Wer zuletzt lacht
by Raven Angelique
Summary: Dumbledore versprach Hermine und Harry, dass diese Ferien die schlimmsten ihres bisherigen Lebens sein würden. Ja, er lachte sogar bei dem Gedanken, dass er eventuell Hermine nicht wieder sehen würde. Er stellte sie vor die Alternative: Entweder Harry setzt ihn als Vermögensverwalter ein oder sie würden die Sommerferien über zu den Lestrange kommen. Eine schwierige Frage oder?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer für die gesamte Geschichte**

Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören Joanne K. Rowling bzw. WB, die Idee mit den Seelengefährten (jedenfalls, so wie ich es in meiner Geschichte meine) stammt von Christine Feehan, die Idee mit den Werdrachen (jedenfalls, so wie ich es in meiner Geschichte meine) stammt von Joanne Bertin – ich verdiene kein Geld damit, sondern habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Auch die in dieser Geschichte enthaltenen Songtexte gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, diese gehören allein den Textern, Produzenten etc.

Wenn diese Geschichte Ähnlichkeiten zu anderen aufweist und die Autoren dieser FF das bemerken, es war keine Absicht und ich bitte dies höflich zu entschuldigen

 **Beschreibung**

Dumbledore versprach Hermine und Harry, dass diese Ferien die schlimmsten ihres bisherigen Lebens sein würden. Ja, er lachte sogar bei dem Gedanken, dass er eventuell Hermine nicht wieder sehen würde. Er stellte sie vor die Alternative: Entweder Harry setzt ihn als Vermögensverwalter ein oder sie würden die Sommerferien über zu den Lestrange kommen. Eine schwierige Frage oder? Können diese Ferien zu den besten statt zu den schlechtesten ihres bislang kurzen Lebens werden? Waren die Lestrange genauso wie die Malfoys oder sogar Severus Snape wirklich getreue Anhänger des Dunklen Lords? War dieser wirklich böse und hasste Muggelgeborene wirklich so? Fragen über Fragen, die es zu beantworten galt. Doch die zwei riskierten es und nahmen die Einladung nach Lestrange Manor an. Lasst Euch überraschen, was das für Ferien werden würden. Pairings: Hermine + Tom Riddle, Severus Snape + ?, Harry + OC. Böse: Dumbledore, Mad Eye Moody, Umbridge und noch einige Überraschungen

 **Grauenhafte Ferien?**

Wie betäubt sah Harry den Direktor an, glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. „Wie, wie war das bitte?" fragte er schließlich nach.

„Nun Bellatrix Lestrange hat die Vormundschaft für dich beantragt, jetzt da Sirius Black tot ist und das ist ihr gutes Recht, schließlich ist sie die älteste Cousine von diesem verlausten, widerlichen Flohbeutel gewesen", Dumbledore legte sein falsches Großvatergrinsen ab und sah Harry hämisch grinsend an. „Allerdings, wenn du bereit bist mich als deinen Vermögensverwalter einzusetzen und Ginny Weasley heiratest, wäre ich bereit alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun um dies beim Zaubereiministerium zu verhindern. Ansonsten werden das sehr „angenehme" Ferien für dich und auch für Hermine. Denn diese wird dann natürlich ebenfalls nicht in den Fuchsbau und schon gar nicht nach Hause dürfen. Stell dir das doch mal vor – ein Schlammblut bei den Lestranges. Bellatrix wird sicherlich ihr Vergnügen mit deiner kleinen Freundin haben." Dumbledore begann hämisch zu lachen.

„Nun, das werde ich keineswegs tun", Harry gewann seine Fassung wieder. „Ich habe jahrelang die Dursleys überlebt, da überlebe ich auch Bellatrix Lestrange. Schlimmer wird die auch nicht sein."

„Wie du willst", Dumbledore rief über das Flohnetzwerk nach Hermine, die samt Gepäck nach wenigen Minuten erschien. „Tja, ob ich euch noch einmal wiedersehe nach den Ferien, weiß ich nicht. Oder wir sehen uns wieder und ihr seid in einem erbärmlichen Zustand – wie du weißt, Granger, waren die Lestrange-Brüder einige Jahre in Askaban, die haben bestimmt erheblichen „Nachholbedarf" und da ist ihnen vielleicht sogar ein kleines Schlammblut für ihr Vergnügen willkommen. Doch das hast du alles deinem Freund hier zu verdanken, Ms. Granger. Er will mich nicht als Vermögensverwalter einsetzen und weigert sich, Ginny Weasley zu heiraten. Also werdet ihr die Ferien bei den Lestranges verbringen. Du weißt ja, wie Bellatrix auf Schlammblüter wie dich steht."

Hermine sah den Direktor fest in die Augen, lächelte charmant. „Harry tut das richtige – ich würde genauso handeln. Und wir haben ja in der Mysteriumsabteilung gesehen, dass wir uns sehr gut zu behaupten wissen. Außerdem kann ich bestimmt noch so einiges von Madame Lestrange lernen. Kannst du dich noch an diese eleganten Zauberstabsbewegungen erinnern, Harry. Die hab ich bislang nur von Prof. Snape gesehen. Ich freue mich auf die Ferien bei den Lestranges und damit auch auf die bei den Malfoys. Schließlich ist Madame Lestrange die Schwester von Madame Malfoy, vielleicht können wir uns dann auch endlich mit Draco anfreunden. Das wollten wir schließlich schon seit einiger Zeit."

„Kleines, widerliches Schlamm...", begann Albus Dumbledore, als sich auf einmal die Flammen des Kamins veränderten. Heraus trat Bellatrix Lestrange, ihr Mann Rodolphus sowie Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy.

„Wer wird denn da meinen Feriengast beleidigen", Rodolphus funkelte den Direktor Hogwarts sarkastisch an. „Ms. Granger", er zog Hermines Hand zu einem angedeuteten Handkuss an seine Lippen. „Mr. Potter – wir freuen uns, dass Sie unsere Einladung angenommen haben."

Bellatrix wuselte währenddessen um Hermine und Harry herum, zupfte an deren Kleidung. „Eine Schande ist das, ich weiß, dass die beiden Vollwaisen sind, aber es hält anscheinend niemand für nötig, mit den Kindern einkaufen zu gehen. Cissy, zieh dir diese Fetzen an und ich denke, Molly Weasley fühlt sich als Ersatzmutter von Hermine und Harry", höhnte die schwarzhaarige Hexe, während sie die Koffer verkleinerte und an ihren Mann weiterreichte. „Anscheinend nicht, aber das werde ich umgehend ändern. Wo ist Draco? Der Junge ist derartig eitel, der braucht wahrscheinlich wieder Stunden vor dem Spiegel um sein Reiseoutfit zusammenzustellen. Von wem mag er das wohl haben?" Bellatrix fixierte Lucius feixend.

„Ein Malfoy ist immer gut gekleidet und achtet auf sein Aussehen", war die blasierte Antwort, doch Hermine und Harry merkten, dass der blonde Aristokrat grinste, er liebte anscheinend diese kleinen Schlagabtäusche mit seiner Schwägerin. In diesem Moment klopfte es und Draco erschien.

„Entschuldigt bitte", der Eisprinz von Slytherin begrüßte seine Mutter und seine Tante mit einem Handkuss, bevor er sie in die Arme schloss, umarmte seinen Vater und seinen Onkel, den Mitschülern nickte er zu. „Aber ich hatte Schwierigkeiten Ares einzufangen. Ares hatte anscheinend einen kleinen Plausch mit Harrys Eule. Vielleicht hat Hermine bald ihre eigene Eule."

Erstaunt sahen Hermine und Harry ihn an, seit wann war Draco Malfoy so nett und nannte sie beim Vornamen?

„Ich hab die zwei also vorausgeschickt", Draco grinste und sein Vater verkleinerte auch sein Reisegepäck.

„Nun, Harry, letzte Chance, noch kannst du es dir überlegen", Dumbledore versuchte es ein letztes Mal.

„Nun...", begann Harry.

„Was sollst du dir überlegen – Prof. Dumbledore als Vermögensverwalter einzusetzen und Ginny Weasley zu heiraten, damit sie dich im Fall des Falles beerben kann", Lucius klang spöttisch.

Erstaunt sahen ihn Hermine und Harry an. „Treffer, versenkt", murmelte Rodolphus grinsend.

„Da gibt es nichts zu überlegen", fauchte Bellatrix und nahm Hermine an die Hand. „Die Kinder kommen mit uns – ich bin jetzt der Vormund von Harry James Potter und die Vormundschaft für Hermine haben wir auch bereits beantragt, sie dürfte noch heute, spätestens morgen bestätigt werden. Damit das klar ist – Vermögensverwalter wird Rodolphus und er wird zusammen mit meinen Schwägern Rabastan und Lucius Harry alles beibringen was er wissen muss, um das Vermögen der Potters und Blacks zu verwalten. Komm, Mädchen."

Und schon verschwanden sie durch den Kamin – Hermine und Harry bekamen keine Gelegenheit mehr, sich zu verabschieden.


	2. 2 Lestrange Manor

2\. Lestrange Manor

Hustend und prustend traten Hermine und Harry aus dem Kamin – sie befanden sich in einer gemütlichen, doch äußerst elegant eingerichteten Eingangshalle. „Herzlich Willkommen auf Lestrange Manor", Rodolphus nickte ihnen zu.

„Wir reisen gleich weiter", bestimmte Lucius und nickte seiner Familie zu. „Wir sehen uns ja in einigen Stunden beim Dinner."

„Ich zeige euch jetzt erst einmal eure Zimmer – oder hat das Suppenhuhn euch eingeredet, ihr schlaft im Kerker?"

„Nein, das nicht...", begann Harry.

„Aber das ich meinen Spaß mit Ms. Granger haben werde?" Bellatrix grinste verschmitzt, Hermine und Harry nickten. „Alter Sack, dieses blöde Suppenhuhn. Ich verspreche euch, ich werde euch nichts tun und auch niemand sonst. Aber das werden wir nach dem Dinner besprechen, an denen noch einige Bekannte, Freunde der Familie teilnehmen werden. Doch keine Angst, niemand wird euch was tun. Und nun schauen wir einmal, ob euch eure Zimmer gefallen."

Hermine aalte sich bereits seit einer Stunde in der riesigen Wanne. Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich heute tue, hatte sie sich geschworen, als sie das herrliche Badezimmer entdeckte. So ganz traute sie der Zusage der schwarzhaarigen Hexe noch nicht, dass Harry und ihr nichts angetan wurde. Doch dann sterbe ich halt sauber und duftend dachte Hermine mit einem Anflug von Galgenhumor und probierte eifrig die verschiedenen Schaumnoten aus. „Hermine", hörte sie da vor der Tür.

„Ich bin in der Wanne."

„Glaubst du was sie uns gesagt haben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Ich würde es gerne glauben und wenn es wahr ist, dann gibt es bestimmt noch einige Erklärungen, über die wir uns wundern werden", Hermine seufzte. „Doch im Moment können wir nichts machen – oder willst du Dumbledore schreiben, dass er uns hier herausholen soll?"

„Damit er uns beseitigt?" Harry schnaubte. „Irgendwie trau ich dem Suppenhuhn nicht mehr über den Weg und auch Ginny und Ron nicht. Ich hab das Gefühl, die haben uns die Freundschaft all die Jahre nur vorgegaukelt. Letztens bin ich unvermutet in ein altes Klassenzimmer gekommen und dort standen Ginny, Ron, Cormac, Cho, Roger, Ernie, Justin und noch einiger andere. Als sie mich bemerkten, wechselten sie schlagartig das Gesprächsthema. Sie meinte, dass läge daran, dass sie eine Überraschung für meinen Geburtstag planen würden."

„Ja, klar und den Klapperstorch und den Osterhasen gibt es auch und sind miteinander verheiratet", Hermine schnaubte. „Mir ist das aber auch schon passiert. Irgendwie trau ich nur noch Neville, Luna, Susan, Hannah, Seamus, Dean, den Creevy-Brüdern."

„Geht mir genauso", gestand Harry nach einigen Minuten und ließ sich an der Wand herunter gleiten. „Mittlerweile bin ich der Meinung, ich hab mich für das falsche Haus entschieden."

„Du hattest also auch die Wahl", Hermine lachte und wusch sich die Haare. Sie hatte die Auswahl zwischen mehreren Shampoos mit Erdbeer-, Heidelbeer-, Mandarinen- und Kirschduft. Schon jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihre Haare weich wurden. „Scheint von Snape zu sein", murmelte sie.

„Was ist von Snape?"

„Das Shampoo – ich werde zum ersten Mal wohl keine Probleme haben, meine Haare zu bändigen", lachte Hermine.

„Sollte ich vielleicht auch dann mal ausprobieren", Harry lachte jetzt auch. „Du hattest also auch die Wahl zwischen mehreren Häusern?"

„Ja, bei mir waren es noch Slytherin und Ravenclaw."

„Ravenclaw war klar aber warum Slytherin?"

„Der Sprechende Hut meinte, dort käme meine Familie her. Doch wie soll das gehen – die waren alle Muggel."

„Zu mir meinte er, dort würde ich wahre Freunde finden", erinnerte sich Harry an die Auswahlzeremonie.

„Draco bot Dir vorher ja seine Freundschaft an", Hermine kam mit nassen Haaren, einer Jogginghose und einem extra weiten T-Shirt aus dem Bad.

„Die ich leider ausschlug. Versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch: Du bist meine beste Freundin, meine Schwester. Aber ich glaube auch, wir wären dort besser aufgehoben."

„Wäre schön, wenn wir wechseln könnten und Neville und die Anderen dazu."

„Das Gesicht von Ron würde ich dann gerne sehen." Beide kicherten.

„Schon etwas eingelebt?" Bellatrix betrat nach einem kurzen Anklopfen das Zimmer.

„Ja, danke."

„Ich möchte wirklich wissen, wer euch diese Sachen kauft", grummelte Bellatrix und trocknete mit ihren Zauberstab Hermines Haare.

„Meine Tante", grinste Hermine.

„Ich trage die Sachen von meinem Cousin Dudley."

„Ist das ein Pottwal? Scheint mir jedenfalls so. Die sind dir doch mehrere Nummern zu weit, von ihrem Zustand ganz zu schweigen. Aber das ändern wir jetzt – ab in dein Zimmer Harry. Rodolphus und Rabastan warten dort auf dich." Bellatrix scheuchte Harry lachend aus dem Zimmer, dann wandte sie sich Hermine zu. „So, jetzt zu uns zweien. Ich hab hier mehrere Kleider zur Auswahl und morgen sehen wir uns einmal Deinen Schrank an. Gut gekämpft übrigens, Kleine."

„Danke, Mrs Lestrange."

„Bellatrix reicht erst einmal", die schwarzhaarige Hexe lächelte wehmütig. „Komm, lass uns schauen, was dir am besten steht. Jedenfalls kein rot, orange oder rosa."

„Also ist kein Kleid in Gryffindorrot dabei", grinste Hermine.

„Nein, das ist absolut nicht Deine Farbe, Kleine, allenfalls ein schönes weinrot, aber kein knallrot", Bellatrix grinste. „Erzähl aber bitte nicht Ric, dass ich das gesagt habe."

„Wer ist Ric?"

„Das erfährst Du heute Abend, lass Dich überraschen." Bellatrix hielt ein smaragdgrünes Kleid mit einem schwingenden Rock hoch. „Was hältst Du davon?"

„Es ist wunderschön", Hermine befühlte ehrfürchtig den Stoff. „Der ist viel zu kostbar für mich."

„Papperlapapp – lass dich ein wenig verwöhnen, Kleines." Bellatrix half Hermine in das Kleid, frisierte ihr die Haare, so dass diese in langen weichen Locken über ihren Rücken flossen. „Ich muss aufpassen, dass Draco nicht zu sabbern anfängt, wenn er dich sieht. Geht nicht gut aus", murmelte sie dabei.

„Wieso", Hermine sah etwas verstört aus.

„Das erfährst Du auch später. Doch keine Angst. Es geschieht alles zu deinem und Harrys Besten. Versprochen. Genies den Abend, lass es dir schmecken, hör dir alles in Ruhe an, wäge alles ab und dann besprich alles in Ruhe mit Harry. Einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden." Hermine suchte etwas in ihrem Koffer.

„Was ist das?" Bellatrix sah ihr neugierig über die Schulter.

„Das ist ein Geschenk, von wem kann mir niemand sagen", Hermine hielt ein Kettchen mit einem Sternanhänger hoch, dazu einen schmalen wie geflochten aussehenden Ring.

„Wunder-, Wunderschön", würgte Bellatrix hervor und legte Hermine mit zitternden Händen die Kette um. „Steck den Ring auf. Warum trägst du den nicht ständig und wie ist es mit dem Kettchen?"

„Neid, Bellatrix, Neid", Hermine seufzte und zog die Sandaletten an. „Du glaubst nicht, was im Schlafsaal der Gryff-Mädchen los ist, wenn man neue Sachen hat. Ginny neidet einen alles, genauso Lavender und die anderen Mädchen aus meinem Schlafsaal. Da hab ich sie lieber für mich allein angesehen. Nicht, dass es irgendwann einmal verschwindet, es ist das Schönste was ich besitze."

„Auch ein Grund, warum du dir später alles in Ruhe anhören solltest", Bellatrix lächelte und verließ mit Hermine das Zimmer. „Ich bin gespannt, was Rod und Rusty mit Harrys Haaren angestellt haben."

„Wenn er das tolle Shampoo auch benutzt hat, haben sie leichtes Spiel", bemerkte Hermine trocken. „Von Prof. Snape?"

„Erraten – Sev ist ein wahres Genie, wenn es um solche Sachen geht. Doch stellt er immer wieder in den Vordergrund, dass er Tränkemeister ist und kein Hersteller von Schönheitsprodukten für Hexen. Der hat aber auch einen Dickschädel, der ist da fast schlimmer als Lucius und dass will schon was heißen." Bellatrix klopfte an die Tür vom Nebenzimmer.

„Herein", hörte man eine unbekannte Stimme und die Tür wurde von innen aufgerissen. „Was sehen meine entzückten Augen – zwei strahlende Schönheiten, bei so viel Schönheit werden meine Knie ganz weich."

„Rusty schleimt wieder herum", flachste Rodolphus und schob Harry vor sich her. „War ein hartes Stück Arbeit und wir müssen die Tage auf alle Fälle etwas gegen diese Zirkuszelte unternehmen, die Mr Potter hier Kleidung nennt. Die kann man ja noch nicht einmal mehr als Putzlappen benutzen."

„Diese Kleidung ist eigentlich von seinem Cousin, ich wollte auch schon wissen, ob das vielleicht ein Pottwal ist", Bellatrix schüttelte sich und klaubte nicht vorhandene Staubfluseln von Harry Festumhang.

„Das sollten wir wirklich schnell ändern", Rabastan Lestrange streckte Hermine die Hand entgegen. „Hey, ich bin Rabastan Lestrange, der nettere, charmantere, besser aussehende und intelligentere Lestrange-Bruder, wie du noch feststellen wirst. Freut ich sehr dich kennenzulernen, Hermine." Der Schalk blitzte aus seinen Augen, während er Hermine zuzwinkerte. „Aua."

Rodolphus hatte seinen Bruder kurzerhand geknufft. „Wenn du besser aussehen würdest und intelligenter, netter und charmanter wärst, warum hat Bella dich dann nicht geheiratet, sondern mich?"

„Weil deine Bella schon in Hogwarts in dich verliebt und somit völlig verblendet war", Rabastan rieb sich die Schulter. „Das gibt wieder einen blauen Fleck und du bist schuld."

„Damit kann ich leben, wie schon seit vielen Jahren."

„Wie die Kleinkinder", fuhr Bellatrix dazwischen. „Wir sollten uns langsam beeilen – gleich treffen unsere Gäste ein." Bellatrix steuerte mit Hermine an der Hand die Eingangshalle ein. „Die benehmen sich immer so", flüsterte sie ihr dabei zu. „Werden die denn nie erwachsen?"

Hermine lächelte: „Sie erinnern mich an George und Fred Weasley, die haben auch nur Schabernack im Kopf."

„Die haben doch während Eurer ZAG-Prüfung Hogwarts verlassen und Umbridge blöd dastehen lassen", Bellatrix lachte. „Das wissen wir alles von Draco und den anderen Slys. Ich wäre zu gern dabei gewesen und nein, Umbridge steht nicht auf Voldemorts Seite." Die schwarzhaarige Hexe hatte Hermines fragendes Gesicht richtig gedeutet.

Nur wenige Minuten später standen sie in der Empfangshalle, als auch schon der Kamin zu rauschen begann. Lucius Malfoy entstieg ihm und reichte seiner nachfolgenden Gattin die Hand, es folgte Draco mit einem blondgelockten Mädchen an der Hand. „Bellatrix, du bist eine wahre Augenweide", Lucius küsste der Hausherrin galant die Hand. „Ms Granger, ich hätte Sie fast nicht wiedererkannt – das Kleid steht Ihnen sehr gut, sehr viel besser als diese unförmige Schuluniform." Auch Hermine bekam einen Handkuss, Draco folgte seinem Beispiel.

Narzissa dagegen umarmte die beiden Hexen. „Darf ich Ihnen unsere Tochter Raven vorstellen, Ms Granger. Raven ist 6 Jahre alt."

„Freut mich sehr dich kennenzulernen, Raven. Freust du dich schon auf Hogwarts."

„Im Moment noch nicht, Dumbledore ist ja da und Dray erzählt immer wie gruselig der ist. Und in Hogwarts dürfte ich bestimmt nicht zu Dray ins Bett krabbeln", das Mädchen schüttelte sich und Hermine begann zu lachen.

„Das müssen wir ihm unbedingt unter die Nase reiben, Harry. Du bist klasse, Raven."

„Wie heißt du?"

„Hermine."

Zu einer weiteren Unterhaltung kamen sie nicht, denn wieder flackerte der Kamin auf. Vier hochgewachsene, elegant gekleidete Männer erschienen, darunter Severus Snape.

„Herzlich Willkommen", Bellatrix nahm Hermine an die Hand und zog sie mit sich, winkte Harry mitzukommen. „Das sind Hermine und Harry. Hermine, Harry darf ich euch vorstellen, Salazar Slytherin und sein Mann Godric Gryffindor."

„Aber ich dachte, die Gründer sind tot", platzten Hermine und Harry gleichzeitig los.

„Nö, wir erfreuen uns bester Gesundheit", lachte der etwas Kleinere von Beiden. „Ich bin Godric, aber Ihr könnt mich Ric nennen. Wie ich von Sev hörte, seid Ihr Mitglieder meines Hauses?"

„Ja."

„Ihr müsst mir unbedingt alles erzählen, wie ich hörte, geht es dort nicht mehr so zu, wie ich es mir bei Gründung dachte und wünschte."

„Das sind im Übrigen unsere Söhne", unterbrach Salazar grinsend seinen Mann. „Du kannst die Beiden später weiter ausquetschen, Schatz. Der Abend hat gerade erst begonnen."

„Der verdirbt einem aber auch alles", Godric zwinkerte Harry und Hermine zu. „Der Mann ist dermaßen wortkarg, genauso wie unsere Söhne. Und ich freu mich immer, wenn ich mich unterhalten kann. Schon 999 Jahre halt ich es mit dem hier aus."

„Unsere Söhne", Salazar schüttelte den Kopf", ich glaube, ich schenke dir gelegentlich einen Papagei, Ric."

„Au ja", Godric grinste, „darüber würde ich mich freuen und als erstes bring ich ihm bei zu sagen Salazar trägt rosa Schlüpfer."

Severus Snape und der unbekannte Mann prusteten los und tarnten dies ganz schnell als Husten.

„Soweit kommt es noch", grummelte Salazar Slytherin und funkelte seinen Mann gespielt böse an. „Aber jetzt noch einmal unsere Söhne: Unseren einen Sohn kennt Ihr ja schon – Severus Raphael Godric Gryffindor-Slytherin, wenn auch unter anderem Namen."

Hermine und Harry rissen die Augen auf. „Überraschung", flachste der Tränkemeister, der viel jünger aussah als in der Schule, auch hatte er gepflegtere Haare und eine kleinere Nase. „Das andere ist alles Tarnung für das Suppenhuhn, genauso wie die Geschichte, dass mein Vater ein Muggel ist und meine Mutter tot prügelte im Suff."

„Ich bin gespannt, was wir heute Abend noch alles erfahren", flüsterte Hermine Harry zu, doch alle hörten es und grinsten insgeheim.

„Oh ja, ich auch, da kommt bestimmt noch so einiges ans Licht", Harry nickte.

„Das ist Rics und mein ältester Sohn Tom Alessandro Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin."

„Angenehm", der bislang unbekannte Mann verbeugte sich vor Hermine und zog ihre Hand an seine Lippen. „Bella, du siehst fantastisch aus, wie immer."

„Alter Schmeichler, heb dir das für jemand anders auf."

„Ich hoffe, ich kann dies bald tun", sehr ernst klang Tom.

„Sie sind Lord Voldemort", platzte Hermine heraus und Harry sprang einen Schritt zurück, riss Hermine mit sich.

„Weg hier, Mine, wir müssen hier raus."

„Nein, Bellatrix versprach, dass uns nichts passiert und wir wollten uns alles anhören, Harry. Wo sollen wir auch hin – in den Fuchsbau? Da überleben wir allerhöchstens deine Hochzeit mit Ginny, aber wohl auch nur um einige Stunden und zwar so lange, bis du dein Testament gemacht hast und Ginny schwanger ist von dir, Harry."

„Hast recht, Mine. Entschuldigen Sie, Mr Gryffindor-Slytherin, Macht der Gewohnheit." Harry streckte Tom die Hand entgegen.

„Da kann man nichts machen, Dumbles stellt mich gerne als Schreckgespenst da. Aber ich kann schon jetzt versichern, dass ich nicht im Zaubereiministerium war vor einigen Wochen, genauso wenig wie Bella, Rod, Rusty, Luc und die Anderen."

Harry ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Ganz ruhig, Harry, ganz ruhig."

„Wie soll ich ruhig bleiben – wetten, dass Dumbles dahinter steckt? Er kann es nur sein – seine ganze Scheinheiligkeit steht mir bis hier. So langsam glaube ich auch nicht mehr, dass Voldemort meine Eltern damals umbrachte."

„Ich weiß, geht mir doch genauso", Hermine redete beruhigend auf ihren Freund ein. „Wir hören uns später alles an und dann entscheiden dann gemeinsam – wir können ja immer noch den Todessern beitreten."

Harry lachte schallend. „Und dann erzählen wir es Dumbles gleich bei Schulbeginn und wechseln nach Slytherin. Das wäre ein Spaß."

„Wenn die Halbblüter und Schlammblüter überhaupt aufnehmen", Hermine grinste. „Das wäre heute die ideale Gelegenheit – wo findet man sonst zwei Gründer auf einen Haufen."

„Vier – Tante Rowena und Tante Helga kommen auch gleich", Severus Snape, äh Gryffindor-Slytherin grinste. „Tante Helga muss nur noch ihre jüngsten Kinder ins Bett bringen und dann kommen sie zusammen nach."

„Okay, dann haben wir alle vier da – noch besser."

„Und selbstverständlich nehme ich Halb- und Schlammblüter auf", dröhnte die Stimme von Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin dazwischen. „Warum auch nicht – erst Dumbles hat das Gerücht aufgebracht, dass Slytherin das Haus der Reinblüter ist, wahrscheinlich manipuliert er auch den Sprechenden Hut."

„Jetzt wird erst einmal gegessen", fuhr Bellatrix dazwischen, „Rowena und Helga kommen auch gleich. Tom würdest du bitte Hermine zum Tisch begleiten?"

„Ja, sehr gern", Tom verbeugte sich vor Hermine und reichte ihr seinen Arm.

„Harry, du sitzt an Hermines anderer Seite", bestimmte die Hausherrin und wies auf einen Stuhl.

„Entschuldigt, dass ihr auf uns warten musstet", zwei Hexen betraten lachend den Raum. „Doch die Kids wollten nicht schlafen ohne mehrere Geschichten gehört zu haben. Zum Glück konnten wir uns wegschleichen und Lucifer liest weiter. Hätten wir ihnen erzählt, zu wem wir gehen, hätten Felicia und Emily darauf bestanden mitzukommen."

Auch Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff begrüßten Hermine und Harry sehr herzlich. „Wir hörten, es gibt Ärger mit dem Direktor?"

„Ja, er meinte zum Abschied, er wüsste nicht, ob er die Kinder wiedersieht – sie wüssten ja, wie ich zu Schlammblütern stehen würde", Bellatrix war anzumerken, dass sie kochte vor Wut. „Der machte den Kindern Angst, Angst, damit Harry ihn zu seinem Vermögensverwalter ernennt und sich bereit erklärt Ginny Weasley zu heiraten. Ich möchte eigentlich gar nicht wissen, was er sonst noch so alles von sich gibt."

„So einiges", platze Hermine heraus und der Tränkemeister und sein Bruder prusteten los.

„Ja, dass ich kleine Kinder fresse", lachte Severus schallend. „Ich wäre eine Fledermaus, eine Kerkerassel, ein blutrünstiger Vampir – das sind noch die harmlosesten Gerüchte über mich."

„Die über mich kennt ihr ja bereits", Tom zog eine Grimasse.

Harry sah leicht panisch auf das Besteck und die ganzen Gläser. „Von außen nach innen", flüsterte Hermine ihm zu.

„Danke Mine."

„Wozu hat man Schwestern."

Tom schmunzelte und auch Bellatrix strahlte. Schließlich war das Essen vorbei und alle zogen sich in das gemütliche Wohnzimmer zurück.


	3. 3 Ein Abend voller Überraschungen

**Ein Abend voller Überraschungen**

„So als erstes", eröffnete Rodolphus die Unterhaltung, „euch wird nichts passieren, Hermine, Harry. Ihr seid hier in Sicherheit und wir sind auch nicht so schlimm, wie Dumbles und Konsorten es immer behaupten. Es stimmt, dass Bella, Rusty und ich jahrelang im Gefängnis saßen, doch folterten wir nicht die Longbottoms in den Wahnsinn. Alice und Frank sind Freunde von uns auch jetzt noch, wo sie im St. Mungos liegen. Wir sind zwar Anhänger von Tom, doch sind wir auch befreundet."

„Okay, und wer war das denn mit Nevilles Eltern?"

„Das wissen wir leider noch nicht, Hermine", Bella sah sie wehmütig an. „Wir wissen, dass Neville anwesend war, wenn auch versteckt. Eventuell helfen uns seine Erinnerungen weiter. Doch wie sollen wir an die herankommen?"

„Nev ist einer unserer besten Freunde", Harry grinste. „Das dürfte kein Problem sein."

„Gut, das Problem wäre fast gelöst."

„Sie waren also nicht vor einigen Wochen in der Mysteriumsabteilung?" Hermine sah Lucius Malfoy an.

„Nein, waren wir nicht. Jedenfalls nicht am Anfang. Wir erhielten Informationen, dass ihr euch dort aufhieltet, weil ihr der Meinung wart, dass Tom Sirius foltert. Wir brachen sofort auf und versuchten aus dem Hintergrund euch zu helfen."

„Deshalb prallten so viele Flüche der „Todesser" an den Wänden ab", Hermine grinste Harry an. „Und ich dachte schon, wir wären wirklich so gut."

„Oh, ihr seid schon gut. Sogar besser als normale Fünftklässler", der Zaubertränkelehrer grinste. „Also haben die Bücher geholfen, die ich in die Bibliothek schleuste."

„Die waren von Ihnen?"

„Ja, Hermine, die waren von mir. Die liebe Dolores hat nämlich etliche Bücher dieser Art konfisziert. Sie waren so verhext, dass nur du sie finden konntest, denn seien wir mal ehrlich: Du kennst wahrscheinlich schon ¾ der Bibliothek Hogwarts und wirst bis zu deinem UTZ-Abschluss alle Bücher zumindest einmal in der Hand gehabt haben."

Hermine grinste und nickte strahlend.

„Wer brachte dann aber Sirius um?" Harry lief eine Träne über die Wange.

„Mich bringt so leicht keiner um, Welpe", hörte er auf einmal eine allzu bekannte Stimme hinter sich.

„Sirius", Harry hing Sekunden später an seinem Hals und auch Hermine umarmte den Animagus, fiel dann aber dann den daneben stehenden Remus Lupin um den Hals.

„Schön euch wiederzusehen", Sirius drückte Hermine an sich, während Remus Harry umarmte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch solchen Kummer bereitet habe, doch es war anders nicht möglich." Die vier setzten sich, Hermine nahm wieder neben Tom Platz.

„Ich war leider unvorsichtig und Moody erwischte mich beim Spionieren. Ich konnte mich noch herauswinden, doch ich merkte, dass ich beobachtet wurde. Remus wurde nicht mehr in alles eingeweiht, was wir durch Sev erfuhren. Dadurch, dass alle denken, wir zwei sind seit unserer Schulzeit verfeindet, galt Sev natürlich in diesem Moment als besonders vertrauenswürdig." Sirius grinste und zerzauste Harry die Haare.

„He, ich bin doch froh, dass die zum ersten Mal sitzen", beschwerte sich dieser.

Sirius schnupperte: „Du benutzt das Shampoo von Sev."

„Ja, Mine war auch begeistert", Harry war immer noch dabei seine Haare zu richten. „Hast du das bei Dad auch immer gemacht? Der sieht auf jeden Foto so zerrupft aus."

„Ja, doch ich durfte mich nicht von Lily erwischen lassen. deine Mutter warf dann immer ziemlich schnell mit Flüchen um sich und die waren teilweise ziemlich gemein."

Severus und Tom prusteten los. „Ja, es war immer sicherer, nicht Lilys Zorn auf sich zu ziehen. James schlief so einige Male auf der Couch."

Harry und Hermine sahen die Brüder fassungslos an.

„Alles nur Gerüchte, dass ich in Lily verliebt war", grinste der Tränkemeister. „Sie war von Anfang an eine sehr gute Freundin, wir brauten zusammen, unterhielten uns. Doch James war vom ersten Moment an in sie verliebt und seinem Bruder, insbesondere seinem Zwillingsbruder, kommt man nicht ins Gehege oder spannt ihm gar das Mädel aus. Das verbietet schon alleine der Ehrenkodex."

„Bruder, Zwillingsbruder!" Hermine und Harry sprachen gleichzeitig.

„Ja, James war unser dritter Sohn, James Ricardo Luzifer Griffindor-Slytherin", Godric sah traurig aus, als er das erzählte. „Er lebte mit unserer lieben Lily in Godrics Hollow. Wie wir anderen vier war James ein geborener Vampir, wandelte Lily nach der Hochzeit. Eigentlich ist es so gut wie unmöglich, ein Mitglied unserer Familie zu töten, doch mit einem gewissen Ritual der allerschwärzesten Magie ist dies möglich."

„Dumbles oder Moody", schlussfolgerte Hermine.

„Richtig, Hermine. Obwohl wir mehr auf Dumbles tippen. Auch ist Harry nicht dein richtiger Name", Salazar sah seinen Enkel lächelnd an. „Diese Augen, eindeutig Lilys Augen. Dein Zwilling hat dagegen die Augenfarbe Eures Dad geerbt."

„Zwilling?"

„Ja, Lily bekam Zwillinge, doch „Harry" kränkelte etwas, so dass Freunde das zweite Baby für einige Tage übernahmen."

„Wer waren diese Freunde?"

„Die Longbottoms, Harry", Hermine strahlte.

„Wie kommst du auf Neville, Mine?"

„Ganz einfach – angeblich hat er einen Tag vor dir Geburtstag und so trifft diese angebliche Prophezeiung aus der Mysteriumsabteilung auch auf ihn zu."

„Welche Prophezeiung?" platzte Tom dazwischen.

„Die, die angeblich uns zwei betrifft, Mr Gryffindor-Slytherin. Hermine kann sie besser als ich wiedergeben."

 _„Der Eine mit der Macht, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen..._  
 _jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt..._  
 _und der dunkle Lord wird Ihn als Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt..._  
 _und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt..._  
 _der Eine mit der Macht, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt..."_

 _(Zitat aus „Harry Potter und der Orden des Phoenix")_

Hermine rezitierte dies ohne einmal zu stocken.

„Sowohl die Potters als auch die Longbottoms haben dem dunklen Lord angeblich dreimal getrotzt und somit ist entweder Harry oder Neville der Auserwählte. Doch laut Dumbles wählte der Dunkle Lord das Halbblut, da er selbst eins ist."

„Interessant was für Gerüchte über dich im Umlauf sind, Tommy."

„Ich hab dir und Jim schon tausendmal gesagt, ihr sollt mich nicht Tommy nennen", grummelte der dunkle Lord und sah seinen jüngeren Bruder vernichtend an.

„Oh, Tommy-Boy, der Name passt doch aber so gut zu dir", spottete Sirius und ging hinter Remus in Deckung.

Hermine und Harry kicherten hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Hat den niemand mehr Respekt mehr vor dem dunklen Lord?"

„Nicht, wenn man wie Tante Helga und ich dir die Windeln gewechselt hat", Rowena klang sehr trocken und die Anderen lachten schallend.

„Na toll, Tante Rowena, jetzt sieht jeder den Dunklen Lord in Windeln."

„Nein, nicht jeder. Ich würde gerne sehen, wie Sie vor Ronald stehen und Buh sagen."

„Der wäre in Sekunden weg", ergänzte Harry immer noch lachend. „Wie heiße ich denn jetzt wirklich und wie heißt Neville? Warum lebt er immer noch bei seiner „Großmutter" und warum musste ich bei den Dursleys aufwachsen?"

„Erst einmal hatte Dumbles einen Zauber um dich gelegt, so dass wir dich nicht holen konnten – wir wussten lange Zeit auch nicht, wo du lebtest, deinen Aufenthaltsort wusste nur Dumbles", begann Severus Gryffindor-Slytherin mit der Beantwortung der Fragen. „Wir konnten immer nur darauf hoffen, dass du bei ihm in Ungnade fällst und er dich bei einem Slytherin unterbringt. So hätte er unbewusst den Zauber aufgehoben."

„Haben die Slytherins, insbesondere Malf..., äh Draco, Harry deshalb so provoziert?"

„Richtig Hermine, Draco fiel diese Aufgabe zu, doch noch stelltet ihr Dumbles nicht in Frage und so verhinderte der Direktor, dass Harry allzu sehr bestraft wurde."

„Es war zum Mäusemelken", ergänzte Draco und sag Hermine mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht an, ihm schien zu gefallen, was er jetzt sah. Sein Vater warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu und seine Mutter stieß ihn an. „Entschuldigung", sagte Draco leichenblass, dann fuhr er fort. „Wir hätten dich wohl in der Großen Halle beim Essen verprügeln oder verhexen können, wir hätten Hermine vom höchsten Turm werfen oder im Schwarzen See ertränken können vor deinen Augen und du hättest uns mit Flüchen bombardiert um dies zu verhindern. Dumbles nahm dich immer in Schutz. Uns fiel schon nichts mehr ein.

Wir, d.h. Pansy, Blaise, Milli, Theo und ich, durchsuchten die Bibliothek nach bestimmten Büchern über die Schulregeln und fanden schließen welche, die besagen, dass man eigentlich den Sprechenden Hut noch einmal aufsetzen muss nach einigen Schuljahren, wenn man die Wahl zwischen mindestens zwei Häusern hatte. Diese Bücher platzierten wir so, dass sie leicht gesehen werden doch ohne Erfolg. Ansonsten hätten wir eine Neuwahl von euch beiden und wohl auch von Neville erreichen können. Allerdings wissen wir bei ihm nicht, ob er auch die Wahl zwischen mehreren Häusern hatte."

„Doch hatte er und zwar wie ich zwischen drei Häusern", bestätigte Hermine.

„Mein Bruder hatte die Wahl zwischen drei Häusern und ich nur aus zweien", murrte Harry gespielt. „Ich tippe mal auf Hufflepuff, Slytherin und Gryffindor?"

„Richtig", bestätigte Hermine. „du bist halt nur Gryff oder Sly – bei Nev kommt die Liebe zu den Pflanzen dazu."

„Ist ja auch mein Patenkind", Helga Hufflepuff strahlte in die Runde. „Ist Neville gut in diesem Fach?"

„Einsame Spitze", Harry grinste. „Es gibt niemanden, der ihm darin das Wasser reichen kann. Neville verschlingt ein Pflanzenbuch nach den anderen und seine Grandma versorgt ihm immer mit Nachschub, weil er die in der Bibliothek schon lange durch hat. Aber wenn Prof. Sna... äh Gryffindor-Slytherin unser Onkel ist, warum versagen wir denn so in seinem Fach? Neville lässt dauernd die Kessel hochgehen und ich versaue jeden Trank."

„Das liegt daran, dass ihr wahrscheinlich manipuliert wurdet. Es wäre ja aufgefallen, wenn zwei Gryffindors so ausgezeichnete Noten bringen, es sei denn, sie sind Mädchen wie Hermine. Bei euch man Verdacht geschöpft und euch einen Abstammungstest untergeschoben und schwupps hätte man gewusst, dass ihr James und Lilys Söhne seid, in Nevilles Fall war dies aber auch Glück, denn sonst hätten Dumbledore und Konsorten herausgefunden, dass dieser Sevs Neffe ist, was wir ja vermeiden wollten. So bekam er nur eine oder mehrere Blockaden verpasst, damit Dumbles ihn besser lenken kann wegen der Prophezeiung. Zudem wäre es aufgefallen, wenn Sev einen Gryffindor, der zudem noch grottenschlecht in Zaubertränke ist, nett behandelt."

„Aber du fragtest nach deinem Namen und dem deines Zwillings", Godric lächelte seinen Enkel an. „Dein Name ist Dominic James Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin und der deines Bruders Nathaniel Riley Godric Gryffindor-Slytherin."

„Gefällt mir besser der Name, wer ist eigentlich auf Harry gekommen?" grummelte der Junge-der-lebt."

„Lily – ihr Vater hieß so. Sie meinte, damit wäre die Tarnung eigentlich perfekt."

„Neville und seine Großmutter werden gerade in Sicherheit gebracht", erzählte Remus und trank einen Schluck Elfenwein. „Und zwar von alten Bekannten von Euch. ihr werdet noch erfahren, von wem."

„Und warum die Dursleys?"

„Sie sind Lilys Verwandtschaft und hassen alles was magisch ist, deshalb suchte Dumbledore sie aus. Sie sollten dich brechen und in seine Arme treiben. Sein Pech, dass Hermine mit dir Freundschaft schloss und dich öfters dazu brachte, über alles nachzudenken. Wir sind nämlich der festen Überzeugung, dass diese Freundschaft zwischen euch so von ihm nicht geplant und gewollt war."

„Deshalb versuchte Ron also mehrfach, diese zu torpedieren", murmelte Hermine und drehte an ihren Ring. „Im dritten Schuljahr als er behauptete Krummbein hätte seine Ratte gefressen."

„Dafür hätte Krummbein noch nachträglich eine Belohnung verdient, werde ich nachholen, wenn ich deinen kleinen Freund zu Gesicht bekomme", grummelte Remus. „Wir haben Pettigrew immer noch nicht, diesen miesen Verräter."

„Vergiss nicht im ersten Schuljahr, als er dermaßen über dich herzog als du hinter uns warst, dass du in das Mädchenklo flüchtetest. Denn sicher wusste er, dass du hinter uns bist."

„Tat er Dominic", bestätigte Draco, „Macmillian gab ihm ein Zeichen, doch damals verstand ich es nicht. Was war denn mit dem Mädchenklo?"

„Quirrell schleuste doch an Halloween den Troll ins Schloss, erinnerst du dich?" Der blonde Mitschüler nickte. „Nun, Ron und ich sperrten ihn ins Mädchenklo, in das Mine sich flüchtete. Es war auch sein Vorschlag, ihn dort einzusperren und ich wette, Ron wusste, wohin Mine sich verzogen hatte."

„Dann war das ja ein Mordanschlag!" Narzissa erbleichte. „Wie kann dieses Weasel es wagen."

„Cissy", leise wurde dieser Kosename von ihrem Mann ausgesprochen. „Ganz ruhig, Hermine ist zum Glück nichts passiert, etwas, was man von Mr. Ronald Weasley nicht sagen kann. Doch das erfährt er halt zum Schuljahresbeginn in der Großen Halle. Sollen doch alle ihre Freude daran haben."

„Du hast recht."

„Das kann nicht angehen. Was bildet sich dieser rothaarige Wicht ein, sich an meiner Tochter, meinem kleinen, süßen Mädchen, an meinem Baby, zu vergreifen", fauchte in diesem Moment Bellatrix los und merkte im nächsten Moment, was sie gesagt hatte. „Ups. So wollte ich es dir eigentlich nicht erzählen, Hermine, du bist Rodolphus und meine Tochter – eine Freundin von mir, eine Squib namens Jane, brachte dich in Sicherheit, als die Auroren kamen um uns zu verhaften für den Anschlag auf die Longbottoms."

„Mom war deine Freundin?"

„Ja, mit meine beste Freundin neben Cissy, Alice und Lily. Sie ging in die Muggelwelt, weil sie hier keinen Platz fand als Squib und lernte dort einen wundervollen Mann kennen, Robert. Wir unternehmen viel zusammen und ich wusste in Askaban, dass du bei ihnen sehr gut aufgehoben bist, die zwei hatten noch keine Kinder, wollten aber unbedingt welche und waren neben Cissy und Rusty deine Paten. Sie haben dich verwöhnt ohne Ende, so dass wir beruhigt ausgehen konnten – bei den Grangers wussten wir dich in den besten Händen.

Als die Auroren kamen, war Jane hier, da sie am Tag vorher auf dich aufgepasst hatten – ich konnte gerade noch einen starken Illusionszauber aktivieren. Sie versteckte sich mit dir und flüchtete dann zu ihrem Mann, einem Zahnarzt. Beide zogen daraufhin nach London, der Millionenstadt, da sie sicher waren, dass euch dort keiner findet."

„Währenddessen", übernahm Narzissa den Faden, „tat Luc alles, um eine Verhandlung zu erwirken was nicht einfach war, denn deine Eltern und dein Onkel galten ja als Todesser, die die Longbottoms folterten, um an Informationen über Tom zu kommen. Ein Gerücht, das von Dumbledore mit ausreichend Nahrung versorgt wurde, zudem verhinderte er Jahre lang erfolgreich eine Gerichtsverhandlung."

„Ich hatte auch nicht meinen Körper verloren", ergänzte Tom, „ich war nur für einige Jahre unterwegs um meine Aufgaben als Kronprinz der Vampire zu übernehmen."

„Nun, wir hielten Kontakt mit den Grangers, doch irgendwann brach dieser ab. Später bekamen wir heraus, dass sie bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen waren. Danach verlor sich die Spur für die nächste Zeit. Wir wissen eigentlich immer noch nicht, wo du von da an warst und warum der Kontakt auf einmal abbrach."

„Ich, ich bin mir den Zwillingen zu Dads Schwester Jacaranda gekommen. Sie mochte Mom nicht, doch sah sich genötigt, als einzig lebende Verwandte uns aufzunehmen, was hätten sonst die Leute gesagt, wenn sie drei Waisenkinder abschiebt."

„Welche Zwillinge?"

„Mom und Dad haben vor fünf Jahren Zwillinge bekommen – Ashley und Joshua", Hermine strahlte, doch dann verlosch das Strahlen. „Tante Jacky mag uns nicht, doch notgedrungen füttert sie uns durch, obwohl Onkel Ernest und Cousine Jillian immer sagen, sie soll uns ins Heim stecken. Vor allem mich, ich wäre ja nur eine Missgeburt."

„Jane liebte Kinder", Bellatrix lächelte etwas wehmütig, „sie hat sich immer viele Kinder gewünscht, am liebsten eine ganze Quidditchmannschaft. Danach mussten wir Robert erst einmal das Spiel erklären und er meinte, eine ganze Fußballmannschaft wäre ihm noch lieber, woraufhin er uns dann die Regeln dieser Sportart erläuterte."

„Jetzt sind es unsere Kinder, Liebling", Rodolphus erhob sich und zog Hermine zu sich hoch. „Ich schnappe mir jetzt mein Töchterchen und hole unsere Zwillinge ab. Keine Minute länger sollten die da bleiben."

„Da bin ich aber dabei, Bruder, wird auch Zeit, dass ihr mich wieder zum Onkel macht", flachste Rabastan.

„Vielleicht solltest du mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen und erst einmal meine Eltern zu Onkel und Tante machen, Onkel Rusty."

„So ein Frechdachs – das ist meine Nichte", Rabastan zog Hermine in seine Arme. „Du warst so ein süßes Dingelchen, hast deinen Onkel Rusty geliebt. Hast ja recht, muss mal wieder einen Bindungstest machen, den letzten hab ich einige Monate vor unseren Kuraufenthalt in Nurmengard durchgeführt und da stand, Partnerin ist noch nicht geboren und deshalb nicht bestimmbar."

„Bindungstest?" wieder sprachen Hermine und Harry gleichzeitig.

„Ja, den macht man normalerweise sobald ein Baby auf die Welt kommt – jedenfalls in den meisten Fällen. Es sei denn, man will verhindern, dass dem Partner etwas passiert, denn sobald ein Test gemacht wurde, kann das Ergebnis leicht herausgefunden werden. Aber jetzt sollten wir erst einmal deine Geschwister abholen." Bellatrix schob die drei raus. Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln und verschwand mit ihrer neuen/alten Familie.

„Gibt es auf Hermines Bindungstest jemanden, den ihr verschweigen wollt?" Harry grinste und feixte, als Bellatrix leicht rot anlief. „Wer ist es – ich glaube, solange es nicht Ronny-Spätzchen, Cormac, Ernie oder Justin ist, wäre eigentlich alles in Ordnung. Bei Albus Dumbledore oder Mad-Eye Moody wäre mein Schwesterchen auch nicht so begeistert."

„Was ist mit Viktor Krum?" diese Frage kam vom Tränkemeister und besonders seinen Bruder schien die Antwort zu interessieren.

„Viktor ist ein Freund von uns beiden, ein sehr guter Freund, mit dem wir immer noch in regelmäßigen Kontakt stehen. Außerdem ist der gute Viktor schwul, traut sich aber nicht, sich zu outen wegen seiner Familie und seinen Mannschaftskameraden. Mine wusste dies und da niemand, leider auch ich nicht, sich herabließ, sie zum Weihnachtsball einzuladen sondern erst, als man keine andere Möglichkeit mehr hatte, taten die zwei sich zusammen und lieferten allen das Bild von dem perfekten Paar: Die beiden turtelten miteinander, lachten, tanzten den ganzen Abend zusammen und hatten auf alle Fälle einen wunderschönen Abend mit sehr viel Spaß."

„Viktor hat übrigens heute um Aufnahme gebeten", informierte Tom grinsend seine Eltern und seinen Bruder. „Ich denke, ich werde dem nachkommen."

„Tu das, ein Freund von Hermine ist jederzeit willkommen", bestätigte Salazar.

„Also was ist mit Hermines Bindungspartner?" bohrte Harry oder Dominic jetzt weiter.

„Du bist ganz schön neugierig, mein Kleiner", Salazar grinste, „wollen wir nicht erst einmal deine Blockaden lösen?"

„Hat Zeit, keine Eile. Bin viel zu neugierig – wie soll ich euch jetzt eigentlich ansprechen?"

„Also ich bin Granddad Sal und das ist Grandpa Ric. Sev und Tom redest du bitte mit Onkel an."

„Okay und was ist jetzt mit Hermine?"

„Genauso schlimm wie James und Pa. du kannst einem anscheinend auch das Ohr ablabbern", Tom grinste. „Hermine wird einmal deine Tante – sie ist meine Gefährtin."

„Oder du wirst mein Schwager könnte man auch sagen, schließlich ist Mine wie eine Schwester für mich."

„Oder das, Frechdachs."

„Wer steht bei Dir auf dem Zettel, Onkel Sev?"

„Unser Neffe ist echt neugierig – warum bist du das nie bei mir im Unterricht?"

„Du kannst Mine fragen: Vor der Stunde weiß ich alles, genauso wie Neville. Aber sobald wir bei dir im Unterricht sitzen, ist alles weg wie weggeblasen."

„Spricht sehr für eine Blockade, aber das bekommen wir hin und dann will ich ab dem nächsten Schuljahr exzellente Leistungen von dir und deinem Zwilling sehen, verstanden?"

„Ja, Onkel Sev. Ziehst du deinen Neffen eigentlich auch so viele Punkte ab wie sonst und bekommt deine zukünftige Schwägerin jetzt auch endlich mal Punkte von dir oder verdonnerst du deine Lieblingsneffen weiter zum Kesselschrubben und Tiere ausnehmen?"

„Wer sagt, dass ihr meine Lieblingsneffen seid?" flachste sein Onkel, „noch hat Tom keine Kinder, das muss ich erst einmal abwägen."

„Glaub ihm kein Wort – dein Onkel wird sich über jeden Neffen und jede Nichte freuen und sie restlos verwöhnen", Tom flüsterte dies deutlich hörbar. „Aber wehe, Sev, wenn du Hermine weiterhin so fies behandelst. Wie sieht es eigentlich aus, können wir veranlassen, dass bestimmte Schüler noch einmal eingeteilt werden? Sobald Dumbles herausbekommt, wer Harry, Neville und Hermine in Wirklichkeit sind, haben die nichts mehr zu lachen in Gryffindor. Verzeih Pa."

„Du hast ja recht, wird Zeit, dass wir mit diesem Haus einmal aufräumen und damit beginnen wir ab dem nächsten Schuljahr. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns wieder als Direktoren einsetzen?"

„Sehr viel – wir sprechen später mal mit Euren Brüdern. du musst wissen Dominic, Helga ist mit Sals Bruder Lucifer verheiratet und ich mit Rics Bruder Gideon. Wir sind also deine Großtanten."

„Cool, verwandt mit allen vier Gründen. Ich will Dumbles Gesicht sehen, wenn er das erfährt."

„Da spricht wirklich mehr der Slytherin aus dir, Dominic", Lucius lachte und verschüttete fast seinen Wein. „Warum hast du dich damals eigentlich für Gryffindor entschieden?"

„Och, einmal weil alle am Reden waren, dass dort nur die bösen Hexen und Zauberer herkamen u.a. auch Voldemort, der Mörder meiner Eltern, was mir Ronny-Spätzchen auch gleich in Bezug auf die Malfoys bestätigte und weil ein gewisser blonder arroganter Schnösel meinen ersten „Freund" beleidigte und danach meinte, ich solle aufpassen, dass mir nicht das gleiche passiert wie meinen Eltern. Von Mine weiß ich, dass sie sich für Gryffindor entschied, weil sie merkte, dass ich dorthin wollte. Außerdem wurde sie von einem gewissen Jemand bereits im Zug mit Schlammblut betitelt."

„Ups", Draco machte sich ganz klein.

„Draconis Lucius Malfoy", begann seine Mutter zu toben. „Was muss ich da hören – haben dein Vater und ich dich so erzogen? Deine Cousine und Dominic könnten jetzt schon lange in Slytherin und in Sicherheit sein, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst. Ebenso hätten die Zwillinge bei uns im Manor aufwachsen können und nicht bei dieser schrecklichen Tante.

Aber nein, Mr. Malfoy war natürlich beleidigt, weil jemand sein ach so einzigartiges, gigantisches, unschlagbares Freundschaftsangebot ausschlug, was er sich meines Erachtens selbst zuzuschreiben hatte, und führt sich auf wie der letzte Hinterwäldler. Du kannst was erleben, wenn du nach Hause kommst, Draconis. Dann auch noch Mitschülern drohen und was fällt Dir ein, deine Cousine zu beleidigen. Verabschiede dich schon einmal von deinem heißgeliebten Besen und schmink es dir ab, dass du von deinem Vater den neuen Rennbesen bekommst. Besser noch, ich werde deine gesamte, ach so kostbare Besensammlung konfiszieren und wenn du Glück hast, aber auch wirklich ganz großes Glück, bekommst du sie am Ende der Ferien wieder."

„Deine Mutter hat ganz recht, Draconis", Lucius zog seine Tochter auf seinen Schoß, die sich sofort ankuschelte. „Du hattest den Auftrag, dich mit Harry James Potter anzufreunden und nicht, ihn zu bedrohen. Das gleich galt für Neville – auch wenn wir dir nicht verrieten, dass er der Enkel von Sal und Ric ist. Außerdem habe ich dir glaube ich beigebracht, dass man Mädchen nicht beleidigt. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du dich mit deiner Cousine sowie Nathaniel und Dominic aussprichst und ihnen auch deine sowie die Rolle deiner Freunde im Inquisitionskommando erläuterst."

„Ihr habt sie torpediert", platzte Dominic (ab jetzt heißt Harry nur noch so) heraus.

„So gut es ging", Draco war immer noch ganz klein, denn noch immer funkelte seine Mutter ihn wütend an – auch die Blicke seiner Tante waren nicht allzu freundlich. „Manchmal ging es nicht, doch einige Ablenkungsmanöver waren von uns. Wir haben auch Onkel Sev informiert, als wir euch erwischten – er gab weder dir, Hermine noch Neville echtes Veritaserum und danach erklärte er einfach, dass er keins mehr hätte."

„Dann danke ich – auch im Namen von meinem Bruder und von Mine. Wer ist eigentlich älter, Nev oder ich?"

„Du, aber nur zehn Minuten."

„Ich bin gespannt, ob wir uns sehr ähneln – wenn ja, können wir einen auf George und Fred Weasley machen."

„Merlin bewahre uns davor", Severus schüttelte gespielt geschockt den Kopf. „Noch einmal solche Chaoten und dann noch in meinem Haus."

„Ja und beide reden dich mit Onkel Sev an – besonders wenn Dumbles in der Nähe ist." Dominic grinste und Tom begann schallend zu lachen. „Außerdem wir erzählen natürlich auch von unseren Großvätern und von Onkel Tom – wird das schön."

„Die werden schlimmer als Fred und George – schade, dass die die Schule abgebrochen haben. Die hätte ich auch noch gern in Slytherin."

„Du willst mich wohl fertig machen, Draco."

„Kann man ja mal versuchen, oder nicht Onkel Sev." Statt Draco antwortete Dominic grinsend und Lucius verschluckte sich erneut.

„Dumbles wird auf alle Fälle seine helle Freude haben", bestätigte Tom.

Dann wurde die Unterhaltung unterbrochen, denn Hermine, ihr Vater, ihr Onkel sowie zwei kleine Kinder betraten den Raum. Den Jungen hielt Hermine an der Hand, das Mädchen trug sie.

„So, wir sind da. Das sind meine Geschwister Ashley und Joshua", stellte sie vor.

„Ihr seid also die Geschwister von meiner Tochter", Bellatrix kniete sich vor die Zwillinge und lächelte sie an. „Freut mich sehr, euch kennenzulernen."

„Warum sagt die Frau, dass sie deine Mommy ist, Mia?"

„Ja, Ashley weist du. Die Frau und dieser Mann hier", sie zeigte auf Rodolphus, „sind meine richtigen Eltern. Als sie vor Jahren mal ganz, ganz lange verreisen mussten, gaben sie mich zu unseren Eltern Jane und Robert Granger, damit die auf mich aufpassen. Mommy und Daddy sind meine Paten gewesen. Jetzt, wo die tot sind, passen halt meine richtigen Eltern auf euch auf. Sie sind nämlich jetzt von ihrer Reise zurück."

„Okay, wir müssen also nicht wieder zurück zu Tante Jackie, Onkel Ernest und Jillian?"

„Nein, nie wieder", Bellatrix lächelte und strich den Kindern über die Wange. „Wir sind jetzt eure Ersatzeltern und wenn eure Mia in der Schule ist, schreiben wir ihr ganz viele Briefe, versprochen."

„Versprochen, wir wollten eh noch mehr Kinder haben – das ist erst einmal Tante Cissy, Onkel Luc, Onkel Rusty, euer Cousin Draco und eure Cousine Raven, Onkel Sirius und Onkel Remus. Die restlichen Namen sagen wir euch später, sonst wird das zu viel."

„Hallo", Ashley winkte schüchtern und Joshua folgte ihrem Beispiel.

„Habt ihr Hunger?"

„Ja, ganz doll. Aber wir dürfen erst morgen Abend wieder was essen", erklärte Joshua und sein Magen knurrte in diesem Moment.

„Warum das denn?"

„Tante Jackie war sauer auf uns – wir haben nämlich gesagt, unsere Mia ist viel, viel schöner als Jillian und würde aussehen wie eine Märchenprinzessin und bald würde ein Prinz kommen und sie heiraten und wir dürfen dann Blumen streuen und dann würden wir alle vier auf einem Schloss leben."

„Und Jillian würde aussehen wie die böse Stiefschwester in Cinderella", ergänzte Joshua den Bericht seiner Zwillingsschwester, „außerdem ist sie nicht so klug und lieb wie unsere Mia."

Hermine errötete bei den Wörtern ihrer Geschwister. „Ihr seid ja süß – nun, ich glaube Rod und ich sind der Meinung, dass das eine große Portion Eis nach sich ziehen muss."

„Mit Schirmchen?" Ashley strahlte.

„Mit Schirmchen", bestätigte Bellatrix schmunzelnd. „Ich glaube außerdem, dass wir uns morgen einmal eure Sachen ansehen sollten." Bellatrix befühlte missbilligend die Kleidung der Kinder. „Schrecklich, hat das Tante Jackie ausgesucht?"

„Ja, sie sagt, dass kommt aus einer Sammlung oder der Spende. Deshalb müssen wir auch sehr dankbar dafür sein."

„Was für eine Sammlung und was für eine Spende?" Narzissa verstand anscheinend gar nichts mehr.

„Altkleidersammlung und Kirchenspende", Hermine sah aus, als ob sie gleich vor Scharm im Boden versinken würde. „Dort kann man sich Kleider besorgen, wenn man kein Geld hat."

„Aber Jane und Robert haben gut verdient und ich weiß, dass Jane von ihren Eltern, euren Großeltern, Geld bekam. Sehr viel Geld auch für Muggelverhältnisse. Eure Großeltern waren reich, sehr reich sogar."

„Das hat alles Tante Jackie behalten – als Entschädigung dafür, dass sie uns durchfüttert. Mom und Dad haben mir ein Konto bei Gringotts eingerichtet, doch da darf ich nur die Schulsachen mit bezahlen."

„Lucius Abraxas Malfoy – du wirst sofort einen Antrag stellen oder Klage einreichen oder wie auch immer das in der Muggelwelt heißt. Die Zwillinge bekommen sofort ihr Erbe zurück", Bellatrix klang ausgesprochen wütend, während sie ein Tischchen mit Essen vor die Zwillinge zauberte – es gab Suppe und belegte Brötchen, das Eis natürlich nicht zu vergessen – auch das für Raven nicht.

„Mach ich sofort am Morgen, Bella."

„Gut, und dann sollten wir feststellen, ob die Zwillinge magisch veranlagt sind. Jane war zwar ein Squib, doch das muss nichts heißen."

„Ihnen passieren „kleine Unfälle", bestätige Hermine und band Joshua einen Serviette um.

„Das ist gut."

„Leben die Großeltern noch?"

„Nein, sie sind vor fünf Jahren kurz hintereinander gestorben."

„Schade, hätte mich für die Zwillinge gefreut."

„Sie bekommen genug Familie. Allerdings sind die Zwillinge die letzten der Familie – Rod, klär bitte einmal die Erbschaftsverhältnisse, wenn ich das noch richtig in Erinnerung habe, besaß Janes Vater auch einen Lordtitel, der würde somit auf Joshua übergehen."

„Mach ich gleich morgen, Schatz."

„Du Mia?"

„Ja, Josh?"

„Stimmt es, dass du für Lord Voldemort arbeitest?"

„WAS?"

„Wie kommst du drauf, Josh?"

„Da war ein Mann mit langen weißen Bart und so einem komisch bunten Umhang. Der sagte zu Tante Jackie und Onkel Ernest, du wärst böse geworden, ganz böse und deshalb würdest du in diesen Ferien nicht kommen. Du würdest für einen Lord Voldemort arbeiten und weil du nicht mehr parierst hätte er dich und Harry zu Leuten gegeben, die dich nicht mögen würden und dir Manieren beibringen würden."

„Was sagte der komische Mann noch, Josh?"

„Er sagte, dass er bald wiederkommen würde um festzustellen, ob wir genauso sind wie du. Wenn ja, würde er uns woanders unterbringen, wo wir erzogen werden. Das Geld von Mommy und Daddy dürften sie behalten. Onkel Ernest hat uns danach ganz dolle verhauen, weil du dich deshalb in den Ferien nicht um uns kommst und dich um den Haushalt kümmern würdest."

„Das ist wohl das Letzte", wieder ging Bellatrix fast in die Luft. „Jetzt geht Dumbles aber zu weit. Nein, eure Mia ist nicht böse. Sie ist immer noch die gleiche liebe Schwester wie sonst auch. Dieser Mann mit dem langen weißen Bart ist böse."

„Ich arbeite auch nicht für Lord Voldemort, Schätzchen. Den hab ich heute erst kennengelernt und er ist auch nicht böse. Schaut mal, da vorne sitzt er." Hermine wies auf Tom, der die Kinder anlächelte und ihnen zuwinkte. Dann zwinkerte er verschmitzt und zauberte aus seinem Taschentuch zwei kleine Stoffmäuse, die er den strahlenden Zwillingen überreichte.

„Danke – dürfen wir bei dir schlafen, Mia?"

Hermine lachte: „Eine kleine Pyjamaparty also."

„Au ja", Ashley strahlte, das ganze Gesicht eisverschmiert.

„Was ist eine Pyjamaparty?" Tom klang sehr interessiert.

„Oh, man erzählt sich ganz viele Geschichten und alles Mögliche und bleibt ganz lange auf und man zieht Schlafanzüge an und es gibt Popcorn und Kekse und Chips und Limonade", erzählte Joshua bereitwillig. „Mia singt uns auch immer etwas vor, ein Lied aus einem Märchenfilm. Mia kann ganz toll singen."

„Allerdings schlafen die Zwillinge schon vorher ein", lachte Hermine und wischte den Kindern den Mund ab. „Diesmal will ich aber als erstes eine Geschichte hören."

„Okay."

Minuten später waren die Zwillinge schon eingeschlafen, lehnten dabei an ihrer großen Schwester.

„War wohl nichts mit der Pyjamaparty", flachste Draco.

„Nein, aber so ist es meistens. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass die Zwerge nicht schon um 6.00 Uhr munter sind und beschließen, ich hätte es auch zu sein. Ab und an verwechseln sie dann mein Bett mit einem Trampolin."

„Süß, die Beiden. Sie sehen Robert und Jane so ähnlich. Gibt es eigentlich ein Testament oder so?"

„Keine Ahnung, Tante Jackie riss alles an sich."

„Ich nehme an, irgendwo ist ein Brief an uns vorhanden, denn Jane und Robert hätten sichergestellt, dass wir das Sorgerecht bekommen", überlegte Rodolphus. „Wo sind die persönlichen Sache der Beiden geblieben?"

„Verkauft oder verbrannt", Hermine lachte bitter auf. „Wir durften nichts behalten. Doch halt – das Feriencottage. Das haben Mom und Dad kurz vor ihrem Tod gekauft. Nur ich wusste davon. Sie waren am Tage des Unfalls dort und auf dem Heimweg passierte es dann, Mom nannte es unseren Rückzugsort. Sie wollte mir am nächsten Tag erklären warum, doch dazu kam es ja dann nicht mehr."

„Weißt du die Adresse?"

Hermine dachte kurz nach, dann nickte sie und schrieb sie auf einen Zettel, den Tom ihr abnahm. „Dad, Pa, Sev und ich sehen uns da mal um und zwar noch heute. Kann Dominic bei Euch schlafen?"

„Das hatten wir eh schon eingeplant", Rodolphus grinste und deckte die Zwillinge zu. „Legt das Cottage bitte unter spezielle Schutzzauber. Man kann ja nie wissen."

„Das hatten wir vor – wir bringen auch alles mit, was wir finden. Die Schutzzauber für Lestrange Manor sollten wir auch erhöhen." Tom sah wie zufällig zu Hermine herüber.

„Schon geplant und erledigt", bestätigte Rabastan.

„Hab ich eigentlich auch einen anderen Namen?"

„Ja, du heißt Cassiopeia Aurora Bellatrix – wir nannten dich immer Cassie. Hermine war der Name, den Jane sich immer für ihre älteste Tochter wünschte. Erkennungszeichen für uns sozusagen. Außerdem ist dein Geburtstag nicht der 19.9.1979, sondern der 14.2.1980 – an deinem falschen Geburtsdatum heirateten Jane und Robert, auch ein Erkennungszeichen."

Hermine lächelte. „Gefällt mir der Name. Ist die Kette von euch und auch der Ring?"

„Die Kette ist von uns, die bekamst du zur Geburt – sie enthält verschiedene Schutzzauber."

„Was ist mit dem Ring?" Hermine hob ihre Hand.

Doch bevor jemand was sagen konnte, wachten die Zwillinge wieder auf. „Ist jetzt die Pyjamaparty, Mia, singst du uns jetzt unser Lied?"

„Ich bring euch erst einmal in die Wanne, ihr seht aus wie kleine Eismonster", lachte Hermine, den Ring wieder vergessend. „Wann habt ihr das letzte Mal gebadet?"

„Vor drei Wochen – Jillian meinte, das wäre Wasserverschwendung, wir würden eh sofort wieder dreckig werden."

„Die hex ich in die nächste Woche, diese blöde, dumme Nuss", grummelte Hermine. „Sagt Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht", echoten die Zwillinge und ließen sich von Bellatrix und Hermine herausbringen.

„Glück gehabt, Tommy", flachste sein Bruder. „Verschafft dir Zeit, morgen mit Blumen aufzukreuzen."

„Ich bin aber auch gestraft mit dir – wird Zeit, dass du auch einen Bindungstest machst."

„Ja, Sev, Tom hat recht. Wie konnten wir das die ganze Zeit bei dir versäumen?"

„Wahrscheinlich hat er immer unsere Gedanken manipuliert, um durch die Maschen zu schlüpfen", lästerte Tom.

„Als wenn man die Gedanken von Godric Gryffindor oder Salazar Slytherin manipulieren könnte", maulte Severus.

„Kommt doch alle zum Frühstück", schlug Rodolphus vor. „Das gibt dir Gelegenheit, vielleicht mit Cassie (ab jetzt heißt Hermine nur noch so) zu sprechen, Tom."

„Das ist eigentlich ganz schlecht", mischte sich Narzissa ein. „Bella und ich wollen mit den Kindern gleich nach dem Frühstück zu einkaufen. Habt ihr die Lumpen gesehen, die die Zwerge tragen? Das ist doch unmöglich und dann den Kindern es noch so verkaufen, dass es besondere Kleidung ist, für die sie dankbar sein müssen. Also nein, das geht nicht. Luc – streng dich an."

„Ja, mein Herz."

„Cissy, was ist los mit dir, so kenn ich dich gar nicht – erst faltest du Draco so zusammen und jetzt das."

„Ganz einfach, die Hormone spielen halt etwas verrückt. Cissy ist im vierten Monat."

„Gratuliere." Alle umarmten die werdenden Eltern. Dann brach man auf.

 **Einige Stammbäume zur besseren Übersicht**

Familienmitglieder Lestrange:

Rodolphus Pollux Lord Lestrange verheiratet mit Bellatrix Cynthia geb. Black

 _Kinder_

Cassiopeia Aurora Bellatrix Lestrange (vormals bekannt als Hermine Granger)

 _Adoptivkinder_

Ashley Jane Bellatrix Granger-Lestrange (4 Jahre)  
Joshua Robert Rodolphus Granger-Lestrange Herr Canterbury (4 Jahre)

Familienmitglieder Malfoy

Lucius Abraxas Lord Malfoy verheiratet mit Narzissa Elisabeth Malfoy geb. Black

 _Kinder:_

Draconis Lucius Malfoy

Raven Narzissa Malfoy (6 Jahre)

Familienmitglieder Gryffindor-Slytherin

Godric Vincent Gryffindor verheiratet mit Salazar Gregorius Slytherin

 _Kinder:_

Tom Alessandro Gryffindor-Slytherin

Severus Raphael Godric Gryffindor-Slytherin

James Ricardo Luzifer Gryffindor-Slytherin, verheiratet mit Lily Marie geb. Evans  
(bekannt als James und Lily Potter

 _Enkelkinder:_

Dominic James Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin (vormals Harry James Potter),

Nathaniel Riley Godric Gryffindor-Slytherin (vormals Neville Frank Longbottom)

Geschwister

Familie Hufflepuff-Slytherin

Lucifer Slytherin (Bruder von Salzar) verheiratet mit Helga Hufflepuff

 _Kinder_

Lucianus Raphael Gabriel Hufflepuff-Slytherin 750 Jahre

Robin Carson Lucifer Hufflepuff-Slytherin (700 Jahre) verheiratet mit Debora Windsong

Constantin Aurelio Lucifer Hufflepuff-Slytherin (567 Jahre)

Aurelius Maximus Tizian (243 Jahre)

Melody Maisy Constance Lady Summerwood geb. Hufflepuff-Slytherin (30 Jahre)– verheiratet mit Brandon Lord Summerwood

Felicia Madeleine Helena Hufflepuff-Slytherin (5 Jahre)

Emily Alessa Diana Hufflepuff-Slytherin (2 Jahre)

 _Enkelkinder_

Reily Vicomte Summerwood (3 Jahre)

 **Familie Ravenclaw-Gryffindor**

Gideon Gryffindor (Bruder von Godric) verheiratet mit Rowena Ravenclaw

 _Kinder_

Sander Lennard Gideon Ravenclaw-Gryffindor (700 Jahre)

Silas Joel Magus Ravenclaw-Gryffindor (243 Jahre)

Dylan Ciaran Roxas Ravenclaw-Gryffindor (150 Jahre)

Lisanne Galadriel Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryffindor (30 Jahre)

Lynn Merida Amedea Gryffindor-Ravenclaw (25 Jahre)


	4. 4 Wieder vereint

**4\. Wieder vereint**

Am nächsten Morgen brachen Bellatrix, Narzissa, Draco, die Zwillinge und Cassie schon gleich nach dem Frühstück auf – Dominic wartete währenddessen zusammen mit Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange auf seinen Zwillingsbruder und dessen Ziehgroßmutter.

„Wir bringen dir einige Sachen mit", kündigte Bellatrix Dominic an, „und Nathaniel auch, damit ihr einen auf Weasley-Twins machen könnt."

„Kann ich nicht auch hierbleiben und auf Nathaniel warten?" wagte Cassie einen leisen Einwand.

„Nein, Schätzchen, wir haben viel vor. Du und die Kleinen braucht eine komplette neue Garderobe oder glaubst du, ich lasse zu, dass ihr noch länger so herumlauft. Ein Glück, dass Tante Cissy etwas zum Anziehen von Raven mitbrachte – die Sachen der Zwillinge habe ich noch gestern entsorgt. Diese Tante Jackie kann froh sein, dass Jane nicht mehr lebt. Die würde ihr dermaßen den Marsch blasen, dagegen sind die Gerüchte um Tom nur heiße Luft."

„Solltest du ihn vielleicht nicht hören lassen, Tante Bella."

„Und wenn schon, Draco – Tom weiß, wie ich es meine und jetzt los. Wir haben viel vor, die Maße von Dominic haben wir auch."

Cassie warf ihren Vater einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, während die Zwillinge aufgeregt herum hopsten – einkaufen, das versprach spaßig zu werden. „Tut mir leid, Cassie-Maus, da kann ich dir nicht helfen – gegen deine Tante und deine Mom kommen Onkel Luc und ich nicht an."

„War ein Versuch wert." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Cassie im Kamin.

Eine Stunde später flackerte der Kamin erneut. „Wird wohl noch nicht der Einkaufstrupp sein?"

„Keine Chance, Dominic. Wenn Bella, Cissy und Draco die Gelegenheit zum Shoppen bekommen, dann kommen die erst wieder, wenn sie alle Geschäfte mindestens einmal betreten haben und heute ist die magische Straße von Paris an der Reihe."

„Arme Cassie – wo sie doch sonst nur in den Buchladen geht. Alle anderen Geschäfte versucht sie zu vermeiden." Dominic stutzte. „Hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch getan, wenn ich mein Verlies nicht hätte sondern nur ein kleines Taschengeld. Oh verdammt, warum hab ich das nicht bemerkt?"

„Weil Cassie ihren Stolz hat und vermied, dass du es bemerkst."

„Hallo, ist jemand zu Hause?" hörten sie in dem Moment eine resolute Stimme.

„Ja, Mrs Longbottom, treten Sie durch", antwortete der Hausherr.

Sekunden später trat Augusta Longbottom aus dem Kamin, gefolgt von Neville.

„Herzlich Willkommen auf Lestrange Manor", begrüßte der Hausherr die Ankommenden. „Setzen wir uns doch in den Salon."

Als alle saßen und jeder mit Kaffee versorgt war, begann der Hausherr: „Ich möchte als erstes klarstellen, dass weder meine Frau noch mein Bruder noch ich etwas mit dem Anschlag auf ihren Sohn Frank und ihre Schwiegertochter Alice zu tun haben. Alice ist eine der besten Freundinnen meiner Frau."

„Das haben wir gestern schon gehört", bestätigte Mrs Longbottom, während Neville einfach nur zuhörte. „Ihre Beweise und Argumente haben mich schlussendlich überzeugt."

„Aber, aber wer hat Mom und Dad dann in den Wahnsinn gefoltert?" wagte Neville leise einen Einwand.

„Hallo, wo seid ihr?" hörte man in diesem Moment Stimmen aus der Eingangshalle.

„Hier im Salon", antwortete der Hausherr und Minuten später erschien die Familie Gryffindor-Slytherin und machte sich bekannt.

„Ich bin nicht der aus dem Ministerium", grinste Tom Neville an, der kalkweiß geworden war. „Ich bin eigentlich harmlos."

„Alles Auslegungssache – ich bezeichne mich ja auch als harmlos und trotzdem glaubt mir keiner", flachste sein Bruder. „Mr. Longbottom, ich hoffe, Sie haben ihre Hausaufgaben schon erledigt oder zumindest begonnen?"

„Ja, ja Sir", stotterte der Angesprochene.

„Onkel Sev!" mahnte sein Neffe und sah den Tränkemeister strafend an.

„Onkel Sev?"

„Ja, Mine und ich erfuhren gestern etwas über unsere Eltern", Dominic grinste. „Also unsere kleine süße Mine heißt eigentlich Cassiopeia Aurora Bellatrix Lestrange und ist die Seelengefährtin von Onkel Tom hier. Doch das weiß sie noch nicht, also pst."

„Okay", Neville überlegte kurz und lachte dann. „Ich will dabei sein, wenn Dumbles diese beiden Tatsachen erfährt und ein Foto von seinem Gesicht hätte ich auch gern. Das Gesicht von Ron wird dann aber auch nicht ohne sein."

„Typisch Slytherin", grummelte der Tränkemeister und grinste. „Wie kommt es denn, dass Sie in Gryffindor gelandet sind?"

„Zusammenstoß mit Malfoy im Zug – und mit Mine hab ich mich dort gleich gut verstanden, so dass ich mich für Gryffindor entschied. Sie half mir, Trevor zu suchen. Äh, das ist meine Kröte", erklärte Neville den Gründern und dem dunklen Lord auf deren fragenden Blick hin.

„Also schon wieder das kleine blonde Monster wie bei Dominic", Severus Gryffindor-Slytherin sah ziemlich böse aus bei dieser Feststellung, „der hat mich wenigstens drei Schüler gekostet. Der kann was erleben – Patenkind hin oder her."

„Oha – darf ich davon auch ein Foto haben?" Neville taute langsam auf und die Gründer grinsten.

„Bekommst du. So jetzt genug gescherzt", übernahm Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin die Unterhaltung. „Nicht nur Cassie erfuhr etwas über ihre Familie – da bekommen wir aber auch eine bildhübsche, bezaubernde Schwiegertochter, nicht Ric."

„Einfach süß, genauso wie unsere Lily damals – und wehe dir Tom, ich höre irgendwann einmal klagen von unserer süßen Tochter."

„He, ihr müsst zu mir halten, schließlich bin ich Euer Sohn", Tom sah grinsend von einem zum anderen. „Ich werde mich hüten, Cassie irgendwie weh zu tun. Das mach ich lieber mit denjenigen, die nicht nett zu ihr sind."

„Auch davon hätte ich gerne Fotos – Harry stell dir einfach mal das Bild vor: Ron steht zitternd vorm dunklen Lord."

„Gefällt mir, ach übrigens, ich heiße eigentlich Dominic James Salazar Griffindor-Slytherin – Dad war der Sohn von Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin."

„Auch davon bekommst du ein Foto, versprochen", kam Tom seinem Neffen zuvor.

„Cool. Das Schuljahr wird klasse."

„Und ich erfuhr auch, dass ich einen Zwillingsbruder habe namens Nathaniel Riley Godric Griffindor-Slytherin."

„Und wer ist das?"

„Du, mein kleiner Neville", Augusta zog ihren „Enkel" in die Arme. „Frank und Alice passten in der besagten Halloween-Nacht auf dich auf, weil dein Zwilling kränkelte. Da Frank und Alice in absehbarer Zukunft eigene Kinder wollten, liehen sie sich euch ganz gerne mal zum üben aus und ich fand das eine gute Idee. Ihr wart aber auch zu niedlich." Sie strich Neville über die Haare, zog Dominic in ihre Arme.

„Danach behielten sie dich einfach – so war es auch mit deiner Familie abgesprochen. Da Alice sich eine Auszeit von der Arbeit genommen hatte, fiel es gar nicht auf, dass da auf einmal ein Kind war, das gar nicht zu ihnen gehörte. Zudem lebten sie sehr abgeschieden, hatten kaum Freunde. Selbst Dumbledore und sein Orden weiß nichts von diesem Schwindel. Und nach dem Anschlag auf Frank und Alice hielten wir die Illusion offen, dass du mein Enkel bist – das bleibst du auch, mein kleiner Nathaniel und Dominic auch."

Neville sah fassungslos von einem zum anderen. „Und wie heiße ich jetzt richtig?"

„Nathaniel Riley Godric Griffindor-Slytherin, deine Paten sind dein Onkel Sev, Helga Hufflepuff und Bellatrix Lestrange, die deines Zwillings Euer Onkel Tom, Rowena Ravenclaw und Sirius Black."

„Was war das in der Mysteriumsabteilung?" wechselte Nathaniel abrupt das Thema.

„Das waren wir ebenfalls nicht – Sev informierte uns, dass ihr dorthin gelockt wurdet. Wir agierten nur aus dem Hintergrund um Euch zu beschützen, doch ihr habt euch wacker geschlagen", Tom grinste seinen Neffen an.

Nathaniel dachte einige Augenblicke nach. „Deshalb also", murmelte er schließlich.

„Was meinst du?" Dominic sah seinen Zwilling an.

„Ich war doch mit Luna einige Zeit allein auf der Flucht bzw. hinter dir und Mine. Euch sah ich die ganze Zeit und behielt euch im Auge. Doch Ron und Ginny waren plötzlich verschwunden. Irgendwann sah ich sie in der Ferne stehen und ich hätte schwören können, dass dort noch jemand war. Als wir näher kamen, verschwand jemand, ich sah jedenfalls einen schwarzen Umhang wehen. Doch Ron und Ginny meinten, als ich sie darauf ansprach, ich hätte mich in der ganzen Aufregung getäuscht. Deshalb – die haben irgendwo gewartet, damit die auch ja keinen Fluch abbekommen von ihren eigenen Leuten", Nathaniel ballte wütend die Fäuste.

„Was war mit Luna und Cassie?"

„Luna hatte sich am Bein verletzt und konnte nur noch humpeln. Cassie war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon bewusstlos und wurde von Har, äh Dominic getragen, ich übernahm dann später – mein Zauberstab war zerbrochen und durch die gebrochene Nase hatte ich Schwierigkeiten mit den Flüchen."

„Was war mit Cassie – wer hat es gewagt, sie zu verfluchen?" fauchte Tom in diesem Moment.

„Cassie ist von einem stummen Zauber getroffen worden und war sofort bewusstlos – erst drei Tage später wachte sie im Krankenflügel auf. Der Zauberer, der sie traf, wurde von Bellatrix Lestrange, der falschen Bellatrix, Dolohow genannt", erzählte Neville

„Antonin kann es nicht gewesen sein, er erledigt gerade einen Auftrag in Sydney und hält sich dort seit 3 Monaten auf", Tom raufte sich die Haare. „Und jetzt ist mit Cassie wieder alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, sie war nur die drei Tage außer Gefecht und nervte uns gleich danach wieder mit dem Unterrichtsstoff."

„Kann ja nichts schaden."

„Oh, Onkel Sev – wir waren doch verletzt, verletzt von Todessern. Und Sirius war angeblich tot – glaub mir, ich hatte anderes im Kopf als lernen."

„Glaub ich doch, Kleiner."

„Immer nennen mich alle Kleiner", grummelte Dominic, „ich hoffe, das legt sich, wenn ihr die Blockaden brecht."

„Das nehme ich doch stark an – James war so groß wie Sev, also nur etwas kleiner als Tom. Das wird schon", tröste Godric seinen Enkel.

„Jetzt möchte ich gern einmal von euch hören, gegen wen ihr alles gekämpft habt – Dumbles will nicht so recht heraus mit der Sprache", Severus sah seine Neffen an.

„Hallo", wurde in diesem Moment die Unterhaltung unterbrochen, der Einkaufstrupp war zurück. Cassie ließ sich nach der allgemeinen Begrüßung zwischen ihren besten Freunden nieder, zog die Zwillinge auf ihre Knie. „War da anstrengend – ich schwöre euch, Draco ist noch schlimmer als Bella und Cissy zusammen."

„He, das stimmt doch gar nicht", verteidigte sich der Eisprinz von Slytherin und setzte sich neben seinem Paten.

„Der hat sich fünfzehnmal die gleichen Hemden gekauft und behauptet, alle hätten einen verschiedenen Blauton. Bei fünf kann ich es bestätigen, aber alles andere."

„Hey, es gibt azurblau, himmelbau, mittelblau, violett blau, blassblau, lichtblau, hellblassblau, graublaugrün, dunkelblau, cyanblau, royalblau, eisblau, ultramarinblau, enzianblau, tiefblau, nachthimmelblau, indigoblau, pastellblau, saphirblau, petrol, babyblau, marineblau, preussischblau, türkis ..." zählte Draco eifrig auf.

Dominic und Nathaniel sahen ihn fassungslos an. „du bist ja schlimmer als Lavender und die Patil-Zwillinge", brachte Nathaniel irgendwann heraus.

„Und so ging das die ganze Zeit, dauernd drückte er mir Kleider in die Hand und Bella und Tante Cissy bestanden darauf, dass ich alle anprobiere", jammerte Cassie. „Das war schlimmer als eine Unterrichtsstunde bei Trelawney oder Umbridge."

„Das war lustig", Ashley strahlte.

„Das war voll klasse", bestätigte Joshua. „Draco hat einen tollen Geschmack. Er hat schon gesagt, dass wir mal wieder zusammen einkaufen gehen."

Cassie schlug leicht mit dem Kopf an die Lehne. „Nicht auch noch ihr. Du Dominic hast jetzt fünfzehn Hemden in grün – laut meinem Cousin in fünfzehn verschiedenen Grüntönen."

„Cassie selbstverständlich sind das alles verschiedene Grüntöne, das ist einmal ..."

„Onkel Sev wollte gerade wissen, wer gegen wen im Ministerium kämpfte", erklärte Dominic den Angekommenen und unterbrach damit die erneute Farbaufzählung. „Fang an Cassie."

„Also", begann diese, „ich habe „Nott" geschockt; einen „Todesser", von dem ich den Namen nicht weiß, hab ich ebenfalls geschockt, der ist dann in die Zeitglocke gefallen und mit Babykopf wieder herausgekommen; „Dolohow" hab ich mit dem Silencio belegt und dann hab ich noch mit Flüchen um mich geworfen."

Tom nickte Nathaniel zu: „Ich habe einen „Todesser" aber auch Dominic entwaffnet und hab „McNair" mit dem Zauberstab ins Auge gestochen. Ach ja, mit Flüchen hab ich auch um mich geworfen.

Luna hat im Planetenraum einem „Todesser" Pluto ins Gesicht geschleudert und warf mit Flüchen um sich."

„Dominic, wie sieht es bei Dir aus?"

„Ich hab Schockzauber und Ganzkörperklammern gegen mehrere „Todesser" angewandt, darunter „Jugson", „Dolohow" und „Walden McNair". Hab mit einem „Todesser" gekämpft, der Cassie mit einem Todesfluch treffen wollte, dann hab ich „Lucius Malfoy" mit dem Impedimenta einige Stufen heruntergeworfen und „Bella" mit einem Folterfluch belegt."

„Hab ich nichts davon bemerkt, noch nicht einmal ein Kitzeln", grinste die schwarzhaarige Hexe und winkte Joshua zu sich. „Wie wäre es mit einem schönen Eis, mein Kleiner?"

„Au ja, wieder mit Schirmchen?"

„Wieder mit Schirmchen, Spatz. Ashley-Mäuschen?"

Diese nickte begeistert. „Dann kommt – lasst uns in der Küche Eis für alle besorgen."

„Hat es den Zwillingen beim Einkaufen gefallen, Cassie?" mit dieser Frage wandte Rodolphus sich an seine Tochter.

„Oh ja und wie. Draco hat Joshua vom Quidditch erzählt und ihm den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum in allen Einzelheiten beschrieben. Er wurde nur etwas blass, als ich wissen wollte, ob das und das nicht mehr da sei", Cassie grinste und stieß Dominic an.

„Und Cassie hat mir immer noch nicht verraten, woher sie das weiß", maulte Draco.

„Armes Dracilein. Wollen wir es ihm sagen, Cassie?"

„Warum nicht, ich will ja nicht, dass mein Cousin blöd stirbt."

„Herzlichen Dank, Cousinchen – du bist zu freundlich."

„Das erzähle ich Dir schon seit Jahren, Dracilein, aber du glaubst mir ja nicht."

„Also, Cassie hat im 2. Schuljahr für uns den Vielsafttrank gebraut, weil wir der Meinung waren, du wärst der Erbe Slytherins und hättest die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet. Und dann schlichen sich Ronny-Spätzchen und ich uns als Crabbe und Goyle getarnt in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slys – übrigens vielen Dank, Draco, dass du uns an Weihnachten mitgenommen hast – und horchten dich etwas aus."

„Ihr wart das, ihr wart Crabbe und Goyle!" Draco wurde kreidebleich.

"Kläffen."

„Wo war Cassie?"

„Ich hatte ein Haar von Millicent Bullstrodes Umhang genommen in der Annahme, es wäre eins von ihr. Doch es stellte sich als Katzenhaar heraus und ich lag wochenlang im Krankenflügel."

„Und hast Knäuel gewürgt", Severus lachte schallend. „Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, warum ich diese ganzen Tränke für Poppy brauen musste. Wer hat Dir die Erlaubnis für die Verbotene Erteilung erteilt, Cassie?"

„Lockhart, war ganz einfach. Ein bisschen schmeicheln, ein bisschen lächeln und schon hatte ich die Erlaubnis, mir dort ein Buch auszuleihen."

„Du hast wirklich schon in der 2. Klasse den Vielsafttrank gebraut?" Salazar strahlte vor Begeisterung. „Mädel, du bist klasse – Tom hier lässt jeden Kessel explodieren."

„Oh man, Dad", maulte der dunkle Lord. „Was soll Ms. Lestrange jetzt von mir denken?"

„Ich hab dafür Angst vorm Fliegen", bekannte diese nur. „Ich hab schön Angst, wenn der Besen 30 cm über dem Boden ist. Ich bekomme regelrecht Panik."

„Aber trotzdem bist du mit einem Thestral nach London geflogen", Severus grinste. „Reife Leistung. Gegen wen haben Ginny und Ronald denn nun angeblich gekämpft?"

Cassie, Nathaniel und Dominic sahen sich an. „Keine Ahnung", Nathaniel zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sie nannten keine Namen und ich sah sie eigentlich auch nur allgemein schocken und Flüche werfen. Und das wars. Würde ja auch passen – wenn es die eigenen Leute waren."

„Sirius hat gegen „Dolohow" gekämpft und sich mit „Bella" duelliert", ergänzte Dominic. „Dumbles hat einen Fliehenden magisch zurückgeholt, keine Ahnung, wer das gewesen sein soll. Dann hat er sich mit „Voldemort" duelliert und er versuchte vergeblich „Bellatrix" an der Flucht zu hindern."

„Remus hat uns vor „Onkel Lucius" beschützt", Moody kämpfe mit „Dolohow". Kingsley duellierte sich mit zwei uns unbekannten „Todessern" und mit „Rookwood" und hat gegen „Bellatrix" gekämpft. Tonks schockte ihren „Onkel Lucius" und hat Flüche auf „Bellatrix" geworfen. Auf welcher Seite steht jetzt eigentlich Andromeda und ihre Familie?"

„Auf unserer Seite – genauso wie der Hausmeister von Hogwarts. Tonks, Sirius und Remus wissen leider auch nicht, wer die falschen Todesser waren."

„FILCH? Aber der ist doch ein Squib."

„Nein, der tut nur so", Tom und Severus grinsten über die drei fassungslosen Gesichter. „Gute Tarnung nicht?"

„Die beste überhaupt – wenn ich überlege, wie oft wir vor ihm geflüchtet sind und uns einige Male nur knapp unter Dads Tarnumhang verbergen konnten."

„Was für einen Tarnumhang – James hatte gar keinen."

Dominic sah Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin fassungslos an: „Den Tarnumhang, den ich über Dumbledore in meinem 1. Schuljahr bekam. Gut, ich hab erst Monate später herausbekommen, dass Dumbles ihn mir schickte – es war ein Zettel dabei, dass Dad ihn diesen kurz vor seinem Tod zur Aufbewahrung gegeben hätte und ich solle ihn klug gebrauchen."

„Hol ihn sofort", befahl Godric Gryffindor-Slytherin und sein Enkel lief los. „Gibt es noch so etwas, Cassie, Nathaniel?"

Die zwei sahen sich an: „Dominics Zauberstab soll angeblich der Zwillingsstab von Voldemorts eigenen Zauberstab sein. Sie hätten beide eine Feder von Fawkes als Kern", erzählte Cassie schließlich.

„Mein Stab hat als Kern Drachenherzfaser", stellte der dunkle Lord klar und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Eure Stäbe hätte ich auch gern einmal gesehen und den von Dominic selbstverständlich auch."

Cassie lief los, um den ihren zu holen und Dominic abzufangen, währenddessen zog Neville (nunmehr Nathaniel) seinen eigenen aus der Tasche. „Der ist neu, der von Dad, äh Frank ist ja in der Mysteriumsabteilung zerbrochen."

„Der ist in Ordnung – allerdings wirst du einen neuen brauchen, Nathaniel, sobald wir deine Blockaden gebrochen haben." Salazar gab seinem Enkel den Zauberstab zurück. „Aber ich werde schon einmal unseren persönlichen Zauberstabmacher kontaktieren, denn Cassie und Dominic werden auch neue brauchen."

„Bekommen wir auch welche?" Joshua und Ashley kamen mit Bella zurück, in der Hand jeder einen riesigen Eisbecher.

„Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist", grinste Severus. „Dann bekommt ihr selbstverständlich jeder Euren eigenen Zauberstab. In welches Haus möchtet ihr denn gerne?"

"Gryffindor."

"Slytherin."

Gleichzeitig sprachen die Zwillinge und die Gründer grinsten. „Ein Zwilling für jeden", freute sich Godric. „ihr habt ja noch 7 Jahre Zeit Euch das zu überlegen. Bis dahin wird Gryffindor auch wieder das sein, was es mal war."

„Machen wir heute wieder eine Pyjama-Party, Mia?"

„Ich glaub, dazu bin ich viel zu erschlagen, Mäuse."

„Keine Kondition mehr, Cassie?" stichelte Dominic und grinste.

„Mäuse, ich gebe Euch hiermit die Erlaubnis morgen Dominic auf Eure eigene Art und Weise zu wecken", Cassie grinste fies. „Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste und die Uhrzeit."

„Dürfen wir wirklich?" Ashley strahlte und hüpfte herum.

„Ja, ihr dürft."

„Juhu", Joshua gab seiner großen Schwester einen klebrigen Kuss.

„Eindeutig Slytherin", murmelte Tom und strahlte.

„Wie machen wir es eigentlich bei dem Eröffnungsabend? Gehen wir mit unseren „normalen" Aussehen oder unserem jetzigen?" Nathaniel sah sich fragend um.

„Ich stelle es mir irgendwie schön vor, wenn bekannt gegeben wird, dass Dominic James Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin, Nathaniel Riley Godric Gryffindor-Slytherin und Cassiopeia Aurora Bellatrix Lestrange neu eingeteilt werden sollen. Wir sehen uns wie alle anderen ein wenig verblüfft um und dann gehen wir nach vorn zum Sprechenden Hut. Ronny-Spätzchen und Ginny fallen bestimmt die Augen raus."

„Das glaube ich unbesehen", Bellatrix wischte den Kindern die klebrigen Schnüttchen ab. „Ich wäre zu gern dabei."

„Wir haben schon darüber gesprochen, dass wir einige Lehrer austauschen werden," Godric stibitze Ashley etwas von dem Eis, die darüber nur lachte. „Dumbledore wird abgesetzt und darf nur noch Wahrsagen unterrichten."

„Wird sofort abgewählt", beschlossen die Slytherin-Zwillinge.

„Wenn ihr endlich klug seid, das predige ich Euch seit Jahren", schimpfte Cassie mit ihren Freunden. „Ich hab auch keine Lust mehr, ständig Eure Traumtagebücher daraufhin zu kontrollieren, ob ihr mehrmals im Monat ertrinkt, zu oft Nachsitzen bei Eurem Onkel bekommt oder euch mit Draco prügelt oder – im Falle von Dominic – dass er sich mit Voldemort duellieren muss."

„Träumen Dominic und Nathaniel immer das gleiche?" Ashley sah Cassie an.

„Nein, Schätzchen. Die zwei denken sich genauso wie Ronny-Spätzchen nur alles aus. Und die Lehrerin ist hellauf begeistert, wie tapfer sie ihr schweres Schicksal doch tragen. Vor allem Dominic, weil er doch Lord Voldemort als Todfeind hat und sie immer seinen Tod prophezeit."

„Stirbt Dominic?" Joshua war entsetzt.

„Nein, Josh. Die Lehrerin sagt gleich in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde bei ihr einem der Schüler den Tod voraus. Das ist also normal und Lord Voldemort ist Onkel Tom und der sieht doch nicht böse aus, oder?"

„Nein, Onkel Tom hat uns heute Teddys mitgebracht."

„Und Süßigkeiten und gestern haben wir die Mäuse von ihm bekommen."

„Seht ihr, wäre Onkel Tom wirklich der böse, böse Voldemort, hätte er das bestimmt nicht gemacht."

„Wahrsagen ist ein blödes Fach, das nehmen wir später niemals", beschlossen die Zwillinge einstimmig.

„Das ist vernünftig." Severus grinste seinen Bruder an und murmelte nur für diesen verständlich: „Du arbeitest echt mit allen Mitteln, um Cassie für dich zu gewinnen, großer Bruder." Tom grinste nur.

„Was ist mit den anderen Lehrern?"

„Nun, Tom übernimmt Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Rabastan Latein, Rodolphus Geschichte der Magie. Dich, Bella hätten wir gerne für Etikette der Reinblüter. So bist du auch in der Nähe deiner Tochter und die Zwillinge ebenfalls."

„Würde mich freuen, Mom", Cassie lächelte Bella verschmitzt an. „Ich muss dir doch Ronny-Spätzchen vorstellen."

„Darauf könnte ich eigentlich verzichten, Mäuschen", Bella strahlte vor Glück– Cassie hatte sie zum ersten Mal mit Mom angeredet.

„Och, warum denn, Ronny-Spätzchen hat viel Nachholbedarf in diesem Fach. Ich leider auch", Dominic seufzte beschämt.

„Das kriegen wir bis dahin hin, Dominic", Nathaniel und Draco sprachen gleichzeitig und auch Cassie nickte eifrig.

„Das wird ein Spaß", Severus rieb sich die Hände. „ihr zwei hab ab sofort Nachhilfe bei mir – bis zum Schulbeginn holen wir den fehlenden Stoff leicht auf."

„Darf ich auch Nachhilfe haben?" Cassie sah den Tränkemeister bettelnd an.

„Du brauchst keine Nachhilfe – du bist eh schon Klassenbeste, dicht gefolgt von Pansy, Hannah, Draco und Blaise."

„Schade."

„Du kannst mir helfen, die Vorräte der Krankenstation wieder aufzufüllen. Da kannst du mir viel mehr helfen und mich entlasten."

„Danke", Cassie strahlte.

„Der Unterricht findet zweimal in der Woche auf Slytherin Castle statt – Tom kann Euch dann auch noch eine Lektion in Verteidigung geben", grinste Severus spitzbübisch in Richtung seines großen Bruders. Oh, wie er es liebte, diesen zu ärgern und zu foppen. Schade nur, dass James jetzt nicht hier war – sein Zwilling hätte sich sofort daran beteiligt und Lily hätte ihnen dafür die Ohren langgezogen. Lily war in dieser Hinsicht ziemlich rabiat gewesen, einmal hatte sie sogar Tom an den Ohren gezogen, weil der sie geärgert hatte – sehr zur Freude von Salazar und Godric, die zwei waren in diesem Moment noch begeisterter von ihrer Schwiegertochter gewesen, falls dies überhaupt noch möglich war, denn sie hatten Lily vom ersten Tag an als Tochter akzeptiert und geliebt.

„Zeit fürs Bett", bestimmte Cassie kurze Zeit später und brachte die Zwillinge in ihr Zimmer, las ihnen eine Geschichte vor und sang für sie. Danach ging sie wieder nach unten. „War irgendetwas im Cottage?"

Tom zog diverse Gegenstände aus der Tasche: Tagebücher, Fotos, Briefe und etliches anderes. „Wir fanden auch den besagten Brief", er überreichte ihn an Bella.

„Liebe Bella,  
lieber Rod,

wenn ihr diesen Brief lest, sind Robert und ich tot, ohne dass wir uns jemals wiedergesehen haben. Ich hoffe, es wird niemals dazu kommen.

Ich vermisse unsere gemeinsamen Abende, das gemeinsame Lachen. Unsere Überlegungen, ob Cassie und Draco in ein Haus kommen oder ob es bei Cassie doch eher Ravenclaw wird.

Eure Cassie ist ein wundervolles Mädchen – wir haben sie Hermine genannt. Lach nicht, Rod – wir dachten uns, das wäre ein gutes Erkennungsmittel für Euch, genauso wie ihr „Geburtstag" am 19. September. Aber sie landete weder in Slytherin noch in Ravenclaw – sie entschied sich für Gryffindor. Schon vor Schulbeginn las sie ihre Schulbücher und sonstiges Hintergrundmaterial (Robert musste fünf große Tüten voll mit Büchern tragen!) durch und brachte sich die ersten Zaubersprüche selbst bei. Am Zaubertränkebrauen konnten wir sie gerade noch hindern, doch es war sehr schwer!

Sie fand in der ersten Zeit keine Freunde, sie wurde verspottet wegen ihrem Lerneifer, genauso wie schon in der Muggelschule. Erst Ende Oktober freundete sie sich mit Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley an, doch wir haben das Gefühl, Weasley nutzt sie nur aus. Sie schreibt uns häufig, dass sie dessen Hausaufgaben übernimmt bzw. verbessert. Besonders in Zaubertränke, da Sev wohl den Gryffindors mit Vorliebe Punkte abzieht.

Besonders traurig macht es sie, dass Draco Malfoy sie immer als Schlammblut tituliert und sich über ihre großen Vorderzähne und die buschigen Haare lustig macht. In den Weihnachtsferien weinte sie sich fast täglich bei mir deswegen aus.

Auch mit den Mädchen in ihrem Schlafsaal wird sie nicht warm – sie erzählte, das diese ihr die Kette von Euch neiden und diesen schönen Ring. Sie hätte die Sachen deshalb nach einigen Tagen abgelegt und versteckt. Nur heimlich sieht sie sie sich an. Es ist echt eine Schande, was aus Gryffindor geworden ist.

Unsere Zwillinge heißen Ashley Jane Bellatrix und Joshua Robert Rodolphus, wobei der jeweilig dritte Namen nur Euch bekannt ist. Ihr habt uns Euren kleinen Schatz anvertraut – jetzt vertrauen Robert und ich euch unsere kleinen Mäuse an. Passt bitte gut auf sie auf und beschützt sie für uns. Sie sind im Übrigen magisch veranlagt – Robert hätte es beinah lang hingehauen, als die Mobiles über den Betten sich von selbst bewegten. Da waren die Zwerge gerade einmal 4 Monate alt. Doch gleich danach war er furchtbar stolz auf seine Zwillinge, er platzte fast vor Stolz. Männer!

Bislang haben die Zwillinge nur eine Patin – unsere kleine Cassie. Euch hätten wir auch gerne benannt, haben wir auch, doch leider weiß niemand etwas davon. Da ihr ja jetzt die neuen Eltern der Minis seid, möchten wir euch bitten, jeweils noch zwei zusätzliche Paten zu bestimmen. Wir wissen, ihr werdet eine gute Wahl treffen.

Robert und ich sind heute hier in unserem Cottage – nur Hermine, Cassie, weiß von ihm. Wir haben seit neuestem das Gefühl, als werden wir verfolgt, beobachtet. Erst dachte ich, Bob leidet unter Verfolgungswahn, doch dann fiel es mir auch auf. Wir werden uns wohl in Kürze hierher zurückziehen – man weiß ja nie. Wir haben deshalb auch erst einmal den Kontakt zur magischen Welt abgebrochen. Nicht, dass wir dadurch Cassie in Gefahr bringen.

Ich hoffe nur, ihr findet die Kinder schnell, sollte uns was passieren. Ansonsten müssten die drei zu Bobs Schwester Jacaranda, die ich absolut nicht ausstehen kann und sie mich ebenso wenig.

Sollte sie Jacaranda in die Hände fallen, wird sie ihnen die gesamte Erbschaft unterschlagen und die Kinder für meine Ehe mit Bob leiden lassen.

Allerdings gehen wir davon aus, dass Cassie mit ihren Geschwistern verschwinden wird, sobald sie in der magischen Welt volljährig ist. Das wird auch das Beste sein – schon allein aus diesem Grund weiß sie von dem Cottage.

Wir haben hier Konserven gelagert, Feuerholz, Geld, einige Kleidungsstücke. Außerdem liegt es sehr versteckt, so dass es nicht gleich gefunden wird.

Jetzt lebt wohl, obwohl ich hoffe, es gibt ein Wiedersehen.

In Liebe

Jane und Robert

P.S. Cassie liebt Vampirgeschichten."

Ein weiterer Zettel lag in dem Umschlag:

„Hiermit bestimmen wir, Robert William und Jane Larissa Granger geb. Canterbury, dass im Falle unseres Ablebens unsere Freunde Rodolphus Pollux und Bellatrix Cynthia Lestrange geb. Black das Sorgerecht über unsere Kinder Ashley Jane Bellatrix und Joshua Robert Rodolphus erhalten sollen.

Sollte dies aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht klappen, ernennen wir Hermine Jane Granger/Cassiopeia Aurora Bellatrix Lestrange zum Vormund.

Jane Larissa Granger geb. Canterbury  
Robert William Granger. "

Cassie lief weinend aus dem Zimmer, Bellatrix besorgt hinterher, während Tom traurig hinterher sah. „Du kannst sie leider noch nicht trösten, Tom."

„Ich weiß, Pa. Sie tut mir nur so furchtbar leid. Ich kann ihr noch nicht einmal ihren Brief von Jane und Robert geben, da bestimmt was über mich als ihren Seelenpartner drinsteht. Draco – ich verlange von dir, dass du dein damaliges Verhalten wieder gut machst", fauchte er im nächsten Moment mit blutroten Augen den blonden Slytherin an. „Wie kannst du es wagen, Cassie Schlammblut zu nennen?"

„Sorry Onkel Tom, doch ich wusste nicht, dass sie meine Cousine ist. Außerdem tat Cassie immer so furchtbar wichtig und gescheit, jetzt weiß ich ja, dass es dazu diente, die eigene Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Doch das ändern wir – ich spreche später mit Pansy und Milli. Die zwei sollen Cassie mal besuchen und mit ihr reden. Vielleicht können die drei Freundschaft schließen – dann hätte sie neben Lovegood, äh Luna noch zwei andere Freundinnen."

„Zähl Hannah und Susan auch dazu, Draco, denn mit denen versteht Cassie sich auch sehr gut. Luna wird übrigens das nächste Schuljahr überspringen – die Prüfungen dazu hat sie schon abgelegt und dann gemeinsam mit Euch die 6. Klasse besuchen."

„Passt doch, dann können Cassie und Luna sich ein Zimmer teilen."

„Daraus wird wahrscheinlich nichts, denn ich habe eigentlich vor, Cassie noch vor Schulbeginn zu heiraten. Sehr viel länger hält mein Vampir es ohne sie nicht aus", Tom schloss die Augen und öffnete sie gleich darauf wieder. „Sorry Rod."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, ich weiß mein Mädchen bei dir gut aufgehoben."

„Die Geschwindigkeit unserer Beziehung bestimmt Cassie, versprochen. Ich muss sie nur um mich herum haben und sie als mein Eigentum bezeichnen dürfen."

„Tom", Rod lächelte, „ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Was meinst du, warum ich gleich nach Schulschluss Bella heiratete und ich musste nicht so lange warten wie du. Sprich in aller Ruhe mit Cassie und erkläre ihr alles. Die verlorene Zeit mit Cassie können Bella und ich leider nicht mehr nachholen – aber wir werden den Zwillingen ein schönes Elternhaus geben. Und wer weiß, vielleicht bekommen Bella und ich ja auch noch ein oder zwei Babys."

Sie unterbrachen ihre Unterhaltung, weil Bella und Cassie zurückkamen. „Trink erst einmal deine heiße Schokolade – ich hab dir extra viel Sahne gegeben – so möchtest du schon als Kind gern deinen Kakao."

„Danach musstest du immer deinem Onkel Luc einen dicken Schmatzer geben", Lucius war mittlerweile zu der Gruppe gestoßen. „Danach hast du gekichert, wenn ich dann ganz dreckig warst, kleine Cassie."

Cassie lächelte: „Ich kann mich leider nicht mehr daran erinnern, verzeih Onkel Luc."

„Wir haben Bilder davon, die zeigt Tante Cissy dir bestimmt gern."

„Onkel Luc meinte danach immer, er wolle genauso eine süße Tochter haben, am liebsten mehrere."

„Hat ja auch geklappt, meine kleine Raven ist genauso wie Cassie früher", strahlte der blonde Aristokrat und überreichte seinem Schwager mehrere Briefe. „Die Vormundschaft für Hermine Jane Granger ist durch und unwiderruflich, ebenso die für die Zwillinge – die Adoption wird nächste Woche vollzogen. Ich habe eine Blutadoption beantragt, damit niemand euch die Kinder wieder wegnehmen kann.

„Danke schön", Cassie strahlte und umarmte ihren neuen/alten Onkel. Dann grinste sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wie in alten Zeiten."

„Wie in alten Zeiten, kleine Cassie", lachte ihr Onkel und knuddelte seine Nichte. „Ich bin froh, dass wir dich wieder haben, Mäuschen, ich hab dich kleinen süßen Frechdachs vermisst. Endlich kann ich wieder nett zu dir sein, verzeih mir die ganzen Beleidigungen."

„Sind verziehen, Onkel Luc."

„Ich habe noch eine Überraschung", grinste Luc, als Cassie wieder auf ihren Platz zwischen ihren besten Freunden saß, den Kopf an Dominics Schulter gelehnt. „Ich habe heute einen Eilantrag wegen dieser Tante Jackie gestellt – und diverse Gefallen und Gefälligkeiten im Ministerium eingefordert. Jedenfalls, der Antrag wurde sofort bearbeitet und mit Hilfe des Muggel-Ministers umgehend vollzogen. Ich habe die Konten und sonstigen Vermögensgegenstände der Tante und ihrer Familie pfänden bzw. einfrieren lassen und das Geld für die Zwillinge sichergestellt. Es liegt jetzt bei Gringotts und zwar bei unseren Familienverliesen.

Gleichzeitig wartet auf Tante Jackie und ihre Familie eine Anklage wegen Unterschlagung und Kindesmisshandlung vor dem Zaubergamot. Jedoch nur vor dem engsten Kreis des Zaubergamots, das bedeutet, Dumbledore und seine Anhänger werden nichts davon erfahren – wir wollen sie ja nicht aufschrecken. Die Verhandlung findet deshalb schon in einer Woche statt. Sal, Ric, Tom, Sev, Rod, Rusty – eure Stimmen sind gefordert, genauso wie die von Lucifer und Gideon."

„Die hast du", unterbrach ihn Tom kalt. „Ms. Lestrange, wollen Sie, dass wir Gnade walten lassen oder dürfen wir nach unserem eigenen Gutdünken entscheiden."

„Ich lass Ihnen freie Hand. Ich war wenigstens die meiste Zeit des Jahres in Hogwarts, nur Ashley und Jason waren ihnen hilflos ausgeliefert und das verzeih ich ihnen nicht, niemals. Ich hatte wirklich schon geplant, gleich bei Volljährigkeit mit den Zwillingen zu verschwinden – ich hatte auch schon alles geplant: In den Ferien Geld verdient und nur einen Teil angegeben, geplant, wie wir am besten zum Cottage kommen ohne aufzufallen und Spuren zu hinterlassen."

„Dein Dad und ich werden alles unternehmen, damit die Zwillinge diese traurige Zeit vergessen. Cassie, die Zwillinge und ich werden bei der Verhandlung dabei sein. Die Kinder sollen sehen, dass es vorbei ist, dass sie zu uns gehören. Das werden wir aber noch einmal in Ruhe mit Ashley und Joshua besprechen, nicht, dass sie sich fürchten. Wir werden uns auch noch einmal in Ruhe über zusätzliche Paten für die Mäuse unterhalten."

„Wollt ihr mit Eurem alten Aussehen zur Verhandlung oder mit Eurem richtigen?" mit dieser Frage wandte sich Salazar an die drei.

„Mit unserem richtigen Aussehen, bitte", Nathaniel war der Schnellste. „Ich hoffe irgendwie nur, ich bekomme nicht Dominics wirre Haare, denn er wird sich ja wohl kaum verändern."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht allzu sehr, sondern nur in der Größe."

„Ich hab es auch satt, immer der Kleinste und Schwächste in der Klasse zu sein, das war schon in der Grundschule so. Dudley und seine Bande haben mich deshalb nur zu gern verprügelt oder meinen Kopf ins Klo gesteckt."

„Und Dumbles hat immer erzählt, du würdest bei den Dursleys wie ein Prinz leben", Severus ballte die Fäuste. „Wir sollten ihnen in baldiger Zukunft einen Besuch abstatten – passt es Euch am 31. August?"

„Am Tag vor Schulbeginn?" Tom tat, als wenn er in einem Terminkalender blättern würde und Cassie begann zu kichern. „Passt – am nächsten Tag wäre es nicht gegangen, denn da werde ich in Hogwarts erwartet – ich muss doch böser dunkler Lord spielen. Dominic spielst du mein Opfer?" Cassie lachte Tränen über seine Mätzchen und Tom freute dies natürlich.

„Gern, Onkel Tom. Wollen wir uns in der Großen Halle duellieren und fallen uns dann in die Arme?"

„Guter Vorschlag, Kleiner."

„Ach menno, du nennst mich auch schon Kleiner", maulte Dominic und grinste Cassie an.

„Ich nenn auch Sev Kleiner, mach dir nichts draus. James traf es teilweise schlimmer – da er 1 Stunde jünger als Sev war, nannte ich ihn Winzling. Gefiel ihm gar nicht."

Es wäre wohl noch eine Weile so weiter gegangen, doch Salazar meinte, es wäre jetzt Zeit die Blockaden zu brechen. Severus verschwand noch einmal kurz und holte einige Tränke. „Zur Stärkung – je stärker Eure Blockaden desto schmerzhafter werden sie sein."

Es dauerte lange, bis alle Blockaden gebrochen waren: Nathaniel musste sich danach heftig übergeben – er hatte diverse Lernblockaden verpasst bekommen. Dumbledore wie sie vermuteten, denn Augusta berichtete, dass dieser nach dem Anschlag auf Frank und Alice sich auffällig unauffällig nach dem Befinden von „Neville" erkundigt hatte und zwar mehrfach und stets persönlich. Des Weiteren erinnerte sich Augusta daran, dass bei jedem Besuch jemand auf einmal klingelte und sie für einige Zeit an der Tür aufhielt. In dieser Zeit wäre Dumbledore mit dem kleinen Neville alleine gewesen, hätte sich sogar „erboten" auf das Kind aufzupassen.

„Kein Wunder, dass du jeden Trank verhaust", grummelte sein Patenonkel, während er ihm diverse Tränke verabreichte. „Die Blockaden hätten dich, euch irgendwann umgebracht." Nathaniel lächelte kläglich und ließ sich nur zu gern dazu überreden sich hinzulegen. Er und seine Großmutter würden heute Nacht ebenfalls bei den Lestrange übernachten. Ihr Haus würde zudem unter dem Fidelius gestellt werden.

Sein Aussehen hatte sich komplett verändert – er maß jetzt 1,80 m, hatte deutlich an Muskeln zugelegt und die gleichen verwuschelten Haare wie sein Zwilling und ähnelte ihm wie ein Ei dem anderen – nur dass Nathaniel braune Augen besaß und keine Brille benötigte.

Bei Cassie veränderte sich das Aussehen komplett: Sie wurde etwas kleiner und noch zierlicher, ihre Haare wurden tief schwarz, aber dennoch voller Locken, ihre Augenfarbe blieb erhalten. Außerdem hatte sie einige Blockaden, die irgendwann ihren magischen Kern völlig zerstört hätten, es sah so aus, als wenn jemand ihr ab und an Energie abgezapft hätte, was Tom völlig zum ausflippen brachte, vor allem, nachdem sein Neffe berichtete, dass das Mädchen häufig über heftige Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit geklagt hätte. Doch von alldem bekam Cassie nichts mit – sie wurde ohnmächtig, bevor die letzten vier Blockaden fielen.

Rodolphus beugte sich zu seiner Tochter, nachdem die letzte Blockade gebrochen war doch dann hielt er inne. „Tom – möchtest du Cassie in ihr Zimmer bringen?"

Tom beruhigte sich schlagartig wieder. „Verzeiht mein Benehmen. Ich würde Cassie sehr gerne auf ihr Zimmer bringen."

„Nur zu Tom – jeder wäre ausgerastet. Glaub mir, wenn ich Dumbledore in die Finger bekomme." Bellatrix ballte die Fäuste und stand auf. „Komm, lass uns unsere Kleine ins Bett bringen. Danach ist Dominic dran."

„Ihr macht mir echt Mut", Dominic sah kläglich aus. „Wenn das schon bei Cassie und Nathaniel so heftig war, möchte ich gar nicht wissen, was mich gleich erwartet."

„Abwarten", Severus flößte Cassie einige Tränke ein und Bellatrix massierte ihre Kehle um sie zum Schlucken zu bringen. „Aber besser jetzt die Schmerzen – sollten wir die Blockaden nicht bald brechen, wird es ein sehr viel schmerzhafter Tod. Ich schätze mal, sie hätten dich nur solange leben lassen, bis du Tommy im Duell besiegt hättest. Und der ist ein Meister im Duell und nur sehr schwer zu besiegen. Es hätte dich also sehr viel Kraft gekostet und jeder hätte verstanden, dass du den Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord nicht überlebt hättest. Du wärst sozusagen als Held gestorben, denn für Dumbledore und Konsorten wäre nur ein toter Held ein guter Held gewesen."

„Danke, Onkel Sev, jetzt geht es mir schon viel besser!"

Tom hob Cassie behutsam auf seine Arme und trug sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer, legte sie auf ihr Bett. „Warte einen Moment draußen, Tom, ich ruf dich gleich."

Tom tat wie ihm geheißen und Bellatrix erfrischte ihre Tochter und zauberte ihr anschließend ein Nachthemd an. „Tom."

Tom trat herein und sah Bellatrix fragend an. „Gib ihr schon einen Kuss, schon allein, damit dein Vampir sich beruhigt. Ich weiß, du wirst die Situation nicht ausnutzen."

„Danke Bella", Tom strahlte und streichelte seine Gefährtin über die Wangen. „Sie ist bildschön, ich freu mich auf unsere gemeinsame Zukunft – ich hoffe nur, ich verängstige Cassie nicht, wenn sie erfährt, dass wir Gefährten sind."

„Du kannst ihr ja vorschlagen, dass ihr erst einmal nur heiratet. deinem Vampir kommt es ja erst einmal nur darauf an, dass Cassie dir gehört und deinen Namen trägt. Wirb während dieser Zeit um sie, zeig Cassie wie schön es ist, dass ein Mann wie du an ihrer Seite ist. Ich werde zusammen mit Cissy mehrere Gespräche mit unserer Kleinen führen und ihr schildern, wie schön es ist, die Seelengefährtin eines Vampirs zu sein und dass sie Glück hat, zu einem Mann wie dir zu gehören, Tom. Ich freue mich, dass du mein Schwiegersohn wirst und Rod ebenso. Mach unser Mädchen glücklich, zeig ihr, wie schön es ist verheiratet zu sein."

Tom strahlte, ihm schien diese Idee zu gefallen. „Schlaf gut, meine kleine Cassie." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann senkte er seine Lippen kurz auf die seiner Gefährtin. Zu seiner Freude merkte Tom, dass Cassie seinen Kuss unbewusst im Schlaf erwiderte.

Die Anderen bemerkten schnell, dass Toms Vampir sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Komm mein Kleiner", er lächelte seinem Neffen zu. „Bringen wir es hinter uns."

„Okay", Dominic nickte zum Zeichen seines Einverständnisses, obwohl sein Gesicht aschfahl war.

Bei ihm dauerte das Brechen der Blockaden am längsten – Dominic hatte nicht nur Blockaden um seinen magischen Kern, die ihn ab und an Energie abzwackten, auch er hatte Lern- und Konzentrationsblockaden, Blockaden, die seine Sehkraft verschlechterten, Blockaden, die seine natürlichen und vampirischen Heilmittel stark schwächten und auch etliche Verletzungen verbargen.

Dadurch, dass jetzt die Blockaden gebrochen wurden, brachen diese auf und begannen zu bluten."

„Scheiße", fluchte Severus, zauberte seinem Neffen die Kleidung mit Ausnahme der Unterhose weg und begann umgehend mit der Arbeit, unterstützt wurde er von seinem Vater Godric. „Holt Tante Helga, schnell. Der Junge verblutet uns sonst, Dad – floh sofort nach Hause und hol mehr Tränke. Tom, Draco – besorgt mehr Verbandszeug und das pronto."

Alle taten wie ihnen geheißen. Bellatrix und ihre Schwester organisierten Wasser und frische Tücher. Rodolphus verwandelte die Couch in einen Behandlungstisch. Konzentriert arbeiteten Helga Hufflepuff, Godric und sein Sohn mehrere Stunden, suchten systematisch jede Wunde und jeden Bruch, verbanden diese, richteten und heilten jene. Zuletzt begutachteten sie die vielen vorhandenen Narben und bestrichen sie mit Salbe, so würden diese im Laufe der Zeit verschwinden. Schließlich richteten sie sich erschöpft auf.

„Geschafft, wie hat der Junge so lange mit den Schmerzen leben können? Denn dass er welche gehabt hat, ist absolut sicher. Wie konnte er überhaupt so gut Quidditch spielen oder wurde so ein guter Duellant bei dem schlechten Sehvermögen? Die Brille war viel zu ungenügend, die er trug. Dominic hätte eigentlich überall gegen laufen müssen. Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum er so viele falsche Zutaten in seinen Kessel warf, der Junge konnte das Rezept an der Tafel einfach nicht entziffern. Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum Cassie ihn so oft korrigierte oder seine Hand aufhielt über den Kessel. Ohne sie hätte er seine Tränke noch viel öfters verhunzt als so schon. Und Cassie hat dadurch auch so manche Kesselexplosion verhindert. "

„Pot, äh Dominic war immer schon gut darin, Anderen etwas vorzuspielen", Draco fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Nach außen hin tat er immer munter, doch ich hab ihn öfters mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht gesehen. Und ich glaube auch, dass Cassie heimlich Tränke braute für ihn. Sie trieb sich nämlich häufig in der Nähe des Raum der Wünsche herum und in Hogsmeade sah ich sie an jedem Besuchswochenende in der Apotheke."

„Dem werden wir nachgehen, sobald Cassie aufwacht. Dominic bekommt jetzt erst einmal einen Traumlostrank und wird die nächsten zwei Tage durchschlafen. Das ist besser für seine Verletzungen. Um seine Sehschwäche haben wir uns auch gleich gekümmert – der Kleine braucht zukünftig keine Brille mehr." Godric flößte seinem Enkel den entsprechenden Trank ein, gefolgt von mehreren Schmerz- und Heiltränken. „Wenn ich Dumbledore in die Finger bekomme, der kann was erleben."

Salazars Augen wurden blutrot, genauso wie die von seinen Söhnen. Er hob Dominic auf seine Arme und brachte ihn ins Bett, installierte einen Überwachungszauber. Sein Mann und sein Sohn waren viel zu erschöpft dazu und auch Helga Hufflepuff informierte ihren Mann, dass sie erst am nächsten Morgen wiederkommen würde.

„Schlaft am besten heute auch hier", schlug Bellatrix vor, „dann seid ihr in der Nähe der Kinder und könnte mit uns frühstücken. Außerdem sind Ric und Sev viel zu erschöpft zum Reisen."

„Das Angebot nehmen wir gerne an", Ric ließ sich etwas Elfenwein einschenken.


	5. 5 Der Morgen danach

**Der Morgen danach**

Cassie wurde nur langsam wach, eigentlich wollte sie auch gar nicht wach werden, denn sie hatte so schön geträumt. Geträumt von einem Märchenprinzen – leider hatte sie sein Gesicht nicht gesehen. Sie wurde auf starken Armen die Treppe hinauf getragen und dann bekam sie sogar noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss. Hoffentlich träumte sie bald wieder davon.

„Mia", leise öffnete sich ihre Zimmertür und die Zwillinge kamen herein.

„Morgen, Mäuse."

„Warum siehst du so anders aus, Mia?"

Cassie sah die Zwillinge erstaunt an und sprang aus dem Bett, ging zum Spiegel. Das Gesicht, was ihr entgegenblickte, war ihr fremd, nur die Augen waren die Gleichen. „Meine Aussehensillusionen wurden gestern Abend gelöst, nachdem ihr schlafen gegangen seid. Ich hatte diese, damit der böse alte Mann mir nichts tun kann. Niemand sollte sehen, dass Bella meine Mom ist."

„Du siehst jetzt noch mehr aus wie eine Märchenprinzessin", kicherte Joshua und stellte sich neben seine Schwester, Ashley folgte seinem Beispiel.

„Jillian würde richtig neidisch werden", bestätigte das kleine Mädchen grinsend.

„Ich gebe deinen Geschwistern recht", hörten sie eine Stimme von der Tür. Bellatrix und Rodolphus standen dort Arm in Arm und sahen lächelnd auf ihre Kinder.

„Danke – aber jetzt bin ich noch kleiner, als ich schon war. Alles andere gefällt mir sehr gut, nur das nicht".

„Nimm es nicht tragisch, Schatz. Deine Mom ist ja auch nicht viel größer. Glaub mir, einige Männer stehen auf so zierliche kleine süße Mädchen, ich zum Beispiel, " Rodolphus zog seine Kinder in die Arme. „Guten Morgen, meine kleinen Mäuse. Habt ihr gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, es ist richtig kuschelig", bestätigte Ashley und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. „Dürfen wir die Zimmer behalten?"

„Aber sicher, Engelchen, das sind jetzt eure Zimmer", Bellatrix schloss sich der Umarmung an. „Aber wir fünf sollten noch einmal darüber sprechen, ob wir noch was verändern müssen, farblich oder so. Doch das machen wir mal in aller Ruhe – heute muss Cassie sich vor allem ausruhen. Das Brechen der Illusion war gestern ziemlich heftig – Dominic wird übrigens erst einmal schlafen. Seine ganzen alten und verdeckten Verletzungen brachen gestern hervor – Tante Helga, Onkel Ric und Onkel Sev hatten stundenlang damit zu tun."

Cassie erblasste. „Keine Angst, Engelchen, jetzt ist alles in Ordnung. Allerdings sind einige Fragen aufgekommen, doch die klären wir nach dem Frühstück. Eure Cousine Raven kommt mit ihrer Familie und ihr könnt zusammen im Garten spielen."

„Spielt die denn mit uns? Vielleicht mag sie nicht mit uns spielen – bei Tante Jackie wollten die anderen Kinder nie mit uns spielen. Sie nannten uns Schmuddelkinder, Stinkies und wandelnde Altkleidersammlung."

„Wenn ich die in die Finger bekomme", fauchte Bellatrix und streichelte die Zwillinge, Cassie liefen die Tränen herunter und wurde von ihrem Vater getröstet. „Raven lässt euch ausrichten, sie freut sich darauf mit euch zu spielen und dass ihr jetzt ihre Cousine und Cousin seid. Und über Tante Jackie unterhalten wir uns auch noch einmal. Euer Onkel Luc hat gestern dafür gesorgt, dass die das ganze Geld von euren Eltern wieder herausgeben muss. Außerdem wird sie, Onkel Ernest und diese Jillian in der nächsten Woche bestraft und wir gehen dahin. Das wird das letzte Mal sein, dass ihr sie seht."

„Nie wieder, wirklich?" die Zwillinge sahen hoffnungsvoll aus.

„Nie wieder – eure Eltern haben uns einen Brief hinterlassen, in dem sie darum baten, dass wir jetzt eure Eltern sind. Seid ihr damit einverstanden?"

„Mmh, dann seid ihr auch unsere Mommy und Daddy wie bei Mia?"

„Ja, dann sind wir auch eure Mommy und Daddy", schmunzelte Rodolphus, er mochte die aufgeweckten Zwillinge vom ersten Moment an. „Ihr würdet dann auch einen neuen Namen bekommen – Ashley Jane Bellatrix Granger-Lestrange und Joshua Robert Rodolphus Granger-Lestrange."

„Gefällt mir", Joshua strahlte und Ashley nickte eifrig.

„Dann lassen wir es Onkel Luc perfekt machen", freute sich Bellatrix. „Und nächste Woche machen wir fünf uns alle chic und zeigen es Tante Jackie einmal so richtig. Ashley – was hältst du davon, wenn du das neue weiße Kleidchen trägst und dazu einen chicen Umhang?"

„Au ja", das kleine Mädchen war begeistert. „Mia hat doch auch ein weißes Kleid gestern bekommen."

„Dann gehen wir zwei im Partnerlook", lachte Cassie und sah ihre Mom an.

„Ich freu mich schon darauf, mit meinen wunderschönen Töchtern und meinem bildhübschen Sohn anzugeben. Joshua – du könntest dich mit Rod absprechen. Ich denke da an einen schönen Umhang, einen Anzug."

„Au ja, wollen wir?" bettelnd sah der Vierjährige seinen neuen Vater an.

„Und ob, mein Kleiner. Lass uns doch noch Onkel Rusty fragen, ob er mitmacht."

„Der macht doch bei jeden Blödsinn mit", Bellatrix kannte ihren Schwager nur zu gut. „Cassie – Severus hat uns einige Tränke gegeben, die möchtest du bitte sofort nehmen. Kiddis – wir machen euch jetzt auch fertig und dann geht es zum Frühstück. Ich muss euch doch etwas mästen, meine Süßen."

Eine halbe Stunde später traf die Familie wieder zusammen – Ashley trug Shorts genauso wie ihr Zwilling, dazu ein buntes T-Shirt. Cassie trug ein bezauberndes smaragdfarbenes Sommerkleid – ihre Mutter hatte ihr dazu geraten. Rodolphus grinste verstohlen – er wusste, Bella wollte, dass sein Töchterchen einem gewissen Mann gefiel. Doch Tom war eh schon völlig Cassie verfallen, auch wenn diese es noch nicht wusste!

„Es haben übrigens alle bei uns übernachtet und werden mit uns frühstücken – nur Tante Helga ist schon wieder weg", berichtete die Hausherrin. „Dafür kommen die Malfoys, Raven wird Onkel Luc und Tante Cissy schon nerven, dass sie endlich zu euch will."

„Dürfen wir gleich spielen?"

„Erst wird gegessen – Raven bleibt den ganzen Tag."

Unten angekommen stießen sie auf die Anderen und man begab sich zum Frühstück. Tom wurde wieder dazu „verdonnert" Cassies Tischherr zu sein. „Ms. Lestrange – Sie sehen bezaubernd aus", Tom verbeugte sich und zog ihre Hand an seine Lippen.

„Dan, danke", Cassie war sehr verlegen – man merkte sie war es nicht gewöhnt, dass jemand ihr derartige Komplimente machte. Tom schmunzelte, die schüchterne Art seiner kleinen Gefährtin gefiel ihm. Galant rückte er ihr den Stuhl zurecht. „Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen wieder besser?"

„Ja, auch wenn es ungewohnt war, heute in den Spiegel zu sehen."

„Dumbles wird umfallen, wenn er dich sieht, Cousinchen", Draco grinste fies. „Und auf das Gesicht von Weasel bin ich auch gespannt. Der soll bloß in Zukunft seine Griffel bei sich behalten – niemand fasst meine kleine Cousine an. Da pass ich auf und die anderen Slys auch."

Cassie lachte schallend: „Danke Cousin, ich glaub nicht, dass ich was zu befürchten hab – wahrscheinlich muss ich mir Beleidigungen wie Todesser-Schlampe anhören oder Voldemorts Liebchen – doch was soll's. Ich freu mich irgendwie das Haus zu wechseln, neue Freunde zu finden. Prof. Snape, sorry Prof. Slytherin, stimmt es, dass die Slytherins andere Fächer haben?"

„Oh ja, ich dulde es zum Beispiel auf keinen Fall, dass einer meiner Schüler Wahrsagen belegt."

„Schon dafür lohnt sich ein Häuserwechsel", platzte Cassie heraus. „Mom, Dad, ich brauch leider noch neue Schuluniformen."

„Was heißt hier leider", plusterte sich Bellatrix auf bevor Rodolphus nur eine Silbe sagen konnte. „Die hättest du auf alle Fälle bekommen – deine sitzen überhaupt nicht. Wo hast du die gekauft? Doch nicht bei Madame Malkins, oder?"

„Im, im Second-hand Laden", bestand Cassie beschämt und senkte den Kopf. „Ich, ich hab Geld gespart wo es nur ging, damit die Zwillinge und ich nach unserer Flucht einen kleinen Notgroschen besitzen."

„Sehr umsichtig", lobte Salazar Slytherin das Mädchen. „Ich freue mich, dich bald als neues Mitglied meines Hauses begrüßen zu dürfen."

„Ich verliere dich als Mitglied meines Hauses nur sehr ungern, möchte dich aber dort auch nicht länger sehen", Godric lächelte Cassie zu. „In Slytherin bist du in Sicherheit, genauso wie Nathaniel, Dominic und die Anderen. Und die anderen Mitglieder Gryffindors werden mich nach den Ferien mal kennenlernen."

„Oh ha, mit Pa ist nicht zu spaßen", flüsterte Tom Cassie zu. „Er duldet so ein Benehmen nicht."

„Dürfen wir spielen gehen?" baten die Kinder.

„Lauft", lachten Bellatrix und Narzissa. „Und wir gehen auf die Terrasse – dort können Cassie und Nathaniel uns einiger Fragen beantworten."

Wieder wollte Tom Cassie seinen Arm reichen, doch seine Väter kamen ihm zuvor und nahmen das Mädchen in die Mitte. „Du kannst gleich wieder neben Cassie sitzen", grinste Salazar und Godric grinste ebenso verschlagen. Cassie wurde feuerrot und alle lachten. „Es ist mal wieder schön, ein Mädchen in unserer Mitte zu haben. Das letzte war Lily."

„Ja, aber Lily war ein ganz anderes Kaliber als Cassie", grinste Severus. „Lily setzte sich immer zu Wehr, während Cassie sich mehr in ihre Bücher vergräbt und viel zu viel in sich hineinfrisst. Ein Umstand, den einige Gryffindors ausnutzen und sie mit Arbeit überhäufen. Ich bemerkte auch, dass Minerva ihr viel zu viele Extra-Aufgaben überträgt. Cassie absolviert alle zur vollsten Zufriedenheit, doch ist auch häufig überarbeitet und völlig übermüdet – sie lernt teilweise sogar während den Mahlzeiten und ist immer die letzte, die die Bibliothek verlässt. Sie ist dort sogar mehrfach eingeschlafen über ihren Büchern! Sie kann einfach nicht nein sagen, wenn man sie um etwas bittet. Aber glaub mir, das wird in Slytherin anders."

„Interessant zu wissen", Godric klang sauer. „Das wird auf alle Fälle ein Nachspiel haben. Bella, Rod – ihr solltet Euer Töchterchen einmal durchchecken lassen – die Zwillinge auch."

„Kannst du oder Sev vielleicht einen Diagnosezauber sprechen?" Rodolphus war blass geworden von dem Gehörten. „Nathaniel – ich würde gerne von dir hören, was Cassie alles macht. Ich glaube, mein Töchterchen würde einiges beschönigen oder sogar unterschlagen."

„Mir geht es gut", wiegelte Cassie ab.

„Mag sein, vielleicht möchtest du auch lieber, dass Tante Helga das macht."

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung."

„Braves Mädchen", Bellatrix zog ihre Tochter in die Arme und bugsierte sie dann auf einen bequemen Stuhl neben Tom. Godric schwang seinen Zauberstab, sprach mehrere Diagnosezauber und ein Pergament erschien von ihm. Er studierte es ausgiebig. „Cassie ist ziemlich erschöpft, hat ein großes Schlafdefizit und könnte 3 – 4 kg zulegen, doch das ist nebensächlich. Viel schlimmer erscheint mir der Vitaminmangel – du bekommst ab sofort Stärkungs- und Vitamintränke von uns. Außerdem verordne ich dir viel Schlaf, frische Luft und die nächsten 3 Wochen verbiete ich dir, irgendwelche Hausaufgaben anzufassen. Du darfst gerne mit Sev brauen und oder dich mit Tom duellieren. Aber die restliche Zeit der Woche lässt du dich von deinen Eltern verwöhnen, liest ein schönes Buch oder spielst mit deinen Geschwistern."

„Okay", Cassies Stimme war kaum zu hören, Bellatrix orderte sofort einen Teller mit frischem Obst für ihre Tochter. „Was ist mit den Zwillingen?"

Godric verschwand kurz und man hörte die Zwillinge wenig später fröhlich lachen. „Pa machte früher bei uns immer ein paar Mätzchen, wenn er uns untersuchte", grinste Tom und stibitze sich eine Traube.

Godric kam zurück mit zwei Pergamentrollen in der Hand. Auch diese studierte er ausgiebig. „Alles soweit in Ordnung – die Kinder könnten etwas mehr Gewicht vertragen, viel frische Luft. Außerdem zeigen mir die Berichte, dass sie häufig krank waren und diese Erkrankungen zum Teil nicht richtig auskurierten. Doch das bekommen wir hin – auch für Ashley und Joshua Stärkungs- und Vitamintränke, viel Obst und frische Luft. Sev stell bitte einige Tränke für Kinder her."

„Danke schön."

„Da nicht für", lachte Godric. „Du hast sehr nette, liebe Geschwister, Cassie. Bring sie mit, wenn du Unterricht hast. Es ist viel zu lange her, dass Kinder durch unser Manor liefen."

„Dem könnt ihr ja abhelfen, Pa", Severus feixte. „Tom und ich hätten nichts gegen kleine Geschwister – so ein kleines süßes Schwesterchen wäre schon schön."

„Oder zwei oder drei. Wir hätten auch nichts gegen einen kleinen Bruder", ergänzte der Dunkle Lord. Cassie kicherte und murmelte etwas vor sich hin.

„Was hast du gesagt, Cassie?" Rodolphus sah seine Tochter grinsend an.

„Ich hätte auch noch gern kleine Geschwister und Joshua wäre euch dankbar, wenn er nicht mehr der Kleinste ist, vor allem, weil Ashley ihm gerne mal daran erinnert, dass sie älter ist als er."

„Wir versuchen eure Wünsche zu erfüllen", Rodolphus zwinkerte seiner Tochter zu und Bella knuffte ihn. „Aua – ich mag den Wunsch unserer Kinder", verteidigte er sich und Cassie kicherte wieder.

„Unser Baby könnte mit dem Baby von Tante Cissy und Onkel Luc zusammen nach Hogwarts", warf Cassie jetzt als Begründung in den Ring.

„Sehr gutes Argument und ganz Slytherin", lachte Severus und Tom feixte begeistert.

„Kann es sein, dass du vom Thema ablenken willst, Cassiopeia?" Lucius sah seine Nichte forschend an. „Möchtest du verhindern, dass Nathaniel uns erzählt, was du so den ganzen Tag machst?"

„Irgendwie schon, Onkel Luc", gestand diese kläglich. „Und da ist auch noch so einiges was ich Prof. Gryffindor-Slytherin beichten muss."

„Slytherin reicht schon, die lange Version unseres Nachnamens lassen wir nur Leute benutzen, die wir nicht mögen oder denen wir unter die Nase reiben wollen, wer vor ihnen steht." Severus grinste verschlagen, dann fuhr er fort: „Du hast dich an meinen Vorräten vergriffen?"

„Ja, einige Male – das erste Mal in der zweiten Klasse und danach noch einige Male, weil ich Schmerztränke für Dominic braute, alle Zutaten konnte ich leider nicht selbst sammeln oder in der Apotheke kaufen. Ich werde alles ersetzen, versprochen, Prof. Slytherin."

„Musst du nicht, Cassie. Ich würde dich gerne nur ab und an mal bitten, etwas für mich zu brauen. Wie du weißt, beliefere ich nicht nur den Krankenflügel mit Tränken und Salben, sondern auch das St. Mungos. Ich weiß, ich kann mich auf dich und deine Arbeit verlassen. Wir würden nur gerne wissen, was du alles brautest und bei welcher Gelegenheit. Draco äußerte gestern die Vermutung, dass du so einiges für Dominic brautest – er sah dich an jeden Hogsmeadewochenende in der Apotheke und auch häufig in der Nähe des Raumes der Wünsche. Er bemerkte auch, dass Dominic seine ständige Fröhlichkeit nur spielte, merkte, dass er oft schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht verzog, wenn er glaubte, niemand würde es sehen."

Der Tränkeprofessor reichte Cassie eine Pergamentrolle: „Das sind die Verletzungen – sowohl neue als auch alte – die wir gestern bei Dominic feststellten."

Cassie liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht. „Seine, seine Verwandten prügeln ihn seid er bei ihnen lebt. Sie haben ihn als Hauselfen abgerichtet, er muss dort den kompletten Haushalt in den Ferien schmeißen. Die Fenster putzt er seit er 6 Jahre alt ist, vom bügeln, kochen, backen, einkaufen etc. wollen wir gar nicht erst sprechen.

Ist irgendetwas nicht zu ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit – was meistens der Fall ist – bekommt er Schläge und wird mit Essensentzug bestraft. Bis zu seinen Hogwartsbrief schlief er im Schrank unter der Treppe – dorthin war auch sein Brief adressiert. Bis er 5 Jahre alt war, dachte er, sein Name wäre Freak.

Fragte er, woher seine Blitznarbe stammen würde, hieß es er solle keine Fragen stellen. Sein Vater wäre ein arbeitsloser Alkoholiker gewesen, der sich und seine Frau bei einem verschuldeten Autounfall umbrachte und sie hätten ihn jetzt am Hals. Dominic würde nur Kosten verursachen und das ginge alles zu Lasten von ihrem eigenen Sohn, dem armen Dudders."

„Das werden diese Kretins büßen", fauchte Salazar und seine und die Augen seiner Söhne verfärbten sich blutrot. Ein Umstand, den Cassie fasziniert beobachtete – Angst schien sie nicht zu bekommen. „Schreib bitte auf, was Du alles für Tränke brautest – ich danke dir im Namen meines Mannes, im Namen von James und Lily und im Namen von Tom und Sev für deine Hilfe. Du bist eine sehr gute Freundin und die beste Wahlschwester, die man sich nur wünschen kann." Salazar stand auf und zog Cassie in seine Arme, küsste sie auf die Haare. Godric folgte und auch Tom und Sev umarmten sie kurz.

Cassie strahlte und begann eifrig zu schreiben. „Draco vermutete gestern also zu Recht, dass Dominic alles tat, um seine Verletzungen zu verbergen."

„Ja, er flehte einige Male, in den Ferien nicht zurück zu müssen, doch Dumbledore meinte, er müsse einige Wochen dort verbringen wegen dem Blutschutz, der durch Lilys Tod entstand. Nur so wäre er sicher vor Voldemort. Außerdem was wären schon ein paar Schläge – es würde ihn nur abhärten im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord. Er war immer völlig abgemagert, wenn er schließlich in den Fuchsbau durfte und Molly päppelte ihn wieder auf, schickte ihm heimlich einige Sachen zum Essen. Ich weiß deshalb nicht, ob sie wirklich voll auf Dumbledores Seite steht."

„Das werden wir herausbekommen – aber danke für den Tipp. Nathaniel – welche Aufgaben hat Ms Lestrange alle übernommen", forschend sah Tom seinen Neffen an.

„Nun, Cassie gibt Nachhilfe, ist Vertrauensschülerin, kümmert sich um die jüngeren Mitglieder von Gryffindor, hilft Hagrid den Unterricht vorzubereiten, hilft bei den Hausaufgaben, versucht bessere Rechte für die Hauselfen von Hogwarts zu erreichen, hilft in der Bibliothek aus und korrigiert für Prof. McGonagall die Hausaufgaben der unteren Klassen."

„Wann schläfst du eigentlich, Cassie?" platzte Draco heraus.

„Nachts", war die lapidare Antwort.

„Ich gestatte dir die Nachhilfe, aber nur gelegentlich und ich regle die Zeiten dafür. Du darfst dich auch gerne um die Jüngsten in Slytherin kümmern. Außerdem schlage ich dich als Vertrauensschülerin vor, aber das war es dann auch, Cassie", Severus sah sie streng an. „Das ist unverantwortlich von Minerva, das alles zuzulassen. Kein Wunder, dass du dauernd überarbeitet und übermüdet bist – ich werde dich zukünftig genau beobachten und einschreiten, solltest du wieder zu viele Aufgaben übernehmen, Cassiopeia. Minerva hat Cassie doch tatsächlich in der 3. Klasse einen Zeitumkehrer genehmigt, weil unsere kleine Ms Lestrange alle möglichen Fächer belegen wollte.

Am Ende des Schuljahres wählte sie zum Glück Muggelkunde ab und Wahrsagen hat sie schon nach einigen Wochen aufgegeben. Aber fragt nicht, in welchen Zustand sie bis dahin war. Sie schlief mehrfach in der Bibliothek über ihren Büchern ein, kam sogar zu spät zum Unterricht, weil sie eingeschlafen war."

„Cassie-Schätzchen, warum denn das alles?"

„Ich wollte doch einen guten Abschluss schaffen um für die Zwillinge sorgen zu können, ich wusste doch nicht, dass es euch gibt. Hätte, hätte ich nur im Cottage nachgesehen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ihr meine Eltern seid, wäre ich mit Ashley und Joshua sofort zu den Malfoys gegangen." Jetzt weinte Cassie richtig.

Bellatrix sprang auf und eilte zu ihrer Tochter. „Nicht weinen, Mäuschen. Du hast alles richtig gemacht bis auf das viele Lernen und helfen. Du, dein Dad und ich setzen uns demnächst zusammen und besprechen deinen zukünftigen Stundenplan. Außerdem möchte ich gerne wissen, was ihr alles aufbekommen habt für die Ferien. Ich bin mir nämlich nicht sicher, ob ich dich alle Hausaufgaben machen lasse, sondern nur das, was mir sinnvoll erscheint. Oder bestehen dagegen Bedenken?" Sie sah Severus sowie seine Väter prüfend an.

„Nein, absolut nicht, Cassies Gesundheit steht an erster Stelle und sie ist eh mit Abstand Klassen- und Jahrgangsbeste." Severus zog seinen Zauberstab: „Accio Cassies Hausaufgaben." Es schwirrte in der Luft und ein Hausaufgabenheft kam angeflogen. „Dachte ich mir doch, dass du alles fein säuberlich aufgeschrieben hast." Severus grinste und vertiefte sich in dem Heft.

Nach einigen Minuten gab er es an seine Väter weiter: „Ich bin dafür die Zusatzaufgaben zu streichen. Ich kann mir nämlich nicht vorstellen, dass außer Cassie, Draco und Pansy jemand die lösen wird."

Salazar und Godric lasen sich alles durch. „Ganz Deiner Meinung, Sev. Das reicht vollkommen. Cassie – Draco und Pansy werden ebenfalls keine Sonderaufgaben machen in diesem Jahr."

Draco grinste zustimmend und schrieb schnell eine Eule an seine beste Freundin. „Jede Wette, Pansy wird Dir postwendend eine Eule schreiben."

„Warum?"

„Pansy macht die zusätzlichen Aufgaben allein aus dem Grunde, damit McGonagall nicht behaupten kann, nur ihre Schülerin ist so fleißig. Sie wird sich freuen über die freie Zeit – sie wäre gerne mit dir befreundet, Cassie. Das wünscht sie sich schon seit der 1. Klasse."

Cassie strahlte und schrieb noch etwas an Pansy dazu. „Du darfst zwei Stunden pro Tag lernen", gestand ihr Vater ihr zu. „Aber erst in 3 Wochen – vorher lässt du dich von uns verwöhnen. Außerdem haben wir in der Zwischenzeit viel vor: Die Adoption der Minis und die Gerichtsverhandlung, Ausflüge und lange Gespräche um uns richtig kennenzulernen."

„Hört sich schön an, Dad."

Die Unterhaltung wurde unterbrochen, als eine Winzeule vor Cassie landete. „Pig, na mein Kleiner, durftest du wieder mal einen Brief ausfliegen?"

Die Winzeule schuhute aufgeregt und ließ sich nur zu gern füttern und streicheln. Cassie nahm ihn den Brief an und Pig setzte sich auf ihre Stuhllehne und steckte den Kopf zwischen die Flügel.

„Die Eule gehört Ronald", erläuterte Nathaniel, während Cassie den Brief las. Dann wurde sie blass und zerknüllte den Brief.

„Ronald und Ginny wollen wissen, ob „Harry" es sich anders überlegt hat und Dumbles als Vermögensverwalter einsetzt. Außerdem möchten sie wissen, ob er bereit ist, Ginny zu heiraten. Wenn dies der Fall ist, dürfen wir sofort in den Fuchsbau."

„Aber das war doch nicht alles oder Schätzchen?"

„Nein, Mom. Aber, aber das möchtest du nicht wissen."

„Doch, will ich. Tom."

Tom verstand und nahm Cassie den Brief aus der Hand. „Sie gestatten?" Erst auf ein Nicken hin vertiefte er sich in den Brief. Cassie sah beschämt auf ihre Hände. „Die können was erleben", fauchte Tom einige Sekunden später. „Die wollen von euer Tochter doch allen Ernstes wissen, ob Rod und Rusty sich schon an ihr ausgetobt haben nach der jahrelangen Enthaltsamkeit von Askaban. Außerdem möchten sie wissen, ob ich, also der Dunkle Lord, schon meinen „Spaß" mit ihr hatte. Aber so tief würde wohl selbst ich nicht sinken, mich an einem Schlammblut zu vergreifen. Aber vielleicht wäre sie ja noch gut genug, um den Crucio an ihr zu probieren."

„Das darf nicht wahr sein, die sollen mir unter die Augen treten", Bellatrix stand kurz vor der Explosion und auch ihr Mann und ihr Schwager waren stinksauer.

„Sie wiederholen nur was Dumbledore mir zum Abschied sagte kurz bevor ihr kamt", Cassie schloss die Augen. „Mir ist egal, was die denken. Es zeigt mir nur, dass das keine Freunde sein können. Ich war halt nur gut für die Hausaufgaben und die Prüfungen, aber damit ist jetzt Schluss, aus und vorbei."

„Richtig so Cassie", Severus Slytherin nickte ihr zu. „Auch wieder ein Punkt der zu Lasten von Minerva geht, Pa. Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor so etwas nicht mitbekommt oder generell nicht mitbekommt was in ihrem Haus passiert."

„Nein, das sollte eigentlich nicht möglich sein. Aber das werden wir klären nach den Ferien. Was machst du da Cassie?"

Diese grinste und schrieb eifrig eine Eule. Dann erbat sie sich den Zauberstab ihrer Mutter. „Stimmt doch, dass dann keiner nachverfolgen kann, wer den Zauber ausführte? Oder kommt mir dann doch das Zaubereiministerium auf die Schliche?"

„Nein, das können die dann nicht feststellen. Außerdem liegen etliche Zauber auf dem Manor, so dass es noch nicht einmal auffallen würde, wenn du mit deinen eigenen Zauberstab zaubern würdest", Bellatrix reckte neugierig ihren Hals, was trieb ihre Tochter da.

„Sehr gut", freute sich diese und schrieb weiter, anschließend sprach sie einige Zauber über das Pergament. Jetzt sah das Pergament sehr alt und zerrissen auf.

„Was hast du da gemacht?" platzte Draco heraus.

„Ganz einfach – ich hab den Brief etwas „hergerichtet". Jetzt sieht er aus, als ob wir ihn in aller Eile und in aller Heimlichkeit geschrieben haben:

Hey,

wir schaffen das schon, kann nur besser werden. Bekommen zu essen und zu trinken, Bett genauso wie bei Dursleys. Sehen uns bald wieder.

Gruß

Harry und Mine."

„Du bist spitze, Cousinchen", Draco lachte schallend und steckte alle damit an. „Bin ich froh, dass du endlich zu uns gehörst. Jetzt muss ich nicht immer mit dir um die besten Noten wetteifern."

Tom grinste und band den Brief an Pigs Fuß, der bald danach aufbrach „Mögen die Spiele beginnen", murmelte er dabei.


	6. 6 Abschluss mit der Vergangenheit

**6\. Abschluss mit der Vergangenheit**

Die nächste Woche verging schnell – und Cassie stellte schnell fest, dass sie das viele Lernen nicht einmal vermisste: Sie traf sich mit Milli und Pansy und freundete sich schnell mit den beiden Mädchen an. Sie ließ sich sogar dazu überreden, einen Einkaufsbummel mit ihnen zu unternehmen. Zwar nur in der Nokturngasse und unter Bewachung von sieben Todessern, doch sie stellte fest, dass so ein Mädelstag ihr Spaß machte.

Sie hatte schon einmal mit Prof. Slytherin gebraut und Unterricht bei seinem Bruder gehabt. Zuletzt hatten sie zu dritt den Dunklen Lord mit Flüchen bombardiert – Slytherin Castle war ebenfalls so gesichert, dass es nicht auffiel, dass hier Minderjährige zauberten. Aber Tom lachte nur und blockte alle ihre Versuche ab. Stattdessen brachte er sie mit seinen Zaubersprüchen und Flüchen in arge Bedrängnis, so dass sie schließlich kapitulierten. Sie lernte Malfoy Manor kennen und durfte mit ihrem Vater, Onkels und ihrem Cousin und der kleinen Cousine ausreiten.

Aber sie bekam dort nicht irgendein Pferd: Ihr Onkel Luc überraschte sie mit einem eigenen Pferd: „Das hab ich dir damals versprochen. Du kleiner Racker konntest nämlich nie genug davon bekommen, mit mir zusammen auszureiten, hast jedes Mal geweint, wenn wir wieder abstiegen. Damals versprach ich dir, ich würde dir ein eigenes Pferd schenken, wenn du alt genug dafür bist. Dieses Versprechen konnte ich bislang leider nicht einhalten, meine kleine Cassie."

„Onkel Luc", Cassie war sprachlos, sie weinte vor Freude, fiel ihrem Onkel schließlich um den Hals. „Vielen, vielen Dank. Wie heißt sie?"

„Dark Lady, sie ist sechs Jahre alt. Ich sah sie auf einer Auktion und wusste sofort, dass das Dein Pferd ist. Außerdem fand ich den Namen passend. Kannst ihn ja laut in Hogwarts erzählen."

„Du meinst, dass ich mein Pferd nach den Dunklen Lord benannte?" Cassie lachte, während sie ihre kleine Stute streichelte. Dark Lady war pechschwarz mit einer weißen Blesse und vier weißen Strümpfen. Die Sympathie schien auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen, denn Dark Lady durchsuchte schon eifrig ihre Taschen nach Leckereien, stupste Cassie fröhlich an und wieherte.

„So hatte ich mir das vorgestellt, Cassie."

Auch die Zwillinge blühten richtig auf und tobten fröhlich durch den Garten, ließen sich von ihren neuen Eltern und den Hauselfen verwöhnen. Sie wurden behutsam auf die anstehende Gerichtsverhandlung vorbereitet und freuten sich schon darauf, dass sie vorher den Namen Lestrange tragen würden.

Gemeinsam überlegte die neue Familie, wer noch Pate der Zwillinge werden sollte. Die Zwillinge wünschten sich ihren neuen Onkel Rusty als Paten, dazu wollte Joshua Tante Cissy haben und Ashley Onkel Luc.

Aber auch Cassie führte lange Gespräche mit ihrer Mom und ihrer Tante. Sie erfuhr zum Beispiel, dass die Lestranges wie auch Malfoys, Slytherins und Blacks geborene Vampire waren und dass sie, sobald ihr Vampir erwachte, ab und an Blut zu sich nehmen musste. Dieses würde durch einen sogenannten Blutstein gedeckt, den sie von ihrem Vater bekam. Für jeden anderen wäre die Kette unsichtbar – nur die Familie würde ihren Blutstein sehen.

Cassie erschrak kein bisschen bei dem Gedanken, ein geborener Vampir zu sein – sondern ließ sich entsprechende Hintergrundliteratur geben, die sie ausführlich abends studierte. „Die Zwillinge werden durch ein Ritual zu geborenen Vampiren, das tut nicht weh und sie sind dann wie wir", erklärte ihre Mutter weiter.

„Schön, danke", Cassie fiel ihrer Mutter begeistert um den Hals und stellte unzählige Fragen.

Bei dieser Gelegenheit kam auch das Gespräch auf den Gefängnisaufenthalt ihrer Eltern. „Warum musstet ihr solange dort bleiben?"

„Der damalige Minister, besser gesagt die damalige Ministerin Millicent Bagnold verhinderte, dass wir einen richtigen Prozess bekommen. Wir bekamen genauso wie Sirius überhaupt keine Verhandlung, sondern wurden nach der Verhandlung sofort weggeschlossen. Wir konnten niemanden informieren – niemand wusste in den nächsten Monaten, wo wir waren. Dein Onkel Luc schrieb unzählige Briefe, um dies herauszubekommen, forderte Gefälligkeiten ein. Wir wurden nämlich anfangs nicht in Askaban gefangen gehalten, sondern in Nurmengard. Wir durften auch keinem Schreiben, keinen Anwalt sprechen – alles wurde uns verweigert. Das einzig Gute war, dass wir, Dein Dad, Onkel Rusty und ich uns eine Zelle teilen durften. Ohne die zwei wäre ich wirklich wahnsinnig geworden, wie man es ja von mir behauptet.

Erst nach 5 Jahren erreichte uns eine Eule von Onkel Luc – die vorherigen waren alle abgefangen worden. Onkel Luc hatte es einfach mal auf blauen Dunst versucht, uns anzueulen in der Hoffnung, dass eine Eule endlich mal ankommen würde. Er war sogar so umsichtig, dem Brief einen kleinen Stift beizufügen – hatten wir ja auch nicht. So wussten die Malfoys endlich, wo wir waren und Luc konnte verstärkt tätig werden.

Schließlich schaffte er es, unsere Verlegung nach Askaban zu durchzusetzen und ein Jahr später durften wir Besuch empfangen. Da war kurz vor deinem 13. Geburtstag. Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, dass Draco irgendwann mitkam und über eine Mitschülerin herzog. Eine Gryffindor, die alles wusste, mehr Punkte bekam als er und der alles zuflog. Ein Schlammblut, wie er verbittert erzählte und was die sich schon darauf einbilden könnte, ihre Eltern seien doch nur Zahnärzte und wie könnte man nur Hermine heißen."

Cassie grinste, fing schließlich an zu lachen. „Damit hattet ihr mich gefunden."

„Oh ja, Draco war ziemlich verdutzt, als ich ihm über den Mund fuhr, man würde kein Mädchen so beleidigen. Dann fiel ich Tante Cissy weinend um den Hals – endlich wussten wir, wo unser kleines Mädchen war. Draco bekam jetzt die Auflage, alles über dich in Erfahrung zu bringen und regelmäßig zu Hause Bericht zu erstatten. Das tat er dann auch. So erfuhren wir auch, dass unsere Freunde gestorben waren, doch nichts über die Zwillinge. Hätten wir von Ashley und Joshua erfahren, hätten wir sie notfalls entführt und dich über Draco benachrichtigen lassen. Sollte wohl nicht so einfach sein für uns alle.

Jedenfalls arbeitete dein Onkel Luc unermüdlich weiter, erreichte es schließlich, als die Zaubereiministerin schließlich aufgrund Alters verstarb und sie durch Fudge ersetzt worden war, dass wir schließlich doch noch verhört wurden und zwar unter Veritaserum. Dabei kam heraus, dass wir nicht auf den Überfall auf Alice und Frank Longbottom beteiligt waren. Wir wurden sofort freigesprochen, ebenso Sirius – doch bei ihm ließen wir es so aussehen, als wenn er ausgebrochen war und er sich wieder den Orden des Phoenix anschließen will. Klappte auch mit einigen Schmeicheleien seitens Sirius – so hatten wir wieder einigen Einblick.

Dumbledore versuchte alles, um die Wahl von Fudge zu verhindern, er versuchte stattdessen, Arthur Weasley auf diesen Posten zu bekommen, doch ohne Erfolg. Wir fanden sogar später heraus, dass die verstorbene Zaubereiministerin unter den Imperius stand und somit voll unter Dumbledores Kontrolle. Wer genau den Fluch sprach – Dumbledore oder Moody – wissen wir nicht, ist eigentlich auch egal. Die Hauptsache war, wir waren wieder frei und konnten anfangen, wieder zu leben, alles daran setzen, dass du wieder zu uns kommst. Das ging zwar auch nicht sofort, doch dein Cousin schickte uns jetzt regelmäßig Bilder von dir, berichtete aus dem Unterricht – das hat uns schon sehr geholfen, Cassie. Und jetzt haben dein Dad und ich dich endlich wieder und dazu noch als Zugabe die Zwillinge." Bellatrix zog ihre Tochter in die Arme und drückte sie an sich.

Die Familie besuchten auch gemeinsam das Grab von Jean und Robert Granger und veranlassten deren Umbettung in die Familiengruft der Lestranges. „Hier könnt ihr sie wenigstens immer besuchen", begründete Rodolphus diese Entscheidung und hatte gleich darauf seine drei Kinder in den Armen. Ein Umstand, den er sichtbar genoss. Er sagte seinen Kindern nicht, dass das Grab beobachtet wurde, nur die Malfoys, Sirius und Regulus Black sowie Tom und seine Familie erfuhren hiervon.

Sie stellten sich die Frage, warum das Grab beobachtet wurde. Die Umbettung erfolgte, ohne dass jemand davon Wind bekam – sollte der Orden des Phönixes oder wer auch immer Wache hielt, doch ein leeres Grab bewachen. War es etwa gar kein Unfall gewesen, bei dem die Grangers ums Leben kamen? Hatte jemand nachgeholfen? Und wenn ja, wer und warum?

Auch Bellatrix genoss es, wenn die Zwillinge mit ihr kuschelten, um Geschichten baten – im Moment war sie noch Tante Bella und Rodolphus Onkel Rod, doch Cassie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dies sich schnell ändern würde. Die Zwillinge liebten ihre neuen Eltern bereits jetzt – hatten ihrer Schwester gegenüber schon angemerkt, dass sie noch niemals jemanden mit Mom und Dad anreden durften. Cassie nahm an, dass die Zwillinge es erst noch einige Tage auskosten wollten, eine nette Tante und einen netten Onkel zu besitzen.

Dominic, Nathaniel und Augusta Longbottom waren zwischenzeitlich ins Manor der Familie Slytherin gezogen und fühlten sich dort mittlerweile sehr wohl. Augusta freute sich für „ihre Enkel" über die gefundene Familie und verwöhnte sie nach Strich und Faden. Auch zog sie unauffällig Erkundigungen in ihrem Bekanntenkreis ein und stellte so fest, wer hinter Dumbledore stand und wer nicht.

Augusta wäre sogar den Todessern beigetreten, hätte Tom sie gelassen. Er konnte sie jedoch davon überzeugen, dass sie bereits jetzt hervorragende Arbeit leistete und Nate und Nick, wie die Zwillinge genannt wurden, wären bestimmt nicht damit einverstanden, ihre Granny in Todesserrobe und mit Maske zu sehen. Augusta sah dies schließlich ein und buk stattdessen für ihre neue vergrößerte Familie alle zwei Tage eine wunderschöne Torte oder einen leckeren Kuchen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Dumbledore stecken, dass der Dunkle Lord verrückt nach Süßem ist", lästerten seine Neffen und nahmen dann lachend Reißaus, weil diese sofort die Verfolgung aufnahm.

Doch Tom war schnell, holte sie blitzartig ein und warf sie mit Klamotten lachend in den Teich.

Eines Morgens war es dann soweit – die Familie Lestrange reiste ins Zaubereiministerium und kam genau im Büro des Ministers an. Die Familien Malfoy und Slytherin folgte. „Schön Euch zu sehen, schön Euch zu sehen", begrüßte der Minister sie lachend. „So, erst einmal zu dem Erfreulichen: Ashley, Joshua – euch wurde sicher erklärt, was eine Adoption bedeutet. Möchtet ihr, dass Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange Eure neuen Eltern werden?"

„Ja, Mommy und Daddy haben das auch gewollt. Sie haben Tante Bella und Onkel Rod das in einem Brief geschrieben", erklärte Ashley dem Minister, der sein Lächeln verstecken musste. „Wir haben jetzt noch Onkel Rusty, Onkel Luc und Tante Cissy als Paten bekommen – Mia ist ja schon unsere Patin. Mommy und Daddy wollten auch Tante Bella und Onkel Rod als unsere Paten, doch die sind ja jetzt unsere neuen Eltern. Die sind ganz doll lieb zu uns."

„Unsere Mia hat gesagt, erst haben unsere Eltern auf sie aufgepasst und jetzt passen ihre Eltern auf uns auf. Wir haben ganz schöne Zimmer bekommen in unserem Manor und Tante Bella und Onkel Rod und Onkel Rusty spielen ganz viel mit uns. Von Tante Bella bekommen wir jeden Tag ein großes Eis, mit Schirmchen sogar", schloss Joshua sich an.

Cassie drehte sich weg, damit niemand ihr Grinsen sah. Doch sie sah Tom an, der ebenfalls lachte und so wurde es ihr sehr erschwert. Es machte die Sache auch nicht besser, dass Severus feixte und Draco es ihm gleichtat.

„So, dann ist die Sache ja schnell geklärt. Ab sofort heißt ihr Ashley Jane Bellatrix Granger-Lestrange und Joshua Robert Rodolphus Granger-Lestrange. Ich wünschte, alle Kinder wären so pflegeleicht wie eure zwei."

Ashley und Joshua strahlten und umarmten ihre neuen Eltern, Bella bekam sogar einen Kuss. „So, nun kommt der unangenehmere Teil des Tages – die Verhandlung beginnt in zwanzig Minuten. Sollen die Kinder daran teilnehmen?"

„Ja, Ashley und Joshua sollen sehen, dass Tante Jackie Vergangenheit ist", erklärte Rodolphus und hob seinen Sohn hoch, Bellatrix verfuhr genauso mit ihrer kleinen Tochter. „Wir haben ihnen alles erklärt."

„Tante Jackie soll sehen, dass wir ganz schöne neue Sachen bekommen haben und das ist nichts aus der Sammlung oder der Spende", erklärte Ashley dem Minister. „Mia und ich haben deshalb auch beide ein weißes Kleid an, Tante Jackie soll sehen, wie schick wir jetzt sind. Josh sieht deshalb auch so aus wie Onkel Rod und Onkel Rusty."

„Sammlung, Spende?"

„Ja, diese Tante Jackie hat sich das Vermögen der Grangers unter den Nagel gerissen und die Kinder mussten gebrauchte Sachen tragen. Zudem machte sie ihnen weiß, sie sollten dafür auch noch dankbar sein", Bellatrix kochte vor Wut.

„Jetzt verstehe ich, warum ihr diese Begegnung möchtet. Ich stimme euch zu. Es ist lange her, seitdem ich ein Urteil so herbeigesehnt habe wie das heutige."

„Ja, Ms. Lestrange hat uns versichert, dass wir nach unserem Gutdünken entscheiden dürfen", erklärte Tom und bot Cassie seinen Arm an.

„Verständlich, Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin", dem Minister war klar, dass er hier mit dem Dunklen Lord sprach und er wusste ebenfalls, dass zwei der vier Hogwartsgründer sich in seinem Büro aufhielten.

Ebenso war Cornelius Fudge bekannt, dass die weiblichen Hogwartsgründer mit den Brüdern von Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor verheiratet waren und dass deren Ehemänner, Lucifer und Godric ebenfalls über Sitze im Gamot verfügten, ebenso ihre beiden ältesten Söhne. Also würden auch diese über die Zukunft, die Bestrafung dieser Tante samt Familie abstimmen.

Er lockerte etwas seinen Hemdkragen – in deren Haut mochte er jetzt nicht stecken. Ihm war sogar zu Ohren gekommen, dass Cassiopeia Lestrange die Seelengefährtin des Dunklen Lords war. So wie der sich um das Mädchen bemühte, war ihm dies eigentlich klar. Das Mädchen war aber auch eine Augenweide – klein und zierlich wie eine Elfe und bildschön, der Traum eines jeden Mannes. Nur jemand, der nicht zurechnungsfähig war, würde so ein Mädchen nicht besitzen wollen.

Er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden, zwang sich dann regelrecht dazu und sah zur Seite. Er fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als er die blutroten Augen des Dunklen Lords sah. Fudge fühlte sich ertappt – es war doch bekannt, dass Lord Voldemort ein ausgezeichneter Legilimentiker war. Er dachte eine Entschuldigung und der Dunkle Lord nickte knapp, stellte sich dann aber so, dass Fudge der Blick auf Cassiopeia Lestrange völlig verdeckt war.

Von alldem bekam Cassie nichts mit – sie hatte sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, dass Tom Slytherin ihr ständig den Arm reichte oder ihr Tischherr war. Er ging sehr respektvoll mit ihr um und brachte sie immer wieder mit seinen Mätzchen zum Lachen.

„He, keine Angst", hörte sie da eine Stimme in ihren Kopf. „Sie sind nicht allein – wir passen alle auf Sie und die Minis auf. Sie bleiben gleich neben Ihrer Mutter sitzen – die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots sitzen vorne."

„Gibt es eigentlich auch weibliche Mitglieder des Zaubergamots?" dachte Cassie und sah Tom an, der genau wie seine Väter, sein Bruder sowie ihr Vater und ihre Onkel höchst elegant gekleidet war.

„Nicht im inneren Gamotkreis – dieser wird von den Lords besetzt. Verstirbt einer und der Sohn, der den Titel erbt, ist noch minderjährig, wird er von einem anderen ihm nahe stehenden männlichen Familienmitglied vertreten. Altmodisch, ich weiß, doch diese Regeln bestehen seid Merlin."

Mittlerweile waren sie im Gerichtssaal eingetroffen und Tom erklärte Cassie alles leise, geleitete sie zu ihrem Platz. Rodolphus verabschiedete sich von seiner Familie, Lucius tat es ihm gleich, während Tom Cassie sehnsüchtig ansah. Doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck und begab sich zu seinem Platz.

Narzissa und Bellatrix sahen ihn besorgt nach – lange würde Tom es nicht mehr ohne Cassie aushalten. Die Schwestern sahen sich an, sie würden wohl bald ein Gespräch mit dem Mädchen führen müssen und zwar sofort nach dem Gespräch zwischen Tom und Cassie. Die Black-Schwestern ahnten, dass bald eine Hochzeit bevorstand.

Doch sie wussten, dass Cassie es bei Tom gut haben würde – dieser würde sie vor allem Übel beschützen und sie vom ganzen Herzen lieben. Sie waren nur froh, dass das Mädchen die Gegenwart von Tom akzeptierte.

Die Verhandlung begann und die Angeklagten wurden hereingeführt. Die Zwillinge kuschelten sich enger an ihre neue Mutter und die große Schwester, die beruhigend auf sie einredeten. „Nie wieder", flüsterte Cassie. „Sie können uns nie wieder etwas tun."

„Mmh", Ashley atmete beruhigt auf und winkte ihrem Adoptivvater zu.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, die Anklageschrift zu verlesen, denn Tante Jackie und Jillian kreischten in einer Tour und beschimpften alle als Lügner. Schließlich wurde Cassie als Zeugin aufgerufen.

„Nennen Sie uns bitte Ihren vollständigen Namen und den Namen, den Sie zuvor getragen haben."

„Mein, mein Name ist Cassiopeia Aurora Bellatrix Lestrange, bis vor einigen Tagen war ich Hermine Jane Granger, Euer Ehren."

„Du mieses Stück Dreck, du", fauchte Tante Jacaranda nach der Zeugenaussage und Cassie zuckte zusammen. Toms Augen glühten vor Zorn, seine Hand zuckte zum Zauberstab.

„Nicht", Salazar Slytherin ergriff seine Hand. „Tu nichts unüberlegtes, Tom. Deine Kleine ist stark. Du hast doch gehört, dass sie sogar damit rechnet Voldemorts Liebchen genannt zu werden."

„Ist sie ja auch", mischte sich Severus grinsend ein. „Ist also keine Beleidigung und Cassie sah das anscheinend genauso. Außerdem liebt sie doch ihre kleine Stute, die Dark Lady, lacht sich jedes Mal tot, wenn sie daran denkt, das in Hogwarts zu erzählen."

„Ihr habt recht." Tom entspannte sich wieder etwas, doch noch immer glich er einem Pulverfass, das jederzeit hochgehen konnte.

„Ich bin kein Stück Dreck", fauchte Cassiopeia im nächsten Augenblick. „Ihr habt die Zwillinge bestohlen. Was glaubst, was Daddy mit dir gemacht hätte und Mommy erst. Ach übrigens, weißt du eigentlich, dass Onkel Ernest ein Verhältnis mit der Nachbarin hat? Außerdem gehe ich jede Wette ein, dass deren Kinder von ihm sind. Die sind ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Wie viel hat sie noch einmal? Ach ja, fünf Stück und das sechste ist unterwegs. Eigentlich muss ich ja sagen, Nummer sechs, sieben und acht – es werden ja Drillinge."

„Lüg nicht herum", unterbrach der Onkel sie, doch seine Augen zuckten verdächtig.

„Dem können wir ja mal gleich nachgehen", mischte sich grinsend der Zaubereiminister ein und ließ sich eine Portion Veritaserum geben. Eine kurze Befragung von Onkel Ernest erfolgte und er gab alles zu, schilderte sein Verhältnis mit der Nachbarin in allen Einzelheiten. „Ms. Lestrange, danke für Ihre Aussage, Sie können sich wieder setzen."

Cassie stand auf und ging zurück. Als sie an ihrem Vater vorbeikam, zog dieser sie in die Arme. „Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Mädchen."

„Danke, Daddy."

„Sind die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots zu einem Entschluss gekommen?" Minister Fudge sah fragend in die Runde, nachdem die Mitglieder etwa fünf Minuten miteinander diskutiert hatten. Dabei ging es aber hörbar nur um ihre Familien und die Ferienpläne, nicht aber um die drei Angeklagten. Er hätte gerne selbst mitgeredet, doch er musste ja den Schein wahren – die Angeklagten sollten nicht behaupten können, er habe den Mitgliedern des Zaubergamots etwas hinsichtlich des Urteils in den Mund gelegt. Er schnaubte unhörbar – als wenn dies bei diesen Gamotmitgliedern überhaupt möglich war, schon über den kleinsten Versuch in diese Richtung würden sie nur lachen.

Tom erhob sich, seine Augen richteten sich auf die Angeklagten und wurden blutrot. Jillian kreischte und wurde ohnmächtig, doch auch Tante Jackie und Onkel Ernest schreckten zurück. „Sind wir. Wir, Lord Salazar Gregorius Gryffindor-Slytherin, Lord Godric Vincent Gryffindor-Slytherin, Lord Lucifer Hufflepuff-Slytherin, Lord Lucianus Hufflepuff-Slytherin, Lord Gideon Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, Lord Sander Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord Rodolphus Pollux Lestrange, Lord Rabastan Castor Lestrange, Lord Sirius Orion Black, Lord Regulus Acturus Black, Lord Severus Gryffindor-Slytherin und ich, Lord Tom Gryffindor-Slytherin, befinden die Angeklagten in allen Punkten schuldig.

Sie werden zu zehn Jahren Askaban verurteilt, ihre Gefängniswände werden so verhext, dass sie die Leiden ihrer Opfer und Ihre ganzen Sünden und Verfehlungen tagtäglich anhören müssen. Ach ja, und Sie dürfen sich alle drei eine Zelle teilen – da könne Sie sich so richtig in Ruhe aussprechen", Tom grinste fies. „Sie haben bestimmt noch einigen Klärungsbedarf."

„So sei es, das Urteil ist rechtskräftig, eine Berufung oder Beschwerde dagegen ist nicht zulässig. Abführen."

„Das wirst du mir büßen, du kleine, dreckige Schlampe", schrie Tante Jackie. „Die zehn Jahre sind schnell um und dann werde ich dich finden, versprochen. Ich werde dir und den kleinen Missgeburten dann das Leben zur Hölle machen."

Tom hatte jetzt die Nase voll. Er eilte nach vorne, so dass sein Umhang sich aufbauschte. „Damit eins klar ist – Ihre Nichte ist meine Seelengefährtin. Da Sie ja wahrscheinlich viel zu blöd sind zu wissen, was das ist: Ich bin ein geborener Vampir, wir verlieben uns nur einmal in unserem Leben und zwar in unsere Seelengefährtin. Für diese würden wir alles tun – auch töten und sterben. Nur mit dieser sind wir ein Ganzes. Ihre Nichte ist die Liebe meines Lebens, mein ganzes Glück, die Luft, die ich zum Atmen brauche", flüsterte er der Tante zu. „Ich bin nicht nur Lord Tom Alessandro Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin, Sohn von Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor-Slytherin, sondern auch der Dunkle Lord oder Lord Voldemort. Und Gnade Ihnen, sollte ich noch einmal eine Beleidigung oder Bedrohungen meiner Gefährtin und ihrer Geschwister vernehmen. Sagen Sie das auch Ihrem untreuen Ehemann und Ihrer nichtsnutzigen Tochter. Haben wir uns verstanden oder wollen Sie Beweise haben, dass ich es wirklich ernst meine?"

„Nein, nein."

„Gut. Dann verschwinden Sie jetzt ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ansonsten könnte es passieren, dass ich es mir noch einmal anders überlege." Die letzten Worte fauchte Tom mehr als er sie sprach. Dann drehte er sich um und eilte zu Cassie.

„Was, was haben Sie ihr gesagt?"

„Unwichtig – wir hatten nur einen netten kleinen Plausch von Tante Jackie zum Dunklen Lord."

Cassie kicherte und nahm den ihr dargebotenen Arm. „Dann danke ich dem Dunklen Lord – hätte dieser noch einen Platz für mich in seinen Reihen?"

„Nun, mal nachdenken", Tom tat, als würde er angestrengt grübeln, während sie zum Kamin gingen. „Nun, nein. Oder dort? Nein, auch nicht. Ich glaube, wir zwei besprechen das noch einmal, wenn Sie volljährig sind. Dann würde ich mich über einen erneuten Aufnahmeantrag von Ihnen freuen und Sie sehr gerne aufnehmen, Ms Lestrange."

„Der wird kommen, versprochen", Cassie trat mit Tom in den Kamin, da ihre Mutter nicht wollte, dass sie alleine flohte – auf dem Hinweg hatte Onkel Rusty sie mitgenommen.

„Ich warte drauf", Tom grinste sie verschmitzt an, bevor er seinen Umhang um sie schlang und dann das Ziel nannte.

Am Abend gaben die Lestranges ein kleines Fest: „Schließlich wird man nicht jeden Tag Eltern von niedlichen vierjährigen Zwillingen", war die Begründung gewesen. Die Gäste, wie die Gryffindor-Slytherins, Tonks, Remus Lupin, Sirius und Regulus Black, Malfoys, Helga Hufflepuff mit ihrer Familie – nur ihr ältester Sohn konnte nicht kommen –, ebenso wie Rowena Ravenclaw samt Anhang, dann noch die Parkinsons, Bulstrodes, Crabbes, Goyles nahmen dies zum Anlass und brachten kleine Geschenke für die Zwillinge mit.

„Für uns, wir haben aber doch gar nicht Geburtstag?" Ashley strahlte, als Tom ihr einen Blumenstrauß überreichte, sogar die Hand küsste er ihr zum Spaß.

„Nein, das eigentlich nicht. Aber irgendwie auch schon, da ihr ja ab heute Lestrange heißt. Tanzt du später mit mir, Ms Granger-Lestrange?"

„Au ja", Ashley gab Tom einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Severus grinste seinen Bruder an und schnappte sich das kleine Mädchen aus dessen Armen. „Ich lass doch nicht zu, dass du dir immer all die schönen Mädels schnappst. Ich bestehe auch darauf, dass du mit mir tanzt, Ashley."

„Gern, Onkel Sev." Auch der Tränkemeister bekam einen Kuss. Dann schob Bella die Zwillinge zum nächsten Gast.

„Ich, ich danke Ihnen, Ihnen beiden", Cassie gab den beiden Brüdern die Hand, doch dann umarmte sie sie schnell. „Die Zwillinge sind von Ihnen begeistert, fragen immer nach ihrem Onkel Tom und Onkel Sev. Ashley liebt den Tränkeunterricht bei Onkel Sev und Josh träumt davon, sich irgendwann einmal so gut duellieren zu können wie Onkel Tom. Vielen Dank dafür."

Die Slytherin-Brüder zogen das zierliche Mädchen nun ihrerseits kurz in die Arme. „Gern geschehen, Sie können uns damit danken, dass Sie heute Abend bevorzugt mit uns tanzen", grinste Severus. „Im Gegensatz zu Dominic können wir nämlich sehr gut tanzen und wären wir zusammen zur Schule gegangen, hätte einer von uns Sie zum Weihnachtsball begleitet."

„Seien Sie versichert, dass wir Sie gleich nach Bekanntwerden des Weihnachtsballes eingeladen hätten. Sowohl mein Bruder als auch ich wären entzückt gewesen, Sie als unsere Balldame bezeichnen zu dürfen", ergänzte Tom. „Und Ronald Weasley hätte es auch nicht gewagt, Ihnen Ihren ersten Ball zu verderben. Er wäre noch nicht einmal in Ihre Nähe gekommen, dafür hätten wir schon gesorgt. Slytherines beschützen ihre Mädchen."

Cassie errötete: „Danke, ich merke bei solchen Sätzen immer wieder, dass ich damals falsch wählte – ich hätte nach Slytherin gehen sollen." Sie knickste vor den Brüdern. „Ich würde mich freuen, Sie heute Abend als meine favorisierten Tanzpartner bezeichnen zu können, Lord und Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin. Ich verspreche, ich werde ansonsten nur noch mit meinem Vater, meinem kleinen Bruder und meinen Onkeln tanzen. Alle anderen Tänze gehören Ihnen."

„Was höre ich da, ihr euch Cassie als Tanzpartnerin verpflichtet?" Salazar und Godric kamen grinsend zu dem Dreiergespann. „Wir wollen auch mit Cassie tanzen, plan uns also auch für wenigstens einen Tanz ein, Mädchen."

„Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, mit Ihnen tanzen zu dürfen, Eure Lordschaften", Cassie knickste diesmal vor den beiden Gründern.

„Aber nur jeweils einen Tanz", grinste Severus und sah seinen großen Bruder verschlagen von der Seite an. „Sonst tanzt mal schön miteinander. Tom und ich sind schließlich solo hier, außerdem wollen wir Cassie zeigen, wie sich Slytherins auf einem Ball benehmen."

„Schlagen sich die Jungs um dich", Rowena und Helga waren dazu getreten und amüsierten sich anscheinend blendend. Cassie hatte schon deren Ehemänner Gideon und Lucifer kennengelernt, die genauso aussahen wie ihre Brüder Salazar und Godric. „Lass dich von ihnen später über das Parkett wirbeln. Dominic zeigte uns seine Erinnerungen an Euren Weihnachtsball. Dieser Ronald hat ihn dir ja wirklich arg versaut."

„Ich hatte trotzdem meinen Spaß mit Viktor, vor allem, weil die anderen Mädchen mich alle beneideten. Hat Dominik auch die Erinnerungen an den Tanzunterricht gezeigt?"

„Nein, was war da?" Godric sah Cassie neugierig an.

„Prof. McGonagall gab uns Unterricht, hielt erst einmal eine entsprechende Rede, Ron redete natürlich wieder leise dazwischen", erklärte Cassie grinsend vorab, bevor sie die Verwandlungslehrerin und Ron nachahmte:

„McGonagall: „Wisst ihr, in jedem Mädchen schlummert ein Schwan, der bloß darauf wartet, herauzubrechen und zu fliegen."

Ron: „Sieh mal, aus Eloise Midgeon bricht auch gleich was raus, aber ich glaube, es ist kein Schwan."

„McGonagall: „Mr. Weasley?"

Ron: „Ja?"

McGonagall: „Kommen Sie bitte zu mir. Bitte legen Sie die rechte Hand auf meine Hüfte."

Ron(entsetzt): „Wohin?"

(Filmzitat aus: „Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch")

„Herrlich, Cassie", Godric lachte Tränen und auch Salazar schmunzelte. „Deine Erinnerung möchte ich gelegentlich sehen. Wir werden auch wieder einen Ball geben, schlage ich vor. Vielleicht sogar mehrere – an Halloween, den Weihnachtsball, einen Valentins-, einen Frühlings- und einen Sommerball."

„Übertreibst du nicht etwas, Schatz?"

„Nein, Godric hat recht, Salazar", unterstützten ihn jetzt Helga Hufflepuff und Rowena Ravenclaw, „die Schüler sollen auch einige gesellschaftliche Umgangsformen lernen und zeigen, dass sie sie auch anwenden können. Außerdem können so einige sehen, dass Cassie ein Mädchen ist, das die Jungs gerne zum Ball begleiten."

„Gutes Argument", Salazar sah seinen ältesten Sohn lächelnd von der Seite an. „Hat Draco schon mit seinen Freunden gesprochen, dass sie auf Cassie ein Auge haben sollen?"

„Ja, hat er", bestätigte Severus. „Mit Theo und Blaise zwar nur per Brief, da sie die ganzen Ferien über mit ihren Familien verreist sind, doch Vince und Greg planen bereits ihr Vorgehen."

„Ausgezeichnet."

„Jetzt muss Dominic nur noch versprechen, dass er keine nächtlichen Exkursionen mehr startet – das gleiche gilt für Cassie", Severus grinste. Cassie sah unbeteiligt aus, tat so, als wüsste sie nicht, was ihr Lehrer meinte. „Unsere kleine Ms Lestrange hat die Angewohnheit, zusammen mit unseren Dominic nachts durch Hogwarts zu schleichen."

„Cassiopeia Aurora Bellatrix Lestrange, was muss ich da hören?" Bellatrix stand plötzlich hinter ihrer Tochter, die vor Schreck zurücksprang und gegen Toms Brust prallte. Nur ein beherzter Griff von diesem um ihre Taille verhinderte ein Straucheln oder sogar Stürzen von Cassie. Unmerklich, doch nicht für seine Väter und seinen Bruder, zog Tom das Mädchen einen Moment ganz eng an sich, genoss ihre Nähe. Dann ließ er sie wieder los und zwinkerte ihr zu. Cassies Wangen glühten leicht rot, doch sie bedankte sich mit einem Lächeln, bevor sie ihrer Mutter antwortete.

„Nichts, Mom, das war alles völlig harmlos. Aber ich glaube, Prof. Slytherin, ich habe mir gerade den Knöchel verknackst und kann deshalb nicht mit Ihnen tanzen."

„Solange das nur für Sev gilt und nicht für mich, finde ich das völlig in Ordnung", Tom grinste kurz, dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Das hört aber auf, Ms. Lestrange, und auch mit Nick werden wir ein ernstes Wort reden. Sie bleiben, wenn möglich, immer in Sichtweite einer vertrauenswürdigen und erwachsenen Person, wenn Sie wieder in Hogwarts sind und nachts haben Sie überhaupt nichts mehr in den Korridoren verloren und bleiben fortan in Ihrem Zimmer. Alles andere wäre viel zu gefährlich – Dumbledore wird toben, sobald er herausfindet, dass er Sie nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hat. Versprechen Sie es uns bitte."

„Versprochen – fällt er tot um, wenn ich irgendwann meinen linken Ärmel hochkremple und er sieht, dass ich dort das Dunkle Mal trage?"

„Das werden wir nicht ausprobieren", erklärte Bellatrix streng. „Außerdem gibt es das Dunkle Mal nicht, das ist eine reine Erfindung des Suppenhuhns."

„Schade, aber so würde ich ihn doch mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen, oder nicht? Ich könnte es mir doch einfach mit schwarzer Farbe auf dem Arm malen."

„Nein, das probierst du nicht aus, Cassiopeia", ihr Vater sah sie streng an. „Wir werden jetzt den Tanz eröffnen, deine Mutter und ich. Ich möchte, dass du dich mit deinem Onkel Rusty anschließt. Die Zwillinge werden miteinander tanzen."

Cassie hatte noch nie so viel und so gut getanzt wie an diesem Abend. Es stimmte, was man über die Reinblüter aus den altehrwürdigen Familien erzählte – sie waren alle begnadete und geübte Tänzer. Nachdem sie mit ihren Onkele, ihrem Vater und ihrem Brüderchen getanzt hatte, forderten die männlichen Gründer sie zum Tanzen auf und im Anschluss erst der Tränkemeister und danach der Dunkle Lord.

„Sie tanzen sehr gut, Ms. Lestrange", Tom hielt sie fest in seinen Armen, war aber doch stets darauf bedacht, den schicklichen Abstand zu wahren. Trotzdem half das gemeinsame Tanzen, seinen Vampir zu beruhigen und zum Schnurren zu bringen.

„Danke, Mr. Slytherin", Cassie strahlte und ließ sich führen. „Sie tanzen auch sehr gut."

„Dad und Pa legten bei unserer Erziehung sehr viel Wert darauf, dass James, Sev und ich uns angemessen zu verhalten wissen. Schon mit fünf Jahren bekamen wir die ersten Tanz- und Musikstunden."

„Welches Instrument spielen Sie?"

„Klavier, Violine und Gitarre. Spielen Sie auch ein Instrument?"

„Klavier, Violine und Dudelsack", gestand Cassie leise.

Tom lachte und kam kurz aus dem Takt, doch wenige Sekunden später fing er sich wieder. „Eine seltsame Kombination, doch ich weiß, dass Robert Dudelsack spielte. Sehr gut sogar – er drohte Jane im Spaß immer damit, dass er das allen seinen Kindern beibringen würde und dann würden sie eine Band gründen und das ganze Wochenende zu Hause üben."

Cassie lachte und nur Tom war es zu verdanken, dass sie weiter tanzen konnte. „Deshalb hat Mom also einige Male unsere Instrumente versteckt und Dad und mir redete sie ein, wir hätten sie verlegt. Klar, beide gleichzeitig."

„Typisch Jane. Von welchem Lied sprechen die Zwillinge eigentlich immer, dass Sie ihnen abends vorsingen?"

„Es ist ein Lied aus einem Märchenfilm, der in der Weihnachtszeit im Muggelfernsehen läuft. Kennen Sie das Märchen von Cinderella?" Der Dunkle Lord nickte und sah Cassiopeia auffordernd an. Sie verstand und begann leise zu singen:

„LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa  
LaLaLaLaLaLaLa  
LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa  
LaLaLaLaLaLaLa

Wenn es dich doch gibt  
Ein Herz nur für mich schlägt

Wer sagt mir heut was morgen noch zählt  
Wird die Welt bald neu geboren  
Der Weg ist mit Blumen und Sternen gesät  
Ich spür, mein Held wird kommen

Siehst du was ich seh  
Auch Wunder können gescheh´n

Dann wünsch ich mir Flüsse die Wasser noch führ´n  
Dornen, die weichen und Rosen, die blüh´n

Küss mich, halt mich, lieb mich  
Für immer  
Küss mich, halt mich, lieb mich

Ein Prinz, der sein Leben, sein Herz für mich gibt  
Ein Kuss, der die Nacht und den Zauber besiegt

Küss mich, halt mich, lieb mich  
Küss mich, halt mich, lieb mich

LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa  
LaLaLaLaLaLaLa

Wenn es dich doch gibt  
Ein Herz nur für mich schlägt

Dann wünsch ich mir Flüsse die Wasser noch führ´n  
Dornen, die weichen und Rosen, die blüh´n

Küss mich, halt mich, lieb mich  
Für immer  
Küss mich, halt mich, lieb mich

Ein Prinz, der sein Leben, sein Herz für mich gibt  
Ein Kuss, der die Nacht und den Zauber besiegt

Küss mich, halt mich, lieb mich  
Für immer  
Küss mich, halt mich, lieb mich

Dann wünsch ich mir Flüsse die Wasser noch führ´n  
Dornen, die weichen und Rosen, die blüh´n

Küss mich, halt mich, lieb mich  
Küss mich, halt mich, lieb mich

(Lied „Küss mich, halt mich, lieb mich" von Ella Endlich)

„Ein wunderschönes Lied, Sie haben eine bezaubernde Stimme. Ich wünsche Ihnen, dass Sie Ihren Prinzen finden", Tom zog Cassie unbemerkt etwas enger und fester an sich.

„Und ich wünsche Ihnen, dass Sie Ihre Prinzessin finden, Mylord." Cassie genoss es, mit dem Dunklen Lord zu tanzen, atmete unauffällig seinen Geruch ein: Sandelholz und Vanille.

Cassie wanderte die meiste Zeit von Severus und seinem Bruder hin und her, ab und an tanzte sie auch mit ihrem Dad und ihren Onkeln. Doch mit niemanden sonst, was sie etwas wunderte.

Einmal standen Crabbe und Goyle vor ihr, als Tom ihr gerade etwas zu trinken holte. „Hey, Cassiopeia – wir sind Greg und Vince."

„Schön euch endlich mal so kennenzulernen", Cassie lächelte sie an. „Gefällt euch das Fest?"

„Ja, sehr." Cassie merkte, dass die zwei irgendetwas wollten.

„Ach, hallo Gregory, hallo Vincent", Tom stand auf einmal wieder neben Cassie und hielt ihr ein Glas hin.

„Eure Lordschaft", die Jungs verbeugten sich und verschwanden dann ganz schnell.

„Komisch, ich hätte schwören können, dass die noch was sagen wollten", Cassie sah Tom an.

„Keine Ahnung", Tom wusste, was Crabbe und Goyle gewollt hatten, es war deutlich zu „hören" gewesen und zwar wollten sie seine kleine Gefährtin zum Tanz auffordern. Er mochte die Jungs, sie waren in Ordnung und völlig vertrauenswürdig. Sie wollten auch nichts von seiner Cassie, außer sich mit ihr anzufreunden und auf sie aufzupassen. Doch niemals hätte er zugelassen, dass diese seinem Mädchen so nahe kamen. Sein Vampir hätte dies nicht ertragen, nicht, solange er nicht deutlich machen könnte, dass Cassiopeia alleine ihm gehören würde.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, dass die Eltern von Vince und Greg diesen gerade Vorhaltungen für ihr Verhalten machten. Dank seines ausgezeichneten Gehörs vernahm er gerade die Worte von Leonora Crabbe, was den Jungs einfallen würde, die Gefährtin des Lords zu belästigen. „Sie wollten nur ihre Freundschaft", teilte er ihnen mental mit. „Ihre Freundschaft und sie wollen meine Cassie beschützen."

„Kommen Sie, lassen Sie uns einmal zu den Eltern von Vince und Greg gehen – ich glaube, die haben Sie noch nicht kennengelernt." Tom reichte Cassie seinen Arm und sie gingen auf die kleine Gruppe zu. „Leonora, Roxanne, Peter, Henry – darf ich euch Ms. Cassiopeia Aurora Bellatrix Lestrange vorstellen? Sie wird zukünftig ebenfalls zu den Slytherins gehören."

„Sehr erfreut, Ms Lestrange."

„Ganz meinerseits", Cassie lächelte alle freundlich an.

„Ich hörte von meinem Bruder", wandte sich der Dunkle Lord an Greg und Vince, „dass ihr bereits einen Plan zum Schutz von Ms. Lestrange sowie meinen Neffen und den Anderen, die nach Slytherin wechseln werden, ausklügelt?"

„Ja, Eure Lordschaft", Greg strahlte und zog einen Zettel aus der Tasche. „Wir haben bereits einige Fragen aufschrieben, die wir gerne beantwortet hätten. Deshalb treffen wir uns morgen auch mit Thomas, Finnegan und den Creevy-Brüdern. Vielleicht wollen Cassiopeia, Dominic und Nathaniel ebenfalls kommen."

„Das geht leider nicht – morgen sollen die Lestrange-Kinder sowie meine Neffen den Vampirclans vorgestellt werden", erklärte Tom bevor Cassie antworten konnte. „Die Clans müssen wissen, dass die verschwundenen Kinder wieder bei ihren Familien sind."

„Das ist kein Problem", mischte sich Peter Goyle ein. „Das gemeinsame Treffen könnt ihr nachholen. Wir haben auch schon vorgeschlagen, dass wir die Familien bei uns aufnehmen. Nicht, dass Dumbledore und sein Orden auf dumme Ideen kommen. Die letzten Wochen waren die drei Familien verreist."

„Sehr gute Idee", lobte der Dunkle Lord und erklärte seinem mittlerweile zu ihrer Gruppe gestoßenen Bruder, um was es ging.

„Ich kann morgen nicht mitkommen zu dem Treffen", erklärte dieser. „Dumbledore hat ein Sondertreffen des Phoenix-Ordens einberufen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er sich bei mir außerdem erkundigen will, wie es „Granger" und „Potter" geht."

„Ausgerechnet morgen", maulte der Dunkle Lord gespielt los. „Dann lässt du mich ja mit diesen Furien des Lamoire-Clans alleine."

„Tut mir leid, großer Bruder", es war Severus allerdings anzumerken, das es ihm eigentlich überhaupt nicht leid tat. „Dann hast du beide Schwestern für dich allein. Wie waren doch noch einmal die Namen? Clementine und Adeline?"

„Erinnere mich nicht daran. Eure Lordschaft", äffte Tom jemand nach. „Meine bezaubernden, liebreizenden Töchter wären doch die idealen Gefährtinnen für Sie und Ihren Bruder."

„Cassie, wie wäre es, wenn du morgen meinem großen Bruder beistehst?"

„Gern, wenn ich helfen kann."

„Kannst du – halt dich immer in seiner Nähe auf und deine Eltern werden einfach behaupten, dass dies zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit geschieht. Du bist unantastbar für die Clans, denn die Lestranges sind eine der ältesten und angesehensten Familien, von denen jeder weiß, dass sie eng mit den Gryffindor-Slytherins befreundet sind", erklärte der Tränkemeister.

„Halt dich von dem Lamoire-Clan fern, wir trauen ihnen nicht. Die Mutter versucht alles, damit Tom und ich ihre Töchter heiraten. Sie würden auch vor Liebestränken nicht zurückschrecken. Du wirst morgen als Toms offizielle Begleiterin fungieren – das gibt dir das Recht, neben ihm zu sitzen. Pass etwas auf, was Tom zu sich nimmt. In der Regel passt mein Bruder sehr gut auf sich alleine auf, aber man kann ja nie wissen. Ich gebe dir einige Tränke mit, die verstaust du bitte in deiner Handtasche, Cassie."

„In Ordnung, muss ich noch auf etwas achten?"

„Tom ist der Kronprinz, also wundere dich nicht, wenn ihn alle mit Hoheit oder mein Prinz ansprechen. Bleib immer in der Nähe deiner Eltern, deines Onkels oder in der Nähe von Tom", schärfte der Tränkemeister ihr ein. „Da deine Eltern und dein Onkel in erster Linie auf die Zwillinge achten werden, lass Tom nicht aus den Augen. Nate und Nick bleiben bei Pa und Dad. Deinen Zauberstab nimmst du mit, sollte irgendwas passieren, darfst du ihn gebrauchen."

„Okay", Cassie klang kläglich. „Das wird morgen also kein schöner Besuch."

„Nein, er könnte es werden, wenn die Lamoires nicht wären", Tom klang grimmig. „Jetzt haben die auch noch irgendwelche entfernten Cousins und Cousinen aufgenommen, die wir überhaupt noch nicht einschätzen können. Regulus wird auch dort sein und sie unauffällig im Auge behalten."

„Wir grüßen deine Freunde von dir", Vince lächelte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir passen auf dich auf. Im Unterricht sitzt du ja nun auch auf unserer Seite, auf keinen Fall am Rand oder ganz hinten, sondern immer dort, wo wir dich gut im Auge haben. Das gleiche gilt, auf den Weg zum Unterricht und wenn wir vor dem Klassenzimmer warten und auch in der Pause bleibst du in unserer Nahe."

„Sehr gut, Vince." Tom und Severus klangen zufrieden mit diesem Plan. „Ihr müsst noch einen Plan ausarbeiten, wie ihr die Creevy-Brüder beschützt, denn die sind ja jünger als ihr."

„Mein Cousin ist mit Colin in einer Klasse und mein kleiner Bruder freut sich darauf, sich mit Dennis anfreunden zu können", erklärte Greg. „Ethan möchte schon lange alles über das Fotografieren wissen. Jedenfalls informieren Jack und Ethan schon ihre Mitschüler und arbeiten ebenfalls Pläne aus."

„Passt ausgezeichnet", freute sich Severus. „Das habt ihr sehr gut vorbereitet. Sobald wir wieder zurück in Hogwarts sind, bekommt ihr für diese ausgezeichnete Leistung von mir Punkte. Ich schlage vor, pro Nase einhundert Punkte."

Vince und Greg strahlten um die Wette. „Von mir auch noch einmal die gleiche Punktzahl – ich bin ja schließlich ab September der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."


	7. 7 Ein Vampirtreffen das ist lustig …

**Ein Vampirtreffen das ist lustig … oder auch nicht**

Am nächsten Tag machten sich die Lestranges zu dem besagten Treffen aus. Bellatrix hatte ihren Kindern die besten Kleidungsstücke heraus gelegt und ihnen noch einige Verhaltensregeln eingeschärft: „Bleibt immer in unserer Nähe, Minis, besser gesagt, ihr lasst unsere Hände nicht los. Will jemand mit euch spielen, lehnt ihr höflich ab mit dem Argument, es ist alles neu und ihr mögt lieber bei euren Eltern, eurem Onkel und eurer großen Schwester bleiben."

„Auch nicht mit Raven?"

„Eure Cousine wird ebenfalls nicht von der Seite ihrer Eltern weichen, Ashley", erklärte Rodolphus. „Sie kommt euch morgen besuchen, versprochen Mäuschen."

„Schön, dann können wir wieder in unserem Garten spielen", Joshua strahlte und auch sein Zwilling hopste begeistert auf und ab.

„Und es gibt auch wieder Eis und Waffeln für meine süßen Lieblinge", verriet Bellatrix.

„Schön."

Cassie hatte mehr als schlecht geschlafen – das Treffen war so gar nicht nach ihrem Geschmack. „Das soll ich Ihnen von meinem Bruder geben", hörte sie eine leise Stimme hinter sich. Sie drehte sich überrascht um und sah den Dunklen Lord hinter sich stehen. „Sev hat schon gedacht, dass Sie schlecht schlafen werden, meinte, das kennt er von Ihnen schon von den Prüfungen. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Sie bei Ihrem Onkel Rusty bleiben."

Cassie nahm den Trank und schluckte ihn dankbar herunter: „Vanille, ich liebe diesen Geschmack und Duft. Nein, mein Prinz", Cassie versank in einen tiefen Knicks vor dem Dunklen Lord, „ich habe versprochen, auf Eure Hoheit aufzupassen und werde dieses Versprechen auch halten. Was glauben Sie, wie meine ehemalige beste Freundin mich beneiden wird, wenn ich ihr gelegentlich unter die Nase reibe, dass ich die offizielle Begleitung des Kronprinzen der Vampirclans war, die Leibwächterin von Lord Voldemort. Diese Gelegenheit werde ich mir bestimmt nicht entgehen lassen."

Tom schmunzelte und verneigte sich, anschließend küsste er galant Cassies Hand. „Mylady, ich bin entzückt über Eure Begleitung." Cassie besah sich Tom neugierig – er war heute noch eleganter (wenn das überhaupt ging) als gestern gekleidet: Sein schwarzer Umhang war mit silbernen Symbolen verziert und er trug einen breiten Siegelring: Eine Schlange, die sich um ein Schwert wand – das Wappen der Gryffindor-Slytherins. Ein schwarzes Samtband bändigte seine pechschwarzen Locken. „Ein Königreich für eine Jeans", brummte er, während er Cassies Hand auf seinen Arm legte. „Beschützen Sie mich bloß vor diesen unerträglichen Lamoires-Schwestern und ihrer noch schlimmeren Mutter."

Cassie kicherte: „Eure Hoheit, ich fühle mich geehrt, heute Ihre persönliche Leibwächterin sein zu dürfen. Ich bin neugierig, was Prof. Slytherin über das Treffen mit dem Orden berichten wird."

„Ich auch, aber wie ich meinen Bruder kenne, wird er Dumbles ein paar schöne und lustige Lügengeschichten über Sie und Nick erzählen", Tom grinste verschmitzt. Dann atmete er tief durch und folgte seinen Eltern in den Versammlungssaal.

„Eure Hoheit, mein Prinz", hörte Cassie nach der allgemeinen Vorstellung eine schrille Stimme.

„Mrs. Lamoire, ich bin erfreut, Sie hier begrüßen zu können. Darf ich Ihnen Lady Cassiopeia Lestrange vorstellen?" Tom schob Cassie etwas vor sich. „Lord und Lady Lestrange sind überglücklich, ihre Tochter wieder bei sich zu haben."

„Sehr erfreut", am Tonfall von Mrs. Lamoire war zu hören, dass genau das Gegenteil der Fall war. „Sie sind nur etwas klein und mickrig geraten, meine Liebe."

„Durchaus nicht", Cassie lächelte genauso falsch. „Mein Vater brachte mir bei, dass einige Männer mehr auf kleine, zierliche Mädchen und Frauen stehen. Ihre beiden Töchter entsprechen somit überhaupt nicht seinem Geschmack oder dem von meinem Onkel Rusty. Aber Ihre Töchter können ja nichts gegen ihre Erbanlagen."

„Das ist ja wohl die Höhe", fauchte Mrs. Lamoire, „was ist das denn für ein Benehmen, jemanden so zu beleidigen."

„Ich glaube, Sie haben meine Tochter als erstes beleidigt", Rodolphus Stimme war leise, aber drohend. „Ich bin sehr stolz auf mein schlagfertiges Töchterchen. Tom – dein Vater will gleich seine Rede halten."

„Ich komm schon."

Nach Salazars Ansprache gab es ein mehrgängiges Menü und Cassie fand sich neben Tom wieder. Dieser rieb sich gerade die Stirn. „Hier, gegen die Kopfschmerzen", sie gab ihm eine Phiole, die der Dunkle Lord dankbar schluckte.

„Danke, Sie sind echt meine Lebensretterin. Sev berichtete gerade, dass Mr. Weasley sich nach Ihrem „Wohlergehen" erkundigte."

„Wohl eher nach dem Gegenteil."

„Er wollte zusammen mit seiner Schwester ganz „besorgt" wissen, ob Hermine Granger schon eine Audienz beim Dunklen Lord hatte."

„Und?" Cassie biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe.

„Nicht, was kann denn Ihre arme Lippe dafür", Tom lachte und begann seine Suppe zu löffeln. „Sev hat Ihren „besten Freunden" erklärt, dass Sie auserwählt wurden, die Kinder des Dunklen Lords zu gebären und dass ich an Halloween kommen würde, um Sie zu mir zu holen. Bis dahin dürften Sie noch einige Wochen Hogwarts genießen und die Freiheit, denn danach wären Sie mein Eigentum."

Cassie errötete, sah Tom ungläubig an. „Das haben die geglaubt? Geglaubt, dass der Dunkle Lord Kinder von einem Schlammblut will?"

„Sev hat dies damit begründet, dass der Dunkle Lord wünscht, dass seine Kinder intelligent werden. Er hätte schon so viele Reinblutkinder gesehen – und dabei hat mein Brüderchen Ginny und Ron angesehen – die leider über sehr wenig Intelligenz verfügen. Das will er bei seinen eigenen Kindern nicht und schon gar nicht bei seinem Erben. Für diesen wünsche er sich von der Mutter her nur die allerbesten Erbanlagen.

Außerdem berichtete Sev den neugierig lauschenden Geschwistern, dass Hermine Granger genau seinem Geschmack entspricht von ihrem ganzen Erscheinungsbild. Der Dunkle Lord würde schon davon sprechen, dass er wenigstens eine Tochter haben wolle, die seiner entzückenden Braut ähnelt."

„Sind die doof", Cassie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Da ist es ja eigentlich schade, dass wir uns schon beim Eröffnungsessen outen. Ich hätte die zu gern geschockt, dass Hermine an Halloween von Lord Voldemort höchstpersönlich abgeholt wird."

Tom schwieg einen Moment: „Sev hat gerade Mühe sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Er teilte Dumbles gerade mit, dass der böse Dunkle Lord seine Braut an Halloween persönlich vor den Toren von Hogwarts erwartet."

Cassie kicherte: „Ihr Bruder genießt es bestimmt."

„Oh ja, vor allem, weil Dumbles ihn gerade daran erinnerte, dass er vielleicht mal etwas netter zu Prof. Trelawney sein sollte – sie würden so ein schönes Paar abgeben."

„Der Professor und diese Schwindlerin? Das kann der Direktor doch nicht ernst meinen."

„Anscheinend doch – Sev sinnt schon auf Rache. Der Kinderwunsch des Dunklen Lords hat sich gerade auf zehn Stück erhöht. Außerdem besteht er darauf, dass seine Braut bis zu ihrer Abholung in Slytherin verweilt und in den dunklen Künsten unterwiesen wird." Tom schwieg einen Moment. „Jetzt erklärt er Dumbles gerade, dass Sie sich ausbedungen haben, dass er Sie zum Altar führt."

„Welchen Altar?"

„Der Altar, wo Sie dem Dunklen Lord die Treue schwören – der besteht darauf, dass seine Kinder ehelich geboren werden. Außerdem hat Lord Voldemort den armen Tränkemeister schon dazu verdonnert, Eheringe auszusuchen. Ach ja, und unsere Hochzeitreise geht nach Hawaii. Das ist im Übrigen Hermines Wunsch und der Dunkle Lord folgt natürlich gerne."

„Das glaubt Dumbledore doch nicht alles oder doch?"

„Anscheinend doch – Sev genießt es auf alle Fälle."

„Wie blöd kann man eigentlich sein?"

„Anscheinend sehr blöd – Dumbles scheint auf jeden Fall froh zu sein, dass er die Granger an Halloween los wird."

Wieder lauschte Tom einen Moment. „Im Moment geht es gerade um Todesserüberfälle, eigentlich mehr darum, warum es wohl in der letzten Zeit keine geben würde. Albus fragte wohl scheinheilig, woran das liegen möge. Mein kleiner Bruder antwortete, dass das wohl daran liegen würde, dass Lord Voldemort damit beschäftigt wäre, um Hermine Granger zu werben. Anfangs wäre sein Ziel gewesen, sie zu brechen und zu seiner Sklavin zu machen", Tom grinste vielsagend und Cassie kicherte, „doch jetzt sei es sein erklärtes Ziel, dass Ms Granger freiwillig an Halloween zu ihm käme. Deshalb habe er alle Todesserüberfälle der nächsten Zeit aus seinem persönlichen Terminkalender gestrichen und genieße die Zeit mit seiner zukünftigen Braut."

„Ist der doof, vielleicht sollte Hermine sich wirklich einmal in nächster Zeit in Begleitung von Lord Voldemort beim Spazierengehen fotografieren lassen oder wir könnten ihn ein Foto von uns zuspielen. Sozusagen als Lebenszeichen, dass die Granger noch lebt." Tom prustete los als er dies hörte. „Da bin ich dabei, wir sollten später einmal mit ..." weiter kam er nicht.

„Mein Prinz", kreischte da jemand los. Cassie zuckte zusammen: „Die ist ja noch schrecklicher als Lavender Brown", murmelte sie nur für Tom verständlich. „Und die will Sie oder Ihren Bruder heiraten?"

„Ja, leider. Hauptsache sie und ihre Schwester bekommen einen Titel."

„Eure Hoheit", kreischte jetzt eine andere Stimme.

Tom sah Cassie an und verzog das Gesicht. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte das Mädchen etwas, konnte es aber nicht zuordnen. Tom nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Mist, verdammter", fluchte Cassie auf einmal und zwang Tom, sie anzusehen, sah ihn unverwandt in die Augen. „Nicht wegsehen", fuhr sie den Dunklen Lord an.

„Meine Blume, mein wunderschönes Mädchen. Werdet noch heute mein." Tom legte Cassies Hand auf sein Herz.

„Sehr gerne, mein Prinz. Ich werde alles tun, um Eurer Wohlwollen zu erlangen und es vor allem nie zu verlieren", Cassie lächelte ihn mit hochroten Wangen an.

„Was ist passiert?" Salazar und Godric kamen auf sie zugelaufen, Dominic und Nathaniel folgten ihren Großvätern.

„Eine von den Lamoire-Schwestern hat Ihrem Sohn etwas ins Glas geschüttelt. Ich hab es zu spät gemerkt. Es muss ein Liebestrank gewesen sein", Cassie durchsuchte ihr Täschchen. „Als ich es merkte, hab ich den Prinzen gezwungen, mich anzusehen."

„Dad, Pa – dieses wunderschöne Mädchen hat eingewilligt, noch heute meine Gemahlin zu werden. Wir werden Euch bestimmt viele Enkelkinder schenken."

„Gute Wahl, mein Sohn", Salazar half Cassie beim Suchen, flößte seinem Sohn schließlich etwas ein. 5 Minuten später war er eingeschlafen, dabei hielt er immer noch Cassies Hand.

„Wer von Ihnen war das", herrschte Godric die Lamoire-Schwestern an.

„Was denn, von uns war das keine. War wahrscheinlich das kleine Miststück hier selbst", die Schwestern wiesen auf Cassie. „Wir haben gesehen, dass sie dem Kronprinzen etwas reichte."

„Das war ein Schmerztrank, der Prinz bekam Kopfschmerzen von Ihren schrillen Stimmen", fauchte Cassie

„Dieses kleine Miststück ist zufällig Lady Cassiopeia Lestrange und höchst integer über solche Dinge", Salazar kochte vor Wut. „Sie wollten doch erreichen, dass mein Sohn den Trank schluckt und dann einer von Ihnen den Antrag macht. Sodann hätten Ihre Eltern auf sofortige Eheschließung gedrängt und mein Sohn, der Kronprinz, wäre in der Falle gewesen."

„Sie können froh sein, dass Lady Cassiopeia so schnell reagierte – einer Eheschließung mit Ihnen hätten wir nicht zugestimmt." Godric funkelte Mrs Lamoire wütend an.

„So hätten es aber die Gesetze verlangt", Lord Lamoire merkte erst jetzt, was er da gerade preisgab.

„Und somit sind Sie überführt." Salazar schaute grimmig auf seinen schlafenden Sohn, der schlafend an Cassies Schulter lehnte. Das Bild gefiel ihm, Cassie hielt Toms Hand, bewachte dessen Schlaf. „Cassie, Du bist ein tolles Mädchen."

„Danke, Hoheit."

„Jetzt zu Ihnen – sobald unser Sohn Severus gleich hier auftaucht, werden Sie und Ihre Familie unter Veritaserum befragt", Godric breitete eine Decke über seinen schlafenden Sohn.

Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan und die Zwillinge eilten herbei. „Schätzchen, was ist passiert?" Bella streichelte Cassie über die Wange.

„Die haben dem Kronprinzen einen Liebestrank untergejubelt – ich hab ihn gezwungen mich anzusehen, als ich es merkte."

„An dem Heiratsantrag müsste Tom nur noch etwas feilen", bemerkte Salazar trocken. Dominic und Nathaniel lachten und erzählten Cassies Familie wie Tom sich aufgeführt hatte. „Damit können wir Onkel Tom noch jahrelang aufziehen", schoss Nick begeistert.

„Und wir haben Fotos", Nate zeigte seine Kamera, „Erpressungsmaterial gegen den Dunklen Lord in Hülle und Fülle."

„Was ist los?" Severus, der gerade eingetroffen zu sein schien, eilt herbei.

„Die Lamoire-Schwestern haben Deinem Bruder einen Liebestrank eingeflößt, Cassie bemerkte es und zwang Tom, sie anzusehen."

„Und unser Tommy hat ihr einen Antrag gemacht", Severus grinste, während er Toms Glas untersuchte.

„Wie könnte ich anders – dieses bildschöne, zauberhafte, engelsgleiche Geschöpf an meiner Seite willigte auch sofort ein", Tom kam wieder zu sich und streichelte Cassie über das Gesicht, zog sie eng in seine Arme, bettete ihren Kopf an seine Brust. „Sie wird noch heute meine Frau und du wirst ganz bald Onkel. Meine Gemahlin wird unseren Kindern eine wundervolle Mutter sein – ich werde sie auf Händen tragen, ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen. Meine Blume, mein Engel, meine wunderschöne, süße Prinzessin. Jede Nacht wird mein süßes Mädchen mir von heute an unser Lied vor dem Einschlafen vorsingen. Bitte sing für mich mein Engel, bitte." Tom sah Cassie flehend an.

„Sing bitte, Cassie, ich brauche einige Minuten", bat Severus, der gerade einen Trank vorbereitet und Cassie gehorchte:

„LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa  
LaLaLaLaLaLaLa  
LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa  
LaLaLaLaLaLaLa

Wenn es dich doch gibt  
Ein Herz nur für mich schlägt

Wer sagt mir heut was morgen noch zählt  
Wird die Welt bald neu geboren  
Der Weg ist mit Blumen und Sternen gesät  
Ich spür, mein Held wird kommen

Siehst du was ich seh  
Auch Wunder können gescheh´n

Dann wünsch ich mir Flüsse die Wasser noch führ´n  
Dornen, die weichen und Rosen, die blüh´n

Küss mich, halt mich, lieb mich  
Für immer  
Küss mich, halt mich, lieb mich

Ein Prinz, der sein Leben, sein Herz für mich gibt  
Ein Kuss, der die Nacht und den Zauber besiegt

Küss mich, halt mich, lieb mich  
Küss mich, halt mich, lieb mich

LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa  
LaLaLaLaLaLaLa

Wenn es dich doch gibt  
Ein Herz nur für mich schlägt

Dann wünsch ich mir Flüsse die Wasser noch führ´n  
Dornen, die weichen und Rosen, die blüh´n

Küss mich, halt mich, lieb mich  
Für immer  
Küss mich, halt mich, lieb mich

Ein Prinz, der sein Leben, sein Herz für mich gibt  
Ein Kuss, der die Nacht und den Zauber besiegt

Küss mich, halt mich, lieb mich  
Für immer  
Küss mich, halt mich, lieb mich

Dann wünsch ich mir Flüsse die Wasser noch führ´n  
Dornen, die weichen und Rosen, die blüh´n

Küss mich, halt mich, lieb mich  
Küss mich, halt mich, lieb mich."

„Singt mein kleiner Engel nicht wunderschön, Sev, und alles nur für mich und unsere Kinder. Hab ich nicht ein bildschönes Mädchen zu meiner Prinzessin, zur Prinzessin meines Herzens auserkoren, Sev?"

„Cassie ist eine sehr gute Wahl, Tommy, sie passt ausgezeichnet zu dir. Trink das bitte, dann geht es dir gleich besser. Du musst doch fit für die Hochzeit sein." Severus hielt seinem Bruder etwas unter Nase, der sofort zugriff und trank. Eine Minute später schlief er schon wieder, sein Kopf lag in Cassies Schoß, ihre Hand presste Tom auf sein Herz. Nathaniel schoss die ganze Zeit ein Foto nach dem anderen. „Du erinnerst mich an Colin", grinste Nick.

Bellatrix beobachtete schmunzelnd ihre Tochter, die feuerrot im Gesicht war. „So bekommt unsere Tochter schon einmal einen ersten Vorgeschmack wie es sein wird, wenn Tom es bald offiziell macht. Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, nicht nach diesem Vorfall, sein Vampir wird rotieren, sobald er erwacht", flüsterte Rodolphus ihr zu.

„Die sehen so süß zusammen aus."

Godric deckte seinen Sohn wieder zu, während Severus mit Salazar flüsterte. „Mein Sohn, Prinz Severus, teilte mir soeben mit, dass Sie meinem Sohn einen Liebestrank unterschoben, der fünf bis sechs Tage anhält. Zeit genug, damit er eine Ihrer Tochter schwängert in seinem unechten Liebesrausch. Severus, verteil bitte an die gesamte Bagage Veritaserum", orderte Salazar an.

„Ja, Hoheit", Severus verneigte sich und ging auf die Familie Lamoire zu. Diese wäre am liebsten geflüchtet, doch Sirius, Regulus, Lucius, Draco und etliche andere hatten sich hinter ihnen aufgebaut und hielten sie mit ihren Zauberstäben in Schach.

„Vergesst es", fauchte Mrs. Lamoire, „wir werden keinen Schluck davon trinken."

„Meine Geschwister und ich schon", meldete sich ein junges Mädchen, das ganz außen stand mit drei kleinen Kindern. „Ich, ich bin Emily Rose Flowers und dass sind Samantha, Robin und Sean."

„Du undankbares Miststück, Du Schlampe – wir haben dir und deinen Geschwistern ein Zuhause gegeben, als eure Eltern starben. Ihr seid ja noch nicht einmal vollwertige Vampire, selbst das hat meine blöde Schwester nicht hinbekommen. Heiratet die doch einen Muggel und blamiert so die gesamte Familie, minderwertige Halbblüter seid Ihr. Durch euch bekamen unsere liebenswerten, schönen Töchter weniger Kleidung und zu Essen."

„Das stimmt nicht", Robin trat vor seine Schwester. Er mochte ca. 9 Jahre alt sein. „Emily macht den ganzen Haushalt – ihr habt doch vor einem Jahr die Hauselfen entlassen, ihnen Kleidung geschenkt. Wir haben noch nie neue Kleidung von euch bekommen, sondern Emily ändert ihre alte Kleidung und die von Mom und Dad um."

„Sieh an, sieh an. Robin, danke für deine Hilfe. Trink das schnell und deine Geschwister auch und dann ist die Sache für euch erledigt."

„Bildet euch bloß nicht ein, dass wir euch wieder aufnehmen, vergammelt doch als Landstreicher", keifte die eine Schwester.

„Sev, gibt dem Mädel einen Gefährtentest", schlug Regulus vor. „Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und wir können einen Mann gleich sehr glücklich machen. Denn wer möchte so ein Prachtmädel nicht sofort heiraten und solche kleinen Geschwister haben Sirius und ich uns immer gewünscht."

„Mein Brüderchen hat recht", Sirius zwinkerte Samantha zu. „Doch dieser Wunsch ging leider nie in Erfüllung."

Severus grinste und ließ Emily Rose erst den Gefährtentest machen und danach gab er ihr das Veritaserum. „Haben Sie geholfen, dem Kronprinzen den Liebestrank unterzuschieben oder Ihre Geschwister?"

„Nein, Eure Hoheit."

„Haben Sie von dem Vorhaben etwas gewusst?"

„Nein."

„Hätten Sie dabei geholfen, der Herrscherfamilie zu schaden?"

„Nein, nie im Leben, Eure Hoheit. Hätten wir davon gewusst, hätten wir alles daran getan, es zu verhindern."

Auch Emily Rose Geschwister beantworteten alle Fragen mit nein. „Was sagt der Gefährtentest, Sev?"

Severus öffnete die Pergamentrolle, las kurz und grinste. „Regulus, du bist der Glückliche."

Sirius lachte schallend und schlug seinem kleinen Bruder auf die Schulter. „Glückwunsch, Brüderchen. Was hältst du von Großtante Cecilias Haus?"

„Sehr viel, da ist genug Platz für uns fünf." Regulus trat zu Emily Rose und flüsterte mit ihr. Dabei wurde er argwöhnisch von Robin beobachtet.

Emily Rose sah ihn ungläubig an. Regulus winkte Sirius herbei und erzählte ihm leise, um was es ging. Sirius nickte kurz und bestätigte dies dann Emily Rose. „Ehrlich, wirklich wahr?"

„Großes Rumtreiberehrenwort", Sirius legte seine Hand theatralisch auf sein Herz.

„Ich muss kurz mit meinen Geschwistern reden", Emily Rose zog ihre Geschwister in eine Ecke und erklärte ihnen kurz alles. Auch sie wurde jetzt ungläubig angesehen. „Ihr habt es ja gehört, Lord Black und sein Bruder gaben mir ihr Ehrenwort darauf", schloss sie die Unterredung.

„Wir dürfen wirklich bei dir bleiben und müssen nicht zurück?"

„Nie wieder, ich glaube auch nicht, dass Onkel, Tante und die Cousinen aus der Sache heil herauskommen. Sie haben schließlich versucht, dem Kronprinzen einen Liebestrank unterzuschummeln. Wäre Lady Lestrange nicht gewesen, hätte er eine der Beiden heiraten müssen."

„Das hat die gut gemacht", Sean winkte Cassie begeistert zu und warf ihr sogar eine Kusshand zu. Cassie lachte und erwiderte diese.

Emily Rose und ihre Geschwister traten wieder neben Regulus. „Wir würden gerne mitkommen, Lord Black."

„Ich bin Onkel", Sirius strahlte und zog alle Kinder auf einmal in seine Arme. „Und gleich dreimal auf einmal. Dass soll mir mal jemand nachmachen. Haha."

„Onkel Siri – eigentlich bist du ja großer Bruder geworden", belehrte ihn Nick grinsend.

„Sei nicht so kleinlich – Emily Rose scheint ja die Mutterstelle eingenommen zu haben bei ihren Geschwistern, also ist Reg jetzt der Ersatzpapa und ich der Onkel. Das gefällt mir auch viel besser."

„Könnte der frischgebackene Vater und der ebenso frischgebackene Onkel dennoch ihre Pflichten im Vampirrat einnehmen und über diese Kreatins urteilen?" Salazar zwinkerte den Kindern zu um ihnen zu verdeutlichen, dass er es gar nicht so meinte wie es klang.

„Klar doch und danach gehen wir schnell die Sachen von meiner Familie holen und dann geht es nach Hause. Hochzeit noch heute, einverstanden Emily Rose?"

„Mmh. Ich, ich bin aber erst 16 Jahre, ich darf das noch gar nicht allein entscheiden", kläglich war die Antwort."

„Süße 16 Jahre", Godric lächelte. „Ich glaube, mein Mann als Herrscher über alle Vampirclans kann mal vorübergehend die Vormundschaft übernehmen und danach hat Reg sie ja. Die Sorge für die Kinder übertragen wir euch damit auch."

„Ric hat recht, das bekommen wir schon hin. Narzissa kannst du bitte ein Kleid besorgen und auch Kleidung für die Kinder? Dann könnten wir gleich im Anschluss die Trauung abhalten."

„Bin gleich wieder da", die Blonde verschwand umgehend, nachdem sie sich kurz mit Emily über deren Geschmack und Größe unterhalten hatte.

„Setzt euch", Godric drückte Emily Rose und die Kinder neben Cassie – Tom schlief immer noch tief und fest. „Tom kann leider nicht an der Hochzeit teilnehmen, er wird solange schlafen, bis der Liebestrank nachlässt."

„Ansonsten wäre Cassie schneller verheiratet als sie Quidditch sagen könnte", grinste Draco, während er dies Nate und Nick zuflüsterte. „Wetten, Tom macht ihr einen Antrag, sobald er wieder aufwacht?"

„Wir wetten nur, wenn wir eine reelle Chance zu gewinnen haben", Nathaniel grinste seinen Zwilling an. „Müssen wir Cassie dann mit Tante anreden?"

„Nur wenn wir sie ärgern wollen oder Dumbledore."

Von alledem bekam Cassie nichts mit. Tom hielt immer noch ihre Hand umklammert und schlief.

Der Vampirrat fand sich nun zusammen, doch eigentlich stand das Ergebnis schon fest – schuldig im Sinne der Anklage: Versuch, dem Kronprinzen gemeinschaftlich einen Liebestrank unterzuschieben, um so eine Heirat zu erzwingen. Die Befragung unter Veritaserum hatte zudem ergeben, dass die Familie geplant hatte, die Familie Slytherin umzubringen, um vollends die Herrschaft zu übernehmen. Hierfür hatten sie bereits begonnen, das schwarzmagische Ritual zu erforschen, mit dem die Familie Slytherin vernichtet werden konnte.

Und richtig, Sirius bestätigte die einstimmige Entscheidung nur Minuten später. „Hierauf steht der Tod", verkündete Sirius kaltschnäuzig, „das Urteil wird sofort vollstreckt, das Familienvermögen geht an Emily Rose Flowers und die Kids."

„So wollen sich also die Blacks unser Vermögen unter den Nagel reißen", fauchte Mr. Lamoire.

„Das haben die Blacks überhaupt nicht nötig", Sirius sah die Familie kalt an. „Wir sind in der Lage, unseren Frauen, Geschwistern und Kindern sowie Nichten und Neffen ein sorgenfreies Leben zu bescheren. Das Vermögen der Lamoires ist gegen das der Blacks nur ein schwacher Witz, eine Lachnummer. Emily Rose, Samantha, Robin und Sean werden mein Bruder und ich nach Strich und Faden verwöhnen. Emily Rose", Sirius drehte sich zu dem Mädchen um. „Darf ich dich gleich zum Altar geleiten zusammen mit Robin?"

„Ich würde mich freuen, Lord Black."

„Sirius, Schwesterchen, Sirius", der Rumtreiber grinste sie an. „Führt die Lamoires ab."

„Ich will aber gar nicht das Geld von denen", flüsterte Emily Rose. Doch nur Bellatrix hörte sie. „Nimm es, Kind, oder lass es Regulus für die Kinder anlegen. Robin, Samantha und Sean haben es verdient. Ihr habt bestimmt kein leichtes Jahr hinter euch. Ich kann es mir deshalb so gut vorstellen, weil meine Zwillinge und mein Töchterchen das vier Jahre durchmachten."

„Das ist vorbei, Mom", Cassie lächelte sie an. „Sieh doch, wie glücklich die Zwillinge sind."

„Ja, wir haben dich ganz doll lieb", bestätigte Ashley und kuschelte sich an ihre Mutter.

„Du bist voll lieb zu uns und Onkel Rod auch", Joshua lief zu seinem Vater, der immer noch bei den anderen Ratsmitgliedern stand und zupfte diesen an der Robe. Rod lachte und hob seinen Sohn hoch, stellte ihn stolz vor.

„Siehst du, Emily Rose, so kann es laufen. Rodolphus und ich adoptierten gestern die Zwillinge, die seit einer Woche bei uns leben. Und ich will sie auf keinen Fall mehr missen."

Die Unterhaltung wurde unterbrochen, weil jetzt die Lamoires begannen zu schreien. „Bringt sie weg und vollstreckt das Urteil", forderte Salazar einige seiner Leute auf. „Verstreut anschließend die Asche in alle Winde." Diese nickten und verschwanden mit den Verurteilten.

Gleich danach fand eine kurze Trauung statt: Obwohl nur kurz und improvisiert, war sie dennoch wunderschön. Regulus ließ Emily Roses Hand nicht mehr los, während Sirius mit den drei Kindern im Arm daneben stand. Salazar ließ es sich nicht nehmen, die Trauung selbst vorzunehmen und gestaltete sie mit sehr persönlichen Worten aus. Cassie saß immer noch da mit Toms Kopf auf ihrem Bein. Ihre Hand wurde nach wie vor fest umklammert.

„Wir sollten Tom jetzt nach Hause bringen", Godric sah nach der Trauung lächelnd seinen ältesten Sohn an.

„Dazu müsste er aber Cassie loslassen", Severus grinste. „Wird nicht einfach werden, was Tom einmal hat, lässt er nicht wieder los."

„Nein, freiwillig lässt Tom nicht los", Salazar seufzte. „Cassie – tust du mir einen Gefallen?"

„Ja, welchen?"

„Sag was Nettes zu Tom, bitte ihn darum, deine Hand loszulassen. Tu so, als wärst du wirklich seine Braut."

Cassie errötete, dennoch beugte sie sich über den Dunklen Lord. „Mein Prinz, würdet Ihr meine Hand bitte loslassen? Meine Mutter und ich können ansonsten nicht mein Brautkleid besorgen – ich möchte Euch doch gefallen, mein hoher Herr." Sie streichelte Tom mit der anderen Hand über das Gesicht. „Mein, mein einziges Bestreben wird es ab heute sein, Euch glücklich zu machen, mein Prinz."

Tom lächelte bei diesen Worten in Schlaf, zog ihre Hand an seine Lippen und ließ die Hand von Cassie dann los. „Gut gemacht, Cassie", Godric zog sie in die Arme. „So etwas wollen die Slytherin-Männer hören. Glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich spreche. Ich werde dir nie vergessen, was du für Sals und meinen Sohn gemacht hast. Nicht auszudenken, wenn diese Schlampen Erfolg gehabt hätten."

„Das hätte jede gemacht – Sie und Ihre Söhne haben mir ja schließlich auch oft genug geholfen."

„Mein Mann hat recht, ich bin ebenfalls froh, dass du so schnell gehandelt hast", Salazar küsste Cassie auf den Kopf. „Bist ein tolles Mädchen."

„Super, Cassie – wir haben tolle Fotos – die zeigen wir Ron bei erstbester Gelegenheit."

„Du Nate, wir könnten auch mit Colin sprechen, dass er uns die Bilder vergrößert und wir verteilen sie in ganz Hogwarts." Cassie wurde feuerrot. „Lieber nicht", Nick nahm seine beste Freundin in den Arm. „Wir zeigen sie nur herum, wenn Du es erlaubst, Cassie, versprochen."

„Ms. Lestrange – einhundert Punkte für Slytherin", der Tränkemeister zwinkerte ihr zu. „Die hast du dir verdient und ich sorge dafür, dass die Punkte dir gleich am ersten Tag gutgeschrieben werden."

„Danke, danke", Cassie strahlte und sah zu, wie die Familie Gryffindor-Slytherin sich jetzt auf den Weg machte, den schlafenden Tom ließen sie zwischen sich schweben.

*


	8. 8 Veränderungen

**8\. Veränderungen - Teil I  
**

„Cassie ist im Garten", begrüßte Rodolphus den mit einem riesigen Blumenstrauß bewaffneten Dunklen Lord 1 Woche später grinsend.

„Danke für die Mitteilung."

„Geht es dir wieder besser Tom, oder hält der Trank noch an?"

„Nein, damit bin ich durch. Doch jetzt ist mein Vampir gehörig am rotieren und verlangt mit ganzer Macht nach deiner Tochter. Tut mir leid, Rod, ich kann leider nicht mehr warten. Ich wünschte, ich könnte Cassie mehr Zeit geben, sich an mich zu gewöhnen ohne zu wissen, dass sie meine Gefährtin, meine Seelengefährtin ist."

„Tom, das ist in Ordnung. Bella und ich haben schon mit deinem Besuch gerechnet. Cassie haben deine Worte sehr gut gefallen – auch wenn du sie nur unter einem Liebestrank sagtest. Meine Tochter wird immer hochrot im Gesicht, sobald man Deinen Namen erwähnt oder wir über das Clantreffen sprechen. die Fotos von euch Zweien. Sie hat heimlich eins eingesteckt, doch Bella sah es."

„Also werde ich meinen Neffen nicht mehr die Ohren langziehen – sie haben mich heute beim Essen die ganze Zeit gehänselt, wie linkisch ich mich bei meinem „Antrag" anstellte, beschrieben es wieder und wieder. Die Fotos hatten sie mittlerweile von Colin Creevy vergrößern lassen und in meinem Zimmer aufgehängt – außerdem noch auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal, in der Eingangshalle, in der Bibliothek – um es kurz zu sagen im gesamten Manor meiner Eltern!"

Rodolphus grinste: „Nick und Nate machten beim Clantreffen den Vorschlag, dass sie das auch in Hogwarts tun werden, zudem diesem Ronald die Bilder unter die Nase halten. Doch Cassie drohte ihnen Vergeltung an, sollten sie das tun. Sie meinte, sie würde nicht zulassen, dass jemand dich in Verlegenheit bringt – sie hätte deinem Bruder versprochen, während des Clantreffens auf dich aufzupassen und das würde ihrer Meinung nach noch dazu gehören. Ihre Vergeltung würde darin bestehen, dass sie hoch peinliche Fotos von Nick und Nate in Hogwarts verbreiten würde, dazu die entsprechenden Geschichten. Deinen Neffen versprachen daraufhin hoch und heilig von ihrer Idee Abstand zu nehmen."

Tom strahlte: „Du hast eine großartige Tochter – du bist mir also nicht böse, wenn ich sie dir quasi so schnell schon wieder wegnehme?"

„Du nimmst mir meine kleine Cassie doch nicht weg, Tom. Wir teilen sie uns – ich bin froh, dass du der Gefährte meiner kleinen Tochter bist. Ich weiß, dass du sie gut beschützen wirst, mein Freund – oder soll ich schon sagen, mein Sohn?"

„Danke Dad", flachste der Dunkle Lord, atmete noch einmal tief durch und schlug den Weg in den parkähnlichen Garten der Familie Lestrange ein.

Im Garten musste Tom nicht lange suchen, bis er Cassie fand. Diese lag auf einem Liegestuhl auf der Terrasse und schien zu schlafen. Tom zog sich einen Stuhl heran und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. „Mr. Slytherin", hörte er irgendwann schläfrig. „Geht es Ihnen wieder gut?"

„Vielen Dank der Nachfrage, dank Ihnen geht es mir gut und ich bin nicht mit einer diesen Furien verheiratet. Ich hoffe, ich habe mich nicht zu sehr daneben benommen. Ich möchte mich auf alle Fälle in aller Form für mein Verhalten auf dem Clantreffen entschuldigen. Von meinen Vätern, meinem Bruder und meinen Neffen erfuhr ich, dass ich Sie eng an mich presste, Ihre Hand auf mein Herz zog und schließlich in Ihren Armen schlief. Ich hoffe, Sie nehmen mir dieses ungebührliche Verhalten nicht krumm und gestatten mir auch weiterhin Ihr Freund und Ihr gelegentlicher Tischherr zu sein."

Cassie war zu Beginn von Toms Entschuldigung feuerrot geworden – richtig süß sah sie aus, wie Tom fand. „Da, da, da gibt es nichts zu entschuldigen, Mr. Slytherin. Schuld daran allein sind diese Lamoires und der Liebestrank. Ich hab leider nicht rechtzeitig reagiert – sonst hätte ich Sie daran gehindert zu trinken." Cassie ließ den Kopf hängen.

Tom hob mit zwei Fingern ihr Kinn an. „Das war so gut wie unmöglich, Ms Lestrange – beide Schwestern redeten von zwei verschiedenen Seiten. Ich hätte auch besser aufpassen müssen, doch diese keifenden, schrillen Stimmen von beiden Seiten lenkten mich ab. Sie trifft keine Schuld, lassen Sie sich das bitte auf keinen Fall einreden. Ihnen verdanke ich es, dass ich noch ein freier Mann bin – ich bekomme schon bei dem Gedanken, mit einer der Lamoire-Schwestern verheiratet sein zu können, Alpträume. Solche Frauen gefallen mir absolut nicht, ich ziehe einen anderen Typ Frau vor." Tom lächelte Cassie an und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Dann zog er ihre Hände abwechselnd an seine Lippen. „Danke, ich stehe tief in Ihrer Schuld."

Danach lehnte er sich in seinen Stuhl zurück, ließ nur schweren Herzens Cassies Hände los. „Haben Sie gut geschlafen, Ms. Lestrange oder wollen wir uns nicht endlich duzen? Ich heiße Tom."

„Schrecklich gern – ich heiße Cassie. An das Ms. Lestrange hab ich mich auch noch nicht so ganz gewöhnt, obwohl mich alle beim Einkaufen so ansprachen."

„Du siehst immer noch etwas müde aus, Cassie."

„Bin ich auch – ich glaube, wir haben sämtliche Läden in der Nokturngasse zumindest betreten, auch wenn wir nichts kauften. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Einkaufen so anstrengend ist. Aber Mom und Tante Cissy waren gnadenlos – ich glaub, ich war in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so oft einkaufen wie in den bisherigen Ferien. Ich glaub nicht, dass ich Dominic und Nathaniel jemals wieder in ein Geschäft bekommen, wenn es etwas mit Klamotten zu tun hat. Draco war aber auch nicht besser. Ich dachte immer, Mädchen sind shoppingverrückt – doch Draco übertrumpft sie alle mühelos."

„Ja, Draco ist ziemlich eitel", lachte Tom. „Benimmt er sich?"

„Oh ja, es ist echt ungewohnt, wenn der Eisprinz von Slytherin einem Komplimente macht, einen Cousinchen nennt. Ich weiß nur nicht, was Mom an unserem ersten Abend hier damit meinte, sie müsste verhindern, dass Draco anfängt zu sabbern", murmelte Cassie.

Tom atmete tief durch. „Das kann ich erklären, muss ich auch erklären. Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, wie du ja weißt, ist es in alten Familien Tradition, gleich nach der Geburt eines Kindes einen Bindungstest zu machen. Bei mir ging er 734 Jahre immer ohne Ergebnis aus. Bis zu einem Tag im Februar– dort kam endlich ein Ergebnis, meine Gefährtin war gerade geboren worden. Ich reiste sofort mit meinen Eltern zu den frischgebackenen Eltern und wir kamen zu der Übereinkunft, dass das kleine Mädchen irgendwann einmal meine Frau werden würde.

Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich ich war an diesem Tag – mein Alleinsein war beendet. Was du vielleicht nicht weißt, ein geborener Vampir wie ich verliebt sich nur in eine einzige Frau, ein einziges Mädchen und zwar in seine Seelengefährtin. Mit ihr ist sein Leben perfekt, vollkommen; er wird stets auf sie achten und sie vor allen Gefahren beschützen. Da kann die schönste Frau der Welt kommen, doch der Vampir empfindet nichts für sie. Gut, er findet sie vielleicht nett und sympathisch, fühlt sich etwas angezogen von ihr, doch das war es auch.

Ich schenkte diesem kleinen Mädchen einen Ring, der mit ihrem Alter mitwachsen würde. Für andere Vampire war dies aber auch ein Zeichen, dass das Mädchen bereits vergeben war."

„Ich?"

„Ja, du, Cassie. Tut mir leid, dass du es so erfährst. Doch ich bin in den vergangenen Jahren fast verrückt geworden vor Angst, dass dir etwas passiert sein könnte. Ich würde dir gerne auch mehr Zeit lassen mich kennenzulernen, doch die Zeit der Trennung war nicht gut für mich. Die Sache mit dem Liebestrank ließ meinen Vampir nur noch mehr rotieren und verlangt nach seiner Braut, seiner wunderschönen Blume, meiner Rose.

Ich würde dich deshalb gerne vor Schulbeginn heiraten, damit du noch besser geschützt bist. Alles andere lassen wir aber ruhig angehen – erst einmal Freunde und dann sehen wir weiter. Nur die Eheschließung, dass du meinen Namen trägst und ich dich nach Hogwarts begleiten kann und darf.

Unsere Wohnung dort wird groß genug sein, so dass du ein eigenes Zimmer und ein eigens Bad bekommst. Doch in der Öffentlichkeit wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn wir dies niemanden erzählen."

Cassie schwieg Minuten lang, vergrub ihren Kopf in einem Kissen. „Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum Mom vorhin so seufzte als wir vor dem Brautmodenladen stand. Sie murmelte dann. „Leider noch nicht."

Tom lachte schallend. „Deine Mutter freut sich halt schon, ihre Tochter für mich herauszuputzen. Welche Mutter möchte nicht, dass ihre Tochter die schönste Braut ist und du wirst eine wunderschöne Braut sein, meine Braut, meine Prinzessin."

Cassie lief feuerrot an. „Ich würde ihr gerne einen kleinen Schreck einjagen."

„Wie denn?"

„Lass uns doch gleich verkünden, dass wir festgestellt hätten, dass wir doch nicht füreinander bestimmt sind und wir uns in aller Freundschaft getrennt hätten. Ich nehme deinen Ring ab und dann schauen wir mal, was Mom sagt."

„Kleine Slytherin."

„Lass dass nicht deinen Vater hören – immerhin bin ich noch Mitglied seines Hauses."

„Selbst Pa will weder dich noch Dominic noch Nathaniel in Gryffindor länger sehen und ich auch nicht." Tom langte in die Tasche. „Ich würde dir gerne deinen Verlobungsring aufstecken, aber ich warte dann damit, bis Bella sich wieder etwas erholt hat von dem Schreck."

„Wer ist hier jetzt der Slytherin?"

„Ich – durch und durch", Tom grinste, dann hob er abwehrend die Hände, als Cassie ihm den Ring entgegenstreckte. „Nein, bitte behalt ihn selbst solange – vielleicht möchtest du ihn später ab und an ansehen."

„Ich werde ihn weitertragen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Ich hab ihn immer getragen, doch Mom konnte oder wollte mir besser gesagt nicht verraten, von wem er kommt. Erst in Hogwarts nahm ich ihn ab, als ich merkte, wie neidisch die anderen Mädchen waren. Auch die Kette legte ich ab und versteckte alles."

„Das ist vorbei", Tom lächelte, „oder glaubst du, jemand wird der Frau des Dunklen Lords den Schmuck neiden?"

„Da wird es bestimmt einige geben – wahrscheinlich auch um den Mann. Schau nicht so, Tom. Sobald du in Hogwarts auftauchst und die Anderen merken, dass du gar nicht so schlimm bist, wie immer gesagt wirst, werden etliche Mädchen dich anbaggern."

„Herzlichen Dank, darauf kann ich verzichten", Tom verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Nun, dann werden diese Mädchen recht schnell feststellen, dass ich so etwas gar nicht mag und absolut treu bin. Für mich gibt es seit Deiner Geburt nur noch ein Mädchen. Ich hoffe, du gestattest mir bei diesen Gelegenheiten, dich in den Arm zu nehmen, zu küssen und somit zu demonstrieren, dass du die Auserwählte bist?"

Cassie lief feuerrot an: „Wir sind dann verheiratet, wir sind Gefährten – es ist dein gutes Recht und du brauchst nicht zu fragen oder meine Erlaubnis dafür zu erbitten."

Tom sah sie erstaunt an: „Tom – Du versprachst mir eben, dass wir als Freunde beginnen. Ich umarme meine Freunde oder gebe ihm auch mal einen Kuss. Nun, du bist ab heute ein Freund besonderer Art, der das Recht hat, nicht nur einen Kuss auf die Wange zu bekommen. Und ich wollte immer schon einen Freund haben, mit dem ich Arm in Arm spazierengehen kann, mit dem ich abends vor dem Kamin sitze, rede, Schach spiele oder einfach nur lache oder schweige."

Tom grinste und verbeugte sich vor Cassie: „Ms. Lestrange – ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, meine Braut und zukünftige Gemahlin begleiten zu dürfen und leiste Ihnen selbstverständlich jederzeit gern Gesellschaft."

Cassie kicherte mit leicht roten Wangen: „Mr. Slytherin – Ihre Braut und zukünftige Gattin wäre hoch erfreut, wenn Sie sie bis zur Hochzeit noch oft besuchen. Bist du deshalb immer mein Tischherr und sollte ich deshalb letzte Woche deine Begleitung sein? Und ich hab schon gedacht, Mom und Dad wollten das so, damit ich meine Angst vorm großen Dunklen Lord verliere."

„Ich muss dir etwas beichten, Cassie", Tom sah sie kläglich an. „Ich, ich hab dich geküsst, nachdem wir deine Blockaden brachen, deine Mutter erlaubte es mir. Mein Vampir war nämlich dabei die Beherrschung zu verlieren, lief schon fast Amok als ich hörte, dass man dir ab und an etwas von deinem magischen Kern abzwackte. Nick berichtete, dass du öfters unter Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit littest – ich durfte dich auch hochtragen in Dein Zimmer."

Wieder errötete Cassie doch sie senkte nicht den Kopf: „Mein erster Kuss und ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern. Ich hab davon geträumt, dachte ich jedenfalls, es war so schön. Doch leider stellte sich der Traum nicht noch einmal ein, auch wenn ich so darauf wartete."

Tom schmunzelte und zog Cassie mit sich fort – den Blumenstrauß nahm er mit. „Lass uns außer Sichtweite verschwinden – wir sagen einfach, wir waren spazieren und dann hast du mir den Laufpass gegeben."

Sie gingen in den weitläufigen Park und Cassie genoss die Schönheit der Blumen. An einem wunderschönen Teich blieb Tom stehen und legte den Blumenstrauß ab. „Darf ich?"

Cassie nickte. Tom zog sie behutsam in seine Arme und senkte seine Lippen auf den Mund seiner Braut. Ganz vorsichtig strichen sie darüber, bis sie den Mund ganz verschlossen. Es war nur ein freundschaftlicher Kuss, doch beide genossen ihn. Nach einigen Minuten unterbrach Tom den Kuss, wartete, bis Cassie kurz Luft holte und verschloss wieder ihre Lippen mit den seinen.

„Danke, das war schön", Cassie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab Tom einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wann, wann möchtest du heiraten?"

„Wäre es dir eine Woche vor Schulbeginn recht, Cassie? Du hättest dann noch etwas Zeit, dich an deinen neuen Namen und mich als deinen Ehemann zu gewöhnen. Außerdem würde ich gerne einige Tage mit dir wegfahren nach der Hochzeit – Flitterwochen sozusagen. Allerdings würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir zwei irgendwann noch einmal richtige Flitterwochen machen. Bis zum Schulbeginn ist zwar noch etwas Zeit, doch das wird mein Vampir ertragen. Ich habe ja jetzt das Recht, dich offiziell als meine Braut vorzustellen."

Cassie nickte: „Darf ich trotzdem an den Ferienlektionen in Verteidigung weiter teilnehmen?"

Tom lachte schallend: „Warum nicht, Engelchen, es gibt uns auch Gelegenheit, uns zu sehen und besser kennenzulernen. Außerdem ist Sev von deinen Braukünsten restlos begeistert und wird mich erschlagen, wenn ich ihn seiner Hilfe beraube."

Langsam gingen sie wieder Richtung Manor, sogar Hand in Hand, doch kurz bevor sie in Sichtweite kamen, trennten sich ihre Hände. „Dann meine kleine Slytherin, zeigen Sie was Sie können."

Gemeinsam betraten sie das Haus und steuerten den Salon an, wo sie die Anderen vermuteten.

„Hallo", grüßten sie und setzten sich weit voneinander entfernt hin – den Blumenstrauß hatte Tom immer noch in den Händen und legte ihn jetzt ab.

„Habt ihr euch nett unterhalten?" Bellatrix platzte gleich mit dieser Frage heraus.

„Ja, einigermaßen", Cassie setzte einen gelangweilten Blick auf, gähnte sogar. „Um es gleich zu sagen, Mom: Tom hat mir von diesen komischen Test erzählt, wo sein Name als mein Gefährte herauskam. Mag ja damals gestimmt haben, doch wir haben bei unserem Gespräch festgestellt, dass das nicht hinkommen kann. Zum Glück hatte Tom einen Schnelltest in seiner Tasche und dabei kam heraus, dass der damalige Test fehlerhaft war."

„Wie fehlerhaft?" Bellatrix war das Entsetzen anzusehen.

„Fehlerhaft, da steht Tom nur mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 0,001 % aufgelistet. Wir haben auch keine Gemeinsamkeiten. Dann haben wir uns gedacht, gut, probieren wir es einfach mal aus und küssen uns. Aber danach wischten wir uns beide den Mund ab und wünschten uns Mundwasser und das kann es ja nicht sein, oder? Oder ekelst du dich, wenn du Daddy küsst?"

„Aber, aber ich hatte mich schon so auf eine baldige Hochzeit von euch gefreut. Ihr seid so ein schönes Paar", Bella verstand anscheinend gar nichts mehr. Salazar und Godric schienen etwas zu ahnen, denn die beiden versuchten angestrengt ihr Grinsen zu verbergen.

„Und jetzt?"

„Nichts und jetzt. Tom und ich heiraten nicht und damit war es das – vielleicht bekommst du ja irgendwann einen anderen Schwiegersohn. Ich glaube, dieser Cormac ist doch ganz nett – vielleicht bitte ich ihn einfach mal um ein Date."

Danach wechselte Tom geschickt das Gesprächsthema und lenkte es auf die Neuwahl: „Bin auf Dumbles Gesicht gespannt, wenn er hört, dass zwei Gryffindors-Slytherins zur Neuwahl stehen."

„Noch geschockter wird er wohl sein, wenn dann der Name Lestrange-Gryffindor-Slytherin fällt", Cassie grinste und wartete auf die Reaktion ihrer Mutter.

„Wieso Lestrange-Gryffindor-Slytherin?" es dauerte einige Minuten bevor diese Frage von Bellatrix kam, während Rodolphus schon schmunzelte.

„Ganz einfach, ich werde meinen Namen nach der Hochzeit doch behalten oder meinst du nicht, Mom? Ich glaube nicht, dass Tom was dagegen hat. Das bleibt bestimmt auch so einigen im Hals stecken genauso wie das Gryffindor-Slytherin, obwohl sich das Cassiopeia Slytherin oder Mrs. Tom Alessandro Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin auch klasse anhört."

„Du kleines freches Biest", Bellatrix konnte es nicht fassen, dass ihre Tochter sie so hereingelegt hatte.

„Selbst schuld, was stehst du auch so sehnsüchtig vor den Brautkleidern und murmelst jetzt noch nicht", Cassie ließ sich von Tom hochziehen und reichte ihm den kleinen Ring, den dieser ihr grinsend aufsteckte, danach folgte ein Ring mit einem Smaragd-Rubin. Ein Zeichen des Hauses Gryffindor-Slytherin, wie Cassie wusste. Anschließend reichte Tom Cassie einen einfachen, schlichten gold-silbernen Ring, den diese ihm mit leicht zitternden Händen aufsteckte.

„Du gestattest", flüsterte Tom ihr zu und Cassie lächelte zur Antwort. Tom beugte sich hinab und küsste sie behutsam. „Mein Mädchen, jetzt ist es wirklich offiziell – du bist meine Braut."

Lachend ließen sie sich gratulieren, dann zog Tom Cassie neben sich auf ein Sofa. „Was wir morgen alles besorgen müssen", Bellatrix war schon eifrig am schreiben.

„Ich hab morgen keine Zeit, Mom. Ich hab Unterricht bei Prof. Slytherin und bei Tom. Außerdem dachten Tom und ich, wir könnten doch einfach durchbrennen und in Las Vegas heiraten. Das wäre auch nicht so viel Stress und Arbeit für dich. Außerdem können wir dann auch in Jeans und Lederjacke heiraten. Du weißt doch, wie unwohl Tom sich immer in seinen Festumhang fühlt, da möchte ich, dass er sich wohlfühlt, besonders an unserem Hochzeitstag."

„Durchbrennen, Jeans, Lederjacke, Las Vegas?" Bellatrix sah ihre Tochter erneut fassungslos an. „Du legst mich schon wieder rein, Cassiopeia?"

„Mom, ich würde niemals ohne meine Familie heiraten – was glaubst du, was Ashley mit mir macht, wenn sie nicht Blumen streuen darf."

„Außerdem bestehe ich darauf, dass Cassie für mich ein schönes Hochzeitskleid trägt", mischte sich jetzt Tom in die Unterhaltung ein. Er sah sehr ruhig und entspannt aus. „Aber als ich vorhin in den Garten ging, schlief Cassie. Gönn ihr vielleicht eine kleine Pause vom Einkaufen, Bella."

„Außerdem gefällt mir das Kleid, das du so vorhin angestarrt hast, Mom. Du weiß schon welches."

Bellatrix strahlte und verschwand eilig im Kamin. „Mom wird das doch jetzt wohl nicht etwa holen, oder?" Cassie sah ihren Vater an.

„Oh doch, du hast einen Wunsch geäußert und dazu noch einen im Hinblick auf dein Brautkleid und deine Mom wird ihn dir erfüllen. Du warst das einzige was sie in Nurmengard und in Askaban aufrecht hielt. Sie stellte sich immer vor, wie sie dich für deine Hochzeit vorbereitet und wie schön du aussehen wirst."

„Arme Mom. Deshalb hat sie sich also auch vorhin so gefreut, als die Zwillinge einmal Mommy zu ihr sagten."

Rodolphus strahlte: „Haben sie das, das ist schön. Vielleicht sagen sie ja auch irgendwann mal Dad zu mir."

„Daddy", hörte man in diesem Moment die Zwillinge rufen, „Mommy sagt, du sollst mal kommen und Mia mitbringen.

„Komme schon." Rodolphus zog Cassie hinter sich her.

„So, das wäre erledigt", Bellatrix sah sehr zufrieden aus, während sie ihren Elfenwein trank. „Das ist aber auch wirklich ein schönes Kleid und es steht dir sehr gut, Mäuschen. Tom wird Augen machen, wenn er dich darin sieht."

„Bellatrix", Tom sah sie gequält an. „Das ist richtig fies mir jetzt zu erzählen, wie gut meine Cassie im Brautkleid aussieht, ich muss doch noch einige Wochen warten."

Bellatrix grinste fies: „Armer Tom – was glaubst du, was ich meiner Cassie noch für schöne Kleider kaufen werde und die darfst du alle nicht sehen vor der Hochzeit."

„Mom", Cassie hob die Hände, „ich habe genug Klamotten für die nächsten Jahre. Außerdem werde ich die nächsten 2 Jahre eh meistens meine Schuluniformen tragen. Das ist alles unnötig."

„Cassiopeia Aurora Bellatrix Lestrange – sicher bekommst du von deinem Dad und mir eine vollständige Aussteuer und das bedeutet, dass wir zwei und Tante Cissy noch ganz viel besorgen müssen und zwar immer dann, wenn du keinen Unterricht hast oder braust. Du musst doch gut aussehen für deinen Tom." Cassie errötete bei diesen Worten.

„Du willst dich rächen, Mom", platzte sie dann heraus, Bellatrix grinste. „Ich hab wirklich genug, Mom."

„Du hast normale Kleider – du brauchst noch ein paar elegantere für die Bälle oder wenn ihr Gäste empfangt. Wir gehören mit zu den ältesten Familien der magischen Welt, die Familie der Gryffindor-Slytherins ist noch viel älter und angesehener als unsere. Zudem sind sie die Herrscherfamilie über die Vampirclans, Tom ist außerdem der Kronprinz. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Tom dich außerhalb des Unterrichts in Schuluniform sehen will."

„Auf keinen Fall", protestierte Tom sofort. „Sobald der Unterricht vorbei ist, ziehst du dich um. Denk daran Cassie, der Frau des Dunklen Lord neidet niemand etwas. Jedenfalls niemand, der Wert darauf legt, es sich nicht mit mir zu verderben." Toms Augen funkelten bei diesen Worten eiskalt.

Cassie schauderte es, was alle deutlich merkten. „Cassiopeia – ich werde dir nie etwas tun. Lass dir einmal von deiner Mutter und Tante erzählen, was die Seelengefährtin für einen Vampir bedeutet. Ich werde dich vielleicht irgendwann einmal mit meiner Fürsorge einengen oder wenn dein Vampir erwacht sehr besitzergreifend werden, noch besitzergreifender, wie ich jetzt schon dir gegenüber bist. Du merkst es vielleicht nicht, aber was meinst du, was passieren würde, wenn ein anderer Mann versuchen würde, mit dir zu flirten?"

„Tom würde ihn gehörig die Meinung sagen, Cousinchen", Draco grinste. „Mom gab mir vor unserem ersten gemeinsamen Dinner den Rat, dich ja nicht zu intensiv anzusehen, mit dir zu flirten oder so. Auch wenn wir zwei verwandt sind, würde Tom keinen Spaß verstehen."

„Mach ihr nur noch weiter Angst", knurrte Tom.

„Draco ist nur ehrlich, Tom. Ich muss schließlich wissen, wie ein geborener Vampir denkt. Allerdings hab ich vor zu flirten", Cassie nutzte die Schrecksekunde bei allen, „und zwar mit dir. Ich werde dich anhimmeln und jedem zeigen, dass nur ich es darf. Und denk daran, dass der Dunkle Lord an Halloween Hermine Granger aus Hogwarts abholt. Ist es eigentlich bei 10 Kinder geblieben?"

„Kleine süße Slytherin", Tom lachte schallend und zog Cassie in seine Arme. „Ich freu mich darauf und ja Sev hat es erst einmal bei 10 Kindern belassen."

„Was ist eigentlich bei Ihrem Gefährtentest herausgekommen, Prof. Slytherin?"

„Du und Sev, Schwesterchen. Ich nenn dich einfach schon einmal so – Tom würde auch gar nichts anderes mehr zulassen. Ich hab noch keinen gemacht, hab ihn aber in der Tasche."

Cassie sah ihn neugierig an und ihr Tränkemeister seufzte: „Ich mach ja schon einen."

„Was machst du eigentlich, wenn Lavender Brown, eine der Patil-Schwestern oder Ginny dabei herauskommt, Sev?"

„Mich selbst mit den Avada belegen oder Tommy darum bitten", grummelte dieser, während er wartete, bis die 5 Minuten um waren. „Schlimmeres fällt dir nicht ein?"

„Prof. Trelawney? Tom erzählte, dass Dumbles möchte, dass du netter zu ihr bist."

„Cassiopeia", ihr zukünftiger Schwager drohte ihr mit dem Zauberstab. „Wenn du so weiter machst, brau ich ab sofort alleine mit den Jungs."

„Oh Sev, das kannst du mir nicht antun", jammerte Cassie sofort. „Ich hab mich doch schon so lange darauf gefreut, einmal Privatunterricht von dir zu bekommen, von dir, einem der begnadetsten und besten Tränkebrauer der Welt. Der Ferienunterricht bei dir macht sehr viel mehr Spaß als der normale – ich muss jetzt nicht immer aufpassen, dass meinem Nachbarn der Kessel um die Ohren fliegt und ich lerne so viel bei dir. Du hast bestimmt was ganz Nettes drauf stehen."

„So was wie dich, Kleine", Severus grinste, „Schauen wir mal, ob eine deiner Freundinnen deine Schwägerin und Schwester wird." Severus öffnete das Stück Pergament, das zwischenzeitlich vor ihm erschienen war und studierte es lange und ausgiebig. Er grinste nur, als er bemerkte, dass seine zukünftige Schwägerin neben seinem Bruder herum zappelte. „Tom – kannst du nicht dafür sorgen, dass deine Verlobte nicht so zappelt, ich kann gar nicht lesen, was im meinem Gefährtentest steht, Cassie macht mich richtig nervös."

Tom lachte und zog Cassie auf seinen Schoß, drückte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Engelchen, Sev macht das extra."

„Ganz nebenbei liefere ich meinem großen Bruder dazu noch einen Vorwand, dich auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen", grinste der Tränkemeister. Cassie zog einen Schmollmund und wollte sich wieder auf ihren Platz setzen.

„Vergiss es, du bleibst wo du bist", Tom zog sie nur noch enger an sich.

„Daran solltest du dich gewöhnen, Cassie", Rodolphus schenkte Wein und Orangensaft nach. „Toms Vampir wird jetzt öfters rotieren – nachdem deine Mutter meinen Antrag annahm, lag meine Hand von da an bei jeder Gelegenheit auf ihrem Bauch." Seine Tochter wurde feuerrot. „Es war mir egal, was andere dazu sagen – ich musste nur jeden beweisen, dass Bella mir gehört, mir ganz allein. Lass dir morgen einmal von deiner Mom erzählen, wie wir uns gelegentlich aufführen."

„Ich mag es, wie dein Dad sich aufführt", Bellatrix grinste ihre Tochter an. „Er ist dann so süß, wenn er jeden beweisen muss, dass ich seine Frau bin. Ich weiß noch, da war ich gerade mit dir schwanger und zwar im vierten Monat. Man sah nur etwas, wenn man genau hinsah. Ein Todesser aus Frankreich war gerade bei Tom gewesen um Bericht zu erstatten und baggerte mich an. Dein Vater war in Sekundenschnelle an meiner Seite und seine Hände lagen auf meinem Bauch, streichelten dich. Außerdem meinte dein Dad, dass er sich schon darauf freue, mit dir duellieren zu üben. Niemand würde dir zu nahe kommen, wenn du es nicht wolltest. In diesem Punkt würdest du dich genauso gut verteidigen können wie deine Mom."

„Ja, Gustave war danach ziemlich schnell verschwunden", schmunzelte Tom.

„Ich genieße es auch, wenn dein Onkel Luc diese „kleinen Anfälle" bekommt", lachte Narzissa. „Er ist ja immer sehr fürsorglich, doch wenn ich schwanger bin überschlägt sich mein Gemahl schier. Ich bekomme alle 2 Tage Blumen, sonst bekomm ich die auch jede Woche. Er ist einfach nur süß. Genieß dieses Macho-Gehabe, Cassie. Glaub mir, du wirst dich sehr schnell daran gewöhnen."

„Du hast ja erlebt, wie mein großer Bruder sich aufführte nach dem Liebestrank", Severus lachte in sich hinein. „Was glaubst du, was passiert wäre, wenn wir Tom nicht schlafen geschickt hätten? Du wärst noch am gleichen Tag verheiratet gewesen. Außerdem hat der Trank zudem bewirkt, dass Toms Vampir jetzt völlig am durchdrehen ist."

„Die Lamoire-Schwestern haben jedenfalls ziemlich sparsam geschaut, als Onkel Tom dir den Antrag machte", Nathaniel und Dominic lachten. „Sie wären dir am liebsten ins Gesicht gesprungen, als Tom deine Hand auf sein Herz legte und somit sehr deutlich seine Besitzansprüche zeigte.

„Es war schön und die Gesichter der Familie waren einfach nur herrlich", grinste Cassie. „Ich mag eure Art, Ihr seid alle so höflich und nett – Rons Einladung zum Ball sah so aus: „Du bist doch ein Mädchen, willst du mit einem von uns zum Ball gehen?"

„Schrecklich", Tom schüttelte sich. „Ich würde übrigens gerne in 2 Wochen einen Ball geben, um Cassie offiziell als meine Braut vorzustellen. Nur im kleinsten Kreis und nur vertrauenswürdige Leute – doch jeder soll sehen, dass sie zu mir gehört."

„Einen Ball", Ric strahlte freudig: „wir haben schon lange keinen mehr gegeben."

„Dann kannst du den ja ab sofort planen, Schatz", Salazar grinste und schnappte seinem zweiten Sohn das Pergament aus der Hand. „So schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein, Sev. Hannah Abbott – kommt mir doch irgendwie bekannt vor der Name."

„Das ist eine meiner Freundinnen, sie ist eine Hufflepuff und sehr, sehr nett aber auch furchtbar schüchtern."

„Sie hat Angst vor mir, Dad."

„Onkel Sev, die meisten haben Angst vor dir", grinste sein Neffe Nathaniel. „Hannah hat noch nie abfällig über dich geredet, sie mag deinen Unterricht – meinte sogar einmal, bei dir würde man immer was lernen im Gegensatz zu Trelawney. Dann malte sie sich aus, wie es wäre, wenn die Zaubertränke geben würde und brachte uns zum Lachen. Auch die Slytherins lachten mit." Draco nickte bestätigend.

„Wir sollten die Familie umgehend aufsuchen und du solltest um Hannahs Hand anhalten", schlug Godric vor.

„Wahrscheinlich ist es sinnvoll, wenn ihr ebenfalls noch vor Schulbeginn heiratet, denn sollte Dumbles herausbekommen, dass Hannah die Braut eines Slytherins ist, wird er es sie büßen lassen", warf Tom ein und verschränkte seine Finger mit denen von Cassie. Er fühlte sich sehr gut zurzeit, er war verlobt und seine Braut saß auf seinen Schoß, duldete es sogar, dass er sie an sich drückte und ihre Hand hielt.

„Soll ich vielleicht mitkommen?" schlug diese vor. „Vielleicht ist der Schock dann nicht zu groß."

„Sehr gerne, Schwesterchen. Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du die Wogen etwas glätten würdest."

„Sirius, Nathaniel, Dominic und Draco sollten vielleicht auch einmal einen Test machen – bei Remus wissen wir ja, dass es Tonks ist."

„Hallo, hast du gerade meinen Namen erwähnt, Luc?" Sirius und Remus betraten den Raum und begrüßten alle.

„Ja, hab ich – ich schlug gerade vor, dass du, Nathaniel, Dominic und Draco ebenfalls einen Gefährtentest macht – bei Sev kam gerade Hannah Abbott heraus."

„Warum nicht, hab schon lange keinen mehr gemacht", der ehemalige Rumtreiber klang dabei ziemlich fröhlich und Severus reichte vier entsprechende Tests herum. „Ich wünsche mir so ein nettes Mädchen wie Cassie oder Emily Rose. Ich beneide Regulus ein wenig um seine kleine süße Frau und seine Kinder.

Emily Rose blüht schon etwas auf. Anfangs hat sie sich ja kaum getraut Reg zu duzen, das arme Ding. Doch jetzt läuft das richtig. Sie hat völlig freie Hand bei der Hauseinrichtung bekommen und genießt es anscheinend. Reg spart auch nicht mit Lob und verwöhnt sie und die Kinder nach Strich und Faden, sogar Robin, der anfangs mehr als misstrauisch war, beginnt uns zu vertrauen. Abends spielen die fünf jetzt immer zusammen und haben gemeinsam Spaß. Das will ich auch für mich – je schneller, desto besser."

„Ich hoffe, bei mir kommt keine Lavender, Parvati, Padma oder Ginny heraus", brummelte Draco und die Slytherin-Zwillinge grinsten und nickten zustimmend.

„Wäre schlimm."

Cassie fing an zu kichern: „Ich stell mir gerade vor, wie Sev bald Hannah besucht. Aber ich find es gut – du musst dann aber auf gut sie aufpassen, Brüderchen. Justin und Ernie stellen ihr immer nach genauso wie Susan. Sie versuchen immer, die beiden in eine dunkle Ecke zu drängen und zu betatschen."

„Glaub mir, Cassie, sie werden es nicht noch einmal versuchen, wenn ihnen ihr Leben lieb ist. Was hältst du von einer Doppelhochzeit, Schwesterchen?"

„Hört sich gut an", platzte Bellatrix dazwischen und fing eifrig an zu schreiben, genauso wie Narzissa.

„Ich bekomme Angst", Cassie sah Tom gequält an. „Wollen wir nicht doch durchbrennen und zwar schon heute? Du hast doch letzte Woche gesagt, dass wir sofort heiraten. Dann kann ich dich auch weiter vor Frauen wie den Lamoire-Schwestern beschützen, Tom."

Tom schmunzelte: „Ein verlockender Gedanke, dass du schon jetzt Mrs. Tom Alessandro Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin sein möchtest. Ein Gedanke, der mir sehr gut gefällt – doch ich würde noch gern etwas unsere Verlobungszeit genießen. Was glaubst du denken die Anderen, wenn wir sofort heiraten?"

„Ist mir egal", Cassies Wangen glühten, „Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt und unsere Familie und Freunde auch. Alle anderen sind mir völlig egal. Außerdem ist es doch so, dass ich aufgrund des Liebestrankes und deines daraus resultierenden Heiratsantrages auf sofortige Eheschließung bestehen kann oder habe ich Mr. Lamoire falsch verstanden in der letzten Woche? Das war doch der Plan der Familie oder?"

Tom knurrte und selbst Cassie merkte, dass er darum kämpfte, seinen Vampir zu beruhigen. Sie schlang deshalb schnell die Arme um seinen Hals und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Heb dir das für Dumbles auf. Gehst du später noch mit den Zwillingen und mir etwas spazieren, mein Prinz?"

„Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Mylady", Tom atmete tief durch, nur langsam bekam er seinen Vampir unter Kontrolle.

„Warum sitzt du auf Toms Schoß, Mia?" Die Zwillingen kamen herein, ihre Cousine Raven in der Mitte.

„Tom und ich heiraten bald und eurer zukünftiger großer Bruder hält mich anscheinend für seinen persönlichen Teddy."

Severus prustete los und verschluckte sich anschließend. „Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich höre, dass der Dunkle Lord einen Teddy hat."

„Wenn Cassie sich als meinen Teddy bezeichnet, bin ich damit einverstanden", Tom grinste und winkte die Zwillinge zu sich. „Wollen wir vier später noch etwas Spazierengehen?"

„Au ja, dürfen wir zu eurer Hochzeit kommen, bitte?"

„Aber klar doch – ohne euch würden wir doch niemals heiraten", Tom setzte seine Verlobte jetzt doch ab und zog die Zwillinge an sich. „Ich freu mich schon darauf, dass ihr dann meine kleinen Geschwister seid. Ich wollte schon lange wieder welche haben." Er warf seinen Eltern einen gespielt vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Besonders eine kleine Schwester wollte ich immer haben."

„Versorg uns mit Enkelkindern und wir reden über Geschwister", bemerkte Salazar trocken und Cassie wurde feuerrot. „Sorry, Kleines, aber Tom fordert es ab und an mal wieder heraus."

„Ist schon in Ordnung", versicherte diese verlegen. „Wie sieht es jetzt eigentlich mit den Gefährtentests aus? Onkel Siri?"

„Du willst es jetzt wohl wirklich wissen", Sirius grinste und öffnete seinen Test. „Susan Bones?"

„Beste Freundin von Hannah, Hufflepuff und eine meiner Freundinnen", Cassie lächelte zufrieden. „Sie passt zu dir, auch wenn sie ein ganz anderer Typ als Hannah ist – sie wird dir ab und an gehörig ihre Meinung sagen, Onkel Siri. Draco?"

„Luna Lovegood", Draco zerzauste sich die Haare. „Die trägt doch immer diese komischen Ohrringe."

„Radieschenohrringe", kicherte Cassie und zog Joshua auf ihren Schoß. „Sie ist sehr lieb und eine der besten Freundinnen, die man finden kann. Sie folgte uns ohne zu zögern ins Ministerium und kämpfte hervorragend. Luna wird dich niemals in Stich lassen und da sie ja ebenfalls wechseln soll, kannst du sie bald auch besser kennenlernen. Außerdem wäre ich froh, wenn du sie zukünftig beschützt – die anderen Ravs verstecken dauernd ihre Sachen und Luna hat Mühe, sie am Ende des Schuljahres wieder einzusammeln."

„Hast recht, Cassie und sie ist ja auch irgendwie niedlich, so wie du Cousinchen", Draco grinste ihr frech zu. „Was steht bei dir Nate?"

Dieser öffnete seinen Test: „Pansy Parkinson", stöhnte er dann.

„Cool – Du heiratest meine beste Freundin", freute sich der Blonde. „Vergiss alles, was du bislang von ihr weißt und lern sie kennen. Sie liebt im Übrigen genauso wie du Blumen und Pflanzen und Kräuterkunde ist ihr Lieblingsfach. Sie besitzt zu Hause sogar ein eigenes Gewächshaus, will später Kräuterkunde studieren und experimentiert bereits fleißig."

„Echt? Das hört sich klasse an", Nathaniel klang schon sehr zufriedener als zuvor.

„Nick?"

„Megan O'Reiley – sagt mir nichts."

„Eine kleine Ravenclaw aus Eurem Jahrgang, die allerdings erst im letzten Jahr sehr spät nach Hogwarts kam. Zuvor wurde sie privat unterrichtet, weil sie sehr oft kränkelt – sie ist ständig erkältet und hat diverse Allergien. Dann starben ihre Eltern und ihre Tante schob sie ab. Ihre Tante ist eine treue Anhängerin Dumbledores wie auch schon die Eltern, Megan selbst ist nett, sehr talentiert in Zaubertränke, spricht nur, wenn sie gefragt wird. Ich glaube, Susan und Hannah haben sie etwas unter ihre Fittiche genommen. Bis in die DA hat sie es noch nicht geschafft, da sie noch nicht lange in Hogwarts ist.

Megan hat überall gute Noten und erledigt immer ihre Hausaufgaben fleißig und ordentlich. Cassie – ich würde mich freuen, wenn du und Luna sie etwas unter eure Fittiche nehmt und versucht, euch mit ihr anzufreunden."

„Hannah macht dies bestimmt auch gerne weiterhin, Brüderchen", Cassie grinste. „Aber Luna und ich passen selbstverständlich auch gern auf unsere Nichte auf."

„Frechdachs", Severus warf ihr ein Kissen an den Kopf. „Tom – bring deiner Verlobten schleunigst Manieren bei."

„Wozu", Tom lachte schallend, „ich hätte das gleich gesagt, Cassie war nur schneller." Dann wurde er ernst. „Auch wenn ich dir nicht reinreden möchte, Dominic, schon gar nicht nach der schweren Zeit, die hinter Dir liegt: Es wäre das Beste, wenn du Megan so schnell wie möglich heiratest, damit sie in Sicherheit ist. Dumbles wird sie als Druckmittel benutzen, sobald er erfährt wer Dominic James Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin einmal war. Fangt als Freunde an, aber so wäre Megan in Sicherheit. Deine Eltern haben auch jung geheiratet."

Dominic sah seine Großväter, seinen zweiten Onkel und seinen Zwilling fragend an. „Tom hat recht, Kleiner", Severus verwuschelte ihn die Haare. „Megan ist es wert sie unter den Schutz unserer Familie zu stellen und he: Toms und meine Ehe fängt genauso an wie deine – mit einer Freundschaft und dem Angebot, unsere Frauen zu beschützen. Du siehst doch, wie Toms Vampir auf Cassie reagiert und dabei ist ihr Vampir noch nicht einmal erwacht. Was glaubst du, wie dein Onkel sich aufführt, wenn das demnächst der Fall ist."

„Was passiert dann?" Cassie, Nathaniel und Dominic sprachen gleichzeitig.

„Wir werden dann Schwierigkeiten haben, längere Zeit voneinander getrennt zu sein, jedenfalls die erste Zeit", erklärte Tom. „Sobald wir längere Zeit getrennt sind, überkommt uns ein Gefühl des Verlustes. Wir werden unruhig, nervös, unkonzentriert – es geht uns dann absolut nicht gut. Nur die Nähe unseres Gefährten kann uns dann helfen."

„Ich mochte diese Zeit", Bellatrix beugte sich zu Rodolphus und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Es war das schönste Wochenende meines Lebens. Wir waren zu dieser Zeit 4 Monate verheiratet."

„Neun Monate später wurde ich Onkel", grinste Rabastan. „Du warst so niedlich, Cassie."

Cassie spürte, dass sie erneut tiefrot wurde. „Mach dich nicht verrückt", Tom flüsterte ihr dies ins Ohr. „Ich wurde erst einige Jahre nach der Hochzeit von Dad und Pa geboren. Deine Eltern haben sich dich gewünscht – du warst ihr größter Wunsch. Und dieser Wunsch ging in Erfüllung und ich bin dafür sehr dankbar. Du bestimmst das Tempo, Cassiopeia."

„Danke", Cassie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Dann prustete sie los. „Ich freu mich auf Dumbles Gesicht, Mr. Slytherin."

„Ich mich auch. Sind wir eigentlich vorschnell, wenn Cassie, Nathaniel und Dominic sowie die Anderen sich schon die Schuluniformen der Slytherins besorgen, Dad?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Wir sollten auch schon einmal die Sachen für Megan besorgen, dazu auch einige andere Kleidungsstücke. Megan soll sich gleich bei uns wohlfühlen und merken, dass wir ihre neue Familie sind."

„Aber was passiert, wenn sie einer Heirat nicht zustimmt oder ihre Tante oder Dumbles diese verhindern?" Cassie stibitze Joshua ein Stück von seiner Schokolade und gab Tom etwas von ihrer Beute ab.

„Kann sie nicht – Megan eh nicht, weil sie Dominics Seelengefährtin ist und die Tante und Dumbles nicht, weil es a) der Test belegt, dass die zwei zusammen gehören und b) weil wir sehr viel mehr Macht und Einfluss besitzen als Dumbles und sein Geflügelorden", beantwortete Ric die Frage und sah von seiner Liste auf. „Tom – soll ich euch auf Slytherin Manor einen Flügel herrichten lassen oder zieht ihr in dein Manor? Sev – die gleiche Frage gilt für dich und Hannah."

„Ich würde sagen, Cassie und ich ziehen auf unser eigenes Manor. Cassie, Bella, Rod, Mini-Mäuse – ich würde es euch gerne am nächsten Wochenende zeigen. Nicht, dass ihr denkt, ich entführe eure Tochter und große Schwester in eine Höhle im tiefsten Dschungel."

„Das würde ich nie von dir denken, Tom", Bella sah ihren zukünftigen Schwiegersohn entrüstet an. „Aber ich würde es trotzdem sehr gerne sehen." Rodolphus nickte ebenfalls.

„Und wo wohnen wir?" Ashley begann zu weinen.

„Nicht weinen, Schätzchen. Ich bin doch nicht weg. Du bekommst doch einen tollen großen Bruder." Cassie zog ihre Schwester in die Arme. „Du magst doch unsere neuen Eltern, oder nicht?"

„Doch, die sind so lieb und erzählen so viel vom Mommy und Daddy."

„Siehst du und Mommy Bella freut sich, dass sie endlich Kinder zum verwöhnen hat und Tom und ich würden uns freuen, wenn Ihr uns besuchen kommt."

„Außerdem werden wir in unserem Manor zwei Zimmer für euch einrichten – dann könnt ihr bei uns übernachten, unsere Cassie singt unser Lied für uns und wir veranstalten zu viert eine Pyjamaparty", ergänzte Tom und knuddelte die Zwillinge. „Ich weiß zwar noch nicht so ganz wie so was geht, aber das zeigt ihr mir ja dann und da eure neuen Eltern nach den Ferien ebenfalls in Hogwarts als Lehrer anfangen, seht ihr eure Mia jeden Tag."

„Und dich auch", Joshua umarmte Tom.

„Und mich auch, kleiner Bruder."

„Onkel Rusty – was ist eigentlich bei deinem Test herausgekommen?"

„Ashley – und ich dachte, nur deine große Schwester ist so neugierig."

„Nein, ich auch", lachte das Mädchen und lief auf ihn zu. „Ich will doch wissen, wer meine neue Tante wird. Die muss doch genauso lieb sein wie du, Onkel Rusty."

„Schmeichelkatze", Rabastan knuddelte das kleine Mädchen. „Du bist genauso süß und knuddelig wie deine große Schwester."

Ashley lachte und genoss die Extra-Schmuseinheiten. „Wer wird jetzt meine Tante?"

„Millicent Bulstrode – sie ist eine Freundin von Draco."

„Dann mag ich sie schon jetzt", beschloss das kleine Mädchen.

„Dank, Engelchen – Milli wird sich freuen, das zu hören."

„Freundest du dich auch mit Tante Milli an, Mia?"

„Hab ich schon Engelchen und auch mit Tante Pansy und ich muss sagen, sie sind sehr, sehr nett. Ihr werdet sie mögen – sie haben euch doch das schöne Märchenbuch zur Adoption geschenkt."

„Die waren nett", erklärten die Zwillinge. „Die haben uns lustige Geschichten erzählt. Was Draco früher alles angestellt hat."

„Milli und Pansy wollten schon lange mit dir befreundet sein, Cousinchen. Was ist mit Luna? Sie lebt bei ihrem Vater, richtig?"

„Ja, doch der will demnächst auf eine längere Expedition gehen und zwar lieber heute als morgen", berichtete Nathaniel. „Er ist immer noch nicht über den Tod seiner Frau vor einigen Jahren weggekommen und Luna ist die meiste Zeit auf sich allein gestellt. Sie erzählte mir einmal, nach dem Tod der Mutter wäre er 3 Monate verschwunden gewesen – sie war die ganze Zeit allein und nur einmal die Woche kam eine Nachbarin vorbei um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. In dieser Zeit fing sie an, mit sich selbst zu sprechen um die Einsamkeit zu vertreiben. Sie war damals 9 Jahre alt und erlebte den Tod ihrer Mutter mit."

„Das ist unverantwortlich", Narzissa fauchte fast. „Draco – auch du wirst umgehend heiraten, keine Widerrede. Das Mädchen kommt sofort zu uns. Luc – lass uns gehen. Draco komm mit, Dominic und Nathaniel ebenfalls." Und einige Minuten später war die Familie Malfoy sowie die Slytherin-Zwillinge verschwunden.

„Der Vater würde mir schon fast leidtun, wenn er sich anders seiner Tochter gegenüber verhalten würde", brummte Rodolphus. „Cissy wird wie eine Naturgewalt über ihn kommen, er wird danach kaum noch wissen, wie er heißt."

„Die Anderen nennen Luna Loony – weil sie manchmal ziemlich verträumt ist, aber sie sagt einem auch immer die Wahrheit, auch wenn sie unangenehm sein kann", Cassie grinste. „Und sie hat die gleichen blonden Haare wie Draco."

„Schade, etwas Farbe hätte den Malfoy-Haaren nicht geschadet", flachste Rabastan. „Aber das hat Ric ja auch nicht geschafft mit seinen roten Haaren und Lily auch nicht."

„Hannah und Megan sind unser nächster Versuch, denn Cassie bringt ja auch keine Farbe in die Familie", erklärte Severus todernst. „Hannah ist blond, hat graue Augen und Megan hat wie Lily rote Locken und auch grüne Augen."

„Ich weiß jetzt, wen du meinst, Sev. Ich hab schon einige Male mit ihr gesprochen. Sie kam mich sogar im Krankenflügel besuchen nach unserem Ausflug ins Zaubereiministerium", Cassie lächelte. „Sie ist wirklich sehr nett, sehr schüchtern, doch man kann sich sehr gut mit ihr unterhalten. Viel, viel besser als mit Ginny. Sie wird Nick gut tun mit ihrer ruhigen Art.

Zudem ist Ginny eh nur hinter dem Vermögen der Potters hinterher. Ich wette mit euch, sie wird weiter alles versuchen, sich an Nick heranzuschmeißen – Neffe des Dunklen Lords hin oder her. Sie hat sogar schon versucht, ihn in den Raum der Wünsche zu lotsen nach dem Zwischenfall im Ministerium. Sie meinte, sie wüsste etwas, um Nick von seinem Kummer um Sirius abzulenken."

„Kann mir schon denken, um was es sich handelt", knurrte der Hauslehrer von Slytherin. „Ich hab Ginny Weasley schon einige Male mit verschiedenen Jungs dorthin verschwinden sehen. Immer Ältere – nur vor den Slytherins hat sie bislang Halt gemacht. Ich werde Crabbe und Goyle bitten, etwas auf Nick zu achten. Sie sind gar nicht so dumm, wie sie immer tun. Es ist alles nur Tarnung."

„Und ich hab mich schon gewundert, warum sie ihre Tränke immer so gut hinbekommen", brummelte Cassie.

„Tja, sie haben immer gute Zeugnisse – sie sind im oberen Drittel der Leistungen. Aber nach den Ferien ist Schluss mit dem Versteckspiel – dann zeigen Greg und Vince was sie drauf haben.

Tante Helga hat heute Morgen noch einmal Nick durchgecheckt – seine Wunden sind sehr gut verheilt und wir konnten auch alle alten und schlecht verheilten Brüche beseitigen. Bis alle Narben verschwunden sind, wird es allerdings noch eine Weile dauern. Allerdings wird er noch mehrere Wochen Nähr- und Knochenaufbautränke nehmen müssen, dazu Vitamintränke und Tränke, um sein Immunsystem zu stärken oder erst einmal aufzubauen. Das wurde ja bei den Dursleys alles vernachlässigt." Severus nahm dankend eine neue Tasse Kaffee entgegen. „Zudem schlug Devon vor, dass Nick mit einem Heiler spricht, der sich als Therapeut spezialisierte. Er meinte, so könnte er die Zeit bei den Dursleys besser verarbeiten, wenn er über alles redet. Nick war damit einverstanden, hat die ersten Stunden auch schon hinter sich und zwar bei Tante Helgas Sohn Aurelius. Nick war jemand aus der Familie lieber als jemand ganz fremdes."

„Armer Nick, solange musste er die Fassade des ewig gut gelaunten Goldjungen aufrecht erhalten", Cassie liefen die Tränen über die Wange, Tom zog sie umgehend in seine Arme und tröstete sie.

„Unser Neffe kommt wieder in Ordnung, Sweety. Es wird einige Zeit dauern, doch Aurelius hat ihn bereits dazu gebracht, uns einiges zu erzählen. Außerdem redet er sehr viel mit Nathaniel, beginnt Tagebuch zu schreiben und er hat dich als seine beste Freundin. Dazu ganz viel Familie – wir werden alle Nick helfen so gut wir können. Glaub mir, weder Dumbledore, die Dursleys oder sonst irgendjemand wird unseren Neffen jemals wieder weh tun."

Eine Stunde später reiste Cassie mit einen Teil der Familie Slytherins zu den Abbotts. Tom ließ es sich nicht nehmen ausdrücklich zu betonen, dass er ab sofort dafür zuständig sei, dass seine Braut von einem Ort zum anderen kommt. „Und vor allem kann ich meine Cassie jetzt in die Arme ziehen und sie weiß, aus welchem Grund das geschieht", Tom grinste und ließ den Worten sofort Taten folgen. Er zog sie dicht an sich und schloss seinen Umhang halb über sie. „Mein", flüsterte er und stahl sich einen Kuss.

„Jetzt weißt du, Cassie, was Tante Cissy und ich meinem mit dem besitzergreifenden Verhalten", lachte deren Mutter. Rodolphus grinste nur und zog seine Frau ebenfalls in die Arme, seine Hand legte sich auf ihren Bauch. „Wir lieben es halt, unsere Gefährtinnen in den Armen zu halten und jedem anderen Mann zu zeigen, wem ihr gehört."

Cassie errötete, alle lachten. Tom schmunzelte und zog sie erneut in einen Kuss. „Kleine süße Cassiopeia", flüsterte er.

Godric grinste und schoss einige Fotos von den Verlobten. „Davon hätten Cassie und ich bitte Abzüge", meldete sein Sohn grinsend an. „Am besten pro Foto drei Abzüge: Einen für unser neues Familienalbum, eines für Cassie und eines für mich zur freien Verfügung."

„Ich will auch", meldeten sich sofort Bellatrix, Rodolphus und selbstverständlich auch die Zwillinge.

„Bekommt ihr, bekommt ihr, bekommt ihr", lachte Godric. Salazar drängte zum Aufbruch. „Es gilt eine weitere Braut für die Familie Slytherin zu holen, Schatz. Denk an die Doppelhochzeit, die du zusammen mit Bella und Cissy planen kannst."

„Dann los", die fünf verschwanden.


	9. 9 8a) Veränderungen Teil II

**8 a) Veränderungen Teil II**

„Wie, wie?" Cassie sah sich erstaunt um, als sie plötzlich vor einem kleinen Haus standen.

„Wir sind teleportiert, kann aber nur unsere Familie", grinste Severus. „Scheint dir besser zu bekommen als das fliegen, porten und flohen."

„Mmh, mir ist zum ersten Mal nicht schlecht", bestätigte seine zukünftige Schwägerin.

„Warum hast du das denn nicht gesagt, dann wären wir zwei auch aus dem Ministerium teleportiert."

„Tom – bislang wurde ich immer ausgelacht und verspottet, wenn ich so etwas zugab, dem Bücherwurm wird schlecht beim reisen. Außerdem geht es mit den Flohen, seitdem du, Dad, Mom oder Onkel Rusty bei mir seid. Bei euch weiß ich, dass ihr auf mich aufpasst, gebt mir halt ein Gefühl der Sicherheit."

Tom knurrte und küsste seine Braut, doch diesmal war der Kuss schon etwas mehr als freundschaftlich, gaben Cassie einen ersten Geschmack auf die Küsse, die sie demnächst von ihrem Verlobten und späteren Ehemann bekommen würde.

„Verängstige Cassie nicht", Salazar legte seinem Sohn die Hand auf den Arm. „Denk immer daran, Cassie weiß erst seit heute, dass sie deine Gefährtin ist. Du kannst jetzt nicht gleich von null auf hundert schalten, Tom. Zügle dich also bitte."

„Verzeih, Cassie", Tom lockerte seine Umarmung und sah seine Braut zerknirscht an. „Ich, ich hoffe, du nimmst mir mein Verhalten nicht krumm und fürchtest dich nicht von mir. Das, das wollte ich nicht."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Tom. Ich sollte vielleicht überlegen, was ich zu dir sage." Cassie schlang mutig ihre Arme um seine Taille und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. „Ich werde mehr auf meine Worte achten, ich verspreche es dir."

„Nein, auf keinen Fall, Cassie", mischte sich Godric ein. „Bei Sal und mir ist es ja auch so, dass Sal der dominantere Part ist. Ich hab es anfangs auch immer zurückgehalten. Es funktioniert nicht, kann ich dir versichern, sondern führt nur zu Missverständnissen. Sag ruhig was du denkst – du hast doch auch letzte Woche auch die richtigen Worte gefunden bei meinem Sohn.

Tom – du hältst dich bitte etwas zurück bzw. beginnst ganz langsam. Wirb weiter um Cassie und du mein neues Töchterchen vergisst bitte alles, was die Jungs dir bislang antaten oder wie sie sich dir gegenüber verhielten. Das ist vorbei. Sei versichert, die Slytherin-Männer sind sehr rücksichtsvoll und romantisch veranlagt, auch wenn sie dies gerne verbergen und nur die wenigsten wissen, wie sie wirklich sind.

Glaub mir, ich möchte meinen Sal nicht missen. Er ist das Beste was mir passieren konnte und wie glücklich wir sind, siehst du ja an unseren drei Söhnen. Lass dich von Tom verwöhnen und dir zeigen, wie es ist, von man so richtig umworben und verwöhnt wird. Genieß es und lass es einfach zu. Alles andere ergibt sich von ganz alleine."

„Danke, Mylord."

„Ric und du", lachte dieser und schloss Cassie in die Arme, „ich würde mich wahnsinnig freuen, wenn du mich nach Euer Hochzeit Pa nennst. Hat Lily auch gemacht und ich hab es genossen, so ein süßes Töchterchen zu haben."

„Sehr gern", Cassie erwiderte die Umarmung, nur um sich Sekunden später in Salazars Armen zu finden. „Und ich bin Sal und wäre später gerne Dad."

„Sehr gerne, Pa, Dad."

Einträchtig gingen sie auf das Haus zu, je näher sie kamen, desto lauter wurde es von dort her. „Was ist da denn los?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber Hannah sitzt da auf der Bank und scheint zu weinen", Cassie wies zum Haus.

Severus wurde schneller und auch die anderen beschleunigten ihre Schritte. „Hannah, was ist los?" Cassie hatte noch zu Hause wieder eine Illusion über sich legen lassen, so dass sie wieder aussah wie Hermine Granger und prompt hatten Nathaniel und Dominic von ihrem Onkel wissen wollen, ob ihm ein Mädchen nicht reichen würde.

„Sagen wir es mal so, eure Tante ist in beiden Gestalten ein liebreizendes Mädchen, das ich nur zu gern küsse und umarme."

Cassie hatte bei diesen Worten gestrahlt und sich für diese Worte mit einem Kuss bedankt.

„Mine, was machst du hier?" Hannah wischte sich die Tränen weg, doch erfolglos, so dass Severus ihr schließlich sein Taschentuch reichte. „Danke, Prof. Snape. Geht es dir gut, Mine? Dumbledore erzählte, du und Harry verbringt die Ferien bei den Lestranges und wir würden ja alle wissen, dass die auf Seiten von Du-Weißt-schon-wer sind."

„Kann ich mir schon vorstellen, dass der so was erzählt", Cassie lachte und schlang ihren Arm um Toms Taille. „Ich erzähl dir das Neuste in Kurzform, die Langfassung gibt es dann in aller Ruhe, einverstanden?"

„Ja."

„Also, die Lestranges sind meine richtigen Eltern, die Grangers brachten mich in Sicherheit, als meine Eltern ins Gefängnis kamen wegen des Anschlags auf die Longbottoms, doch das waren Bella und Rod nicht und auch mein Onkel Rusty war nicht dabei. Harry ist der Enkel von Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor und der Neffe von Tom und Severus Slytherin." Sie wies auf die entsprechenden Personen. „Und ja, dieser Tom ist der Dunkle Lord und mein Verlobter. Er ist nicht so, wie jeder sagt – ich freu mich auf unsere Hochzeit." Cassie zog Toms Kopf zu sich herunter und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Wow", Hannah sah sprachlos von einem zum anderen. „Die Geschichte muss ich auf alle Fälle ausführlich und in aller Ruhe hören. Das freut mich für dich, Mine." Sie fiel der Freundin um den Hals und die Tränen versiegten.

„Was ist jetzt hier los?"

„Meine Eltern wollen sich trennen – sie, sie haben mir am ersten Ferientag davon berichtet. Jetzt streiten sie sich darüber, bei wem ich leben soll. Mom will zurück in die Muggelwelt und alles hinter sich lassen, was sie an die magische Welt erinnert." Hannah zeigte auf sich. „Dad hat eine neue Freundin, gerade mal 4 Jahre älter als ich und die will sich nicht mit einem Kind belasten."

Alle sahen Hannah fassungslos an. „Die streiten sich schon seit Stunden, wer mich Belastung bekommt. Am liebsten würde ich abhauen."

„Hannah, vertraust du mir?"

„Ja, klar – wir sind doch Freundinnen."

„Auch jetzt noch, wo du weißt, dass ich die Verlobte von Lord Voldemort bin?"

„Da der mich noch nicht avadert hat, sondern freundlich anlächelt, denke ich mal, er macht das später auch nicht", Hannah bewies einen Anflug von Galgenhumor.

Tom hob grinsend die Hände, während seine Väter und sein Bruder feixten: „Ich bin absolut harmlos, versprochen."

„Tommy steht auf Süßes", petzte ihr Zaubertränkelehrer. „Bringen Sie Tom eine Torte, Kekse oder Schokolade und schon wird der ganz sanft. Er kann an keinem Süßigkeitengeschäft vorbeigehen."

„Alte Petze", Tom gab Severus einen Klaps.

„Lasst ihr das mal für fünf Minuten", schimpfte Cassie und sah die beiden Männer strafend an. „Ihr seid schlimmer als eure Neffen."

„Ja, Ms. Lestrange", echoten Tom und Severus im Chor und grinsten.

„Also, in der magischen Welt ist es eigentlich üblich, nach der Geburt eines Kindes einen sogenannten Gefährtentest durchzuführen. Bei Tom kam damals ich heraus und er schenkte mir zur Geburt diesen Ring hier", sie hob ihre Hand und zeigte ihn Hannah.

„Wunderschön."

„Jedenfalls haben Sev, Sirius – ja der lebt noch", grinste Cassie auf Hannahs fragenden Blick, „Harry, Neville und Draco jetzt auch so einen Test gemacht. Bei Neville war es Pansy, bei Draco Luna, bei Sirius Susan, bei Harry Megan O'Reiley und bei Severus kamst du heraus."

„Seid ihr deshalb hier?"

„Ja." Severus trat jetzt vor und nahm Hannahs Hand. „Deshalb sind wir eigentlich hier. Sobald Dumbledore herausfindet, dass Sie die Seelengefährtin des Bruders des Dunklen Lords sind, macht er Ihnen das Leben zur Hölle oder benutzt Sie als Druckmittel gegen mich. Ein Umstand, den ich auf alle Fälle verhindern will.

Ich schlage Ihnen deshalb folgenden Deal vor: Wir zwei verloben uns sofort und heiraten eine Woche vor Schulbeginn gemeinsam mit Cassie und Tom. Wir zwei führen erst einmal eine rein platonische Ehe und lernen uns kennen, werden Freunde und dann sehen wir weiter. Ich muss Ihnen allerdings sagen, dass meine Familie und ich geborene Vampire sind, genauso wie die Lestranges, Blacks und Malfoys. Ich werde Sie, Ihr Einverständnis vorausgesetzt, nach unserer Hochzeit irgendwann wandeln."

Hannah wurde feuerrot und setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch es kam anders. „Ich hab mich jahrelang um das Mädchen gekümmert, hab sie neun Monate in meinem Bauch gehabt, jetzt kannst du auch mal was machen."

„Wieso – du bist ihre Mutter. Außerdem will Lorraine sie nicht um sich haben und ich kann sie verstehen. Warum auch sollte ich meine neue Beziehung gleich mit einem Kind belasten. Irgendwann werden wir auch eigene haben, Hannah würde also nur stören. Versteh ich auch völlig, Lorraine würde bei gemeinsamen Unternehmungen doch nur gefragt werden, wer denn dieses unscheinbare, pummelige Mädchen an ihrer Seite wäre. Was soll sie denn sagen, das ist meine Stieftochter? Ich bitte dich, dass kann ich Lorraine auf keinen Fall zumuten, will ich auch gar nicht."

„Als wäre ich nur eine Sache, ein Stück Dreck", flüsterte Hannah und die Tränen flossen wieder.

„Heiraten Sie mich und ich verspreche Ihnen, ich werde alles wieder gut machen." Severus wischte behutsam die Tränen ab. „Wir könnten uns sofort verloben und ich hätte das Recht, Sie umgehend mitzunehmen. Da wir im Moment noch bei meinen Eltern wohnen, wäre Ihre Ehre gesichert." Hannah errötete.

„Sie haben alle Zeit der Welt, Tom und Cassie handhaben es genauso. Wir beginnen als Freunde und legen so den Grundstein für eine gute und harmonische Ehe. Denken Sie daran, wir zwei sind Seelengefährten und falls Sie es nicht wissen sollten: Ein geborener Vampir wie ich verliebt sich nur ein einziges Mal und dass in seine Seelengefährtin. Ihr Wohlergehen ist für ihn das Wichtigste. Er wird sie vor allem behüten und beschützen, es ist eine Ehe bis in alle Ewigkeit, eine Liebe bis in alle Ewigkeit."

Hannah schoss die Augen und dachte nach, doch nicht allzu lange – der Streit im Haus steigerte sich von Minute zu Minute. „Ich, ich dürfte wirklich sofort mitkommen, müsste nicht hierbleiben?"

„Ja, Sie unterlägen ab sofort den Familiengesetzen der Slytherins – wir bestehen sogar darauf, Sie umgehend mitzunehmen", erklärte Salazar. „Bis zur Hochzeit würden mein Mann und ich das Sorgerecht für Sie übernehmen und ab Eheschließung läge es bei unserem Sohn."

„Hört sich schön an, endlich jemand, der mich nicht abschieben, sondern sogar haben will."

Severus lächelte Hannah an und steckte ihr einen Verlobungsring an den Finger, anschließend brachte er sie dazu, ebenso bei ihm zu verfahren. „Sie gestatten, Ms. Abbott?" Severus wartete ihr Nicken ab und neigte sich dann herab und küsste sie behutsam. „Danke Hannah. Ich schlage vor, wir duzen uns ab sofort."

Hannah nickte hochrot im Gesicht, doch sie kam nicht dazu, weiter verlegen zu sein. Cassie umarmte sie und auch Tom und seine Väter zogen sie kurz in ihre Arme. „So, das wäre erledigt – jetzt kläre ich das mit Deinen Eltern und dann hilft Cassie Dir beim Packen."

„Wer ist Cassie?"

„Ich", die Gemeinte hob grinsend die Hand, „ich heiße Cassiopeia Aurora Bellatrix Lestrange."

„Schöne Namen."

Alle gingen jetzt ins Haus, wo der Streit in unverminderter Lautstärke weiter tobte. „Mom, Dad?"

„WAS?"

„Hier, hier ist Besuch. Prof. Snape, seine Väter, sein Bruder und dessen Verlobte sind da. Cassie und ich gehen zusammen nach Hogwarts."

„Was wollen Sie?" Mitch Abbott gelang es nur schwer, höflich zu klingen. Er warf seiner Noch-Frau genervte und wütende Blicke zu.

„Nun, ich werde die Sache abkürzen, da Sie ja mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt sind. Dinge, die Ihre Tochter, Ihr einziges Kind, stark belasten und verzweifeln lassen." Severus Stimme klang leise und sehr furchteinflößend. Er war wieder die gefürchtete Fledermaus aus dem Kerker. „Ihr Tochter ist meine Seelengefährtin und sie nahm meinen Heiratsantrag an, wie Sie an Hannahs Ring erkennen können.

Nach den Familiengesetzen der Slytherins unterliegt Hannah ab sofort deren Regeln und bis zur Hochzeit liegt das Sorgerecht somit bei meinen Vätern. Die Eheschließung findet im Übrigen eine Woche vor Schulbeginn statt, falls es Sie interessieren sollte."

„Passt perfekt", Meredith Abbott hob die Hände. „Und damit bin ich aus dem Schneider. Dann kann ich ja gehen. Auf Wiedersehen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie zur Tür heraus.

Bei Hannah begannen wieder die Tränen zu fließen und Severus ballte die Fäuste. „Wollen Sie sich genauso von Ihrer Tochter verabschieden? Nur zu, nur zu – ab sofort sind meine Väter auch ihre Väter und glauben Sie mir: Godric Gryffindor-Slytherin und Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin freuen sich, eine neue Tochter zu bekommen."

„Darauf können Sie Gift nehmen", fauchte Godric und zog Hannah tröstend in seine Arme, „ist gut, mein Mädchen. Uns bist du nicht unwichtig – morgen planen wir deine und Cassies Hochzeit und glaub mir, Cassies Mom, ihre Tante und ich sorgen dafür, dass es deine Traumhochzeit wird. Wird das schön – Hannah Gryffindor-Slytherin hört sich perfekt an, viel, viel besser als Hannah Abbott. Dein Vater braucht im Übrigen meiner Meinung nach eine Brille – wo bitte schön, bist du unscheinbar? Du bringst auch etwas Farbe in unsere Familie mit deinen blonden Haaren. Wir bekommen aber auch wieder bildschöne Töchter, Sal."

„Da pflichte ich dir bei, Schatz." Salazar trat auf die zwei zu und drückte Hannah einen Kuss auf die Haare. „Geh jetzt und pack mit Cassie deine Sachen, Hannah. Ab sofort bis du Rics und meine Tochter und glaub mir, wir geben dich nie wieder her. Du bist einfach perfekt, Mädchen, lass dich auf keinen Fall etwas anderes einreden."

„Das freut mich für dich, Hannah", rang sich Mitch Abbott ab, „nimm dir alle Möbel mit, wenn du möchtest. Ich brauch sie nicht – Lorraine und ich haben uns gerade neu eingerichtet."

„Hannah ist auf Almosen nicht angewiesen", fauchte Severus, „sie nimmt allenfalls ihre Lieblingsstücke mit – ansonsten hat sie freie Hand unser Manor einzurichten. Glauben Sie mir, ich werde meiner Gemahlin einen sehr viel besseren und hochwertigeren Lebensstandard bieten können, als Sie es sich auch nur erträumen können. Die Slytherins sind eine der ältesten, reichsten und mächtigsten Familien der magischen Welt. Mein Vater Salazar ist zudem der Herrscher über die Vampirclans, mein Bruder Tom ist der Dunkle Lord. Aber wie schade, dass Sie dies niemanden erzählen können, denn wir werden einen Schweigezauber über Sie und Ihre Frau verhängen, damit Sie unserem „Freund" Dumbledore nichts verraten können oder einem seiner Anhänger. Sie werden nur erzählen können, dass Hannah für den Rest der Ferien zu einer Freundin gegangen ist."

Mitch Abbott zuckte zusammen, sein Gesicht wurde unnatürlich blass. Hannah lächelte dagegen schon wieder etwas, ihr Gesicht bekam langsam wieder etwas Farbe. Sie zog Cassie an der Hand hinter sich her, während die Männer zurückblieben. Nach einer Stunde war alles gepackt. „Tom."

„Ja, Cassie?"

„Kannst Du Hannahs Gepäck bitte verkleinern? Sie möchte noch diese beiden Ohrensessel mitnehmen, ihren Sekretär und die Blumen aus dem gesamten Haus und dem Garten."

„Wie Mylady befehlen", Tom grinste und erfüllte seiner Verlobten den Wunsch. „Noch etwas?"

„Die Fotoalben?"

„Accio Fotos und Fotoalben. Noch etwas?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Der Professor wird wohl seine eigenen Möbelstil bevorzugen."

„Ms Abbott – mein Bruder wird Ihnen völlig freie Hand über die Einrichtung des Manors lassen. Es ist Ihr neues Zuhause ab Eheschließung, schaffen Sie ihm und sich bitte ein schönes, gemütliches Zuhause, genauso wie Cassie es für uns tun wird."

„Dann die ganzen Bücher, das Klavier, die Dekoartikel, das Geschirr und Porzellan meiner Großmutter und die Möbel aus meinen Zimmern, wenn ich darf und Platz vorhanden ist."

„Ms. Abbott, der Platz dürfte gerade reichen", grinste der Dunkle Lord und betätigte sich weiter als Möbelpacker. Hannah ging noch einmal durchs Haus, Cassie und deren Verlobten hinter sich und nahm sich noch einige Erinnerungsstücke mit. Dann betraten sie wieder das Wohnzimmer, ihr Vater war schon nicht mehr da.

„Diese Lorraine erforderte seine sofortige Anwesenheit", erklärte ihr Verlobter verächtlich.

Hannah zuckte mit den Schultern: „Hab ich mir schon gedacht – ich hab sie vor 3 Tagen kennengelernt. Sie ähnelt Umbridge mit ihrem Getue und das Schlimmste ist, sie ist auch noch deren Nichte, fand es gut, dass diese uns zwang zur Strafe mit der Blutfeder zu schreiben."

„Was hat die getan", brüllte Salazar los und Hannah und Cassie machten einen Satz nach hinten, prallten gegen ihre Verlobten.

„Sie, sie zwang uns zur Strafe mit Blutfedern zu schrei


	10. 9 Aufregende Tage

**Aufregende Tage**

Die nächsten Tage waren ziemlich stressig – als erstes galt es Luna auszustatten. Mr. Lovegood hatte in einem Brief darum gebeten, dass Narzissa sich einmal deren Kleiderschrank vornahm. Einer Bitte, die Narzissa sehr gerne nachkam. Bei dieser Gelegenheit wurden auch gleich Hannah und Cassie mit ihrer Aussteuer versehen. Die Mädchen erröteten ziemlich, als die Mütter darauf bestanden, dass sie sich diesmal bitte andere Nachthemden und Wäschen aussuchten als bisher. „Sind die Nachthemden zu unförmig, ist man sie sehr schnell los", bemerkte Narzissa trocken und plauderte somit etwas aus dem Nähkästchen.

Daneben lernten Cassie und Hannah die Manors von Tom und Severus kennen und wurden aufgefordert, ihre Änderungswünsche aufzugeben. Die Lestranges begleiteten die beiden Mädchen in ihre neuen Zuhauses, jedoch baten Tom und Sev darum, die jeweilige Mastersuite ihren Bräuten allein zeigen zu dürfen. „Keine Hintergedanken, Rod, Bella, versprochen. Doch die Mastersuite ist unserer Meinung nach ein Raum, der nur unsere Mädels was angeht", erläuterten Tom und Sev.

„Ganz unserer Meinung", Rodolphus schmunzelte, als er bemerkte, dass die Mädchen feuerrot wurden. „Das ist ganz normal, Hannah, Cassie. Seht es euch an und teilt euren Verlobten eure eventuellen Änderungswünsche mit. Ich weiß noch, dass meine Schwiegermutter damals völlig ausflippte, als ich diesen Wunsch äußerte."

„Ja, sie wollte unbedingt mitbestimmen, wie unser Schlafzimmer auszusehen hätte", grummelte Bella. „Wenn es nach Mom gegangen wäre, hätten wir jetzt überall rosa Plüschwände, von den rosa-pinkfarbenen Zierkissen und der Bettwäsche ganz zu schweigen."

Severus und Tom schüttelten sich. „Erinnert mich an Umbridge", murmelte Hannah und Cassie prustete los.

Tom und Cassie gingen Hand in Hand zur Mastersuite. „Nur schauen, Mäuschen", flüsterte Tom ihr zu.

„Nur schauen", bestätigte Cassie und schlang ihren Arm um Toms Taille.

„Schön", hauchte sie Minuten später. „ist das schön." Die Fenster gingen aufs Meer hinaus – man konnte sozusagen vom Bett aus den Wellen zusehen. Dominiert wurde das Zimmer von einem gewaltigen Himmelbett in den Farben silber-smaragdgrün.

Verlegen wendete Cassie den Blick ab. „Du bestimmst, ab wann Du bei mir schläfst", erinnerte Tom sie lächelnd. „Und selbst danach bestimmst du die Geschwindigkeit: Solltest du erst einmal nur bei mir schlafen wollen, ist das auch in Ordnung. Ich muss dich nur gelegentlich in den Armen halten dürfen."

„Ich weiß, und mir gefällt das Zimmer." Cassie setzte sich auf das Bett und klopfte neben sich.

„Du willst also nichts verändern, Cassie?"

„Nein, warum denn. Vielleicht fehlen noch zwei schöne Kuscheldecken für die Couch dort und ein großes Kissen, doch sonst ist alles perfekt. Wohin führen die Türen?"

„Die eine ins Badezimmer", Tom zog Cassie dorthin. Ein großes, helles Badezimmer in blau-weiß zeigte sich – auch hier gab es einen Kamin und die Fenster gaben den Blick aufs Bad frei.

„Hier fehlt etwa Deko und Pflanzen", murmelte Cassie. „Aber sonst sehr gemütlich, mein Prinz."

„Alles für Euch, meine Prinzessin."

„Die Lamoire-Schwestern würden jetzt ausflippen, wenn sie hören könnten, dass wir gerade in unserem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer stehen." Cassie grinste schelmisch und zog Tom zurück. Dort schlang sie die Arme um seine Taille und bettelte um einen Kuss. Dieser Bitte kam Tom nur zu gern nach. „Er gehört mir", murmelte Cassie vor sich hin. „Mein Verlobte, mein Prinz, mein Mann. Ich hab ihn bekommen, ihr dummen Hühner, ich ganz allein und auch Sev hat ein ganz tolles Mädchen bekommen, eine meiner Freundinnen."

„Sehr besitzergreifend, Mylady." Tom schmunzelte und vertiefte den Kuss etwas.

„Wohin führt die andere Tür", fragte Cassie atemlos nach einigen Minuten.

Tom zog sie in ein kleines Zimmer. „Das sogenannte Babyzimmer, damit wir in der Nacht nicht so weit laufen müssen, wenn unser jüngstes Kind nach uns verlangt."

Cassie senkte den Blick. „He, was hab ich dir gerade noch bestätigt, Cassiopeia?" Tom hob mit dem Finger ihr Kinn an, zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Du bestimmst das Tempo, du entscheidest, wann du unser erstes Baby empfangen möchtest. Es wird eh überhaupt nichts zwischen uns passieren bis dein Vampir erwacht. Vorher kann und darf ich gar nicht mit dir schlafen?"

„Warum, warum nicht?" würgte Cassie hervor.

„Ehrenkodex der Vampire – vorher wäre es, als wenn ich es gegen deinen Willen tun würde. Es ist sogar ein Verbrechen, vorher mit einem geborenen Vampirmädchen zu schlafen."

„Wie wird dies geahndet?"

„Mit dem Tod", Toms Stimme klang eiskalt. Er zauberte einen Schaukelstuhl herbei und zog Cassie auf seinen Schoß. „Ich habe mit solchen Männern auch kein Mitleid. Es widert mich an, wenn jemand es wagt, sich einem Mädchen, einer Frau gegen ihren Willen zu nähern. Das ist absolut nicht ehrenwert."

„Du bist süß", Cassie lächelte und kuschelte sich an ihren Verlobten. „Ist dein Manor geschützt oder fällt es auf, wenn ich als Minderjährige zaubere?"

„Unser Manor, kleine Cassie, unser Zuhause", Tom erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Es ist geschützt."

Cassie grinste und zog ihren Zauberstab. Es erschien eine wunderschöne Wiege mit Mobile, dazu eine Wickelkommode und noch einiges andere. „Gefällt es dir, mein Prinz?"

„Sehr, kleine Cassie", Toms Augen strahlten und er zog seine Verlobte in den nächsten Kuss.

„Wird dieses Gesetz oft angewendet?"

„Ab und an – in der Regel beschützen wir aber, was uns gehört. Da du solange verschwunden warst, ist mein Vampir auch deshalb ziemlich am rotieren: Er will dich mit aller Kraft beschützen und wird sich erst beruhigen, wenn du meinen Namen trägst. Mehr will er gar nicht, nur, dass du ganz bald Mrs. Tom Alessandro Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin bist.

Der Bruder von Mrs. Lamoire wurde übrigens zum Tode verurteilt für so ein Verbrechen. Es war noch nicht einmal seine eigene Gefährtin, sondern fünf Mädchen, nach denen es ihm verlangte. Wir vermuten allerdings, dass dies nur die Spitze des Eisbergs war. Die Mittäterschaft seiner Schwester konnten wir nicht beweisen. Aber wir vermuteten, dass sie ihm half, die Mädchen zu überwältigen bzw. in die Falle zu locken."

„Was, was passierte mit den Mädchen?" Cassie liefen die Tränen über die Wange.

„Sie starben, es ist so, dass ein geborenes Vampirmädchen so eine Tat nicht überlebt, ihre Seele zerbricht daran."

Jetzt flossen die Tränen so richtig und Tom hatte Mühe seine Braut zu beruhigen. „Ich bin froh, dass du solche Verbrechen verurteilst und solltest du einmal als Ratsmitglied zu einer solchen Verhandlung gerufen werden, nimm mich bitte mit. Ich will dich unterstützen, mein Prinz. Auch wenn es mitten in der Nacht ist."

„Diese Gerichtsverhandlungen finden im engsten Kreis statt und dieser besteht nur aus Männern. Auch du als Gefährtin des Kronprinzen bist nicht zugelassen. Es kommen dabei die ganzen verübten Gräueltaten zutage, die absolut nichts für Mädchen- und Frauenohren sind. Tut mir leid, Cassie."

„Das macht doch nichts, aber du erzählst mir doch davon und wenn du in der Nacht weggerufen wirst, egal warum und weswegen, sag mir bitte Bescheid. Sowohl wenn du gehst als auch wenn du kommst. Egal wie spät es ist, egal ob wir dann ein gemeinsames Zimmer haben oder getrennte – ich möchte nicht aufwachen und du bist nicht da, Tom. Versprochen?"

„Ganz wie meine Lady wünscht."

Aber auch an den anderen Tagen gab es sehr viel zu tun: Die Hochzeit von Luna und Draco fand statt und anschließend fuhr die gesamte Familie Malfoy für einige Tage weg. „Flitterwochen mit Eltern", witzelte Severus und musste dann vor seiner Verlobten und seiner zukünftigen Schwägerin Reißaus nehmen.

„Hermine Granger" und „Harry Potter" bekamen wieder einen Brief von Ginny und Ron Weasley. Diesmal änderte Cassie ihre Taktik bei der Beantwortung des Briefes: „Diesmal tun wir so, als wenn wir zwei gezwungen werden, eine bestimmte Antwort zu verfassen", erklärte sie grinsend ihren Eltern sowie der Familie Gryffindor-Slytherin. „Ich stelle mir folgendes vor:

„Liebe Ginevra,  
lieber Ronald,

wir genießen unsere Ferien in vollen Zügen. Das Essen ist delikat und es gibt täglich 9 Gänge. Madame Bella legt sehr viel Wert darauf, dass es uns gut geht.

Wir bekommen täglich Unterricht – Harry lernt z.B., wie man ficht bei Monsieur Rodolphus, Madame Bella bringt mir das Handarbeiten nahe. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie toll Madame Bella sticken und stricken kann. Es ist eine wahre Freude, ihr hierbei zuzusehen.

Außerdem sehen wir uns mehrere Museen und Kunstgalerien in der Woche an, da unsere lieben Gasteltern der Meinung sind, sie müssten etwas für unseren kulturellen Hintergrund tun. Sie bringen uns sogar Fremdsprachen bei – französisch und spanisch, sie sind sehr entsetzt, dass dies bislang bei uns vernachlässigt wurde und geben sich sehr viel Mühe, uns diese wunderschönen Sprachen nahezubringen. Sie haben uns sogar schon für die kommenden Weihnachtsferien zu sich eingeladen, worüber wir sehr erfreut sind, zeigt uns diese Geste doch, dass sie uns schon als Pflegekinder ansehen.

Wir sehen uns bald in Hogwarts.

Liebe Grüße

Hermine und Harry."

Salazar prustete los. „Du bist Gold wert, mein Töchterchen. Du kommst auf Ideen, von wem hast du das nur?"

„Ach, hat Sev dir erzählt, was er Dumbles sowie Ronny-Spätzchen und Ginny über Lord Voldemorts Pläne erzählte?"

„Nein, ich glaube, das hat mein Sohn mir verschwiegen."

Cassie grinste: „Laut deinem Sohn, hat Lord Voldemort Hermine Granger zur Mutter seiner Kinder auserkoren, da er möchte, dass seine Kinder nicht so minderbemittelt werden, wie einige Reinblüterkinder. Hierbei hat Sev Ginny und Ronny angesehen.

Des Weiteren wird der Dunkle Lord Hermine Granger an Halloween in Hogwarts abholen um sie zu ehelichen und er wünscht sich 10 Kinder von ihr. Außerdem hätte ich Dumbels dazu auserkoren, mein Brautführer zu sein."

„Zudem wolle ich", ergänzte Tom lachend, „dass meine Auserwählte bis dahin in Slytherin verweilt und in den Dunklen Künsten unterwiesen wird. Es würden auch deshalb keine Todesserüberfälle zurzeit stattfinden, weil ich damit beschäftigt bin, um Hermine zu werben. Unsere Hochzeitsreise geht übrigens nach Hawaii."

„Das Gesicht der drei war auf alle Fälle einzigartig. Sie hingen geradezu an meinen Lippen und freuen sich darauf, dass Voldemort die Granger misshandelt."

„Ich werde sie am Eröffnungsessen vom Gegenteil überzeugen", knurrte Tom.

„Ich auch", lachte Cassie, „und zwar, dass ich mit der Hochzeit nicht warten wollte, sondern den Dunklen Lord drängte, mich zu seiner Gemahlin zu machen."

„Ich frag mich wirklich, wie du den Sprechenden Hut bequatscht hast, um nicht in Slytherin zu landen", Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ach, etwas gutes Zureden reicht eigentlich schon", Hannah grinste.

„Wie darf ich das jetzt verstehen?" Severus schien etwas zu ahnen.

„Nun, ich hatte die Wahl zwischen Hufflepuff und Slytherin", Hannahs Grinsen steigerte sich.

„Und was bewirkte die Entscheidung für Tante Helgas Haus?" forschte Severus weiter.

„Nun, ein kleiner Plausch im Zug mit einem gewissen blonden Slytherin."

„Der kann was erleben", fauchte Severus und beschwor seinen Patronus, einen Polarfuchs herbei. „Ein Heuler wäre wohl besser." Und sofort begann der Tränkemeister diesen zu formulieren:

„Draconis Lucius Malfoy,

was fällt Dir eigentlich ein, du kleines, blondes Früchtchen!

Ich musste gerade von Hannah erfahren, dass sie ebenfalls einen Zusammenstoß mit dir an ihrem ersten Tag im Hogwartsexpress hatte. Dadurch entschied sie sich für Hufflepuff und zog Slytherin noch nicht einmal in Erwägung.

Meine eigene Verlobte könnte schon seit Jahren in meinem Haus sein, Draconis, du eitler Pfau! Ihr wäre niemals von Justin Finch-Fletchley und Ernie Macmillian nachgestellt worden!

Das ist schon vom vierten Vorfall, von dem ich höre. Du kannst was erleben, wenn du aus den Flitterwochen mit Mommy und Daddy kommst. Glaub mir, ich werde deinen Kindern von deinen Schandtaten erzählen, besonders, wenn du sie wegen irgendwelcher Streiche bestrafen willst.

Und Luna werde ich einige sehr peinliche Kinderfotos zeigen, verlass dich drauf!

Ich habe noch eins, wo du nackt im Schlamm spielst.

Dein Patenonkel."

„In Dracos Haut möchte ich nicht stecken", flüsterte Cassie Tom zu.

„Ich auch nicht. Aber er hat es verdient – Hannah, du, Nick und Nate könntet schon seit Jahren in Sicherheit sein."

„Jetzt sind wir in Sicherheit, aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir Dracos und Lunas Kindern später Spielzeug schenken, was sehr viel Lärm macht?"

Cassie unternahm sehr viel mit ihren Eltern und Geschwistern, auch Hannah war bei diesen Ausflügen dabei und Tom musste zu seinem Leidwesen für einige Tage verreisen und hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit, sich einige Minuten via Flohnetzwerk mit seiner Verlobten zu unterhalten. Er murrte, doch es ging nicht anders – es waren Termine, die er unbedingt persönlich wahrnehmen musste und so blieb nur etwas Zeit für kurze Briefchen.

Es war ein Zustand, der Toms Vampir absolut nicht guttat. So kam es, dass Tom weit nach Mitternacht bei den Lestranges auftauchte. „Tom", der Hausherr persönlich öffnete verschlafen die Haustür, „ist etwas passiert?"

„Nein, entschuldige die späte oder frühe Störung. Ich, ich ...".

„Du brauchst Cassie."

„Ja", Tom fuhr sich müde durch die Haare. „Ich hab die letzten Tage nicht geschlafen, ich wollte alles so bald wie möglich erledigen, um mein Mädchen so schnell wie möglich wiederzusehen. Doch verzeih, ich werde am Morgen wiederkommen."

„Komm herein", Bella war hinter ihrem Mann aufgetaucht. „Ich bring dich zu Cassie. Danach zeige ich Dir das Gästezimmer. Du schläfst hier, dann kannst du gleich mit uns frühstücken."

„Ich möchte Euch aber nicht zur Last fallen", wandte Tom ein.

„Tust du nicht, Tom." Bellatrix öffnete leise die Zimmertür ihrer Tochter und bedeutete Tom einzutreten.

Tom ließ sich vorsichtig auf der Bettkante nieder, streichelte Cassie über die Wange. „Sie ist wunderschön, der Traum eines jeden Mannes."

Bellatrix schmunzelte: „Mag sein, aber sie gehört alleine dir. Mach mich recht oft zur Großmutter, Tom".

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl", Tom beugte sich über Cassie und küsste sie zärtlich: „Schlaf gut, mein Engel. Ich hoffe, du wünscht dir ebenfalls eine große Familie."

„Glaub schon, du siehst doch, wie vernarrt sie in die Zwillinge ist", Rodolphus grinste, „von mir aus, kannst du mich gerne zum zehnfachen Großvater machen."

„Das liegt ganz bei Cassie", Tom grinste. „Du bist wahrscheinlich der einzige Vater, der nichts dagegen hat, dass der Schwiegersohn die Tochter mehrfach oder oft schwängert."

„Warum sollte ich was dagegen haben, das ist schließlich auch mein eigenes Ziel bei meiner Gefährtin. Aua, Bella."

„Lass dass unser Mädchen nicht hören, jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. Was soll sie von ihren Eltern denken?"

„Das ihre Eltern sich lieben und auch nach etlichen Ehejahren noch ihren Spaß miteinander haben."

Tom beugte sich erneut über Cassie und küsste sie. Zu seiner Freude lächelte diese im Schlaf und erwiderte den Kuss. „Gute Nacht, mein Mädchen. Wir sehen uns in ein paar Stunden."

Am nächsten Morgen wartete Tom schon an Cassies Zimmertür. „Tom", jubelte diese und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Schön, dass du wieder da bist."

„Ich hätte es keine Minute länger ohne dich ausgehalten", Tom drückte Cassie leicht gegen die Wand und küsste sie minutenlang. „Beim nächsten Mal kommst du mit", bestimmte er resolut. „Dann bist du meine Frau und hast ständig an meiner Seite zu sein", ordnete er in befehlerischem Ton an.

„Alles was du möchtest", Cassie schien überhaupt nicht eingeschüchtert von diesem Verhalten zu sein. „Ich freu mich, dass du da bist, ich hab dich vermisst. Die Zwillinge fragen auch jeden Tag nach dir."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück und Toms Arm zog Cassie fest an sich. „Onkel Tom", jubelten die Zwillinge und stürzten auf ihren zukünftigen großen Bruder zu. „Wir haben dich vermisst."

„Ich euch auch, Mäuse." Tom zog die Kinder in seine Arme. „Ich verspreche euch, ich mach es wieder gut."

„Wollen wir gleich was zusammen unternehmen?" Cassie schmierte den Zwillingen gerade ihre Brötchen bei dieser Frage.

„Würde ich gern, doch ich muss leider wieder arbeiten", Tom sah seine Braut bedauernd an. „Es ist viel liegengeblieben während meines Zwangsschlafes und ich muss noch etliches erledigen, damit ich nach der Hochzeit einige Tage ungestört mit dir verreisen kann. Ich werde es auch nicht schaffen, später noch einmal vorbeizukommen. Sev ist ebenfalls seit Tagen ausgebucht und unterwegs, denn das Suppenhuhn hält ihn mit Sonderaufträgen auf Trab."

„Brauchst du nicht eine Sekretärin?" Cassie sah ihn spitzbübisch an.

„Du könntest mir einiges an Schreibarbeit abnehmen – z.B. könntest du überlegen, welche Einladungen du annehmen möchtest. Natürlich nur, wenn ihr es erlaubt, Bella, Rod?"

„So ein Angebot würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht ablehnen", Rodolphus grinste und auch Bella nickte. „Wir besuchen währenddessen die Malfoys und holen Cassie abends wieder ab. Ihr habt bestimmt auch noch so einiges im Manor zu tun vor Eurer Hochzeit."

„Oh, ja. Heute wollten sich auch einige Elfen vorstellen. Cassie – dein erster Job als Hausherrin. Außerdem gefällt dir das Bad der Mastersuite ja auch noch nicht völlig."

„Wie mein Gebieter wünscht", Cassie grinste frech und stibitzte Tom etwas von seiner Gurke.

„Frechdachs", Tom lachte schallend. „Dafür erwarte ich heute Mittag aber ein Picknick mit dir."

„Auch das."

So langsam schwirrte Cassie der Kopf – Tom hatte ihr eine eigene Arbeitsecke in seinem Büro geschaffen und sie las die ganzen Einladungen durch. „Das musst du überall hin?"

„Die Einladungen gelten für uns beide", Tom grinste bei dem fassungslosen Gesicht seiner Braut. „Wir müssen nicht zu allen Terminen, würde auch gar nicht gehen wegen deiner Schule. Ich hab schon die wichtigsten mit einem Kreuz gekennzeichnet. Du brauchst auch für jede Einladung ein anderes Kleid."

„Aber wieso denn?"

„Ein Teil der Leute dort ist sehr von sich überzeugt und eingebildet, teilweise ähneln sie den Lamoires. Für die zählt nur die Kleidung und teurer Schmuck. Ich habe dir bereits einige Kleider mitgebracht – schau sie dir gleich einmal an und sag mir, welche dir nicht gefallen."

„Aber, aber, das kannst du doch nicht machen", stammelte Cassie. „Wir sind noch nicht verheiratet."

„Aber bald und auf alle Fälle, wenn wir eingeladen sind. Du bist dann die Frau des Kronprinzen", erinnerte Tom sie. „Man erwartet von uns eine angemessene und ständig wechselnde Garderobe. Außerdem möchte ich dich auch noch ausführen – nur du und ich. Na ja, vielleicht begleiten uns Sev und Hannah ja auch mal. Nenn es einfach ein Date, ein Rendezvous mit deinem Gemahl. Sieh dir bitte auch einmal meine eigenen Festumhänge an. Vielleicht magst du einige ja nicht."

„Bislang fand ich dich immer sehr gut und elegant gekleidet", Cassie lächelte etwas verlegen. Dann verschwand sie für eine Weile.

„Du hat mir 30 Kleider und 20 Röcke gekauft!" Cassie sah Tom fassungslos an, als sie zurückkam. „Wann soll ich das denn alles tragen?"

„Nun ja, sie gefielen mir halt alle", Tom grinste und zog Cassie auf seinen Schoß. „Du wirst sie nach und nach brauchen und dann sind da ja noch ..." Er stockte.

„Was ist da noch?" forschte Cassie weiter, sie schien was zu ahnen.

„Ich hab dir noch einiges besorgt, Röcke und Kleider, die du bitte nur für mich trägst."

„Du bist verrückt. Darf ich sie sehen?"

Tom schmunzelte und erhob sich. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie zur Mastersuite und Tom öffnete den begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Auf der einen Seite hingen Toms Sachen – hochwertige, elegante Roben und Festumhänge neben Jeans und schlichten Hemden und T-Shirts. Auf der anderen Seite reihten sich Kleider, Röcke und Blüschen aneinander. Sie waren ziemlich kurz und knapp und mit teilweise ziemlich tiefen Ausschnitt versehen, etwas, was Cassie erröten ließ. Dennoch strahlten ihre Augen, als sie sich alles genau ansah. „Wunderschön", sie strich über ein weißes Kleidchen. „Bringst du mir das bitte in die Flitterwochen mit? Vielleicht auch noch einige andere deiner Lieblingsstücke, ich will meinem Gemahl doch eine Freude machen."

„Du würdest mich sehr glücklich damit machen."

Weiter ging es mit der Arbeit – Tom schrieb verschiedene Briefe und Berichte, während Cassie sich mit den neuen Hauselfen unterhielt und diese gleich einstellte. Sie hatte hier völlig freie Hand und überzeugte die Hauselfen davon, dass ihr Verlobter und sie darauf Wert legten, dass die Elfen eine Art Uniform tragen würden. „Mein Verlobter ist der Kronprinz der Vampirclans und wir werden bestimmt ab und an offiziellen Besuch bekommen. Ich stell es mir sehr schön vor, wenn man anhand eurer Uniform sieht, dass ihr die guten Geister unseres Hauses seid, ohne die ein Fest oder Dinner unmöglich ist."

Die Elfen strahlten, so etwas hatten sie noch nie gehört. Cassie zeigte ihnen danach das gesamte Manor und dann begannen die Hauselfen sich einzurichten, denn sie besaßen jeder ein eigenes Zimmerchen.

Danach leistete sie Tom wieder Gesellschaft und formulierte selbst einige Briefe. „Mäuschen, lass uns Schluss machen. Es ist bereits 17.00 Uhr", Tom nahm ihr die Feder aus der Hand.

„So spät schon und wir wollten doch noch picknicken."

Tom hob einen Korb hoch und grinste. „Schon alles parat."

Lachend und schwatzend gingen sie in den weitläufigen Park des Manors. Am Seeufer machten sie es sich bequem und ließen es sich schmecken. Anschließend legten sie sich auf die Decke und schlossen die Augen. Wenige Minuten später waren sie eingeschlafen, Tom hielt Cassie eng umschlungen.

So fanden die Lestranges und Toms Väter sie. „So nennt man jetzt also gemeinsames Arbeiten", flachste Godric und schoss etliche Fotos von dem Brautpaar. Cassie grummelte etwas und kuschelte sich nur noch enger an ihren Verlobten.

„Süß", Bella strahlte während Rodolphus grinste. „Minis los."

Die Zwillinge ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen und stürzten sich auf die Beiden. Tom schoss blitzschnell hoch, doch Cassie öffnete noch nicht einmal die Augen. Sie hielt die Zwillinge einfach fest, dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnten. „Gewöhn dich dran, dass machen Ashley und Joshua auch immer bei den Pyjamapartys."

„Wir hörten von einer Elfe, dass der Master und seine junge Frau im Park sind."

Cassie seufzte und stand auf. „Ich hab mich als Verlobte vorgestellt, doch Tom hat dies später geändert und meinte, auch wenn wir noch nicht verheiratet wären, bin ich dennoch schon die Hausherrin. Auch gegenüber den Elfen redet er von mir als seiner Frau."

„Bist du doch auch – außerdem hört es sich gut an für meine Ohren: Meine Frau, meine Gefährtin, " Tom lächelte und beugte sich hinab und gab Cassie einen Kuss. Dann sah er seine zukünftigen Schwiegereltern an: „Wusstet ihr eigentlich, dass unser Mädchen mehrere Fremdsprachen beherrscht?"

„Nein, aber es wundert mich eigentlich nicht – Robert sprach ja selbst mehrere Sprachen: französisch, spanisch, lateinisch, russisch, griechisch, italienisch sowie schottisch-gälisch und walisisch. Cassie, was brachte Daddy Robert dir alles bei?" Bella strahlte hocherfreut über ihr begabtes Töchterchen.

„Französisch, spanisch, lateinisch, russisch, griechisch, italienisch sowie schottisch-gälisch und walisisch", Cassie grinste. „Mit Mommy Jane lernte ich gemeinsam schwedisch und rumänisch. Daddy lästerte dann immer, das käme daher, weil wir auf Graf Dracula stehen würden." Sie begann schallend zu lachen. „Außerdem, außerdem meinte Daddy, dass es ja nur von Vorteil wäre für mich, bei meiner Vorliebe für gutaussehende Blutsauger würde ich bestimmt einen Vampir heiraten. Und Daddy hatte recht bzw. er wusste ja, dass ich Tom versprochen bin."

„Ein Hoch auf Daddy Robert", Tom zog Cassie in seine Arme. „Ich hoffe, Dein persönlicher Vampir gefällt Dir?"

„Sehr sogar", Cassie schlang ihre Arme um Toms Taille. „Und ich bin froh, dass du entgegen den ganzen Vampirfilmen in einem normalen Bett schläfst. Ich würde ungern später in einem Sarg schlafen müssen."

„Grauenhafter Gedanke – nein, wir zwei bleiben bei unserem schönen Himmelbett, mein Engel. Habt ihr eigentlich schon einmal einen Gefährtentest bei den Zwillingen gemacht?" Tom sah zu den Kindern hinüber, die sich lachend jagten.

„Ja, vor drei Tagen. Bei unserer kleinen Ashley kam Theodore Nott heraus und bei unserem süßen Joshua gab es noch kein Ergebnis. Wir hoffen ja irgendwie auf Cissys und Lucs Baby."

„Theodore kommt aus einer sehr guten und angesehenen Familie", lobte Tom. „Er wird unserer süßen Ashley ein guter Gefährte werden. Ich glaube, er hat es seit Jahren vermieden, einen Test zu machen, schon allein vor dem Hintergrund, dass sein Großonkel mit 70 Jahren immer noch ohne Gefährtin ist. Er hat dabei völlig übersehen, dass Sev 567 Jahre und ich 750 Jahre ohne Gefährtin waren.

Ihr solltet vielleicht schon einmal in Kontakt mit den Notts treten. Theo wird sich über diese Nachricht sehr freuen. Schließlich ist unsere Ashley genauso süß wie ihre große Schwester."

„Schmeichler, ich behalte dich."

„Will ich hoffen, sonst sperr ich dich in unserem Kerker, bist du es dir anders überlegst."

„Ich bin gespannt, wann wir bei Joshua ein Ergebnis bekommen."


	11. 10 Der Ball

**Der Ball**

Einige Tage später war es soweit – Cassie stand vor dem Spiegel und strich ihr silberfarbenes Kleid zu Recht. Ihre schwarzen Haare fielen ihr in Locken über den Rücken. Als Schmuck trug sie ihren Stern, die Ringe von Tom und ein niedliches Armband – ein Geschenk ihrer Eltern zur Verlobung.

„Bezaubernd siehst du aus, Kleines. Tom wird Mühe haben, seine Augen von dir abzuwenden." Bellatrix war unbemerkt in das Zimmer ihrer Tochter getreten, die Zwillinge im Schlafanzug neben sich.

Cassie lachte verlegen: „Danke für das schöne Kleid, es ist wunderschön."

„Gern geschehen. Lass uns die Zwillinge ins Bett bringen."

Sie lasen den Zwillingen noch eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vor, Cassie sang noch ihr Lied und dann ließen sie sie in der Obhut einer Kinderelfe – das Manor wurde mit Extra-Zaubern belegt. Dann reisten sie nach Slytherin Castle, wo sie schon erwartet wurden.

Tom strahlte, als er seine Braut sah und eilte ihr entgegen. „Du bist wunderschön, mein Mädchen, wie eine kleine, süße Märchenfee. Er zog Cassie vorsichtig in seine Arme, denn schließlich wollte er das Kleid nicht zerknittern und küsste sie ungeachtet der Zuschauer.

„Tommy", sein Bruder konnte es wieder einmal nicht lassen. „Tommy, ihr seid noch nicht verheiratet."

„Aber bald, lange hält es mein Vampir auch nicht mehr aus."

Severus lachte und fasste seine Verlobte an der Hand, zog diese an seine Lippen: „Ich freu mich schon darauf, dann gibt es eine kleine Kerkerfledermaus mehr, nicht wahr meine zukünftige Hannah Gryffindor-Slytherin."

„Hallo Hannah", Cassie umarmte die Freundin. „Bald sind wir Schwestern und werden es unseren Männern einmal zeigen, was meinst du, Schwesterchen. Und Sev tut immer nur so, der ist gar nicht so böse und vergnaddelt. Du siehst doch wie meine kleinen Geschwister mit ihm und dem großen bösen Dunklen Lord herumtoben und sie knuddeln."

Hannahs Gesicht nahm wieder eine normale Färbung an. „Tut mir leid, das ist noch so ungewohnt."

„Schon verziehen", Severus reichte ihr lächelnd seinen Arm. „Wir fangen halt anders an als andere Paare, erst Hochzeit und dann Freundschaft. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nur selten hier war, eigentlich nur einige Male, seid wir dich abholten. Doch dieses verblödete Suppenhuhn hat mich herum gehetzt und mit Sonderaufgaben belegt und zurzeit muss ich ja noch so tun, als würde ich Tommy für ihn ausspionieren. Zum Glück ist das am 1. September vorbei – dann erfährt er, wer mein großer Bruder ist. Aber ich mach es wieder gut, versprochen, Hannah."

Der Ball nahm seinen Lauf und Cassie genoss es, mit ihrem Verlobten, Vater, zukünftigen Schwiegervätern, Schwager sowie Onkels und Cousins zu tanzen. Tom wich in der sonstigen Zeit nicht von ihrer Seite. „Nur noch eine Woche, Cassie", flüsterte er ihr während des Mitternachtswalzers ins Ohr. „Dann gehörst du mir, mir ganz allein."

„Ist, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir, Tom?" Cassie sah fragend zu Tom hoch.

„Ja, die sieben Tage halt ich es noch aus, auch wenn es mir manchmal schwer fällt."

„Mr. Slytherin – ich freue mich auf Spaziergänge mit meinem Ehemann. Stell dir vor, wir zwei Arm in Arm und Dumbledore schaut doof aus der Wäsche. Vielleicht sollte ich mir ein Kissen in die Bluse stecken, dann denkt er, wir bekommen Nachwuchs und fällt um."

Tom lachte schallend und kam aus dem Takt. „Du bist herrlich – das machen wir. Wir sollten einmal mit Sev und Hannah sprechen, ob die mitmachen."

Sie steuerten sofort auf das zweite Brautpaar zu und weihten diese in ihrem Plan ein. Hannah fing sofort an zu kichern. „Ich bin dabei – ich freu mich schon darauf, wenn Justin und Ernie mich anmachen und Prof. Slytherin steht dabei hinter ihnen."

„Ganz und gar Slytherin", feixten die beiden Brüder und Severus gab seiner Braut einen Kuss. Diese sah ihn überrascht an. „Ganz nach meinem Geschmack, Hannah, aber hatten wir nicht schon vor Tagen vereinbart uns zu duzen? Wir sind verlobt und zudem auch noch Seelengefährten. Ich möchte genau das gleiche wie mein großer Bruder: Erst einmal eine wunderschöne Freundschaft aufbauen, mein Mädchen beschützen und dann freue ich mich auf unser Eheleben. Und wenn du gestattest, würde ich bei solchen Begegnungen gerne zeigen, dass du mir gehörst und meine Hand auf deinen Bauch legen, dich küssen, in meine Arme ziehen."

Hannah wurde feuerrot und Tom lachte. Severus warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und zog seine Braut in die Arme. „Mach dir nichts aus dem da – der ist immer so. Aber jetzt merkst du einmal, dass der große böse Dunkle Lord gar nicht so ist, wie immer behauptet wird."

„Und Sie werden ebenfalls in Hogwarts unterrichten, Mylord?" erkundigte sich Hannah leise.

„Du und Tom, Schwesterchen, soweit waren wir zwei doch auch schon. Ja, ich werde euch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Soll ich jemand bestimmtes als „Freiwilligen" auswählen?"

Hannah sah ihn prüfend an, dann nickte sie: „Ernie und Justin wären nicht schlecht – sie belästigen Susan und mich fast täglich. Sie, sie versuchen sogar herauszufinden, wie man die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal überwindet."

„Das sollen die einmal wagen", fauchte Severus und seine Augen wurden feuerrot. Hannah schrak zurück.

„Entschuldige, Kleines", Severus brachte sich sofort wieder unter Kontrolle. „Erbe von Dad. Du brauchst dich nicht vor mir zu fürchten, es sei denn, ich erwische dich, dass du deine Hausaufgaben in meinem Fach nicht sorgfältig machst."

Hannah und Cassie kicherten, sehr zur Freude von Severus und Tom. „Unsere Frauen." Hannah sah den Tränkemeister erstaunt an. „Ich bezeichne euch schon einmal als unsere Frauen – ihr seid es ja auch in sieben Tagen."

„Warum bist du eigentlich ruhiger als Tom, Sev?"

„Ich hab vor Jahren einen Trank gebraut, der meinen Vampir etwas unterdrückt, Schwesterchen. Ich war nämlich der Meinung, es wäre nicht zweckdienlich, wenn Dumbles herausfindet, was ich bin. Jetzt habe ich den Trank abgesetzt und merke langsam aber sicher, wie mein Vampir auf Hannah reagiert. Keine Sorge, in einigen Tagen werde ich mich genauso aufführen wie Tom. Spätestens dann, wenn Hannah und ich uns die Treue schwören, wird meine Braut merken wie besitzergreifend ich bin und wie sehr ich ihre Nähe brauche."

„Das freut mich", Cassie strahlte. „Die Zwillinge lassen im Übrigen grüßen und freuen sich darauf, ihre neue Tante Hannah bald wiederzusehen."

„Schönen Gruß zurück und ich freu mich auch schon auf Ashley und Joshua", Hanna lächelte. „Ich beneide dich, ich wollte immer kleine Geschwister haben."

„Oh, wir arbeiten gerade daran, Dad und Pa dazu zu bringen, noch ein oder zwei oder mehrere Kinder zu bekommen. Ich hoffe, wir haben bald Erfolg." Tom grinste und zog Cassie in seine Arme.

„Schön, hilft es, wenn ich mich schon mal als Babysitter anbiete?"

„Was ist das denn", lachte da eine Stimme und die beiden Hausherren erschienen. „Es werden Pläne für Geschwister geschmiedet?"

Hannah lief rot an und Cassie kicherte. „Da haben wir aber zwei Schwiegertöchter", lachte Godric und umarmte die Mädchen. „Dann kann ich euch ja schon einmal verraten, dass Euer Wunsch demnächst in Erfüllung geht und unsere bildhübschen Schwiegertöchter die Patinnen werden sollen."

„Schön", Cassie fiel ihm um den Hals und auch Hannah gratulierte. „Wenn Mom und Dad jetzt auch noch mitziehen – wäre das doch ein neues verbessertes Goldenes Trio: Ein Slytherin, ein Malfoy und ein Lestrange."

„Und alle drei in Slytherin und mischen die Gryffindors und einige andere auf, wenn die sich bis dahin nicht gebessert haben", lachte Hannah.

„Dich scheint ein Hauswechsel auch nicht mehr zu stören, Hannah?" Severus sah seine Braut schmunzelnd an.

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht. Anfangs war ich entsetzt, doch nur eine knappe halbe Stunde. Dann überlegte ich mir die Vor- und Nachteile und kam nur auf Vorteile: Susan wechselt ebenfalls, Cassie und Luna sind da – Pansy und Milli fand ich eigentlich auch immer nett und lustig. Und ich kann wieder ruhig schlafen, eigentlich schon, seit ich hier bin. Die letzten Monate bin ich häufig hochgeschreckt, weil ich träumte, dass Justin und Ernie auf einmal im Schlafsaal vor meinem Bett stehen. Selbst bei meinen Eltern zu „Hause" schloss ich nachts meine Tür ab und stellte einen Stuhl davor."

„Das vergiss mal ganz schnell wieder – du schläfst ja auch nicht mehr im Schlafsaal nach unserer Hochzeit, sondern in meiner, unserer Wohnung und du kannst es mir glauben, dort kommt niemand ohne unser Einverständnis rein. Und ich möchte, dass du sofort zu mir kommst, wenn du Angst bekommst oder jemand dir zu nahe tritt. Du gehörst mir, mir ganz allein und ich teile meine Frau mit niemanden", erklärte Severus bestimmt und küsste Hannah, zog sie dabei ganz fest und eng in seine Arme.

„Danke, ich freu mich auf unsere Wohnung", Hannah schien aufzuatmen. Godric schwang unbemerkt seinen Zauberstab. „Hannah könnte auch etwas mehr Schlaf gebrauchen, genauso wie Cassie damals. Das bedeutet, auch du wirst keine Sonderhausaufgaben machen."

„In Alte Runen, Arithmantik, Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke hab ich die aber schon fertig."

Severus strahlte, er zog Hannah dichter an sich: „Meine Braut – dafür lade ich dich morgen zum Essen ein. Nur wir zwei ganz romantisch in Paris."

Hannah lachte glücklich, ihre Belohnung schien ihr zu gefallen. „Toooom", Cassie schnurrte ihren Verlobten an: „Darf ich die Sonderhausaufgaben in Verteidigung nicht auch machen?"

Die Anderen lachten. „Nein, darfst du nicht. Da das Fach die letzten Tage vor den Ferien ausfiel, habt ihr eh nichts aufbekommen und durch die Ferienlektionen bei mir hast du schon mehr gemacht. Wenn deine Eltern es erlauben, würde ich morgen gerne mit dir an den Strand. Lass uns die Zwillinge mitnehmen und den Tag genießen."

„Ich frag eben", und weg war Cassie, Hannah zog sie hinter sich her.

„Die Zwillinge als Schutzschilde", lachte Salazar seinen Sohn aus.

„Ja, besser ist es. Ich weiß nicht, ob mein Vampir es ertragen könnte, wenn ich mit Cassie allein bin, sie vielleicht einen Bikini trägt und sie noch nicht meine Frau ist."

„Hältst du die sieben Tage noch aus oder sollen wir die Lestranges fragen, ob sie mit einer Vorverlegung der Hochzeit einverstanden sind?"

„Das wird schon gehen, ich will Cassie auch nicht bedrängen und Hannah hatte noch weniger Zeit, Sev kennenzulernen."

„Tom, wenn es nicht geht, sag es bitte", Cassie stand mit ihren Eltern und Hannah hinter ihm. „Wir heiraten doch nur im Familienkreis."

„Cassie hat recht Tom", mischte sich Rodolphus ein. „Du musstest jahrelange auf deine Gefährtin verzichten, wusstest nicht, wie es ihr ging. Dass dein Vampir rotiert und Cassie so schnell wie möglich an sich binden will, ist glaube ich allen klar. Und der Liebestrank der Lamoires hat deinen Zustand auch noch verschlechtert wie wir wissen."

„Wir haben doch schon alles geplant, die sieben Tage schaff ich auch noch und Hannah würden wir mit der verfrühten Hochzeit auch überfordern."

„Nein, überhaupt nicht", widersprach diese. „Ich hab mein Kleid und ich vertraue meinem Verlobten. Gut, wenn wir schon morgen heiraten entgeht mir ein schönes Essen in Paris, doch dafür bekomme ich nette Schwiegereltern, einen tollen großen Bruder und eine Schwester, die meine Freundin ist, dazu zwei Neffen, mit denen ich befreundet bin, und irgendwie auch die Zwillinge als so eine Art Geschwister, bis das Baby von Pa und Dad da ist. Ich bekomme so auch etwas mehr Gelegenheit mich daran zu gewöhnen, Mrs. Severus Gryffindor-Slytherin zu sein und kann herausfinden, was Sev von seiner Ehefrau erwartet."

Severus knurrte, anscheinend brach sein Vampir jetzt vollkommen an die Oberfläche. Er schnappte sich Hannah, küsste sie ausdauernd und voller Leidenschaft. Erst nach 5 Minuten ließ er wieder von ihr ab. „Übermorgen", bestimmte er und seine Hand legte sich besitzergreifend auf Hannahs Bauch. Dann sah er seinen Bruder auffordernd an. „Lass uns dafür sorgen, dass die Mädels übermorgen uns gehören."

„Willst Du das wirklich, Cassie, ich warte sonst auch noch die sieben Tage?" Tom sah seine Verlobte gequält an.

„Ja, möchte ich. Dann wird zwar nichts mit unserem Strandausflug, doch den holen wir nach aber als Mann und Frau", Cassie lächelte und kuschelte sich an ihren Verlobten.

„Bist du wirklich sicher, Cassie? Und was ist mit dir, Hannah? Wisst Ihr denn was passiert nach der Hochzeit und damit meine ich nicht die Hochzeitsnacht, denn die haben wir ja verschoben."

Cassie und Hannah sahen Tom mit großen Augen an, sie wussten anscheinend nicht, was er meinte.

„Nein, soweit waren Cissy und ich noch nicht. Tom und Sev werden euch nach der Hochzeit beißen und etwas von eurem Blut trinken. Es tut nicht weh, man erschreckt sich nur beim ersten Mal etwas. Doch lasst es zu, es ist ein wunderschönes Gefühl – ich genieße es jedes Mal aufs Neue." Bellatrix sah Rodolphus verliebt an. „Danach werdet ihr etwas von dem Blut Eurer Gefährten trinken. Das bewirkt, dass der eine weiß was der andere denkt, fühlt. Man merkt, ob der andere Kummer oder Sorgen hat, ob er in Gefahr ist oder gar krank.

Wir haben euch ja gesagt, dass ihr demnächst – Hannah zwar erst nach ihrer Wandlung und du Cassie, wenn dein Vampir erwacht – etwas von eurem Blutstein braucht." Die Mädchen nickten und lauschten gebannt. „Nun, das wird teilweise dadurch abgelöst, dass ihr von Euren Gefährten trinkt. Ihr braucht den Blutstein, doch es ist das Blut eurer Gefährten, nach denen ihr in Wirklichkeit verlangt. Cassie wird auch schon vor dem Erwachen einige Tropfen trinken wollen."

„Wie, wie oft trinkt ihr voneinander oder ist das zu persönlich, Mom."

„Sehr oft, mein Schatz", Rodolphus lachte und küsste seine Frau. „Es gibt eine bestimmte Situation zwischen Ehegatten, die jedes Mal dazu führt."

Cassie und Hannah erröteten. „Aber nicht nur „diese Situation", Bellatrix sah ihren Mann leicht strafend an. „Ab Eheschließung ist es nur euch möglich, Eure Gefährten zu beruhigen in einigen Situationen. Es ist wie gesagt einfach nur schön, wenn eure Gefährten von euch trinken. Es ist eine gewisse Macht, die wir über unsere Gefährten besitzen."

„Übermorgen", Cassie und Hannah sprachen gleichzeitig.

„Übermorgen", bekräftigten Severus und Tom.


	12. 11 Hochzeit

**Hochzeit**

Am Hochzeitstag schien die Sonne vom wolkenlosen Himmel. Hannah hatte diese Nacht und auch den Tag zuvor bei den Lestranges verbracht, damit die Brautpaare sich den letzten Tag vor der Trauung nicht sahen, so verlangte es die Tradition. „Blöde Tradition", knurrte Rodolphus noch am Abend. „Sie bringt einen geborenen Vampir richtig dazu durchzudrehen, denn diese letzte Trennung tut uns gar nicht gut. Wundert euch bitte nicht, wenn morgen die Arme eurer Gefährten fester um euch liegen oder wenn Tom und Sev nicht von eurer Seite weichen."

Die Mädchen nickten und lauschten weiter. „Nehmt ihre Hand und lächelt sie an, wie ihr ja wisst, sind die beiden ausgezeichnete Legilimentiker. Denkt an etwas Schönes und die zwei werden etwas ruhiger."

„Traut euren Empfindungen – wenn euch am Anfang eurer ehe danach ist, Sev und Tom zu umarmen oder zu küssen, dann macht es auch. Wenn ihr meint, ihr Vampir läuft Amok, weil jemand euch beleidigte oder vor allem am ersten Abend in Hogwarts, dann fragt sie, ob sie etwas Blut trinken möchten. Umarmt sie, sagt ihnen was nettes, lächelt sie an. Lasst euch in die Arme ziehen, legt euren Kopf an ihre Brust", erklärte Bellatrix den Mädchen. „Genießt es einfach nur, lasst euch von euren Gefühlen leiten. Tom und Sev werden niemals etwas machen, was ihr nicht wollt oder euch gar wehtun, so etwas kann ein Seelengefährte gar nicht.

Lasst Sev und Tom am Abend, wenn ihr alleine seid, die Führung übernehmen. Sie werden euch den ersten Blutaustausch so angenehm wie möglich machen. Versucht euch zu entspannen und nicht zu verkrampfen. Ich weiß, es ist leicht gesagt, ich hatte damals auch wahnsinnige Angst vor Rods Biss, doch nach einigen Sekunden habe ich es genossen in seinen Armen zu liegen.

Es ist wunderschön, einen Seelengefährten zu haben. Vor allem da man weiß, dass einen die große Liebe erwartet. Alle Kinder aus diesen Ehen werden aus Liebe geboren, entstehen aus Liebe. So wie auch dein kleines Geschwisterchen hier, Cassie-Maus", Bellatrix strich sich über den Bauch.

„Oh, schön. Mom, Dad – ich freu mich so." Cassie umarmte ihre Eltern stürmisch und auch Hannah gratulierte begeistert. „Hannah – wir hätten dich gerne als Patentante, zusammen mit Tom und Draco."

„Danke, danke schön. Ist das schön – ich wollte immer schon mal Patentante werden und jetzt werde ich es gleich zweimal hintereinander", freute sich die blonde Hexe und begann sogleich eifrig zu schreiben. „Sev und ich müssen sofort los um ein schönes Patengeschenk zu finden. Solange haben wir ja auch nicht mehr Zeit."

„Schätzchen, acht Monate noch", grinste Rodolphus.

„Das ist nicht mehr lang – bis wir auf einen Nenner gekommen sind, dauert das ja auch noch", lachte Hannah und flüsterte Cassie etwas zu, die bestätigend nickte und dann verkündete, sie und Tom würden mitkommen.

„Eure armen Männer, die habt ihr ja jetzt schon unter Kontrolle", flachste Rabastan Lestrange, der ebenfalls anwesend war. Er würde morgen Brautvater für Hannah spielen, ein Umstand, den er sehr genoss.

„Wann heiratest du Milli, Onkel Rusty?"

„Nach eurem Abschluss voraussichtlich, es sei denn, es treten Geschehnisse ein, die eine schnellere Heirat erfordern."

„Ich hab gestern übrigens einen Brief von Susan bekommen", erzählte Hannah und grinste. „Ihre Eltern haben auf eine sofortige Eheschließung mit Lord Black gedrängt, nachdem sie hörten, dass dieser ihr Gefährte ist. Susan schreibt, das ging so schnell, sie konnte sich noch nicht einmal bei mir melden und sie wäre mit der Hochzeit, jedenfalls der sofortigen, nicht einverstanden."

„Oha", Bellatrix grinste und nahm sich einen Keks. „Sirius ist nicht einfach, er ist ein toller Cousin, doch auch ein richtiger Kindskopf. In dieser Hinsicht gleicht er James, die zwei waren nicht umsonst die besten Freunde. Während Sev sehr strebsam ist und ganz in seiner Arbeit aufgeht, hatte sein Zwilling James nur Dummheiten in Kopf und vernachlässigte gerne seine Hausaufgaben und sonstigen Pflichten. Was schreibt Susan noch?"

„Sie weigert sich, ihn zu duzen und redet ihn konsequent mit Sie und Lord Black an. Außerdem schreibt Susan, er könne sich auf den Kopf stellen, sie würde ihn bestimmt nicht küssen oder umarmen, anfassen schon gar nicht. Seelengefährte hin oder her, sie lebt ihr Leben für sich und dass könne er gefälligst auch."

Rod fuhr sich durch die Haare: „Dann hat sie ihm bestimmt auch den Blutaustausch verweigert. Das kann arge Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen. Schreibt ihr, dass sie wenigstens das zulässt. Ansonsten kann es geschehen, dass Sirius sie irgendwann zu diesem Biss zwingt, weil sein Vampir durchdreht und das wird ihr wehtun, sehr sogar. Das ist kein guter Start für die Ehe – floht sie an, sofort. Am besten wäre es, wenn du, Bella, einmal mit ihr sprichst. Vielleicht weiß das Mädchen gar nicht, was ein Seelengefährte ist."

„Das könnte hinkommen, Lord Lestrange, ihr Vater ist muggelgeboren und ihre Mutter ein Halbblut."

„Da haben wir es, den Eltern ist kein Vorwurf zu machen. Ich hätte an ihrer Stelle genauso gehandelt, wenn ich wüsste, dass meine Tochter so in Sicherheit ist. Und Hannah, nenn uns bitte beim Vornamen und sag Du."

Bellatrix flohte bereits ihren Cousin an und erläuterte ihm ihr Vorhaben. „Susan", brüllte er wenig später durchs Haus.

„Was wollen Sie Lord Black?"

„Meine Cousine will mit dir sprechen, Lady Black", höhnte der Rumtreiber und schob sich schon mit der sich wehrenden Susan durch den Kamin.

„Lassen Sie die Finger von mir", fauchte Susan, dabei wild um sich schlagend und tretend.

„Ich bin dein Mann, Lady Black, ich habe alle Rechte dich anzufassen."

„Das träumen Sie aber auch nur."

„Jetzt ist mal Schluss", fuhr Bellatrix dazwischen. „Ihr benehmt euch beide wie die kleinen Kinder. Merlin, ihr seid verheiratet. Und du bist jetzt mal ganz still, Siri. Ich will Susan eine Frage stellen. Danach sehen wir weiter. Einverstanden Sirius?"

Ihr Cousin nickte und setzte sich, Susan setzte sich ebenfalls, doch mit weitem Abstand zu ihrem Mann. „Also, erst einmal herzlich willkommen in der Familie – mein Schwager, mein Mann und ich sind nicht so schlimm, wie Dumbles immer behauptet. Wir haben auch nicht die Longbottoms gefoltert – Alice ist eine meiner besten Freundinnen. Wir haben sie und Frank mittlerweile aus dem St. Mungos geholt und durch Golems ersetzt. Sie sind jetzt auf Slytherin Manor und ein ausgezeichneter Heiler versucht alles, um ihnen zu helfen."

Susan nickte und entspannte sich etwas.

„Weißt du was Seelengefährten sind, hast du schon einmal irgendetwas davon gehört? Von deiner Mutter oder deren Familie?"

„Nein, meine Mutter hält dies für Hirngespinste. Sie wusste nur, dass einige Jungs Hannah und mir nachstellen und war deshalb froh, dass jemand die Verantwortung übernimmt. Daddy ist muggelgeboren und im Waisenhaus aufgewachsen, weiß also nichts von diesen Sachen. Nach der Hochzeit nahm er Moms Namen an, Onkel Edgar war ja schon tot. Mom weiß auch nichts über Seelengefährten – das gab es in unserer Familie noch nie."

„Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, Susan?" Sirius war entsetzt.

„Nein", war die klägliche Antwort.

„Dann ist es kein Wunder, dass du dich gegen mich sperrst. Bella?"

„Das war der Plan, Siri", grinste seine Cousine bei diesem Hilferuf und erklärte ihrer angeheirateten Cousine was Seelengefährten waren. „Du siehst ja", schloss sie ihre Erklärung, „wie ruhig Hannah und Cassie sind. Sie werden morgen heiraten und wissen, was sie am Abend erwartet."

„Ein Knutschfleck von Sev", ergänzte Hannah trocken und Susan und Cassie prusteten los.

„Dann sollte ich morgen zur Hochzeit wohl ein Halstuch tragen."

„Was für ein Halstuch?" Sirius stand etwas auf den Schlauch.

„Um meinen zu verdecken, Lord B.., äh Sirius."

Der Rumtreiber strahlte und zog Susan in seine Arme. „Danke, ich verspreche, ich werde mir von jetzt an mehr Mühe geben, dein Vertrauen zu gewinnen und dich erst einmal umwerben. Lass uns, lass uns morgen, äh übermorgen, erst einmal besprechen, was du verändern möchtest im Grimmauldplatz."

Susan sah ihn kläglich an. „Ich mag das Haus nicht", gestand sie dann leise. „Es ist so dunkel, kalt und ungemütlich und Ihre, deine Mutter schreit immer herum, dass ich eine Blutsverräterin sei, unwürdig Lady Black zu sein. Sie, sie sagt immer, unsere Kinder würden Missgeburten werden und sie würde alles daran setzen, dass mein Leben in dem Haus eine einzige Qual wird. Wenn sie könnte, würde sie unsere Kindern eigenhändig in der Wiege umbringen.

Im Haus sind überall Geräusche, es knackt und knistert in allen Winkeln und Ecken und ich hab einfach nur Angst. Ich trau mich schon gar nicht zu schlafen dort. Ich stell sogar immer Möbelstücke vor die Zimmertür, um mich einigermaßen sicher zu fühlen beim Schlafen."

„Mein armes Mädchen", Sirius setzte sich und zog Susan auf seinen Schoß. „Ich verspreche dir, wir kehren nur noch einmal zurück um unsere Sachen zu holen. Ich besitze, wir besitzen noch mehrere andere Häuser. Die schauen wir uns gemeinsam an und zwar übermorgen, morgen sind wir ja auf der Hochzeit deiner Freundinnen. Für heute und morgen gehen wir in mein Cottage, das hab ich mir mal heimlich zugelegt ohne das Wissen meiner Eltern. Besser gesagt, wir bleiben solange dort, bis wir ein gemütliches Zuhause gefunden haben, dass uns beiden gefällt und wo du dich wohlfühlst und ohne Furcht schlafen kannst. Es gibt dort allerdings nur einen Raum zum Schlafen im Cottage."

„Das ist mir egal, ich will nur wieder schlafen können. Und, und du hast doch versprochen, dass wir es langsam angehen lassen."

„Das hab ich und ich werde mein Versprechen halten, kleine Susan."

„Vielleicht kann ich so mein Verhalten etwas gutmachen deinem Vampir gegenüber."

„Lady Black", Sirius schnurrte und gab seiner Frau einen leichten Kuss. „Lady Sirius Black, ich nehme Ihr Angebot sehr gerne an und nun kommen Sie. Lassen Sie uns schnell das Notwendigste packen und dann bring ich dich ins Bett. Ich würde mich morgen über einen Tanz freuen."

Susan kicherte: „Wenn ich Lady Lestrange richtig verstanden habe, wirst Du in der nächsten Zeit eh nicht dulden, dass ich mit jemand anders tanze."

Sirius sah ertappt aus. „Ja, wird wohl so sein, es sei denn, es ist dein Vater oder mein Bruder oder ein sonstiger verheirateter Mann, aber in erster Linie gehörst du beim Tanzen in meine Arme."

„Dann hoffe ich, dass mein Gemahl sehr gerne tanzt und mir mehr als nur ein Tanz vergönnt ist. Ich bin schon auf dem Weihnachtsball in unserem 4. Schuljahr zu kurz gekommen was das Tanzen angeht und das Beste ist, ich habe schon eine Verabredung für den Halloween-Ball", freute sich Susan.

„Die hast du", schmunzelte Sirius und dann verschwanden die zwei wieder.

„Danke, Mom."

„Danke Bella."

„Gerne und nun husch, husch ins Bett mit euch. Der morgige Tag wird anstrengend werden."

Hannah und Cassie wurden am Morgen mit einem tollen Frühstück geweckt und danach war es auch schon Zeit, sich für die Trauung herzurichten, was gar nicht so einfach war, weil Bellatrix und Narzissa um sie herumwirbelten und eine ziemliche Hektik verbreiteten. Doch schließlich war auch dies geschafft und sie reisten nach Slytherin Manor. „Ihr werdet Tom und Sev erst vor dem Altar sehen", erklärte Rodolphus den Mädchen, während Bella und Cissy an den Brautkleidern herumzupften und die Kränze gerade rückten. Anschließend verabschiedeten sie sich und verschwanden mit Raven und den Zwillingen in die Kapelle.

„Jetzt wissen Sev und Tom wenigstens, dass wir da sind", flachste Rusty. „Ich hab denen eine Eule geschickte und gemeint, im Moment würden wir euch gerade im ganzen Manor und im Park suchen und die Zwillinge wären auch unauffindbar. Hab daraufhin einen Heuler bekommen von Tom."

Hannah und Cassie kicherten los. „Du bist unmöglich, Rusty", schimpfte sein Bruder. „Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, was Tom und Sev sich für dich ausdenken."

„Das haben die mir im Heuler schon angedroht", dies schien Rusty aber nicht weiter zu stören.

Langsam zogen sie in die Kapelle ein und Tom und Sev warteten schon sehnsüchtig auf sie. Rodolphus und Rabastan übergaben die beiden Bräute mit einer tiefen Verbeugung und legten deren Hände in der Bräutigame. Tom und Sev begrüßten Cassie und Hannah mit einem Handkuss und zogen sie dann eng an sich.

Cassie erinnerte sich an die Worte ihrer Mutter: „Ich hab dich gestern vermisst, Tom. Ich freu ich darauf, gleich deine Frau zu werden und dass wir uns dann nie mehr trennen müssen." Anhand Toms Strahlen und daran, dass er etwas einen Griff lockerte merkte Cassie, dass sie die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte. Aber auch Hannah sah ihren Verlobten lächelnd an und schien die passenden Sätze zu formulieren.

Die Trauung nahm ihren Lauf und die Paare schworen sich die Treue, tauschten die Ringe und schließlich war es vollbracht. Jubelnd wurde den Brautpaaren gratuliert, die sich jedoch erst einmal für einige Minute zurückzogen.

„Endlich allein", sprach Tom aus, als die vier in den Schlosspark gingen.

„Du sagst es, Bruder", Severus zog Hannah stürmisch in seine Arme und küsste sie. „Ich hätte es auch nicht länger ausgehalten.

„Frag mich einmal", knurrte Tom und presste seine Frau an sich, senkte seine Lippen auf die ihren. „Sei bitte nicht böse, wenn, wir nicht allzu lange auf der Feier bleiben, Lady Gryffindor-Slytherin."

„Ich bin dir nicht böse, Tom", Cassie schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille. „Was plant mein Gemahl, mein Herr und Gebieter?"

„Zwei schöne Wochen ganz allein mit dir oder fast zwei ganze Wochen."

„Das gleiche gilt für uns zwei", erläuterte Severus seiner Braut. „Du siehst bildhübsch aus, meine Hannah."

„Schön, können wir zwei dann heute Abend noch spazieren gehen? Ich wollte immer schon einmal mit meinem Freund Arm in Arm spazieren gehen."

„Ich dachte eigentlich, ich bin seit einigen Minuten Euer Gemahl", Severus schmunzelte.

„Seid Ihr auch, Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin, doch Ihr seid auch mein Freund, ich hoffe bald mein bester Freund. Mir würde es nämlich sehr gefallen, wenn mein Gemahl zugleich auch mein bester Freund ist."

„Euer Wunsch sei Euch schon erfüllt, Mylady."

„Ich äußere den gleichen Wunsch, mein Gemahl", Cassie bettelte um einen Kuss, den sie sofort bekam.

„Erfüllt, mein Engel. Auch wenn ich es ungern zugebe, doch wir müssen wieder zurück."

Schweigend gingen sie Richtung Manor, doch es war ein angenehmes Schweigen, voller verliebter Seitenblicke und gelegentlicher Küsse. Bei der Hochzeitsgesellschaft angekommen, wurde ihnen noch einmal ausführlich gratuliert und dann wurde gegessen und diverse Reden gehalten.

Erst drei Stunden später kamen die Brautpaare dazu den Tanz zu eröffnen. Cassie fand sich in einer mehr als engen Umarmung wieder – Toms Vampir schien wieder zu rotieren. Cassie zögerte nicht und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust „Schön", wisperte sie ihm zu. „Ich bin froh, dass ich damals auf Deinen Test stand. Jetzt kann uns nichts mehr trennen, niemand kann mich Dir mehr wegnehmen und umgekehrt auch nicht."

Toms Griff lockerte sich wieder etwas. „Verzeih", murmelte er.

„Da gibt es nichts zu verzeihen", lachte Cassie und sah ihn in die Augen. „Ich mag Deine Augen, sie sind so schön blau. Ich liebe blaue Augen, besonders bei meinem Gefährten. Hältst Du es noch bis heute Abend aus?"

„Auf alle Fälle, Engelchen. Es ist ja nicht mehr lange hin. Lass uns noch einige Tänze absolvieren und dann verschwinden. Ich hab eine Überraschung für Dich."

„Bekomme ich einen Tipp?" bettelte Cassie. „Du bekommst auch einen Kuss."

„Einen Kuss bekomme ich doch auch so", lachte Tom schallend und wirbelte seine kleine Hexe im Kreis herum. „Ich hab gestern ein schönes kleines Ferienhaus für uns gekauft. Am Meer auf einer kleinen Insel. Es ist schneeweiß und hat blaue Fensterläden. Es gibt eine Bank vor dem Haus, einen kleinen Garten, etwas Rasenfläche. Ansonsten ist dann nur noch der Sandstrand rund herum und dann halt das Meer. Das Haus auf der Nachbarinsel gehört Hannah und Sev."

„Traumhaft, geht mein Gemahl dann heute mit mir am Strand spazieren."

„Sehr gerne, Mylady."

Auch Nick forderte die Bräute zum Tanz auf. „Wow Nick, ich bin total überrascht", Cassie strahlte ihren besten Freund an. „Du tanzt ganz hervorragend, kein Vergleich zu dem Weihnchtsball."

„Danke Cassie, hat Grandpa mir zusammen mit Nate und Pansy beigebracht. Diesmal habe ich alles viel besser verstanden als bei Prof. McGonagall."

„Da hattest du aber auch kaum Zeit zum üben", erinnerte Cassie ihn, „du warst verletzt von dem Drachen und zudem musstest du das Rätsel von der zweiten Prüfungsaufgabe lösen.

„Das war es nicht, nicht nur. Es machte mir auch einfach keinen Spaß, Cassie. Pansy hatte die Ruhe weg und schimpfte nicht ein einziges Mal, wenn ich ihr ständig auf die Füße trat. Stattdessen hat sie mich ermuntert weiter zu üben, zeigte mir zusammen mit Nate, wie es richtig aussieht."

„Du fühlst Dich also wohl in deiner Familie, geht es dir wirklich gut, Nick?"

„Es ging mir nie besser, Cassie, höchstens in der Zeit zusammen mit Mom, Dad und Nick. Doch daran kann ich mich leider nicht erinnern. Aber wir schauen uns öfters die Erinnerungen von Grandpa, Granddad, Onkel Tom und Onkel Sev an. Das hilft mit ungemein. Außerdem unterhalte ich mich zwei Stunden in der Woche mit Aurelius und ich führe Tagebuch. Dazu hat Aurelius mir geraten. Er meinte, wenn ich es erst einmal niedergeschrieben habe, kann ich auch leichter darüber sprechen und zwar nicht nur mit ihm, sondern auch mit anderen. Du warst bislang die einzige, mit der ich über alles sprechen konnte."

Nick tanzte einige Augenblicke schweigend. „Omi bringt mir sogar das Klavier spielen bei. Sie meinte, die Musik würde mir helfen mich zu entspannen und sie hat recht. Es macht mir sehr viel Spaß – ich werde es demnächst auch einmal mit der Violine versuchen. Nate hat ein Schlagzeug bekommen und hat schon einige Male vor Onkel Toms Zimmertür getrommelt."

„Oh ha, fand mein Mann bestimmt nicht sehr nett."

„Ne, absolut nicht. Es ist absolut nicht ratsam, den Dunklen Lord in seinen Schlaf zu stören", Nick grinste. „Aber es hat Spaß gemacht. Dann lernen Nate und ich noch spanisch und lateinisch. Da Nate schon französisch kann, hilft er mir hier beim lernen. Es macht mir wahnsinnig viel Spaß Sprachen zu lernen, das hätte ich nie gedacht, Cassie. Mir ist lernen noch nie so leicht gefallen, seit diese blöden Blockaden verschwunden sind. Nate geht es genauso – wir gehen deshalb noch einmal den gesamten Unterrichtsstoff seit der 1. Klasse durch und Grandpa, Granddad, Tante Rowena und Tante Helga stellen und Prüfungsaufgaben. Ich hab noch nie so gerne Arbeiten und Tests geschrieben", Nick lachte fröhlich und steckte Cassie damit an.

Tom und Sev hatten nichts dagegen, dass ihre Frauen mit ihren Neffen tanzten. Doch als Draco darum bat, mit den Bräuten tanzen zu dürfen, lehnten sie kategorisch ab. „Das Privileg musst du dir erst einmal wieder verdienen, Draconis", fauchte Severus sein Patenkind gar nicht leise an. „Wegen dir wurde meinem Mädchen nachgestellt von Justin Finch-Fletchley und Ernie Macmillian, versuchten sie in dunkle Ecken zu ziehen. Nur dir ist es zu verdanken, dass meine Frau sich gegen Slytherin entschied, genauso wie Toms Cassie, Sirius Susan und noch einige andere."

„Aber Onkel Sev, dass ..."

„Nichts hier Onkel Sev, denk einmal drüber nach, was Du angestellt hast und dann reden wir weiter."

Severus hätte bestimmt noch weiter geschimpft und gefaucht, doch Hannah nahm ihn an die Hand und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche. „Irgendwann einmal tanzen wir zusammen, Draco", versprach sie dem Patenkind ihres Mannes. „Komm Sev, lass uns wieder tanzen."

Am Ende der Hochzeitsfeier hatten Tom und Sev aber doch einige Schwierigkeiten, die Zeit bis zum Aufbruch zu überstehen. Schließlich meinte Salazar zu ihnen: „Macht euch auf den Weg – ihr habt länger durchgehalten als ich damals."

„Oh, ja", warf Godric trocken ein. „Euer Dad verschleppte mich gleich nach dem Ja-Wort."

Hannah und Cassie lachten. „Armer Pa, da hast du ja noch nicht einmal deinen Tanz gehabt."

„Doch, hatte er – wir haben allerdings für uns allein getanzt."

„Susan, geht es dir gut, hast Du schlafen können?"

„Wie ein Murmeltier – das Cottage ist wunderschön, mein Kissen berührte das Kissen und ich war eingeschlafen. Und diese Stille erst. Ich bin ja das Gemurmel und Getratsche aus dem Schlafsaal gewohnt. Doch das Geschreie im Grimmauldplatz ist das Schlimmste überhaupt."

„Sorry, daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht", Sirius klang ziemlich zerknirscht. „Bin halt nichts anderes gewöhnt."

„Das ist doch jetzt vorbei – morgen suchen wir zwei uns was schönes aus. Es wird Zeit, dass du endlich mal was anderes kennenlernst, Sirius." Susan klang sehr energisch bei diesen Worten. „Was machen wir eigentlich mit Kreacher. Der tut mir irgendwie leid."

„Das entscheiden wir, sobald wir ein Haus gefunden haben. Ich schlage vor, wir nehmen ihn mit und ernennen ihn zudem zum Oberelf. Gefällt dir sonst noch irgendwas am Grimmauldplatz, Susan?"

„Eigentlich nur noch deine Bibliothek, Sirius."

Harry und Cassie prusteten los. „Versteh ich vollkommen", lachte Cassie. „Normalerweise würde man ja schönes Geschirr oder Bilder oder vielleicht einige Möbelstücke mitnehmen, doch ehrlich gesagt, hab ich da noch nichts gesehen. Sorry, Onkel Siri."

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Kleines. Auf meine Gemahlin kommt sehr viel Arbeit zu. Ich glaube, es lohnt sich noch nicht einmal, eine Liste zu schreiben, da uns im Moment einfach alles fehlt. Macht es aber auch irgendwie leichter."

„Ich geb euch einfach ein paar Kataloge mit, kommt am Besten gleich noch auf einen Sprung nach Malfoy Manor mit", versprach Narzissa. „Bella und ich helfen gerne."

„Fein", Susan freute sich über dieses Angebot. „Es eilt auch nicht, ich mag das Cottage."

„Ein Schlafraum?" Severus grinste den Freund an, während er dies flüsterte.

„Ja, und wir teilen uns sogar das Bett. Gut, es ist riesig, doch das Gespräch mit Bella hat uns gestern gut getan. Susan wusste gar nicht was es bedeutet einen Seelengefährten zu haben."

Tom und Sev sahen ihn entsetzt an. „Hat sie, hat sie dir, du weißt schon."

„Sie redete mich bis gestern Abend mit Sie und Lord Black an, rangelassen hat sie mich auch nicht an ihren Hals, falls ihr das wissen wollt. Erst nach unserem Einzug ins Cottage erlaubte sie mir sie zu beißen, ich durfte sie sogar küssen", Sirius strahlte freudig.

„Bei Merlin, das sollten wir in Hogwarts aber schleunigst ändern. Das hätte bös enden können für Euch."

„Ja, aber das muss Susan erst einmal nicht wissen. Das erzähle ich ihr später einmal."

„Verständlich."

Cassie öffnete die Augen, als Tom sie dazu aufforderte. „Ist das schön hier", sie drehte sich im Kreis und lachte vor Freude. „Ist das schön hier, hierher müssen wir aber ganz oft kommen, versprochen?"

„Versprochen, wann immer du magst."

„Danke", es gab einen Kuss zur Belohnung. Tom vertiefte ihn etwas, dann hob er Cassie auf seine Arme, die schnell ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang. Tom trug sie ins Haus und setzte sie dort ab.

„Ich würde sagen, ich zeig dir kurz unser Haus und dann gehen wir zwei spazieren. Etwas Bewegung an der frischen Luft wird uns gut tun. Anschließend erwartet uns dann ein schönes Essen bei Kerzenschein."

„Du hast wirklich an alles gedacht", freute sich Cassie und sah sich alles begeistert an.

„Ich hoffe es, ich möchte dir unseren ersten Abend so schön wie möglich machen, schon allein vor dem Hintergrund, dass ..."

Cassie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Mom hat gestern mit Hannah und mir gesprochen, auch darüber, was später passiert, Dad ebenso. Dann erzählte Hannah von Susans Brief und dass sie sich ständig mit Onkel Sirius fetzen würde. Das merkte man schon, als Mom sie anflohte, sogar bei uns stritten sie sich anfangs.

Da ging Mom dazwischen und meinte, Onkel Siri solle einmal ruhig sein und sie Susan eine Frage stellen lassen und danach ging es aufwärts."

„Und keine Angst davor?"

„Doch, etwas. Doch Mom meinte, es wäre wunderschön nach den ersten Schrecksekunden und jetzt bin ich neugierig, Mylord Slytherin. Mom verriet uns gestern noch, dass wir in acht Monaten einen kleinen Bruder oder eine kleine Schwester bekommen – du, Hannah und Draco sollt die Paten werden. Ich freu mich so."

„Auf dein Geschwisterchen oder auf später?" zog Tom seine Frau auf.

Diese errötete zart: „Auf, auf beides."

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie unten am Wasser – Cassie trug ein Kleid, welches ihrem Brautkleid ähnelte. Nur war dieses jetzt kürzer und ähnelte auch etwas einem Sommerkleid, es war das Kleid, was Tom schon in seinem Schrank hängen hatte. Tom trug weiße Hosen und ein blaues, kurzärmeliges Hemd. Toms Arm lag um ihre Schulter, zog sie eng an sich, Cassies Arm lag um seine Taille.

Nach einiger Zeit beschwor Tom eine Decke herbei und sie setzten sich auf den Sand. Dabei saß Tom hinter Cassie und hielt sie eng umschlungen, während sie gemeinsam aufs Meer blickten. „Schön, einfach nur schön. Können wir wirklich die ganze Zeit hier bleiben?"

„So hatte ich es geplant, Mrs. Slytherin. In der Zwischenzeit werden deine Sachen in unser Manor geschafft. Wir kommen zum Packen zurück und verbringen Zeit mit unserer Familie und am folgenden Tag stelle ich dich meinen Todessern vor und wir planen."

Lange blieben sie so sitzen, küssten sich immer wieder und lagen sich in den Armen. Tom bemerkte irgendwann, dass Cassie fröstelte und stand auf. „Wir sollten hineingehen, Engelchen, das Essen wartet auf uns. Außerdem wird es empfindlich kühler."

„Ja, leider. Ich hätte noch stundenlang so mit dir sitzen können", richtig traurig klang Cassie.

„Wir sind ja noch einige Tage hier", tröstete Tom sie und hob sie wieder auf seine Arme.

„Du hast mich doch schon über die Schwelle getragen, Tom."

„Ich weiß, doch ich brauch deine Nähe."

„Stört mich absolut nicht", lachte Cassie und küsste ihn. „Ich mag deine Nähe, sie wirkt beruhigend und beschützend. Ich fühle mich bei dir geboren und einfach nur Wohl, mein Gemahl."

Sie begann zu lachen. „Ronny wird abdrehen, wenn er uns so sieht. Ich glaube irgendwie, gut, beweisen kann ich es nicht, dass Dumbledore plante, mich mit ihm oder Percy zu verkuppeln. So wäre ich an meinen Mann gebunden und könnte nichts gegen ihn unternehmen, müsste mich ihm fügen und ihn in allen unterstützen."

„Ja, so verlangen es die Gesetze", bestätigte Tom, während er Cassie langsam absetzte und das Haus verschloss und magisch sicherte.

„Mein Held, du hast mich vor so etwas bewahrt. Ich danke dir, dass ich nicht dazu verdammt wurde, eine lieblose und leidenschaftslose Ehe zu führen", Cassie himmelte Tom grinsend an.

„Vorsichtig, Engelchen, du spielst mit dem Feuer", warnte sie Tom knurrend.

„Ich weiß", gestand Cassie lachend, „und irgendwie gefällt es mir. Warte mal, muss dir was zeigen, ich glaub, das bringt Ronny-Spätzchen und Dumbles zur Weißglut." Sie lief aus dem Zimmer.

„Dieses Mädchen", Tom schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und öffnete noch einmal die Haustür, trat heraus und warf einige Schutzzauber über die Insel. Anschließend verschloss er die Tür und sicherte noch einmal alles.

Als er sich umdrehte, stand dort seine Frau, doch diesmal hatte sie einen deutlich dickeren Bauch. „Ist nur ein Kissen", lachte Cassie, als Tom sie sprachlos ansah. „Ach, das meinst du, Ronny. Ja das ist ein Geschenk von meinem Gemahl, sozusagen ein gemeinsames Projekt von Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin und von mir. Und wie du siehst, hatten wir zwei Erfolg. Meine Mom und Toms Pa sind schon ganz aufgeregt, dass sie Großeltern werden und unsere Dads wetteifern, wer seinem Enkelkind den schönsten Spielplatz schenkt", sie strich sich über den Bauch. „Nicht mein Kleiner, du wirst genauso groß und stark wie dein Daddy. Sobald du auf der Welt bist, stellt Daddy dich seinen Todessern vor. Die sind alle ganz furchtbar nett, wirst du sehen."

Tom lachte schallend. „Du kleine freche Hexe, gefällt mir dein Plan." Er legte seine Hände auf Cassies Bauch und das Kissen verschwand. Dafür fühlte Cassie die Hände mehr als deutlich, es fühlte sich so an, als wenn sie auf der bloßen Haut liegen würde. „Mein", flüsterte Tom an ihrem Ohr und knabberte daran.

„Dein", bestätigte Cassie lächelnd und genoss diese Streicheleinheiten.

Das Essen verlief gemütlich und sie lachten sehr viel, schoben sich gegenseitig die besten Bissen zu. „Es ist schon spät", Tom lächelte seine Frau an und stahl sich einen Kuss. „Ich hab dir dein Bad bereitet, es wartet schon auf dich, Mylady. Entspann dich noch etwas und dann warte ich in deinem Zimmer auf dich."

Cassie nickte beklommen – davon zu reden und zu wissen, dass es gleich passierte, waren zweierlei Dinge. „He, keine Angst", Tom zog sie an sich, so dass sie, weil er noch saß, mit ihm auf Augenhöhe war. „Ich verspreche dir, es wird wunderschön, mein Engelchen, wie alles, was wir ab sofort zusammen ausprobieren und miteinander erleben."

„Ich weiß", war die klägliche Antwort. „Doch ein bisschen Angst hab ich schon. Was ist, wenn ich alles falsch mache und es dir danach nicht besser geht?"

„Du kannst nichts falsch machen, meine kleine Cassiopeia. Mir geht es schon seid deinem Ja-Wort besser. Von deinen Küssen, Streicheleien, lieben Worten ganz zu schweigen. Auch von deiner Idee in Bezug auf „den Babybauch". Es zeigt mir, dass du nicht abgeneigt bist, irgendwann ein Baby von mir zu bekommen."

„Bin ich nicht", war die geflüsterte und etwas verlegene Antwort.

Tom strahlte, er neigte den Kopf und küsste Cassie auf den flachen Bauch. „Ich danke dir dafür, du bestimmst wann es soweit ist."

Cassie antwortete nicht, jedenfalls nicht mit Worten. Sie drückte stattdessen Toms Gesicht leicht an ihren Bauch, der diese Gelegenheit wahrnahm, um dort erneute Küsse zu platzieren. Nach einigen Minuten erhob sich Tom und schob seine Frau in das Bad. „Lass dich Zeit und genieße dein Bad."

Cassie hielt ihn zurück. „Bekommt deine Frau nicht noch einen Abschiedskuss?"

Tom lachte und kam diesem Befehl sofort nach. „Bekomme ich auch in Hogwarts Abschiedsküsse, wenn wir uns zu den einzelnen Stunden trennen?"

„Noch mehr, mein Prinz. Schließlich will ich jedem zeigen, dass du mir gehörst."

„Meine Prinzessin scheint sehr besitzergreifend zu sein."

„Ist sie, mein Prinz."

Einige Minute küssten sie sich noch, aber dann verschwand Cassie im Bad. Tom schloss die Augen, es hatte ihm viel Mühe gekostet, seinen Vampir zu bändigen. Er verschwand schnell in der Küche und räumte mittels einiger Zauber auf. Anschließend verschwand er in sein Bad, duschte und zog sich um, bevor er das Zimmer seiner Frau betrat.

Einige Handbewegungen und unzählige Kerzen brannten dort, ein flackerndes Kaminfeuer sorgte für eine entspannte und romantische Atmosphäre, Champagner stand bereit und jetzt hieß es nur noch warten. Tom machte es sich auf dem Bett bequem und schloss die Augen.

Cassie genoss ihr Bad – Tom hatte wirklich an alles gedacht: leises Meeresrauschen im Hintergrund anstatt von Musik, Kerzen, duftender Schaum und ein leckerer Kakao. „Mein Mann", flüsterte sie und schickte diesem gedanklich einen Kuss. „Meine kleine Cassiopeia", hörte sie danach eine liebevolle Erwiderung.

Cassie lächelte und beschloss, ihren Gefährten nicht länger warten zu lassen. „Ist das schön", ein bezauberndes Nachthemd lag für sie bereit, dazu ein flauschiger Bademantel, duftende Körpermilch. „Mein Mann scheint zu wissen, was einer Frau gefällt", schoss ihr dabei durch den Kopf.

„Dein Mann weiß, was ihm gefällt", war die Antwort. „Besser gesagt, was er an seiner Frau sehen möchte."

„Dann hoffe ich, dass meinem Gemahl die Sachen gefallen, die seine Schwiegermutter für ihre Tochter auswählte oder die sie mir empfahl."

Tom knurrte in Cassies Gedanken und sie kicherte. Immer noch kichernd betrat sie ihr Zimmer und fand dort Tom auf ihren Bett vor. „Zeig dich, Weib", schmunzelte dieser und Cassie drehte sich gehorsam um sich selbst. „Brauchst du den Bademantel?"

Cassie schüttelte beklommen den Kopf. Tom winkte sie herbei und setzte sich auf, zog Cassie zwischen seine Beine. „Darf ich?" Auf das Nicken öffnete Tom ihr den Bademantel, schob ihn herunter. Seine Hand strich behutsam über ihre Seiten, verweilten anschließend auf ihren Bauch. „Wunderschön und alles mein."

„Du, du bist ziemlich besitzergreifend", brachte Cassie mühsam heraus.

„Ja, und ich werde noch schlimmer", gestand Tom und lächelte sie verschmitzt an. „Sobald dein Vampir erwacht und auf meinen reagiert, wird es erst einmal ziemlich schlimm. Aber ich hoffe, dass das an einem Wochenende passiert, denn da kann ich mich mit dir entweder in unser Manor zurückziehen oder auf unsere Insel."

„Ins Manor", flüsterte Cassie verlegen.

„Warum dorthin?"

„Das Manor ist unser Zuhause und nach Ablauf meiner Schulzeit und vor allem in den Ferien möchte ich sofort dorthin mit dir. Hier ist es wunderschön, doch das ist nur unser Zweitheim."

„Das hast du schön gesagt, Mylady."

Tom zog sie in einen Kuss, der langsam begann und sich dann steigerte. Cassie bekam gar nicht mit, dass er sie dabei aufs Bett zog. Toms Zunge stupste schließlich an ihre Lippen und baten um Einlass, der ihm prompt gewährt wurde. Tom nahm diese Einladung sofort an und erforschte den Mund seiner Frau, forderte ihre Zunge schließlich zum spielen heraus.

Schwer atmend trennten sie sich schließlich voneinander. Erst jetzt bemerkte Cassie, dass sie im Bett lag und Tom halb über ihr. „Ich hoffe, ich enge dich nicht zu sehr ein oder ängstige dich", flüsterte der Dunkle Lord.

„Nein, bleib bitte."

Tom nahm diese drei Worte als Aufforderung für einen erneuten Kuss, der noch leidenschaftlicher war als der vorherige. Stundenlang, so schien es zumindest Cassie, küssten sie sich und sie fühlte sich immer wohler. Irgendwann bemerkte sie, dass Tom ihren Hals zärtlich küsste und sie dabei streichelte. Cassie hob ihre Hand und strich Tom durch die schwarzen Locken. Tom nahm dies als Aufforderung und ließ seine Hand wandern, schob sich unter ihr Nachthemd und streichelte ihren Po durch den Slip.

Dermaßen abgelenkt, merkte Cassie erst den Biss, als es schon zu spät war. Sie erschreckte sich und ihr erster Gedanke war, Tom zurückzustoßen. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich an die Worte ihrer Mutter und ihres Vaters und entspannte sich. Merkte schließlich, dass es mehr als angenehm war, dass Tom ihr Blut trank.

Es war sogar mehr als das, es war erotisch. Cassie errötete bei diesem Gedanken. Sie hatte eben daran gedacht, wie es wäre, jetzt mit Tom zu schlafen, sah dies sogar bildlich vor sich. „Das ist normal", murmelte Tom an ihren Hals und leckte kurz über Wunde, schloss sie so. „Ich hab an das Gleiche gedacht und auch gesehen. Aber es passiert erst, wenn dein Vampir erwacht." Tom ritzte sich bei diesen Worten leicht die Stelle über seinem Herzen auf und drückte Cassies Mund behutsam dagegen. „Trink, mein Engel und sträub dich nicht gegen deine Gefühle."

Cassie gehorchte und streichelte Tom mutig über den Po. „So ist es richtig", flüsterte Tom. Schließlich strich Cassie, genauso wie vorher Tom, mit der Zunge über die Wunde und hob den Kopf. Sie strahlte richtig, Tom knurrte und verschloss erneut ihren Mund. Erst als er merkte, dass seine Frau keine Luft mehr bekam, ließ er von ihr ab. „Entschuldige."

„Nein, denn es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen." Zur Bestätigung bekam Tom einen erneuten Kuss.

„Du, Tom?"

„Ja, Cassie?"

„Wie läuft eigentlich so ein Blutaustausch ab, wenn man kein geborener Vampir ist? Ich meine wie Hannah oder Susan."

„Genauso wie bei uns eben, allerdings werden Deine Freundinnen später gewandelt von Sev und Sirius."

Cassie sah ihn nichts ahnend an.

„Bei ihrem ersten Mal, Schätzchen", grinste Tom.

„Oh", Cassie wurde feuerrot.

„Glaub mir, deine Freundinnen werden es genießen. Es wird nicht anders sein als dein erster Biss besser gesagt unser erstes Mal. Hannah wird heute die gleichen Bilder sehen wie du eben, wenn Sev sie beißt."

„Draco wird Luna dann aber auch wandeln, oder?"

„Ja, genauso wie Nate Pansy, Rusty Milli sowie Nick Megan."

„Ich fand es schön eben", flüsterte Cassie und vergrub ihr Gesicht an Toms Schulter.

„Freut mich, Engelchen. Danke, dass du damit einverstanden warst, die Hochzeit vorzuverlegen."

„Gerne, aber beim nächsten Mal sagst du mir bitte, wenn es dir nicht gutgeht, Tom Alessandro Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin."


	13. 12 Traumhafte Flitterwochen

**Traumhafte Flitterwochen**

Noch langen unterhielten sie sich, tranken ein Glas Champagner, kuschelten miteinander und tauschten verliebte Küsse, doch schließlich gähnte Cassie und schlief ein. Tom schmunzelte, gab seiner Frau noch einen zärtlichen Kuss, stand auf und verließ schweren Herzens ihr Zimmer. Er wäre gerne geblieben, doch er hatte versprochen, dass sie erst einmal getrennte Zimmer haben würden. So beschränkte er sich darauf, seine Frau zuzudecken und verschwand dann in seinem Zimmer.

Cassie erwachte dadurch, dass jemand ihr sanft über die Wange strich. „Morgen", flüsterte ihr jemand zu, dann legten sich sanfte Lippen auf ihre.

„Morgen, Mylord", Cassie sah zu Tom hoch, die Wangen gerötet.

„Du bist wunderschön, wenn du verschlafen bist. Gestatten Mylady, dass ich Ihnen das Frühstück ans Bett serviere?"

„Mylord ist zu aufmerksam."

Lachend genossen sie ihr erstes Frühstück als Eheleute und schoben sich gegenseitig Leckerbissen zu, wie auch schon am vergangenen Abend. „Magst du heute den Tag mit mir am Strand verbringen, Cassie?"

„Sehr gerne – was hältst du davon, wenn wir später picknicken und ich koch uns am Abend etwas?"

„Gerne, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du kochen kannst."

„Hat Mom mir beigebracht und Tante Jackie legte sehr viel Wert darauf, dass ich in den Ferien den Haushalt schmeiße." Tom verzog wütend das Gesicht, doch Cassie legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. „Ich koche und backe gerne, Mom meinte immer, bei einem Mann geht die Liebe durch den Magen. Wusste sie eigentlich, dass wir Gefährten sind?"

„Ja, das wussten Jane und Bob. Sie haben Dir im Cottage einen Brief hinterlassen, doch bislang war noch keine Gelegenheit ihn dir zu geben. Ich hoffe, du bist deshalb nicht sauer auf mich."

Cassie gab Tom als Antwort einen Kuss. „Nein, bin ich nicht, ich weiß doch, dass du nur mein Bestes willst. Lesen wir ihn später gemeinsam?"

„Wenn du möchtest, gerne."

Cassie und Tom packten nach dem Frühstück ihre Sachen zusammen und suchten sich am Strand ein gemütliches Plätzchen, spannten einen Schirm auf und zauberten sich eine große Liege herbei. Lachend tobten sie durch die Wellen und schwammen einträchtig nebeneinander her. Anschließend zauberte Tom sie trocken und cremte Cassie den Rücken ein. „Ich creme dir gerne auch noch den Rest ein", hoffnungsvoll sah Tom seine Frau an.

„Irgendwann einmal gerne", stotterte Cassie.

„Mein Angebot bleibt bestehen", Tom grinste und verschloss die Tube, zog sie anschließend in seine Arme. „Herrlich, so könnte ich es stundenlang aushalten."

„Ich auch." Dann prustete Cassie los, Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. „Da hat Ronny ja gar nicht so unrecht gehabt, dass ich das Liebchen des Dunklen Lords bin, auch wenn er es anders meinte. Oder glaubst du, dass er der Meinung ist, dass du mich so liebevoll und rücksichtsvoll behandelst."

„Ich muss ihm deshalb aber keine Punkte zusprechen oder? Ich würde ihn lieber als Übungsobjekt für diverse Flüche benutzen."

„Darf ich einiges an ihm ausprobieren, oh bitte Tom." Cassie nahm dessen Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch.

„Auch ohne dieses Argument hätte ich es dir erlaubt", lachte Tom und streichelte sanft darüber.

„Kommst du, kommst du heute Abend wieder in mein Zimmer?"

„Würde ich gerne Cassie, aber nur wenn du es wirklich möchtest. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich überfordert fühlst."

„Tu ich nicht, es, es war schön. Du bist mir jederzeit herzlich willkommen." Cassie kuschelte sich enger an Tom und schlief schließlich ein.

„Fand ich auch und vielen Dank für die Einladung", flüsterte Tom, bevor auch er, nicht ohne vorher diverse Schutz- und Überwachungszauber zu sprechen, einschlief.

Einige Stunden später erwachte Cassie, eng an ihren Mann gekuschelt. „Gut geschlafen, Engelchen."

„Wie ein Murmeltier. Wollen wir jetzt Moms Brief lesen?"

Tom zog den Brief aus der Tasche und reichte ihn seiner Frau. Doch diese setzte sich nicht auf, sondern kuschelte sich weiter an ihn. „Ist viel gemütlicher", lachte sie und öffnete den Brief:

„Liebe Mia,

wenn Du diesen Brief liest, sind Daddy und ich nicht mehr am Leben. Wir haben in den vergangenen Wochen und Monaten den Verdacht gehabt, dass uns jemand verfolgt. Aus diesen Gründen haben wir auch dieses Cottage gekauft und nur Dir davon erzählt.

Liebes, was wir Dir jetzt erzählen, wird Dich vielleicht etwas umhauen, doch sei versichert, dass es nur zu Deinem eigenen Besten geschah. Daddy und ich hoffe, dass Du uns irgendwann verzeihen wirst.

Du bist nicht unsere leibliche Tochter, sondern nur unsere Pflegetochter. Deine leiblichen Eltern heißen Bellatrix Cynthia und Rodolphus Pollux Lestrange. Ja, genau die, die angeblich zusammen mit ihrem Bruder bzw. Schwager die Eltern von Deinem Schulfreund Neville in den Wahnsinn gefoltert haben sollen. Doch sie waren es nicht – sie sind die nettesten und freundlichsten Menschen, die Du Dir vorstellen kannst. Sie sind unsere besten Freunde, schon seit Kindertagen sind Bella und ich befreundet.

Und hier ist das nächste Geständnis, Mia-Schatz, ich bin eine Squib. Schau nicht ungläubig, jetzt weißt Du, warum ich mich manchmal fast verplapperte. Dein Vater musste dann jedes Mal lachen.

Dein Vater und ich nehmen stark an, dass Du irgendwann mit den Zwillingen in das Cottage flüchten wirst. Sobald Du diesen Brief gefunden und gelesen hast, geht bitte zu den Malfoys. Cissy und Luc, besser gesagt, Tante Cissy und Onkel Luc für Dich, werden Dir weiterhelfen. Geht bloß nicht zu Tante Jackie zurück, Du weißt ja, wie ich zu ihr stehe!

Und noch etwas müssen wir Dir sagen – die Blacks, Malfoys und auch die Lestranges sind geborene Vampire. In diesen Familien ist es Tradition, gleich nach der Geburt einen Gefährtentest durchzuführen. Um es kurz zu machen – Du bist die Gefährtin von Tom Alessandro Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin, auch bekannt als Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort oder diverse andere Namen.

Doch bevor Du jetzt einen Schock bekommst, kann ich Dir versichern, dass Tom nicht die Verbrechen begeht, die ihm zur Last gelegt werden. Tom ist ein ganz lieber, netter Kerl. Du hättest sehen sollen, wie er strahlte, als er Dich zum ersten Mal in den Armen hielt. Ganz behutsam ging er dabei mit Dir um und Du hieltest mit Deiner kleinen Hand seinen Finger. Schau Dir einfach die beiliegenden Fotos an.

Tu uns bitte den Gefallen und lern Tom in Ruhe kennen.

Wir haben Dich lieb – kümmere Dich bitte weiter um Ashley und Joshua, gib den Mäusen einen Kuss von uns.

Wir lieben Dich, kleine Cassiopeia Aurora Bellatrix Lestrange

Mommy Jane und Daddy Robert."

Schon nach wenigen Sätzen flossen bei Cassie die Tränen. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an Toms Brust als sie mit lesen fertig waren und weinte ungehemmt. „Nicht weinen, Schätzchen, das würden deine Pflegeeltern nicht wollen. Sie haben dich geliebt."

„Ich bin nur traurig, dass sie gestern nicht bei unserer Hochzeit waren, Tom. Sie hatten so wenig Zeit mit den Zwillingen."

„Ich weiß, Schätzchen. Ich hätte sie gestern auch gerne dabei gehabt, hätte sie gerne irgendwann zusammen mit Bella und Rod zu Großeltern gemacht."

Langsam beruhigte sich Cassie wieder und stimmte schließlich zu, sich gemeinsam mit Tom die Fotos anzusehen. „Unsere ersten gemeinsamen Bilder", Tom strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Du warst so süß, meine kleine Cassiopeia."

„Du bist nicht neutral bei deiner Wertung", zog seine Frau ihn lächelnd auf. „Du sahst toll aus bei unserer ersten Begegnung."

„Du bist ebenfalls nicht neutral, Engelchen."

Der Abend begann wie der vorherige, doch diesmal stellte sich Cassie an den Herd und bereitete einen schmackhaften Nudelauflauf zu, als Nachtisch gab es ein Früchtedessert. „Du darfst gerne die Schüssel auslecken, Tom."

„Das lass ich mir bestimmt nicht zweimal sagen", Tom grinste, seine Frau hatte schon erkannt, wie vernascht er war.

„Ich muss doch dafür sorgen, dass mein Lieblingsvampir bei Kräften bleibt."

„Du bist auf dem besten Weg, Weib", Tom grinste und küsste Cassie auf den Hals, knabberte etwas daran.

Lachend und kabbelnd genossen sie ihren Abend, schrieben eine Eule an Ashley und Joshua. „Mom und Dad wollen morgen mit den Zwillingen verreisen", berichtete Cassie dabei. „Nachdem sie hörten, dass die Zwillinge noch niemals verreist sind, meinten sie, dass müssten sie unbedingt sofort nachholen."

„Freut mich für die Knirpse, sie haben es verdient verwöhnt zu werden."

„Was hast Du Tante Jackie damals eigentlich wirklich gesagt?"

„Nun, ich habe ihr mitgeteilt, dass du meine Gefährtin bist und wer ich auch noch bin. Das hat eigentlich schon gereicht", Tom grinste fies.

Cassie lachte und kuschelte sich in seine Arme. „Mein Held."

Tom strahlte und zog sie in einen Kuss, bei dem es jedoch nicht blieb. Wie schon am Abend zuvor, bekam Cassie es gar nicht mit, dass Tom auf einmal halb über ihr lag. Erst als er seine Zähne sanft in ihren Hals versenkte, öffnete sie die Augen. „Mein Held hat Durst, warum sagst du das denn nicht." Sie fuhr ihm mit der einen Hand durch die schwarzen Locken, die andere strich leicht über seinen Po. Tom nahm dies zum Anlass und schob seine Hand unter ihr Kleidchen, streichelte dort ebenfalls ihren Po.

„Ich möchte dich nicht überfordern", flüsterte Tom, nachdem er die Wunde verschlossen hatte.

„Wir bekommen das hin, ich vertraue dir und ich muss Mom recht geben: Es ist ein wunderschönes Gefühl."

Die restlichen Flitterwochen verliefen ähnlich: Sie verbrachten die Tage am Strand und genossen die Ruhe, einen Tag verbrachten sie auf der Nebeninsel und einen Tag bekamen sie Besuch von Sev und Hannah. Dabei konnte Cassie sich davon überzeugen, dass es der Freundin und neuen Schwägerin sehr gut ging.

„Es ist wunderschön, einen Vampir zum Gefährten zu haben", gestand Hannah dann auch, als die zwei mal für einige Minuten alleine waren. „Sev ist so besorgt und bemüht um mich, ich glaube, ihm hat der erste Biss fast mehr wehgetan als mir. Ich hatte danach einige Mühe ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass ich es schön fand."

„Ich fand es auch schön – ich hab Tom vorher noch gezeigt, wie ich Ronny und Dumbles ärgern könnte."

„Wie denn?" Hannah sah neugierig zu ihrer Schwägerin.

„Warte", Cassie verschwand kurz und kam mit einem Kissen unter dem Kleid wieder. „Gemeinschaftsprojekt von meinem Mann und mir, Prof. Dumbledore, und wie Sie sehen, war mein Gemahl überaus erfolgreich. Mein süßer Kleiner, du wirst bestimmt genauso groß und stark wie dein lieber Daddy. Und wenn du da bist, stellt Daddy dich seinen Todessern vor, die sind alle ganz furchtbar nett."

Hannah begann schallend zu lachen und zwar so sehr, dass sie sich verschluckte. „Cassie, das ist klasse. Lass mich dann bitte mitspielen, ja, bitte?"

„Auf alle Fälle, Hannah."

„Die Damen haben ihren Spaß?" hörten sie da auf einmal hinter sich. In der Tür standen Severus und Tom und feixten. „Schwesterchen, was sehen meine entzückten Augen?"

„Ein „Babybäuchchen", prustete Hannah los, „und Cassie und ich ziehen das zu zweit für Dumbles durch. Warum sollten wir nicht gleichzeitig schwanger werden oder bekommt ihr das nicht zeitgleich hin?"

Die Männer sahen sich an und schmunzelten, Severus zauberte mittels Handmagie Hannah ebenfalls einen „Babybauch". „Steht dir sehr gut, Schätzchen", er zog sie in seine Arme und ließ seine Hand darüber wandern. Hannah schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an ihn.

„Vielleicht schaffen wir das ja wirklich einmal gleichzeitig?" Tom strich sehnsüchtig über den Bauch seiner Frau.

„Von mir aus auch gerne mehrmals", Severus grinste und küsste Hannah auf den Hals.

„Würde die Eltern bestimmt freuen", brachte Cassie verlegen hervor. Dann prustete sie los. „Ich seh Hannah und mich dann schon schwanger durch Hogwarts laufen und glaubt mir, sollte Dumbledore dann noch dort sein, werden meine Oberteile besonders enganliegend sein."

„Wie konntest du nur jemals in Gryffindor landen, Schwesterchen, du musst den Hut ordentlich bequatscht haben bei deiner Einschulung."

„Ja, hab ich. Leider, muss ich jetzt sagen. Hättet ihr mich schneller gefunden, wäre ich in Slytherin gewesen?"

„Ja, du hättest ja in Gesprächen deine Eltern erwähnt und wir hätten dich so erkannt. Auch der Name Hermine wäre uns dann geläufiger gewesen. Aber wir standen auch völlig auf dem Schlauch, ich wusste ja, dass deine Eltern Zahnärzte sind und das war mir auch von Robert und Jane bekannt. Ich bin nicht darauf gekommen, dass Hermine und Cassiopeia ein und dieselbe Person sind", gestand Severus zerknirscht.

Zwischenzeitlich saßen sie einträchtig zusammen und genossen ihren Kuchen. „Das ist vorbei, nur für die Zwillinge wäre die Zeit angenehmer gewesen"

„Wir machen alles wieder gut, Engelchen, versprochen. Sie sind jetzt in Sicherheit und werden geliebt und umsorgt." Toms Hand lag immer noch auf Cassies Bauch und streichelte ihn ab und an. Aber auch Severus schien nicht von Hannah ablassen zu können, ständig küssten die zwei sich und sie saßen eng beieinander.

Die Abreise fiel Cassie sehr schwer. „Wir kommen wieder, Engelchen, das hab ich dir doch versprochen."

„Ja, ich weiß, hier waren wir halt nur in unserer eigenen kleinen Welt. Können wir gelegentlich ein Wochenende hier verbringen während der nächsten Monate? Ich, ich möchte einfach nur einige Stunden dann mit dir völlig alleine sein und unser Häuschen genießen. Wenn ich daran denke, was uns alles in Hogwarts erwartet, möchte ich am liebsten hier mit dir bleiben."

„Nicht weinen, Engelchen, ich verspreche dir, wir kommen wenigstens einmal im Monat her."

Cassie strahlte schon wieder und bedankte sich mit einem stürmischen Kuss. Dabei platzierte sie Toms Hände von sich aus auf ihren Bauch bzw. auf ihrem Po. Sie selbst streichelte durch seine Locken und über den Rücken ihres Mannes. „Deine Argumente sind unwiderstehlich", grinste Tom. „Mach weiter so Engelchen."

Danach kehrten sie ihrer Insel den Rücken und reisten nach Slytherin Manor, wo bereits die Familie auf sie wartete.


	14. 13 Letzte Planungen - Teil I

**Letzte Planungen – Teil I**

Gegen Abend kamen sie zu Hause an – bis zur letzten Minute hatten sie die Zweisamkeit auf ihrer Insel ausgekostet und ausgenutzt. Am nächsten Morgen waren sie zum Brunch bei Cassies Eltern eingeladen, doch dieser Abend gehörte noch ihnen alleine, ein Umstand, den besonders Tom genießen wollte.

„Herzlich Willkommen", wurden sie in der Eingangshalle von ihren Hauselfen begrüßte. Cassie strahlte und drückte dankbar die kleinen Hände. „Danke, danke schön. Es ist schön, so empfangen zu werden."

Tom schmunzelte, seine Kleine und die Hauselfen. Sollte sie ruhig – er war selbst dagegen, dass die dienstbaren Geister misshandelt wurden. Deshalb hatte er sofort zugestimmt, als Cassie ihm ihre Vorschläge für deren Unterbringung und die Uniformen unterbreitete. „Auch ich bedanke mich für diesen schönen Empfang – so macht das Nachhause kommen doppelt Spaß. Vor allem, weil dieses wunderschöne Geschöpf an meiner Seite endlich meinen Namen trägt und jetzt hier bei mir wohnt."

Cassie errötete und die Elfen schmunzelten – sie hatten bereits gemerkt, dass in diesem Haus ein ganz anderer Wind wehte als in den meisten. „Wir haben alles so vorbereitet, wie Master es wünschte", meldete sich der Oberelf zu Wort.

„Vielen Dank Mipsy." Tom hob Cassie auf seine Arme und ging mit langen Schritten in Richtung Mastersuite.

„Was planst du und warum trägst du mich schon wieder? Nicht, dass ich es nicht genieße, mein starker Mann, aber du hast mich doch schon über die Schwelle getragen."

„Ja, auf unserer Insel, aber noch nicht hier und der weitere Plan wird nicht verraten." Tom grinste und stieß die Tür zur Mastersuite auf. „Ich hätte eine Bitte", er legte Cassie aufs Bett. „Erlaube mir, dich heute hier zu beißen. Sozusagen als kleine Einweihung unserer gemeinsamen Mastersuite. Ich verspreche, ich werde dir nicht zu nahe treten."

Cassie errötete stark, doch sie zog Tom zu sich hinunter. „Du darfst mich überall dort beißen, wo du möchtest. du musst mir nicht immer versichern, dass du nichts gegen meinen Willen tust, Tom. Ich weiß das, ich genieße deine Zärtlichkeiten und ich mag die Bilder, die ich jedes Mal sehe, wenn du mich beißt. Wer würde das nicht, wenn man weiß, wie traumhaft gut der Partner aussieht und wie süß und lieb er seine Frau behandelt.

Denk daran, solltest du in der Nacht oder spät abends weggerufen werden, kommst du bitte in mein Zimmer. Es steht dir jederzeit offen. Ich möchte nicht aufwachen und merken, dass du nicht da bist, da würde ich mir nur Sorgen um meinen geliebten Mann machen."

Tom sah sie verblüfft an. „Du hast richtig gehört – mein geliebter Mann." Cassie lächelte süß und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Ich liebe dich, hab mich schon in dich verliebt, als du nur mein Tischherr warst. Doch ich dachte nicht, dass ich jemals bei dir eine Chance haben könnte. Du siehst traumhaft gut aus und was hab ich dir schon zu bieten: Ich bin klein, unscheinbar und nur am lesen und lernen."

Tom unterbrach sie, indem er ihrem Mund mit dem seinen verschloss. Seine Zunge bat um Einlass und verwickelte die ihre in ein spannendes Duell, das er schließlich gewann. „Auch wenn wir keine Seelenpartner wären, Cassiopeia, hätte ich dich erwählt zu meiner Frau. Du bist wunderschön, passt genau in meine Arme und ich liebe kleine, zierliche, intelligente Frauen, besonders, wenn sie Cassiopeia Aurora Bellatrix Lestranges-Gryffindor-Slytherin heißen oder Hermine Jane Granger.

Glaube mir, auch Hermine hätte ich gerne zu meiner Frau gemacht – denn auch in sie habe ich mich auf den ersten Blick verliebt. Hermine, Mia wie deine Geschwister dich nennen, weckte sofort meinen Beschützerinstinkt. Weder meine süße Hermine noch meine kleine Cassiopeia sind unscheinbar, sondern wunder-, wunderschön und einfach nur liebenswert. Ich liebe dich, mein wunderschönes Mädchen."

Lange kuschelten sie so und tauschten verliebte Zärtlichkeiten aus. Doch schließlich erhob Tom sich seufzend. „Meine Überraschung wartet noch – ich würde gerne später auf dein Angebot zurückkommen, vielleicht trägst du dann eines der bezaubernden Nachthemden für mich?"

„Jederzeit mein Gemahl." Cassie störte es überhaupt nicht mehr, dass Tom sie im Nachthemd sah. Warum auch – sie waren verheiratet und Toms Blick gefielen ihr sehr, wenn er sie so bewunderte.

Eng umschlungen gingen sie viele Treppen auf und ab. „Du führst mich in die Irre", lachte Cassie übermütig und piekste Tom in die Seite.

„Ein wenig, meine kleine Cassie", Tom schmunzelte, Cassie versuchte jetzt, ihn zu kitzeln. „Zwecklos, Süße, ich bin nicht kitzelig."

„Schade, war aber ein Versuch wert." Cassies Kleid wurde jetzt hochgeschlossen und ließ ihre Figur unförmig erscheinen, ähnelte einen Kartoffelsack.

„He, verschandel nicht diese hübsche Figur." Tom wedelte mit der Hand und das Kleid war kürzer als zuvor, der Ausschnitt tiefer.

„Jetzt sieht man ja alles", Cassie lachte und änderte dies schnell wieder ab. Das ehemals mintfarbene Kleid war jetzt pink-orange – die Farbe tat Tom in den Augen weh -, dazu färbten sich Cassies Haare knallblau.

„Weib", knurrte Tom gespielt böse und änderte das Kleid wieder ab – jetzt war es wieder knielang und der Ausschnitt war nicht zu tief. „Ich darf alles von dir sehen und sonst keiner."

„Und darüber bin ich froh", Cassie lächelte, dieses kleine Spielchen hatte ihr gefallen. „Ich werde dich im Unterricht wahrscheinlich nur anhimmeln und kleine Briefchen für dich schreiben. Was glaubst du, was meine ehemalige beste Freundin sagen wird, wenn sie uns knutschend im Klassenraum vorfindet."

Tom überlegte einen Moment und prustete dann los. „Ach du bist es Ginny", Cassie sprach mit gelangweilter Stimme, „merkst du nicht, dass Du störst, ich dachte eigentlich, ich könnte mit meinem Schatz einige ungestörte Minuten verbringen. Prof. Gryffindor-Slytherin, ich erwarte Sie dann nach dem Unterricht in unserem Schlafgemach. Dort können Sie beenden, was Sie heute Morgen begannen."

„Ich bin dabei, Cassie, ich freu mich schon auf Dumbledores Gesicht, wenn er merkt, dass der Dunkle Lord in Hogwarts ist."

Schließlich hatte Tom Erbarmen und führte Cassie in eine wunderschöne Schwimmhalle. „Der Raum hier war eh ungenutzt", erklärte er grinsend. „Ich ließ große Fenster einbauen, damit mehr Licht hineinkommt. Ich möchte dich aber bitten, sie auszustatten, Liegen, Stühle – alles was du magst, mein Herz."

Cassie strahlte und zog Tom hinter sich her. „Ein kleiner Strand, eine Grotte, ein Wasserfall – du hast an alles gedacht." Sie nahm seine Hand und zog sie an ihre Lippen. „Ich hab da schon einige Ideen."

„Hab ich mir schon gedacht", Tom schmunzelte und schob seine Frau in die Umkleidekabine. Wenig später waren sie im Wasser und schwammen nebeneinander her. „Ich dachte mir, wir können hier unsere erste Pyjamaparty mit den Zwillingen veranstalten."

„Ashley und Joshua werden begeistert sein."

Anschließend saßen sie einträchtig nebeneinander, sahen sich Kataloge an und Cassie erläuterte ihre Ideen, während Tom die Bestellungen aufschrieb. Dabei tranken sie Champagner und genossen ihr Abendessen, beobachteten den Sonnenuntergang.

Bella schloss ihre Tochter fest in die Arme. „Mein Schätzchen, gut siehst du aus – Tom scheint hervorragend auf dich aufzupassen."

„Das tut er, Mom. Er ist sehr fürsorglich und aufmerksam – er denkt immer erst an mich, bevor er an sich denkt", vertraute Cassie ihrer Mutter an, während sie nach dem gemeinsamen Brunch spazieren gingen, die Zwillinge tobten ausgelassen vor ihnen herum. „Immer wieder versichert Tom mir, dass er niemals etwas gegen meinen Willen tun würde, dass ich das Tempo bestimme."

„Dein Dad war genauso – ist er immer noch", Bellatrix schmunzelte. „Ich hab ihn tausendmal gesagt, dass ich seine Berührungen, seine Zärtlichkeiten genieße. Doch erst nach unserem ersten Mal dachte er auch einmal – jedenfalls ein kleines bisschen – an sich. Du hast ja schon einen ersten Einblick bekommen, wie es sein wird."

Cassie errötete: „Ja, die Bilder, wenn Tom mich beißt. Eigentlich müsste ich mich fürchten vor seiner Leidenschaft, die ich sehe. Doch ich genieße es, freue mich jedes Mal, wenn Tom beginnt meinen Hals zu küssen."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", Bella legte den Arm um die Jüngere. „Dein Vater ließ mir die Wahl, wann ich schwanger werden wollte. Wie du vielleicht weißt, muss ein weiblicher geborener Vampir schwanger werden wollen, um ein Baby zu empfangen."

„Wir, wir müssen also nicht verhüten?" stotterte Cassie.

„Genau, sehr praktisch, wenn man es in besonders leidenschaftlichen Situationen mal vergisst." Bellatrix lachte, als sie das hochrote Gesicht ihrer Tochter sah. „Entschuldige, vielleicht möchtest du über so etwas lieber mit Hannah besprechen als mit deiner alten Mom."

„Nein, ich glaube eher, Hannah würde gerne an dem Gespräch teilnehmen. Das wird sie vielleicht auch noch nicht wissen."

„Wir erklären es ihr später zusammen", schlug Bella vor. „Es stört dich also nicht, dass ich so offen bin?"

„Nein, gar nicht. Ich möchte mich Tom gegenüber schließlich richtig verhalten. Und wozu hast du dich entschieden?"

„Du meinst mit dir, mein Schätzchen?" Cassie nickte.

„Ich entschied mich für unsere Hochzeitsnacht, genauso wie deine Tante Cissy, Tante Andromeda und habe es nie bereut, gleich beim ersten Mal schwanger geworden zu sein. Ich würde jedes Mal wieder so handeln. Dein kleines Geschwisterchen hier", Bella strich sich über ihren Bauch, „ist das Resultat deiner Rückkehr. Ich war so glücklich – du warst wieder da und ich bekam die Zwillinge. Da war es für mich logisch, dass ich mir wieder ein Baby wünschte. Ein Baby, damit unser Josh nicht mehr der Jüngste ist", Bella zwinkerte, sie hatte schon einige Male mitbekommen, dass Ashley ihrem Zwilling ab und an unter die Nase rieb, dass sie die Ältere wäre.

„Josh wird sich freuen", Cassie lachte, „genauso wie Ashley und ich mich freuen werden. Ich glaube, ich werde es genauso halten wie du, werde es aber erst noch für mich behalten, bis ich mir ganz sicher bin."

„Ging mir genauso. Ich freu mich für dich. Ich war mir unsicher, wie du reagieren würdest, wenn wir dir erklären, dass du Tom heiraten musst. deshalb war er ständig dein Tischherr oder ich sorgte dafür, dass du seine Begleitung bei deiner Vorstellung warst."

„Ich mochte Tom von Anfang an", gestand Cassie, „ich hab mir aber überhaupt keine Chancen bei ihm ausgerechnet. Tom sieht gut aus, ist charmant und gewandt, er ist ein exzellenter Tänzer. Ich, ich hab doch gesehen, wie die ledigen Frauen und Mädchen ihn auf dem Vampirtreffen ansahen und seine Nähe suchten.

Ich dagegen bin unscheinbar und ständig nur am lesen und lernen. Doch Tom erzählte mir, dass er sich auch in Hermine Jane Granger verliebt und diese geheiratet hätte. Er, er hat mir sogar gesagt, dass er mich liebt", die junge Frau strahlte.

Bella schmunzelte, da war anscheinend nicht nur ihr Schwiegersohn verliebt, sondern ihre Tochter hat es auch schlimm erwischt. Es freute sie auf alle Fälle. „Ich glaube, ich sollte dir einen Spiegel schenken, Cassie. Weder Hermine noch Cassiopeia sind unscheinbar – sie sind bildhübsche Mädchen, die man einfach nur lieb haben muss. Ich hoffe, Dein Tom wird dich bald davon überzeugen."

„Er gibt sich auf alle Fälle sehr viel Mühe", lachte Cassie. „Wir würden die Zwillinge später gerne mitnehmen und eine Pyjamaparty veranstalten. Tom hat übrigens eine Schwimmhalle bauen lassen – er meinte, der Platz wäre eh ungenutzt und wir würden ja beide gerne schwimmen. Auch wenn es wohl ein Vorwand dafür ist, mich öfters im Bikini sehen zu können."

„Pyjamaparty in der Schwimmhalle – die Mäuse werden begeistert sein. Aber möchtest du nicht lieber noch einige Stunden alleine mit Tom verbringen bevor die Schule wieder losgeht?"

„Das kann ich immer noch – und so können Tom und ich schon etwas Vater, Mutter, Kinder spielen."

Wie erwartet jubelten die Zwillinge, als sie mit nach Mystery Castle durften. Begeistert tobten sie durch die Schwimmhalle mit ihrem großen Bruder herum, während Cassie das Picknick am Strand richtete. „Kommt heraus", lachte sie schließlich und winkte mit großen Handtüchern.

„Es war schön, Mia", sprudelte Joshua heraus, „danke, dass wir bei euch schlafen dürfen."

„Das haben wir euch ja versprochen." Cassie trocknete die Kinder ab und zog ihnen andere Sachen über. „Gefallen euch die Zimmer?"

„Ja, die sind voll toll – die sind so schön wie zu Hause. Mommy hat gesagt, wie bekommen bald ein Geschwisterchen", erzählte Ashley aufgeregt und biss in ihr Brötchen. „Bekommt ihr auch ein Baby."

„Im Moment noch nicht, Häschen. Aber irgendwann bekommt ihr Nichten und Neffen von uns. Tante Ashley und Onkel Joshua hört sich sehr gut an", Cassie grinste Tom mit roten Wangen an.

„Sehr gut", Tom zog Cassie in einen Kuss. „Und können wir euch schon einmal als Babysitter verpflichten, Mäuse?"

„Mmh", Ashley strahlte und Joshua grinste. „Können wir Jillian einen Brief schreiben? Wir müssen ihr doch erzählen, dass Mia den Märchenprinzen geheiratet hat."

„Eindeutig Slytherin", Tom schmunzelte und zog die drei in seine Arme. „Jillian wird sich bestimmt freuen über diesen Brief. Ihr diktiert und wir schreiben."

Eifrig wurde der Brief verfasst und die Zwillinge hatten eine Menge Spaß. Anschließend ging es noch einmal kurz ins Wasser und dann schliefen die Zwillinge auch schon ein. „Sehr pflegeleicht unsere Geschwister", schmunzelte Tom und trug die Zwillinge zusammen mit Cassie in ihre Zimmer. Er installierte einen Überwachungszauber und sie beobachteten die Kinder noch einige Minuten beim Schlafen. Toms Hand lag auf Cassies Bauch, streichelte vorsichtig darüber.

Cassie lächelte, diese Geste war eindeutig. Sie lehnte sich an Tom und öffnete ihre Gedanken für ihn. Sie stellte sich vor, dass sie gerade ihre eigenen Kinder ins Bett brachten – einen dreijährigen Jungen und ein Baby. „Gefällt mir, Engelchen."

Arm in Arm verließen sie das Kinderzimmer, wollten sich noch etwas in ihre kleine Bibliothek zurückziehen. Doch kaum dort angekommen, erhielt Tom einen Hilferuf über das Flohnetzwerk: „Tom, da gibt es wieder einen „Todesserüberfall", meldete sich Sev. „Es ist Castlebay."

„So ein blöder Hund", knurrte Tom und drehte sich zu Cassie um. „Ich muss weg, Cassie, tut mir leid. Ich verspreche, ich komm bald zurück. Nimm doch noch ein schönes Bad und leg dich dann hin."

„Pass auf dich auf, Tom, ich möchte dich nicht verlieren." Cassie liefen die Tränen die Wangen hinab.

„Engelchen, ich hab noch viel zu viel mit dir vor um unvorsichtig zu sein." Tom zog seine Frau in einen kurzen, dennoch sehr leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Ich pass auf mich auf und meld mich bei dir sobald ich zurück bin. Nimm das Bad der Mastersuite." Mit diesen Worten war er verschwunden.

Cassie tat wie ihr geheißen und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Sie versuchte sogar, sich in Toms Gedanken einzuklinken, doch er hatte die Verbindung unterbrochen. „Es ist wohl sehr schlimm", flüsterte sie daraufhin vor sich hin und begann wieder zu weinen. „Nicht weinen, meine süße Cassiopeia", vernahm sie da Toms Stimme. „Mir geht es gut und allen anderen auch. Beruhig dich und entspann dich mein Mäuschen."

„Ich versuch's."

Lange hielt es Cassie in der Wanne allerdings nicht aus. Sie trocknete sich ab und zog sich eins von Toms Lieblingsnachthemden an: Weiß, bis zum Knie und mit einem kleinen Ausschnitt. „Ich glaube, ich sollte mich gelegentlich mal an Toms Hemden vergreifen, die sehen fast genauso aus", Cassie grinste. Sie begann Tom zu durchschauen. „Mein kleiner süßer Macho. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was du sonst noch an Wäsche oder Nachthemden für mich schon gekauft hast und diese jetzt versteckst. Da werden doch bestimmt auch noch so einige mehr als knappe Bikinis darunter sein."

„Das habe ich gehört", Tom stand grinsend in der Tür. „Ich will halt was von meinem Mädchen sehen und meine Hemden stehen dir jederzeit zur Verfügung."

Cassie grinste und lief zum begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Dort zog sie sich flink eines von Toms Hemden an. „Gefall ich dir?" Sie stand lächelnd in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer."

„Was für eine Frage", knurrte Tom und eilte auf sie zu. „Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag – kuschel dich etwas aufs Bett, ich mach mich kurz frisch. danach erzähl ich dir alles, wenn es dir noch nicht zu spät ist."

„Erst einmal muss ich mich überzeugen, dass du nicht verletzt bist, Tom." Cassie nahm Tom den Umhang ab und öffnete das Hemd. Ihre kleinen Hände fuhren über seinen Oberkörper.

„Fühlt sich sehr gut an, kleine Cassie", Tom schnurrte fast.

„Zieh die Hose aus", ordnete diese jetzt an.

„Wie Mylady wünschen." Tom öffnete seinen Gürtel und ließ seine Hosen fallen, so dass er nur noch in Boxershorts vor seiner Frau stand – die Schuhe sowie Socken hatte er schon vorher abgestreift.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Cassie, um was sie ihren Mann gebeten hatte. Sie wurde feuerrot schluckte, doch ließ nicht davon ab, diesen auf Verletzungen zu untersuchen. „Entschuldige, daran hab ich nicht gedacht."

„Cassiopeia – du bist die einzige Frau, die das von mir fordern darf. Und mir gefiel es, wie du dich um mich sorgtest. Mach weiter so." Toms Hände schlossen sich um Cassies Gesicht und küssten sie zärtlich. „In Badehose hast du mich doch auch schon so einige Male gesehen."

„Mmh." Cassies Arme schlossen sich wie von selbst um Toms Taille. „Es war die Hölle das Warten, besonders als ich merkte, dass du unsere Verbindung unterbrochen hattest."

„Ich wollte dich schützen – ich geh schnell duschen und danach erfährst du alles."

Cassie krabbelte in das große Bett, kuschelte sich in Toms Decke und lauschte dem Wasserrauschen. Nach 10 Minuten kam Tom schon wieder und legte sich zu ihr. „Komm in meine Arme, Cassie."

Seine Frau tat ihm den Gefallen – sie lag mit dem Rücken zu Tom. „Als wir kamen, war schon das totale Chaos ausgebrochen", erzählte Tom leise, während seine Hand über Cassies Bauch strich. „Einer meiner Leute lebt in diesem Dorf und informierte uns. Dumbledores Leute drangen in die Häuser ein und zerrten die Dorfbewohner heraus – es waren größtenteils Muggel. Sie folterten und töteten sie, egal ob Mann, Frau oder Kind. Sie flüchteten, als wir kamen, wir konnten niemanden mehr erwischen."

Tom schwieg mehrere Minuten, er zog Cassie dichter an sich, drehte sie herum und zog sie in einen Kuss. „Wir konnten nur noch vier Kinder retten, die Kinder meines Mannes dort sowie von Nachbarn – er war mit einer Muggel verheiratet, glücklich verheiratet. Lara war eine tolle Frau – Sev und ich waren einige Male zum Essen eingeladen. Sie lachte gerne und hörte immer zu, wenn wir von Dumbledores Mätzchen erzählten. Sie gab uns etliche Denkanstöße und schimpfe mit uns drei, wenn wir nur in vorgegebenen Bahnen dachten.

Zuletzt sah wir sie drei Tage, nachdem du wieder da warst. Ich erzählte Lara von dir, schwärmte von deiner Klugheit und deiner Schönheit. Lara lachte mich aus und meinte, auf dich Wundermädchen würde sie sich schon freuen und ich sollte dich recht bald mitbringen. Außerdem meinte sie, es wäre Zeit, dass du mich unter deine Fittiche nimmst. Der große böse Dunkle Lord bräuchte eine kleine, taffe Lady an seiner Seite."

Cassie lächelte: „Ich hätte sie gerne kennengelernt. Musste Lara sehr leiden?"

„Nein, zum Glück nicht. Ein Querschläger scheint sie getroffen zu haben. Die Kinder waren im Keller versteckt und bekamen zum Glück nichts mit. So viele Tote und alles nur, um es mir in die Schuhe zu schieben."

„Wo sind die Kinder jetzt?"

„Die Nachbarskinder, die ebenfalls magisch veranlagt sind, wohnen jetzt bei den Malfoys. Sie heißen Jamie, er ist sechs Jahre, und Tiffany ist vier Jahre. Laras und Kenneths Kinder heißen Patrick, acht Jahre alt, und Misty, sie ist fünf Jahre alt. Dad und Pa haben sie zu sich genommen – sie wollten immer schon mehrere Kinder haben."

„Hätte ich die Schule fertig, hätte ich darauf bestanden, dass sie zu uns kommen", flüsterte Cassie erschüttert. „Ich möchte morgen meine neuen Geschwister kennenlernen, Tom, und auch meine neue Cousine und Cousin."

„Wirst du."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Cassie völlig erschöpft einschlief – Tom hielt sie die ganze Zeit in seinen Armen und tröstete sie. Erst als sie ruhig und fest schlief stand er auf und trug seine Frau in ihr Zimmer. „Schlaf gut, meine Schöne, viel lieber würde ich dich bei mir behalten. Aber bald ist es soweit, da bin ich mir ganz sicher." Er strich Cassie die Haare aus dem Gesicht und gab ihr noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Tom von Kaffeeduft auf. „Morgen, mein Großer." Cassie saß auf seiner Bettkante – in der Hand einen Becher mit Kaffee. „Ich dachte mir, ich verwöhn dich ein wenig, solange die Zwillinge noch schlafen." Sie zeigte auf ihren Rock und ihre Bluse – beides war kurz und knapp gehalten.

„Du weißt, was deinem Mann so früh gefällt", Tom setzte sich auf und zog Cassie neben sich. Dass dabei der Rock höher rutschte, störte ihn überhaupt nicht. „Wunderschön, sehr sexy. Ich wusste gleich, warum dir dieser Rock stehen würde."

„Weil du einen sehr tiefen Einblick bekommst", Cassie lachte verlegen, aber sie hatte dieses Spiel angefangen und musste es jetzt auch beenden.

„Genau – trag ihn in einigen Wochen oder Monaten für mich und ich werde für nichts garantieren können."

„Wenn das dann in der Nähe von Dumbles geschieht, bekommt der gewiss einen Herzinfarkt."

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich mit diesen Rock in die Nähe eines anderen Mannes lasse oder überhaupt in die Öffentlichkeit", Tom schnaubte, „nur ich darf dich so sehen."

„Mom hat mir schon prophezeit, dass du so reagieren wirst", Cassie kicherte und trank einen Schluck aus Toms Becher. „Mom hat mir ein wunderschönes elegantes Abendkleid ausgesucht für den Halloweenball, ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. Es ist elegant, silberfarben und besitzt einen sehr dezenten Ausschnitt. Daneben gibt es das auch noch in einer etwas anderen Version."

„Was für eine?"

„Nun, die sogenannte Ehemann-Version geht bis zum Knie und ist schulterfrei."

„Halloween ist dieses Jahr auf einen Freitag", überlegte Tom und sah Cassie grinsend von der Seite an. „Nach dem Ball reisen wir umgehend nach Mystery Castle und tanzen noch etwas in unserem eigenen Ballsaal."

„Männer."

Die Zwillinge unterbrachen ihr Gespräch, indem sie sich über den Überwachungszauber bemerkbar machten. Cassie stand auf und half Ashley und Joshua sich für das Frühstück fertig zu machen. Das Wetter war so schön an diesem Morgen, dass sie auf der Terrasse frühstückten. Mit kindgerechten Worten erklärten sie dabei den Kindern, dass es je zwei neue Kinder bei den Malfoys und den Gryffindor-Slytherins geben würde.

„Sind ihre Mommys und Daddys auch tot so wie unsere?" Ashleys Lippe zitterte und Tom zog sie tröstend in seine Arme.

„Ja, genau wie bei euch."

„Aber jetzt sind Tante Cissy, Onkel Luc, Onkel Ric und Onkel Sal ihre neuen Eltern, so wie Mommy Bella und Daddy Rod bei uns", Joshua kletterte Cassie auf den Schoß. „Jetzt haben wir wieder eine Familie und Mia ist mit dem Märchenprinz verheiratet und Jillian mal nicht.

„Genau so ist es, Häschen. Seid besonders lieb zu Jamie, Tiffany, Patrick und Misty."

Bevor sie nach Slytherin Castle aufbrachen, kontrollierte Tom haargenau Cassies Bekleidung, doch fand er an dem Sommerkleid nichts auszusetzen. Es zeigte nicht so viel und war auch nicht so kurz wie der Rock, den sie zum Morgenkaffee getragen hatte. Seine Frau amüsierte sich köstlich über dieses Verhalten und natürlich erzählte sie es auch sofort Hannah.

„Kommt mir bekannt vor – Sev ist genauso", Hannah grinste. „Ich habe vorhin scherzeshalber ein Kleid getragen, das extrem kurz war. Prompt hexte Sev es länger, und der Lieblingsplatz seiner Hand bzw. Hände ist seit der Trauung auf meinem Bauch und auf meinem Po. Mein Knie ist auch ein sehr bevorzugter Liegeplatz."

„Der von Toms Händen auch. Was machen die eigentlich, wenn wir irgendwann schwanger sind?"

„Euch überhaupt nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen", kam die zweistimmige Antwort.

„Männer", mehr sagten Cassie und Hannah nicht. Dann fielen sie ihren Schwiegervätern um den Hals und begrüßten die Anderen.

„Hallo Patrick, hallo Misty – tut uns leid wegen Eurer Eltern." Cassie und Hannah umarmten die Kinder.

„Das sind eure neuen Schwestern", stellte Godric vor. „Hannah ist mit Sev verheiratet und Cassie mit Tom."

„Mommy und Daddy haben von Euch erzählt", Misty liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. „Sie, sie haben gesagt, ihr kommt uns bald einmal besuchen."

„Das haben wir leider nicht mehr geschafft, Engelchen, das tut uns auch wahnsinnig leid. Wir haben so viel von euren Eltern und auch euch erfahren. Wir kriegen die bösen Menschen, die das getan haben, versprochen."

„Das hat Onkel Sal auch schon gesagt und dass, dass wir mit nach Hogwarts dürfen."

„Oder möchtet ihr lieber zu den Malfoys?" Godric zog die Kinder in seine Arme. „Dort sind ja auch Jamie und Tiffany."

Misty schüttelte den Kopf. „Mommy hat immer gesagt, wenn ihnen was passiert, dürften wir bei euch bleiben."

„Das dürft Ihr auch", Cassie strich ihr über den Kopf. „Nur in Hogwarts werden einige sein, die nicht allzu nett zu euch sein werden. Das bedeutet, ihr müsst ständig in unserer Nähe bleiben und euch auch nicht weglocken lassen. Bleibt ihr bei den Malfoys, besuchen wir euch selbstverständlich regelmäßig und ihr könntet zu uns kommen, sobald es in Hogwarts ruhiger wird. Glaub mir, Misty, ich hab auch schon die Auflage bekommen, mich nicht zu weit wegzubewegen von meinen Freunden oder von Tom."

„Bekommst du sonst Ärger?" forschte das Mädchen mitleidig nach.

„Den bekommt Cassie auf alle Fälle, Misty. Ihre kleinen Geschwister, die ein Jahr jünger sind als du, kommen mit den Eltern mit und wissen auch, dass sie in Hogwarts weniger Freiheiten haben werden als zu Hause."

„Dann müssen Patrick und ich auf alle Fälle mit, wir müssen doch auf Cassies Geschwister aufpassen. Die sind viel, viel kleiner als wir."

„Das ist richtig Misty, du bist süß."

Misty lief jetzt zu Salazar, der etwas abseits stand und gerade die Malfoys anflohte. „Da ist noch etwas, oder?" Patrick sah Godric, Sev und Tom forschend an.

„Ja. Du weißt ja, dass der Überfall so aussah, als wenn Tom und seine Todesser es getan hätten."

„Ja, aber ich weiß, dass Dad selbst zu Toms Leuten gehörte. Er war es also nicht."

„Richtig, Patrick. Der aktuelle Direktor von Hogwarts, Dumbledore, steckt dahinter. Doch bislang können wir es nicht beweisen. Er brachte vor Jahren auch die Eltern von Nate und Nick um, James und Lily. Besser bekannt als James und Lily Potter."

„Dann ist Nick Harry Potter!" Patrick war verblüfft.

„Ja, genau und Nate ist Neville Longbottom, dessen Eltern angeblich von den Lestranges – Cassies Eltern – in den Wahnsinn gefoltert wurden."

„Das waren die aber auch nicht, oder?"

„Nein, das waren meine Eltern nicht, doch sie kamen dafür für einige Jahre erst nach Nurmengard und anschließend nach Askaban. Eine Freundin von Mom nahm mich und versteckte sich mit ihrem Mann und mir bei den Muggeln." Cassie lächelte und verschränkte ihre Hand mit der von Tom.

„Also sucht ihr nach Beweisen in Hogwarts."

„Auch, erst einmal werden wir Dumbledore als Direktor absetzen und uns, die vier Gründer wieder einsetzen. Hogwarts wird völlig umgekrempelt, Dumbledore darf als Wahrsagelehrer bleiben, damit wir ihn unter Beobachtung behalten können. Daneben suchen wir selbstverständlich nach Beweisen. Während des Festmahls wird das ganze verkündet und eine unserer Hauselfen wird sofort das Büro und die Privaträume von Dumbledore sichern und nur seine wirklichen persönlichen Sachen packen und herausgeben. Alles andere bleibt dort."

„Daneben waren Cassie, Nate und Nick vor einigen Wochen im Zaubereiministerium und wurden dort von „Todessern" angegriffen und Nick hatte dort auch eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit „Lord Voldemort". Wir wollen später einmal zusammen mit meinen Leuten, die angeblich im Ministerium waren, die Erinnerungen ansehen und schauen, ob wir herausfinden, wer das wer das wirklich war."

„Misty und ich kommen mit nach Hogwarts", bestimmte Patrick. „Wir passen auf die Zwillinge auf und vielleicht können wir auch helfen. Kinder fallen nicht so auf."

„Wir schauen mal. Wir müssen nur schauen, was wir Misty erzählen und was nicht. Sollte es irgendwann mal brenzlig werden, geht ihr mit den Zwillingen zu den Malfoys. Ihr bekommt Notfallportschlüssel und wir werden die Kamine mit einem Zauber belegen, so dass nur du mit den Kindern direkt zu den Malfoys flohen kannst. Sollte sich ein Erwachsener an euch hängen, der euch nicht freundlich gesonnen ist, wird er sonst wo landen."

„Wird für den nicht lustig", Patrick lächelte etwas.

„Morgen steht auch noch ein Besuch bei den Dursleys an." Tom grinste und rieb sich die Hände.

„Ja, ich freu mich schon auf meine alte Freundin Petunia", Sev grinste diabolisch.

„Muss ich eifersüchtig sein", Hannah sah ihren Mann unschuldig lächelnd an.

Severus knurrte und küsste seine Frau stürmisch. „Du weißt, Weib, das du die einzige Frau in meinem Leben bist. Du gehörst mir."

„Ich hör es halt immer wieder gern", Hannah lachte schallend, steckte damit alle an – selbst Patrick begann herzhaft zu lachen.

Später stießen die Malfoys zu ihnen. „Na, Dracilein, wie waren deine Flitterwochen mit Mommy und Daddy?" Severus gab sich keine Mühe, besonders leise zu sprechen. Draco wurde feuerrot im Gesicht, vor allem, weil jetzt auch die Familien Nott, Zabini, Crabbe und Goyle anwesend waren, zudem Walden McNair, Jugson, Mulciber, Avery, Antonin Dolohow, Augustus Rookwood mit ihren Ehefrauen. „War doch bestimmt lustig, seine Frau zu küssen, wenn Mommy und Daddy dabei sind. Musstet ihr eure Zimmertür offenlassen oder nicht. Dürft ihr überhaupt schon ein gemeinsames Zimmer haben oder gibt es eine Bettenkontrolle?"

„Oh man, Onkel Sev", jammerte Draco los. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Hannah damals davon abbrachte, nach Slytherin zu gehen. Echt, sorry."

„Es geht ja nicht nur um Hannah", fauchte Severus los, dabei hielt er Hannah fest in seinen Armen. „Es geht auch um Cassie, Nate und Nick und ich möchte nicht wissen, wen du noch alles davon abbrachtest."

„Ich hatte auch die Wahl", meldete sich Luna leise zu Wort und sah Draco entschuldigend an. „Doch entschied ich mich für Ravenclaw, weil ich gerade ein Buch über Tante Rowena gelesen hatte und ich es spannend fand, den Gemeinschaftsraum nur betreten zu können, wenn ich jedes Mal ein anderes Rätsel lösen würde. Ich hatte auch die Wahl nach Gryffindor zu gehen, doch ich hätte mich eher für Slytherin entschieden als für dieses Haus, sorry Onkel Ric. Aber ich hatte gleich ein komisches Gefühl bei Ginny und Ronald Weasley."

„Okay, da hat Dray ja mal Glück gehabt. Aber ich werde auf alle Fälle noch mit Dean Thomas, den Creevy-Brüdern, Susan, Seamus Finnigan und auch Megan sprechen."

„Susan hatte auch die Wahl zwischen Slytherin und Hufflepuff – da wir uns schon auf dem Bahnsteig gut verstanden und sie meinen Zusammenstoß mit Draco mitbekam, kam sie mit nach Hufflepuff." Hannah schlang ihre Arme um Severus Taille und schmiegte sich in seine Arme.

„Und ich muss es jetzt noch schlimmer machen", Blaise meldete sich zu Wort, „Dean und Seamus hatten ebenfalls die Wahl zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin: Dean wurde von Draco als dreckiges Schlammblut beschimpft beim Einsteigen in den Zug und zu Seamus sagte er Karottenkopf."

„Colin hatte ebenfalls die Wahl, genauso wie Dennis. Doch Colin wollte unbedingt in das Haus von Harry Potter und äußerte dies auch auf der Hinfahrt, woraufhin Draco ihn unsanft zur Seite stieß und Dennis folgte einige Jahre später Colin nach Gryffindor." Theo hielt für Ashley einen Eisbecher, die diesen hingebungsvoll auslöffelte.

Wie Tom es vorausgesagt hatte, war Theo hocherfreut über das Testergebnis gewesen. Er kam sofort mit seinen Eltern zu den Lestranges und besuchte das kleine Mädchen. Ihm tat sein Großonkel aber immer noch leid. Doch Ashley war einfach nur goldig – sie lachte ihn sofort an und wollte zusammen mit ihrem kleinen Bruder wissen (das Wort „klein" wurde ausdrücklich betont), ob er ein Freund von ihrer Mia sei.

Auch Theos Eltern waren mit der Seelengefährtin ihres Sohnes einverstanden und so schenkte Theo Ashley wie damals auch Tom einen Ring, dazu ein Kettchen mit einem Kleeblatt als Anhänger. Auf Joshuas Frage nach dem Warum, erklärte Bella ihren Zwillingen in kindgerechter Weise, um was es ging. „Und Theo ist wie Mias Tom?"

„Ja, Theo wird dein Tom, Ashley."

„Schön, ich mag es, wie Onkel Tom mit Mia umgeht. Willst du auch ein Eis, Theo?"

Seitdem war der sonst so stille und in sich gekehrte Slytherin richtig aufgeblüht. Er redete mehr und musste den Zwillingen bei jedem Besuch viele Geschichten erzählen und mit ihnen spielen. Und wenn er mal traurig wurde, weil seinem Großonkel dieses Glück bislang immer noch verwehrt wurde, tröstete Ashley ihn: „Wir finden für Onkel Ted noch jemanden, ganz bestimmt. Josh hat ja auch noch niemanden."

Später kümmerte sich eine Hauselfe um die Kinder und alle sahen sich zusammen die zusammengefügten Erinnerungen von Luna, Cassie, Nick und Nate an, auch die von Tonks, Remus und Sirius waren dabei. Sie ließen sie mehrere Male ablaufen und hielten sie immer wieder an.

„Jetzt weiß ich was Luna meint, irgendwie hab ich jetzt auch das Gefühl, dass Mad Eye einer der Todesser war, ich kann es aber auch nicht erklären", Cassie sah in die Runde.

„Irgendwie das Laufen von dem einen „Todesser", das ist nicht so ganz rund", bestätigte Draco und wies auf den Mann, den er meinte. „Und diese „Bellatrix" kommt mir komischerweise auch bekannt vor."

„Ihr habt klasse gekämpft, Kinder", Walden McNair sah die Mitglieder der DA anerkennend an. „Ihr habt euch gut was beigebracht. Der Typ, der später mit dem Babykopf herumlief, muss auf alle Fälle einen ausgezeichneten Heiler gehabt haben, um wieder „normal" zu werden."

„Umbridge Mann ist Heiler", warf Lucius ein. „Anfangs arbeitete er doch im St. Mungos oder nicht Devon?"

„Stimmt", bestätigte Blaises Vater. „Er wusste immer alles besser, dabei war er nur Durchschnitt. Ich weiß nicht, ob er das wieder hinbekommen hätte, aber so können wir den „Todesser" auf alle Fälle erkennen."

„Lunas Vater gab mir ein Tagebuch", erzählte Lucius jetzt.

„Wollte Daddy dich deshalb alleine sprechen?"

„Ja, Luna, deshalb solltest du den anderen eurer Geheimversteck zeigen und auch die persönlichen Gegenstände Deiner Eltern einpacken. Jedenfalls Xenophilius kamen einige Dinge, die Luna ihm schrieb, merkwürdig vor, zumal er bei einer seiner Suchaktionen in der Nähe des Fuchsbaus sah, wie Umbridge und Arthur Weasley sich angeregt unterhielten, sich schließlich mit einem Wangenkuss verabschiedeten. Molly stand in der Nähe, doch kam nicht dazu.

Von da an beschattete er den Fuchsbau, wurde aber irgendwann entdeckt. Deshalb streute er das Gerücht, dass er Luna auf die Expedition mitnehmen würde. Sobald Luna wieder in der Schule wäre, so sein Plan, würde er zurückkommen und weiterforschen."

„Armer Daddy", Luna liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Draco nahm sie in den Arm und tröstete sie.

„Nicht weinen, Luna-Schätzchen."

„Daddy." Luna sprang ihrem Vater in die Arme.

„Hallo meine kleine Süße, hallo Draco. Ich bin wieder da. Deine Schwiegereltern boten mir an, in ihrem Manor zu wohnen."

„Was ist mit unserem Haus?"

„Niedergebrannt – da muss jemand die Schutzzauber durchbrochen haben. Jemand, der sehr, sehr gut ist. Das Büro des Klitterer ist heute Morgen ebenfalls abgebrannt."

„Ziemlich viele Zufälle", brummte Severus und sein Bruder nickte.

„Nun, auf jeden Fall beobachten wir den Fuchsbau jetzt intensiv."

„Wie macht Ihr das?" Nick sah Lucius neugierig an.

„Spione", Lucius grinste verschlagen. „Sehr gute Spione, Kleiner. Die besten, die man für diesen Fuchsjob bekommen kann."

„Du nicht auch noch", maulte der ehemalige Potter-Erbe. „Cassie, dein Onkel ärgert mich."

„Onkel Luc darf das", Cassie grinste. „Er ist einer meiner beiden Lieblingsonkel."

„Du hast doch nur zwei!"

„Deshalb hab ich auch nur zwei Lieblingsonkel – meinen Onkel Luc und meinen Onkel Rusty. Onkel Siri und Onkel Reg sind ja eigentlich meine Großcousins. Ich hab ganz tolle Onkels, die sind ganz furchtbar lieb, die ärgern keinen."

Dominic grummelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und Tom feixte. „Wer sind jetzt deine Spione?"

„Wir", hörte man in diesem Moment Stimmen und fünf Rotschöpfe traten dazu.

„Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred. " Nick und Cassie fielen ihnen um den Hals. „Mit dir hätte ich ja gar nicht gerechnet, Percy."

„Das war ja auch meine Tarnung, ich arbeite schon seit der 6. Klasse für Tom", Percy grinste und setzte sich neben seine Brüder. „Dumbles hält mich für seinen Spion – mit Hilfe von Sev und Tom habe ich ihm einige falsche Hinweise gegeben. Du warst dafür meine Belohnung, Cassie. Sehr zum Leidwesen von Ron, denn ich verbot ausdrücklich, dass er dich anfasst."

„Danke, Perce."

„Da nicht für", der drittälteste Weasley-Bruder zwinkerte verschmitzt. „Was tut man nicht alles für seine kleine Schwester. Ich hab mir immer eine Schwester wie Dich gewünscht und was haben wir bekommen?"

„Ginny", stöhnten seine Brüder im Chor.

„Yap – wir sind echt gestraft worden."

„Und was habt ihr herausgefunden?" platzte Nate heraus.

„Allerhand, zum Beispiel, dass Molly unter dem Imperius steht, zumindest zeitweise oder, dass Ginny und Ronald nur unsere Halbgeschwister sind und Arthur Weasley gar nicht Arthur Weasley ist", ließ Fred die Bombe platzen.

„Ich glaube, ich hab was an den Ohren", Nate prüfte nach, ob er wirklich noch richtig hören konnte. „Hab, hab ich das gerade richtig gehört?"

„Ja, hast du. Wir hatten so unser Zweifel, weil Ron und Ginny völlig anders sind als wir. Deshalb schlichen wir uns eines Nachts in den Fuchsbau und zapften ihnen etwas Blut ab. Bill hier ist gut in Zaubertränke und so war es ein Leichtes, einen Vaterschaftstest durchzuführen. Das Ergebnis hat uns jedenfalls von den Socken gehauen. Als Vater taucht dort nämlich Mad-Eye Moody auf." Charlie nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Wasserglas.

„Wir warteten eine günstige Gelegenheit ab, als wir wussten, dass dieser sich mit Dumbledore trifft und dann suchten wir fünf gemeinsam den Fuchsbau auf. Mom wollte uns zuerst nicht hereinlassen, wir merkten anhand ihres Auftretens, dass sie unter dem Imperius stand. Wir lösten ihn und sie erzählte uns weinend alles."

„Dad und Mom fingen nach der Geburt der Zwillinge an", übernahm Percy von Fred die Erzählung, „Dumbledore zu misstrauen. Sie beobachteten ihn eine Weile und beschlossen dann, sich an Tom zu wenden. Doch leider bemerkte Mad-Eye etwas von dem Vorhaben und nahm Dad gefangen. Selbst übernahm er seinen Platz an Moms Seite mit allen Rechten und Pflichten eines Ehemannes. Er quälte Dad, indem er ihn teilweise zusehen ließ. Schließlich brachte er ihn um, um Mom zu zeigen, dass es kein Entkommen gab, wenn ihr unser Leben lieb wäre."

„Und wir haben uns immer gewundert, warum „Dad" Ginny und Ron vorzog, ihnen alles durchgehen ließ, sie immer neue Kleidung bekamen, nie gebrauchte Schulbücher haben durften, von Hilfe bei der Hausarbeit ganz zu schweigen. Jetzt ist alles klar", George schnaubte angewidert. „Lange konnten wir nicht bleiben, Mom gab uns den Zauberstab ihres Bruders, den sie versteckt hatte und befahl uns, sie wieder unter den Imperius zu setzen, damit Mad-Eye nicht misstrauisch wurde. Wir kamen dem nach, versprachen aber, sofort zu Tom zu gehen. Leider hilft dieser Zauberstab Mom aber nicht, sich gegen Mad-Eye zu wehren – der sprach einen Fluch über sie aus, dass sie ihm niemals etwas antun kann. Würde sie es dennoch versuchen, würden einer von uns fünf Höllenqualen erleben und schließlich daran sterben. Danach wäre der nächste von uns dran und so weiter."

„Und was ist jetzt mit Molly?"

„Wir holen sie später heraus und lassen einem Golem da", Severus grinste, „an dem kann Mad-Eye sich austoben. Er ist so programmiert, dass er Mad-Eye spätestens morgen derart provoziert, das er „Molly" umbringt. Dann ist sie in Sicherheit und wir haben ein Motiv gegen „Arthur". Den Rest werden wir ihm auch noch beweisen, die Hauptsache ist, dass Molly in Sicherheit ist."

„Molly und die Weasleys werden genauso wie Lunas Vater auf Malfoy Manor wohnen", erklärte Narzissa, „dort ist dann sozusagen die Zentrale der gesammelten Informationen. Luc hat das Manor schon unter zusätzliche Zauber gelegt, u.a. unter dem Fidelius. Sollte irgendetwas in Hogwarts geschehen, schickt ihr sofort die Kinder zu uns."

„Okay."

„Ich werde mir Molly später einmal ansehen", versprach Devon Zabini.

„Percy, ich glaube fast, dass du dann nicht mehr als Dumbledores Spion arbeiten kannst."

„Ja, leider, aber dafür bin ich jetzt der Assistent des neuen Schulministers – hab vor einer Stunde das Angebot dazu bekommen. Somit werde ich mich häufiger in Hogwarts aufhalten." Percy grinste und seine Brüder taten so, als wenn sie ihn umbringen wollten.

„Damit rückst Du erst jetzt heraus, Perce", rügte Bill scherzhaft. „Wer ist denn der neue Schulminister?"

„Ich", Lucius grinste. „Ich konnte dieses Angebot schlecht ablehnen, vor allem, weil Dumbledore noch gar nichts von seinem Glück weiß. Percy und ich werden schon dafür sorgen, dass unsere Arbeit uns Spaß macht." 


	15. 13 a) Letzte Planungen - Teil II

„Wer geht eigentlich später alles zu den Dursleys?" Cassie sah Tom an.

„Nun, wir dachten Sirius, Remus, Sev und ich."

„Ich werde auch mitkommen", bestimmte Bellatrix. „Ich bin ja angeblich gemeingefährlich – da will ich auch meinen Spaß haben."

„Du bist doch nicht gemeingefährlich, Mommy", Joshua kicherte und kuschelte sich an die schwarzhaarige Hexe. „Du bist voll lieb und das erzählen Ash und ich auch allen. Du bist mit Mommy Jane, die beste und liebste Mommy der Welt, die aller-, allerbeste."

Bellatrix strahlte: „Danke, mein Süßer. So was höre ich gern von meinen Kindern."

„Bella, du bleibst hier", bestimmte Rodolphus. „Du darfst dir Lilys Verwandtschaft hier ansehen. Das gleiche gilt für Joshua und Ashley. Ich würde sagen, Nick sollte mitgehen, um mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen. Vielleicht gibt es dort auch noch Bilder von Lily."

Salazar nickte: „Ric und ich gehen ebenfalls mit – wir wollen das Haus sehen, in dem unser Enkel all die Jahre leiden musste."

„Ich möchte auch mit, Granddad", Nate sah den Vampirfürsten bittend an.

„Geht in Ordnung, Nathaniel." Salazar sah Cassie an.

„Cassiopeia bleibt hier", bestimmte sein ältester Sohn sofort. „Sie wird auf Patrick und Misty aufpassen."

„Hannah wird ihr dabei Gesellschaft leisten", ordnete Severus ebenfalls an. „Unsere Frauen haben auf solchen Touren nichts zu suchen."

„Wenn wir schwanger sind, dürfen wir überhaupt nichts mehr", flüsterte Hannah Cassie zu.

„Richtig erkannt, Mrs. Gryffindor-Slytherin", der Tränkemeister beugte sich über seine Frau und gab ihr einen fordernden Kuss. „Dein Wohlergehen hat oberste Priorität für mich, dicht gefolgt von unseren Kindern. Ich dulde es nicht, dass du dich irgendeiner Gefahr aussetzt oder dich an gefährlichen oder auch nur scheinbar gefährlichen Expeditionen beteiligst."

Hannah errötete und vergrub den Kopf an der Brust ihres Mannes. „Ich freu mich schon auf Ernies und Justins Gesicht, wenn sie erfahren, wer mein Mann ist", wisperte sie leise und nur für ihn verständlich.

Severus grinste fies: „Die erste Stunden habt ihr wieder bei mir, sogar eine Doppelstunde. Ich werde ihnen dann einen ersten Vorgeschmack geben, was es heißt, sich an meine Frau heranzumachen und an die meines Bruders. Ich will, dass du deine letzten beiden Schuljahre genießen kannst, ohne Furcht vor irgendjemanden."

„Du bist süß, ich behalte dich. Ich bin so froh, dass ich bei dir schlafen darf und nicht in den Schlafsaal muss."

Severus' Augen funkelten vor Wut, er ließ seine Eltern und seinen Bruder an dem Gespräch teilnehmen. Er schloss seine Arme fester um Hannah. „Ich mach alles wieder gut, versprochen meine kleine Hannah."

„Hast du schon, unsere Flitterwochen waren wunderschön, unser Manor ist wunderschön, ich bin gerne mit dir verheiratet. Wir sollten vielleicht noch einige Tränke für Megan ansetzen."

„Wir sprechen in Hogwarts mit ihr und dann machen wir uns gleich an die Arbeit. Was hältst du übrigens davon, nach dem UTZ-Abschluss eine Ausbildung zur Tränkemeisterin bei mir zu machen? Ich würde liebend gern mit meiner Frau zusammen forschen."

„Aber du unterrichtest doch, hast du dafür noch Zeit?"

„Für meine Frau immer – außerdem könnte ich mir den Unterricht mit Dad teilen, der übernimmt bestimmt auch gern einen Teil deiner Ausbildung."

„Wo darf ich unterschreiben?" Hannah lachte glücklich, reckte ihren Kopf und ließ sich nur zu gern küssen.

„Sev hat gerade Hannah als Meisterschülerin verpflichtet", Tom schmunzelte und zog Cassie in seine Arme. „Ich hätte dich gerne als Geschäftspartnerin und persönliche Assistentin."

„Mir hat die Arbeit mit dir Spaß gemacht. Wo darf ich unterschreiben?"

„Da gibt es ganz bald Nachwuchs", Godric stupste seinen Mann an und wies auf die beiden Pärchen, die sich zärtlich küssten und die Welt um sich herum vergasen.

„Wäre schön – mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass wir schon sehr bald auf Enkel hoffen können. Ich glaube nicht, dass Cassie oder Hannah warten wollen, bis sie ihren UTZ-Abschluss haben. Hoffen wir, dass Cassies Vampir bald erwacht."

Um 22.00 Uhr brach der Dursley-Trupp auf – jetzt würde sie niemand mehr sehen. Patrick und Misty schliefen schon lange, sie waren todmüde, denn Bella hatte sie noch einige Stunden durch die Läden der Nokturngasse geschleppt. Durch den Überfall waren ihre Sachen größtenteils zerstört worden. Narzissa hatte sich mit Jamie und Tiffany angeschlossen, tatkräftig unterstützt von Raven, Draco und Luna. Die Kinder wurden auf diese Weise auch von ihrem übergroßen Kummer für einige Stunden abgelenkt.

Hannah und Cassie setzten sich in die kleine Bibliothek von Slytherin Manor und warteten dort zusammen mit Bellatrix. Die Zwillinge schlummerten in einem Gästezimmer – ihre Eltern würden sie später nach Hause tragen. „Erzähl von den Dursleys", forderte Bellatrix ihre Tochter auf. Cassie atmete tief durch und begann ihre Erzählungen.

Der Rest der Truppe apparierte bzw. teleportierte sich in den Garten des Ligusterweges. „Niemand hier zur Bewachung, Dumbledore scheint sich sicher zu sein, dass wir die Adresse von Harry James Potter nicht kennen", Salazar klang sehr verächtlich.

„Ja, er wird nachlässig", bestätigte Severus. „Auf dem letzten Treffen sprach er überhaupt nicht mehr von Hermine Granger als „uneinschätzbaren Faktor". Er geht davon aus, dass die Todesser, insbesondere Tom, sie gebrochen haben und sie ihm nicht mehr in die Quere kommen wird. Ich habe ihm nur zu gern bestätigt, dass sie als Toms zukünftige Ehefrau nicht mehr viel Freiheiten haben und dass sie sehr bald nach der Eheschließung schwanger sein wird."

„Das wird ein Spaß auf dem Eröffnungsbankett", Tom knurrte und seine Augen wurden feuerrot. „Ich werde ihm schon zeigen, wie gebrochen meine Frau ist."

Godric legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. „Lass es gut sein – selbst wenn es Cassie nicht geben würde, hättest du dich doch bestimmt in diesen Ferien in die kleine Hermine Granger verliebt und ihr gezeigt, wie der Dunkle Lord in Wahrheit ist."

Tom atmete durch: „Du hast recht, Pa. Gebe es Cassie nicht, wäre Hermine, Mia, meine Auserwählte gewesen und glaub mir, ich liebe sowohl meine Cassie als auch meine Hermine. In jeder Form ist meine Frau ein Prachtmädel und dass werde ich ihr später auch noch einmal beweisen."

Salazar grinste bei diesen Worten: „Mach das mein Sohn, meine Schwiegertochter hat es verdient, so geliebt zu werden."

„Denk daran", erinnerte Rodolphus ihn ebenfalls grinsend, „ich erwarte sehr viele Enkelkinder von Dir und meiner Tochter."

„Du bist wohl mit der einziger Vater, den es nicht stört, dass seine kleine Tochter Sex hat", witzelte Sirius, der sich der Truppe ebenfalls angeschlossen hatte. Er wollte ebenfalls sehen, wo sein Patensohn all die Jahre hatte leiden müssen.

„Hannahs Vater ist es egal, was ich mit seiner Tochter anstelle", Severus fuhr sich durch die langen schwarzen Locken. „Ihre Eltern lehnten es ab, zur Hochzeit zu erscheinen, nicht, dass mich es besonders gestört hätte – die Einladung erfolgte eh nur pro forma. Doch mein Mädchen wurde dadurch ziemlich traurig, sie weinte sich in der ersten Nacht in den Schlaf. Ich ging wieder zurück zu ihr und wir redeten noch stundenlang miteinander. Schließlich schlief sie in meinen Armen ein, begann zu grummeln, wenn ich in mein Zimmer gehen wollte. Also blieb ich.

Am nächsten Morgen bedankte sie sich verlegen und sie meinte, ihre Eltern wären jetzt für sie gestorben. Sie hätte Dad und Pa und Mutter-Tochter-Sachen würde sie auch viel lieber mit Bella besprechen als mit ihrer eigenen Mutter. Ihre Eltern würden unsere Kinder niemals zu sehen bekommen, sie würde sie noch nicht einmal von ihren Schwangerschaften oder über die Geburt unserer Babys informieren. Dann nannte sie mich ihren besten Freund, meinte, dass ihr mein Biss sehr gefallen habe – sie hätte gerne mehr davon."

„Solche Worte hört man gern. Cassie spart auch nicht damit."

Leise betraten sie das Haus der Dursleys, aus dem Wohnzimmer drangen leise Geräusche, der Fernseher lief. „Passt", brummte Lucius, der sich diesen Besuch genauso wenig wie sein Sohn entgehen lassen wollte. Severus grinste bösartig und stürmte das Wohnzimmer, ein gezielter Fluch und die Dursleys klebten auf dem Sofa fest.

„Hallo, meine liebste Petunia", flötete Severus in den höchsten Tönen. „Hast du mich vermisst in den letzten Jahren. Ich dachte mir, ich stell dir mal den Rest von meiner Familie vor, die ja auch irgendwie die deine ist, zwar nur angeheiratet, aber immerhin. Ach ja, das weißt du ja gar nicht: dein Schwager James war mein Zwillingsbruder." Petunia erblasst, doch antworten konnte sie nicht, Severus hatte die drei Dursleys zudem noch mit einem Schweigezauber belegt.

„Das ist mein einer Vater Salazar Gregorius Gryffindor-Slytherin, das ist mein anderer Vater Godric Vincent Gryffindor-Slytherin – die zwei gründeten im Übrigen zusammen mit meinen beiden Tanten Hogwarts und zwar vor über 1.000 Jahren. Bevor du jetzt lange überlegst, wie das sein kann, verrate ich es dir mal, nicht, dass du deine wenigen Gehirnzellen überanstrengst. Alle aus meiner Familie sind Vampire, auch Lily wurde nach der Hochzeit mit meinem Zwilling einer. Ein Umstand, den sie lustig fand, sie liebte doch Vampirgeschichten."

„Genau wie Cassie und Hannah", Draco prustete los und steckte die Übrigen damit an.

Severus grinste und zerzauste seinem Patenkind die Haare. „Das ist mein Bruder Tom Alessandro Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin, auch bekannt als Lord Voldemort – er ist im Übrigen mit der Wahlschwester von unserem gemeinsamen Neffen Harry James Potter verheiratet, den du hier siehst." Severus zog Dominic vor sich, legte beschützend seinen Arm um ihn, gab ihn so Halt.

„Schlimm, dass du unseren Neffen nicht gleich erkanntest, viel hat er sich ja nicht verändert. Oder eigentlich doch – er hat endlich einige Kilos zugenommen und macht einen gesünderen Eindruck – war ein hartes Stück Arbeit, unseren Neffen dahin zu bekommen. Auch sein Augenleiden konnten wir heilen, ebenso seine vielen alten Verletzungen, die er euch zu verdanken hat.

So, jetzt die Vorstellungsrunde weiter – der zweite Junge hier ist Nathaniel, er ist Harrys, der eigentlich Dominic heißt, Zwillingsbruder. Dann haben wir hier noch Sirius Orion Black, den Patenonkel von unserem Nick und zudem war er der beste Freund von James, Lucius Malfoy und sein Sohn Draco, sie sind der Onkel und der Cousin von Nicks Wahlschwester Cassiopeia – so ganz nebenbei, Luc ist mein bester Freund – daneben stehen Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestranges. Rodolphus ist der Schwiegervater von meinem Bruder Tom und dann ist hier noch Regulus Black, der Bruder von Sirius. Er wollte auch sehen, wo das Patenkind von seinem Bruder all die Jahre lang leiden musste. Und hier haben wir noch Remus Lupin, den zweitbesten Freund von meinem Bruder James, er ist im Übrigen ein Werwolf. Wie Ihr wisst, ist morgen Vollmond, also seid nicht beunruhigt, wenn der gute Remus etwas grummelig ist."

„Zeig uns jetzt das Haus, Nick", Salazar nickte seinem ältesten Enkel zu. „Danach befassen wir uns mit Lilys Verwandtschaft. Ach ja, Sie werden uns im Übrigen später begleiten – unsere Kerker auf Slytherin Castle wurden bereits für Sie hergerichtet."

Nick zeigte als erstes den Schrank unter der Treppe, jeder warf einen Blick hinein und erbleichte. „Hier hast Du 10 Jahre geschlafen? Kein Wunder, dass Du so murkelig warst als du nach Hogwarts kamst." Draco schüttelte sich.

„Deshalb musste ich also diese ganzen Kindertränke und speziellen Knochentränke brauen", Severus schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Poppy wollte mir nicht verraten warum. Aber jetzt weiß ich es – sie wollte deine Mangelerscheinungen und die Missbildungen der Knochen korrigieren."

„Ich, ich hab sie gebeten nichts zu sagen", Dominic senkte den Kopf. „Nur Cassie bekam es irgendwann heraus und Nate überredete mich an unserem 5. Tag in Hogwarts zu Madame Pomfrey zu gehen. Er hatte bemerkt, dass es mir nicht gut geht – ich hab noch nicht einmal Ron davon erzählt. Irgendetwas hielt mich davon ab."

„Jetzt wissen wir ja auch warum", knurrte Sirius und sah angewidert die dünne, blutdurchtränkte Matratze an. „Lasst uns weitergehen, bevor ich mich entweder an der Giraffe oder an einen der Wale vergreife, auch wenn das eigentlich eine Beleidigung für diese Tiere ist."

„Und von dem musste unser Kleiner immer die Klamotten auftragen, grauenhaft", Godric ballte die Fäuste, schlug sogar gegen die Wand.

„Schatz, reg dich nicht auf, dass schadet unserem Baby." Salazar strich seinem Mann über den noch flachen Bauch.

„Das schadet unserem Kind nicht, es weiß genau, dass ich nicht auf Krümelchen sauer bin, sondern auf gewisse andere Kretins. Nicht Krümelchen, du weißt schon, wie dein Pa tickt."

Severus und Tom sahen sich an, grinsten und schüttelten den Kopf. „Ihr werdet genauso werden", prophezeite Rodolphus ihnen feixend. „Glaubt mir, sobald eure Frauen Euch berichten, dass sie schwanger sind, werdet ihr durchdrehen und meine Mädels – ich zähle Hannah einfach dazu – werden mit euren Babys sprechen."

„Das wissen wir", lachte Severus schallend und Tom stimmte mit ein. „Hannah und ich waren in den Flitterwochen einen Tag bei Cassie und Tom. Dabei entwickelten unsere Frauen einen tollen Plan – sie zeigten uns, wie ihre Hände auf ihren Babybäuchen liegen werden, wenn sie Dumbledore begegnen. Cassie will dem Baby erzählen, dass es ein gemeinsames Projekt zwischen ihr und ihrem Mann ist und dass Daddy es den Todessern vorstellen wird und dass die alle ganz furchtbar nett sind."

„Das ist meine Tochter", Rodolphus sah die anderen Männer voller Stolz an.

„Nicht nur deine, Rod, seit der Hochzeit ist Cassie auch unsere Tochter genauso wie unsere Hannah. Aber du hast dein Mädel gut hinbekommen." Salazar schlug seinen Söhnen auf die Schultern. „Ich schließe mich Rod an – macht Ric und mich auch bitte recht oft zu Großvätern. Gerne auch mehrmals gleichzeitig."

„Wir geben unser bestes, Dad. Wir hätten ebenfalls nichts dagegen, dass unsere Mädels gleichzeitig schwanger werden." Tom schloss sehnsüchtig die Augen.

„He, du schaffst das." Severus umarmte seinen Bruder. „Ich werde den Trank brauen, der zeigt, wann bei einem Mädchen der Vampir erwacht und gebe ihn Bella. Ich tippe aber darauf, dass du nicht mehr allzu lange warten musst. Cassies Vampir merkt ja schon, wie schön es ist, wenn dein Vampir ihn liebevoll umgarnt und umschmeichelt. Er wird bald nach mehr verlangen. Wir können eigentlich nur hoffen, dass er durch Dumbledores Magieabzapferei nicht komplett aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist. Dann kann es natürlich etwas dauern, ich schätze mal, dass es nicht mehr als 9 Monate sein werden, auch wenn das schon arg lang für dich werden dürfte.

„Danke, Sev, du bist ein toller kleiner Bruder – die neun Monate würde ich auch noch durchstehen, kann ja danach alles nachholen und Cassie ist es wert, dass ich auf diese besondere Belohnung solange warte. Wie läuft es bei dir und Hannah?"

„Ausgezeichnet. Es stört mein Frau überhaupt nicht, dass ich meine Hände nicht bei mir behalten kann oder sehr besitzergreifend bin." Severus grinste, „sie beschwert sich zwar immer etwas, wenn ich an ihren Kleidern herum zupfe und ihren Zopf löse. Doch ganz ehrlich, es ist eine Kabbelei zwischen uns zweien, die wir genießen. Alles andere gehen wir ruhig und entspannt an. Aber ich merke bereits, dass ich Hannah nicht gleichgültig bin."

„Das hören wir gerne", Godric grinste zufrieden. Sie waren zwischenzeitlich im 1. Stock angekommen und Nick zeigte sein Zimmer.

Missbilligend betrachtete Remus die vielen Schlösser an der Tür und die Katzenklappe. „Das werden nicht nur die Dursleys büßen", der Werwolf fauchte, „sperrt Fenrir und mich in der nächsten Nacht in die Nebenzellen. Sollen sie doch einmal hautnah mitbekommen, wie es sich anfühlt, zwei wütende Werwölfe als Nachbarn zu haben."

„Fenrir Greyback!?" Nick und Nate sahen Remus entsetzt an.

„Ja, Fenrir Greyback, der angeblich gefährlichste und grausamste Werwolf der Welt", Remus grinste. „Keine Angst, Fenrir ist harmlos, es sei denn, du bedrohst seine Familie und Freunde. Dann sieht es arg für dich aus, aber ansonsten ist Fenrir ein sehr guter Freund. Er hat mich damals auch nicht gebissen, das ist ein Gerücht, das Dumbledore in Umlauf brachte. Ich wurde von einem unbekannten Werwolf gebissen und zwar als ich entführt wurde als Fünfjähriger. Man sperrte mich damals mit dem Wolf in eine Zelle und einige Hexen und Zauberer sahen zu und freuten sich über meine Angst. Doch der Werwolf war alt und müde, so dass er mich nur biss und nicht tötete."

„Woher weißt du das alles?"

„Von dem alten Werwolf – Dumbledore manipulierte meine Erinnerungen, so dass ich dachte, Fenrir wäre es gewesen. Doch vor 2 Jahren liefen wir uns wieder über den Weg und er erzählte mir alles. Seine Erinnerungen stellte er mir zur Verfügung, da er wusste, er würde nicht mehr lange leben."

„Warum habt ihr gegen Dumbledore noch nichts unternommen?"

„Wir wollen ihn wegen allen seiner Machenschaften dran bekommen", Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Fenrirs Name ist übrigens reingewaschen worden, nur weiß das noch keiner. Er und ich werden demnächst in Hogwarts auftauchen und zwar gemeinsam – wird Dumbles wohl einen ziemlichen Schock versetzen."

„Du bekommst davon ein Foto, Nathaniel", Severus hatte erraten, was seinem Neffen durch den Kopf ging. Dieser grinste und nickte eifrig.

Schweigend besichtigten sie den Rest des Hauses, sammelten dabei einige alte Fotoalben ein in denen sie Bilder von Lily und ihren Eltern fanden. „Dann hat sich unser Besuch ja gelohnt. Lasst uns diese Schmeißfliegen einsammeln, Spuren hinterlassen, so dass es aussieht, als wenn die Dursleys verreisten und dann verschwinden wir von hier. Ich hab Sehnsucht nach meiner Frau", Tom grinste Rodolphus an. „Ein Glück, dass wir unseren Ausflug um einen Tag vorverlegten, so können wir morgen noch einige ruhige Stunden verbringen und erst am nächsten Tag nach Hogwarts abreisen."

„Mit wem willst Du denn gleich noch schmusen, Tommylein – Cassie oder Mine."

„Nun, ich zeige meiner Frau einmal, dass ich auch bei ihr als Hermine meine Finger nicht bei mir behalten könnte."

„Der Kerl ist mit zwei Frauen verheiratet", Regulus lachte los. „Tja, dafür bin ich schon dreifacher Vater – mach mir das mal nach, Tom."

„Das schaff ich schon noch, keine Bange."

Feixend sammelten sie die Dursleys ein, nicht ohne diesen noch gewaltig Angst einzujagen. „Bin gespannt, wie meine liebe Bella reagiert, wenn sie diesen Pottwal sieht", Rodolphus grinste. „Meine Frau wollte schon lange wissen, woher unser Nick hier diese grauenhaften Klamotten her hat. Unsere Kinder trugen genauso grauenhafte Kleidung, als sie zu uns zurückkehrten – wir haben dafür gesorgt, dass die Verursacher hierfür für 10 Jahre in Askaban landeten, dem Zauberergefängnis inmitten der Nordsee."

„So gut kommt Ihr uns aber nicht davon, liebste Petunia", Severus grinste. „Auf Euch wartet ein Platz in unserem Kerker. Da könnt ihr schreien, heulen und kreischen so viel wie ihr wollt, es wird euch keiner hören. Ihr werdet dafür büßen, was ihr meinem Neffen antatet. Das verspreche ich euch."

Sie verschwanden so ungesehen, wie sie gekommen waren, doch diesmal waren sie drei Personen mehr. Auf Slytherin Manor angekommen, verfrachteten sie die Dursleys umgehend in den Kerkern – sie würden sich in einigen Stunden mit ihnen beschäftigen. Jetzt war es Zeit, nach in ihre jeweiligen Zuhause zurückzukehren, es war schon kurz vor Mitternacht.

Tom ließ Cassie kaum Zeit sich zu verabschieden, er teleportierte sich mit ihr direkt in die Mastersuite. „Du gestattest?" Tom wartete das Nicken seiner Frau kurz ab und legte ihr die alte Illusion von Hermine Granger auf.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Ich will dir beweisen, dass ich Hermine Jane Granger genauso behandeln würde wie Cassiopeia Aurora Bellatrix Lestrange."

Cassie strich ihm die liebevoll die Haare zurück. „Würde mich freuen. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir den 30. Juni zu unserem speziellen Tag erklären. An diesem Tag lernten sich Tom Slytherin und Hermine Granger kennen. Ich, ich mochte dich von Anfang an", gestand die Hexe ihrem Mann. „Ich hätte deinen Antrag auch als Hermine begeistert angenommen und du hättest nicht warten müssen, bis mein Vampir erwacht."

„Einverstanden", Tom dirigierte seine Frau rückwärts zum Bett. „Aber auch meiner süßen Hermine hätte ich alle Zeit der Welt gelassen."

„Ich weiß, mein edler Ritter. Deshalb habe ich mich ja auch in dich verliebt." Cassie lächelte und legte sich in die Mitte des Bettes. „Komm, Lord Slytherin, zeig Hermine wie sich ein edler Vampir seiner Angebeteten gegenüber verhält."

Tom grinste und zog seine Frau in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Ms. Granger."

Stunden später erwachte Cassie in ihrem Zimmer, sie lächelte noch reichlich verschlafen: Tom hatte wie immer Wort gehalten und sich wie ein Gentleman verhalten. Sie hatte die Situation genossen als Hermine Granger mit dem Dunklen Lord zu kuscheln und zu schmusen.

„Ihr lächelt, Mylady?" Tom erschien mit einem Tablett in ihrem Zimmer.

„Ja, Mylord, ich bin sehr glücklich. Ich dachte gerade darüber nach, dass mein Gemahl wie immer sein Wort hielt, indem er sich wie ein wahrer Kavalier verhielt. Was meinst du, sollte ich morgen im Zug davon reden, dass ich schon einige Stunden im Bett des Dunklen Lords verbrachte und dies sehr genoss?"

Tom lachte schallend und hätte fast das Tablett fallenlassen. „Lass dich nicht davon abhalten, Lord Voldemort hat die Gegenwart von Hermine Granger in seinem Bett ebenfalls sehr genossen und du weißt ja, dass er sie am 31. Oktober ehelichen wird."

„Noch ein besonderer Tag für uns."

Tom sah sie verblüfft an, dann fiel der Groschen: „Stimmt, sozusagen unser 2. Hochzeitstag. Wir werden ihn gebührend begehen." Er setzte sich wie schon so oft neben Cassie und sie ließen es sich schmecken.

Anschließend zog Cassie Tom an sich. „Unser letzter Tag zu Hause, versprichst du mir, dass wir ab und an am Wochenende hierher kommen? Ich weiß schon jetzt, dass ich alles hier vermissen werde."

Tom antwortete hierauf nicht, sondern gab seiner Frau seine Antwort mit einem Kuss.

Sie ließen sich viel Zeit an diesem Morgen, schwammen eine Runde in ihrer Schwimmhalle und begannen dann ihre Sachen für Hogwarts zu packen. Missbilligende betrachtete Tom die Schuluniformen. Auch wenn sie das Abzeichen von Slytherin trugen, gefiel es ihm gar nicht, dass seine Cassie diese wieder ab morgen tragen musste.

„Ach komm, es ist doch nur während des Unterrichts." Cassie lachte und zauberte sich die Uniform an. „Gefall ich dir nicht in den Farben Deines Hauses, Mylord? Sieh doch mal, man kann auch die Uniform verändern." Sie zauberte den Rock deutlich kürzer und die Bluse enger, nur ein paar Knöpfe waren geschlossen. „Besser?"

„Viel besser", Tom knurrte und drückte seine Frau an sich. „Doch wirst du so nur herumlaufen, wenn wir zwei alleine sind, das ist ein Befehl, Weib."

Cassie lachte schallend, ihr gefiel es, wenn Tom sich wie ein Obermacho verhielt. „Hannah erzählte Mom und mir gestern, dass unser Bruder sich genauso verhält und sie liebt es genauso wie Mom und ich."

„Sev meinte gestern, dass Hannah sich bei ihm wohlfühlt", Tom zog Cassie hinter sich her zu einem bequemen Sessel und ließ sich mit ihr dort nieder. „Ihrem Vater wäre es dagegen egal, was er mit seiner Tochter anstellen würde und Hannah hätte furchtbar geweint, als sie nach der Hochzeit auf der Insel ankamen."

„Das ist jetzt vorbei – Mom und Dad behandeln Hannah wie ihre eigene Tochter, genauso wie Pa und Dad. Hannah meinte gestern noch, ihre Eltern könnten ihr gestohlen bleiben, sie hätte mehr als guten Ersatz gefunden und sie sollten sich gar nicht einbilden, dass sie jemals ihre Enkel zu sehen bekämen. Mom und Dad wären neben Pa und Dad die Großeltern und niemand sonst. Mom war überglücklich das zu hören."

„Freut mich für unsere Schwester – sie hat Glück verdient. Wenn ich bedenke, ich wäre an ihrer Stelle gewesen und hätte mir den Streit ihrer Eltern um sie anhören müssen. Ach übrigens, Dolores wird bald auch ihre Strafe bekommen, im Moment wiegen wir sie noch in Sicherheit." Tom zog Cassies Hand, die jetzt keine Narben der Blutfeder mehr zierten, an seine Lippen und küsste jeden Zentimeter davon.

„Da will ich dabei sein und die anderen auch."

„Wunsch erfüllt." 

Gegen Mittag fanden sie sich wieder auf Slytherin Manor ein – Ric und Salazar hatten alle zum Essen eingeladen, und danach standen die Dursleys auf dem Besucherzettel. „Ist das schön, so viele Gäste zu haben", Godric strahlte und drückte seine Schwiegertöchter an sich. „Meine geliebten Mädels, gut seht ihr aus. Meine Söhne scheinen euch gut zu behandeln."

„Mehr als gut, Pa", Hannah zwinkerte Severus zu. „Ich würde ihn jederzeit wieder heiraten – unsere Sev hast du mit Dad sehr gut hinbekommen. Allerdings gefiel ihm vorhin überhaupt nicht, dass ich meine Schuluniform anprobierte."

„Tom auch nicht, erst, als ich sie kürzer und enger hexte freundete er sich mit ihr an."

„Das passt zu meinen Jungs", Godric schüttelte den Kopf und führte die Mädchen zu ihren Plätzen. „Salazar ist genauso, gefällt ihm irgendetwas an mir nicht, bin ich es sehr schnell los. Mit irgendwas in rot brauche ich überhaupt nicht anzukommen. Ich erinnere mich an eine Zeit, als wir Hogwarts gründeten. Wir kannten uns damals erst einige Monate, waren aber noch kein Stück zusammen, es zeichnete sich auch noch nicht einmal in der Ferne ab, dass aus uns irgendwann einmal ein Paar werden würde. Jedenfalls, ich trug ein rotes Hemd und ging zum Frühstück mit Helga, Rowena und Salazar. Sal sieht mich in dem Hemd und auf einmal bin ich oben ohne."

„Was? Aber warum?"

„Weil Sal die Farbe nicht gefiel, Hannah. Er meinte, sie wäre eine Beleidigung für seine Augen und er könne mich auch nicht verstehen, warum ich rot-gold als meine Hausfarben gewählt hätte. Helga und Rowena schmissen sich vor Lachen fast weg, vor allem, als Sal danach in meine Gemächer stürmte und meinen Kleiderschrank auseinandernahm und alles aussortierte, was ihm nicht gefiel. Die zwei haben ihren Spaß gehabt, vor allem, als ich wütend auf Sal losging. Eine Woche später waren wir verheiratet, und kamen vier Tage nicht aus unseren Gemächern."

„Können wir gelegentlich deine Erinnerungen daran sehen, Pa, jedenfalls bis zum Ende der Ausräumaktion von Dad?"

„Gerne, Cassie. Das machen wir bald – Misty und Patrick können auch mit schauen, nicht meine Häschen." Godric zog seine Adoptivkinder in die Arme. „Sal hat gestern noch einen neuen Spielplatz für unsere Kids gebaut. Denn kann die Rasselbande später Mal austesten, während wir die Dursleys besuchen."

„Wir wollen aber eigentlich mit, Onkel Ric. Dürfen wir, wir sind auch ganz artig, bitte Onkel Ric." Misty warf den Gründer des Hauses Gryffindor einen bettelnden Blick zu.

„Erst fünf Jahre alt und schon so einen Blick drauf. Mädchen, ich werde dir nie etwas abschlagen können." Ric hob sie hoch und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Ich sollte mir vielleicht noch einmal überlegen, ob ich wirklich gleich noch eine zweite Tochter möchte, oder erst beim nächsten Kind. Obwohl, zwei so kleine süße Schmeichelkätzchen sind auch nicht zu verachten. Du wirst deinem Gefährten später ordentlich den Kopf verdrehen, meine Süße."

Patrick grinste, er war von Hannah und Cassie in die Mitte genommen worden. „Also, ich mag meine großen Schwestern, mir ist es egal, ob wir einen kleinen Bruder oder eine kleine Schwester bekommen." Er hob seine Kette hoch und zeigte sie den Schwestern: „Von Onkel Sal, ist mein Notfallportschlüssel außerdem kann man mich so überall in Hogwarts finden. Misty hat auch schon so einen bekommen."

„Ein kleiner Schnatz schön, Brüderchen. Lass mich raten, du freust dich schon auf dein erstes Quidditchspiel."

„Sev hat mir versprochen, dass ich zu dem Training seiner Mannschaft kommen darf", bestätigte der Junge eifrig. „Und wir gehen zu einem richtigen Spiel und ich hab von Onkel Sal und Onkel Ric auch schon einen Kinderbesen bekommen."

„In welches Haus möchtest du später hin, Paddy?"

„Slytherin", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Gryffindor auf keinen Fall, weil Dumbledore dort war." Patrick liefen die Tränen über die Wangen."

„Ach Paddy. Wir kriegen ihn dafür dran, versprochen. Das gibt euch zwar eure Eltern nicht wieder, doch Dumbles und seine Leute sollen nicht ungestraft davonkommen, Brüderchen. Aber du hast recht, so lieb ich Pa auch habe, ich möchte auch nie wieder zu diesem Haus gehören. Aber vielleicht ändert sich das in ein paar Jahren und unsere Kinder entscheiden sich für Gryffindor."

„Unsere Kinder gehen nach Slytherin, Cassiopeia", Tom war unbemerkt hier seine Frau getreten und sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an. „Erst unseren Enkeln gestatte ich es Pa's Haus zu wählen, vorher nicht. Das gleiche gilt für unsere Geschwister. Die Gryffindors müssen sich erst wieder bewähren bevor sie es wert sind, Kinder und Enkel ihres ehrenwerten Gründers bei sich aufnehmen zu dürfen."

Cassie und Hannah sahen Tom sprachlos an. Ric versteckte sein Grinsen. „Das gleiche gilt für unsere Kinder, Hannah. Frühestens unsere Enkel werden wieder Hufflepuff beehren – Tante Helga hat dies auch schon ihren Kindern gesagt, auch sie werden sich erst einmal gegen Hufflepuff entscheiden bis wir dort wieder Ordnung geschaffen haben." Severus beugte sich zu Hannah hinab und küsste sie besitzergreifend, seine Hand legte sich auf ihren Bauch. „Du sahst scheußlich aus in der Hufflepuff-Uniform. Ich dulde sie nur noch morgen an deinem Körper und abends werden sie sofort verbrannt."

Hannah lachte leise: „Verzeih, mein Fehler, doch erlaube mir, ihn später wieder gut zu machen, Mylord. Cassie verriet mir eben, wie sie unserem Bruder die Uniform schmackhaft machte, die Slytherin-Uniform."

„Wie denn?" Severus sah auf seine Frau hinab.

„Lass dich überraschen."

Lachend und plaudernd aßen sie ihr Mittagessen, lachten über Severus, der versuchte aus seinem Bruder herauszubekommen, was Cassie mit ihrer Uniform angestellt hatte. „Lass dich von meiner kleinen Schwester überraschen", Tom grinste. „Es wird dir gefallen und glaub mir, ich hatte Schwierigkeiten die Finger von meiner Frau zu lassen."

„Die Schwierigkeiten hast du doch immer, genauso wie ich", Severus trockener Kommentar brachte seine Väter sowie die übrigen Männer der Tischrunde zum Lachen. „Aber ich glaube, Hannah, wir werden uns spätestens um 16.00 Uhr verabschieden und dann erwarte ich meine Überraschung und zwar in der Mastersuite. Denn wenn ich Tommy richtig verstanden habe, gehört es eher dorthin als sonst wo."

„Du bist unmöglich", Hannah war feuerrot geworden. „Was sollen denn deine Eltern von uns denken und die Anderen erst?"

„Dass ihr an Eurer Beziehung arbeitet und du dich hoffentlich bald in deinen Mann verliebst, kleine Hannah. Was glaubst du, wie Rod sich teilweise aufführt. Auf unserer Hochzeit verkündete er nach einigen Stunden lautstark, wir würden jetzt gehen, weil er mich ins Bett bringen müsse." Bella nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. „Das war mir dermaßen peinlich."

„Luc verkündete einen Moment später, wir vier haben zusammen geheiratet", erläuterte Narzissa und gab ihrem Mann einen Klaps auf den Arm, „er fände mein Kleid furchtbar und er könne es gar nicht erwarten es mir auszuziehen."

„Unsere Brautkleider wurden von unserer Mutter und Sirius Mutter ausgesucht und die zwei hatten einen grauenhaften Geschmack. Doch leider wurde uns kein Mitspracherecht zugestanden. Sie starben ein halbes Jahr nach der Hochzeit, sie probierten gemeinsam ein schwarzmagisches Ritual aus und das ging nach hinten los", übernahm Bella wieder den Faden.

„Jedenfalls waren die zwei stocksauer auf ihre Schwiegersöhne und sprachen von da an nie wieder ein Wort mit ihnen. Rod und Luc hielten Wort und verschwanden kurze Zeit später mit uns, doch wir waren auf einmal in einer bezaubernden Kapelle und die zwei schönsten Brautkleider warteten auf uns." Narzissa sah ihren Mann verliebt an.

Luc lächelte und zog die Hand seiner Frau an die Lippen. „Es war Rod und mir ein Anliegen, unseren Mädels die Hochzeit zu verschaffen, die sie sich erträumten. Und die ersten Brautkleider waren wirklich grausig und verschandelten unsere Frauen. Andromeda und Sirius hatten alles für uns ausspioniert und halfen uns bei den Vorbereitungen."

„Ich muss wohl nicht weiter ausführen, dass Andromeda und ich daraufhin aus der Familie verbannt wurden, Regulus hatte nur heimlich helfen können, wir wollten ihm ja keinen Ärger bereiten, er war noch minderjährig." Sirius grinste und strich Susan über die Wange. „War aber kein Beinbruch, nach Mutters Tod ein halbes Jahr später wurde ich Regs Vormund und es ging ihm von da an besser, auch wenn wir offiziell so taten, als wenn wir uns nicht verstanden. Dumbledore sollte nicht auf den Kleinen aufmerksam werden."

„Ich hoffe, ihr verratet mir die Sache mit den Schuluniformen, vielleicht wäre es ja auch was für Sirius", Susan lächelte verschmitzt.

„Lady Black, Sie leben gefährlich", warnte Sirius seine Frau vor.

„Ich weiß, aber als Frau eines Rumtreibers ist es wohl Veranlagung, die man bei der Hochzeit übertragen bekommt. Oder auch vielleicht mit dem ersten Biss." Susan bewies wieder einmal, dass sie nicht auf den Mund gefallen war. Dies hatte sie Cassie und Hannah voraus, sie sagte immer ihre Meinung, hielt damit nicht hinter dem Berg.

„Dann, Lady Black, sollten Sie sich von Ihren Freundinnen einweihen lassen. Ich erwarte jedenfalls meine Überraschung. Ach ja, bereite dich darauf vor, dass wir ebenfalls spätestens um 16.00 Uhr nach Hause gehen."

„Du hast meinen Cousin gut im Griff", lobte Bellatrix Susan grinsend auf den Weg in die Kerker. Alle Kinder hatten gebettelt, sie wollten die Bösen sehen, die Nick so gequält hatten. „Mach weiter so. Behandelt er dich gut, Susan?"

„Ja, er ist wirklich sehr höflich und charmant, bedrängt mich in keiner Weise. Es stört mich überhaupt nicht, wenn er mich beißt und von mir trinkt. Ich hab mich auch daran gewöhnt, dass er ständig meinen Bauch streichelt oder mich küsst. Er tat es an unserem ersten Abend im Cottage und entschuldigte sich am nächsten Tag dafür, es würde nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Siri macht sich", Narzissa lachte leise auf. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so rücksichtsvoll und zurückhaltend sein kann. Und was hast du dazu gesagt?"

„Ich meinte, würde er das nicht wieder machen, könnte ich mir ja einen Freund dafür zulegen und ob es ihm gefallen würde, wenn unsere Kinder so aussehen würden wie dieser. Ob er spezielle Wünsche für das Aussehen unserer Kids hätte, wenn ja, würde ich meinen Freund nach diesen Kriterien aussuchen."

Bella und Cissy prusteten los: „Und?"

„Danach saß ich sofort auf seinem Schoß, seine Hand auf meinem Bauch und ich habe den bis dahin besten Kuss meines Lebens bekommen. Anschließend wurde mir erläutert, dass jeder andere Mann seine Finger von mir zu lassen hätte, er wäre mein Freund und dafür zuständig mich zu schwängern, seine Babys würden in meinem Bauch wohnen und sonst keins." Susan grinste, es schien sie nicht zu stören, dass ihr Mann so reagierte.

„Ich kann mittlerweile gar nicht mehr begreifen, dass ich Sirius von mir stieß. Es ist, als wenn mit unserem Auszug aus dem Grimmauldplatz ein Schalter umgelegt wurde. Ich fühl mich wohl und zufrieden, richtig befreit. Ich lach gerne mit Sirius oder diskutiere mit ihm die Einrichtung. Auch Sirius ist viel gelöster und meinte sogar, er schläft zum ersten Mal wieder länger und vor allem durch. Im Grimmauldplatz ist er mehrfach die Nacht aufgewacht, wanderte dann stundenlang durchs Haus. Jetzt muss er nur noch etwas an Gewicht zulegen und die furchtbaren Jahre in Askaban vergessen."

„Du schaffst das Susan. Vielleicht bekommst du Sirius dazu, sich bald einmal um seine Ämter zu kümmern: Er ist ja nicht nur Mitglied im Vampirrat, sondern auch im Zaubergamot, im Schulrat und etlichen anderen Organisationen. So kann er viel Gutes bewirken und Dumbledore und Konsorten ein Strich durch die Rechnung machen."

„Ich sprech mit ihm", sicherte Susan sofort zu.

„Was besprichst du mit mir, Susan?" Sirius stand auf einmal hinter den drei Frauen.

„Cissy und Bella berichteten, dass du etliche Ämter hast, die du bislang noch nicht ausübst. Ämter, mit denen du Dumbledore und dem Orden eins auswischen könntest." Susan lächelte, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab Sirius einen Kuss. „Ich würde meinen Gemahl gerne in den traditionellen Roben sehen, die stehen dir bestimmt ausgezeichnet."

„Alles was du möchtest, Susan." Sirius erwiderte den Kuss, danach legte er ihr seinen Arm um die Taille und sie gingen weiter hinab. „Du könntest mich dabei unterstützen, Lady Black. Ich hörte von unserem guten Luc, dem lieben Rod genauso wie von Sev und Tom, dass sie die Mitarbeit ihrer Frauen schätzen. Hast du dir eigentlich schon überlegt, was du nach der Schule machen möchtest?"

„Ich mag Geschichte, sowohl die der magischen als auch die der Muggelwelt. Das könnte ich auch als Fernstudium belegen und dabei mit dir zusammenarbeiten oder willst du wieder als Auror arbeiten?"

„Die Zeiten sind vorbei, das machte nur mit James zusammen Spaß. Außerdem haben meine Cousinen recht – es wird Zeit, dass ich mich um die Familiengeschäfte kümmere und zwar zusammen mit Regulus. Ich werde die wichtigsten Unterlagen später einpacken und wir sehen sie uns in Ruhe an."

„Jetzt hab ich genauso wie Hannah und Cassie schon einen Job", Susan strahlte und gab Sirius einen Kuss zum Dank. „Ich freu mich."

„Und ich erst – Regulus sollte seine Emily auch fragen, ob sie mitmachen möchte. Doch erst einmal holt sie per Fernstudium ihren Abschluss nach. Sie möchte nicht nach Hogwarts, sondern sich lieber um ihre Geschwister kümmern, was ich auch verstehen kann. Die Vier hatten ein schweres Jahr und auch die Jahre davor waren nicht leicht."

„Emily ist sehr nett", bestätigte Susan. „Wir haben schon vereinbart, dass ich ihr den Unterrichtsstoff schicke und wir uns schreiben. Nur zu den Prüfungen wird sie nach Hogwarts kommen. Die Kinder könnten sich doch alle mal demnächst zum Spielen treffen. Wie wäre es mit einem Kinderfest in drei Wochen in unserem neuen Haus? Dazu laden wir noch einige Kinder ein – sozusagen ein kleines Einweihungsfest. Spiele und Süßigkeiten für die Kinder, Kuchen für die Erwachsenen."

„Ich sag schon mal für meine Zwillinge zu, die kennen so ein Kinderfest noch gar nicht. Sie haben übrigens Mitte Oktober Geburtstag und ich wollte für sie einen schönes Kindergeburtstag ausrichten", Bella winkte Ashley und Joshua zu sich. „Tante Susan und Onkel Sirius haben euch zu einem Kinderfest eingeladen in 3 Wochen. Die Kinder von Tante Cissy kommen, die von Tante Emily Rose und bestimmt noch einige andere."

„Juhu", die Zwillinge fielen Susan und Sirius um den Hals. „Das wird toll. Kommen Raven, Misty, Patrick, Jamie und Tiffany wirklich?"

„Die laden wir genauso ein wie Robin, Samantha und Sean", bestätigte Sirius grinsend. „Doch jetzt lasst uns erst einmal Spaß mit den Dursleys haben."

Mittlerweile waren sie im Kerker angekommen – Rodolphus hob seine Zwillinge auf den Arm und Bella stellte sich zu ihnen. Lucius und Narzissa zogen Tiffany und Jamie in ihre Arme und Draco hob Raven hoch. Misty fand sich auf Salazars Armen wieder und Patrick lehnte sich an Godric.

„Guten Tag", Salazars Stimme peitschte durch den Kerker, „wir hoffen, Sie haben sich schon etwas eingerichtet, denn das ist von jetzt an Ihr neues Zuhause."

„Was, was fällt Ihnen ein", plusterte Onkel Vernon sich auf. „Wir haben nichts getan, wir haben uns all die Jahre um diese kleine Missgeburt gekümmert. Dieser Freak, dieser undankbare Bengel hat uns eine Masse Geld gekostet. Wir haben ihn gekleidet, gespeist, ihn ein Dach über den Kopf gegeben. Er bekam sogar Dudders zweites Zimmer zugestanden. Unser arme Sohn musste so oft zurückstecken, auf so vieles verzichten wegen dem da!"

„Dieser Bengel", unterbrach Godric in mit eisiger Stimme, „ist der Enkel von Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin, Fürst über die Vampirclans und Mitbegründer von Hogwarts. Außerdem wurde mir geschildert, mit was für „Kleidung" er herumlaufen musste. Laut Madame Lestrange ähnelten die Kleidung denjenigen eines Pottwals. Zudem weiß ich von meinem zweiten Enkel Nathaniel sowie meinen Schwiegertöchtern und noch einigen anderen ihrer Freunde, dass Dominics einzige vernünftige Kleidung die Schuluniformen waren. ES IST EINE SCHANDE, WIE SIE MIT MEINEM ENKEL UMGEGANGEN SIND. UND WEHE, SIE NENNEN MEINEN DOMINIC NOCH EINMAL BENGEL ODER FREAK, GESCHWEIGE DENN MISSGEBURT."

Godric warf einen Feuerball in die Zelle der Dursleys, die entsetzt zurücksprangen. „Beruhig Dich, Liebling", Salazar grinste. „Und da sagen die Leute, ich wäre schlimm. Du stehst mir in nichts nach."

Misty kicherte, Angst hatte sie keine. Sie gab Ric einen Kuss. „Kannst du das noch mal machen, Onkel Ric? Das war lustig."

Ric grinste und ließ sich nicht lange bitten – drei Feuerbälle flogen den Dursleys um die Ohren, zischten an die Wände, prallten ab und verdoppelten sich. „Bringst du mir das bei, bitte Onkel Ric?" Mistys Blick hätte auch einen Stein erweichen können.

„Gern, aber es dauert noch einige Jahre bis es soweit ist. Das ist höhere Magie", erklärte Ric seiner Adoptivtochter.

„Kann ich das auch lernen, Onkel Ric? Wir könnten Dumbledore als Übungsobjekt nehmen."

„Paddy, deine Vorschläge sind klasse", Tom knuddelte den Jungen. „Wir werden zu gegebener Zeit noch einmal darüber sprechen."

„Cool."

„Hallo", hörte man zwei neue Stimmen. Remus und ein großer fremder Mann traten zu ihren. „Das ist Fenrir Greyback", stellte Remus vor. „Der angeblich schlimmste, brutalste und gefährlichste Werwolf der Welt."

„Dumbledores Worte, Dumbledores Gerüchte", knurrte Fenrir und hockte sich hin, um mit den Kindern auf Augenhöhe zu sein. „Hey, ich bin Onkel Fenrir – ihr dürft nicht glauben, was ihr noch alles über mich hören werdet. Ich bin ganz harmlos, ich hab sogar früher auf Draco aufgepasst, wenn seine Eltern aus waren."

„Das war immer toll", Draco strahlte und fiel dem Werwolf um den Hals. „Das ist meine Luna. Wir haben vor kurzem geheiratet."

„Freut mich sehr Sie kennenzulernen, Mr. Greyback. Draco hat mir schon viel von Ihnen erzählt." Luna lachte den Werwolf ohne jeden Vorbehalt an und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Nichts hier Mr. Greyback und Sie. Du und Onkel Fenrir, Schätzchen." Fenrir zog Luna in seine Arme. „Was bist du doch für ein hübsches Mädchen, da hat unser Dray aber großes Glück gehabt. Sollte dein Mann mal frech werden, sag mir Bescheid, dann bekommt der Ärger von mir, Schätzchen."

„Danke, Onkel Fenrir. Aber Draco ist wirklich nett zu mir. Außerdem hat er Angst davor, dass sein Patenonkel weiter böse auf ihn ist, weil herauskam, dass Dray einige von meinen Freunden davon abhielt nach Slytherin zu gehen."

Fenrir lachte schallend und schlug Draco auf die Schulter, der etwas in die Knie ging. „Das Süppchen wirst du selbst auslöffeln müssen, Kleiner. Luna wie sieht es bei dir aus?"

„Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen Ravenclaw und Slytherin, entschied mich aber für Tante Rowenas Haus, weil ich gerade ein Buch über sie gelassen hatte und es furchtbar spannend fand, nur in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, wenn ich ein jedes Mal ein Rätsel löse."

„Da hast Du ja noch einmal Glück gehabt. Von wie vielen Schülern sprechen wir denn, Sev?"

„Die genaue Zahl ist noch nicht klar, doch ich weiß mittlerweile von Cassie, Hannah, Susan, Nick, Nate, Dennis und Colin Creevy, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas. Und Gnade dir Merlin, Draco, sollte ich von mehr Schülern erfahren."

Draco zog den Kopf ein. „Wie lange willst du mir dass eigentlich noch vorhalten, Onkel Sev?"

„Noch sehr lange, Draconis. Du hast Toms und meine Frau von Slytherin fern gehalten, dazu unsere Neffen." Severus hätte bestimmt noch weiter getobt, hätte Hannah ihm nicht die Hand auf den Arm gelegt. Sie ergriff danach seine Hand, küsste sie und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. „Spar dir den Atmen, Schatz. Es ist jetzt egal. Wir sind jetzt in Slytherin und in Sicherheit. Tob dich noch etwas an den Dursleys auf und dann gehen wir nach Hause. Ich möchte noch einige Stunden mit dir alleine verbringen."

Severus knurrte, doch Hannah lächelte ihn lieb an, so dass dieser schließlich nachgab und sie behutsam küsste. „Dein Glück, Draco." Er zog Hannah dichter an die Gitterstäbe. „Such dir was aus, Engelchen."

„Wurden die Gefängniszellen von dieser Tante Jackie und ihrer Familie nicht so verzaubert, dass sie ihre Schandtaten immer wieder hören mussten. Nun, ich glaube die haben nicht so viel verbrochen wie die Dursleys. Sollen sie sich doch auch tagtäglich, in jeder Minute, jeder Sekunde anhören, was sie unserem Neffen antaten, Sev."

„Gute Wahl, Engelchen." Severus grinste und erklärte den Zauber in allen Einzelheiten und zwar solange, bis Dominic ihn hinbekam. „Sehr gut, Mr. Gryffindor-Slytherin, das gibt 20 Punkte."

„Das sind meine ersten Punkte von dir, Onkel Sev", der ehemalige Harry James Potter strahlte und verhexte die anderen Zellenwände. „Viel Spaß und eine gute Nacht. Ach übrigens – Remus und Fenrir werden die Nacht hier in den Nebenzellen verbringen. Ihr habt ja mitbekommen, dass sie Werwölfe sind, oder?"

„Das könnt ihr nicht machen", heulte Dudley los. „Ich, ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht, Harry."

„Oh doch, du und deine Bande habt mir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht", fauchte Dominic. „Ihr habt mich gejagt, verprügelt, meinen Kopf ins Klo gestopft. Ihr habt dafür gesorgt, dass ich keine Freunde fand, weil sie Angst hatten, dass es ihnen ähnlich ergehen würde. Und mein Name ist nicht Harry – ich heiße Dominic James Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin. Merk dir das."

„Ja, merk dir das – sonst lernst Du meinen Zwilling erst richtig kennen." Nathaniel trat jetzt neben seinen Bruder und die Dursleys erbleichen – die Jungs ähnelten sich wie ein Ei dem anderen bis auf die Augenfarbe. „Mein großer Bruder ist ein hervorragender Duellant. Genauso wie unsere Wahlschwester Cassiopeia. Was meinst du, Nick, Omi wird ja morgen zurückkommen von ihrer Reise und hier bleiben. Sie wird den Dursleys bestimmt gerne den einen oder anderen Besuch abstatten."

Dominic sah seinen Bruder verblüfft an. „Oh ja, das wird Omi gefallen. Wird nicht nett werden, Dudley. Nein, auf keinen Fall. Unsere Großmutter ist sehr, sehr nachtragend."

„Besonders wenn es um ihre Enkel geht", flüsterte Tom Cassie zu. „Ich will dich später auch noch einmal in der Uniform sehen." 


	16. 14 Mögen die Spiele beginnen

**Mögen die Spiele beginnen**

Cassie und Dominic bemerkten, dass sie von etlichen Augen beobachtet wurden, taten aber so, als würden sie es nicht bemerken. Sie sahen blass und abgemagert aus – tiefe Schatten lagen unter ihren Augen, einige blaue Flecken waren zu sehen – Bellatrix hatte fast einen Herzinfarkt erlitten, als sie ihre Tochter vor der Abfahrt so sah. „Mom – lass uns den Spaß", Cassie umarmte die als gemeingefährlich geltende Hexe, von der sie jedoch wusste, wie sehr sie ihre Familie liebte. „Vielleicht sind wir Dumbles dann schneller los als erhofft. Außerdem sollst du dich nicht aufregen, denk an mein süßes Brüderchen."

„Würde mir gefallen und Deinem Brüderchen oder Deinem Schwesterchen geht es gut. "

Cassie und Dominic nahmen Platz am Gryffindortisch, gingen aber auf keinen Gesprächsversuch ein, Nathaniel saß ihnen gegenüber und beobachtete seinerseits die übrigen Gryffindors. Nicks Gesicht schillerte an einigen Stellen in verschiedenen Farben, die Hand von Cassie war bandagiert, sie waren sogar nur humpelnd zu ihren Plätzen gelangt, auf ihrem Hals waren Würgemale zu sehen.

Tom beobachtete seine Frau genau – aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, wie glücklich Albus Dumbledore über das Erscheinungsbild seiner beiden Schüler war. Er ballte die Fäuste, doch Sev stieß ihn an. „Lass es gut sein – deiner Kleinen geht es gut."

„Ja, zum Glück." Tom holte tief Luft, nicht, dass er seiner Frau und seinen Neffen den Spaß verdarb. Er war ja auch nicht in seiner Eigenschaft als Dunkler Lord hier, nein, sie hatten Dumbledore erzählt, er wäre der Cousin von Severus und würde diesen für einige Tage besuchen. Tom grinste immer noch innerlich, dass der Alte diese Lüge so schnell geschluckt hatte. Es war aber auch zu einfach gewesen, nach Hogwarts zu kommen – hatte der überhaupt keine Sicherheitsmaßnahmen getroffen?

Da faselte der dauernd vom großen bösen Dunklen Lord und dann konnte er so einfach hereinspazieren, sich 1 Stunde lang mit ihm unterhalten und Dumbledore merkte nichts. Wie hatten er und Sev vorhin darüber gelacht. Am liebsten wäre er ja mit Cassie im Zug angereist, doch dies war leider nicht möglich gewesen.

Er ließ seine Augen über den Lehrertisch schweifen und blieb bei Prof. McGonagall, der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, hängen, die den Tisch ihres Hauses beobachtete. Er drang vorsichtig in ihre Gedanken ein und öffnete seinen Geist für seinen kleinen Bruder. Die Lehrerin für Verwandlung überlegte gerade, ob sie „Hermine" noch heute einige Sonderaufgaben übertragen könnte oder höflicher Weise bis morgen warten solle.

„Pa wird sich freuen das zu hören", grinste der Tränkemeister gedanklich und sein „Cousin" verschluckte sich fast an seinem Wasser.

„Und Dad erst, doch das wird nichts gegen Pa sein. Ich würde gerne Mäuschen spielen, wenn er Minerva den Kopf zurechtrückt, weil die sein heißgeliebtes Töchterchen mit Arbeit überhäufen will."

„Ich hoffe, ja, dass er uns seine Erinnerungen zur Verfügung stellt und Bella sollte auch noch ihr Vergnügen mit Minerva haben." Severus beobachtete Hannah, die gerade zusammen mit Susan die Große Halle betrat, Justin Finch-Fletchley und Ernie Macmillian hielten sich in ihrer Nähe auf. Gerade jetzt hörten Severus und Tom dank ihres ausgezeichneten Gehörs, dass diese den Mädchen zuraunten, dass sie jetzt endlich wüssten, wie sie die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal überwinden könnten. „Freut euch schon drauf, wir werden euch in euren Betten etwas wärmen."

Hannah sah die Jungen von unten bis oben herausfordernd an. „Freut euch nicht zu früh, Milchbubis, Susan und ich stehen auf richtige Männer", war ihre einzige Reaktion. Susan schüttelte nur den Kopf und flüsterte Hannah zu: „Sirius rastet aus, wenn ich ihm davon erzähle."

„Was soll ich denn sagen – Sev hat bestimmt alles mitbekommen und Tom auch. Ich werde später Mühe haben, meinen Mann zu beruhigen, genauso wie du deinen. Denn glaub mir, du brauchst es Sirius gar nicht zu erzählen – das erledigen schon Tom und Sev."

„Ach und wenn schon, Ernie und Justin haben es verdient, die geballte Wut unserer Männer zu spüren zu bekommen. Wie lange haben wir während des letzten Schuljahres nicht geschlafen, weil wir Angst hatten, dass sie auf einmal vor unserem Bett stehen?"

„Zu lange, ich kann erst wieder ruhig schlafen, seitdem ich in Slytherin Manor bin bzw. nach der Hochzeit auf Prince Castle", berichtete Hannah. „Und nachdem Sev irgendwann merkte, dass ich gelegentlich Alpträume davon haben, lässt der seine Zimmertür immer offen und legt einen Überwachungszauber auf meins. Er kommt dann immer zu mir und redet mir gut zu, nimmt mich in die Arme. Es stört ihn noch nicht einmal, dass ich ein paar Pfund zu viel drauf hab, er meint nur, dass er dürre Mädchen persönlich nicht mag."

Tom feixte und Sev grinste. „Meine kleine Schwester ist begeistert von dir, Brüderchen."

„So wie meine kleine Schwester von dir, Bruder."

Die Auswahl begann und die neuen Schüler wurden verteilt: Doch oh Wunder – diesmal bekam Gryffindor nur drei Schüler, Hufflepuff zehn neue Schüler, Ravenclaw ebenfalls und Slytherin bekam ganze 17 Neuzugänge. Dumbledore passte dies sichtbar nicht und es gelang ihm auch kaum, dies zu verbergen. Schon der Sprechende Hut hatte ihn verärgert, er weigerte sich zu singen, meinte nur auf Nachfrage, er hätte keinen Bock dazu. Die Schüler fanden dies jedoch witzig und lachten minutenlang. So etwas hatte es noch nie in der Geschichte Hogwarts gegeben.

Prof. McGonagall wollte den Hut schon wegbringen, doch da öffnete sich die Tür zu Großen Halle und der Zaubereiminister, der Schulminister und einige andere Personen betraten die Große Halle. „Es geht los", raunte Nathaniel seinen Freunden zu. „Wird auch Zeit, ich will endlich zu Pansy an den Tisch. Ich konnte mein Mädchen heute noch nicht einmal küssen", beschwerte er sich dann. Sein Zwilling grinste nur und ließ seinen Blick über den Ravenclawtisch wandern. Da, das Mädchen musste seine Gefährtin sein. Niedlich sah sie aus, richtig süß.

„Minister, was verschafft uns das Vergnügen?" Dumbledore gelang es sehr schwer, so zu tun, als würde er sich tatsächlich freuen über den unerwarteten Besuch des Zaubereiministers.

„Nun, es ist Zeit für Veränderungen, Albus, und zwar sofort. Sie werden umgehend als Direktor abgesetzt."

„Und wer bitte schön soll meinen Posten übernehmen – es gibt doch niemand, der besser geeignet ist dafür als ich." Lucius Malfoy konnte nicht anders und brach bei dieser Bemerkung in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Wir schon", erklang dann eine tiefe Stimme und die vier Personen hinter dem Zaubereiminister schlugen die Kapuzen zurück.

„Das sind die Gründer", platzte ein kleiner Hufflepuff heraus. „Ich dachte, die sind tot.

„Richtig, junger Mann, das sind Helga Hufflepuff-Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, Godric Gryffindor-Slytherin und Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin und sie sind keineswegs tot. Des Weiteren wird es auch einige neue Lehrer geben: Prof. Bellatrix Lestrange wird die neue Lehrerin für die Etikette der Reinblüter, das Gegenfach zu Muggelkunde, das ab sofort ebenfalls Pflichtfach ist, wie sein Pedant. Prof. Rodolphus Lestrange wird Geschichte der Magie übernehmen, Prof. Rabastan Lestrange wird Latein unterrichten, um euch die Aussprache der einzelnen Formeln zu erleichtern, Prof. Sirius Black Alte Sprachen und Prof. Tom Alessandro Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Eventuell werden auch noch einige andere Fächer neu besetzt. Das wird sich im Laufe der nächsten Wochen zeigen.

„Der Dunkle Lord ist in Hogwarts?" Entsetzen war in den Augen der meisten Schüler zu sehen – die Slytherins standen geschlossen auf und verneigten sich vor Tom, der sich jetzt erhoben hatte und zu erkennen gab. Auch Severus stand auf.

„Ja – und um das ein für allemal klarzustellen – er ist nicht der Übeltäter, wie es immer behauptet wird. Tom Gryffindor-Slytherin und seine Leute haben auch nicht das Dorf Castlebay vor einigen Tagen überfallen und den Großteil der Bewohner ermordet", der Zaubereiminister sah streng in die Runde. „Sie eilten sogar umgehend zur Hilfe, konnten aber nicht mehr viel ausrichten. Den, besser gesagt die wahren Übeltäter werden wir noch erwischen. Früher oder später wird uns das gelingen, das verspreche ich bei meiner Ehre als Minister. Euer Tränkemeister ist in Wahrheit Severus Raphael Godric Gryffindor-Slytherin, der Bruder des Dunklen Lords."

„Heiliger Strohsack", hörte man aus einer Ecke, doch es war nicht festzustellen, wer diesen Ausruf tätigte. Die Gryffindor-Slytherin-Brüder grinsten sich jedoch an und verwandelten ihre Roben in edlere, elegantere. Auch legte Severus jetzt seine Illusion ab, seine Nase wurde kürzer, seine Haare gepflegter – er sah insgesamt sehr viel jünger und gesünder aus.

Die Neuankömmlinge nahmen Platz, ebenfalls der Zaubereiminister und der Schulminister. Dumbledore musste zähneknirschend seinen Platz in der Mitte der Tafel räumen – dort erschienen jetzt vier prächtige Sitze, sehr viel prunkvoller als seiner es jemals gewesen war. Über die ganze Aufregung fiel noch nicht einmal auf, dass jetzt ebenfalls vier Kinder an der Tafel saßen. Patrick, Misty, Ashley und Joshua sollten diesen Auftritt doch nicht verpassen. Sie trugen jeder einen Schal in den Farben der Slytherins, Severus und Tom schmunzelten – Cassie war immer für Überraschungen gut. Das hatte sie also die ganze Zeit mit Pansy geflüstert, natürlich, jemand hatte dieses Schals ja besorgen müssen.

„Nun", begann der Minister erneut, „nun müssen noch einige Schüler neu eingeteilt werden."

„Was soll das", fauchte Dumbledore dazwischen. „So etwas gibt es nicht und widerspricht den Schulregeln."

„Nein, tut es nicht", widersprach ihm Rowena ruhig. „Sie sollten die Schulregeln einmal in Ruhe lesen oder vielleicht sogar auswendig lernen. Meine drei Freunde und ich beschlossen damals, dass Schüler, die die Wahl zwischen zwei oder sogar mehreren Häusern haben würden, nach einiger Zeit wechseln sollten, um auch das andere oder die anderen Häuser kennenzulernen. Aber Sie, Dumbledore, legen unsere Schulregeln wohl so aus, wie Sie sie gerade gebrauchen. Aber damit ist jetzt Schluss. Fahre bitte fort, Cornelius."

„Danke, Rowena. Nun, als erstes rufe ich Dominic James Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin, Nathaniel Riley Godric Gryffindor-Slytherin und Cassiopeia Aurora Bellatrix Lestrange-Gryffindor-Slytherin auf."

Getuschel setzte ein, alle sahen sich um, beobachteten, ob sich jemand erhob. Es passierte nichts, so dass der Minister erneut die Namen verlas. Immer noch tat sich nichts. Minuten verstrichen. Dann erhoben sich drei Gryffindors zeitgleich und gingen in einer Reihe mit stolz erhobenem Haupt nach vorn.

Wieder war Geflüster zu hören, doch diesmal schon lauter. Dominic setzte sich als erstes und der Minister höchst persönlich setzte ihm den Hut auf. „Ah, endlich sehen wir uns mal wieder, Kleiner", hörte man die Stimme des Sprechenden Hutes durch die ganze Halle.

„Nenn mich nicht auch noch Kleiner", bat Dominic laut. „Das tun meine Onkels schon und mein Zwilling ebenfalls."

„Du bist halt ihr Kleiner, mein Kleiner", lachte der Sprechende Hut, der wieder bester Laune zu sein schien. „Wird Zeit, dass wir dich endlich in dein richtiges Haus packen – dein Onkel wollte dich schon damals zu seinen Schülern zählen dürfen. Doch vielleicht musstest du diesen Umweg gehen – Sohn von James Ricardo Luzifer Gryffindor-Slytherin, genannt James Potter, und Lily Mary Gryffindor-Slytherin geb. Evans, genannt Lily Potter. Dein Haus ist SLYTHERIN."

Die Slytherins tobten, standen auf und bejubelten den Enkel ihres Gründers. Dieser grinste und trat vor seinen neuen Hauslehrer. „Hallo Onkel Sev."

„Hey mein Kleiner. Jetzt verpass ich dir erst einmal eine vernünftige Uniform und spätestens in einer Woche will ich dich auf dem Quidditchfeld sehen und zwar für mein Team."

„Geht klar, Onkel Sev. Hast du mir deshalb zum Geburtstag den neuen Rennbesen geschenkt?"

„Was glaubst du denn, mein Kleiner."

Jetzt nahm Nathaniel Platz, während Dominic wartete. Noch hatte er das Aussehen von Harry James Potter, jedenfalls was die Narbe und die Größe betraf. „Ah, da ist ja auch der andere Zwilling – auch dich wollte dein Onkel damals schon in seinem Haus haben – musste Draco eigentlich sehr dafür büßen?"

„Oh ja, irgendwie tat Dray mir auch schon leid", lachte der zweite Enkel der Gründer schallend. „Onkel Sev hat ihn die gesamten Ferien über Tränkezutaten ausnehmen lassen, teilweise sogar ohne Handschuhe. Als jedoch herauskam, dass Dray auch verhinderte, dass Onkel Sevs Frau nicht in seinem Haus landete, gab es einen gesalzenen Heuler und dazu noch Ärger mit Tante Cissy."

„Nun dann, auch für dich wird es Zeit, endlich im richtigen Haus zu landen – Enkel der Gründer Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor, Sohn von James Ricardo Luzifer Gryffindor-Slytherin, genannt James Potter, und Lily Mary Gryffindor-Slytherin geb. Evans, genannt Lily Potter – nun geh nach SLYTHERIN."

Wieder jubelte der Tisch der Slytherins und alle dort sprang auf. Nathaniel verbeugte sich in diese Richtung und trat vor seinem Onkel. „Hallo Onkel Sev."

„Hallo mein Kleiner – auch für dich wird es Zeit, eine ansprechendere Uniform zu tragen."

„Lass das nicht Grandpa hören", flachste Nathaniel und zeigte auf den Gründer des Hauses Gryffindor. „Du kannst froh sein, das Grandpa auf sein Haus zurzeit nicht gut zu sprechen ist, Onkel Sev."

„Ja, da hast du recht – auf dich warten einige Grünpflanzen im Gemeinschaftsraum, die deiner Aufmerksamkeit bedürfen. Außerdem freut sich da schon jemand über deine Gesellschaft." Nathaniel grinste und warf Pansy eine Kusshand zu. „Ich komm gleich, meine Süße."

Jetzt war es an Cassie, sich zu setzen. „Oh, das verschwundene Mädchen ist endlich wieder da. Ich hab dir doch schon vor Jahren gesagt, dass Deine Familie in Slytherin war und niedliche Geschwister hast du. Haben die sich schon für ein Haus entschieden?"

„Ja einer nach Slytherin, einer nach Gryffindor warten wir es ab, was es am Ende wird", lachte Cassie.

„Und nicht nur der Familie Lestrange gehörst du wieder an, du hast mittlerweile auch deinen Seelengefährten gefunden oder er dich. Nun, dann gehe in das Haus deiner Vorfahren sowie deines Mannes – SLYTHERIN."

Cassie stand auf und sah hochmütig zum Tisch der Gryffindors hinüber, dann trat sie vor ihren Schwager. „Hallo großer Bruder."

„Hallo kleine Schwester", der Tränkemeister veränderte auch ihre Uniform. „Ändere bitte schleunigst dein Aussehen – Tommy ist fast verrückt geworden vor Angst."

„Mein armer Liebling", Cassie trat vor und gab Tom einen Kuss. „Ich mach es später wieder gut, Schatz, versprochen."

„Will ich auch hoffen, Engel", knurrte dieser. Cassie lächelte und gab Tom erneut einen Kuss. Dann sah sie Albus Dumbledore hochmütig an: „Sorry, Professor – mein Schwager hatte ihnen ja eigentlich versprochen, dass Sie mein Brautführer sein sollen an Halloween, allerdings zog ich auch meinen Vater als Brautführer vor. Doch ich konnte leider nicht mehr abwarten, die Frau des Dunklen Lords zu werden. Er ist einfach zu süß zu mir und behandelt mich ausgezeichnet. Tut mir leid, Ihnen Ihre Freude verderben zu müssen." Sie ließ offen, welche Freude damit gemeint war.

Cassie, Nathaniel und Dominic konzentrierten sich jetzt und veränderten ihr Aussehen, ließen die aufgelegten Illusionen fallen. Dann zeigten sie sich den Anwesenden und gingen anschließend geschlossen zu ihrem neuen Haustisch. Cassie nahm zwischen Pansy und Milli Platz, die Jungs neben Blaise und Draco sowie Crabbe und Goyle.

„Halt, halt", die Tür zur Großen Halle wurde aufgerissen und die Weasley-Zwillinge stürmten herein. „Wir müssen auch noch eingeteilt werden – hey, Cassie-Süße, Nate, Nick. Habt ihr geglaubt, diesen Spaß lassen wir uns entgehen?" George und Fred sprachen wieder einmal gleichzeitig und vervollständigten die Sätze des jeweils Anderen.

„Außerdem haben wir gehört ..."

„dass die Mädchen in Slytherin besonders süß sein sollen."

Der Tisch der Schlangen lachte, Severus schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und Tom war noch nicht einmal so höflich, sein Lachen zu verbergen, er lachte seinen Bruder offen aus. „Setzen Sie sich", Lucius Malfoy grinste und stülpte George und Fred Weasley nacheinander den Sprechenden Hut auf. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden fiel jedes Mal „SLYTHERIN".

„Wir haben uns im Übrigen entschlossen …", begann George

„Das 6. Schuljahr zu wiederholen – wir hatten eh nur schlechte Noten", endete Fred.

„Ihr seid dann in unserer Kasse?" Nick konnte es nicht glauben.

„Genau", jetzt sprachen die Zwillinge gleichzeitig. „Hallo Prof. Slytherin – Sie waren immer schon unser Lieblingslehrer."

„Weil man in deinem Unterricht viel für Scherzartikel lernt", flachste Tom und musste es sich gefallen lassen, dass sein kleiner Bruder ihn knuffte.

„Jetzt treten bitte Luna Elisabeth Lovegood-Malfoy, Susan Serena Bones-Black, Seamus Sean Finnigan, Dean Matthew Thomas, Colin Douglas Creevy, Dennis Richard Creevy, Hannah Mary Abbott-Gryffindor-Slytherin und Megan Catherine O'Reiley vor", rief der Zaubereiminister und alle sprangen von ihren jeweiligen Haustischen auf. Nur Megan folgte langsamer, sie war als einzige nicht eingeweiht.

Die erneute Einteilung ging flott voran – der Sprechende Hut rief jedes Mal „SLYTHERIN" durch die Große Halle, allerdings gratulierte er Hannah, Susan und Luna zu ihrer Eheschließung. Erst bei Megan hielt er wieder eine etwas längere Rede:

„Nun, Ms. O'Reiley – du bist also die Seelengefährtin von Dominic James Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin, der auf sofortige Eheschließung besteht. Du gehörst deshalb ab sofort dem Hause deiner neuen Familie an und unterliegst ihren Familiengesetzen. dein neues Haus ist SLYTHERIN."

Megan hörte wie betäubt zu. Cassie stand schließlich auf und zog sie zum neuen Haustisch. „Alles wird gut", flüsterte sie ihr zu. „Wir wollen dich nur beschützen. deine neue Familie ist sehr nett, glaub mir – ich bin selbst erst seit zwei Wochen Mitglied", Cassie zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie zog Megan neben sich und machte sie mit ihren Freunden und Familienmitgliedern bekannt.

Nick zwinkerte ihr verschmitzt zu: „Wir erklären dir alles später, versprochen. Lass uns nur dies hier hinter uns bringen und dann erfährst du alles. Ich will dir nichts böses, Megan, versprochen und Cassie, Hannah und Susan kennst du ja schon." Er ergriff über den Tisch hinweg die Hand des Mädchens und drückte sie vorsichtig.

„Endlich bekomme ich eine Schwester", freute sich Nate und lächelte Megan zu. „Das ist im Übrigen Pansy, sie ist meine Verlobte."

„Freut mich sehr dich kennenzulernen, Megan", Pansy umarmte die neben ihr sitzende neue Hauskameradin. „Glaub mir, Nick ist furchtbar nett – er sieht nur immer so aus, als wenn er seinen Kopf in den Wind gehalten hätte oder gerade aus dem Bett käme und Nate ebenso. Da hilft auch kein Kamm oder Bürste."

Megan begann zu kichern. „Da hilft halt nur das Shampoo von Onkel Sev, doch der war ja in den Flitterwochen und hatte uns nichts dagelassen", maulte Nick grinsend.

„Mir schon", grinste Cassie, „Ich habe bereits einen Jahresvorrat von ihm bekommen und bald bekomme ich neue Duftnoten – die hat Hannah kreiert."

„Die Frau des Dunklen Lords wird also bevorzugter behandelt als die eigenen Neffen – gut zu wissen", Nate verdrehte gespielt die Augen.

„Wahrscheinlich deshalb, weil eure Tante eine Idee entwickelte, um Ronny-Spätzchen und Dumbles zu schocken", Hannah grinste und weigerte sich beharrlich mehr zu diesem Plan zu verraten. „Ich sage nur eins, ich werde dabei mitmachen", lachte sie nur schließlich, „und vielleicht noch, dass Tom und Sev diese Idee sehr gut gefallen hat."

„Onkel Sev und Onkel Tom gefallen alle eure Vorschläge", grinste Nick frech, „die fressen euch vollkommen aus der Hand."

„Also", wurden sie im nächsten Moment unterbrochen. Die vier Gründer hatten sich erhoben, „noch einmal Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts", Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin hatte seine Stimme etwas magisch verstärkt, damit er auch ja gehört wurde. „Am Montag bekommt ihr eure Stundenpläne. Des Weiteren behaltet ihr eure Hauslehrer, allerdings werden wir, als Gründer der Häuser, sozusagen Ehren-Hauslehrer und haben das letzte Wort in bestimmten Dingen und Angelegenheiten."

„Alles weitere erfahrt ihr am Montag", Helga Hufflepuff lächelte in die Runde, doch wer sie kannte merkte, dass ihr Lächeln variierte: Bei einigen Tischen bzw. Schüler war es ein strahlendes, echtes Lächeln, bei den Gryffindors und einigen Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs war es ein eisiges Lächeln, insbesondere fixierte sie Justin Finch-Fletchley und Ernie Macmillian.

„Also, dass ist der derzeitige Sachstand", Rowena Ravenclaw übernahm jetzt das Reden. „Wir wünschen euch guten Appetit und eine schöne erste Nacht in Hogwarts.

Megan sah sich zögerlich um. „Magst du nichts essen?"

„Doch, nur ..."

„Bist du es vielleicht nicht mehr gewohnt zu essen?" forschte Dominic nach. „Bekommst du in den Ferien bei deiner Tante nichts oder nur wenig zu essen?"

„Woher weißt du das?" platzte Megan heraus.

„Ging mir bei den Dursleys genauso – ich kenn es also. Warte mal." Dominic stand auf und ging zu seinem Onkel, sprach leise mit dem Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Dieser nickte und reichte ihm eine Phiole und Nick kehrte zurück.

„So, hier trink das bitte. Danach sollte dir das Essen keine Probleme mehr bereiten. Wir bleiben aber erst einmal bei Suppe und Brot. Alles andere wäre wohl noch zu viel für deinen Magen. Onkel Sev gibt dir später einen Nährtrank."

„Wird Dad und Pa nicht gefallen", murmelte Cassie und füllte einen Teller für Megan.

„Nein, gar nicht", bestätigte Hannah, „Sev und Tom aber auch nicht. Deine Tante sollte sich schon einmal in Sicherheit bringen."

„Das wird sie gar nicht gern hören, dass ich einen Slytherin heiraten muss", flüsterte Megan entsetzt. „Sie, sie wird alles versuchen, um das zu verhindern."

„Soll sie machen", knurrte Nick. „Erst einmal besitzt unsere Familie sehr viel Einfluss, zweitens sind wir Seelengefährten – eine Eheschließung ist also unumgänglich -, drittens sind meine Großväter Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor, meine Großtanten Helga Hufflepuff und Rowena Ravenclaw, viertens mein Onkel ist der Dunkle Lord, mein anderer Onkel seine rechte Hand, der Schulminister ist zudem der Onkel meiner Tante Cassie. Sie kommt nicht dagegen an."

„Wird ihr gar nicht gefallen", murmelte Megan nur noch einmal und aß ihre Suppe. Cassie grinste und ließ Tom mental an diesem Gespräch teilnehmen.

Nach dem Essen nahmen die Slytherins ihre neuen Hauskameraden in die Mitte und schotteten sie so ab. So geleiteten sie sie in die Kerker. Doch sie waren nicht allein: Gleich nach Ende der Mahlzeit eilte Tom zum Tisch der Slytherins, dicht gefolgt von seinem Bruder und Sirius Black. Tom hob Cassie in die Luft und schwenkte sie herum. „Mein Mädchen, ich hab dich vermisst." Er zog sie ungeachtet der anderen Schüler und Lehrer in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, Sirius und Severus folgten seinem Beispiel.

„Mein armer Liebling", Hannah grinste, sie sah, dass Ernie und Justin in ihrer Nähe standen. „Da muss ich später so einiges wieder gutmachen. Entschuldige, dass ich dein Wohlergehen stundenlang vernachlässigte, " Sie strich Severus über den Po.

„Vorsichtig, meine kleine Hexe." Severus schmunzelte und raunte ihr dies ins Ohr.

„Nein, muss ich nicht sein", wisperte Hannah lächelnd zurück „Du würdest nie was tun, was ich nicht will. Ich hoffe, du erziehst unsere Söhne später genauso."

Severus lächelte und hauchte seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Lippen: „Wenn du unsere Töchter zu solchen netten lieben Mädels erziehst wie ihre Mama."

„Mit Vergnügen, mein Herr und Gebieter."

Susan schäkerte währenddessen in ähnlicher Weise mit Sirius. „Du hast mich seit Stunden nicht mehr geküsst, Lord Black. Ich fühle mich vernachlässigt."

Sirius lachte und holte dies umgehend nach: „Entschuldigen Sie, Lady Black. Wie unaufmerksam von mir."

„Ich verzeihe Ihnen für eine gewisse Entschädigung", Susan schlang ihren Arm um Sirius Taille und sie verschwanden, die anderen Pärchen taten es ihm nach.

Im Kerker trennten sie sich – die Familien Slytherin/Lestrange/Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw/Black/Malfoy ging mit Megan zum Direktorenbüro, das zwischenzeitlich von Dumbledore und seinen Sachen „gereinigt" worden war. Die vier Kinder wurden währenddessen von zwei Kinderelfen ins Bett gebracht.

„Das ist ja eine Schande, wie unser Büro jetzt aussieht. Das ganze rot ist ja grauenhaft", schimpfte Rowena und riss erst einmal alle Fenster auf, um den penetranten Parfümgeruch rauszulassen.

Helga schüttelte den Kopf und schwang erst einmal ihren Zauberstab. Sie dekorierte um und zauberte schönere und geschmackvollere Möbel. „So ist es schon besser. Setz dich, kleine Megan. Wir wollen wirklich nur das Beste für dich."

Megan setzte sich auf eine Stuhlkante. „Hübsch unsere neue Enkelin und genauso klein wie unsere Lily, unsere Hannah und unsere Cassie", Salazar betrachtete sie wohlwollend. „Also, wir wollen dir wirklich nichts böses, Megan. Wir bestehen nur auf die sofortige Eheschließung mit Dominic, weil wir zu Recht annahmen, dass Dumbles dich als Druckmittel gegen ihn und uns verwenden wird, sobald er herausbekommt, dass du seine Seelengefährtin bist. Es ist erst einmal eine rein platonische Beziehung." Megan wurde feuerrot. „Wir wollen dich lediglich mit dieser superschnellen Heirat beschützen."

„Ich verspreche dir, Megan, wir lernen uns erst einmal kennen und werden Freunde. Gehst du mit mir zum Halloween-Ball und zum Weihnachtsball? Ich würde mich freuen."

Megan nickte völlig überfordert.

„Gut, ich habe ein Date", freute sich Nick. „Heiratest du mich?"

„Ich muss ja wohl, oder?"

„Es wird nicht zu deinem Nachteil sein, Megan." Cassie sah sie lächelnd an. „Ich erfuhr vor einigen Wochen, dass ich in Wirklichkeit die Tochter der Lestranges bin, einige Tage später, dass ich die Seelengefährtin des Dunklen Lords bin. Und wie du weißt, wurde ich bis zu den Ferien darauf gedrillt alles dafür zu tun, dass dieser von Nick besiegt wird. Notfalls mein Leben zu opfern für die Freiheit."

Megan nickte wieder.

„Glaub mir, das ist das letzte, was ich jetzt will", Cassie lachte und erbettelte sich einen Kuss. „Jetzt träume ich von gemeinsamen Wochenenden und überlege mir, ob Dumbles einen Herzinfarkt bekommt, wenn er Hannah und mich mit Babybauch sieht."

Alle lachten, einschließlich Megan, besonders, als Hannah und Cassie demonstrierten, was sie vorhatten. „Ich bin dabei", Susan lachte und hatte auf einmal auch einen „Babybauch". „Werden unsere Kinder dann die neuen Rumtreiber oder das neue Goldene Trio?"

„Rumtreiber", Sirius war sich anscheinend ganz sicher. „Gefällt mir, Susan. Du siehst fantastisch aus mit Babybauch." Sirius schnurrte regelrecht. „Aber erst einmal unterhalten wir uns später einmal über das, was diese beiden so ziemlich toten Hufflepuffs zu dir und Hannah sagten."

„Diesem Gesprächsvorschlag schließe ich mich an, Hannah. Gnade ihnen Merlin, wenn du dadurch wieder verstärkt Alpträume bekommst", fauchte Severus und zog seine Frau an sich, sie sich sofort in seine Arme kuschelte. Hannah wusste, nur so konnte sie ihren Mann etwas beruhigen.

„Was haben die denn gesagt?" Helga schwante wohl böses.

„Nun, sie teilten unseren Frauen mit, sie wüssten jetzt, wie man die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal überwinden kann und Hannah und Susan könnten sich schon darauf freuen, sie würden sie in ihren Betten wärmen."

„Das ist ja wohl", jetzt war es an Helga Hufflepuff zu fauchen. „Da würde ich auch Alpträume bekommen. Die können was erleben, das schwöre ich euch. Bin ich froh, dass mein nächstes Kind erst in einigen Jahren wieder nach Hogwarts kann. Bis dahin werden sich wohl die Umstände hier wohl etwas normalisiert haben."

„McGonagall hat allen Ernstes vor Eurem Eintreffen überlegt, ob sie Cassie heute schon Sonderaufgaben übertragen kann oder lieber bis morgen wartet, der Höflichkeit halber", warf jetzt Tom in den Ring. Seine Hand lag dabei besitzergreifend auf dem Bauch seiner Frau.

Megan beobachtete alles mit großen Augen. Das war der Dunkle Lord, der sich so um seine Frau bemühte und über ihren Streichvorschlag herzhaft lachte? Und wie benahm sich der gefürchtete Tränkemeister, der flirtete ja regelrecht mit ihrer Mitschülerin. Und Hermine, nein Cassie, und Hannah schienen es regelrecht zu genießen, solche besitzergreifenden Männer geheiratet zu haben.

„Unmöglich, unmöglich – aber wiegen wir sie doch dieses Wochenende in Sicherheit und schlagen ab Montag zu", Salazar grinste fies. Seine Hand streichelte gerade Godrics Bauch.

„Meine Tante wird aber nicht damit einverstanden sein", wagte Megan noch einen letzten Einwand. „Sie, sie wird dann ziemlich böse sein, wenn ich Weihnachten nach Hause komm. Sie mag es absolut nicht, wenn ich ihr widerspreche oder mir ihr oder ihren Plänen widersetze."

„Dein Zuhause ist ab sofort Slytherin Manor und zwar solange, bis du und Nick euer eigenes Haus bezieht", erklärte Godric freundlich. „Du unterliegst ab Eheschließung den Gesetzen der Familie Gryffindor-Slytherin und da du wie auch Nick noch minderjährig seid, sind Sal und ich eure Vormünder. Wahrscheinlich informiert Dumbledore gerade deine Tante oder versucht es zumindest, geht dank der Postsperre heute aber nur verzögert. Deshalb wäre es besser, die Hochzeit umgehend durchzuführen."

„Ihr beide werdet eine eigene kleine Wohnung im Kerker beziehen", erklärte Severus freundlich. „Genauso wie Draco und Luna – jede dieser Wohnungen besitzt zwei Schlafzimmer, ein gemeinsames Wohn-Arbeitszimmer, ein großes Badezimmer und ein Gäste-WC sowie eine kleine Kochnische. Die Eingangstür ist passwortgeschützt und ist zudem durch diverse Zauber geschützt und gesichert."

„Außerdem werden Crabbe und Goyle auf dich und Luna ein Auge haben", Draco lachte Megan an. „Luna und ich sind auch erst seit einigen Wochen verheiratet – bei uns liegen die gleichen Gründe vor wie bei dir und Nick."

„Ich find es schön", hörte man Lunas verträumte Stimme. „Ich hab eine kleine Schwester bekommen, zwei mit Tiffany, dazu noch Jamie und Mom bekommt bald ein Baby. Draco bemüht sich sehr um mich – wir gehen zusammen ausreiten, erledigen unsere Hausaufgaben gemeinsam, ich durfte sogar schon Dracos Besensammlung ausprobieren. Schau mal", Luna hielt Megan ihren Anhänger hin. „Das ist ein Goldener Schnatz, hat Draco mir geschenkt. Im Park von Malfoy Manor gibt es viele Schnatze."

„Hört sich schön an – und ich muss wirklich nicht zurück?"

„Nie mehr, Megan", bestätigte Salazar schmunzelnd. „Ric und ich werden morgen deine Sachen abholen bzw. dich dorthin begleiten und auf dich aufpassen."

„Okay", flüsterte Megan und entspannte sich etwas.

Die letzten paar Meter wurde Tom immer schlimmer – es schien, als könne er gar nicht schnell genug in ihre Wohnung kommen. „Tom – ich komm nicht mit", Cassie musste fast rennen, um Schritt zu halten. Tom hielt an und hob sie auf seine Arme und eilte weiter.

In der Wohnung angekommen, verriegelte Tom die Tür und sicherte sie mit verschiedenen Zaubern. Dann zog er seine Frau zur Couch – ein Wink mit seiner Hand und sie trug ein weißes, kurzes Kleid, ihre Haare fielen ihr jetzt locker über den Rücken. „Verzeih, aber mein Vampir rotiert, seit er deine „Verletzungen" sah. Ich muss ihn erst einmal beruhigen", entschuldigte er sich sofort und streichelte zärtlich ihr Gesicht.

„Mein armer Mann", Cassie verstand jetzt, was los war. Sie nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch, die zweite führte sie über ihr Gesicht, zog sie schließlich an ihre Lippen. Tom streichelte leicht über den Bauch, dann sah er seiner Frau in die Augen, nicht, dass er zu weit ging.

Doch Cassie lächelte nur. „Fühlt sich gut an – jetzt weiß ich, warum Mom immer genießerisch die Augen schließt, wenn Dad es macht. Das könntest du von mir aus stundenlang machen, Du musst mich auch nicht immer so fragend dabei ansehen. Es gefällt mir wirklich, mach ruhig weiter."

„Cassie", Tom knurrte, doch seine Frau lachte nur. Sie lehnte sich zurück, so dass sie auf der Couch lag und signalisierte ihrem Mann, dass er es ihr gleichtat. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an – vielleicht hat dein Freund Durst."

Tom gehorchte dankbar und lehnte sich halb über Cassie, küsste zärtlich ihren Hals, während seine Hand ihren Bauch streichelte. Dann biss er vorsichtig zu und trank, während seine Frau seinen Kopf an sich drückte und mit seinen Locken spielte. „Schönes Gefühl, ich liebe es", flüsterte sie dabei und genoss die sanften Streicheleien. Währenddessen sah sie im Geiste Bilder, wie sie mit Tom schlief.

Tom trank einige Minuten, genoss es, seiner Frau so nahe zu sein, er sah die gleichen Bilder wie sie. Dann verschloss er die Wunde und rollte sich so, dass Cassie in seinen Armen lag. „Danke, Herzblatt. Du weißt immer, was ich brauche."

„Ich bin deine Frau", erinnerte Cassie ihn leise lachend. „Mom und Tante Cissy haben lange Gespräche mit mir geführt. Sie meinten, ich solle mich einfach von meinen Instinkten leiten lassen und nicht viel nachdenken am Anfang. Wenn mir in den Kopf schießen würde, dass deine Hand auf meinen Bauch liegen soll, soll ich dich dazu bewegen. Wenn ich der Meinung bin, dass es dir schlecht geht, dass du sauer bist, soll ich dich fragen, ob dein Freund Durst hat."

„Ein Hoch auf die Beiden", Tom überlegte anscheinend.

„Was wünscht mein Gemahl?"

„Dein Gemahl überlegt, ob er seiner Seelengefährtin vorschlagen darf, ein gemeinsames Bad zu nehmen."

Cassie errötete: „Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Mylord. Haben Mylord sonst noch einen Wunsch? Womit kann ich euch glücklich machen?"

„Trag den smaragdfarbenen Bikini für mich – in dem seh ich dich besonders gern. Erlaube mir später, deine Haare zu trocknen. Sing später unser Lied für mich."

„Mylord Slytherin – auch dieser Wunsch sei euch erfüllt."

„Erinnere mich daran, dass ich deiner Mutter und deiner Tante morgen danke."

Cassie lächelte und erhob sich. Sie merkte, dass es sie nicht wirklich störte, gleich mit ihrem Mann zu baden, schließlich waren sie ja auch schon gemeinsam schwimmen. Sie verschwand in ihrem Zimmer und kam im Bademantel wieder heraus. Sie zögerte etwas, Toms Zimmer, das zukünftige eheliche Schlafzimmer, zu betreten, was eigentlich Quatsch war, denn schließlich war sie schon öfters in der Mastersuite gewesen. Tom kam aus dem Bad – sein Bademantel war geöffnet und Cassie musste schlucken. Ihr gefiel, was sie sah – Tom in knapper Badehose sah aber auch immer verboten gut aus, dass hatte sie ja schon in den Flitterwochen feststellen können.

Tom schien dies zu bemerken, denn er lächelte und beugte sich hinunter und gab Cassie einen Kuss, zog sie an sich. Ihre Hand platzierte er dabei auf seinem Herzen, führte sie anschließend langsam über seinen Oberkörper. „Komm, kleine Cassiopeia", flüsterte er dann. Er wartete auf das Nicken seiner Frau und hob sie anschließend auf die Arme, trug sie ins Bad.

„Schön", Cassie sah sich staunend um. Überall brannten Kerzen und im Kamin brannte ein fröhliches Feuer.

„Ich möchte schließlich, dass du dich wohlfühlst. Außerdem hoffe ich, dass dir unser erstes gemeinsames Bad gefällt und dass viele weitere folgen. Vielleicht gefällt es dir ja auch so gut, dass wir jeden Abend hier gemeinsam entspannen."

„Mmh." Mehr brachte Cassie nicht heraus. „Unser Bad auf Mystery Castle gefällt mir aber noch sehr viel besser", platzte sie dann heraus.

„Mir auch", pflichtete Tom ihr bei. „Aber so soll es ja auch sein, dort ist unser Zuhause, das hier ist nur eine Übergangslösung." Tom legte seinen Bademantel ab und öffnete dann den seiner Frau. „Entspann dich, Sweety, du bist wunderschön. Ich versprach dir doch, dass du das Tempo bestimmst."

Cassie atmete tief durch und nickte, folgte Tom in das Wasser. Tom drückte ihr ein Glas Elfenwein in die Hand. „Zur Feier des Tages, Sweety. Darauf, dass du jetzt auch endlich offiziell Cassiopeia Aurora Bellatrix Lestrange-Gryffindor-Slytherin bist. Würde es dich sehr stören, wenn ich dich nur als Mrs. Cassiopeia Gryffindor-Slytherin oder nur Mrs. Slytherin vorstelle?"

Cassie kicherte und stieß mit Tom an. „Mom hat schon erzählt, dass ihr gerne deutlich macht, dass eure Frauen zu euch gehören. Dad würde auch ständig das Black unterschlagen. Nein, stört mich absolut nicht. Du kannst mich auch gern als Mrs. Tom Alessandro Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin vorstellen. Mir gefällt mein neuer Name oder meine neuen Namen."

„Haben dich die Gryffindors im Zug sehr belästigt?"

„Ja, einige. Besonders unserer Jahrgang und der darüber. Ron hat...", Cassie verstummte.

„Was hat dieser Weasley gemacht?" Toms Augen wurden blutrot.

„Bitte reg dich nicht auf, es ist egal", flehentlich sah Cassie ihn an,

„Sag es mir bitte, ich muss es wissen."

„Er wollte wissen, ob die Todesser ihren Spaß mit mir gehabt hätten. Ich könne es auf alle Fälle vergessen, das ich ihn irgendwann einmal heiraten könne. Beschädigte Ware würde er nicht nehmen und schon gar nicht ein Todesserliebchen anfassen. Dann lachte er gemein und meinte, vielleicht könnte ich ja doch noch nützlich sein und meine „Dienste" anbieten für Jungs, die es nötig hätten. Das Geld würde dann an ihn natürlich gehen. Wenn nicht, würde er dafür sorgen, dass ich sehr leiden würde. Er schien ganz vergessen zu haben, dass Dumbledore mich Percy versprach."

„Wo waren die Zwillinge", fauchte Tom und wollte aus dem Wasser springen. Cassie setzte sich schnell auf seinen Schoß und legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Ich war auf der Toilette, dachte, da könnte ich ja allein hingehen, sie war ja ganz in der Nähe. Die Zwillinge wurden dann misstrauisch und folgten mir, lotsten mich wieder in unser Abteil. Es ist nichts passiert."

„Das kann Weasley auch nicht retten", Tom war beruhigte sich nur langsam und das auch nur, weil seine Frau sich an ihn schmiegte und ihn streichelte.

„Ich hätte vielleicht wirklich sagen sollen, dass ich gern ein Todesserliebchen bin, besonders vom Chef der Todesser, dass ich gern das Bett mit ihm teile." Cassie bettelte um einen Kuss und bekam ihn selbstverständlich auch. Bei einem Kuss blieb es selbstverständlich nicht. „Vielleicht wäre Ronny-Spätzchen dann ja umgefallen, wenn ich geantwortet hätte, dass ich diesem ganz alleine gehöre und dass der Dunkle Lord ein phantastischer Liebhaber ist und nicht gerne teilt?"

„Du weißt wirklich, wie du mich beruhigen kannst, kleine Cassiopeia", Tom genoss das gemeinsame Bad. „Was planen Mylady demnächst in dieser Hinsicht?"

Cassie errötete: „Ich würde, ich würde dich eventuell fragen, ob du damit einverstanden wärst, wenn wir unseren ältesten Sohn Alessandro nennen."

„Alles, was meine kleine Gemahlin wünscht – dein Wunsch ist erfüllt. Ich würde unsere ältesten Tochter gerne den Namen Hermine geben. Zum Gedenken an deine Pflegemutter, denn so sollte ja ihre älteste Tochter heißen. Außerdem ist Hermine das Mädchen, in dass ich mich gleich verliebte. Als weitere Namen für unseren Alessandro schlage ich im Übrigen Rodolphus und Robert vor nach deinen Vätern."

„Alles, was mein verehrter Gemahl, mein Lord, wünscht. Bekommt Dumbles einen Herzinfarkt, wenn ich mal in Todesserrobe auftauche?"

Tom lachte schallend. „Leider aber auch etliche deiner Mitschüler, Engelchen. Beschränke Ddich lieber darauf, mich zu küssen und anzuhimmeln."

„Solange er dann nicht auf die Idee kommt mir Punkte abzuziehen, weil ich einen Lehrer küsse", Cassie ließ sich nur zu gern mit einer Erdbeere füttern und revanchierte sich sogleich.

„Das soll er mal wagen – dann spreche ich dir sofort welche zu."

„Mit welcher Begründung, mein Gemahl?"

„Mit der Begründung, dass dies zu meinem Wohlergehen erfolgt. Oder glaubst du, dass den Schülern ein unausgeglichener Dunkler Lord gefällt?"

Cassie lächelte mit hochrotem Wangen. „Mir gefällt unsere erste Tradition."

„Also nehmen wir jetzt regelmäßig ein gemeinsames Bad?"

„Mmh, wenn du magst?"

„Jederzeit – das Kuscheln davor gefiel mir auch sehr gut."

„Erfüllt, mein Gemahl."

Tom belohnte dieses Zugeständnis mit einem erneuten Kuss. „Ich möchte, dass du außerhalb des Unterrichts ständig in der Nähe deiner Freunde bleibst – sondere dich bitte nie ab oder bleib zurück. Außerdem habe ich eine Kette für dich, die mir anzeigt, ob du in Sicherheit oder in Gefahr bist. Niemand kann sie dir abnehmen, es sei denn, es ist dein eigener Wunsch."

„Du bist süß, Mylord. Aber ich kann auch ganz gut auf mich aufpassen. Ich hatte schließlich guten Unterricht in den Ferien und ausgezeichnete Lehrmeister."

„Ich weiß, dass du dich gut verteidigen kannst – ich bin sehr stolz auf meine kleine taffe Frau. Trotzdem wäre mir wohler, wenn du mit den Anderen zusammenbleibst. Das gleiche gilt für Hannah, Megan und die anderen."

„Versprochen. Megan sah so überfordert aus vorhin. Ich hoffe, wir konnten sie davon überzeugen, dass Nick erst einmal nur ihre Freundschaft will."

„Das hoffe ich auch, das Mädchen war völlig verängstigt. Sev hat ihr einen Traumlostrank nach der Trauung verabreicht – wahrscheinlich hat Megan von einer ganz anderen Hochzeit geträumt als die, die sie heute bekam."

„Ich hab schon zu ihr gesagt, dass wir das nachholen. Sobald sie sich in unserer Familie eingelebt hat und sich mit Nick anfreundet, holen wir das nach, dann bekommt sie die Hochzeit, von der sie träumt. Ihr schien der Gedanke zu gefallen. Jedenfalls sollten wir morgen einmal Tante Cissy und Mom auf sie loslassen."

Tom grinste: „Das gefällt den Beiden mit Sicherheit und die Kleine bekommt einen ersten Vorgeschmack was es heißt, zu dieser großen Familie zu gehören. Sehr gute Idee, Mrs. Slytherin. Sie bekommen dafür 20 interne Punkte."

„Ich bekomme Punkte von dir?" Cassie strahlte.

„Mmh, ja. Am Ende eines jeden Tages bekommst du für jeden Punkt einen extra Kuss und am Ende eines jeden Schulhalbjahres gibt es eine besondere Überraschung für mein Mädchen."

„Also bekomm ich heute noch 20 Küsse von dir? Was machst du, wenn ich an einem Tag 500 Punkte von dir bekomme?"

„Dann werden wir nach den Unterricht bis zum nächsten Morgen nicht mehr gesehen, Sweety. Ein Umstand, den ich sehr genießen werde."

„Sehr eigennützig von Ihnen, Mylord."

„Ich bin ein Slytherin, Mäuschen." Tom zog Cassie in den ersten Kuss, denen mehrere weitere folgten.

Schließlich trennten sie sich schwer atmend und Tom schenkte ihnen noch einmal nach. „Jedenfalls", nahm er das Gespräch wieder auf, „Poppy wird Megan morgen erst einmal durchchecken und zwar zusammen mit Tante Helga. Zum Glück ist Morgen Samstag und wir haben alle Zeit. Du und Hannah solltet mit ihr sprechen, denn eigentlich seid ihr in der gleichen Situation. Vielleicht sieht sie ja ein, dass sie das kleinere Übel von euch dreien trifft."

„Also, ich kann mit meinem „Übel" nicht klagen, ich bin gerne mit dir verheiratet und von Hannah höre ich auch keine Klagen, von Susan übrigens auch nicht mehr."

„Du spielst gerne mit dem Feuer, Engelchen." Tom knurrte wieder und Cassie lachte.

„Mmh, sehr gerne – kommst du später wieder in mein Zimmer, Mylord."

„Das könnte zu viel für dich werden, Sweety", wehrte Tom ab.

„Nein, denn ich hoffe ja, dass ich dich ebenfalls anknabbern darf, Mylord. Du bist mein Lieblingsgetränk seid unserer Hochzeit."

„Cassie", stöhnte Tom und schloss gequält die Augen. „Du weißt hoffentlich, was du mir mit solchen Sätzen antust."

„Mmh, ja, ich mag es, wenn du so reagierst", lachte seine Frau und schmiegte sich nur noch mehr in die Arme des Dunklen Lords.


	17. 15 Erste Zusammenstöße

**Erste Zusammenstöße**

Am nächsten Morgen gingen Tom und Cassie Arm in Arm zu Frühstück – schließlich war Samstag und sie waren verheiratet. Tom trug Jeans und ein weißes Hemd mit aufgekrempelten Ärmeln, Cassie ein bezauberndes Sommerkleid. „Mia", Ashley und Joshua liefen auf ihre Schwester zu und warfen sich in ihre Arme.

„Meine Mäuschen, habt Ihr gut geschlafen, gefällt Euch Hogwarts?" Cassie umarmte die Kinder, während Tom zu seinen Schwiegereltern ging.

„Ja, das ist schön hier, Mommy und Daddy wollen uns später das Büro von Onkel Ric, Onkel Sal, Tante Rowena und Tante Helga zeigen", Joshua strahlte. „Das wird ganz toll – wir dürfen zum Direktor und haben nichts angestellt."

Cassie lachte und zerzauste ihm die Haare: „Du bist einfach nur süß, mein Josh. Mir fällt da was ein, dass besprechen wir aber später. Hier könnten uns zu viele hören und wir wollen doch einige Leute überraschen."

„Au ja", Ashley war begeistert, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was ihre große Schwester ausheckte. „Macht Onkel Tom auch mit?"

„Ganz bestimmt, Engelchen. Dein großer Bruder macht gerne solche Dummheiten mit."

„Ms. Granger", hörte man in diesem Moment die Stimme von Prof. McGonagall hinter ihnen, „Ms. Granger, darf ich Sie einen Moment sprechen?"

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Prof. McGonagall, aber mein Name ist nicht mehr Granger", Cassie lächelte zwar, doch ihre Augen blitzten. „Mein Name ist Lestrange-Gryffindor-Slytherin. Ich weiß, das ist ein furchtbar langer Name, deshalb höre ich auch nur auf Gryffindor-Slytherin, das ist schließlich der Name meines Mannes. Obwohl ich auch die Anrede auf Lady Gryffindor-Slytherin habe, denn mein Tom besitzt einen Lordtitel."

Prof. McGonagall schnaubte abfällig. „Jedenfalls, ich wollte Sie bitten, dieses Jahr wieder einige Aufgaben für mich zu übernehmen. Schließlich sind Sie ja Mitglied des Hauses Gryffindor."

„Und wieder muss ich Sie berichtigen, Prof. McGonagall. Ich bin nicht mehr Mitglied von Gryffindor, sondern seit gestern von Slytherin."

„Unsinn, so etwas gibt es nicht."

„Oh doch, erstens wollte der Sprechende Hut mich von vorn herein dorthin einsortieren und zweitens würde mein einer Schwiegervater Zustände bekommen, wenn ich länger dort Mitglied wäre. Pa ist mit seinem Haus überhaupt nicht mehr einverstanden."

„Sei's drum – jedenfalls, ich hab hier einige Hausaufgaben, die Sie bitte für mich korrigieren sollen." Prof. McGonagall zog etwas aus der Tasche und vergrößerte ca. 100 – 150 Pergamentrollen. „Ich bräuchte sie dann am Montag zurück und zwar noch vor Beginn des Unterrichts."

„Das vergessen Sie mal ganz schnell wieder", Tom war herangekommen und schlang Cassie den Arm um die Taille. „Erstens widerspricht es den Lehrerkodex, seine Schüler derart einzuspannen – mein Vater Godric stellte zu Beginn der Ferien eine erhebliche Überarbeitung in Bezug auf meine Gemahlin fest. Zweitens gehört meine Frau nicht mehr Ihrem Hause an, sondern dem meines kleinen Bruders. Drittens hat dieser seiner kleinen Schwestern schon vor Wochen nur einige Arbeiten in der Schule zugestanden und wird streng darauf achten, dass dies auch eingehalten wird; viertens möchten unsere kleinen Geschwister Ashley und Joshua sowie Misty und Patrick auch noch etwas von ihrer großen Schwester haben – genauso wie ihre Eltern und fünftens gehört die verbleibende Zeit mir, ihrem Ehemann. Ich will schließlich auch noch was von meiner Frau haben."

„Lachhaft, Ms. Granger, nehmen Sie doch endlich wieder Vernunft an. Sie ..."

„Jetzt hab ich aber wirklich die Nase voll", fuhr Bellatrix dazwischen. „Die Grangers waren sehr gute Freunde von uns, die sich liebevoll um unser Töchterchen kümmerten, nachdem mein Mann, mein Schwager und ich nach Nurmengard kamen, weil wir zu Unrecht beschuldigt wurden.

Sie haben meine Tochter lange genug ausgenutzt – seien Sie froh, wenn Lord Lestrange das jetzt nicht mitbekommt. Meine Tochter wird hier nur ihren Abschluss hinter sich bringen, somit auch ihre Schulaufgaben erledigen. Zudem ist sie Vertrauensschülerin und kümmert sich in dieser Funktion um ihre Mitschüler in Slytherin. Viel wichtiger ist es mir, dass es Cassiopeia gut geht, sie glücklich ist und Zeit mit ihrem Mann und ihrer Familie verbringt. Alles andere ist nebensächlich."

„Deine Mom würde am liebsten schon Granny werden", zog Rodolphus seine Frau auf, der jetzt ebenfalls zu der Gruppe trat. „Prof. McGonagall, ich möchte es nicht noch einmal mitbekommen, dass Sie meine Tochter mit dem falschen Namen anreden."

„Ich auch nicht", grummelte Tom und hob Ashley hoch. „Nicht mein Mäuschen – wie heißt deine große Schwester richtig?"

„Cassiopeia Aurora Bellatrix Lestrange-Gryffindor-Slytherin, Lady Gryffindor-Slytherin oder auch Prinzessin Cassiopeia", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Sie ist deine Frau und hat dich ganz furchtbar doll lieb. Werden Josh und ich bald Onkel und Tante?"

„Ich hoffe doch", schmunzelte Tom, während Cassie feuerrot wurde. „Den Namen für einen Neffen hat deine große Schwester gestern ausgesucht – Alessandro."

„Schön. Dann kann Alessandro mit uns spielen und wir passen auf ihn auf", erklärte Joshua und ließ sich von Rodolphus hochheben.

Prof. McGonagall sah Cassie noch einmal verächtlich an, schnaubte und verschwand. „Unmöglich, ich bin mir noch nicht einmal sicher, dass die aufgegeben hat", grummelte Bellatrix und hakte sich bei ihrer Tochter unter.

„Ich auch nicht, ist mir aber auch egal. Meine Familie und Tom sind für mich am wichtigsten", erklärte Cassie. „Ich hoffe nur, das Schuljahr wird normal, nicht dass ich mir irgendwann wünsche, ich wäre mit Tom zu Hause und würde Privatunterricht bekommen."

„Wird schon, Sweety", tröstete Tom sie.

Das Frühstück nahmen Tom, Sirius und Severus am Tisch der Slytherins ein. „Es ist Wochenende und ich gedenke zumindest an diesen beiden Tagen mit meiner Frau gemeinsam zu frühstücken", hatte Sirius verkündet und sich neben Susan gesetzt. „Sollte das Suppenhuhn oder einer der anderen verknöcherten, verblödeten und von uns nicht ausgetauschten Lehrer etwas dagegen sagen, verbringen meine Gattin und ich jedes Wochenende speisend in unserer Wohnung."

Susan grinste: „Hört sich perfekt an, Siri. Hat Sirius euch eigentlich schon erzählt, dass er jetzt mit meinem Vater zusammenarbeitet?"

„Nein", Tom schmierte zum Erstaunen der Slytherins seiner Frau ein Brötchen. „Esst", lachte er als er bemerkte, dass die Schüler ihn alle anstarrten. „Nicht, dass jemand behauptet, der Dunkle Lord hätte euch zum Verhungern gebracht – dann schicken mir eure Eltern haufenweise Heuler und meine Väter ziehen mir dann auch noch die Ohren lang von meinem Bruder ganz zu schweigen."

„Dumbles würde sich wahrscheinlich freuen", Hannah grinste und schenkte Severus Kaffee ein. „Ganz Slytherin auf einen Schlag beseitigt. Wo und wie arbeiten dein Dad und Sirius zusammen?"

„Nun, wir waren doch auf der Suche nach einem gemeinsamen Haus. Mom und Dad begleiteten uns – Mom liebt es, sich Häuser anzusehen und diese in Gedanken einzurichten, zu dekorieren und den Garten zu gestalten, ein Glück, dass Dad Architekt ist. Nun, wir sahen uns alle an und Dad sah sich alles interessiert an und riet uns auch von einigen ab."

„Ja, irgendwann frage ich David, woher er sich so gut auskennt und dann erzählt er mir, dass er Architekt ist und ich hatte am Tag vorher herausgefunden, dass mir eine schlechtgehende Bau- und Architektenfirma gehört."

„Jedenfalls", übernahm Susan den Bericht, „Daddy hörte sich alles an und ließ sich die gesamten Unterlagen und Pläne zeigen. Jetzt ist er dort Architekt und Mom hilft ihm."

„Und die Firma läuft wieder blendend, die Kunden sind begeistert von Davids Entwürfen und Mirandas Arbeit und Vorschlägen", ergänzte Sirius und grinste. „Miranda und David sind mit in unser neues Manor gezogen. Dort sind sie besser geschützt und David kann in Ruhe arbeiten. Miranda übernimmt zukünftig die Inneneinrichtung oder die Gestaltung der Gärten der neuen Häuser – ganz wie die Kunden wünschen, vielleicht können wir Pansy und Nate später auch noch für eine Mitarbeit begeistern. Wir sind sozusagen ein Familienunternehmen. Und Susan hat ja ebenfalls schon Interesse bekundet mit mir zusammenzuarbeiten, nebenbei wird sie per Fernkurs Geschichte der Magie und Muggelgeschichte studieren. David wird auch unsere anderen Wohnungen und Häuser alle in Schuss bringen. Er erzählte mir, dass es in der Muggelwelt so etwas häufiger gibt, dass man heruntergekommene Häuser billig ersteht, restauriert und dann wieder verkauft. Das haben wir auch vor, es ist einfach genial, mit Miranda und David zusammenzuarbeiten."

„Auf uns kannst Du zählen, Onkel Siri", Nate hatte sich kurz mit einem Blick mit Pansy verständigt und nahm das Jobangebot somit an. „Wir hatten eh schon überlegt, ob wir nicht nur Kräuterkunde studieren, sondern auch Garten- und Landschaftsbau nehmen."

„Hört sich gut an", Severus nickte. „Ich hab Hannah auch bereits als meine Meisterschülerin verpflichtet. Mein Mädel ist brillant im Brauen – wenn ich jetzt noch Cassie dazu bekommen könnte, wären wir ein unschlagbares Team."

„Das vergiss mal ganz schnell wieder, Brüderchen. Cassie willigte bereits ein, meine Geschäftspartnerin und Assistentin zu werden – und ich werde bestimmt nicht auf sie verzichten. Meine Frau spricht mehrere Fremdsprachen und mir ist die Arbeit noch nie so leicht gefallen wie an den Tagen, als sie mir half und mit mir neue Ideen diskutierte."

„War ja klar", Severus grinste, „aber vielleicht leihst du sie uns mal aus, wenn wir einige besondere Tränke ausprobieren wollen. Ich würde ja auch dich gerne verpflichten, aber du bist schlimmer als Seamus hier."

„He", empörte sich dieser", so schlimm bin ich auch nicht."

„Du bist schlimmer", Hannah, Susan, Cassie, Nate und Nick sprachen im Chor und Draco nickte eifrig.

„Ich hoffe, du lässt keine Kessel mehr in die Luft fliegen, Seamus. Du bist jetzt ein Slytherin und ich dulde nicht, dass diesen so etwas passiert."

„Es sei denn, Ernie und Justin sitzen neben dir, dann darfst du gerne", Sirius grinste fies.

„Dann bekommst du sogar Extrapunkte von mir", knurrte Severus und Hannah legte ihm eine Hand auf dem Arm. „Die können was erleben, das schwör ich euch."

„Brauchst du nicht, Sev, das glauben wir dir auch so", Cassie grinste und goss Tom Kakao nach.

„MEAGAN CATHERINE O'REILEY – DU KOMMST SOFORT HER; WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN; DICH MIT DEN SLYTHERINS EINZULASSEN. DU BIST EINE SCHANDE FÜR DIE FAMIILIE – DEINE ELTERN WÜRDEN SICH IM GRAB UMDREHEN", fauchte eine Stimme los.

Megan fuhr zusammen und stand gehorsam auf, doch Dominic zog sie wieder herunter. „Du bist nicht mehr Megan Catherine O'Reiley", erinnerte er sie leise. „Du bist Megan Catherine O'Reiley-Gryffindor-Slytherin", er zwinkerte ihr zu und stand auf, genauso wie Tom und Severus. Vom Lehrertisch kamen Salazar und Godric herunter.

„Steh gefälligst auf, du ungehorsames Balg", eine elegant gekleidete Hexe kam auf den Tisch der Slytherins zu.

„Meine Frau bleibt sitzen", Dominic stand jetzt zwischen seinen Onkeln, Megan hinter sich. „Sie ist seit gestern ein Mitglied der Familie Gryffindor-Slytherin und unterliegt ihren Familiengesetzen."

„Das ist doch lachhaft, du bist doch noch ein Kleinkind."

„Dieses „Kleinkind" ist sechzehn Jahre alt und der Enkel von Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin", erklärte Tom grinsend. Er zeigte auf seine Väter: „Das hier ist mein Bruder Severus Gryffindor-Slytherin und mein Name ist Tom Gryffindor-Slytherin, ich bin auch bekannt unter den Namen Dunkler Lord oder Lord Voldemort."

Desdemona O'Reiley erbleichte. „Die Hochzeit ist nicht rechtens, ich fechte sie an", keifte sich dennoch los. „Megan ist minderjährig und ich bin der Vormund, ohne meine Einwilligung ist keine Ehe rechtens.

„Irrtum – Megan ist die Seelengefährten meines Enkels", Godric überragte die Tante um zwei Köpfe. „Zudem unterliegt Megan seit gestern unseren Familiengesetzen und ich glaube nicht, dass jemand es wagt, sich mit den Gründern anzulegen."

„Du kannst doch nicht allen Ernstes mit einem von den verheiratet sein wollen", appellierte die Tante jetzt an Megan. „Du bist für höheres bestimmt, Prof. Dumbledore hat große Pläne mit dir."

„Doch will ich", Megan stotterte zwar, doch sie stand tapfer auf und stellte sich neben Dominic, ergriff sogar seine Hand. „Nick ist mein Mann, ich, ich mag ihn. Salazar und Godric sind jetzt meine Großväter, Misty, Cassie und Hannah meine Tanten, Patrick, Tom und Sev meine Onkel und Nathaniel mein Bruder, Pansy wird bald meine Schwester. Du hast selbst mit Mom darüber geredet, dass ihr euch immer gewünscht hättet, einen Seelengefährten zu haben. Und ich habe einen, ich gebe Nick nicht auf. Kann ich auch gar nicht, denn wie du weißt, verlieben sich Seelengefährten nur in eine bestimmte Person und ich gedenke nicht, auf dieses Glück, mein Glück zu verzichten." Megans Stimme wurde immer sicherer.

„Dann brauchst du gar nicht mehr nach Hause kommen, undankbares Mädchen", fauchte Desdemona O'Reiley.

„Werde ich auch nicht mehr, nur noch um einige Sachen zu holen."

„Megans Zuhause ist bis zur Gründung ihres eigenen Hausstandes Slytherin Castle", Salazar grinste und drückte das Mädchen an sich. „Gut gemacht, meine Süße, du warst sehr tapfer." Dann wandte er sich an die Tante: „Meine Enkeltochter hat recht – sie wird Ihr Haus nur noch einmal betreten und das in Begleitung ihres Mannes, meines Mannes und von mir."

„Das werden wir noch sehen. Prof. Dumbledore – ich muss Sie sofort sprechen. Sie hatten doch versprochen, dass Megan Ihren Neffen C..."

„Kommen Sie, Ms. O'Reiley, besprochen wir das doch in aller Ruhe in meinem Büro." Albus kam flugs herbei und verschwand mit Megans Tante.

„Da ist was faul", murmelte Salazar.

Megan begann jetzt zu zittern, wo ihre Tante aus Sichtweite war. Nick drückte sie deshalb wieder auf ihren Platz und Severus reichte ihr einen Trank. „Das hast du sehr gut gemacht", lobte Tom das Mädchen. „Du hast dich sehr gut behauptet, warst sehr tapfer, Megan."

„Danke, Mylord."

„Onkel Tom", der Dunkle Lord grinste. „Ihr solltet vielleicht gleich aufbrechen und Megans Sachen holen – wir können später reden."

Salazar, Godric und Nick nickten bestätigend und brachen sofort mit dem Mädchen auf. „Tante Helga kann Megan danach durchchecken. Es ist wichtig, dass wir die Kleine dort endgültig herausbekommen. Die Tante ist ja ein richtiger Drache, kein Wunder, dass die Kleine gestern so verstört, ängstlich und durch den Wind war. Susan, Hannah – wisst ihr, was Megan gerne mag?"

„Sie liest gerne, spielt Violine, malt sehr gerne und sehr gut, träumt davon, irgendwann Kleider für Madame Malkins entwerfen zu dürfen. Zudem zeichnet sie Schmuck aller Art. In jeder freien Minute strichelt sie auf ihrem Block herum. Die Entwürfe, ob Kleider der Schmuck sind super schön."

„Danke, Hannah. Cassie – wir zwei gehen gleich mal kurz einkaufen. Unsere Nichte braucht noch so einiges", Tom zwinkerte seiner Frau verschmitzt zu.

„Hannah und ich würden uns euch gerne anschließen."

„Oh fein, Sev, dann können wir gleich nach einem Geschenk für Bellas und Rods Baby und schauen und für Pas und Dads Baby auch", Hannah strahlte.

„Wie aufgeregt wirst du sein, Schwesterchen, wenn du selbst schwanger bist", Tom konnte es wieder einmal nicht lassen.

„Sehr aufgeregt, großer Bruder", Hannahs Wangen röteten sich heftig. „Wahrscheinlich werde ich in Sevs Unterricht stürmen und mit der Nachricht herausplatzen. Danach falle ich erst ihm und dann der gesamten Klasse um den Hals vor Freude."

„Und was machst du Cassie? So wie ich meinen Bruder kenne, wird er nur zu gern für Nachwuchs sorgen." Die Rache von Severus folgte auf dem Fuße.

„In, in unser gemeinsames Büro stürmen und meinem Tom um den Hals fallen. Danach unser Eltern informieren und dann die Geschwister. Anschließend werde ich mit Mom und Hannah zum Einkaufen stürmen." Seine Schwägerin grinste mit feuerrotem Kopf.

„Ihr scheint nichts dagegen zu haben, von uns schwanger zu werden", Severus schmunzelte und Tom grinste.

„Nö", Hannah und Cassie sprachen gleichzeitig. „Unsere Kinder werden dann halt durch die Schule wuseln", Hannah lachte.

„Ich glaube nicht, Hannah", Severus schlang seinen Arm um die Taille seiner Frau, während sie die Große Halle verließen und nach Hogsmeade schlenderten. „Ich glaube, ich werde mich nach deinem Abschluss nur noch der Forschung widmen und für das St. Mungos brauen. Ich war jetzt lange genug hier Lehrer und würde es vorziehen, mit dir auf Prince Castle zu wohnen und zu arbeiten. Hier kann man doch auf die Dauer kein Privatleben führen."

Hannah strahlte und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Danke, danke, danke. Du weißt gar nicht, was mir das bedeutet."

„Genauso viel wie mir, Engelchen", Severus küsste Hannah minutenlang.

„Bist du genauso froh, wenn wir Hogwarts verlassen haben, Cassie?"

„Mmh, ja. Hogwarts ist ja ganz nett – doch es ist nichts gegen unser Zuhause, Tom. Wir können mit unseren Kindern gerne Hogwarts besuchen, wenn Dad, Pa oder sonst wer von unserer Familie oder Freunden hier noch arbeitet. Doch sie sollen hier erst wohnen als Schüler. Ich will nicht, dass unsere Kinder vorsichtig sein müssen, weil ihr Vater der Dunkle Lord ist, dem sämtliche Gräueltaten angelastet werden oder dass die Mitschüler sich bei ihnen aus dem gleichen Grund einschleimen. Unsere Kinder sollen wahre Freunde finden.

„Das möchte ich auch nicht." Mittlerweile waren sie in Hogsmeade eingetroffen und verschwanden nacheinander in alle Läden.

Erst vier Stunden später hatten sie alle Einkäufe erledigt und flohten zurück nach Hogwarts. Im Direktorenbüro traten die beiden Paare aus dem Kamin und fanden die gesamte Familie vor. Megan war völlig verweint und Nick versuchte sie zu trösten.

„Ist was passiert?" Cassie sah Megan erschrocken an.

„Nein, oder doch: Wir haben doch Megans restliche Sachen abgeholt und ihre Tante ist so richtig ausgerastet. Sie beschimpfte Megan in einer Tour, versuchte ihr zu drohen." Godric strich Megan über die Haare.

Ashley schob sich vorsichtig heran. „Nicht weinen, Megan. Hier sind doch alle lieb zu dir. Unser Nick ist ganz lieb, genauso wie Tante Hannahs Onkel Sev, Mias Onkel Tom und mein Theo."

Megan sah das kleine Mädchen an: „Wer ist denn dein Theo?"

„Das ist so wie Mias Onkel Tom. Wir heiraten mal, das stand so in dem Test."

Megan sah sich verblüfft um. „Das ist richtig", Bella lächelte und zog Ashley auf ihren Schoß. „Wir haben bei den Zwillingen vor einigen Wochen einen Gefährtentest durchgeführt. Bei Joshua ist das Ergebnis offen, da seine Seelengefährtin noch nicht geboren ist. Wir hoffen ja so ein bisschen auf die Tochter von meiner Schwester, die bald geboren wird. Bei unserer kleinen Ashley kam dagegen Theodore Nott heraus. Er ist einer der besten Freunde von Draco."

„Theo hat mir einen Ring geschenkt und diese Kette hier, kuck mal." Ashley hob stolz ihren Anhänger hoch. „Theo ist mein Freund."

„Gestern haben wir diesen Test auch bei Patrick und Misty durchgeführt: Unser kleines Mädchen ist die Gefährtin von Blaise Zabini und unser Paddy ist der Zukünftige von Raven Malfoy", Godric lächelte seinen Kindern zu.

„Raven, Misty und ich heiraten dann zusammen Paddy, Theo und Blaise", Ashley fiel ihrer Freundin um den Hals.

„Schön, Ashley, ich freu mich schon auf eure Hochzeit." Megan lächelte schon wieder. „Ich find Nick ja auch schon ganz nett, schon als er noch Harry Potter war, es schien aber so, als wenn er mit Ginny Weasley zusammen war. Ich fand nur gemein, was Tante Desdemona mir alles an den Kopf warf. Vor allem dieses Gerede, dass ich Dumbledores Neffen Cedric heiraten soll und dass ich mich nicht an einen Slytherin wegwerfen soll, dass ich für höheres geboren wäre, nervt mich völlig. Dabei kann ich den überhaupt nicht leiden, der ist so was von ätzend und eingebildet, denkt er wäre das 8. Weltwunder, super schlau und der hübscheste Junge weit und breit.

Außerdem faselt er dauernd herum, er würde einmal Schulleiter von Hogwarts werden und die Schule zur wahren Größe verhelfen. Alles würde er dann durchstrukturieren und neu gestalten. Alle müssten dann machen, was er bestimmt, wie er die Regeln festlegt. Und selbstverständlich würde er sie jedes Mal großzügig abändern, wenn es erforderlich wäre.

Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher würde nur werden, der immer seiner Meinung wäre und ihm nach dem Mund redet. Notfalls würde er halt die Wahl manipulieren. Er würde niemals zulassen, dass jemand, der seine eigene Meinung vertritt auf so einen Posten kommt", Megan schüttelte sich angeekelt.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Dumbledore einen Neffen hat. Seine Schwester ist doch jung gestorben und Aberforth war noch nie verheiratet und hat auch keine Kinder", Severus dachte angestrengt nach und auch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Doch, er hat einen Neffen, ca. 18. Jahre alt, ziemlich groß, braune Haare und graue Augen. Cho kennt ihn auch, sie hat ein Foto von ihm."

„WAS", schrien Cassie, Nick und Nate gleichzeitig.

„Cho Chang hat ein Foto von ihm", wiederholte Megan, die nicht verstand, um was es ging.

„Dann kann es nur Cedric Diggory sein, doch der ist tot, ich war doch dabei, als Wurmschwanz ihn auf Veranlassung von Voldemort auf dem Friedhof in Little Hangleton ..." Nick stockte und sah seinen Onkel an.

„Ich kenne keinen Wurmschwanz und ich war auch auf keinem Friedhof, geschweige denn, dass ich Kinder töte oder töten lasse", Tom schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da ist doch was faul, wie kommen wir auf die Schnelle an ein Foto von Diggory?" Draco sah Luna an.

„Ganz einfach, der Klitterer hat doch über das Trimagische Turnier berichtet, ich floh mal eben Daddy an und der kann uns die entsprechende Ausgabe heraussuchen. Bilder waren auch dabei." Luna wartete die Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern flohte gleich Malfoy Manor an.

Doch erfolglos – ihr Vater erinnerte sie daran, dass der Klitterer doch abgebrannt sei und mit ihm alle alten Zeitungsausgaben. Luna war enttäuscht, als sie ihren Kopf wieder zurückzog.

„Darf ich ein Stück Papier und einen Stift haben?" Megan sah die neuen/alten Direktoren fragend an.

„Hier, Nichte", Sev hielt ihr grinsend eine Einkaufstasche hin. „Cassie, Hannah, Tom und ich waren shoppen, da wir der Meinung waren, Dir würde noch so einiges fehlen."

„Für, für mich?"

„Nur für dich", bestätigte Tom grinsend. „Wir möchten dir zeigen, dass wir uns freuen, dass du jetzt zu unserer Familie gehörst. Hannah erzählte, dass du davon träumst, einmal für Madame Malkins Kleider entwerfen zu dürfen und auch gerne Schmuckstücke zeichnest."

„Ja, davon träume ich schon seit Jahren. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich gut genug dafür bin oder ob Nick damit einverstanden ist."

„Warum sollte ich nicht damit einverstanden sein?" Nick grinste sie an, zwinkerte sogar. „Ich profitiere doch nur davon, ich kann dann nämlich damit angeben, dass die traumhaft schönen Kleider aus der Feder meiner Frau stammen."

Megan errötete und begann zu stricheln. 10 Minuten zeigte sie das entsprechende Bild hoch: „Ist er das?"

„Ja, das ist Cedric Diggory und das ist Dumbledores Neffe?" Severus konnte es nicht glauben und fragte ungläubig nach.

„Ganz sicher. Meine Tante schwärmt von ihm in den höchsten Tönen, er war noch letzte Woche bei uns zu Gast mit Dumbledore."

„Und ich hatte Alpträume von Diggorys Tod, machte mir Vorwürfe, weil er durch meine Schuld starb", Nick ballte die Fäuste, doch Megan nahm schnell seine Hände, warum wusste sie selbst nicht, sie handelte rein instinktiv. „Woher weißt du, dass Cho ein Foto von ihm hat?"

„Sie erzählte im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws von ihrem Freund Ceddy und was für ein toller Typ er wäre. Gleich nach ihrem Abschluss würden sie zusammenziehen und heiraten. Ich hab das Foto nur ganz kurz gesehen, es lag in einem aufgeschlagenen Geschichtsbuch."

„Ich könnte mich mit dem Tarnumhang in den Schlafsaal schleichen und nachschauen." Cassie sah sich abenteuerlustig um.

„Das vergieß mal ganz schnell wieder, Cassiopeia. Du wirst dich nirgendwo einschleichen. Das Thema haben wir doch schon durch diskutiert. Ich dulde es nicht, dass du dich in Gefahr bringst." Tom sah seine Frau strafend an.

„Außerdem weißt du doch, dass der Tarnumhang manipuliert wurde, Cassie. Überlass es Tante Rowena, die kommt in ihr eigenes Haus jederzeit und ungesehen hinein. Erwische ich dich bei so einem Abenteuer, ziehe ich dir alle Punkte ab, die du bislang erreicht hast plus 500 zusätzliche."

„Aber Sev, das kannst du doch nicht machen", jammerte Cassie. „Seit wann ziehst du denn deinem eigenen Haus Punkte ab?"

„Seitdem ich aufpassen muss, dass einige Familienmitglieder keine Dummheiten machen und sich so in Gefahr bringen, Cassiopeia." Severus' Stimme war eiskalt, genauso wie die ehemaligen Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws sie aus der Vergangenheit kannten.

„Von mir bekommst du dann auch noch eine Strafe, Mrs. Gryffindor-Slytherin", Tom sah Cassie ernst an.

„Okay, ich mach es nicht, versprochen. Ich wollte nur helfen", Cassies Stimme wurde ganz leise und zittrig.

Tom zog sie in seine Arme, drückte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Ich weiß, Sweety, doch du kannst auf andere Art und Weise helfen. Aber bitte nicht so, ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas passiert."

Megan sah sprachlos auf dieses Bild: „Und, und du bist wirklich der Dunkle Lord?" entfuhr es ihr plötzlich.

„Ja, ich bin Lord Voldemort, doch entgegen den Behauptungen von Dumbledore habe ich sehr wohl Gefühle und zwar hauptsächlich für dieses süße Mädchen hier. Sie ist meine Seelengefährtin und ich durfte sie schon kurz nach ihrer Geburt in den Armen halten. Dadurch, dass die Lestranges für einige Jahre nach Askaban kamen, weil sie angeblich das Ehepaar Longbottom in den Wahnsinn geflucht hat, sahen wir uns viele Jahre nicht, wir verloren Cassie schließlich sogar ganz aus den Augen. Dies ist meinem Vampir überhaupt nicht gut bekommen, Megan. Deshalb bin ich besonders besitzergreifend was meine Frau angeht."

„Sev ist genauso", beruhigte ihn Hannah lachend und fand sich gleich darauf ebenfalls auf dem Schoß ihres Mannes wieder. „Glaub mir Megan, hätte mir jemand vor einigen Wochen erzählt, dass ich in Kürze die Frau unseres gefürchteten Tränkemeisters bin, dass ich es genieße, wenn seine Hand auf meinem Bauch liegt und dass seine Küsse für mich das Größte sind, hätte ich ihn in das St. Mungos einweisen lassen.

Doch jetzt vermisse ich es, wenn Sev es nicht tut und ich liebe es, wenn er mich beißt."

„Was für ein Biss?" Megan sah ängstlich auf.

„Dominics Vampir ist noch nicht erwacht, deshalb weiß Megan nichts davon", erklärte Godric seiner Schwiegertochter.

„Sorry", Hannah sah Nick entschuldigend an, dann sah sie Megan lächelnd an. „Unsere Gefährten beißen uns um die Bindung zu festigen. Cassie und ich wurden an unserem Hochzeitstag das erste Mal gebissen. Anfangs hatte ich wahnsinnige Angst, wollte Sev von mir stoßen. Doch dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass Bella meinte, ich solle mich entspannen und einfach nur genießen. Und glaub mir, nach den Schrecksekunden wäre es mir am liebsten gewesen, wenn Sev nie wieder aufgehört hätte. Er war so vorsichtig, ich glaube, ihm hat es mehr wehgetan als mir. Während dieses Biss siehst du Bilder, Bilder, wie du mit deinem Gefährten schläfst. Es wird dir gefallen."

„Okay, ich lass mich überraschen." Megan atmete tief durch, ihr Gesicht war mit einer verlegenen Röte überzogen. „Puh, das sind Informationen", lachte sie dann leise. „Und wann wird Nicks Vampir erwachen?"

„Das können wir nicht sagen", gestand Salazar. „Dadurch, dass Nick so viele Blockaden als Harry Potter verpasst bekommen hat, ist bei ihm einiges durcheinander geraten. Es kann sein, dass er schon morgen erwacht oder erst in einigen Monaten oder Jahren. Das gleiche gilt für Nathaniel, auch wenn er nicht ganz so viele und schlimme Blockaden besaß wie sein Zwilling."

„Kann ich da irgendwie helfen?" Megan wurde bei diesem Satz verblüfft angesehen. „Ich hab Hannah so verstanden, dass es nicht zu meinem Schaden sein wird, mit einem Vampir verheiratet zu sein und dann kann ich ja auch helfen, dass es Nick gut geht oder nicht? Ich möchte genau das gleiche haben wie Cassie, Hannah und Susan."

„Hut ab, Mädel", Bella lächelte Megan zu, „nach gestern Abend dachte ich, wir hätten dich völlig überfordert und du würdest bei der erst besten Gelegenheit die Flucht ergreifen. Geht es ganz ruhig miteinander an, baut eine Freundschaft auf und lasst alles andere auf euch zukommen. Da ihr Seelengefährten seid, wisst ihr ja, dass ihr euch ineinander verlieben werdet. Mehr kannst du nicht machen, Megan."

Megan nickte und drückte Nicks Hand. „Kannst du unsere Kinder malen?" Rodolphus sah sich die Zeichnung von Cedric Diggory an. „Du kannst sehr gut malen und wir besitzen von Cassie und den Zwillingen noch keine Bilder."

Megan strahlte und nickte begeistert. „Dann hätte ich auch gerne Bilde von Misty und Patrick", meldete Godric an. „Und von Nick und Nate, dazu ein Bild von dir und Nick, Nate und Pansy, Sev und Hannah sowie Tom und Cassie."

„Dann müssen wir Megan aber ein Atelier einrichten", unterbrach Salazar seinen Mann. „Der Kerker ist zu dunkel und Megan hat zu wenig Platz. Wir sollten ihr hier das eine Zimmer herrichten und eine Verbindung zur Wohnung schaffen. Gegen ein paar Kleiderentwürfe für Misty würde ich auch nichts sagen. Es gibt kaum elegante Roben für kleine Mädchen und die braucht Misty nun einmal für die anstehenden Versammlungen. Dazu ein paar schöne Schmuckstücke für unser Töchterchen."

„Für Ashley bitte auch", meldete Bellatrix umgehend an. „Dann machen wir ein schönes Foto von unseren Zwillingen und schicken es nach Askaban"

Joshua kicherte vergnügt, während er mit seinem Vater kuschelte: „Zu Jillian und Tante Jackie", krähte er dann.

„Genau, Josh. Ich muss doch mit meinen süßen Kindern angeben."

Tom drückte Megan einen Block in die Hand: „Sieh mal die Taschen durch und schreib auf, was alles fehlt – wir haben dir einen Katalog mitgebracht, da können wir gleich alles bestellen. Ich melde ebenfalls Entwürfe für Cassie an."

Megan kam gar nicht mehr nach mit dem notieren – jetzt meldete hier jeder seine Wünsche an. „Ich, ihr, wisst doch gar nicht, ob euch meine Zeichnungen und Entwürfe gefallen."

„Das was wir bislang gesehen haben, gefällt uns sehr gut", Salazar grinste. „Du hast doch bestimmt Zeichnungen. Zeig uns die und du wirst dich vor Bestellungen gar nicht retten können. Jetzt fehlt uns nur noch die Schneiderin in der Familie dazu noch ein oder eine Goldschmied/in oder Schmuckdesigner."

„Oder auch nicht, wie hat euch Millis Ballkleid beim Weihnachtsball und ihr Kleid auf dem Empfang vor einigen Wochen gefallen?" Pansy schmunzelte bei ihrer Frage.

„Wir haben schon überlegt, wo Milli die her hat", platzte Susan heraus. „Doch fragen wollten wir schon gar nicht, schließlich sind die Gryffs und Huffs mit den Slys seit Jahrhunderten „verfeindet".

„Die Kleider waren einsame Spitze", bestätigte Cassie. „Ich hab noch nie so schöne Kleider gesehen."

„Nun, Milli schneiderte sie", erläuterte Pansy. „Sie hatte ein vorgegebenes Muster bzw. mehrere und änderte es auf ihre Gestalt und Wünschen um – Oberteil von dem einem, Rock von dem anderen Muster. Mit dem Goldschmied kann ich allerdings nicht dienen, sorry."

„Wow, wo ist Rabastan, wenn man ihn mal braucht", Bellatrix stürmte zum Kamin und flohte ihren Schwager an. „Komm sofort her und bring Milli mit."

„Onkel Rusty denkt doch jetzt, er hätte was angestellt", Cassie fing an zu lachen.

„Der hat immer was angestellt, der kennt das schon von mir. Doch jetzt ist ja Milli da, die ihn auf die Finger klopfen kann. Meine Arbeit ist also getan." Bellatrix grinste ihre Tochter an.

„Armer Onkel Rusty, der hat bestimmt ganz doll Angst, dass du böse auf ihn bist", Ashley sah ihre Mutter mit großen Augen an.

„Nein, Schätzchen, Onkel Rusty kennt das von mir. Das ist ein Spaß zwischen uns schon seitdem wir in Hogwarts waren. Das ist für uns genauso lustig wie für dich, wenn du immer sagst, Joshua ist dein kleiner Bruder, auch wenn ihr Zwillinge seid", Bellatrix umarmte ihre kleine Tochter. „Ich hab Onkel Rusty sogar schon die Ohren langgezogen." Ashley kicherte jetzt. „Ich wette mit dir, Engelchen, dein Onkel kommt gleich hereingestürmt und zieht Milli hinter sich her."

Keine 5 Minuten später klopfte es und Milli und Rabastan kamen ins Direktorenbüro. „Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt, Schwesterchen?"

„Gar nichts, Brüderchen. Wir erfuhren nur gerade von Pansy, wer Millis Schneiderin ist."

„Ups", Milli wurde rot und versteckte sich hinter ihrem Verlobten.

„Komm da raus, Schwesterchen", Bella lachte und Rabastan zog Milli zu einem Sofa. „Megans Traum ist es Kleider und Schmuck zu entwerfen, du kannst klasse schneidern: Nun, das muss doch gefördert werden. Schon allein aus dem Grunde, weil ihr schon mit der ganzen großen Familie genug Aufträge bekommt. Dazu dann vielleicht für Madame Malkins oder ihr bekommt am besten gleich eure eigene Boutique."

Milli und Megan sahen Bellatrix verblüfft an. „Meinst du das ehrlich?"

„Ja, Milli, das ist mein vollster Ernst. Ihr Beide seid wahnsinnig begabt und warum sollte man das nicht ausnutzen. Oder hast du schon was anderes nach Hogwarts geplant?"

„Rusty heiraten", Milli lachte und wich dem Kissen aus, das Bella ihr an den Kopf werfen wollte. „Ich, ich weiß ja nicht, was Rusty dazu sagt – ich würde schon gerne Schneiderin werden und mich auch gern mit Megan zusammentun."

„Ich könnte so ein paar festliche Roben gebrauchen, Milli." Rusty sah seine Verlobte grinsend an. „Megan – jetzt liegt es an dir."

„Schrecklich gerne", platzte diese heraus und errötete.

„Dann ist es abgemacht", Godric reichte Milli einen Block. „Schreib auf, was du brauchst. Dann brauchen wir nach Eurem Schulabschluss nur noch ein Ladenlokal, damit Hexenträume wahr werden."

„Hexenträume, gefällt mir der Name, Megan?" Milli sah das neueste Familienmitglied fragend an.

„Mir auch.

****************************************************************

Hallo,

hat jemand eine Idee, warum Dumbledore so an Megan interessiert ist? Warum soll dieser Neffe Megan unbedingt heiraten? Ist es wirklich Cedric Diggoriy? Was sind die Hintergedanken dabei? Oder gibt es vielleicht keine Hintergedanken?

Ich bin gespannt, was bei Euren Spekulationen herauskommt


	18. 16 Erster Schultag

**16\. Erster Schultag**

Das restliche Wochenende verlief ereignislos – Cassie und Tom schlenderten genauso wie die anderen Paare draußen herum und freuten sich diebisch, wenn ihre Exfreunde ihren böse Blicke zuwarfen. „Diese Todesblicke sollen doch eigentlich mein Part sein." Tom zog Cassie in seine Arme und küsste sie minutenlang, als gerade Ginny und Ron in ihrer Nähe waren. „Sweety, warum hab ich dich eigentlich heute aus meinen Bett gelassen?" Tom sprach extra so, dass er auch ja gehört wurde.

„Damit du mich bald wieder in deine Höhle verschleppen kannst, Mylord."

Tom grinste, warf sich Cassie über die Schulter und eilte hinein. „Du bist unmöglich", Cassie könnte gar nicht wieder aufhören zu lachen. „Ronald denkt jetzt bestimmt, du bringst mich in dein Bett."

„Soll er doch auch. Er muss lernen, dass du mir gehörst. Mir gefällt überhaupt nicht, wie er dich ansieht", Toms Augen wurden feuerrot. „Als würde er dich ausziehen in Gedanken."

Cassie errötete: „Du weißt, dass ich so etwas nur von dir mag", stotterte sie dann. „Beiß mich Tom, lass, lass uns zusammen die Bilder sehen, wie, wie wir ..."

„Wie wir uns lieben", Tom lächelte auf seine Frau hinab. „Die Bilder seh ich auch jedes Mal aufs Neue wieder gern. Doch glaub mir, die Wirklichkeit wird sehr viel schöner sein." Tom wedelte etwas mit der Hand und Cassie trug sein Lieblingskleid.

„Irgendwann hab ich nur noch einen Bikini an", Cassie grinste und ließ sich zum Sofa bugsieren.

„Bring mich nicht auf solche Ideen, Cassiopeia."

„Können wir heute hier essen – dann würde Ron erst recht denken, dass wir „ _beschäftigt"_ sind."

„Gern." Tom legte sich neben seine Frau. „Morgen ist Unterricht – bitte bleib stets bei den Anderen und pass auf dich auf. Du hast erst nachmittags bei mir Unterricht."

„Versprochen und es wird mir noch nicht einmal schwer fallen. Ich hab so viele neue Freunde gefunden, dazu noch die alten und das reicht mir. Ich freu mich schon darauf, dich in der Lehrerrobe zu sehen, obwohl du mir noch viel besser in deiner edlen Robe gefällst."

„Darin wirst du mich bald wieder sehen – am nächsten Wochenende ist eine Zusammenkunft und somit Dein erster Auftritt als Kronprinzessin."

„Ich hab Angst davor", gestand Cassie. „Was ist, wenn ich irgendetwas falsch mache und dich und die Familie blamiere?"

„Bleib einfach wie du bist und alle werden dich lieben. Gut, es wird einige geben, die dich beneiden werden, doch das sind die wenigsten. Du wirst alle mit deiner lieben, herzlichen Art für dich einnehmen."

„Was, was zieht man als Kronprinzessin an?"

Tom erhob sich seufzend und zog Cassie hinter sich her in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort machte er sich an seinem Schrank zu schaffen. „Das dachte ich", er hielt ein smaragdfarbenes Kleid hoch. „Zieh es mal an."

Cassie verschwand gehorsam mit dem Kleid im Badezimmer und Tom zog sich seine elegante Robe an. Kurz danach trat seine Frau schüchtern wieder ins Schlafzimmer und Tom pfiff durch die Zähne. „Wow, Kleines, du siehst atemberaubend aus."

Und wirklich, das Kleid stand Cassie hervorragend. Es hatte ein enges Oberteil und fiel ab der Taille in einem weiten Rock bis zum Boden. Tom setzte ihr ein zierliches, silbernes Diadem, verziert mit Smaragden und Rubinen, auf die langen Locken, dazu gab es Ohrringe und ein Collier aus den gleichen Materialien.

„Tom, das ist wunderschön." Cassie betrachtete den Schmuck fassungslos im Spiegel.

„Von Dad und Pa – das Hochzeitsgeschenk für meine Prinzessin. Hannah hat so etwas Ähnliches bekommen. Allerdings besitzt ihr Collier eine Fledermaus als Anhänger.

„Passt doch zu unserem Sev", Cassie sah immer noch begeistert ihr Spiegelbild an. Tom lächelte und stellte sich hinter sie, sein einer Arm schlang sich um ihre Taille, der zweite lag dicht unter ihrer Brust.

„Mmh, genauso gut wie du zu mir passt, Engelchen."

„Du siehst gut aus, Tom. Können wir so durch die Schule gehen auf dem Weg zum Treffen?"

Tom lachte, dadurch wurde Cassie nur noch fester an ihn gedrückt. „Können wir. Willst du mit deinem Geschenk angeben?"

„Mit meinem Mann – jeder soll sehen, dass dieser gutaussehende, sexy Mann mir gehört und nur ich das Recht habe, mich als seine Frau zu bezeichnen." Cassie lächelte ihm im Spiegel an. „Lass Colin uns demnächst so fotografieren."

Tom grinste und zog Cassie ins Wohnzimmer – mit einem Wink seiner Hand verschwanden die Möbel und es war eine Tanzfläche vorhanden. „Prinzessin, wir sollten vielleicht etwas üben. Bislang haben wir nur als Freunde, Verlobte sowie Mann und Frau zusammen getanzt, aber nicht als Kronprinzenpaar."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das so anders sein wird." Cassie ließ sich nur zu gern über das Parkett führen. „Aber mir gefällt dein Vorschlag."

Schweigend tanzten sie die nächsten Minuten – egal bei welchem Tanz, sie harmonierten bei jedem. Zum Schluss gab es nur noch langsamere Stücke, so dass sie sich schließlich nur noch etwas auf der Stelle bewegten. „Hab von dir geträumt", murmelte Cassie. „In der 3. Klasse."

„Erzähl, Sweety", Tom zog seine Frau zum Sofa und ließ sich dort mit ihr nieder.

„Ich bin beim Wahrsagen eingeschlafen. Trelawney hat in ihrem Turm immer so eine schwere Luft gehabt, voller Räucherstäbchen und so. Das war meine zweitletzte Stunde bei ihr, danach bin ich ja ausgestiegen."

„Sevs Lieblingsstory über Hermine Granger", Tom lachte. „Ich weiß, er kam eines Abends lachend nach Slytherin Manor und erzählte Pa, Dad und mir von Deinem Abgang. Trelawney hätte es fassungslos im Lehrerzimmer erzählt und wäre völlig verständnislos gewesen, wie man ihren Unterricht schmeißen könne. Er zeigte uns seine Erinnerungen und wir lachten schallend."

Cassie lächelte und gab Tom einen Kuss, den dieser nur zu gern erwiderte. „Jedenfalls saßen Nick, Nate und ich hinten und ich schlummerte ein, ist aber niemanden aufgefallen. Es ging um das Thema wie man seinen zukünftigen Partner im Traum sehen kann. Hielt ich für Unsinn, doch ich träumte von einem hochgewachsenen Mann, mit schwarzen Locken und tiefblauen Augen. Er lächelte mich an und nannte mich Sweety, während wir tanzten. Wir trugen elegante Kleidung und an unseren Händen waren die gleichen Ringe."

Tom hielt seine Hand an Cassies und sie verglichen ihre Eheringe. „Hat die Hochstaplerin also einmal recht behalten", schmunzelte er. „Du magst es also, wenn ich dich Sweety nenne?"

„Sehr", Cassie strich über Toms Ehering. „Ich mag alle Namen, die du mir gibst, doch diesen Namen mag ich besonders, er erinnerte mich an meinen Traum. Leider war er nur kurz, doch in der folgenden Nacht träumte ich noch einmal von dir. Ich hab noch nicht einmal Ginny als damaligen besten Freundin davon erzählt, dafür war der Traum viel zu schön, ich wollte ihn für mich alleine behalten."

„Verrätst du mir auch diesen Traum?"

„Wir, wir gingen am Strand spazieren und zwar Hand in Hand. Irgendwann blieben wir stehen, Du sahst mich an und meintest nur bald sind wir zusammen. Es würden noch einige schwere Zeiten auf mich zukommen, doch am Ende würdest Du auf mich warten. Und dann wären auch die Zwillinge in Sicherheit. Du würdest für mich und die Kinder sorgen."

Am nächsten Morgen trat Cassie schon in Schuluniform aus ihrem Zimmer, Tom trug Jeans, ein weißes Hemd und darüber seine offene Lehrerrobe. „Das steht dir gar nicht, Sweety", Tom zupfte an der Uniform herum. „Das verschleiert völlig deine Figur."

„Wäre es dir lieber, wenn die Schuluniform so aussehen würde?" Cassie grinste und wuschte mit dem Zauberstab: Der Uniformrock ging jetzt bis knapp über das Knie, dazu trug sie hochhackige Schuhe, Seidenstrümpfe und die Bluse war jetzt so eng, dass sie einfach alles zeigte, zudem noch bauchfrei.

„Ja", Tom knurrte und strich an Cassies Seiten entlang. „Doch nur in meiner Gegenwart und wenn wir alleine sind. Denn es besteht die Gefahr, dass ich zudringlich werde. Du siehst wahnsinnig sexy aus – und alles ganz allein mein."

„Mein kleiner Macho." Cassie ließ Tom noch einige Minuten diesen Anblick, dann veränderte sie die Uniform wieder. „Ich möchte zu gern wissen, was du noch alles vor mir versteckst." Tom grinste schuldbewusst. „Also hab ich recht?"

„Ja, da gibt es noch so einiges, zeig ich dir am nächsten Wochenende, versprochen."

„Das Frühstück am Wochenende gefiel mir besser", Susan biss missmutig in ihr Brötchen. „Wozu bin ich eigentlich verheiratet, wenn ich noch nicht einmal mit meinem Mann essen kann."

„Tante Susan, dich scheint es ja arg erwischt zu haben", Dominic lachte die Frau seines Paten offen aus und bekam von Pansy einen Klapps auf dem Arm.

„Hat es auch", gestand Susan mit hochrotem Kopf. „Hätte es mir jemand vor einigen Wochen erzählt, hätte ich ihn einweisen lassen. Doch jetzt möchte ich auf meinen Sirius nicht verzichten. Er ist zwar manchmal ein ziemlicher Kindskopf, doch es wird nie langweilig mit ihm."

„Weiß Onkel Siri das?" Cassie sah die Freundin lächelnd an.

„Ja, ich meinte nämlich, als wir unser neues Manor bezogen, wir sollten als erstes die Mastersuite für uns herrichten, ein weiteres Schlafzimmer würde nicht benötigt. Warum denn auch? Wir haben mehrere Nächte im Cottage in einem Bett geschlafen und ich weiß, dass ich Sirius vertrauen kann." Susan erwiderte das Lächeln.

Mittlerweile hatten sie einen Blase um ihre Plätze gelegt, schließlich musste nicht jeder hören, was sie erzählten. „Cassie, wie ist es bei Euch?"

„Getrennte Schlafzimmer, doch genehmigen wir uns abends ein gemeinsames Bad. Außerdem hab ich Tom schon vor einiger Zeit gestanden, dass ich ihn liebe. Dass wir zusammen kuscheln und schmusen, muss ich wohl auch nicht erwähnen. Mehr passiert erst, wenn mein Vampir erwacht, was hoffentlich bald sein wird."

„Warum eigentlich, das hab ich bislang nicht verstanden?" Hannah sah Cassie fragend an.

„Es ist ein schwerwiegendes Verbrechen, wenn ein Vampir mit einem geborenen Vampirmädchen schläft, das noch nicht erwacht ist. Es passiert gegen ihren Willen sozusagen. Es ist wohl so, dass die beiden Vampire sich anziehen müssen, um miteinander zu schlafen. Ganz genau habe ich das auch nicht verstanden. So ein Verbrechen wird mit dem Tode bestraft. Tom berichtete, dass der Bruder von Mrs. Lamoire deshalb verurteilt wurde. Man konnte ihn die Schändung von 5 Mädchen nachweisen, doch geht man davon aus, dass es mehr gewesen wären, auch Muggelmädchen, bei denen ihm seine Schwester half."

„Ja, der Fall warf damals hohe Wellen", Draco strich Luna die Haare zurück. „Er verriet mit keinem Wort, ob seine Schwester beteiligt war. Die armen Mädchen überlebten die Tat nicht, gingen elendig zugrunde. Deshalb stand die Familie auch unter Beobachtung. Ein Glück, dass Emily Rose und die Kinder jetzt in Sicherheit sind."

„Tante Hannah, wie sieht es bei dir und Onkel Sev aus?"

„Neugierig bist du gar nicht, Nathaniel, oder?"

„Nö, nur wissbegierig. Aua, Pansy."

„Man soll seine Tante nicht ärgern, besonders nicht, wenn sie mit deinem Lehrer verheiratet ist, Nathaniel", Pansy schwächte ihre Worte ab, indem sie Nate küsste.

„Wir kuscheln und schmusen und der Lieblingsplatz von Sevs Hand ist mein Bauch oder auch mein Po", Hannah lachte und sah zu ihrem Mann hinüber. „Er hat heute fast wieder einen Anfall bekomme, als er mich in Schuluniform sah. Ich glaube, ich werde ihn heute mal zu einem entspannenden Schaumbad einladen."

„Wird dir gefallen, Hannah." Cassie grinste. „An unserem ersten Abend hier hatte Tom überall Kerzen im Bad aufgestellt, dazu leise Musik und es gab Elfenwein. Ich möchte unser Ritual nicht mehr missen. Zieh Sevs Lieblingsbikini an", riet sie der Freundin lächelnd.

„Dann wird Sev seine Finger überhaupt nicht mehr bei sich behalten können", Hannah grinste mit rotem Kopf.

„Das ist ja Sinn der Sache."

„Megan, hast du dich schon etwas eingelebt in der Familie?"

„Ja, ihr habt es mir ja sehr einfach gemacht", die Rothaarige lachte. „Nick und ich haben gestern unsere Wohnung eingerichtet bzw. die vorhanden Möbel umgestellt. Unsere Schreibtische stehen nebeneinander am Fenster, hinter jedem Tisch ist ein kleines Regal für die Bücher und darüber hängt ein schönes Bild oder, wie bei Nick, sein heißgeliebter Rennbesen. Allerdings haben wir es so gehängt, dass Nicks Besen an meiner Wand hängt und das Bild an seiner Wand. Wir wollen es schließlich sehen können.

Dann haben wir vor dem Kamin eine gemütliche Sitzecke geschaffen mit einem Tischchen – da machen wir es uns abends so richtig gemütlich. Wir haben Kissen und Decken, jetzt fehlt uns noch einiges für unsere kleine Küche wie Geschirr, Tee und Knabbereien. Vielleicht kann Nick nächste Woche einmal den Honigtopf überfallen."

„Erst drei Tage verheiratet und deine Frau hat dich schon durchschaut", Cassie lachte schallend. „Megan, du bist klasse."

„Danke, ihr aber auch. Nick hat mir gestern Abend noch die gesamten Hintergründe erzählt: Was bislang passierte, wer auf wessen Seite steht, auf wen ich achten muss. Auch von seiner Zeit bei den Dursleys erzählte mir Nick."

„Du hast mir dafür auch von deiner Zeit bei Tante Desdemona erzählt, Megan", warf Nick ein und reichte seiner Frau einen Nährtrank, nahm selbst einen. „Ich hab festgestellt, dass ich mich mit meiner Frau sehr gut unterhalten kann – über Merlin und die Welt, einfach alles. Sie ist wie Cassie, Megan ist eine sehr gute Zuhörerin."

„Du kannst auch sehr gut zuhören, Nick. Wir stellten gestern fest, wie schön es ist, so eine große Familie plötzlich zu haben. Wir sollten zwar bei Zeiten anfangen, unsere Listen für Weihnachten zu schreiben, doch das bekommen wir auch hin." Die Anderen lachten, sie konnten gut nachempfinden, dass das gar nicht so einfach sein würde. „Doch das werden wir gemütlich bei einem Kakao oder Tee erledigen."

Länger konnten sie sich nicht unterhalten, da Severus genauso wie die anderen Hauslehrer jetzt die Stundenpläne verteilte. Er blieb hinter Hannah stehen, legte seine Arme um sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare. „Pass bitte auf dich auf, Hannah, ich trau so einigen nicht."

Hannah drehte den Kopf und reckte die Lippen zu ihrem Mann hinauf. „So ist es schon viel besser", lächelte sie „Ich pass auf, versprochen. Ich hab nachher eine Überraschung für dich – also bitte kein Nachsitzen heute bei dir oder erteil das bei jemand anders. Du hast was vor mit deiner Frau", mahnte sie ihn.

„Ich werde dir bestimmt nicht widersprechen, wenn mir eine Überraschung versprochen wird." Severus lachte und gab seiner Frau erneut einen Kuss. „Die erste Stunde habt ihr bei mir. Bis gleich, meine Schöne."

„Bei euch dauert es anscheinend auch nicht mehr lange", schmunzelte Susan.

„Ich hoffe es", Hannah grinste verlegen, „ich mag ihn, sehr sogar. Hätte mir das jemand vor den Sommerferien gesagt, hätte ich ihn zu Lockhart in die geschlossene Abteilung einweisen lassen. Doch ihr glaubt nicht, wie sehr er sich um mich bemüht. Gut, er wird gleich wieder ein Ekelpaket sein, doch nur zu den Gryffindors und ich werde die Stunde genießen können."

„Ganz schön schadenfroh", Cassie giggelte und vertiefte sich in ihren Stundenplan. „Danach haben wir eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung, mit den Gryffs und nach dem Mittagsessen eine Doppelstunde bei Tom und zwar schon wieder mit den Gryffindors."

„Das wird ein spaßiger Tag – vier Stunden lang gewinnen wir Punkte und dazu zwei Horrorstunden", Nathaniel schien zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die Zaubertränkestunden gelassen entgegenzusehen. Er bestätigte dies auch auf Blaises Frage. „Ja, ich freu mich auf Onkel Sevs Unterricht. Er hat viel mit uns geübt in den Ferien – Nick und ich mussten alle Tränke von der ersten bis zur fünften. Klasse noch einmal brauen und zwar solange bis sie fehlerfrei saßen. Cassie durfte diesmal nicht eingreifen, denn Onkel Sev wollte schließlich sehen, wo unsere Schwächen liegen. Jetzt macht Zaubertränke mir so richtig Spaß. Pansy und ich wollen später gemeinsam Kräuterkunde studieren und für Tante Hannah und Onkel Sev seltene Kräuter züchten und ziehen. Dazu halt noch Garten- und Landschaftsbau."

„Du musst mich nicht unbedingt Tante nennen", die blonde ehemalige Hufflepuff sah den Freund mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Weiß ich, doch ich stellte gestern fest, dass Ernie und Justin es gar nicht gerne hören. Nicht, Tante Susan?"

„Ist mir auch aufgefallen und Ronald und Ginny drehen bei Tante Cassie durch. Macht also weiter, Kinder. Bekommt dafür auch Bonbons von euren Tanten."

Lachend und schwatzend stiegen sie in die Kerker hinab und warteten dort auf die Gryffindors und ihren Lehrer. Die Löwen trudelten erst fünf Minuten später ein. „Da ist ja das Liebchen von Voldemort. Na, Granger, wie viele Todesser sind schon über dich rüber gerobbt"; Ronald war der große Wortführer.

„Das möchtest du wohl gerne wissen, Ronny-Spätzchen. Ich lass dich mal nicht dumm sterben, obwohl Du das eh tun wirst mit den wenigen Gehirnzellen, über die du verfügst. Mein Mann teilt nicht und ich bin ja nicht wie deine Schwester, die in vielen oder sogar sämtlichen Betten zu Hause ist." Cassie blieb ganz ruhig. „Außerdem ist mein Name nicht mehr Granger, sondern Lestrange-Gryffindor-Slytherin – aber Slytherin reicht, ich weiß ja, dass dein Hirn nur wenig fassen kann. Muss schlimm sein, nur über eine beschränkte geistige Aufnahmekapazität zu verfügen."

Ron lief puterrot an: „Du kannst mir viel erzählen, wer will dich Schlampe schon heiraten. Wahrscheinlich ist die Fledermaus auch schon mehrfach über dich rüber."

„Mr. Weasley, so etwas höre ich absolut nicht gerne", hörte man die eiskalte Stimme des Tränkemeisters durch den Gang schallen. „Ich liebe die Frau meines Bruders wie eine Schwester und verteidige sie dementsprechend auch. Mein Bruder wird gar nicht erfreut sein, von Ihren Äußerungen zu hören und meine Frau sieht auch schon aus, als wenn sie Sie gleich verflucht, was ich ihr nicht verübeln, sondern großzügig übersehen würde. Fünfzig Punkte Abzug wegen Verunglimpfung eines Lehrers und einhundert Punkte Abzug wegen Beleidigung einer Mitschülerin, dazu ein Monat Nachsitzen bei Filch und das täglich."

Die Gryffindors erbleichten, als Severus Slytherin an ihnen vorbei eilte und die Tür zum Klassenraum öffnete. Sie stürmten an den Slytherins vorbei und nahmen hastig ihre Plätze ein, dabei ließen sie die ersten Reihen frei. Severus grinste die Mitglieder seines Hauses an, zwinkerte. Dann legte er den Arm um Hannahs Taille und betrat zusammen mit ihr den Klassenraum. „Setz dich meine Süße." Er zog allerdings Hannah vorab in seine Arme und küsste sie ausgiebig. „Und die Gryffindors kommen bitte weiter vor – Ihre Leistungen sind dermaßen grottig, dass Sie es sich nicht leisten können, hinten zu sitzen und dort die Hälfte meiner Anweisungen zu verschlafen."

Die Gryffindors folgten der Anweisung und Severus verlas grinsend die Klassenliste:

„Brown, Lavender,

Patil, Parvati,

Brennigan, Destiny,

Slogan, Loredana,

Wesley, Ronald."

Mehr waren bei den Gryffindors dieses Jahrgangs nicht mehr vorhanden, was die Slytherins leise feixen ließ. Severus tat so, als hörte er es nicht, sondern fuhr mit den Mitgliedern seines Hauses fort:

„Black, Susan

Bullstrode, Millicent

Crabbe, Vincent,

Davis, Tracy

Goyle, Gregory,

Greengras, Daphne,

Finnegan, Seamus,

Malfoy, Draco,

Malfoy, Luna

Nott, Theodore,

Parkinson, Pansy,

Slytherin, Cassiopeia,

Slytherin, Dominic,

Slytherin, Hannah,

Slytherin, Megan,

Slytherin, Nathaniel,

Thomas, Dean,

Weasley, Fred,

Weasley, George,

Zabini, Blaise. "

Severus harkte alle Namen ab und schien zufrieden. „Nun, denn – die Slytherins sind natürlich haushoch überlegen und damit meine ich nicht nur an Schülern, sondern auch geistig. Es wird auch Zeit, dass sich die schlauen Köpfe alle in einem Haus vereinen.

Nun dann, dann fangen Sie bitte an, das Rezept zu brauen. Sie haben eine Stunde Zeit."

Die Slytherins schrieben konzentriert und geschwind das Rezept ab, danach holten sie ihre Zutaten und begannen zu brauen. Sie waren schon einige Minuten dabei, da trotteten die Gryffindors erst langsam zum Vorratsschrank. Severus schlenderte wie üblich durch die Reihen. „Vorsichtig, Seamus", raunte er einmal. „Sonst fliegt dir der Kessel in die Luft. Bleib ganz ruhig und befolge die Anweisungen an der Tafel, dann kann dir nichts schiefgehen."

„Danke", auch Seamus Antwort war kaum zu hören. Der Ire gab sich alle Mühe, alles genau zu befolgen. Auch er war in den Ferien zu einigen Braulektionen gekommen und musste jetzt zugeben, dass ihm Brauen Freud bereitete, auch wenn dies nie sein bestes Fach werden würde.

„Mr. Ronald Weasley, wie soll der Trank zu diesem Zeitpunkt aussehen?"

Ron sah hektisch an die Tafel und auf sein Gekritzel. „Äh, maisgelb?"

„Ganz genau, Mr. Weasley, und welche Farbe hat Ihr Gebräu?"

„Grau."

„Wieder korrekt – Farben scheinen Sie erkennen zu können", höhnte Severus. „Hannah, was hat Dein Mitschüler falsch gemacht?"

„Er hat drei Rattenmilze verwendet statt einer, Prof. Slytherin."

„Sehr richtig, Engelchen, zehn Punkte für Slytherin. Mr. Weasley, das gibt fünfundzwanzig Punkte Abzug, außerdem schreiben Sie mir bis morgen einen Aufsatz von fünf Pergamentrollen über diesen Trank – Aussehen, Wirkung, Fehler beim Brauen. Und jetzt räumen Sie Ihren Platz auf."

Ron murrte leise, doch so, dass Sev es überhörte oder überhören konnte. Schließlich sollte Tom sich auch noch etwas an den Rotschopf austoben können. Er war schließlich kein Spielverderber.

„Ms Brown – Sie sollen arbeiten und nicht mit Ihrer Banknachbarin quatschen. Noch ein Wort von Ihnen, das nichts mit dem Unterricht zu tun hat und Sie leisten die nächsten drei Tage Mr. Weasley bei Mr. Filch Gesellschaft."

Lavender lief rot an und machte sich eifrig an die Arbeit, doch retten konnte sie ihren Trank nicht mehr – er war mittlerweile so dickflüssig, dass er alles verklebte. Severus seufzte und ließ ihn mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes verschwinden. „Drei Pergamentrollen für Sie. Und bei den anderen Gryffindors sieht es nicht viel besser aus. Sie sind sogar noch grottiger als mein Bruder Tom und das will schon was heißen. Ms. Brennigan, gute Arbeit, zehn Punkte", Severus fauchte die eine Seite des Kerkers an, während die Slytherins feixten und ihre Tränke abfüllten. Jeder hatte ihn hinbekommen, auch Seamus.

„Ich hoffe, diese Stunde war nur ein einmaliger Ausrutscher, ansonsten ziehe ich andere Seiten auf und jetzt verschwinden Sie."

Die Gryffindors nahmen sich noch nicht einmal die Zeit, ihre Sachen in die Taschen zu packen – sie raffen nur alles zusammen und verschwanden so schnell wie möglich aus dem Kerker, rempelten sich dabei sogar an und ließen die Bücher fallen.

Severus wartete, bis alle draußen waren. „Diese Stunden waren ein Heimspiel für euch – doch in der nächsten Stunden trefft Ihr auf McGonagall. Passt also auf – ich tippe auch darauf, dass ihr einiges an Punkten einbüßen werdet. Bis später dann."

„Bis dann, Sev." Hannah schlang ihre Arme um ihren Lehrer und bettelte um einen Kuss. „Muss doch noch was Schönes mitnehmen zur Erinnerung."

„Du spielst mit dem Feuer, Mrs. Slytherin", Severus lächelte und erfüllte die Bitte seiner Frau nur zu gern. „Ich freu mich auf meine Überraschung."

„Ich hoffe, sie gefällt Dir. Cassie brachte mich auf die Idee."

„Gefällt sie meinem Bruder, Schwesterchen?"

„Sie stammt von ihm", Cassie lachte.

„Dann gefällt sie mir schon jetzt."

Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung und trafen fünf Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn ein. Prof. McGonagall war bereits da, ebenso die Gryffindors. „Sie sind zu spät, das macht zwanzig Punkte Abzug für jeden", fauchte sie die Lehrerin gleich beim Betreten des Klassenraumes an.

„Entschuldigung Prof. McGonagall", Draco sah sie mit betont höflicher Mine an. „Es klingelt erst in fünf Minuten und nur weil die Gryffindors schon anwesend sind, hat die Stunde noch nicht begonnen. Sonst könnte Prof. Slytherin das gleiche sagen, wenn wir schon vor dem Kerker warten und die Löwen erst Minuten später angekeucht kommen."

„Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Widersprechen eines Lehrers."

„Lass es Dray", Cassie legte ihm eine Hand auf dem Arm. „Wir besprechen das später mit Pa, Dad, Tante Helga und Tante Rowena – bringt viel mehr."

„Wollen Sie mir drohen, Ms. Granger?"

„Wie käme ich dazu – ich sagte nur zu meinem Cousin, dass wir später ein Schwätzchen mit den Direktoren und Gründern Hogwarts halten und mehr nicht. Außerdem ist mein Name nicht mehr Granger, doch das teilte ich Ihnen bereits am Samstag mit."

„Fünfzig Punkte Abzug wegen Frechheit."

Cassie zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch, einige der Gryffindors feixten lautstark.

„Nun, fangen wir an, bevor wir noch mehr Zeit verlieren. Wir beginnen heute damit diese Schnecken zu transformieren und zwar in etwas, was die Größe von einem Pudel hat. Welches Tier steht Ihnen frei. Beginnen Sie."

Die Slytherins zuckten mit den Schultern, ihnen war es egal, den Zauber kannten sie alle schon, so dass es Minuten später bereits vor Tieren wimmelte: So entstanden verschiedene Welpen, eine Ziege oder wie bei Nick und Cassie kleine Tigerbabys. „Ich sehe, einige müssen wieder mal angeben", lautete die giftige Antwort der Lehrerin während Cassie ihren Tiger knuddelte.

„Wer's kann, sollte auch zeigen, was er kann", murmelte Nathaniel und verwandelte seinen Pudel in einen schwarzen Panter. Draco grinste und aus seinem Wolfsjungen entstand eine Riesenspinne, die auf den erschrockenen Ron zu krabbelte.

„Was für ein Wunder auch, wenn man Unterricht bei Rowena Ravenclaw bekommt", Luna grinste. Lavender Brown sah sie sprachlos an. „Das ist im Übrigen meine Patentante", informierte Luna sie hochnäsig und ganz im Stil der Familie Malfoy. „Sie, Onkel Gideon und ihre Kinder sind wahnsinnig nett – Draco und ich haben sie einige Tage in den Sommerferien besucht."

„Angeberin."

„Neidische Kuh."

„Dreißig Punkte Abzug wegen Beleidigung einer Mitschülerin, Ms. Lovegood. Der Häuserwechsel bekommt Ihnen überhaupt nicht."

„Mein Name ist seit einigen Wochen Malfoy", verbesserte Luna die Lehrerin mit verträumter Stimme. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es meinen Mann und meinen Schwiegereltern recht ist, wenn Sie mich weiterhin mit Lovegood ansprechen. Aber ich kann Daddy Luc ja mal fragen – er ist übrigens der neue Schulminister."

Draco sah seine Frau verblüfft an, so kannte er Luna ja gar nicht.

„Das ist Luna", raunte Cassie ihm grinsend zu. „Unterschätz sie niemals und schon gar nicht, wenn du vor ihrem erhobenen Zauberstab stehst. Geht nicht gut aus."

„Danke für die Warnung, Cousinchen."

„Ms. Granger, schwatzen Sie nicht mit Mr. Malfoy, das gibt fünfzig Punkte Abzug und einen Monat Nachsitzen bei Mr. Filch."

„Mein Name ist Cassiopeia Aurora Bellatrix Lestrange-Gryffindor-Slytherin", antwortete Cassie langsam und zum Mitschreiben. „Ich habe Anrecht auf die Titel Lady Gryffindor-Slytherin oder auch Prinzessin oder ganz formell und korrekt Eure Hoheit – mein Gemahl ist der Kronprinz über die Vampirclans. Das hatte ich Ihnen aber schon einmal zusammen mit meinem Mann, meinen Eltern und meinen Geschwistern am Samstag erklärt. Aber ich wiederhole mich gerne noch einmal: Cassiopeia Aurora Bellatrix Lestrange-Gryffindor-Slytherin!"

„Nachsitzen für das ganze Schuljahr, Sie unmögliches Balg. Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, gehen Sie sofort zum Direktor."

Cassie grinste und packte ihre Sachen zusammen: „Nur zu gern besuche ich die Direktoren, schließlich bin ich mit allen Vieren verwandt."

Crabbe und Goyle erhoben sich ebenfalls und packten zusammen: „Wir begleiten dich, Mylady. Wir wollen schließlich nicht, das der Gefährtin unseres Lords etwas passiert. Außerdem ist dieses Fach eh nur Müll, bei Madame Rowena lernt man viel mehr." Greg grinste und nahm Cassie die Schultasche ab.

„Mein Kumpel hat recht", Vince meldete sich jetzt ebenfalls zu Wort. „Außerdem wollen wir es nicht verpassen, wenn Mylady mit den Direktoren spricht. Das wird lustig – jede Wette, Lord Slytherin bekommt einen Wutanfall, weil seine geliebte Schwiegertochter beleidigt wurde und von Lord Gryffindor wollen wir gar nicht erst sprechen."

Cassie lachte, winkte ihren Freunden zu und hakte die Jungs unter. „So gefallt ihr mir schon viel besser. Wehe, ihr fallt in alte Gewohnheiten zurück und spielt nur noch Gorillas und wehe, ihr haltet wieder mit euren guten Leistungen hinterm Berg. Dann gibt es Ärger."

„Wir wollen ja keinen Ärger mit der Lady unseres Lords bekommen. Versprochen, Cassie."

Die drei schlenderten zum Direktorenbüro, wobei Crabbe und Goyle sorgsam die Umgebung im Auge behielten. „Man kann ja nie wissen", lautete ihre Begründung.

„Ihr seid süß, wir müssen jetzt nur noch zwei Mädels für Euch finden, die der gleichen Meinung sind."

„Wir, wir mögen Daphne und Tracy", gestand Greg. „Trauen uns aber nicht, sie anzusprechen."

„Warum nicht, ihr seid sehr nett und ich bin wirklich froh, dass wir jetzt miteinander befreundet sind." Sie lächelte die Jungs an, die sofort 5 cm größer wurden. „Soll ich mal herauszufinden versuchen, wie sie euch finden?"

„Würdest du das machen, Cassie? Das wäre klasse". Vince strahlte.

„Mach ich, gleich beim Mittagessen. Und dann könntet Ihr sie am Abend nach Hogsmeade einladen. Am Wochenende dürft ihr ja dorthin."

„Gehst du nicht mit seiner Lordschaft hin?"

„Nein, da ist ein Treffen des Vampirrats und der versammelten Clans und ich muss das erste Mal als Kronprinzessin auftreten." Cassies Stimme klang ziemlich kläglich.

„Das schaffst du, sei so wie immer und sie werde dir aus der Hand fressen. Außerdem glaub ich nicht, dass seine Lordschaft dich eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen wird dort. Keine Chance also für irgendwelche Neider."

„Danke, Jungs."

Mittlerweile waren sie beim Wasserspeier angekommen und Cassie murmelte das Passwort: „Verräter."

„Cassie, Greg, Vince – solltet ihr nicht im Unterricht sein?" Helga Hufflepuff kam auf sie zu und umarmte ihre Nichte.

„Schon, doch Prof. McGonagall schickte mich aufgrund meines Verhaltens zum Direktor und Vince und Greg wollten mich nicht alleine gehen lassen und erklärten so, dass der Unterricht von Tante Rowena viel besser wäre."

„Oh ha", Rowena Ravenclaw lachte und umarmte die Jungs. „Vielen Dank für das Lob. Wird Prof. McGonagall nicht gefallen haben oder?"

„Überhaupt nicht, aber das war es wert. Wir haben eh nur Punkte bei ihr verloren. War wohl die Retourkutsche, weil ihre Gryffs bei Prof. Slytherin Abzug bekamen." Vince grinste mit roten Wangen.

„Setzt euch und erzählt", Helga stellte ihnen Tee hin, die Zwillinge hatten sich mittlerweile bei Cassie eingekuschelt, während Misty auf Salazars Schoß saß und Patrick einige Unterlagen sortierte, doch auch er kam jetzt heran und setzte sich neben Vince.

„Die ersten Punkte verloren wir, weil wir angeblich zu spät kamen – dabei waren noch 5 Minuten Zeit", eröffnete Cassie die „Beichte".

Die nächsten zwanzig Minuten berichteten die drei abwechselnd von ihrem bisherigen Unterricht. „Die kann was erleben", fauchte Godric dann. „Niemand redet meine Schwiegertochter nicht mit ihren richtigen Namen an. Das geht nicht gegen deinen Mädchennamen, doch jetzt bist du Toms Frau und trägst unseren Namen."

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht gegen Mom und Dad geht, gegen keins meiner beiden Elternpaare, Pa", Cassie drückte dem Gründer des Hauses Gryffindor die Hand. „Ich möchte aber auch nicht, dass jemand mich falsch anredet – ich bin stolz darauf und sehr glücklich, die Auserwählte eures Sohnes zu sein. Danke, für euren tollen Sohn."

Salazar lächelte eines seiner seltenen Lächeln. „Wir danken deinen Eltern für dich – du weißt, wie du mit unserem Sohn umzugehen hast. Tom ist kein einfacher Mann und sehr temperamentvoll. Doch wir haben ja schon vor Wochen festgestellt, dass dir seine besitzergreifende Art keine Schwierigkeiten bereitet und du ihn nicht fürchtest. Manchmal bedauere ich es, dass wir Tom schlafen schickten und er dich nach dem Liebestrank nicht sofort vor dem Altar schleppte.

„Da war unser Tom aber auch niedlich", Cassie lachte mit roten Wangen. „Sein Gesicht wäre herrlich gewesen, wenn er wieder zu sich gekommen wäre."

„Ja, und er hätte sich tausendmal bei dir entschuldigt", Godric lachte schallend. „Er hätte dich auf keinen Fall mehr aus seinen Armen gelassen."

„Tut er so ja auch kaum. Was glaubst du, was ich mir heute Morgen wegen der Schuluniform wieder anhören musste. Hannah übrigens auch."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen, die wirst du kaum lange tragen, wenn ihr zurück in eure Wohnung kommt". Salazar feixte.

„Nein, ich hab ihm schon versprochen sein Lieblingskleid zu tragen."

„Hast du deine Uniform verhext?" Rowena grinste wissend.

„Ja, gefiel ihm sehr gut der extra kurze Rock und die enge Bluse", Cassie lachte.

„Unser Neffe, besser gesagt unsere Neffen sind so leicht zu durchschauen. Deine Onkel sind genauso. Ihre Frauen haben in femininen Sachen herumzulaufen, vor allem, wenn sie mit uns alleine sind." Rowena strich über ihren Bauch und auch Helgas Hand lag bei sich auf diesem Platz dort.

„Seid ihr …?"

„Ja, diesmal wieder mal gleichzeitig."

„Gratuliere – Sev und Tom haben auch schon ihre Absichten verkündet, gleichzeitig Väter zu werden. Hannah und ich werden dann, vorausgesetzt Dumbles ist noch hier, mit dicken Babybauch demonstrativ herumlaufen. Oder mit eng anliegenden Oberteilen in den ersten Wochen der Schwangerschaft."

„Wird unseren Söhnen gefallen", Godric grinste. „Ich werde bald übrigens mal im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors auftauchen. Muss doch mal nach den Rechten sehen."

„Zeigst du uns dann deine Erinnerungen? Bitte Pa?"

„Stell dich hinten an, die will Sal auch schon sehen."

Cassie grinste und stellte sich hinter ihren anderen Schwiegervater, lugte hinter dessen Rücken hervor. „Kein Problem, Pa."

„Ich bin auf den Nachmittagsunterricht gespannt", Vince grinste Greg an. „Seine Lordschaft wird ja vorher von seinem Bruder erfahren, was Weasel von sich gab und dass wird dann ein Spaß."

„Was ist passiert, Cassiopeia?"

„Ronny-Spätzchen wollte wissen, wie viele Todesser schon an mich ran durften und dass auch bestimmt schon Sev mehrmals, na Ihr wisst schon. Sein Pech, dass auf einmal mein großer Bruder hinter ihm stand. Das gab fünfzig Punkte Abzug wegen Lehrerbeleidigung, einhundert Punkte Abzug wegen Beleidigung einer Mitschülerin und außerdem einen Monat Nachsitzen bei Mr. Filch."

„Tom wird hochgehen, sobald Sev ihm das steckt, was spätestens beim Mittag sein wird. Doch das geschieht Weasley recht, was fällt dem ein, mein Töchterchen zu beleidigen", Ric ballte die Fäuste. „Der kann was erleben und zwar noch heute Abend bei meinem Besuch im Gemeinschaftsraum", tobte der Rothaarige weiter.

Salazar grinste: „Und da behaupten die Leute, ich wäre schlimm. Die haben noch nie erlebt, wenn Ric austickt. Na komm, mein kleiner Temperamentsbolzen. Denk an unser Baby."

„Dem geht es sehr gut, es regt sich gerade selbst auf. Nicht Kleines, wir werden dein Schwesterchen später rächen."

„Jetzt stiftet er schon das Baby zu Racheakten an." Salazar schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wenn nachher kleine Feuerbälle aus deinem Bauch fliegen, weiß ich Bescheid."

„Wisst ihr eigentlich, was es wird?"

„Wieder ein Junge", Godric lachte und drückte Salazar die Hand. „Anscheinend müssen wir weiter probieren bis zur Tochter. Zum Glück haben wir Misty zum Üben. Aber was soll es – wird halt der fünfte Sohn, man kann gar nicht genug Söhne haben, um die kleine Schwester zu beschützen, nicht Paddy?"

Der Junge strahlte, man merkte, er fühlte sich wohl in seiner neuen Familie. Seine neuen Väter nahmen sich sehr viel Zeit für ihn und seine kleine Schwester, um über den Tod der Eltern und der meisten Dorfbewohner hinwegzukommen. „Ja, ich freu mich schon. Und Misty spielt halt weiter Familienprinzessin."

Salazar lachte und verwuselte ihm die Haare. „Wir sollten dir am Wochenende mal einen weiteren Besen besorgen, dann kannst du mit Nick fliegen gehen. Über den Kinderbesen bist du schon etwas heraus."

„Müssen Nick und Nate eigentlich Tante und Onkel zu uns sagen?"

„Eigentlich schon, sind ja eure Neffen. Macht euch ruhig den Spaß."

Zum Mittag gingen sie gemeinsam in die Große Halle. Tom sah verwundert hoch, als seine Frau zusammen mit Greg und Vince getrennt von den Anderen eintrat. „Was war da los?"

„Kann ich nicht sagen, allerdings gab es vor meiner Stunde einen „netten" kleinen Zusammenstoß zwischen deiner Süßen und einem gewissen rothaarigen Gryffindor und damit meine ich bestimmt nicht Pa."

„Erzähl", unterbrach Tom unwirsch seinen Bruder. Dieser grinste und begann zu erzählen.

„Ich dachte mir", schloss Sev seine Erzählung, „dass einhundertfünfzig Punkte Abzug und Nachsitzen erst einmal reichen, du willst dich gleich bestimmt auch noch einmal austoben."

„Gut gedacht, Bruder", Tom sah zum Gryffindortisch hinüber, seine Augen wurden blutrot. Ronald, der die Tuschelei der Slytherin-Brüder mitbekommen hatte, erblasste und sah schnell weg. „Wie kann man nur so ausfällig werden einem Mädchen gegenüber?"

„Nicht nur einem Mädchen – einer verheirateten Frau gegenüber. Du hättest das Recht, ihn dafür zum Duell zu fordern, doch was würde es bringen, der macht sich doch jetzt schon vor Angst in die Hose." Severus schnaubte verächtlich. „Hannah hat mir übrigens eine Überraschung für später versprochen. Idee von deiner Cassie und ursprünglich würde sie von dir stammen."

„Dann freu dich drauf und bestehe auf ein gemeinsames tägliches Ritual", riet sein großer Bruder.

„Ich komme also auf meine Kosten?"

„Voll und ganz und deine Hände auch."

Severus grinste und sah zu seiner Frau hinunter. Hannah sah gerade zum Lehrertisch hinauf und bemerkte das Grinsen. Severus deutete eine Kopfbewegung zu seinem Bruder an. „Tommy sagt, mir wird Deine Überraschung gefallen und meinen Händen auch", hörte Hannah dann eine leise lachende Stimme in ihrem Kopf. „Ich freu mich schon, mein Herz. Soll ich irgendetwas besorgen?"

„Viel Zeit, mein Gebieter, sagen wir 20.00 Uhr?"

„Gerne, mein Herz, bis dahin ist alles fertig und ich kann den Abend mit dir in vollen Zügen genießen und auskosten. Wir verbringen das nächste Wochenende übrigens nicht hier – du und Cassie werdet den Vampirclans offiziell als Frauen der Prinzen vorgestellt – und deshalb machen wir uns eine schöne Zeit in unserem Manor. Kann ich dort auch meine Überraschung bekommen oder geht das nur in Hogwarts?"

Hannah schmunzelte in Gedanken: „Vor allem in unserem Heim, Gebieter. Ich freue mich auf unser Wochenende, mein Prinz. Reisen wir schon am Freitag nach der Schule nach Hause?"

„Ich glaube, Cassie wollte noch als Kronprinzessin hier durch die Flure laufen um einige zu ärgern."

„Au ja, aber ganz früh schon, ich will solange wie möglich unser Heim genießen. Vielleicht kann Cassie ihren Auftritt, unseren Auftritt, ja vorziehen. Ich sprech mal mit ihr, dass wir das Ganze auf Freitag nach der Schule vorverlegen und dann die Vorstellungsrunde am Samstag von zu Hause aus starten. Am Samstag schlafen eh alle aus und ich nehme an, wir müssen schon gleich nach dem Frühstück los."

Severus schmunzelte und gab das Ganze an seinen Bruder weiter. „Wäre mir sehr lieb, Schwesterchen." Auch Tom sprach mental mit Hannah, „ich denke, Cassie ist auch damit einverstanden, wenn sie hört, dass wir schon am Freitag ins Manor können."

Hannah grinste und begann eifrig auf ihre Schwägerin einzureden. Diese sah verblüfft zum Lehrertisch und begann strahlend zu nicken. „Gebongt. Tom – dann können wir doch unser Ritual ..." Cassie stoppte, schließlich sollte es für Severus eine Überraschung werden.

„Auf alle Fälle und ich möchte auch wieder in unsere Schwimmhalle, Sweety."

„Ganz schön fies, Schwesterchen."

„Ich will dir doch nicht die Überraschung von meiner Schwester verderben. Glaub mir, morgen wirst Du Tom und mir dankbar dafür sein."

„Bin ich jetzt schon, ich wünsch euch gleich viel Spaß."

„Wir werden den auf alle Fälle haben", Hannah gackerte los und Cassie erklärte den Freunden, warum die Mitschülerin so lachte. Irritiert sahen die anderen Tisch bald zum Tisch der Slytherins herüber, da dieser entgegen der sonstigen Gewohnheit laut loslachte.

„Was ist denn mit deinem Tisch los, Severus, haben die ihre Manieren vergessen?" Albus sah den Kollegen lauernd an.

„Im Gegenteil, alle meine Schüler besitzen ausgezeichnete Manieren und Umgangsformen, was von manch anderen nicht sagen kann, Albus. Meine Schüler freuen sich halt auf den Unterricht und sind dementsprechend fröhlich. Hast du dich schon eingelebt in deiner neuen Wohnung? Wie waren deine ersten Unterrichtsstunden? Muss doch ungewohnt sein, sein Geld endlich mal wieder verdienen zu müssen, anstatt andere, z.B. Waisen, um ihr Vermögen zu bringen?"

Man merkte, der ehemalige Direktor unterdrückte nur mit Mühe seine Wut. Doch er schaffte es, sich zu beherrschen. „Was sind das eigentlich für liebe Kinder, die jetzt mit uns an der Tafel sitzen?"

„Frag sie doch einfach mal. Kinder stellt euch doch mal allen vor." Severus lächelte den vier Kindern zu. Patrick verstand und zog sein Schwesterchen und die Zwillinge nach vorn. Salazar klopfte an sein Glas, bat um Ruhe und verkündete Albus Dumbledores Bitte.

Neugierig sahen die Schüler nach vorn. „Ich, ich heiße Patrick Lysander Carmichael-Gryffindor-Slytherin und bin acht Jahre alt. Das ist meine Schwester Misty Serena, sie ist fünf Jahre alt. Unsere richtigen Eltern wurden vor einigen Tagen mit fast allen Bewohnern des Dorfes Castlebay umgebracht." Patricks Stimme war erst leise gewesen, doch jetzt hatte er seine Sicherheit gefunden, auch, weil er wusste, dass seine neue Familie ihm gedanklich beistand.

„Angeblich waren es Tom und seine Todesser. Doch das ist eine Lüge – Daddy gehörte zu Toms Freunden. Er und sein Bruder Sev waren öfters bei uns zu Besuch, aßen mit uns, spielten mit Misty und mir. Sev und Tom sind unsere Paten und jetzt unsere großen Brüder, genauso wie James. Meine Mom war eine Muggel und trotzdem mit dem Dunklen Lord befreundet. Sie schimpfte sogar mit Tom und Sev, wenn es notwendig war. Doch Tom lachte darüber nur und meinte, er hoffe, seine künftige Frau wäre genauso wie Mommy.

Misty und ich sowie unsere Freunde Jamie und Tiffany überlebten nur, weil Mommy uns im Keller versteckte. Jamie und Tiffany leben jetzt bei den Malfoys und wurden genauso wie wir adoptiert. Doch bald werden die richtigen Mörder gefunden", Patrick sah sich um und funkelte Albus Dumbledore voller Wut an. „Dann vermodert er hoffentlich mit allen anderen in Askaban."

Es war sehr still nach diesem Worten in der Großen Halle, dann begannen die Slytherins zu klatschen, erhoben sich sogar dabei. Patrick lächelte und drückte Misty an sich. Derart ermutigt traten Ashley und Joshua vor. „Ich bin Joshua Robert Rodolphus Granger-Lestrange, Lord Canterbury, und das ist meine Zwillingsschwester Ashley Jane Bellatrix Granger-Lestrange. Wir sind vier Jahre alt, doch Ashley ist zehn Minuten älter."

Leises Gelächter war zu hören. „Das da", Joshua und Ashley zeigten auf Cassie", ist unsere Schwester Mia. Sie ist ganz doll lieb, wie auch unsere Eltern die Grangers und die Lestranges. Sie ist verheiratet mit Onkel Tom und seine Prinzessin. Ashley ist Theos Prinzessin, ich hab noch keine Prinzessin. Unsere Eltern starben als wir Babys waren, da mussten wir zu Tante Jackie und Onkel Ernest und Jillian, doch die waren böse zu uns.

Jetzt leben wir bei Mias Eltern Rodolphus und Bellatrix, die haben uns adoptiert und uns lieb. Wir bekommen bald ein Baby, das ist viel kleiner als ich." Wieder lachte alles, auch die Gryffindors konnten es sich nicht verkneifen.

„Einmal war ein böser alter Mann mit langen, weißen Bart bei Tante Jackie, der sagte, unsere Mia wäre böse, sie würde für Lord Voldemort arbeiten und dürfte deshalb in den Ferien nicht nach Hause kommen. Doch das war gelogen, unsere Mia ist lieb und Lord Voldemort ist unser Onkel Tom. Er ist unser großer Bruder.

Jetzt sind Tante Jackie, Jillian und Onkel Ernest in Askaban für zehn Jahre, sie haben unser Geld gestohlen und bald kommt der böse alte Mann auch dorthin. Dann kann er keine hässlichen bunten Umhänge mit Luftballons darauf mehr tragen."

Alle sahen zum ehemaligen Schulleiter, der heute so einen Umhang trug. Und wieder begannen die Slytherins zu klatschen, sie standen wie bei Misty und Patrick dazu auf. Cassie und Hannah eilten nach vorn und schlossen die vier Kinder in die Arme. „Habt ihr ganz toll gemacht, Dumbledore kocht vor Wut", flüsterte Hannah den Kindern zu. „Wir sind stolz auf euch, Mäuse."

„Erst wusste ich nicht, was ich sagen sollte, doch dann hörte ich Onkel Sal, der meinte, ich solle einfach alles erzählen was bislang passierte."

„Recht hat er – Dumbledore wollte schließlich eure Geschichten hören, Paddy."

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten die Sechstklässler aus Slytherin und Gryffindor eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Tom wartete schon im Klassenzimmer als sie eintrafen. „Guten Tag, für all diejenigen, die am Freitag meinen Namen nicht mitbekamen, wiederhole ich ihn noch einmal: Mein Name ist Tom Alessandro Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin. Manche nennen mich auch Tom Riddle, Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, der Unnennbare, Lord Voldemort, der Dunkle Lord und was weiß ich nicht noch alles. Manche sind da ziemlich erfinderisch, besonders ein bestimmtes Zwillingspaar." Tom grinste Fred und George an, doch die taten so, als wären sie nicht gemeint. Dann fuhr er fort:

„Doch ich bevorzuge die Anrede Prof. Slytherin, genauso wie mein kleiner Bruder auch." Tom sah alle der Reihen nach an – bei den Slytherins war es ein freundlicher Blick, die Gryffindors ernteten dagegen Blicke aus blutroten Augen. Ronald erblasste sichtbar.

„Nun gut, einige Verhaltensregeln für meinen Unterricht:

Ich mag es nicht, wenn man meinen Unterricht stört durch Zwischenrufe, vor allem nicht, wenn sie nichts zur Sache tun oder völlig Schwachsinn sind.

Es werden in meinem Unterricht die anerkannten Duellregeln eingehalten, die Unverzeihlichen Flüche sind auch hier verboten. Ich werde euch auch nicht lehren sie anzuwenden, wie ein gewisser Mad-Eye Moody es vor zwei Jahren tat. Das war unverantwortlich!

Ich reagiere ziemlich sauer, wenn man jemanden feige einen Fluch in den Rücken ballern will oder einen Mitschüler hinterrücks verflucht. Ich werde dies streng ahnden und bei besonders schwerwiegenden Vergehen dafür sorgen, dass der Schüler oder die Schülerin von der Schule fliegt.

Die aufgegebenen Hausaufgaben werden sehr sorgfältig erledigt und pünktlich abgegeben. Solle jemand die Aufgabenstellung nicht verstehen, sprechen Sie mich bitte darauf an.

Ich mag es überhaupt nicht, wenn jemand meine Familie, speziell meine Frau beleidigt. Höre ich nur einmal, dass dies vorkommt, dass jemand behauptet, meine Frau wäre ein Vergnügungsobjekt für meine Todesser, wird er mich kennenlernen."

Tom ließ seine Worte einige Minuten wirken. „Nun gut, lasst uns beginnen. Wie ich hörte, war der Unterricht im letzten Jahr nicht besonders effektiv und nein, Dolores Umbridge gehört nicht zu meinen Leuten. Ich nehme doch keinen Rosa-Alptraum auf."

Die Slytherins lachten leise. „Hat irgendjemand etwas aus dem Unterricht von Umbridge mitgenommen?"

Destiny Brennigan hob vorsichtig die Hand. „Ms Brennigan, richtig?"

„Ja, Sir. Wir konnten gar nichts lernen, nur das, was wir uns selbst beibrachten. Die Bücher waren Schrott wie der ganze Unterricht. Am besten hörte man gar nicht hin, doch dies sollte nicht auffallen – man tat am Besten so, als wenn man eifrig mitarbeitete."

„Danke für Ihre ehrliche und offene Antwort, Ms Brennigan. Nehmen Sie dafür zwanzig Punkte."

Ungläubig sahen die Gryffindors den Dunklen Lord an. „Was denn, glaubt Ihr etwa, ich verteile nur an Slytherins Punkte? Hallo, jeder – egal aus welchem Haus – bekommt von mir Punkte, wenn er oder sie sie verdienen. Und Ms Brennigan gab mir eine ehrliche Antwort. Wir werden schauen, dass wir den Stoff des letzten Schuljahres mit einflechten, das schaffen wir schon.

So – eure erste Aufgabe wird darin bestehen, einen Bericht zu verfassen was ihr alles nicht im letzten Schuljahr lerntet und das teilt ihr bitte in verschiedene Kategorien auf: Verzichtbar, eventuell verzichtbar und unverzichtbar. Dann bekomme ich einen Überblick über euren Leistungsstand, außerdem wird dieser dem Assistenten des Schulminister, Percy Weasley, zugehen. Wussten Sie nichts von dem neuen Aufgabenfeld Ihres Bruders, Mr. Weasley?"

Ronald schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und Tom grinste spöttisch. „Tja, kann passieren. Jedenfalls wird das die Aufgabe für die erste Stunde sein, in der zweiten werden wir uns etwas duellieren. Mr. Weasley, wie wäre es mit uns zweien?"

„Welcher Mr. Weasley?" George und Fred meldeten sich und sprachen gleichzeitig als Tom ihnen zunickte.

„Nun, Mr. Ronald Weasley, schließlich diffamierte er heute Morgen meine Gefährtin. Nun, mit Voldemort Liebchen hatte euer Bruder ja noch recht. Doch ich höre gewisse Bemerkungen im Zusammenhang mit meiner Familie, speziell meiner Frau absolut nicht gern. Sie können sich sicher denken, welche ich meine, oder Mr. Ronald Weasley?"

Ron saß wie erstarrt da, der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn soeben zum Duell gefordert. Er war so gut wie tot. Schließlich nickte er heftig.

„Sehr gut, dann besteht ja noch Hoffnung auf Besserung bei Ihnen. Und jetzt beginnen Sie mit dem Bericht."

Cassie sah beim Schreiben immer wieder hoch, suchte Toms Blick. Dieser zwinkerte ihr jedes Mal verschwörerisch zu. „Ich freu mich darauf, dich wieder in Bikini zu sehen", hörte sie in ihren Gedanken. „Wie sieht es mit Hausaufgaben aus?"

„Wenn du uns nichts aufgibst, dann nichts."

„Gut zu wissen."

Schließlich sammelte Tom die Aufsätze ein. „Vielen Dank. Ich werde Sie über das Ergebnis informieren. Fred, George – ihr seid als erstes dran. Zeigt was ihr könnt."

Die Zwillinge grinsten, sprangen hoch und begannen mit dem Duell: Man merkte schnell, dass die Beiden ebenbürtige Gegner waren. Beide reagierten schnell, doch es wirkte nicht eine Sekunde wie abgesprochen.

„Sehr gut gemacht, dreißig Punkte für jeden. Ms Brown und Ms Patil – Sie sind dran."

Die beiden Hexen stellten sich auf und begannen mit dem Duell. Doch schon nach wenigen Minuten brach Tom es ab. „Wenn Sie so zögerlich in ein richtiges Duell oder einen Kampf gehen, prophezeie ich Ihnen, dass Sie verlieren werden und zwar schon nach einer Minute. Das ganze jetzt einmal mündlich: Fluch – Gegenfluch und abwechselnd."

Erst nach zehn Minuten verstanden Lavender und Parvati, was der Lehrer von ihnen wollte. „Ganz nett, doch leider nur zwei Punkte für jede von Ihnen. In der nächste Stunde probieren Sie es noch einmal, dann wird das schon klappen. Nathaniel, Dominic – ihr seid dran."

Die Zwillinge grinsten und verabschiedeten sich mit einem Kuss von ihren Mädchen. Tom grinste nur und sah großzügig über das Verhalten seiner Neffen hinweg. Dann nahmen Nate und Nick Aufstellung, verbeugten sich elegant und begannen.

Den Gryffindors stand der Mund offen, als sie sahen, wie gut die Zwillinge waren. Schließlich benutzte Nick den Expelliarmus, doch Nate blockte ihn locker ab. „Komm schon, bei deinem Zwilling kannst du dir doch was anderes ausdenken als deinen Voldy-Poldy-Standardspruch."

„Hey, Kleiner, nenn mich nicht Voldy-Poldy", beschwerte Tom sich grinsend. „Allerdings hat Nathaniel recht – den Expelliarmus erwartet eigentlich jeder bei dir, Dominic."

„Hat mir bislang aber immer gute Dienste erwiesen, z.B. damals auf dem Friedhof in Little Hangleton."

„Da war ich niemals und außerdem treibe ich mich nicht auf Friedhöfen herum und schon gar nicht töte ich Kinder."

„Ich bin neugierig, wer das war – bekommen wir bestimmt bald heraus. Grandpa und Granddad sind ja schon eifrig am Suchen", Nathaniel sah Ronald spöttisch an.

„Auch für euch je dreißig Punkte. Nun dann, die letzten fünf Minuten sind angebrochen. Mr. Ronald Weasley – lassen Sie uns die Zeit ausnutzen. Sollten wir unser Duell nicht beenden können, geht es in der nächsten Stunde weiter. Mr. Weasley, was ist los, wollen Sie nicht die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und den Dunklen Lord fertig machen? Würde bestimmt so einige Leute freuen."

Tom grinste spöttisch, ging an seinen Platz und zog dabei den Zauberstab. Ronald starrte ihn immer noch ungläubig an. Cassie grinste, erhob sich und trat zu Tom. „Viel Glück, mein Prinz. Obwohl, Ronny-Spätzchen wirst du so wegputzen."

Tom lachte, zog Cassie fest in seine Arme. Dann beugte er sich hinab und küsste sie ungeachtet der Schüler. „Danke, meine Prinzessin. Du weißt, was ich gerne höre." Es folgte wieder ein Kuss.

„Mr. Weasley, wollen Sie nicht langsam Aufstellung nehmen? Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich hier stundenlang mit meiner Frau stehen könnte. Allerdings ist es in unserer Wohnung sehr viel gemütlicher und auch intimer. Aber die letzten Unterrichtsminuten sollte man doch ausnutzen, meinen Sie nicht auch?"

Ron erhob sich daraufhin, machte einige wackelige Schritte und brach dann ohnmächtig zusammen. „Auch ne Art ein Duell zu gewinnen", George und Fred lachten verächtlich und schlugen Tom auf die Schulter. „Gut gemacht, Prof. Slytherin. Vielleicht gibt es ja in der nächsten Stunde ein richtiges Duell mit Ronny-Spätzchen."

Vor und während des Abendessens sprachen sich Ronalds Auftritt im Verteidigungsunterricht sehr schnell herum, dafür sorgten schon die Slytherins: Sie unterhielten sich lautstark darüber und beantworteten die Fragen der Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws nur zu gerne und ausführlich.

„Musste das sein, Prof. Slytherin, dass Sie Mr. Weasley so bloßstellten?" schimpfte Prof. McGonagall irgendwann los.

„Ja, und dabei habe ich gar nichts gemacht. Mr. Weasley beleidigte vor der Unterrichtsstunde meines Bruders meine Gemahlin auf das Übelste. Seinen Worten zufolge ist meine Frau ein Flittchen, eine Hure, die mit mehreren Männern, den Todessern, schläft. Ich hätte ihn dafür zum Duell fordern können und nicht nur zu einer Übungseinheit." Tom sah die Verwandlungslehrerin mit eisigem Blick an. „Niemand, absolut niemand spricht so über meine Frau. Jedenfalls niemand, dem sein Leben lieb ist. Glauben Sie mir das und wirken Sie entsprechend auf ihn ein.

Des Weiteren hasse ich es abgrundtief, wenn meine Frau nicht mit ihrem korrekten Namen angesprochen wird. Sie nahm bei der Eheschließung meinen Namen Gryffindor-Slytherin an und so wird sie auch angesprochen. Sie können meine Cassie natürlich auch gerne mit Hoheit ansprechen. Ist auch kein Problem."

„Ihre Frau war frech und ausfallend mir gegenüber und das werde ich nicht dulden. Entweder sie entschuldigt sich angemessen oder sie kann ihren Abschluss in Verwandlung vergessen. Ich werde sie dann nämlich von meinem Unterricht ausschließen."

„Aus Schilderungen von verschiedenen Seiten weiß ich, dass dem nicht so ist. Auch ein Ausschluss aus Ihrem Unterricht wäre kein Problem, meine Tante Rowena wird ihre Ausbildung nur zu gerne übernehmen und auch von jedem anderen, der lieber von der Gründerin des Hauses Ravenclaw unterrichtet werden möchte. Ich nehme meine Cassie hiermit aus Ihrem Unterricht, Crabbe und Goyle ebenfalls."

„Für Hannah gilt das gleiche", mischte sich Severus ein. „Meine Frau bekommt nur den allerbesten Unterricht. Auch Tom, James und ich bekamen Unterricht von Tante Rowena – sonst wären wir nie so gut gewesen."

„Auch Susan wird nicht mehr an Ihrem Unterricht teilnehmen", Sirius sah seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin eiskalt an. „Sie ist mit Hannah und Cassie befreundet und ich möchte, dass sie weiterhin mit ihnen unterrichtet wird."

„Wir nehmen unser Enkel Megan, Nate und Nick ebenfalls aus Ihrem Unterricht, Prof. McGonagall. Den Parkinsons und Malfoys werden wir dies ebenfalls nahelegen wie auch allen Eltern und Vormündern der Slytherins. Noch heute Abend werden wir die Eulen verschicken. Rowena – ist es dir überhaupt recht wieder zu unterrichten?"

„Und ob, du weißt doch, wie sehr mir das immer Freude bereitete", Rowena Ravenclaw lachte glücklich. „Vielleicht wollen unsere Küken auch am Unterricht teilnehmen?"

„Die bekommen ab nächster Woche eh Unterricht, wir wollen ja nicht ihre Ausbildung vernachlässigen. Paddy – möchtest du schon einige Zaubersprüche bei Tante Rowena lernen?"

„Darf ich wirklich? Danke Tante Rowena, danke Onkel Sal", Patrick strahlte, sogar seine Augen erreichte diesmal dieses Lächeln und er fiel seinem Adoptivvater um den Hals. „Dann brauch ich aber auch einen Zauberstab", erklärte er eifrig.

„Bekommst du, Sohn. Ich werde später unseren persönlichen Zauberstabmacher informieren und einladen."

„Und ich?"

„Du bist noch etwas klein, Misty. Aber wie wäre es, wenn du und die Zwillinge etwas bei Tante Helga lernt?"

„Au ja", Ashley strahlte, sprang von ihrem Platz und fiel der Gründerin von Hufflepuff um den Hals.

„Da bekomm ich ja vier super Helferlein", Helga knuddelte das kleine Mädchen. „Wir fangen gleich Montag an, okay? Fragt doch einmal eure anderen kleinen Freunde, ob sie nicht auch mitmachen möchten."

„Dürfen wir Mommy?"

„Dürft ihr, wir unterhalten uns später mal mit Daddy was ihr noch machen möchtet."

„Tanzen lernen."

„Klavier spielen."

„Malen"

„Zeichnen."

„Uns mit Onkel Tom duellieren."

„Mit Onkel Sev brauen."

„Daddy muss mir noch zeigen, was ein Lord macht."

„Schreiben lernen."

„Lesen lernen."

„Fliegen lernen."

„Französisch lernen."

„Spanisch lernen."

Die Wünsche der Zwillinge kamen Schlag auf Schlag – Misty und Patrick nickten jedes Mal eifrig dazu.

„Gebongt, Raven, Tiffany und Jamie freuen sich schon auf eure Gesellschaft. Also besorgen wir morgen eure Sachen. Ist das nicht schön, Rod, dass wir so wissbegierige Kinder haben?"

„Genauso wie unsere Cassie und ich wette, unser Baby wird genauso." Rod strich Bella über den Bauch.

„Unser Brüderchen hat es gut, es muss nicht zu Tante Jackie."

„Woher weißt du, dass es ein Brüderchen wird, Joshua?" Severus lachte leise.

„Damit ich nicht mehr der einzige Junge bin."

„Daddy und Onkel Rusty sind doch auch Jungs, Hase." Bella zog ihren Jüngsten auf den Schoß. „Genauso wie Onkel Tom und Onkel Sev.

„Ja, aber mit Tante Milli und Tante Hannah seid ihr wieder mehr und die Jungs müssen doch die Mädchen beschützen", treuherzig sah der Vierjährige seine Mutter an.

„Da hast du recht, mein Hase. Schauen wir mal, dass es diesmal ein Junge wird und erst danach vielleicht wieder ein Schwesterchen. Oder lieber erst einmal zwei Brüder und dann ein Schwesterchen. Wir lassen uns überraschen, denn Daddy und ich möchten es vorher gar nicht wissen, was es wird, mein Josh."

Severus kam etwas müde von der Lehrerbesprechung. Albus und Minerva hatten auf dieser bestanden, um die Neuerungen zu besprechen. Als wenn diese auf etwas bestehen könnten. Er lachte hämisch, die Gründer hatten dennoch zugestimmt, sich alles angehört und gemeint, sie würden darüber beraten. Dabei hatten sie eifrig weiter Eulen an die Eltern der Slytherin-Schüler geschrieben und dies noch nicht einmal verborgen. Godric hatte deshalb allerdings seinen Besuch im Gemeinschaftsraum seines Hauses verschoben, doch er würde dies umgehend nachholen.

Er senkte die Schutzzauber zu seiner und Hannahs Wohnung, trat ein und sicherte sie wieder. Im Wohnzimmer sah er seine Badehose bereit liegen. „Bitte umziehen", stand auf einen kleinen Zettel. Severus schmunzelte und kam dieser Aufforderung nach. Dann erst sah er, dass die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer, das irgendwann einmal auch das gemeinsame Schlafgemach werden sollte, offen stand.

Neugierig geworden trat er ein und sah, dass Licht aus dem Badezimmer kam. Dort entdeckte er Hannah in der riesigen Wanne, Kerzen standen überall herum, leise Musik war zu hören. „Ist das meine Überraschung?" Severus strahlte und beeilte sich, ebenfalls ins Wasser zu kommen.

„Mmh – Cassie erzählte, dass sie und unser Bruder seit Freitag gemeinsam baden würden. Sie erklärte mir auch, warum außer kuscheln und küssen nichts zwischen ihr und Tom passen würden bis ihr Vampir erwacht."

„Es ist verboten, weil es sozusagen gegen den Willen der Gefährtin geschieht und für einen geborenen Vampir ist die Gefährtin das höchste Gut, gefolgt von den gemeinsamen Kindern und der Familie", erläuterte Severus auch noch einmal. Dann bemerkte er die Flasche Elfenwein und sah seine Frau erstaunt an.

„Von deinen Eltern – sie hörten von meinem Vorhaben und meinten, wir sollten uns einen schönen Abend machen, ist auch nur ein ganz leichter."

Severus zog Hannah an sich, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare. Dann schenkte er ihnen ein. „Ich danke dir für die Überraschung – wollen wir auch ein allabendliches Ritual daraus machen?"

„Liebend gern."

Sie stießen an. Anschließend zog Severus Hannah vor sich und schlang seine Arme um sie. Seine Hand lag auf ihrem Bauch, strich zärtlich darüber. „Tom meinte vorhin, ich werde bei deiner Überraschung meine Hände nicht bei mir behalten können."

„Cassie riet mir, deinen Lieblingsbikini zu tragen und das mit den Händen hat sie mir auch schon prophezeit. Aber ich mag deine Hände."

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie so, tauschten Küsse und kuschelten miteinander. „Susan schläft bei Sirius", platzte Hannah auf einmal heraus.

„Dafür, dass Susan Sirius bis zum Abend vor unserer Hochzeit noch siezte nicht schlecht", Severus schmunzelte und schenkte ihnen nach. „Was machen deine Alpträume, Hannah?"

„Sind wieder etwas zurückgekommen, seid wir hier sind", gestand Hannah. „Darf ich bei dir schlafen? Nicht nur wegen den Alpträumen, sondern auch, weil, weil ..."

„Weil du mich magst und wir an unserer Ehe arbeiten wollen?" Severus verstärkte seinen Griff.

„Mmh, mag dich sehr. Schon seit ca. einem Jahr", Hannahs Gesicht überzog bei diesem Geständnis eine feurige Röte. „Oder noch länger – hab mich glaube ich in dich verliebt, als ich dich in deinem Festumhang auf dem Weihnachtsball sah und wünschte mir, du wärst meine Begleitung."

Weiter kam Hannah nicht, Severus zog sie in einen stürmischen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der erst endete, als er bemerkte, dass seine Frau keine Luft mehr bekam. „Sorry, konnte mich nicht zurückhalten."

„Beim nächsten Mal machst du dann halt Mund-zu-Mund-Beamtung", Hannah unterstrich ihre Worte mit einem Kuss. „Darf ich bei dir schlafen?"

„Von jetzt an für immer." Severus murmelte etwas, unterstrich dies mit einer Handbewegung.

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Deine Sachen in meinen, unseren Schrank geschafft. Wir brauchen ja jetzt keine getrennten Schlafzimmer mehr. Weder hier, in unserem Manor noch auf unserer Insel."

„Danke."

„Ich danke dir, mein Engel. Ich hab mich leider erst viel später in dich verliebt. Hoffentlich nimmst du mir das nicht übel?"

„Kannst es ja wieder gut machen, indem ich heute in deinen Armen schlafen darf und du mich vor den Alpträumen beschützt."

„Gerne."

Severus ließ es sich an diesem Abend nicht nehmen, seine Frau ins Bett zu tragen. Hannah ließ es sich nur zu gern gefallen, sie hatte schon vor Wochen festgestellt, dass die Slytherin-Männer gerne ihre Stärke und Besitzansprüche demonstrierten. Auch das Nachthemd auszusuchen hatte Severus sich ausbedungen. So verwunderte es Hannah nicht, dass es eins war, zu dem Bella und Cissy ihr geraten hatten.

„Hatten die zwei also recht", murmelte sie schmunzelnd.

„Wen meinst du?" Severus breitete die Decke über sie auf und zog Hannah in seine Arme und zwar so, dass ihre Gesichter sich ansahen.

„Cissy und Bella waren kurz vor der Hochzeit mit Cassie und mir shoppen. Sie rieten uns, uns diesmal andere Nachtwäsche und Unterwäsche auszusuchen. Wir würden sie ja nicht nur für uns tragen, sondern sie müssten auch euch gefallen."

Severus schmunzelte. „Erzähl weiter, Schätzchen."

„Das war vielleicht peinlich als Cissy meinte, gefiele dem Mann die Wäsche oder das Nachthemd nicht, wäre man es sehr schnell los."

„Ich glaube, Luc sucht manchmal nur eine Ausrede", Severus stahl sich einen Kuss. „Werde ich bestimmt auch irgendwann mal behaupten, auch wenn es Wäsche ist, die ich dir aussuchte."

„Du bist wenigstens ehrlich. Irgendwie stört es mich jetzt nicht mehr, dass meine Wäsche dir gefallen sollte, doch an dem Tag war es mir sehr peinlich und Cassie auch."

„Du bist süß – Tom und ich haben zwei sehr süße, niedliche Mädchen bekommen."

„Tom tut mir leid, dass er wer weiß wie lange noch warten muss."

„Es reicht ihm bis dahin mit Cassie zu kuscheln und allzu lange wird es bestimmt nicht mehr dauern. Du bestimmst auch immer noch das Tempo, Hannah." Severus Hand strich über ihren Po.

„Lass mir noch etwas Zeit, ich verspreche dir, es wird nicht mehr allzu lange dauern bis du mich wandeln darfst."

„Und wenn es 10 Jahre dauert, die Hauptsache ist, ich hab dich um mich."

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich zehn Jahre lang warten lasse", Hannah strich Severus die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „In zehn Jahren möchte ich eigentlich schon zwei Kinder haben, Prof. Slytherin, vielleicht auch drei."

„Ich werde mich Ihrem Wunsch bestimmt nicht verschließen, Mrs. Slytherin", Severus lächelte verschmitzt.

„Wir haben morgen Kräuterkunde mit den Hufflepuffs", Hannah sah Severus auf einmal kläglich an.

„Bleib in der Nähe von Crabbe und Goyle, ich werde sie morgen unterrichten, dass sie besonders auf dich und Susan ein Auge haben sollen. Weder Sirius noch ich dulden es, dass jemand außer uns Hand an unsere Frauen legen." Severus unterstrich diese Worte mit seinen Händen.

„Ich werde wie eine Klette an denen kleben", versprach Hannah. Dann grinste sie verschlagen. „Justin und Ernie haben aber auch ihr gutes – sie waren für meine Alpträume verantwortlich und deshalb kuscheln wir jetzt schon."

„So kann man es zwar auch sehen, aber ich schreibe ihnen deshalb bestimmt keinen Dankesbrief oder spreche ihnen Punkte zu", Severus Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Ich hab die Sechsklasse Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw morgen früh in einer Doppelstunde. Du hast da doch frei – Lust mir zu assistieren?"

„Beim Brauen oder willst du knutschen?"

„Was sind das denn für Unterstellungen?" Severus schimpfte und grinste dabei.

„Kenn dich schon etwas – du bist genau wie Tom, der kann seine Finger und Lippen auch nicht von Cassie lassen."

„Ist ja auch mein großer Bruder."

„Gefiel Sev deine Überraschung?" Cassie überfiel die Schwägerin gleich als sie sie im Flur traf. Tom und sein Bruder grinsten nur.

„Ja, Schwesterchen, auch wir haben ein gemeinschaftliches Ritual daraus gemacht." Severus umarmte Cassie, während Tom Hannah in die Arme schloss. „Ich danke dir dafür." Leise, damit nur Cassie es hören konnte, flüsterte er: „Tom würde sich bestimmt freuen, wenn er dir mehr als nur den Rücken eincremen dürfte. Ihr badet doch schon zusammen und kuschelt, da ist das doch auch nicht mehr schlimm. Lass dich von ihm verwöhnen – du verdienst es, Cassie."

„Du bist ein toller großer Bruder", Cassie strahlte, „werde ich machen. Tooom?"

„Ja, Engelchen?"

„Ich hab später eine Überraschung für dich – übrigens Sev, mein Schwesterchen würde sich darüber bestimmt auch freuen."

„Ich probier es später aus", Severus lachte und schlang seinen Arm um Hannahs Schulter. „Ich hab später eine Überraschung für dich, Mäuschen?"

„Die gleiche, die Tom von Cassie kriegt?" Hannah lachte fröhlich. „Tom, morgen denken wir zwei uns was für unsere Lieben aus."

„Jederzeit gerne, Schwesterchen. Heute lassen wir uns aber erst einmal überraschen."

 **Ergänzung der Stammbäume**

 **Familienmitglieder Lestrange:**

Rodolphus Pollux Lord Lestrange verheiratet mit Bellatrix Cynthia geb. Black

 **Kinder**

Cassiopeia Aurora Bellatrix Lestrange (vormals bekannt als Hermine Granger)

 **Adoptivkinder**

Ashley Jane Bellatrix Granger-Lestrange (4 Jahre) – zukünftige Gefährtin von Theodore Nott

Joshua Robert Rodolphus Granger-Lestrange Lord Canterbury (4 Jahre)

 **Familienmitglieder Malfoy**

Lucius Abraxas Lord Malfoy verheiratet mit Narzissa Elisabeth Malfoy geb. Black

 **Kinder** :

Draconis Lucius Malfoy verheiratet mit Luna Elisabeth Malfoy geb. Lovegood

Raven Narzissa Malfoy (6 Jahre) zukünftige Gefährtin von Patrick Carmichael-Gryffindor-Slytherin

Jamie William Winter (6 Jahre)

Tiffany Serena Winter (4 Jahre)

 **Familienmitglieder Gryffindor-Slytherin**

Godric Vincent Gryffindor verheiratet mit Salazar Gregorius Slytherin

 **Kinder:**

Tom Alessandro Gryffindor-Slytherin verheiratet mit Cassiopeia Aurora Bellatrix Gryffindor-Slytherin geb. Lestrange (vormals Hermine Jane Granger)

Severus Raphael Godric Gryffindor-Slytherin verheiratet mit Hannah Mary Gryffindor-Slytherin geb. Abbott

James Ricardo Luzifer Gryffindor-Slytherin, verheiratet mit Lily Marie geb. Evans (bekannt als James und Lily Potter Eltern von Dominic (vormals Harry James Potter) und Nathaniel (vormals Neville Longbottom) Gryffindor-Slytherin

 **Pflege-/Adoptivkinder:**

Misty Serena Carmichael-Gryffindor-Slytherin geb. Carmichael (5 Jahre) zukünftige Gefährtin von Blaise Zabini

Patrick Lysander Carmichael-Gryffindor-Slytherin geb. Carmichael (8 Jahre) zukünftiger Gefährte von Raven Malfoy

 **Enkelkinder:**

Dominic James Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin (vormals Harry James Potter) verheiratet mit Mary Megan Catherine Gryffindor-Slytherin geb. Bones (vormals O'Reily)

Nathaniel Riley Godric Gryffindor-Slytherin (vormals Neville Frank Longbottom) verlobt mit Pansy Claire Parkinson

 **Geschwister**

 **Familie Hufflepuff-Slytherin**

Lucifer Slytherin (Bruder von Salazar) verheiratet mit Helga Hufflepuff

 **Kinder**

Lucianus Raphael Gabriel Hufflepuff-Slytherin (750 Jahre)

Robin Carson Lucifer Hufflepuff-Slytherin (700 Jahre) verheiratet mit Debora Windsong (30 Jahre)

Constantin Aurelio Lucifer Hufflepuff-Slytherin (567 Jahre)

Aurelius Maximus Tizian (243 Jahre)

Melody Maisy Constance Lady Summerwood geb. Hufflepuff-Slytherin (30 Jahre)– verheiratet mit Brandon Lord Summerwood

Felicia Madeleine Helena Hufflepuff-Slytherin (5 Jahre)

Emily Alessa Diana Hufflepuff-Slytherin (2 Jahre)

 **Enkelkinder**

Reily Brandon Vicomte Summerwood (3 Jahre)

 **Familie Ravenclaw-Gryffindor**

Gideon Gryffindor (Bruder von Godric) verheiratet mit Rowena Ravenclaw

 **Kinder**

Sander Lennard Gideon Ravenclaw-Gryffindor (700 Jahre)

Silas Joel Magus Ravenclaw-Gryffindor (243 Jahre)

Dylan Ciaran Roxas Ravenclaw-Gryffindor (150 Jahre)

Lisanne Galadriel Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryffindor (30 Jahre)

Lynn Merida Amedea Ravenclaw-Gryffindor (25 Jahre)

 **Familie Black**

Sirius Orion Black verheiratet mit Susan Serena Black geb. Bones

Regulus Arcturus Black verheiratet mit Emily Rose Black geb. Flowers

 **Adoptivkinder/Geschwister von Emiliy Rose**

Robin (9 Jahre)

Samantha (7 Jahre)

Sean (5 Jahre)


	19. 17 Oh, Merlin, warum habe ich nur diese

**Oh, Merlin, warum habe ich nur diese Hausfarben ausgesucht!**

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ereignislos – die Gryffindors hielten sich merklich zurück, doch die Slytherins waren auf der Hut. Sie trauten dem Frieden so gar nicht. Ernie Macmillian und Justin Finch-Fletchley hatten ihre erste Zaubertränkestunde nach den Ferien nur knapp überlebt: Nicht nur, dass Hannah ihren Mann assistierte, nein, sie und Sev ließen es sich auch nicht nehmen, herumzuknutschen, während die Schüler brauten.

Doch selbst das hielt Severus nicht davon ab, den kleinsten Fehler zu bemerken und so kam es, das Justin und Ernie dermaßen abgelenkt waren, dass ihre Kessel explodierten. „Nachsitzen, jeder einen Monat lang", fauchte Severus und beseitigte zusammen mit Hannah die Schweinerei. „Und zwar jeden Abend zwei Stunden bei Mr. Filch. Außerdem sollten Sie es sich überlegen, ob Ihre Fähigkeiten für meinen Unterricht ausreichen. Nicht jeder ist so begnadet wie meine Frau, die im Übrigen schon zusagte, nach ihrem Abschluss bei mir in die Meisterlehre zu gehen."

„Schatz", tadelte Hannah ihn, „das geht Macmillian und Finch-Fletchley nichts an."

„Hast recht, entschuldige Hannah", Severus beugte sich hinab und küsste seine Frau. „Aber ich gebe nun einmal gerne mit meinem schlauen Weib an. Da geht es mir genauso wie Tom mit Cassie."

„Warum kann ich dir nie böse sein, mein süßer Giftmischer?"

„Weil du mich liebst."

Solche und ähnliche Gespräche führten auch Tom und Cassie bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit. Doch obwohl sie merkten, dass es in Ron und Ginny Weasley brodelte, kam es bislang zu keinem Wutanfall. Doch dieser würde selbstverständlich noch kommen. Davon gingen sie aus.

Vielleicht lag die Ruhe der Gryffindors auch darin begründet, dass Godric sein Versprechen wahrmachte und am Dienstagabend urplötzlich im Gemeinschaftsraum stand und so alle erschreckte. „Guten Abend, ich hatte ja meinen Besuch angekündigt", lautete seine zynische Begründung.

Dann sah er sich schweigend im Gemeinschaftsraum um, verzog angewidert das Gesicht: „Sal würde durchdrehen", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Wer ist eigentlich für diese schaurige Einrichtung verantwortlich – ich hatte damals nur einige Wandteppiche und Banner in meinen Hausfarben hier hängen."

„Nun, Prof. Albus Dumbledore ist für diese äußerst geschmackvolle und edle Einrichtung und Dekorierung des Gemeinschaftsraumes verantwortlich, Prof. Gryffindor", fauchte Prof. McGonagall, die eiligst von Ginny Weasley über das Auftauchen des Gründers informiert worden war.

„Über Geschmack und Edel kann man streiten. Außerdem heißt es Prof. Gryffindor-Slytherin, mein Mann und ich nahmen jeweils den Namen des anderen mit an. Mein Mann würde in diesem Zimmer Alpträume bekommen, der bekommt ja schon die Krise, wenn ich ein rotes Hemd trage. Ich würde jetzt gerne die Schlafsäle inspizieren."

Destiny Brennigan übernahm die Führung, nachdem sich erst niemand meldete. „Fühlst du dich eigentlich bei dem vielen rot wohl?" wollte Godric wissen, als niemand sie mehr hören konnte.

„Nein", wisperte das Mädchen und sah sich vorsichtig um, „aber das darf niemand wissen, sonst bekomme ich Ärger und zwar großen Ärger."

„Ich verrate dich nicht. Fühlst du dich überhaupt hier wohl, hast du viele Freunde?"

„Ich hab hier keine Freunde, ich wollte mich immer mit Hermine, äh Cassiopeia, anfreunden, doch Ginny Weasley verhinderte dies irgendwie immer. Aber bitte, bitte verraten Sie mich nicht. Ich muss doch das hier noch zwei Jahre durchhalten." Ein flehentlicher Blick traf den Gründer. Dieser drang unbemerkt in die Gedanken des Mädchens ein und stellte fest, dass dies die Wahrheit war, schlimmer noch, er stellte fest, dass das Mädchen hier seit Jahren schikaniert wurde, weil es durch einen Geburtsfehler stark das Bein nachzog.

„Was ist mit deinen Eltern, Destiny, hast du denen das mal erzählt?"

„Ich wohne bei meiner Großmutter, die möchte ich damit nicht belasten, da sie ziemlich krank ist."

„Warte einen Moment", Godric nahm geistigen Kontakt zu seinen drei Freunden und Mitbegründern auf, übermittelte ihnen schnell das Gespräch und schon verschwanden die weiblichen Hogwartsgründerinnen aus dem Büro und tauchten bei der Großmutter wieder auf.

„Möchtest du hier bleiben oder lieber wechseln? Hattest du die Wahl zwischen mehreren Häusern?"

„Ja, zwischen Hufflepuff und Gryffindor, doch meine Eltern waren hier und Grandma meinte vorher, sie wären stolz auf mich, wenn ich ebenfalls hierher kommen würde."

„Zeig mir jetzt die anderen Räumen, vielleicht bekommen wir gleich schon eine Antwort. Helga und Rowena sind nämlich zu deiner Großmutter aufgebrochen und sprechen mit ihr. Nach Hufflepuff können wir dich leider nicht lassen, du wirst schon nach Slytherin wechseln müssen. Aber so könntest du dich auch endlich mit Cassie anfreunden."

„Das wäre schön", Destiny klang ziemlich sehnsüchtig.

Schweigend betrachtete Godric alle Schlafsäle und die Bäder. Selbst diese waren in rot-gold gehalten. „Furchtbar, ich glaube, wenn ich Sal mal schocken will, bring ich ihn hierher", er zwinkerte Destiny zu, dann lauschte er wieder einer inneren Stimme.

„Alles klar, Deine Großmutter ist mit deinem Wechsel einverstanden. Wir gehen jetzt schnell in deinen Schlafsaal und packen alles zusammen. Deine Großmutter ist schon bei den Malfoys, so dass niemand ihr was tun kann. Außerdem hat sie dort die richtige Pflege, denn ein Heiler kann immer nach ihr sehen."

„Danke", Destiny strahlte und fiel dem Gründer um den Hals.

„Nichts zu danken, Kleine, und jetzt sehen wir zu, dass wir diesem rot-goldenen Alptraum entfliehen. Hier bekomme selbst ich Alpträume und ich suchte diese Hausfarben aus."

Destiny lachte und gemeinsam packten sie innerhalb von fünf Minuten ihre Sachen. „Dann auf in den Kampf", Godric verkleinerte den großen Koffer und die Reisetasche und verstaute sie in seiner Tasche.

„Also, ich muss schon sagen, das hier ist ein wahrer Alptraum in rot-gold – die Schüler können ja froh sein, dass ich mir nicht pink oder rosa als Hausfarbe aussuchte", begann Godric, nachdem sie wieder unten im Gemeinschaftsraum waren. Dabei bemerkte er, dass dem Mädchen an seiner Seite drohende und warnende Blicke zugeworfen wurden. Destiny wurde blass und versteckte sich halb hinter dem Gründer.

„Nichts desto trotz, ich muss hier ja zum Glück nicht leben und wenn ich meinen Mann schocken will, bring ich ihn einfach mal vorbei. Ms Brennigan wird im Übrigen mit sofortiger Wirkung nach Slytherin wechseln auf eigenen Wunsch."

„Du Verräterin", fuhr Ron dazwischen, „Du dreckige, miese Verräterin. Du willst also auch so eine Todesserschlampe werden wie die alte, dreckige Granger. Vielleicht braucht ja dieser Salazar Slytherin oder dieser falsche Godric Gryffindor einen Brutkasten für ihre nächsten Gören. Wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast, zu was anderem bist du Krüppel eh nicht gut. Hoffentlich rutschen recht viele Todesser über dich rüber."

„Was fällt Ihnen ein", fauchte Godric los, „benimmt man sich so einer Mitschülerin gegenüber oder überhaupt einem Mädchen? Wie kommen Sie dazu, meine geliebte Schwiegertochter dermaßen zu beleidigen und auch meinen Mann? Und Sie, Prof. McGonagall, stehen auch noch daneben und scheinen solche Beleidigungen zu billigen. Wo sind wir eigentlich hingekommen? Wie konnte Gryffindor dermaßen verrohen?

Auch wenn es Sie nichts angeht, Mr. Weasley, bislang habe ich noch alle Kinder meines Mannes und von mir selbst bekommen. Sie scheinen noch nie was davon gehört haben, dass bei Seelenpartnerschaften auch der Mann bei einer gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnerschaft schwanger werden kann." Godric strich demonstrativ über seinen Bauch.

„Das wird ein Nachspiel für Sie haben, Mr. Weasley, ich streiche Ihnen die Hogsmeade-Wochenenden für den Rest des Schuljahres. Sie, Prof. McGonagall werden hiermit verwarnt und abgemahnt. Lassen Sie so etwas nicht zur Gewohnheit werden – sonst sind Sie hier mal Lehrerin gewesen." Godric warf noch einen wütenden Blick in die Runde. „Komm Destiny, wir gehen jetzt zu meinen Direktorenkollegen und dann erzählen dir Helga und Rowena von ihrem Besuch bei deiner Großmutter. Ach und ich nehme Destiny hiermit mit sofortiger Wirkung aus Ihrem Verwandlungsunterricht, Prof. McGonagall. Auch sie wird zukünftig Unterricht bei Prof. Ravenclaw bekommen. Guten Abend."

„Da bin ich wieder", rief Godric, als er zusammen mit Destiny das Büro betrat, „und ich bringe Zuwachs für dich Sal."

„Das hör ich gerne", der Gründer von Slytherin stand auf und begrüßte die ehemalige Gryffindor, leitete sie zu einem Sessel und schenkte ihr Tee ein. „Sev, Tom und die Mädels werden gleich kommen."

„Wir hörten von Ric, dass du eigentlich in mein Haus wolltest", Helga lächelte Destiny an.

„Ja, doch meine Grandma meinte, dass ich meinen Eltern zuliebe nach Gryffindor gehen sollte."

„Hat es dir dort jemals gefallen?" forschte Helga Hufflepuff nach.

„Nein, nie – die meisten nannten mich vom ersten Tag an Hinkepott oder Krüppel. Nur Cassie, Seamus, Dean, Dominic, Nathaniel, Fred und George sowie die Creevy-Brüder nannten mich nicht so. Selbst die Slytherins beleidigten mich nicht."

„Wie lange humpelst du schon?" ging Helga Hufflepuff gleich in den Heilerinnen-Modus über.

„Geburtsfehler, die Hebamme passte nicht auf und brach mir das Bein, was niemand bemerkte. So wuchs es schief und krumm zusammen und war zudem noch verkürzt."

„Dagegen muss doch was zu machen sein."

„Es gibt Operationen dagegen, doch die sind teuer und das Geld haben wir nicht. Außerdem sind mittlerweile die Erfolgsaussichten nicht mehr allzu gut, da alles verwachsen ist. Sie müssten mir das Bein mehrere Male brechen, können mir aber nicht garantieren, dass die Schmerzen zum Erfolg führen."

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn Madame Pomfrey und ich uns das einmal zusammen mit einem Heiler aus dem St. Mungos ansehen? Vielleicht können wir ja was machen."

„Das ist nett gemeint, doch Granny und ich können uns das nicht leisten", wehrte Destiny traurig ab.

„Das bekommen wir schon hin, Mädchen. Morgen hast du erst einmal keinen Unterricht, denn wir zwei besorgen dir erst einmal neue Schuluniformen und die erforderlichen Büchern. Hierfür existiert im Übrigen einen Schulfonds, ich glaube, wir müssen einmal nachforschen, was Dumbles damit anstellte."

„Hallo, ich höre, wir haben Zuwachs bekommen?" Tom, Cassie, Bella, Sev und Hannah betraten das Büro, dicht gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle.

„Ja, Destiny gefiel es absolut nicht in Gryffindor, wurde dort sogar beleidigt und bedroht. Also hab ich sie für Sal abgeworben", Godric grinste fies.

„Ich sollte dich öfters auf Schülerfang schicken, Schatz." Salazar grinste. „Freut mich, dass du in mein Haus wechselst, auch wenn du eigentlich zu Helga ins Haus möchtest. Was hat die Großmutter gesagt?"

„Deine Granny lässt dich grüßen, Destiny. Es tut ihr leid, dass du in Gryffindor so schikaniert wurdest, denn sie weiß, dass du eigentlich nach Hufflepuff wolltest."

„Geht es ihr gut? Der Heiler im St. Mungos sagte, sie darf sich nicht aufregen, da sie ein schwaches Herz hat."

Helga und Rowena sahen sich an, sie wussten, dass es schlecht um die Großmutter bestellt war. „Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend, Destiny, sie möchte dich morgen sehen. Hast du noch andere Verwandte?"

„Nein, nur meine Granny. Es sieht sehr schlecht aus, oder?"

„Ja, doch damit hast weder du noch dein Häuserwechsel etwas zu tun, Destiny", erklärte Helga Hufflepuff geduldig. „Sev gibt dem Mädchen bitte einen Beruhigungstrank – laut deinem Pa war der Abschied bei den Gryffindors nicht sehr nett."

Severus tat, um was ihn seine Tante bat. „Schön, dass du jetzt zu den Slytherins gehörst, Destiny. Für dich gilt ab sofort das gleiche wie für die Anderen, die vor kurzem nach Slytherin wechselten: Bleib immer in der Nähe von den anderen Slytherins, geh nirgendwo alleine hin."

„Ja, Prof. Slytherin."

„Du teilst dir ab sofort das Zimmer mit Daphne Greengras und Tracy Davis. Dort ist genug Platz und ich glaube, ihr drei werdet euch gut verstehen. Die Badezimmer der Slytherins besitzen alle eine große Wanne, ich gebe dir später eine spezielle Bademischung mit, die die Muskeln in deinem Bein entkrampfen wird. Hannah und ich werden zudem eine spezielle Salbe für dich brauen. Vince, Greg – passt bitte in der nächsten Zeit verstärkt auf Destiny auf. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass einige Gryffindors versuchen werden, sich an ihr zu rächen für den Hauswechsel. Ich werde auch Seamus und Dean informieren, dass sie sich mit euch abwechseln."

„Das machen wir Professor. Du sagst uns bitte Bescheid, wenn wir mal zu schnell für dich laufen, Destiny", Greg lächelte um zu signalisieren, dass diese Bemerkung nett und fürsorglich gemeint war. „Wir sollten vielleicht dafür sorgen, dass Destiny endlich vom Flugunterricht befreit wird. Es fällt ihr nämlich schwer, sich vom Boden abzustoßen mit dem schlimmen Bein. Weasley lacht sie deshalb immer aus, schubst sie sogar, wenn niemand hinsieht. Außerdem hat sie danach starke Schmerzen und humpelt noch stärker."

„Stimmt das, Destiny?" forschte Godric nach. Das Mädchen nickte beschämt und senkte den Blick. „Warum hast du das denn nie gesagt?"

„Hab ich doch, doch Prof. McGonagall meinte, ich solle mich nicht so anstellen. Es könnte nicht so schlimm sein, schließlich würde das Fliegen ja meine Behinderung beseitigen."

„Das kann nicht angehen", tobte Godric los. „Wie kann man so was nur zu einer Schülerin sagen. Du bist ab sofort vom Flugunterricht befreit – während des Flugunterrichts kommst du einfach zukünftig in unser Büro und beginnst schon mit deinen Hausaufgaben oder liest ein gutes Buch.

Sobald wir wissen, wie wir dein Bein in Ordnung bringen können, wird dein Lehrplan auf diese Therapie und Behandlung abgestellt. Deine Gesundheit hat Vorrang und zum Glück finden in diesen Schuljahr keine wichtigen Prüfungen statt."

„Wir bringen Destiny dann die Hausaufgaben", versprachen Hannah und Cassie sofort.

„Also wäre dieser Punkt auch geklärt. Destiny ist morgen vom Unterricht freigestellt, Tante Helga wird mit ihr die neuen Uniformen besorgen und anschließend geht es zur Großmutter."

Am Mittwochmorgen kamen schon beim Frühstück hunderte von Eulen hereingeflogen, alle schien Zeitungen zu tragen. „Was ist da den los?" platzte Lavender Brown los und schnappte sich sofort zwei Ausgaben. Eine gab sie an ihre beste Freundin Parvati weiter. Aber auch die anderen schnappten sich Zeitungen.

„Das gibt es doch nicht!" dieser Ausruf kam von Anthony Goldstein.

„ _Molly Weasley tot aufgefunden",_

lautete die Schlagzeile und etwas kleiner darunter:

„ _Ehemann auf der Flucht?"_

Alle starrten die Weasley-Kinder an, die ebenso ratlos schienen. Jedenfalls war es bei Ron und Ginny so, die Zwillinge waren eingeweiht gewesen und sie wussten ja auch, dass ihre Mutter lebte und bei den Malfoys in Sicherheit war.

„ _Meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser",_

(Cassie war es gelungen, Rita Kimmkorn für diesen Artikel zu gewinne, was aber auch nicht schwer gewesen war!)

 _ich dachte, mich trifft der Schlag, als ich davon hörte. Doch bei Merlin, es ist wahr. Molly Bernadette Weasley geb. Prewett ist tot. Die arme Molly wurde erschlagen, bevor sie starb, muss sie wahre Höllenqualen erlebt haben, dessen Ausmaß man sich gar nicht vorstellen möchte._

 _Arthur Weasley, der Ehemann von Molly, ist seit einigen Tagen auf der Flucht, wie lange schon kann man nicht sagen. Doch von vorn:_

 _Augusta Longbottom, eine langjährige Freundin der Familie, entschloss sich am Montag spontan zu einem Besuch bei Molly Weasley. Man hatte sich einige Zeit nicht gesehen und Augusta wollte sie über die neuesten Entwicklungen in ihrer Familie informieren._

 _Für diejenigen unter Ihnen, meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser, die es noch nicht mitbekommen haben: Neville Longbottom, der Enkel von Augusta Longbottom, ist in Wirklichkeit der Zwillingsbruder von Harry Potter, Enkelsohn von Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin, Großneffe von Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff, die zudem mit den Brüdern ihrer Mitgründer verheiratet sind und Neffe von Severus Snape und dessen Bruder Tom, alias Lord Voldemort!_

 _Ja, Sie hören richtig: Neville Longbottom und Harry Potter, die in Wirklichkeit Nathaniel und Dominic Gryffindor-Slytherin heißen, sind die Neffen des Dunklen Lords und verstehen sich, wovon ich mich selbst überzeugen konnte, hervorragend mit ihrem Onkel und dessen Bruder._

 _Ich wurde Zeuge, wie die Zwillinge von ihrem Onkel Tom im Duellieren unterrichtet wurden und zwar zusammen mit ihrer Freundin Cassie, die vor einigen Wochen den Dunklen Lord ehelichte, diesen mit Flüchen und Zauberern belegten oder es zumindest versuchten._

 _Doch Tom Slytherin wehrte alle Versuche nur lachend ab und schaffte es schließlich seine Neffen in den Teich zu werfen, während seine Gemahlin bewegungslos in seinen Armen lag. Dass die Zwillinge sich daraufhin beschwerten, das ihre Tante nicht im Wasser landete, ist glaube ich verständlich. Doch ihr Onkel Tom versicherte grinsend, er würde es vorziehen, wenn seine Frau in seinen Armen landen würde._

 _Doch ich schweife ab. Jedenfalls Augusta reiste per Apparation zum Fuchsbau und rief nach Molly, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Augusta ging ums Haus und stellte fest, dass die Tür zur Küche offenstand. Sie trat ein und fand dort Molly in ihrem Blut liegen._

 _Sofort alarmierte sie die Auroren, die umgehend eintrafen und den Tatort und das gesamte Haus, den sogenannten Fuchsbau, untersuchten._

 _Die Auroren fanden sehr viele Blutspritzer, die arme Molly muss vor ihrem Tod sehr gelitten haben. Doch auch im Keller machten die Auroren ein erschreckendes Erlebnis: Sie fanden in einem versteckten Kellerraum, auf den sie erst durch Zufall stießen, ein an die Wand gekettetes Skelett. Die Ketten waren magisch, wie ein herbeigerufener Fluchbrecher feststellte. Es war dem oder der Gefangenen also unmöglich zu fliehen._

 _Wer also ist der oder die Tote?_

 _Ich halte mich für Sie informiert._

 _Ihre Rita Kimmkorn."_

Es war totenstill in der Halle, Cassie und Luna hatten George und Fred mittlerweile in die Arme geschlossen. „Ms. Weasley – ich begleite Sie und Ihre Brüder gleich ins Ministerium. Prof. McGonagall, Sie möchten bestimmt mitkommen?" Salazar wandte sich an die Verwandlungslehrerin.

„Ja, ja natürlich." Prof. McGonagall stand auf und sie verließen zusammen die Große Halle.

Rowena Ravenclaw erhob sich: „Ich werde Prof. McGonagall währenddessen vertreten. Esst in Ruhe auf und dann lasst uns mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Die erste Stunde fängt halt zwanzig Minuten später an und wird dementsprechend verkürzt."

Die Slytherins beobachtete unauffällig Albus Dumbledore, doch dieser ließ sich nichts anmerken, auch Tom und Sev konnten nichts in seinen Gedanken lesen.

Die Weasley-Geschwister kamen an diesem Tag nicht zurück, sie wurden für den Rest der Woche vom Unterricht freigestellt, um alles zu regeln. Auch Prof. McGonagall blieb der Schule fern, sie wollte Ron und Ginny während dieser Zeit zur Seite stehen. Erst am Freitagmittag nahmen sie wieder am Essen teil. „Den Zweien geht es so am Arsch vorbei, dass Mom „ _tot"_ ist", George füllte seinen Teller auf. „Keine einzige Träne haben sie vergossen, es hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass sie sagen, Mom hätte so einen Tod verdient."

„Ja, es interessierte sie auch nicht, wer der Tote im Keller war", ergänzte Fred und nahm die Schüssel von Megan entgegen.

„Wart Ihr bei eurer Mom?"

„Ja einige Male. Es geht ihr soweit gut. Es hilft ihr ungemein, dass sie sich etwas um die Kinder kümmern kann. Außerdem unterstützt Narzissa sie, wo es nur geht. Mom hat teilweise das Kommando über die Küche übernommen und backt mit den Kindern in einer Tour."

„Narzissa meint, es stört sie nicht. Die Hauptsache ist, Mom geht es gut und sie kann sich ablenken. Lucius ist genauso vernascht wie Tom und nimmt sogar Torte mit zur Arbeit – für sich und Percy. Ab Montag bekommt Mom zudem alle zwei Tage Besuch von einem speziell ausgebildeten Heiler."

„Das ist doch gut."

„Falls Mom mit ihm spricht", wandte George ein. „Es sieht zurzeit mehr danach aus, als wenn sie sich lieber Narzissa anvertraut. Die zwei gehen gemeinsam im Park spazieren, planen die Neugestaltung und Narzissa überredet sie gerade reiten zu lernen."

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass zwei so verschiedene Frauen sich anfreunden können", Fred grinste. „Doch die zwei verstehen sich echt gut, Mom strickt bereits fleißig für die Kinder. Bill, Charlie und Percy wohnen auch im Manor, zurzeit noch inoffiziell."

„Tonks, ihre Eltern und Remus sind mittlerweile auch ins Manor gezogen", berichte Draco und füllte Luna nach. Nick und Nate grinsten sich an. Es war rührend, wie der Eisprinz von Slytherin sich um seine Frau bemühte. Ständig passte er auf, dass sie auch ja genug aß und sich vernünftig kleidete.

Doch Luna schien dies nicht zu stören: „Zum ersten Mal muss ich nicht hinter meinen Sachen herlaufen", vertraute sie einmal Hannah, Susan, Megan und Cassie an. „Mir wurde ja alles versteckt, ich genieße Dracos kleine Aufmerksamkeiten."

„Fenrir wohnt jetzt bei uns im Manor", Nick prustete los. „Er besucht zusammen mit Granny jeden Tag die Dursleys. Doch seiner Meinung nach ist Granny sehr viel schlimmer als er. Sie hat meine Erinnerungen so verzaubert, dass sie sie auf der Kerkerwand sehen kann und lässt die Dursleys daran teilnehmen und schimpft sie dann dazu aus. Fenrir genießt seine Privatvorführungen."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen – vielleicht können wir am Wochenende einmal daran teilnehmen. Ich wollte Granny immer schon mal in Aktion erleben, ohne dass ich was angestellt habe."

„Ist sie so schlimm, Nate?"

„Du hast sie noch nie ausrasten sehen, Cassie. Sie kann einen Angst machen, oh ja. Dagegen ist Onkel Tom oder Lord Voldemort harmlos."

„Lass Onkel Tom das bloß nicht hören, sonst landen wir wieder im Teich", brummte sein Zwilling und sah seine beste Freundin auffordernd an.

„Du möchtest also, dass ich meinem Tom nichts erzähle?"

„Ganz genau, Tante Cassiopeia. Denk bitte an deine Neffen."

„Tu ich immer."

„Aber noch mehr an deinen Tommy."

„Du weißt doch, Dominic James Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin, dass ich diesen Namen überhaupt nicht mag", raunte eine sanfte Stimme in Nicks Ohr.

„Hallo Onkel Tom – geht es dir gut?"

„Lenk nicht ab, Neffe. Ich glaube, wir zwei sollten uns Montag mal duellieren im Unterricht."

„Au ja, das wird lustig. Und danach kannste ja noch mal Ron zum Mitmachen auffordern."

„Ich kann es ja mal versuchen, Hannah. Vielleicht schafft er diesmal einen Schritt mehr. Bevor er umfällt."

„Der doch nicht", schnaubte George und Fred verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Wir suchen uns gleich erst einmal gute Plätze für Euren Auftritt."

Nach einem kurzen Anklopfen trat Tom in Cassies Schlafzimmer. Diese bemühte sich gerade mit ihrem Reißverschluss ab. „Ist dir eigentlich in den Sinn gekommen, deinen Mann um Hilfe zu bitten?"

„Nein, ich bekomm den Zauberspruch einfach nicht hin", Cassies Wangen verfärbten sich zart.

„Solltest du aber – hat deine Mutter dir und Hannah vor der Hochzeit nicht erklärt, dass das die Arbeit des Mannes ist, den Reißverschluss seiner Frau zu öffnen und zu schließen?"

„Wohl lieber zu öffnen."

„Keine Unterstellungen, Weib." Tom grinste, trat hinter Cassie und hauchte ihr erst einmal einige Küsse auf die nackte Haut. „Obwohl, die Vorstellung ist sehr verlockend. Ich merk sie mir für später vor." Tom schloss schließlich den Reißverschluss und legte seiner Frau den Schmuck an.

„Danke schön." Cassie strahlte Tom im Spiegel an und drehte sich schließlich um. „Wenn ich nicht schon in dich verliebt wäre, würde ich mich genau jetzt verlieben."

„Cassie", Tom merkte, dass sein Vampir am rotieren war.

„Was denn", Cassie lachte, „es ist die Wahrheit, mein schöner Mann. Steh es nur noch eine halbe Stunde durch und danach zieh ich deinen Lieblingsbikini an, du darfst mich eincremen. Dann würde ich gerne mit dir tanzen und anschließend steht ja auch noch unser Bad an. Ich trag auch später dein Lieblingskleid zum tanzen, zum essen."

„Auch mein Lieblingsnachthemd und du lässt deine Haare offen?" Tom sah Cassie sehnsüchtig an.

„Alles was du möchtest – und jetzt lass mich mit meinem schönen, sexy Mann angeben."

Es klopfte am der Tür und sie beeilten sich dorthin zu kommen. „Kuck mal, Mia, kuck mal Onkel Tom", Ashley drehte sich stolz im Kreis.

„Chic, Engelchen", Tom beugte sich hinab und hob das kleine Mädchen auf seinen Arm. „Ich hoffe, ich bekomm irgendwann einmal genau so ein süßes Töchterchen wie du es bist."

Das kleine Mädchen kicherte. Dann setzte sich der Trupp in Bewegung – zwischendurch stießen noch Sirius und Susan dazu, Salazar, Godric mit Misty und Patrick, Rabastan mit Milli und am Schluss Hannah und Severus, Nathaniel und Pansy, Dominic und Megan sowie Draco und Luna.

Salazar, Godric sowie Misty und Patrick schritten voran, ihnen folgten Tom und Cassie sowie Severus und Hannah. Alle Anderen schlossen sich ihrem Rang entsprechend an. „Show time", Nick grinste Megan an und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

Draußen stießen sie auf die ersten Schüler. Perplex wurden sie angesehen, es kamen immer mehr Schüler und Schülerinnen heran. „Wir werden erst am Sonntagabend oder Montagmorgen zurück sein", informierte Salazar die Schüler. „Prof. Hufflepuff und Prof. Ravenclaw werden hier bleiben und alles im Auge behalten."

Tom bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Ron und Ginny Weasley wütend zu ihnen hinübersahen. Er grinste nur. Auch Nick feixte – er sah, dass Ginny vor Eifersucht fast verging, als sie Megan in ihrem hübschen Kleid sah. „Ginny ist sauer auf dich."

Megan sah ihn bestürzt an. „Sie ist der Meinung, sie hätte ein Anrecht auf mich – sie hat sich schon seit Jahren als Lady Potter gesehen und in Gedanken mein Erbe verprasst. Pass also bitte etwas auf, wenn sie in deiner Nähe sein sollte. Verfluch sie lieber als wenn sie dich verflucht und bleib bitte immer in unserer Nähe."

„Okay – nimmst du mich in der DA auf?"

„Ja, klar, aber der Name wird geändert und auch die Zusammensetzung. Das sollten wir später mal mit Nate, Cassie, Susan, Hannah und Luna besprechen." Nick zögerte einen Moment: „Darf ich, darf ich dich küssen?"

„Du willst Ginny eins auswischen?"

„Ja, aber das wäre mies dir gegenüber, verzeih."

„Ich bekomme dafür aber später auch noch einen Kuss, wenn wir alleine sind", Megan lächelte schüchtern. „Du machst es um Ginny zu ärgern, ich um Dumbledore zu ärgern – damit sind wir quitt. Und der Kuss von später ist, um uns dafür zu entschuldigen, dass wir den Anderen benutzten, einverstanden?"

Nick antwortete nicht, er handelte lieber. „Und uns besser kennenzulernen", flüsterte er anschließend, bevor er Megan erneut küsste. „Gefällt mir, ich könnte mich dran gewöhnen."

Megan antwortete nicht, sie sah Ginnys wutverzerrte Fratze. Sie zog stattdessen Nicks Kopf zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn von sich aus. „Ich mich auch, aber deine Ex sollte sich schleunigst daran gewöhnen, dass du mir gehörst. Ich glaube, ich sollte ihr mal bei Gelegenheit meinen Ehering unter die Nase halten."

„Ich hab ein mieses Gefühl bei Ginny", gestand Nick leise. „Die wird nicht aufgeben. Mich wundert nur, dass sie bislang so ruhig verhielt. Ich hätte damit gerechnet, dass sie dich auf das Übelste beschimpft."

„Zum Einen ist sie ja nicht bei uns in der Klasse, hilft vielleicht auch schon etwas. Zum Anderen glaube ich, dass da was geplant wird."

„Wo geht ihr denn hin?" Lavender Brown, Padma und Parvati Patil konnten natürlich ihre Neugierde nicht zurückhalten und wandten sich an Cassie.

„Zum Treffen der Vampirclans", erklärte diese hochnäsig und ordnete ihren Umhang. Dieser öffnete sich etwas und ihr Collier wurde sichtbar. „Mein Schwiegervater Salazar ist der Fürst über alle Clans und somit ist mein Tom der Kronprinz. Megan, Pansy, Hannah und ich sollen an diesem Wochenende offiziell als Verlobte bzw. Ehefrauen der Prinzen vorgestellt werden."

„Dann, dann bist du eine Prinzessin?"

„Ja, genau wie Megan, Hannah und bald auch Pansy, Lavender."

„Schatz, da muss ich dich leider etwas korrigieren – du bist Kronprinzessin", erinnerte Tom sie lächelnd.

„Vergesse ich immer wieder, Tom. Es ist halt noch ungewohnt, Prinzessin zu sein."

„Kronprinzessin, Mrs Gryffindor-Slytherin", Tom lachte. „Lernst du schon noch, die Hauptsache ist, du weißt, dass du die Prinzessin meines Herzens bist."

Lavender und die Patil-Zwillinge sahen Tom sprachlos an. „Was denn? Glauben Sie etwa, ich habe kein Herz, nur weil ich der Dunkle Lord bin?"

„Nein", Parvati stotterte ziemlich. „Nur das Sie so nett zu Ihrer Frau sind. Mein Vater hat meine Mutter noch nie so nett angeredet, sie hat ihm zu gehorchen und damit basta. Widerspruch von ihr wird nicht geduldet und ist auch nicht erwünscht."

„Ms. Patil, Ms. Patil und Ms. Brown – ich gebe Ihnen jetzt einmal einen guten Rat als Mann und Ehemann: Stecken Sie Ihre Ziele und Erwartungen in Ihren zukünftigen Freund oder Ehemann ruhig etwas höher. Eine Frau hat ein Recht von ihrem Mann geachtet und respektiert zu werden. Ich würde niemals die Hand gegen eine Frau, geschweige denn gegen meine eigene Frau erheben. Sicher, meine Frau hat mir Gehorsam geschworen bei der Eheschließung, doch ich erwarte dies nur in bestimmten Bereichen. Ansonsten ist meine Gemahlin mir völlig gleichgestellt und ich habe sie auch bereits gefragt, ob sie später meine Geschäftspartnerin sein will, denn ich schätze die Meinung meiner Cassie sehr."

„Mein Vater verbietet meiner Mutter das Arbeiten, sie darf sich nur um den Haushalt, die Kinder und Tiere kümmern", platzte Lavender heraus.

Tom verzog das Gesicht: „Dafür brauche ich keine Frau und schon gar keine Ehefrau. Was glauben Sie, was meine Schwiegereltern mit mir machen würden, wenn ich so denken würde? Von meinen Vätern möchte ich gar nicht erst sprechen. Tun Sie mir bitte den Gefallen, nehmen Sie sich am Wochenende Zeit und denken Sie über meine Worte nach. Haben Sie Freunde, feste Freunde?"

„Anthony Goldstein aus Ravenclaw", gestand Padma.

„Cormack McLaggen irgendwie", Parvati war kaum zu hören.

„Ronald."

„Anthony scheint ganz in Ordnung zu sein", Cassie kuschelte sich in Toms Arme. „Was ich von Cormack und Ron halte wisst Ihr ja."

„Ja."

„Ihr habt besseres verdient." Mit diesen Worten verschwanden sie und ließen drei ratlose Mädchen zurück.

Tom teleportierte sich und Cassie direkt in die Mastersuite, eine Handbewegung und Cassie trug sein Lieblingskleid und er Jeans und ein weißes Hemd. „Es ist für dich eine Qual, deine festliche Robe zu tragen", zog seine Frau ihn etwas auf und löste ihre Haare.

„Ja, ich fühle mich so immer eingeengt – besonders dieser enge Kragen bringt mich um."

„Mein armer Schatz, ich danke dir, dass du den Spaß mitgemacht hast", Cassie öffnete ihm einen weiteren Knopf am Hemd. „Wir sind unter uns, da kannst du auch so herumlaufen." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte einen Kuss auf die freigelegte Stelle. „Lavender und den Zwillingen hast du einigen Denkstoff dagelassen, ich tippe mal, wir erfahren am Montag von zwei Trennungen."

Tom grinste spitzbübisch: „Das war mein Ziel – jedes Mädchen und jede Frau hat das Anrecht darauf, von ihrem Freund, Gefährten, Ehemann wie eine Prinzessin, wie die Königin seines Herzens behandelt zu werden."


	20. 18 Erste Erkenntnisse

**Erste Erkenntnisse**

Das Wochenende verging wie im Flug – die Versammlung war angenehmer, als Cassie es sich gedacht hatte. Sie, Hannah, Pansy und Megan wurden sehr freundlich aufgenommen und schlossen sogar neue Freundschaften. Emily Rose war, wie Susan schon berichtet hatte, ein nettes Mädchen, das sich freute endlich Freundinnen zu haben.

„Ist Regulus auch nett zu dir?" wollte Susan sofort wissen und zog die Schwägerin mit sich fort.

„Du kannst dich schon einmal warm anziehen, wenn deine Frau meiner jetzt was negatives erzählt", Sirius lachte schallend, bevor er Emily Roses Geschwister umarmte. „Ist mein kleiner Bruder auch nett zu euch?"

„Ja, Reg spielt immer mit uns und Emily", berichtete der fünfjährige Sean strahlend.

„So, so – spielen mit Emily", Sirius grinste anzüglich. „Was darf ich mir denn darunter vorstellen?"

„Neugierig bist du überhaupt nicht, großer Bruder. Wir gehen spazieren, ich darf sie umarmen und wir unterhalten uns. Mehr läuft noch nicht. Allerdings zuckt Emily auch nicht mehr zusammen, wenn ich sie an mich ziehe und sie hat mittlerweile auch verstanden, dass sie mir völlig gleichberechtigt ist. Sie blüht richtig auf, seitdem sie unser Haus umgestalten darf. Meine Emily hat ein Händchen dafür, du kannst dich ja noch daran erinnern, wie kalt und unpersönlich das Haus vorher aussah und jetzt erkennst du es nicht mehr wieder."

„Also bist du glücklich mit deiner Frau?"

„Ja, meine Emily ist ein Glücksgriff", erklärte Regulus Black strahlend.

„Und, wie läuft es mit Regulus?" wollte Susan noch einmal wissen.

„Er ist sehr nett und geduldig mit mir, auch wenn ich es nicht verdiene."

„Warum verdienst Du es nicht, Emily?"

„Was biete ich Regulus schon, Megan? Gar nichts – ich habe drei kleine Geschwister mit in die Ehe gebracht, ich zucke zusammen, sobald er mich nur umarmt und alles andere verweigere ich ihm." Emily senkte beschämt den Kopf.

„Aber du lässt ihn doch von dir trinken, oder?" fragte Susan besorgt nach.

„Doch, er wartet sogar damit, bis ich schlafe."

„Das solltest du dir ganz schnell abgewöhnen", Susan lachte und zog die Schwägerin an sich. „Da entgeht dir nämlich das Beste. Ich hab meinen Sirius am Anfang unserer Ehe gesiezt, ignoriert und wir haben uns bei jeder Gelegenheit gehofft und das allein aus dem Grund, weil ich gar nicht wusste, was Seelengefährten sind. Erst Bella klärte mich auf und von da an lief es.

Wir zogen noch an diesem Tag aus dem Grimmauldplatz aus und übergangsweise in ein kleines Cottages von Sirius. Dieses Cottage hat nur einen Schlafraum, Sirius bot zwar an, auf der Couch zu schlafen, doch ich lehnte ab. Sirius gab mir sein Ehrenwort, dass er sich zurückhalten würde und das genügte mir. Glaub mir, mein Mann hielt sein Wort und ich fühle mich seit diesem Abend sehr wohl in seinen Armen", Susan lächelte träumerisch und drehte ihren Ring.

„Hat er, habt ihr?" Hannah glaubte zu verstehen, warum ihre beste Freundin so verträumt lächelte.

„Ja, an unserem ersten Abend in Hogwarts. Sirius war so sauer auf Ernie und Justin, dass ich Mühe hatte, ihn zu beruhigen. Ich brachte ihn schließlich dazu, mich zu beißen, meinte, schließlich, er solle diese schönen Bilder, die ich sehe, Wirklichkeit werden lassen. Es, es war wunderschön. Sirius war so sanft, als er mich wandelte, er strahlte richtig, als ich schließlich von ihm trank. Wir werden allerdings noch mit dem ersten Baby warten, bis ihr zwei auch eins wollt – schließlich sollen unsere drei Kinder die neuen Rumtreiber werden."

„Ihr empfehlt mir also, wach zu bleiben, wenn Regulus mich das nächste Mal beißt?" vergewisserte sich Emily.

„Ich kann da nicht mitreden", Megan hob die Hände. „Nicks Vampir ist noch nicht erwacht, also kann ich Dir die Frage nicht beantworten. Allerdings weiß ich, was Hannah und Cassie sehen und das will ich auch."

„Was seht ihr denn?"

„Wie wir mit unseren Männern schlafen, also sehr romantische Szenen, die ich nicht missen möchte", Cassie lächelte selig. „Ist dein Vampir eigentlich schon erwacht, Emily? Meiner noch nicht, so dass zwischen Tom und mir auch noch nicht so viel läuft wie bei Susan und Onkel Sirius."

„Nein, doch Regulus meinte, dass wäre nicht so schlimm. Ich solle mich auch erst einmal daran gewöhnen, dass ich jetzt verheiratet und Mutter sei." Sie strahlte auf einmal. „Regulus hat gestern die Erlaubnis des Ministeriums bekommen, dass wir Sean, Samantha und Robin adoptieren. Ich wollte ihn erst dafür einen Kuss geben, doch dann hab ich mich nicht getraut."

„So was höre ich doch gern", die Black-Brüder tauchten unbemerkt hinter ihnen auf. „Vielleicht darf ich später darauf zurückkommen?"

Emily überlegte kurz, schlang überraschenderweise Regulus den Arm um die Taille und gab dem überraschten Mann einen Kuss. „Danke für alles. Ich würde später gern mit dir einmal etwas besprechen, doch vorher muss ich noch einige Infos von den Mädels haben."

Regulus zog Emily etwas enger an sich. „Freut mich, dass du Freundinnen gefunden hast, lad sie doch mal zu uns ein, dann könnt ihr in Ruhe quatschen. Ich lade zur gleichen Zeit deren Ehemänner ein und später essen wir alle zusammen. Unsere Kinder können spielen und dazu auch einige Freunde einladen."

Unsicher sah Emily ihren Mann an, meinte er dies wirklich ernst?

„Erst einmal kommt ihr nächsten Monat zu uns – Siri und ich planen nämlich ein Kinderfest", warf Susan ein.

„Sean, Robin und Samantha waren noch nie auf einen Kinderfest, sie werden begeistert sein."

„Die Zwillinge können es kaum noch erwarte", verriet Cassie grinsend. „Sie streichen jeden Abend einen Tag im Kalender ab."

„Ist es eigentlich arg schlimm in Hogwarts?"

„Die Stunden mit den Gryffindors sind ein Graus, Emily. Wir haben gleich am ersten Tag Punkte bei McGonagall verloren, weil wir angeblich fünf Minuten zu spät kamen. Dabei hatte die Stunde noch nicht einmal begonnen."

„Ach du Schande, wenn ich daran denke, wie oft James und ich zu spät kamen." Sirius grinste und zog Susan in seine Arme. „Hallo, mein schönes Mädchen, du standest viel zu weit weg."

„Verzeih Mylord, das wollte ich natürlich nicht", Susan lächelte Sirius an, „bin ich froh, dass wir das Wochenende für uns haben. Ich bin noch nie so ungern zur Schule gegangen wie jetzt."

„Mein armes Mädchen, sollte es dir zu viel werden, bekommst Du genauso wie Emily Rose Privatunterricht."

„Ich lass meine Freunde nicht im Stich, wir müssen nur Dumbles und Konsorten los werden und schon wird es wieder schön in Hogwarts, sogar schöner als es jemals war."

„Wir brauchen noch einen neuen Namen für Dumbledores Armee", erinnerte Megan Nick.

„Stimmt ja und meine Frau bittet um Aufnahme."

„Warum habt ihr zwei euch eigentlich gestern geküsst? Macht ihr doch sonst auch nicht."

„Nun, Schwesterchen, wir wollten beide jemanden eines auswischen. Megan Dumbledore, weil sie dessen Neffen Cedric heiraten sollte und ich Ginny. Zu deiner Beruhigung – wir haben uns später noch einmal geküsst und zwar ohne Zuschauer. Hat mir sehr gut gefallen."

„Mir auch", stotterte Megan.

„Also küsst ihr euch jetzt öfters?" Tom und Severus sprachen gleichzeitig.

„Sollt ihr eure Neffen in Verlegenheit bringen", schimpften Hannah und Cassie gleichzeitig los.

„Das ist unser Job als Onkel – was glaubt ihr, was James jetzt machen würde?"

„Nick auf die Schulter klopfen und ihn ermahnen, seine Schwiegertochter richtig zu umwerben und so oft es geht zu küssen", gab Sirius die Antwort. „Dann wäre Lily ausgerastet, hätte mit James geschimpft und ihn auf die Couch verbannt. Anschließend hätte sie Nick die Leviten gelesen, dass dieser auch ja nett und umsichtig mit Megan umgeht. Danach hätte sie sich James Kreditkarte und Megan geschnappt und sie wären bis zum nächsten Morgen auf Shoppingtour gegangen."

„Nick ist immer lieb zu mir", warf Megan leise ein. „Wir, wir haben gestern noch lange mit Pansy und Nate zusammengesessen und viel gelacht. Ich hab noch nie so viele Freundinnen gehabt wie jetzt. Ich würde später gerne einmal die Erinnerungen aus der Mysteriumsabteilung sehen, wenn ich darf."

„Selbstverständlich darfst du das, vielleicht fällt was auf, was wir übersahen. Emily - du auch?"

„Gern Sirius, auch wenn ich kaum werde helfen können."

„Du gehst völlig unvoreingenommen an den Film heran, weil du kaum jemanden kennst und bringst uns so vielleicht weiter."

Später, nachdem das Clantreffen beendet war, sahen sie sich die Erinnerungen diverse Male an, ließen sich von Cassie, Nick, Nate und Luna dazu Erklärungen geben. „Die falsche Bellatrix läuft wie eine Ente" murmelte Emily Regulus zu. „Diese Person scheint ziemlich kurze Beine zu haben."

Regulus wiederholte laut die Gedanken seiner Frau und alle sahen Emily verblüfft an. „So lief Umbridge immer", platzte Megan dazwischen.

„Stimmt, wir haben uns doch noch darüber lustig gemacht", Cassie sah aufgeregt in die Runde.

„Also ist Dolores Umbridge die falsche Bellatrix", notierte Godric auf seinen Zettel. „Was fällt euch noch auf Emily, Megan?"

„Der, der so tat als wenn er Voldemort sei, streicht sich bedächtig oft über die Haare und zupft an den Roben", Emily deutete auf die entsprechenden Bewegungen. „Er scheint ziemlich eitel zu sein, sehr auf sein Äußeres bedacht."

„Wie Dumbledores Neffe, der macht das auch alle paar Sekunden."

„Gut, dann ist der angeblich ach so tote Cedric Diggory also der falsche Voldemort", Godric notierte sich auch dies.

„Hallo", es polterte im Kamin und Tonks fiel über ihre eigenen Füße.

„Du änderst dich anscheinend nie", Cassie fiel der Aurorin um den Hals.

„Warum auch, Remus hat sich schließlich so in mich verliebt."

„Wäre ja auch langweilig sonst", Remus strahlte und umarmte seine Verlobte. „Wir kommen anscheinend richtig, Tonks kennt die Erinnerungen auch noch nicht, damals musste sie ja arbeiten."

Sie spulten noch einmal zurück und Tonks sah sich alles aufmerksam an. „Das ist eindeutig Umbridge", sie zeigte gleich auf die falsche Bellatrix. „Vielleicht sollte ich sie bei der nächsten Begegnung mit Tantchen anreden."

„Untersteh dich, mich jemals so anzureden", grummelte Bellatrix und zwinkerte ihrer Nichte zu.

„Würde mich niemals einfallen, liebstes Tantchen", Tonks grinste nur frech und wich dem Klaps aus. „Der da läuft wirklich nicht ganz rund, der erinnert mich an Moody."

„Richtig, daher kennen wir den Gang."

„Diggory kenn ich nicht, doch den müsste du doch noch am Geruch erkennen oder Remus?"

„Da ich ihn ein Jahr unterrichtete ja. Wir müssen ihm nur noch über den Weg laufen, Tonks."

„Somit haben wir schon drei erkannt. Super", Godric rieb sich freudig die Hände. „Dann bin ich mal gespannt, was die nächste Woche bringen mag."

Erst am Sonntagabend kehrten sie nach Hogwarts zurück, wenn auch sehr ungern. Doch diesen Abend ließen sie noch in aller Ruhe und jeder für sich ausklingen. Erst am Montagmorgen trafen sie wieder in der Großen Halle zusammen und waren erstaunt, dass Dumbledore sich erdreistete und an sein Glas klopfte, als wenn er noch der Direktor Hogwarts wäre.

„Meine Lieben", er lächelte sein falsches Großvaterlächeln, „ich habe euch zwei wundervolle Nachrichten zu übermitteln, von denen ich ausgehe, dass sie euch alle sehr erfreuen werden.

Ich erhielt am Samstag die wundervolle Nachricht, dass es Ms. Weasley gelang, ihre ZAGs vorzuziehen und sie somit berechtigt ist, ein Schuljahr zu überspringen. Somit wird sie ab heute den Unterricht zusammen mit ihren Bruder Ronald besuchen können. Einen kräftigen Applaus für unsere brillante Schülerin."

Nur drei Tische kamen dieser Aufforderung nach, die Slytherins rümpften nur verächtlich die Nase. „Darf man fragen, wie viel ZAGs Ms. Weasley erreichte?" Rowena sah Dumbledore hochmütig an.

„Nun ja, zwei."

„Meinem Kenntnisstand nach machten sowohl Destiny Brennigan, Pansy Parkinson, Cassiopeia Slytherin, Draco Malfoy als auch Hannah Slytherin und Susan Black in ihrem vierten Jahr einen Test für die ZAGS. Bei der Auswertung kam heraus, dass sie – hätten sie die Prüfungen wirklich abgelegt – jeweils dreizehn ZAGS bekommen hätten.

Des Weiteren zog auch Luna Malfoy ihre ZAG-Prüfungen in diesem Sommer vor und bestand mit zwölf Ohnegleichen. Das ist eine Leistung, die mich begeistert! Warten wir bei Ms. Weasley doch erst einmal ab, ob sie den fehlenden Unterrichtsstoff auch nachholen kann – Mrs. Malfoy hat jedenfalls keine Mühe dem Unterricht zu folgen und erzielt Bestleistungen ins sämtlichen Fächern."

„Äh, ja nun", es schien, als wäre Albus Dumbledore etwas aus dem Konzept geraten. „Nun ja, hier ist die zweite wundervolle Nachricht: Wir haben einen neuen Schüler bekommen, der nach Gryffindor eingeteilt wurde. Sein Name ist Taylor Smith und er besucht ab heute die 6. Klasse. Stehen Sie bitte einmal auf Taylor."

Ein schlanker, hochgewachsener Junge mit dunkelblonden Haaren erhob sich vom Tisch der Gryffindors und strich sich als erstes die Haare zurück. Er verbeugte sich einmal in Richtung der Lehrer und nickte dann den Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws und Slytherins zu. Bei Megan blieb sein Blick einen Moment stehen und er verengte fast unbemerkt die Augen. Nick bemerkte dies und fasste nach der Hand seiner Frau. Ihm kam der Neue irgendwie gekannt vor und nahm sich vor, gleich darüber mit seinen Onkel zu reden.

Mental teilte er Tom und Severus seine Beobachtungen mit, während er Megans Finger streichelte. „Was ist los, Nick?"

„Der Neue hat dich etwas zu lange beobachtet, als wenn er dich kennen würde. Onkel Tom und Onkel Sev wissen schon Bescheid", Nick flüsterte dies Megan ins Ohr, es schien für andere, als wenn die Eheleute miteinander turteln würden.

„Du solltest die Wartezeit vor Onkel Sevs Unterricht vielleicht gleich einmal ausnutzen", Cassie lächelte, denn sie hatte alles mitbekommen.

„So ein kleiner Kuss vor dem Unterricht ist nicht zu verachten", merkte auch Hannah an.

„Musst du ja wissen, Tante Hannah."

„Oh ja – ich hoffe doch, ich bekomme auch einen von meinem Mann."

Die Gryffindors ließen sich auch diesmal wieder Zeit, in den Kerker herabzusteigen. Doch dies störte die Slytherins nicht. Sie besprachen schnell Nicks Beobachtungen und beschlossen, den Neuen zu beobachten. Nick und Megan dagegen begannen mit ihren Plan und küssten sich. Cassie, Hannah, Pansy, Destiny und Susan beobachteten dies grinsend: „Wann geben die zwei eigentlich zu, dass sie sich gerne küssen?" Hannah sah die Freundinnen an.

„Du meinst, wann sie aufhören, Ausreden zu suchen? Keine Ahnung, aber sie sehen süß zusammen aus."

„Ich hab gestern noch einen Brief von Emily bekommen", Susan beobachtete genau wie die anderen das Pärchen. „Sie lässt grüßen und bedankt sich für unsere Hilfe. Sie schläft seit Samstag ebenfalls bei Regulus und meinte, ihre Angst wäre wie weggewischt."

„Schön, dass wir ihr helfen konnten – wie sieht es eigentlich bei dir und Nate aus, Pansy?"

„Seine Großeltern meinen, wir sollten spätestens heiraten, wenn sein Vampir erwacht. Denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt wird er wohl sehr besitzergreifend werden."

„Darauf kannst du wetten, Pansy, und glaub mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung. Sirius war schon gleich nach der Hochzeit sehr besitzergreifend, doch seitdem wir miteinander schlafen, ist er noch schlimmer geworden. Nicht, dass es mir nicht gefällt. Siri würde niemals etwas tun, was ich nicht möchte oder was mich ängstigt. Aber sagen wir es mal so: Kämen Justin und Ernie mir zu nahe, würde es Tote geben."

„Oh ha", mehr sagte Pansy erst einmal nicht. „Wenn es nach mir ginge, könnten wir sofort heiraten. Wir mögen uns und wenn ihn meine Nähe beruhigt, dann werde ich Nate bestimmt nicht wegstoßen. Meine Eltern sind ebenfalls begeistert von ihrem zukünftigen Schwiegersohn – sie haben uns schon engagiert, den Garten neu zu gestalten."

Eine Minute vor Unterrichtsbeginn tauchten die Gryffindors auf, an ihrer Spitze Ron und Ginny Weasley. Megan zog Nick enger an sich, der sofort den Kuss vertiefte. Ein Glück, dass sie dies am Wochenende einige Male geübt hatten. Natürlich nur, um den Schein wahren zu können!

„Igitt, ist ja ekelig", keifte Ginny los.

„Was ist daran ekelig, Ginevra, wenn ein Mann seine Frau küsst?" Nick löste sich nur langsam von Megans Lippen.

„Schatz, für deine Ex muss es doch ekelig sein. Sie knutscht doch mit jedem herum, der nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist. Sie wird es niemals soweit schaffen wie ich und einen Ehering angesteckt bekommen", Megan fuhr sich mit der entsprechenden Hand durch die Haare, so dass der Ring aufblitzte. „Sie kann mir deshalb schon etwas leidtun. Aber weißt du was, spätestens heute Abend in unserer Wohnung machen wir ungestört da weiter, wo deine Ex uns störte. Unser Bett ist eh viel gemütlicher."

„Hast recht, meine Süße." Nick zwinkerte Megan zu und küsste sie erneut.

Während dieser Plänkelei hatten die anderen Slytherins den Neuen aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet. Dieser schaffte es nur mühsam, seine Mimik unter Kontrolle zu halten, als er das knutschende Pärchen sah. Doch die winzige Entgleisung reichte ihnen aus, Taylor Smith gefiel nicht, was er sah. Das war eindeutig.

Die Tränkestunde von Severus verlief ereignislos, wenn man davon absah, dass der Neue hervorragende Leistungen brachte. Severus kam nicht umhin, ihm für den gelungenen Trank Punkte zuzusprechen. „Mr. Weasley, nehmen Sie sich bitte ein Beispiel an Mr. Smith. So hat dieser Trank der Unruhe auszusehen und zu riechen. Mr. Smith, ich möchte Sie bitte, zukünftig ein Auge auf Mr. Weasley zu haben und ihn davon abzuhalten, allzu viele Kessel zu schrotten."

„Ja, Sir."

„Wird Schwerstarbeit für Smith", flüsterte Nick Megan zu. „Cassie hatte ständig ein Auge auf Rons Kessel, wie oft wurde sie verletzt dabei. Meinst du, dass Onkel Tom dieser Umstand gefallen wird?"

„Der wird durchdrehen, wenn er davon hört. Vor dem Mittagessen oder warten wir bis nach dem Abendessen?"

„Warum solange warten", Nick grinste fies und schickte seinem Onkel mental eine entsprechende Nachricht. „Onkel Tom läuft gerade Amok – ich nehme an, er wird Cassie später erst einmal durchchecken lassen, ob sie irgendwelche Narben zurückbehalten hat. Ich trau meiner besten Freundin durchaus zu, dass sie so einiges unter einer Illusion versteckt."

„Geschieht Ronald recht", kicherte Megan nicht gerade leise. Die Stunde war vorbei, doch auch sonst hätte sie keine Angst haben müssen, dass die Punkte verlor. Zudem hatte Nick auch seinem Onkel Severus mental die Nachricht übermittelt, die eigentlich für dessen Bruder bestimmt war.

„Wird Tommy gar nicht gefallen", flachste auch dieser sofort nach der Stunde, während er Hannah an sich drückte. „Dein Mann lässt dir ausrichten, du hast später ein Termin bei Tante Helga. Sie wird dich auf alte Verletzungen durch Kesselexplosionen untersuchen, Cassie."

„Was habt ihr Tom erzählt?" Cassie sah Severus und Nick forschend an.

„Dass du einige Male verletzt wurdest bei Rons Missgeschicken im Unterricht, mehr nicht."

„Das reicht ja auch schon. Tom wird durchdrehen, wenn er erfährt, woher die Narben stammen, ich hab doch immer Illusionszauber auf sie gelegt", jammerte sie dann. „Wie soll ich ihn nur beruhigen."

„Gestatte Tom die Narben zu versorgen", schlug Severus vor. „Mehr kannst du eigentlich nicht machen, Schwesterchen."

„Okay", Cassie senkte niedergeschlagen den Kopf.

Verwandlung bei Prof. McGonagall fiel ja aus, stattdessen hatten sie ihre erste Stunde bei Rowena Ravenclaw und genossen diesen Unterricht. Rowena ließ sich erst einmal alles zeigen, was sie in der Vergangenheit gelernt hatten und zeigte, wie man es besser machen konnte. Cassie bemerkte nach dem Verwandlungsunterricht beim Mittagessen, dass Tom Ron mit Blicken erdolchte. „Schatz, er ist es nicht wert. Ich liebe dich, bitte tu nichts Unüberlegtes."

„Ich liebe dich auch, meine Cassie, gestatte mir aber, ihm später wieder Angst zu machen."

„Das gestatte ich dir jederzeit. Kommst du mit zu Tante Helga?"

„Wenn du es mir erlaubst, gerne. Ich dachte eigentlich, du möchtest deine Mutter lieber dabei haben."

„Sie kann auch gerne dabei sein, aber es ist in erster Linie dein Recht, Schatz."

„Danke, Cassie, was schöneres könntest du mir gar nicht sagen."

Tom eröffnete seine Unterrichtsstunde, als wäre nichts passiert. Er sammelte als erstes die Hausaufgaben ein und überflog sie. „Sehr gut, darauf kann ich aufbauen. Sollte Ihnen im Laufe des Schuljahres einfallen, was Sie gerne noch einmal nachgeholt haben möchten, sprechen Sie mich einfach darauf an. Wir finden eine Lücke, um es in den Unterricht einfließen zu lassen. Ms. Weasley – zögern Sie nicht zu fragen, Ihr Bruder und Ihre anderen Hauskameraden helfen Ihnen bestimmt gern."

Leises Lachen war aus den Reihen der Slytherins zu hören, als Ron als vakanter Nachhilfelehrer ins Gespräch kam. „Mr. Smith, für Sie gilt das gleiche. Sollte was unklar sein, fragen Sie einfach."

„Ja, danke Sir", Taylor Smith verbeugte sich kurz und richtete danach sofort seine Haare. Nathaniel und Dominic feixten, Nick ging sogar soweit, die Hand seiner Frau zu ergreifen und kurz an seine Lippen zu ziehen.

„So, du Vorstadtcasanova", Tom grinste Dominic an, „Du bist ja schlimmer als James. Was hältst du davon, wenn es jetzt endlich einmal zum lang erwarteten Duell Harry James Potter./. Lord Voldemort kommt?"

„Warum nicht, Onkel Tommy, bringen wir es endlich hinter uns. Dann muss ich mich wenigstens nicht erst auf einem düsteren Friedhof herumtreiben um dir zu begegnen. Little Hangleton ist kein besonders gemütlicher Ort."

„Ich hab dir schon tausendmal gesagt, nenn mich nicht Tommy. Das haben dein Vater und dein Onkel schon immer getan", grummelte Tom grinsend. „Little Hangleton – kenn ich nicht, da muss sich wohl jemand gedacht haben, auf ein Grab mehr oder weniger kommt es nicht an." Er warf einen Seitenblick zu Taylor Smith hinüber und merkte, dass dieser fast unmerklich zusammenzuckte.

Nick grinste und stand auf: „Woher kennst du eigentlich das Wort „Vorstadtcasanova?"

„Deine Mom warf dies James immer an den Kopf, wenn er und Sirius von ihrer Sturm- und Drangzeit in Hogwarts erzählten. Lily meinte dann immer, James sollte sich ein Beispiel an seinem Zwilling und an mir nehmen", Tom lächelte traurig. „Deine Mom war spitze, es tut mir in der Seele weh, dass weder Nate noch du die Chance bekommen habt, sie kennenzulernen."

„Wir haben dafür zwei nette Großväter, zwei süße Tanten sowie einen kleinen Onkel und eine kleine Tante und Du und Onkel Sev seid mit Abstand die besten Onkel, die man sich wünschen kann", Nick verneigte sich formvollendet vor dem Dunklen Lord und nahm die korrekte Duellhaltung ein.

„Dank, mein Kleiner, Sev und ich sind froh, dass du und Nate endlich wieder zu Hause seid." Schon feuerte Tom den ersten nonverbalen Fluch ab, den Nick locker blockte.

15 Minuten schenkten sich die zwei nichts, obwohl Cassie bemerkte, dass Tom sich sehr zurückhielt. Doch das fiel nur ihr auf. Schließlich warf Tom einen Fesselungszauber über Nick und überschüttete diesen mit buntem Konfetti, das jedoch nicht zu Boden fiel, sondern an der Schuluniform, an den Haaren und in seinem Gesicht kleben blieb. Zudem roch es noch nach Himbeeren.

„Musste das mit dem Konfetti sein, Onkel Tom?"

„Ja, bei dem Wetter konnte ich dich ja schlecht in den See schmeißen wie im Sommer, Nick."

„Das Zeug geht nicht ab", maulte Nick weiter und Megan verkniff sich ein Grinsen, während sie versuchte, ihren Mann von dem bunten Papierschnitzelchen zu befreien.

„Wäre zu einfach, mein Kleiner, Sev soll schließlich auch noch Freude an deinem Anblick haben."

„Solange hält das Zeug?" Nick sah seinen Onkel entsetzt an. „Cassie – mach was", forderte er seine Tante und beste Freundin auf.

„Was und warum denn? Mein Tom hat schließlich gewonnen – da ist es nur recht und billig, dass er sich seine Belohnung aussucht und wenn es halt darin besteht, dich als Konfettimonster herumlaufen zu lassen? Tja, dann kann ich nichts machen."

„Immer hältst du zu Onkel Tom, das ist nicht fair."

„Eine Frau sollte immer zu ihren Mann halten – es hätte schlimmer sein können, denk einfach daran, Nick."

„Wie schlimmer?"

„Nun, Tom hätte Matsch wählen können oder stinkenden Schleim – dann hätte Megan sich geweigert, neben dir zu sitzen. Einen Kuss hättest du dann auch in der nächsten Zeit nicht bekommen, was ich völlig verstehe."

„Das fehlt mir noch", knurrte Nick grinsend und setzte sich neben die eben Erwähnte. „Meine Frau gehört an meine Seite."

„Du siehst süß aus und du riechst einfach himmlisch", prustete Megan los und lachte schließlich schallend. „Misty wird das auch gleich sagen."

„Ich bin nicht süß", maulte Nick.

„Doch, für ich schon."

„Hallo", flüsterte Tom auf einmal hinter ihnen. „Darf ich euch daran erinnern, dass ihr Unterricht habt. Flirten könnt ihr später."

„Machst du doch auch zwischendurch mit Cassie?"

„Tante Cassie, Nick, Tante Cassie. Außerdem ist das was anderes – ich könnte darauf bestehen, dass Cassie keinem Haus angehört, da sie die Gemahlin eines Lehrers ist, sie wäre somit neutral bzw. bekäme Privatunterricht."

„Du hast auch immer eine Ausrede, Onkel Tom. Ich glaube, das erzähl ich mal Grandpa und Granddad."

„Mach das Dominic, deine Großväter sind in dieser Hinsicht meiner Meinung. Allerdings wäre Dad überhaupt nicht damit einverstanden, dass du daran schuld bist, dass dann die klügste Hexe seit Tante Rowena nicht mehr seinem Haus angehört und für dieses Punkte sammelt. Verabschiede dich in diesem Fall also schon einmal von deinen Weihnachtsgeschenken."

„Hast gewonnen, Onkel Tom", Nick hob zum Zeichen seiner Kapitulation beide Hände.

„So, wer möchte jetzt?" Tom sah sich um und winkte dann Seamus und Dean nach vorn. „Aber lass mein Klassenzimmer heil, Seamus."

„So was passiert mir nur beim Tränke brauen, Prof. Slytherin."

„Gut zu wissen."

Auch diese Partie war sehr ausgeglichen und brachte den Neu-Slytherins je zehn Punkte für ihr Haus ein. „Ms. Brown, Ms. Patil, versuchen Sie es heute noch einmal. Nur Mut, ich weiß, dass Sie es können."

Anfangs kamen die Flüche nur zaghaft, doch Tom ermutigte Lavender und Parvati so lange, bis sie es schafften.

„Sehr gut, Mädels, je zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. In der nächsten Stunde macht ihr es noch besser." Parvati und Lavender strahlten und setzten sich wieder. „Ms. Weasley, Mr. Smith – wie wäre es jetzt mit Ihnen?"

Die zwei standen auf und nahmen Aufstellung. „Mr. Taylor – bei Ihrer Verbeugung könnte Ms. Weasley sich beleidigt fühlen und die Ihre, Ms. Weasley, war viel zu ungelenk. Das probieren Sie bis zur nächsten Stunden vor dem Spiegel, bevor wir uns Ihr Duell ansehen. Setzen Sie sich bitte wieder."

Cassie bemerkte, dass Ginny und der angebliche Taylor Smith sich maßlos über diese Zurechtstutzung ärgerten. Doch Tom tat so, als wenn er dies nicht mitbekam. „So, Herrschaften, es sind noch fünf Minuten bis zum Läuten – Mr. Weasley, wollen wir es noch einmal miteinander versuchen?"

Ron nickte, seine Haut war blass, wie man es sonst nur aus Horrorfilmen kannte.

„Werd nicht wieder ohnmächtig, Ronny-Spätzchen", feixten George und Fred. „Vielleicht schaffst du ja heute einen Schritt mehr. Zu dumm, dass niemand mit uns wetten will, dass du gleich wieder aus den Latschen kippst, du Loser."

„Man muss sich echt schämen, dass du unser Bruder bist – kein bisschen Mumm in den Knochen", knurrte George hörbar, als Ron mit zitternden seinen Zauberstab zog, schließlich über seine eigenen Füße stolperte und mit dem Kopf gegen den Tisch von Taylor prallte und bewusstlos liegen blieb.

„Die Stunde ist vorbei", seufzte Tom und ließ Ron zum Krankenflügel schweben. „Mrs. Slytherin – folgen Sie mir bitte."

Ron hatte Glück im Unglück – er kam mit einer Beule am Kopf davon und konnte wenig später den Krankenflügel verlassen. „Ein Gehirn, was erschüttert werden könnte, war also nicht vorhanden", lästerte Tom leise, während er beobachtete, wie Ron fluchtartig den Krankenflügel verließ. „So, Sweety, du bist dran", er setzte Cassie schwungvoll auf eine Untersuchungsliege. „Tante Helga, würdest du bitte meine Frau auf mögliche alte Verletzungen durchchecken. Megan und Nick teilten mir mit, dass Weasley diverse Kessel in die Luft flogen, während mein Mädchen daneben stand."

„Cassiopeia, stimmt das?" Bellatrix hatte zwischenzeitlich den Krankenflügel betreten. „Verbirgst Du etwas unter Illusionen?"

„Mmh."

„Ich kann Cassie verstehen", nahm Helga Hufflepuff ihre Nichte in Schutz. „Schließlich war dieser Weasley bis vor kurzem einer ihrer Freunde und so wie ich unser Mädchen kenne, macht sie sich Vorwürfe, dass sie diese Explosionen nicht verhindern konnte."

„Hat Tante Helga recht?" forschte Tom nach, während er auf ein Nicken seiner Frau ihre Bluse öffnete und abstreifte.

„Ja." Cassie atmete tief durch, konzentrierte sich und ließ die Illusion über die Narben fallen. Diese waren an den Armen, am Oberkörper und sogar am Hals und im Gesicht.

Tom sah seine Frau fassungslose an, strich behutsam über die im Gesicht. „Sweety, warum hast du mir denn nicht vertraut?"

„Tu ich doch, Tom. Nur, nur du bist so perfekt in allem. Siehst blendend aus, bist makellos."

Tom schnaubte: „Cassiopeia – niemand ist perfekt, ich schon lange nicht. Wäre ich dies, hätten wir die Hochzeit nicht vorverlegen müssen, da ich mich hätte beherrschen können. Ich bin ein Niemand ohne dich, Cassiopeia. Versprich mir, nie wieder irgendwelche Geheimnisse vor mir zu haben. Ich liebe dich so, wie du bist." Tom hauchte einen Kuss auf eine besonders hässliche Narbe am Schlüsselbein.

„Tom, heb dir das doch bitte für später auf", Bellatrix grinste. „Bei den Zwillingen hilft es auch immer, wenn ich ihre kleinen Wehwehchen küsse."

„Mom!"

„Nichts hier, Mom, Cassie. Lass dich von Tom verwöhnen. Helga – wie sieht es aus?"

„Das bekommen wir schon in den Griff, auch wenn es etwas dauern wird. Tom, creme bitte alle Narben zweimal täglich ein und massiere die Creme auch ein. Cassie, du bist bitte ehrlich zu deinem Mann und zeigst ihm alle Narben, egal wie klein und unwichtig sie dir auch erscheinen mögen."

„Okay. Es, es tut mir leid, dass ich euch diese Narben verschwieg. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen, versprochen."

„Angenehmen, Schätzchen." Tom hüllte Cassie in seinen Umhang und schloss sie in die Arme, die Bluse der Schuluniform ließ er verschwinden.

„Erinnert mich an Rod", murmelte Bellatrix grinsend. „Der findet das auch sexy, wenn ich spärlich bekleidet seinen Umhang trage."

„Mom, das ist mehr, als ich über das Liebesleben meiner Eltern jemals wissen wollte", jammerte Cassie grinsend. „Werde ich aber mal ausprobieren – Tom liebt es, wenn ich seine Hemden trage."

„Dein Dad ebenfalls und von Tante Cissy weiß ich, dass Onkel Luc genauso reagiert. Von Tante Medea brauch ich gar nicht erst zu sprechen – Onkel Ted ist genauso."

Tom hörte schmunzelnd zu, während Mutter und Tochter die nächsten Minuten Tipps austauschten, was ihren Männern gefiel. Dann drängte er zum Aufbruch – an diese Abend ließen sich Cassie und Tom in der Großen Halle nicht mehr sehen zum Essen.


	21. 19 Schulversammlung

**Schulversammlung**

„Vor zwei Wochen haben meine drei Freunde und ich wieder die Leitung von Hogwarts übernommen", leitete Salazar Slytherin die erste Schulversammlung seit dem Bestehen Hogwarts ein, „und dabei sind uns schon so einige Missstände aufgefallen, die uns überhaupt nicht gefallen und die uns gegen den Strich gehen."

„Mein Mann will damit sagen", unterbrach ihn Godric Gryffindor-Slytherin und funkelte Minerva McGonagall wütend an, „dass uns so einiges zu Ohren gekommen ist, mit dem wir nicht einverstanden sind. Ich nenne mal ein Beispiel: Mein Enkel Nathaniel berichtete mir in den Ferien von den ganzen Sonderaufgaben meiner Schwiegertochter Cassiopeia. Ich kann versichern, dass ich so etwas nicht mehr dulden werde und dies nicht nur, weil es sich um die Gemahlin meines..."

„unseres", grinste Salazar.

„Ja, gut, unseres ältesten Sohnes handelt, sondern ich dulde es bei keiner Schülerin oder Schüler, dass dieser die Aufgaben eines Lehrers übernimmt. Damit spreche ich nicht nur für die Eltern meiner geliebten Schwiegertochter, Lord und Lady Lestrange, sondern auch für meinen Sohn Tom sowie der ganzen restlichen Familie.

Cassiopeia gab nicht nur Nachhilfe, half in der Bibliothek aus, nein, sie erledigte sogar Ihre Aufgaben als Hauslehrerin und Verwandlungslehrerin. Sie kontrollierte für Sie die Aufsätze und Hausaufgaben ihrer jüngeren Mitschüler." Godric tobte mittlerweile.

„Meine, unsere Schwiegertochter hatte Untergewicht und ein empfindliches Schlafdefizit. Wir haben ihr erst einmal das Lernen verboten und Ruhe verordnet. Zudem wurde unsere Cassie von etlichen ihrer Mitschüler aus Gryffindor dahingehend ausgenutzt, dass sie nur nett und freundlich zu ihr waren, damit sie ihnen bei den Schulaufgaben half und durch die Prüfungen und Prüfungsvorbereitungen. Prof. McGonagall, Sie wollen mir doch nicht allen Ernstes erzählen, dass Sie als Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor das nicht bemerkt haben wollen? Sie wollten es wohl nicht bemerken, weil Sie Cassie selbst ausnutzen. Sie versuchten doch schon ein Tag nach Schulbeginn, sie dazu zu nötigen massenhaft Aufsätze zu korrigieren und zwar bis zum Montag. Sie akzeptierten noch nicht einmal, dass meine Tochter meinte, sie gehöre nicht mehr Ihrem Haus an."

„Also, also, das verbiete ich mir, was sollen diese ganzen Unterstellungen. Ms. Granger hat mir gerne geholfen, fragte sogar immer nach und selbstverständlich half sie ihren Mitschülern sehr gerne."

„Als Mr. Draco Malfoy von Cassies Arbeitspensum erfuhr wollte er wissen, wann sie denn schlafen würde, Minerva, eine sehr berechtigte Frage wie ich fand." Severus konnte sich diesen Einwand anscheinend nicht verkneifen. „Glaub mir, ich habe danach sofort festgelegt, was meine kleine Schwester darf und was nicht. Ich halte nämlich überhaupt nichts davon, wenn Schüler ausgenutzt werden – sei es von Schülern, sei es von Lehrern."

„Ich kann mich nur wiederholen, Ms. Granger bot freiwillig ihre Hilfe an, bettelte sogar darum helfen zu dürfen."

„Wag es nicht noch einmal, meine Schwägerin mit Ms. Granger anzusprechen", fauchte der Tränkelehrer, bevor jemand anders etwas sagen konnte. „Ihr Name ist seit einigen Wochen Gryffindor-Slytherin und davor war er Lestrange."

„Und da sagen die Leute immer, ich raste leicht aus, Sev hat definitiv Pa's Temperament geerbt", brummte Tom vernehmlich. „Mein Bruder hat recht – ich hasse es, wenn jemand meine Frau mit einem falschen Namen belegt."

„Das tut die ganze Familie", unterbrach Salazar seinen Sohn. „Kommt das noch einmal vor, Prof. McGonagall, packen Sie umgehend Ihre Koffer, egal wie lange Sie hier bislang auch unterrichteten. Ach, übrigens – mir liegen zwischenzeitlich die Antworten der Slytherin-Eltern vor und zwar von allen: Sie nehmen geschlossen ihre Söhne und Töchter aus Ihrem Unterricht."

Salazar sah die Verwandlungslehrerin mit einem eisigen Blick an, dabei verfärbten sich seine Augen langsam blutrot. „Wer von den Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors ebenfalls am Unterricht von meiner Schwägerin Prof. Ravenclaw-Gryffindor teilnehmen möchte, kann sich gerne melden."

Die Versammlung lenkte sich jetzt in andere Bahnen – es wurden noch diverse Sachen besprochen, dann hob Salazar die Versammlung auf, wurde doch von Helga Hufflepuff noch einmal unterbrochen:

„Ach", Helga wandte sich noch einmal an die Anwesenden. „Bevor ich es vergesse: Jeweils fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Justin Finch-Fletchley und Ernie Macmillian aus Hufflepuff wegen Bedrohung zweier Mitschülerinnen. Seien Sie versichert, dass ich ein derartiges Verhalten von Mitgliedern meines Hauses nicht dulden werde."

„Was?" fuhr Prof. Sprout auf. „Was soll das, die zwei sind nette junge Männer, stets korrekt und beliebt in ihrem Haus."

„Was das soll?" fauchte Helga Hufflepuff. „Sie können froh sein, dass ich erst einmal nur diese Strafe ausspreche. Diese zwei _„Gentleman"_ raunten am Eröffnungsabend Hannah Gryffindor-Slytherin und Susan Black zu, dass sie zwischenzeitlich wissen würden, wie man die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal überwindet, sie könnten sich schon darauf freuen, sie würden sie in ihren Betten wärmen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass mein Neffe Severus sowie Lord Black so etwas gar nicht gerne hört."

„Absolut nicht", hörte man Sirius in diesem Moment. „Der einzige Mann, der meiner Susan so etwas sagen darf, bin ich."

Susan am Tisch der Slytherins lachte und warf ihrem Ehemann eine Kusshand zu. „Das gleiche gilt für meine Hannah", Severus sah die beiden Übeltäter sauer an. „Höre ich so etwas noch einmal, wird derjenige feststellen, dass mein großer Bruder völlig harmlos ist, obwohl er Lord Voldemort ist."

Tom prustete los und versteckte sein Lachen hinter der Serviette. „Sag Bescheid, wenn du einem Sekundanten brauchst, kleiner Bruder. Ich stehe dir und auch Sirius jederzeit gern zur Verfügung."

„Wir kommen eventuell auf dein Angebot zurück, Tom."

Prof. Sprout hob die Hand. „Ich hebe die Strafe hiermit auf – die Strafe von Prof. Hufflepuff-Slytherin ist für meinen Geschmack viel zu harmlos: Dreihundert Punkte Abzug für jeden von Ihnen und 2 Monate tägliche Strafarbeit und zwar in der Küche. WAS FÄLLT IHNEN EIN, ZWEI MITSCHÜLERINNEN SO ZU BELÄSTIGEN UND ZU BEDROHEN!

Ich werde umgehend Ihre Eltern benachrichtigen, ich kann mir nämlich nicht vorstellen, dass diese mit Ihrem Verhalten einverstanden sind. Ach – und außerdem werden Sie Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum in den nächsten zwei Monaten nur noch zum Unterricht, Essen und zu den Strafarbeiten verlassen und das bedeutet, die Hogsmeade-Wochenenden sind für Sie ebenfalls gestrichen und zwar komplett bis zum Ende des Schuljahres.

Hannah, Susan – es tut mir leid. Hätte ich gewusst, was sich abspielt, wäre ich eingeschritten. Ich hoffe, Ihr könnt eurer alten Hauslehrerin irgendwann verzeihen."

Hannah und Susan eilten vor und umarmten Prof. Sprout. „Es ist vorbei."

„Pomona – ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so hart sein kannst", Severus trat hinter Hannah und schloss sie in die Arme.

„Kann ich schon, doch es ist eigentlich nicht meine Art."

„Prof. Sprout, ich bin begeistert", Sirius Black kämpfte sich zu ihnen durch.

„Pomona und du – schließlich sind wir jetzt Kollegen."


	22. 20 Angriff oder Man soll Menschen nicht

**Angriff oder Man soll Menschen nicht nach dem Äußeren beurteilen – Teil I**

Destiny sowie Gregory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe gingen langsam durch das Schloss – Destinys Bein ließ ein schnelleres Tempo nicht zu. „Lauft ruhig schon vor, ihr müsst nicht auf mich warten."

„Erstens haben wir genauso wie du eine Freistunde und zweitens lassen wir dich nicht allein", Vincent lächelte das Mädchen an. „Denk einfach daran – bald kannst du auch normal laufen."

„Bis dahin ist es noch ein weiter Weg und ein sehr schmerzhafter", Destiny blieb einen Moment stehen. „Aber das ist mir alles egal – danach wird mich niemand mehr hänseln."

„Jeder, der dich hänselt, ist es nicht wert, dass du dich mit ihm oder ihr abgibst. Du bist ein nettes Mädchen – lass dich nicht von denen runterziehen."

„Danke, ihr seid tolle Freunde, Vince, Greg", Destiny lächelte.

„Wen haben wir denn da – Hinkebein und die zwei Doofis", höhnte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillian und sowie zehn weitere Jungs und Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Gryffindor, standen dort. Greg schob Destiny hinter sich und zog genauso wie Vince seinen Zauberstab.

„Feige, Feige geht die Welt zu Grunde – ihr schafft es nur mit zwölf Leuten drei Slytherins anzugreifen. Guter Schnitt für uns", grinsten Vince und Greg. Auch Destiny zog jetzt ihren Zauberstab.

„Los", keifte Edison Gugelhopf aus der siebten Klasse und feuerte den ersten Fluch ab.

Tapfer wehrten sich die drei Slytherins, doch gegen diese Übermacht waren sie irgendwann machtlos, Destiny brach als erstes zusammen, als ein Fluch ihr gesundes Bein traf und es mehrfach brach, Blut spritzte heraus.

„Was ist denn hier los", hörte man eine Stimme und Filch kam um die Ecke gestürmt.

„Ist doch egal, nehmt auf Filch keine Rücksicht, das ist doch nur ein Squib", höhnte Ernie Macmillian.

„Sind Sie da sicher, wirklich ganz sicher", höhnte dieser jetzt und „Filch" veränderte seine Gestalt. Er wuchs auf ca. 2 m, bekam schwarze, lockige Haare und stahlgraue Augen. Man kam nicht umhin, seine muskulöse Gestalt zu bewundern, den Mädchen unter den Angreifern entfuhr ein anschmachtender Seufzer. Doch der _„Hausmeister"_ lachte nur verächtlich, ein Wink mit seinem unauffällig gezogenen Zauberstab und alle mit Ausnahme der drei Slytherins waren gefesselt.

Dann beugte sich der _„Hausmeister"_ über Destiny, nachdem er sich mit einem kurzen Blick vergewissert hatte, dass es Greg und Vince bis auf einige Schrammen gut ging. „Arme Kleine", murmelte er und strich dem Mädchen eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Du hast es anscheinend noch nie leicht gehabt im Leben. Doch das ändern wir jetzt." Er sorgte dafür, dass die Blutung gestoppt wurde, doch Destiny war sehr blass um die Nase, der Blutverlust war nicht gerade gering gewesen. Der unbekannte Mann hob Destiny mit Leichtigkeit auf seine Arme. „Leg deine Arme um meinen Hals, Kleines, und den Kopf an meine Schulter. Wir bekommen dich schon wieder hin, keine Sorge, ich pass jetzt auf dich auf."

Destiny tat, wie ihr geheißen, sie war so müde. „Kommt bringen wir das Pack in die Große Halle. Das Mittagessen hat gerade begonnen, wahrscheinlich vermissen euch eure Kameraden auch schon."

Mit langen ausgreifenden Schritten ging der unbekannte Mann als letztes dieser merkwürdigen Gruppierung, Destiny schien in seinen Armen nicht mehr als eine Feder zu wiegen. „Versuch wach zu bleiben, Kleines. Wir werden gleich einmal etwas das Suppenhuhn schocken. Das willst du bestimmt nicht verpassen."

„Nein, eigentlich nicht."

„Siehst du, danach kümmern wir uns sofort um dein Bein und du darfst schlafen."

„Sie sind kein Squib?"

„Nein, Kleines, nie gewesen. Doch das erfährst du auch gleich."

„Freu mich drauf."

Die Türen zur Großen Halle schwangen auf und die Übeltäter wurden von dem Unbekannten vorangetrieben. „Was, was soll das?" empörte sich Dumbledore auch sofort.

„Erfahren Sie gleich", spottete der fremde Mann, immer noch Destiny sicher in seinen Armen.

„Lucianus, was ist passiert mein Schatz?" Helga Hufflepuff-Slytherin sprang schreckensbleich auf und eilte auf sie zu.

„Hey Mom, die Kleine wurde arg am Bein verletzt, die Blutung habe ich stoppen können, doch sie hat sehr viel Blut verloren und ist schrecklich müde. Greg und Vince haben einige Schrammen abgekommen."

„Jetzt auch noch das gesunde Bein, arme Destiny. Doch wir bekommen dich wieder hin, Mädchen."

„Wer ist dieser Mann?" probte Dumbledore weiter den Zwergenaufstand.

„Mein Sohn Lucianus Raphael Gabriel Hufflepuff-Slytherin, Dumbledore, und zwar mein ältester Sohn", fauchte Helga Hufflepuff und besah sich Destinys Bein genauer. „Er war hier getarnt als Filch um genau solche Aktionen verhindern zu können."

„Ich kam leider zu spät, Mom, die Kleine lag schon am Boden. Zwölf Angreifer waren nötig, um auf drei Slytherins loszugehen", höhnte Lucianus Hufflepuff-Slytherin dann, nachdem er sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hatte, Destiny auf seinen Schoß, er schien sie nicht wieder loslassen zu wollen, sorgte vielmehr dafür, dass sie es bequem in seinen Armen hatte.

„Sie, Sie, Sie", Salazar wies mit dem Finger nacheinander auf die Übeltäter, „sofort in mein Büro, Prof. Sprout, Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Flitwick – kommen Sie bitte mit."

„Wenn es nach mir geht", fauchte Pomona los und zeigte anklagend mit dem Finger auf die Mitglieder ihres Hauses, „könnten alle zwölf sofort ihre Koffer packen."

„Also, da sollten wir doch erst einmal die Umstände abwägen", wagte Albus Dumbledore einen Einwand.

„Papperlapapp, das ist doch lächerlich. Mr. Hufflepuff-Slytherin hat doch erzählt was los war, Albus. Das reicht mir völlig aus. Sie sind eine Schande für Hufflepuff. Schämen Sie nicht, so etwas unter den Augen der Gründerin unseres Hauses zu tun? Anscheinend nicht, Sie scheinen den Verstand verloren zu haben", tobte Pomona Sprout weiter. Sie stand mittlerweile vor den Übeltätern und funkelte sie böse an. „Das ist das allerletzte so ein Benehmen, ich werde umgehend Ihre Eltern benachrichtigen."

„Pomona, beruhig dich", Salazar Slytherin nahm die Kräuterkundelehrerin am Arm. „Ich bin ja ganz deiner Meinung, nur anhören müssen wir sie."

„Okay, sie sollen versuchen, ihr Vergehen zu entschuldigen und dann fliegen sie. Auf diese fünf Minuten kommt es auch nicht mehr an."

„Ihr entschuldigt mich bitte, ich würde dann gern mit Destiny, Greg und Vince in den Krankenflügel. Lucianus – bringst du Destiny bitte dorthin?"

„Sicher, Mom", Lucianus Hufflepuff-Slytherin stand vorsichtig auf. „Sie schläft jetzt, ich hoffe, sie hat noch alles mitbekommen."

„Bestimmt, ansonsten zeigst du ihr deine Erinnerungen, Schatz."

Im Krankenflügel angekommen, checkten Helga Hufflepuff und Poppy Pomfrey kurz die beiden Jungs durch. „Alles in Ordnung soweit. Sucht euch ein Bett aus und schlaft eine Runde."

„Wir würden gern erst wissen, wie es Destiny geht", warf Vince ein. „Sie ist unsere Freundin. Kurz vor dem Angriff erzählte sie noch, dass es ein langer, schmerzhafter Weg wird, bis sie normal laufen kann und jetzt das. Die haben sie auch noch als Hinkebein beschimpft. Ich versteh gar nicht, wie Destiny das fünf Jahre in Gryffindor mit diesen Hänseleien ausgehalten hat."

„Außerdem haben sie noch verhindert, dass sie sich mit Cassie anfreundet", ergänzte Greg. „Prof. McGonagall wollte sie auch nicht vom Flugunterricht befreien. Stattdessen meinte sie, das Fliegen würde doch schließlich ihr Bein entlasten. Entlasten, dass ich nicht lache – Destiny hatte ja schon Schwierigkeiten, sich vom Boden abzustoßen. Nach dem Unterricht humpelte sie jedes Mal stärker und schlimmer, verzog das Gesicht vor lauter Schmerzen. Was ist das eigentlich für eine Hauslehrerin? Prof. Slytherin hätte sie noch nicht einmal zur ersten Stunde antreten lassen – nach dem Hauswechsel wurde der Flugunterricht sofort für Destiny gestrichen und das ist auch gut so."

Lucianus musste schmunzeln, er hatte schon bemerkt, dass die zwei Jungs das Mädchen mochten und sehr gut auf sie aufpassten. „Das kann ich euch nicht beantworten, doch jetzt ist Destiny ja im richtigen Haus gelandet und hat sehr gute Freunde gefunden."

„Sie ist eigentlich nicht im richtigen Haus, Schatz, Destiny wollte immer nach Hufflepuff. Doch die Eltern starben früh und die Großmutter überredete sie, nach Gryffindor zu gehen, da die Eltern auch dort gewesen waren.

Nach Hufflepuff konnten wir sie nicht wechseln lassen, deshalb rekrutierte Onkel Ric sie für Slytherin. Dort konnte sie sich endlich mit Cassie und den Anderen anfreunden und Greg und Vince passen mit Dean und Seamus auf sie auf."

„Für das Mädchen kommt es aber auch immer knüppeldick", warf jetzt Poppy ein, die gerade das verletzte Bein reinigte und begann, es zu richten. Zum Glück schlief Destiny, so dass sie keine Schmerzen hatte. Gleichzeitig hatten die beiden Heilerinnen ihr einen Schmerztrank eingeflößt – nur für alle Fälle. „Ihr eines Bein wurde bei der Geburt stark geschädigt und es bedarf einiger sehr schmerzhafter Behandlungen, um es zu richten. Sie wurde fünf Jahre in ihrem ursprünglichen Haus gehänselt, besaß keine Freunde.

Jetzt ist auch noch ihr zweites Bein arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen und ihre Großmutter liegt im Sterben – diese hat einen schweren Herzleiden, es ist nur noch eine Frage von Tagen, bis Destiny ganz allein auf der Welt ist. Was dann kommt, weiß nur Merlin."

„Ich glaube, da gibt es jetzt eine Lösung", grinste Helga.

„Du weißt …?"

„Ja, ging mir mit deinem Dad genauso, Schatz und ich freu mich für dich und die Kleine. Destiny ist ein liebes Mädchen, ein Traum von einer Schwiegertochter."

„Ich sah sie, roch sie und es war um mich geschehen, Mom." Lucianus sah einen Moment seine Mutter an, dann ging er zu Destinys Bett, ließ sich darauf nieder und zog sie in seine Arme. Einen Moment schloss er die Augen, seine Lippen bewegten sich kaum merklich. „Sie können ruhig fortfahren, Madame Pomfrey, Destiny fühlt keine Schmerzen mehr."

„Wie …?"

„Mein Sohn ist der Seelengefährte von Destiny wie er heute herausfand", Helga Hufflepuff-Slytherin schmunzelte und half der Heilerin. „Er übernimmt die Schmerzen, die sie jetzt normalerweise haben müsste. Destiny ist jetzt völlig schmerzfrei auch ohne Trank."

Sprachlos sahen Poppy, Vince und Greg auf den Sohn der Gründerin des Hauses Hufflepuff, der Destiny sicher in seinen Armen hielt und fest an sich drückte. „Gefällt mir", murmelte Poppy dann, „die Kleine hat endlich mal Glück in ihrem Leben verdient."

„Du sagtest, Destiny hat nur noch ihre Großmutter, Mom?"

„Ja, leider. Ihre Eltern starben als sie vier Jahre alt war. Der Großmutter geht es sehr schlecht – sie ist bei den Malfoys."

„Dann sollte ich sie mal umgehend nach dieser Behandlung aufsuchen und sie um Destinys Hand bitten." Für Lucianus schien die Sache erledigt zu sein, daran, dass Destiny irgendwelche Einwände gegen ihn als Partner haben könnte, dachte er gar nicht.

„So schnell wie möglich, Schatz. Wann willst du die Bindung vollziehen? Wirst du Destiny sofort wandeln?"

„Was?" entfuhr es Greg.

„Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten der Wandlung, Greg", Lucianus grinste leicht, was seine Gesichtszüge weicher erschien ließ. Ansonsten sah der Sohn von Helga Hufflepuff sehr düster aus, erinnerte sehr an seinen Cousin Severus Slytherin, was auch noch durch seine pechschwarze Kleidung unterstrichen wurde. „Einmal die romantische Art und Weise, doch dafür kennen Destiny und ich uns noch nicht gut genug. Ich würde sie nur verschrecken, wenn ich schon jetzt fordern würde, dass sie mit mir schläft und sich dabei wandeln lässt. Leider, doch wir haben alle Zeit der Welt.

Die zweite Methode ist es, dass ich sie beiße und sie anschließend von meinem Blut trinkt. So gehört sie mir, ich bin berechtigt, für sie zu sorgen – sie gehört mir, mir ganz allein. Die Bindung ist sozusagen nur dazu da, damit die Kleine nicht traurig ist, dass sie keine Hochzeit hatte. Ist sozusagen völlig unnötig, die Wandlung gilt schon als Hochzeit bei den Vampiren."

„Du wirst Destiny auf keinen Fall die Hochzeit verweigern, Lucianus Raphael Gabriel Hufflepuff-Slytherin", schimpfte seine Mutter. „Ihr könnt meinetwegen sofort heiraten, auch wenn du Destiny damit sehr überfahren wirst, doch so ist sie geschützt vor allen. Doch ich verbiete dir, sie zu wandeln, bevor sie nicht wenigstens eine kleine Hochzeit hatte."

„Ja, doch, versprochen", knurrte Lucianus und Poppy, Greg und Vince merkten, dass dieser es gewohnt war, dass niemand ihm widersprach. „Wann wird sie aufwachen?"

„In 1 Stunde, mein Sohn."

„Gut, dann geh ich jetzt zur Großmutter und rede mit ihr. Hochzeit heute Abend Punkt 18:00 Uhr."

„Wollen Sie Destiny denn wenigstens nicht vorher fragen?" wagte Vince leise einen Einwand. „Ich, ich hab mitbekommen, dass Destiny mit glänzenden Augen zuhörte, als Hannah, Pansy, Cassie und Luna von dem Moment erzählten, als sie ihre Anträge bekamen. Destiny hatte noch nie einen Freund, sie wurde noch nicht einmal zum Weihnachtsball eingeladen oder bekam eine Valentinskarte. Sie erwähnte auch, dass sie auch gerne einen Seelengefährten hätte."

Lucianus seufzte und nickte dann: „Dann besorg ich mal Blumen für mein Mädchen." Er beugte sich über Destiny und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Heute Abend gehörst du mir, kleine Destiny. Nichts und niemand wird es wagen uns zu trennen." Danach apparierte er aus dem Krankenflügel zu den Malfoys.

„So ein Dickschädel, ihr müsst keine Angst um Destiny haben", beruhigte Helga dann die Anderen. „Mein Sohn ist zwar ein sehr fordernder Mann, wird niemals dulden, dass Destiny etwas ohne seine Zustimmung unternimmt. Andererseits heißt es ja auch harte Schale, weicher Kern. Mein Mann und Gefährte ist genauso – poltert sehr viel herum und ist furchteinflößend, doch ich möchte ihn nicht missen. Lucifer ist die Liebe meines Lebens – wir haben sieben Kinder und unser achtes ist unterwegs. Lucifer trägt mich auf Händen und das wird Lucianus auch mit Destiny so handhaben. Glaubt mir, Destiny wird schnell herausfinden, wie sie meinen Sohn um den kleinen Finger wickeln kann. Sie werden eine gleichberechtigte Partnerschaft und Ehe führen, auch wenn mein Sohn im Moment etwas ganz anders plant", Helga grinste verschmitzt, strich Destiny die Haare aus den Gesicht."

„Dann sollten wir ihr schnell ein schönes Hochzeitskleid besorgen. Schade, dass sie nicht tanzen kann."

„Das holen die zwei nach, Vince, glaub mir. Die Wandlung führt nämlich auch dazu, dass Destiny dann sofort ganz andere Heilkräfte besitzt."

„Sie meinen ..."

„Ja, das meine ich – auch ihr verletztes Bein bekommen wir dann besser in den Griff. Es muss mehrfach gebrochen werden. Dies kann in verschiedenen Sitzungen passieren, würde sich dann aber auch über ein komplettes Jahr hinziehen oder man bricht es gleich in einer Behandlung, was sehr große Schmerzen verursacht. Schmerzen, die Lucianus ihr jetzt abnehmen kann und wird."

„Das ist ja großartig", Greg war völlig aus dem Häuschen. „Dann kann sie bald richtig laufen und das auch noch ohne Schmerzen?"

„Ja, das heißt es", Helga lächelte und strich ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegertochter über die Wange. „Hab keine Angst, Destiny", flüsterte sie ihr dann ins Ohr. „Mein Sohn ist sehr fordernd und wird dir wahrscheinlich anfangs sehr viel Angst einjagen. Doch bezähme diese Angst, stell dich ihr und vertraue meinem Sohn. Er ist wie sein Vater, wird dich von heute an beschützen. Vertrau ihm einfach, unterwirf dich ihm, dann wirst du schnell merken, dass dir sein Herz gehört. Er wird dich niemals brechen, dafür bist du viel zu wichtig für ihn, Tochter. Glaub mir, meine Tochter, für seine Seelengefährtin wird mein Sohn alles machen – du alleine besitzt seine Treue, seine Seele, sein Herz, seine Liebe." Destiny lächelte leicht im Schlaf.

„Sie scheint es gehört zu haben."

„Im Unterbewusstsein auf alle Fälle, Poppy. Jetzt muss ich aber schnell ein Kleid besorgen lassen und Lucifer und den Kindern Bescheid sagen." Helga strich Destiny über die Wange. „Alles wird gut, Kleines. Das siehst du ja schon an Susan – auch sie wurde mit der Hochzeit völlig überfahren."

„Und jetzt können sie die Finger nicht voneinander lassen."

„Genau so wird es auch Destiny ergehen."

Währenddessen erschien Lucianus im Manor der Familie Malfoy. „Grüß dich, Lucianus. Was verschafft uns die Ehre deines Besuches?"

„Guten Tag, Luc." Die Männer umarmten sich. „Ich würde gerne mit Destinys Großmutter sprechen – sie ist meine Gefährtin und ich möchte sie gerne sofort an mich binden. Mutter besteht auf eine Hochzeit."

„Tu es auch für dich, Lucianus", riet ihm Lucius. „Das Mädchen braucht etwas, woran sie sich erfreuen kann. Sie ist sehr ängstlich und unsicher, wie ich bei ihren Besuchen hier feststellte. Glaub mir, ich möchte den Anblick meiner Cissy im Brautkleid nicht missen. Sie sah atemberaubend gut aus."

„Schmeichler", die Hausherrin kam lachend heran. „Aber ich gebe Luc recht – Destiny braucht solche schönen Erinnerungen, was hat sie bislang denn schon vom Leben gehabt? Wirst du ihr erlauben die Schule zu beenden?"

„Ja, auf alle Fälle. Allerdings erwartet Vater, dass ich ihn entlaste, also wird Destiny Fernunterricht erhalten."

„Noch ein Grund mehr, dass du dem Mädchen dieses Erlebnis nicht verwehren solltest. Nun geh aber schnell zur Großmutter – ihr geht es sehr schlecht, es hält sie eigentlich nur noch in dieser Welt, dass sie sich um ihre Enkelin sorgt." Narzissa brachte Lucianus schnell in das Zimmer der alten Damen, stellte den Besucher vor und zog sich dann zurück.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, junger Mann?"

„Ich, ich bin der Gefährte Ihrer Enkelin wie ich heute feststellte", begann Lucianus und nippte an seinem Tee. „Ich möchte um Ihre Erlaubnis bitten, Destiny umgehend zu heiraten um sie beschützen zu können. Heute gab es einen Angriff von zwölf Schülern aus Hufflepuff und Gryffindor auf sie und zwei Kameraden, die auf sie aufpassten."

„Wurde mein Mädchen verletzt?"

„Am Bein, doch das haben wir schon wieder in den Griff bekommen. Ich möchte Destiny umgehend wandeln, ich bin ein geborener Vampir. Der Erbanteil meiner Mutter, sie ist eine Waldelfe, schlug bei mir zu keinem Teil durch. Könnte allerdings bei unseren Kindern passieren. So könnte ich Destiny die Schmerzen nehmen, wenn ihr krankes Bein geheilt wird."

„Das ist ein Traum", die alte Dame lächelte und ergriff die Hand ihres Besuchers. „Mein Mädchen wird laufen können wie jedes andere Mädchen auch und sogar tanzen. Davon träumt sie schon seit Jahren: Ein schönes Ballkleid und ein netter Begleiter." Mrs. Brennigan musterte den Gründersohn. „Sie sind genau der Typ, der meiner Enkelin gefällt, doch sie wird denken, dass sie chancenlos ist weil sie eine Behinderung hat. Sie werden Destiny davon überzeugen müssen, dass Sie sie nicht nur aus Mitleid geheiratet haben."

„Können Sie mir noch weitere Tipps geben?" Lucianus mochte die alte Dame, erinnerte ihn diese doch etwas an seine Mutter.

„Ihre Lieblingsfarben sind grün, blau und weiß – sie liebt Blumen und träumt von einem großen Garten, den sie am liebsten selbst gestalten möchte und wie gesagt, sie träumt von einem Ball. Destiny liebt Musik – spielt sogar selbst Klavier – liest sehr gerne, ihre Lieblingsfächer sind Kräuterkunde, Zaubertränke, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe sowie Alte Runen. Sie spricht neben ihrer Muttersprache noch deutsch, französisch, spanisch und lateinisch."

Narzissa klopfte kurz und kam mit einigen Kleidersäcken herein. „Verschwinde mal für einige Minuten, Lucianus. Ich ruf dich dann."

Gehorsam verließ der düstere Mann das Krankenzimmer und Narzissa zeigte die Brautkleider vor. „Das da, das gefällt Destiny", die alte Dame war ganz aufgeregt und Narzissa rief schnell nach Devon Zabini. Doch dieser gab Entwarnung. „Das gibt ihr Auftrieb – sie wird die Hochzeit ihrer Enkelin erleben und auch danach noch einige Tage durchhalten. In der Zeit kann Destiny sich an Lucianus gewöhnen."

Beruhigt schickte Narzissa Lucianus wieder herein und brachte das Brautkleid nach Hogwarts.

„Haben Sie schon mit Destiny gesprochen, junger Mann?"

Lucianus schmunzelte, sollte er verraten, dass er bereits 750 Jahre alte war, dazu der beste Freund und Cousin des Dunklen Lords? „Nein, noch nicht. Ich trug sie jedoch in die Große Halle und wir unterhielten uns dabei etwas. Sie bekam noch mit, dass die Angreifer höchstwahrscheinlich von der Schule fliegen. Dumbledore erhob Einwände doch wenn es nach Prof. Sprout gegangen wäre, hätten die sofort ihre Koffer packen müssen."

„Hätte ich zu gern gesehen. Dann mal geschwind nach Hogwarts und reden Sie mit unserem Mädchen. Ich werde jedenfalls beruhigt diese Welt verlassen können – bei Ihnen ist Destiny in den besten Händen. Vielleicht vererbt sich ja der Erbanteil Ihrer Mutter auf eines meiner Urenkelkinder. Das würde mich freuen – Destiny liebt Kinder."

„Sie wird also nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich irgendwann einmal eigene Kinder möchte?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht – sie war immer traurig, dass sie keine Geschwister hatte. Es gab noch nicht einmal Cousins und Cousinen."

„Die wird sie jetzt bekommen – einige sogar."

„Sehr schön. Lassen Sie mich jetzt bitte ruhen, ich möchte die Hochzeit nicht verschlafen."

Lucianus verabschiedete sich und eilte nach Hogwarts. Im Krankenflügel schlug Destiny gerade müde die Augen auf. „Alles in Ordnung, Kleines?" Lucianus schuf eine unsichtbare Mauer nebst Geräuschschutz, damit er mit seiner Seelengefährtin alleine war.

„Ja, danke, dass Sie uns zur Hilfe gekommen sind. Sind Sie wirklich der Sohn von Prof. Hufflepuff?"

„Ja, der älteste, mein Name ist Lucianus Raphael Gabriel Hufflepuff-Slytherin."

„Gab es Filch jemals?"

„Nein, das war von Anfang an ich – so hatte ich immer ein Auge auf Dumbledore."

„Dann gab es das ganze Nachsitzen bei Ihnen", Destiny kicherte.

„Hat Spaß gemacht, so einigen Angst zu machen mit dem Daumenschrauben-Gerede, den Peitschen und sonstigen."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen – ich hab es Ron und Konsorten immer gegönnt, wenn sie zu Ihnen zum Nachsitzen mussten. Das entschädigte mich manchmal für die ganzen Hänseleien." Destiny verstummte und schalt sich innerlich, wie sie solche Kindereien mit diesem imponierenden Mann besprechen konnte. Sie gestand sich schließlich ein, dass ihr dieser düstere und finstere Mann gefiel, sehr sogar. Doch sie schimpfte sich eine dumme Gans, was sollte so ein Mann mit einem unscheinbaren, behinderten Mädchen wie sie, was war sie schon – nichts weiter als ein Krüppel. Er war halt nur nett und höflich, sich nach ihrem Befinden zu erkundigen.

„Kann ich verstehen – meine kleine Schwester Melody war einmal so sauer auf unseren Bruder Robin, dass sie nur zu gern zusah, wie er die Bücher unserer Bibliothek ohne Magie entstauben musste und wir besitzen eine Menge an Büchern. Weißt du, was Seelengefährten sind und woran sie sich erkennen?" wechselte Lucianus abrupt das Thema.

„Ja von Cassie und Hannah. Sie meinten, der Geruch wäre faszinierend, doch nur magische Wesen könnten diesen wahrnehmen."

„Er ist betörend, man wird süchtig danach. So ging es mir, als ich dich heute sah. Es zog mich magisch an."

„Ich, ich bin Ihre Gefährtin?" Destiny glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Ja du, kleine Destiny. Ich habe auch bereits mit deiner Großmutter gesprochen – sie ist mit unserer sofortigen Bindung einverstanden. Sofern du es auch bist, werden wir in 1 Stunde heiraten und ich werde dich noch heute wandeln."

Destiny erstarrte vor Angst. „Nein, nicht so, wie du jetzt denkst, obwohl es sehr viel reizvoller für mich wäre", Lucianus Augen verdunkelten sich. „Nein, ich werde dich nur beißen und du wirst anschließend von meinem Blut trinken. Das hat den Vorteil, dass ich ab sofort auf dich aufpassen kann und du die Heilkräfte eines Vampirs erhältst. So wird es ein Leichtes sein, dein schlimmes Bein in den Griff zu bekommen. Sobald dies der Fall ist, werden wir weitersehen."

„Das ist ein Scherz, bitte hören Sie auf mich zu quälen. Wer hätte schon das Pech, einen Krüppel wie mich als Seelengefährtin zu haben."

„Nenn dich nie wieder Krüppel, hörst du." Lucianus zog sie in seine Arme, zwang Destiny, ihn anzusehen. „Niemand wird es jemals wieder wagen, dich so zu nennen oder sonst wie zu hänseln. Du gehörst mir – glaub mir, wenn meine Mutter nicht darauf bestehen würde, dass dir eine Hochzeit sehr viel bedeuten würde, dass ich dir diese Erinnerungen gönnen muss und deine Großmutter der gleichen Meinung ist, würde ich dich sofort wandeln."

Abrupt stand Lucianus auf: „Du hast eine halbe Stunde dich anzukleiden, danach reisen wir sofort nach Malfoy Manor zur Trauung. Sei pünktlich, ich hasse es, wenn ich warten muss." Er verließ den Krankenflügel und Destiny begann zu weinen.

„Was hat mein Sohn gemacht?" Helga Hufflepuff eilte auf das Bett zu und zog das Mädchen in ihre Arme. „Er ist ein solcher Holzklotz wenn es um Gefühle geht. Erzähl mir alles, ich will dir nur helfen."

Stockend begann Destiny zu erzählen. „Der kann was erleben", fauchte Helga. „Du ziehst dir jetzt erst einmal Jeans und ein Shirt an. Ich bin gleich wieder da und zwar mit meinen Herrn Sohn. Glaub mir, der macht dir gleich einen richtigen Antrag."

„Ich habe wohl keinen verdient", Destiny lächelte müde, die Tränen flossen immer noch. „Am liebsten würde ich verschwinden und nie wieder kommen."

„Versteh ich, Kleines, doch Lucianus würde nicht aufgeben, dich zu suchen und er würde dich finden." Helga beschwor einen Tee herauf und reichte ihn an Destiny. „Trink das bitte, ich bin gleich wieder da. Wird mal wieder Zeit, dass ich meinem ältesten Sohn die Ohren langziehe. Glaub mir, Destiny, wäre Lucianus nicht schon 750 Jahre alt, würde ich ihm die nächsten Wochen Stubenarrest verpassen."

Helga stürmte hinaus und Greg und Vince trösteten Destiny. Lange musste Helga nicht suchen – Lucianus war in seiner Wohnung und zog seinen Festumhang an. „Bist du noch zu retten, Destiny so zu behandeln? Du kannst froh sein, dass das Mädchen noch hier ist – sie wollte schon verschwinden." Helga holte aus und ohrfeigte ihren Sohn, der sie um mehr als 2 Köpfe überragte. „Das hast du verdient und jetzt wirst du dich bei deiner Gefährtin entschuldigen und zwar angemessen."

„Warum denn? Ich gehe sogar mit ihr die Bindung ein, obwohl das völlig überflüssig ist. Ich wandle sie doch eh sofort danach ..."

Wieder holte Helga aus und ihre Hand landete auf der Wange ihres Sohnes. „Das Mädchen ist 15 Jahre alt und muss sich so was von dir anhören. Willst du sie völlig verschrecken? Sie wurde ihr Leben lang benachteiligt, gehänselt und verspottet und jetzt soll sie auch noch auf den Traum eines jeden Mädchens verzichten? Auf keinen Fall und jetzt marsch, marsch, du bringst das jetzt sofort wieder in Ordnung!"

Murrend folgte Lucianus seiner Mutter und es wurde noch schlimmer: Sie begegneten Tom und Severus und die Gründerin von Hufflepuff musste ihren Neffen natürlich sofort in allen Einzelheiten schildern, was im Krankenflügel passiert war. „Du Holzklotz", fauchte Severus ihn auch sofort an und Tom stimmte seinen Bruder zu. „Du weißt gar nicht, um was du dich bringen willst. Hannah sah bildschön aus in ihrem Brautkleid, ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, ihr die Hochzeit zu verweigern. Warum auch – glaub mir, wärst du mein Sohn, ich hätte dich verflucht."

„Da stimme ich dir zu, Sev, bin gespannt, wie du dass wieder einrenken willst. Wir verstehen dich ja, dass du am rotieren bist, weil du endlich deine Gefährtin fandest. Ging mir genauso, bei jeder Gelegenheit – besonders, wenn es mir besonders schlecht ging, presste ich meine Cassie an mich, erschreckte sie wohl das eine oder andere Mal mit meinen fordernden Küssen. Doch Cassie hatte das Glück, dass sie und Hannah von Bella über Seelengefährten aufgeklärt wurden. Cassie duldete mein forderndes Gehabe, forderte mich sogar dazu auf, sie an mich zu ziehen.

Eine Woche vor der Hochzeit wurde es besonders schlimm, so schlimm, dass Cassie und Hannah mit Unterstützung von Cassies Eltern fragten, ob wir die Hochzeit nicht vorverlegten sollten. Die jahrelange Ungewissheit über Cassies Verbleib hatte mich zusätzlich zermürbt."

„Hannah hatte vor unserer Hochzeit kaum Gelegenheit, mich kennenzulernen wie ich wirklich bin – sie kannte mich ja nur als grummeligen Lehrer, der nur die Slytherins gerecht behandelt. Trotzdem stimmte sie der Vorverlegung der Hochzeit zu, ließ es nach der Eheschließung zu, dass ich sie biss und von ihrem Blut trank.

Zurzeit kommen wir uns immer näher, genießen es, gemeinsam abends ein Bad zu nehmen und schlafen im selben Bett. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern wird, bis sie mir erlaubt sie zu wandeln, den meine Hannah und ich bevorzugen die romantischere Form der Wandlung."

„Ich habe also alles falsch gemacht? Oh Merlin, ich kann ja froh sein, wenn Destiny jetzt nicht aus dem Krankenflügel verschwunden ist." Lucianus raufte sich die Haare.

„Das hab ich verhindern können, Schatz. Ich habe Destiny versprochen, dass ich dir die Ohren langziehe und dass ich dafür sorge, dass du ihr einen richtigen Antrag machst."

„Wir kommen mit, Cousin, wir erzählen Destiny, warum du so durchgedreht bist und dann entschuldigst du dich und machst ihr einen Antrag. Wer weiß, vielleicht bekommst du ja heute Abend schon mehr als nur den Brautkuss."

„Ist ja auch mein gutes Recht als Ehemann."

„Lucianus – hast du deinen Cousins überhaupt nicht zugehört", Helga verabreichte ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm. „Das Mädchen weinte nach deinen Weggang, sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass sie kein Anrecht auf einen Antrag hätte, denkt, sie wäre wertlos. Destiny wurde Jahre lang das Gefühl vermittelt, sie sei nichts weiter als ein Krüppel und solche Mädchen wolle niemand."

„Verzeih, doch was kann ich dann fordern?"

„Gar nichts, Lucianus, du kannst nur abwarten und um etwas bitten."

„Was schwebte dir denn vor, Lucianus?"

„Dass sie ab sofort neben mir schläft und zwar in meinen Armen."

„Eine sehr große Forderung für jemanden, den man gerade erst kennengelernt hat. Bei mir besteht noch das Problem, dass Cassies Vampir bislang nicht erwachte. Wir schlafen also getrennt, doch darf ich jederzeit Cassie beißen – sie vertraut mir so, dass sie auch die Mastersuite betritt und sich neben mich ins Bett legt. Ich darf sie streicheln und auch eincremen." Tom drehte lächelnd seinen Ring. „Glaub mir, Cassie macht mir mehr Zugeständnisse, als sie bislang müsste. Doch meine Kleine vertraut mir, genießt unsere Kuscheleien. Seit Schulbeginn gönnen wir uns jeden Abend ein gemeinsames Bad."

„Susan und unsere Frauen planen sogar gemeinsam schwanger zu werden – sollte Dumbledore dann noch hier an der Schule sein, werden sie dann betont enge Shirts tragen."

Lucianus lachte: „Vielleicht schließen Destiny und ich uns irgendwann einmal an – würde mir gefallen, gleichzeitig mit meinen Cousins und Freunden Vater zu werden."

„Dann musst du darauf hinarbeiten."

„Werde ich."

Schweigend gingen sie zur Krankenstation und fanden Destiny zusammengerollt auf ihrem Bett, ihr Gesicht war völlig verweint. „Destiny-Schätzchen, das bekommt deinen Beinen nicht."

„Ist doch egal, bin doch eh nichts wert."

„Du bist sehr viel wert, du bist von jetzt an das Wichtigste in meinen Leben, Kleines", Lucianus zog Destiny behutsam in seine Arme, sorgte dafür, dass sie die Beine ausstreckte. „Verzeih bitte mein Verhalten, doch mein Vampir rotiert innerlich, weil wir dich jetzt endlich gefunden haben. Meine Cousins und auch Lucius Malfoy machten mir zwischenzeitlich klar, dass ich blöd wäre, wenn ich mir dich im Brautkleid entgehen lassen würde." Lucianus küsste Destiny zart auf die Stirn. „Mom hat mich mehrfach geohrfeigt für mein Verhalten."

„Mom hat schon ein Kleid für dich besorgt. Doch ich durfte es nicht sehen, als Narzissa mit Moms Auswahl ins Zimmer Deiner Granny kam. Sie schmies mich aus dem Zimmer und suchte es gemeinsam mit deiner Granny aus. Ich mag deine Granny, sie ist so wie Mom. Ich habe bislang nur davon abgesehen, sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass ich kein junger Mann bin – ich bin schließlich schon 750 Jahre alt." Destiny kicherte leise. Sie entspannte sich etwas, was Helga Hufflepuff aufatmen ließ.

„Andererseits hat sie ja recht – ich bin ab sofort dein junger Mann."

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?" fragte Destiny leise und kaum wahrnehmbar.

„Nun, meine Cousins wollen dir gleich erklären, warum ich so reagierte – ihnen ging es ja auch so.

Dann hoffe ich, dass du mich verstehst und mir mein Verhalten verzeihst. Anschließend verlassen uns meine Mutter und meine Cousins und ich mach dir einen formvollendeten Heiratsantrag, von dem ich hoffe, dass du ihn annimmst.

Sollte dies der Fall sein, ziehst du bitte dieses geheimnisvolle Brautkleid an und öffnest hoffentlich deinen Zopf, ich mag nämlich lange, offene Haare bei meinem Mädchen. Danach geht es zum Manor der Familie Malfoy, wo wir getraut werden – deine Großmutter schläft gerade, um fit für die Hochzeit zu sein."

„Granny wäre beruhigt, wenn ich verheiratet bin bevor sie stirbt. Ich weiß, dass ihr nicht mehr viel Zeit verbleibt. Sie redet die ganze Zeit davon, dass sie dann bei Grandpa, Mom und Dad wäre und sie sich darauf freue, auch wenn sie traurig ist, dass sie mich dann alleine hier lässt."

„Leider, Kleines, da können wir auch nichts mit vampirischen Heilkräften mehr machen. Wir können ihr die verbleibende Zeit nur so schön wie möglich machen. Ich stell es mir so vor – ich wandele dich heute Abend und wir lassen morgen dein kaputtes Bein richten. Sie kann dann schon mitbekommen, dass es dir besser geht. Außerdem werde ich ihr beweisen, dass du bei mir gut aufgehoben bist."

„Hört sich schön an – ich mach alles was Sie wollen, wenn wir Granny diesen Gefallen tun können."

Helga Hufflepuff und die Slytherin-Brüder warfen Lucianus warnende Blicke zu. „Ich bekomme gerade Todesblicke zugeworfen, damit ich ja nicht wieder das falsche sagen, Kleines. Gestatte mir, dir die Schmerzen zu nehmen. Du kannst aber leider nicht hier weiter zur Schule gehen – Dad erwartet, dass ich ihn zukünftig entlaste und ich möchte meine Gefährtin die ganze Zeit um mich haben. Auch hättest du so die benötigte Ruhe für deine Beine."

„Ist nicht schlimm, solange Granny ihr Wunsch erfüllt wird."

„Kleines, du machst einen Fernschulabschluss und zu den Prüfungen und wichtigsten Ereignissen kommen wir nach Hogwarts zurück. Ich werde dir auf keinen Fall Deinen Schulabschluss verwehren, sondern dich jederzeit beim Lernen unterstützen und fördern. Ich bestehe darauf, dass du uns einen bildschönen Garten anlegst – das ist dein Reich, für den du allein verantwortlich bist und glaub mir, ich bestehe auf einen sehr großen Garten. Mit einer Bank, auf der ein Ehepaar gemütlich sitzen und sich unterhalten kann. Einen riesigen Gartenteich mit Wasserspielen, an dem diese Bank steht."

Destiny strahlte, es schien ihr zu gefallen. „Denkt an den Halloween-Ball – an dem Tag müsste Destiny unbeschwert tanzen können. So ein Überraschungsbesuch von euch würde bestimmt so einige schocken", die Slytherin-Brüder feixten. „Ein chices Abendkleid und alle dummen Gänse fallen um, wenn sie Destiny elegant an deinem Arm herein schreiten sehen."

„Hört sich doch gut an, mein Mädchen, oder nicht?"

„Sehr gut – und ich darf wirklich die Schule beenden?"

„Ich bestehe sogar darauf, Kleines. Du bekommst dein eigenes Arbeitszimmer, ich würde mich aber auch freuen, wenn ich dir eine Arbeitsecke in meinem eigenen Arbeitszimmer einrichten darf. Das ist ganz allein deine Entscheidung."

„Hausaufgabenbetreuung", lästerten Tom und Severus.

„Haltet die Klappe – macht ihr ja auch."

„Wenigstens muss deine Frau keine hässliche Uniform dann mehr tragen. Die verleiten ja gerade dazu, sie auszuziehen."

Destiny errötete. „Mir gefielen sie auch noch nie, doch ihr macht Destiny Angst, Jungs, wolltet Ihr nicht das Gegenteil erreichen. Erzählt schon, wie es bei euch und euren Mädels war", forderte Lucianus seine Cousins auf. Diese setzten sich auf das gegenüberliegende Bett und begannen zu erzählen.

Destiny hörte aufmerksam zu und lachte einige Male. „Überzeugt?"

„Ja, das hätte ich auch gerne, Mr. Hufflepuff-Slytherin."

„Ich heiße Lucianus, meine Mom nannte mich früher immer Lucan, vielleicht du auch irgendwann." Der Gründersohn küsste Destiny erneut auf die Stirn. „Möchtest du noch irgendwas wissen, oder können wir die drei jetzt entlassen und ich kann dir dann ungestört einen Antrag machen?"

Destiny dachte einige Minuten nach, doch sie lag dabei die ganze Zeit in Lucianus Armen, was alle für ein gutes Zeichen hielten. „Danke für Ihre Hilfe und Ihre Unterstützung, Prof. Hufflepuff, Prof. und Prof. Slytherin." Die drei nickten und verschwanden.

„Danke für dein Vertrauen." Lucianus löste sich vorsichtig von Destiny, stand auf und kniete dann vor ihr nieder. „Destiny Hope Brennigan, ich würde mich sehr geehrte fühlen, wenn du mir, Lucianus Raphael Gabriel Hufflepuff-Slytherin die große Ehre erweisen würdest, mich noch heute zu heiraten, die Bindung mit mir einzugehen.

Ich würde immer gut auf dich aufpassen und bitte schon jetzt um Vergebung, sollte ich mich wieder so aufführen wie heute. Ich entschuldige mich auch jetzt bereits dafür, dass ich dich mit meiner Fürsorge und meinem Machogehabe, wie es meine kleine Schwester Melody zu nennen pflegt, bestimmt so einige Male unterdrücken werde. Doch ich kann dir versichern, dass ich dies nur tue, weil du mir sehr viel bedeutest. Du bestimmst, wie schnell unsere Ehe voranschreitet. Gestatte mir nur, dich heute Abend zu wandeln, um dir damit alle Schmerzen nehmen zu können. Gestatte mir, ab und an von deinem Blut zu trinken."

„Ich, ich bin einverstanden, Mr. Hufflepuff-..., äh Lucianus. Was forderst du noch?"

„Gar nichts, ich bin nicht in der Position zu fordern, kleine Destiny. Ich würde dich damit nur verschrecken."

„Was möchtest du denn oder was würdest du fordern, wenn, wenn ..."

„Wenn ich dich damit nicht hoffnungslos überfordern würde, weil du gerade mal süße fünfzehn Jahre alt wärst", Lucianus lächelte und zog Destinys Hand an seine Lippen. „Willst du das nicht später wissen?"

Destiny errötete und senkte verlegen den Kopf. „Das natürlich auch, meine kleine Blumenfee, denn welcher Mann träumt nicht davon, mit seiner Gefährtin zu schlafen, sie zu lieben. Doch das hat Zeit, wir lernen uns erst einmal in aller Ruhe kennen. Unter normalen Umständen würde ich fordern, dass wir uns jederzeit küssen, wann dem einen oder anderen oder uns beiden danach ist. Ich würde fordern, dass wir das Bett miteinander teilen, auch wenn wir noch nicht miteinander schlafen. Und du würdest nicht nur im gleichen Bett wie ich schlafen, sondern jede Nacht in meinen Armen."

„Würde es Ihnen, äh dir dann besser gehen?"

„Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich deine Nähe nicht brauchen würde. Du allein bist in der Lage, mich zu beruhigen oder mich dazu zu bringen, mich zu entspannen. Du weißt ja, wie ich vorhin reagierte. Es reicht in so einem Moment schon, wenn du mich umarmst oder meine Hand ergreifst. Von Sev und Tom erfuhr ich, dass ihre Gefährtinnen notfalls die Hände ihrer Männer auf ihren Bauch ziehen."

„Dann wird es so sein – mich hat noch niemand Blumenfee genannt." Destiny war feuerrot im Gesicht, doch sie sah Lucianus unentwegt an.

„So soll es ja auch sein, das ist ganz allein mein Recht als Dein Gefährte. Nimmst du meinen Antrag an?"

„Ja, auch wenn für mich kaum zu glauben ist, dass gerade ich Ihre, deine Gefährtin bin. Du könntest mit deinem Aussehen jede haben."

„Ich will aber nicht jede, ich will dich, Kleines", Lucianus zog einen zierlichen silbernen Verlobungsring mit einem herzförmigen Padparadscha aus der Tasche. Er zog Destinys Hand an seine Lippen und streifte ihr dann den Ring über. Dann reichte er seiner Braut einen breiten, schlichten silbernen Ring. Doch Destiny war viel zu fasziniert von ihrem eigenen Ring. „Gefällt er dir?"

„Er, er ist wunderschön. So was hab ich gar nicht verdient."

„Du verdienst noch sehr viel mehr, Kleines. Du wagst es, es mit mir zu versuchen. Meine Mutter und Geschwister können ein Liedchen davon singen, wie schwierig ich bin, mir wird vorgeworfen, dass ich wortkarg bin und düster, dass ich fast nie lache, dass ich immer meinen Willen durchsetzen will."

Destiny hob zögerlich ihre Hand und strich ihm über die Wange. „Bis zu meinem Wechsel nach Slytherin hat niemand mit mir gesprochen außer dem nötigsten, es war, als wäre ich unsichtbar. Ich, ich wollte mich vom ersten Tag an mit Cassie anfreunden, traute mich anfangs jedoch nicht und später verhinderten Ron und Ginny Weasley dies. Ich war deshalb äußerst selten im Gemeinschaftsraum, verschanzte mich die ganze Zeit in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek oder in einem Versteck am Seeufer. Am Wochenende oder wenn das Wetter zu schlecht für draußen war, versteckte ich mich häufig in einem alten, unbenutzten Klassenzimmer, kam nur zu den Mahlzeiten heraus. Ich schlich mich heimlich zu den DA-Treffen und es fiel niemanden auf, nur Cassie. Doch die verriet nichts, zwinkerte mir nur zu und half mir in meiner Ecke bei den Übungen. Du siehst also, ich bin genauso wortkarg wie du."

Dann griff sie den zweiten Verlobungsring, zog Lucianus Hand an ihre Lippen und streifte ihm den Ring über. Lucianus zog sie an sich, senkte den Kopf: „Darf ich, nur einen ganz kleinen Kuss?" fast bettelnd kam diese Bitte von dem so unbeugsam scheinenden Mann.

Destiny nickte leicht. Mehr Aufforderung bedurfte es nicht, Lucianus senkte behutsam seine Lippen und verschloss den Mund seiner Braut. „Danke, das bedeutet mir sehr viel nach dem, was ich dir vorhin antat."

„Ich weiß von nichts, Lucan, lass uns das vergessen."

„Darf, darf ich dich später auch küssen, bei der Bindung?"

„Du musst doch nicht fragen, das ist doch dein Recht."

„Auch dein Recht und ich bin nicht in der Position mein Recht einzufordern, Kleines, ich will dich nicht verschrecken oder gar verlieren."

„Deine Mutter meinte vorhin, flüchten könnte ich nicht vor dir, du würdest mich finden. Also kannst du mich gar nicht verlieren."

„Doch, wenn ich dich zu sehr verschrecke – du könntest darauf bestehen, dass wir eine platonische Ehe führen für die nächsten Jahre."

Destiny errötete: „Wie ich die Professoren Slytherin verstanden habe, würde dir das nicht sehr gut bekommen. Sie sagten, es würde nicht gut ausgehen, wenn ich dir den Blutaustausch verweigern würde. Lass uns versuchen, so eine Beziehung wie deine Cousins und Freunde aufzubauen." Destiny zögerte, kämpfte sichtbar mit sich, doch dann zog sie die Hand ihres Verlobten auf ihren Bauch, legte ihre darüber.

Verblüfft sah dieser sie an, er merkte, sein Vampir war am schnurren vor Wonne und ein Gefühl der Ruhe und Zufriedenheit überkam ihm. „Danke, Kleines, meinem Vampir gefällt dies sehr gut. Ich hab ihn noch nie so ruhig erlebt, wie gerade jetzt." Minutenlang standen sie da, bis Lucianus bemerkte, dass Destiny leicht schwankte, einige Schweißperlen standen auf ihrer Stirn. „Ich genieße es, dich in den Armen zu halten und du hast Schmerzen", schalt er leicht und drückte Destiny aufs Bett zurück. „Sag mir das bitte zukünftig – wir können uns doch viel besser im Sitzen unterhalten."

„Etwas wäre es noch gegangen, bin es schließlich gewohnt", Schweißperlen standen auf Destinys Stirn und sie nahm dankbar den Trank entgegen. „Kommen wir wirklich zum Halloweenball zurück?"

„Auf alle Fälle – du brauchst bis dahin noch ein schönes Kleid."

„Milli und Megan entwerfen tolle Kleider."

„Dann sollen sie uns bald mal ihre Entwürfe zeigen. Zieh dich jetzt bitte um, sonst denkt deine Granny noch, dass wir durchgebrannt sind."

Destiny kicherte und Lucianus merkte, dass er sich auf die Bindung freute, auch wenn er zuerst beabsichtigt hatte, Destiny diese nicht zuzugestehen.

Eine halbe Stunde später war Destiny fertig – ihre zukünftige Schwiegermutter, ihre zukünftige Schwägerin Melody, („Bin ich froh, dass Lucianus dich endlich fand. Der war nicht zum aushalten dieser Muffelkopf. Dafür wirst du die Patin von ihr hier", Melody zog Destinys Hand auf ihren stark gerundeten Bauch. „Darf ich vorstellen, dass ist Melissa – ich glaube, als zweiten Namen nehmen wir Hope nach ihrer Patentante. Brendon und ich haben noch einen dreijährigen Sohn namens Reily. Dein Verlobter ist sein Pate zusammen mit Tom seinem besten Freund.") sowie Cassie und ihre Mutter halfen ihr bei den Vorbereitungen.

„Mach deinen Bruder nicht ganz so schlecht, sonst läuft uns Destiny doch noch weg und du bekommst dann Ärger von Lucianus."

„Dann nehm ich lieber alles zurück, ich bin doch froh, wenn Destiny Lucianus endlich besänftigt. Vielleicht ist mein großer Bruder dann ja zahm wie ein Lämmchen. Tom und Sev sind ja jetzt auch zum Glück umgänglich." Destiny und Cassie lachten lauthals los, Melody nahm wirklich kein Blatt vor dem Mund.

„Irgendwie tut es mir leid, dass es jetzt kein Nachsitzen bei „Filch" mehr gibt", bedauerte Cassie und setzte der Freundin den Blütenkranz auf.

„Keine Sorge, unser Bruder Constantin wird diese Stelle einnehmen, allerdings ohne Verkleidung", Melody grinste. „Er ist zwar nicht ganz so schlimm wie Lucianus, doch man merkt, dass sie Brüder sind. Er wird es jeden büßen lassen, der seine kleine Schwester und ihre Freunde angriff. Was wurde eigentlich aus den Angreifern?"

„Pomona bestand auf den sofortigen Rauswurf, doch McGonagall meinte, man solle ihnen noch eine Chance geben und ihnen nicht die Zukunft verbauen, das wäre nur ein einmaliger Ausrutscher gewesen. Also konnten ja nicht die Hufflepuffs der Schule verwiesen werden und die Ravenclaws und Gryffindors nicht, zumal sich auch noch einige andere Lehrer wie Trelawney und Binns gegen den sofortigen Rauswurf aussprachen. Also bekommen sie zwei Monate Nachsitzen und bei der kleinsten Verfehlung fliegen sie dann aber."

„Dann hoffe ich, dass die zwölf wirklich Ruhe geben, nicht, dass die euch noch aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen."

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, Destiny. Du hast alles richtig gemacht. Sie bekommen das Nachsitzen bei Constantin, der wie schon gesagt mehr als erbost darüber sein wird, dass seine Schwägerin angegriffen wurde."

„Außerdem ist die Sache noch nicht ausgestanden – morgen wird Lucianus als dein Gefährte und Ehemann Vergeltung fordern", Melody und Cassie grinsten.

„Das wird lustig – meine Tante hat meine Geschwister und mich ja auch jahrelang miss behandelt. Bei der Gerichtsverhandlung im Sommer war sie ziemlich am Zetern, meinte, die zehn Jahre hätte sie schnell abgesessen und dann würde sie mir das Leben zur Hölle machen. Tom eilte daraufhin nach vorn und klärte sie erst einmal darüber auf, wer er wäre. Danach war sie ganz schnell leise – anscheinend muss ihr jemand erzählt haben, wer der Dunkle Lord ist."

„Was wird ihnen dann passieren?"

„Sie dürfen die Koffer packen und dann müssen sie sich vor dem Zaubergamot deswegen verantworten – Mitglieder sind u.a. dein zukünftiger Schwiegervater, deine zukünftigen Onkel, Tom, Sev, Rod, Luc, Sirius, Regulus – Rod und Sal sogar mit jeweils zwei Stimmen, da sie noch die von Nick und Joshua besitzen, besser gesagt diese ausüben, bis Nick und Joshua volljährig sind ", Melody grinste schadenfroh und Destiny entspannte sich wieder.

„Kommt, lasst uns gehen – sonst rotiert Lucianus wieder. Ich weiß wovon ich spreche. Sollte Lucianus dich zu fest an sich ziehen, lächle ihn einfach an und denk an irgendwas schönes, wie ihr gemeinsam tanzt, gemeinsam lacht oder zusammen spazieren geht. Lucianus wird das _„hören"_ und sich beruhigen. Onkel Rusty ging bei Hannahs und meiner Hochzeit sogar soweit, Tom und Sev eine Eule zu schicken, sie könnten uns und die Zwillinge im Moment nicht finden und würden jetzt das Manor abzusuchen. Daraufhin schickten die zwei Onkel Rusty einen Heuler." Die Frauen brachen in Gelächter aus.

Unruhig bewegte sich Lucianus von einer Stelle auf die andere. „Lucan, bleib ganz ruhig, Destiny wird gleich kommen", beruhigte ihn Tom, der als Trauzeuge fungierte.

„Was, wenn nicht?"

„Vertrau deiner Braut oder vertrau mir. Rusty schickte Sev und mir kurz vor der Trauung noch eine Eule, dass Hannah und Cassie verschwunden wären genauso wie die Zwillinge und sie alles absuchen würden. Wir haben ihm daraufhin einen Heuler geschickt."

„Sieht ihm ähnlich, habt ihr euch schon was für ihn ausgedacht?"

„Wir sind noch am überlegen, doch glaub mir, das bekommt er zurück. Vielleicht sprechen wir mit Milli und dann tun wir so, als wenn sein Gefährtentest falsch ausgefallen wäre – seine richtige Gefährtin wäre Prof. McGonagall oder Prof. Trelawney."

Die Männer lachten und Lucianus entspannte sich etwas. „Wie hältst du die Warterei aus, Tom?"

„Du meinst, weil Cassies Vampir noch nicht erwacht ist? Ganz gut, liegt auch daran, weil sie weiß, wie mein Vampir tickt und sie ihn immer sofort beruhigt. Sie sagt, sie freut sich auf unser erstes Baby und dass sie mich liebt. Glaub mir, ich freu mich auf unsere erste Nacht, werde sie zusammen mit meiner Cassie in allen Zügen auskosten. Geh behutsam mit deinem Mädchen um und alles andere kommt von alleine. Je sanfter du mit Destiny umgehst, desto mehr gesteht sie dir zu."

„Sie sollte vorhin wissen, was ich fordern könnte, wenn ich würde."

„Was hast du geantwortet?"

„Dass ich nicht in der Position bin, irgendwelche Forderungen zu stellen. Sie hörte sich alles in Ruhe an, ergriff am Ende sogar meine Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch."

„Kluges, tapferes Mädchen, dann dürfte der Brautkuss gleich kein Problem sein, oder?"

„Nein, den gestand Destiny mir schon nach dem Verlobungskuss zu." Lucianus lächelte und seine Augen bekamen einen warmen Glanz. „Mom meinte, wir sollten die Sache mit dem Bein auf übermorgen verschieben, so kann Destiny sich morgen erholen."

„Die Erholung kann Destiny auf alle Fälle gebrauchen und du kannst die Bestrafung als Ehemann fordern", Tom grinste verschlagen.

„Stimmt ja, das werde ich morgen umgehend erledigen. Vorher bring ich Destiny zu ihrer Granny und hol sie später wieder ab. Constantin wird zwar etwas maulen, weil er sich nicht austoben darf."

„Da seh ich keine Probleme, Sev und ich werden noch recht viele zu ihm schicken, dass verspreche ich Dir." Tom schwieg und lauschte innerlich. „Cassie schickt dir Grüße und ich soll dir sagen, deine Braut sieht bezaubernd aus."

„Sag ihr bitte danke. Die Kleine kann dich um den kleinen Finger wickeln, nicht?"

„Mit Leichtigkeit, bin ich schlecht gelaunt oder furchtbar wütend, lächelt sie mich an, kuschelt sich an mich und schon ist es um mich geschehen. Wir gehen abends gemeinsam baden", plauderte Tom weiter aus dem Nähkästchen. „Meine Frau hat dabei nichts dagegen, wenn ich meine Hände nicht bei mir behalten kann. Es ist sehr entspannend und der Anblick meiner Gefährtin im Bikini entschädigt mich für die Wartezeit, so dass ich sie sehr genießen kann."

„Danke für den Tipp, ich hoffe, Destiny gesteht mir das auch irgendwann zu."

„Die Wärme wird ihrem Bein gut tun – schlag ihr doch später vor, sie soll ein entspannendes Bad nehmen. Vielleicht lädt sie dich nach ein paar Tagen dazu ein."

Zu einer Antwort kam Lucianus nicht mehr, denn jetzt schritt Destiny am Arm von Godric Gryffindor herein. Es waren nur einige Meter, doch er merkte, wie schwer dieser kurze Weg seiner Braut fiel. Doch sie hatte darauf bestanden, zu Fuß diese Entfernung zurückzulegen."

Bei Lucianus angekommen, übergab der Gründer des Hauses Gryffindor Destinys Hand an seinen Neffen, der diese an seine Lippen zog. Dann drängte er das Mädchen, sich zu setzen, setzte sich daneben auf die Bank. Die Trauung wurde von Salazar Slytherin zelebriert und war sehr schön, wie man an den Tränen der anwesenden Damen bemerkte. Den Treueeid leistete Destiny im Sitzen ab, Lucianus ließ nicht zu, dass sie sich hinkniete. „Das holen wir mal irgendwann nach, wenn es dir besser geht", flüsterte er ihr dabei zu. Dann kniete Lucianus sich nieder und schwor Destiny ewige Treue.

„Nachdem ihr beide meine Frage mit ja beantwortet habt, erkläre ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau. Lucianus, wenn du möchtest." Lucianus verstand, zog seine frisch angetraute Frau an sich. „Darf ich?" Destiny nickte mit feuerrotem Gesicht. „Hab ich dir doch schon versprochen." „Ich frag trotzdem lieber noch einmal nach, Mrs. Hufflepuff-Slytherin. Mrs. Lucianus Raphael Gabriel Hufflepuff-Slytherin – gestatten Sie Ihrem völlig von seiner Braut begeisterten Gefährten Sie zu küssen?"

Auf Destinys erneutem Nicken zog Lucianus sie in einen sanften Kuss, der ihr jedoch auch zeigte, dass sie von jetzt an ihm gehörte. Langsam wurde der sanfte, freundschaftliche Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher und Helga Hufflepuff bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Doch dann bemerkte sie, dass ihre neue Schwiegertochter ihren Sohn sacht über den Rücken strich und dieser beendete den Kuss. „Verzeih, es ist mich überkommen. Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht zu sehr geängstigt."

„Etwas, Lucan." Dann prustete Destiny los. „Hättest du das nicht vorhin nach dem Angriff machen können? Da wären die dummen Hühner umgefallen vor Neid. Der Krüppel bekommt den Märchenprinzen, irgendwas müssen die falsch gemacht haben oder ich richtig."

Jetzt begannen alle zu lachen. „Ihr Fehler war, dich, Greg und Vince anzugreifen und dich zu schikanieren. Aber lass es uns doch einfach an Halloween nachholen." Erneut senkte Lucianus seine Lippen, doch diesmal war der Kuss nur kurz und sehr sanft. „Ich danke dir, Mrs. Hufflepuff-Slytherin."

„Ich danke Ihnen, Mr. Hufflepuff-Slytherin." Destiny nahm wieder Platz und das war auch gut so, denn jetzt wollte jeder gratulieren. „Das ist meine kleine Schwester Felicia Madeleine, sie ist fünf Jahre alt und das ist meine Schwester Emily Alessa, sie ist zwei Jahre alt."

„Ihr habt ja schöne Kleidchen an", Destiny lächelte die kleinen Mädchen an. „Ihr seht richtig süß aus."

„Mommy hat gesagt, wir müssen uns für dich und Lucan hübsch machen. Bist du jetzt unsere Schwester, spielst du auch mit uns?"

„Ich bin eure Schwester und würde sehr gerne mit euch spielen."

„Jetzt sofort?" Felicia hüpfte aufgeregt herum.

„Nein, nicht heute, Feli, ich bring dir eure Schwester in den nächsten Tagen vorbei und dann könnt ihr schön spielen. Destiny hat ein schlimmes Bein und ein paar böse Schüler haben sie zudem heute noch am anderen Bein verletzt."

„Haust du die, Lucan?"

„Das nicht, Emily, doch ich denk mir was anderes für die aus, versprochen."

Die Schlange der Gratulanten war lang, denn die gesamte Familie Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, die Lestranges, die Malfoys sowie die Blacks hatten sich kurzfristig freigenommen, um mit Destiny und Lucianus etwas zu feiern. Die Großmutter von Destiny strahlte, sie wusste, ihre Enkelin war jetzt nicht mehr alleine, wenn sie bald die Augen für immer schloss und sie war zudem am schönsten Tag im Leben ihrer Enkelin dabei gewesen.

Nach dem Festessen bemerkte Lucianus, wie erschöpft seine Frau war und drängte zum Aufbruch. Destiny warf noch ihren Brautstrauß und warf ihn zielsicher in Pansys Richtung. „Brauch aus der Muggelwelt", flüsterte sie dabei Lucianus zu und grinste. „Die unverheiratete Frau, die ihn fängt, geht als nächstes den Bund der Ehe ein."

„Hast du absichtlich in diese Richtung geworfen?"

„Ja, und Draco und Nick halfen nach – ich könnte noch nie werfen, treffen noch weniger."

Lucianus lachte schallend und wehrte alle Anfragen, warum er jetzt lachen musste, einfach ab. „Privater Scherz unter Eheleuten", war sein einziger Kommentar. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich und Lucianus teleportierte mit Destiny in seinen Armen davon. „Willkommen zu Hause, Mrs. Hufflepuff-Slytherin."

**************** Fortsetzung folgt ***************


	23. 20 a) Angriff oder Man soll Menschen

**20\. a Angriff oder Man soll Menschen nicht nach dem Äußeren beurteilen – Teil II**

Zuletzt:

Lucianus lachte schallend und wehrte alle Anfragen, warum er jetzt lachen musste, einfach ab. „Privater Scherz unter Eheleuten", war sein einziger Kommentar. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich und Lucianus teleportierte mit Destiny in seinen Armen davon. „Willkommen zu Hause, Mrs. Hufflepuff-Slytherin."

 **Fortsetzung:**

„Vielen Dank", Destiny sah sich neugierig um. „Schön, einfach nur schön und du hast einen großen Garten?"

„Wir haben einen großen Garten, doch den kann man eigentlich nicht so nennen. Ich hab mich nie um ihn gekümmert muss ich zu meiner Schande bestehen. Er wildert also seit vielen Jahren nur so vor sich hin."

„Also mein Part, Mr. Hufflepuff-Slytherin?"

„Ja, deiner Weib, wie auch so einiges andere." Lucianus stieß die Tür zur Mastersuite auf. „Noch einmal herzlich Willkommen – das ist hier das Schlafzimmer des Hausherren und seiner Frau."

Destinys Gesicht wechselte die Farbe, als sie das riesige Bett sah. „Später, meine Blumenfee, sehr viel später. Erst einmal lernen wir uns kennen und dann ziehst du vielleicht irgendwann zu mir und wir lassen uns trotzdem noch Zeit, so viel Zeit wie du benötigst um mir zu vertrauen. Ich möchte dir nur so nach und nach alles zeigen, du sollst doch schließlich dein neues Zuhause kennenlernen."

„Ich, ich hab dir doch versprochen, dass das ich in deinen Armen schlafe. Ich will doch nicht, dass es deinem Vampir schlecht geht, hab doch eben versprochen, für dich zu sorgen."

„Ich habe auch versprochen, für dich zu sorgen, Engel. Ich will dich nicht überfordern, du bist süße fünfzehn Jahre alt und trotzdem hast du mir heute schon die Treue geschworen, hab dich sozusagen dazu gezwungen, weil ich nicht abwarten konnte. Hätte ich mich zusammengenommen, hätte ich dich aus der Ferne beobachtet bzw. meinen Platz als Filch mit Constantin getauscht und wäre als Schüler oder Lehrer nach Hogwarts gekommen, hätte um dich geworben. Doch ich sah dich, roch dich und es war aus – ich musste dich sofort an mich binden. Da kann ich also auch noch warten, auch wenn es mir schwer fallen wird ab und an."

„Ich, ich möchte aber nicht nach meiner Wandlung aufwachen und du bist weg. Ich, ich glaube, dann bekäme ich Angst, Lucan." Flehend sah Destiny den Gründersohn an, strich ihm über die Wange. „Du, du hast versprochen, mich zu beschützen. Mir wäre es auch lieber gewesen, wenn wir uns noch Zeit gelassen hätten. Zeit für gemeinsame Spaziergänge und so. Ich hätte mich gefreut, wenn du als neuer Schüler nach Hogwarts gekommen wärst und hättest nur Augen für mich, den Krüppel gehabt." Destiny lächelte Lucianus entschuldigend an, als sie dieses Wort für sich benutzt. „Doch von Cassie weiß ich, wie es Tom erging in der Wartezeit. Sie sagte, er zog sie öfters so fest an sich, dass kein Blatt zwischen ihnen gepasst hätte. Dir soll es ihrer Meinung nach genauso gehen."

„Deine Freundin hat recht, wie du ja auch an meinem Kuss vorhin gemerkt hast." Lucianus setzte Destiny in einem Sessel in einem Erker ab und nahm ihr gegenüber Platz, ihre Beine ruhten auf einem Schemel, dann bat er einen Hauselfen um Tee und Gebäck. Gemeinsam sahen sie heraus über Wiesen, Wälder und etwas, was man nur mit Mühe als parkähnlichen Garten bezeichnen konnte. „Trostloser Anblick, oder?"

„Ich wollte immer schon einmal die Möglichkeit haben, meine Gartenträume zu verwirklichen, also ist das für mich eher ein Traum, Lucan." Begeistert sah Destiny sich um. „Schön, einfach nur schön, und ich darf unseren Garten wirklich entwerfen und planen?"

„Ohne jede Einschränkung und Preislimit, Kleines. Ich besorge dir die Gartenpläne und wir sehen ihn uns in den nächsten Tagen in Ruhe an. Brauchst du Kataloge oder Gartenbücher, Zeichenpapier und Federn?"

„Das würde mir die Sache erleichtern, Lucan", Destiny strahlte und legte ihre Hand auf die von Lucianus. „Danke, vielen Dank – ein schöneres Geschenk könntest du mir gar nicht machen."

„Engel, das ist nur ein sehr kleiner Dank dafür, dass du bereit bist, dich sofort an mich zu binden und dich zudem noch heute wandeln lässt."

„Ich werde dadurch zum ersten Mal richtig laufen können und das ohne Schmerzen, Lucan. Dafür schulde ich dir so einiges."

„Du schuldest mir gar nichts, Destiny, nur ich dir. Tom brachte mich vorhin darauf, dass ein warmes Bad deinem Bein helfen würde. Ich zeig dir später das zur Mastersuite gehörende Bad, dann kannst du genau wie in Hogwarts im warmen Wasser entspannen."

„In Hogwarts gibt es nur Duschen, es sei denn, man ist Vertrauensschüler oder Schulsprecher, dann darf man das große schöne Badezimmer benutzen. War ich leider nie und wäre es auch nie geworden. Cassie nahm mich heimlich ab der fünften Klasse mit, offiziell war sie dann immer lernen in der Bibliothek, doch wir schnappten unsere Badesachen und entspannten einige Stunden im warmen Wasser. Klappte aber nur selten, weil sich wie gesagt Ginny Weasley immer an Cassies Fersen heftete."

„Hast du denn nicht deiner Hauslehrerin erzählt, dass die Wärme deinem Bein guttut?" Lucianus konnte es nicht fassen.

„Ich hab es versucht, doch Prof. McGonagall meinte, wegen mir könnte sie keine Ausnahme machen und ich sollte halt zusehen, dass ich mir dieses Privileg erarbeite. Von Prof. Snape bekam ich dagegen sofort die Erlaubnis, ich musste noch nicht einmal fragen. Er erzählte mir sofort nach meinem Wechsel, dass jedes Zimmer in Slytherin ein eigenes Bad mit Wanne besitzt und dass er mir ein Entspannungsbad für mein Bein gibt. Er und Hannah haben sogar extra eine Salbe für mich hergestellt, die die Muskeln in meinem Bein entspannen."

„Dafür werde ich mich noch bei Hannah und Sev bedanken und auch bei Cassie, dass sie dich mitnahm ins Vertrauensschülerbad. Außerdem werde ich eine Beschwerde gegen Prof. McGonagall einreichen. Das kann echt nicht angehen – bitte lass dir jedes Mal so lange Zeit im Bad wie du brauchst."

„Danke, ich bade furchtbar gern – Cassie und ich haben nur zu gern alle Badeschaume ausprobiert."

„Ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis: Unser Badezimmer hat das auch und sogar mehr als im Vertrauensschülerbad."

„Oh wie schön", Destiny strahlte und schenkte ihnen noch einmal Tee nach. „Weißt du eigentlich, was Cassie, Hannah und Susan für später planen."

„Tom erwähnte irgendwas mit engen T-Shirts bei der Schwangerschaft."

„Nur erwähnt ist langweilig", Destiny grinste und griff ihren Zauberstab. Da sie jetzt verheiratet war, durfte sie auch außerhalb Hogwarts zaubern. Sie zauberte sich einen dicken Bauch. „Ach das meinen Sie, Prof. Dumbledore, das ist ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt von meinem geliebten Mann und mir. Wir freuen uns schon so auf dich, mein Kleiner. Wenn du erst einmal da bist, stellt dein Daddy sich seinen Todessern vor, die sind alle ganz furchtbar nennt."

Lucianus warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte schallend. „Dumbledore bekommt dann hoffentlich einen Herzinfarkt. Lass mich raten, die Idee stammt von Cassie." Dann wurde er wieder ernst: „Du siehst mit dem Babybauch wunderschön aus, mein Mädchen. Kann ich dich in einigen Jahren dazu überreden, zusammen mit deinen Cousinen und Freundinnen schwanger zu werden und mir ein Kind zu schenken?" Destiny senkte verlegen den Kopf und nickte. „Nur wenn du möchtest, Destiny, und ich gebe mich auch mit einem Kind zufrieden", beeilte sich Lucianus zu sagen.

„Ich aber nicht, ich beneide dich um deine vielen Geschwister, Cousins und Cousinen, Lucan, und jetzt bekommst du wieder ein Geschwisterchen. Granny und ich waren immer allein, an Weihnachten saßen nur wir zwei in unserer Wohnung und sie erzählte die ganze Zeit von meinen Eltern, wie schön es doch wäre, wenn sie jetzt bei uns wären. Dann fing sie an zu weinen und ging vor Kummer um 8.00 Uhr schlafen. Ich saß dann allein unter dem Weihnachtsbaum und las mein neues Buch und knabberte einige Kekse.

Wenn ich aus dem Fenster sah, waren alle anderen Fenster hell erleuchtet, ich sah Familien, die zusammen das Fest genossen, miteinander lachten, sich umarmten. Doch ich war immer allein."

„Kann auch schon mal vorkommen, dass ich an Weihnachten um 8.00 Uhr ins Bett will, allerdings bestehe ich dann auf deine Begleitung und werde mich dann die ganze Nacht darum bemühen, dir einen schönen Babybauch zu bescheren und dir zu beweisen, dass du für mich die schönste Frau der Welt bist, meine kleine süße Gefährtin."

„Solltest du das dann in Dumbledores Gegenwart erwähnen, bekommt der eine Herzattacke."

„Sollte ich das dann also morgen ausprobieren, kleine Destiny?"

„Dann verdirbst du Cassie die Freude."

„Das kann ich natürlich nicht machen, will es mir ja nicht mit Tom verderben. Von heute an wirst du niemals mehr alleine sein, kleine Destiny. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir dieses Jahr ein wunderschönes Weihnachtsfest bereiten werde und auch in allen folgenden Jahren. Meine Geschwister sind von heute an auch deine Geschwister. Allerdings wird Melody dir bestimmt noch erzählen, dass ich mit Weihnachtsdekorationen völlig überfordert bin, es wird dann an dir liegen, unser Manor zu dekorieren und zu schmücken und zwar zu jeder Gelegenheit, die dir vorschwebt. Ich werde dich auf alle Fälle unterstützen. Mrs. Hufflepuff-Slytherin, es kommt sehr viel Arbeit auf dich zu. Was gibt es noch für Geschichten die ich nicht kenne?"

„Haben deine Cousins dir verraten, wie Susans und Prof. Blacks Ehe anfing?"

„Nein."

„Susans Eltern beschlossen, dass sie der Ehe mit Prof. Black zustimmen sollten, da ihre Tochter so geschützt wäre – ich glaube, die zwei haben fast noch schneller geheiratet als wir beide. Nun, Susan war damit nicht einverstanden und meinte laut Cassie und Hannah, dass er sich auf den Kopf stellen könne, er würde noch nicht einmal einen Kuss bekommen. Außerdem redete sie ihn mit Lord Black an, sie haben sich noch am Tag vor der Hochzeit von Cassie und Hannah lautstark gefetzt."

„Also auch keinen Blutaustausch – hat sie ihm den verweigert?"

„Ja, genau. Hannah berichtete am Tag vor ihrer Hochzeit davon und Bella beorderte die zwei umgehend nach Lestrange Manor und klärte Susan, nachdem diese zugab, nichts über Seelengefährten zu wissen, erst einmal auf. Sirius entschuldigte sich daraufhin und Susan gab zu, dass sie im Grimmauldplatz ständig Angst hätte und deshalb fast nie schlief, sogar die Zimmertür verrammeln würde. Am gleichen Abend sind sie dann noch in Sirius Hütte umgezogen und suchten sich gemeinsam einen anderen Wohnsitz. Seitdem schlafen sie gemeinsam in einem Bett und Sirius hat Susan am 1. September gewandelt."

„Das hätte böse für Susan enden können", Lucianus fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Schlimmstenfalls hätte er sie zum Blutaustausch gezwungen und ihr dabei sehr weh getan. Du weißt aber wirklich, was Gefährten sind, oder?" fast ängstlich kam diese Frage.

„Ja, Cassie und Hannah haben mir davon schon vor Tagen erzählt und alle meine Fragen beantwortet, ich war einfach neugierig was Gefährten angeht. Ich werde dir niemals mein Blut verweigern, versprochen. Ich hab zwar furchtbare Angst davor, doch Cassie und Hannah meinten, es würde mir gefallen und ich solle es genießen."

„Hab ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass du bildhübsch aussiehst in deinem Brautkleid? Ich kann gar nicht mehr verstehen, warum ich auf die Bindung, auf die Trauung verzichten wollte. Glaub mir, der Junge, der das von unserer Tochter oder unseren Töchtern verlangen sollte, fliegt im hohen Bogen raus. Gefährt hin, Gefährte her."

Destiny errötete unter den bewundernden Blicken ihres Mannes, fühlte sich anfangs ziemlich unwohl, doch dann genoss sie es. „Tut es weh?"

„Es wird wie ein Ziepen sein, meine kleine Destiny. Glaub mir, ich werde so behutsam wie möglich sein – ich möchte schließlich, dass du es genießt, so wie ich es genießen werde. Mom und ich haben übrigens beschlossen, dass wir dein Bein erst übermorgen richten – du sollst dich morgen noch erholen – der Tag heute war anstrengend genug. Nach dem Frühstück bringe ich dich zu deiner Granny und statte Hogwarts einen Besuch ab. Danach hole ich dich ab, ich erzähl Granny, wie begeistert ich von meiner Frau bin und dann ruhst du dich hier etwas aus. Nachmittags zeige ich dir einige Räumlichkeiten oder wir gehen etwas raus."

„Bist du dabei, wenn das Bein gemacht wird?" Destiny klang ängstlich.

„Die ganze Zeit, Blumenfee, ich werde dich die ganze Zeit in meinen Armen halten." Lucianus hob Destiny hoch und setzte sie auf seinen Schoß. „Leg den einen Arm um meine Schulter und den Kopf auch. Darf ich?" Lucianus deutete auf ihren Bauch.

„Mmh." Destiny lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter und atmete seinen Geruch ein, er roch nach Sandelholz. Ganz behutsam fuhr Lucianus Hand währenddessen über ihren Bauch, legte sich schließlich darüber. „Das machen deine Cousins auch immer."

„Hab ich früher nie verstanden, wenn ich das bei Mom und Dad sah, doch jetzt ist es wie ein innerer Zwang meine Hand darüber zu legen. Ich kann gar nicht genug davon bekommen. Ich bin furchtbar besitzergreifend, oder?"

„Ja, sehr", Destiny legte ihre Hand auf die ihres Mannes. „Doch komischerweise gefällt es mir – es fühlt sich so richtig an, auch wenn es dumm klingen mag. Ich hab früher nie die Mädchen verstanden, die stolz erzählen, gleich am ersten Tag mit ihrem neuen Typen ins Bett gehüpft zu sein oder sich jeden Jungen an den Hals schmeißen."

Lucianus verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Glaub mir, so was machen unsere Töchter nicht und meine Schwestern auch nicht."

„Trotzdem hast du nichts dagegen, wenn ich von heute Nacht in deinen Armen schlafe", zog Destiny ihren Mann auf. Was war nur in sie gefahren so mit ihrem Mann, den sie erst ein paar Stunden kannte, zu sprechen. Doch sie fühlte sich sicher in Lucianus Armen, wusste instinktiv, dass er es ernst mit ihr meinte

„Das ist was anderes, ich hab nur die allerbesten Absichten mit dir." Lucianus zog Destiny in einen Kuss, der sich genauso wie der Hochzeitskuss steigerte. „Verzeih, ich werde mir mehr Mühe geben, dich nicht noch einmal zu ängstigen."

„Wird es besser nach dem Blutaustausch?"

„Ja, erheblich. Obwohl, Gnade demjenigen, der dir zu nahe kommt oder dich anbaggert. Du gehörst mir, mir ganz allein." Hungrig küsste Lucianus sie, seine Hand fuhr zärtlich über ihren Bauch.

Destiny wurde es irgendwann zu viel, sie bekam kaum noch Luft. Sie strich ihren Mann deshalb durch die Haare, legte schließlich ihre Hand auf seine. „Oh Merlin, was mach ich da schon wieder", fluchte Lucianus und setzte sie auf ihren Sessel. „Ich kann mir nur wieder entschuldigen, bitte, gibt mir noch eine Chance dir zu zeigen, dass ich mich beherrschen kann."

„Zeig mir, wie ich dir helfen kann, Lucan", Destiny stand schwerfällig auf und setzte sich wieder auf den Schoß ihres Mannes, seine Hand platzierte sie erneut auf ihrem Bauch, seinen Arm legte sie um sich herum. „Wir schaffen das, auch wenn dein Temperament, deine Leidenschaft mir ab und an Angst macht. Doch Cassie und Hannah meinten, ich müsste nur heute Abend mutig sein – morgen würde ich deine Nähe von mir aus suchen."

„Du bist sehr geduldig mir mir, dafür danke ich dir." Lucianus bewunderte das Mädchen für ihr Vertrauen, ihren Mut. „Wie kann ich das gutmachen, mein tapferes, wunderschönes Mädchen?"

„Sei mein Date auf dem Halloween-Ball, Lucan", sanft strich die frischgebackene Ehefrau ihrem Gemahl über die Wange.

„Du bist mit sehr wenig zufrieden, Kleines."

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Viele Mädchen werden sabbern, wenn sie dich sehen, doch nur ich trage deinen Namen und deinen Ring." Destiny sah strahlend ihren Verlobungsring an, an der anderen Hand trug sie jetzt einen zierlichen, silbernen Ehering mit kleinen Kunziten.

„Ich danke dir."

Noch lange saßen sie aneinander gekuschelt im Sessel und unterhielten sich. Schließlich stand Lucianus auf und trug Destiny ins Badezimmer. „Wow, da muss ich erst heiraten, um so ein schönes Badezimmer sehen zu können – dagegen ist das Vertrauensschülerbad ein Witz." Destiny sah sich begeistert um: Es gab eine große Dusche, zwei Waschbecken und eine riesige Badewanne. Das Bad war in terracotta-weiß gehalten – sogar einen Kamin gab es, den Lucianus mit einer kleinen Handbewegung entflammte. Große Grünpflanzen und Orchideen sorgten für zusätzliche Gemütlichkeit und exotisches Flair.

„Gefällt es dir wirklich?"

„Sehr und da erzählst du mir, dass du keine Ahnung von Einrichtung hast."

„Hab ich auch nicht, ich hab nur die Farben ausgesucht und die Formen und alles andere hat Melody gemacht. Du kannst es jederzeit und gern umgestalten."

„Auf keinen Fall, es ist ein Traum – ich werde mich bei Melody bedanken." Lucianus setzte Destiny jetzt am Beckenrand ab, so dass sie später nur noch in das Wasser hineingleiten musste.

„Lass dir so viel Zeit wie du möchtest, entspann dich in aller Ruhe – deine Beine brauchen die Erholung nach dem anstrengenden Tag. Brauchst du noch etwas?"

„Ich hab meinen Zauberstab vergessen, sonst bekomme ich die vielen Knöpfe alleine nicht auf und ich müsste mir noch die Salbe von Hannah und Prof. Slytherin holen. Oder magst du mir helfen, Lucan?"

„Du gestattest mir wirklich, dir bei den Knöpfen zu helfen?"

„Ich vertraue dir, Lucan, das möchte ich dir damit beweisen." Süß lächelte Destiny ihn an. „Ich weiß, dass Cassie und Hannah mit ihren Männern abends zusammen baden. Das trau ich mich leider noch nicht, aber ich werde mich bemühen, meine Angst schnell zu überwinden und würde mich freuen, wenn wir ebenfalls zu diesem Ritual übergehen."

„Kleines", Lucianus setzte sich neben sie und küsste sie zärtlich, doch diesmal hielt er sich zurück. „Danke, das hab ich gar nicht verdient."

„Doch hast du, Lucan. Ich stelle es mir schlimm vor, hunderte von Jahren auf die Gefährtin warten zu müssen, dabei zusehen müssen, wie glücklich andere sind. Jetzt ist es an mir, dass du diese langen einsamen Jahre vergisst. Solche Küsse mag ich", gestand Destiny dann leicht lächelnd, lehnte sich an ihren Mann. Lucianus begann jetzt die Knöpfe zu öffnen, konnte es schließlich nicht lassen und hauchte einen Kuss auf die freigelegte Stelle. „Mach das in Gegenwart von McGonagall und meine ehemalige Hauslehrerin wird ohnmächtig."

„Die ist mir so was von egal", schnaubte Lucianus. „Mom wird austicken, wenn sie hört, dass sie dir das Bad für dein Bein verweigerte, das kannst du mir glauben und sie wird es morgen erfahren, dafür sorg ich."

„Mein Ritter", schmunzelte Destiny, sie war selbst über sich verwundert, wie wohl sie sich fühlte, während Lucianus ihr Kleid öffnete. War es, weil sie wusste, dass mehr nicht passieren würde oder vertraute sie ihrem Mann wirklich schon so.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre Mylady, fortan Euer Ritter zu sein."

„Das Vergnügen ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Mylord."

Schließlich verließ Lucianus das Badezimmer, jedoch nicht ohne Destiny daran zu erinnern, sie solle ihr Bad so lange wie sie wollte genießen. Dies ließ sich Destiny nicht zweimal sagen, sie stieg in das Wasser und probierte nach und nach alle Wasserhähne aus. „Ich muss mir mal eine Liste machen, was es alles gibt", murmelte sie dabei und legte sich entspannt zurück.

Währenddessen duschte Lucianus im kleinen Badezimmer, zog sich seinen Schlafanzug sowie seinen Bademantel an. Anschließend richtete er die Mastersuite her: Der Kamin wurde entzündet und sehr viele Kerzen, unzählige Rosen schmückten den Raum. Von Destinys Großmutter hatte er erfahren, dass seine Braut diese Blumen am liebsten mochte. Anschließend machte er sich daran, Destinys Koffer auszuräumen, rümpfte bei den Schuluniformen die Nase. „Die kommen gleich weg bis auf eine, die die Kleine für die Prüfungen in Hogwarts braucht. Die verschandeln ja mein Mädchen"; brummte er vor sich hin.

Bei den kurzen und langen Schlafanzügen schmunzelte er, Nachthemden fand er überhaupt nicht. „Kleines, besitzt du gar keine Nachthemden?" erkundigte er sich schließlich durch die Badezimmertür.

„Nein, hab nie ein schönes gesehen. Entweder sehen sie aus wie überlange T-Shirts oder haben einen mega Ausschnitt."

„Und das magst du nicht?"

„Nicht wirklich, aber wenn du möchtest ..."

„Möchten schon, doch wir zwei finden schon etwas, was uns Beiden gefällt. Warte mal", Lucianus griff in seinen Schrank und zog ein weißes Seidenhemd heraus, zauberte es per Handmagie in das Badezimmer. „Würde dir so was gefallen?"

„Ja, aber stört es dich nicht?"

„Nicht die Spur, Kleines, würde mir sogar gefallen." Schwupps verschwanden die Schlafanzüge in die hinterste Ecke des Schrankes, seine kleine Frau würde da nicht ohne Hilfe hinauflangen können. Die Freizeitbekleidung von Destiny gefiel ihm dagegen sehr gut – es waren viele Röcke und Kleider dabei, zwar schlicht und einfach, doch er war zufrieden – für den Anfang. Dazu gab es Jeans und T-Shirts, einige Pullover, die ihm nicht gefielen und deshalb auch in die hinterste Ecke verschwanden. Die Sweatshirts waren da schon eher sein Fall.

„Wenn du fertig bist, Kleines, ruf mich bitte."

„Bist du böse, wenn es noch etwas dauert?"

„Nein, genießt du dein Bad?"

„Es ist ein Traum, ich darf baden und muss mich nicht reinschleichen", Destiny lachte. „Ich weiß gar nicht, welcher Schaum mir besser gefällt?"

„Gibt es einen, den du gar nicht magst, dann tauschen wir den aus?"

„Bislang nicht, mir fehlen immer noch ungefähr zwanzig Hähne."

Lucianus schmunzelte, er merkte, dass Destiny gerade sehr glücklich war. Er rief nach einer Hauselfe und bat sie, die Pläne des Parks herauszusuchen und morgen Blöcke, Federn, Tinte und Garten- und Pflanzenbücher sowie Kataloge zu organisieren. „Meine Frau wird den Garten gestalten", verriet er dabei lächelnd.

„Da kommen viel Arbeit auf Mylady zu", Tipps sah seinen Herren nachdenklich an.

„Destiny freut sich darauf, meinte es wäre schon immer ihr Traum gewesen, einen Garten nach ihren Wünschen zu gestalten. Besorg bitte auch einen zweiten Schreibtisch nebst Stuhl für mein Büro."

„Wie Mylord wünschen."

Schließlich verließ Destiny schweren Herzens die Wanne, machte sich fertig. „Lucan."

„Bin schon da, mein Mädchen", Lucianus betrat das Badezimmer und sah, wie Destiny sich gerade die Haare trockenrubbelte. „Du erlaubst." Eine Handbewegung und Destinys lange rote Locken waren trocken,

„Danke, Lucan."

„Hast du dein Bein eingerieben?"

„Ja, es tut arg weh", gestand die junge Frau dann kleinlaut.

„Das haben Mom und Poppy schon vermutet und mir einen Schmerztrank mitgegeben. Morgen wird es dir besser gehen, versprochen. Nächste Woche Samstag versammeln sich wieder die Vampirclans und Dad möchte dich dann offiziell vorstellen. Milli und Megan versprachen schon, dir ein schönes Kleid zu schneidern und dann gebe ich mit meiner bildhübschen Frau an." Lucianus wartete, bis Destiny den Schmerztrank genommen hatte, dann hob er sie behutsam hoch. „Über den Bademantel müssen wir allerdings noch einmal reden, Kleines."

„Er gefällt dir nicht?"

„Nein, er passt zu einem kleinen Mädchen, aber nicht zu einer verheirateten Frau. Außerdem will ich ja auch sehen, was du drunter trägst, wie du in meinem Hemd aussiehst." Verlegen versteckte Destiny ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter. „Verzeih, ich bin zu direkt."

„Etwas – dein Hemd fühlt sich gut an."

Behutsam legte Lucianus seine Frau auf dem Bett ab, legte sich daneben und deckte sie beide zu. Dann zog er sie vorsichtig in seine Arme und begann von Toms und seiner Kindheit zu sprechen von ihren Streichen und freute sich, dass Destiny immer wieder lachen musste. „Du warst also ein kleiner Frechdachs", kicherte sie irgendwann und sah Lucianus grinsend an. „Ich muss mal mit deiner Mom sprechen wegen Hintergrundinformationen."

„Ich war ein sehr liebes, artiges und folgsames Kind, Kleines."

„Du hast mir eben aber das Gegenteil erzählt, Lucianus." Destiny entspannte sich immer mehr, was ihrem Mann nicht verborgen blieb.

„Was machen die Schmerzen, Kleines?"

„Sind weg, danke dir. Dein Bademantel gefiel mir aber auch nicht", platzte Destiny dann los. „Der ist viel zu altmodisch, wie viele Jahrhunderte hast du den schon?"

„Frechdachs, so um die dreißig Jahre schätze ich mal."

„Tja, der mag ja für einen Junggesellen gut genug gewesen sein, aber nicht für einen verheirateten Mann."

Lucianus lachte schallend mehrere Minuten lang, dann beugte er sich über seine Frau. „So gefällst du mir, Kleines, wir werden uns beide neue Bademäntel zulegen, einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden." Dieses Versprechen wurde mit einen Kuss besiegelt, der ziemlich intensiv war, Destiny jedoch nicht ängstigte wie zuvor, sie merkte, Lucianus hielt sich merklich zurück. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihren Mann und zog ihn enger an sich. Sie ahnte, was gleich kommen würde und versuchte sich so gut es ging zu entspannen. Doch es half nicht, sie verkrampfte sich nur noch mehr.

„Ganz ruhig mein Engel", Lucianus unterbrach den Kuss und rollte sich herum, so dass Destiny halb auf ihn lag. „Vertrau mir nur noch einige Minuten, dann wird es dir gefallen, versprochen."

„Ich, ich versuch es ja", Destinys Stimme klang sehr kläglich.

Lucianus nickte, dann stand er auf und hob Destiny auf seine Arme. Dann schritt er zu dem Sessel am Fenster, an dem sie vor einigen Stunden gesessen hatten und ließ sich mit ihr dort nieder. „Wir schaffen das, Engelchen. Schau mal, die Sterne funkeln zur Feier unser Hochzeit, doch deine Augen strahlen noch sehr viel heller."

„Schmeichler, darf ich dich behalten", Destiny kuschelte sich enger an ihren Mann, der per Handmagie eine Decke herbeirief und sie beide darin einwickelte.

„Mich wirst du nie wieder los, Engelchen. Erzähl mir von dir und was du magst."

Destiny begann zu erzählen, was sie gerne las, von ihren Lieblingsblumen aber auch von Erlebnissen in Slytherin. Die ganze Zeit hielt Lucianus sie fest in seinen Armen, streichelte sie, gab ihr ab und an einen Kuss auf die Wange oder die Stirn, tat alles, damit Destiny sich langsam entspannte. Schließlich gab er ihr auch mal einen Kuss auf den Hals, roch daran, doch mehr nicht, solange, bis Destiny sich wieder entspannte und scheu ihr Lippen auf Lucianus senkte. Es war nur ein kleiner Kuss, doch Lucianus bedeutete er sehr viel. „Danke, Lucan, wollen wir uns wieder hinlegen?"

„Nicht, wenn du dich dort nicht wohlfühlst, Engel. Wir können auch hier sitzenbleiben und machen so weiter wie eben."

„Aber, du wolltest doch ...?"

„Das werd ich auch, Kleines, doch das muss nicht unbedingt in unserem Bett geschehen, wenn du dich nicht wohlfühlst. Dort ist es zwar bequemer für uns zwei, doch ich möchte nicht, dass du Angst hast, du sollst dich gerne an Deine Wandlung zurückerinnern."

„Du bist süß."

„Ein Mann ist nicht süß und ich schon lange nicht", wehrte Lucianus ab, doch Destiny bemerkte, dass es nicht so gemeint war.

„Doch, bist du. Lass mich raten, ich werde am Hochzeitstag unserer Tochter Probleme haben dich zu beruhigen?"

„Mmh, ja. Allein die Vorstellung, dass so ein Kerl das mit meiner kleinen Tochter macht, was ich an liebsten mit dir machen würde, bringt mich dann wahrscheinlich um."

„Dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du an diesem Abend beschäftigt bist, Lucan."

„Was schwebt dir vor?" Lucianus knabberte zart an ihrem Hals.

„Nun, ich glaube, an diesem Tag überkommt mich die Sehnsucht nach einem neuen Baby und da du der Vater sein wirst, bist du dann ja beschäftigt."

„Könnte klappen, auf alle Fälle lenkt mich das dann ab, Kleines." Lucianus hauchte hauchzarte Küsse auf ihren Hals, kehrte anschließend zu ihrem Mund zurück. Doch Destiny unterbrach diesen nach kurzer Zeit, stand auf und humpelte – ihren Mann hinter sich herziehend – zum Bett zurück, stieg hinein und klopfte einladend neben sich. Diese Einladung konnte Lucianus schließlich nicht abschlagen.

Diesmal genoss Destiny die Liebkosungen ihres Mannes, verspannte sich kaum, als er schließlich seine Zähne vorsichtig in ihren Hals versenkte, vielmehr streichelte sie über seine Haare. Und dann sah sie es, die Bilder. Bilder, wie sie und Lucianus sich liebten, miteinander schliefen. Wunderschöne Bilder, wie sie nach einigen Schreckenssekunden feststellte und sich jetzt komplett entspannte. Dies blieb nicht unbemerkt, denn Lucianus begann jetzt zärtlichen ihren Bauch zu streichen.

Schließlich verschloss Lucianus die zwei kleinen Wunden und rollte sich herum, so dass Destinys Kopf an seiner Brust ruhte. „Geht es dir gut, Kleines?"

„Mmh, war wunderschön, Lucan."

„Es ist noch nicht vorbei, Mylady, der zweite Teil fehlt noch." Lucianus verlagerte seine Frau in seinen Armen und ritzte sich die Stelle über seinem Herzen auf. „Trink, mein Engel, danach bist du wie ich. Vertrau mich nur noch einmal."

„Ich werde dir von jetzt an immer vertrauen, Lucan." Destiny lächelte ihn lieb an und ließ danach zu, dass Lucianus sanft ihren Kopf an seine Brust drückte. Gehorsam trank sie, während ihr Mann ihr beruhigend den Rücken streichelte. Wieder sah Destiny die Bilder, wie sie mit Lucianus schlief und sie hörte etwas – Worte, die ihr Gefährte in diesem Moment in ihren Gedanken wisperte, während er ihr den Ehering noch einmal überstreifte: _„Für Dich mein Mädchen, von jetzt bis in alle Ewigkeit bist du mein. Neben dir wird es keine Andere für mich geben. Ich behüte und beschütze dich vor jedweder Gefahr. Dir gehört mein Körper, mein Geist, meine Seele und mein Herz, wie auch mir dein Körper, dein Geist, deine Seele und dein Herz gehört. Du und unsere Kinder seid von heute an das Wichtigste in meinem Leben. Du bist meine Gefährtin für die Ewigkeit."_

Schließlich leckte sie vorsichtig über die Wunde und sah verwundert zu, wie sie sich langsam schloss. „Danke, das war schön. Können wir, können wir das irgendwann noch einmal machen?"

„Jederzeit, Kleines, haben deine Freundinnen dir erzählt, wie oft ihre Gefährten von ihnen trinken?"

„Nein, Cassie wich dieser Frage aus."

„Wir werden jedes Mal voneinander trinken, wenn wir miteinander schlafen und auch sonst. Ich gebe dir morgen deinen Blutstein, den siehst nur du, ich sowie unsere Familie. Der versorgt dich mit dem Blut, was du ab und an brauchen wirst. Auch wenn ich es dir natürlich auch gerne gebe. Haben dir die Bilder gefallen, die du sahst?"

„Sehr", Destiny strich unbewusst zärtlich über seine Brust. „Sehen wir die immer dabei?"

„Ja, deshalb fiel mir es mir auch so schwer, länger auf dich zu verzichten."

„Das freut mich, aber noch mehr hat mir dein Treueschwur gefallen", Destiny gähnte und schlief ein.

„Schlaf gut, meine Kleine", Lucianus zog die Decke über seine Frau und sich und schloss ebenfalls die Augen.

Am nächsten Morgen war Destiny zunächst etwas orientierungslos als sie aufwachte. „Guten Morgen, meine Süße, geht es dir gut?"

„Guten Morgen, Lucan, mir ist nur etwas schwindelig." Destiny legte ihren Kopf wieder an Lucianus Brust, wartete darauf, dass die Welt aufhörte sich zu drehen.

„Das haben wir gleich, Kleines", Lucianus ritzte sich wieder die Stelle über seinem Herzen auf: „Trink, mein Herz." Destiny tat wie ihr geheißen und sie merkte, dass es ihr schon nach einigen Minuten besser ging.

„Danke Lucan, möchtest du auch?"

„Wenn ich darf?"

„Du immer." Destiny zog Lucianus an sich, der diese Einladung nur zu gerne annahm.

„Ich versteh gar nicht mehr, warum ich mich so dafür fürchtete", gestand die junge Frau während des Frühstücks. „Danke, Lucan, Deine liebevolle, zärtliche Art hat es mir sehr erleichtert." Destiny beugte sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Lippen ihres Ehemannes. „Ich bin so dankbar, dass ich deine Gefährtin bin, was besseres hätte mir nie passieren können."

„Was schöneres könntest du mir gar nicht sagen – also kuscheln wir später wieder?"

„Sehr gern. Warum hast du dich so schick gemacht, Lucan?"

Lucianus trug einen eleganten Anzug, silberne Manschettenknöpfe und dazu einen Siegelring mit einer Schlange und einen Dachs darauf, das Zeichen des Hauses Slytherin-Hufflepuff wie er Destiny erklärte. Seine pechschwarzen Locken waren zu einem Zopf zurückgebunden und ein schwarzer Umhang lag griffbereit.

„Ich werde gleich in offizieller Eigenschaft als Lord Hufflepuff-Slytherin zusammen mit Dad als Familienoberhaupt in Hogwarts auftauchen und die Bestrafung deiner Angreifer fordern. Niemand greift ein Mitglied unserer Familie ungestraft an."

„Sie haben doch Nachsitzen bekommen, meinst du nicht, Constantin wird verärgert sein, wenn er sie nicht quälen darf?"

„Tom und Sev haben schon versprochen, Constantin anderen _„Nachschub"_ zu schicken. Constantin ist übrigens schon in Hogwarts und fordert das gleiche."

„Dürfen Granny und ich dann später deine Erinnerungen sehen?"

„Gern, meine Süße."

In Malfoy Manor angekommen, vergewisserte Lucianus sich, dass seine Frau es bequem hatte, bevor er nach Hogwarts verschwand, jedoch nicht, ohne sich mit einen zärtlichen Kuss zu verabschieden. „Ich bin bald wieder da, meine Süße, soll ich deine Freunde grüßen?"

„Ja bitte, und sag bitte Cassie, Hannah, Susan, Megan, Pansy, Milli und Luna, dass ich mich freue, sie nächstes Wochenende beim Clantreffen wiederzusehen."

„Mach ich, mein Engel." Noch ein letzter Kuss und Lucianus verschwand.

„Du bist glücklich, Destiny?"

„Sehr, Granny, Lucan ist sehr lieb zu mir. Ich darf unseren Garten anlegen ganz nach meinen Wünschen, Lucan meinte gleich, das wäre meine Aufgabe – auch darf ich alles umstellen und an Weihnachten unser Manor dekorieren." Die Großmutter merkte schmunzelnd, wie wohl sich ihre Enkelin als verheiratete Frau fühlte.

„Du bereust die Hochzeit also nicht?"

„Nein, absolut nicht. Ich hatte gestern furchtbare Angst, Angst vor der Wandlung, vor Lucianus Nähe, davor, dass er sofort fordern würde, dass ich mit ihm schlafe. Doch er war so furchtbar lieb und fürsorglich. Er forderte mich auf, mir so viel Zeit beim Baden zu lassen wie ich wollte, erzählte mir von seinen und Toms Streichen. Es war am Ende wunderschön und ich hatte ganz umsonst Angst, Granny.

Lucan meinte, mein Bademantel würde ihm nicht gefallen – der wäre etwas für ein junges Mädchen, nicht aber für eine verheiratete Frau. Daraufhin meinte ich, sein Bademantel würde mir auch nicht gefallen, der wäre viel zu altmodisch und wollte wissen, wie viele Jahrhunderte der denn auf dem Buckel hätte."

„Destiny!" mahnte die Großmutter. „Provoziere deinen Mann bitte nicht."

„Granny, Lucan störte das überhaupt nicht – ich brauch keine Angst vor meinem eigenen Mann haben, das ist mir gestern klargeworden. Mein Lucianus würde mir niemals etwas tun. Er meinte gestern sogar, er würde sich sogar mit einem Kind zufrieden geben, wenn ich nicht mehr wollte. Er entschuldigt sich jedes Mal, wenn er denkt, er hätte sich mir aufgedrängt oder mich überfordert. Granny – ich würde Lucianus Raphael Gabriel Hufflepuff-Slytherin jederzeit wieder heiraten, auch wenn es albern oder unvernünftig klingen mag, da wir uns ja erst seit gestern kennen. Auch wenn dies eigentlich gar nicht stimmt, schließlich kenne ich Filch schon seit ich elf Jahre alt bin. Doch laut Lucan setzt die Anziehungskraft zwischen Gefährten erst ab einem gewissen Alter ein, vorher kann man so etwas nur durch einen Gefährtentest feststellen. Bei einem ist es halt früher, bei anderen später – ansonsten hätte Prof. Snape ja schon längst gemerkt, dass Hannah seine Gefährtin ist."

„Das freut ich für dich Destiny – schade nur, dass dein Mann so schnell wieder weg musste."

„Lucan will mit seinem Vater nach Hogwarts und die Bestrafung der zwölf Angreifer fordern, anschließend zeigt er uns dann seine Erinnerungen."

Lucianus holte währenddessen seinen Vater Lucifer ab und dann teleportieren sie sich während des Mittagsessens mitten in die Große Halle. „Guten Tag", grüßten die beiden Männer und begrüßten dann als erstes ihre Ehefrau bzw. Mutter. „Grüß dich, mein Liebling, grüß dich Schatz, wie geht es den Kindern und Destiny?"

„Felicia und Emily lassen dich grüßen."

„Destiny geht es sehr gut, sie ist grade bei ihrer Granny." Lucianus eilte nun zum Tisch der Slytherins und umarmte Cassie und Hannah. „He, lass unsere Frauen los – hast doch seit gestern eine eigene", maulten seine Cousins daraufhin lachend.

„Ich darf das, muss mich schließlich bei den Freundinnen meiner Gefährtin bedanken. Danke, Cassie, danke Hannah, dass ihr euch so lieb um meine Destiny gekümmert hat. Ich soll an euch Grüße ausrichten und sie freut sich, euch am nächsten Wochenende wieder zu sehen."

„Grüß bitte zurück, Lucianus, wir freuen uns auch." Lucianus nickte und ging wieder zurück zu seinem Vater.

„Lucifer, Lucianus – wie können wir euch helfen?"

„Wie wir zwischenzeitlich hörten, Salazar, wurden die zwölf Angreifer, die sowohl Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe sowie meine liebe Schwiegertochter auflauerten, nicht der Schule verwiesen. Ein Umstand, der Lucianus und mir überhaupt nicht schmeckt, denn wie du weist, sind unsere Gefährten und unsere Kinder das höchste Gut in unserer Familie."

„Weiß ich sehr gut, geht mir mit Ric und unseren Kindern und Enkeln schließlich genauso", Salazar Slytherin spielte seine Rolle hervorragend, er und seine drei Freunde waren schließlich über den Besuch informiert gewesen. „Doch einige Leute hier waren der Meinung gewesen, dass man ihnen noch eine Chance geben sollte."

„Das seh ich anders", Lucianus wies für seinen Vater auf die zwölf Angreifer, „ich, Lord Lucianus Raphael Gabriel Hufflepuff-Slytherin, fordere hiermit die Auslieferung der Angreifer und die Überstellung an den Zaubergamot, damit sie bestraft werden. Dies fordere ich als Gefährte und Ehemann von Destiny Hope Hufflepuff-Slytherin geb. Brennigan." Lucianus Worte waren bis in die letzte Ecke der Großen Halle zu hören.

„Dem widerspreche ich aufs Entschiedenste", fauchte Dumbledore los.

„In welcher Eigenschaft, alter Mann", höhnte Lucianus, „Ihre Zeit ist abgelaufen, in der Sie widersprechen konnten."

„Ich stimme dem Antrag von Lord Hufflepuff-Slytherin zu", rief Pomona Sprout in diesem Moment. „Das wollte ich schon gestern, doch nur weil du, Albus, Minerva, Sybill und Cuthbert dagegen wart, wurden die Übeltäter nicht bereits gestern der Schule verwiesen."

„Ich danke Ihnen, Prof. Sprout."

„Das ist nicht nötig, Lord Hufflepuff-Slytherin, grüßen Sie einfach die kleine Destiny und wir sind quitt."

„Also, lieferst du sie an den Gamot aus, Sal, und wie sieht es bei euch aus, Rowena, Helga, Ric."

„Selbstverständlich werden sie ausgeliefert, Luce", Helga schmiegte sich an ihren Mann, ließ sich nur zu gern küssen. „Das ist schon seit gestern überfällig."

„Ich stimme ebenfalls zu", hörte man jetzt Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryffindor und Godric Gryffindor-Slytherin aussprechen.

„Dann ist es einstimmig, liefert sie also bitte sofort an den Zaubergamot aus. Auch wenn sie nur eine Strafe von ca. zehn Tagen werden absitzen müssen, wollen wir dennoch ein Exempel statuiert haben."

„Wir tun noch ein übriges, wir verweisen die zwölf

Ernie Macmillian,

Justin Finch-Fletchley,

Edison Gugelhopf,

Eleanor Branstone,  
Joss Green,  
Laura Madley,

Mandy Brocklehurst,  
Su Li,

Demelza Robins,

Edgar Miller,

Brian Brendan,

David Stewart,

der Schule", Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryffindor sah die entsprechenden Schüler mit angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Diese Entscheidung ist rechtskräftig und unanfechtbar. Sie zwölf können ja versuchen, an einer anderen magischen Schule unterzukommen. Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass Sie es schaffen werden."

„Was macht ihr denn hier, Dad, Lucan – wollt ihr kontrollieren, ob ich an meinem ersten Arbeitstag auch pünktlich zur Stelle bin?" ein hochgewachsener Mann mit schwarzen Haaren betrat grinsend die Große Halle. Man sah auf den ersten Blick, dass er eine sehr große Ähnlichkeit mit den soeben genannten hatte.

„Constantin, mein Liebling", Helga Hufflepuff fiel ihm um den Hals. „Schön, dass ich dich so schnell wieder sehe."

„Von heute an sehen wir uns ja täglich, Mom. Sind die das?" Constantin Aurelio Lucifer Hufflepuff-Slytherin wies mit verächtlicher Mine auf die zwölf Schüler.

„Ja, das sind diejenigen, die meine Frau und ihre Freunde angriffen."

„Ich hätte es gerne übernommen, sie zu bestrafen, Lucan. Niemand greift ungestraft mein kleines Schwesterchen an. Grüß mal dein Mädel von mir und richte ihr aus, sie war eine süße kleine Braut."

„Destiny wird sich freuen das zu hören. Leute wie die da", Lucianus wies verächtlich auf die Schüler, „redeten ihr all die Jahre hier ein, dass sie wertlos sei, weil sie ihr Bein nachzieht. Meine Kleine hatte keine Freunde, obwohl sie es sich doch so wünschte, sich mit Toms Cassie anzufreunden. Doch anfangs traute sie sich nicht und danach verhinderte Ginevra Weasley dies erfolgreich."

„Das holen wir jetzt alles nach Lucianus – ich freu mich schon drauf." Cassie kam zu den Hufflepuffs-Slytherins und umarmte den Gründersohn. „Grüß Destiny bitte ganz herzlich von mir und ich stell es mir schön vor, mit der Frau des besten Freundes meines Mannes befreundet zu sein, mir fehlt nämlich noch eine beste Freundin. Dachte ja bis vor kurzem, das wäre Ginny Weasley."

„Dann bewirbt sich hiermit meine Destiny um diese Stelle. Danke Cassie." Lucianus schmunzelte, als jetzt Tom herankam und seine Frau aus den Armen seines Cousins zog. Ganz sachte zwar, doch bestimmt. „Danke, dass du meine Frau mit ins Vertrauensschülerbad genommen hast. Hannah, Sev – danke, dass ihr die Salbe für meine Frau herstelltet und danke, Sev, dass du meine Destiny sofort vom Flugunterricht befreitest und ihr – ohne dass sie nachfragte – erzähltest, dass jedes Badezimmer in Slytherin eine Badewanne besitzt und ihr für ihr Bein ein spezielles Badeöl gabst.

Und damit kommen wir zum nächsten Punkt, der besonders dich interessieren wird, Mom."

„Um was geht es denn, mein Schatz?"

„Nun, Destiny erzählte mir gestern, dass ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin ihr verweigerte, dass Vertrauensschülerbad zu benutzen, obwohl meine Frau ihr erzählte, dass würde ihrem Bein guttun, die Schmerzen lindern. Prof. McGonagall verwies darauf, dass dieses Bad nur den Vertrauensschülern zustehen würde und sie sich halt Mühe geben solle, einer zu werden. Cassie nahm sie im letzten Schuljahr mehrere Male heimlich mit."

Helga zog die eben Genannte aus den Armen ihres Neffen und zog sie in die ihren. „Danke, Cassie – damit hast du Destiny sehr geholfen." Dann schob sie ihre Nichte wieder zu Tom und funkelte ihre Kollegin an. „Was höre ich da von meinem Sohn, Prof. McGonagall? Sie verweigerten meiner Schwiegertochter die Benutzung des Vertrauensschülerbades, verweigerten ihr somit Hilfe für ihr krankes Bein nur, weil sie keine Vertrauensschülerin war? WAS IST DAS DENN FÜR EIN SCHEISS? SO ETWAS HABE ICH NOCH NIE GEHÖRT UND ICH HOFFE, ICH MUSS ES AUCH NIE WIEDER HÖREN! Wie kann man nur so kleinlich sein, deshalb einem kleinen Mädchen – und das war meine Destiny mit ihren elf Jahren, als sie mit dieser Frage an sie herantrat schließlich – so eine einfach, kleine Bitte. Das kann auch nur in Gryffindor so sein, schließlich genehmigte mein Neffe dies sofort und zwar ohne, dass seine jetzige Cousine mit dieser Bitte an ihn herantrat.

Prof. Sprout, Prof. Flitwick – wie wäre Ihre Entscheidung ausgefallen?"

„Destiny hätte sofort die Genehmigung bekommen, Helga." Pomona Sprout funkelte die Verwandlungslehrerin böse an. „Wäre sie zu mir gekommen mit dieser Bitte, Minerva, hätte ich ihr diese auch genehmigt als Gryffindor. Außerdem hörte ich von Poppy, dass du Destiny nicht vom Flugunterricht befreitest mit der Begründung, dass würde ihrem Bein schließlich gut tun, sie müsse ja dabei nicht laufen?"

„Stimmt doch auch", versuchte die Verwandlungslehrerin sich zu rechtfertigen.

„DESTINY KANN SICH NOCH NICHT EINMAL VOM BODEN ABSTOSSEN MIT DIESEM BEIN", fuhr Helga Hufflepuff dazwischen. Lucifer Slytherin nahm seine Frau in den Arm, streichelte beruhigend ihren Bauch. „Deiner Tochter geht es sehr gut, Geliebter, sie ärgert sich gerade mit mir über so ein ignorantes Verhalten – mehr ist das nicht in meinen Augen."

„Auch von mir hätte Mrs. Hufflepuff-Slytherin diese Erlaubnis sofort bekommen", entgegnete jetzt der kleine Zauberkunstlehrer. „Ich versteh auch nicht, warum Rolanda Mrs. Hufflepuff-Slytherin nicht vom Unterricht befreite."

„Sport hat noch niemanden geschadet", zickte jetzt die Fluglehrerin los. „Brennigan war viel zu verweichlicht, jetzt weiß sie sich jedenfalls durchzubeißen und keine Schmerzen zu zeigen. Heulsusen und verweichlichte Mädchen braucht niemand."

„Ich, Lucianus Raphael Gabriel Hufflepuff-Slytherin fordere hiermit, dass Prof. McGonagall als ehemalige Hauslehrerin meiner Seelengefährtin Destiny Hope Hufflepuff-Slytherin geb. Brennigan dafür einen Eintrag in ihre Personalakte erhält", der Sohn der Hausgründerin von Hufflepuff funkelte diese wütend an. „Meine Frau musste in Ihrem Haus fünf Jahre lang leiden – Sie unternahmen noch nicht einmal was dagegen, dass meine Destiny offen als Krüppel bezeichnet wurde. Das gleiche fordere ich bei Prof. Hooch – meine Gemahlin berichtete mir, dass sie nach jeder Flugstunde starke Schmerzen hatte."

„Diesem Antrag schließe ich mich als Familienoberhaupt der Familie Hufflepuff-Slytherin im vollen Umfang an"; die Stimme von Lucifer Hufflepuff-Slytherin donnerte jetzt durch die Große Halle.

„Prof. McGonagall – Sie erhalten Gelegenheit, sich gegen diese Vorwürfe binnen einer Woche schriftlich zu äußern. Danach wird über den Antrag meines Bruders und meines Neffen entschieden. Prof. Hooch – für Sie gilt das gleiche."

„Es wird keine Eingabe meinerseits erfolgen, Prof. Gryffindor-Slytherin, sie entsprechen alle der Wahrheit. Ich dachte, damit könnte ich dem Mädchen helfen, ihre Beinmuskulatur zu festigen und zu kräftigen. Wenn ich mich getäuscht habe, so tut mir dies leid. Ich werde Destiny einen Entschuldigungsbrief zukommen lassen, auch wenn der ihr nicht die Schmerzen der vergangenen Jahre wettmachen kann."

„Ich habe mir nichts vorzuwerfen, ich würde jederzeit wieder so handeln", war die Meinung von Prof. Hooch. „Brennigan ist nichts weiter als ein verwöhntes, verhätscheltes und verweichlichtest Gör – Sie werden schon noch ihre helle Freude an ihr haben, Mr. Hufflepuff-Slytherin. Wie kann man so etwas nur zur Frau erwählen."

„Die Eltern meiner Gefährtin starben, als sie vier Jahre alt war, also ein kleines Mädchen. Ihr Bein wurde bei der Geburt schwer geschädigt, was erst sehr viel später festgestellt wurde. Meine Destiny ist nicht verweichlicht, sondern litt bei körperlicher Überanstrengung unter starken Schmerzen", brüllte Lucianus jetzt mit feuerroten Augen der Fluglehrerin entgegen. „Und wie können Sie es wagen, so über meine Frau zu reden. Ich bin der glücklichste Mann auf dieser Welt, dass Destiny mich als ihren Gefährten erwählte und werde es auch immer sein."

Sein Vater legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ganz ruhig, mein Sohn, ich sehe es ja genauso wie du, doch beruhige dich bitte – für Destiny. Wir machen alles wieder gut – komm am Wochenende nach Hause mit deiner Frau, deine kleinen Schwestern können es kaum erwarten mit ihr zu spielen."

Lucianus atmete tief durch, seine Augen nahmen wieder ihre normale Augenfarbe an. „Wir kommen gerne – Destiny wünschte sich immer Geschwister. Nur wenn was mit der Granny ist, würden wir nicht kommen."

„Das verstehen wir – nun geh nach Hause und genieße den Tag mit deiner Kleinen. Morgen wird es sehr anstrengend für euch."

Lucianus nickte und verabschiedete sich von seiner Familie – seine Mutter, seine Tante sowie Cassie und Hannah schloss er noch einmal in die Arme. Bevor er sich wegteleportierte, ging er noch einmal die Reihe der zwölf nunmehr verwiesenen Schüler ab, funkelte jeden einzelnen an. Dann verschwand er, so schnell wie er anfangs mit seinem Vater erschienen war.

Destiny unterhielt sich währenddessen mit ihrer Großmutter und Narzissa Malfoy, ließ sich den Garten, besser gesagt den Park, von Malfoy Manor in allen Einzelheiten beschreiben, machte sich Notizen. Doch irgendwann wurde sie merklich unruhig, ihre Bewegungen wurden fahrig, ihre Sätze abgehackt, teilweise antwortete sie auch verzögert auf Fragen. „Destiny, Schatz, was ist los?"

„Das ist die Trennung von Lucianus", erklärte die Hausherrin und drückte dem Mädchen einen Beruhigungstee in die Hände. „In den ersten Tagen fällt es einem sehr schwer, über längere Zeit von seinem Gefährten getrennt zu sein. Später fällt es einem leichter, doch am wohlsten fühlen wir uns nur, wenn wir zusammen sind. Er kommt bald wieder, Destiny", tröstete sie dann das Mädchen, dem schon einige Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Er klärt das jetzt noch ab und dann kommt er zu dir. Halte noch etwas durch und dann nimmt er dich in seine Arme."

Sanft wiegte Narzissa das Mädchen hin und her, sang ihm etwas vor. Schließlich verabreichte die Hausherrin von Malfoy Manor ihr einen leichten Schlaftrank, der sofort wirkte. Doch es war nur ein sehr unruhiger Schlaf. „So schlimm ist die Trennung?" Die Großmutter war geschockt.

„Ja, doch es gibt nichts schöneres, als einen Seelengefährten zu haben. Ich liebe den meinen vom ganzen Herzen", Narzissa strich sich verliebt über den Bauch. „Das schöne ist auch, man kann viele Kinder haben und sie über Jahrhunderte verteilen."

Die Großmutter lachte etwas, während sie ihre schlafende Enkelin betrachtete. „Mein neuer Enkel hat sich bereit erklärt, sich mit einem Kind zufrieden zugeben, sollte Destiny nicht mehr wollen. Das hätte ich ihm niemals zugetraut. Er macht so einen herrischen Eindruck, als wenn alleine sein Wort in der Ehe zählen würde."

„Das täuscht – obwohl, wahrscheinlich dachte Lucianus im ersten Moment genauso, als er feststellte, dass er seine Gefährtin gefunden hat. Doch jetzt ist Destiny das Wichtigste für ihn auf der Welt. Er wird alles tun, damit sie sich wohlfühlt und ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllen." Narzissa grinste: „Ich möchte nicht anstelle des Jungen sein, der Lucianus Tochter einmal ausführen will – Destiny wird ihre Mühe haben, ihren Mann in diesen Moment zu beruhigen."

„Oh ja, dass kann ich mir vorstellen", jetzt lachte die Großmutter richtig. „Meinen Sie, Narzissa, dass Destiny dieser Aufgabe gewachsen sein wird?"

„Auf alle Fälle – ich hatte vor meiner Eheschließung auch wahnsinnige Angst vor meinem Mann. Sie wissen ja, wie arrogant Luc immer rüberkommt in der Öffentlichkeit. Doch gleich nach der Eheschließung lernten meine Schwester Bella und ich unsere Männer von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen. Sie hatten zuvor mit unserer Schwester Andromeda sowie Regulus Black eine zweite Hochzeit arrangiert, die so ausfiel, wie wir sie uns immer gewünscht hatten. Es war wunderschön. Gleich danach ging es in die Flitterwochen und dort lernte ich meinen Luc richtig kennen – der Mann hat einen Humor, da muss man einfach lachen. Und ich verliebte mich, verliebte mich in meinen Ehemann, meinen Seelengefährten. Glauben Sie mir, Abigail, alle unsere Kinder sind Wunschkinder. Luc und ich hatten selbst schon über Adoption gesprochen, um Kindern, die ihre Eltern verloren haben oder von ihnen benachteiligt werden, ein liebevolles Elternhaus zu geben. Also sind auch unsere Tiffany und unser Jamie reine Wunschkinder und wer weiß, vielleicht adoptieren Luc und ich irgendwann noch einige Kinder. Unsere Liebe reicht für viele Kinder, verteilt über die Ewigkeit."

„Dann bin ich beruhigt. Dann kann ich beruhigt von dieser Welt gehen. Sehr lange wird es nicht mehr dauern. Ich hoffe nur, ich kann noch Destinys erste Schritte sehen."

„Das hoffen wir alle", Lucianus war nach einem kurzen Klopfen ins Zimmer getreten. „Was ist mit meiner Kleinen?"

„Die Trennung bekam ihr am Ende nicht mehr – ich konnte sie nicht beruhigen und so gab ich ihr einen leichten Schlaftrank." Narzissa räumte ihren Platz und Lucianus zog Destiny in seine Arme. „Ich bin wieder da, verzeih, dass es so lange dauerte, mein Engel."

„Lucan", Destiny wachte ziemlich desorientiert auf.

„Ja, mein Mädchen", Lucan senkte seine Lippen auf die seiner Frau und küsste sie zärtlich, „Wollen wir nach Hause, Blumenfee?"

„Ja, bitte Lucan." Lucianus stand mit seiner leichten Last auf, Destiny schlang sofort ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Wir dürfen uns verabschieden – Mrs. Brennigan, wir würden uns freuen, wenn Sie ab sofort bei uns wohnen würden." Destiny strahlte selig und bedankte sich mit einem Kuss.

„Das ist nett gemeint, Mr. Hufflepuff-Slytherin, Destiny. Doch ich habe bereits mit den Malfoys gesprochen und auch mit Heiler Zabini. Es ist besser, wenn ich hier bleibe. Ich habe mich hier eingewöhnt und es wird nicht mehr lange dauern bis ich sterbe. Es wäre für Destiny besser, wenn es nicht bei Ihnen zu Hause passiert. So hat Destiny den benötigten Abstand dazu."

„Aber Granny, dann wärst du doch immer bei uns und ich könnte den ganzen Tag bei dir sein."

„Das möchte ich aber nicht, Engelchen. Du bist jetzt verheiratet und ich möchte, dass du so viel Zeit wie möglich mit deinem Gefährten verbringst, ihr euch anfreundet. Wenn du mir in einigen Tagen sagst, dass du die Wandlung besser verarbeitet hast und dass du deinen Mann magst, vielleicht sogar schon einige Schritte humpelfrei gehen kannst, dann ist das viel wichtiger. Du besuchst mich doch – zwar nicht morgen, da ist ja dein Bein an der Reihe. Doch danach wieder und ich freu mich darauf, mehr von deinen Gartenplänen zu hören. Wein nicht mein Engel, gibt deinem Mann lieber noch einen Kuss. Er hat sich eben große Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Destiny gehorchte, schmiegte danach ihren Kopf an Lucans Schulter. „Granny, Lucan ist bereits jetzt mein Freund und wird einmal mein bester Freund werden. Er riecht so gut nach Sandelholz und seit gestern ist er nicht nur mein Gefährte, mein Mann, sondern auch mein Held. Ich habe kaum gemerkt, das Lucan seinen Zauberstab zog und alle zwölf Angreifer auf einmal entwaffnete und vorher meinte einer noch verächtlich, dass wäre ja nur Filch der Squib. Und Lucan hat mir gestern versprochen, dass seine Geschwister jetzt auch meine Brüder und Schwestern sind. Melody hat mir gestern versprochen, dass ich Patin ihrer Tochter werde, die Melissa Hope heißen wird. Ich freu mich so."

„Das freut mich, mein Mädchen. Aber jetzt geht nach Hause und genießt den restlichen Tag alleine. Hattet ihr nicht noch etwas wegen eurer Bademäntel zu klären?"

Destiny kicherte und streichelte über die Wange ihres Mannes. „Haben wir – Lucans sieht viel zu altmodisch aus für ihn, als wenn er schon einige Jahrhunderte auf den Buckel hat. Ich mag es, wenn du so elegant gekleidet bist – freu mich aber auch schon, wenn ich dich in Jeans sehe."

„Kleiner süßer Frechdachs", Lucianus presste seine leichte, süße Last an sich. „Dann lass uns gehen, meine kleine Freundin."

Keine Minute später tauten sie in der Mastersuite wieder auf. „Möchtest du etwas schlafen, bevor wir essen, Destiny?" Besorgt sah Lucianus seine Frau an, nachdem er sie auf dem Bett abgelegt hatte. „Du bist ziemlich blass, brauchst du etwas?"

„Ich, ich ...", Destiny brach beschämt ab. Lucianus nickte wissend, legte den Umhang ab und entblößte schließlich seinen Oberkörper. „Deshalb musst du dich doch nicht schämen, kleine Destiny, das ist nur natürlich. Ich freu mich sogar, dass du so reagierst. Es zeigt mir, dass sich zwischen uns alles normal entwickelt, so war es bei Mom und Dad auch, wie sie mir vorhin noch verriet." Lucianus ritzte sich die Brust auf und Destiny presste diesmal von sich aus ihren Mund dagegen. „Sagst Du mir noch einmal den Schwur auf, Lucan", hörte er dann seine Frau in seinen Gedanken bitten, während sie seine Hand auf ihren Bauch legte.

Lucianus ließ sich nicht lange bitten: _„Für dich mein Mädchen, von jetzt bis in alle Ewigkeit bist du mein. Neben dir wird es keine Andere für mich geben. Ich behüte und beschütze dich vor jedweder Gefahr. Dir gehört mein Körper, mein Geist, meine Seele und mein Herz, wie auch mir dein Körper, dein Geist, deine Seele und dein Herz gehört. Du und unsere Kinder seid von heute an das Wichtigste in meinem Leben. Du bist meine Gefährtin für die Ewigkeit."_

„Wunderschön", Destiny verschloss die Wunde an Lucianus Brust, indem sie mit der Zunge sacht darüber strich, anschließend gab es einen Kuss auf die Stelle. „Das ist wunderschön – hören das alle Gefährtinnen bei der Wandlung?" Sie bot ihren Mann ihren Hals an.

Lucianus nahm dieses Angebot sofort an, während er weiter den Bauch von Destiny streichelte. „Ja, es ist sozusagen der Treueschwur, der den Bund zweier Gefährten endgültig besiegelt. Bei Cassie wird sich der Bund zwischen ihr und Tom nur noch mehr festigen, da sie ja schon ein geborener Vampir ist. Bei dir sowie Hannah, Susan, Megan, Pansy oder auch Luna besiegelt dies die Wandlung zum geborenen Vampir – ihr werden ab dann so wie eure Gefährten."

„Ich würde diese Wörter gern noch öfters von dir hören", bat Destiny und sah Lucianus flehend an.

„Jederzeit gerne wieder meine Süße. Lucianus zauberte ihnen Schlafsachen an und zog Destiny fester in seine Arme. „Lass uns etwas schlafen, meine Schöne, leg, wenn du magst, deinen Kopf auf meine Brust."

Destiny kam dem sofort nach. „Zeigst du mir später deine Erinnerungen – war Constantin sehr sauer?"

„Ja, aber darauf, dass die seine kleine Schwester angriffen. Da versteht unser Bruder keinen Spaß – er lässt ausrichten, du warst eine süße kleine Braut. Des Weiteren lässt er dich grüßen, genauso wie deine Freundinnen. Cassie lässt dir ausrichten, ihr fehlt noch eine beste Freundin. Sie stellt es sich schön vor, wenn die Frau des besten Freundes ihres Mannes ihre beste Freundin wäre."

„Das wäre schön, das war schon immer mein Wunsch. Was war noch?"

„Pomona ist ausgerastet genauso wie Mom, als sie hörte, dass du nicht das Bad der Vertrauensschüler benutzen durftest. Selbst Prof. Flitwick meinte, er hätte es dir gestattet. Als dann Pomona Sprout noch meinte, dass du sogar gezwungen warst, am Flugunterricht teilzunehmen, weil McGonagall meinte, es würde dir guttun, war es vorbei. Mom wurde richtig wütend, Dad hatte schon Angst um das Baby und strich über ihren Bauch. Doch Mom meinte nur, dass es der Kleinen gut gehen würde – sie würde sich nur gerade etwas aufregen wegen der ganzen Geschichte."

Destiny kicherte und kuschelte sich noch mehr an. „Was war noch?"

„Ich habe offiziell Beschwerde wegen Prof. McGonagall eingereicht und sie bekam Gelegenheit, sich zu den Vorwürfen schriftlich zu äußern. Doch darauf verzichtete sie, sie meinte es würde ja alles stimmen. Also gibt es einen Eintrag in ihre Personalakte. Sie will dir einen Entschuldigungsbrief schreiben, meinte aber auch, der wird dir nicht mehr die Schmerzen der vergangenen Jahre nehmen können."

„Ich weiß, ich hab mir dadurch keine Freunde in Gryffindor gemacht, doch das stört mich überhaupt nicht. Ich fühl mich in Slytherin auch sehr viel wohler, auch wenn ich anfangs nach Hufflepuff wollte."

„Onkel Sal hat soviel ich weiß für seine Familie die Parole ausgegeben, dass erst seine Urenkel wieder nach Gryffindor, Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw dürfen, weil sie vorher nicht würdig sind, Kinder der Gründer aufnehmen zu dürfen."

„Eigentlich bin ich dafür, dass unsere Kinder selbst entscheiden sollen, wohin sie wollen." Destiny sprach in der Mehrzahl, was Lucianus sehr wohl registrierte. „Aber wenn sich die Verhältnisse bis dahin nicht geändert haben, sollten wir mit ihnen sprechen und ihnen anraten, Slytherin zu wählen. Ich will, dass sie eine schönere Schulzeit erleben als ich. Ich habe mich dort sehr wohl gefühlt und war mehr als glücklich, dass Prof. Gryffindor mich nach Slytherin holte."

„Ich stimme dir zu, Blumenfee. Denk einfach daran, du bist jetzt auf alle Fälle Mitglied beider Familien, Mrs. Hufflepuff-Slyterhin." Lucianus stahl sich einen Kuss, der ihn jedoch nur zu gern gewährt wurde. „Nächste Woche stellt Dad dich als Gefährtin des Erben der Familie Hufflepuff vor, ich freu mich darauf, dass du an meiner Seite sein wirst."

„Wirst du auch so verfolgt wie die Professoren Slytherin?"

„Seit gestern Tom und Sev für Dich, mein Mädchen. Wenn meine Cousins nicht da waren, waren die Lamoire-Schwestern hinter mir hinterher. Es war grausig. Ich bin froh, dass sie jetzt Vergangenheit sind. Außerdem werde ich keine Zweifel daran lassen, dass du die einzige Frau in meinen Leben bist. Ich hoffe, du wirst mir vergeben, dass meine Hand an diesem Tag besonders auffällig auf deinem Bauch liegen wird."

„Wenn ich dann auch meinen Arm um deine Taille leben darf."

„So besitzergreifend, Mrs. Hufflepuff-Slytherin?"

„Wenn du es mir gestattest?"

„Jederzeit, es gefällt mir."


	24. 21 Glück und Leid - eng beieinander

**Glück und Leid—eng beieinander**

Die nächsten Tage verliefen sehr, sehr ruhig in Hogwarts – man hörte kaum ein lautes Wort von den Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws und Gryffindors. Man merkte, sie waren geschockt. Geschockt darüber, dass zwölf ihrer Kameraden der Schule verwiesen worden waren. Auch der Zaubergamot hatte bereits getagt und die Übeltäter zu je einhundertzwanzig Sozialstunden im St. Mungos verdonnert. Und noch eine böse Überraschung hatte es gegeben – sämtliche Zauberschulen in Europa, Nord- und Südamerika, Ozeanien und teilweise auch Asien und Afrika hatten bereits verkündet, dass sie diese zwölf Schüler niemals bei sich aufnehmen würden. Ein Umstand, den die Slytherins feixend aufnahmen.

Prof. Hooch war uneinsichtig geblieben, beharrte darauf, dass sie mit ihrem Vorgehen nur ein verweichlichtes, verwöhntes und weinerliches Kind kurieren wollte. Ein Umstand, den Helga Hufflepuff zum Ausrasten brachte, doch auch ihre Mitdirektoren schlossen sich ihrer Meinung an und so wurde der Fluglehrerin gekündigt und zwar fristlos. Ein neuer Fluglehrer war schnell gefunden: Victor Krum würde diesen Platz nur zu gerne einnehmen und er würde seine neue Aufgabe zur vollsten Zufriedenheit aller erfüllen, da waren sich alle einig. Schon nächste Woche würde Victor den Unterricht übernehmen. Prof. McGonagall dagegen hatten einen langen Brief verfasst, sich bei Destiny für ihr Verhalten entschuldigt und auch einen großen Blumenstrauß, Pralinen und ein Buch beigefügt.

„Ein Brief von Destiny", Cassie kuschelte sich auf Toms Schoß zu Recht. „Du riechst gut." Cassie vergrub ihre Nase an Toms Hals. „Zum Anbeißen."

„Lass dich nicht aufhalten, Engel." Cassie ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und ließ es sich schmecken. Danach drückte sie Toms Mund an ihre Brust, sehr zu dessen Überraschung. Doch er kam dieser Aufforderung umgehend nach. „Danke, mein Schatz. Danke für dein Vertrauen."

„Ich danke dir, ich vertraue dir schon lange – glaube schon gleich, nachdem wir uns im Hause meiner Eltern kennenlernten. Ich hoffe, dass mein Vampir bald erwacht – dann trennt uns nichts mehr." Cassie merkte, dass Toms Vampir wieder zu rotieren begann bei diesem Geständnis und presste seinen Mund erneut an ihre Brust. „Destiny schreibt, dass es einen Spruch gibt, wenn die Wandlung oder die endgültige Bindung erfolgt?"

Tom küsste zärtlich die Stelle, an der er eben noch getrunken hatte, dann sah er seiner Frau lächelnd in die Augen, zog völlig unerwartet ihren Ehering vom Finger nur um ihn dann wieder aufzustecken: _„Für dich mein Mädchen, von jetzt bis in alle Ewigkeit bist du mein. Neben dir wird es keine Andere für mich geben. Ich behüte und beschütze dich vor jedweder Gefahr. Dir gehört mein Körper, mein Geist, meine Seele und mein Herz, wie auch mir dein Körper, dein Geist, deine Seele und dein Herz gehört. Du und unsere Kinder seid von heute an das Wichtigste in meinem Leben. Du bist meine Gefährtin für die Ewigkeit."_

„Ist das schön, richtig süß", Cassie quietschte etwas vor Begeisterung. „Sagst du das auch zu mir, wenn, wenn wir …?"

Tom nickte und zog seine Frau in einen Kuss. „Wann immer du möchtest, mein Herz, und in unserer Hochzeitsnacht werde ich es sehr oft zu dir sagen."

Mehrere Minuten herrschte Schweigen, sie waren mit etwas besserem beschäftigt als Reden. „Was schreibt Destiny noch, mein Herz?"

„Dass es ihr gut geht, sie die Geschichte mit ihrem Bein – so nennt Destiny es – gut überstanden hat. Sie meinte, sie hätte keine Schmerzen gehabt, denn die hätte Lucianus für sie alle übernommen wie sie später erfuhr. Er hielt sie während der Behandlung die ganze Zeit in seinen Armen. Die nächsten dreiTage musste sie dann viel liegen, durfte keinen einzigen Schritt tun, doch jetzt darf sie schon einige Schritte alleine laufen und zwar ohne humpeln. Ihre Großmutter ist überglücklich, redet allerdings jetzt nur noch davon, dass sie ja jetzt gehen könne. Ihr größter Wunsch wäre erfüllt."

„Auch wenn es jetzt hart klingt, doch es muss endlich aufhören, vorbei sein. Das zieht Destiny doch nur wieder runter: Sie ist glücklich, dass sie bald endlich schmerz- und behinderungsfrei laufen kann, beginnt Lucan zu vertrauen, ist vielleicht schon auf dem besten Wege, sich in ihren Gefährten zu verlieben und dann muss sie sich das immer anhören. Ich versteh ja auch die Großmutter, nur muss man das dauernd einem jungen Mädchen erzählen? Meiner Meinung nach nicht. Ich bin nur froh, dass die Großmutter das Angebot von Lucan ablehnte, zu ihm und Destiny ins Manor zu ziehen. Das wäre nur noch schlimmer geworden."

„Da gebe ich dir recht, Tom." Cassie spielte mit seinen Locken.

Zwei Tage später erhielten sie die Nachricht, dass Destinys Großmutter in der Nacht friedlich eingeschlafen war. Alle in Hogwarts anwesenden Familienmitglieder reisten deshalb umgehend zum Manor von Lucianus und Destiny, um dem Mädchen in dieser schweren Stunde beizustehen. Tapfer lächelnd stand die junge Frau an der Seite ihres Mannes und nahm die Beileidsbekundigungen entgegen.

Als ihr Zittern immer stärker wurde, zog Lucianus sie kurzerhand in seine Arme und setzte sich mit ihr hin. „Bald ist alles vorbei, mein Engel. Deine Granny ist jetzt endlich wieder glücklich – du bist bei mir in Sicherheit und kannst sogar wieder laufen. Sie ist mit deinen Eltern und deinen Großvater wieder vereint und wird immer in deinem Herzen bleiben. Sie meinte, als ich bei ihr um deine Hand anhielt, sie wünsche sich, dass bei einem unserer Kinder das Erbe von Mom durchschlägt. Mom ist nämlich eine Waldelfe."

Destiny lächelte schwach: „Würde mir gefallen – aber dann soll unsere Tochter einen süßen Vampir als Gefährten bekommen. Schließlich möchten wir doch, dass dieser genauso gut auf unsere Tochter aufpasst, wie dein Dad auf deine Mom."

„Gefällt mir, auch wenn dieser dann genauso besitzergreifend sein wie ich. Damit müsste ich dann erst einmal klarkommen."

„Du willst also nicht sehen, wie dieser seine Hand auf den Bauch unserer Tochter legt, wie ihr Vater es auch so gerne tut. Dass unsere Tochter die gleichen schönen Bilder beim Blutaustausch sieht wie ihre Mom?"

„Nicht so gern, jedenfalls im Moment nicht." Gestand ihr Mann. Die Trauerfeier war mittlerweile beendet und alle machten es sich im großen Wohnzimmer gemütlich. Die Hauselfen versorgten alle mit Essen und Trinken.

„Destiny", Lucianus kleine Schwestern Emily und Felicia warfen sich in ihre Arme. „Tut uns leid, wir haben dich aber ganz doll lieb dafür."

„Das ist süß von euch." Destiny schloss die Mädchen fest in ihre Arme. „Ich freue mich über euren Besuch und Lucan auch."

„Lucan schaut jetzt nicht mehr so bös drein", flüsterte Emily ihr laut ins Ohr. „Mommy sagt, dass liegt an dir."

„Lucan war aber nicht auf euch böse. Der war auf Andere böse – er musste doch in Hogwarts immer so tun, als wäre er kein Zauberer und deshalb waren einige Schüler ziemlich gemein zu ihm. Gebt ihm einfach ab und ein Küsschen und dann freut sich euer großer Bruder."

Das ließen sich die Mädchen nicht zweimal sagen und Lucianus bekam einige feuchte Küsse. „Danke, meine Mäuse. Ich war wirklich niemals böse auf euch. Mir fehlte nur immer meine Gefährtin, also unsere Destiny. Deshalb war ich ab und an knurrig und auch wegen der Schüler in Hogwarts."

„Da ist doch jetzt Constantin, ist der jetzt auch immer so?"

„Wir hoffen ja, dass er dort nicht lange bleiben muss, außerdem weiß dort ja jeder, wer er in Wirklichkeit ist." Lucianus genoss es sichtbar, gleich drei schöne Mädchen im Arm zu halten. Er bemerkte noch nicht einmal, dass seine Mutter Fotos schoss. So entspannt und glücklich wie in den letzten Tagen hatte sie ihren Sohn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.


	25. 22 Neuigkeiten

Neuigkeiten

Lange hatte die Schweigsamkeit der anderen drei Häuser nicht angehalten, schon wieder waren hämische Bemerkungen in Richtung einiger Neu-Slytherins zu hören. Doch die ließ dies kalt, sie grinsten nur überlegend. Megan und Nick knutschten bei jeder Gelegenheit um Ginny und „Taylor" zu ärgern und eventuell aus der Reserve zu locken. Doch die Freunde waren bereits untereinander am feixen, dass sie dies nur für ein Alibi hielten. Denn man merkte, dass die zwei ihre Küsserei sehr genossen. Heimlich schlossen sie deshalb Wetten ab, wann Megan und Nick dies denn merken würden. Dem Sieger oder der Siegerin winkte mit seiner Partnerin oder seinem Partner ein gemeinsames Essen. Aber auch Pansy und Nathaniel genossen es, sich als verliebtes Pärchen zu zeigen – in Gegensatz zum anderen Pärchen gaben sie aber offen zu sich sehr zu mögen.

„Der Tagesprophet kommt", rief ein aufgeregter Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw und schnappte sich das Exemplar seines Nachbarn. Es entstand ein kleines Gerangel, am Ende lasen die zwei den Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn gemeinsam:

„Arthur Weasley oder der Tote im Keller

Meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser,

ich bin echt erschüttert, etwas, was bei mir selten vorkommt, da ich schon so einiges in meiner Reporterinnenlaufbahn erlebt habe. Doch das schockt auch mich.

Ich hatte doch vor einiger Zeit vom Tod der armen, bedauernswerten Molly Weasley berichtet, dass im Keller des sogenannten Fuchsbaus ein menschliches Skelett unbekannter Herkunft gefunden wurde und dass Arthur Weasley auf der Flucht sei. Ich fand schon die Tatsache schlimm, dass Molly Weasley, fürsorgliche Mutter von sieben Kindern, ermordet worden war, ermordet offensichtlich von ihrem eigenen Ehemann. Doch jetzt stellte sich heraus, dass dem nicht so ist.

Das Skelett im Keller wurde eingehend untersucht und mittlerweile seine Identität festgestellt. Dieses war gar nicht mal so einfach, da auf ihm ein unbekannter Zauber lag, ein Zauber, der mittlerweile von den Gründern Hogwarts zwar entschlüsselt wurde, doch handelt es sich bei diesem um einen Zauber, der nicht rückgängig machbar ist wurde er einmal gesprochen. Ein Spruch, der aus der Antike stammt und deshalb nur noch den Wenigsten bekannt ist.

Deshalb wandte sich Chefauror Kingsley Shaklebolt an seinen Kollegen von der Muggelpolizei, der sofort Amtshilfe zusagte. Das genaue Verfahren der Muggel, um die Identität eines Skelettes festzustellen, erspare ich Ihnen an dieser Stelle, meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser. Doch um es kurz zu machen – man nimmt Proben vom Skelett und dann vergleicht man sie mit denen von Lebenden oder auch von Verstorbenen, wenn davon noch genug übrig ist. Chefauror Shaklebolt entschloss sich, mit denen der Familie Weasley anzufangen.

Mit denen von Molly Weasley stimmten sie nicht überein, allerdings mit denen von William, Charles, Percival, Frederic und George Weasley – es stellte sich heraus, dass es ihr Vater war, also Arthur Weasley. Komischerweise aber stimmten die Proben des Toten nicht mit denen von Ronald und Ginevra Weasley überein. Seltsam, finden Sie nicht auch, meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser, zumal ein Abgleich mit der DNA von Molly Weasley herauskam, dass sie die Mutter von allen sieben Kindern war. Wer ist also der Vater der anderen sogenannten Weasley-Kinder?

Eine Frage, die uns wohl jetzt alle beschäftigt.

Bei der Untersuchung stellte sich zudem heraus, dass Arthur Weasley schon seit ca. 16, 17 Jahren tot sein muss – wer also gab sich all die Jahre als ihn aus? Aus welchem Grunde geschah dies? Musste die arme Molly Weasley deshalb sterben, weil sie es herausfand? Es fanden sich Rückspuren des Imperius an ihrer Leiche. Wie lange musste sie unter diesem Unverzeihlichen leiden und warum? Was musste sie in dieser Zeit alles erleiden und erdulden?

Mir gelang es, Tom Slytherin, alias den Dunklen Lord hierauf anzusprechen. „Mir tut das wahnsinnig um diese Frau leid. Ich weiß von meinem Neffen Nick und meiner Frau Cassie, wie warmherzig Molly immer gewesen ist, wie sehr sie sich um unseren Nick sorgte und sich um ihn kümmerte. Nick sagte mir einmal, dass er keine Erinnerung mehr an seine Mutter Lily habe. Für ihn sei Molly immer so etwas wie eine Ersatzmutter gewesen. Sie gab ihm Liebe während der Ferien im Fuchsbau, etwas was seine Tante Petunia ihm niemals vermittelte.

Aus diesem Grunde bin ich dieser Frau, die ich leider nicht kennenlernen durfte, sehr dankbar. Ihr gehört dafür meine Hochachtung und ich bedaure ihr gewaltsames Ableben. Ihre Kinder Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred und George sind sehr gute Freunde meiner Familie – ich werde sie immer unterstützen in allen Lebenslagen. Ich werde alles daran setzen, den Mörder ihrer Eltern zu fassen und seiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen. Und bevor nach dem Lesen des Artikels ein Geschrei losbricht, einer meiner Leute oder ich wären die Mörder der Eheleute Weasley kann ich gleich mitteilen, dass wir es nicht waren. Chefauror Shaklebolt hat dies auch mittlerweile anhand der von uns hinterlegten magischen Signaturen feststellen lassen."

Das war mein Interview mit Tom Alessandro Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin, bei dem auch seine Frau Cassiopeia, vormals Hermine Granger, anwesend war. Sie war es auch, die Chefauror Shaklebolt den Tipp mit den Methoden der Muggelpolizei gab. Mehr noch, sie regte an, dass die im Haus verbliebende männliche Bekleidung, die dem Flüchtigen gehören müsste, ebenfalls getestet wird. So könnte man nämlich auch DNA-Spuren, wie es bei den Muggeln heißt, finden und später Verdächtige damit testen.

Ich werde Sie auf alle Fälle auf dem Laufenden halten. Bis dahin verbleibe ich

Ihre Rita Kimmkorn."

„Ihr Schweine", brüllte George los und stürzte auf seine nunmehr Halbgeschwister zu. „Deshalb wurdet ihr von „unserem" Vater also immer bevorzugt behandelt. Habt ihr gewusst, dass es gar nicht Arthur Weasley ist? Rede schon du Wicht", er zog Ron hoch und schlug ihm ins Gesicht.

Tom und Severus Slytherin eilten nach unten und zogen den aufgeregten Zwilling zurück. „Ganz ruhig George, wir finden die Mörder eurer Eltern."

George nickte und ließ sich zum Slytherin-Tisch zurückführen, wo ihn Fred umarmte. „Von heute an seid ihr nicht mehr unsere Geschwister – und ich spreche nicht nur in meinem Namen, sondern auch im Namen von Fred, Percy, Charlie und Bill. Ihr seid ab sofort gestorben für die Familie Weasley. Ihr habt Mom doch nur wie Dreck behandelt. Ihr trauert ja noch nicht einmal um unsere Mutter – also ist sie es auch nicht mehr."

„Mr. Weasley, ich kann Ihre Aufregung verstehen", Albus Dumbledore sah George mit falschem Großvaterlächeln an. „Aber vergessen Sie bitte nicht, dass es immer noch Ihre Geschwister sind, zwar nur noch Halbgeschwister, aber dennoch Familie. Sollten Sie sich einmal aussprechen wollen, Sie und Ihr Zwilling, kommen Sie jederzeit zu mir. Der Orden des Phoenix und ich stehen hinter Ihnen, haben jederzeit ein offenes Ohr für Ihre Nöte."

„Ich pfeife auf den Orden, Prof. Dumbledore. Ich vertraue ihm nicht mehr, ich vertraue nur noch wenigen Leuten davon und die sind alle nun mal Mitglieder der Todesser, weil auch sie Ihnen und dem Orden nicht mehr vertrauen."

„Das seh ich genauso", Fred stellte sich neben seinen Zwilling, sah verächtlich auf seine Halbgeschwister.

„Dann seid ihr also auch dreckige Todesser, tragt das Dunkle Mal", fauchte Ginny vom Gryffindortisch.

„Nein, Tom nimmt a) keine Schüler auf, schon gar keine Minderjährigen, wenn du gleich auf Cassie, Nick und andere abzielen solltest und b) es gibt kein Dunkles Mal, das haben sich Spinner ausgedacht, um Angst zu schüren", Fred sah zu Dumbledore hinüber. „Aber das verstehst du ja nicht, Ginny, dafür reichen deine Gehirnzellen ja nicht aus. Mit wem musstest du eigentlich alles schlafen, um verfrüht deine ZAGs zu bekommen?"

„Das geht jetzt aber zu weit, Severus halte deine Schüler besser im Zaun."

„Vielleicht sind die Herren Weasley etwas über das Ziel hinausgeschossen, doch die Fragen sind schon berechtigt, wenn auch nicht in dieser Direktheit. Es haben sich bestimmt schon so einige gefragt, wer Ms Weasley die zwei ZAGs zuschusterte, denn die Leistungen, die sie jetzt in der 6. Klasse zeigt, sind unterstes Drittel. Aber lass uns das ein anderes Mal klären, Albus, immerhin beginnt gleich der Unterricht."

Der Zeitungsartikel rief viele Spekulationen zu Tage, was auch alle gehofft hatten. Besonders Ginny und Ron mussten sich viele Fragen gefallen lassen. Die Zwillinge besuchten währenddessen am Abend ihre Mutter und unterhielten sich mit ihr, berichteten über ihre neue Schulkarriere. „Ich bin so stolz auf euch", Molly umarmte Fred und George abwechselnd. „Ihr habt tolle Noten erzielt, euer Vater wäre so stolz auf euch, das weiß ich – ich bin es im Übrigen auch. Nehmt euch aber bitte in Acht – Moody hat Ginny und Ron heimlich ausgebildet. Sie sollten notfalls in der Lage sein, helfen zu können."

„Wir werden sie im Auge behalten, Mom, versprochen. Wie geht es dir?"

„Soweit ganz gut, Severus und Hannah haben für mich einen Trank hergestellt, der Alpträume unterdrückt, aber dennoch nicht abhängig macht. In Narzissa habe ich eine sehr gute Freundin gefunden und die Kinder lenken mich immer wieder ab. Ich bring Raven und Tiffany gerade das Stricken bei – Lucius wird wohl zwei Schals von ihnen zu Weihnachten bekommen, vielleicht auch noch einige Pulswärmer."

„Da wird er sich bestimmt freuen", feixten die Zwillinge.

„Er ist zu Hause ganz anders als in der Öffentlichkeit – er bedauert den Tod eures Vaters. Lucius meinte gestern noch zu mir, hätte er gewusst, dass wir uns von Dumbledore abwenden wollen, hätte er die gesamte Familie umgehend hierher geholt."

„Es ist zwar jetzt zu spät, doch das ist gut zu wissen. Wir bekommen Dads Mörder schon. Ginny und Ron mussten sich allerdings heute viele unangenehme Fragen gefallen lassen." Die Zwillinge grinsten und begannen zu erzählen. Dabei ließen sie sich sehr viel Zeit – sie waren schließlich in Slytherin und ihr Hauslehrer hatte ihnen genehmigt, auch über die Sperrstunde hinweg wegzubleiben.

Tom unterließ es, in der nächsten Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Ron zu einem Duell aufzufordern. „Wir versuchen das später noch einmal", versprach er ihm allerdings. „Vielleicht werden Sie ja dann nicht mehr so schnell ohnmächtig. Ms. Weasley, Mr. Smith – wie wäre es mit Ihnen beiden?"

Die beiden Gryffindors standen auf und begannen mit ihrem Duell. Dabei wurden sie besonders von den Slytherins beobachtet, die jede kleine Bewegung beobachtete. „Sehr gut für den Anfang – diesmal klappte ja auch schon das Verbeugen besser", lobte Tom, nachdem Smith gewonnen hatte. „Nehmen Sie beide je zwanzig Punkte für Ihr Haus. Ms. Weasley – halten Sie beim nächsten Mal ihren Zauberstab nicht ganz so verkrampft, dann können Sie Mr. Smith noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Wollen Sie es in der nächsten Stunde noch einmal versuchen?" Die beiden Gryffindors nickten und sofort im Anschluss strich Taylor Smith sich die Haare wieder zurück. „Sehr gut, dann lassen wir uns überraschen, ob nicht dann Ms. Weasley gewinnt.

So Herrschaften, wir belassen es jetzt für diese Stunde mit den Duellen und versuchen uns am Patronus. Ja, ich weiß, dass einige von euch den schon können. Doch ich möchte, dass mir jeder seinen zeigt. Also sabbel nicht so viel Nick und leg los."

„Ja, Eure Lordschaft."

Tom verpasste seinem Neffen einen Klaps. „Du bist schon einmal auf der schwarzen Liste, wenn es um Paten für Cassies und meine Kinder geht. Es liegt an dir, davon wieder runterzukommen."

„Oh mano Onkel Tom, das ist nicht fair", jammerte Nick grinsend.

„Was ist im Leben schon fair und schließlich bin ich der Dunkle Lord – ich muss meinem Titel ja gerecht werden. Fang an, Dominic."

Nick ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und der gewaltige Hirsch erschien. „Sehr schön, 10 Punkte. Los Herrschaften, zeigt was ihr könnt."

Alle versuchten es und alle schafften es auch, auch wenn einige etwas wackelig waren. „Ich bin sehr zufrieden. Mr. Smith bei Ihnen war der Pfau noch etwas sehr wackelig – üben Sie bitte bis zur nächste Stunde. Das muss noch besser werden, was soll sonst werden, wenn Sie jemand eine Nachricht zukommen lassen wollen und es kommt eine ganz andere Nachricht zutage. Also kräftig üben, Mr. Weasley – den Patronus können Sie besser als das Duellieren, vielleicht können Sie Mr. Smith etwas helfen."

Während Tom seinen Spaß hatte, die Gryffindors ab und an auflaufen zu lassen, bekam Bellatrix Zustände. Manche Jungs wollten noch nicht einmal die einfachsten Anstandsregeln verstehen. „Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie sind volljährig, Ihren Hogwartsabschluss in der Tasche und wollen Ihre Freundin zum Ball abholen. Wie gehen Sie vor? Mr. Weasley?"

„Abholen? Wir treffen uns dort – ist doch viel einfacher, spart auch viel Zeit."

„Einfacher schon, doch es sind keine guten Manieren. Überlegen Sie doch noch einmal?"

„Keine Ahnung."

Bellatrix seufzte schwer. „Wer kann meine Frage beantworten – und zwar nur die Jungs?" Viele Hände, ausschließlich Slytherins, gingen nach oben, auch die von Patrick Slytherin und Joshua Lestrange. Bellatrix nahm die vier Kinder zu den Unterrichtsstunden mit, die vier hatten ihren Spaß und für einige Anstandsregeln war es ihrer Meinung nach nie zu früh. „Paddy?"

„Erst einmal muss ich beim Vater anfragen, ob es ihm überhaupt recht ist, dass ich seine Tochter zum Ball ausführe."

„Sehr gut, mein Großer. Was noch, Josh?"

„Ich bring der Mommy und meiner Freundin Blümchen mit. Ihrer Mommy einen großen Strauß und meine Freundin bekommt Blumen zum Anstecken. Macht Onkel Tom bei Mia auch."

„Sehr gut, mein Spatz. Wie verabschiedet ihr euch später?"

„Mit einem dicken Kuss und erst am frühen Morgen."

„Seien Sie versichert, Mr. Weasley, dass dann etliche Väter Sie verhexen werden. Mr. Smith?"

„Ich bringe meine Begleitung zu dem Zeitpunkt zurück, der mit ihrem Vater abgesprochen war."

„Ganz richtig, Mr. Smith. Mr. Weasley, schreiben Sie das mal schön mit, eventuell werden Sie das noch einmal brauchen. Wie entscheiden Sie, was Sie zum Ball tragen, Ms. Weasley?"

„Ich ziehe immer das an, was ich möchte."

„Was ziehen Sie also zu einem Ball an, Ms. Weasley, sagen wir mal, Sie sind im Zaubereiministerium eingeladen?"

„Ein rotes Kleid, knielang mit einem tiefen Ausschnitt und einem noch tieferen Rückenausschnitt, eventuell noch einen langen Schlitz im Rock", schwärmte Ginny. „Ich will schließlich zeigen, was ich hab und alle anderen Frauen ausstechen."

„Wer ist anderer Meinung?"

Ashley meldete sich als erste eifrig. Bellatrix schmunzelte. „Ashley?"

„Das steht doch alles in der Einladung die man bekommt, Mommy, hast du uns doch erklärt, als Onkel Sal und Onkel Ric Euch zum Ball einluden, als Onkel Tom Mia als seine Braut vorstellen wollte. Da stand drin langes Abendkleid und Festumhang und du hast gesagt, man muss sich an die Vorgaben der Gastgeber halten, Mommy."

„Sehr gut, Engelchen. Über was unterhalten Sie sich beim Tanzen oder besser gesagt, worüber nicht? Ms. Brown?"

„Man unterhält sich auf keinen Fall über Krankheiten, Geld, Tod oder persönliche Probleme. Man wählt unverfängliche Themen wie Kultur, Musik, Literatur, Sport oder Reisen."

„Ausgezeichnet, Ms. Brown." Bellatrix Lestrange nickte der Gryffindor anerkennend zu. „Hausaufgaben für die nächste Stunde. Schreiben Sie bitte auf, was auf einem Ball erlaubt ist und was absolut nicht geht. Zwei Pergamentrollen sollten es schon sein."


	26. 23 Muggelalarm

**Muggelalarm**

„Das wird Ihnen noch leidtun, ich beschwere mich bei der Regierung", hörte man eine empörte Stimme vor der Großen Halle.

„Bei welcher", hörte man Constantin Hufflepuff-Slytherin spotten, „bei Ihrer oder der meinen? Wird aber beides nichts bringen, ich kenn sowohl den einen als auch den anderen Premierminister."

„Das werden wir schon sehen, Freak."

„Meine Mom wird es gar nicht gerne hören, dass Sie mich Freak nennen", Constantin lachte schallend und stieß die Tür zur Großen Halle auf. „Ihre eigene Mutter scheint es verabsäumt zu haben, Ihnen beizubringen, dass man andere Leute nicht so anredet – sind Sie mit dem Rennbesen durch die Kinderstube gedüst? Hallo Leute, ich wollte meine neuen „Mitarbeiter" vorstellen. Das hier", er zeigte auf den dicken Mann, „ist Vernon, das hier ist Petunia und der hier Dudley. Ihr Nachname ist Dursley – Nicky, Naty – wollt ihr nicht eure Verwandten begrüßen?"

„Hör auf uns mit diesen Kindernamen anzureden – wir nennen dich ja auch nicht Conny."

„Würde ich mir auch verbieten, Nicky, Naty. Also wollt ihr jetzt Guten Tag sagen?"

„Tag Tante Petunia, Tag Onkel Vernon, hey Dudley – du hast abgenommen."

„Was fällt dir ein du Freak, so mit den armen Dudders zu sprechen. Du kannst was erleben."

„Sie können gleich was erleben, wenn Sie noch einmal so mit unseren Enkeln sprechen", fauchte Godric los. „Die Zeit in unserem Kerker hat anscheinend nicht ausgereicht wie ich sehe. Für alle, die es noch nicht wissen: Bei dieser Familie wuchs Nick alias Harry James Potter auf, die ersten Jahre war der Schrank unter der Treppe sein Zuhause. Kaum konnte er laufen, lernte ihn seine Tante Petunia als Hauself an. Machte er irgendetwas falsch oder konnte der mit seinen dünnen Ärmchen die schwere Pfanne nicht richtig heben, setzte es Schläge oder Essensentzug. Tragen musste er die abgetragene Kleidung seines Vetters, der, wie ihr seht, die Statur eines Miniwals besitzt, ohne diese herrlichen Tiere beleidigen zu wollen.

Sie redeten ihm ein, dass sein Vater ein wertloser, arbeitsloser Alkoholiker gewesen wäre, der sich und seine Mutter im Suff totgefahren hätte und somit hätten sie ihn auf dem Hals. Dies alles wussten gewisse Leute, ohne hier Namen nennen zu wollen.

Wir haben deshalb im vergangenen Sommer unser Recht als Erziehungsberechtigte geltend gemacht und sie zu einem „Umzug" in unseren Kerker überreden können. Sie werden von heute an hier arbeiten – sie sollen lernen, wie es ist, wenn man schwere körperliche Arbeit verrichten muss. Arbeiten, die unmöglich in der vorgegebenen Zeit zu bewältigen sind. Ach, und noch etwas: Die Dursleys betrachten alle Hexen und Zauberer als Freaks, als Abschaum, als Abnormalitäten – wundert euch also nicht, wenn sie so was zu euch sagen. Sie haben es nicht anders gelernt – bis jetzt jedenfalls, das wollen wir aber nun ändern.

Constantin – bring sie weg, ich möchte nicht, dass den Schülern und den Kollegen der Appetit vergeht. Von den anwesenden Kindern hier möchte ich gar nicht erst sprechen."

„Mach ich sofort, Onkel Ric. Ihr habt meinen Onkel gehört – husch, husch, husch, hinaus. Es gibt Arbeit. Als erstes werdet ihr gleich mit dem Abwasch beginnen – und ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass selbst das gesamte Geschirr vom gestrigen Tag noch auf euch wartet. Nicky – besuch doch deine lieben Verwandten später einmal in der Küche und kontrolliere, ob sie auch alles richtig machen."

„Mach ich Conny, versprochen."

Wie versprochen kreuzten Nick und Nate eine Stunde später in der Küche auf, Megan und Pansy begleiteten sie. „Wow, Tante Petunia, mal ehrlich: Hätte ich deine Küche in so ein Schlachtfeld verwandelt, hätte es eine Menge Schläge gegeben und dazu Essensentzug."

Die Küche von Hogwarts sah aus, als wenn der Bombarda eingeschlagen hätte. „War das schon so, als ihr hier hereinkamt oder wart ihr das?"

„Das waren die Dursleys", quietschte Dobby und sah zusammen mit den anderen Hauselfen missbilligend auf die drei Muggel. „Winky überlegt schon, sich als Kinderelfe umsehen zu wollen. Sie konnte sich das nicht mehr mit ansehen und verließ schon nach zehn Minuten die Küche. Die Frau hat einen Haushalt gehabt?" Fragend sah Dobby sowie alle anderen Hauselfen Nick an.

„Hatte sie, doch auch eine Spülmaschine. Das ist ein Gerät, wo die Muggel ihr dreckiges Geschirr reinstellen und es dann später sauber wieder herausnehmen. In den Ferien habe ich allerdings den gesamten Haushalt geschmissen."

„Das erklärt alles", murmelten einige Hauselfen. Fassungslos sahen sie zu, wie die Dursleys das Chaos immer weiter vergrößerten – so mancher Teller, so manches Glas zerschellte dabei auf dem Steinboden.

„Ich verspreche euch", mischte sich Constantin ein, „dass es keinen Küchendienst mehr für sie geben wird. Wir finden was anderes." Die Hauselfen atmeten erleichtert auf. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn die drei als nächstes den Boden des Kerkers mit Zahnbürsten schrubben?"

„Besser, viel besser", war die einhellige Meinung der Hauselfen.


	27. 24 Halloween

**Halloween**

„Ms. Granger", hörte Cassie Toms Stimme durch die Große Halle schallen. „Ms. Granger, haben Sie vergessen, was heute für ein Tag ist?"

„Der 31. Oktober?" Cassie wusste nicht, auf was Tom hinaus wollte.

„Richtig und an diesem Tag findet die Eheschließung zwischen Hermine Jane Granger und Lord Voldemort statt", Tom stand jetzt neben Cassie am Tisch der Slytherins. In der Halle war es totenstill, niemand wollte sich ein Wort entgehen lassen.

„Stimmt, verzeihen Sie Mylord, ich vergaß. Ich hoffe, Ihr seid mir nicht böse, dass ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen bin."

„Ihr könnt es später wieder gut machen", Toms Stimme klang gnädig. „Denkt daran, dass ich auf baldigen Kindersegen hoffe."

„Mylord, ich wäre entzückt", Cassie knickste vor Tom, ein Wink mit ihrer Hand und sie trug ein bezauberndes weißes Kleid. „Ich habe die vergangenen Wochen genutzt, so wie Ihr es wolltet, Herr."

„Ihr wurdet in den dunklen Künsten ausgebildet?"

„Ja, Herr, und es macht mir sehr viel Freude."

„Wurde Euch beigebracht, wie Ihr Euch als Gemahlin des Dunklen Lords zu benehmen habt?"

„Ja, Gebieter. Ich werde alles tun, um nie Euer Wohlwollen zu verlieren. Ich werde Euren Kindern eine gute, liebevolle Mutter sein und Euch eine getreue Dienerin." Cassie verharrte immer noch in dem tiefen Knicks vor Tom.

„Sehr schön", Tom ging um Cassie herum, betrachtete sie eingehend. Bellatrix, Rodolphus sowie Salazar flüsterten derweil den Kindern zu, was das ganze sollte. „Euch ist klar, dass ich es nicht dulden werde, dass ein anderer Mann Euch jemals wieder ansieht."

„Mein Herr, es verlangt mir nur noch nach Euch, was kümmern mich da andere Männer. Ich bin überglücklich, dass ich Eure Auserwählte bin. Ich bin mir dieser großen Ehre sehr wohl bewusst und werde alles tun, um niemals Euer Wohlwollen zu verlieren."

Tom blieb jetzt vor Cassie stehen, reichte ihr die Hand, so dass diese sich erhob. „Dann lasst uns gehen, ich mag nicht eine Sekunde länger ohne Euch sein."

„Zugabe, Zugabe, Zugabe", tönte es da vom Tisch der Slytherins.

„Deine Neffen sind frech", Cassie gab Tom einen Klaps.

„Ach, jetzt sind es meine Neffen. Ich dachte eigentlich, Nathaniel und Dominic sind unser beider Neffen!"

„Nur wenn sie sich benehmen. Und ihr zwei", Cassie winkte die Zwillinge zu sich, „ihr werdet euch in Zukunft benehmen, ansonsten gibt es keine Weihnachtsgeschenke, als Paten seid ihr am tiefsten Punkt der bestehenden schwarzen Liste und ich werde euren Mädels so einige Schandtaten berichten. Und ich kenne viele, sehr, sehr viele!"

„Warst ja auch bei fast allen dabei, Cassiopeia! Hast du Onkel Sev eigentlich schon verraten, dass du in der ersten Klasse seinen Umhang angezündet hast und dich im 2. Schuljahr an seinen Vorräten vergriffen hast?" Nick sah seine beste Freundin lauernd an.

„Ja, schon vor Wochen und mein großer Bruder hat mir auch verziehen", Cassie schnappte sich jetzt Nicks Ohr. „Dominic James Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin, du alte Petze."

„Also Dominic, ich muss schon sagen, wag es nicht noch einmal deine Tante zu verpetzen, es sei denn, sie stellt irgendwas an, was ihrer Gesundheit schadet. Und nun, entschuldigt uns bis zum Beginn des Balles. Meine Gemahlin und ich wollen alleine sein." Tom zog Cassie in seine Arme und sie verschwanden.

In einer kleinen Kirche tauchten sie wieder auf. „Wo, wo sind wir hier?"

„Es gibt da eine reizende Kirche, in der auch deine Eltern zum zweiten Mal heirateten. Nun, da Bella immer noch von ihr schwärmt dachte ich mir, dass der Dunkle Lord seine Hermine dort auch heiraten sollte", Tom führte Cassies Hand an seine Lippen. „Doch diesmal sind nur wir zwei und der Pfarrer dabei, Mia-Schatz."

„Mein kleiner, süßer Romantiker", Cassie erwiderte Toms zärtliche Geste, „mir tut es immer so leid, dass du so verkannt wirst."

„Mir ist es wichtig, dass du weißt, wie ich wirklich bin."

Sie hätten bestimmt noch weiter so geturtelt, doch der Pfarrer räusperte sich und sie wandten sich ihm zu.

 **Währenddessen bei Severus und Hannah:**

Hannah zog ihren Mann gleich nach dem Frühstück zurück in die Wohnung. „Warum hast du es denn so eilig? Unterricht ist doch heute nicht, wir kommen also nicht zu spät."

„Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich", Hannah schlang ihre Arme um Severus Taille, als sie in ihrem Wohnzimmer waren. „Ich weiß, dass heute ein schlimmer Tag für dich ist, Sev. Für alle anderen ist es ein Fest, wo man sich verkleidet, fröhlich ist und viele Süßigkeiten bekommt. Für dich ist es der Tag, an dem dein Zwillingsbruder James und seine Frau ermordet wurden. Tom schafft sich gerade zusammen mit Cassie schöne Gedanken und wir zwei jetzt auch."

Hannah zwinkerte Severus verschmitzt zu und aktivierte im nächsten Moment einen Portschlüssel. „Beim nächsten mal teleportiere ich dich", versprach sie dann lachend.

„Woher hast du den Portschlüssel, Hannah?" Severus sah sich um und stellte fest, dass sie auf ihrer Insel waren.

„Von Dad und Pa – ihnen gefiel meine Idee. Lass mich dich heute verwöhnen, mein Prinz. Ich kann dir deinen Zwilling nie wieder zurückgeben, würde ich gerne, wenn ich das könnte und auch Lily. Doch lass mich versuchen, dir einige schöne Erinnerungen an Halloween zu geben."

Severus antwortete nicht, sondern zog Hannah in einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss. „Womit hab ich dich nur verdient, mein schönes Mädchen?"

„Womit hab ich dich verdient, mein Prinz", Hannah erwiderte den Kuss nur zu gern. Doch dann entzog sie sich ihrem Mann lachend. „Kommt, Gebieter, der Tag ist viel zu kurz für meine Pläne."

„Du machst mich neugierig, meine Rose. Was muss ich machen?"

„Einfach nur meinen Anweisungen folgen, Gebieter." Hannah zog ihren Zauberstab und trug eine Sekunde später ein kurzes, weißes und schulterfreies Kleid. „Folgt mir, mein Prinz."

Severus folgte Hannah in das Schlafzimmer. „Und nun?"

„Gleich, Mylord", Hannah zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn und Severus stand nur noch in Boxershorts vor ihr. „Legt Euch aufs Bett auf den Bauch, Gebieter."

Severus grinste, das Spielchen seiner Frau gefiel ihm. Gehorsam legte er sich nieder und harrte der Dinge, die seine Frau sich für ihn ausgedacht hatte. Lange musste er nicht warten, denn Hannah trat an das Bett und strich mit ihrem Finger behutsam über seinen Rücken. „So stark, so sexy und alles mein." Der Finger verschwand und wurde wenig später durch Hannahs Lippen ersetzt. Federleichte Küsse folgten, doch auch diese dauerten nur wenige Augenblicke.

„Willst du mich foltern, Weib", knurrte Severus schließlich.

„Nein, Gebieter", Hannah lachte leise und begann dann mit ihrer Massage. „Besser, Mylord?"

„Viel besser, meine Blume", Severus schnurrte richtig vor Wohlbehagen. „Wie bist du auf diese Idee gekommen?"

„Hab ich mal in einem Buch gelesen. Ich dachte, das könnte Euch gefallen, Gebieter."

„Das tut es, meine Blume. Erlaubst du mir später, dir den gleichen Gefallen zu erweisen?"

„Nein, jedenfalls nicht heute. Heute geht es nur um Euch, mein Prinz."

„Was steht noch auf meinem Wohlfühlprogramm, Prinzessin?"

„Nun, gleich ist Eure andere Seite dran, mein Prinz, dann werden wir eine Kleinigkeit essen, anschließend baden. Zwischendurch werden wir ein kleines Schläfchen halten und dann möchte ich einen Wunsch äußern dürfen."

„Jederzeit, meine Blume, und du musst auch nicht so lange warten."

„Meine Wünsche sind heute nebensächlich, Gebieter. Dreht Euch bitte um." Severus tat, um was ihn seine Frau bat. Hannah lächelte ihn zärtlich an, küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen. „Ich danke Euch, mein Prinz." Sie fuhr mit ihrer Massage fort, unterbrach diese nur für gelegentliche Küsse.

„Genug, meine Blume", brachte Severus schließlich mühsam heraus. Er zog Hannah an seine Seite, zog die Decke über sie. „Ich danke dir, Prinzessin, so entspannt war ich schon lange nicht. Danke, durch dich ist dieser Tag erträglich geworden. Verrate mir bitte deinen Wunsch."

„Ich, ich hätte gerne irgendwann ein Halloween-Baby", wisperte Hannah leise.

„Was ist ein Halloween-Baby, meine Schöne?"

„Ein Baby, das an Halloween geboren wird oder an diesem Tag entsteht. Im Moment bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, was ich davon bevorzugen würde. Lass mich mal überlegen", Hannah kuschelte sich an Severus und genoss seine Nähe. „Ich glaube, ich nehme beide Varianten wenn du einverstanden bist, Schatz."

„Bin ich, meine Blume, bin ich." Severus wollte sich über Hannah beugen, doch diese wich ihm lachend aus. „Heute verwöhn ich dich, Sev, schon vergessen?" „Ja, etwas, dann wünsch ich mir jetzt einen schönen langen Kuss von dir." „Schon erfüllt." Hannah lehnte sich vor und kam diese Wunsch sofort und ausgiebig nach. Severus rollte sich blitzschnell herum und sah auf Hannah hinab. „So, meine Süße, endlich bist du da, wo du hingehörst."

Hannah lachte und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Gefiel es dir nicht?"

„Doch, sehr gut, du darfst es jederzeit wiederholen. Doch jetzt ist es mein Wunsch, dich zu verwöhnen." Severus Hand wanderte unter das knappe Kleidchen.

„Und ich versprach, dir jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen", Hannah lachte leise, bevor Severus sie leidenschaftlich küsste.

 **Bei den restlichen Gryffindor-Slytherins**

Ric und Sal waren mit ihren jüngsten Kindern und den Enkeln nach London in den Zoo gereist. Misty und Patrick waren am aufgeregtesten, die Schnute des kleinen Mädchens stand nicht eine Sekunde still, während sie an Rics Hand hopste, ihren Teddy im Arm. „Schade, dass Tom, Sev, Cassie und Hannah nicht dabei sind", plapperte sie. „Dann wäre es ein richtiger Familienausflug."

„Das holen wir bald nach, Schatz", Ric genoss es, dass das kleine Mädchen so anhänglich war. So eine kleine Tochter war doch was feines, eine richtig süße Prinzessin, davon könnte er noch so einige vertragen.

„Gehen wir ins Schlangenhaus?" bettelte Nick grinsend, kaum, dass sie den Zoo betreten hatten.

„Gern", Salazar rieb sich die Hände.

„Slytherin, misch nicht wieder die Schlangen auf", warnte ihn Godric.

„Ich – niemals, Gryffindor."

„Was macht Onkel Sal denn?"

„Onkel Sal kann mit Schlangen sprechen", seufzte Ric, „genauso wie Tom, Sev, Nick und Nate. Parsel nennt sich dies. Das ist dann immer ein einziges Gezische und Gebettel, dass Onkel Sal die Schlangen mitnehmen soll."

„Onkel Ric mag keine Schlangen", verriet Sal grinsend. „Er hat Angst vor ihnen."

„Ich mag die auch nicht", Patrick sah unglücklich auf das Reptillenhaus.

„Wir warten draußen", beruhigte ihn Ric. „Ich muss mir die auch nicht ansehen, Paddy."

Sal grinste und hob Misty hoch. „Gehen wir."

„Konnte Jim auch Parsel, Onkel Ric?" Godric und Patrick hatten es sich auf einer Bank in der Sonne gemütlich gemacht und gönnten sich ein Eis.

„Nein, Paddy, Jim konnte kein Parsel, er mochte genauso wenig wie wir zwei Schlangen, gruselte sich regelrecht von ihnen. Sev dagegen konnte man aus der Magischen Menagerie nie rausbekommen. Der konnte sich stundenlang die Schlangen ansehen und hätte am liebsten alle mit nach Hause genommen, doch ich traf schon vor der Hochzeit mit Onkel Sal eine Vereinbarung, dass mir keine Schlange ins Haus kommt."

„Und Tom?"

„Tom liebt ebenfalls Schlangen, allerdings nicht so sehr wie Sev, laut den Gerüchten hält er sich ja auch eine Riesenschlange, wenn nicht sogar seinen eigenen Basilisken."

„Nagini", kicherte Paddy. „Schade, dass Jim und Lily nicht bei uns sind. Ich hätte sie gern kennengelernt."

„Sie hätten dich gemocht, Paddy. Jim hatte genauso wie Onkel Sirius nur Dummheiten und Streiche im Kopf", Godric lächelte wehmütig. „Oft spielten sie Sev Streiche, der sich zusammen mit Onkel Lucius rächte. Es waren keine bösen Streiche, sondern es ging einfach nur darum, den anderen mit seinem Einfall zu übertrumpfen und später gemeinsam darüber zu lachen.

Lily war Sevs beste Freundin, sie brauten zusammen, erfanden Tränke. Einmal entwickelten sie einen Trank, der Jims und Onkel Sirius Haare für einen Monat giftgrün mit blauen Spitzen färbte."

Paddy kicherte. „Hätte ich gern gesehen."

„Ich zeig dir später die Fotos. Die sollten wir auch mal Susan zeigen." Godric lachte verschmitzt.

Währenddessen besichtigten die anderen die Reptilien. Zum Glück waren sie zur Zeit ganz alleine dort, so dass Sal, Nick und Nate den Mädchen zeigten, wie sie sich mit den Schlangen unterhielten. Megan und Pansy hielten einen merklichen Abstand von den Terrarien, ganz geheuer war es ihnen nicht. Misty dagegen kicherte fröhlich und versuchte sich am Parsel, war schließlich überglücklich, als es ihr gelang. „Gut gemacht, meine Süße", lobte Salazar sie überschwänglich. „Du bist anscheinend ein Naturtalent."

„Woher kann Misty Parsel?" wunderte sich Nate.

„Ich glaube, dass bei der Blutadoption und der Wandlung einiges von Rics und meinen Genen auf Paddy und Misty übergegangen ist."

„Find ich gut", krähte Misty glücklich und gab dem Gründer Slytherins einen feuchten Schmatzer auf die Wange. „Ich hab dich lieb, Onkel Sal. Du und Onkel Ric seid tolle Ersatzeltern."

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, meine Süße."

Am späten Nachmittag kehrten sie erst wieder zurück nach Hogwarts, Tom und Cassie sogar erst kurz vor Beginn des Halloween-Balls. Sie zogen sich schnell in ihrer Wohnung um und eilten dann Hand in Hand in die Große Halle. Doch dort herrschte kein fröhliches, ausgelassenes Treiben wie erwartet. Alle saßen still auf ihren Plätzen. „Ist etwas passiert?" Tom sah sich forschend um.

„Das müssten Sie doch am besten wissen, Prof. Slytherin", Prof. McGonagall sah ihn verächtlich an. „Es gab einen Todesserüberfall, also tun Sie doch nicht so überrascht. Sie wurden sogar dabei gesichtet."

„Mein Mann war die ganze Zeit an meiner Seite und glauben Sie mir, Prof. McGonagall – wir hatten besseres zu tun als einen Überfall zu begehen."

„Ms. Granger", höhnte die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors, „das ist doch nur eine Schutzbehauptung, da diese Person Sie einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen hat."

„Mein M-A-N-N", Cassie betonte jeden einzelnen Buchstaben extra, „hat es nicht nötig, mich einer Gehirnwäsche zu unterziehen, denn ich mochte ihn schon, als ich noch gar nicht wusste, dass er Lord Voldemort ist. Mir wurde er als Tom Alessandro Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin vorgestellt, der mich überaus freundlich und höflich begrüßte und ich kann es beschwören, dass mein Mann nicht bei diesem Überfall dabei war. Dieser war bestimmt wieder einmal fingiert, um meinen Gemahl zu diskreditieren.

Das kann Prof. Dumbledore ja so gut wie wir schon wissen." Cassie redete sich so richtig in Rage.

„Ihre Aussage wird nicht zählen, meine Liebe", Dumbledore sah sie grinsend an.

„Ich bin nicht Ihre Liebe und ich verbiete mir diese vertrauliche Anrede, Prof. Dumbledore. Außerdem haben mein Mann und ich einen Zeugen, dass wir anderweitig beschäftigt waren." Cassie schloss einen Moment die Augen. „Können wir denn gar nichts für uns behalten", flüsterte sie nur für Tom verständlich. „Müssen die uns denn alles Schöne verderben und das gerade heute?"

„Wir müssen den Pfarrer nicht herholen, Sweety, ich bin es gewohnt, dass alle schlecht von mir denken."

„Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann und schon gar nicht am Todestag von James und Lily, das hast du nicht verdient", fuhr Cassie auf. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und beschwor ihren Patronus herauf, sandte mit ihm eine Nachricht an den Zaubereiminister. „Der Minister wird gleich hier sein und alles aufklären." Cassie nahm Tom an die Hand und zog ihn zum Tisch der Slytherins, wo sie sich setzten.

„Tut mir leid, dass euer Tag so verdorben wird", Megan legte die Hand auf die der Freundin. „War er bislang wenigstens schön?"

„Sehr schön, wir haben noch einmal geheiratet, besser gesagt Tom und Hermine schlossen den Bund der Ehe."

„Ganz so, wie Onkel Sev es Dumbledore einredete also", Nate grinste fies.

„Ja, genauso. Es hätte so ein schöner Tag werden können. Wurden viele getötet oder verletzt?"

„Ja, leider. Sie haben ein komplettes Dorf mit 100 Einwohnern platt gemacht. Diesmal gibt es nur eine alte Frau, die überlebte und die schwört Stein und Bein, dass sie einen Mann mit einer Schlangenfratze sah, der Anweisung brüllte und am Ende das Dunkle Mal am Himmel erscheinen ließ. Da wollte wohl jemand ganz besonders intelligent sein, so etwas an Moms und Dads Todestag anzuzetteln", Nate zog Pansy in seine Arme. „Das wühlt doch nur alles wieder auf, besonders bei Onkel Sev. Er und Hannah waren so wie ihr gleich nach dem Frühstück verschwunden, sie sind erst kurz vor euch gekommen. Sie waren auf ihrer Insel. Nick und ich können uns ja nicht mehr an ein Leben mit unseren Eltern erinnern, aber wie muss es für Onkel Sev als Dads Zwilling sein. Er ist jetzt endlich etwas zur Ruhe gekommen dank Hannah und jetzt wieder so etwas. Grandpa, Granddad, die Mädels, Paddy, Nick und ich hatten einen super Tag im Londoner Zoo." Nate brachte ein schwaches Lachen zustande. „Misty versuchte sich am Parsel und hatte sogar Erfolg. Sie war so stolz darauf."

Weiter kamen sie mit der Unterhaltung nicht, denn die Tür der Großen Halle wurde aufgestoßen. Der Zaubereiminister und 10 Auroren betraten den Raum. „Hallo Mrs. Slytherin, Sie riefen, ich eilte. Gut sehen Sie aus, die Ehe bekommt Ihnen sehr gut. Dass Sie mir aber auch ja gut auf Ihre Frau aufpassen, Lord Slytherin", scherzte der Minister und gab dem Ehepaar die Hand. „Ich hörte, da läuft wieder ein falscher Voldemort herum?"

„Ja und schiebt meinen Mann einen Massenmord in die Schuhe. Weiß denn niemand, was heute vor einigen Jahren war? Der Täter anscheinend nicht oder vielleicht doch! Heute an Halloween wurden James und Lily Potter alias Gryffindor-Slytherin in Godric Hollows umgebracht, angeblich von Lord Voldemort. Will derjenige, der Nicks und Nates Eltern umbrachte und die Tat meinem Mann in die Schuhe schob, etwa besonders witzig sein, dass er Jahre später am gleichen Tag ein Massaker anrichtet?"

„Wir haben schon alles untersucht", mischte sich Kingsley Shaklebolt in das Gespräch ein. „Nichts weist auf die uns bekannte Signatur von Lord Slytherin und seinen Leuten hin. Es war ein sehr kluger Schachzug, diese bei uns zu hinterlegen, Lady Slytherin."

„Meine Frau ist für ihre Klugheit bekannt, Kingsley", Tom zog Cassie vor sich.

„Beneidenswert – du wirst mir bald mal helfen müssen, auch so eine Frau zu finden, Tom."

„Hallo – nehmen Sie den dort fest", fauchte Albus Dumbledore und eilte auf die Gruppe zu. „Das ist ein Mörder – er und seine Leute brachten 100 Leute um und ließen nur Abigail Bridges am Leben."

„Woher wissen Sie denn den Namen der Zeugin, Prof. Dumbledore?" der Zaubereiminister klang ziemlich spöttisch bei dieser Frage.

„Sie haben ihn doch vorher bekannt gegeben, woher sollte ich ihn sonst wissen."

„Weil Sie vielleicht hinter dem Überfall stecken? Rein zufällig. Eine zweite Schreckenstat von Lord Voldemort an Halloween, Jahre später nach dem Mord an Lily und James Potter. Kann sich eigentlich nur ein ziemlich krankes Hirn ausdenken, meinen Sie nicht auch, Prof. Dumbledore?"

„Ich verbitte mir diese Unterstellung."

„Die verbitte ich mir auch bei meinem Mann", fuhr Cassie den ehemaligen Direktor Hogwarts an. „Dem unterstellen Sie doch nur zu gern alles. Ihnen wäre es doch nur recht gewesen, wenn der Dunkle Lord Hermine Granger in den Sommerferien gebrochen oder zu seiner Hure gemacht hätte. Ihnen passt es doch absolut nicht, dass es Nick alias Harry James Potter so gut geht. Er war doch immer nur eine Schachfigur für Sie. Doch damit ist Schluss – er hat jetzt endlich wieder eine Familie, die auf ihn aufpasst. Sie haben keine Macht mehr über ihn."

„Du undankbares Schlammblut, ich werf dich von der Schule."

„Können Sie gar nicht, Sie sind ja nicht mehr der Direktor, das sind meine Schwiegerväter und ihre besten Freundinnen." Cassie schnaubte verächtlich: „Sie haben ausgespielt, alter Mann."

„Das ist doch eine Frechheit. Ms. Granger, Nachsitzen und zwar bis zum Ende der Ferien", fauchte Prof. McGonagall.

„Warum, weswegen, weshalb?" mischte sich Bellatrix Lestrange ein und baute sich vor der sie überragenden Hexe auf. „Ich hab es Ihnen schon einige Male gesagt – reden Sie meine Tochter niemals mehr mit einem falschen Namen an. Herzblatt, du siehst wunderschön aus."

„Danke, Mom. Die haben Toms und meinen Tag versaut. Die haben Sev traurig gemacht, indem sie ihn wieder mit aller Macht an den Mord an seinem Zwilling erinnerten. Wie kann man nur so gemein sein?" klagte die junge Frau.

„Schätzchen, sei nicht traurig, das klären wir noch alles auf. Auch wenn uns allen die Lust am Feiern vergangen ist bei den vielen unschuldigen Toten und das auch noch am Todestag von Lily und James."

„Hallo, ist irgendetwas passiert?" Lucianus und Destiny Hufflepuff-Slytherin erschienen Arm in Arm in der Tür zur Großen Halle. Destiny trug ein raffiniert geschnittenes mintfarbenes Kleid, die langen roten Locken fielen ihr weit über den Rücken.

„Ja, jemand gibt sich wieder mal als Onkel Tom aus." Nick begrüßte die Ankommenden als erstes. „Es hat 100 Tote gegeben, ein ganzes Dorf bis auf eine alte Frau wurde ausgelöscht, sozusagen den Erdboden gleich gemacht."

„Oh, Merlin", Destiny liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Lucianus zog sie an sich. „Ganz ruhig, Kleines."

„Es ist erkennbar festgestellt worden, dass es nicht Lord Slytherin und seine Leute waren", rief der Zaubereiminister jetzt in die Halle. Gleich darauf verabschiedete er sich mit seinen Auroren und verschwand.

„Ich würde sagen, alle gehen in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, das Essen wird dorthin gebracht. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand jetzt noch feiern möchte. Unsere Familie wollte, dass das ein fröhliches Fest wird, auch wenn uns vor einigen Jahren ein schwerer Schicksalsschlag trug. Also lasst uns statt zu feiern derer gedenken, die unschuldig sterben mussten an diesem Tag – den Einwohnern von St. Claire sowie Lily und James Gryffindor-Slytherin", Helga Hufflepuff-Slytherin war aufgestanden, erhob ihren Becher. Ein Großteil der Lehrer, die Slytherines sowie die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws folgten sofort, die restlichen Lehrer und Gryffindors waren da schon deutlich langsamer. Alle tranken ihren Becher aus. „Gut, geht nun in in eure Gemeinschaftsräume und gute Nacht." Die Schüler nickten und verließen gesittet und ruhig die Halle. Dennoch warfen einige Mädchen Destiny im Vorbeigehen neidische und eifersüchtige Blicke zu. Destiny richtete sich auf und sah diese hochmütig an. „Destiny, Schatz, du siehst wunderschön aus."

„Danke, Mom. Das macht alles die Liebe deines Sohnes und meine Liebe zu ihm." Destiny sah diesen lächelnd an und reckte ihren Kopf. Eine Geste, die dieser sofort verstand und seine Frau in einen Kuss zog. „Danke, mein Schatz, du weißt immer, was ich brauche."

„Du bist sehr zweideutig, Blumenfee", schmunzelte Lucianus, als er merkte, dass einige Mädchen lauschten.

„Mit Absicht, Lucianus, Amanda, Cecily, Tanuschka, Mariah, Olivia und Angela waren immer am Schlimmsten mit den Hänseleien. Tanuschka meinte sogar einmal, ich hässlicher Krüppel würde nie einen Mann abbekommen und wenn auf keinen Fall einen gutaussehenden. Ich müsste wahrscheinlich dafür bezahlen, nur um einen Kuss zu bekommen." Wieder bat Destiny um einen Kuss, der ihr nur zu gern gegeben wurde. „Sie wären jetzt gerne an meiner Stelle, da möchte ich ihnen einmal vor Augen halten, was ihnen entgeht. Aber bevor du jetzt denkst, das mach ich nur deswegen, werde ich es dir später auch noch einmal gern beweisen, wenn wir alleine sind: Geh bitte mit mir baden, mein Lucianus, lass uns zusammen ein schönes, langes, entspannendes Schaumbad in unserem wunderschönen Bad genießen. Ich mag deinen Namen, er passt zu dir, meinem Gefährten. Lass uns bitte unseren ältesten Sohn so nennen, Lucianus (Lucianus = Lateinisch, bedeutet "der bei Tagesanbruch Geborene / der beim Licht des anbrechenden Tages Geborene", "der Glänzende / der Strahlende", lat. "lux" = Licht)."

„Alles was du möchtest, meine Blumenfee. Welche Namen schweben dir noch für unseren ältesten Sohn vor und wann möchtest du ihn empfangen?"

„Caspian Valerius – wann kann ich dir nicht genau sagen, aber ich würde gerne zusammen mit Cassie, Hannah und Susan unser erstes Kind bekommen. Und bitte, mein Lucianus, frag niemanden von deinen Cousins und Freunden was da geplant ist, denn sie wissen es nicht. Es ist ein Geheimnis von uns Mädels, aber es wird dir gefallen."

„Mir gefällt alles, was mit dir zusammenhängt, meine Blumenfee." Lucianus zog Destiny ganz eng an sich, nicht ein Blatt passte mehr zwischen ihnen, dann zog er sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, direkt vor den Augen von Prof. McGonagall.

„Also, ich muss schon sagen, was ist das denn für ein Benehmen, Ms. Brennigan?"

„Eine Ms. Brennigan gibt es schon seit Wochen nicht mehr, Prof. McGonagall", Destiny strahlte überglücklich. „Es gibt nur noch eine überglückliche Mrs. Lucianus Raphael Gabriel Hufflepuff-Slytherin und als diese darf ich meinen Mann küssen, wann immer mir danach ist und das ist mir sehr oft." Hochmütig sah Destiny ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin an, sie lehnte sich an Lucianus, denn sie spürte, dass es in diesem brodelte wegen des falschen Nachnamens.

„Mom, Schatz – lasst uns zu der Familie gehen. Ich möchte noch etwas mit euch allem zusammensitzen, bevor mein Lucan und ich nach Hause zurückkehren." Leichtfüßig und hoch erhobenen Hauptes schritt Destiny danach am Arm ihres Mannes aus der Großen Halle, jeder Zoll die Frau eines erfolgreichen Mannes.

„Mensch Destiny, so kenn ich dich gar nicht", Nathaniel sah sie bewundernd an. „Super gemacht.

„Danke Nate. Das liegt alles an Lucan – ich weiß, dass er immer bei mir ist in solchen Situationen und das gibt mir Kraft und Mut. Lucan übt sogar weiter mit mir duellieren, es macht genauso viel Spaß wie bei der DA früher. Eigentlich sogar noch mehr, denn ich hab ja meinen eigenen Privatlehrer."

„Aber, aber du warst doch gar nicht Mitglied in der DA."

„Nein, jedenfalls nicht offiziell Nick. Doch ich schlich mich heimlich herein und übte in einer dunklen Ecke. Cassie sah mich immer, grinste und half mir dann." Destiny kramte in ihrem Handtäschen und zog ihre verzauberte Galleone hervor, zeigte sie stolz herum.

„Wow", mehr brachte Nick nicht heraus.

„Das ändern wir jetzt, willst du bei den Mini-Todessern mitmachen?"

„Mini-Todesser?"

„Ja, ein lächerlicher Namen, wissen wir, ging auch mehr darum Dumbledore zu ärgern und uns fiel nichts anders ein."

Fragend sah Destiny Lucianus an. „Ein furchtbarer Name, ich hoffe, ihr lernt mehr als sich daraus schließen lässt und selbstverständlich ist Destiny dabei." Lucianus lehnte sich entspannt zurück und trank von seinem Butterbier. Etwas Stärkeres würde er heute nicht anrühren, schließlich wollte er später das gemeinsame Bad mit seiner Frau in allen Einzelheiten genießen können. „Tom – was sagst du zu dem Namen?"

„Frag bitte nicht, ich dachte ich hör nicht richtig und wer denkt sich so etwas aus? Mein Weib auch noch."

„Da bist du echt gestraft, Tommy", Severus grinste frech und wich dem Kissen aus, dass dieser nach ihm warf. „Wäre dir 'Des Gründers Armee' lieber gewesen?"

„Hört sich auch nicht viel besser an, aber immer noch besser als Mini-Todesser. Vor allem, weil Nick es ja auch nicht lassen konnte, diesen Namen beim letzten Todessertreffen laut hinauszuposaunen. Das Gelächter kannst du dir ja wohl vorstellen, Destiny?"

Diese lachte: „Kann ich, darf ich auch deinen Todessern beitreten, Tom? Lucan ist doch auch dabei, oder?"

„Du bist noch nicht volljährig, Mädchen, aber der Gedanke zählt. Auch Hannah, Nick, Nate, Pansy, Megan, Draco, Luna, Cassie und die anderen sind nicht bei den Todessern. Ich möchte keine Kinder oder Jugendliche weiter in diesen Kampf hineinziehen, als unbedingt nötig. Doch vielleicht bringt Lucan dich einfach mal mit zu einem Treffen, Cassie war auch schon dabei. Ich würde mich freuen, dich zu sehen." Lucianus nickte zustimmend.

„Darf ich mir auch einmal die Erinnerungen aus dem Ministerium ansehen?"

„Wir haben bislang völlig versäumt, sie dir zu zeigen. Gern, möchtest du sie jetzt sehen, Destiny?"

Destiny nickte und sah schon einige Minuten später auf die Erinnerungen. „Die läuft wie Umbridge", murmelte sie wenig später – die anderen hatten vereinbart, ihr vorher nichts von ihren Erkenntnissen zu sagen. „Die hat so einen komischen Entengang immer gehabt, als wenn sie irgendwann einmal einen Gehfehler gehabt hätte – da gewöhnt man sich auch eine merkwürdige Gangart an, um die körperliche Behinderung auszugleichen oder sogar zu kaschieren. Ich weiß schließlich, wovon ich spreche. Kann aber auch daran liegen, dass die Person einfach nur zu kurze Beine hat."

„So wie Umbridge?"

„Ja, genau. Bei dem letzten DA-Treffen kam ich ja zu spät."

„Sei froh, wir wurden schließlich erwischt, weil Marietta Edgecombe uns verriet. Laut Cho, weil ihre Mutter im Ministerium arbeitet und sie die Heimlichkeiten vor ihr nicht mehr ertragen konnte."

„Moment, da kann was nicht stimmen – an diesem Tag wollte ich mich wie immer rein schleichen. Doch ich hatte an dem Tag starke Schmerzen, wir hatten ja eine Doppelstunde Flugunterricht gehabt, und kam nur langsam voran. Irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr und setzte mich versteckt in eine Ecke auf dem Boden, warf noch einen Tarnzauber auf mich zur Sicherheit. Da kamen Umbridge und Cho Chang vorbei, Marietta Edgecombe war auch dabei. Sie unterhielten sich, Marietta plauderte alles von der DA aus und schon sprossen die Pickel bei ihr, Cho lachte sie aus, spottete über sie, dann belegte sie sie mit einem Schweigezauber und Umbridge bedankte sich für die Informationen. Dann verschwand Cho im Raum der Wünsche und Umbridge brachte Marietta weg. Ich, ich versuchte noch einen Patronus zu schicken, doch das hat wohl nicht mehr rechtzeitig geklappt, denn schon Sekunden später sprengten sie die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche auf."

„Von dir war also der kleine Wellensittich und wir waren schon am überlegen, ich hörte nur noch Verrat und Achtung", Cassie fiel der Freundin um den Hals. „Danke schön für die Warnung."

„Ja, dank dir, Destiny." Auch Luna, Hannah und Susan fielen ihr jetzt um den Hals, Nick und Nate drückten ihr die Hand.

„Dann ist Umbridge schon einmal eindeutig identifiziert – das hat auch schon Megan gesagt. Was fällt dir noch auf Destiny?" Tom lächelte der Frau seines besten Freundes zu und zog seine eigene Frau in seine Arme. Vielleicht konnten sie sich bald wirklich mal zu viert treffen? „Das machen wir Tom, lass uns später über einen möglichen Termin sprechen", hörte er gleich darauf Cassie in seinen Gedanken.

„Der da", Destiny wies auf einen „Todesser", „läuft ebenfalls nicht normal, allerdings würde ich im Gegensatz zu der Frau hier wirklich auf eine Behinderung tippen. Ich hab mal einen Film gesehen, da ging es um Seeräuber – derjenige, der ein Holzbein hatte, lief genauso."

„Moody also, klasse Destiny, wieder eine Bestätigung." Tom machte sich eine entsprechende Notiz. „Was fällt dir noch auf – Lucianus, deine Frau ist eine wahre Bereicherung für unsere kreative Gruppe."

„Ich bin auch sehr stolz auf meine Kleine", Lucianus gab Destiny vor den Anderen einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Sie ist das Beste, was mir passieren konnte." Destiny strahlte dankbar für diese lieben Worte.

„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben, Lucan." Destiny lehnte den Kopf an die Schulter ihres Mannes und sah sich die Erinnerungen weiter an. „Der Lord-Voldemort-Verschnitt scheint sehr eitel zu sein, ständig zupft er an seinem Umhang oder fährt sich durch die Haare. Das hab ich bislang nur zweimal gesehen und zwar bei diesem eingebildeten, dummen, eitlen Gockel Cedric Diggory, auf den Cho Chang ja so abfuhr und der sich ja für das 10. Weltwunder hielt und dachte, er wäre so wunder-, wunderschön und dann bei diesem Taylor Smith."

„Immer noch abfährt, Destiny, Megan berichtete, dass Cho Chang ihrer Freundin davon erzählte, dass sie sich zusammen eine Wohnung nehmen wollen und dann heiraten. Dabei soll Diggory doch angeblich tot sein, getötet von Wurmschwanz. Ich hab ja schließlich seine Leiche mitgebracht. Wir gehen auch davon aus, dass die zwei ein und dieselbe Person sind. Außerdem kommt hinzu, dass er sich als Dumbledores Neffe ausgibt und dieser meine Megan heiraten wollte. Megan fertigte uns eine Zeichnung an und Dumbles Neffe und Cedric Diggory sind eindeutig ein- und dieselbe Person."

Destiny dachte kurz nach: „Das kommt hin, ich glaube kaum, dass zwei verschiedene Personen die gleichen identischen Sachen machen, sich bewegen."

„Dann haben wir drei Leute identifiziert. Hast du sonst noch Ideen, Destiny?"

„Es heißt doch, dass einige Ordensmitglieder angeblich von Tom oder seinen Leuten umgebracht wurden wie:

Edgar Bones samt seiner gesamten Familie

Caradoc Dearborn

Benjy Fenwick

Marlene McKinnon samt Familie

Dorcas Meadowes

Gideon Prewett

Fabian Prewett.

Was ist wirklich mit ihnen passiert? Wurde ihr Tod nur vorgetäuscht oder bekamen sie etwas heraus und wurden beseitigt? Was ist mit Cedric Diggorys Eltern? Gehören die zu Dumbledore oder war das jemand von seinen Leuten mit Vielsafttrank? Hannah – du erzähltest einmal, dass deine Stiefmutter die Nichte von Umbridge ist und sehr von ihren Erziehungs- und Schulmethoden überzeugt ist. Gehört sie ebenfalls zu den falschen Todessern oder ist sie nur jemand, der die Ideen gut findet, selbst aber nicht mitmacht?"

„Dem sollten wir unbedingt einmal nachgehen", Tom war beeindruckt von Destinys Fragen. „Sehr gut, Destiny. Dann werden wir mal alle Informationen zusammentragen und zusammensetzen. Narzissa soll einmal mit Molly über ihre Brüder sprechen. Susan – was weißt du über Edgar Bones?"

„Nun, er war ein Bruder meiner Mutter. Dad nahm ihren Namen an, damit dieser nicht ausstirbt. Er war älter als sie und Tante Amelia, musste laut Mom ständig alles hinterfragen und gab sich auch nicht mit einfachen Antworten zufrieden. Mom meinte auch und Tante Amelia schloss sich dem an, dass es sie oft nervte, wenn Onkel Edgar ständig weiterbohrte und weiterforschte. Onkel Edgar und Tante Bonita hatten drei Kinder – Anne, Mary und Samuel. Man fand nur noch Überreste von ihnen, sie sollen nicht mehr erkennbar gewesen sein, so hätten die Angreifer gehaust.

„Nun, weder einer meiner Leute noch ich waren es. Susan – schreib bitte mal deiner Mom und deiner Tante von unseren Überlegungen. Sie sollen nichts unternehmen, nur ihre Erinnerungen durchforsten, ob ihnen irgendetwas einfällt, z.B. was für Fragen ihr Bruder immer stellte, was er hinterfragte und wem er und seine Frau auf die Füße getreten haben könnten – von den Todessern und dem Dunklen Lord einmal abgesehen."

Susan nickte eifrig und notierte sich Toms Fragen. „Die gleichen Fragen sollte Narzissa einmal Molly im Hinblick auf deren Brüder stellen. Hannah, wie können wir am besten mehr über deine Stiefmutter herausbekommen?"

„Ich kenn zufällig die Tochter der Nachbarn von Dad und ihr. Aurelie ging nach Beauxbaton, da ihre Mutter Französin ist, außerdem ist sie 2 Jahre älter als ich. Aurelie und ich stehen im Briefkontakt und ich weiß, dass sie meine Stiefmutter nicht ausstehen kann."

„Kann man Aurelie vertrauen?"

„Voll und ganz. Ich werde ihr später einmal schreiben. Sie stellt bestimmt gerne einige Beobachtungen für uns an."

„Ausgezeichnet. Lucius und Percy können sich einmal unauffällig im Zaubereiministerium um horchen, schließlich arbeitet dort ja „Cedrics Dad."

Später gingen Destiny und Lucianus noch für einige Zeit mit zu Tom und Cassie. „Warum bist du denn so unruhig, Lucan?" Tom konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Lucianus Hand lag deutlich sichtbar auf dem Bauch seiner Frau, er ließ nicht zu, dass sie von seiner Seite wich.

„Sei nicht so neugierig, Cousin."

„Hat deine kleine Frau dir vorhin etwas versprochen?" bohrte Tom weiter. „Aua, Cassie."

„Hör auf deinen Cousin und besten Freund zu ärgern, Tom", schimpfte Cassie. „Das macht man nicht."

„Sagt die Frau, die unserem Neffen heute Morgen in der Großen Halle die Ohren langziehen wollte", brummte Tom.

„Meine Frau hat mir für später etwas versprochen, etwas, auf das ich mich sehr freue", Lucianus verschränkte seine Finger mit denen von Destiny.

„Dann kann ich dich verstehen, das geht mir mit meiner Kleinen genauso", Tom küsste Cassies Hand. „Wir haben großes Glück mit unseren Frauen gehabt. Wir wollen euch auch nicht lange aufhalten, wir wollten euch für nächsten Samstag zu uns ins Manor einladen. Dann können wir uns auch einmal in aller Ruhe unterhalten."

„Wir kommen sehr gerne", erklärte Lucianus nach einem kurzen Blick zu seiner Frau. „Wir hörten, ihr habt eine Schwimmhalle. Können wir uns das einmal ansehen? So etwas würde uns auch gefallen zur Entspannung."

„Bringt eure Badesachen mit – die Wettervorhersage ist eh schlecht, da machen wir uns dort einen schönen Tag."

„Dann freuen wir uns und jetzt dürfen wir uns verabschieden", Lucianus stand hastig auf und zog Destiny hoch. „Wir sehen uns ja schon morgen wieder zum Quidditch."

„Du hast es echt eilig, mein Freund."

„Ja, entschuldigt bitte, wenn ich unhöflich erscheine. Destiny will heute mit mir zum ersten Mal baden gehen", der Sohn von Helga Hufflepuff und Lucifer Slytherin strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Einen schöneren Vertrauensbeweis könnte mein Mädchen mir gar nicht geben."

„Ich versteh dich – ich liebe dieses abendliche Ritual von Cassie und mir: Wir können uns in Ruhe unterhalten, lachen miteinander und Cassie stört es überhaupt nicht, wenn meine Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen."

„Warum sollte es mich stören, Schatz, ich genieße es doch auch. Es entschädigt dich ja auch etwas für die Wartezeit."

„Solange du so anschmiegsam bist und ich regelmäßig Küsse von dir bekomme, werde ich die Zeit schon überstehen, mein Herz. Wir holen danach halt alles nach."

„Ich freu mich schon drauf. Mein Gebieter, wir sollten unseren Hochzeitstag auch gleich in der Wanne beschließen."

Tom knurrte und warf sich seine Frau über die Schulter – Lucianus lachte schallend und teleportierte sich umgehend mit seiner Frau in ihr Manor.


	28. 25 Slytherin versus Gryffindor

**Slytherin versus Gryffindor**

Am nächsten Tag trafen Destiny und Lucianus schon früh in Hogwarts ein und gingen zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Lucianus setzte sich an die Lehrertafel und seine Frau zu ihren Freunden aus Slytherin. Schon während Destiny auf den Haustisch zuging, zog sie viele neidische Blick auf sich, als sie leichtfüßig wie eine Elfe daherschritt. Sie trug perfekt sitzende Jeans, hohe Stiefel und ein weißes Männerhemd, ihr Slytherinumhang hing über ihren Arm, den Schal trug sie um den Hals. „Destiny", Cassie fiel der Freundin jubelnd um den Hals. „Schön, dass wir uns so schnell wieder sehen. Gut siehst du aus. Dreh dich mal um dich selbst, damit so einige sehen, was sie sich haben entgehen lassen."

Destiny lachte und tat der Freundin den Gefallen. Etlichen Jungs aus Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor lief der Sabber über die Wangen, doch auch den Slytherin-Jungs gefiel sie. Doch diese hüteten sich, dies deutlich zu zeigen, wussten sie doch, dass so ein Verhalten gefährlich werden könnte, denn Destinys Gefährte beobachtete alles mit Argusaugen vom Lehrertisch. „Glaub mir, gegen meinen Lucan kommt keiner an. Was soll ich mit einem grünen Jungen, wenn ich einen richtigen Mann haben kann." Sie drehte sich zum Lehrertisch und warf Lucianus eine Kusshand zu. „Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz."

„So wie ich dich liebe, meine Süße."

Lachend und schwatzend setzten sich die Mädchen und begannen sich angeregt zu unterhalten. Dabei ließen sie es sich schmecken. „Freut mich, dass unsere Mädels vernünftig essen."

„Da stimme ich dir zu, Lucan. Eine Sorge weniger, die ich um mein Mädchen haben muss. Cassie verschwieg uns doch, dass sie etliche Narben von diversen Kesselexplosionen von diesem Weasley abbekam. Nick verriet es uns schließlich und ich brachte sie zu Deiner Mom."

Lucan seufzte: „Das könnte zu meiner Destiny passen. Einige Male verschwieg sie anfangs, dass ihr Bein schmerzt, übernahm sich sogar mit ihren Übungen, nur um schneller normal laufen zu können."

„Trotz allem möchte ich auf keinen Fall tauschen."

„Nein, ich auch nicht." Die Cousins lachten sich an und sahen dann wieder zu ihren Frauen hinab. Diese kicherten gerade mit ihren Freundinnen und amüsierten sich anscheinend köstlich über die neuen Sweatshirtjacken der Slytherins. Diese trugen auf dem Rücken die Inschrift: 'Ich bin ein Minitodesser und stolz darauf'. Tom schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Dass seine Frau ihm dies auch antun musste.

„Hast du davon gewusst?" Lucianus wies grinsend auf die Jacken.

„Nein, dann hätte ich das doch verhindert. Auf so einen Bolzen kann auch nur meine Frau kommen", grollte der Dunkle Lord. „Und meine zukünftige Nichte und zukünftige Tante haben ihr dabei auch noch geholfen."

„Mir gefällt die Idee", Lucianus prustete in seinen Tee. „Das hat irgendwie etwas für sich. Schau doch mal unauffällig zum Suppenhuhn. Der sieht überhaupt nicht glücklich aus."

„Ich muss auf das entschiedenste protestieren", vernahmen die Cousins im nächsten Moment Albus Dumbledore. „Was sollen die Schüler der anderen Häuser denken, wenn das Hause Slytherin geschlossen eingesteht, dass sie Todesser sind."

„Mini-Todesser, Albus, Mini-Todesser", berichtigte Prof. McGonagall zu aller Überraschung den ehemaligen Direktor und grinste.

„Minerva, du kannst darüber doch nicht etwa lachen!" empörte sich dieser.

„Doch, ich find das irrsinnig komisch", die Verwandlungslehrerin begann schallend zu lachen. „Sieh dir doch mal das Gesicht von Prof. Slytherin an, als wenn er in eine saure Zitrone gebissen oder zu viel von deinen komischen Zitronenbonbons gelutscht hätte. Davon hat er absolut nichts gewusst. Ich weiß auch, wer dahintersteckt – seine eigene Frau." Wieder lachte die Verwandlungslehrerin.

„Ich versteh immer noch nicht, warum du darüber lachst, Minerva!"

„Musst du auch nicht, Albus, musst du auch nicht. Die Hauptsache ist doch, ich weiß, warum ich lache", brachte die Verwandlungslehrerin mühsam hervor. Albus Dumbledore sah noch einmal verächtlich in die Runde und rauschte dann aus der Großen Halle.

Nach dem Frühstück liefen alle zum Quidditchfeld hinab – Cassie und Destiny hatten die Arme um die Taillen ihrer Ehemänner geschlungen. „Hattest du Spaß, Blumenfee?"

„Ja, es war schön, sich wieder mit Cassie zu unterhalten. Dein Hemd fühlt sich traumhaft auf meiner Haut an."

„Destiny!" stöhnte Lucianus und presste seine Lippen auf die des Mädchens. „Weißt du, was du mir mit diesen Bemerkungen antust?"

Destiny lachte leise. „Es ist die Wahrheit, Lucan. Lass uns später wieder ein langes entspanntes Bad nehmen. Es hat mir gestern sehr gefallen. Noch lieber wäre mir, wenn wir erst gemeinsam spazieren gehen, sei es durch den Park oder wenn später das Wetter nicht mitspielt durch unser Manor, dann möchte ich gerne mit dir tanzen, gemütlich essen und anschließend baden."

„Gefällt mir dein Plan, Blumenfee."

„Cassie, wir machen das gleiche", bestimmte Tom Sekunden später.

„Ganz wie meine Lordschaft wünschen."

Im Quidditchstadion angekommen, nahmen sie ihre Plätze auf der Lehrertribüne ein. Nutzten die verbleibende Zeit bis zum Spielbeginn um miteinander zu turteln und das vor Dumbledores wütenden Blicken. Doch da kamen schon die beiden Mannschaften hereingeflogen. „Guten Morgen", hallte die magisch verstärkte Stimme von Victor Krum, der auch der Schiedsrichter für alle Quidditchspiele sein würde, durch das Stadion. „Hier ist als erstes die Mannschaftsaufstellung von Gryffindor:

Als Hüter spielt Ronald Weasley,

als Treiber Cormac McLaggen und Bernie Silverstone,

als Jäger Ian Armstrong, Scott Summers und Barry White und

als Sucherin Ginevra Weasley."

Keiner der Slytherins klatschte oder buhte auch nur, sie reagierten mit eisigem Schweigen auf diese Mannschaftsaufstellung.

„Und hier ist nun die Mannschaft aus dem Hause Slytherin – begrüßt bitte:

als Hüter: Seamus Finnegan,

die beiden Treiber George und Fred Weasley,

als Jäger Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle und

last but not least den Sucher Dominic James Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin."

Die Slytherins begannen nach der letzten Silbe von Victor Krum zu jubeln und übertönten so locker die Gryffindors und ihre Anhänger. Krum verbiss sich das Lachen und ließ die Quidditchbälle frei.

Die Sucher nahmen ihre jeweiligen Positionen ein, wobei auffiel, dass Ginny Weasley sich dicht bei Dominic aufhielt und leise auf ihn einredete. „Halt den Mund, Wiesel", fauchte dieser sie schließlich entnervt an, während er mit seinen Augen unentwegt nach dem Goldenen Schnatz Ausschau hielt. „Du kotzt mich an, du warst doch nur hinter dem Vermögen der Potters, spricht Gryffindor-Slytherins her. Hüpf doch weiter durch sämtliche Betten und lass mich in Ruhe. Ich bin glücklich mit meiner Frau, meiner Seelengefährtin – mit meiner Megan kannst du auf keinen Fall mithalten." Dominic spuckte ihr vor die Füße, auch wenn diese etliche Meter über dem Boden hingen und flog eine scharfe Kurve um seine Ruhe zu haben.

Währenddessen schenkten sich die beiden Mannschaften nichts. Fred und George schlugen die Klatscher mit Vorliebe Ron um die Ohren, aber auch Cormac hatte einige Male Mühe, sich auf dem Besen zu halten. Tom, Lucan und Severus grinsten schadenfroh, wann immer sie es sahen. So gefiel ihnen das Spiel, zumal die Jäger der Slytherins weitaus mehr Tore erzielten als die Gryffindors. Schon nach 40 Minuten stand es 80 : 10 für die Schlangen. Doch der Goldene Schnatz hatte sich bislang nicht sehen lassen.

Mit jeder Minute die verstrich, wurde das Spiel härter – die Gryffindors spielten immer unfairer, rammten bei jeder Gelegenheit ihre Gegner, nahmen sie auch schon mal zu zweit oder dritt in die Mangel. Doch die Slytherins revanchierten sich bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit, brachten einmal sogar McLaggen und Armstrong dazu, sich fast selbst auszunocken.

Nur die beiden Sucher waren bislang ohne Blessuren davon gekommen, doch noch immer suchte Ginny Nicks Nähe. „Die macht mich krank", teilte dieser schließlich wütend mental seinen Großvätern mit und bekam tröstende Worte von ihnen übermittelt. Nach 2 Stunden war der Goldene Schnatz immer noch nicht aufgetaucht und es stand mittlerweile 350 : 150 für Slytherin.

So langsam ging den Spielern die Puste aus, die vielen Verletzungen zerrten an ihren Kräften und Nick hoffte, dass endlich der Goldene Schnatz auftauchen würde. Doch erst nach weiteren 30 Minuten erfüllte sich sein Wunsch – in der Nähe von Rons Torringen sichtete Nick ihn als erstes und trieb seinen neuen Rennbesen zu Höchstleistungen an. Ginny trieb ihren Besen ebenfalls an, doch Nick schlug sie um einige Meter – 50 cm über dem Boden erwischte er den Schnatz und zog den Besen steil in die Höhe. „Dominic Gryffindor-Slytherin fängt den Schnatz, es steht somit 620 : 350 und somit siegt Slytherin über Gryffindor."

Jubel brandete auf, die Slytherins flogen noch eine Ehrenrunde und landeten dann einträchtig in der Mitte des Stadions. „Alle Spieler sofort in den Krankenflügel", tönte da auch schon Poppys Stimme durch das Stadion. „Aber ein bisschen plötzlich oder ich zieh euch allen die Ohren lang. Wie kann man sich nur gegenseitig so zurichten. Das ist kein Spiel gewesen, sondern ein Massaker. Los, ab jetzt!"

„Ups, da ist aber jemand mächtig wütend", grinste Tom, während sein Bruder und Cousin feixten. „Dabei hat Nick ausnahmsweise mal nichts abbekommen."

„Wundert mich auch, normalerweise ist der doch nach jedem Spiel verletzt."

„Liegt vielleicht daran, Sev, dass er und Draco endlich mal in der gleichen Mannschaft spielten und nicht gegeneinander."

„Das wird es sein, Lucan, das wird es sein."


	29. 26 Was ist mit Hagrid los?

**Was ist mit Hagrid?**

„Ich versuche schon seit Wochen mit Hagrid zu sprechen", Nick lehnte sich zurück und roch an seinem Kakao. „Entweder ist er beschäftigt oder er verschwindet irgendwie. Jetzt hab ich ihn sogar seit einigen Tage nicht mehr gesehen. Ich hab das Gefühl, als wenn er mir aus dem Weg gehen würde."

„Stimmt, jetzt wo du es sagst." Megan schenkte sich noch eine Tasse Tee ein. Sie und Nick hatten es sich vor dem prasselnden Kamin in ihrem Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht. „Wenn können wir denn fragen, wo Hagrid ist?"

„Ich frag mal Grandpa oder Granddad." Nick flohte schnell seine Großväter an. „Okay, er will nur kurz Grawp besuchen, weil der eine Erkältung hat. Können Riesen sich erkälten? Da war er doch im Sommer, außerdem erzählte Hagrid, dass sie sich immer nur im Sommer treffen – Grawp wüsste schließlich wann Ferien sind."

„Das ist merkwürdig, wer unterrichtet denn jetzt Pflege magische Geschöpfe?" Megan nahm sich einen Keks.

„Remus und Fenrir kommen morgen, sie werden gemeinsam das Fach übernehmen. Dann kann Remus auch einmal an Smith „schnuppern" und vielleicht im Unterricht eine Bemerkung über den guten Geruchssinn der Werwölfe fallen lassen", beantwortete Sal grinsend die Frage.

„Das wird spannend, das dürfen wir nicht verpassen. Schlaft gut und danke für die Info."

„Grawp ist erkältet und der große Bruder muss helfen?" Megan begann zu lachen, „was ist das denn für eine blöde Ausrede. Ich glaube eher, da will jemand nicht, dass du dich mit Hagrid unterhältst. Jeder weiß doch, dass ihr befreundet seid. Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass Dumbles da was gedreht hat."

„Der Gedanke hat was für sich – lass uns das morgen mit den Anderen besprechen."

„Gibt es eigentlich schon Neuigkeiten wegen „Arthur"?"

„Nein, bislang hat sich niemand mehr im Fuchsbau sehen lassen. Rita wird jetzt den nächsten Artikel veröffentlichen und alles noch einmal in allen Einzelheiten berichten, auch darauf eingehen, dass Ginny und Ron nicht Arthurs Kinder sind und etwas herumrätseln."

„Das wird sehr lustig werden an diesem Morgen", Megan lachte. „Ginnys Blicke sind immer noch mehr als giftig, wenn wir uns küssen."

Nick beugte sich hinüber und Megan kam ihm nur zu gern entgegen. Minutenlang küssten sie sich und Nick zog sie in eine stürmische Umarmung. „Bin ich froh, dass du auf meinem Test standest", Nick rollte sich herum und bettete den Kopf seiner Frau an seine Schulter."

„Ich bin jetzt auch froh", Megan strich mit ihrem Finger über Nicks Brustkorb. „Wie geht es deinem Vampir?"

„Ich hoffe, dass er bald erwacht. Ich möchte genau das gleiche haben wie Onkel Tom und Onkel Sev, Grandpa, Granddad. Aber dann werde ich dir wehtun."

„Wirst du nicht", Megan zog Nick auf sich. „Du kannst ja schon einmal üben und an meinem Hals herumknabbern." Sie schob die Hände unter sein Shirt und streichelte über seinen Rücken.

„Gleiches Recht für alle, Megan?"

„Gleiches Recht", lachte Megan und ließ es zu, dass Nick ihr die Bluse auszog und auf den Boden warf, das Shirt folgte. Nick folgte Megans Idee, küsste ihren Hals und knabberte daran herum, während Megan ihn an sich drückte und über seinen Po strich.

Nick wurde dabei ganz anders, er merkte, wie sein Blut pulsierte. Dann spürte er, wie seine Eckzähne wuchsen und biss Megan in den Hals, die erst erschreckt zusammenfuhr, doch dann ihre Hand in seinen Nacken legte und Nick an sich presste. Sie sah jetzt wunderschöne Bilder, die ihr zeigten, wie sie miteinander schliefen. Hörte ihren Mann etwas flüstern, etwas, was sich wie ein Schwur anhörte. Schließlich ließ Nick von ihr ab und verschloss die Wunde. „Danke, Megan, danke. Jetzt bist du dran." Nick ritzte sich, wie seine Onkel es ihm geschildert hatten, die Stelle über seinem Herzen auf und presste Megans Mund sanft dagegen. „Diese Bilder, traumhaft schön."

„Dann lass sie uns Wirklichkeit werden lassen, Nick. Einmal, weil wir zwei es wollen", Megan küsste Nick und strich über seinen Rücken, „und zum Anderen, weil es zwei gewisse Leute ärgern würde, wenn sie merken, was mit uns los ist. Aber ich möchte noch kein Baby haben."

„Das hab ich auch nicht angenommen – ich möchte auch noch keins haben. Ich möchte nach der Schule erst einmal einen langen Urlaub mit dir verbringen, Megan, nur wir zwei."

„Das würde mir gefallen – dein oder mein Zimmer?"

„Wie wäre es mit unserem gemeinsamen Zimmer, unserem Schlafzimmer?"

„Hört sich fantastisch an. Aus dem Anderen können wir dann unser Arbeitszimmer machen."

Arm in Arm erschienen Megan und Nick am nächsten Tag zum Frühstück. „Guten Morgen."

„Guten Morgen, da hat jemand aber sehr gute Laune."

„Wir hatten halt einen sehr netten Abend vor dem Kamin", Megan lehnte kurz ihren Kopf an Nicks Schulter.

„So, so, vor dem Kamin – sieht aber auch nach was ganz anderem aus, Bruder." Nathaniel sah seinen Zwilling forschend an, der ein unschuldiges Gesicht machte.

„Wir haben von den Großvätern erfahren, dass Hagrid angeblich seinen Bruder besucht, weil Grawp eine Erkältung hat", wechselte Megan rasch das Thema.

„Wer soll das den glauben?" Cassie sah ihren Neffen verwirrt an.

„Anscheinend alle – Megan vermutete, dass das ganze eine Idee von Dumbles ist, damit ich nicht mit ihm sprechen kann."

„Seh ich auch so. Anders würde das doch gar keinen Sinn ergeben. Lasst uns das später mit den Erwachsenen besprechen."

Hin und her gingen jetzt die Ideen, doch eine plausible war nicht darunter. „Gratuliere Nick", Severus Snape stand hinter seinem Neffen und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wozu gratulierst du ihm, Onkel Sev?"

„Bei deinem Bruder ist der Vampir erwacht", erklärte der Tränkemeister Nathaniel. „Komm am besten gleich mit Megan in das Schulleiterbüro. Du brauchst jetzt deinen Blutstein."

„Megan auch", Nick lächelte glücklich und gab seiner Frau einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Nicht schlecht, mein Kleiner, reife Leistung: Erst gestern erwacht und schon seine Frau gewandelt", Severus konnte sich diese Bemerkung nicht verkneifen und lachte über die feuerroten Gesichter von Megan und Nick. „James wäre stolz auf dich."

„Bring nicht unseren Neffen in Verlegenheit, Severus Slytherin, sonst schläfst du die nächsten Nächte auf der Couch", schimpfte Hannah mit ihm.

„Das ist unfair, ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht. Engel, du kannst mich doch nicht auf die Couch verbannen, wie soll ich denn schlafen können, wenn ich dich nicht in meinen Armen halten darf", jammerte Severus und grinste schelmisch.

„Das ist dann deine Angelegenheit, Slytherin, fordere mich nicht heraus."

Severus grinste verschlagen, zog blitzschnell Hannah in seine Arme und küsste sie voller Leidenschaft, seine Hand legte sich auf ihren Po und drücke sie an sich. „Denk daran, Weib, du bist mir zum Gehorsam verpflichtet. Ich möchte auch gar nicht mehr auf dich verzichten, mein Herz." Nur Hannah verstand diese Worte. „Ich beneide nur Nick ein wenig, unsere Kuscheleien entschädigen mich deshalb etwas."

„Ich würde gerne heute Nacht in unserem Manor schlafen, Sev", unterbrach ihn Hannah und lächelte ihn verschmitzt an. „Lass uns so schnell wie möglich dorthin aufbrechen. Dann sollten wir es einmal Nick und Megan nachmachen, wir haben lang genug gewartet. Ich brauch dann allerdings auch schon meinen Blutstein."

„Das ist kein Problem, meine Schöne, lass uns das eben noch schnell klären und dann geht es nach Hause. Ich muss hier mal raus."

Hannah strich ihren Mann die Haare zurück: „So schlimm die gestrige Lehrerversammlung – ich wollte noch warten, doch dann war ich so müde und schlief ein."

„Viel schlimmer, erzähl ich Dir später. Ohne dich und unsere Ehe würde ich das gar nicht überstehen. Du gibst mir die Kraft dazu."

„Dazu bin ich da, Schatz. Wir haben viel Zeit am Wochenende."

Am nächsten Montag beim Frühstück stand Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin auf und wandte sich an die Schüler: „Wie Ihr vielleicht schon mitbekommen hat, besucht Hagrid zur Zeit seinen „ _kranken"_ Bruder Grawp. Da wir nicht wissen, wie lang eine „ _Erkältung"_ bei Riesen andauert, haben wir vorübergehenden Ersatz für das Fach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe organisiert, die gleich ankommen müsste."

Kaum hatte Salazar diesen Satz beendet, wurde schon die Tür zur großen Halle aufgestoßen. „Onkel Remy, Onkel Fenrir", riefen im nächsten Moment auch schon die Kinder und rannten auf die Neuankömmlinge zu. „Bleibt ihr jetzt bei uns, spielt Ihr mit uns."

„Lasst euch erst einmal drücken." Abwechselnd wurden die vier Kinder in die Arme genommen und ausgiebig gedrückt.

„Das ist Fenrir Greyback", kreischte auf einmal Cho Chang los und wurde ohnmächtig.

„Richtig, das ist mein Name", lachte der angeblich schlimmste Werwolf der Welt und hob Patrick und Misty auf seine Arme. „Ich scheine nachzulassen – beim letzten Mal, als mein Name so gekreischt wurde, sind zehn ohnmächtig geworden."

„Wir versuchen es einfach irgendwann noch einmal, Fenrir", Remus lachte und schnappte sich die Lestrange-Kinder. „So, meine Hasen, jetzt wird aber erst einmal fertig gegessen und dann spielen Onkel Fenrir und ich mit euch."

„Juhu."

„Was soll das? Sie können doch nicht ernsthaft zwei Werwölfe als Aushilfslehrer für Hagrid einstellen?" empörte sich Dumbledore. „Sind Sie jetzt völlig verrückt geworden, Slytherin? Fenrir Greyback ist ein vielfacher Mörder."

„Sie haben doch selbst im 3. Schuljahr meiner Enkel Prof. Lupin eingestellt, also kann ich auch gleich zwei Werwölfe einstellen. Außerdem sind die Gerüchte über Prof. Greyback alle nicht wahr und wir werden auch noch herausbekommen, wer diese in die Welt setzte. Außerdem sehen Sie doch gerade selbst, wie sehr die Kinder diese beiden Werwölfe lieben."

„Onkel Fenrir ist lieb", empörte sich Ashley, „wer sagt, dass er böse ist, ist doof."

„Mein liebes kleines Fräulein, du bist noch viel zu klein dazu, um das zu wissen", Dumbledore schlug einen großväterlichen Ton an.

„Ich bin zwar klein, aber nicht blöd", empörte sich das Mädchen. „Ich weiß, dass Onkel Fenrir und auch Onkel Remy furchtbar doll lieb sind. Sie sind böse – Sie waren damals bei Tante Jacky und meinten, meine Mia wäre böse. Mia ist die beste, liebste und klügste große Schwester die es gibt und ich bin nicht Ihr liebes kleines Fräulein." Sie drückte Remus einen Kuss auf und danach Fenrir. „Ich hab euch lieb, ich mag Werwölfe. Werwölfe sind kuschelig."

„Ich mag auch Werwölfe." „Ich auch." „Ich auch." Riefen die anderen drei Kinder im Chor.

„Das geht uns doch runter wie Öl, nicht wahr Remus?"

„Und ob, Fenrir. Dafür laden wir unsere Rasselbande demnächst mal zum Eisessen ein."

„Au ja."

Die Werwölfe machten sich jetzt auf dem Weg zum Lehrertisch, wobei Remus dicht am Gryffindortisch vorbeiging. Als er an Taylor Smith vorbeiging, schnupperte er ausgiebig und grinste danach. „Der letzte Beweis", flüsterte Cassie Hannah zu und schrieb schnell einen Brief. „An Destiny, ich will sie über die Neuigkeiten informieren."

„Grüß sie schön."

„Mach ich."

Schon am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages hatte der 6. Jahrgang die erste Stunde bei den beiden Werwölfen. „Guten Tag, für alle, die vorhin unsere Namen nicht mitbekommen haben", begann Remus die Stunde. „Mein Name ist Remus John Lupin und das ist Fenrir Greyback. Da wir beide Werwölfe sind, dachten wir, wir beginnen auch einmal mit diesen. Ms. Weasley – fassen Sie doch bitte einmal kurz zusammen, was Sie über uns wissen."

Ginny überlegte lange: „Werwölfe verwandeln sich in der Vollmondnacht und wissen dann nicht, was sie tun, es sei denn, sie haben den Werwolfbanntrank zu sich genommen, dann verwandeln sie sich zwar, doch sind jederzeit Herr ihrer Sinne. Sie sind ohne den Trank unberechenbare Bestien und müssen getötet werden. Wenn man von einem verwandelten Werwolf gebissen wird, wird man selbst zum Werwolf. Werwölfe sind Halbmenschen."

„Das ist mir gerade mal zwei Punkte wert", brummte Fenrir und verwuselte Nate die Haare. „Das mit der Verwandlung und dem Vollmond stimmt, der Trank ist auch richtig, allerdings wenn man willensstark genug ist, behält man auch ohne Trank den Verstand. Der Trank nimmt uns die Schmerzen bei der Verwandlung – deshalb wird er gerne genommen. Das Töten und sich damit entschuldigen wollen, dass das passiert weil man ein Werwolf ist, ist meiner Meinung nach eine dumme Ausrede. Die Geschichte mit dem Biss ist auch richtig, doch Halbmenschen sind wir nicht.

Wir sind Menschen, die sich in einen Wolf verwandeln können oder sieht jemand, dass Prof. Lupin oder ich je zur Hälfte einen Wolfskörper und zur anderen Hälfte einen Menschenkörper haben? Anscheinend nicht – Halbmenschen, wenn ich das schon höre. Ms. Weasley, ich erwarte zur nächsten Stunde einen Aufsatz von vier Pergamentrollen über Werwölfe und zwar einen der der Wahrheit entspricht und nicht so ein zusammengereimtes Zeug."

„Das Wichtigste haben Sie auch vergessen, Ms. Weasley", Remus grinste verschlagen und behielt bei den folgenden Worten Taylor Smith im Auge. „Wir haben einen ausgezeichneten Geruchssinn – wir können jeden an seinem Geruch erkennen. Es ist äußerst schwierig, seinen Geruch zu verändern, eigentlich nur mit einer speziellen Art des Vielsafttrankes, der nur von Auroren benutzt wird, den kaum jemand brauen kann. Bislang wurde ich nur einmal getäuscht und das war mit dem falschen Arthur Weasley. Wir können uns selbst nach Jahren noch an sämtliche Gerüche erinnern."

„Was Prof. Lupin damit sagen will ist, dass er alle Schüler, die er in seiner ersten Tätigkeit hier als Lehrer kennenlernte, immer noch erkennen würde."

„Sie können das ja auch einmal heute Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum versuchen", schlug Remus vor. „Ms. Weasley, was für einen Geruch haben Sie in der Nase, wenn Sie an Ihren Bruder Ron denken?"

Ginny dachte kurz nach. „Alte Socken, Schweiß."

Die Klasse lachte und Ron begann zu schimpfen. „Mr. Weasley, hören Sie auf mit Ihrer Schwester zu schimpfen, sie sagte nur das, was ihr als erstes bei Ihnen in den Sinn kam. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger." Fenrir sah Ron streng an. „Es wäre jetzt unklug, Sie wegen Ihrer Schwester zu fragen. Ms. Brown – was fällt Ihnen im Zusammenhang mit Ms. Weasley ein?"

„Blumen und Erdbeeren."

Fenrir und Remus schnupperten kurz. „Sehr gut, Ms. Brown", lobte Remus. „Ich kann mich noch gut an den Geruch von Mr. Diggory erinnern, der „ _leider"_ nicht mehr unter uns weilt. Er roch immer nach Lakritze. (falls sich jemand jetzt fragt, warum ich diesen Duft nehme: Mir wird schlecht, sobald ich Lakritze rieche. Ein Duft, den man auch bei Mr. Smith riechen kann", warf Remus noch kurz in den Raum. Cassie musste sich ein Lachen verbeißen, als Taylor Smith bei diesen Worten kreidebleich wurde.

„Also, probiert es einmal am Abend aus und dann berichtet in der nächsten Stunde davon. Hausaufgaben für alle – schreibt bitte eine Zusammenfassung dieser Stunde, nicht mehr als eine Pergamentrolle und jetzt auf Wiedersehen bis zur nächsten Stunde."


	30. Was ist mit dem Adler los?

**Was ist denn mit dem Adler los**

„Wisst ihr, was Cho passiert ist?" Padma sich zwängte zwischen ihre Zwillingsschwester und Lavender. Die Slytherins spitzten unauffällig die Ohren.

„Nein, was denn?"

„Der Adler vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws stellt doch jeden eine Rätselaufgabe der hinein will?"

„Ja und? Mach es nicht so spannend, Padma", schimpfte ihre Zwillingsschwester Parvati.

„Chos Frage gestern lautete: Wen will Cedric Diggory derzeit heiraten?"

„Aber Cedric ist doch tot!"

„Ja, eben. Cho war völlig fertig, lachte los und meinte: mich. Darauf meinte der Adler: falsch und verwehrte ihr den Zugang. Sie kam erst hinein, als ich mein Rätsel richtig löste."

„Voll abgefahren – stellt der öfters solche abgefahrene Fragen?"

„Nein, nie – das war das erste Mal." Die drei Mädchen wandten sich ab und verschwanden nach draußen ins Freie.

„Destinys Idee scheint zu funktionieren."

„Wie meinst du das, Cassie?"

„Nun, Destiny fiel am Wochenende ein, ob es nicht möglich sei, dass Tante Rowena die Fragen des Adlers nicht manipulieren könne, wenn Cho Einlass begehrt und wie ihr seht, hat es schon einmal geklappt. Die Antwort wäre ja Megan gewesen und nicht Cho."

„Sehr raffiniert – so werden erste Zweifel gesät. Mal schauen, wann Cho misstrauisch wird. Ob sie weiß, dass Taylor Smith und Cedric Diggory ein- und dieselbe Person sind?"

„Das sollten wir vielleicht mal beobachten."

Cassie schrieb noch am gleichen Abend eine Eule an Destiny und wurde von dieser nach Erhalt umgehend angefloht. Mehr als eine Stunde unterhielten sich die beiden Mädchen über das Flohnetzwerk und lachten miteinander. Sehr zur Freude ihrer Männer, die es freute, dass die beiden mittlerweile sehr gute Freundinnen geworden waren.

In den nächsten Tagen hörten Cassie, Hannah, Susan und ihre Freundinnen sehr oft, dass Cho Schwierigkeiten hatte, in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws zu gelangen. Ständig stellte der Adler ihr Fragen, die etwas mit dem „ _verstorbenen"_ Cedric Diggory zu tun hatten. Mal war es: „Was trägt Cedric Diggory heute?" „Welchem Haus gehört er an?" „Wie sieht sein Patronus aus?" Der Adler war echt erfinderisch, wenn es um solche Fragen ging.

Padma erzählte eines Tages sogar völlig aufgeregt, dass am vergangenen Abend Cho als Letzte kurz vor der Sperrstunde in den Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum zurück wollte. Die Frage des Adlers lautete diesmal: „Welches Buch hat Cedric Diggory zuletzt gelesen?"

Cho antwortete: „Hexenmord" und der Adler kreischte triumphierend: „Falsch", und erhob sich von seinem Sockel, flog auf die wie erstarrt wirkende Hexe zu und „verewigte" sich auf ihren Haaren. Danach ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Sockel nieder als wäre nichts geschehen, öffnete allerdings aufgrund der falschen Antwort auch nicht die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum, so dass Cho die Nacht davor verbringen musste. Die ab und an vorbei schwebenden Geister halfen ihr auch nicht, sondern lachten sie nur aus. Peeves machte sich einen Spaß daraus und weckte die Schülerin jede Stunde. Ja, er ging sogar so weit und alarmierte um 6.00 Uhr Severus und informierte ihn darüber, dass eine Schülerin aus Ravenclaw nicht in ihrem Zimmer sei. Severus machte sich also noch vor dem Frühstück auf dem Weg und zog Cho 100 Punkte dafür ab, dass sie die Nacht außerhalb ihres Schlafsaals verbracht hatte.

Auf Nachfrage warum dies alles geschieht erklärte Rowena Ravenclaw grinsend, dass sie sich das zusammen mit Destiny ausdachte.

„Und das Mädchen wollte nach Hufflepuff", Salazar konnte es nicht glauben. „Die Kleine hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren – ich bin immer noch froh, dass Du sie aus Gryffindor herausgeholt hast, Ric."

„Ich auch, ich wundere mich immer noch, dass sie es dort so lange aushielt mit den Hänseleien und den ganzen Schikanen", Ric fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Solltest du irgendwann einmal deine Augen schocken wollen, Sal, nehme ich dich mit in den Gryffindorturm."

„So schlimm sieht es dort aus?"

„Schlimmer, alles ist in rot-gold gehalten, man wird richtig blind davon. Dass dort jemand überhaupt schlafen kann, wundert mich echt."

Nick, Nate und Seamus sahen sich an und prusteten los: „Ron hat dazu noch einen roten Schlafanzug mit goldenen Schnatzen drauf, den findest du kaum wieder in seinem Himmelbett."

Ric sah die drei Jungs fassungslos an, dann tat er so, als wolle er seinen Kopf gegen die Tischplatte hauen: „Dies Bild werde ich jetzt so schnell nicht wieder los. Herzlichen Dank auch ihr drei!"


	31. Wer hätte dies gedacht?

**Wer hätte dies gedacht?**

Mittlerweile kam es auch in den Korridoren zu versteckten Übergriffen auf die Slytherins, besonders Cassie, Nick, Nate und Megan waren das Ziel. Flüche wurden auf sie abgefeuert, ohne dass festgestellt werden konnte, wer dahintersteckte. „Das sind Methoden, die man in der Aurorenausbildung lernt", erklärte Tonks als sie davon hörte. „Besonders Moody ist auf diesem Gebiet ein Fachmann – will jemand mit mir wetten, dass er seine Tricks an seine Kinder weitergab?"

„Nein, lass mal", Sirius grinste seine Großcousine an, „ich wette nur, wenn zumindest eine 50 : 50 Chance besteht, dass ich gewinne."

„Spielverderber", maulte Tonks grinsend. „Ich hatte doch schon so einen schönen Wetteinsatz: Wenn du verlierst, werde ich Patentante, wenn ich verliere, spiel ich Babysitter auf Lebenszeit. Vielleicht ist es Zeit für einen erneuten Zeitungsartikel gekommen. Lassen wir Moody doch jetzt auffliegen. Der läuft so selbstgefällig durch das Zaubereiministerium, dass mir schlecht wird. Wenn ich nur daran denke, was er Molly alles antat, könnte ich ihn verfluchen."

„Als Patentante hab ich dich eh schon eingeplant, Kleine. Ich versteh dich, Cousinchen, wahrscheinlich hast du recht mit Moody. Ziehen wir ihn aus den Spiel – entweder schnappen wir ihn gleich danach oder er muss in den Untergrund verschwinden und das Suppenhuhn hat somit einen Helfer weniger. "

„Du meinst seine rechte Hand", grinste Tonks.

Drei Tage später tauchten wieder unzählige Eulen während des Frühstücks auf und warfen für jeden Schüler und Lehrer eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten ab.

„ _Meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser,_

 _endlich ist es soweit. Endlich ist das Geheimnis um den Vater von Ronald und_ _Ginevra Weasley, den beiden jüngsten Kindern von Molly Weasley gelüftet._

 _Ein Spezialteam der Auroren ging tagelang durch den Fuchsbau und sammelte magische Signaturen, von denen natürlich einige vorhanden waren, den schließlich lebten schon alleine sieben Kinder dort. Jedes dieser Kinder brachte Freunde mit und auch Molly, der echte sowie der falsche Arthur brachten Leute mit. Die gefundenen magischen Signaturen häuften sich also._

 _Doch ich schweife ab, wofür ich um Verzeihung bitte meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser. Nachdem alle Signaturen aufgenommen, überprüft und dokumentiert waren, mussten die Ergebnisse erst einmal ausgewertet werden._

 _Hierbei waren die fünf ältesten Kinder der armen, bedauernswerten Molly eine große Hilfe. Sie listeten in tagelanger Kleinstarbeit alle Personen auf, an die sie sich erinnern konnten._

 _Um keine Panik aufkommen zu lassen, wurden diese Personen anschließend unter einem Vorwand aufgesucht und dabei ihre magische Signatur aufgenommen. Eine sehr langwierige Prozedur, wie ich Ihnen versichern kann. Doch sie hat sich gelohnt._

 _Denn die magische Signatur, die zu Mister X gehört – ich weigere mich, ihn weiter mit Arthur Weasley zu bezeichnen, denn der arme Arthur war ein netter, ehrenwerter Mann und hat nichts mit dieser abscheulichen Kreatur gemein, die sich so lange für ihn ausgab, vor seinen Augen die arme Molly quälte und Arthur schließlich umbracht,._

 _Doch lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Die gefundene magische Signatur, die auf Mr. X schließen lässt gehört Alastor Moody, auch bekannt als Mad-Eye Moody. Sie sind geschockt, meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser, ich kann Ihnen versichern, ich war es auch und bin es noch immer._

 _Jeder von uns kennt den zwar durchgeknallten Moody, doch hätten wir ihn eine solche Tat niemals zugetraut. Doch leider ist Moody entkommen, er bekam wohl Wind von der ganzen Angelegenheit und entzog sich so seiner Festnahme._

 _Die Familien Weasley und Slytherin haben für die Ergreifung von Alistair Moody eine Belohnung von 10.000 Galleonen ausgesetzt. Sachdienliche Hinweise werden an die Aurorenzentrale erbeten._

 _Ich halte Sie selbstverständlich weiter auf dem Laufenden. Bis dahin verbleibe ich_

 _Ihre Rita Kimmkorn."_

Still war es in der Großen Halle – einige lasen den Artikel mehrere Male, weil sie es einfach nicht glauben wollten. „Sieh an, sieh an – da haben wir ja das Schwein, das unseren Dad umbrachte und unsere Mom dazu", Fred und George eilten auf den Tisch der Gryffindors zu und funkelten ihre Halbgeschwister wütend an. „Immer schön wachsam sein, das ist doch der Lieblingsspruch von eurem Erzeuger. Habt Ihr das gewusst?"

Ginny und Ron schwiegen, warfen den Zwillingen nur giftige Blicke zu. „Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort", höhnte Fred.

„Das sehen wir genauso", hörte man da eine weitere Stimme. Alle drehten sich nach dieser um. Es waren die restlichen drei Weasley-Brüder, die nebeneinander herein marschierten. „Onkel Bill, Onkel Charlie, Onkel Percy", Ashley und Misty stoben von ihren Plätzen hoch und umarmten die Neuankömmlinge stürmisch. Joshua und Patrick folgten. „Kommt her, ihr seid wenigstens Geschwister nach unserem Geschmack. Wie ist es, teilt ihr die vier mit uns Cassie, Hannah, Tom und Sev?"

„Mit euch doch immer, fünf große Brüder mehr für unsere Minis." Tom grinste – er hatte sich sofort mit diesen Weasleys verstanden.

Bill grinste, während er Misty auf seinem Arm trug. „Dann ist ja gut. Ronald und Ginevra Weasley – als derzeitiges Familienoberhaupt der Familie entziehe ich euch hiermit die Erlaubnis und Genehmigung, den Nachnamen Weasley weiter zu tragen. Er steht euch nicht zu und wir haben für euch auch nichts übrig, dass wir euch das Tragen dieses Namen genehmigen. Ab sofort gehört ihr nicht mehr zu unserer Familie, alle bislang damit verbundenen Rechte und Privilegien werden euch mit sofortiger Wirkung entzogen."

„Was denn für Privilegien", höhnte Ron, „euer Vater ist arm wie eine Kirchenmaus gewesen."

„Das war er, doch jetzt kam heraus, dass ein Urgroßonkel von Mom sehr reich war, aber kinderlos verstorben ist. Sein Name war Archibald Douglas Kincaid Lord Dragonstone. Da Onkel Gideon und Onkel Fabian schon einige Jahre tot sind, ging der Titel auf mich als Moms ältesten Sohn über. Ich besitze jetzt also genauso wie die Slytherins, Malfoys, Blacks und Lestranges einen Sitz im Zaubergamot und habe kein Problem, irgendwann mal über Moody zu urteilen oder über euch, sollte ihr euch etwas zu Schulden kommen lasse!"

„Onkel Archibald war Besitzer diverser Firmen und etlicher Grundstücke", ergänzte Charlie. „Bills Manor steht in der Nähe von dem der Malfoys – schade nicht Ginny, da hättest du jetzt gut und gerne große Damen spielen können."

„Die und große Dame", Percys Stimme klang verächtlich. „Unsere ehemalige Schwester trieb sich schon mit 13 Jahren in etlichen Betten herum. Wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenkt, war ihr erster Cedric Diggory. Sie sollen auch nach Ende der Beziehung regelmäßig miteinander in die Kiste gehüpft sein."

„Komisch, dachte eigentlich, dass Cho seine Freundin gewesen ist", Fred dachte scheinbar angestrengt nach, dabei beobachtete er die Gesichter von Cho und Ginny. Chos Gesicht war rot angelaufen vor Wut, ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Taylor Smiths Gesicht hatte dagegen etwas die Farbe verloren.

„Ist ja jetzt vorbei, unsere kleinen süßen Schwestern hier würden so etwas nie machen."

„Nein, hab doch meinen Theo", erklärte Ashley stolz.

„Und ich meinen Blaise", schloss sich Misty grinsend an.

„Eigentlich schade, dass die schönsten und liebsten Mädchen bereits vergeben sind."

Ginny und Ron mussten sich an diesem Tag wieder einmal sehr viele Fragen gefallen lassen, aber auch Fred und George wurden von einigen Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs befragt. Die Zwillinge gaben im Gegensatz zu ihren ehemaligen Geschwistern sehr gerne Antwort und auch sehr ausführliche. Auch zeigten sie Fotos ihrer Eltern herum und erzählten, dass Mad-Eye Moody ihr Familienglück zerstört habe. Dabei waren sie noch nicht einmal sehr leise oder erteilten die Auskünfte im Geheimen, nein, sie ließen sich überall ansprechen und antworteten gleich an Ort und Stelle.

„Ist das wahr?" kurz vor Beginn des Abendessen steuerte Cho Chang auf die Zwillinge zu. Cassie, Megan, Hannah, Luna und Susan, die dabei standen, wurden von ihr überhaupt nicht beachtet.

„Was liebe Cho?"

„Das mit Ginny und meinen Ceddy. Euer Bruder hat vorhin doch so eine Andeutung gemacht."

„Cho – Du kennst Percy ja. Glaubst Du, dass unser überkorrekter Bruder, der jede kleine Regelüberschreitung unsererseits als Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher ahndete, sich so etwas ausdenkt? Wohl eher nicht oder?"

Cho dachte einige Minuten nach. „Ihr habt wirklich nichts mehr für eure Schwester übrig?"

„Nicht die Bohne – sie und Ronald sind als Geschwister für uns gestorben. Und Du kannst uns glauben Cho, so ein Benehmen wie das von Ginny hätte unsere Mom niemals geduldet und unser Dad auch nicht. Gut, zu so was gehören immer noch zwei, doch da Cedric ja tot ist, kannst Du ihn ja nicht mehr zur Rede stellen, Ginny dagegen schon. Sollte dir dabei die Hand ausrutschen oder der Zauberstab wäre das unserer Meinung nach nur menschlich. Wir würden sie jedenfalls auf keinen Fall verteidigen."

„Das sehe ich auch so", Cassie grinste. „Meine Mütter brachten mir bei, dass man a) niemand den Freund oder die Freundin ausspannt und b) auch nicht mit jemanden in die Kiste hüpft, der gerade eine Beziehung hat."

Cho nickte ihr zu: „Das predigte meine Mutter auch immer. Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum der Adler mir so komische Fragen stellt. Muss sich alles auf Ginny Weasley beziehen."

„Würde ich mal als Antwort später ausprobieren, Cho", lautete die scheinbar verträumte Antwort von Luna. Cho nickte und verschwand zu ihrem Haustisch.

„Was wird sie nur sagen, wenn die Antwort später immer noch nicht hinhaut", Susan lachte schadenfroh und schlug Megan leicht auf die Schulter.

„Werden wir bestimmt auch erfahren", war deren Antwort.


	32. 28 Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl – ob das was

**28\. Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl – ob das was wirkt?**

Die Auseinandersetzung von Cho und Ginny war nicht zu übersehen – Cho hatte das Ganze noch einmal überschlafen und schritt dann am nächsten Morgen zur Tat. Lautstark begann sie Ginny anzugiften und anzuschreien als diese gerade die Große Halle verlassen wollte. Schnell hatte sich ein großer Zuschauerkreis um die beiden Hexen gebildet. Ginny ließ sich Chos Anschuldigungen und Beleidigungen natürlich keine Sekunde gefallen und so gifteten sich Beide an. Das Wort „ _Schlampe"_ war noch eine der harmlosesten Bezeichnungen, die sie sich an den Kopf warfen.

Schließlich begannen sie sich sogar zu prügeln und rollten schließlich auf dem Boden herum. „Sind das Hexen oder Muggel", Theo schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und hob Ashley hoch, damit sie auch etwas sah, Blaise verfuhr genauso mit Misty.

„Zu wem halten wir, Theo?"

„Zu niemanden, Ashley, weder Ginny noch Cho ist eine Freundin von uns. Außerdem haben sie Nick hintergangen und belogen."

„Dann müssen sie vielleicht gleich bei Onkel Constantin Strafarbeit machen." Misty grinste Blaise frech an.

„Eine sehr gute Idee, Ms. Carmichael-Slytherin", der schwarzhaarige Slytherin lachte das kleine Mädchen fröhlich an.

„Was ist das denn für ein Benehmen?" Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryffindor kam aus der Großen Halle. „Ms. Chang, Ms. Weasley – hören Sie gefälligst auf sich wie Straßenrowdys zu benehmen und stehen Sie auf. Was ist das denn für ein Verhalten? Sie sind ein sehr schlechtes Beispiel für Ihre jüngeren Mitschüler und für die anwesenden Kinder. Für jede von Ihnen einen Monat Strafarbeit bei Mr. Hufflepuff-Slytherin. Constantin!"

„Anwesend Tante Rowena." Der Gerufene tauchte hinter der Gründerin auf und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. „Was kann ich für dich tun, meine liebste Tante?"

„Alter Schmeichler du", Rowena lächelte und gab den Neffen einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ms. Chang und Ms. Weasley haben beide einen Monat Strafarbeit bei dir vor. Denk dir etwas aus."

„Wir fangen mal mit Abwaschen und Kartoffelschälen an – vielleicht stellen sie sich besser an als die Dursleys. So ein bisschen Hausarbeit hat noch niemanden geschadet." Constantin scheuchte die Mädchen fort in die Küche.

Die Slytherins beobachteten Ronald während der gesamten Zeit, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wie kann man nur so blöd sein", grummelte er nur, bis er hinauseilte. Lavender hinter sich herziehend.

„Wundert mich, dass Lavender immer noch mit ihm zusammen ist – Parvati hat nach Toms Worten sofort mit McLaggen Schluss gemacht."

„Ich glaube, sie traut sich nicht", Cassie und ihre Freunde schlenderten zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, die vier Kinder kamen mit – sie waren gern gesehene Besucher bei den Schlangen. „Ron scheint mir ziemlich unbeherrscht in den letzten Wochen zu sein. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es mir nur einbilde, doch manchmal glaube ich, blaue Flecken bei Lavender auf den Armen zu sehen."

„Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen", Luna trug Joshua auf ihrem Rücken, spielte Pferdchen für ihn. „Doch Lavender streift jedes Mal schnell die Ärmel herunter, wenn sie bemerkt, dass ich auf ihre Arme sehe."

„Das sollten wir einmal in Auge behalten", Draco beobachtete Luna lächelnd, er mochte die verrückten Einfälle seiner Gefährtin. „Vielleicht sollte Tom noch einmal so etwas einfließen lassen in seinem Unterricht – sozusagen kleine Verteidigungsmaßnahmen gegen brutale Freunde oder Ehemänner."

„Macht Tom bestimmt sehr gerne." Cassie und ihre Freunde lachten schadenfroh, wussten sie doch, dass der Dunkle Lord für so etwas immer zu haben war.

Schon drei Tage später nahm Tom seinen Unterricht zum Anlass und erkundigte sich, was die anwesenden Mädchen machen würden, wenn sie zum Beispiel alleine im Dunkeln unterwegs wären. „Ms Brown?"

„Ich würde unheimliche und vor allem dunkle Orte meiden und, sollte ich doch einmal dorthin müssen, meinen Zauberstab griffbereit halten. Notfalls würde ich weglaufen, wenn ich merke, dass jemand hinter mir her ist, der stärker oder mir nicht geheuer ist."

„Sehr gut, zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Ms Moody – Ms Weasley darf ich Sie ja nicht mehr nennen?" merkte Tom nach einem fragenden Blick von Ginny an.

„Dunkle Ecken meiden und auf jedes kleine Geräusch achten."

„Immer wachsam", feixten die Weasley-Zwillinge mit bösen Blicken.

„Auch richtig – von allen dreien. Nehmen Sie jeder zehn Punkte für Ihr jeweiliges Haus. Ms Parkinson und hoffentlich bald Gryffindor-Slytherin?"

„Nun, ich würde abends alleine niemals an solche Orte gehen."

„Eine sehr gute Einstellung, Nichte. Zehn Punkte für Dich, Pansy. Nun, das sind alles Sachen, wo ihr schon wachsam seid – ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand in solche Gegenden geht und nicht aufmerksam ist. Oder sehe ich das falsch?" Alle schüttelten den Kopf.

„Gut, dann bin ich beruhigt – ansonsten hätte ich Euch jetzt allen einhundert Punkte abgezogen und noch mal je zweihundert Punkt pro Haus." Tom grinste fies „He, hallo – ich Dunkler Lord, ich darf das! Doch jetzt Scherz beiseite und zehn Punkte für jeden als kleine Entschädigung. In einer unbekannten Umgebung seid ihr also stets aufmerksam. Doch was ist in der häuslichen Umgebung. Was ist, wenn ein Freund, Euer Freund, Lebenspartner, Lebenspartnerin oder wer auch immer plötzlich ausrastet, was macht Ihr dann?"

„Du meinst, weil wir dann vielleicht nicht den Zauberstab zur Hand haben, weil wir uns sicher fühlen, Tom?"

„Ganz richtig, Cassie, darauf will ich hinaus. In unserer Welt passiert das seltener, doch bei den Muggeln kommt es häufiger zu häuslicher Gewalt. Männer sind davon zwar in den wenigsten Fällen betroffen, doch es gibt auch Frauen, die ihre Ehemänner verrollen."

„Ich würde mir das nächstbeste greifen und versuchen ihn damit zu treffen und wenn es eine Bratpfanne ist."

„Auch wenn ich mich jetzt als Kochmuffel oute, was ist eine Bratpfanne, Engel?"

„Eine sehr flache Schale mit einem Griff, in der man etwas braten kann zum Beispiel." Cassie grinste. „Muss dich wohl im nächsten Urlaub anlernen, Schatz."

„Du kochst, ich schaue zu, Sweety."

„Ich koche, du wäschst ab und ich back dir einen Kuchen."

„Ich glaube, wir verschwinden schon Freitagnachmittag." Tom grinste, dann nickte er. „Gut, du nimmst also die Bratpfanne. Wer hat noch einen Vorschlag?"

Parvati hob zögernd die Hand. „Ms Patil?" „Ich glaube, es ist egal was man sich greift und wenn es nur der Kochlöffel ist. Wichtig ist der Überraschungsmoment und dass man in diesem Moment einfach genug hat und sich nichts mehr gefallen lässt. Besser wäre es natürlich, wenn man rechtzeitig den Durchblick bekommt und sich trennt."

„Eine sehr gute und weise Antwort, Ms Patil, nehmen Sie dafür dreißig Punkte für Gryffindor. Sollte jemand von Euch einmal in so eine Situation gelangen, hilft es vielleicht schon, sich jemanden anzuvertrauen. Der Mutter, der Tante oder einer Freundin. Schreckt man davor zurück auch gerne einem Lehrer, Lehrerin oder einer Mitschülerin oder einem Mitschüler etwas zu sagen. Niemand hat es verdient, von seinem Freund geschlagen zu werden. Ich möchte niemals, wirklich niemals mitbekommen, dass einer meiner Schüler oder eine Schülerin denkt, er oder sie hätte so eine Behandlung verdient. Niemals!

So, die Stunde ist fast vorbei – die heutige Hausaufgabe lautet: Stellen Sie sich eine solche Gefahrensituation vor, schildern sie diese kurz und dann suchen Sie nach Lösungswegen. Eine Pergamentrolle reicht mir völlig."


	33. Hilferufe

**29\. Hilferufe**

Die nächsten Tage passierte nichts, doch alle gemerkten, dass Lavender ziemlich in sich gekehrt und nachdenklich war. Ron und Ginny wurden von allem jetzt mit dem Nachnamen Moody angesprochen. Mad-Eye war seit dem Entdecken, dass er der falsche Arthur Weasley gewesen war, auf der Flucht, seine Wohnung in der Nocturngasse war durchsucht worden, doch dort wurden keine Hinweise gefunden, wo er sich derzeit aufhalten könnte. Rita Kimmkorn nahm dies zum Anlass und schrieb verschiedene kleine Artikel über ihn inklusive Fotos. Schon längst war sie in das Manor der Familie Malfoy gezogen, man konnte ja nie wissen. Nicht, dass jemand auf die Idee kam, eine unliebsame und sehr unbequeme Reporterin aus dem Weg räumen zu wollen.

Molly konnte auch keine Hinweise beisteuern, dadurch, dass sie all die Jahre unter dem Imperius gestanden hatte, hatte sie leider nichts mitbekommen. Dies war allen von vornherein klar gewesen, so dass sie sie nicht noch einmal befragt hatten. Molly ging es von Tag zu Tag besser. Sie redete zwischenzeitlich auch mit ihrem Therapeuten, doch ihre wichtigste Bezugsperson in dieser Angelegenheit war und blieb Narzissa. Diese beiden so unterschiedlichen Hexen waren mittlerweile die besten Freundinnen geworden und auch Bellatrix gehörte mit zu dieser Frauengruppe. Die drei warteten eigentlich nur noch darauf, dass irgendwann einmal Alice Longbottom wieder zu sich kommen würde um das Quartett zu vervollständigen. Devon Zabini tat alles, um Frank und Alice Longbottom wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen. Zur Zeit wurde das Für und Wider abgewogen, ob es bessere Genesungschancen geben würde, wenn man die zwei wandeln würde.

Mittlerweile war das Baby der Malfoys zwei Wochen alt, Caitlin Faye Malfoy zeigte bereits die ersten blonden Locken und ihre Augen waren so blau wie die ihrer Mutter und ihrer zwei großen Schwestern. Ein nur wenige Stunden nach der Geburt durchgeführte Gefährtentest hatte ergeben, dass die Hoffnungen ihrer Mutter und Tante sich erfüllt hatten – Joshua Robert Rodolphus Granger-Lestrange war ihr zukünftige Gefährte. Joshua hatte nach dem Ergebnis gleich verkündet, dass Caitlin sein Baby sei. Gar nicht wieder loslassen wollte er das Mädchen. Richtig niedlich ging er mit Caitlin um, auch wenn er dies nicht hören wollte. Jungs waren nicht niedlich! Doch dies brachte die Frauen der Familie nur noch mehr zum Lachen. Auch er schenkte – genauso wie Tom und Theo ihren Gefährtinnen – dem kleinen Mädchen einen Ring, der mitwuchs sowie ein Kettchen mit einem Einhorn als Anhänger.

Eines Abends saßen Tom und Cassie gemütlich vor ihrem Kamin und stellten schon einmal erste Überlegungen für Weihnachtsgeschenke an. Bis zum Fest waren es zwar noch einige Wochen, doch sie hatten ja auch keine kleine Familie. Plötzlich klopfte es – Tom warf seiner Frau einen fragenden Blick zu und öffnete dann die Tür. „Ms Brown, Ms. Patil – kommen Sie doch herein. Nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz, dürfen wir Ihnen etwas anbieten? Wasser, Butterbier oder einen Tee?"

„Ein Tee wäre schön."

Cassie nickte, bat eine Hauselfe um das Gewünschte, schenkte ein und setzte sich dann neben Tom. „Können wir euch helfen?"

Lavender und Parvati warfen sich unsichere Blicke zu, Lavenders Wange schillerte leicht in blau-gelb. „Meint, meinten Sie das ernst, dass man es sich nicht gefallen lassen soll, wenn dem Freund die Hand ausrutscht und das nicht nur einmal, sondern häufiger?"

„Ja, das ist mein voller Ernst, Ms Brown. Meine Frau hat mir bei der Hochzeit auch Gehorsam geschworen, schon allein aus dem Grund, weil das in Reinblüterkreisen so Tradition ist, in den Vampirclans natürlich auch. Allerdings weiß meine Cassie aber auch, dass ich nur unter bestimmten Umständen auf diesen Gehorsam bestehe. Im Prinzip nur, wenn es um das Thema geht, sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen oder ihre Gesundheit zu vernachlässigen."

„Cassie und Nick dürfen also nicht mehr durchs Schloss streifen in der Nacht."

„Sehr richtig, Ms Patil, zehn Punkte für diese Antwort. Ich würde niemals Hand an eine Frau legen und schon gar nicht an meine eigene Frau. Cassie weiß dies sie ist mir völlig gleichberechtigt. Genauso geht es in den Ehen meines Bruders, Neffen und Cousins zu – von meinen Eltern brauchen wir gar nicht erst zu sprechen, die zwei sind gleichberechtigte Partner. Schlägt Sie Ihr Freund, Ms. Brown? Luna sind blaue Flecken an Ihren Armen aufgefallen und zudem war auffällig, dass Mr. Moody in den letzten Wochen teilweise sehr unausgeglichen und zornig war. Ihre Wange schillert gerade in diesem Moment in den verschiedensten Farben."

„Ja, erst war es nur ein leichtes Kneifen, doch mittlerweile schlägt er mich auch ins Gesicht, wenn er wütend ist oder ich irgendetwas sage, was ihm nicht passt. Vorhin ist ihm sogar herausgerutscht, dass ich nur ein Zeitvertreib sei und dass er nur an Cassie interessiert ist."

„Interessant zu hören, dass er hinter einer verheirateten Frau hinterher ist, meiner Frau", knurrte der Dunkle Lord und seine Augen wurden feuerrot. Lavender und Parvati schreckten leicht zurück.

„Ihr müsst euch nicht fürchten – Tom ist nicht auf euch sauer, sondern auf Ronald. Das mit den roten Augen ist ein Erbe von meinem Schwiegervater Sal. Ich bin schon gespannt, ob das auch alle unsere Kinder später können. Stellt euch doch mal vor, unser dreijähriger Sohn steht mit den kleinen Ärmchen in der Seite gestemmt und mit roten Äuglein vor seiner Kindergärtnerin."

„Davon möchte Nate bestimmt ein Foto haben", Tom grinste und seine Augen nahmen wieder ihre normale blaue Farbe an. „Erstatten Sie Anzeige gegen Moody jun.? Für einen Schulverweis wird es wohl nicht reichen, doch für Strafarbeit und eine zweiwöchige Suspendierung auf alle Fälle."

„Dann wird er es uns aber auch büßen lassen und er hat ganz Gryffindor hinter sich. Wie sollen wir das denn noch die eineinhalb Jahre überstehen?"

„Hatten Sie die Wahl zwischen mehreren Häusern?" kam die Gegenfrage von Tom. Unbemerkt drang er in die Gedanken der Mädchen ein und forschte nach, ob ihre Geschichte der Wahrheit entsprach oder ob es eine Falle war. Doch er konnte keine Lügen feststellen, auch keine Blockade oder Manipulationen an den Erinnerungen.

„Ja zwischen Ravenclaw und Gryffindor, doch wir hatten im Zug über Dumbledore gelesen und wollten unbedingt in sein altes Haus."

Tom nickte und ging zur Tür: „Dann ist die Sache klar. Wir gehen sofort ins Direktorenbüro."

Keine fünf Minuten später standen sie dort vor der Tür und klopften an. „Guten Abend, habt ihr einen Moment Zeit für uns?"

„Ja, kommt herein – um was geht es denn?"

Cassie und Tom schilderten in den nächsten Minuten das Gespräch mit Lavender und Parvati. Helga stand nach einigen Minuten auf und warf einen Diagnosezauber über Lavender und begann gleich danach die blauen Flecken im Gesicht einzucremen. „Das wiederholst du bitte bei allen Flecken dreimal täglich und dann sind sie sehr schnell verschwunden."

„Danke, Prof. Hufflepuff."

„Da nicht für, Mädchen. Hattet ihr die Wahl zwischen zwei oder mehreren Häusern?"

„Zwischen Ravenclaw und Gryffindor."

„Dann ist die Sache ja geklärt, ab sofort gehört ihr in mein Haus. Dobby?"

„Prof. Ravenclaw haben gerufen?"

„Ja, pack bitte ohne viel Aufheben die Sachen von Ms. Brown und Ms. Patil im Gryffidorturm zusammen und bring sie zu den Ravenclaws. Die zwei teilen sich ab sofort ein Zimmer mit Padma Patil. Dann schicke bitte Prof. McGonagall zu uns."

„Sehr gerne, Prof. Ravenclaw." Dobby verschwand mit einem Plopp und Lavender und Parvati atmeten befreit auf. „Vielen Dank."

„Haltet euch fern von Moody – wir können ihn leider nicht der Schule verweisen, nur bestrafen."

Die Mädchen nickten, doch man merkte, dass etwas an ihnen nagte. Doch zum Nachfragen kamen sie nicht, denn in diesem Moment kam Prof. McGonagall in das Schulleiterbüro. Schnell wurde sie über den Sachverhalt informiert und nickte zu der vorgeschlagenen Vorgehensweise. „Aber besonders glücklich scheinen Sie nicht über den Wechsel zu sein?" forschte sie dann bei den Schülerinnen nach.

„Doch, ja, doch was ist, wenn Rons Vater davon erfährt und sich für die Bestrafung seines Sohnes an unseren Eltern rächt. Muss Ronald denn bestraft werden, können wir nicht einfach so wechseln?" flehend sah Parvati die Lehrer an und auch Lavender warf ihnen verängstigte Blicke zu.

„Da ist was wahres dran", Prof. McGonagall nickte, „ich kenne Moody ja von den Ordenstreffen und er berichtete so einige Male schadenfroh darüber, wie er sich an einigen gerächt habe. Er ging dabei nicht besonders zimperlich vor und diesmal geht es ja auch noch um seinen Sohn. Wenn ich daran denke, was er mit der armen Molly anstellte."

„Sehr guter Einwand, Minerva. Was haben wir dann noch für eine Möglichkeit?"

„Schüleraustausch", schlug Cassie vor.

„Sehr gut, schicken wir Ms Brown und die Patil-Schwestern doch umgehend nach Beauxbaton. Als Begründung geben wir an, dass Madame Maxime hier unverhofft auftauchte, dies vorschlug und sich die drei Mädchen aussuchte, da sie sie noch in guter Erinnerung habe vom Trimagischen Turnier."

„Dann flohen wir schnell eure Eltern an, holen unauffällig Padma ab und eure Sachen wieder aus dem Ravenclawturm." Rowena ging sofort zum Kamin und sprach mit der französischen Schulleiterin, die sofort ihre Zustimmung gab. Auch die Eltern der Patil-Zwillinge und von Lavander freuten sich über diese unverhoffte Möglichkeit für ihre Töchter. Die wahren Gründe für den Schüleraustausch wurde ihnen verschwiegen. Per Portschlüssel gelangten die drei Mädchen nach Beauxbatons, doch vorher schrieb Lavender noch einen Brief an Ron. „Was soll ich denn schreiben?"

„Mein liebster Ron oder Won-Won, das musst du wissen", diktierte Cassie ihr den Brief. „Ich wurde zusammen mit den Zwillingen urplötzlich ins Direktorenbüro gerufen, obwohl wir nicht wussten, was wir angestellt hatten. Du kannst mir glauben, unsere Überraschung war groß, als dort Madame Maxime stand, die uns für einen mehrmonatigen Schüleraustausch ausgesucht hatte. Es ging so schnell, wir konnten uns leider von niemanden mehr verabschieden. Unsere Eltern waren sofort Feuer und Flamme, wie du dir ja vorstellen kannst. Ich hätte dich noch zu gern geküsst, doch so muss es bei einem gedanklichen Bild davon bleiben.

Bleib mir treu – wir sehen uns bald wieder, ich vermisse dich schon jetzt. In Liebe Lavender."

Lavender lachte und schrieb den Brief. „Jetzt weiß ich, warum du in Slytherin bist und nicht nur, weil du diesen Namen trägst."

„Ich bin völlig harmlos", Cassie grinste unschuldig.

„Und die Weihnachtsgeschenke kommen von Santa Claus", entgegnete Lavender trocken.

„Mir passt es trotzdem nicht, dass Moody jun. nicht bestraft wird", knurrte Helga Hufflepuff als die Mädchen bereits in Frankreich waren. „Doch ich verstehe die Mädchen und ihre Beweggründe."

„Moody jun. hat gestern die drei Erstklässler meines Hauses verflucht zu Übungszwecken. Ich erwischte ihn dabei, schickte die Kinder in den Krankenflügel und verdonnerte ihn zu 2 Wochen Nachsitzen bei mir. Ich glaube, ich habe vergessen mich an die neue Schulregel zu halten, dass jedes Vorkommnis dieser Art den Direktoren gemeldet werden muss, was ich umgehend hiermit nachhole", Prof. McGonagall sah grinsend auf ihre Finger beim Sprechen.

„Du bist auch so eine verkappte Slytherin, Minerva", Severus und Hannah hatten unbemerkt das Direktorenbüro betreten. „Erfindest notfalls neue Schulregeln."

„Ich hatte halt auch die Wahl, doch wie so viele wollte auch ich in das Haus von Dumbledore."

„Suspendieren können wir ihn nicht, der weiß ja nicht wohin, auch wenn es uns egal sein sollte. Doch hier haben wir ihn unter Kontrolle. Soll Constantin sich doch an ihn austoben dürfen. Nur was ist dann mit Deinen Erstklässlern, Minerva?"

„Hatten die Wahl zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin, doch ihren Eltern zuliebe und weil sie muggelgeboren sind, entschieden sie sich für mein Haus. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich will mich nicht vor der Arbeit drücken, doch sie fühlen sich in Gryffindor nicht wohl. Jetzt liegen sie auch noch auf der Krankenstation, weil ein Hauskamerad sie als Übungsobjekte benutzte."

Die Direktoren sahen sich an und nickten: „Sev, hast Du noch Platz für drei weitere Erstklässler?"

„Wir schaffen halt Platz", Severus ging zum Kamin und flohte seinen Neffen Nathaniel an. „Nate informiert die übrigen Slytherins. Wann werden sie aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen, Minerva?"

„Sie können sofort umziehen – ich bat Poppy nur, ihre Verletzungen etwas länger im Krankenflügel im Auge zu behalten. Auch wenn ich gleich den nächsten Eintrag in meine Personalakte bekomme, aber Joanna Michaels, Lance Byrne und Gemma Sartorius teilen sich sogar einen Schlafsaal im Gryffindorturm."

Helga Hufflepuff flohte umgehend den Krankenflügel an und beauftragte danach Dobby, unauffällig die persönlichen Gegenstände und Kleidung der neuen Slytherins aus den Gryffindorturm zu holen.

„Danke, vielen Dank."

„Wir haben für die Mitarbeit zu danken, Minerva."

Einige Minuten verstrichen, dann klopfte es und die Heilerin schob drei völlig verängstigte Erstklässler in das Büro. „Setzt euch", Helga lächelte die Kinder an und schenkte Kakao ein, bot ihnen Kekse an. „Wir hörten, dass Ronald Weasley euch als Übungsopfer benutzte, zudem, dass ihr die Wahl zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin hattet." Die Kinder nickten leicht.

„Gut, wir möchten, dass ihr wechselt." Die Kinder sahen jetzt geschockt aus, die beiden Mädchen begannen sogar zu weinen. Cassie und Hannah setzten sich sofort neben sie und umarmten sie. „Nicht weinen, wir wollen doch nur, dass ihr endlich Spaß in Hogwarts habt. In Slytherin sind alle nett und den Dunklen Lord kennt ihr doch schon aus dem Unterricht, hat er euch dort irgendwie verflucht, obwohl ihr muggelgeborene Hexen und Zauberer seid?"

„Nein, wir bekommen sogar viele Punkte von ihm und auch von seinem Bruder."

„Seid ihr eigentlich oft in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum?" begann Hannah zu bohren.

„Nein, eigentlich nie – wir gehen immer sofort in unserem Schlafsaal und kommen erst am Morgen wieder heraus."

„Wir haben dort Kekse, Chips und kochen uns über dem Kamin Tee und Kakao."

„Wir bekommen eh keinen Platz im Gemeinschaft, müssten auf dem Boden in der hintersten Ecke sitzen, da ist es in unserem Schlafsaal viel gemütlicher und ruhiger."

„Und dort schubst euch auch niemand herum, ist doch so." Cassie schenkte Kakao und Tee nach. „Ich kenne Ron und Ginny Weasley schon einige Jahre und Ron verscheucht gerne Jüngere um einen der guten Plätze am Kamin zu bekommen. In Slytherin macht das keiner und ihr findet auch noch einige Freunde mehr – Hannah und mich könnt ihr schon einmal dazurechnen. Dort wird euch niemand tyrannisieren oder wollt Ihr euch die ganzen sieben Schuljahre in eurem Schlafsaal verschanzen?"

„Nein, aber unsere Eltern werden bestimmt etwas dagegen haben, wenn wir nach Slytherin wechseln."

„Euren Eltern werden wir schreiben oder, noch besser, sie persönlich aufsuchen, da macht euch mal keine Gedanken drüber. Sie wollen doch auch nur, dass ihr eine glückliche Schulzeit verlebt. Sobald sie erfahren, dass ein Klassenkamerad aus Gryffindor euch verletzte, werden sie eh für eine Wechsel stimmen." Helga las sich gerade die Krankenberichte der drei Erstklässler durch: „Gehirnerschütterungen, Verstauchungen, Prellungen. Das reicht, um Moody für 2 Wochen suspendieren zu lassen. Normalerweise würden wir ihn für dieses Vergehen und seinem Verhalten Lavender gegenüber von der Schule werfen, doch wir wollen ihn ja unter Kontrolle behalten. Das ist der einzige Grund dafür – denkt jetzt bitte nicht, ihr seid weniger wert als Destiny, Gregory und Vincent – wir hoffen nur, dass Ronald Weasley uns zu seinem Vater führt. Außerdem haben wir Ronald hier in Hogwarts unter Kontrolle. Würden wir ihn für die Zeit der Suspendierung aus Hogwarts ausschließen, müssten wir ihn rund um die Uhr beschatten lassen."

„Wir verstehen das, Prof. Hufflepuff. Wäre es anders, hätten Sie es uns nicht so genau erklärt."

„Gut, dann ist euer Wechsel hiermit perfekt. Poppy – wann dürfen die drei wieder in den Unterricht?"

„Mir wäre es recht, wenn sie sich noch einige Tage schonen, doch das muss nicht unbedingt im Krankenflügel erfolgen."

„Okay – ihr seid beurlaubt bis zum Ende der Woche und die Schulstunden verbringt ihr hier bei uns im Büro. Da können wir aufpassen, dass ihr Euch auch schont und dennoch seid ihr nicht im Krankenflügel."

„Vielen Dank."

Danach brachten Severus, Hannah, Cassie und Tom drei völlig übermüdete Neu-Slytherins in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie schon sehnsüchtig erwartet wurden. „Hurra, neue Freunde", jubelten die dortigen Minis und stellten sich eiligst vor. „Kommt ihr morgen schon mit zum Unterricht?"

„Nein, die drei sollen sich noch den Rest der Woche von ihren Verletzungen erholen. Lasst sie deshalb morgen früh schlafen. Anschließend bringt Dobby sie zum Direktorenbüro. Ich möchte euch bitten, auf Gemma, Joanna und Lance aufzupassen. Ihnen ist es zu verdanken, dass Ron morgen die Nachricht erhält, dass er für zwei Wochen vom Unterricht suspendiert ist. Seine neugewonnene Freizeit darf er mit meinem Cousin Constantin verbringen."

„Oha, das wird nicht nett für ihn", Draco grinste schadenfroh. „Constantin liebt es, die Scherzartikel von Fred und George auszuprobieren. Der ist fast noch schlimmer als die Zwillinge."

„Und das will schon was heißen", kam es von diesen im Chor. „Wir werden Constantin selbstlos wie wir nun einmal sind, selbstverständlich während der gesamten Suspendierung unter die Arme greifen und mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen."

„War schon klar", war die trockene Antwort des Hauslehrers von Slytherin. „Jetzt sollten sich Gemma, Joanna und Lance hinlegen, sie sind todmüde. Sie verbrachten ihre Freizeit bislang in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafsaal. Zeigt ihnen bitte, dass es hier auch anders sein kann."

„Machen wir", lautete die einstimmige Antwort der Schüler.

Am nächsten Morgen, als alle an den Tischen saßen und es sich schmecken ließen, klopfte Godric an sein Glas und schilderte die gestrigen Ereignisse. „Lavender, Padma und Parvati lassen euch grüßen – sie befinden sich auf einen mehrmonatigen Schüleraustausch in Beauxbaton. Sie hätten sich gerne selbst verabschiedet, doch viele von euch kennen ja Madame Maxime: Sie kam, trug ihr Anliegen vor und verschwand mit den drei Mädchen. Rowena, Helga, Sal und ich waren völlig chancenlos." Die Schüler lachten, ja, sie konnten sich noch gut an die großgewachsene Schulleiterin aus Frankreich erinnern.

„Das war der schöne Teil meiner Ansprache, jetzt zum negativen Teil: Seit einigen Tagen gibt es die Regelung, dass die Hauslehrer sämtliche Vorkommnisse den Schulleitern melden müssen. So erfuhren wir, dass Sie, Mr. Moody, vorgestern zu Übungszwecken die drei Erstklässler von Gryffindor verfluchten. Die drei landeten wegen Ihnen sogar im Krankenflügel. Wir suspendieren Sie deshalb für zwei Wochen von Unterricht – da Sie nicht wissen, wohin Sie gehen sollen, schließlich ist Ihr Vater ja auf der Flucht, wird Mr. Hufflepuff-Slytherin sich um ihre Freizeitgestaltung kümmern."

„Wir werden bestimmt dicke Freunde, Ronny-Spätzchen, da bin ich mir sicher", Constantin grinste schadenfroh.

„Die drei Erstklässler wechselten gestern noch nach Slytherin, damit sie vor Repressalien sicher sind. Also, wehe, es passiert den dreien irgendetwas. Es ist eine Schande, was mit meinem Haus passiert ist. Eine Schande, dass drei elfjährige Kinder sich lieber allabendlich in ihren Schlafsaal zurückziehen und sich dort Tee und Kakao kochen, weil sie genau wissen, sie in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum nur geduldet, zudem aus den Sesseln verjagt werden, weil ein älterer Hauskamerad unbedingt da sitzen will. Ja, sie wären sogar gezwungen, in ihrem eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum in der hintersten Ecke auf dem Boden zu hocken. Ich bin sehr unzufrieden mit den Gryffindors. Da beißt die Maus keinen Faden ab. Ich verlange, dass sich das grundlegend ändert. Ansonsten werdet ihr mich kennenlernen!"

„Und da sagen die Leute, der Slytherin ist immer der Wüterich", murmelte Salazar hörbar, „ist wohl eher der rothaarige Part in unserer Beziehung."

„Denk an den Papagei und an den Satz, den ich ihm beibringe, Schatz."

„Wie heißt der Onkel Ric?"

„Verrate ich dir in unserer Wohnung, Misty, sonst schimpft Onkel Sal mit mir. Tom und Sev gefällt der Satz."

„Dann gefällt er Paddy und mir auch", beschloss das kleine Mädchen grinsend.

„Das ist unser Schwesterchen", Tom und Sev umarmten ihr kleines Schwesterchen, während Dumbledore alles mit finsterer Miene mit ansah und anhörte.


	34. Einer weniger

**Einer weniger**

Wie Constantin es vorausgesagt hatte, musste Ron bei ihm hart ran – er scheuchte ihn durch ganz Hogwarts: Mal musste Ron den Dachboden aufräumen und anschließend mit einem Kinderbesen fegen, mal ließ er ihn alle Treppen Hogwarts wischen, natürlich auch auf Muggelart. Ein anderes Mal galt es die Treppengelände abzuwischen und wehe Constantin entdeckte auch nur ein Staubkorn. War dies einmal der Fall, musste das gesamte Gelände noch einmal bearbeitet werden. Es sollte ja einheitlich glänzen!

Ron fluchte und schimpfte in einer Tour, doch das störte Constantin kein bisschen. „Musst du dich dauernd wiederholen? Bei Beschimpfungen und Verwünschungen bist Du nicht sehr einfallsreich. Ronny, das wird doch langweilig für den Zuhörer – ich erbitte mir ein bisschen mehr Abwechslung."

„Hallo Constantin", Cassie, Nick, Crabbe und Goyle standen grinsend hinter den Beiden.

„Hallo schönes Mädchen, wie geht es Dir Cousinchen?"

„Danke, sehr gut. Wir haben gerade eine Freistunde und dachten, wir schauen einmal wie es Dir geht."

„Danke gut, hab ja eine „ _großartige"_ Hilfe bekommen, nur an seiner Ausdrucksweise müssen wir noch etwas herumfeilen."

„Klappt nicht mehr – das haben schon seine arme Mom und meine Mutter versucht. Da ist Ronny-Spätzchen ein hoffnungsloser Fall", Cassie verteilte Kekse an alle außer Ron.

„Na, hab ja noch einige Tage mit Ronnylein. Wir gehen übrigens heute in den Verbotenen Wald um nach dem Rechten zu schauen. Da Hagrid nicht da ist im Moment, müssen wir das unbedingt einmal erledigen."

„Vielleicht besucht ihr ja die Riesenspinnen, Ronny. Das sind seine besonderen Freunde im Verbotenen Wald", Nick grinste fies.

„Danke für den Tipp, Nicky, da werden wir selbstverständlich einen Stopp einlegen. Wir werden so um 19.30 Uhr losgehen – ist ja egal, dass es dann schon dunkel ist, ist es eh andauernd im Verbotenen Wald."

„Dann viel Spaß, wir müssen jetzt wieder los."

„Lernt schön", Constantin lachte und brachte sich schnell in Sicherheit.

„Hat es geklappt?"

„Oh ja", George und Fred hatten sich vor dem Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Magie zu ihnen gesellt. „Ginny schlich euch sofort hinterher und schrieb auch schon eine Eule, dass Constantin und Ronny sich später im Verbotenen Wald aufhalten werden. War bestimmt an ihren Papi."

„Sehr gut", Cassie grinste, „dann wird es später ja voll im Verbotenen Wald. Lucianus wird auch kommen, Destiny auch, doch sie darf genauso wenig wie ich mitgehen."

„Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn die zwei anders entschieden hätten." Fred grinste, „Charlie, Bill und Percy kommen auch, ebenso Kingsley und einige seiner Leute. Das wird ein Spaß."

Nach dem Abendessen flammte bei Cassie und Tom im Wohnzimmer der Kamin auf und Destiny und Lucianus traten heraus. „So, macht euch einen schönen Mädelsabend und wehe, ihr geistert draußen herum", Tom grinste, um seinen Worten die Schärfe zu nehmen. „Bitte, bleibt hier, wir erzählen Euch später alles."

„Versprochen", Destiny kuschelte sich zum Abschied an ihren Gefährten, „wir haben genug Gesprächsstoff, da müssen wir jetzt nicht im Verbotenen Wald sein. Pass auf dich auf, mein Lucan, ich brauch dich noch sehr, sehr lange für mich. Wenn du nicht zu später zurückkommst, können wir noch Zeit in unserer Wanne verbringen."

„Das Mädel weiß immer, was ich hören will", knurrte Lucianus, während er sich mit seinem Cousin in den Verbotenen Wald teleportierte. „Wickelt mich damit um ihren kleinen Finger."

„Das kann meine Cassie auch wunderbar", Tom lachte. Die zwei hatten einen Zauber um sich gelegt, dass sie von niemanden gehört wurde, der nicht in diesen Zauber eingebunden war wie: Salazar und sein Bruder Lucifer sowie sein Schwager Gideon, der Ehemann von Rowena; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred und George, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Slytherin, Sirius und Regulus Black, Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange, Remus Lupin, Fenrir Greyback. Die hatten sich mit Kingsley und einigen Auroren verteilt und warteten auf das Erscheinen von Constantin und Ron. Auch Kingsley und seine Leute waren in diesen Zauber mit eingewebt worden, so dass sie sich alle untereinander verständigen konnten. Allerdings unterhielten Tom und Lucianus sich gerade auf ihren „privaten Kanal", wie sie es nannten, diesen hörten nur die Familienmitglieder und Freunde mit. Die Gruppe würde diesen unbemerkt folgen und darauf warten und hoffen, dass Alastor Moody die „Gelegenheit" ergreifen und Constantin angreifen würde.

Lange mussten sie nicht warten, Constantin gab sich aber auch keine Mühe, besonders leise zu sein, er sang sogar laut und völlig falsch vor sich hin. „Können Sie nicht einmal leise sein!" beschwerte sich Ronald auch sofort. „Dauernd müssen Sie singen oder pfeifen. Hat Ihnen denn noch niemand gesagt, dass Sie weder pfeifen noch singen können?"

„Doch, mein Dad sagt es mir alle Nase lang, ebenso meine drei Schwestern, Lucianus natürlich auch, ebenso meine Brüder Robin und Aurelius . Die einzigen, die mich ermutigen weiterzumachen sind meine Mom und meine süße angeheiratete Schwester Destiny. Sie zwei meinen, je mehr man übt, desto besser wird man." Erneut begann Constantin zu singen:

„After our blood, freezes the flood  
All through the night and gifted with sight -  
to see in the dark  
They can see in the dark  
You know they can fly, can fly oh so high  
Live under the earth and gifted from birth  
They can see in the dark  
They can see in the dark  
Vampires, vampires  
They can see in the dark  
They can see in the dark  
All through the night and gifted with sight  
Vampires

After our blood, freezes the flood  
With dangers at hand cry out through the land  
They can see in the dark  
They can see in the dark  
Vampires, vampires  
They can see in the dark  
They can see in the dark  
With dangers at hand cry out through the land  
Vampires, vampires

You know they can fly  
Can fly oh so high  
If you see one tonight  
Don't put up a fight  
Make peace while you can  
Make a friend if you dare  
A friend who can fly  
Can fly oh so high  
And see in the dark  
And live under the earth  
Make a friend if you can  
Of vampires

Vampires, vampires, vampires...  
Vampires can  
They can see in the dark."

(Quelle: „They can see in the dark" von Jim Gray)

watch?v=huHYPERLINK " watch?v=huVu0Yvm8Gk"Vu0Yvm8Gk

„Hab ich mal bei den Muggels im Fernsehen gehört", verriet Constantin Ron grinsend.

„Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es sich dort besser anhörte", grummelte Ron und schüttelte sich.

„Sei mal ein bisschen höflicher, hat Prof. Lestrange dir denn gar keine Manieren in ihrem Unterricht vermitteln können. Selbst mein Bruder Lucan und mein Cousin Tom verpacken ihre Kritik besser."

„Ja, wir belegen ihn gleich mit dem Silencio", flüsterten die zwei eben Genannten und grinsten. Lucifer schüttelte den Kopf, als sein zweitältester Sohn wieder loslegte. Wann begriff dieser endlich, dass er absolut nicht singen konnte? Erst nach zwanzig Minuten ließ Constantin Gnade vor Recht gelten und hörte auf zu singen.

„Danke, danke, danke", Ron atmete befreit auf. „Sollten Sie Ihrer Familie vielleicht mal als Strafmaß vorstellen. Ihr Gesang ist härter als einmal das ganze Schloss schrubben."

„Hey, Ronny-Spätzchen, vielen Dank für den Tipp, den werde ich umgehend an meine Mom, meine Tante und meine Onkels weiterleiten. Bringt dir vielleicht ein paar Pünktlichen ein."

Ron stöhnte nur und ging schneller: „Was wollen wir hier eigentlich genau?"

„Nach dem Rechten sehen, da Hagrid ja im Moment nicht da ist. Achte einfach auf Ungewöhnliches."

„Wie mich?" hörte man eine spöttische Stimme.

„Ja, wie dich, Moody." Constantin drehte sich grinsend um. „Ich darf dich doch so nennen oder nicht? Oder sollte ich dich Mad-Eye nennen?"

„Wenn du möchtest, lange wirst du es eh nicht können, denn ich werde dich umbringen."

„Netter Witz, falls deine Gören es dir noch nicht gesteckt haben sollten, Moody: Ich bin ein geborener Vampir und kann nicht so einfach getötet werden."

„Das ist mir bekannt", Moody grinste verschlagen. „Aber selbst ihr seid zu schaffen."

„Das musst du uns genauer erklären, Moody", hörte man da Remus. Moody erstarrte, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder und warf einen Blendzauber. Doch lange hielt dieser nicht an, von allen Seiten hagelte es jetzt Flüche und sonstige Verwünschungen, doch auch Moody sparte nicht mit diesen.

Moody glaubte sich sogar anfangs im Vorteil, weil kein Fluch, keine Verwünschung ihn auch nur traf, allenfalls mal seine Füße streifte oder haarscharf an seinem Kopf vorbeisauste. Dass dies Absicht war, weil seine Verfolger mit ihm spielten, merkte er nicht. Moody war vielmehr stolz auf sich, dass er so vielen trotzen konnte. Er, der große Alastor Moody, war halt besser als diese Meute, besser als Salazar Slytherin und sein Sohn, der Dunkle Lord!"

Doch langsam zog sich der Ring um ihn immer enger, auch wenn Moody einige Male etwas Abstand zwischen sich und seine Häscher bringen konnte. Es war Fenrir, der schließlich einen entsprechenden Lähmzauber platzieren konnte. „Treffer", triumphierte der angeblich schlimmste Werwolf, nachdem er Moody wie ein Paket verschnürt hatte – dabei ging er allerdings nicht sonderlich zimperlich vor. „Molly wird sich freuen, dass wir dich endlich haben. Dass ihr es ihr aber auch gleich erzählt", ermahnte er die fünf Brüder.

„Ach Pops, wie wäre es, wenn du mitkommst und wir erzählen es Mom zusammen."

„Wie hast du mich genannt, Frederic?"

„Pops, wir wissen, dass Mom dich mag, sehr sogar. Sie ist vielleicht noch nicht in dich verliebt, woran dieses Monster hier schuld ist", Charlie trat Moody verächtlich in die Seite, so dass man zwei Rippen brechen hörte, „doch wir hoffen, dass es bald passiert. Wir mögen dich und würden uns freuen, wenn du mit unserer Mom zusammenkommst."

„Aber ich bin ein Werwolf, mir werden – zwar zu Unrecht – unzählige Gräueltaten zur Last gelegt."

„Und wir sind Werdrachen, Erbe von Moms Familie", war die schlichte Antwort von Bill, dessen prächtiger schwarzer Umhang ein Familienwappen zeigte, genauso wie bei Charlie, Percy, Fred und George. „Wir konnten feststellen, dass Ginny und Ron diese Erbanlagen nicht erbten, zum Glück. Da muss wohl jemand an ihren Erbanlagen herumgepfuscht haben."

„Oder die von Moody hoben alles gute auf", lästerten die Zwillinge überhaupt nicht leise.

„Und ihr wärt wirklich mit mir als Stiefvater einverstanden?"

„Sehr sogar – Mom mag dich, fühlt sich bei dir wohl. Wir kommen gut mit dir klar, du hast den Mörder unseres Dads gefangen. Dad wäre auch mit dir einverstanden", Bill streckte dem Werwolf die Hand entgegen.

„Wir bringen Mr. Moody mal ins Ministerium", Kingsley meldete sich zu Wort – die Auroren hatten sich zurückgehalten, sollten diejenigen, die schon öfters von dem ehemaligen Auror geschädigt worden waren, doch als erstes ihren Spaß mit ihm haben. Sie wussten, dass Moody ihnen nicht entkommen konnte.

„Und wir ändern Ronald hier das Gedächtnis, so dass er nichts von den Geschehenen verraten kann. Für ihn wird es so aussehen, als wenn Moody keine Chance gehabt hätte Constantin anzugreifen, da noch Sal und dessen Bruder Lucifer zu ihnen gestoßen sind, und so unverrichteter Dinge wieder abzog."

Die Auroren lachten, verabschiedeten sich und verschwanden. Die Anderen begaben sich zurück ins Schloss, wo Constantin Ronald unverzüglich zurück zum Gryffindorturm brachte, so er bereits von Ginny erwartet wurde. Er merkte, sie zog ein langes Gesicht als sie ihn bemerkte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie schon davon geträumt, auf seiner Beerdigung erscheinen zu können. Aber diese Suppe hatte er ihr versalzen – er konnte es sich auch nicht verkneifen zu sagen: „Gute Nacht, Ms. Moody, angenehme und süße Träume – vielleicht gehen sie ja doch einmal in Erfüllung." Laut lachend verschwand Constantin, er teleportierte sich vor ihren Augen direkt ins Direktorenbüro, wo er schon erwartet wurde.

„Na, Babysitterjob beendet?"

„Aber sicher doch, George, hab deiner ehemaligen Schwester noch eine angenehme Nachtruhe und süße Träume gewünscht. Es passte ihr sichtbar nicht, dass ich noch lebe."

„War ja klar, wahrscheinlich hat sie sich schon ausgemalt, wie sie am besten Trauer heucheln kann."

„Bin ganz deiner Meinung, George", Fred nahm dankbar das Butterbier von Cassie entgegen. „Dank dir, Schwesterchen. Ich hoffe, niemand hat etwas dagegen, wenn wir Cassie weiterhin als kleine Schwester betrachten." Er sah Tom forschend an.

„Nicht die Spur, freut mich sogar, dass meine Kleine fünf große Brüder hat, die auch auf sie aufpassen. Ist so weniger Arbeit für mich. Aua, Cassie", Tom rieb sich empört den Arm.

„Geschieht dir recht, Slytherin, noch so ein Spruch und das gemeinsame Bad ist für die nächste Woche gestrichen."

„Cassie, meine Süße, das kannst du mir doch nicht antun! Du musst doch aufpassen, dass ich auch meine Ohren wasche."

„Dafür kann ich auch einen Zauber auf dich werfen", Cassie funkelte Tom an, doch ihre lachenden Augen verrieten ihm, dass es alles nur gespielt war. „Denk daran, ich hab sechs große Brüder und Du keinen einzigen."

„Bella, Rod – immer muss eure Tochter das letzte Wort behalten", jammerte Tom los.

„Deshalb sind wir ja auch froh, dass sie deine Gefährtin ist, Sohn, du brauchst so etwas", stellte Salazar trocken fest und Godric nickte bestätigend.

„Jetzt aber mal Spaß beiseite", fuhr Narzissa dazwischen, „erzählt, wie lief es ab?" Selbstverständlich waren auch Molly und Narzissa sowie Emily Rose ebenfalls in Hogwarts und hatten dort auf die Jäger von Mad-Eye Moody gewartet. Während Molly und Narzissa sich zusammen mit Bellatrix und Godric einen netten Abend machten, leistete Emily Rose, Susan und Hannah Gesellschaft.


	35. Wahrheit und neue Pläne

**29-3. Wahrheit und neue Pläne**

Die Männer grinsten sich an und begannen dann zu erzählen, nur den Teil mit Fenrir und dem „Pops" ließen sie im stillschweigenden Einverständnis vorerst unter dem Tisch fallen. „Dann ist es jetzt vorbei", flüsterte Molly, lachte und weinte gleichzeitig.

„Ja, Mom, es ist vorbei", Percy zog sie in seine Arme.

„Dann kann Rita ja bald mein Interview veröffentlichen", erklärte Molly energisch. „Wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob wir Dumbledore damit etwas in die Enge treiben können."

„Willst du das wirklich, Mom, überleg es dir genau. Dann erfahren nämlich alle, was Moody dir antat."

„Nicht nur mir, Charlie, immerhin lebe ich, während dein lieber Vater tot ist und wer weiß, was Moody noch alles auf dem Kerbholz hat."

„Das bekommen wir doch mittels Veritaserum heraus. Wir haben sogar schon überlegt, ob sich nicht jemand mit Vielsafttrank bei Dumbledore als Moody einschleichen sollte. Molly – wir können doch sagen, wir haben dich für tot erklären lassen, damit deine Sicherheit gewährleistet war, da Moody dich Jahre lang unter den Imperius gesetzt hatte."

„Sev, das ist lieb und nett gemeint, doch ich will auch meinen Beitrag leisten. Mein Therapeut meint, das wäre ein guter Weg um mit allem abzuschließen und danach ein ganz neues Leben zu beginnen. Ein Leben mit meinen fünf Kindern, denn mehr habe ich nie gehabt."

„Bitte?" Alle glaubten, sich verhört zu haben.

„Ginny und Ron waren nie meine Kinder – euer Vater und ich hatten uns entschieden, dass fünf Kinder genug seien. Deshalb trafen wir Vorkehrungen, dass es zu keiner erneuten Schwangerschaft kommen konnte." Molly errötete wie ein Schulmädchen bei diesem Geständnis, doch das machte sie für Fenrir noch viel anziehender. „Jedenfalls irgendwann brachte Moody ein Baby und ein Kleinkind mit, veränderte zusammen mit Dumbles vor den Augen eures Vaters und meinen ihr Aussehen, veränderte ihre Erbanlagen, so dass sie auf Moody und mich zutrafen.

Es war noch ein drittes Kind dabei, ein kleines Mädchen mit roten Locken, das wurde jedoch einem anderen Ehepaar übergeben, das später zu uns kam. Ihre Namen weiß ich nicht, tut mir leid."

„Wie sahen sie aus?" Megan zückte Papier und Bleistift und sah Molly erwartungsvoll an. Molly schloss die Augen und mit Godrics Hilfe manifestierte sich vor den Augen aller ein Bild, das Bild eines Ehepaares: Die Frau mit langen roten und dennoch straf zurückgebundenen Haaren und verhärmten Gesichtsausdruck, der Mann war ebenfalls rothaarig, ca. 1,75 m groß und mittelschlank. „Das sind meine Eltern", kam es im nächsten Moment tonlos von Megan.

„Das sind deine Eltern? Dann bist du ….?"

„Das dritte Kind, deshalb hatte Dumbledore also so ein großes Interesse an mir. Ich wunderte mich nur immer, weil meine Eltern nie so liebevoll zu mir waren, wie andere Mütter und Väter zu ihren Kindern. Ich schob es darauf, dass sie wohl selbst keine liebevolle Kindheit gehabt hatten. Jetzt weiß ich ja den Grund. Aber dann sind ja ..."

„Ginny und Ron deine Geschwister", kam es von George und Fred unisono.

„Nein, nein, nein – oder doch", Megan grinste auf einmal fies. „Ich werde meinem Schwesterchen schon beweisen und ihr eindeutig zeigen, dass der Typ, den sie gerne selbst für sich hätte, mir gehört, mir ganz allein", demonstrativ küsste sie Nick auf den Mund. „Die soll es noch einmal wagen, auch nur in deine Nähe zu kommen, geschweige denn, dich anzusehen."

„Bravo, Zugabe, Zugabe", feuerten Tom, Lucianus, Constantin und Severus das Mädchen an. „Mädel, du bist klasse. Wir vergessen einfach ganz schnell, dass die zwei deine Geschwister sind. So, dann machen wir mal einen Ahnentest bei dir, Süße", Severus verschwand schnell in seinem Labor und tauchte schon Sekunden später wieder auf. „Gut, dass wir Slytherins hier teleportieren können. Dürfte ich einige Tropfen Blut haben?"

„Du immer, Onkel Sev, bin doch schon selbst neugierig", Megan stach sich in den Finger und ließ sie auf das Papier tropfen. Nun hieß es warten.

„Was war das vorhin eigentlich mit den Werdrachen, Bill?"

Die fünf Brüder und Molly grinsten sich an. „Nun, wir haben herausgefunden, als wir erfuhren, dass wir von Lord Dragonstone geerbt hatten, dass die gesamte Familie Prewett Werdrachen sind. Das bedeutet, wir können uns in Drachen verwandeln und auch fliegen, wenn es die Situation erfordert. Wir sind zwar nicht unsterblich, aber dennoch als magische Wesen in der Lage, mehrere Jahrhunderte alt zu werden, es sei denn, wir werden vorher getötet, was sehr viel leichter ist, als einen geborenen Vampir zu vernichten."

„Der Großvater meines Vaters wurde ausgestoßen aus der Familie, weil er ein Mädchen heiratete, sogar heimlich, das aus einer Familie stammte, die mit den Prewetts seit Jahrzehnten, ja sogar schon über hundert Jahren verfeindet war. Sie töteten nämlich einen Werdrachen, Simon Prewett um es genau zu sagen. Auch wenn dieses Mädchen diese Tat verurteilte und verabscheute, ließ sich mein Ururgroßvater nicht umstimmen und verbannte seinen Sohn aus der Familie, bannte sogar sein magisches Wesen und dass seiner zukünftigen Nachkommen, es sei denn, sie traten wieder in die Familie ein und nahmen ihr magisches Erbe an, wie wir es taten.

Mittlerweile tut ihm seine Tat auch leid", ergänzte Molly, „das hat uns jedenfalls sein magisches Portrait mitgeteilt. Gut, für mich ist es zu spät, ich werde nicht mehr fliegen lernen und mich auch nicht mehr wandeln können, doch alles andere gilt auch für mich."

„Die Werdrachen haben ab und an sogar solche Gefährtinnen wie Ihr es habt, Tom. Doch es muss nicht sein", Bill fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich erzählte Fleur von meinem Erbe, bot sogar an, mich für sie zu verwandeln, weil sie es nicht glauben wollte und sie war völlig von der Rolle, erbat sich Bedenkzeit. Diese gewährte ich ihr auch und sie teilt mir danach kaltschnäuzig mit, so ein Leben würde sie nicht wollen. Mit ständigen Schuppen könnte sie nicht leben, was auch immer sie damit meinte." Bill bemerkte nicht, dass die Zwillinge verstohlen grinsten, jedoch Lucianus, Constantin, Severus und Tom blieb dies nicht verborgen.

„Dann war sie auch nicht deine wahre Gefährtin oder die Frau, die das Schicksal dir fürs Leben vorherbestimmt hat", erklärte Bellatrix energisch. „Sei froh, dass du sie noch vor der Ehe losgeworden bist, auch wenn das jetzt hartherzig klingt. „Narzissa und ich kennen da einige Töchter von Freundinnen, die ..."

„Stopp Bellatrix", Rodolphus hob grinsend die Hand. „Versuch jetzt nicht, Bill, Charlie, Percy und die Zwillinge zu verkuppeln. Du darfst einen Weihnachtsball organisieren auf Lestrange Manor und meinetwegen diese besagten Freundinnen und Töchter einladen. Dann haben die fünf die Möglichkeit sie sich unverbindlich, Bell h!, einmal anzusehen, alles andere entscheiden die Jungs."

„Spielverderber", lachte Bellatrix. „Ja, du hast recht, völlig unverbindlich, ich werde auch nur nette einladen, versprochen. Molly, Narzissa, wir haben ab morgen viel zu planen. Die Sitzordnung, damit deine Söhne auch nette Tischdamen bekommen, Molly."

„Merlin, bewahre uns", flüsterte Rodolphus seinem Bruder zu, der ahnungsvoll nickte.

„Emily Rose, du bist doch bestimmt auch mit von der Partie. Wir könnten deine Hilfe gebrauchen."

„Gern", Emily Rose strahlte überglücklich, fiel sogar ihrem Gefährten um den Hals. „Ich war noch nie auf einem Ball. Gehst du mit mir hin, Reg?"

„Lady Black, nur mit dir, mein Engel", Regulus zog seine Frau auf seinem Schoß und drückte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Sieh dir alles an und dann entscheidest du, wann wir einen Ball geben wollen. Vielleicht am Valentinswochenende."

„Auch ja", Emily Rose konnte ihr Glück anscheinend nicht fassen. „Oder vielleicht lieber einen Sommerball, dann können wir auf der Terrasse tanzen und alles blüht bereits. Außerdem sind dann Ferien und niemand muss lernen und kann deshalb nicht kommen."

„Alles was du möchtest, Engel."

„Was passiert mit euren Gefährten, werden die auch zu Werdrachen?" nahm Luna das Thema wieder auf, das Ergebnis des Ahnentestes ließ immer noch auf sich warten.

„Nein, aber ihre Lebensspanne passt sich der unseren an. Es ist erst einmal gelungen, jemanden in einen Werdrachen zu verwandeln, doch das war sehr schmerzhaft."

„Wollte es deshalb niemand mehr versuchen oder gab es schon Todesfälle bei solchen Versuchen?" forschte Remus nach. „Ich frage deshalb, weil mich dieses Thema interessiert. Sal und Sev haben schon Forschungen mit meinem Blut angestellt, ob ich vielleicht in einen Vampir gewandelt werden könnte, das wäre mir sehr viel lieber als ein Werwolf. Doch leider ist es unmöglich."

„Todesfälle gab es nicht, nur es soll eine qualvolle Woche sein, bis die Wandlung vollendet ist. Möchtest du es trotzdem versuchen und du auch Fenrir?"

„Ja", kam es sofort von beiden Männern. „Aber erst, wenn wir das ganze hinter uns haben. Im Moment können wir nicht für eine Woche ausfallen. Jetzt stehen die Verhöre von Moody an, danach haben wir hoffentlich mehr Belastungsmaterial gegen Dumbledore – doch wir müssen schauen, ob wir es sofort gegen ihn einsetzen oder lieber noch weitere Nachforschungen anstellen."

„Das Testergebnis ist da", rief Megan aufgeregt dazwischen.

„Lies schon vor", forderte Nick sie nicht minder aufgeregt auf.

„ _Abstammungstest von Megan Catherine Griffindor-Slytherin geb. O'Reiley ",_

las Megan laut vor, ihre Stimmte zitterte leicht.

„ _Richtiger Name Mary Megan Catherine Griffindor-Slytherin geb. Bones,_

 _Eltern: Edgar und Bonita Bones geb. Salvatore._

 _Alias-Eltern: Paula und Paul O'Reiley_

 _Geschwister: Samuel Edgar Bones alias Ronald Bilius Weasley und Anne Bonita Bones alias Ginevra Molly Weasley,_

 _Gefährte: Dominic James Salazar Slytherin, vormals Harry James Potter."_

„Hallo Cousinchen", rief Susan und fiel ihr um den Hals. „Die anderen zwei lasse ich genauso wie du unter dem Tisch fallen. Kein Wunder, dass wir uns von Anfang an so gut verstanden haben. Mom und Tante Amelia werden sich freuen, endlich eine Nichte zu haben."

„Was ist dann aber mit meinen richtigen Eltern passiert?"

„Das verrät uns hoffentlich Moody. Jetzt ist jedenfalls schon einmal der Verbleib der Kinder von Edgar und Bonita Bones geklärt. Molly, hast du etwas über deine Brüder herausgefunden?"

„Wir fanden einige Briefe von ihnen in der Bibliothek von Bills Manors. Sie versuchten gerade, alles zu klären, was in der Vergangenheit vorgefallen war und es war auch schon ein Treffen mit unserem Onkel Archibald vereinbart gewesen. Doch jemand muss wohl herausgefunden haben, was Gideon und Fabian planten und brachte sie um, ließ es so aussehen, als wäre es Tom oder jemand von seinen Leuten gewesen."

„Ein Punkt mehr auf der Frageliste für Moodys Verhör." Lucius machte sich eine Notiz, aber auch Percy schrieb alles mit.

„Wenn Gideon und Fabian sich wieder mit der Familie vertragen hätten, hätten sie Arthur und mir von Onkel Archibald erzählt und wir hätten ihn gemeinsam aufgesucht, uns alles angehört und uns ihm dann angeschlossen", schlussfolgerte Molly. „Wir hätten uns – diesmal mit Erfolg von Dumbledore abgewandt, wären zudem magische Wesen."

„Wesen, die Dumbledore verabscheut, nur eine Vermutung", kam es von Charlie.

„Ich werde mir einmal im Ministerium die Zweitschriften der Schulakten ansehen, Lucius, und mit denen von hier vergleichen. Vielleicht finde ich dort irgendwelche Hinweis, z.B. ob Dumbledore irgendwelche Schüler ablehnte oder „besonders" förderte. Ich würde auch zu gern wissen, ob es noch andere Schulakten gibt"

„Ein sehr guter Gedanke, Percy. Tonks könnte dir vielleicht helfen – zu zweit bemerkt ihr bestimmt mehr."

„Macht Tonks sehr gerne", Remus grinste und rieb sich die Hände. „Jetzt müssten wir nur noch einen Grund finden, um Dumbledores Wohnung zu durchsuchen. Vielleicht würden wir dort noch einiges finden. Was ist mit dem Potter-Vermögen", fiel ihm dann ein. „Irgendjemand muss das ja verwaltet haben, jedenfalls das, was dem Suppenhuhn bekannt war. Lily und James waren tot, keine Verwandte außer den Dursleys mehr vorhanden. Da liegt es doch nahe, dass Dumbledore sich großzügig bereit erklärte, für den kleinen, armen Waisenjungen Harry James Potter den Vermögensverwalter zu geben. Dabei fiel bestimmt nicht auf, dass so einiges von dem Geld verschwand. Sirius war sicher verwahrt in Askaban und ich fiel weg als Werwolf."

„Ric, das klären wir gleich morgen bei Gringotts", Salazar war merklich sauer. „Gnade Dumbledore, wenn er sich an Nicks und Nates Erbe vergriffen hat."

„Ich könnte sonst auch die Akten dort anfordern, schließlich arbeite ich da", schlug Bill vor. „Fällt vielleicht nicht so auf, als wenn ihr dort aufschlagt. Vielleicht überwacht jemand von Dumbledores Leute Gringotts."

„Danke, Bill, das Angebot nehmen wir gerne an. Dabei kannst du die Kobolde vielleicht gleich bitten, deine Vermutung zu überprüfen."

„Vielleicht sollten bei dieser Gelegenheit auch die Konten von allen Waisenkindern, die zur Amtszeit von Dumbledores in Hogwarts jemals Schüler waren, kontrollierte werden. Wenn er einmal Gelder unterschlagen hat, wird er es auch öfters getan oder zumindest versucht haben."

„Geht klar", Bill schrieb sich alles auf. „Ich lasse dann auch gleich die Vermögen der Prewetts und von Edgar und Bonita Bones überprüfen. Theoretisch müsste dies eingefroren sein."

„Theoretisch", stimmte Sirius ihm zu, „wir schreiben gleich eine Eule an Susans Eltern David und Miranda und auch an Amelia Bones, vielleicht bekommen wir so auch noch etwas heraus."

„Dann müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, was mit:

Caradoc Dearborn

Benjy Fenwick

Marlene McKinnon samt Familie sowie

Dorcas Meadowes

geschah. Wurden sie auch umgebracht oder gelang es Dumbledore sie so von sich zu überzeugen, dass sie freiwillig verschwanden und unter einem anderen Namen weiter für ihn arbeiten."

„Wäre eine Möglichkeit – ich musste am vergangenen Freitag eine Sache mit Amos Diggory klären und stellte dabei fest, dass er unter dem Imperius steht. So war es eventuell möglich, ihnen einen Sohn unterzuschieben."

„Behalte ihn im Auge, Percy, sprich vielleicht auch einmal mit seinen direkten Kollegen. Sobald die Geschichte mit Moody geklärt ist, lassen wir Umbridge wegen der Blutfeder auffliegen."

„Darauf freue ich mich ganz besonders – Madame sieht mich immer so herausfordernd und verschlagen an, wenn wir uns im Ministerium begegnen. Ich würde niemals eine Frau schlagen, egal, wie sehr sie mich provoziert, aber bei dem rosa-roten Plüschmonster würde ich glatt eine Ausnahme machen."

„Davon möchten wir dann aber ein Foto haben, Perce."

„Bekommt ihr bzw. würdet Ihr bekommen. Ich bin gespannt, was sie morgen für ein Gesicht macht, wenn ich mit dem neuen Umhang aufkreuze."

Viel wurde an diesem Abend nicht mehr besprochen, so dass sie sich bald darauf trennten. Wie es der Zufall so wollte, fingen Tom, Severus, Constantin und Lucianus Fred und George ab und drängten sie in die Wohnung von Tom und Cassie. „Was habt ihr Fleur erzählt?"

„Habt ihr es also bemerkt", die Zwillinge sahen sich an und begannen zu lachen. „Nun, Cassie kann Euch ja bestätigen, dass wir nie etwas für Fleur übrig hatten. Ging aber Ginny auch so, sie gab ihr sogar den zutreffenden Namen „Schleim", der unserer Meinung nach voll und ganz passt, denn Fleur wusste sich bei Bill einzuschleimen, das war schon ekelig."

Cassie nickte eifrig: „Ich gebe euch recht – Schleim trifft es völlig. Nick akzeptierte sie, weil dieser ihre kleine Schwester Gabrielle aus dem Schwarzen See rettete, Ron und mich ließ sie immer links lieben, denn was waren wir schon? Der sechste Sohn einer armen Familie und eine hässliche Streberin, Ginny war uninteressant als kleine Schwester. Auch Molly gegenüber benahm sie sich ähnlich abfällig, während sie mit „ _Arthur"_ schon fast flirtete."

„Ganz genau, so war Fleur – auch für uns hatte sie nur abfällige Blicke und Bemerkungen übrig. Jedenfalls bekamen wir mit, dass Bill sie über unsere Familie und ihr magisches Erbe aufklärte, ihr sozusagen einen Antrag machte."

„Fleur fiel wirklich alles aus dem Gesicht als sie hörte, dass wir Werdrachen sind", George lachte verächtlich. „Kaum war Bill weg, schlenderten wir rein zufällig vorbei, taten so, als wären wir selbst überrascht über das Zusammentreffen. Wir zwangen ihr ein Gespräch auf und dabei kam die Rede auch auf unser magisches Erbe. Wir fragten Fleur, was sie ad hoc dazu meinen würde."

„Ich brachte das Argument vor, dass sie sich dann niemals mehr die Beine rasieren müsste, wäre ja eh alles voller Drachenschuppen und sie solle uns doch einmal berichten, wie es wäre, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn Schuppe auf Schuppe trifft, statt Haut auf Haut."

„Fleur wurde kreidebleich, dann rot, dann kalkweiß und wurde schließlich ohnmächtig. Nett und zuvorkommend wir nun einmal sind, blieben wir da, bis sie wieder zu sich kam. Dabei war komischerweise ein Arm von uns verwandelt. Sie schrie auf und lief weg. Wie ihre Antwort an Bill lautete, wisst Ihr ja schon."

„Saubere Arbeit", kam es anerkennend von Lucianus. „Sehr gut gemacht. Bill kann wirklich froh sein, dass er diese Fleur los ist."

„Fünfzig Punkte für Slytherin für die spontane Ausarbeitung und erfolgreiche Umsetzung eines Plans."

„Lassen Sie aber bitte in der nächsten Zeit Bill den den Grund für diese Punkte nicht hören. Er verwandelt sich nämlich in einen gewaltigen Drachen und ist uns so haushoch überlegen."

„Glaubt mir, später wird er euch dafür umso dankbarer sein. Lasst ihn erst seine Gefährtin finden und dann ist alles wieder gut."


	36. Schnüffeleien

**30\. Schnüffeleien**

Gleich am nächsten Morgen begannen die Nachforschungen: Bill sprach mit dem Direktor von Gringotts, der sofort weitere Kobolde dazu holte. Bill erzählte die ganze Geschichte, trug die gesammelten Vermutungen und Verdachtsmomente vor. „Hochinteressant", murmelte einer der Kobolde. „Aber das bekommen wir heraus. Was soll passieren, wenn sich der Verdacht gegen Dumbledore erhärtet?"

„Das bleibt dann abzuwarten: Entweder wird es gleich öffentlich gemacht und der Alte hat ausgespielt oder wir warten ab, bis wir noch mehr Beweismittel gegen ihn zusammen haben. Remus meinte gestern schon, es wäre bestimmt interessant seine Wohnung in Hogwarts zu durchsuchen."

„Vielleicht sollten auch einmal checken, was Dumbledore alles gehört und wie sich das Vermögen im Laufe der Jahre erhöhte", schlug der Direktor vor. Ihm gefiel dieser Auftrag, Dumbledore hatte er noch nie leiden mögen, dieser machte aus seiner Verachtung den Kobolden gegenüber keinen Hehl. Bei sonstigen magischen Geschöpfen hielt er sich zurück, noch jedenfalls. „Ich schlage vor, dass alle hier Anwesenden an diesem Projekt arbeiten. Ich stelle dafür den großen Konferenzraum zur Verfügung – alle Akten werden umgehend dorthin gebracht.

Gleichzeitig werde ich unsere neuen Wächter, die gerade frisch von der Akademie kommen, bitten, alles rund um Gringotts im Auge zu behalten. Vielleicht finden wir so heraus, ob jemand von Dumbledores Leuten die Bank beobachtet. Gleichzeitig werden alle Mitarbeiter angewiesen, sehr aufmerksam zu sein in der nächsten Zeit."

Der Direktor gab umgehend die entsprechenden Anweisungen und instruierte alle Kobolde. Diese waren Feuer und Flamme bei dem Gedanken, den hochmütigen Dumbledore von seinem hohen Ross herunterholen zu können. Je besser sie arbeiteten, desto eher bestand die Möglichkeiten, diesen nach Askaban zu verfrachten. Das war jedenfalls die Parole, die der Direktor ausgab und die von allen Kobolden mit Begeisterung aufgenommen wurde.

Während Gringotts begann, sich in einen Bienenschwarm zu verwandeln, auch wenn niemand der Bankkunden dies mitbekam, schritt Percy durch die Eingangshalle des Zaubereiministeriums, sein Umhang mit dem Familienwappen bauschte sich fast so wie bei seinem ehemaligen Tränkelehrer. Viele der Ministeriumsmitarbeiter beobachteten ihn mit offenen Mund, was Percy sehr wohl registrierte. Er trat in den gleichen Fahrstuhl wie Dolores Umbridge, grüßte höflich in die Runde. „Was ist das denn für ein Wappen, kann sich so eine arme Familie wie die Weasleys so etwas überhaupt erlauben?" spottete diese auch sofort.

„Nun, die Weasleys waren zwar arm, doch immer ehrenwert und standen auf der guten Seite, was man von Anderen nicht behaupten kann. Aber wenn Sie einmal genau hinsehen, liebe Dolores, werden Sie bemerken, dass es das Wappen der Prewetts ist. Meine Mutter war eine geborene Prewett und mein Bruder Bill ist der Erbe dieses Titels, besser gesagt, er trägt den Namen Lord Dragonstone." Percy warf Umbridge einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Und falls Sie es noch nicht wissen sollten, die Prewetts sind seit Urzeiten mit den Slytherins, Blacks, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Malfoys befreundet. Wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen guten Tag, Dolores, sollten Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen haben, wissen Sie ja, wo Sie mich finden. Amos, Robert, Celina, Doug – vielleicht sieht man sich ja beim Essen." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Percy freundlich von seinen Kollegen und verließ fröhlich pfeifend den Fahrstuhl.

Hoch erhobenen Hauptes entstieg Percy dem Fahrstuhl und strebte auf sein Büro zu, in dem schon Lucius auf ihn wartet. „Und wie war es?" fragte dieser auch sofort, kaum das die Tür sich hinter Percy geschlossen hatte, Kaffee stand schon für sie bereit und das Zimmer war abhörsicher gezaubert. Lucius Büro grenzte direkt daran und war auch in diesem Zauber eingebunden.

„Neugierig bist du wohl gar nicht, Luc, oder?"

„Nur wissbegierig."

„Ich hab sie auf alle Fälle aufgeschreckt – ich freu mich schon auf dem Moment, wo wir sie erst aus dem Ministerium jagen und später dann verhaften."

„Bist du eigentlich mit der Nichte vom Plüschmonster weitergekommen, Percy?"

„Laut den Beobachtungen der Nachbarin scheint sie nur eine Anhängerin zu sein, ohne jedoch bei so etwas mitzumachen. Dazu sei sie auch zu dumm. Auch Hannahs Vater scheint nicht mit von der Partie zu sein, doch sie bleibt am Ball."

„Sie soll aber vorsichtig sein, dass sie nicht auffliegt", schärfte Lucius seinem Assistenten ein.

„Das ist sie. Sie schreibt gerade an ihrer Abschlussarbeit bzw. Abschlussarbeiten, da sie diese in drei Fächern ablegen will. So fällt es nicht auf, wenn sie ständig zu Hause ist und sich freut, ab und an mit der Nachbarin am Gartenzaun ein Schwätzchen zu halten."

„Sehr gut", lobte Lucius und grinste verschlagen. „Das wird ein Spaß."

„Ja, ganz besonders jetzt", Percy verzog das Gesicht und wies auf seinen Schreibtisch, wo sich schon die Akten türmten. „Die Schulakten aus dem Archiv wurden bereits vom Minister unauffällig herauf geschafft. Tonks wird auch gleich kommen, dann können wir anfangen."

„Macht das aber besser in unserem Aktenraum, nicht, dass jemand unbefugtes hier hereinkommt und dann dumme Fragen stellt. Noch lieber wäre es mir, wenn ihr das gar nicht hier im Ministerium erledigt."

„Geht mir genauso", Percy fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Hast du mich nicht erst daran erinnert, dass ich endlich einmal ein paar Tage Urlaub machen soll?"

„Jetzt wo du es erwähnst, Percy, ich bestehe sogar darauf", Lucius grinste verschlagen, hier kam eindeutig der Slytherin zutage. „Kingsley soll Tonks beurlauben und dann verschwindet ihr nach Malfoy Manor mit den Unterlagen. Narzissa und Molly helfen bestimmt auch gerne."

„Und Augusta", lachte Percy.

„Die auf alle Fälle, jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr die Dursleys runtermachen kann. Ich hab übrigens eben die letzten Belege sortiert und muss sagen, so eine Misswirtschaft wie unter Dumbledore in Hogwarts habe ich noch nie gesehen. Da sind Posten drunter, die sind so was von dubios und fadenscheinig. Hier sieh mal", Lucius fischte einen entsprechenden Beleg heraus und zeigte ihn seinem Assistenten.

„1.000 Galleonen für Schmetterlingsfutter", las Percy vor und lachte. „Ist dem denn nichts besseres eingefallen? Hast du noch mehr solcher merkwürdiger Ausgaben gefunden?"

„Haufenweise", knurrte Luc und zeigte noch einige Belege über Gartenmöbel, Krakenfutter und Rasenwuchsmittel vor. „Das sind im Laufe der Jahre mehrere tausend Galleonen gewesen, die Dumbles so für sich einstrich. Außerdem waren seine gesamten Unterlagen in einem großen Karton gesammelt, ohne jegliche Ordnung. Ohne die Hilfe von Marie-Luise und Douglas Creevy hätte ich das nie geschafft. Noch ein Punkt mehr, den wir gegen Dumbles zur gegebenen Zeit verwenden können und auch werden. Das Suppenhuhn kann schon einmal beginnen, seine Koffer für Askaban zu packen."

Die Männer sahen sich an und lachten schallend. Dann packten sie schleunigst die Akten zusammen und Percy verschwand zu den Malfoys, wo auch nur wenige Minuten später Tonks eintrudelte, sehr zur Freude ihrer Eltern. Auch Andromeda, Ted, Marie-Luise und Douglas Creevy sowie Lunas Vater waren sofort Feuer und Flamme über diese neue Herausforderung und so machten sich alle gemeinsam an die Arbeit und sichteten die Schülerakten aus mehreren Jahrzehnten, während Jamie, Tiffany und Raven um sie herum spielten und Caitlin in ihrem Körbchen schlief.

Während diese beiden Gruppen schon mit der Arbeit beginnen konnten, gab es bei Moody Komplikationen – er sprach einfach nicht auf das Veritaserum an. Frustriert flohte Kingsley schließlich Severus und Salazar Slytherin an und schilderte das Problem: „Da hat sich wohl jemand gegen Veritaserum immun gemacht", grinste Severus nur und begann sofort zu brauen. „Macht überhaupt nichts, das bekommen wir wieder hin. Wir brauen dir als erstes ein Mittel, das die Immunität wieder aufhebt, dauert allerdings einige Stunden bis die Wirkung einsetzt. Danach gibt es ein noch stärkeres Veritaserum. Danach wird Moody euch überhaupt nichts mehr verheimlichen."

„Das ist gut, wir wollen ja nicht, dass irgendwann auffliegt, wen wir hier verhören."

„Nehmt euch doch den Grimmauldplatz als vorübergehendes Hauptquartier", schlug Sirius vor, der ebenfalls zugegen war. „Den Phoenixorden hab ich ja schon lange ausquartiert und die Schutzwälle erhöht, also habt ihr dort Platz genug und seid ungestört. Kreacher."

„Lord Black haben gerufen?"

„Ja, danke, dass du so schnell gekommen bist. Mr. Shaklebolt wird gleich in den Grimmauldplatz ziehen um dort Alastor Moody ungestört verhören zu können. Niemand, besonders nicht Dumbledore, Umbridge und Konsorten dürfen davon etwas erfahren. Sichere bitte das Haus entsprechend ab."

„Macht Kreacher sehr gerne, Lord Black", der Hauself grinste verschlagen. „Kreacher mochte Dumbledore noch nie, war immer gemein zu mir, wenn niemand es bemerkte, ebenso Mr. Moody."

„Das trifft sich gut, Kingsley möchte nämlich herausbekommen, was Moody so alles weiß."

„Kreacher wird helfen", es ploppte wieder und der Hauself war verschwunden.

„Besser geht es ja gar nicht", freute sich Kingsley, bedankte sich und verschwand um den Umzug vorzubereiten. Severus versprach zu kommen, sobald die Mittel fertig gestellt waren.

Drei Tage später war es endlich soweit, Moodys Körper hatte sich soweit wieder regeneriert, dass er auf das Veritaserum ansprach und so begannen das erste Verhör. „Haben Sie Arthur Weasley getötet?" lautete die erste Frage, die Kingsley auf Bitten der Familie stellte.

„Ja, mit dem größten Vergnügen", Moody gab ein meckerndes Lachen von sich.

„Warum?"

„Er und seine Frau wollten sich von Albus Dumbledore abwenden und das konnten wir doch nicht zulassen. Also fesselten wir ihn erst einmal im Keller und er musste regelmäßig mit ansehen, wie ich mich an seiner Frau austobte. Ich war schon lange scharf auf Molly, sie hatte so schöne weiche Formen", Moody lachte anzüglich.

„Sie geben also zu, dass Sie sich mindestens einmal an Molly Weasley vergangen haben?"

„Einmal – sind Sie irre? Regelmäßig – sie konnte sich ja nicht wehren, stand unter dem Imperius und wie gesagt, ich wollte sie schon lange haben. Außerdem nahm ich ja die Stelle ihres Ehemannes an, da war es ja ihre Pflicht, mich regelmäßig ranzulassen. Die Blicke von ihrem Alten hätten Sie sehen sollen und sein Geheul erst, als er mich bat, sein Weib in Ruhe zu lassen. Nur schade, dass sie keine Kinder mehr bekommen konnte, eigene Kinder hätten mir alles bedeutet – die hätte ich nach meinen Idealen und natürlich denen von Albus Dumbledore formen können. Lauter kleine brillante Zauberer und Hexen, die wissen, was sie zu tun haben.

Leider musste ich aber die rothaarigen Bälger von Molly durchfüttern – Bill, Charlie, Percy und die Zwillinge. Das waren doch keine Kinder, wie man sie haben wollte, alles nur Enttäuschungen. Mein Ron und meine kleine Ginny, das waren prachtvolle Kinder – war aber auch klar, ich hab sie ja von klein auf erzogen und auf den rechten Weg geleitet."

„Was ist mit den richtigen Eltern der zwei passiert – Edgar und Bonita Bones?"

„Tot, was sonst. Bones wurde zu neugierig, hinterfragte alles, spionierte Albus hinterher. Das konnten wir uns natürlich nicht bieten lassen. Bones belauschte zudem ein Gespräch, in dem es darum ging, dass Albus Geld aus Hogwarts abzweigt. Merlin, der Mann ist ein Genie, da ist es doch normal, wenn man sein Gehalt etwas hochschrauben will, da muss sich doch keiner drüber aufregen. Aber nein, Bones drohte sogar, dies zu melden.

Deshalb haben wir Bones erst etwas gefoltert in der Hoffnung, dass er vernünftig wird und sich uns anschließt, doch selbst unter dem Crucio blieb er standhaft, also ließen wir ihn verhungern. Und Bonita – mit der vergnügte sich Albus noch eine Weile, doch das dumme Weib brachte sich nach 7 Wochen um, wusste es wohl nicht zu schätzen, dass sie als Gespielin des großen Albus Dumbledore auserkoren war. Dabei hatte dieser großes mit ihr geplant – Kinder sollte sie ihm schenken. Dass sie das konnte, sah man ja daran, dass sie selbst schon drei bekommen hatte."

„Warum wurde das dritte Kind nicht zu Molly gegeben?"

„Weil es klein und schwächlich war, also genau das Gegenteil der anderen Kinder. Es wäre aufgefallen. Deshalb kam sie zu den O'Reileys, die konnten sich besser um sie kümmern. Das waren auch getreue Anhänger von Dumbledore und die Schwester auch, unterstützten ihn wo es ging mit Geld. Da konnten wir sicher sein, dass das Mädchen richtig erzogen wird, aber irgendetwas muss da schief gelaufen sein, dass die so einfach der Hochzeit mit Potter zustimmt. Das konnte echt keiner ahnen."

„Warum hat Dumbledore so großes Interesse an diesem Kind entwickelt? Warum sollte sie diesen Cedric heiraten?"

„Bonita Bones war eine Bannsängerin, genauso wie ihre Großmutter und deren Großmutter auch – seit Generationen wird diese Gabe immer an eine Tochter weitervererbt. Bei Ginny ist diese Gabe nicht zu finden, doch bei ihrer Schwester schon. Deshalb hat er so ein großes Interesse an der Kleinen, sobald sie volljährig ist, wird sie ihre Kräfte vollends nutzen können. Jetzt liegt noch ein Zauber über ihr, der diese Gabe blockiert – soll ja nicht jeder merken, wenn sie einmal singt. Deshalb auch die Heirat mit Cedric – Dumbledore wollte sie so unter Kontrolle bekommen. Die Kleine hätte ihm gut helfen können gegen Voldemort. Schlecht sieht sie ja auch nicht aus, alles am richtigen Platz. Wäre also kein großes Opfer für den Jungen gewesen, seinen ehelichen Pflichten nachzukommen. Und Nachwuchs können wir immer gebrauchen", wieder hörte man Moodys meckerndes Gelächter. Den Auroren drehte sich der Magen um.

„Was passierte mit

Caradoc Dearborn

Benjy Fenwick

Marlene McKinnon samt Familie

Dorcas Meadowes

Gideon Prewett

Fabian Prewett",

wollte Kingsley jetzt wissen. Er drehte sich um und langte in die Tasche, trank unauffällig ein Kopfschmerzmittel und eins zur Magenberuhigung. Ein Glück, dass Severus Gryffindor-Slytherin ihn und seine Leute mit solchen Mitteln ausreichend versorgte. Das Verhört dauerte gerade einmal eine Stunde und schon war ihm kotzübel von dem Gehörten. Er merkte, seinen Leuten erging es nicht anders, denn auch diese griffen zu ihren Tränken.

„Die beiden Prewett-Brüder wurden ebenfalls zu neugierig. Sie stellten Fragen nach der Familiengeschichte und nahmen schließlich Kontakt zu ihrem Urgroßonkel auf. Wenn Molly und Arthur herausbekommen hätten, dass die Familie magische Wesen waren und der Urgroßonkel zu einer Versöhnung bereit gewesen wäre, nicht auszudenken. Die hätten sich doch sofort von Dumbledore abgewandt. Das galt es zu verhindern. Also erlitten die Brüder halt einen kleinen Unfall, wir ließen es so aussehen, als wären es Voldemorts Leute gewesen. Hat großen Spaß gemacht, sich an diesen Abtrünnigen auszutoben. Schon damals versprach Albus, dass Molly ganz alleine mir gehören würde. Von da an beobachtete ich sie und ihren Mann des Öfteren nachts in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Bisschen einfallslos waren sie gewesen, das muss man ja zugeben, doch angeturnt hat es mich schon." Moody grinste widerlich.

„Was wissen Sie über

Caradoc Dearborn

Benjy Fenwick

Marlene McKinnon samt Familie

Dorcas Meadowes?"

„Nichts, nur dass Marlene und Dorcas für Albus bestimmt waren. Da wird er McKinnon wohl auch entsorgt haben. Der Ehemann stört doch bei so etwas immer ein wenig, sah man ja an Arthur."

„Bei wie vielen fingierten Todesserüberfällen waren Sie dabei, Moody?"

„Kann ich gar nicht mehr zählen, waren etliche."

„Castlebay?"

„Ja, der war klasse", begann Moody zu schwärmen. „Kleines Dorf, keine Gegenwehr bzw. fast keine, denn es gab einen Zauberer, der versuchte alle zu verteidigen, hat er natürlich nicht geschafft. Wie denn auch, wenn der brillante Albus etwas plant, geht auch alles gut. Der Mann ist begabt was Pläne schmieden angeht, da kann sich so manch einer noch eine Scheibe von abschneiden. Im alten Rom hätte er es garantiert weit gebracht, wäre bestimmt sogar am Ende Kaiser geworden. Erst von Großbritannien und Irland, danach von ganz Europa und irgendwann von der gesamten magischen und nicht magischen Welt. Schade nur, dass uns die vier Plagen entwischten. Die Mutter hatte sie versteckt, doch ansonsten ein guter Schnitt sechzig erwischt und nur vier entkommen. Das macht uns so schnell keiner nach."

In den nächsten vier Stunden erzählte Moody von jedem weiteren „Todesserüberfall", an dem er beteiligt war, doch leider konnte er keine weiteren Namen nennen, denn wie er glaubhaft berichtete, wusste nur Dumbledore alle Namen seiner Leute. „Waren Sie am Überfall auf die Longbottoms beteiligt?"

„Klar, an solchen großen Geschichten bin ich immer beteiligt gewesen", prahlte Moody. „Da kann man doch nicht auf mich verzichten, bin doch schließlich Albus rechte Hand. Ohne mich läuft da gar nichts."

„Warum wurden Frank und Alice überfallen und in den Wahnsinn gefoltert?"

„Einfach nur so, wir wollten eine falsche Spur legen und die Lestranges waren uns schon lange ein Dorn im Auge. Black hatten wir schon beseitigt, indem wir ihn den Mord an den Potters in die Schuhe schoben. So fiel die Familie Black in Ungnade in der magischen Welt. Eine Gerichtsverhandlung von Black zu verhindern war schon etwas schwerer, doch nicht unmöglich für den genialen Albus Dumbledore. Dort wäre ihm nämlich Veritaserum verabreicht worden und dann wäre ja herausgekommen, dass er die Potters nicht ermordet hatte."

„Musste Neville Longbottem zusehen bei den Folterungen seiner Eltern?"

„Nein, wir brauchten ihn ja noch. Hätte Potter nicht gespurt oder hätten die Dursleys ihn umgebracht, dieses kleine miese Mistbalg, hätten wir ja einen Ersatzretter der magischen Welt benötigt. Also durfte er nicht durchdrehen und das wäre er, wenn er gesehen hätten, wie wir Frank und Alice Longbottom foltern. Wir ließen uns sehr lange Zeit, es hetzte uns ja keiner."

„Waren Sie bei dem Überfall auf die Potters dabei, wussten sie vorab, dass sie Vampire sind?"

„Ich war dabei und das mit dem Vampiren war uns bekannt. Pettigrew hatte mal vor Jahren ein Gespräch zwischen Remus, James und Sirius belauscht, in dem es um magische Wesen ging. Auch erfuhren wir, dass Potter gar kein Potter war, sondern der Sohn von Godric und Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin. Albus forschte nach und fand schließlich heraus, dass diese Familie nur durch ein schwarzmagisches Ritual vernichtet werden konnte, während alle anderen Vampir viel leichter auszuschalten sind. Haben wir vorher ausprobiert.

Doch Albus Dumbledore wäre nicht Albus Dumbledore, wenn er nicht ein schwarzmagisches Ritual hinbekommen würde. Es hat Spaß gemacht, ihm dabei zuzusehen." Man hörte es Moodys Stimme an, er schwelgte richtig in Erinnerungen.

„Wer war bei den Mord an den Potters dabei?"

„Albus, Pettigrew und ich. Pettigrew ist zwar nur ein Waschlappen und zu nichts zu gebrauchen, doch er bettelte förmlich darum, dabei sein zu dürfen. Und warum auch nicht: Schließlich musste er die ganze Schulzeit hinweg diesen arroganten James Potter und seinen nicht minder arroganten Freund Sirius Black ertragen. Dazu noch diesen stinkenden Werwolf." Moody spuckte angewidert auf den Boden aus.

„Was ist mit Remus Lupin? Er wurde doch von Fenrir Greyback gebissen oder?" fragte Jack Sulliwan scheinheilig nach. Er wusste ja, dass dem nicht so war.

„Ach so ein Quatsch", Moody winkte ungeduldig mit seiner Hand ab. „Ich entführte ihn als er fünf Jahre alt war. Dann sperrten wir ihn zu einem Werwolf in einem Raum und warteten darauf, dass der Vollmond aufgeht. Man konnte von außen in den Raum hineinsehen, doch nicht umgekehrt. Es gab früher gewisse Kreise, da wurde so etwas gerne gesehen, es nannte sich Mondjagd.

Meistens sperrten wir einen Erwachsenen zu dem Werwolf in einem Raum, den wir entsprechend gestalteten, meistens als Wald, so dass es eine richtige Hetzjagd wurde. Man war das immer ein Heidenspaß, wenn die wegliefen", Moody schlug sich voller Freude auf den Oberschenkel. „Keiner überlebte das und es war ein netter Nebenverdienst für Dumbledore.

Jedenfalls bei einem Fünfjährigen brauchten wir so einen Aufwand ja nicht zu treiben, was kann der schon ausrichten. Doch irgendetwas ging schief, der Werwolf war müde und so biss er Lupin nur, beschützte ihn danach bis die Nacht vorbei war. Die Leute, speziell die Weiber, baten für das Kind um Gnade und deshalb modifizierte Albus Lupins Gedächtnis, so dass er dachte, Greyback hätte ihn gebissen.

Albus suchte einige Tage nach der Hatz Lupins Eltern auf und spendete ihnen Trost über das Missgeschick, was ihrer Familie passierte, bot sogar schon an, dass Lupin – obwohl er ein Werwolf war – regulär Hogwarts besuchen könne. So hatte die verpfuschte Jagd dennoch sein Gutes, Lupin war Albus auf ewig dankbar.

„Warum brachten Sie Molly um, wenn Sie doch so viel _„Spaß"_ mit ihr hatten?" lautete Kingsleys letzte und abschließende Frage.

„Sie widersetzte sich mir, wollte mir den Gehorsam verweigern trotz des Imperiuses, meinte, sie wolle nicht mit mir schlafen. Wo kommen wir denn dahin, dass eine Frau sich so etwas hinausnehmen kann?" plusterte Moody sich auf. „Also hab ich sie erst ein wenig geschlagen und gewürgt, dann nahm ich sie und trotzdem wehrte sie sich weiter. Da drückte ich immer weiter zu und irgendwann bewegte sie sich nicht mehr. Schade, dass es so gekommen ist, denn diese Variante war besonders geil, hätte mehr davon vertragen können."

Den Auroren, denen nicht schon vorher schlecht gewesen, war, wurde spätestens jetzt schlecht, und alle nahmen noch einen Trank oder auch zwei zu sich.

„Wer war für den Anschlag auf das Haus der Lovegoods und des Klitterers verantwortlich?" Kingsley versuchte es jetzt mal mit einem harmloseren Thema.

„Ich! Ich hab alles geplant", der Stolz in Moodys Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Der hat mir zu viel herumgeschnüffelt. Ein Jammer, dass Ron nicht an seine Tochter herangekommen ist. Die wäre ein tolles Druckmittel gegen den Alten gewesen."

„Wer beauftragte Ron und Ginny, das Haus der Lovegoods zu beschatten?"

„Auch wieder ich, war zu Übungszwecken, man kann gar nicht früh genug mit der Ausbildung beginnen predige ich immer."

„Wer war bei der Aktion letztes Schuljahr im Ministerium beteiligt, wer gab sich als wer aus?"

„Ich war dabei, außerdem Dolores Umbridge als Bellatrix Lestrange, Cedric als Voldemort, Peter Pettrigrew wollte es sich auch nicht entgehen lassen. Die Anderen kenne ich nicht mit Namen. Nur schade, dass uns der richtige Voldemort samt Leuten in die Quere kam. Sonst wäre Potter jetzt auf unserer Seite und die blöde Granger wäre Geschichte bzw. Ron wollte sie ja haben. Ist ja auch irgendwie ganz schnuckelig. Ich hätte meinen Kleinen schon geholfen, sie sich gefügig zu machen." Wieder lachte Moody dreckig und den Auroren drehte sich erneut der Magen um.

Mehr wusste Moody nicht zu berichten, er unterschrieb brav das Verhörprotokoll und ließ sich in seine Zelle bringen.

„Ich brauch einen Feuerwhiskey", Jack SullIwan ließ sich im Gemeinschaftsraum in seinen Sessel fallen.

„Einen, ich könnte eine ganze Flasche vertragen", auch Peter McCallister streckte alle Viere von sich.

Es ploppte und Kreacher erschien. „Kreacher hat für Auroren gekocht und Lord Black schickt seinen besten Feuerwhiskey."

„Danke, Kreacher, du bist unsere Rettung."

Kreacher lächelte geschmeichelt und begann den Tisch zu decken.

„Wir sollten gleich die Weasleys, die Slytherins und alle Anderen benachrichtigen. Sie sollten es umgehend erfahren und nicht erst aus der Zeitung oder bei der Gerichtsverhandlung."

„Der Bann muss auch von der Kleinen genommen werden", erinnerte SullIwan seine Kollegen. „Wie Moody über Frauen redete, da kam mir alles hoch. Ich glaube, ich bringe meiner Frau später Blumen mit, einfach nur so weil mir danach ist."

Seine Kollegen nickten und nahmen sich das gleiche vor.


	37. Moody vor Gericht

**Moody vor Gericht**

Schon drei Tage später fand die Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Alastor Mad-Eye Moody statt und zwar vor dem inneren Zaubergamot. So sollte verhindert werden, dass das, was noch geheim bleiben sollte, an die Öffentlichkeit dringen konnte. Vorerst sollte nämlich niemand erfahren, dass Moody so eifrig geplaudert hatte. Er würde offiziell nur dafür verurteilt, dass er Arthur Weasley ermordet und Molly Weasley Gewalt angetan hatte. Dazu würde noch Freiheitsberaubung und Benutzung eines verbotenen Fluches kommen. Bei allen anderen Angelegenheiten würde verlautbart werden, dass die Ermittlungen noch andauern würden, eine Befragung unter Veritaserum nicht möglich sei, da Moody dagegen immun sei.

Sie wollten erst in Ruhe weiter gegen Dumbledore ermitteln und ihn nicht aufschrecken. Zudem sollte auch Umbridge bestraft werden und gegen diese hatten sie noch nicht allzu viel in der Hand. Leider!

Bill würde bei dieser Verhandlung zum ersten Mal seinen Sitz im Zaubergamot ausüben – er war zwar der Sohn der beiden Hauptopfer, doch die anderen Mitglieder des inneren Gamots hatten bei einer Beratung besprochen, dass sie ihm dieses Recht zustanden. Sie hätten an seiner Stelle auch dieses Recht ausüben wollen. So schritt Bill an diesem Morgen zusammen mit seinen vier Brüdern in den Gerichtssaal – alle trugen wieder ihre eleganten Roben mit dem Wappen der Prewetts.

Aber auch Molly war bei ihnen, obwohl ihre Söhne sie gebeten hatten, zu Hause zu bleiben. „Nein, ich muss dabei sein, so als Abschluss. Ansonsten ist es nie vorbei. Er kann mir ja nichts mehr tun, nie mehr." Fenrir hatte von diesem Vorhaben gewusst und begleitete Molly. Zwischen den beiden bildete sich langsam eine tiefe und aufrichtige Freundschaft, auch wenn der Werwolf andere Gefühle für die fünffache Mutter hegte, doch er wusste, er musste ihr Zeit lassen nach der Sache mit Moody. Sehr viel Zeit. Doch das war für ihn kein Problem, solange Molly ihn als Freund und als Vertrauensperson ansah, wartete er gern. Es lohnte sich ja auch. Molly war eine nette, liebe Frau, die das Herz am rechten Fleck hatte.

Cassie, Hannah sowie die anderen Ehefrauen der Zaubergamotmitglieder waren zur Unterstützung mitgekommen. Ein Umstand, den besonders Severus, Lucianus und Tom genossen. Lucianus hielt beispielsweise seine Frau in den Armen und küsste sie, als wenn sie sich wochenlang nicht sehen würden. „Lucan, es ist nur eine Gerichtsverhandlung und nicht eine Nordpolexpedition", neckte ihn auch schon sein Cousin Sander Ravenclaw-Gryffindor.

„Bist ja nur neidisch", nur mühsam löste Lucianus sich von den Lippen seiner Frau. „Hab du erst einmal eine Gefährtin und dann wirst du mich verstehen."

„Ich versteh dich, Sev und Tom jetzt schon. Eure Gefährtinnen sind zuckersüß, bildhübsch und der Traum eines jeden Mannes. Ich bin euch dankbar, dass ihr mir so nette Cousinen beschert habt. Nicht auszudenken, wenn dumme Hühner eure Gefährtinnen gewesen wären. Wie hätte ich die dann auf den Familienfeiern ertragen sollen!"

„Danke für das Kompliment, Sander." Destinys Stimme klang staubtrocken. „Hoffen wir mal, dass du nicht ein dummes Huhn bekommst. Dann bekommst du auch die schönen Dinge wie deine Cousins und Freunde."

„Mach mich nicht neidisch, kleine Cousine", maulte Sander gespielt und drückte ihr frech einen Kuss auf die Wange. Lachend nahm er dann seinen Platz ein.

„Der ist unmöglich", Destiny lachte schallend und ließ sich gern noch einmal küssen. Nur widerstrebend folgte Lucianus dann seinen Cousins nach vorn.

„Man muss es ihnen lassen", murmelte Hannah ihren Freundinnen und angeheirateten Cousinen zu. „Küssen können unsere Männer."

„Oh ja", seufzten Susan, Cassie, Destiny und alle anderen im Chor.

Die Verhandlung begann und Fudge, der den Vorsitz führte, ließ den Angeklagten hineinbringen. Moody, jetzt ohne die Einwirkung von Veritaserum ging zur Anklagebank und nahm darauf Platz. Es schien, als würde ihn dies alles nicht stören. Er ließ seinen Blick verächtlich über die Mitglieder des inneren Zaubergamots streifen und schließlich über die Zuschauer. Dann sah er Molly.

„Das, das ist unmöglich – DU BIST TOT", schrie er dann los.

„Anscheinend nicht, Moody."

„Ich hab dich doch selbst umgebracht mit meinen eigenen Händen. Du kannst nicht überlebt haben. Du bist tot, tot, tot. Sonst hätte ich doch noch lange meinen Spaß mit dir haben können. Wie all die Jahre auch.

Hätte ich dass gewusst, dass du Schlampe mich dermaßen hereingelegt hast, hätte ich nicht nur dich, sondern auch deine verkommenden Söhne umgebracht, alle fünf. Schön langsam und grausam – wie ich es schon die ganze Zeit geplant hatte, doch Albus hinderte mich ja immer daran. Leider, leider, leider."

„Ich glaube das reicht", meinte Fudge und verhängte einen Silencio über den ehemaligen Auror. „Ich nehme an, wir haben alle genug gehört, so dass wir nur noch schnell die Anklageschrift verlesen – auch nur der Form halber – und dann dürften unsere hochverehrten Gamotmitglieder ihr Urteil fällen. Oder ist jemand der Meinung, wir würden noch mehr Zeit brauchen?"

Godric Gryffindor-Slytherin erhob sich von seinem Platz: „Nein, Minister Fudge, wir wissen alle genug und hörten eben ja auch das Geständnis des Angeklagten. Das reicht uns."

„Sehr schön, sehr schön", Fudge rieb sich die Hände. Dann las eine magische Stimme die Anklageschrift vor, Charlie verhängte unauffällig über seine Mutter einen Muffilato, das musste sie sich nicht unbedingt anhören. Dankbar lächelte Molly ihn an. „Danke, mein Schatz." „Gerne, Mom."

„Die Gamotmitglieder mögen sich bitte zurückziehen für die Urteilsberatung", verkündete Fudge danach.

„Nicht nötig", Lucius Malfoy erhob sich elegant und schritt nach vor. „Wir sind uns bereits einig. Schuldig in allen Anklagepunkten, schuldig des Mordes an Arthur Weasley, Gideon und Fabian Prewett und vielen hier nicht Genannten, da sie den Rahmen sprengen würden, Gewaltanwendung und vielfachen Missbrauch von Molly Weasley, Teilnahme an der Ermordung von James und Lily Gryffindor-Slytherin genannt Potter, aktive Teilnahme an der Folterung von Alice und Frank Longbottom, Teilnahme an mehreren fingierten Todesserüberfällen verbunden mit unzähligen Todesfällen und Folterungen, mehrfache Misshandlung und Missbrauch von Frauen und Mädchen. Missbrauch seines Amtes als Auror, Verschwörung etc. etc. etc.

Darauf steht eine lebenslange Freiheitsstrafe in Askaban, den Familienmitgliedern Weasley wird zudem erlaubt, die Zellenwände zu verfluchen, so dass der Angeklagte tagtäglich seine Gräueltaten immer wieder anhören muss und außerdem der Entzug seiner Magie – so lautet unser Urteil."

„Ist dies einstimmig erfolgt?" vergewisserte sich Fudge, obwohl dies eigentlich unnötig war. Doch auch ein Zaubereiminister musste sich an Richtlinien halten.

„Ja", schallte es von allen Seiten.

„Dann ist es beschlossen und verkündet – Unsägliche, vernichten Sie bitte umgehend den magischen Kern des Angeklagten, dann überführen Sie ihn nach Askaban. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred und George – ihr bekommt einen Portschlüssel, damit ihr euch die Zellenwände vornehmen könnt."

„Danke Minister."

„Endlich vorbei", flüsterte Molly und fiel weinend dem neben ihr sitzenden Fenrir Greyback um den Hals. „Endlich vorbei."

„Das ist es", Fenrir zog sie vorsichtig enger an sich und streichelte sacht ihren Rücken. Genoss mit geschlossenen Augen das Gefühl, die Frau, die er vom ganzen Herzen liebte, eine kleine Weile in den Armen halten zu dürfen.

„Du bist ein sehr guter Freund, Fenrir, ich mag dich. Lass mir bitte noch etwas Zeit", Molly löste sich etwas von den Werwolf, blickte zu ihm auf und lächelte ihn an, ihre Hand strich über seine Wange. „Wenn du mich dann noch magst, können wir es gern miteinander versuchen."

„Du hast alle Zeit der Welt, Molly. Wenn es Dir zu viel ist, mehr als einen Freund in mir zu sehen, begnüge ich mich auch mit einer lebenslangen Freundschaft. Die Hauptsache ist, ich darf dich weiterhin sehen."

„Eine lebenslange Freundschaft möchte ich so oder so mit Dir, Fenrir. Aber ich hätte Dich auch gerne als Mann an meiner Seite, es sei denn, Du schreckst zurück, weil dann zwei der größten Chaoten zu Deiner Familie gehören."

„Mit Fred und George werde ich schön fertig", schmunzelte Fenrir. „Wir können ja mal überlegen und uns mit Sirius zusammentun, vielleicht können wir sie ja mit ihren eigenen Waffen schlagen. Deine Söhne haben mir im Übrigen schon bei Moodys Verhaftung ihr okay gegeben, nannten mich sogar Pops."

„Sieht ihnen ähnlich", Molly lachte. „Da fällt mir ein, sie nannten „Arthur" die letzten Jahre noch nicht einmal mehr Dad, vermieden irgendeine Anrede bei ihm. Ist doch auch ein Zeichen oder? Zumindest ist es ein gutes Zeichen, dass sie dich Pops nennen. Ich kann dir versichern, Arthur wäre mit dir als Stiefvater voll einverstanden. Er hatte genauso wenig gegen Werwölfe wie ich."

„Das freut mich, dann lass uns hoffen, dass sie uns drei recht häufig zu Großeltern machen." Fenrir zog Molly wieder an sich, gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann flüsterte er ihr zu: „Sobald Dumbledore Geschichte ist, nehme ich das Angebot von Bill an und lass mich zum Werdrachen wandeln, dann musst du auch an den Vollmondnächten nicht auf mich verzichten, wenn du möchtest."

„Möchte ich, Fenrir. Ich werde bei der Umwandlung die ganze Zeit bei dir sein. Kann ich ja leider nicht in den Vollmondnächten."

„Ich wollte mal den Wolfsbanntrank ausprobieren, Molly, wenn du dann nichts gegen einen verschmusten Werwolf hast. Tonks bleibt auch bei Remus."

„Ich werde da sein, Fenrir." Eine letzte Umarmung, die von allen Anderen wohlwollend beobachtet wurde.

Am Montag erschienen erneut hunderte von Eulen in der Großen Halle – doch dieses Mal zum Mittagsessen.

„Sonderausgabe"

prangte in großen Lettern auf der Titelseite.

„Meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser,

über die Verhandlung von Alastor Mad-Eye Moody hatte ich ja bereits gestern berichtet. Gestern erhielt ich das Privileg, ein Exklusivinterview mit Molly Weasley und ihren Söhnen William Lord Dragonstone, Charles, Percival, Frederic und George Weasley zu führen. Sie besaßen die große Freundlichkeit, mich auf ihr Manor einzuladen. Bei einer selbstgebackenen Torte plauderten wir erst über Allgemeines wie das Wetter. Dann durfte ich Fragen stellen und Molly und ihre Söhne antworteten mir bereitwillig.

Rita: Molly, ich bin froh, dass die schwere Zeit jetzt hinter Ihnen liegt.

Molly: Wir waren doch übereingekommen, uns zu duzen, Rita, schon wieder vergessen?

Fred oder George (ich kann die Zwillinge einfach nicht auseinanderhalten): Wir haben da Gedächtniszauber, können wir Ihnen gerne überlassen, Ms Kimmkorn. Aua, Mom.

Molly: Wehe, ich bekomme jemals mit, dass ihr eine meiner Freundinnen ärgert oder ihnen Streiche spielt. Dann müsst ihr nämlich auch das Echo vertragen können.

Fred und George: Oh menno.

Rita: Stimmt ja, verzeih Molly. Molly, warum wurden die Leute in den Glauben gelassen, du wärst von Moody getötet worden?

Molly: Aus taktischen Gründen, es sollten noch einige Beweise gegen ihn gesammelt werden. Ich hatte leider keine Erinnerung mehr daran, wer Arthur tötete. Diese kamen erst nach und nach zurück. Ich kann Devon Zabini und seiner Kollegin, Heilerin Branson, nur immer wieder danke sagen. Sie haben mir sehr geholfen, alles zu überwinden.

Rita: Wie war Moody zu euch fünf Jungs?"

Bill: Sehr streng, die geringste Verfehlung und wir wurden bestraft. Sei es mit Entzug des Nachttisches, verfrühtes Schlafengehen, Hausarrest oder sogar Prügel. Nur Ron und Ginny – ich nenne sie immer noch so – wurden von ihm verhätschelt und verwöhnt.

Fred: Spielten George oder ich ihnen einen Streich, wurde es besonders arg. Da kam es schon vor, dass man tagelang nicht sitzen konnte, jedenfalls nicht ohne Kissen.

George: Ron und Ginny provozierten es teilweise auch, freuten sich dann, wenn wir bestraft wurden. Mom konnte ja nichts dagegen tun. Sie steckte uns aber ab und an mal etwas Leckeres zu.

Percy: Schrieb man keine guten Noten bekam man Ärger von Moody, bekam man Spitzennoten erntete man aber auch nur Hohn und Spott. Man konnte es ihm nicht recht machen.

Charlie: Auch wenn es Mom jetzt weh tun wird, ich war immer froh, wenn die Ferien vorbei waren. Wäre Mom nicht gewesen, wäre ich Weihnachten immer in Hogwarts geblieben.

Rita: Ihr habt aber nicht gemerkt, dass es Moody war und nicht Arthur?

Alle fünf Jungs schüttelten den Kopf.

Bill: Moody war sehr gut indem was er tat. Während der Schulzeit waren wir ja nur in den Ferien zu Hause, doch auch da kaum im Hause. Nach dem Schulabschluss forderte er von uns, dass wir umgehend auszogen und uns selbst ernährten. Er meinte, sein Gehalt würde nicht ausreichen, um uns weiter durchzufüttern.

Percy: Das hatte er aber bereits jedem von uns nach Abschluss der 6. Klasse mitgeteilt. Während der siebten Klasse kamen in regelmäßigen Abstand Briefe von ihm, wie unsere Bewerbungsbemühungen aussahen. Zum Glück hatten sowohl Bill, Charlie als auch ich bereits vor dem Weihnachtsferien der sechsten Klasse einen Job gefunden. Die Zwillinge hatten ja schon vorher angekündigt, dass sie sich selbstständig machen würden.

Rita: War Moody mit diesem Scherzartikelladen denn einverstanden?

George oder Fred: Das war dem völlig egal – die Hauptsache war, er wurde uns los und wir probierten keine Scherzartikel an ihn aus. Haben wir einmal probiert und danach 3 Wochen nicht sitzen können.

Rita: Was sagte er dazu, dass Hermine Granger und Harry Potter in eurem Hause waren?

Percy: Das war ihm nur recht, jedenfalls was Harry anging. Hermine sah er als Klotz am Bein ein, fürchtete wohl auch, dass sie mit zunehmenden Alter bemerken würde, dass die Kleine ihm wegen dem Imperius an Mom auf die Schliche kommen würde. Deshalb war er wohl mehr als froh, dass ich mich angeblich von meinen Brüdern lossagte und gegen „Arthur" wetterte wegen seiner geringen Zielstrebigkeit im Beruf. Außerdem ließ ich bei „Männergesprächen" einfließen, dass ich es persönlich nicht zu schätzen wüsste, wenn eine Frau sich beruflich engagieren würde und meinte, ich würde, wäre Hermine meine Frau, so etwas nicht dulden.

„Arthur" war völlig meiner Meinung und als ich sagte, ich könne mir vorstellen, Hermine als meine Ehefrau umzuformen, sicherte er mir seine vollste Unterstützung zu, verbot Ron sogar, sich an das Mädchen heranzumachen. Da wusste ich ja schon, dass sie die Gefährtin des Dunklen Lords war."

Rita: Du hast sie also sozusagen vor Ron beschützt?

Percy: Ja, das ist richtig.

Rita: Wissen Cassie alias Hermine und ihr Mann davon?

Percy: Ja, genauso wie die Beiden wissen, dass Cassie für mich meine kleine Schwester ist. Wir sind Freunde und werden es auch immer bleiben. So eine Schwester wie Cassie wünschten wir fünf uns immer. Deshalb sind wir doppelt froh, dass wir jetzt nicht nur Cassie als Ersatzschwester haben, sondern auch noch Misty, Ashley, Patrick und Joshua dazu zählen können.

Rita: Molly – noch eine abschließende Frage: Was brachte dir die Zeit als „Tote" an Gutem?

Molly: Wundervolle Freundschaften, Rita, wundervolle Freundschaften und zwar mit dir, Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, ihrem Mann und Schwager, Helga Hufflepuff-Slytherin und Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryffindor und ihren Männern, Miranda, David und Amelia Bones, Salazar und Godric Gryffindor-Slytherin, den Black-Brüdern, Remus Lupin und seine Verlobte, Fenrir Greyback, die Creevys, die Familie Thomas, die Finnigans und noch einige andere. Ich wünschte nur, Arthur hätte sich auch mit allen anfreunden können – er hätte jetzt genug Muggel gehabt, die er hätte befragen und löchern können mit seiner Wissbegierigkeit.

Das, meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser, war mein Interview mit Molly Weasley und ihren fünf Söhnen. Ich wünsche ihnen alles, alles erdenkbar Gute für die Zukunft. Die sechs haben es verdient.

Lassen Sie mich abschließend noch einmal das Urteil gegen Alastor Mad-Eye Moody zusammenfassen:

Moody wurde zu lebenslanger Haft in Askaban verurteilt wegen Mordes an Arthur Weasley und versuchten Mordes an Molly Weasley. Des Weiteren wurde er wegen vielfachen Missbrauchs und körperlicher und seelischer Misshandlung von Molly Weasley verurteilt.

Es ist noch offen, ob er noch für weitere Verbrechen angeklagt und verurteilt wird, sobald die Ermittlungen hierzu abgeschlossen sind. Doch dies ist kein Problem, wie mir der Vorsitzende des Zaubergamots bestätigte.

Die Hauptsache ist aber erst einmal, dass Moody in Gewahrsam ist und niemanden mehr, in erster Linie nicht mehr der Familie Weasley, schaden kann.

Die sterblichen Überreste von Arthur Weasley wurden zwischenzeitlich in der Kapelle des Familienmanors beigesetzt. Ihm hätte es hier gefallen, verriet mir Bill, als er mir das Grab seines Vaters zeigte, das von Blumen und einem ewigen Licht umrandet ist. Den Fuchsbau haben wir zwischenzeitlich abgerissen, dort hängen viel zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen dran.

Ich werde Sie auf dem Laufenden halten. Sobald es etwas Neues im Falle Moody gibt, werde ich darüber berichten, meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser.

Bis dahin verbleibe ich

Ihre Rita Kimmkorn."

„Geht es dir nicht gut, Albus?" fragte Severus scheinheilig seinen ehemaligen Chef, der merklich blasser geworden war.

„Doch, doch, alles in Ordnung. Ich befürchte nur, ich habe mir eine Erkältung eingefangen", Albus räusperte sich laut. „Ich fühle so ein Kratzen im Hals."

„Das hört sich nicht gut an, Albus, soll ich dir später einen Trank schicken?"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, ich werde mich nach dem Unterricht etwas hinlegen, dann wird das morgen wieder besser sein."

„Warum nehmen Sie sich nicht zwei Tage frei und kurieren sich aus, Prof. Dumbledore. Ich weiß aus Erfahrung, dass man so eine beginnende Erkältung immer noch abwenden kann wenn man Glück hat", schlug Helga Hufflepuff-Slyhterin falsch-lächelnd vor. „Viel Tee, Ruhe und viel Schlaf – das sind die besten Heilmittel habe ich im Laufe der Jahre festgestellt. Nur haben die meisten durch den Beruf keine Zeit, diese einfachen Mittel zu beherzigen und greifen lieber zu Tränken."

Albus sah sie verblüfft an. „Meinen Sie wirklich Prof. Hufflepuff-Slytherin?"

„Ja, ernsthaft. Wie viele Lehrer waren in Ihrer Zeit als Direktor krank oder nahmen sich mal die Zeit zu sagen, dass sie zwei Tage mit dem Unterricht aussetzen, um die Schüler und Kollegen nicht anzustecken?"

Albus dachte kurz nach: „Ich kann mich an niemanden erinnern."

„Sehen Sie, also wird sich auch keiner diese Zeit genommen haben, sondern ging lieber zur Heilerin oder zum Zaubertränkelehrer und ließ sich einen Trank geben. Geht doch viel schneller und einfacher."

„Dann werde ich Ihren Rat beherzigen und mich umgehend zurückziehen." Albus erhob sich und verschwand.

„Endlich zwei Tage Ruhe vor der Nervensäge – ich kann ihn nicht mehr ertragen", entfuhr es Rowena leise, doch nur ihre besten Freunden hörten diesen Aufseufzer.

Irgendwo in einem verborgenen Winkel von Hogwarts hallte ein unmenschliches, ja irres Lachen durch die Gänge. „Ich werde es euch noch allen zeigen, ich werde euch schon noch beweisen, dass ich der Größte bin. Ich bin Albus Dumbledore. Ich bin König Albus I. Meine Pläne gehen immer auf." Wieder folgte ein unheimliches Lachen, dann hörte man ein Klirren.


	38. Rache für Moody

**31\. Rache für Moody**

Das Interview von Molly und ihren Söhnen warf hohe Wellen, der Tagesprophet und der Klitterer waren innerhalb kürzester Zeit ausverkauft und es musste nachgedruckt werden. Doch das war kein Problem für Rita Kimmkorn und Xenophilius Lovegood – sie hatten dies schon geahnt und warfen einfach wieder die magischen Druckerpressen an. Gleichzeitig bereitete Rita schon die nächsten Artikel vor, denn als nächstes sollte es eine „nette" Überraschung für Dolores Umbridge geben.

Ginny und Ron mussten sich sehr viel Spott und Hohn sowie böse Worte anhören, die Klassen zwei und drei des Hauses Gryffindor waren in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion geschlossen bei Prof. McGonagall samt Gepäck aufgetaucht und hatten darum gebeten, den Häusern Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff zugeordnet zu werden. Sie fürchteten die Geschwister, wollten nicht mehr mit ihnen zusammenwohnen. Diesem Antrag gaben die Direktoren Hogwarts unverzüglich statt, so dass der Gryffindortisch nun eine große Lücke aufwies. Doch diesmal ging Rowena in ihrer morgendlichen Ansprache nicht auf den Wechsel ein, sollten die Löwen doch einmal eins und eins zusammenzählen, vielleicht kamen sie ja nach einer Weile auf zwei.

Es war während des Tränkeunterrichts – sie brauten gerade Heiltränke, von denen die gelungenen auch im Krankenflügel ihre Anwendung finden sollten und bisher lief es auch ganz gut: Loredana Slogan arbeitete mit Ron zusammen und Ginny mit Taylor Smith, so dass diese zwei auf die Anderen aufpassten. Ausnahmsweise flogen auch keine Beschimpfungen zwischen den beiden Parteien hin und her und es hatte somit auch noch keinen Punktabzug für die Gryffindors bekommen. Dies war äußerst merkwürdig – normalerweise verloren diese schon in den ersten Minuten mindestens fünf Punkte. Severus beschloss besonders aufmerksam zu sein.

Doch es passierte nichts und Severus beschloss, diesen Tag rot im Kalender anzustreichen. Megan arbeitete an diesem Tag mit Cassie zusammen, da Severus seine Neffen wieder einmal alleine brauchen lassen wollte, schließlich sollten diese ohne Hilfe in der Lage sein, Tränke herzustellen. Und Severus war mit Nathaniel und Dominic sehr zufrieden, was er auch offen und laut zum Ausdruck brachte.

Megan und Cassie unterhielten sich leise beim Brauen, lachten miteinander und bekamen dennoch keinen Punktabzug. Megan bemerkte Ginnys stechende Blicke und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, so dass ihr Ehering aufblitzte. Cassie grinste und schnappte sich die Hand der Nichte. „Gefällt mir dein Ring, da hat unser Nick eine gute Wahl getroffen."

„Dein Tom aber auch, Tante Cassie."

Susan und Hannah am Nachbartisch gackerten los, versteckten es aber gleich darauf hinter einem Taschentuch. Megan und Cassie ließen sich von Ginnys Blicken nicht stören, begannen jetzt sogar halblaut ein Gespräch über ihre Ehemänner. Ginny bekam jedes Wort mit, musste sich anhören, wie sexy und zärtlich der ehemalige Harry James Potter doch war. Megan schwärmte von fein definierten Muskeln bei ihrem Mann und auch Cassie hielt sich nicht zurück, schwärmte vom Dunklen Lord und lästerte auch etwas über ihren ehemaligen zweitbesten Freund und ihre ehemalige beste Freundin, erzählte Megan, wie gut sie sich mit ihrer jetzigen besten Freundin Destiny verstand. „Und das beste ist Megan, dass unsere Männer auch die besten Freunde sind, so sind Treffen kein Problem und wir haben sehr viel Spaß zu viert."

„Kommt zum Schluss", rief Severus in diesem Moment, „beschriftet eure Tränke und bringt sie nach vorne. Ihr habt sehr gut mitgearbeitet, deshalb lautet die Hausaufgabe heute nur: Schreibt auf, welche Heiltränke man selbst brauen können sollte und welche ihr für entbehrlich haltet. Zwei Sätze pro Trank reichen völlig aus."

Alle begannen ihre Proben abzufüllen und nach vorne zu bringen. Auch Ginny kam dem nach, doch als sie auf dem Rückweg an dem Kessel von Megan und Cassie vorbei kam, warf sie schnell etwas herein. Doch es erwischte nicht diese beiden Mädchen, sondern eine Unbeteiligte, die sich gerade aus ihrer Reihe schob um ihren Trank abzugeben. Der Kessel explodierte mit voller Wucht und sein gesamter Inhalt traf Susan Black, die zu schreien begann und zu Boden stürzte.

„Susan", Cassie stürzte auf die Mitschülerin zu und begann mit ihrem Umhang die Flüssigkeit zu entfernen, die sich rasend schnell durch den Stoff ätzte. Hannah, Megan, Luna und Draco halfen sofort, während Blaise, Theo, Nathaniel und Dominic die Gryffindors aufhielten und am Verlassen des Raumes hinderten. Taylor und Loredana hoben leicht die Hände und setzten sich in eine Bankreihe, während Ginny heftigen Widerstand leistete, Ron war einfach nur geschockt von der Tat seiner Schwester.

„Bringt sie ins Direktorenbüro", fluchte Severus, der alles tat, um die Wirkung des Trankes zu neutralisieren. „Vince, Greg – begleitet sie. Mr. Moody, möchten Sie Ihrer Schwester Gesellschaft leisten?"

„Sollte ich wohl, oder?"

„Als großer Bruder schon", stimmte Severus ihm zu und so ging Ron mit, doch er war viel zu geschockt, um etwas zu unternehmen. Es war allen schnell klar, dass er mit dieser Aktion nichts zu tun oder davon gewusst hatte.

Währenddessen brachte Severus Susan eilig in den Krankenflügel, Cassie, Hannah und Megan machten sich auf, um Sirius zu informieren. Persönlich, da alle der Meinung waren, dass dies am Besten war. Es würde eh schon schwer werden, Sirius vom Durchdrehen abzuhalten – Susan war sein ein und alles, man merkte den Beiden deutlich an, wie verliebt sie waren. Ginny konnte sich schon warm anziehen, denn Sirius Lord Black würde eine harte Bestrafung fordern. Auch wenn dies eine spontane Aktion von Ginny gewesen war, ungeschoren kam sie aus dieser Sache nicht heraus.

„Was hat dieses Weib getan?" brüllte Sirius wie erwartet los und stürmte aus seinen Klassenzimmer. „Der Unterricht ist beendet", bellte er noch, bevor er fast Megan, Hannah und Cassie über den Haufen rannte. Diese hatten große Mühe, mit Sirius Schritt zu halten, nur rennend schafften sie es.

„Wie geht es meiner Frau? Ist sie schlimm verletzt, hat sie Schmerzen, was kann ich machen?"

„Beruhig dich, Sirius, so hilfst du Susan auf keinen Fall", Poppy stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Wir tun alles was wir können. Ihre Verletzungen können wir im Moment noch nicht abschätzen. Nur eins – der Trank hat sich an vielen Stellen bereits in ihre Haut geätzt. Cassie, Luna, Hannah, Draco und Megan haben so gut es ging versucht, das Gebräu zu entfernen, Severus tut alles, um es zu neutralisieren."

„Aber was kann ich für Susan tun?" unterbrach Sirius die Heilerin aufgebracht.

„Setzt dich zu ihr und übernimm vielleicht einige der Schmerzen, red mit ihr, mehr kannst du leider nicht tun. Devon Zabini kommt gleich vorbei und Helga ist auch schon auf dem Weg, ebenso Godric – zu viert werden wir es schon schaffen. Lebensgefahr besteht nicht, mein Junge, doch ich kann nicht versprechen, dass keine Narben zurückbleiben."

„Das ist mir so was von egal, ich will nur meine Susan behalten", Sirius setzte sich auf Susans Krankenbett und zog die Verletzte behutsam in seine Arme. „Hallo, meine Süße, gleich lassen die Schmerzen nach."

„Siri, es tut so weh. Doch es galt nicht mir, Ginny wollte Cassie und Megan erwischen, es war ihr Kessel, den sie manipulierte."

„Das macht es auch nicht viel besser", fauchte Sirius leise. „Nur hat sie jetzt nicht nur mich auf dem Hals, sondern auch Bella, Tom, Rod und Nick. Von Salazar, Godric und der restlichen Familie wollen wir gar nicht erst sprechen."

„Stört mich nicht", kam es leise von Susan, während die Heiler vorsichtig die Kleidung von ihrem Körper entfernten, teilweise kam schon rohes Fleisch darunter zum Vorschein. „Kannst du bitte Mom und Dad informieren, Siri?"

„Aber sicher mein Herz", Sirius sah Severus an, der nickte und verschwand. „Hast du sonst noch einen Wunsch, meine Schöne?"

„Bleib einfach bei mir, Siri."

„Für immer und ewig, meine Schöne." Sirius küsste Susan auf die Stirn und hielt sie fest in seinen Armen. Doch alle die ihn ansahen merkte, dass es hinter seinen grauen Augen loderte.

Nach und nach trudelte die gesamte Familie samt Freunden ein, die Nachricht von Susans Verletzung und dass es durch einen Anschlag von Ginny geschah, ging wie ein Lauffeuer durch die gesamte Schule. Kingsley nebst einiger Auroren traf ein und brachte Ginny ins Ministerium – dort würde sie bleiben, bis über sie zu Gericht gesessen würde.

Hannah, Cassie, Salazar und Severus hatten sich in das Labor zurückgezogen und stellten neue Schmerz- und Heiltränke her, Tom leistete ihnen Gesellschaft und besorgte das Benötigte. Auch wenn er jeden Kessel zum Explodieren brachte, er war ein Genie wenn es darum ging, seltene oder rare Trankzutaten aufzutreiben und sein Vater und sein Bruder griffen deshalb in dieser Hinsicht gerne auf seine Hilfe zurück.

So auch diesmal, als es darum ging Mondstaub, Eisenwurzel, Feenstaub, Lavapulver und Thestralhaare zu besorgen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit war Tom wieder mit dem Gewünschten zurück. „Wow Tom, super, wie schaffst du das nur immer?" Cassie sah ihn bewundernd an und ihr Mann wuchs um einige Zentimeter.

„Reine Glückssache, Sweety, ich wäre nicht abgeneigt, wenn ich für meine glanzvolle Leistung einen Kuss zur Belohnung bekommen würde."

Severus grinste fies und – ehe Tom sich versah – drückte er seinem Bruder einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Haste fein gemacht, mein Großer, jetzt besorg uns doch bitte etwas zu essen und zu trinken, denn gleich muss der Trank eine Stunde ruhen."

„Igitt", Tom wischte sich angewidert über die besagte Stelle, „ist das ekelig. Küsst du immer so feucht? Meine arme süße Hannah, du bist zu bedauern, dass mein kleiner Bruder dich beim Küssen immer so vollsabbert, aua." Severus hatte nicht gezögert und Tom eine Kopfnuss für diese Bemerkung verpasst.

„Ich mach es gleich wieder gut, mein Schatz", Cassie warf ihm eine Kusshand zu.

„Der Sev war ganz böse zu mir", begann Tom zu jammern.

„Armes Hasilein", Salazar sah seinen Sohn ungerührt an. „Hat der arme Tommy sich gegen seinen kleinen Bruder nicht wehren können und jetzt muss seine Frau das übernehmen?"

„Oh Dad, jetzt tu nicht so, als wenn du das bei Pa nicht machst."

Salazar grinste nur und zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.

„Miranda und David sind mittlerweile eingetroffen", informierte Tom die Anderen in der Braupause. „Sie sind völlig geschockt, dazu kocht David noch vor Wut. Er und Sirius beginnen schon Pläne zu schmieden. Susan schläft jetzt, mehr können die Heiler zur Zeit nicht machen. Ein Großteil von Susans Haut hat etwas abbekommen, doch die erste Heilsalbe ist aufgetragen und kann einwirken."

„Arme Susan, dabei galt der Anschlag noch nicht einmal ihr."

„Was meinst du damit Cassiopeia?" fragte Tom scharf.

„Megan und ich haben Ginny geärgert. Sie warf uns giftige Blicke zu, also bewunderten wir gegenseitig unsere Ringe und bestätigten uns, was unsere Gefährten doch für einen tollen Geschmack hätten. Wie toll Nick und du doch seid, wie sexy, gutaussehend – halt das gesamte Programm. Ich lästerte über Ron und über meine ehemalige beste Freundin, schwärmte zudem davon, was für eine tolle beste Freundin Destiny doch sei. Susan und Hannah bekamen dies mit und lachten, versteckten dies aber irgendwann hinter einem Taschentuch. Als wir dann unsere Tränke abgeben sollten, schmiss Ginny etwas in unseren Kessel, doch da Susan gerade aufstand um nach vorn zu gehen, bekam sie alles ab. Megan und ich hätten jetzt an ihrer Stelle sein sollen."

„Das wird sie büßen", fauchte Tom los, die Augen von ihm, seinem Vater und seinem Bruder wurden feuerrot. „War das geplant, was meint ihr?"

„Auf keinen Fall, Ron war genauso geschockt wie wir anderen auch. Er fragte sogar Sev, ob er mitgehen sollte mit Ginny."

„Der war völlig neben der Spur", bestätigte Severus. „Ich gab ihm später im Büro einen Beruhigungstrank sowie eine heiße Schokolade und er bedankte sich artig. Ron wusste auf keinen Fall etwas davon."

„Okay, also eine spontane Handlung, doch das wird ihr bei der Verhandlung auch keine Pluspunkte einbringen. Dafür ist Susan auch zu schwer verletzt."

Cassie schenkte allen Kaffee und Tee nach. „Hoffentlich geht es Susan bald wieder besser."

„Das bezweifle ich – selbst mit den Salben und Tränken, an denen wir gerade arbeiten, wird es dauern. Außerdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sirius sie weiter hier zur Schule gehen lässt. Sobald es ihr besser geht, wird er sie nach Hause bringen", Tom reichte das Tablett mit den belegten Brötchen rum. „Ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln, ich würde genauso handeln. Zudem wird Susan viel Ruhe brauchen in der ersten Zeit und die hat sie am besten Zuhause."

Severus und sein Vater nickten zustimmend. „Ihr könnt Euch ja schreiben, anflohen und besuchen."

„Was kann Sirius als Strafe fordern, Dad?"

„Sehr viel, Hannah, sehr viel. Es wird auch vom Umfang von Susans Verletzungen abhängen. Auf alle Fälle wird der innere Kreis des Zaubergamots zusammentreten und sich alles anhören, die Mitglieder werden danach beraten und sie entweder für schuldig oder unschuldig erklären. Obwohl, unschuldig ist fast unmöglich, ein Schuldspruch ist zu 99 % sicher. Danach wird es Sirius obliegen, das Strafmaß festzusetzen. Es wird sich sogar noch schwerwiegender für Ginny auswirken, da Susan ihre Cousine ist und Megan, die ursprünglich eins der Opfer sein sollte, auch."

„Es gibt so gesehen gar nichts, was für Ginny spricht", unterbrach Severus seinen Vater. „Und das ist absolut verständlich."


	39. Wofür Anschläge gut sein können

**Wofür Anschläge gut sein können**

...

Cassie wachte auf, warum wusste sie selbst nicht. Sie stand auf und lief im Dunkel ins Wohnzimmer. Dort bemerkte sie Tom, der mit einem Feuerwhiskey in der Hand vor dem nur noch schwach brennenden Kaminfeuer saß. „Tom, ist was passiert?"

„Engelchen – alles in Ordnung. Geh wieder schlafen."

Cassie ging zu ihrem Mann, der endlich hoch blickte und seinen Blick über ihre Figur schweifen ließ. „Du bist wunderschön, kleine Cassiopeia, der Traum eines jeden Mannes."

„Du bist voreingenommen", zog diese ihren Mann auf und ließ sich nur zu gern auf dessen Schoß ziehen und kuschelte sich in seine Arme, doch zuvor nahm sie ihm das Glas weg. Tom brachte das Feuer mit einer Handbewegung wieder zum brennen.

„Mag sein, doch es ist die Wahrheit." Tom wickelte Cassie in eine Decke und presste sie an sich.

„Was ist los?" Cassie lies nicht locker.

„Ich bin am überlegen, wie Du das hier alles erträgst: Du wirst angefeindet, beschimpft und es wird dir nachgestellt. Heute wurde Susan verletzt und der Anschlag galt dir. Glaub mir, ich wäre genauso wie Sirius ausgetickt."

„Ich ertrage es, weil du, die Eltern, unsere Geschwister, die Familie und unsere Freunde bei uns sind. Ich weiß, wenn ich traurig oder wütend in unsere Wohnung komme, bist du da und ich werfe mich einfach in deine Arme, lass mir einen Kuss von dir geben und es geht mir besser.

Ich kann mich auf unseren gemeinsamen Abend freuen, wenn wir gemeinsam ein schönes Bad nehmen und unsere Zukunft planen und wenn es ganz schlimm wird, stell ich mir vor, dass ich die Schule hinter mir habe, wir zwei auf Mystery Castle wohnen und wir unserem ersten Kind beim spielen oder schlafen zuschaue. Das hilft mir."

„Wenn es dir aber zu viel wird, sagst du mir doch Bescheid?"

„Auf alle Fälle." Cassie gähnte.

„Ich bring dich ins Bett, zum Glück ist morgen Sonntag, da kannst du ausschlafen."

„Darf ich bei dir schlafen? Du bist so kuschelig und ich stell mir dann zukünftig auch noch vor, dass ich mit dir vor dem Einschlafen kuscheln kann. Du musst dann auch nicht mehr alleine in dein Zimmer zurückgehen."

Tom schloss die Augen, sein Vampir rotierte gewaltig. Cassies Hand schob sich unter sein Hemd. „Hallo mein Freund. Sag meinem süßen Tom bitte, er soll mich schnell in sein Bett bringen und dann werde ich mich um dich kümmern. Sobald meine Freundin erwacht, darfst du mit ihr spielen, versprochen."

„Cassie – du machst es mir sehr schwer."

Cassie lächelte: „Sag meinem Tom bitte, er macht es sich im Moment selbst nur schwer. Im Moment bin ich noch wach genug, um gleich mit ihm zu kuscheln und zu schmusen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange es noch anhält. Würde mir leid tun für meinen süßen Tom. Denn dann könnte ich nur schlafend in seinen Armen liegen, aber auch nur, wenn der Dunkle Lord mich in seinem Bett schlafen lässt. Denn wenn nicht, gehst du heute leider auch leer aus mein Freund. Würde mir sehr leid tun, denn ich liebe dich genauso wie meinen Gefährten."

Tom knurrte und stand blitzschnell aus. „Weib, ich hoffe, du hast es dir gut überlegt, denn jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr." Er durchquerte mit schnellen Schritten das Wohnzimmer und stieß die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer auf, ließ Cassie auf sein Bett fallen, die vor Schreck aufquitschte. „Letzte Chance, Cassiopeia Aurora Bellatrix Gryffindor-Slytherin."

„Tom, du verlierst nur Zeit", Cassie grinste und kroch unter die Decke, „mach dich fertig und komm. Du könntest vielleicht noch diesen schönen großen Kamin in Betrieb nehmen, aber dann komm bitte."

Tom schloss und öffnete mehrfach seinen Mund. Cassie lächelte und kuschelte sich zurecht. „Komm bitte. Hannah und Susan schlafen auch schon bei ihren Männern, ebenso Megan und Destiny. Ich möchte nicht mehr länger auf deine Nähe verzichten. Aber wenn du nicht willst, geh ich besser, will dir ja nicht zur Last fallen."

Cassie liefen jetzt die Tränen über die Wangen und sie krabbelte aus dem Bett. „Entschuldige." Sie lief aus dem Zimmer.

„Nein, Cassie, Schatz." Tom holte sie blitzschnell ein und hob sie auf seine Arme. Er trug sie rasch in sein Zimmer, legte sie in sein Bett und zauberte sich seine Schlafkleidung an. Anschließend legte er sich neben sie und zog sie in seine Arme „Ich will dich doch bei mir behalten, ich weiß aber auch, dass es dann wahrscheinlich nicht beim harmlosen Kuscheln bleiben wird. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, weil ich dich womöglich ängstige mit meiner Art, denn noch ist Dein Vampir ja nicht erwacht. Du weißt doch, ich darf auch dann erst mit dir schlafen, unsere Bindung vollenden."

„Du verlierst mich nicht, Tom. Ich werde es höchstens genießen. Mom meinte vorhin, lange könnte es nicht mehr dauern, bis mein Vampir erwacht. Wir haben daraufhin so einen Test gemacht."

„Und? Ich kenn den Test, ich hab Sev gebeten, ihn für dich zu brauen. Bitte spann mich nicht auf die Folter", Tom klang gequält.

„Ende Januar, Mylord, oder sogar einige Wochen früher. Mom meint, dadurch, dass Dumbles mir einen Teil meiner Magie abzweigte, dauert es so lange", Cassie kuschelte sich an ihren Mann und schob ihre Hand in sein Oberteil. „Mylord, ich würde es dann gerne wie meine Eltern halten."

„Wie, das versteh ich jetzt nicht." Tom war damit beschäftigt, seiner Frau viele kleine Küsse auf das Gesicht zu hauchen.

„Nun, deine Eltern haben bis zu deiner Geburt einige Jahre verstreichen lassen, ich wurde dagegen neun Monate nach dem Erwachen von Moms Vampir geboren. Meiner Meinung nach, hast du all die Jahre genug ertragen müssen, lebtest lange Jahre im Ungewissen was mit deiner Gefährtin ist."

„Cassie, wir müssen nichts überstürzen. Mach doch erst einmal die Schule zu Ende und danach bereden wir alles in Ruhe. Nicht, dass du jetzt denkst, mir würde dein Vorschlag nicht gefallen. Es ist ein wunderschöner Gedanke von dir, ein sehr schöner Vertrauensbeweis mein süßes Mädchen." Tom streichelte über ihren Bauch, schob schließlich das Nachthemd etwas hoch und hauchte viele kleine Küsse darauf.

Cassie seufzte genießerisch und drückte Toms Kopf an ihren Bauch. „Ich kann meinen Abschluss auch mit Kind machen. Und wenn Hogwarts mich dann nicht aufnehmen will, ist es mir auch egal. Dann mach ich genauso wie Destiny und Emily Rose meinen Abschluss per Fernkurs und wohne mit dir und unserem Alessandro auf Mystery Castle. Dort ist es eh viel gemütlicher als hier. Und nach meinem Abschluss sollte unser Kleiner dann bald ein Brüderchen oder ein Schwesterchen bekommen."

„Bist du dir absolut sicher? Wir müssen nicht, nur wenn du wirklich möchtest, dir absolut sicher bist."

„Bin ich – außerdem sind es bis dahin noch einige Wochen. Zeit genug, mich daran zu gewöhnen. Aber ehrlich gesagt finde ich es wunderschön, was du gerade machst." Cassie fiel mittlerweile das Sprechen schwer. Toms Zunge fuhr in ihren Bauchnabel, seine Hände streichelten sie durch das Nachthemd. Tom richtete sich auf und zog sich das Schlafanzugoberteil aus. Cassie sah ihn sehnsüchtig an, dann streckte sie die Arme in die Luft: „Hilfst du mir Schatz?"

Tom schloss die Augen: „Cassie, das ist vielleicht etwas viel", brachte er dann mühsam hervor.

„Nein, find ich nicht", Cassie lächelte verschmitzt. „Vielleicht wacht meine Freundin ja dann schneller auf. Ehrlich gesagt, möchte ich genau das gleiche haben wie meine Freundinnen."

„Was plant ihr vier eigentlich?" Tom versuchte abzulenken, indem er Cassies Kopf an seine Brust zog.

„Versuchst du abzulenken, Tom?" Cassies kleine vorwitzige Hand ging auf Wanderschaft und wurde gleich darauf von Tom festgehalten, geküsst und auf der Brust abgelegt und festgehalten.

„Ja, bitte akzeptiere es. Ich möchte nicht die Kontrolle verlieren und es fällt mir im Moment sehr schwer. Liegt auch daran, dass du heute fast schwer verletzt worden wärst."

„Entschuldige, Liebling. Ich möchte dir nur zeigen, dass ich es nicht mehr erwarten kann, bis mein Vampir erwacht."

„Das freut mich zu hören. Für heute belassen wir es so, aber ich werde sehr bald auf dein Angebot zurückkommen."

„Freu mich schon drauf."

„Also, was plant du mit Hannah, Susan und Destiny?"

„Dann verderb ich dir ja die Überraschung und Sev, Sirius und Lucianus auch."

„Ich verspreche auch, es nicht weiterzuerzählen, versprochen."

„Nun, wie viele Rumtreiber gab es ursprünglich?"

„Vier – James, Sirius, Remus und Pettigrew."

„Was würdest du davon halten, wenn unser Kind die Rumtreiber neu gründen könnte – zusammen mit den ältesten Kindern von Sev und Hannah, Sirius und Susan und Lucianus und Destiny."

„Sehr viel, mein Engel. Aber das ist doch noch nicht alles, oder?"

„Nein", Cassies Stimme war kaum zu hören. „Sobald wir unser erstes Kind bekommen, werden auch die anderen drei Paare Eltern. Das ist unser Plan – unser Geschenk an unsere wundervollen Ehemänner, dass wir alle am gleichen Tag schwanger werden."

„Damit macht ihr uns sehr glücklich, allerdings würde ich vorschlagen, dass zumindest Susan es Sirius bereits jetzt erzählt. Sirius ist zurecht außer sich, dass seine Frau so schwer verletzt wurde, diese Nachricht wird seinen Vampir etwas beruhigen. Erzähl es ihm ruhig gleich morgen und Sirius hat etwas das ihn zumindest ein wenig beruhigt."

„Du hast recht, Tom", Cassie begann wieder zu gähnen, kuschelte sich in dessen Arme. „Ich hab dich lieb, mein Dunkler Lord. Danke, dass ich hier schlafen darf."

„Ich liebe dich auch, meine kleine süße Gefährtin. Danke, dass du heute in meinen Armen schläfst. Meinem Vampir geht es schon viel besser. Er ist richtig am schnurren, seitdem wir hier gemeinsam liegen. Schlaf gut mein Engel, mein Sweety."

„Schlaf auch du gut, mein Prinz." Ein letzter kurzer Kuss folgte und dann war Cassie auch schon eingeschlafen, die Aufregung des Tages forderten ihren Tribut.


	40. Der Morgen danach II

**34.** **Der Morgen danach**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Cassie nur mühsam wach, es war einfach zu gemütlich in Toms Armen. Toms Arme? Jetzt fiel es ihr wieder ein: Es hatte sie einige Mühe gekostet, ihren Gefährten davon zu überzeugen, sie fortan in seinem Bett schlafen zu lassen. Gentleman der Tom nun einmal war, hätte er bis zu ihrer endgültigen Bindung darauf verzichtet, um sie nicht zu bedrängen.

„Morgen, Sweety", Tom zog sie in einen ungestümen Kuss, während seine Hand unter ihr Nachthemd wanderte und sie überall streichelte. Cassie riss erstaunt die Augen auf, gestern hatte Tom doch noch davon abgesehen. „Wenn mir schon so ein Geschenk angeboten wird, wäre ich schön blöd, es abzulehnen", schmunzelte dieser und zog Cassie das Nachthemd aus. Jetzt war diese nur noch mit einem winzigen Slip bekleidet. „Wunderschön und alles mein", Tom fuhr ehrfürchtig mit beiden Händen über jede kleinste Stelle, bedeckte Cassie schließlich mit Küssen, bevor er sie wieder in seine Arme zog und seine Hand auf ihren nackten Bauch legte. „Wir bringen später deine Sachen in dieses Zimmer, fortan ist dein Platz in meinem Bett", ordnete er dann bestimmt an.

„Wie mein Gebieter befielt", kicherte Cassie, Toms Hand begann schon wieder zu wandern. „Dann hab ich mein Ziel ja erreicht."

„Hast du, mein Engel, ich danke dir dafür. Wäre es nach mir gegangen, hätten wir noch bis zur endgültigen Bindung getrennt geschlafen. Ich hab noch nie so gut geschlafen wie in dieser Nacht", gestand Tom dann und verschloss ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen.

„Geht mir genauso, bitte versprich mir, dass Du von jetzt an sagst was Du möchtest, halte Dich nicht mehr zurück. So wie ich Mom verstanden habe, wird es ja erst zum, zum äh Äußersten kommen, wenn mein Vampir erwacht ist", stotterte Cassie.

„Zum Liebesspiel, Sex – da gibt es so viele Worte, meine Süße", Tom lachte, „doch ich bevorzuge zu sagen uns lieben, miteinander zu schlafen."

„Gefällt mir, mein Liebster."

Tom überraschte Cassie nach dem Aufstehen, als er sie unter die Dusche zog. „Leider haben wir dafür nur am Wochenende Zeit", seufzte er anschließend leise beim Frühstück, das er wieder einmal am Tisch der Slytherins einnahm.

„Was leider, Onkel Tom?"

„Leider wurde Susan so schwer verletzt, Nate", antwortete Cassie lächelnd. Unbemerkt von den Anderen strich sie kurz über Toms Oberschenkel. Sie war dankbar, dass Tom wegen der Ereignisse der letzten Stunden neben ihr am Slytherintisch saß, obwohl es ein normaler Wochentag war. Sie lehnte kurz ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, genoss seine Nähe.

In diesem Moment klopfte Helga Hufflepuff an ihr Glas und erhob sich. „Guten Morgen, auch wenn er eigentlich nicht gut ist. Susan Black liegt, wie Ihr ja alle wisst, schwer verletzt im Krankenflügel im magischen Heilschlaf, da sie ansonsten zu starke Schmerzen hätte. Der Zaubertrank, der auf sie floss, verätzte ihre Haut erheblich. Es wird einige Zeit dauern, bis Susan wieder schmerzfrei ist. Ob alle Narben jemals verschwinden werden, ist mehr als fraglich."

Helga Hufflepuff ließ das Gesagte einige Minuten sacken bevor sie fortfuhr: „Ginny Moody befindet sich im Gewahrsam im Zaubereiministerium, ihr Prozess wird in einigen Tagen stattfinden. Über den Ausgang werden wir Euch unterrichtet halten. Ich weiß, dass Ihr geschockt seid über den Vorfall, deshalb fällt heute der Unterricht aus. Bevor Ihr aber gleich losstürmt um Susan zu besuchen möchte ich Euch sagen, es hat keinen Sinn: Sie schläft bzw. liegt wie gesagt im magischen Heilschlaf. Schreibt ihr doch kleine Briefchen, davon hat sie im Moment mehr. Zudem darf nur die Familie und die engsten Freunde zu ihr.

Des Weiteren fällt der Unterricht von Prof. Black bis auf weitere aus – er möchte seine Frau nicht eine Minute aus den Augen lassen, was jeder von uns verstehen wird: Die zwei sind Gefährten und der Professor übernimmt einen Teil der Schmerzen seiner Frau." Helga Hufflepuff ließ ihren Blick über die Haustische schweifen und blieb an Ron hängen. „Mr. Moody, wenn Sie möchten, können Sie gleich Ihre Schwester besuchen."

„Sollte ich wohl oder?" Ron war immer noch völlig neben der Spur.

„Es hilft Ihnen vielleicht alles zu verstehen, Sie sehen mir nämlich nicht aus, als wenn Sie viel geschlafen hätten."

„Überhaupt nicht", gestand der Gryffindor."

„Ich gebe Ihnen für heute Nacht einen Traumlostrank", versprach Severus.

Ron nickte dankend.

Cassie, Tom, Hannah und Severus begaben sich gleich nach dem Frühstück in den Krankenflügel. Susan schlief immer noch, aber auch Sirius machte einen erschöpften Eindruck. „Hast Du überhaupt geschlafen, Sirius?" Severus sah dem besten Freund seines verstorbenen Zwillings forschend an.

„Nein, keine Sekunde, ich merke die ganze Zeit die Schmerzschübe von meiner Kleinen." Sirius gab Susan einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Aber es ist nicht schlimm, die Hauptsache ist, meiner Süßen geht es bald besser, so dass wir nach Hause können. Miranda und David schlafen gerade – sie waren die ganze Nacht mit mir wach.

Sobald Poppy und Helga ihre Zustimmung geben, bringe ich Susan nach Hause. Sie wird in Zukunft dort unterrichtet, denn es wird noch lange dauern, bis mit ihrer Haut alles wieder in Ordnung ist – und hier findet sie keine Ruhe sich zu erholen."

„Außerdem möchtest Du Deine Frau in Sicherheit wissen", Tom lächelte wissend. „Ich würde genauso handeln, Sirius."

Severus nickte bestätigend: „Hannah und ich werden gleich einmal die nächsten Tränke und Salben ansetzen. Du brauchst schließlich einen Vorrat für Zuhause." Die Beiden verabschiedeten sich, versprachen aber, am Nachmittag wieder vorbei zu sehen.

Tom sah Cassie auffordern an, nickte ihr zu. „Du Onkel Siri?"

„Ja, Cassie?"

„Tom meinte gestern, ich solle dir verraten, was Susan, Hannah, Destiny und ich planen. Aber bitte verrat es weder Severus noch Lucianus."

„Versprochen", Sirius kämpfte sichtbar gegen die Müdigkeit an. „Ich könnte eine Aufmunterung gebrauchen, Cassie."

„Nun, wie viele Rumtreiber gab es ursprünglich?"

„Vier – James, Remus, Pettrigrew und mich."

„Was würdest Du davon halten, wenn unsere vier ältesten Kinder nicht nur die neuen Rumtreiber werden, sondern dass diese Babys schon sehr bald gemacht werden. Eigentlich warten wir nur noch darauf, dass mein Vampir erwacht und dann dürft Ihr vier für Nachwuchs sorgen."

„Cassie", Sirius begann zu strahlen, „das ist wunderschön, darauf freue ich mich schon. Das baut mich wirklich auf zu wissen, dass meine Gefährtin bald ein Baby von mir möchte. Ich wünsche dir, dass Dein Vampir sehr bald erwacht, denn dann kann Tom dir endlich zeigen, wie schön es ist, miteinander zu schlafen."

Cassie wurde feuerrot, die Männer lachten leise. „Süß, meine Susan ist auch öfters so errötet."

„Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich rot werde, Tom und ich baden schließlich schon seit Wochen zusammen."

„Kleines, wir mögen es, wenn Ihr errötet. Ändere Dich bloß nicht", Sirius küsste Susan auf die Stirn, strich ihr behutsam über die Wange.

„Wir lassen Euch jetzt alleine, schlaf etwas Sirius. Soll Poppy dir einen leichten Schlaftrank geben?"

„Lieber nicht, wegen Susan."

„Susan schläft", die Heilerin war unbemerkt herangekommen. „Du isst jetzt etwas, während ich Deine Frau durchchecke. Danach wird geschlafen. Die nächsten Tränke dämmen Susans Schmerzen ein, Du kannst also unbesorgt schlafen."

„Du hilfst Susan nicht, wenn Du zusammenbricht", Tom sah den Freund lächelnd an. „Du willst doch nicht, dass wir mit Deiner Gefährtin Ärger bekommen, weil wir nicht auf Dich aufgepasst haben?"

„Traue ich Susan sofort zu."

Langsam schlenderten Tom und Cassie Arm in Arm zum Direktorenbüro. „Wir wollten fragen, ob es Neuigkeiten gibt, Dad."

„Kommt erst einmal herein." Die Kinder stürmten währenddessen auf ihre Geschwister zu, denn auch Ashley und Joshua waren dort. „Geht es Tante Susan gut?"

„Nein, noch nicht, Misty. Sie schläft jetzt und es wird auch noch eine Weile dauern." Tom wischte seiner Schwester die Tränen ab. „Nicht weinen, Engelchen, Tante Susan wird wieder gesund, versprochen."

Misty nickte und kuschelte sich an ihren großen Bruder. „Hab Dich lieb Tom."

„Ich hab Dich auch lieb, mein Engelchen." Tom gab dem kleinen Mädchen einen Kuss auf die Stirn und setzte sie auf seinen Schoß. Cassie sah diese Szene lächelnd an, hatte sie doch selbst ihre kleinen Geschwister auf dem Schoß und Patrick saß an ihrer Seite. „Wie wäre es, wenn Ihr gleich eure Badesachen packt, dann holen wir Raven, Tiffany und Jamie ab, ebenso Robin, Sean und Samantha – denn Onkel Reg und Tante Emily Rose wollen bestimmt zu Tante Susan - , flohen Tante Destiny und Onkel Lucan an und machen uns einen schönen Tag in der Schwimmhalle mit Picknick und allem drum und dran. Abends, wenn wir wieder hier sind, erfahren wir bestimmt was Neues über Tante Susan."

„Dürfen wir, Daddy, Pa?" Misty sah ihre Adoptivväter bittend an.

„Sicher, Prinzessin", Godric strahlte über diese neue Anrede und auch Salazar freute sich sichtbar. „Ich glaube, wir sollten uns am Abend mal darüber unterhalten, ob wir nicht auch eine Schwimmhalle für zu Hause wollen. Was meint Ihr?"

„Au ja", Patrick hüpfte wie ein Irrwisch durchs Büro, umarmte seine Adoptivväter immer abwechselnd. „Das ist toll, super, danke. Unser Baby freut sich bestimmt auch darüber."

„Unser Baby freut sich vor allem als erstes darüber, dass so viele es lieb haben werden, Paddy. Aber so ein schöner Tag in der Schwimmhalle mit der ganzen Familie ist nicht zu verachten, da gebe ich dir recht, mein Sohn."

Patrick strahlte sichtbar über diese Anrede, auch wenn er seine neuen Väter noch mit Onkel Sal und Onkel Ric anredete, merkte man doch immer, wie wohl er sich bei ihnen fühlte. Mittlerweile schreckte der Junge auch nicht mehr jede Nacht hoch, weil er von quälenden Alpträumen gejagt wurde und sollte dies doch einmal der Fall sein, waren seine Adoptivväter sofort zur Stelle und beruhigten ihn, trösteten ihn, wenn er um seine leiblichen Eltern weinte, sorgten dafür, dass er sie nicht vergaß, halfen ihm so, über seinen großen Kummer langsam hinwegzukommen. Sie hatten sogar dafür gesorgt, dass die Carmichaels in der Kapelle von Slytherin Castle bestattet wurden, so konnten die Kinder immer ihre Gräber besuchen, wenn ihnen danach war. Salazar und Godric begleiten sie stets und taten alles, um ihren jüngsten Kindern die Trauerzeit so leicht wie möglich zu machen. Patrick dankte ihnen dies mit einem Lächeln, einem leisen Dankeschön oder einfach durch eine Umarmung und natürlich dadurch, dass er Tom, Severus, James und das Baby als seine Geschwister bezeichnete oder von Slytherin Castle als seinem Zuhause sprach.

Es wurde ein gelungener Tag mit den Kindern, völlig abgelenkt tobten diese durch die Schwimmhalle, schliefen zwischendurch auf ihren Liegen oder spielten Karten wie Robin, Sean, Jamie und Patrick oder spielten mit ihren Puppen wie Samantha, Raven, Ashley und Misty. Die Erwachsenen unterhielten sich und Cassie erzählte den Freunden und Verwandten, wie es zu den Vorfall gestern gekommen war.

„Mach dir jetzt aber keine Sorgen darüber, dass du oder Megan dafür verantwortlich seid. Die Moody hätte sicherlich auch ohne Grund euren Kessel manipuliert, Cassie", Lucianus lächelte ihr zu, während er die Hand seiner Frau hielt. „Auch wenn sie das eventuell als Begründung bei der Verhandlung anführt, wird es ihr nichts nützen. Es ist noch nicht einmal heraus, ob sie überhaupt vor dem Zaubergamot gestellt wird oder vor dem Vampirrat. Du kannst es mir glauben, sie sollte beten, dass sie vor den Gamot muss – denn dort hat sie noch eine klitzekleine Chance, irgendwann einmal wieder frei zu kommen."

„Wie meinst du das, Lucianus?"

„Du bist die Frau des Kronprinzen und Tochter eines hohen Clanführers und Ratsmitgliedes, Megan die angeheiratete Enkelin des Vampirfürsten, Susan ist die Ehefrau eines hohen Clanführers und Ratsmitgliedes. Glaub mir, allein dieser Umstand reicht schon aus, um Ginny zu verurteilten. Wenn dann erst einmal die Verletzungen von Susan zur Sprache kommen, werden sich die Ratsmitglieder schnell einig, dass Sirius die Art der Strafe wählen darf."

„Dürfen wir mit zur Verhandlung oder ist das eine von den Verhandlungen, wo nur die Ratsmitglieder zugelassen sind, Lucan?"

„Zu dieser seid ihr zugelassen, meine Süße, es geht schließlich um Euch. Megan und Milli wurden schon von mir unterrichtet, dass Du dafür eine elegante Robe benötigst."

„Das gleiche gilt für dich, meine Schöne." Tom genoss den Anblick seiner Frau, stellte sich insgeheim vor, wie sie mit Babybauch aussehen würde. „Wunderschön.", dachte Tom mit einem Lächeln.

Am Abend brauchte es keine fünf Minuten, bis die Kinder eingeschlafen waren. „Wir werden öfters auf euch zurückgreifen", grinste Bellatrix, als sie in das Direktorenbüro kam. „Ihr vier seid die idealen Babysitter."

„Es hat riesigen Spaß gemacht auf die Kinder aufzupassen", Tom strahlte und küsste Cassie auf den Hals. „Sie sind aber auch sehr pflegeleicht und so waren sie wenigstens abgelenkt. Gibt es Neuigkeiten?"

„Ja, Susan geht es schon ein wenig besser, die Tränke schlagen sehr gut an und ihre Haut beginnt sich zu regenerieren. Poppy will sie noch drei Tage schlafen lassen und dann langsam aufwecken. Wir gehen davon aus, dass die gröbsten Schäden in 7 Tagen behoben sind, bis man überhaupt nichts mehr sieht, werden allerdings einige Wochen, vielleicht sogar mehrere Monate vergehen. Doch das stört Sirius überhaupt nicht, Poppy wird ihm zeigen, wie er die verschiedenen Cremes und Salben anzuwenden hat." Helga Hufflepuff nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

„Ich war zusammen mit Ronald Moody im Ministerium, wo er mit seiner Schwester sprach. Doch viel ist dabei nicht herausgekommen, weil sie mehr schrie, tobte und fluchte, dass sie es bedauere weder Cassie noch Megan erwischt zu haben. Denn das wären ihre Ziele gewesen, sie habe nur auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, dass die Beiden einmal zusammenbrauen."

„Also redet sie sich nicht damit heraus, dass wir sie eventuell provoziert haben?", wollte Cassie wissen. Lucianus grinste – es schien ihm zu gefallen, dass Ginny Moody so dumm war, dies auch noch laut zuzugeben, auch wenn es in Folge eines Wutanfalls geschah.

„Nicht die Spur, Cassie, sie bedauert es noch nicht einmal Susan statt euch erwischt zu haben. Gleichzeitig höhnt sie herum, dass es niemals gelingen wird, sie vor dem Vampirrat zu stellen, sie sei schließlich minderjährig und ihr Vormund, sprich ihr Vater, würde niemals zustimmen. Könnte er auch gar nicht, denn er und die Mutter wären ja tot."

„Interessant", hörte man da eine Stimme aus dem Kamin. Amelia Bones entstieg ihm. „Tut mir leid, hat etwas länger mit meiner Anreise gedauert. Allerdings habe ich bereits einen Antrag auf Vormundschaft für meine verkommene Nichte beim Zaubereiministerium gestellt. Sobald ich die Zustimmung hierfür erhalte, gebe ich sofort meine Erlaubnis für diese Gerichtsverhandlung vor den Vampirrat zu stellen. Dieses Miststück hat meine kleine Susan verletzt, weil sie ihre Schwester und die ehemalige beste Freundin erwischen wollte." Sie sah sich aufmerksam um. „Bist du die kleine Megan? Lass dich umarmen, du warst so ein niedliches, liebes Baby. Ich hab öfters zu Bonita und Edgar gemeint, am liebsten würde ich dich einpacken und mit nach Hause nehmen. Ich hätte dich die ganze Zeit knuddeln können."

Megan ließ sich nur zu gern in die Arme ziehen. „Ich bin im Übrigen deine Patentante gewesen. Was heißt hier gewesen, bin es immer noch und bleib es auch. Schön, dass ich wenigstens dich wieder habe. Allerdings war mit deinen Geschwistern schon damals nicht viel los, es war, als wenn sie schon als Kleinkinder abgrundtief böse gewesen wären. Mir lief jedenfalls immer ein Schauer über den Rücken, wenn ich Anne und Samuel ansah. Und dann bist du verschwunden gewesen, meine Kleine", Amelia Bones wollte ihre Nichte überhaupt nicht mehr loslassen. „Du musst mir alles erzählen, wie es dir in deiner, deiner „Übergangsfamilie" ergangen ist. Waren sie nett zu dir? Haben sie dich gut behandelt?"

„Sie haben mich gut behandelt, doch manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich mehr geduldet war als willkommen. Jetzt weiß ich ja auch warum. Doch das ist jetzt vorbei – ich hab ja jetzt meinen Nick und seine Familie."

„Und mich, Tante Miranda, Onkel David, Susan, Sirius, Regulus und seine Emily samt Kinder und noch viele andere, mein Mäuschen. Eigentlich könnte ich doch jetzt endlich meinen Plan von damals in die Tat umsetzen und dich adoptieren. Dann hab ich endlich mein Wunschtöchterchen, auch wenn ich die verlorene Zeit nicht aufholen kann mir dir."

„Würde mir gefallen, Tante Amelia, oder darf ich auch Mom sagen?" man merkte Megan war begeistert von dieser neuen Möglichkeit.

„Mom gefällt mir sehr viel besser", Amelia grinste zufrieden.

„Jetzt brauchst du nur noch einen Dad, meine Süße", Nick grinste zufrieden.

„Den finden wir auch noch", konterte Amelia. „Vor allem, weil Sirius mir angeboten hat, mich zu wandeln, genauso wie Miranda und David – möchtest du noch kleine Geschwister haben?"

„Immer, Mom", Megan strahlte vor Glück.

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig – und wenn wir uns mal einen schönen Einkaufstag machen wollen, schnappen wir uns Tante Miranda und Susan, lassen die Kids bei unseren Männern und verschwinden bis zum Abendbrot. Das wird klasse."

Die Anderen schmunzelten, jetzt wussten sie, woher Susan ihr Temperament hatte. Nick sah es sehr gerne, dass seine Frau so betüdelt wurde, ihre neue Mom tat ihr sichtbar gut. Und gegen mehr Geschwister hatte er schon lange nichts. „Einen Sohn mit zerstruppelten Haaren und grünen Augen könnte ich auch noch gebrauchen", zwinkerte die rothaarige Hexe in diesem Moment.

„Schon gefunden", lachte Nick und umarmte seine neue Schwiegermutter.

„Hallo", hörte man da wieder eine Stimme aus dem Kamin, diesmal eine Männerstimme. „Darf ich durchkommen?"

„Sehr gerne, Luc."

Lucius Malfoy entstieg dem Kamin und klopfte sich den nicht vorhandenen Ruß vom Umhang. „Guten Abend", grüßte der blonde Aristokrat höflich in die Runde. „Luna-Schätzchen, du siehst niedlich aus, Töchterchen. Behandelt Draconis dich auch gut?"

„Oh Dad, solltest du nicht eher zu mir halten, als deinem Sohn?"

„Ein Vater muss in erster Linie seine Töchter beschützen, Draconis. Merk dir das." Lucius grinste verschlagen und umarmte Luna, die für ihn schon lange zur Tochter geworden war. „Geht es dir gut, meine Kleine? Isst du auch genug?"

„Danke, sehr gut, Daddy. Draco passt immer hervorragend auf mich auf. Seid wir verheiratet sind, nimmt mir auch niemand mehr die Sachen weg."

„Das ist fein, Kleines. Draco – ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Sohn." Auch dieser wurde jetzt umarmt. „Weshalb ich hier bin – erstens lässt Narzissa euch grüßen und ihren Dank ausrichten, dass ihr die Kinder so gut abgelenkt habt. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis die Zwerge eingeschlafen waren. Jetzt bauen wir also auch unsere eigene Schwimmhalle, um diesen Effekt jederzeit erzielen zu können und zweitens habe ich hier die Papiere für die Vormundschaft. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob ich gratulieren soll, aber Amelia, du bist jetzt offizieller Vormund von Anne Bonita Bones, besser bekannt als Ginny Moody."

„Man darf gratulieren, Lucius", Amelia sah sehr zufrieden aus. „Und jetzt gebe ich umgehend die Erlaubnis dazu, sie vor dem Vampirrat anzuklagen. Je schneller desto besser."

„Sagst du es Sirius oder soll ich es machen", Lucius rieb sich schon die Hände, in Gedanken trommelte er schon die Ratsmitglieder zusammen.

„Wie wäre es gemeinsam, dann kann ich Sirius gleich erzählen, dass ich jetzt auch eine Tochter habe." Amelia Bones zog Megan in ihre Arme. „Kannst du alles für eine Adoption in die Wege leiten, Lucius?"

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Amelia. Ich gratuliere, zu diesem niedlichen Töchterchen. Jetzt brauchst du nur noch einen Vater für dein Töchterchen."

„Das hat Nick auch schon gesagt. Megan und ich beschlossen schon, in dieser Hinsicht auf meinen Schwiegersohn zu hören."

„Amelias Zukünftiger, Sirius, David und ich wurden bereits als Babysitter verpflichtet, wenn unsere Damen auf Shoppingtour gehen", erklärte dieser vergnügt.

„Das ist manchmal angenehmer, als zum Taschenträger degradiert zu werden. Glaub mir, Nick, ich spreche aus jahrelanger Erfahrung."

„Tse, tse, tse, Luc – ich muss wohl einmal Narzissa von diesem Gespräch erzählen", flötete Bella in zuckersüßem Ton.

„Meine Frau weiß, wie ich über ihre Einkaufsmarathone denke, liebste Schwägerin. Außerdem könnt Ihr doch viel besser und ungestörter einkaufen, wenn Rod und ich die Kids übernehmen – unsere Kreditkarten habt ihr ja dabei. Außerdem könnt ihr auch besser bestimmte „Mitbringsel" für Rod und mich aussuchen. Oder wie willst du den Kindern erzählen, dass die Dessous dafür bestimmt sind, ihre Väter zu verführen?" Lucius grinste anzüglich.

„Du musst auch immer das letzte Wort haben, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy." Bella lachte und umarmte ihren Schwager. „Bist ein toller Bruder, Luc."

„Und du eine tolle kleine Schwester, Bella."


	41. Die Verhandlung

**Die Verhandlung**

Der Zustand von Susan verbesserte sich von Stunde zu Stunde, nach drei Tagen waren ihre Schmerzen soweit abgeklungen, dass Poppy und Helga Hufflepuff sie langsam aus dem magischen Heilschlaf wecken konnten. Sirius wich nicht von ihrer Seite, nur, wenn er einmal ins Bad musste, ließ er sie alleine, allerdings bekamen die Heilerinnen die strikte Anweisung von ihm, ihn sofort zu informieren, sollte Susan auch nur mit dem kleinen Zeh zucken. Die Heilerinnen grinsten, versprachen ihn dies aber sofort, verstanden sie sein Handeln doch voll und ganz.

„Siri?" murmelte Susan müde, beim Aufwachen. „Siri?"

„Hier, meine Schöne", Sirius strich vorsichtig über ihre Wange. „Hier an deiner Seite, mein Engelchen."

„Schön", schon war Susan wieder eingeschlafen.

„Poppy, Helga – tut doch was!"

„Müssen wir nicht, das ist ganz normal. Lass Susan ruhig schlafen – sie schläft sich gesund. Für sie war es wichtig, dass du an ihrer Seite warst, als sie aufwachte und so kann sie beruhigt wieder einschlafen."

„Dann bin ich beruhigt", Sirius streckte sich auf dem Bett aus, zog Susan mit äußerster Vorsicht in seine Arme und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Nur Sekunden später war auch er tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Als Susan das nächste Mal erwachte, waren auch ihre Eltern anwesend. „Mäuschen, wie geht es dir, hast du Schmerzen?"

„Nein, nicht mehr. Mein Siri hat auch das meiste für mich übernommen. Auch wenn ich schlief, merkte ich dies, genauso wie sein in meinen Träumen geflüstertes ich liebe dich."

„Das ist schön, Mäuschen, Sirius – du bist der beste Schwiegersohn, den man nur finden kann", Miranda Bones drückte die Hand ihres Schwiegersohnes.

„Ich gebe mir Mühe, Miranda. Danke, für diese tolle Tochter."

„Was gibt es Neues?"

„Tante Amelia ist mittlerweile angekommen und hat Megan adoptiert. Sie ist ihre Patentante und meinte früher schon immer zu Onkel Edgar und Tante Bonita, sie sollten besser eine Taschenkontrolle bei ihr durchführen, weil die Möglichkeit besteht, dass sie Megan einsteckt."

Susan lächelte: „Das freut mich für Megan – Megan weiß gar nicht, was es heißt, eine liebevolle, fürsorgliche Mutter zu haben. Sie verriet uns mal, dass ihre „Eltern" ihr oft vorhielten, was für eine große Enttäuschung sie doch wäre mit der ständigen Angst, ihrer Unscheinbarkeit und Unsicherheit."

„Wusste gar nicht, dass Megan unscheinbar ist", grinste der Rumtreiber, „ich glaube, mein Patenkind ist da ganz anderer Meinung und wenn mir jemand ständig erzählen würde, was ich für eine große Enttäuschung wäre, wäre ich auch unsicher und ängstlich. Jetzt finde ich es noch besser, dass wir Megans „Tante" mit der Hochzeit überrumpelten. Das Mädchen ist richtig aufgeblüht, seit sie eine neue Familie hat."

„Ich wollte immer schon eine Cousine haben", grinste Susan. „Aber auf Ginny und Ron kann ich getrost verzichten!"

„Mit der Meinung bist du nicht allein, Megan erklärte auch schon, dass sie solche Geschwister nicht möchte – sie und Amelia wollen sich jetzt einen Dad suchen und dann gibt es bessere Geschwister und somit Cousinen und Cousins für dich."

„Die Idee ist hervorragend – können wir Tante Amelia nicht jemanden vorstellen?"

„Deine Tante lässt sich von mir wandeln, das dementsprechende Ritual findet in einigen Tagen statt, mein Herz. Vielleicht sollten wir mal einen Gefährtentest von Sev durchführen lassen."

„Au ja, würde mich freuen, wenn da jemand Nettes herauskommt." Susan kämpfte sichtbar mit der Müdigkeit.

„Schlaf meine Süße, ich bin hier, wenn du aufwachst. Sobald Poppy und Helga es erlauben, bringen wir dich nach Hause."

„Fein, können wir dann dort bleiben, bitte?"

„Das ist schon eingeplant, du bekommst Fernunterricht."

„Schön", mit diesem Wort und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief Susan ein.

Vier Tage später wurde sie entlassen und verließ zusammen mit ihrem Gefährten und ihren Eltern Hogwarts. Der Abschied von ihren Freunden fiel ihr zwar sehr schwer, doch sie wollte auch keine Sekunde länger bleiben. „Du siehst deine Freundinnen ja schon morgen wieder", tröstete Sirius sie. „Morgen ist die Verhandlung vor dem hohen Rat."

„Darauf freue ich mich schon." Susan lehnte den Kopf an Sirius Schulter, der sie in ihr Manor trug. „Du warst ein toller Lehrer, ich habe sehr viel bei dir gelernt. Ich bedaure es etwas, dass dieser Unterricht jetzt ausfällt."

Sirius schmunzelte, während er die Mastersuite ansteuerte: „Schätzchen, ich werde dein Privatlehrer bis in alle Ewigkeit sein, versprochen." Behutsam legte er sie auf dem Bett ab, zog ihr mit einem Zauber einen weiten Schlafanzug an, damit die Wunden nicht eingeengt wurden. „Cassie war so nett, mir von eurem Plan zu erzählen – du weißt schon: die neuen Rumtreiber, sobald ihr Vampir erwacht. Tom weiß es auch, doch Lucianus und Severus noch nicht. Cassie wollte mir damit eine Freude bereiten in meinem großen Kummer um dich – ich muss sagen, sie hatte damit Erfolg. Ich freue mich darauf, diesen Plan mit dir in die Tat umzusetzen."

„Du hast also nichts dagegen, sobald schon Vater zu werden?"

„Was sollte ich dagegen haben, wenn mir meine Gefährtin so einen großen Liebesbeweis zukommen lässt. Unser erstes Kind wird unsere Liebe krönen, meine Süße", Sirius zog Susan vorsichtig an sich und küsste sie zärtlich. „Sag mir bitte sofort, wenn ich dir irgendwie weh tue."

„Du tust mir nicht weh, aber Ginny könnte ich bis in die Steinzeit und drei Steine weiter fluchen dafür, dass sie dir so einen großen Kummer bereitete und wir solange nicht miteinander schlafen konnten. Selbst jetzt geht es noch nicht", klagte die junge Frau traurig.

„Wir holen alles nach, versprochen", Sirius schmunzelte, welchem Mann gefiel es wohl nicht, wenn die eigene Frau so traurig war, dass sie nicht miteinander schlafen konnten. „Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt. Schlaf jetzt ein wenig. Später essen wir mit deinen Eltern und Amelia."

„Hat Tante Amelia schon den Test gemacht?"

„Noch nicht, dieses Thema lässt dich nicht mehr los, oder?" neckte Sirius seine Frau.

„Nein, für mich war dieser Test das Beste was mir passieren konnte, auch wenn ich es anfangs nicht wahr haben wollte. Vielleicht können wir demnächst mal wieder ein Wochenende in unserem Cottage verbringen, denn dort begann unser gemeinsames Glück", Susan klopfte neben sich. „Leg dich zu mir. Du siehst müde aus, Siri, lass uns beide etwas schlafen."

Dieser Aufforderung kam Sirius natürlich sofort und gerne nach – Minuten später hörte man nur noch tiefe Atemzüge in der Mastersuite.

„Sie weiß also gar nicht, dass sie vor dem Vampirrat kommt?"

„Sie denkt, dass sie morgen vor dem Zaubergamot angehört wird", bestätigte Sirius grinsend. „In diesen Glauben werden wir sie auch noch lassen – sie wird es ja morgen merken."

„Auf ihr Gesicht bin ich dann aber mal gespannt. Gut das morgen Samstag ist, dann können die Anderen wenigstens alle mit."

„Selbst wenn kein Samstag wäre, würden alle mitkommen." Sirius sah seine Frau ernst an. „Cassie und Megan berichteten uns zwischenzeitlich, dass es ihr Kessel war, denn die Moody manipulierte. Was meinst du, wie die Ratsmitglieder reagieren werden, wenn morgen die Anklageschrift verlesen wird? Die Frau eines hohen Mitgliedes des Rates wurde bei einem Anschlag schwer verletzt, der eigentlich der Gefährtin des Kronprinzen und der Enkelin des regierenden Fürst über alle Vampirclans galt?"

„Können wir noch Colin und Dennis informieren wegen Fotos? Ginnys Gesicht wird einzigartig." Susan grinste fröhlich, begann schließlich zu lachen und steckte ihre Familie damit an. Sirius fiel als letztes ein. „Siri, mir geht es wieder gut. Hab ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass du mein Held bist, weil du meine Schmerzen übernommen hat?"

„Dafür sind Gefährten da, ich versprach bei Eheschließung, dass ich dich vor allem Schlechten bewahren und behüten werde", Sirius zog Susans Hand an seine Lippen. „Und ich gedenke, dieses Versprechen zu halten."

„Ist mein Siri nicht süß, Mom, Tante Amelia?"

Die Angesprochenen grinsten sich an und nickten eifrig.

Am nächsten Morgen um 10.00 Uhr fand die Verhandlung statt, schon eine halbe Stunde vorher trafen die Black/Bones, Malfoys, Gryffindor-Slytherins, Hufflepuff-Slytherins, Ravenclaws-Gryffindors und Lestranges ein. Auch Pansy und Milli als zukünftige Ehefrauen von Nathaniel Gryffindor-Slytherin und Rabastan Lestrange waren mit ihren Eltern anwesend, ebenso Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred und George Weasley – sie wollten sich die Gerichtsverhandlung ihrer ehemaligen Tochter und Schwester nicht entgehen lassen. Susan wurde von Sirius getragen, sie konnte zwar selbst laufen, doch Sirius genoss es sichtbar, seine Gefährtin so umsorgen zu können. Behutsam setzte er sie auf ihren Sessel ab, der neben dem seinen stand. Alle waren äußerst elegant gekleidet, die Frauen trugen zudem ihren festlichen Schmuck.

Pansy und Milli sahen sich stauend um, sie waren zwar schon einmal vorgestellt worden, doch das war nicht in so einen Rahmen erfolgt. Elegant waren damals auch alle gekleidet gewesen, doch jetzt sahen sie die meisten Männer in ihren Ratsroben. Aber sie bemerkten auch, dass Tom Slytherin sich äußerst unwohl zu fühlen schien. Ständig zupfte er an seinem Umhang und dem Kragen herum. „Alles in Ordnung Tom?"

„Mein Mann hasst es, so elegant gekleidet herumlaufen zu müssen", erklärte Cassie vergnügt und richtete den Kragen des Dunklen Lords. „Dabei sieht er so toll in seinen Festumhängen aus, richtig sexy."

„Danke, Schatz, so was musste ich hören." Tom hörte auf, Cassies Arbeit zu zerstören und nahm das Gesicht seiner Frau in beide Hände, küsste sie minutenlang auf den Mund. „Wir schlafen heute und morgen zu Hause, mein Engel. Ich habe gerade einen Traum", flüsterte er dicht an ihrem Mundwinkel. „Du, im sexy Bikini und darüber mein Umhang oder noch besser du nur mit meinem Umhang bekleidet."

„Ich glaube, ich kann dir beide Wünsche erfüllen, mein Gebieter."

„Tom, vielleicht solltest du einmal was am Schnitt deiner Robe verändern", bemerkte Millicent jetzt kritisch und ging einmal um diesen herum, betrachtete eingehend die Robe. „Dann fühlst du dich vielleicht auch wohler. Bei dem engen, unelastischen Halskragen würde ich auch das Gefühl haben, ständig zu ersticken."

Tom sah seine zukünftige Tante sprachlos an. „Kannst du mir zusammen mit Megan einige Entwürfe anfertigen?"

„Klar, kein Problem. Ich spreche gleich einmal mit Megan und du bekommst die ersten Entwürfe am Montag."

„Nur keine Eile, in den nächsten Wochen sind soviel ich weiß, keine Ratssitzungen."

„Wer weiß, wann wir Umbridge, Dumbledore und Cedric dran kriegen", erklärte das Mädchen lachend und Pansy grinste zustimmend.

„Wird hier über Roben gesprochen?" Lucianus und Destiny Hufflepuff-Slytherin traten zu ihnen.

„Milli meinte, ich würde mich vielleicht wohler in meinen Roben fühlen, wenn sie einen andere Schnitt hätten und am Hals nicht so eng und unelastisch wären. Am Montag bekomme ich die ersten Entwürfe von ihr und Megan."

„Da ist was dran – könnte ich diesen Service auch in Anspruch nehmen, Milli?"

„Selbstverständlich Lucianus oder sollte ich Mr. Filch sagen?" Milli grinste. „Vielen Dank übrigens, dass du uns nie so hart hast arbeiten lassen wie die Gryffindors."

„Gern geschehen, Ms. Bulstrode, es war mir ein Vergnügen", Lucianus verbeugte sich elegant.

„Sehr praktisch, wenn man die Schneiderin gleich in der Familie hat", Destiny grinste. „Könnt ihr nach der Schule eigentlich noch mehr Kunden annehmen oder seid ihr mit der Familie und den Freunden ausgelastet?"

„Wir sind noch am überlegen, wahrscheinlich sind wir ausgelastet, da jetzt ja auch die Entwürfe für die Kinder dazukommen."

„Redet ihr hier von neuen Ratsroben?" Severus zog Hannah hinter sich her und sah Milli auffordernd an.

„Haben wir, Brüderchen, Milli meinte, Lucan und ich würden uns wohler fühlen, wenn unsere Roben einen anderen Schnitt hätten und am Hals nicht so eng und unelastisch wären. Am Montag gibt es schon die ersten Entwürfe", wiederholte Tom für ihn.

„Kannst du mich bitte auch mit einplanen, Milli, und wie ich Constantin, Lucius, Regulus und Sirius kenne, wären die euch ebenfalls dankbar."

„Kein Problem, Megan und ich machen uns sofort an die Arbeit. Ist wahrscheinlich eine gute Gelegenheit diese Versammlung – wir können beobachten, wie hier alles aussieht und erste Ideen sammeln."

„Wann wollt ihr eigentlich heiraten?" Tom sah Milli und Pansy fragend und ziemlich neugierig an.

„Wenn es nach uns geht sofort und die eigentliche Hochzeitsfeier findet zusammen mit der von Megan und Nick im Sommer statt", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von Pansy. Milli nickte zustimmend. „Ich würde auch schon gerne das mit Rusty erleben, was Ihr alle habt."

„Soll ich mit deinen Eltern sprechen, Milli?" Rabastan war leise hinter seiner Verlobten aufgetaucht. „Salazar könnte uns gleich heute trauen, wenn du nicht warten magst."

„Magst du überhaupt schon heiraten?" ängstlich sah Milli ihren Verlobten an.

„Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte ich dich sofort nach dem Testergebnis heiraten wollen, kleine Milli", Rabastan zog seine Braut in seine Arme. „Ich wollte dich nur nicht ängstigen mit meiner Art, denn, sobald du meine Frau bist, werde ich mich wahrscheinlich auch ab und an wie ein Hinterwäldler benehmen, so wie Tom, Sev und Lucan. Aua."

„Dann weiß ich nur nicht, ob wir die Entwürfe bis Montag fertigstellen können", zerknirscht sah Milli Tom, Severus und Lucianus an.

„Wir wären sehr erstaunt, wenn es anders wäre", spottete Tom und fing sich einen Klaps von seiner Frau ein. „Wie sieht es bei dir aus Pansy, bereit meine Nichte zu werden?"

„Schon lange, Nate ist manchmal ziemlich niedergeschlagen, dass der Vampir seines Zwillings bereits erwachte und seiner nicht."

„Das ist bei jeden unterschiedlich, da gibt es kein genaues Zeitfenster", erklärte Lucianus. „Man darf sich nicht unter Druck setzen deshalb. Zudem sollte Nathaniel auch bedenken, dass er verschiedene Blockaden trug. Die haben alles durcheinandergewirbelt."

„Das sag ich ja auch immer zu Nate, doch mein Erfolg ist leider nicht von Dauer."

„Dann sprechen wir noch schnell mit euren Eltern und dann steigt die Hochzeit nach der Gerichtsverhandlung. Und es stört euch gar nicht, dass es nur eine improvisierte sein wird?"

„Überhaupt nicht", lachten die beiden Mädchen. „Man sieht ja, wie glücklich Megan und Nick sind – außerdem heiraten wir dann noch einmal im Sommer. So eine Hochzeit im Freien ist doch besonders schön, Tom."

„Gutes Argument, Tante Milli."

Mehr konnte nicht besprochen werden, denn die Gerichtsverhandlung begann. Es gelang nur noch, auf die Schnelle Pansys und Millis Eltern zu informieren, die sofort mit dieser überstürzten Hochzeit einverstanden waren. Sie wussten, wie ihre Töchter fühlten und verstanden es voll und ganz, außerdem waren sie mit ihren zukünftigen Schwiegersöhnen mehr als einverstanden. Zum Glück hatten die beiden Bräute schon vorgesorgt und ihre Brautkleider hingen bereits in ihren Kleiderschränken, so dass diese nur noch von Elfen geholt werden mussten.

Doch jetzt erst einmal war es Zeit für die Gerichtsverhandlung und alle nahmen ihre Plätze ein. Tom genoss es, sich diesmal von seiner Frau verabschieden zu können und tat dies auch ausgiebig. „Das hätte ich schon bei der Verhandlung deiner Tante am liebsten getan", flüsterte er Cassie zum Abschied zu. „Es fiel mir sehr schwer, dich an diesem Tag nur an Deinen Platz begleiten zu dürfen." Erneut küsste er Cassie, hielt sie eng an sich gedrückt. Dass ihn alle Anwesenden dabei beobachteten, störte ihn kein bisschen. Aber auch Severus und Lucianus verabschiedeten sich ausgiebig von ihren Frauen.

„Wir müssen aufhören", brachte Cassie schließlich mühsam hervor. „Schließlich wollen wir doch nicht Ginnys blödes Gesicht verpassen, wenn sie auf einmal bemerkt, dass sie gar nicht vor dem Zaubergamot steht."

Tom knurrte leicht: „Leider hast du recht, doch danach verlange ich eine Entschädigung."

„Die bekommst du das gesamte Wochenende, mein Schatz", tröstete Cassie ihn, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, gab ihrem Mann einen letzten Kuss und schob Tom dann nach vorn. Die Ratsmitglieder und Zuschauer nahmen ihre Plätze ein. Susan saß zusammen mit Cassie und Megan so, dass sie sofort gesehen wurden, ebenso Hannah und Destiny. Megan und Milli hielten ihre Zeichenblöcke bereit, beobachteten alles aufmerksam und begannen gleich zu stricheln. Colin und Dennis waren voll in ihrem Element und fotografierten einfach alles, während Rita und Xenophilius neben ihnen saßen und ihre Federn bereit hielten. Hannah flüsterte leise mit Susan, genauso wie Cassie und Destiny. Sie verstummten erst, als die Tür zum Ratssaal geöffnet wurde und fünf Auroren Ginny hereinführten. Das Mädchen bewegte sich zwischen Kingsley Shaklebolt und seinen Kollegen sehr selbstsicher, das Kleid, was sie trug, war sehr kurz, tief ausgeschnitten und knallrot.

„Will unsere liebe Mitschülerin etwa die Gamotmitglieder bezirzen?" Destiny lachte leise.

„Sieht so aus, Destiny", Susan schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Wie kann man nur so vulgär herumlaufen? Meine Mutter hätte mich erschlagen, wenn ich so etwas auch nur erwähnt hätte. Mit so einem Kleid wäre ich nicht einen Meter aus dem Haus gekommen."

„Molly hatte ja keinen Einfluss auf sie, denn auch sie hätte so einen Fummel nie geduldet. Allein wenn ich Mom nur reingelegt hätte mit so einem Teil, hätte ich Stubenarrest bekommen", Cassie drehte sich zu ihrer Mutter und flüsterte ihr dies zu.

„Stubenarrest bis du 30 Jahre alt wärst um es genauer zu sagen", Bella grinste. „Doch weder bei dir noch Hannah muss ich mir Gedanken darüber machen, dass ihr mit so einen Kleid in der Öffentlichkeit herumlauft. Was Ihr zu Hause für Eure Männer tragt, bleibt Euch überlassen. Rod jedenfalls hat da eine sehr rege Phantasie, was ich zu tragen habe, wenn wir beide alleine sind."

„Mom, Mom – das ist schon mehr, als eine Tochter von ihren Eltern wissen möchte", jammerte Cassie gespielt und zog Joshua auf ihren Schoß, Ashley saß bei Destiny und winkte ihrem Vater vorne zu.

„Schade, dachte, wir könnten in dieser Hinsicht ein paar Ideen austauschen, Mäuschen. Mach ich dann doch lieber nur mit Tante Cissy und Tante Medea." Ihre Schwestern, die neben ihr saßen, lachten schallend und nickten zustimmend.

„Die Anklage möge verlesen werden", rief Salazar Slytherin-Gryffindor in diesen Moment und nahm zusammen mit seinem Mann die Plätze der Vorsitzenden ein.

Sirius erhob sich elegant und schritt nach vorne, dabei ging er dicht an Ginny vorbei und funkelte sie aus stahlgrauen Augen an. Ginny sah sich geschockt um, erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie doch nicht vor dem Zaubergamot geladen worden war.

Sirius schritt zum Rednerpult und verbeugte sich vor Salazar und Godric, sowie Patrick und Misty, die bei diesen saßen:

„Eure Hoheiten,  
hoher Rat,

ich Sirius Orion Lord Black, Mitglied des hohen Rates, habe um Einberufung des Rates und um Anhörung ersucht, da meine verehrte und über alles geliebte Gemahlin, Lady Susan Serena Black geb. Bones, von Ginevra Molly Moody – oder wie die Angeklagte richtig heißt – Anne Bonita Bones, die zudem eine Cousine meiner Frau ist, diese durch eine von ihr erzeugte Kesselexplosion im Unterricht von Prinz Severus Raphael Godric Gryffindor-Slytherin schwer verletzte."

Sirius legte eine kurze Kunstpause ein und leises Tuscheln war zu hören – bislang war noch nicht bekannt gewesen, dass Susan und Ginny Cousinen waren.

„Meine Gemahlin erlitt durch die Kesselexplosion so schwere Verletzungen, dass sie für mehrere Tage in einem magischen Heilschlaf versetzt werden musste wegen der enormen Schmerzen. Aber dennoch verblieben Schmerzen, Schmerzen, die ich als ihr Gefährte für sie übernahm. Erst in Wochen, vielleicht sogar Monaten wird man bei meiner geliebten Susan keine Narben mehr feststellen können."

Sirius streckte die Hand aus und Susan ging zu ihm, stellte sich neben ihn und präsentierte den Ratsmitgliedern die Narben in ihrem Gesicht, auf ihren Händen und auf den Armen.

Wieder brach Getuschel aus, das jedoch gleich darauf verstummte, als Poppy zusammen mit Helga Hufflepuff-Slytherin nach vorne traten und die Verletzungen von Susan schilderten und sogar Bilder, die gleich nach der Kesselexplosion gemacht worden waren, zeigten.

„Der Trank ätzte sich durch die Schuluniform umgehend in die Haut von Lady Black, obwohl Prinzessin Cassiopeia, Prinzessin Hannah, Prinzessin Megan, Lady Luna Malfoy, Vicomte Draco Malfoy und Prinz Severus alles taten, um die Substanz von ihrem Körper zu entfernen. Hätten diese sechs nicht so umsichtig gehandelt, hätte Lady Susan weitaus schlimmere Verletzungen erlitten als schon geschehen.", endeten die Heilerinnen.

„Aber nicht meiner Gemahlin galt dieser Anschlag", fuhr Sirius danach fort, nachdem er Susan zu ihrem Platz zurückgeführt hatte. „Nein, er galt eigentlich den Prinzessinnen Cassiopeia und Megan. Doch zeigte Ms. Bones noch nicht einmal Bedauern darüber, die „Falsche" erwischt zu haben. Sie bedauerte es nur, dass es nicht geklappt hätte. Meine Frau war sozusagen nur ein Kollateralschaden.

Wie ich von meinem Patenkind, Prinz Dominic James Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin, in den letzten Wochen des Öfteren hörte, stellte die Angeklagte ihm immer wieder nach, obwohl er glücklich verheiratet ist mit Prinzessin Megan und er dies auch wiederholt klarstellte. Prinzessin Megan wurde von der Angeklagten immer wieder beleidigt, musste sich anhören, dass es doch ekelhaft wäre, wie sie ihren Mann küsste. Alles Zeichen dafür, dass die Angeklagte eifersüchtig auf sie war und ihr den Mann neidete.

Bei Prinzessin Cassiopeia, der Gemahlin unseres verehrten und allseits geschätzten Kronprinzen, verlief es ähnlich – ich musste in meinem Unterricht in Hogwarts, während den Mahlzeiten, in den Pausen und zu anderen Gelegenheiten immer wieder feststellen, dass die Angeklagte sie angiftete, sie als Todesserliebchen oder gar schlimmeres hinstellte, wofür ich ihr des Öfteren Punkte abzog und sie zu Strafarbeiten verdonnerte. Doch alles half nichts, es stachelte sie wohl nur noch mehr zu ihrer Tat an.

Die Angeklagte ist deshalb zu verurteilen. Ich fordere zudem das Recht als geschädigter Ehemann, das Strafmaß für die Angeklagte Anne Bonita Bones festzulegen."

Sirius verbeugte sich vor Sal und Ric und nahm wieder seinen Platz ein.

Salazar erhob sich jetzt und sah in die Runde, für Ginny hatte er nur einen harten Blick aus blutroten Augen übrig. „Die Ratsmitglieder erhalten jetzt die Gelegenheit, sich für 15 Minuten zur Beratung zurückzuziehen."

„Glaube kaum, dass das nötig ist", hörte man aus der linken Ecke.

„Lord Moonwalker, was sagten Sie bitte?"

„Ich sagte, dass das wohl kaum nötig sein wird, mein Fürst", Lord Thädeuz Moonwalker erhob sich und ging – gestützt auf einen Stock – mühsam nach vorne, man sah ihm sein Alter von 1401 Jahren an. „Ich glaube, wir sind uns alle einig, dass es für so ein Verhalten keine Gnade oder einen Milderungsgrund gibt. Ich bin zudem davon überzeugt, dass die Angeklagte immer wieder so handeln würde oder etwa nicht?"

„Doch, sofort", spie Ginny los. „Diese Schlampen haben es doch nicht anders verdient. Die sind doch völlig wertlos, toben doch eh nur durch sämtliche Betten der Todesser, diese Flittchen."

„Schweigen Sie", brüllte Lord Moonwalker, „Sie sprechen von der Frau unseres Kronprinzen und dessen Nichte. Schließen Sie nicht von sich auf Andere, jeder Mann und jede Frau hier kann glücklich sein, dass die eigene Tochter nicht so geworden ist wie Sie. Mir tut Ihre Pflegefamilie vom ganzen Herzen leid, dass sie jahrelang mit Ihnen geschlagen war. Sie brachten Schande nicht nur über Ihre richtige Familie, nein auch über Ihre Pflegefamilie, die nach meinen Informationen sehr ehrenwert ist." Er verbeugte sich höflich in die Richtung der Weasleys, die diese Geste erwiderten. „Sie widern mich an – mein Entschluss steht fest, ich stimme dem Antrag von Lord Black zu."

„Ich auch." „Ich ebenfalls." „Seh ich genauso", schwirrten Sekunden später die Stimmen der anderen Ratsmitglieder durch den Raum. Salazar grinste und bat darum, dass derjenige, der anderer Meinung sei, kurz die Hand heben möge, doch nichts geschah. „Dann ist es einstimmig – Lord Black, sobald Ihre Urteilsentscheidung steht, teilen Sie uns diese bitte mit."

„Das ist bereits der Fall", Sirius ging wieder nach vorn, doch vorher bekam Susan noch einen Kuss und ein deutlich hörbares „Ich liebe dich" zu hören. Worte, die Susan in der nächsten Sekunde erwiderte und alle Anwesenden mit Ausnahme von Ginny schmunzelten. „Ich fordere die lebenslange Versklavung der Angeklagten samt Tragung eines entsprechenden Halsbandes, ihr magischer Kern wird unwiderruflich gebannt, sie selbst gezwungen, nur noch niedrige Arbeiten zu verrichten, am liebsten in einer sozialen Einrichtung."

Salazar nickte und erhob sich, Misty sprang gleich mit auf und ergriff die Hand ihres Vaters. „Dann komm mit, Mäuschen", der Herrscher über die Vampirclans hob das kleine Mädchen auf seine Arme und wieder schmunzelten die Anwesenden. Salazar trat mit seiner süßen Last neben Sirius. „Meine Tochter Misty und ich werden jetzt das Urteil verkünden. Was meinst du, Engelchen, wie wird es lauten?"

„Du hast doch gesagt, dass keine Mädchen zugelassen sind im hohen Rat, Daddy, da darf ich doch nichts sagen, sondern nur zuhören."

Lachen war zu hören. „Du hast gut aufgepasst, Engelchen", lobte Salazar sie und belohnte sie mit einem Kuss. „Aber auch die anwesenden Mädchen hier haben alle eine eigene Meinung und dürfen sie äußern. Wie würdest du entscheiden?"

„Onkel Siri darf das alles machen, Ginny war böse und hat der lieben Tante Susan weh getan. Ich mag sie nicht, hab's auch noch nie. Sie hat so eine liebe Mommy gehabt und hat ihr nicht geholfen. Tante Molly hätte sie öfters übers Knie legen sollen und von Santa Claus bekommt sie bestimmt auch nichts. Man darf Santa nicht ärgern und muss ganz lieb sein. Böse Kinder bekommen keine Geschenke sagen Pa und meine Mommy immer."

„Gut gesprochen, meine Maus, genauso lautet auch mein Urteil." Man sah Salazar an, wie stolz er auf seine Tochter war. Godric und Patrick steckten währenddessen die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten. Auch sie waren mit Mistys Auftritt hoch zufrieden. „Anne Bonita Bones alias Ginevra Molly Moody, Sie haben den Bestrafungsantrag von Lord Black gehört und auch, wie Prinzessin Misty Serenas und mein Urteil ausfiel. Die Strafe ist umgehend zu vollziehen, Auroren würden Sie bitte alles weitere veranlassen?"

„Sehr wohl, Hoheit", Kingsley verbeugte sich formvollendet und die anderen Auroren folgten seinem Beispiel. Anschließend sahen alle zu, wie Ginnys magischer Kern eingedämmt wurde und man ihr das Sklavenhalsband umgelegte. Während der ganzen Zeit tobte und zeterte diese herum.

„So böse Wörter darf man gar nicht sagen, nicht Mommy?" Ashley schmiegte sich an ihre Mutter.

„Nein, mein Herz, so was sagt man nicht. Aber ich weiß ja, das so etwas niemand von meinen Kindern sagen würde. Ich bin stolz auf euch, meine Süße."

„Hab dich lieb, Mommy, hab dich lieb Baby." Ashley strich sanft über dem Babybauch.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, genauso wie unseren kleinen Josh und unsere große Cassie." Bellatrix kämpfte sichtbar mit den Tränen und Rodolphus reichte ihr schmunzelnd sein Taschentuch. Man merkte, dass ihr diese Worte sehr gut taten.

„Unser Baby wird nicht so böse wie die da." Joshua zeigte mit dem Finger auf Ginny. „Das wird ein ganz liebes Baby, ist ja auch unser Baby."

„Oh wie süß", jetzt heulte Bellatrix erst richtig los. „Haben wir nicht süße Kinder, Rod?"

„Sie sind genauso süß wie du, mein Schatz."

****************************************************

Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt Ihr dann, was die liebe Ginny zu sagen hat zu der Verhandlung.


	42. Zukunftspläne und Familienzuwachs

**Zukunftspläne und Familienzuwachs**

Lord Moonwalker stand währenddessen bei Molly, Percy und den Zwillingen – Charlie und Bill sprachen mit Sirius und Susan. „Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, dass Sie bei der Erziehung von der da", er zeigte auf Ginny, „versagt haben könnten. Sie hatten keine Chance, Mrs. Weasley."

„Das sagt man so einfach. Meine Freundinnen Narzissa und Bellatrix, aber auch deren Ehemänner sagen mir das auch immer wieder, doch vielleicht hätte ich doch etwas anders machen können." Molly lief eine Träne über die Wange.

„Wie denn Mom, du standest die ganzen Jahre unter dem Imperius, musstest machen, was Moody wollte. Sind ja auch nur Ginny und Ron so verkommen oder bist Du anderer Meinung?"

„Nein, auf euch fünf bin ich sehr stolz und euer Dad wäre es auch. Ich bin auch froh, dass ihr Fleur vertrieben habt, Fred und George, auch wenn ich es noch nicht laut zu Bill sagen würde."

„Was haben Sie denn gemacht?" Lord Moonwalker grinste, die Zwillinge gefielen ihm sichtbar.

„Och, nur unseren Arm verwandelt und darum gebeten, sie möge uns doch berichten, was das für ein Gefühl ist, wenn Schuppe auf Schuppe reibt, meinten, sie müsse sich ja nicht mehr die Beine rasieren, da diese ja voller Schuppen wären. Nichts besonderes also."

„Und diese Fleur nahm deshalb Reißaus? Dann ist sie es nicht wert, dass man sie heiratet. Das ist meine Meinung. Meine verstorbene Frau war eine muggelgeborene Hexe und hatte panische Angst vor Vampiren. Ich überlegte, ob ihr dies verschweigen soll, doch wie, wir sind ja auf das Blut unserer Gefährten angewiesen und mit einer Lüge wollte ich auch nicht in die Ehe starten. Doch meine Sarah lächelte mich lieb an und küsste mich, meinte, wenn man liebt, wirklich von ganzem Herz und Seele liebt, wäre es egal, was der andere für ein Wesen wäre, wie er aussehen würde. Sie wüsste, ich hätte ein gutes Herz und ein einnehmendes Wesen – alles andere wäre ihr egal."

„Die Einstellung gefällt mir, die habe ich bei dieser Fleur oder Schleim, wie Ginny sie einmal zutreffend nannte, immer vermisst. Solche Mädels sollt ihr fünf euch suchen."

„Ja, Mom."

„Aurelie ist ein nettes Mädchen laut Hannah, Percy, lad sie doch einmal zum Tee zu uns ein."

„Sehr gerne Mom, ich bring sie morgen einmal mit."

„Sehr schön. Ich werde später eine Torte backen."

„Ich werde mich gleich einmal umsehen, ich suche Ehemänner für meine beiden Töchter Kerry Tara, 20 Jahre, und Cinnia Enid, 19 Jahre. Sobald ich weiß, dass meine zwei in guten Händen sind, werde ich meiner Frau folgen. Ich vermisse sie zu sehr, sie starb vor einigen Jahren." Lord Moonwalker sah sich aufmerksam um. Dann blieb sein Blick an Bill und Charlie hängen. „Ihre Söhne, Mrs. Weasley?"

„Ja, das sind William Arthur Weasley Lord Dragonstone und Charles Benedict Weasley. Sie sind 27 und 26 Jahre alt", erklärte Molly stolz.

„Sind sie in festen Händen, bzw. ist es Charles derzeit?"

„Nein, beide solo. Allerdings sind wir Werdrachen."

„Das würde mich nicht stören. Was halten Sie davon, ich hole mal kurz meine Töchter her und dann wagen wir einen Versuch, wenn Sie persönlich nichts gegen Vampire in der Familie hätten."

„Überhaupt nichts, meine besten Freundinnen sind geborene Vampire und Prinzessin Cassiopeia hat mir mittlerweile den einen oder anderen Muggel-Vampirroman geliehen – ich muss zugeben, ich hab mittlerweile eine Schwäche für diese entwickelt", gestand Molly beschämt.

„Das ist doch nichts schlimmes, meine Gemahlin las diese stundenlang und schwärmte mir von Graf Dracula & Co vor. Auch meine Töchter lesen diese Romane gerne", grinste Lord Moonwalker, der sich um Jahre jünger fühlte, seit er mit den Weasleys sprach. Wenn er es schaffte, seine geliebten Töchter in dieser Familie unterzubringen, dann konnte er beruhigt seiner Frau folgen. Er verabschiedete sich kurz und verschwand.

„Du willst wirklich Bill und Charlie verkuppeln, Mom?" Percy glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Warum nicht, wenn die Mädels genauso nett wie ihr Vater sind, hätte ich absolut nichts dagegen. Vielleicht schafft es eine von ihnen, Charlie aus seinem Schneckenhaus hervorzuholen. Der Junge ist viel zu zurückhaltend, was man kaum glauben mag, wenn man weiß, dass er ein viel umschwärmter Quidditchspieler war."

„Ein Mädchen hat ihn mal abserviert in Hogwarts – er wollte sie zum Ball einladen und was sagt diese Tussie aus Hufflepuff? Seine Familie wäre ihr zu arm, dass er für England Quidditch spielen könnte, würde das auch nicht aufwiegen. Hallo, mein Bruder wollte sie nur zum Ball einladen und nicht gleich heiraten", plauderte Percy aus dem Nähkästchen. „Gestern erzählte Charlie, dass sie ihm jetzt mit Briefen bombardieren würde und ihn um ein Date bittet."

„Das er hoffentlich niemals anbieten wird." Molly war stinksauer. „Die soll mir nur in die Finger kommen, das ist ja wohl das aller-, allerletzte."

„Keine Angst Mom, Charlie schrieb ihr gestern einen Heuler, damit sie ihn endlich in Ruhe lässt. Er wird ihr auf der Arbeit im Zaubereiministerium am Montag zugestellt. Ich werde danach berichten, versprochen, Mom."

„Percy, du freust dich schon drauf, gibt es zu", Fred und George sprachen wieder einmal gleichzeitig.

„Geb ich zu – die Schnepfe hat es nicht besser verdient."

Weiter kamen sie nicht, denn jetzt kam Lord Moonwalker mit seinen beiden Töchtern auf sie zu, die beide lange Locken und grüne Augen hatten. „Darf ich vorstellen, dass ist Mrs. Weasley und ihre Söhne Percival, Frederic und George – und das sind meine Töchter Kerry Tara und Cinnia Enid."

„Sehr erfreut Sie kennenzulernen", grüßten die beiden Mädchen artig. Die jüngere Cinnia Enid schien sehr viel selbstbewusster zu sein als ihre Schwester, denn sie zog sofort die Zwillinge in ein Gespräch und fragte sie nach ihren Streichen und Scherzartikeln aus. Kerry Tara war eher scheu, stand neben ihrem Vater und redete nur, wenn sie gefragt wurde. Doch Percy merkte, dass die Mädchen seiner Mutter gefielen. „Guten Tag", grüßten im nächsten Moment Bill und Charlie und machten sich bekannt.

„Habt ihr mit Sirius und Susan alles regeln können?"

„Ja, Susan drohte uns sogar an, dass sie uns bis in die nächste Woche flucht, wenn wir uns noch einmal entschuldigen würden. Sirius grinste nur und meinte, wir sollten uns lieber daran halten, denn seine Frau würde ihre Versprechen immer einhalten", Bill grinste und Charlie nickte.

„Trauen wir Susan zu, sie wusste sich schon bei den DA-Treffen zu behaupten", kam es von den Zwillingen.

„Stimmt es, dass Sie mit Drachen gearbeitet haben, Mr. Weasley?" kam es in diesem Moment leise von Kerry.

„Ja, in Rumänien. Mögen Sie Drachen, Ms Moonwalker?"

„Ja sehr."

„Kerry bekam zur Geburt einen Plüschdrachen, den meine Frau und ich auf unserer Hochzeitsreise in einem Geschäft gefunden hatten. Man traf sie nie ohne ihren Freund Sparky an, selbst in der Schule musste er mit – Kerry und Cinnia gingen in Deutschland zur Schule, der Heimat meiner verstorbenen Gemahlin, dort war Drachenkunde ihr Lieblingsfach. Selbst heute hat sie ihn noch als Glücksbringer." Kerry errötete und senkte den Kopf.

„Genau wie Charlie, ohne seinen Stoffdrachen Grisu ging gar nichts, da konnte er auch nicht einschlafen."

„Und er ist immer noch bei mir", Charlie grinste Kerry an. „Das ist doch nichts schlimmes, selbst die Chaoszwillinge hier haben noch ihre Teddys und nehmen sie garantiert auch noch mit ins Bett. Sie wollen sich ja nicht im Dunkeln fürchten."

„Alte Petze."

„Ihr Versager!" schrie Ginny im nächsten Moment und die Brüder stellten sich als eine Front vor ihre Mutter. „Ihr dreckigen Versager, eure Mutter war jahrelang die Hure von Moody und euer Vater musste zusehen", sie lachte dreckig. „Hat ihr vielleicht auch noch Spaß gemacht, mal nicht mit so einen Langweiler wie euren Vater zu schlafen."

„Wenn hier jemand eine Hure ist, dann doch Du. Du bist doch schon mit dreizehn Jahren durch sämtliche Betten gehüpft", erwiderte Bill kalt. „Sirius, hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich deine Strafe noch etwas ergänze?"

„Nein, durchaus nicht. Bin gespannt, was du dir jetzt ausdenkst – ich glaube, du wirst meine Strafe noch weitaus toppen."

„Ich, William Arthur Weasley Lord Dragonstone, verfüge hiermit, dass jedes Ehepaar, das eine Leihmutter braucht, sich hiermit Anne Bonita Bones alias Ginevra Molly Moody alias Ginevra Molly Weasley ausleihen darf. Ihr Körper wird hiermit zur Verfügung gestellt. Allerdings gilt dies nur für die künstliche Befruchtung, denn ich möchte ja nicht, dass ein Mann sich an ihr die Finger schmutzig macht."

„Bill, ich bin begeistert", Sirius klopfte dem Jüngeren ausgiebig auf die Schulter. „Da sie ja so auf ihre Figur bedacht ist, wird sie das besonders stören."

„Das kannst du nicht machen", heulte Ginny auch sofort los.

„Doch, hörst du doch und da du ja ab Geburt nichts mehr für die Babys tun musst, kannst du auch gleich danach wieder arbeiten bzw. trägst das nächste Baby aus", erklärte Bill mit stahlharter Stimme. „Bin gespannt, ob jemand dieses Angebot annimmt."

Ginny begann auf einmal hämisch zu lachen: „Ihr könnt mich gar nicht rechtskräftig verurteilen, ich bin ja noch minderjährig. Das ist alles null und nichtig, hört Ihr: Null und nichtig. Ich werde euch verklagen, jawohl, ich mach euch fertig, euch alle, wie Ihr hier steht. Ihr werdet noch sehen, was ihr davon habt. Ich werde euch auf den letzten Knut verklagen, den ihr besitzt."

„Gar nichts wird passieren,", Amelia Bones schob sich neben Bill, Megan an der Hand. „Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, Anne Bonita, bin ich dein rechtmäßiger Vormund und als dieser habe ich die Verhandlung vor dem Vampirrat genehmigt und befürwortet, bin schließlich genauso wie meine Schwester, deine Tante Miranda, dein Onkel David und mein heißgeliebtes Töchterchen Megan einer. Deine Cousine Susan und dein Cousin Sirius nicht zu vergessen, auch wenn keiner von uns sechs Wert auf eine Verwandtschaft mit dir legt.

Ich nehme hiermit als dein Vormund die verhängten Strafen für dich an – vielleicht lässt dich das zur Vernunft kommen."

„Aber, aber, Familie muss doch zusammenhalten", kam es jetzt kläglich von Ginny, die zu begreifen schien, dass das ganze bitterer Ernst war.

„Du wagst es von Familie zu sprechen", fuhr Amelia hoch. „Du, ausgerechnet du! Du hast meine liebe Nichte Susan schwer verletzt, bereust es noch nicht einmal, sondern höhnst nur herum und meinst dazu, dass du eigentlich meine Tochter Megan und ihre Freundin Cassie erwischen wolltest. Falls du es nicht wissen solltest: Selbst Cassie gehört zu deiner Familie, denn sie ist die Großcousine von Sirius, der wiederum mit deiner Cousine verheiratet ist. F-A-M-I-L-I-E also."

„Schafft sie hinaus", ordnete Salazar an und die Auroren verabschiedeten sich. Ginny würde fortan in der geschlossenen Abteilung des St. Vincent Hospitals in Wales arbeiten.

„Bill, musste das sein?" wagte Molly den leisen Einwand.

„Ja, Mom. Weder ich noch Charlie, Percy, Fred oder George lassen zu, dass jemand Dich beleidigt. Das hast du nicht verdient." Bill küsste seine Mutter auf die Stirn und auch die anderen Brüder umarmten sie kurz. „Wir wissen, dass das alles nur geschah, weil du unter dem Imperius standest. Wir lieben dich so, wie du bist, auch wenn du gerade versuchst, Charlie und mich zu verkuppeln." Er zwinkerte Cinnia fröhlich zu, die anfing zu kichern. Kerry dagegen senkte beschämt den Kopf.

„Kopf hoch", tröstete Charlie sie. „Das machen Mütter nun einmal gern. Sie sind die erste, die sich für meine Drachen interessiert. Sind Sie schon einmal auf einem Drachen geflogen, Ms Moonwalker?"

„Nein, Sir, Sie?"

„Ja, in Rumänien, allerdings bin ich auch ein Werdrache, kann mich seit Kurzem in einen verwandeln. Soll ich Sie mal auf einen Rundflug mitnehmen?"

„Das wäre klasse", Kerry begann zu strahlen.

„Mom, wann hattest du vor Lord Moonwalker und seine Töchter einzuladen?"

„Morgen zusammen mit Percys Freundin", gestand Molly zerknirscht. „Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, Bill?"

„Absolut nichts, kommen wir dann doch wieder in den Genuss Deiner Backkünste, Mom. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob die Zwillinge mit uns Tee trinken werden."

„Warum denn nicht? Morgen ist Sonntag und wir müssen erst am Abend wieder in Hogwarts sein. Wir haben die Erlaubnis der Direktion von Hogwarts dazu."

„Weil ich mir noch überlegen muss, ob ich euch wegen Fleur dankbar sein soll oder nicht. Die Zwillinge haben meine ehemalige Freundin vergrault, meinten zu ihr, sie bräuchte sich ja nach unserer Hochzeit nicht mehr die Beine rasieren wegen den ganzen Schuppen."

Cinnia prustete los und auch Kerry kicherte. „Du sollst ihnen dankbar sein, Bill. Wenn Fleur schon so reagiert wegen Kleinigkeiten, möchte ich nicht wissen, was erst passiert wäre, wenn sie dich in deiner Drachenform erlebt hätte", Charlie sah seinen Bruder ernst an. „Die beiden Mädels hier haben gerade erst erfahren, dass wir Werdrachen sind und erschraken nicht eine Sekunde. Lieben Sie Quidditch, Ms. Moonwalker?" wandte er sich unvermittelt an Kerry.

„Oh ja, meine Schwester und ich spielten selbst in der Schule – Cia als Jägerin und ich ab der dritten Klasse als Sucherin und davor als Jägerin." Kerrys Augen begannen lebhaft zu funkeln.

„Kerry war brillant auf ihren Besen, niemand hat ihr jemals den Schnatz vor der Nase weggeschnappt", schwärmte die kleine Schwester im nächsten Moment. „Es war immer klasse. Am besten war das Spiel, wo wir am Ende alle in den Matsch fielen und eine Schlammschlacht veranstalteten und zwar die ganze Schule samt Lehrern und Direktorin."

„Kannst du dir Fleur a) auf einen Besten, b) als Zuschauerin bei einem Quidditchspiel ohne Meckerei und c) bei einer Schlammschlacht vorstellen? Ich nicht, Bill."

„Hast ja recht, so hab ich es noch nie gesehen. Also sollte ich den Zwillingen wohl danken anstatt sie an deine Drachen zu verfüttern?"

„Da bekommen meine Lieblinge nur Magenschmerzen und das will ich nicht."

„Sie wären also nicht abgeneigt, meine Töchter näher kennenzulernen und eventuell zu ehelichen."

„Daddy! Willst du uns los werden?" empörte sich Cinnia.

„Ich habe kein Hehl daraus gemacht, dass mir eure Mutter fehlt. Sobald ich euch in sicheren Händen weiß, werde ich ihr folgen."

Für Kerry war dies zu viel, sie begann zu weinen. „Kerry-Schatz, ich bin 1401 Jahre alt und auch wenn ich lange Zeit vor der Ehe ohne Eure Mutter ausgekommen bin, jetzt will ich es einfach nicht mehr. Ich werde wirklich erst gehen, wenn ich einen netten Mann mit einer netten Familie hinter Euch weiß."

„Geben Sie uns wenigstens die Zeit, uns kennenzulernen", bat Bill. „Auch wenn ich schon jetzt sagen kann, dass mir gefällt, was ich bislang sah und hörte." Charlie nickte zustimmend.

„Ich hab meine Susan auch sofort geheiratet"., funkte in diesem Moment Sirius dazwischen, der Arm in Arm mit seiner Frau bei ihnen auftauchte. „Ihr seht ja, wie glücklich wir sind."

„Anfangs hätte ich dich aber in die Wüste schicken können, Schatz. Aber es ist wahr, heute möchte ich meinen Gefährten nicht mehr missen", Susan kuschelte sich an ihren Mann. „Mein Mann und ich kennen Mrs. Weasley und ihre Söhne schon viele Jahre, ihr werdet es nicht bereuen, Bill oder Charlie geheiratet zu haben. Allerdings Lord Moonwalker wäre es für Ihre Töchter einfacher, wenn Sie nicht sofort nach deren Hochzeit Ihrer Frau folgen würden. Gestehen Sie Kerry und Cinnia noch einige Zeit mit Ihnen zu."

„Ein sehr guter und weiser Rat, Lady Black. Das würde mir auch die Gelegenheit geben, Kerry und ihren Mann auf die Übernahme der Familiengeschäfte vorzubereiten, denn damit ist auch der Titel Lord Moonwalker verbunden, Charles."

„Wenn man Sie so hört, kann man glauben, dass Kerry und ich gleich heiraten werden."

„Wäre dann halt eine Vierer- statt einer Doppelhochzeit."

„Wer heiratete denn gleich, Fred?"

„Pansy und Nate sowie Rabastan und Milli – die Mädels möchten nicht länger warten, sondern das gleiche haben wie ihre Freundinnen, zudem hofft Nate, dass dadurch sein Vampir schneller erwacht und Rabastab freut sich, dass Milli dann bei ihm wohnen kann", berichteten die Zwillinge abwechselnd.

„Ihr seid mal wieder bestens unterrichtet", staunte Molly. „Haben die zwei denn schon ihre Brautkleider?"

„Schon lange im Schrank. Ist ja auch kein Kunststück, da Milli und Megan diese selbst entwarfen und schneiderten."

„Wie praktisch", Cinnia klang begeistert. „Machen die zwei das für alle ihre Freundinnen?"

„Yap, Freundinnen, Freunde, Familie", bestätigte Sirius. „Milli sprach vorhin den Kronprinzen darauf an, dass er sich wahrscheinlich wohler in seiner offiziellen Robe fühlen würde, wenn diese einen andere Schnitt hätte und damit am Hals nicht so eng wäre. Jetzt bekommen Tom, Severus, Lucius, Reg, Constantin und ich Entwürfe von Milli und Pansy."

„Das wäre auch was für meine Jungs", stellte Molly fest. „Keine Widerrede Ihr fünf."

„Würde uns nicht einfallen, Mom."

„Schließe mich da Charlie voll und ganz an", kam es von Bill, Percy und den Zwillingen.

„Wird hier über die Hochzeiten diskutiert?" Tom und Cassie stießen jetzt zusammen mit Destiny und Lucianus zu der Gruppe. Lord Moonwalker verbeugte sich und seine Töchter knicksten artig.

„Lord Moonwalker und Mom haben gerade in einem Gemeinschaftsprojekt Bill und Cinnia sowie Charlie und Kerry verkuppelt. Wenn es nach den zweien gehen würde, hätten wir gleich vier Brautpaare", Percy fand die Aktion seiner Mutter sehr belustigend.

„Reife Leistung Molly. Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich dich engagiert, dann hätte ich meine Cassie eher von mich überzeugen können."

„Du hattest mich von der ersten Minute überzeugt, mein Schatz, ich dachte nur, ich hätte keine Chance – bei deinen Aussehen, kannst Du an jeden Finger 1000 Frauen haben."

„Was soll ich mit 1000 Frauen, wenn ich nur dich haben will, Sweety."

„Süß", quitsche Cinnia.

„Cia", rügte ihr Vater. „Benimm dich, du sprichst hier immerhin mit dem Kronprinzenpaar."

„Kein Problem, Lord Moonwalker, das war doch keine Beleidigung", Tom küsste seine Frau ungeniert vor den Anwesenden.

„Außerdem hatten wir gerade über die Robenentwürfe diskutiert, die du von Milli und Megan bekommst, Tom."

„Darauf freue ich mich schon", Tom zerrte schon wieder an seinem Kragen.

„Tom, steh noch kurz die Hochzeiten durch und danach kannst du wieder deine heißgeliebten Jeans anziehen." Cassie begann schon wieder Toms Robe zu richten.

„Hast ja recht, aber dieser enge Kragen bringt mich noch um.", stöhnte Tom vor sich hin.

„Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, als ich dich das erste Mal in deiner offiziellen Robe gesehen habe. Das war im Büro des Zaubereiministers bei der Adoption der Zwillinge. Du hast mir alles erklärt, lachtest mich an, als wir Josh und Ashley erklärten, was bei der Gerichtsverhandlung und der Adoption passieren würde. Ich fand dich umwerfend gutaussehend und für kleinen Moment konnte ich mir vorstellen, wie traumhaft es wäre, dich öfters so zu sehen, hoffte du würdest mich bei diesen Gelegenheiten auch wieder anlachen."

„Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern", Tom lachte, „Fudge hatte seine Gedanken nicht unter Kontrolle, ihm war zu Ohren gekommen, dass du die Seelengefährtin des Dunklen Lords seist und so wie ich mich um dich bemühen würde, wäre ihm auch klar, dass dieses Gerücht wahr wäre. Weiter dachte er daran, dass du eine Augenweide bist, klein und zierlich wie eine Elfe und dazu bildschön, der Traum eines jeden Mannes. Nur ein Mann, der nicht zurechnungsfähig wäre, würde, so ein Mädchen wie dich nicht besitzen wollen. Er konnte kaum seine Augen von dir abwenden, zwang sich aber irgendwann dazu und erschrak sich ziemlich, als er meine roten Augen sah."

„Fudge muss den Schock seines Lebens bekommen haben, Tom", Lucianus lachte schallend. „Wie kann man auch nur so doof sein, und in deiner Gegenwart an so etwas zu denken. Man sollte überhaupt nicht so von einer Frau denken, die bereits versprochen oder verheiratet ist, das schickt sich nicht."

„Er hat sich mental danach bei mir entschuldigt und ich sorgte dafür, dass er keinen Blick mehr auf meine Cassie erhaschen konnte." Tom klang sehr zufrieden. „Leider konnte ich ihm nur den Blickwinkel verstellen – am liebsten hätte ich Cassie unter meinem Umhang gezogen um zu demonstrieren, dass sie meine Gefährtin ist, meine ganz allein."

„Am nächsten Tag haben Sie der Prinzessin dann unter dem Liebestrank der Lamoire-Schwestern einen Heiratsantrag gemacht", erinnerte sich Kerry Moonwalker leise.

„Meine Väter und mein Bruder ziehen mich noch heute mit der Formulierung dieses Antrages auf."

„Ich fand dich süß, Tom, auch wenn du mich damals ziemlich damit überfordertest, dass du meine Hand auf dein Herz zogst und danach eng an mich gepresst schliefst", Cassie lächelte versonnen. „Spätestens da war ich bis über beide Ohren in dich verliebt."

„Eine Woche später habe ich dann noch einmal gefragt, aber diesmal nicht unter einem Liebestrank."

„Das ist eine schöne Geschichte", leise hörte man dies von Kerry.

„Kerry spielte erst als Jägerin und später als Sucherin und Cinnia als Jägerin Quidditch", änderte Charlie das Thema.

„Die Weasleys wollen also ihre eigene Quidditchmannschaft aufbauen."

„So kann man es auch nennen, Tom, wir haben jetzt zwei Treiber, zwei Sucher und zwei Jäger, fehlen also nur noch ein Jäger und der Hüter, obwohl Kerry ja auch als Jägerin spielen kann."

„Aurelie spielte als Jägerin in Beauxbaton und ich könnte mir vorstellen, Hüter zu spielen", meldete Percy an.

„Percy – du bist spitze. Lasst uns gelegentlich mal zusammen trainieren und dann fordern wir vielleicht die Familie Slytherin-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw heraus."

„An uns soll es nicht liegen", Tom und Lucianus grinsten sich an. „Nick ist Sucher, Constantin und Sander sind Treiber, Silas ist Hüter, Lucan, Sev und ich Jäger. Sagt uns nur wann und wo und wir sind da. Victor spielt bestimmt gerne Schiedsrichter für uns."

„Wer sind Sander und Silas?"

„Die Söhne von Tante Rowena und Onkel Gideon. Sander ist 700 Jahre alt, Silas 243. Wann und wo?" wiederholte Lucianus grinsend Toms Frage.

„Ich würde sagen, Ende März/Anfang April in Hogwarts. Da ist das Wetter wieder gut."

„Wir werden da sein", versprachen die Cousins im Chor. Dann war es auch schon Zeit, ihre Plätze für die Hochzeit von Nathaniel und Pansy, Millicent und Rabastan einzunehmen. Auch wenn sie nur sehr kurz und völlig überraschend für alle angesetzt worden war, war sie dennoch wunderschön. Ashley, Misty, Tiffany und Raven sowie Samantha waren nur zu gerne bereit, so kurzfristig als Blumenmädchen einzuspringen und Joshua, Patrick, Robin, Jamie und Sean fungierten als ihre Begleiter.

Nathaniel verpasste in seiner Aufregung völlig seinen Einsatz – sein Großvater hatte die Frage, ob er Pansy heiraten wolle, noch nicht einmal angefangen, da rief er schon ja. Schallendes Gelächter war die Folge und Nick schlug sich vor dem Kopf, was ihm wiederum einen Klaps von Megan einbrachte. Rabastan dagegen küsste nach dem Ja-Wort Milli geschlagene 10 Minuten, bevor er vor ihr abließ. Diesmal war es an Rodolphus, ungläubig den Kopf zu schütteln. „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du deine Bella damals 15 Minuten geküsst hast?" war dazu nur die Antwort seines Bruder, der Milli eng an sich gedrückt hielt.

Es amüsierte sich auf alle Fälle jeder bei diesen Spontanhochzeiten – Kerry saß neben Charlie und ihrem Vater, während Cinnia sich weiter angeregt mit den Zwillingen unterhielt. Aber auch Bill warf ab und zu mal einen Satz ein. Auch beim anschließenden Bankett saßen die beiden Familien zusammen und lernten sich kennen. Selbst die sonst so stille, scheue Kerry plauderte angeregt mit Charlie über Drachen und Quidditch. „Das gefällt mir", flüsterte ihr Vater Molly zu. „Ich habe Kerry noch nie so gesprächig erlebt, ich machte mir schon Sorgen, dass sie durch ihre schüchterne Art niemals einen Mann findet. Doch mit Charles bin ich sehr zufrieden, er wird ein würdiger Träger meines Titels sein."

„Wie, das verstehe ich jetzt nicht?"

„Ganz einfach, Molly, nach meinem Tod erbt Kerry als meine älteste Tochter meinen Titel, kann ihn aber als Frau selbst nicht tragen, so dass der Titel Lord Moonwalker auf ihren Gemahl übergeht. Hört sich doch gut an: Charles Benedict Weasley Lord Moonwalker."

„Mir ist es viel wichtiger, dass Kerry und Charlie sich so gut verstehen. Sehen Sie mal, jetzt tanzen sie sogar zusammen." Aufgeregt wies Molly zur Tanzfläche.

„Ein sehr schönes Paar", bestätigte Lord Moonwalker schmunzelnd. Wohlwollend sah er ebenfalls zu Kerry und Charlie. Auch jetzt, während des Tanzens, unterhielten die zwei sich eifrig weiter. Bill forderte gerade Cinnia auf und geleitete sie zur Tanzfläche. „Das kann was werden mit den Vieren. Ich bin wirklich sehr zufrieden, wie das Ganze hier abläuft. Wenn es nach mir ginge, könnte schon bald die Hochzeit stattfinden."

„Wir sollten den Vieren Zeit geben, dies selbst zu entscheiden. Aber ich pflichte Ihnen bei, Lord Moonwalker – wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass sie sich heute erst kennengelernt hätten, würde ich denken, die sind schon lange zusammen. Ich bin Ihrer Kerry dankbar, Lord Moonwalker, dass sie meinen Charlie aus seinem Schneckenhaus holte. Percy verriet mir vorhin, dass Charlie eine Abfuhr für den Weihnachtsball bekam, weil unsere Familie arm war. Jetzt bettelt dieses blöde Gänschen um ein Date mit meinem Sohn. Aber Charlie ist über sie hinweg – sie bekommt am Montag von ihr einen Heuler auf der Arbeit zugestellt."

„Kerry erhielt niemals eine Einladung zum Ball, sie meinte einmal zu meiner Frau, es wäre, als wenn die Jungs sie nie sehen oder durch sie hindurch sehen würden, meinte sogar, sie wäre wahrscheinlich nur gut dazu, bei den Hausaufgaben zu helfen. Es tat ihr immer sehr weh, dass ihre Freundinnen und ihre kleine Schwester Einladungen erhielten und sie nie. Oft weinte sie deshalb."

„Ich würde mal sagen, Charlie ist über seine heutige Balldame sehr erfreut und ich hoffe, er wird sie sich nie wieder wegnehmen lassen. Cinnia dagegen bringt Bill zum Lachen, wie wir ja gerade sehen. Fleur, seine Exfreundin, ist zu einem Viertel eine Veela und sehr von ihrer Schönheit angetan, bildet sich sehr viel darauf ein. Auch wenn sie es zu verbergen suchte, sah ich doch, dass sie über meine Figur und meine Kleidung häufig die Nase rümpfte. Ich war ihr nicht fein genug, sie war nur einigermaßen höflich, besser gesagt von herablassender Höflichkeit zu mir, weil ich Bills Mutter bin.

Percy war ihr zu strebsam und korrekt, die Zwillinge zu chaotisch und Charlie? Charlie war ihr auch nicht gut genug, da er ja Drachenhüter ist und seine Hände voller Schwielen von der rauen Arbeit."

„Stört Kerry anscheinend nicht", Lord Moonwalker wies auf die Tanzfläche und Molly sah, dass Charlie dem Mädchen gerade über die Wange strich und dafür ein schüchternes Lächeln erntete. „Mir sind Ihre Söhne, die gesamte Familie Weasley, herzlich in der Familie willkommen. Lassen wir uns doch überraschen, was wir für Enkel bekommen – mehr Werdrachen oder mehr Vampire, eine Mischung aus beidem wäre mir auch sehr recht."

„Plant ihr schon den großelterlichen Babysitterdienst?" Unauffällig tauchten die Zwillinge hinter ihnen auf.

„So ungefähr, die vier sehen doch gut zusammen aus."

„Ich hab Charlie noch nie so gesprächig gesehen und Bill noch nie soviel lachen – jedenfalls nicht mit Fleur", George verzog das Gesicht bei diesen Namen. „Aber du willst doch jetzt nicht uns als nächstes verkuppeln, oder Mom?"

„Wer weiß, wer weiß – wenn mir so eine gute Gelegenheit wie heute über den Weg läuft, warum nicht."

„Du bist unverbesserlich, Mom. Aber dafür lieben wir dich ja auch."

„Meine kleinen Schmeichler."


	43. Neue Gefährten

Neue Gefährten

Amelia Bones stand währenddessen mit ihrer Schwester, ihrem Schwager, Susan, Megan, Nick und Sirius zusammen und unterhielt sich angeregt. „Danke, Amelia, danke, dass du der Verurteilung zustimmtest."

„Sirius, ich bitte dich, anders ging es wohl auch nicht. Oder dachtest du, ich stimme der Verhandlung vor dem Vampirrat nur zu, um Ginny zu schocken? Das würde bei ihr nichts mehr bringen und außerdem hat sie diese Form der Bestrafung verdient."

„Ich bin gespannt, ob jemand auf Bills Angebot eingeht."

„Von den Vampiren keiner, Susan", Sirius lächelte auf Susan hinab. „Hab ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, wie bezaubernd du heute aussiehst?"

„Schon fünfmal, aber ich könnte es immer wieder hören, Siri."

„Da ist aber jemand verliebt", Nick grinste.

„Bis über beide Ohren und darüber hinaus", konterte Susan. „Meinst du denn, jemand anderes wird Bills Angebot annehmen?" kam sie dann auf das Thema zurück.

„Warum nicht, wir werden es ja sehen. Rita wird am Montag wieder einen Sonderartikel veröffentlichen. Schauen wir mal, ob wir damit das Suppenhuhn nicht noch weiter aufschrecken können." Sirius lachte schadenfroh, während seine Hand zart über Susans Bauch strich. „Es ist nicht das was Ihr denkt", sagte er dann zu seinen Schwiegereltern. „Auch wenn es mich nicht stören würde, doch vielleicht hast du ja schon selbst gemerkt, David, dass für einen Vampir der Bauch seiner Frau immer besonders anziehend ist."

„Ja, hätte ich vorher auch nie gedacht", auch David strich über den Bauch seiner Gefährtin. „Allerdings erwarten Miranda und ich in sechs Monaten Nachwuchs. Wir wollten es heute eh sagen. Susan, wir hoffen, dass du dich über dein Brüderchen freuen wirst."

„Freuen ist gar kein Ausdruck – Mom, gehen wir zusammen shoppen? Wir müssen unbedingt auch so niedliche Babysachen finden wie Bella und Cissy."

„Finden wir schon, Mäuschen."

„Megan", Susan grinste die Freundin und Cousine an. „Das wäre doch auch noch ein Bereich für Euch."

„Du meinst Baby- und Kindersachen entwerfen?" Megan grinste, zog etwas aus ihrer Tasche, vergrößerte es, so dass ein Skizzenblock hervor kam. Sie blätterte etwas und präsentierte dann einige Zeichnungen. „Meinst du so etwas?"

„Wow, unbedingt müsst Ihr das von Milli schneidern lassen. Das ist ja super." Der Block ging jetzt reihum und alle bewunderten und lobten die Entwürfe. Nick strahlte voller Stolz auf den Erfolg seiner Frau.

Sie unterhielten sich so angeregt, dass sie gar nicht mitbekamen, dass sie aus einer anderen Ecke des Saales beobachtet wurden. „Wer ist diese tolle Frau, Tom?"

„Das, mein lieber Sander, ist die Adoptivmutter von unserer Megan, Amelia Bones. Warum?"

„Ihr Geruch – er zieht mich magisch an", Sander Lennard Gideon, ältester Sohn von Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryffindor und Gideon Ravenclaw-Gryffindor atmete tief und genießerisch ein.

„Hast Du schon jemals einen Gefährtentest gemacht?"

„Nicht in den letzten fünfunddreißig Jahren."

„Da haben wir es", Tom und Cassie scheuchten Sander vor sich her. „Entschuldigt die Störung. Das hier ist unser Cousin Sander, er ist der älteste Sohn von Tante Rowena und Onkel Gideon. Amelia, Lust auf einen Gefährtentest?"

Die Angesprochene grinste und nickte eifrig. „Irgendeine Vermutung, Tom?"

„Ja, Sander wird magisch angezogen von deinem Geruch, Amelia. Einen Gefährtentest hat er seit 35 Jahren nicht mehr gemacht."

„Ich bin 34 Jahre alt", grinste Megans Mutter. „Würde also passen." Sie betrachtete ihren wahrscheinlichen Gefährten gründlich und es schien ihr zu gefallen, was sie sah: Sander war genauso groß wie seine Cousins, also über 1,90 m, besaß breite Schultern, hatte dunkelblonde Haare und graue Augen.

„Sie hätten also nichts dagegen, die Gefährten eines Vampirs zu sein?"

„Überhaupt nicht, Sirius hat mich vor zwei Tagen durch ein Ritual gewandelt, genauso wie meine Schwester und mein Schwager, meine kleine süße Megan und ihr Mann sind Vampire, genauso wie meine Lieblingsnichte Susan. Ich hab allerdings eine sechzehnjährige Tochter, auf die ich niemals verzichten werde. Wer mich will, bekommt auch meine Tochter und meinen Schwiegersohn dazu, ich werde niemals auf meine Megan verzichten!"

„Das würde ich auch nie verlangen – ich wäre glücklich, Megan zur Tochter zu bekommen", Sander sah sich ungeduldig nach seinem Cousin Severus um. „Wenn man die Fledermaus mal dringend braucht, ist sie nicht auffindbar. Nick, wärst du so nett?"

„Ich bring dir Onkel Sev – ich hoffe nur, der treibt sich nicht mit Tante Hannah in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke herum, Onkel Sander. Aua, Megan!"

„Lass das nicht Onkel Sev oder Hannah hören, die ziehen dir die Ohren lang und Weihnachtsgeschenke gibt es dann für dich auch nicht. Jetzt schwirr ab und hol Onkel Sev, dann hab ich vielleicht heute noch einen Vater, los, los jetzt." Nick zog es vor, seiner Frau zu gehorchen.

„Nicht nur vielleicht, Megan", Sander grinste, ihm hatte gefallen was er gesehen hatte. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass deine Mom meine Gefährtin ist. Wärst du Geschwistern abgeneigt, Megan?"

„Du legst ein Tempo vor, Sander. Willst du

a) nicht erst einmal das Testergebnis abwarten und

b) Amelia erst einmal zu diesem Thema befragen."

Cassie lachte ihren Cousin merkbar aus.

„Ups, da war ich wohl zu voreilig."

„Megan möchte Geschwister und ich könnte noch einige Kinder vertragen", Amelia ließ sich durch Sanders voreilige Art überhaupt nicht verunsichern.

„Perfekt, wo bleibt denn die alte Fledermaus?"

„Die alte Fledermaus gibt dir gleich welche hinter die Ohren, Cousin", kam es in diesem Moment von hinten.

„Das hier ist lebenswichtig, also hast du einen Gefährtentest dabei oder auch zwei?"

„Hab ich, du Quälgeist, hier." Severus verteilte die beiden Phiolen.

„Was du auch immer alles in Deinen Taschen herumschleppst", Lucius und Narzissa tauchten jetzt mit dem Baby auf.

„Neidisch, Malfoy?"

„Träum weiter."

Hannah schmuste währenddessen mit dem Baby herum, zwinkerte Susan, Destiny und Cassie unbemerkt zu. „Kleines süßes Mädchen – wenn du nach Hogwarts kommst, ist dort alles wieder in Ordnung und du kannst dir aus allen vier Häusern Freunde suchen, versprochen." Caitlin lächelte und blubberte vor sich hin.

„Ich bin so neidisch auf Caitlin, das wäre mein Traum gewesen", Susan strich dem Baby über die Wange. „Dann erwarten Onkel Siri und Tante Susan ganz viele Briefe von dir, Schnuffelchen."

Wieder brabbelte das Baby, als wolle sie dies bestätigen. „Also eine Eule für Caitlin", notierte sich Lucius auf einem imaginären Block. „Sonst noch irgendwelche Wünsche, Susan?"

„Dann schreib doch gleich Pergamentrollen, Federn und Tinte dazu, Lucius, irgend womit muss deine Tochter ja meine Briefe schreiben."

„Am besten zwei Eulen und die doppelte Menge an Pergament, Tinte und Federn – schließlich wollen Cassie, Destiny, Luna, Milli, Pansy, Megan und ich ja auch regelmäßig informiert werden", Hannah grinste Lucius schelmisch an.

„Auch kein Problem – zwei Eulen für Caitlin, zwei Eulen für meine Tiffany, zwei Eulen für meine Raven." Lucius ließ sich nicht beirren. „Ich werde gleich einmal mit Rowena, Helga, Ric und Sal sprechen, dass wegen euren regen Briefwechsel die Schulordnung geändert wird, denn auch unser Jamie braucht dann ja zwei Eulen."

„Mach das, Lucius, wir wären dir dafür sehr verbunden, mein Schatz", jetzt mischte sich Narzissa ein. „Notfalls spendieren die Malfoys halt eine größere Eulerei. Wo ist da das Problem?"

„Kein Problem, mein Schatz", Lucius stimmte lieber schnell seiner Frau zu, anstatt Gefahr zu laufen, auf die Couch verbannt zu werden.

„Das Testergebnis ist da", rette Severus seinen besten Freund.

„Zeig her", Sander wollte sich schon die Pergamentrollen schnappen, doch Lucius war schneller. Grinsend brachte er sich zwischen den Gryffindor-Slytherin-Brüdern in Sicherheit und entrollte das erste Ergebnis:

„Getestete Person", las er laut vor:

„Amelia Jane Bones,

Wesen: gewandelter Vampir,

Gefährte: Sander Lennard Gideon Ravenclaw-Gryffindor,

Kinder: Mary Megan Catherine Gryffindor-Slytherin geb. Bones, ehemals O'Reiley."

„Yap", Sander ballte die Faust, nur um im nächsten Moment Amelia an sich zu ziehen – in den anderen Arm nahm er Megan. „Meine Mädchen, Megan, ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich dich ebenfalls adoptiere, auch wenn du schon verheiratet bist?"

„Überhaupt nichts dagegen, darf ich Dad sagen?"

„Ich würde mich freuen – aber ich möchte noch nicht Großvater werden", ermahnte der Gründersohn den Mann seiner zukünftigen Tochter.

„Kaum gehörst du zur Familie und schon hast du Wünsche, Onkel Sander", Nick grinste. „Doch wir können dich beruhigen: Wir wollen uns mit Kindern Zeit lassen und erst einmal verreisen nach unserem Abschluss und selbst danach wollen wir noch Zeit zu zweit verbringen. Später denken wir dann über Enkel für dich nach."

„Sehr gut, das gefällt mir. Amelia, wann wird geheiratet?"

„Wir wäre es, wenn wir uns erst einmal in Ruhe kennenlernen, Sander?"

„Kennenlernen schon, doch muss dies in Ruhe geschehen? Verzeih meine Eile, doch ich versteh jetzt warum Lucianus auf einmal Amok lief."

„Gib mir etwas Zeit, Sander. Ich bin auch eigentlich nur zu Besuch hier und muss meine Zelte noch in Sydney abbrechen."

„Was hältst du dann davon, wenn wir gleich heiraten und uns dann kennenlernen?" Sander sah sie hoffnungsvoll an.

„Was hältst du davon – du gibst mir eine Woche, meine Sachen aus Sydney zu holen, kannst auch gerne mitkommen, dann heiraten wir eventuell im Anschluss und dann lernen wir uns kennen und zwar in aller Ruhe, lassen _„alles"_ auf uns zukommen." Das Wort _„alles"_ betonte Amelia überdeutlich.

„Okay, gut, einverstanden. Jetzt stell ich euch aber erst einmal meinen Eltern vor", Sander schnappte sich Amelias und Megans Hände und zog sie hinter sich her. Nick trottete hinter ihnen her. Widerstand gegen Sander war zwecklos!

„Und ich dachte, ich hätte es eilig gehabt", murmelte Lucianus, der zusammen mit Destiny alles mitbekommen hatte.

„Sander schlägt Dich noch um Längen, Liebling", Destiny lachte mit ihren Freundinnen um die Wette. „Aber dafür liebe ich Dich nun einmal."


	44. Drachenliebe

**Drachenliebe**

Am nächsten Nachmittag gegen 15.00 Uhr machten sich die Moonwalkers auf den Weg zu den Weasleys. Kerry hatte es sich nicht nicht nehmen lassen, eine Torte zu backen und einen großen Blumenstrauß für Molly zusammenzustellen. „Willst du bei deiner eventuellen zukünftigen Schwiegermutter Punkte sammeln?" Cinnia schmunzelte und umarmte ihre Schwester.

„Ja, nein, ich weiß auch nicht. Charlie gefällt mir, so nett war noch kein Mann zu mir. Er hat die ganze Zeit mit mir getanzt, erzählte von seinen Drachen – er will sogar mit mir fliegen. Seine Mom und seine Brüder gefielen mir auch sehr."

„Mmh, Bill ist nicht ohne, nur ziemlich zurückhaltend und sehr ernst. Diese Fleur muss ziemlich oberflächlich sein, dass sie reißaus nimmt, weil die Weasleys Werdrachen sind. Umso besser – mir gefällt Bill nämlich auch." Cinnia sah sich um und zog ihre Schwester in eine Ecke. „Dann sollten wir zusehen, dass wir uns die Brüder schnappen."

„Ich weiß doch gar nicht, ob Charlie mich will", Kerry sah ihre Schwester kläglich an.

„Das finden wir schon heraus, keine Bange. Aber warum soll er dich nicht wollen? Du bist hübsch, intelligent, eine ausgezeichnete Quidditchspielerin, Du bist für jeden Spaß zu haben und liebst Drachen. Ich hab euch beim Tanzen beobachtet, ihr saht süß zusammen aus – Charlie hochgewachsen und muskulös, du klein und zierlich. Es sah perfekt aus für mich.

Komm, wir machen uns jetzt hübsch und dann sehen wir weiter." Cinnia schob ihre Schwester in deren Zimmer und gemeinsam beratschlagten sie, was sie anziehen sollten. „Nicht zu fein, wir wollen ja nicht wie diese Fleur herumlaufen. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir beide unsere neuen Röcke anziehen und dazu eine weiße Bluse. Nicht zu chic, aber dennoch einen zweiten Blick wert."

Kerry nickte und zog sich um. Zur verabredeten Zeit trafen sie ihren Vater in der Eingangshalle. „Ihr seht klasse aus", Lord Moonwalker betrachtete seine Töchter wohlwollend. „Ihr werdet William und Charles sehr gut gefallen."

„Das ist unser Ziel, Daddy", Cinnia grinste, „uns gefallen die zwei nämlich auch."

„Dann seid ihr einer Eheschließung mit Lord Dragonstone und Charles nicht abgeneigt?"

„Daddy, wir kennen uns doch erst seit gestern. Du weißt doch gar nicht, ob die Brüder uns wollen."

„Kerry, jeder, der Augen im Kopf hat, sah gestern, dass Charles nur Augen für dich hatte. Warum sollte er dich nicht wollen? Seine Mutter lässt dir danken, dass du ihn aus seinem Schneckenhaus geholt hast. Er lud in seiner Schulzeit ein Mädchen zum Weihnachtsball ein und bekam einen Korb, weil die Familie arm war. Er hat dir doch gestern die Wange gestreichelt, oder etwa nicht?"

„Doch, aber er wollte halt nur nett sein."

„Kerry Tara Moonwalker – begreif doch endlich, dass es auch Männer gibt, die auf kleine, schüchterne, stille Frauen stehen. Deine Mom war genauso – ich verliebte mich auf den ersten Blick in sie. Sie weckte den Beschützerinstinkt in mir. Erzählt mir, was wünscht Ihr euch – ganz spontan. Cinnia?"

„Eine Doppelhochzeit mit Kerry und dass ich Bill oft zum Lachen bringen kann. Gleichzeitig irgendwann einmal mit Kerry schwanger sein und meinen Dad noch recht lange um mich haben."

Lord Moonwalker seufzte: „Kerry?"

„Auch eine Doppelhochzeit, dass ich Charlie gefalle und ihm über diese blöde Kuh, die ihm damals die Abfuhr gab, hinweg helfen kann, viele Kinder – gern auch alle mit roten Haaren – und mindestens einmal zusammen mit Cinnia schwanger sein und dass unsere Kinder noch viel von dir haben."

„Ihr macht es mir nicht leicht, aber ihr versteht auch, wenn ich euch diesen Wunsch nicht erfüllen kann?"

„Ja, wir vermissen Mom doch auch."

„Jetzt lasst uns aufbrechen, wir wollen doch nicht zu spät kommen."

Sie apparierten nach Dragonstone Castle und bevor sie sich bemerkbar machten, vergrößerte Kerry ihre Torte und den Blumenstrauß. Doch sie kamen nicht dazu, zu klopfen oder zu klingeln, denn das Portal wurde aufgestoßen und die Zwillinge stürmten hinaus und nur Charlie, der gerade von der Seite auf sie zukam, war es zu verdanken, dass Kerry nicht umgestoßen wurde. „Hab dich", flüsterte er ihr zu, während er Kerry an sich drückte. Jetzt kam Bill hinausgerannt: „Wenn ich euch in die Finger bekommen, dann könnt ihr was erleben – ihr habt noch nie einen wütenden Drachen gesehen. Wird also Zeit."

Erst als Bill weg war, ließ Charlie Kerry wieder los. „Herzlich willkommen auf Dragonstone Castle – Mom und Percy warten drin." Er begrüßte alle der Reihe nach, Kerry bekam sogar einen Kuss auf die Wange, was sie erröten ließ.

„Was war denn mit Ihrem Bruder Bill los?" fragte Cinnia neugierig.

„Er hatte heute Morgen ein Zusammentreffen mit Fleur in der Winkelgasse. Dabei meinte sie, dass sie es unmöglich und unästhetisch finden würde, wenn ein Mann sich lauter Drachen auf den Hintern tätowieren lassen würde. Ein Tattoo auf der Hüfte würde ja gehen, aber gleich alle Drachenarten."

Cinnia prustete los, während Kerry kicherte. „Lassen Sie mich raten, Charles, die Zwillinge?"

„Ganz genau, Lord Moonwalker, jetzt bekommen Fred und George wahrscheinlich erst einmal eine Abreibung. Aber lassen Sie uns hineingehen – es ist kühl. Die Torte sieht super aus, Ms. Moonwalker. Selbst gebacken?"

Kerry nickte schüchtern. „Meine Schwester ist eine begnadete Köchin und Bäckerin", plauderte Cinnia aus. „Ihr Ehemann wird von ihr gnadenlos verwöhnt werden."

„Gut zu wissen", Charlie grinste. „Ich liebe im Übrigen Käsesahnetorten, Plätzchen und deftigen Eintopf. Wenn es Ihr Vater erlaubt und Sie möchten, können wir zwei später fliegen gehen."

„Darf ich Dad, bitte?"

„Selbstverständlich Kerry. Charles, Sie werden doch gut auf mein Mädchen aufpassen?"

„Ms. Kerry wird nichts passieren, Mylord. Ich werde sie behüten wie meinen Augapfel. Mom, Percy – unsere Gäste sind da."

„Schön", Molly kam angewuselt und begrüßte alle, ebenso Percy. „Wo sind deine Brüder, Charlie?"

„Wenn die Zwillinge noch leben, sind sie immer noch auf der Flucht vor Bill."

„Was haben die zwei jetzt schon wieder angestellt?"

„Och, Fleur wohl damals nicht nur erzählt, dass sie sich wegen der Schuppen nicht mehr die Beine rasieren muss, sondern auch, dass Bill sich alle Drachenarten hat auf den Hintern tätowieren lassen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Angeblich hat Bill den Hintern voller Drachen", formulierte Charlie seine Antwort um.

„Das darf echt nicht wahr sein. Wo bekommen die zwei immer nur diese Einfälle her." Molly sah aus dem Fenster, öffnete dies: „William Arthur, Frederic Gideon und George Fabian Weasley – ihr kommt sofort herein, wascht euch und dann will ich euch in zehn Minuten hier am Tisch sehen. Sonst setzt es was."

Sie setzte sich wieder zu ihren Gästen und schenkte Tee und Kaffee ein, Kerry wurde von Charlie bedient. „Wir warten jetzt nicht, sondern beginnen. Die drei kennen die Uhrzeit."

„Cinnia berichtete dass Kerry sehr gut kochen und backen kann, Mom."

„Und da hast du gleich einfließen lassen, was du magst, Charlie?"

„Ja, man muss doch solche Gelegenheiten ausnutzen. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, werden Kerry und ich uns nach dem Kuchen etwas absetzen. Lord Moonwalker gestattete, dass seine Tochter mit mir fliegt."

„Das freut mich, pass dann bloß gut auf das Mädchen auf."

„Werde ich."

„Wo haben Sie denn Ihr Drachengehege?"

„Was für ein Drachengehege, Ms. Moonwalker?"

„Sie sagten doch, wir fliegen mit einem Drachen, Mr. Weasley."

„Ja, aber ich werde der Drache sein, Ms. Moonwalker. Oder wäre Ihnen ein richtiger Drache lieber?" Charlies Gesicht wurde eine Spur angespannter, doch dies bemerkte nur seine Mutter und Lord Moonwalker.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht", Kerry errötete. „Ich bedanke mich für diese Ehre."

„Ich bedanke mich für Ihre Begleitung." Charlie verbeugte sich galant, seine Anspannung ließ merklich nach. Dann strich er Kerry eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, steckte sie hinter dem Ohr fest.

„Guten Tag", Bill und die Zwillinge betraten den Salon. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte unsere Verspätung – wir hatten noch etwas zu klären."

„Das wissen die Moonwalkers bereits – George hätte fast Ms Kerry umgelaufen bei seiner Flucht vor dir, Bill."

„Das tut mir leid", George sah das Mädchen zerknirscht an. „Das war keine Absicht, verzeihen Sie bitte."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Ihr Bruder bewahrte mich vor einem Sturz."

„Dann haben wir ja doch alles richtig gemacht", flüsterte Fred unauffällig Bill zu, der grinste.

„Ms. Moonwalker und euer Bruder gehen gleich fliegen", eröffnete Molly ihren Söhnen.

„Wird Ihnen gefallen, Ms. Moonwalker", Bill grinste Cinnia an. „Sind Sie auch so drachenverrückt wie ihre Schwester?"

„Nicht ganz so – ich mag sie, das Fach war sehr spannend, doch ich schlafe nicht mit einem Plüschdrachen."

„Cinnia meinte mal zu Mom, wenn sie schon keinen richtigen bekommen könnte, wolle sie auch keinen aus Stoff. Da war sie fünf Jahre alt."

„Komm, wenn du gekonnt hättest, hättest du doch das kleine Drachenbaby in Dein Zimmer im Internat geschmuggelt. Es hätte sogar in deinem Bett schlafen dürfen."

Kerry lachte los: „Bin leider in der ersten Klasse dabei erwischt worden, doch unser Lehrer hatte Humor und so wurde ich nicht bestraft. Ich durfte ihm danach öfters bei den Drachen helfen. Er meinte, so könnte er sicherstellen, dass ich es nicht noch einmal versuchen würde – ansonsten müsste er jedes Mal bei mir Taschenkontrolle machen."

„Sie passen zu Hagrid, dem Wildhüter und Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts. Je gefährlicher die Tiere sind, desto mehr liebt er sie."

„Im vierten Schuljahr von Cassie, Nick und den Anderen war das Trimagische Turnier und die erste Aufgabe befasste sich mit Drachen. Ich bekam den Auftrag, vier Drachen nach Hogwarts zu bringen zusammen mit einigen Dracheneiern. Ich glaube, Hagrid war einige Male nah daran, sich an ihnen zu vergreifen und in Cassies ersten Schuljahr bekam er sogar von einem Fremden ein Drachenei geschenkt und _„brütete"_ es in seiner Hütte aus. Das Drachenbaby nannte er Norbert, später machten wir allerdings Norberta daraus, weil Hagrid nicht gemerkt hatte, dass es ein Weibchen war. Das ist unser Hagrid."

Die Gäste lachten wie erwartet. Kerry entspannte sich merklich – hier nahm ihr keiner ihre Drachenverrücktheit übel. „Wo ist eigentlich deine Freundin, Percy?" forschte Molly nach.

Der Angesprochene seufzte: „Sie ist mit ihren Eltern bei den Nachbarn eingeladen, diese Chance zum spionieren wollte sie sich natürlich nicht entgehen lassen. Ich hoffe nur, sie ist vorsichtig. Sie müssen wissen, die Nachbarn sind der Vater von Hannah Gryffindor-Slytherin mit seiner zweiten Frau, die eine Nichte von Dolores Umbridge ist."

„Gegen Umbridge wird zur Zeit ermittelt, allerdings im Verborgenen, wir wollen sie noch nicht aufschrecken und ihre Nichte ist mit ihren Unterrichtsmethoden voll und ganz einverstanden." Die Zwillinge zeigten ihre Handflächen vor und die Moonwalkers sahen die Narben. „War das diese Umbridge?" Lord Moonwalker war entsetzt.

„Ja, sie ließ uns zur Strafe mit Blutfedern schreiben. Sie schreckte sogar nicht davor zurück, so manche Erstklässler zu bestrafen. Am schlimmsten erwischte es Nick – er musste gleich zwei Wochen hintereinander bei ihr Nachsitzen und damit schreiben. Sein Onkel hatte große Schwierigkeiten, die Narben wieder wegzubekommen. Unsere werden auch verschwinden, allerdings wollen wir sie solange behalten, bis die liebe Dolores in Askaban sitzt."

„Das ist ja grauenhaft. Hat Nick denn nichts gesagt?"

„Nein Ms. Moonwalker", Charlie schenkte Kerry noch einmal Tee nach. „Nur Cassie und sein ehemaliger bester Freund Ron wussten davon. Sonst hatte er keinen. Erst am Ende dieses Schuljahres erfuhr er, dass er noch mehr Verwandtschaft hat – Verwandtschaft, die ihn nicht hasste. Nick alias Harry James Potter wurde die ersten Jahre seines Lebens von seinen Verwandten nur mit Freak oder Bursche angesprochen. Machte er die Hausarbeit nicht ordentlich, bekam er Schläge oder wurde mit Essensentzug bestraft."

„Armer Junge."

Kerry und Charlie gingen nach draußen, die junge Frau hatte ihren Rock noch in eine Jeans und die Bluse in einen dicken Pullover verwandelt, während Charlie ihr einen seiner dicken Umhänge holte und sie darin einwickelte, zusätzlich setzte er ihr eine Mütze auf und gab ihr Handschuhe. Danach verließen sie das Haus, beim Gehen berührten sich immer wieder wie zufällig ihre Hände. Auf der großen Wiese hinter dem Haus blieben sie stehen, Charlie grinste Kerry an, zwinkerte und stand dann in seiner Drachenform da. „Wow, wie schön", Kerry streckte schüchtern ihre Hand aus, zog sie dann zurück. Durfte sie ihn streicheln?

Charlie nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab, indem er sie mit seiner Schnauze sanft anstupste. Kerry lachte und streichelte ihn ausgiebig – hörte sie da etwa ein Schnurren? Charlie war ein sehr großer, stattlicher Drache, maß bestimmt an die zehn Meter Seine Schuppen schimmerten in einem rotschwarz, seine sonst strahlendblauen Augen glühten in einem wunderschönen blutrot, dazu hatte er lange Krallen. Schließlich ging der Drache in die Knie, Kerry stieg auf, setzte sich bequem hin und hielt sich an dem Seil fest, dass um Charlies Hals hing. Kaum saß sie fest und sicher, stieg der Drache vorsichtig in die Luft und flog mit ihr davon.

Es ging über Wiesen, Felder und Wälder – doch stets flog Charlie so, dass niemand sie sah. Auf scharfe Kurven oder gewagte Flugmanöver verzichtete er völlig, schließlich sollte Kerry diesen Flug in vollen Zügen genießen. Nach einer Stunde setzte er wieder behutsam zur Landung an und Kerry stieg überglücklich ab. „Danke", sie schlang ihre Arme um den Hals des Drachen, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf das schuppige Gesicht. „Tausend Dank – das war viel schöner, als mit einem richtigen Drachen. Das Mädchen, das Ihnen damals den Korb gab, ist ein dummes Gänschen – ich hätte Ihre Einladung zum Weihnachtsball sofort und gern angenommen." Sie gab dem Drachen noch einen Kuss, streichelte vorsichtig über dessen Gesicht.

Charlie verwandelte sich wieder zurück und schloss Kerry in seine Arme. Diesmal war er so gelandet, dass sie von keinem der Fenster aus zu sehen waren. „Die bisherigen Männer, die Ihnen begegneten, müssen blind gewesen sein, ansonsten wären Sie schon lange gebunden. Doch Glück für mich, denn jetzt gehören Sie mir, Kerry."

„Haben, haben, haben Sie etwa alles gehört?"

„Hab ich", Charlie schmunzelte – Kerry hatte schon wieder der Mut verlassen. Er zog sie fester in seine Arme und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Auch in verwandelter Form behalte ich meinen menschlichen Verstand und bekomme alles mit, kleine Kerry." Wieder folgte ein Kuss. „Wenn du magst, bin ich ab sofort dein ganz persönlicher Drache."

Kerry lehnte ihren Kopf an Charlies Brust. „Du hast nichts dagegen, dass ich ein Vampir bin?"

„Nein, wir müssten nur noch abklären, ob du auch von mir trinken kannst oder halt nur auf deinen Blutstein angewiesen bist. Mir wäre es natürlich lieber, wenn ich dich auch mit Blut versorgen könnte, mein Mädchen. Ich hab hier was für dich. Ich geb es zu, ich war etwas voreilig, doch ich sah es vorhin in der Winkelgasse und es gefiel mir auf Anhieb." Charlie zog eine Kette mit Anhänger aus seiner Tasche und bedeutete Kerry sich umzudrehen. „So fertig."

Kerry griff neugierig nach dem Anhänger – zwei silberne Drachen, die ein rotes Herz zwischen sich hielten. Dann sah sie Charlie an und bemerkte, dass er die gleiche Kette mit Anhänger trug, sie trat etwas näher und bemerkte, dass in den Herzen ihrer beider Namen standen. „Wunderschön, danke. Doch du bist noch viel schöner, mein Drache."

Charlie lächelte und zog Kerry erneut in einen Kuss. „Ich bin deinem Vater und meiner Mutter wegen gestern dankbar, dafür, dass sie uns verkuppeln wollten. Wollen wir erst einmal für uns behalten, dass sie Erfolg hatten oder darf ich jedem verkünden, dass wir zwei ein Paar sind."

„Sind wir das wirklich oder träum ich das nur?"

„Kerry Tara Moonwalker, du träumst nicht und wenn doch, dann haben wir den gleichen schönen Traum. Wie kann ich dich überzeugen, dass ich dich wirklich mag und für immer mit dir zusammen sein möchte?"

„Ich bin dumm, ich weiß."

„Nicht dumm, mein Mädchen, ich hab ja unser ganzes gemeinsames Leben Zeit, dich davon zu überzeugen."

Die nächsten zehn Minuten verliefen schweigend, denn sie küssten sich die ganze Zeit. Mittlerweile waren Kerrys Arme um Charlies Taille geschlungen und dieser strich ab und an leicht über ihren Rücken. „Wir sollten wieder hineingehen, nicht, dass Mom einen Suchtrupp nach uns ausschickt und der wird aus den Zwillingen bestehen."

Ein letzter Kuss, dann gingen sie Hand in Hand hinein. „Habt ihr uns etwas zu erzählen?", natürlich waren es wieder die Zwillinge die diese Frage stellten.

„Ja", Charlie vergewisserte sich mit einem kurzen Seitenblick, dass Kerry mit dem weiteren Vorgehen einverstanden war. „Wir sind zusammen, Lord Moonwalker, Mom – Eure Verkuppelung war zumindest bei Kerry und mir erfolgreich."

„Wie schön", Lord Moonwalker umarmte seine Tochter. „Ich freu mich – wann heiratet ihr?"

„Dann, wenn Kerry es möchte", erwiderte Charlie fest. „Da richte ich mich ganz nach ihren Wünschen."

„Darüber haben wir doch noch gar nicht gesprochen, Charlie."

„Ich dachte, dass wäre klar, nachdem ich sagte, dass du jetzt mir gehörst und ich von unseren gemeinsamen Leben sprach. Verzeih – ich werde es noch nachholen, wenn wir zwei alleine sind. Begleitest du mich auf den Weihnachtsball der Lestranges, meine Kerry?"

„Liebend gern, ich war noch nie auf einem Ball."

„Das gefällt mir, ich auch noch nicht – also geben wir unser Balldebüt gemeinsam." Charlie zog Kerrys Hand an seine Lippen.

„Ich wäre für eine umgehende Eheschließung", merkte Lord Moonwalker an. „Wäre es nicht schön, wenn ihr schon als Ehepaar auf diesen Ball geht? Keine Angst – ich werde euch nicht so schnell verlassen. Lady Black hatte recht, das wäre euch gegenüber nicht fair."

„Ich möchte Charlie nicht zu irgendetwas drängeln, was er vielleicht gar nicht möchte oder noch nicht möchte….", weiter kam Kerry nicht.

„Wie kann ich dich nur davon überzeugen, dass ich nie etwas mache, was ich nicht will, meine kleine Drachenlady. Ich sagte doch schon, dass all die anderen bisherigen Männer in Deinem Leben blind gewesen sein müssen, nicht zu merken, was du für ein Schatz bist."

„Entschuldige, ich brauch halt ein wenig länger, Charlie. Dad, wir wollten wissen, ob ich auch von Charlie trinken kann oder ob ich nur meinen Blutstein verwenden darf?" Kerry errötete bei diesen Worten und senkte den Kopf.

„Ihr seid Gefährten, da ist das möglich", Lord Moonwalker schmunzelte – das lief ja besser als erhofft. „Was hast du da für eine Kette, Kerry?"

Wieder errötete seine Tochter. „Geschenk von Charlie – er hat die gleiche." Zur Bestätigung hielt dieser seinen Anhänger hoch.

„Wie passend", Lord Moonwalker lachte schallend. „Muss ich jetzt hinter unserem Manor ein Drachengehege anlegen lassen?"

„Nein, nicht nötig", Kerry lächelte und lehnte sich an Charlie. „Ich hab schon meinen ganz persönlichen Drachen, Charlie sieht wunderschön aus in seiner Drachengestalt. Der Flug vorhin war der absolute Hammer, wenn ich das mal so salopp ausdrücken darf. Charlie flog mich über Felder, Wiesen und Wälder, es war einfach traumhaft."

„Jederzeit wieder gern, Kerry." Charlie schmunzelte. „Du bist sehr leicht zufrieden zu stellen. Wenn deine kleine Schwester genauso ist, sollte mein großer Bruder sich beeilen. Bill, ich kann zwar nur für mich sprechen, doch Kerry ist so eine schnelle Handlung allemal wert gewesen. Kerry bedankte sich bei meinem Drachen für den Flug mit einem Kuss, sie umarmte mich, streichelte sogar meine Schuppen. Glaub mir, ich lasse nicht zu, dass mir jemand dieses tolle Mädchen streitig machen wird."

„Fängst du jetzt auch an?" Bill grinste und zog Cinnia von ihrem Stuhl. „Wir zwei gehen jetzt ein wenig spazieren, wenn Sie gestatten Lord Moonwalker?" Dieser nickte zum Zeichen seines Einverständnisses. „Wehe, wenn ihr Chaoten uns folgt!"

„Würde uns nie einfallen, Brüderchen. Sonst haben wir diesmal ja nicht nur einen wütenden Drachen hinter uns, sondern auch einen Vampir. Wäre etwas zu viel des Guten."

„Stören wir?" kam es aus dem Kamin.

„Nein, wir haben auch noch Kuchen übrig", war Mollys Antwort.

Keine Minute später traten Tom und Cassie sowie Patrick, Misty, Joshua und Ashley aus dem Kamin. Lord Moonwalker und Kerry sprangen sofort auf und verneigten sich ehrerbietig. „Nur keine Umstände", winkte Tom lachend ab und reichte ihnen die Hand. „Geht es Ihnen gut, Lord Moonwalker? Ms. Kerry, hübsche Kette – die gleiche wie bei Charlie, aua."

„Bring die zwei nicht in Verlegenheit, Tom Alessandro Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin", Cassie drohte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger. „Du musst ein gutes Beispiel sein für die Kinder."

„Ist er doch, Tom ist ein toller großer Bruder", widersprach Misty ihrer Schwägerin und strahlte besagten Bruder an.

„Da hörst du es, Weib. Danke, mein kleines süßes Schwesterchen."

„Ihr seid schlimmer als die Zwillinge", ging Molly grinsend dazwischen. „Esst euren Kuchen."

Die Moonwalkers sahen Molly erstaunt an, wie redete diese denn mit dem Kronprinzenpaar?

„Molly war einige Jahre meine Ferienmom", berichtete Cassie, die diesen Blick sah. „Ich verbrachte eine Woche im Sommer bei den Weasleys und Molly verwöhnte mich gnadenlos. Für mich sind Bill, Charlie, Percy und die Zwillinge meine großen Brüder und sie werden es auch immer bleiben."

„Halt Familie", ergänzte Tom und ließ sich ein zweites Tortenstück geben.

„Möchte wissen, wo du das immer alles lässt, Tom." Dieser grinste nur und ließ es sich weiter schmecken. „Himmlisch diese Torte. Neues Rezept Molly?"

„Nein, die Torte ist von Ms Moonwalker, Tom. Charlie verriet ihr bereits seine Leibgerichte."

„Sehr klug", lobte Tom. „Die Torte schmeckt fantastisch, Ms. Moonwalker." Kerry strahlte über dieses Lob.

„Was habt ihr so gemacht, Tom?"

„Erst waren wir bei Tante Rowena und Onkel Godric und sahen zu, wie Sander wie ein Irrer durchs Manor sprang und immer wieder sang: „Ich habe eine Gefährtin, ich habe eine Gefährtin und Vater bin ich auch, und Vater bin ich auch." Tom ahmte die Stimme seines Cousins täuschend echt nach. „Amelia, Megan und Nick waren auch da und wenn Amelia nicht so standhaft geblieben wäre, hätte Sander sie umgehend geheiratet."

Alle lachten. „Es war nicht zum aushalten mit ihm und ich dachte schon, ich hätte damals am Rad gedreht."

„Onkel Sander war echt schlimm", Patrick schüttelte sich angewidert. „Hoffentlich werde ich nicht genauso. Der hat Tante Amelia doch einmal in eine Ecke gezogen und abgeknutscht!"

„In ein paar Jahren wird es dir genauso ergehen, Brüderchen. Verlass Dich drauf."

„Igitt", mehr kam nicht von Patrick.

„Dann kam von Theo eine Eule", erzählte Misty weiter, „dass sein Onkel jetzt auch einen Gefährten hat. Der war völlig aufgedreht, das ist nämlich Onkel Victor."

„Victor, wie in Victor Krum?"

„Ja, ganz genau Fred. Victor Krum ist der Gefährte von Theos Onkel."

„Wahnsinn – da Theo ja der zukünftige Gefährte von Ashley und sie sozusagen unsere kleine Schwester ist, sind wir ja dann auch irgendwie mit dem verwandt. Das ist der Hammer", Fred konnte es gar nicht glauben und brachte alle damit zum Lachen.

„Außerdem haben wir noch das weitere Vorgehen besprochen." Tom sah zu den Kindern.

„Was haltet Ihr davon, wenn wir in die Küche gehen und uns ein Eis besorgen?" Percy stand auf und verließ mit den Kindern den Salon.

„Gut, die Zwerge müssen nicht alles mitbekommen. Morgen kommt Ritas nächster Artikel und berichtet über die gestrige Verhandlung – schauen wir mal, wie das Suppenhuhn darauf reagiert. Danach ist Dolores dran – Rita und Xenophilius bereiten schon den nächsten Artikel aus. Sie wird entlassen, angeklagt und alles wird in der Zeitung stehen."

„Wer ist diese Dolores?" Lord Moonwalker sah neugierig zu Tom und Cassie. Diese grinsten und berichteten zusammen mit den Weasleys abwechselnd vom rosa Plüschmonster.

„Umbridge, die von der vorhin die Rede war? Ich war da schon am überlegen – dieser Name sagt mir irgendetwas", Kerry verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht. „Ist ihr Mann vielleicht Heiler?"

„Ja, ganz genau. Woher kennen Sie ihn, Ms. Moonwalker?"

„Cinnia und ich arbeiten ab und an ehrenamtlich in einem Krankenhaus, das sich um hilfsbedürftige Hexen und Zauberer kümmert. Er war dort Heiler, wir sind ihm einige Male begegnet."

„War er nett zu Euch?"

„Er war zu allen nett, schleimerisch nett – wenn man nicht gerade zu den Armen und Schwachen gehörte, die fuhr er nämlich immer an und redete mit ihnen, als wären sie dumm", kam es trocken von Kerry. „Ms. Moonwalker hier, Ms. Moonwalker da – sehen wir aber heute wieder bezaubernd aus, Ms. Moonwalker, wenn ich einen Sohn hätte, würde ich alles daran setzen, damit Sie ihn heiraten. Ich hörte, Sie erben einmal den Titel Ihres Vaters – da sind Sie ja eine richtig gute Partie usw. usw. usw. Cinnia und ich schüttelten uns jedes Mal vor Ekel.

Jedenfalls kamen wir eines Nachmittags in das Hospital und er war nicht mehr da, alle waren am Tuscheln. Schließlich erfuhren wir, dass er versucht hatte, Geld von den armen Leuten zu bekommen nach dem Motto: Bezahl mich und Dein Kind/Frau/Mann/Bruder/Vater/Onkel/Mutter/Tante usw. bekommt eine viel bessere und wirkungsvollere Behandlung als hier üblich."

„Die Informationen sind hervorragend, die haben uns noch gefehlt. Bislang wussten wir nur, dass er ein mittelmäßiger aber sehr von sich überzeugter Heiler war. Können Sie uns das einmal schriftlich zusammenfassen mit Ihrer Schwester? Je mehr Informationen der Bericht enthält, desto besser für uns."

„Wir setzen uns sofort zu Hause daran", versprach Kerry eifrig. „Wir können morgen auch noch einmal in das Hospital gehen und uns unauffällig nach ihm umhören."

„Nein", widersprach Lord Moonwalker scharf. „Ihr werdet dieses Hospital nie wieder betreten – ich weiß, ihr wollt nur helfen und das ist sehr lobenswert. Doch ich werde lieber noch mehr spenden, als dass ihr dort Detektive spielt, Kerry Tara." Diese senkte beschämt den Kopf.

„Ihr Vater hat recht, Ms. Moonwalker. Sie helfen uns viel mehr durch den Bericht – sobald wir diesen in den Händen halten und Umbridge entlassen wurde, werden wir dort offiziell ermitteln lassen. Also bitte keine schlafenden Hunde wecken."

„Ist gut, können Cinnia und ich sonst irgendwie helfen?"

„Ja, wir haben noch Unmengen an Dokumenten zu durchforsten. Miranda und David Bones werden uns dafür in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr zur Verfügung stehen, da sie sich in erster Linie um ihre verletzte Tochter kümmern wollen, was ja auch verständlich ist. Wenn Sie dabei helfen wollen und Ihr Vater damit einverstanden ist, wäre das eine enorme Hilfe. Sie bringen auch eine völlig neue Sichtweise mit, die uns eventuell zu neuen Erkenntnissen führt."

„Damit bin ich sofort einverstanden", stimmte Lord Moonwalker sofort zu. „Charles, Sie arbeiten, soviel ich weiß in Rumänien mit den Drachen?"

„Leider nicht mehr, seitdem ich mich in einen Werdrachen verwandeln kann, wäre dies lebensgefährlich. Sie würden es riechen und mich als Rivalen ansehen, was wiederum zu Machtkämpfen führt. Kerry, es tut mir leid, ich werde dir aber auf alle Fälle einmal Drachenbabys zeigen und du darfst mit ihnen kuscheln, vielleicht auch mit Norberta, die ist ja an Menschen gewöhnt."

„Die Drachenbabys würden mich schon interessieren, aber ich will nicht, dass Du Dich deswegen in Gefahr bringst. Ich hab dich doch als meinen persönlichen Drachen." Kerry lehnte ihren Kopf für einen Moment an Charlies Schulter.

„Den auch niemand aus ihrem Bett vertreiben kann", murmelte George Tom zu. „Kerry hat nämlich als Schülerin mal versucht, ein Drachenbaby in ihr Zimmer zu schmuggeln." Lord Moonwalker schmunzelte, dank seines ausgezeichneten Gehörs hatte er alles mitbekommen.

„Ich arbeite jetzt ebenfalls bei Gringotts genauso wie Bill und sehr zur Freude von Mom."

„Ich mag es nun einmal, wenn alle meine Kinder in der Nähe sind", rechtfertigte sich diese. „Ms Moonwalker, was halten Sie davon, wenn wir mit den Kindern, sprich diesen vier hier sowie Jamie, Raven und Tiffany Malfoy sowie den drei Rackern von Regulus und Emily Rose Black zusammen Plätzchen backen?"

„Das würde mir großen Spaß machen", Kerry blühte zur Freude ihres Vaters merklich auf. „Wann?"

„Sagen wir in der nächsten Woche? Dann kann ich noch in Ruhe alle Zutaten besorgen. Jungs, Ihr habt Küchenverbot, sonst bleibt nichts mehr übrig."

„Spielverderber", maulten die Zwillinge, während Charlie Kerry schon seine Lieblingssorten zuflüsterte.

„Hallo, habt ihr die Kinder und Percy in die Küche verbannt?" Bill und Cinnia betraten den Salon, doch nicht ganz so innig wie Charlie und Kerry zuvor.

„Die Zwerge müssen nicht alles mitbekommen", erläuterte Tom nach der Begrüßung. „Ich bin froh, wenn das alles vorbei ist, dann können sie auch einmal unbeschwert durch Hogwarts toben ohne einen Aufpasser."

„Werdet ihr nach Dumbledores Ende noch dort bleiben oder was habt ihr, du und Cassie, dann vor?"

„Nun, das ist noch offen. Cassie hat auf jeden Fall nichts dagegen, sollte sie Privatunterricht bekommen. Das wäre meiner Meinung nach der Fall, sobald Nachwuchs unterwegs ist. Cassie und ich sind uns nämlich einig, dass unsere Kinder erst in Hogwarts wohnen sollen, sobald sie dort Schüler sind. Zudem möchte Cassie – und ich pflichte ihr voll und ganz bei – dass unsere Kinder wahre Freunde finden sollen und nicht welche, die ihnen nach dem Mund reden, weil ihre Eltern das Kronprinzenpaar sind oder der Vater der Dunkle Lord."

„Nicht auszudenken, was unseren Kindern dann alles passieren könnte. Neider, die sich an ihnen vergreifen, sie angreifen sogar. Nein, das möchte ich auf keinen Fall. Außerdem hat Tom jetzt schon große Mühe, seine Geschäfte neben seiner Lehrertätigkeit zu bewältigen. Meinst, ich merke nicht, wie müde du teilweise bist, Tom?" wandte sich Cassie an ihren Mann und zog seine Hand an ihre Lippen. „Es wird Zeit, dass bald Ferien sind, dann kannst du dich einmal richtig erholen und ausschlafen. Sobald Dumbledore Geschichte ist, hörst du bitte als Lehrer auf und kümmerst dich nur noch um die Geschäfte. Du bist ein toller Lehrer, doch Deine Gesundheit geht vor – ich kann auch von zu Hause aus lernen, es wäre sogar möglich, dass ich zum Unterricht nach Hogwarts reise und gleich danach zurückkomme. Das wäre immer noch stressfreier als unser jetziges Leben."

„Danke, Sweety, so werden wir es halten."

Kerry berichtete Cinnia kurz von dem Gespräch über den dubiosen Heiler. „Der war echt ekelig – wie der dich dauernd anbaggerte. Schade Ms Moonwalker, dass ich schon verheiratet bin", ahmte Cinnia den Heiler nach. „Sie und ich würden bestimmt prachtvolle Kinder bekommen."

Kerry schüttelte sich vor Ekel: „Kerry Tara, Cinnia Enid – warum erfahre ich erst jetzt davon?" donnerte Lord Moonwalker los.

„Du, du hättest uns sofort verboten dort auszuhelfen, Dad, und die Menschen dort brauchen doch Hilfe. Deshalb habe ich diesen Kerl völlig ausgeblendet, dachte nur Augen zu und durch."

„Charles, ich hoffe, Sie denken genauso wie ich, dass so ein Verhalten völlig inakzeptabel ist."

„Das seh ich genauso, Lord Moonwalker. Kerry, wenn so etwas noch einmal passieren sollte, sagst du es bitte sofort. Weder Dein Vater noch ich dulden es, dass so ein Mann mit dir spricht. Wenn hier jemand prachtvolle, wunderschöne und bezaubernde Kinder von dir bekommt, dann bin ich das."

„Dann bekommst Du ja selbst kleine, süße Drachenbabys, Kerrylein", Cinnia stieß Bill in die Seite.

„Mit denen ich jederzeit knuddeln und kuscheln darf", Kerrys Gesicht hatte eine tiefe Rotfärbung angenommen, doch sie strahlte vor Glück. „Könnt ihr eigentlich aufgrund von Cias und meinen Erzählungen die Konten von diesem Kerl überprüfen?"

Bill und Charlie sahen sich an. „Das ist eine hervorragende Idee, wir sprechen gleich morgen mit den Kobolden darüber."

„Wie sieht es jetzt bei euch zweien aus, Bill?" platzte Molly neugierig heraus.

„Wir verstehen uns gut, Mom, Cia ist genau das Gegenteil von Fleur. Sie bringt mich spielerisch zum Lachen und regt sich nicht darüber auf, wenn ich etwas zu ernst sehe. Wir haben uns eben sehr nett und angeregt über die verschiedensten Themen unterhalten. Sie bat sogar darum, mich in meiner Drachenform zu sehen."

„Bill sieht klasse aus, Dad", schwärmte Cinnia ihren Vater vor. „Groß, gewaltig – einfach nur imposant. Dazu hat er schwarz-rote Schuppen, lange Krallen und seine Augen sind blutrot statt wie jetzt hellblau."

„Charlie sieht genauso aus", Kerry strich diesem über die Wange, sehr zur Freude von Molly. Diese beiden Mädchen waren ganz nach ihrem Geschmack: Sie waren wunderschön, intelligent und sehr warmherzig. Mädchen, denen man es nicht anmerkte, dass sie in höher gestellten Kreisen hineingeboren wurden, denn sie verhielten sich völlig natürlich. Genau solche Mädchen musste sie jetzt nur noch für Percy und die Zwillinge finden. Percy hatte zwar schon eine Freundin, doch diese hatte Molly noch nicht kennengelernt, sich also selbst noch kein Bild von ihr machen können. Aber das würde sie so schnell wie möglich nachholen. Arthur wäre sehr zufrieden mit der Wahl seiner beiden Ältesten.

„Lord Moonwalker und Mom, aber uns alle Anderen auch, interessiert vielmehr, ob Ihr genauso zusammen seid wie Kerry und Charlie", half Percy ihnen auf die Sprünge. Die Kinder, die ihr Eis schleckten, nickten eifrig. „Dann können wir wieder Blumen streuen", kam es sogleich von Misty und Ashley, „und hübsche Kleidchen tragen."

„Cia verdient etwas besseres als mich. Sie ist jung, spritzig, witzig – ich bin nur ein Langweiler, der alles viel zu ernst nimmt. Ich bin auch lieber zu Hause und entspanne mich, anstatt auf eine Fete zu gehen oder in einen Pub. Fleur hielt mir dies immer vor und sie hatte recht: Sie wollte ständig shoppen und ich träumte von einem entspannten Spaziergang in der Natur mit ihr, sie träumte vom Urlaub an der Côte d'Azur, ich bin lieber in einer einsamen Berghütte, auf einer einsamen Insel oder bleibe zu Hause und entspanne dort mit einem guten Buch – entweder im Garten oder vor dem Kaminfeuer. Sie schwärmte von einem mondänen Seebad, ich kann mich eher für eine eigene Schwimmhalle begeistern. Cia verdient einen Mann, der etwas mit ihr unternimmt und keinen langweiligen, steifen Stubenhocker."

„Ich will aber dich, William Arthur Weasley", fuhr Cinnia ihm in die Parade. „Ich will das gleiche wie Kerry – meinen ganz persönlichen, süßen, starken Drachen, der mich zu Rundflügen einlädt und mich beschützt. Dieser Fleur möchte ich am liebsten was erzählen. Flippt wegen einiger nicht existierender Schuppen aus und wegen Drachentattos auf dem Hintern."

„Cinnia Enid", rügte Lord Moonwalker scharf.

„Dad, ich hab die Tattoos an dieser Stelle nicht erfunden, sondern die zwei hier", sie wies mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Zwillinge. „Und selbst wenn es stimmen würde, wäre das Bills Angelegenheit – da hätte ihn niemand hereinzureden. Auch nicht seine Gefährtin. Du weißt doch noch gar nicht, was ich mag, Bill: Wer will schon Urlaub an der Côte d'Azur machen, das macht doch jeder, außerdem ist die völlig überlaufen. Ein schöner Urlaub zu zweit in einer Berghütte, es schneit und wir lesen zusammen vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer – hört sich einfach nur himmlisch für mich an. Du spielst Robinson auf der Insel und ich würde gerne Dein Freitag sein.

Ich bin genauso wie Kerry büchersüchtig, frag mal Dad, was für eine große Bibliothek wir besitzen. Ich bin noch nie zu einem Mondscheinspaziergang oder zu einem Spaziergang im Schnee eingeladen worden. Unser Spaziergang eben gefiel mir sehr gut, er hätte mir allerdings noch besser gefallen, wenn wir Arm in Arm gegangen wären.

Über das mondäne Seebad denke ich genauso wie über die Côte d'Azur – ist völlig out und meiner Meinung eher was für versnobte Leute. Eine eigene Schwimmhalle hat doch was für sich, davon haben Kerry und ich schon immer geträumt, doch bislang konnten wir Dad davon noch nicht überzeugen. Ich hasse Feten und Kneipen – ich ziehe ein gemütliches Dinner oder einen Spieleabend mit Freunden vor. Diese Fleur hat dich nicht verdient, William Arthur Weasley. Deine Mom war zu Kerry und mir von Anfang an lieb und nett und diese Schnepfe soll nur die Nase über sie gerümpft haben? Sei bloß froh, dass du sie los bist."

Cinnia hätte bestimmt noch einige Zeit so gewettert, doch Bill zog sie an sich und verschloss ihren Mund mit dem seinen. „Selbst schuld, Mädchen, jetzt hast du mich am Hals und zwar bis in alle Ewigkeit."

„Endlich begreifst du es", war Cinnias trockene Antwort, bevor Bill ihre Lippen wieder mit den seinen verschloss.

„Also eine Doppelhochzeit?" fragte Molly vorsichtig nach.

„Doppelhochzeit", bekräftigten ihre Söhne schmunzelnd.

„Wann?" diesmal kam die Frage vom zukünftigen Brautvater.

„Kerry, wir möchten jetzt aber nicht hören, dass du dir nicht sicher bist, ob ich das überhaupt will", mahnte Charlie sie schmunzelnd.

„Ich will Bill nicht drängeln, wäre das besser?"

„Nein, auch so eine Antwort akzeptieren wir nicht, Schwesterchen", Bill zupfte an einer ihrer Haarsträhnen. „Ich werde jetzt einmal als Ältester von uns Vieren den Termin festlegen: Am 20. Dezember findet der Ball auf Lestranges Manor statt, ich will an diesem Tag meine Gefährtin, meine Lady Dragonstone, an meiner Seite haben, also werden wir am Samstag davor den Bund eingehen."

„Das ist ja schon bald, wie sollen wir das alles noch schaffen in dieser kurzen Zeit", begann Molly zu jammern.

„Wo ist das Problem, Molly?" grinste Cassie. „Milli und Megan entwerfen und schneidern die schönsten Brautkleider und haben bestimmt noch so um die gefühlten eintausend Vorschläge auf Lager. Du und Lord Moonwalker drängt doch auf eine schnelle Hochzeit und jetzt, wo es soweit ist, glaubst du, es nicht zu schaffen? Du kannst doch auf alle von uns zurückgreifen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst."

„Hast recht, Schätzchen."

„Ich werde gleich morgen den Auftrag geben, die Mastersuite für Euch zu richten."

„Nein, Daddy, bitte nicht."

„Doch Kerry, ich habe aber doch versprochen, nicht gleich zu gehen. Doch was soll ich mit diesem Zimmer alleine? Du und Charles erbt meinen Titel – ich möchte, dass Ihr in diesem Zimmer genauso glücklich seid wie ich mit deiner Mom. Charles – ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir uns von nun an regelmäßig sehen, damit ich Ihnen unsere Familiengeschäfte erläutern kann."

„Lord Moonwalker, ich möchte aber eins vorher klarstellen: Ich heirate Ihre Tochter nicht, weil ich auf Ihr Vermögen oder den Titel aus bin, sondern weil ich sie liebe. Ich bin sehr gut selbst in der Lage, für meine Frau und unsere Kinder zu sorgen."

„Das weiß ich Charles, ich habe seit gestern einige Informationen über Sie und Ihre Familie eingeholt. Ich hoffe, Sie sind mir deshalb nicht böse, doch ich wollte nicht, dass meine Töchter auf Schwindler hereinfallen. Ich hörte nur das allerbeste über die Weasleys, Ihr Vater Arthur wurde mir in den glühendsten Farben beschrieben und es wurde allgemein bedauert, dass er seine Schwiegertöchter und Enkel niemals kennenlernen wird. Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit der Wahl meiner Töchter. Sie werden ein würdiger Träger des Titels Lord Moonwalker werden, Charles."

Charlie nahm die entgegen gestreckte Hand nickend entgegen. „Ich hätte genauso gehandelt, Lord Moonwalker. Kerry und ich nehmen das Angebot hinsichtlich der Mastersuite dankend an. Allerdings werden wir für einige Tage nach der Hochzeit verreisen. Eine kurze Hochzeitsreise muss einfach drin sein – im Frühjahr oder Sommer werden wir dann länger verreisen."

„Wohin wollt ihr, wenn man fragen darf?"

„Nach Rumänien, damit meine Kleine ihre Drachen hautnah erleben kann. Doch zum Ball auf Lestranges Manor sind wir auf jeden Fall zurück. Ich hoffe, Du bist mit meinem Vorschlag einverstanden meine Drachenprinzessin?"

„Absolut, darf ich trotz unserer Verlobung bei den Nachforschungen helfen?"

„Du darfst auch als meine Ehefrau helfen, Kerry. Wir zwei werden es genauso halten wie Cassie und Tom, Destiny und Lucianus, Hannah und Severus, Susan und Sirius, Lucius und Narzissa, Bellatrix und Rodolphus, Godric und Salazar und etliche andere Pärchen auch – alle Entscheidungen im familiären, freundschaftlichen und geschäftlichen Bereich gemeinsam als gleichberechtigte Ehepartner treffen, Ideen austauschen." Charlie beugte sich zu seiner Verlobten hinunter und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss, es störte ihn überhaupt nicht, dass sowohl sein zukünftiger Schwiegervater als auch seine Mutter ihnen dabei zusahen. Für ihn zählte es nur, Kerry mit diesem Kuss ein Versprechen zu geben. Es fiel ihm auch sichtlich schwer, diesen Kuss zu beenden, dann räusperte er sich: „Wir sollten Lord Moonwalker und seinen Töchtern die gesammelten Erinnerungen zeigen, vielleicht fällt ihnen dazu etwas ein, Tom."

„Ja, zum Beispiel zu dem _„Todesser"_ mit dem Babykopf", sprang Cassie sofort auf die Idee an.


	45. Ein weiteres Puzzleteil

Ein weiterer Puzzlestein

Dieser Vorschlag wurde umgehend aufgegriffen und sie reisten nach Slytherin Manor. „Es gibt also wieder eine Doppelhochzeit?" Godric war hocherfreut. „Zwei wunderschöne, liebe Mädchen habt ihr euch da ausgesucht, Bill, Charlie. Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, wie die kleine Kerry immer mit ihrem Plüschdrachen durch die Versammlung huschte. Das gab immer ein süßes Bild ab."

„Die Lamoire-Schwester lachten mich dann immer aus", kam es bitter von dieser. „Doch einmal merkten sie nicht, dass der Kronprinz hinter ihnen stand und höhnten einfach weiter. Die waren so gemein. Jedenfalls, er machte sich dann bemerkbar, hob mich hoch und tröstete mich. Meinte sogar, die Schwestern sollten sich schämen, eine Vierjährige so fertig zu machen. Dann schnappte er sich noch Cia und wir aßen anschließend zusammen mit seinen Brüdern, Cousins und Cousinen ein großes Eis. Die Schwestern haben nie wieder über meinen Plüschdrachen und mich gelacht."

„Ich glaube, einmal wollten sie es", grinste Tom, „doch Lucianus war schneller und nahm euch mit zu uns."

„Danke Tom, das vergessen wir euch nie", Charlie und Bill sahen den Dunklen Lord dankbar an.

„Mädchen und vor allem kleine Schwestern muss man beschützen, vielleicht war uns schon da insgeheim klar, dass sie irgendwann zur Familie gehören werden. Könnt uns ja zu Patenonkel machen nur so ganz nebenbei gesagt. Aua, Cassiopeia."

„Musst du Kerry und Cinnia schon wieder in Verlegenheit bringen, das ist ja echt schlimm heute mit dir", schimpfte diese los und knuffte Tom noch dreimal am Arm. Mehr Treffer konnte sie nicht landen, denn Toms Arme umschlossen sie gnadenlos, hielten sie fest, so dass sie bewegungsunfähig war. Dann begann er sie zu kitzeln.

„Entweder geht ihr auf euer Zimmer oder ihr hört auf", Salazar stand grinsend vor seinen sich kabbelnden Kindern. „Ihr seid ja schlimmer als Ric und ich anfangs."

„Dürfen wir spielen gehen – wir kennen die Erinnerungen doch schon, Daddy?" Misty kuschelte sich in seine Arme.

„Geht nur Mäuse – macht aber keine Dummheiten", ermahnte Salazar die vier Kinder.

„Wir doch nicht", entrüstete sich Patrick.

„Sag das mal nicht zu laut, deine drei Brüder konnte man keine fünf Minuten aus den Augen lassen, ohne dass die Dummheiten fabrizierten. Einmal hatten alle Mitglieder des Rates grüne Haare, weil Sev und James herumexperimentiert hatten. Das gab dann drei Wochen Hausarrest."

„Alle fanden es lustig, nach einigen Minuten", grinste Lord Moonwalker. „Charles hier wird später meinen Titel erben, ich hoffe, es gibt keine Probleme mit meinem Sitz im Vampirrat."

„Nein, die zwei sind Gefährten und Sie könnten ihn zudem wandeln, dann wäre er ein Vampir-Werdrachen-Mix. Das würde eine starke Verbindung zwischen den Werdrachen und den Vampiren schaffen. Außerdem sollte Charlie in den nächsten Sitzungen stets an Ihrer Seite sein und von Ihnen als Schwiegersohn und Nachfolger vorgestellt werden."

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Kerry Ihren Platz im Rat einnimmt?"

„Keine Frauen gestattet, Charlie", seine Verlobte grinste. „Bei den ganz großen Sitzungen, z.B. wenn es um die Verhandlung der ganz schlimmen Verbrechen geht, sind sogar überhaupt keine Frauen oder sonstige Zuschauer zugelassen. Nein, du machst das viel besser als ich, ich werde dich aber so gut es geht unterstützen und freue mich schon darauf, dich in den traditionellen Roben zu sehen."

„Cia, diese Art von Unterstützung hätte ich auch gerne", Bill strich seiner Braut zärtlich eine widerspenstige Locke aus dem Gesicht. „Was hältst du von einigen Flittertagen in einer gemütlichen Hütte – nur wir zwei, ein schönes Kaminfeuer, Bücher, Spaziergänge im Schnee und lange Gespräche. Wir planen gemeinsam unsere Schwimmhalle bei einem gemütlichen Candlelight-Dinner. Im Frühjahr oder Sommer geht es dann auf eine Insel, die wir zwei uns gemeinsam aussuchen."

„Hört sich traumhaft gut an, Bill", Cinnia strahlte glücklich und zwinkerte Molly zu. „Wenn wir zurück sind, verschwinden deine Mom, Kerry, die Kids und ich vielleicht mal wieder für einen Tag in der Küche und backen gemeinsam. Kerry kann so tolle Knusperhäuschen herstellen, dass wollte sie mir dieses Jahr noch einmal zeigen. Und um es mit den Worten deiner Mom zu sagen: Ihr Jungs habt dann Küchenverbot, aber du darfst mir schon vorab deine Lieblingssorten verraten."

Eine Antwort kam nicht mehr über Bills Lippen, denn jetzt zog Molly ihre zukünftigen Schwiegertöchter in die Arme. „Danke, ich danke euch beiden. Solche Prachtmädels haben Arthur und ich uns immer für unsere Söhne gewünscht. Ich freu mich auf eure Hochzeit."

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie über den ganzen auszutauschenden Neuigkeiten dazu kamen, die Erinnerungen aus dem Zaubereiministerium anzusehen. Lord Moonwalker und seine Töchter beobachteten diese aufmerksam, baten einige Male darum, bestimmte Szenen noch einmal sehen zu dürfen. „Halt", Cinnia war es, die dies ausrief. Tom hielt den Film gehorsam an. „Dieser da, der mit dem Babygesicht, der erinnert mich schon die ganze Zeit an jemanden. Kerry, was sagst du?"

„Du hast recht, mir geht es auch schon die ganze Zeit so."

„Der Kerl mit dem Rattengesicht aus der Klinik, der, der mit Heiler Umbridge einige Male sprach."

„Genau, Cia. Er zog diesen immer schnell in sein Büro und verschloss die Tür. Niemand durfte ihn dann stören. Eine Schwester tat es dennoch einmal wegen eines Notfalls und er schrie sie 30 Minuten lang an."

„Könnt ihr diesen Mann beschreiben?" Tom wartete eine Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern sandte seinen Patronus los. „Megan kann sehr gut zeichnen. Anhand dieser Beschreibung haben wir dann ein Bild und sehen weiter."

„Du hast gerufen Onkel Tom?"Atemlos kam Megan ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen, Nick hinter sich herziehend.

„Ja, Cinnia und Kerry Moonwalker sehen sich gerade zusammen mit ihrem Vater die Erinnerungen an und meinen, den _„Todesser"_ mit dem Babygesicht schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Megan, kannst du bitte anhand der Beschreibung, die du gleich erhältst, eine Zeichnung anfertigen?"

„Klar, gern." Megan griff sich ihren Skizzenblock und einem Stift und lauschte den Beschreibungen, zeichnete los, stellte einige Fragen. Nach zwanzig Minuten war sie fertig und präsentierte ihr Werk. „Pettigrew", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von Nick und Cassie. „Das ist derjenige, der dafür sorgte, dass Mom und Dad von _„Voldemort"_ getötet wurden, indem er ihr Versteck verriet. Er war der vierte Rumtreiber, doch eigentlich mehr ein Mitläufer, da er lange nicht so begabt war wie Dad, Siri und Remus."

„Ich hol Sirius her – Remus passt ja zusammen mit Fenrir in Hogwarts auf", beschloss Tom und flohte diesen umgehend an. „Kannst du bitte einmal kommen – wir haben interessante Neuigkeiten."

„Tritt beiseite", es rauschte kurz im Kamin und schon traten Susan und Sirius heraus. „Um was geht es?"

Abwechselnd wurden die Blacks informiert, die Töchter von Lord Moonwalker erzählten von dem Mann aus der Klinik und dann präsentierte Megan ihre Zeichnung. „Peter Pettigrew", knirschte Sirius mit den Zähnen. „Ich hoffe, er hat immer noch diesen Babykopf, sein Gehirn passt jedenfalls dazu."

„Devon meinte doch, nur ein exzellenter Heiler würde dies wieder hinbekommen und dieser Umbridge ist ja nur mittelmäßig. Kann es sein, dass Pettigrew sich bei den Umbridge versteckt hält?"

„Keine Ahnung, Pa, das sollten wir herausbekommen. Was wissen wir über die Besitztümer der Umbridge?"

„Noch gar nichts, doch Kerry fragte bereits an, ob wir mit den bisherigen Beobachtungen und Informationen berechtigt sind, deren Konten einzusehen. Bill und ich wollten das morgen gleich bei Gringotts abklären."

„Mir fällt gerade ein, ich bin Mitglied des Stiftungsrates dieses besagten Krankenhauses", warf jetzt Lord Moonwalker ein. „Ich werde mich morgen einmal dorthin begeben und ein kleines Pläuschen mit der Personalabteilung halten. Nachfragen, ob man noch helfen kann mit Geldern, Fachpersonal. Dabei werde ich mich gleichzeitig mal nach alten Bekannten meiner Töchter erkundigen. Vielleicht kann ich ja bei den Büchern meine Hilfe anbieten, denn mir ist bekannt, dass die Buchhalterin vor kurzem starb."

„Eine gute Gelegenheit, um dort die Bücher einzusehen", Salazar grinste wissend. „Gefällt mir die Idee."

„Kann ich helfen Daddy?"

„Nein, Kerry, jedenfalls nicht in dem Krankenhaus. Du und Cinnia schreibt genau auf, was euch von eurer Tätigkeit dort noch in Erinnerung ist. Wer hat dort gearbeitet, welche Bekannten habt ihr getroffen, mit wem euch unterhalten. Auch wenn es euch uninteressant erscheint, vielleicht haben wir so noch andere Bekannte, die wir kontaktieren können." Lord Moonwalker schien völlig in seinem Element zu sein.

„Da war auf jeden Fall Lady Winterhood und Lady Roseburn – sie halfen dort auch aus", fiel Cinnia ein.

„Gut, ihre Ehemänner sind sehr gute Bekannte von mir und sie sind verschwiegen. Verabredet euch mit ihnen und erzählt ihnen unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit um was es geht. Vielleicht können sie auch einiges beisteuern."

„Vielleicht könnten mir meine zukünftigen Töchter einmal ihre ehemalige Wirkungsstätte zeigen", schlug Molly jetzt lächelnd vor. „Dabei könnten wir mit dem Pflegepersonal sprechen. Ich verspreche, ich werde gut auf die Mädels aufpassen."

„War ja klar, dass so ein Vorschlag von dir kommt." Bill schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Jetzt versteh ich noch viel mehr, warum du und Dad vom damaligen Hausmeister erwischt wurdet. Abenteuerlustig warst du damals also auch schon."

„Wir haben nur den Sternenhimmel getrachtet und für Astronomie gelernt", behauptete Molly grinsend. „Neun Monate später kamst du auf die Welt. Also beschwer dich nicht."

„Ich beschwer mich auf keinen Fall", prustete Cinnia los. „Dürfen wir Dad?"

„Ja bitte, Daddy?"

„Also gut, aber es werden keine Experimente gemacht", warnte Lord Moonwalker seine Töchter. „Ansonsten sind eure Rennbesen weg."

„Nicht unsere Besen, Daddy."

„Das kannst du doch noch nicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen, Daddy."

„Und ob ich das kann. Probiert es doch mal aus", forderte Lord Moonwalker grinsend seine Töchter heraus.

„Wir glauben dir auch so", wiegelte Cinnia schnell ab.

„Kluge Entscheidung." Dann wurde Lord Moonwalker wieder ernst. „Vielleicht könnten wir uns auch mal an die befreundeten Heiler wenden um herauszufinden, ob sie etwas von diesem Umbridge gehört haben. Es wäre auch interessant, seine Vergangenheit zu erforschen:

Was tat er z.B. vor seiner Eheschließung mit dieser Dolores?

Was ist mit seinen Eltern, was sind sie von Beruf? Sind sie jemals auffällig geworden?

Wer sind seine Freunde?

Hat er Verwandte?

Sind Kinder mit Dolores vorhanden oder aus früheren Beziehungen?

Wer sind die Eltern von Dolores, was sind sie von Beruf? Sind sie jemals auffällig geworden?

Hat sie Verwandte?

Sind Kinder aus der Ehe mit ihrem Mann vorhanden oder aus früheren Beziehungen?

„Sehr interessante Gedanken", lobte Godric. „Einen Teil können wir schon beantworten:

Die Eltern von Dolores konnten wir nicht ausfindig machen, da graben wir noch, doch bislang konnten wir keine Unterlagen finden, besser gesagt nur eine Geburtsurkunde, doch dort sind keine Eltern vermerkt, scheint gefälscht zu sein.

Auch der Punkt Kinder ist ziemlich verschwommen bei Dolores – im St. Mungos jedenfalls tauchen keine Unterlagen auf und auch in keinem anderen Krankenhaus.

Im Moment sieht es jedenfalls so aus, als wäre Dolores auf einmal da gewesen. Selbst Cornelius Fudge konnte in ihrer Personalakte, speziell in den Bewerbungsunterlagen nichts finden. Er versucht gerade herauszufinden, wer sie dem Ministerium empfahl. Doch bislang ist er noch darum bemüht, die Unterlagen aufzutreiben, die die Bewerbung betreffen. Die sind 'zufällig' spurlos verschwunden."

„Merkwürdiger Zufall", grinste Lord Moonwalker und sah von seinen Notizen auf. „Vielleicht sollte William sie sich einmal ansehen – er ist doch Fluchbrecher."

„Sehr gute Idee, sobald der Minister sie gefunden hat, seh ich sie mir an", versprach Bill.

„Perfekt – nicht mehr lange und Umbridge ist im Ministerium Geschichte." Salazar grinste, seine Augen verfärbten sich rot. „Mögen die Spiele ihre Fortsetzung finden. Niemand, absolut niemand, bestraft jemand aus meiner Familie oder meinen Freundeskreis mit einer Blutfeder."


	46. Neuer Ärger für das Suppenhuhn

**Neuer Ärger für das Suppenhuhn**

Am nächsten Montag beim Frühstück kamen wieder einmal unzählige Eulen in die Große Halle geflogen. Nathaniel schrak zusammen, als direkt neben seinem Ohr sein Steinkauz zu schuhuen begann, um ein Stück Speck als Belohnung zu erhalten. „Wer ist denn da noch müde", hänselte Nick seinen Zwillingsbruder. „Möchte wissen, warum und weshalb."

Nathaniel sah ihn nur finster an und fletschte die Zähne – spitze Eckzähne waren zu erkennen. „Nicht, wenn du keinen Klaps habe möchtest, Nicky."

„Gratuliere", Nick schlug seinem Bruder auf die Schulter. „Hast du es so gemacht, wie ich es sagte?"

„Ja, sobald ich Pansys Blut roch, war alles ganz einfach", flüsterte Nathaniel zurück und drückte die Hand seiner Frau. „Ich bin froh, dass wir schon am Samstag heirateten und nicht noch warteten. Omi ist happy, dass sie jetzt noch eine zweite Enkelin bekommen hat. Ich musste mir sogar schon anhören, warum ich mir solange Zeit gelassen hätte."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen – und sobald Alice und Frank wieder wach sind, ist es sogar fast wieder so, als hätten wir Eltern."

„Daran hab ich ja noch gar nicht gedacht", Nathaniel grinste zufrieden. „Lange kann es nicht mehr dauern, sagt Devon. Der Trank von Onkel Sev und Hannah ist fast fertig und dann heißt es abwarten."

„Der Trank ist in den Weihnachtsferien soweit", warf Hannah ein. „Wir haben gestern noch einmal alles überprüft und die letzten Zutaten dazu gegeben. Jetzt muss er im Dunkeln ruhen und darf nicht gestört werden. Ich bin schon ganz aufgeregt, so einen komplexen Trank habe ich noch nie gebraut. Aber es hat großen Spaß gemacht, wenn jetzt auch noch das Ergebnis stimmt, dann bin ich überglücklich. Sev meinte schon, dass ich über diesen Trank dann meine Meisterarbeit schreiben sollte. Auch wenn bis dahin noch viel Zeit ist, kann ich trotzdem schon einmal mit den Vorarbeiten für die Meisterarbeit beginnen und gleich mit der Abschlussprüfung einreichen. So hat Sev das damals auch gemacht."

„Super Idee", Pansy wurde langsam wach. „Dazu vielleicht ein paar Zeichnungen oder sogar Bilder von den einzelnen Stationen des Brauens, den Zutaten und schon müsste es Extrapunkte geben."

„Da müsste ich mit Sev einmal drüber sprechen, ob das überhaupt erlaubt ist, aber die Idee gefällt mir. Auf alle Fälle werde ich mir so mein eigenes Tränkebuch gestalten. Oder halt, das wäre doch eine schöne Geschenkidee für Sev zu Weihnachten oder zum Geburtstag. Ob wir das noch dieses Jahr schaffen?"

„Ihr beschafft mir die einzelnen Trankzutaten", orderte Megan bei Pansy, Draco, Nate, Cassie und Nick. „Hannah – du, Luna und Sal seid für die Rezepte zuständig, Milli entwirft das Buch. Das bekommen wir schon hin, das wird schon. Vielleicht könnte Tom ab und an mal Sev ablenken, damit wir alle zusammen dran arbeiten können. Draco, schreib bitte deinen Vater, damit der sich auch einige Ablenkungsmanöver ausdenkt."

„Arbeitsgemeinschaft entweder bei euch, Luna und Draco oder bei Tom und mir."

„Oder bei Pansy und Nate oder Reg und mir", warf Milli ein. „Wir haben jetzt schließlich auch eine eigene Wohnungen."

„Sehr gut, das wird eine tolle Überraschung. Vielleicht sollten wir Sal wegen den Rezepten ausklammern, stattdessen Ric einspannen, dann haben wir nämlich auch schon ein Geschenk mehr."

„Dad freut sich garantiert über dieses Buch", wusste Cassie zu berichten. „Ich spreche später einmal mit Pa."

„Dann kannst du gleich versuchen herauszubekommen, was wir Misty und Patrick schenken können."

„Lasst uns endlich schauen, was Rita geschrieben hat. Ich möchte das unbedingt noch vor dem Beginn des Unterrichts wissen", unterbrach Draco die Diskussion über Weihnachtsgeschenke und schlug seine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf.

„ _Vampirrat einberufen",_

prangte die Schlagzeile auf der ersten Seite.

„ _Meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser,_

 _am vergangenen Samstag hatte ich die große Ehre, an einer Sitzung des hohen Rates der Vampirclans teilzunehmen. Ein Privileg, das nicht jedem zuteil wird._

 _Es ging um die Verhandlung von Anne Bonita Bones, besser bekannt als Ginevra Molly Moody vormals Weasley, die mit einer bewusst herbeigeführten Kesselexplosion ihre Mitschülerin und Cousine Susan Black geb. Bones ernsthaft verletzte. Doch nicht Susan war ihr eigentliches Ziel gewesen, wie die Angeklagte mit großem Bedauern in der Stimme gestand. Bedauern, weil sie ihr eigentliches Ziel, nämlich Cassiopeia Aurora Bellatrix Gryffindor-Slytherin geb. Lestrange, vormals Hermine Granger, und Mary Megan Catherine Gryffindor-Slytherin geb. Bones vormals O'Reily, nicht erwischte. Diesen beiden Mädchen galt ihr Anschlag._

 _Cassie, dachte bis vor einigen Monaten noch, dass die Angeklagte ihre beste Freundin sei, die stets zu ihr halten und nur ihr Bestes wollte. In den Augen der Angeklagten ist Megan, das Mädchen, das ihr den Jungen und zukünftigen Ehemann ausgespannt hat. Diese beiden Mädchen sollten für ihre Taten leiden, grausame Schmerzen erleiden._

 _Die Angeklagte warf also eine bislang nicht näher bekannte Substanz in den Kessel von Cassie und Megan Gryffindor-Slytherin und Su_ san, _die sich grade erhoben hatte, um ihren Trank zur Bewertung abzugeben, bekam den explodierenden Zaubertrank am ganzen Körper ab._

 _Ihre Freunde und ihr Lehrer versuchten noch, so viel wie möglich von der ätzenden Substanz von ihrem Körper zu entfernen, doch leider gelang dies nicht völlig. Der verpfuschte Zaubertrank drang durch die Schulrobe und verletzte die Haut von Susan schwer, so schwer, dass sie aufgrund der immensen Schmerzen in ein magisches Koma versetzt werden musste._

 _Ihre Tante Amelia Bones beantragte daraufhin die Vormundschaft für die Täterin, da sie dies ihrer Schwester als Mutter von Susan nicht zumuten wollte. Nachdem diese Bürokratie erledigt war, stimmte sie dem Antrag des Ehemannes von Susan zu, dass Anne Bonita Bones vor dem Vampirrat angeklagt wird._

 _Diese Verhandlung fand jetzt am vergangenen Samstag statt – nachdem die Anklageschrift verlesen worden war, bat Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin als Herrscher über die vereinigten Vampirclans darum, dass die Ratsmitglieder sich zur Beratung zurückziehen mögen, doch Lord Moonwalker, ein Gentleman par excellence, meinte nur, das wäre wohl nicht nötig, da bestimmt nicht nur seine Meinung, sein Urteil, bereits feststehen würde._

 _Lord Moonwalker meinte, dass alle Ratsmitglieder sich darin einig wären, dass es für das Verhalten der Angeklagten, sprich ihre Taten, keine Milderungsgründe oder gar Gnade geben sollte. Denn seiner Meinung nach, würde Anne Bonita Bones alias Ginny Weasley immer wieder so handeln, sollte sie eine Gelegenheit finden, Cassiopeia und Megan Gryffindor-Slytherin zu schaden._

 _Diese Argumentation wurde auch prompt von der Angeklagten bestätigt, indem sie äußerte, diese „Schlampen", sprich Cassiopeia und Megan Gryffindor-Slytherin hätten es doch auch gar nicht anders verdient, denn sie seien wertlos, wären Flittchen, die mit sämtlichen Todessern schlafen würden._

 _Lord Moonwalker verbot der Angeklagten nach diesem Ausspruch den Mund, sie solle bedenken, von wem sie so sprechen würde, von der Gemahlin seines Kronprinzen und dessen Nichte. Sie sollte nicht meinen, alle Frauen wären genauso wie sie und würden sich herumtreiben. Er bedauerte die Familie Weasley, die mit einer solchen Pflegetochter beziehungsweise Pflegeschwester Jahre lang gestraft gewesen sei, die Schande über so eine ehrenwerte Familie gebracht habe. Danach verneigte er sich höflich vor der versammelten Familie Weasley und stimmte daraufhin dem Antrag von Sirius Lord Black zu, wie auch alle anderen Ratsmitglieder – es gab nicht eine einzige Enthaltung zu seinem Antrag._

 _Daraufhin bat Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin darum, dass Lord Black, sobald er sein Urteil gefällt habe, dies verkünden möge. Doch dieser brauchte nicht eine Sekunde Bedenkzeit, meinte, seine Entscheidungsfindung sei bereits abgeschlossen._

 _Sirius Lord Black forderte die lebenslange Versklavung der Angeklagten samt Tragen eines entsprechenden Halsbandes, ihr magischer Kern soll unwiderruflich gebannt, sie selbst gezwungen werden, nur noch niedrige Arbeiten zu verrichten, am liebsten in einer sozialen Einrichtung. So lautete das Urteil._

 _Fürst Gryffindor-Slytherin stand daraufhin auf, seine entzückende, bezaubernde fünfjährige Tochter Misty sprang ebenfalls auf und nahm die Hand ihres Vaters. Ein ganz entzückendes Bild gaben diese zwei ab, wenn Sie mir diesen Einwand erlauben, meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser. Man sah, wie sehr der Vampirfürst seine kleine Tochter liebt, die er zusammen mit seinem Gefährten Godric gemeinsam mit ihrem Bruder im Sommer adoptierte nachdem die Eltern und auch die Eltern der Nachbarskinder Jamie und Tiffany, die von den Malfoys an Kindes statt angenommen wurden, ermordet wurden. Bislang wurden die Mörder der Einwohner von Castlebay nicht gefunden, es wurde so dargestellt, als wenn Lord Voldemort mit seinen Leuten dahinterstecken würde, doch dies glaubt kaum jemand, zumindest keiner von den verantwortlichen Stellen, denn wie schon berichtet, ergab eine Überprüfung der gefundenen magischen Signaturen, dass sie nicht zum Dunklen Lord und seinen Leuten gehören können._

 _Doch ich schweife wieder einmal ab, das ist ein großer Fehler von mir. Jedenfalls Fürst Gryffindor-Slytherin hob sein Töchterchen hoch und alle im Saal Anwesenden schmunzelten über dieses schöne Bild. Der Fürst stellte sich neben Lord Black und stellte klar, dass er zusammen mit seiner Tochter Misty das Urteil verkünden würde. Dann fragte er ernsthaft die Kleine, wie es lauten sollte._

 _Seine Tochter machte ihn daraufhin darauf aufmerksam, dass er, Daddy, ihr doch erzählt habe, dass keine Mädchen im Hohen Rat zugelassen wären. Da dürfe sie doch nichts sagen, sondern nur zuhören._

 _Meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser,_

 _glauben sie mir, danach war Lachen im Saal zu hören, die Kleine war einfach nur entzückend. Ihr Vater lobte sie auch daraufhin und meinte, sie hätte sehr gut aufgepasst. Aber auch die Mädchen, die im Saal wären, hätten das Recht darauf, ihre eigene Meinung zu sagen und er wollte noch einmal wissen, wie die Kleine entscheiden würde._

 _Und glauben Sie mir, Misty hatte sich bereits ein Urteil gebildet mit ihren fünf Jahren. Sie verkündete, dass ihr Urteil lauten würde, dass Onkel Siri (Lord Black) alles machen dürfe, was er gesagte habe, denn die Angeklagte sei böse und habe der lieben Tante Susan weh getan. Sie, Misty, würde die Angeklagte nicht mögen, hätte sie noch nie gemocht. Ginny (Anne Bonita Bones) habe eine liebe Mommy gehabt und dieser nicht geholfen. Tante Molly (Molly Weasley) hätte sie öfters übers Knie legen sollen und von Santa Claus würde sie auch keine Geschenke bekommen, denn ihr Pa und ihre Mommy hätten ihr beigebracht, dass nur liebe Kinder Geschenke von Santa bekommen würden._

 _Voller stolz verkündete daraufhin Fürst Gryffindor-Slytherin, dass seine Tochter gut gesprochen habe und dass auch sein Urteil so lauten würde. Dies verkündete er auch sofort der Angeklagten und bat die Auroren, umgehend den magischen Kern zu verschließen und ihr ein Sklavenhalsband umzulegen._

 _Während Auror Shaklebolt und seine Kollegen dieser Aufforderung umgehend nachkamen, tobte, fluchte und schrie die Angeklagte vor Wut. Die kleine Ashley Granger-Lestrange wollte bei dieser Gelegenheit von ihrer Mutter, Bellatrix Lestrange, bestätigt haben, dass man solche bösen Wörter doch nicht sagen dürfe. Diese bestätigte ihr dies sofort und meinte, keines ihrer Kinder würde so ausfallend werden, dafür seien sie viel zu lieb. Als Ashley dann noch meinte, sie habe das ungeborene Baby lieb, war es um Lady Lestrange geschehen, sie begann vor Freude über diese lieben Worte zu weinen._

 _Nachdem die Auroren den magischen Kern der Angeklagten versiegelt hatten und sie das Sklavenhalsband trug, sollte sie abgeführt werden. Bones nutzte diese Gelegenheit aus und beschimpfte ihre Pflegefamilie als Versager, nannte ihre Pflegemutter eine Hure, der die Behandlung von Alastor Moody wahrscheinlich auch noch Spaß gemacht habe und auch, dass ihr Ehemann bei den Vergewaltigungen zusehen musste._

 _William Arthur Weasley Lord Dragonstone hielt ihr daraufhin mit eiskalter Stimme entgegen, dass sie hier wohl die Hure sei, denn sie sei ja schon mit 13 Jahren durch sämtliche Betten gesprungen. Gleichzeitig bat er darum, die von Lord Black ausgesprochene Strafe noch ergänzen zu dürfen. Dieser war damit sofort einverstanden, meinte sogar, Lord Dragonstone würde seine Strafe doch sicher übertrumpfen._

 _Meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser,_

 _Lord Black hatte völlig recht mit seiner Vermutung, denn Lord Dragonstone erließ daraufhin die Verfügung, dass jedes Ehepaar, das eine Leihmutter benötigen würde, sich hierzu seine ehemalige Pflegeschwester ausleihen dürfe, er hiermit ihren Körper zur Verfügung stellen würde. Allerdings würde dies nur für künstliche Befruchtungen gelten, da er nicht möchte, dass ein Mann sich an seiner ehemaligen Pflegeschwester die Finger dreckig macht. Lord Black war mit dieser Erhöhung seiner Strafe voll und ganz zufrieden, dass dürfen Sie mir glauben."_

 _Die Angeklagte begann zu heulen, meinte, dass könnte Lord Dragonstone doch nicht machen. Doch dieser entgegnete, dass sie es ja gehört habe, dass er es machen könne und da sie ab der Geburt_ _n_ _ichts mehr für die Babys tun müsste, könne sie ja gleich danach weiterarbeiten oder das nächste Baby austragen. Er sei gespannt, ob jemand das Angebot annehmen würde._

 _Auf einmal begann die Angeklagte hämisch zu lachen und meinte, sie könne gar nicht rechtskräftig verurteilt werden, da sie ja noch minderjährige sei. Alles, das gesamte Urteil, sei deshalb null und nichtig. Sie würde alle fertig machen und verklagen._

 _Doch so klug und gewieft sich das auch anfangs anhörte und die Angeklagte frohlocken ließ, doch es war nicht bis zum Ende durchdacht. Denn auch der Vormund der Angeklagten, Amelia Bones, war anwesend. Ms Bones bestätigte das Urteil und genehmigte die Strafen, sagte ihrer Nichte ins Gesicht, dass sie es gewesen sei, die die Verhandlung vor dem Hohen Rat der Vampirclans befürwortet und genehmigt habe._

 _Die Angeklagte war nach diesen Worten völlig am Ende, meinte, Familie müsse doch zusammenhalten. Doch diese Worte ließ ihre Tante und Vormund nicht gelten, die Angeklagte solle es nicht wagen, von Familie zu sprechen, denn sie sei es gewesen, die ihre geliebte Nichte schwer verletzt habe ohne es zu bereuen. Stattdessen würde sie auch noch lautstark verkünden, dass sie eigentlich ihre Cousine Megan, die Tochter des Vormunds, und deren Freundin und Tante Cassie erwischen wollte. Sie, die Angeklagte, solle bedenken, dass auch Cassiopeia Gryffindor-Slytherin zur Familie gehören würde, denn sie sei die Großcousine von Lord Black, dem Gefährten ihrer Cousine Susan, also Familie._

 _Danach wurde die Angeklagte abgeführt und in die geschlossene Abteilung des St. Vincent Hospitals in Wales verbracht, wo sie arbeiten soll._

 _Meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser,_

 _glauben Sie mir, das war die spannendste und interessanteste Gerichtsversammlung die ich je besucht habe und glauben Sie mir, ich habe etliche gesehen und gehört. Dies wird vielleicht auch für Sie etwas anschaulicher durch die Fotos zu diesen Artikel (Seiten 3 – 27)._

 _Lord Dragonstone bat mich noch darum darauf hinzuweisen, dass jedes Ehepaar oder alleinstehende Hexe oder Zauberer, die aus welchen Gründen auch immer an einer Leihmutterschaft interessiert ist, ihre Anfrage doch bitte an das Zaubereiministerium richten möge. Dort werden sie überprüft und ein entsprechender Bescheid erlassen._

 _Um irgendwelche Bedenken wegen vererblicher Boshaftigkeit von Seiten der Angeklagten auszuschließen, habe ich mich nach der Ratsversammlung mit Heiler Zabini ausführlich über dieses Thema unterhalten._

 _Heiler Zabini beruhigte mich in dieser Hinsicht und meinte, dadurch, dass das Kind von der Angeklagten nur ausgetragen werde, würde es von dieser keine schlechten Eigenschaften oder Erbanlagen übernehmen. Sie können also beruhigt sein in dieser Hinsicht._

 _Ich werde Sie auf alle Fälle mit weiteren Artikel auf dem Laufenden halten._

 _Bis dahin verbleibe ich_

 _Ihre Rita Kimmkorn."_

„Wow, einfach gigantisch. Rita kann hammermäßig schreiben", Theodore Nott las den Artikel bereits zum zweiten Mal. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte so gut schreiben. Dann würde ich zukünftig Romane und Krimis schreiben. Aber sie hat nichts von den Hochzeiten erwähnt."

„Das war Absicht, darüber wird sie später noch berichten." Severus war unbemerkt an seinem Haustisch aufgetaucht und tat so, als wenn er irgendetwas verteilen wollte. „Dumbledore kocht vor Wut, seine Gedanken laufen dermaßen Amok, dass es schwer ist, sie zu lesen und noch schwerer sie zu deuten."

„Ron ist seltsamer Weise still", Luna beobachtete unauffällig den Tisch der Löwen.

„Ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, Luna. Entweder explodiert er gleich oder er ist immer noch geschockt."

„Das ist ja wohl die Höhe", hörte man im nächsten Moment vom Gryffindortisch und alle reckten die Köpfe. „Deine arme Schwester soll als Brutkasten benutzt werden dürfen und du sagst nichts dazu, Ron?"

„Was soll ich dazu sagen, Meredith?" Ron sah die Siebtklässlerin seines Hauses müde an. „Das hat Ginny sich doch selbst zuzuschreiben. Wie kann man eine solche Explosion absichtlich herbeiführen und dabei auch noch sauer sein, weil man die Falsche erwischte. Ginny zeigte ja noch nicht einmal Bedauern über ihre Tat. Ich hab auch schon mal jemanden einen Knaller in den Kessel geworfen und zwar gemeinsam mit Dominic und Cassiopeia. Doch dabei wurde keiner verletzt, das war auch nicht unsere Absicht, sondern nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Ich kann meine Schwester also nicht bedauern und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe." Ron schnappte sich seine Schultasche und rannte aus der Halle. Taylor Smith und die anderen Sechst- und Siebtklässler am Gryffindortisch begannen zu tuscheln und zu wispern.

„Hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass Ron so reagiert. Aber damit hat er sich keine Freunde in seinem Haus gemacht. Ich glaube, ich lass ihn später mal nachsitzen, dann können die Gryffindors sich etwas abreagieren. Seine Aussage mit dem Knaller reicht dazu völlig aus. Da ist locker eine Woche Nachsitzen drin."

Severus hielt Wort und brummte Ron für die Knallergeschichte aus der 2. Klasse zwei Wochen Nachsitzen auf. „Sie können gerne hier Ihre Hausaufgaben erledigen, Bones. Ich dachte nur, mit dem Nachsitzen wären Sie etwas aus der Schusslinie und Ihre Mitbewohner kriegen sich wieder etwas ein."

„Vielen Dank", äußerst höflich kamen diese zwei Wörter von Ron und er machte sich still und gründlich an seine Aufgaben. Hannah brachte ihm zwischendurch etwas Tee und einige Brote. „Damit du nicht verhungerst beim Nachsitzen."

„Danke Hannah."

Der Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn schlug ein wie eine Bombe – es mussten sogar Sonderauflagen gedruckt werden. Ein Glück, dass Xenophilius Lovegood mittlerweile davon abgerückt war, irgendwelche sonderbaren Fabelwesen zu suchen und ihnen nachzujagen und sich wieder voll und ganz auf seine Aufgaben als Reporter und Herausgeber konzentrierte. Sehr zur Freude von Luna, denn ihr Vater hatte jetzt sehr viel Zeit für sie und schleppte sie nicht mehr durch die Weltgeschichte. Im Keller von Malfoy Manor befand sich seitdem eine magische Druckerpresse, über die die Zeitungen hergestellt wurden. Die Väter von Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan und den Creevy Brüdern halfen nur zu gern dabei aus, während Mrs Thomas, Mrs Finnegan und Mrs Creevy die Artikel Korrektur lasen, Rezepte und kleine Geschichten zum Teil sogar aus der Muggelwelt beisteuerten. Lucius fand diese Nutzung seines Kellers sehr gut und meinte, Rita und Xenophilius sollten zusammen mit ihren Helfern eine eigene Zeitung gründen und auch herausgeben, denn diese Arbeitsgemeinschaft würde ihm sehr gut gefallen. Man beschloss, dies genauer zu besprechen, wenn Dumbledore und seine Leute Geschichte seien.

Dumbledore lief in den nächsten Tagen äußerst missmutig durch Hogwarts, sprach ihn jemand an, bekam er entweder überhaupt keine Antwort oder er wurde sogar angefaucht. Von dem netten Großvater mit dem falschen Lächeln war absolut nichts mehr vorhanden. So wurde beschlossen, den Artikel über Dolores Umbridge bis nach den Weihnachtsferien zurückzustellen und noch einige Artikel über die Gerichtsverhandlung zu veröffentlichen.

Schon am nächsten Tag kam der nächste Artikel von Rita. Diesmal berichtete die Reporterin und ihre Flotte Schreibefeder noch einmal ausführlich über die Gerichtsverhandlung und die sich daran anschließenden Hochzeiten. Rita schwärmte in den höchsten Tönen von den schönen Brautkleidern, berichtete über Susans Verletzungen und unterstrich diese mit Fotos der Creevy-Brüder und so manche Schülerin seufzte bei dem Anblick dieser traumhaften Brautkleider. „Zum Glück versicherte mir Lady Black", schloss sie mit den Worten, „dass es ihr schon wieder besser gehen würde. Es seien zwar noch viele Narben vorhanden, würden auch noch etliche Wochen bleiben, doch sie habe keine Schmerzen mehr. Außerdem würde ihr Mann sie vom ganzen Herzen lieben und sehr verwöhnen. Sie würde nun Privatunterricht bekommen, da weder sie noch ihr Mann nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden, es sei denn eine Prüfung oder eine Feier würde anstehen."

Danach ging Rita auf Bills Angebot in Hinsicht auf Ginny ein. „Wie mir Lord Dragonstone mitteilte, liegen bereits sechs Anfragen vor und seine ehemalige Pflegeschwester sei bereits mit Zwillingen von zwei verschiedenen Paaren schwanger. Es wurde gewährleistet, dass sie den Babys nichts antun kann. Das war Voraussetzung für dieses Vorgehen. So ist Ginny oder Anne, wie sie richtig heißt, wenigstens zu irgendetwas zu gebrauchen und macht so auch wieder etwas gut."

Draco hatte sich den Tarnumhang von Nick ausgeliehen, der nunmehr keine fremden Zauber mehr auswies, und schlich sich in seiner Freistunde in den Wahrsageunterricht von Dumbledore. Prustend und aus vollem Herzen lachend kam er danach zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. „Oh Merlin, das war absolut herrlich", der Eisprinz lachte Tränen, konnte sich überhaupt nicht mehr beruhigen. „Zwei Viertklässler aus Gryffindor sahen in ihrer Kristallkugel ihre baldige Vermählung voraus und meinten dann, sie würden am liebsten solche tollen Brautkleider tragen wie die Mädchen aus Slytherin.

Danach ist das Suppenhuhn voll abgegangen – er schrie die beiden Mädchen zehn Minuten lang an, beschimpfte sie und warf sie anschließend für alle Zeiten aus seinem Unterricht. Dazu gab es noch fünfzig Punkte Abzug für jeden."

„Langsam beginnt seine Fassade zu bröckeln, ich bin gespannt, wie lange er es noch durchhalten wird."

„Hoffentlich nicht mehr so lange. Danach können wir unsere Schulzeit doppelt genießen."


	47. Drachen im Glück

**Drachen im Glück**

Bill und Charlie hatten gleich am Montag mit dem Direktor von Gringotts gesprochen und ihm die neuen Erkenntnisse mitgeteilt. „Sehr interessant, sehr interessant", der Kobold begann zu grinsen. „Das sind sehr gute Anhaltspunkte, selbstverständlich werden wir schon einmal diskret die gesamten Konten und Besitztümer von diesem Umbridge überprüfen."

Sehr zufrieden verließen die Brüder am Nachmittag ihren Arbeitsplatz, nur um sich im Tropfenden Kessel mit ihren Verlobten zu treffen. „Hallo, meine kleine Drachenlady", Charlie zog Kerry in seine Arme, gab ihr einen Kuss. Bill begrüßte Cinnia ähnlich.

Arm in Arm schlenderten sie dann gemeinsam durch die Winkelgasse, kauften Kleinigkeiten und kehrten schließlich in einem neu eröffneten Café ein. „Wir sollten wo anders hin", kam es dann aber sofort von Bill.

„Warum denn, wir haben doch so einen schönen Platz?" wunderte sich Kerry.

„Weil Schleim auch hier ist", Charlie grinste und strich seiner Verlobten über die Wange. „Du siehst wunderschön aus mit den roten Wangen, meine Drachenlady."

„Dann ist deine Ex halt hier", Cinnia verschränkte ihre Finger mit denen von Bill. „Sie hatte ihre Chance gehabt, war aber zu doof zu erkennen, was für ein toller Mann du bist. Mir hast du sofort gefallen und ich wusste von Anfang an, dass du ein Werdrache bist. Mein Werdrache, meiner ganz allein Bill. Ich geb dich nicht wieder her, bin doch froh, dass ich dich gestern von mir überzeugen konnte."

„Mir hast du auch gleich gefallen, deine Augen zogen mich magisch an, Cia. Ich möchte dich nur schützen, denn Fleur kann ziemlich ätzend werden, wenn sie wütend ist und das wird sie auf alle Fälle werden, wenn sie uns zusammen sieht, denn nach ihrer Meinung nach müsste ich mich bestimmt noch einige Jahre nach ihr verzerren vor Sehnsucht."

„Sie scheint sehr viel Wert auf ihr Äußeres zu legen", Kerry sah unauffällig zu der ehemaligen Beauxbaton-Schülerin hinüber.

„Oh ja, eine Stunde im Bad war keine Seltenheit, waren wir eingeladen, konnte es auch zwei oder drei Stunden dauern", kam es düster von Bill. „Nahm sie ein Gramm zu, war das gleich ein Weltuntergang mit langen Jammereien und einer umgehenden Diät. Sie meinte immer, sie könnte gar nicht verstehen, dass Mom freiwillig sechsmal schwanger war. Einmal ja, aber garantiert nicht öfters, das würde nur ihrer Figur schaden."

„Nun, da denke ich anders", erklärte Cinnia energisch, „und meine Schwester auch. Ich liebe es zu naschen, versuch einmal, mir einen Schokofrosch wegzunehmen und ich verstehe sehr gut, warum deine Mom fünfmal schwanger werden wollte. Es muss doch jede Frau selbst entscheiden, wie viele Kinder sie haben will, so etwas kann man doch nicht vorschreiben oder bestimmen! Kinder sind was schönes und meine Figur muss ganz alleine dir gefallen. Unsere Mom hat sich immer eine große Familie gewünscht, doch leider waren ihr nur zwei Kinder vergönnt." Cinnia strich Bill über die Wange, hauchte schließlich einen Kuss darauf. „Ich möchte auf alle Fälle mehr als zwei Kinder, ich hoffe du auch."

„Ich glaube, Cia, wir zwei haben in unserer Berghütte so einiges zu besprechen"; Bill entspannte sich sichtbar und legte seiner Verlobten den Arm um die Schulter. „Zwei Kinder sind mir auch zu wenig, schon allein vor dem Hintergrund, dass wir ein sehr langes Leben vor uns haben. Wir können es gerne so halten wie die Familien der Gründer."

„Hört sich perfekt in meinen Ohren an, Bill." Ein langer zärtlicher Kuss folgte.

„Nur besprechen?" Charlie grinste und zog Kerrys Hand an seine Lippen. „Ich weiß nicht, Bill, ob unsere Mädels sich damit zufrieden geben. Ihr hofft doch insgeheim, dass Euer Vater es sich anders überlegt, wenn die ersten Enkel da sind."

Die Schwestern nickten beschämt. „Wäre doch ein Versuch wert, oder?"

„Auf alle Fälle, kleine Drachenlady", Charlie lächelte seine Braut zärtlich an. „Aber sollte sich euer Vater dann doch verabschieden wollen, müssen wir das akzeptieren, Kerry, Cinnia."

„Ja, werden wir dann auch – aber wir haben jetzt ja euch, da wird es zwar auch schwer, doch wir sind nicht allein."

„Das seid ich nie mehr", schworen Bill und Charlie ihren Verlobten.

„Was machst du denn hier, Bill?" hörte man im nächsten Moment eine keifende Stimme. Fleur war unbemerkt an ihren Tisch getreten.

„Wüsste zwar nicht, dass dich noch etwas angeht, doch ich will dich ja auch nicht dumm sterben lassen. Charlie und ich genießen Zeit mit unseren Verlobten. Cinnia, Kerry – darf ich vorstellen, meine ehemalige Freundin Fleur Delacour. Fleur, dass ist meine Verlobte Cinnia Enid Moonwalker und ihre Schwester Kerry Tara Moonwalker, Töchter von Lord Moonwalker. Wir werden in einigen Tagen heiraten."

„Verlobte, dass ich nicht lache, wer will einen Werdrachen schon heiraten. Weißt du denn nicht, kleines Mädchen, dass du dann auch alles voller Schuppen hast nach der Wandlung?"

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht. Bill besitzt ja auch nur welche, wenn er in seiner Drachengestalt ist." Cinnia lächelte arrogant und gab Bill einen Kuss. „Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest, stammt das mit den Schuppen von George und Fred. Meiner Schwester, meinem Vater und mir war sofort klar, dass so etwas nur von den Zwillingen kommen kann. Meine zukünftigen Brüder haben halt ab und an nur Dummheiten in Kopf, besonders wenn es jemanden betrifft, den sie nicht ausstehen können. Komisch, zu Kerry und mir waren sie von Anfang sehr lieb und brav."

„Du dummes Mädchen, dann musst du es halt selbst erkennen, was für ein Langweiler dein zukünftiger ist. Er wird bestimmt nicht auf Bälle oder so mit dir gehen. Außerdem hat er den ganzen Hintern voller Drachentattoos."

„Wer ist hier denn dumm – wir gehen am 20. Dezember auf unseren ersten Ball und zwar auf Lestrange Manor. Dort werden wir das erste Mal als Lord und Lady Dragonstone erscheinen – ich kann es gar nicht mehr erwarten, bis ich Bills Namen trage. Langweilig ist mein Verlobter nicht die Bohne, ich brauche im Übrigen keine Feten um mich zu amüsieren. Nur oberflächliche Leute wie du schwärmen von der Côte d'Azur oder einem mondänen Seebad, das muss ich absolut nicht haben.

Und was den Hintern meines Verlobten angeht – nun, ich finde ihn ziemlich knackig und sexy." Dann prustete Cinnia lauthals los. „Diese Zwillinge – die kommen aber auch auf Ideen zu erzählen, du hättest sämtliche Drachenarten auf dem Po tätowiert hast, Bill. Aber wie kann man auch so strohdoof sein und darauf hereinzufallen. So gut scheinst du Bill ja dann nicht gekannt zu haben, um so etwas zu glauben oder nicht zu wissen, wie der süßeste Po der Welt aussieht."

Charlie, Kerry und Bill stimmten in das Gelächter mit ein, dann wandte sich Bill feixend an Fleur. „Tja, Fleur, meine Cia öffnete mir die Augen, dass ich mit dir überhaupt nicht glücklich geworden wäre. Mein Mädchen liebt meine Drachengestalt und alles andere an mir, sie und ihre Schwester verstehen sich blendend mit meiner Mutter, die drei wollen sogar gemeinsam die Brautkleider auswählen."

„Deine Mom ist spitze, Schatz", unterbrach Cinnia ihn und lächelte ihn verliebt an. „So war unsere Mom auch. Ich freu mich schon auf morgen, wenn Megan und Milli uns die ersten Entwürfe zeigen und nächste Woche backen wir mit den Kindern. Das wird lustig."

Dann wandte sie sich wieder Fleur zu: „Du bist ja immer noch da, so hübsch bist du auch nicht, dass du unseren Tisch verschönern könntest. Entbinde uns bitte von dir und belästige nie wieder meinen Mann, husch, husch, husch."

Fleur öffnete noch einige Male den Mund, doch gegen Cinnia kam sie nicht an. Dann rauschte sie hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Café.

„Wow, Schwesterchen, das war spitze", Charlie streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Ich bin begeistert, ich glaube, Fleur sind wir endgültig los."

„Knackiger, sexy Hintern?" Bill sah seine Verlobte forschend an.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich mir irgendwas von der doofen Nuss gefallen lasse und als Drache ist dein Po jedenfalls nicht zu verachten." Cinnia grinste. „Bist du mir deshalb böse?" Jetzt überkam sie doch etwas die Angst. Schließlich kannte sie Bill erst seit Samstag und sie wusste ja, dass er ziemlich zurückhaltend war in seiner Art. Hoffentlich hatte sie es nicht etwas übertrieben.

Bill sah ihr einen Moment unbewegt in die Augen, dann nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und gab ihr einen gefühlvollen Kuss. „Danke, so bin ich noch nie verteidigt worden. O Merlin, du bist das Beste, was mir passieren konnte. Cia, du bist ein wahres Prachtmädel." Erneut bekam Cinnia einen Kuss, doch dieser war schon sehr viel leidenschaftlicher als der vorherige.

„Wir sollten gehen", Charlie bezahlte schnell und half seiner Verlobten in den Umhang. Dann apparierten die vier in den Park von Moonwalk Manor. Dort zog Charlie seine Braut ungestüm in die Arme und küsste sie ausgiebig. „Hier ist es besser als im Café", war danach seine Begründung.

„Hast recht, Brüderchen", Bill folgte dem Beispiel seines Bruders und küsste Cinnia ausgiebig. „Doch dieser Kuss musste sofort sein, ein Hoch auf Mom und ihre Verkupplungsversuche."

„Das wird sie auf alle Fälle gern hören", die Vier lachten und gingen Arm in Arm hinein, wo sie schon von Lord Moonwalker erwartet wurden.

„Ihr habt euch gut amüsiert, wie es mir scheint?"

„Sehr gut Dad."

„Wir hatten eine Begegnung mit Bills Ex und Cinnia zeigte ihr sehr deutlich, dass sie die neue Frau in seinem Leben ist. Fleurs Gesicht hätten Sie sehen sollen, Lord Moonwalker, einfach nur genial Ihre Tochter." Charlie lachte schallend.

„Du bist mir also wirklich nicht böse, Bill?"

„Nein, Cia, über alles dankbar. Bleib bitte so wie du jetzt bist und sag immer Deine Meinung. Mir gefällt das, mein wunderschönes Mädchen", Bill zog Cinnia in seine Arme und drückte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Ich mag es, wenn du so besitzergreifend bist", flüsterte er ihr dann ins Ohr.

Lord Moonwalker schmunzelte, die zwei gaben wirklich ein hübsches Pärchen ab. „Kommt, kommt herein – erzählt mir alles beim Abendessen. Eure Mom lässt euch grüßen, sie konnte nicht kommen. Percys Freundin ist heute zusammen mit ihren Eltern auf eine dreijährige Studienreise gegangen und machte mit ihm Schluss. Auf seine Bitte, es doch mit einer Fernbeziehung zu versuchen, soll sie gesagt haben, dafür sei sie nicht geeignet und sie fühle sich noch zu jung für eine feste Beziehung."

„Armer Percy."

„Dann war sie aber auch nicht die Richtige für ihn, Kerry", Bill zog Cinnias Hand an seine Lippen. „Am Samstag ging es mir auch noch sehr schlecht wegen Fleur. Dann trat ein bildhübsches, intelligentes, liebevolles und sehr temperamentvolles Mädchen in mein Leben, bezauberte mich. Deine Schwester lächelte mich einmal an und es war um mich geschehen. Charlie und ich werden später mit Percy sprechen. Ihr habt nicht zufällig noch eine Cousine oder so?"

„Nein, leider nicht. Aber Rowena und Gideon Ravenclaw-Gryffindor haben noch eine Tochter, die ungebunden ist. Lynn Merida Amedea, sie ist fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt. Wäre doch lustig, wenn sie auf seinem Gefährtentest stehen würde oder er auf ihren."

„Ganz schön listig, Ms Moonwalker. Das sollten wir direkt einmal überprüfen lassen, auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr gering sein dürfte, dass ausgerechnet die Beiden zueinander gehören. Wir sollten Sev oder Tom anflohen und fragen, ob die Cousine in letzter Zeit mal einen Test gemacht hat." Bill und Charlie grinsten sich verschlagen an.

„Denkt daran, das wir am Samstag bei Tom und Cassie zusammen mit Sev und Hannah, Lucius und Narzissa, Sirius und Susan, Destiny und Lucianus eingeladen sind", erinnerte Charlie die Mädchen.

„Ihr seid beim Kronprinzenpaar eingeladen, das habt ihr mir ja noch gar nicht erzählt, Kerry, Cinnia."

„Die Eule kam kurz bevor wir aufbrachen, du warst gerade nicht da. Prinzessin Cassiopeia schrieb uns, lud uns ein."

„Gewöhn dich schnell daran, sie Cassie und Tom zu nennen und zu duzen. Sie legen auf Förmlichkeiten keinen Wert, hast ja schon mitbekommen, dass Tom sich in seiner festlichen Robe äußerst unwohl fühlt."

„Er zupft immer daran", lachte Cinnia. „Die Prinzessin war am Samstag die ganze Zeit beschäftigt, seine Robe zu richten."

„Megan und Milli entwerfen jetzt neue Roben für ihn – vielleicht fühlt er sich dann etwas wohler."

„Wie war es bei Gringotts, können sie gegen diesen Umbridge etwas unternehmen?"

„Sie werden seine Konten und sonstigen Vermögenswerte überprüfen. Für seine Frau reichen die Verdachtsmomente und Beweise leider noch nicht aus, aber das bekommen wir auch noch hin, keine Bange. Lord Moonwalker, wäre es Ihnen recht, wenn ich Cinnia heute Abend oder morgen Nachmittag ihr zukünftiges Zuhause zeige?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich wollte nämlich schon das gleiche im Hinblick auf Charles vorschlagen: Die Mastersuite habe ich bereits geräumt und mich im Nordflügel einquartiert. Kerry – zeig doch Deinem Verlobten später den Familienflügel und überlegt, welche Farben ihr möchtet."

Kerry senkte den Kopf. „He, Mäuschen, Kopf hoch. Ich hab deiner Schwester und dir doch versprochen, dass ich nicht so schnell gehen werde. Eure Mom würde mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn ich gehe, ohne ihr zumindest eure ältesten Kinder beschreiben zu können. Mäuschen, wir haben doch gestern darüber gesprochen, dass die Mastersuite für mich alleine viel zu groß ist. Ich war sehr, sehr glücklich in diesem Zimmer mit deiner Mom und möchte, dass du und Charles dort das gleiche Glück erfahrt."

„Okay", kam es kaum hörbar von Kerry.

„Charles, sagen Sie mir später Ihren Farbwunsch für die Wände. Ich werde außerdem das Badezimmer der Suite erneuern lassen. Habt ihr irgendwelche speziellen Wünsche?"

„Ich, ich weiß nicht", stammelte Kerry. Man merkte, sie war etwas überfordert, dachte wohl daran, dass der Vater wirklich irgendwann bewusst der Mutter folgen würde. Charlie zog sie tröstend in seine Arme.

„Kerry schwärmt schon lange von einer riesigen Badewanne mit unzähligen Wasserhähnen", übernahm Cinnia das Antworten. „Dazu eine große Dusche, zwei Waschbecken, riesige Fenster und einen Kamin. Vielleicht sollten wir das Bett der Suite erneuern, dazu einen großen begehbaren Kleiderschrank, zwei gemütliche Sessel und eine Couch für schöne Stunden vor dem Kamin. Außerdem träumt Kerry von einer breiten Fensterbank, auf der sie bequem sitzen und nach draußen sehen kann. Diesen Wunsch sollten wir etwas modifizieren, denn Charlie wird dort ja auch sitzen, möglicherweise sogar hinter unserer Kerry um sie in seinen Armen zu halten."

„Sehr gut, Cia, weiter?" Lord Moonwalker grinste, auch eine Methode zu erfahren, wovon die eigene Tochter träumte. Ihm hatte es schon immer gefallen, dass seine Töchter die besten Freundinnen waren und keinen Neid aufeinander kannten. Auch Charlie grinste und nickte zustimmend.

„Das Babyzimmer könnte auch einen Neuanstrich gebrauchen, ich gehe ja stark davon aus, dass Bill und ich von eurem ältesten Kind die Paten werden."

„Da liegst du richtig, Cia", bestätigte Charlie schmunzelnd. „Was sind Kerrys Lieblingsfarben, was das Bad betrifft? In welchen Farben ist ihr Zimmer gestrichen?"

„Nun, bei dem Bad würde ich sagen blau und weiß, Kerry liebt das Meer und blau ist ihre Lieblingsfarbe. Eine Wand ihres Zimmers ist in einem wunderschönen Terracottaton gestrichen, wenn die Sonne zum Fenster hineinscheint, leuchtet das gesamte Zimmer, die anderen Wände haben einen helleren Ton, an der Decke befindet sich ein Sternenhimmel. Dazu liebt mein Schwesterchen Pflanzen, bevorzugt Grünpflanzen, Kakteen und Orchideen."

„Danke, Cia, also wir nehmen die gleiche Farbkombination wie in Kerrys Zimmer und das Bad in blau-weiß. Meine Drachenlady, wir zwei sehen uns gleich alles an, besprechen es und überlegen, was wir für Pflanzen benötigen – morgen Nachmittag darfst du dich dann im Blumenmarkt austoben, vielleicht mögen uns ja Bill und Cinnia begleiten. Ah, sie nicken schon, also ist das abgemacht. Aber das Babyzimmer überlassen wir Kerry allein, dort soll sie ihre Wünsche verwirklichen, vielleicht eine Tapete mit lauter kleinen Drachen und Schnatzen."

„Wir brauchen noch ein Tischen oder Kommode für Grisu und Smokey."

„Willst du eure Drachen nicht ins Kinderzimmer stellen, Kerry?"

„Nein, Daddy, die Drachen sind Charlies und meine Kuscheltiere, unsere Glücksbringer. Unsere Kinder erhalten eigene, denn die Drachen führten uns zusammen, sind unsere Begleiter seit unserer Kindheit."

„Aber du schläfst nach der Hochzeit nicht mit Kuscheltier im Arm, oder Kerry?" Bill schmunzelte.

„Doch, aber mit meinem persönlichen Kuscheldrachen, deinem Bruder", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Bill hat selbst noch sein Kuscheltier", petzte Charlie. „Einen kleinen Pinguin – findet der denn noch ein Plätzchen in Eurem Bett, Cia?"

„Nein, aber einen auf der Kommode neben meiner Ente, Charlie. Das Bett ist schon besetzt von meinem persönlichen Drachen und mir."

Lord Moonwalker schmunzelte, diese jungen Leute! Doch ihm gefiel diese Ausgelassenheit, Kerry blühte richtig auf, war ausgelassen und fröhlich. Seine Frau wäre begeistert von ihren zukünftigen Schwiegersöhnen. Er seufzte leise. „Ist etwas Daddy?"

„Nein, Kerry-Schätzchen, ich musste nur daran denken, dass Eure Mom William und Charles lieben würde. So stellte sie sich immer ihre Schwiegersöhne vor. Tut mir einen Gefallen und geht nach dem Essen in mein Arbeitszimmer und sprecht mit ihrem Portrait."

„Machen wir, Dad."

Bill und Cinnia apparierten nach Dragonstone Manor, um die eventuellen Änderungen in der Mastersuite zu besprechen. „Du, Bill?"

„Ja Cia?"

„Ich würde am Wochenende auch einmal gerne mit dir fliegen gehen. Darf ich?"

Bill schmunzelte, zog seine Braut enger an sich. „Jederzeit, Cia, jederzeit. Aber nur wenn es nicht regnet oder schneit, denn dann ist das kein Vergnügen für dich."

„Für dich aber auch nicht Bill. Kerry erzählte, dass Ihr alles mitbekommt, was wir Euch in Eurer Verwandlung erzählen?"

„Das ist richtig, was willst Du mir denn dann sagen, Cia?"

„Dass du wunderschön aussiehst, ein großer staatlicher Drache bist, ich deine Schuppen liebe, einfach alles an dir. Kerry erzählte zudem, wie schön es ist, einen Drachen zu küssen, dass muss ich dann auch ausprobieren." Cinnia grinste Bill verschmitzt an.

„Danke, Cia, das würde mir sehr viel bedeuten", brachte Bill doch etwas mühsam über die Lippen. „Wie kann man erst süße 19 Jahre alt sein und schon so etwas schönes von einem Drachen denken können."

„Nicht nur von einem Drachen, Bill", korrigierte ihn Cia. „Sondern von meinem Drachen, meinem ganz allein und von meinem zukünftigen Ehemann, Gefährten, besten Freund und was mir sonst noch dazu einfallen wird. Es ist erstens die Wahrheit und zweitens möchte ich, dass du alles Böses vergisst, was mit Fleur zusammenhängt. Ich merke nämlich, dass es immer noch an dir knabbert, dass sie dich wegen dem Werdrachen ablehnte."

„Cia, es ist nicht, dass ...", weiter kam Bill nicht.

„Das weiß ich, ich weiß, dass Deine Gefühle für mich ehrlicher Natur sind", Cia stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ihre Arme schlangen sich um seine Taille. „Du wurdest nur etwas von deiner Mom, meinem Dad und mir überrumpelt. Doch deine Ex hat dir arg wehgetan damit und deshalb bin ich sauer auf sie, werde es auch immer sein. Allerdings werde ich unseren Kindern erzählen, dass Fleurs Dummheit mein großes Glück bedeutete, denn so nahmen deine Mom und mein Dad die Gelegenheit wahr und verkuppelten uns. Meinst du, sie rastet völlig aus, wenn ich ihr dafür einen Dankesbrief schreibe?" Cinnia strich Bill über die Wange.

„Komplett", schmunzelte Bill. „Vor allem, wenn wir diesen Brief gemeinsam schreiben. Aber diesen Zeitaufwand, oder besser gesagt Zeitverschwendung ist sie nicht wert. Diese Zeitspanne würde ich lieber damit verbringen, dich zu küssen, mit dir spazieren zu gehen, dich einfach nur in meinen Armen halten." Ein langer Kuss folgte und nur schwer trennten sie sich wieder. „Ich bin richtig froh, dass dein Dad und meine Mom so auf eine schnelle Heirat drängen, so hab ich schon an Weihnachten meine Schlossherrin und kann die Zeit genießen. Komm, lass uns hineingehen, es ist kalt."


	48. Ratte hinter Gittern

**Ratte hinter Gittern**

Während für die meisten die Woche sehr gut verlief, wurde sie für andere miserabel, denn eines Morgens musste Dumbledore in der Zeitung lesen, dass Peter Pettigrew gefasst wurde. „Haben Sie das schon gelesen Prof. Dumbledore?" Sirius Black kam eigens dafür schon während des Frühstücks nach Hogwarts. „Sie haben Peter endlich erwischt, der, der angeblich von mir getötet wurde zusammen mit etlichen Muggeln, der, für den ich unschuldig in Askaban saß."

„Das ist ja schön, Sirius, das freut mich für dich", Albus Dumbledore lächelte den ehemaligen Rumtreiber falsch an.

„So, freuen Sie sich wirklich? Sie waren doch einer derjenigen, die dafür waren, dass mir eine Gerichtsverhandlung verweigert wurde. Wie waren doch so in etwa Ihre Worte? Ach ja, wenn jemand schon in der Lage ist, seinen besten Freund und dessen Frau umzubringen, wäre diese völlig überflüssig. So oder so ähnlich drückten Sie sich doch aus."

„Ich war geschockt in diesem Moment", heuchelte Albus Dumbledore. „Wie alle anderen auch, geschockt von unsäglicher Trauer. James war immer wie ein Sohn für mich und Lily liebte ich wie eine eigene Tochter. Da kommen einem schon mal solche Worte über die Lippen. Es tut mir wirklich leid Sirius, unsagbar leid."

„Dafür bekomme ich die Jahre in Askaban auch nicht zurück, Dumbledore. Aber was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Aber wenigstens gibt es schon einmal eine verräterische Ratte weniger auf der Welt." Sirius kochte innerlich vor Wut. Severus merkte dies und ging zu ihm. „He, beruhig dich Sirius. Wir haben die Ratte – Jim und Lily würden nicht wollen, dass Du irgendetwas unüberlegtes tust. Denk an deine Susan."

Sirius atmete tief durch, dann umarmte er den Zwilling seines verstorbenen besten Freundes. „Hast ja Recht, Sev. Ich vermisse ihn so, ich will gar nicht daran denken, wie es dir als Zwilling ergeht."

„Es fühlt sich an, als wenn ein Teil von mir fehlt. Das Schlimmste war der Moment, als James starb, ich hab alles gespürt, seine Schmerzen, seine Qualen und konnte nicht helfen."

Sirius legte dem Freund den Arm um die Schulter und ging mit ihm aus der Großen Halle. Hannah folgte ihnen schnell, ihr tat es furchtbar weh, ihren Mann so leiden zu sehen, auch Remus schloss sich ihnen an. „Hoffentlich erfahren wir noch, wie Pettigrew geschnappt wurde", Megan und Pansy beobachteten ihre Gefährten, die mit blassen Gesichtern ihr Frühstück aßen.

Tom sprach währenddessen leise mit seinen Eltern, erhob sich schließlich: „Wie ihr soeben erfahren habt, wurde einer der Mörder meines Bruders James und meiner Schwägerin Lily gefangen. James war bekanntlich der Zwilling meines Bruders Severus. Diesem geht jetzt natürlich so einiges durch den Kopf, was jeder wohl verstehen wird. Deshalb übernimmt heute mein Vater Salazar seinen Unterricht. Ich hatte mich ja auch angeboten, doch das wurde sofort abgelehnt. Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass dann die Gefahr bestanden hätte, dass ich das Klassenzimmer meines Bruders in die Luft jage."

Vereinzelte Lacher waren zu hören, es war allgemein bekannt, dass der Dunkle Lord und der Kessel Todfeinde waren. Trotzdem verstanden alle, warum ihr regulärer Zaubertränkelehrer heute nicht unterrichten würde. Selbst seinem Vater musste es heute schwerfallen, wo einer der Mörder seines jüngsten Sohnes und dessen Frau gefasst worden war.

„Wird der, der James und Lily tötete jetzt bestraft, Tom?" Misty stand auf einmal mit ihrem Stoffhasen neben dem Dunklen Lord.

„Ja, Mäuschen", Tom hob sein Schwesterchen hoch. „Pettigrew wird dafür bestraft."

„Das ist gut, Sev war eben ganz traurig. Ich bin es auch und Paddy auch. Der ist schuld, dass wir James und Lily nicht kennenlernen konnten und dass Nick und Nate keine Mommy und keinen Daddy mehr haben. Das ist nicht nett von dem. Ich mag den nicht, Tom", Misty begann zu weinen, krallte sich in der Robe ihres Bruders fest.

„Nicht weinen, Engelchen. Lily und James hätten dich und Paddy geliebt. James wollte immer jüngere Geschwister haben – er war 20 Minuten jünger als unser Sev. Genauso erging es Lily, auch sie hätte sehr gerne einen kleinen Bruder und eine kleine Schwester gehabt. Ich vermiss ihn auch sehr." Mit diesen nur für Misty hörbaren Worten wandte sich Tom schnell ab und ging mit seinem Schwesterchen zurück an den Tisch.

Cassie zerriss es fast das Herz als sie ihren Mann so sah. Mental sandte sie ihm Trostworte und Worte ihrer unendlichen Liebe, streichelte ihn gedanklich und hielt seine Hand. „Lass uns später mit der Familie das Grab von Lily und James besuchen", schlug sie vor.

„Ein sehr guter Vorschlag, Nick und Nate sind im Übrigen heute vom Unterricht befreit, Pansy und Megan genauso wie auch Hannah."

„Stehst du den Unterricht durch, Liebling? Wie sieht es mit Dad aus? Pa kann es ja auch nicht besonders gut gehen."

„Es geht schon, wir haben beschlossen, Stärke zu signalisieren."

Und so geschah es auch – Salazar und Tom rissen ihre Unterrichtsstunden ab, verteilten Punkte, zogen aber auch welche ab. Ron bekam zur großen Überraschung der Klasse Punkte von Tom zugesprochen, weil er einen perfekten Schildzauber zustande brachte. „Sehr gut, Mr. Bones, in der Prüfung würden Sie dafür sehr viele Punkte bekommen. Nehmen Sie 20 Punkte für Gryffindor."

Ron grinste hocherfreut und setzte sich. „Mr. Smith – versuchen Sie es doch einmal." Taylor Smith konzentrierte sich kurz und beschwor seinen Schild herauf. „Luna, du greifst an."

Luna sprang auf und schleuderte einen simplen Stupor auf Smith, durchschlug sofort das Schutzschild und schickte noch einen Petrificus Totalus hinterher. „Mr. Smith, das war ein glattes T. In einem echten Zaubererduell wären Sie jetzt entweder auf der Krankenstation oder auf dem Friedhof."

„Das kennt er ja schon, ist also nichts neues", hörte man Blaise murmeln. George und Fred lachten schallend und klatschten mit Blaise ab. „Kann manchmal nicht schaden, sich frühzeitig ein Grab zu reservieren."

„Spart vor allem Zeit", Fred war nicht zu überhören.

„Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob ich unbedingt auf dem Friedhof von Little Hangleton begraben sein möchte. Laut unserem Nick ist er sehr heruntergekommen, aber jedem so wie er es verdient." Auch George gab sich keine Mühe besonders leise zu sprechen.

Tom schüttelte nur den Kopf, griff aber nicht ein. „Luna, das war hervorragend. Dich möchte ich bei einem Duell oder Kampf immer an meiner Seite haben. Du hast überlegt gehandelt und deinen Gegner bewegungsunfähig gemacht, bist gar nicht erst ein Risiko eingegangen, dass der Stupor etwa ausreicht, um deinen Gegner kampfunfähig zu machen. Nimm bitte 20 Punkte für diese sehr gute Leistung. Draco – du kannst stolz auf deine Gefährtin sein."

„Das bin ich auch", Draco war es egal, ob Tom ihm dafür Punkte abzog. Er zog Luna in seine Arme und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss. „Du warst klasse, Luna." Er und Luna setzten sich wieder auf ihre Plätze, doch legte Draco den Arm um seine Frau und diese legte den Kopf an seine Schulter.

Tom schmunzelte darüber nur, er verstand Draco völlig, auch er brauchte ständig die Nähe seiner Frau. Auch war ihm schon lange aufgefallen, dass Draco sich sehr verändert hatte, seitdem er mit Luna verheiratet war. Er nahm sehr viel mehr Rücksicht auf andere und lachte viel öfters. Man merkte, die so verträumte und oftmals etwas seltsame Luna tat ihm gut. Ständig sah man sie Arm in Arm laufen oder sich küssen. Aber auch anders herum war es zu bemerkten – Luna erzählte nur noch selten von Wesen, an die nur sie und ihr Vater glaubten. Jedenfalls in Gegenwart ihrer Klassenkameraden – ihren kleinen Geschwistern erzählte sie dafür sehr viele Märchen von Prinzessinnen, verzauberten Prinzen und Fabelwesen. Jamie, Tiffany und Raven waren von diesen Geschichten begeistert, bettelten jedes Mal um weitere Märchen. Es ging sogar soweit, dass Narzissa ihr riet, diese aufzuschreiben und irgendwann einmal als Buch herauszugeben. Sie war sich sicher, dass viele Kinder Lunas Geschichten und Märchen lieben würden.

Die Stunde ging weiter – Tom nahm diesmal nicht Ron aufs Korn, sondern kritisierte an Smith herum, zog ihm sogar noch 15 Punkte wegen mangelhafter Leistung ab und verdonnerte ihn dazu, drei Pergamentrollen voll über Verteidigungszauber zu schreiben. Alle anderen gingen dafür aufgabenfrei aus.

Severus ließ sich während des gesamten Unterrichts nicht mehr sehen – er war gemeinsam mit Sirius zum Seeufer gegangen. Er merkte noch nicht einmal, dass es stark zu schneien begann. Hannah war den beiden Männern gefolgt, auch wenn sie Mühe hatte, bei ihren riesigen Schritten mitzuhalten. Sie rannte, um sie einzuholen und schlang, als Severus schließlich nach 10 Minuten stehen blieb, ihren Arm um seine Taille. „Entschuldige, meine Sternschnuppe", Severus bemerkte, dass seine Frau völlig außer Atem war. Er zog sie in seine Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren blonden Haaren. „Das war sehr rücksichtslos von mir."

„Nein, mein Schatz, das war es nicht. Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass du nicht alleine bist. Dass ich für dich da bin, wenn du reden möchtest. Reden über Jim und Lily."

„Das weiß ich, meine Sternschnuppe. Du bist das beste, was mir in meinem bisherigen Leben passiert ist. Von dir hab ich mein Leben lang geträumt." Severus stand minutenlang mit Hannah im Arm da und genoss ihre Nähe. Sirius verhielt sich ruhig, wartete einfach ab. „Du bist ganz nass, Hannah-Schatz, nicht, dass du wegen mir krank wirst."

„Wegen dir bestimmt nicht, Sev, wegen dir nicht. Wenn jemand daran schuld wäre, dann Dumbledore und seine Helfershelfer, aber niemals du, mein geliebter Mann."

„Trotzdem", Severus sprach schnell einen Trocknungszauber und setzte Hannah die Kapuze auf. „Lasst uns von hier verschwinden. Hol Susan und dann komm zu uns nach Prince Manor, Sirius. Dort haben wir mehr Ruhe als hier."

Sirius nickte und verschwand umgehend. Severus hob Hannah hoch und teleportierte sich auf der Stelle mit ihr in ihr Manor. „Zieh dich um, mein Schatz. Ich möchte dich heute nicht in Uniform sehen. Zieh bitte ..., irgendetwas schönes an. Für mich."

Hannah nickte, doch bevor sie das Zimmer verließ, bat sie noch um einen Kuss, der ihr selbstverständlich nicht verwehrt wurde. „Silas Jamie Severus würde ich gerne unseren ältesten Sohn nennen. Silas, weil ich den Namen mag und Jamie nach dem Onkel und geliebten Menschen, den unser Sohn und ich leider niemals kennenlernen durften."

„Silas Jamie", wie in Trance wiederholte Severus die Namen, „gefällt mir sehr gut. Gefällt mir, dass du dir schon Gedanken um den Namen unseres ersten Babys machst."

„Och", Hannah zwinkerte ihm verschmitzt zu, „ich bin schon etwas weiter: Was hältst du von Beltaine Bellatrix und Kendra Tempeste Melody als Namen für Tochter eins und zwei?"

„Mach daraus Beltaine Hannah Bellatrix und dann kannst du beginnen, dir Namen für eventuelle weitere Kinder auszudenken."

„Was heißt eventuelle", Hannah sah an der Tür noch einmal zurück, „wir haben Zeit bis in die Ewigkeit – da sind mir drei Kinder viel zu wenig."

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die beiden Pärchen im Kaminzimmer zusammen. „Erzählt von Jim", bat Hannah und schmiegte sich an ihren Mann.

„Jim war ganz anders als ich", begann Severus, „er konnte keine Minute still sitzen. Lesen tat er nur, wenn Dad und Pa darauf bestanden, er verstand auch nicht, dass Tom und ich den ganzen Tag unsere Nasen in ein Buch stecken konnten."

„Oh ja", Sirius lachte und verschränkte seine Finger mit denen von Susan. „Wie oft bekam er Punktabzüge, weil er auf seinem Stuhl herumrutschte. Das machte selbst mich verrückt. Irgendwann drohte Sev ihm an, ihn am Stuhl festzukleben, wenn er das nicht endlich lassen würde. Brachte ihm 40 Punkte von Prof. McGonagall ein und Befreiung von den Hausaufgaben für 2 Tage."

„Oh ha."

„So war Jim immer. Braute ich oder war gerade fertig, brachte Jim es fertig und schmiss blindlings irgendwelche Zutaten in meinem Kessel. Er meinte, wir könnten ja mal ausprobieren, was passiert. So manches Mal ist mir da der Kessel um die Ohren geflogen, weil ich nicht mehr schnell genug reagieren konnte. Einmal wurde sogar Toms Zimmer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, der uns daraufhin quer durchs Manor jagte."

„Und ich dachte, nur Tom wäre so grottig im Brauen."

„Oh, Jim war nicht schlecht im Brauen", widersprach Sirius. „Er war sogar ganz gut darin, er fand das Fach allerdings langweilig, jedenfalls, wenn es darum ging, strikt nach Rezept zu brauen. Er brauchte immer Action. Das war auch der Punkt, warum Lily es anfangs immer ablehnte, sich mit James zu verabreden. Sie hasste seine Aufmerksamkeitshascherei und sie hasste es, dass James und Sev sich immer „fetzten", da ja niemand wissen sollte, dass sie Zwillinge waren."

„Lily beschwerte sich immer bei mir, dass Jim seine Haare absichtlich zerstrubbelte", Severus lachte und trank einen Schluck von seinem Feuerwhiskey. „Es war so was von offensichtlich, dass sie ihn liebt, doch sie stritt es immer vehement ab bis zur 6. Klasse."

„Da haben wir die zwei einfach mal gemeinsam eingesperrt und einen Silencio über den Raum gelegt", grinste Sirius. „Das ganze Wochenende mussten sie dort gemeinsam verbringen, bis sich am Sonntagabend die Tür wie von Geisterhand öffnete."

„Wir haben vorsorglich dafür gesorgt, dass wir ein Alibi für diesen Zeitraum haben – Sirius hatte 'Nachsitzen' bei 'Filch' und ich braute mit Dad für den Krankenflügel."

„Jim hat uns trotzdem nicht geglaubt und verhexte uns."

„Das war es wert", stellte Severus grinsend fest. „Wir waren Trauzeugen auf der Hochzeit."

„Doppeltrauzeugen sogar, denn Lily nahm uns auch."

Hannah und Susan lachten über diese Geschichten und baten um mehr, so lernten sie James und Lily kennen, so dass es ihnen vorkam, als wenn sie sie selbst getroffen hätten.

Abends apparierte die gesamte Familie Gryffindor-Slytherin nach Godric's Hollow, besichtigte als erstes schweigend das Haus von Lily, James und den Zwillingen, das bis zum heutigen Tage nicht verändert worden war. Cassie liefen – genauso wie den anderen Mädchen – die Tränen über das Gesicht. Wie mussten Dumbledore, Moody und Pettigrew hier nur gewütet haben? Was für grauenhafte Schmerzen hatten Lily und James Gryffindor-Slytherin nur erleiden müssen? Alle hofften insgeheim, dass Dominic nicht hatte zusehen müssen. Doch dieser meinte nach einigen Überlegungen, er glaube nicht.

Danach ging es nach Slytherin Manor, wo sich das Grab von Lily und James in der Schlosskapelle befand. Ganz vorne standen Nate und Nick und gedachten ihrer Eltern, hielten stumme Zwiesprache mit ihnen. Ganz unvermittelt begann Megan zu singen:

„I remember running free as a bird  
All through my childhood long years  
My memories sweet as a song in the wind  
Of those who took care of me

Home, nothing like home  
Nothing like a beautiful home  
Mom, mom's arms  
Nothing like a baby in mama's arms  
Ooh oh oh oh

Everybody needs and wants a sweet home  
These are our human desires

How come some got it and some don't at all  
Call it injustice of life

Home, nothing like home  
Nothing like a beautiful home  
Home by the sea  
Nothing like a child when running free  
Ooh oh oh oh  
Ooh oh oh oh

Home, nothing like home  
Nothing like a beautiful home  
Home, nothing like home  
Nothing like a beautiful home  
Ooh oh oh …  
Nothing like home"

(Quelle: „Nothing like home" von Kelly Family)  
watch?v=3knu3jhlyq8

Megans gefühlvolle und kraftvolle Stimme zog alle in ihren Bann, ein jeder lauschte ihr, spürte, dass Frieden in sein oder ihr Herz einzog. Jetzt wusste jeder, warum Dumbledore so daran gelegen war, Megan in seiner Gewalt zu haben: Eine Bannsängerin war zu Unbeschreiblichem in der Lage, eine Bannsängerin, die wusste, worauf es ankam, war im Stande, mit ihrer magischen Stimme Kriege oder Schlachten zu entscheiden. „Danke Megan", Nick zog sie ungestüm in seine Arme. „Das hab ich gebraucht, haben wir alle gebraucht. Ich war so traurig, musste daran denken, was Mom und Dad wohl für Qualen, was für Schmerzen bei ihrem Tod erlitten. Dann begannst Du zu singen und ich merkte, dass Frieden und Freude in mein Herz einzog."

„Das ging mir genauso", auch Nate umarmte Megan. „Danke schön, Megan. Ich bin mir sicher, Mom und Dad hätten dich geliebt, genauso wie meine Pansy. Magst du vielleicht einmal für Frank und Alice singen? Vielleicht erreicht Deine Stimme sie ja und sie folgen dir zurück. Dein Gesang kombiniert mit dem Trank von Onkel Sev und Hannah bewirkt vielleicht Wunder, das eine Wunder, das Frank und Alice brauchen."

„Wir probieren es einfach aus, Nate. Ich werde mal mit Omi reden und mich erkundigen, welche Lieder die zwei gerne hörten."

„Ein sehr guter Einfall, Megan", lobte Godric. „Genauso werden wir es halten. Dein kleiner Onkel hier wird sich bestimmt auch freuen, Wiegenlieder von dir zu hören und später von seiner Nichte Pansy zur Gartenarbeit angeleitet zu werden."

„Ich beantrage schon jetzt einen kleinen Festumhang für euer Baby", meldete Pansy an. „Ein Mitglied der Familie Gryffindor-Slytherin ist schließlich stets gut gekleidet."

„Du sagst es, meine Kleine", schmunzelte Salazar und geleitete seinen Mann als erstes aus der Kapelle, während alle anderen folgten.

Danach setzten sich alle im Kaminzimmer von Slytherin Manor zusammen. Patrick und Misty bettelten solange, bis ihnen gestattet wurde, länger aufzubleiben. „Du bist doch stark Daddy", Misty sah Salazar mit großen Augen an. „Du kannst uns doch ins Bett tragen, wenn wir einschlafen. Wir wollen auch noch Geschichten über Jim und Lily hören. Tom war vorhin so doll traurig. Ich mag den bösen Mann nicht, der ist schuld, dass wir Nates und Nicks Mommy und Daddy nicht kennenlernen konnten." Misty weinte bitterlich.

„Beruhig dich, Misty, jetzt wird alles wieder gut", Tom kam seinem Vater zuvor und zog Misty auf seinen Schoß. „Wir bekommen zwar Jim und Lily nicht wieder, doch wir können bald mit einem schmerzhaften Kapitel abschließen. Wir wissen dann, wer ihnen das antat und die werden bestraft." Tom summte leise und beruhigend für sein Schwesterchen. „Ich kann leider nicht so gut singen wie Megan."

„Macht nichts", Misty kuschelte sich enger an ihren großen Bruder. „Ich find es schön. Megan hat vorhin toll gesungen, hätte es Jim und Lily gefallen?"

„Ja, sehr." Tom zog mit seinem anderen Arm Cassie enger an sich. „James hatte eine schöne Stimme, doch er sang meistens nur Schlachtgesänge beim Quidditch. Lily brachte keinen geraden Ton hervor, hörte sich an wie ein quitschender Frosch, was Jim ihr gerne unter die Nase rieb."

„Jim meinte", ergänzte Severus, „er hoffe, dass Nate und Nick unter keinen Umständen Lilys Gesangstimme erben würden. Das würde er nicht aushalten. Aber Lily ließ sich nicht beirren und sang den Zwillingen unbeirrt weiter Schlaflieder vor."

„Es hat auch immer geklappt, die Zwillinge schliefen umgehend ein. Jim meinte dann, könnte er verstehen, wenn er sich solche Schlaflieder anhören müsste, würde er auch innerhalb von Sekunden einschlafen."

„Müssen wir erwähnen, dass James für diese Bemerkung auf der Couch schlafen musste für eine Woche?"

„Nein, ich finde eine Woche auch noch ziemlich human."

„Es blieb ja nicht nur bei der einen Woche Couch", Severus grinste anzüglich. „Sagen wir es mal so, einen ganzen Monat lebte mein Zwilling wie ein Mönch. Er bekam gerade mal einen Kuss auf die Wange, aber nicht mehr."

„Irgendwann entschuldigte James sich auf Knien, nachdem er unseren Garten geplündert hatte", Godric lachte schallend. „James wusste aber teilweise auch nicht, wann es ratsamer war den Mund zu halten."

Am nächsten Morgen waren die Schüler ungewohnt früh vollzählig in der Großen Halle. Doch nicht, um in aller Ruhe zu frühstücken. Nein, sie lasen im Tagespropheten.

„Familie Gryffindor-Slytherin beantragt Verhandlung vor dem Vampirrat",

lautete die Schlagzeile der Titelseite. Darunter war ein Bild von Pettigrew zu sehen mit seltsam verformten Kopf.

„Meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser,

gestern bekam ich die Gelegenheit, ein kurzes Interview mit Salazar und Godric Gryffindor-Slytherin zu führen, ihre jüngsten Kinder Patrick Lysander und Misty Serena waren ebenfalls zugegen.

Ich stellte gleich am Anfang die Frage, wie es ihnen jetzt gehen würde, wo zumindest ein Mörder ihres jüngsten Sohnes und dessen Ehefrau gefasst sei. „Besser", war die Antwort von Godric, während Salazar nickte. „Der eine Böse ist jetzt gefangen", kam es von der kleinen Misty. „Der, der geholfen hat James und Lily wehzutun und wegen ihm können Paddy und ich nicht unseren Bruder und unsere Schwester kennenlernen. Tom hat gesagt, sie hätten uns gemocht."

„Misty und Paddy trauern mit uns um Lily und James. Besonders unsere kleine Tochter nimmt es sehr mit, es zeigt uns aber auch, dass sie und Paddy sich wohl fühlen in der Familie." Salazar strich Patrick bei diesen Worten über die Locken, während Godric Misty auf seinen Schoß zog.

„Die Festnahme von Peter Pettigrew ist ein Anfang, mit dem Tod unserer Kinder abzuschließen. Wir hoffen – besonders für Nathaniel und Dominic, dass bald auch die anderen am Mord beteiligten Hexen und/oder Zauberer bald überführt werden.

Vielleicht regt sich ja jemand das schlechte Gewissen – gleich ob er/sie an den Morden beteiligt war oder nur davon weiß. Wir sind für jeden noch so kleinen Hinweis sehr dankbar, meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser.

Ich erkundigte mich, ob es irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte hinsichtlich der anderen am Mord Beteiligten geben würde. Dies wurde von den beiden Gründern verneint.

Meine nächste Frage lautete, wie man Pettigrew auf die Schlichte gekommen war. „Wir erhielten einen anonymen Hinweis, dass er sich in einer verlassenen Hütte in einem Waldstück in Wales aufhalten sollte. Wir informierten daraufhin die Auroren und diese konnten Peter Pettigrew dort stellen und festnehmen.

Bei dieser Festnahme wurde festgestellt, dass sein Kopf noch Ähnlichkeit mit einem Babykopf aufweist. Von Cassie, Luna, Nick und Nate wissen wir, dass einer der angeblichen Todesser bei ihren Zusammenstoß im Zaubereiministerium mit dem Kopf in einen Schrank fiel, der den Zeitkreislauf widergibt. Er verwandelte seinen Kopf also immer wieder vom Baby bis hin zum erwachsenen Mann und wieder zurück.

Jetzt wissen wir also, dass Pettigrew dort war und die Kinder bedrohte und mit Flüchen bewarf. Unsere Cassie erinnerte sich daran, dass dieser „Todesser" ihr den Todesfluch entgegenwarf, doch sie konnte zum Glück ausweichen.

Unser Sohn Tom wusste, dass jemand im Sommer dies bei seiner Gefährtin versucht hatte und jetzt erfuhr er, dass Peter Pettigrew derjenige welcher war, er ist, um es gelinde auszudrücken, sehr sauer auf diesen Pettigrew: Nicht nur, dass dieser am Mord an seinen kleinen Bruder und der Frau beteiligt war, die er wie eine Schwester liebte, nein, dieser Mann versuchte sogar, die Frau umzubringen, die er vom ganzen Herzen liebt."

Meine nächste Frage lautete, ob die Familie deshalb die Verhandlung vor dem hohen Vampirrat gefordert habe. „Ganz genau", antwortete mir Godric Gryffindor-Slytherin, „Pettigrew brachte zwei Mitglieder unserer Familie um, versuchte es zudem bei einem weiteren Mitglied. James war der Sohn des regierenden Fürsten über die Vampirclans, was auch schon so ein Vorgehen rechtfertigt."

Ich stellte noch eine letzte Frage, die lautete, wann diese Verhandlung stattfinden würde und ob Zuschauer erlaubt seien. Ich bekam zur Antwort, dass der Hohe Rat am Freitagabend tagen würde und dass keine Zuschauer zugelassen seien, dies sei bei den schweren Verbrechen nie der Fall, auch Frauen seien nicht geladen. Salazar gab selbst zu, dass dieses Gesetz mehr als veraltet sei, doch es würde halt noch aus den Zeiten Merlins stammen.

Meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser, ich werde Sie auf den Laufenden halten was den Ausgang der Verhandlung betrifft.

Bis dahin verbleibe ich,

Ihre Rita Kimmkorn."

„Bin ich froh, dass Rita auf unserer Seite ist – nicht auszudenken, wenn sie gegen uns wäre", brummte Vince, als er mit Lesen fertig war. „Ritas Artikel sind immer spitze und treffen den Nagel auf dem Kopf. Nick, Nate – werdet ihr am Freitag dabei sein, auch wenn ihr noch keine Ratsmitglieder seid?"

„Ausnahmsweise ja, weil es um den Mord an Mom und Dad geht."

„Hat Pettigrew eigentlich irgendetwas ausgesagt?"

„Nur unsere Vermutungen bestätigt", flüsterte Nick. „Doch das wird Rita zurückhalten, wollen doch mal sehen, was das Suppenhuhn jetzt anstellt."

Am Abend, als die Kinder schon schliefen, fand ein Treffen im Direktorenbüro stand. Teilnehmer waren außer den Direktoren und ihren Ehepartnern noch Molly und ihre Söhne, Fenrir Greyback, Tonks und Remus, Lucius Malfoy, sein Schwager Ted, Lucianus, Destiny und Constantin Hufflepuff-Slytherin, Lord Moonwalker und seine Töchter, Hannah und Sev, Sirius und Susan, Tom und Cassie, die Väter von Colin und Dennis Creevy, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas. Sie gingen noch einmal alles durch.

„Also", begann Bill Weasley, „die Kobolde haben mittlerweile alle Konten, die in Frage kommen, seit der Geburt von Dumbledore gecheckt und alles aufgelistet. Jetzt kontrollieren sie noch einmal vorsorglich, ob sie auch nichts vergessen haben, u.a. auch die Verliese der betreffenden Personen. Eventuell hat Dumbledore ja nicht nur Gelder entwendet, sondern sich auch andere Besitztümer unter dem Nagel gerissen.

Aber um es schon einmal vorwegzunehmen – Dumbledore hat Gelder in Millionenhöhe unterschlagen bzw. es so hingestellt, dass es für seine Mündel war oder zum Wohle Hogwarts."

„Das kann ich bestätigen", Lucius nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Mittlerweile haben wir die kompletten Bücher Hogwarts geprüft und können dem Gummigeier auch hier enorme Unterschlagungen nachweisen. Ich bin gespannt, wie er irgendwann das Schmetterlingsfutter erklären will."

„Ihm fällt bestimmt schon was ein, Onkel Luc", Tonks lachte schallend. „Vielleicht hat er eine eigene Schmetterlingsfarm vor uns allen versteckt."

„Dann sollten wir dich vielleicht auf die Suche schicken, meine liebe Nichte. Es macht dir bestimmt Spaß, Hogwarts danach auf den Kopf zu stellen. Selbstverständlich neben deiner normalen Arbeitszeit", sichelte Lucius.

Ted Tonks prustete los. „Daddy, du kannst mir doch nicht in den Rücken fallen", maulte Tonks.

„Doch, kann ich, Nymphadora, ich stimme deinem Onkel voll und ganz zu."

„Nenn mich nie wieder Nymphadora – warum hast du eigentlich nicht verhindert, dass Mom mir so einen Namen verpasst", jammerte Tonks.

„Nun, deine Mutter stellte mich vor die Wahl: Entweder Nymphadora Cassiopeia oder Brunhilde Kunigunde Ludowica. Rate mal, was mir besser gefiel."

„Okay, hast gewonnen", grummelte Tonks.

„Deine Frau ist echt erfinderisch, was Kindernamen angeht", Sirius verschluckte sich an seinem Wein. „Und ich dachte schon, nur meine Tante wäre so erfinderisch gewesen."

„Nein, da kann Medea gut mithalten."

„Ich habe mich im Krankenhaus umgehört", begann Lord Moonwalker, nachdem das Lachen abgeklungen war. „Dort war man nur zu gern bereit, mir Einblick in die Bücher zu gewähren. Doch Fehlanzeige, an den Geldern dort hat er sich nicht vergriffen. Nicht ein einziges Mal. Allerdings sind ab und an Medikamente verschwunden. Ich versuche noch zu klären, ob wir dies definitiv Umbridge anlasten können."

„Sehr gut, Thädeuz", Salazar nickte ihm zu.

„Cinnia und Kerry haben mich im Krankenhaus herumgeführt", berichtete jetzt Molly. „Dabei haben wir uns mit allen Schwestern und Pflegern unterhalten. Sie erzählten so einige Geschichten über Umbridge, doch nichts, was man gegen ihn verwenden kann. Alle mochten ihn nicht, waren entsetzt, wie er mit den Patienten umging und unheimlich froh, als er schließlich weg war."

„Über seinen familiären Hintergrund konnten wir nichts neues erfahren", ergänzte Cinnia. „Alle wussten nur, dass seine Frau Dolores heißt und im Ministerium arbeitet. Doch das war auch schon alles. Über Kinder, Verwandte oder Freund war ihnen nichts bekannt. Sie erzählten nur über den Typen mit dem Rattengesicht, der ihn im Krankenhaus aufsuchte."

„Also ist das eine Sackgasse. Doch das ist auch nicht weiter schlimm", tröstete Bill seine Frau. „Die Kobolde sind auch schon dabei nachzuforschen, ob sie irgendwelche anderen Familienmitglieder in ihren Unterlagen finden können, doch bislang Fehlanzeige.

„Cornelius checkt gerade sämtliche Unterlagen von ihr im Ministerium", berichtete Percy. „Doch das kann noch eine ganze Weile dauern."

„Können wir hier helfen?" Malcolm Creevy sah zu Percy hinüber.

„Gerne, wenn nichts dagegen spricht und der Minister einverstanden ist, könnten wir euch die Unterlagen ins Manor bringen."

„Was sollte dagegen sprechen, Percy", Lucius grinste. „Cornelius wird sich über diese Unterstützung freuen. Außerdem dürfte es so weniger auffallen."

Noch zwei Stunden besprachen sie sich, bevor sie vereinbarten, sich in einigen Tagen wieder zu treffen.


	49. Die Ratte vor dem Rat

**Die Ratte vor dem Rat**

Am Freitagabend traf sich Charlie mit seinem zukünftigen Schwiegervater auf Moonwalk Castle – sie würden zusammen zu der Versammlung des Hohen Rates gehen, dort würde Thädeuz Lord Moonwalker ihn als seinen Nachfolger vorstellen. Er hatte bereits vorgestern Charlie durch ein entsprechendes Ritual gewandelt, so dass dieser jetzt nicht nur ein Werdrache, sondern auch ein Vampir war. „Alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen Charles?"

„Ja, Mylord, mir ist nur etwas schwindelig", gab Charlie ehrlich zu, Lord Moonwalker hatte ihn darum gebeten.

„Nehmen Sie etwas von Ihren Blutstein", schlug sein zukünftiger Schwiegervater vor. „Oder warten Sie mal. Kerry?"

„Ja Dad?"

„Charles ist etwas schwindelig. Er könnte jetzt etwas von seinem Blutstein gebrauchen, zeig ihm doch bitte mal, wie das funktioniert. Aber vielleicht fällt dir ja auch noch etwas anderes dazu ein. Ihr habt 20 Minuten, danach müssen Charles und ich los."

Kerry wurde feuerrot, fasste aber Charlie an der Hand und zog ihn in ihr Zimmer. „Was meint dein Vater damit, Kerry?"

„Dass Du von mir trinken sollst, Charlie. Wir sind schließlich verlobt und heiraten nächste Woche."

„Kerry, das ist vielleicht etwas zu viel für dich", Charlie strich Kerry über die Wange, zog sie schließlich in einen Kuss. „Mein Blutstein muss reichen, das heben wir uns für unsere Ehe auf."

„Nein, warum denn?" Kerry nahm auf der Couch in ihrem Zimmer Platz und klopfte neben sich. Charlie setzte sich und seine Braut nahm ihre Haare zur Seite, setzte sich dann auf seinen Schoß. „Riech an meinen Hals, knabbere daran, laut Mom werden deine Fangzähne dann ganz von alleine herauskommen. Nur Mut, Charlie, es soll wunderschön sein." Kerry lächelte ihn schüchtern an und platzierte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch, kuschelte sich vertrauensvoll an Charlie.

Dieser gehorchte und begann zu schnuppern. Kerry roch wunderbar, ihr Blut roch wunderbar, löste einen wahren Rausch in ihm auf. Er merkte, dass seine Fangzähne hervortraten und er biss zu, trank gierig, aber dennoch vorsichtig. Dann sah er die Bilder, Bilder, wie er und Kerry miteinander schliefen, sie voneinander tranken.

Schließlich löste er sich von dem Mädchen, strich mit der Zunge vorsichtig über die Bisswunde. „Danke, die Bilder – werden wir sie immer sehen?"

„Mmh", kam es hochverlegen von Kerry. „Geht es dir jetzt besser?"

„Viel besser", Charlie bedankte sich mit einem Kuss, dann drehte er den Kopf. „Jetzt du, meine kleine Drachenprinzessin, lass uns noch einmal sehen, was wir nächste Woche miteinander erleben."

Kerry gehorchte umgehend und schon sahen sie wieder die Bilder, wie sie sich zärtlich, aber dennoch leidenschaftlich liebten. Doch sie trank nur wenige Schlucke, verschloss danach die Wunde. „Du musst leider gehen, Charlie, bitte komm danach wieder mit Daddy mit und berichte mir. Vielleicht brauchst du ja auch noch etwas Blut."

Charlie lächelte verschmitzt: „Ich werde einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss brauchen, Kerry, eine Umarmung und einige nette Worte von meinem Mädchen. Obwohl, ich würde natürlich nicht ablehnen, wenn du mir etwas von Deinem Blut abgeben willst. Niemals, mein Engel."

„Wie selbstlos, Mr. Weasley", spottete Cinnia, die die letzten Sätze mitbekommen hatte. „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass dein großer Bruder genauso denkt."

„Wirst du ja nächste Woche herausbekommen, Ms Moonwalker", Charlie verbeugte sich elegant vor seiner zukünftigen Schwägerin. Dann sah er, dass sein zukünftiger Schwiegervater ihm eine prachtvolle Robe reichte.

„Ziehen Sie die bitte an – sie trägt das Wappen der Moonwalkers und zeigt somit, dass Sie mein Nachfolger werden. Ab nächster Woche steht Ihnen zudem der Titel Vicomte Moonwalker zu."

„Das ist aber nicht nötig, Eure Lordschaft, ich ..."

Lord Moonwalker lachte auf: „Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich weiß – Sie heiraten mein Töchterchen nicht, weil Sie auf meinen Titel und mein Vermögen aus sind. Charles, das weiß ich doch alles, aber dennoch steht Ihnen, nein dir, dieser Titel zu und ich möchte, dass du ihn auch trägst. Ich bin stolz darauf, dass ich zwei so prachtvolle Schwiegersöhne bekommen. Dank Bill ist meine Cia sehr viel ruhiger geworden und dank dir blüht meine Kerry auf. Charlie – herzlich willkommen in der Familie, das gleiche werde ich morgen auch zu Bill sagen."

„Danke, Eure Lordschaft."

„Lass das Eure Lordschaft weg, Charlie, nenn mich einfach Dad, mein Sohn."

„Danke Dad", Charlie schlug in die ihm gereichte Hand ein. Danach ließ er zu, dass Kerry seine Robe richtete. „Ich verstehe jetzt, dass Tom ständig an seiner Robe herumzupft."

Die Moonwalkers lachten schallend und dann verschwanden die beiden Männer – schließlich wollten sie Peter Pettigrew nicht länger warten lassen.

Zielstrebig ging Lord Moonwalker mit Charlie in seinem Kielwasser in den Versammlungsraum, grüßte dabei Bekannte, stellte seinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn vor. „Das hier ist Kerrys Verlobter Charles Benedict Weasley, er wird nach meinem Tod meinen Titel übernehmen. Die Beiden heiraten am nächsten Wochenende und Charles wird fortan den Titel Vicomte Moonwalker tragen."

„Sehr angenehm Sie kennenzulernen, meine Herren", grüßte Charlie respektvoll, plauderte angeregte einige Minuten und beantwortete Fragen. „Die Weasleys sind Werdrache", erklärte er mehrmals. „Lord Moonwalker war zu gütig mich zu wandeln, so dass ich jetzt ein Werdrachen-Vampir-Mix bin."

„Ihre Gabe, sich in einen Werdrachen zu verwandeln, wurde aber dadurch nicht eingeschränkt, oder?"

„Nein, zum Glück nicht", Charlie lächelte Lord Roseburn freundlich an, „meine Verlobte wäre auch arg enttäuscht, wenn wir nicht mehr zusammen fliegen könnten."

„Ah, ich erinnere mich an die kleine Kerry und ihren Plüschdrachen. Wie war noch der Name? Smokey?"

„Ganz genau", schmunzelte Charlie. „Meine Braut wäre nicht mit dem Ritual einverstanden gewesen, wenn es meinen Drachen vernichtet hätte."

Die Männer lachten. „Ein Hoch auf unsere Frauen", kam es dann von Lord Roseburn und alle stimmten sofort ein.

Doch nun war es Zeit, die Plätze einzunehmen. Charlie setzte sich neben Lord Moonwalker, der immer noch mit seinen Nachbarn plauderte und seinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn vorstellte. „Charles passt ausgezeichnet zu meiner Kerry. Ihr glaubt nicht, wie sehr mein stilles, schüchternes Mädchen aufblühte, seit dieser Mann in ihr Leben trat. Charles Bruder William Lord Dragonstone ist im Übrigen mit Cinnia verlobt, nächste Woche gibt es deshalb schon eine Doppelhochzeit."

„Waren deine Verkuppelungsversuche also erfolgreich, Thäd?"

„Das kannst du laut sagen, Donald, aber es war eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit von Mrs. Weasley und mir und wie du ja siehst, klappte es gleich auf Anhieb. Bei Charles und William weiß ich meine Mädels gut aufgehoben."

„Was machen Sie beruflich, Mr. Weasley?"

„Ursprünglich arbeitete ich als Drachenhüter in Rumänien und jetzt gemeinsam mit meinem Bruder Bill für Gringotts."

„Warum arbeiten Sie nicht mehr mit Drachen, wenn man fragen darf?"

„Meine Familie kann sich in Werdrachen wandeln, ein Umstand, den die Drachen als Bedrohung ansehen würden, sie würden es schon riechen, wenn ich nur in ihre Nähe komme."

„Das wird die kleine Kerry aber doch bedauern bei ihrem Drachenfimmel?"

„Nein, ich versprach ihr, dass sie Drachenbabys in unseren Flitterwochen streicheln darf, dazu gibt es einen Drachen, der per Hand aufgezogen wurde, also an Menschen gewöhnt ist."

„Außerdem sieht Kerry in Charlie ihren persönlichen Drachen", warf Lord Moonwalker schmunzelnd ein. Dann verstummten langsam die Unterhaltungen. „Charles – seht euch bitte morgen die Schwimmhalle des Kronprinzenpaars genau an. Ich würde Kerry nämlich gerne damit überraschen, dass eine solche auf euch wartet, wenn ihr aus den Flitterwochen oder besser gesagt Flittertagen kommt."

„Dad, mach dir nicht so große Umstände."

„Das ist kein Umstand, ich spiele schon lange mit diesem Gedanken – Cia und Kerry betteln seid sie 7 und 8 Jahre alt sind um so eine Schwimmhalle. Cia und Bill planen eine und wir zwei ebenfalls eine für unsere Kerry. Aber das erfährt sie erst, wenn Ihr zurückkommt."

„Danke, Dad. Du hast prachtvolle Mädchen. Ich werde Cassie eine Eule schreiben, dass sie Kerry auch ein wenig in diese Richtung aushorcht. Fällt vielleicht weniger auf als bei mir und mein kleines Schwesterchen hilft sehr gerne."

Ihre Unterhaltung endete abrupt, als Peter Pettigrew hereingeführt wurde. Die Familie Gryffindor-Slytherin, bestehend aus Salazar, Godric, Tom, Sev, Nick und Nate hatte auf den für sie extra errichteten Thronen Platz genommen. Heute würde nicht Salazar den Vorsitz führen, auch nicht sein Bruder Lucifer oder sein Schwager Gideon, sondern Lucius Lord Malfoy übernahm diese Aufgabe und begann, indem er die Anklageschrift vorlas:

„Peter Pettigrew, der Hohe Vampirrat unter meinem, Lucius Lord Malfoy, Vorsitz klagt Sie hiermit des Mordes an James Ricardo Luzifer Griffindor-Slytherin & Lily Marie Griffindor-Slytherin geb. Evans, auch bekannt als James und Lily Potter, und des versuchten Mordes an Cassiopeia Aurora Bellatrix Lestrange-Griffindor-Slytherin geb. Lestrange, vormals Hermine Jane Granger, an.

Des Weiteren an der Teilnahme bei mindestens einem fingierten Todesserüberfall. Wir klagen Sie an, am 18. Juni 1996 im Zaubereiministerium als Todesser verkleidet eingebrochen zu sein, gemeinsam mit mehreren Mitverschwörern und versucht zu haben, die dort ebenfalls anwesenden Cassiopeia Gryffindor-Slytherin geb. Lestrange, vormals Hermine Granger, Luna Malfoy geb. Lovegood, Dominic James Salazar Griffindor-Slytherin, vormals Harry James Potter, und Nathaniel Riley Godric Griffindor-Slytherin, vormals Neville Frank Longbottom, anzugreifen und zu verfluchen. Dabei feuerten Sie u.a. einen Avada Kedavra auf die Kronprinzessin ab.

Wir klagen Sie an, dreizehn unschuldige Muggel umgebracht zu haben, Ihren eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht zu haben und diese vierzehn Morde Sirius Orion Lord Black angehängt zu haben, der dafür für mehrere Jahre nach Askaban kam, weil ihm eine Gerichtsverhandlung sowie eine Befragung unter Veritaserum verweigert wurde.

Wir klagen Sie an, an mindestens 456 Überfällen mit Todesfällen und etlichen Verletzten teilgenommen zu haben, die alle angeblich von Prinz Tom Alessandro Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin und seinen Todessern verübt worden sein sollen.

Wir klagen Sie an, dabei geholfen zu haben, Prinz Dominic James Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin alias Harry James Potter mit Hilfe eines Portschlüssels auf den Friedhof Little Hangleton verschleppt zu haben, wo Sie eine Inszenierung starteten, die beinhaltete, dass Lord Voldemort angeblich einen neuen Körper bekam und der Schüler Cedric Diggory von Ihnen ermordet wurde.

Wie bekennen Sie sich, Angeklagter?"

„Nicht, nicht schuldig", kam es stotternd von Pettigrew, der sehr grotesk mit diesem halben Babykopf aussah.

„Hat jemand Fragen an den Angeklagten?" Lucius sah in die Runde, die Aussage von Pettigrew überging er völlig – schließlich hatte der schon alles unter Veritaserum zugegeben.

„Ja ich", Charlie stand auf, nachdem er seinen baldigen Schwiegervater gefragt hatte, ob ihm dies gestattet war.

„Kommen Sie nach vorne und nennen Sie Ihren Namen, der Angeklagte soll sehen, mit wem er es zu tun bekomme", ordnete Lucius an.

„Mein Name ist Charles Benedict Weasley, ich bin der zukünftige Schwiegersohn von Thädeuz Lord Moonwalker", begann Charlie. „Angeklagter, Sie haben ja jahrelang in Ihrer Animagiform, einer Ratte, im Fuchsbau gelebt. War das Zufall, dass Sie dorthin gelangten oder wurden Sie dort untergebracht. Wenn ja, wer wusste von Ihrer Anwesenheit in meinem Elternhaus und was hatten Sie in Bezug auf Harry James Potter vor, der regelmäßig seine Sommerferien bei uns verbrachte, vor?"

Pettigrew wurde gerade wieder Veritaserum verabreicht, denn dies interessierte alle und Lucius wollte sichergehen, dass der Angeklagte auch ja die Wahrheit sagte. „Moody und Dumbledore brachten mich dort unter, so konnte ich ungestört die Gören unter Kontrolle behalten – erst gehörte ich ja diesem Streber Percy und danach Ronny-Spätzchen. Es war sehr angenehm, im Bett zu schlafen, besonders von dem kleinen rothaarigen Feger." Pettigrew leckte sich über die Lippen. „Die war richtig scharf, ließ absolut nichts anbrennen. Wer nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war, hatte keine Chance. Aber wer würde so eine heiße Braut auch zurückweisen. Bestimmt nicht viele."

Charlie verzog angewidert das Gesicht, damit hatte er anscheinend nicht gerechnet. „Sie meinen, meine Pflegeschwester hatte nicht nur was mit diesen angeblichen Cedric Diggory?"

„Ja, Mann. Sie hatte viele Jungs und Männer. Sie ist ja auch knackig anzusehen, die Ginny. Sie war schon was ganz anderes als dieses kleine graue Mäuschen Granger, die hätte ich ja nie freiwillig anpacken mögen. Die zog sich ja sogar nur im Badezimmer an und um, wie kann man nur so prüde und verklemmt sein. Ginny dagegen hat keine Hemmungen."

Tom ballte die Fäuste, seine Augen wurden blutrot vor Zorn – wie konnte dieser Mann, diese Kreatur es wagen, so von seiner geliebten Frau zu sprechen. „Sie wissen, dass Sie gerade über meine kleine Schwester Cassie herziehen", grinste Charlie im nächsten Moment. „Und meine kleine, süße Cassie ist zudem die Gefährtin von Tom Gryffindor-Slytherin, auch bekannt als Dunkler Lord, der richtige Dunkle Lord im Übrigen. Mein Schwager läuft gerade innerlich Amok, weil Sie so über seine geliebte Gefährtin sprechen. Glauben Sie mir, hätten Sie eben noch gesagt, sie hätten sich an Prinzessin Cassiopeia vergriffen, würde er Sie jetzt schon in Stücke reißen und ehrlich gesagt, würde ich ihm dabei sogar helfen – ein Vampir und ein Werdrache, die eine Ratte zerfetzen, gefällt mir das Bild." Charlie verwandelte in Sekundenschnelle seinen Arm in eine Drachenkralle und hielt sie Pettigrew vor das Gesicht, der erblasste. Mit einer Kralle, fuhr er dem Angeklagten über die Wange, hinterließ eine blutige, tiefe Schramme. Dann verwandelte er seinen Arm zurück. „Wollten Sie Harry James Potter etwas antun?"

„Nein, das durfte ich auch nicht, ich sollte ihn nur bespitzeln, die Gespräche zwischen ihm und Ronny-Spätzchen belauschen."

„Wusste Ron, dass Sie in Wahrheit ein Animagus waren?"

„Nein, nicht die Bohne – nur die rothaarige Maus bekam es heraus und schwieg. Ließ sich dafür aber auch gut bezahlen."

„Was war ihr Preis?" schoss Thädeuz Moonwalker sofort die nächste Frage nach, bevor er nach vorne zu Charlie ging. „Mein Name ist Thädeuz Lord Moonwalker, ich bin der zukünftige Schwiegervater von Charles hier. Ab kommenden Samstag wird Charles den Namen Vicomte Moonwalker tragen, denn an diesen Tag wird er meine Kerry heiraten, sein Bruder William Weasley Lord Dragonstone meine Cinnia."

Kaum hatte der Lord geendet quasselte der rattengesichtige Animagus weiter: „Die Eheschließung und somit das Erbe von Harry Potter. Sie hätte ja nur einmal mit diesem Langweiler ins Bett hüpfen müssen für einen Erben. Danach wäre sie – dank entsprechender Tränke – schwanger geworden und kurz nach der Geburt hätten wir Potter beseitigt. Augen zu und durch halt, sie hätte ja nur gelegentlich mit ihrem Mann schlafen müssen – andere hätten sie für diese paar Monate Ehe schon zu entschädigen verstanden", wieder lachte Pettigrew anzüglich.

Charles und Thädeuz waren wieder zu ihren Plätzen zurückgekehrt und vertieften sich in eine Unterhaltung. „Bin ich froh, dass Kerry, Cia, Cassie, Hannah, Megan, Pansy, Susan und die anderen Mädchen und Frauen zu Hause bleiben müssen bei solchen Versammlungen", flüsterte Charlie seinem Schwiegervater in spe zu. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das Mom erklären soll, dass ihre Pflegetochter so ein Flittchen ist."

„Ich glaube, sie weiß es insgeheim, Charlie. Geh nachher zu deiner Kerry und rede mit ihr, danach geht es dir wieder besser. Oder was hältst du davon, wenn du bei uns übernachtest. Ich lasse das Gästezimmer für dich richten. Dann könnt ihr morgen gleich beginnen euren Flügel einzurichten und am Nachmittag geht ihr ja eh zu Prinz Tom und Prinzessin Cassiopeia."

„Darf ich denn? Ich verspreche auch, ich werde Kerry in keiner Form zu nahetreten, Dad."

„Charlie, das weiß ich, außerdem seid Ihr verlobt. Selbst wenn, wäre es in Ordnung – die Vampire meiner Töchter erwachten bereits, als sie 14 Jahre alt waren. Ich weiß, dass du und Kerry euch liebt. Du kannst sogar bei ihr im Zimmer schlafen, wenn ihr zwei das möchtet."

Verblüfft sah Charlie den Lord an, der über beide Ohren grinste. „Ich war schließlich auch mal jung und hatte selbst Schwierigkeiten, meine Finger von meiner Verlobten zu lassen. Ich hab jahrelang, besser gesagt jahrhundertelang nach meiner Gefährtin gesucht und als ich schon aufgegeben hatte, mit mehr als 1300 Jahren fand ich meine Constance. Wir kannten uns gerade mal fünf Stunden, schon waren wir verheiratet, weil ich nicht länger warten konnte und wollte. Sie war eine Vollwaise, keinerlei Verwandtschaft vorhanden."

„Ich nehme das Gästezimmer", beschloss Charlie. „Deine Tochter war vorhin schon etwas überfordert wegen dem Blutaustausch. Ich möchte es ganz behutsam angehen – außerdem sind wir schon bald verheiratet und dann trennt uns nichts mehr. Die eine Woche möchte ich noch um Kerry werben. Ich dachte mir, ich bringe sie gleich nach der Hochzeit in ein kleines Häuschen auf einer Insel. Ich hab von meinem ersten Gehalt eine kleine unbewohnte Insel gekauft und ein Haus gebaut. Davon weiß niemand außer Bill. Kerry liebt doch das Meer und dort sind wir völlig ungestört. Am nächsten Tag oder übernächsten – ganz wie meine Frau es wünscht – reisen wir dann nach Rumänien ab."

„Das wird Kerry sehr gut gefallen", schmunzelte Lord Moonwalker. „Sei aber bitte vorsichtig, wenn du in Rumänen bist. Ich möchte nicht gleich meinen Schwiegersohn verlieren."

„Ich verspreche dir, ich werde gut auf Kerry aufpassen."

„Das weiß ich, Charlie. Bei diesen Besuch in Rumänien habe ich auch ehrlich gesagt mehr Angst um dich als um mein Töchterchen. Schließlich bist du der Werdrache und sie sehen in dir einen Rivalen."

„Das sagte Kerry auch schon. Wir werden nur ganz kurz in Rumänien bleiben, versprochen. Aber Kerry soll endlich die Gelegenheit bekommen, mit ihren heißgeliebten Drachenbabys zu schmusen."

„Sehr lobenswert, aber eure Drachenbabys werden ihr noch sehr viel lieber sein."

„Vielleicht finden wir ja mal einen Strampler in Form eines Drachen und überraschen unsere Kerry damit."

„Sollten wir vielleicht mal bei Megan und Milli in Auftrag geben, der Einfall ist genial, Charlie."

„Hat noch irgendjemand Fragen an den Angeklagten?" meldete sich jetzt Lucius wieder zu Wort.

„Ja, ich", Nathaniel erhob sich und schritt hocherhobenen Hauptes nach vorn. „Mein Name ist Nathaniel Riley Godric Gryffindor-Slytherin, Sohn von Lily und James Gryffindor-Slytherin und Pflegesohn von Alice und Frank Longbottom. Ich möchte gerne wissen, ob Sie bei den Folterungen von Alice und Frank Longbottom dabei waren und wo ich mich befand?"

„Du bist doch dieses dicklige Baby gewesen, oder? Dieser Neville, der fast ein Squib war", Pettigrew lachte meckernd. „Ja, ich war dabei, es war genial zuzusehen, was Albus machte. Ich war auch bei den Potters dabei."

„Wo war da Harry und wo war ich?"

„Harry war in seinem Bettchen und schrie nach seiner Mommy und du warst im Schrank eingesperrt. Albus meinte, das solltet ihr nicht mit ansehen, wir brauchten Euch ja noch. Reichte ja schon, dass danach die Longbottoms durchgeknallt waren."

Nathaniel ballte die Fäuste, es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und er wäre auf Pettigrew losgegangen. Aber dann wandte er sich ab und schritt zu seinem Platz zurück. „Sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?" Lucius sah in die Runde, doch alle hatten genug gehört. „Dann möge sich der Hohe Rat zurückziehen – Sie haben dreißig Minuten für die Beratung Zeit."

Tom und Severus steckten die Köpfe zusammen – auch wenn man nichts von ihrem Gespräch hörte, merkte Charlie, dass Tom seinen kleinen Bruder beruhigte. Dieser war schon während der Vernehmung von Pettigrew einige Male kurz davor gewesen aufzuspringen und sich auf ihn zu stürzen. Charlie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es war, wenn der eigene Zwillingsbruder und dessen Frau so hatte leiden müssen wie James Gryffindor-Slytherin und Lily. „Prinz Severus kommt mehr nach seinem Vater Godric", flüsterte sein zukünftiger Schwiegervater ihm jetzt zu. „Er explodiert leichter als der Kronprinz, der sich fast immer unter Kontrolle hat genauso wie unser Fürst Salazar."

„Ich kann Sev verstehen – ich bin nur Wahlbruder von Cassie und könnte Pettigrew schon umbringen. Wie ist es dann erst, wenn der eigene Zwilling betroffen wurde? Nick hat zwar nichts gesagt, doch man merkte, wie nahe es ihm ging."

„Er kommt mehr nach Prinz James und seinem Zwilling", erwiderte Lord Moonwalker. „Er geht schneller in die Luft als Prinz Nathaniel. So etwas sollten sie sich eigentlich nicht in ihrem Alter anhören, doch ich verstehe, dass sie alles erfahren wollen, was mit dem Tod, dem Mord an ihren Eltern zusammenhängt. Nur so können sie irgendwann damit abschließen. Das Wichtigste ist, dass sie später noch mit ihren Frauen darüber sprechen."

„Megan und Pansy müssen garantiert später als Kuschelteddy herhalten."

„Das auf jeden Fall", Lord Moonwalker grinste leicht.

„Ich halte es hier wie Lord Moonwalker in der letzten Woche", Lord Thunderfield erhob sich und unterbrach damit die Unterhaltung von Lord Moonwalker und Charlie. Er schritt nach vorn. Er verbeugte sich spöttisch vor dem Angeklagten. „Mein Name ist Anthony Lord Thunderfield – ich bin ein Freund von James gewesen, allerdings besuchte ich Durmstrang. Wir hatten ja bereits die Gelegenheit gehabt, die Vernehmungsprotokolle zu studieren und uns ein Bild darüber zu machen. Zudem kannten wir alle James und die entzückende Lily und vermissen sie alle sehr, bedauern, dass ihre Söhne ohne ihre großartigen und warmherzigen Eltern aufwuchsen.

Auch Prinzessin Cassiopeia ist uns bekannt und wir schätzen ihre liebevolle, freundliche, nette Art, bewundern sie, wie sie es so spielend trotz ihres jungen schafft, ihren Gefährten, unseren Kronprinzen so glücklich zu machen. Ach, jetzt fällt es mir ein – ich hätte noch eine Frage an den Angeklagten?"

„Nur zu", wies Lucius ihn an. Er kannte Lord Thunderfield schließlich auch und ahnte schon etwas.

„Danke, Lord Malfoy." Anthony Thunderfield wandte sich Pettigrew zu. „Mich würde einmal interessieren, wo die Kronprinzessin eine graue, unscheinbare Maus ist? Ich sehe ein wunderschönes, warmherziges Mädchen, das alle Herzen im Sturm erobert und unserem Kronprinzen eine liebevolle, treue Gefährtin ist trotz ihres jungen Alters. Jeder Mann hier – das ist jedenfalls meine ganz persönliche Einschätzung – bevorzugt so eine Frau, hat sich so ein Mädchen an seine Seite geholt und verteidigt sie mit seinem Leben. Ein Flittchen wie diese Ginny oder Anne – verzeihen Sie Mr. Weasley – ist nur Zeitvertreib, wenn man es gerade mal nötig hat Druck abzubauen und man noch nicht verheiratet ist. Aber glauben Sie mir, kein Mann, der etwas auf sich hält, fasst so eine Person an."

„Ganz meiner Meinung", hörte man jetzt verschiedene Stimmen und Tom grinste zufrieden. Er würde später Cassie hierüber berichten.

„Jedenfalls kann es nur ein Urteil geben", fuhr Lord Thunderfield fort. „Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage, schuldig in allen Anklagepunkten, so dass darauf die Todesstrafe steht. Allerdings schlage ich vor, die Vollstreckung vorerst auszusetzen, bis wir auch die anderen Mörder verurteilen können. Bis dahin sollte der Angeklagte in Einzelhaft seine Strafe – die bis zur Vollstreckung der Todesstrafe lebenslänglich lauten muss – absitzen unter verschärften Haftbedingungen." Lord Thunderfield verbeugte sich vor Salazar und Godric, ebenso vor den Prinzen und schritt zu seinem Platz zurück.

„Wer ist noch dieser Meinung?" Lucius warf diese Frage in den Ring. Alle Arme schossen in die Höhe. „Ich stelle vorsichtshalber noch einmal die Gegenfrage: Wer ist anderer Meinung?" Kein Arm erhob sich.

„Dann ist das Urteil hiermit beschlossen und verkündet – wir verurteilen Sie hiermit zum Tode. Das Todesurteil wird allerdings erst vollstreckt, sobald die anderen Mörder von James und Lily Gryffindor-Slytherin gefasst und verurteilt sind. Bis dahin werden Sie eine verschärfte, lebenslange Haftstrafe absitzen. Verschärft bedeutet, Einzelhaft, keinerlei Gespräche mit anderen Häftlingen oder dem Personal, kein Recht auf Post oder sonstigen Lesestoff. Das Urteil ist unanfechtbar und die Haftstrafe sofort anzutreten." Lucius verbeugte sich vor der Herrscherfamilie und schritt zu seinem Platz zurück.

„So sei es", Salazar und Godric erhoben sich mit ihren Söhnen und Enkelsöhnen und schritten nach vorn. „Angeklagter, Sie haben den Urteilsspruch vernommen und werden sofort nach Askaban verbracht." Sirius und Remus, der eine Sondergenehmigung bekommen hatte, der Verhandlung beizuwohnen, griffen sich Pettigrew und schleiften ihn heraus. Dieses Privileg hatte ihnen Salazar zugestanden, ihm war es auch egal, ob die beiden Rumtreiber ihn etwas verprügelten oder verfluchten auf den Weg in die Zelle. Er hätte es wahrscheinlich genauso gehalten, wenn es um seinen ermordeten besten Freund gehen würde.


	50. Neuer Vampir und neue Liebe

**Neuer Vampir und neue Liebe**

Lord Moonwalker und Charlie verabschiedeten sich und apparierten nach Moonwalk Castle zurück. Charlie war todmüde und sehr froh über das Angebot, nach seinem Gespräch mit Kerry bleiben zu dürfen. „Erschöpft?" fragte auch schon sein Schwiegervater in spe, als sie die letzten Meter zum Portal zurücklegten.

„Ja, dabei war das doch gar nicht anstrengend oder so."

„Aber ungewohnt, das erging mir anfangs auch so. Dazu noch die ganzen unerwünschten Informationen über deine ehemalige Pflegeschwester. Ich gebe dir einen Rat: Wenn du von so einer Versammlung zurückkommst, geh am besten erst einmal duschen oder baden zur Entspannung – bevorzugt mit der Gemahlin", konnte sich Lord Moonwalker den Zusatz nicht verkneifen. „Sprich über alles mit Kerry, auch wenn du vielleicht einige Einzelheiten weglässt. Friss nie etwas in Dich hinein, sondern sprich auch mit anderen – mit mir oder vielleicht auch Bill."

„Auch wenn es spät wird, jetzt ist es immerhin", Charlie sah auf die Uhr, „1.30 Uhr in der Früh? Meinst du wirklich, ich kann jetzt noch Kerry stören, auch wenn sie darum bat, dass wir noch miteinander sprechen?"

„Charlie, Dad", hörte man da von oben. Cinnia und Kerry standen verschlafen in Schlabberpulli und Jogginghose am Treppenabsatz.

„Wir sind wieder da", Lord Moonwalker schob Charlie die Treppe hoch. „Charles schläft heute hier, er ist viel zu müde für den Heimweg. Kerry kümmere Dich noch ein wenig um ihn. Cia – wollen wir jetzt noch etwas reden oder zusammen mit deinen Geschwistern beim Frühstück?"

„Jetzt noch etwas und später dann ausführlich, ich muss doch üben, meinem Bill nach solchen Sitzungen zuzuhören und zu helfen." Cinnia hakte sich lachend bei ihrem Vater ein und sie sagten Gute Nacht.

Kerry nahm Charlie an der Hand und führte ihn wieder in ihr Zimmer, nahm ihm dort den Umhang ab. „Du siehst fertig aus, Charlie, geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Ich bin nur etwas müde, hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich kurz dusche und wir dann noch etwas reden?"

„Geh nur", Kerry wies ihn den Weg in ihr Bad, orderte vorher bei den Hauselfen frische Sachen, die diese kurzerhand aus Dragonstone Castle abholten. „Ich schicke eine Nachricht für Mom mit, die findet sie dann gleich am Morgen, nicht, dass sie sich um dich sorgt."

„Bist ein Schatz", Charlie stahl sich noch einen Kuss, bevor er im Bad verschwand. Er beeilte sich und kam dann zurück. Kerry klopfte neben sich und er legte sich dort hin. „Erzähl, Charlie, oder möchtest du vorher etwas trinken."

„Ich möchte dich nicht überfordern, Kerry."

„Du bist süß", Kerry rückte näher und bot Charlie ihren Hals an. „Komm mein süßer Drache, Cia ist schon neidisch, weil ich ihr vorschwärmte, was für ein schönes Gefühl das vorhin war und die Bilder erst."

„Hast einfach unser Schwesterchen neidisch gemacht, meine kleine Drachenlady", Charlie schmunzelte, bevor er begann Kerrys Hals zu küssen und daran zu knabbern. Wieder stieg ihm der süße Blutduft in die Nase und er merkte, dass seine Fangzähne wuchsen. Ganz sachte biss er zu, zog Kerry eng in seine Arme. „Danke, meine Kleine, jetzt geht es mir erheblich besser. Möchtest du auch?", gestand Charlie als er fertig war.

„Geht schon, Charlie", Kerry strich ihrem Verlobten die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Ich mag deine Locken, dazu Deine schönen blauen Augen." Ein langer Kuss folgte, bevor Charlie begann zu erzählen.

„Wie kann ein Mädchen nur so verkommen sein", Charlie zog Kerry an sich, bettete ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Ich hatte ja schon von Percy gehört, dass sie schon mit 13 Jahren etwas mit Diggory hatte, okay, wenn es denn sein muss, aber wenig später hörte ich dann schon, dass sie nicht nur etwas mit dem hatte, sondern auch mit anderen Jungs, erfuhr jetzt, dass kein Mann vor ihr sicher war, der nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen saß. Wer weiß, auf was Ginny noch alles stand, wovon Pettigrew gar nichts wusste. Ich begreif das einfach nicht Kerry. Wie soll ich Mom das bloß erklären."

„Ich glaube, sie weiß es insgeheim, Charlie", Kerry strich ihrem Verlobten tröstend über die Locken, kuschelte sich enger an ihn. „Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, wie Moody sie erzog – wenn Dumbledore ihn dazu anhielt, dass Ginny so wurde, kann deine Pflegeschwester eigentlich nichts dafür."

„Dein Dad meinte auch schon, dass Mom es wahrscheinlich weiß. Meinst du, ich sollte ihr alles erzählen, was Pettigrew unter Veritaserum erzählte oder doch lieber nur Bill und Fenrir?"

„Wenn sie dich direkt darauf anspricht, dann erzähl es ihr, ansonsten reiß die Verhandlung nur knapp an, Charlie." Kerry strich mit einem Finger sanft über Charlies Brustkorb. „Was war noch?"

Charlie schnaubte los: „Pettigrew meinte doch glatt, dass Cassie eine verklemmte, graue Maus sei, die er nicht freiwillig anfassen würde im Gegensatz zu Ginny, mokierte sich darüber, dass mein Schwesterchen sich nur im Bad an- und auszog. Tom kochte vor Wut, allerdings bekam Pettigrew eine Heidenangst, als ich ihm mitteilte, dass ich ein Werdrache bin, meinen Arm zur Demonstration verwandelte und meinte, es wäre für ihn bestimmt nicht angenehm, wenn ein Vampir und ein Werdrache ihn gleichzeitig in die Mangel nehmen."

„Da hätte ich aber auch Angst bekommen"; Kerry kicherte leise, dann gähnte sie.

„Ich sollte in das Gästezimmer gehen, Kerry", Charlie wollte aufstehen, doch Kerry hielt ihn zurück. „Du kannst gerne hier schlafen, wenn du nicht alleine sein magst."

„Würde ich gerne, doch ich möchte dich nicht überfordern, Kerry. Ich würde auch auf der Decke bleiben."

„Und frieren?" Kerry schnaubte und zog die Decke über sie. „Vergiss es." Mit diesen Worten schlief Kerry ein. Charlie schmunzelte: „Dieses Mädchen." Dann deckte er sie beide zu, zog Kerry noch enger an sich und schlief ebenfalls ein.

„Und Charlie, war das Gästezimmer bequem?" Cinnia grinste frech, nachdem alle vier am Frühstückstisch im Wintergarten saßen.

„Kann ich dir leider nicht beantworten, Schwesterchen. Ich hab das Angebot deines Vaters und deiner Schwester angenommen und schlief bei Kerry. Ich kann nur sagen, es ist sehr kuschelig, ein Vampirmädchen beim Schlafen im Arm zu halten und beim Aufwachen als erstes ein bildhübsches Mädchen zu sehen. Ich hab noch nie so gut geschlafen wie in der letzten Nacht. Aber da kannst du ja noch nicht mitreden, musst ja noch eine Woche warten", hänselte Charlie Cinnia.

„Du bist fies", jammerte Cinnia grinsend. „Daddy."

„Selbst schuld, Mäuschen", kam es jedoch nur von diesem. „Beklag dich lieber bei Bill."

„Das mach ich auch – ich weiß nur nicht, wie er darauf reagieren wird. Manchmal hab ich Angst, dass ich zu direkt für ihn bin."

„Ich mag deine Art", Bill war unbemerkte hereingekommen – sein zukünftiger Schwiegervater hatte auch ihn zum Frühstück eingeladen. „Wehe, du änderst dich. Warum war mein kleiner Bruder fies zu dir, Cia?"

„Dein frecher Bruder meint, ich könnte ja noch nicht mitreden, wie es sei, wenn ein Drache mit seinem Vampirmädchen kuschelt und es beim Schlafen im Arm hält, müsste ja noch eine Woche warten."

„Armes Mäuschen, das ist ja wirklich frech von Charlie", Bill grinste und strich Cia die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Vielleicht ist Dein Dad ja damit einverstanden, dass du morgen nach dem Aufstehen nicht hier frühstückst, sondern mit mir nach unten die Treppe hinuntergehst und wir zwei gemütlich auf Dragonstone essen. Vorher würde ich natürlich darauf bestehen, dass du in meinen Armen aufwachst."

„Selbstverständlich bin ich einverstanden", schmunzelte Lord Moonwalker. „Was ich meiner einen Tochter erlaube, kann ich ja schlecht der zweiten verbieten."

„Eine sehr gute Einstellung. Wie war gestern die Verhandlung?"

„Unsere Pflegeschwester mit jedem Mann, der nicht vorher die Flucht ergriff", platzte Charlie heraus.

„Wie ekelig ist das denn?" Bill verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Noch so etwas in der Art?"

„Mmh, sie liebte die Abwechslung, wusste, dass Pettigrew Perces Ratte war und ließ ihn dennoch in ihren Bett schlafen. Nur anfassen durfte er sie nie. Er bezeichnete unsere Cassie als verklemmte, graue Maus, die er niemals freiwillig anfassen würde. Außerdem sei sie prüde, weil sie sich bei uns nur im Bad an- und auszog."

„Schade, hätte Tom zu gerne erlaubt, ihn in Stücke zu reißen – unsere Hilfe kann er dabei gerne haben. Wie kann ein Mädchen nur so verkommen sein? Das begreife ich nicht."

„Kerry meinte, vielleicht hat Moody sie ja so erzogen, weil Dumbledore Ginny genau so haben wollte."

„Wäre eine Erklärung, Ron ist schließlich auch nicht so geworden. Jetzt bin ich doppelt froh, dass Megan wo anders aufwuchs. Wusste Ron davon, dass Pettigrew seine Ratte war?"

„Nein, aber nur Ginny fand es heraus und schwieg, allerdings hat sie sich nach seinen Angaben dafür auch gut bezahlen lassen."

„Möchte ich wissen, um welche Art der Bezahlung es hierbei geht?"

„Ehe mit Harry James Potter, sie wird gleich nach der Hochzeit schwanger, er segnet das zeitliche und sie erbt alles. In der Zeit zwischen der Hochzeit und den „plötzlichen, völlig unerwarteten" Todesfall vergnügt sie sich zur Entschädigung für die Ehe mit dem Langweiler halt mit anderen Männern", lieferte Charlie seinem Bruder eine Zusammenfassung.

„Bin ich froh, dass Ginny nicht mehr zur Familie gehört – ansonsten würde ich Cia den Umgang mit ihr verbieten und meinen Kindern, Nichten und Neffen erst recht", Bill war merklich blasser geworden. „Und wir haben davon nichts bemerkt."

„Ihr habt nicht mehr zu Hause gewohnt", erinnerte Kerry ihn leise. „Allzu oft wart ihr nach eurem Auszug bestimmt auch nicht mehr da oder?"

„Nein, und meistens auch nur wenn „Dad" nicht da war, sonst nur zu Familienfeiern. Bin ich froh, dass alles vorbei ist. Bin mal gespannt, wann Mom und Fenrir heiraten."

„Kann bestimmt nicht mehr lange dauern."

Nach dem Frühstück zeigten sie Bill den Familienflügel und die Mastersuite. „Sehr schön. Die Farben sind klasse. Cia – ich brauch noch Deine Wünsche."

Diese grinste und zog Bill in ihr Zimmer. „Ich mag rot", gestand sie dann leise. „Ich weiß, dass ihr auf die Gryffindors im Moment nicht gut zu sprechen seid, aber das ist halt meine Lieblingsfarbe."

Bill sah sich neugierig um: „Gefällt mir die eine rote Wand, den Rest dann in weiß oder creme – sieht sehr edel aus. Bekommst du Cia. Das Bad habe ich schon nach deinen Träumen gestaltet – schwarz/weiß, große Badewanne, Whirlpool, zwei Waschbecken und eine große Dusche."

„Woher weißt du davon?"

„Kerry – sie meinte, du hättest deinem Dad und Charlie ihren Badtraum verraten und sie würde es halt so bei mir halten."

„Wir haben tolle Geschwister", Cinnia fiel Bill begeistert um den Hals. „Du riechst so gut."

Bill schmunzelte und zog seine Verlobte auf die Couch und bei sich auf den Schoß. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an, Engelchen." Cinnia lächelte und küsste Bill auf den Hals, roch daran. Dann biss sie vorsichtig zu, während ihr Zukünftiger ihr über den Rücken strich und sich auf die Couch hinabrutschen ließ, bis Cinnia auf ihn lag. „Traumhaft diese Bilder", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und drückte ihren Kopf fester an sich. „Ich werde nächste Woche dafür sorgen, dass sie Wirklichkeit werden. Lass dir Zeit, Cia-Schatz."

Schließlich fuhr Cinnia sacht mit der Zunge über die Bisswunde und strahlte Bill an. „Ich hoffe, es hat dir nicht wehgetan."

„Ich bin ein Werdrache, Mäuschen, da stört mich der Biss von einem süßen, schnuckeligen Vampirmädchen, besser gesagt von meiner Frau, doch nicht. Ich bestehe sogar darauf, dass du dies jetzt regelmäßig tust, beneide Charlie sogar, dass ich nicht von dir trinken kann."

„Wir können ja mit Dad deswegen sprechen, Bill, wenn du das möchtest."

„Dann komm, Engelchen, oder halt." Bill rollte sich herum, so dass er auf Cinnia herabsehen konnte und begann an ihren Hals zu knabbern und kleine Bisse zu verteilen."

„Das reicht", brachte Cinnia mühsam hervor und schob Bill von sich. „Wir gehen gleich zu Dad – dann kann er dich sofort wandeln. Ich will das gleiche wie Kerry."

Bill lachte schallend und wirbelte das Mädchen herum. „Dann lass uns gehen – dann kann ich mich bis wir bei Tom und Cassie sein müssen, noch erholen." Ein letzter Kuss und sie suchten Hand in Hand den Hausherren auf und brachten ihr Anliegen vor.

„Geht es dir wirklich gut, Bill, wir können auch absagen", Cinnia sah ihren Verlobten fünf Stunden später ängstlich an.

„Mir geht es gut, Cia", Bill hatte nach der Wandlung einige Stunden geschlafen, nachdem er etwas Blut getrunken hatte – selbstverständlich von seiner Braut. „Ich bin ja nur mit Freunden zusammen und muss nicht körperlich arbeiten oder gar kämpfen. Ich werde mich melden, sobald es nicht mehr geht."

„Ihr reist aber vorsichtshalber mit einem Portschlüssel, William, ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert. Sollte dir schlecht werden oder schwindelig musst du etwas Blut zu dir nehmen, sag Cia dann Bescheid und verabschiedet euch für einen Moment. Dafür wird jeder Verständnis haben. Schließlich wissen Prinzessin Hannah, Lady Black und Lady Hufflepuff-Slytherin selbst, wie sie sich fühlten nach der Wandlung."

„Stimmt ja. Wird schon klappen. Das Zusammentreffen ist für die Mädels auch eine gute Gelegenheit neue Freundschaften zu schließen."

„Und die Geschwister besser kennenzulernen", ergänzte Charlie, der mit Percy hereinkam.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich unbedingt mit soll", maulte der nach der Begrüßung, „da sind doch nur Pärchen."

„Perce – du brauchst unbedingt Ablenkung", erwiderte Charlie mit ernster Miene, während die Mädchen sich abwandten, um ihr Grinsen zu verbergen. Sie wussten ja, was bei dem Gefährtentest von Lynn Merida Amedea Ravenclaw-Gryffindor herausgekommen war. Dieser war heimlich von ihrem Bruder Sander durchgeführt worden. Auch sie würde kommen, wurde von ihrem Cousin Lucianus mitgebracht, während Sander und Amelia bei Miranda und David Bones zu Besuch waren.

„Ich hab Abwechslung in der Arbeit und kann mich mit Mom und Fenrir unterhalten."

„Die sollen ruhig mal alleine sein, Perce. Desto schneller gehört Pops zur Familie. Los sei kein Frosch."

„Percy, dieses Mädchen hat dich nicht verdient", Kerry und Cinnia umarmten ihn. „Du bist lieb und nett – wären wir an ihrer Stelle gewesen, hätten wir auch eine Fernbeziehung zu dir geführt. Wenn sie dir nur deswegen den Laufpass gegeben hat, weil sie zu weit weg ist – obwohl wir ja auf magische Transportmittel zurückgreifen können – und sich noch nicht reif für eine Beziehung fühlt, lieber noch herum experimentiert, bist du viel zu schade für sie. Wir lassen nicht zu, dass du dich an so einer Frau verschwendest, Percy."

Percy sah die Verlobten seiner Brüder mit offenen Mund an: „Ihr seid richtig süß – wollt Ihr wirklich Bill und Charlie heiraten? Ich nehm jede von euch mit Kusshand, aua."

„Werd nicht übermütig, kleiner Bruder", Bill und Charlie hatten ihm jeder einen Klaps auf den Kopf verpasst. „Wir finden schon ein Mädchen für dich, das genau wie unsere Mädels ist, versprochen."

„Ich verlass mich drauf", brummte Percy, sich den Kopf reibend.

Bei Cassie und Tom angekommen wurden sie sogleich in die Schwimmhalle geführt, wo sie die ersten Gäste waren. „Wir dachten, hier ist es gemütlicher", Cassie umarmte ihre Brüder und danach Kerry und Cinnia. „Ich bin Cassie", stellte sie sich noch einmal vor, „auch wenn wir uns ja schon kennen, aber lasst bitte bloß das „Sie" und die Prinzessin weg. Eure Zukünftigen sind schließlich meine Wahlbrüder, also sind wir ab Samstag sozusagen Schwestern."

„Für mich gilt im Übrigen das gleiche", Tom in Jeans und weißen Hemd mit hochgerollten Ärmeln trat heran und begrüßte alle. Sein einer Arm schlang sich sofort um die Taille seiner Frau. „Hast du deine erste Versammlung gut überstanden, Charlie?"

„Dank meinem zukünftiger Schwiegervater und Kerry ja. Kerrys Dad gab mir mehrere Ratschläge, die alle halfen", Charlie strich Kerry die Haare zurück.

„Erst einmal duschen oder baden – am besten mit der Gefährtin -, darüber reden", zählte Tom grinsend auf. „Danke übrigens, dass du Pettigrew in seine Schränken verwiesen hast. Ich hätte ihn am liebsten umgebracht für seine Bemerkungen über meine Frau." Tom ballte die Faust.

„Verständlich, die Männer müssen alle blind gewesen sein. Für Percy, Bill, die Zwillinge und mich war Cassie ja von Anfang an das kleine, süße Schwesterchen, das man beschützen muss. Doch unscheinbar war sie für uns nie."

„Nein, absolut nicht. Wenn wir die Wahl gehabt hätten zwischen einem Mädchen wie Ginny und einem wie Cassie wäre unsere Wahl immer gleich auch die Kleine hier gefallen." Bill zog Cassie in die Arme. „Du bist ein bildhübsches, intelligentes, bezauberndes Mädchen, Schwesterchen. Zweifel niemals daran."

„Danke, Bill. Aber in diesem Fall bin ich froh, dass Pettigrew so über mich denkt. Wenn ich nur daran denke, dass der mich nur ansieht und mich in Gedanken dabei auszieht oder mich sogar anfasst. Brrr. Da wird mir ganz anders", Cassie schüttelte sich. „Wie kann Ginny sich nur von dem beim Sex zusehen lassen? Pfui, bäh!"

„Kerry meinte, vielleicht hat Moody sie ja so erzogen, weil Dumbles es so wollte."

„Und hat Pettigrew – wenn auch als Ratte - noch in ihrem Bett schlafen lassen. Das geht ja wohl gar nicht. Allein schon diese Bilder", jammerte Cassie.

„Alles ist gut, Sweety", tröstete Tom sie. „Ich sorge später dafür, dass du andere Bilder siehst – ich werde auf diesen die Hauptrolle spielen." Er küsste Cassie demonstrativ auf den Hals.

Bill, Charlie und Percy lachten los, während Kerry und Cinnia das Kronprinzenpaar verblüfft ansahen. Damit hatten sie gar nicht gerechnet, dass die zwei so ungezwungen und offen miteinander umgingen. „Das will ich auch hoffen, Tom, sonst kann ich gar nicht schlafen."

„Vielleicht will dein Mann das ja auch gar nicht, aua."

„Du bist ganz schön frech, Charlie, ich glaube, ich erzähl Kerry mal so einiges von dir."

„Mach das Schwesterchen, mach das. Bill und ich würde es freuen, wenn ihr euch anfreundet."

„Oh, ja, das werden wir – aber mit allen Konsequenzen. Mädels, wir haben später so einiges zu besprechen", Cassie grinste ausgesprochen fies und hinterhältig.

Als nächstes kamen Severus und Hannah, Lucius und Narzissa, Susan und Sirius, und als letztes Destiny, Lucianus und Lynn. Percy starrte die junge Frau fasziniert an – wie ihre Mutter Rowena hatte sie lange schwarze Haare, die ihr in Locken bis auf die Taille fielen, dazu war sie ca. 1,80 groß und besaß strahlend blaue Augen. „Vielen Dank für die Einladung – ich bin so froh, dass ich weg konnte. Sander macht mich völlig verrückt. Der dreht noch durch, wenn er nicht bald Amelia heiraten kann. Wenn es nach dem ginge, wären sie schon seit sechs Wochen verheiratet."

„Die kennen sich doch aber erst seit sieben Tagen", wunderte sich Percy.

„Eben, aber Sander läuft nur noch herum wie ein Mondkalb, fängt an zu nerven, wenn er nicht bei Amelia sein kann, schwärmt von seinem künftigen Nachwuchs, wie süß der doch sein wird und ermahnt den armen Nick, dass er noch lange nicht Großvater werden will – es fehlt nicht viel und er ordnet Einzelzimmer für ihn und Megan an. Ich hoffe, Amelia heiratet ihn bald, das ist ja nicht zum aushalten", jammerte Lynn und grinste, zwinkerte dabei Percy sogar schelmisch zu.

„Arme, kleine Cousine", spottete Tom und sprang schnell zur Seite. „Da kam dir unsere Einladung also nur recht."

„Ja, vor allem, weil hier ja sonst nur Pärchen sind, wenn man von Percy absieht", schlussfolgerte die Tochter von Rowena Ravenclaw richtig. „Wollt Ihr uns verkuppeln?"

„WAS?"

„Verkuppeln, Percy, verkuppeln", Lynn schmunzelte. „Also, heraus mit der Sprache!"

„Wir haben Sander heimlich einen Gefährtentest bei dir durchführen lassen als du geschlafen hast", Severus grinste verschlagen. „Du bist bislang immer durch das Raster gefallen was diesen Test angeht. Tante Rowena und Onkel Gideon waren sofort einverstanden mit unseren Vorgehen – wir wollen schließlich, dass du genauso glücklich wirst wie Sander und wir. Aua, Lynn." Der Tränkemeister Hogwarts rieb sich den Arm. „Das gibt doch wieder einen blauen Fleck!"

„Selbst schuld. Ihr macht Sachen", Lynn verteilte jetzt ebenfalls Knuffer an Tom, Lucianus, Sirius und Lucius. Selbst Bill und Charlie gingen nicht leer aus. „So, jetzt Butter bei die Fische, was sollte das Ganze."

„Die Freundin unseres Bruders machte vor einigen Tagen mit ihm Schluss und wir wollten von Kerry und Cinnia wissen, ob sie nicht zufällig noch eine Cousine haben. Sie meinten, Cousine nicht, aber du wärst noch solo und ungebunden. Wir scherzten herum, dass das doch ein großer Zufall wäre, wenn du und unser Bruder zusammengehören würden", Charlie und Bill erzählten abwechselnd.

„So, so, also völlig uneigennützig. Und was war mein Ergebnis, wenn Percy und ich mal fragen dürfen?"

Severus grinste und zog eine Pergamentrolle aus dem Jackett:

„Getestete Person: Lynn Merida Amedea Ravenclaw-Gryffindor  
Mutter: Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, Wassernymphe  
Vater: Gideon Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, geborener Vampir  
Wesen: Wassernymphe-Vampir-Mix  
Gefährte: Percival Elijah Weasley  
Wesen: Werdrache."

„Dann hattet ihr also recht", Lynn nahm sich die Pergamentrolle aus Severus Hand und las sie noch einmal durch, dann reichte sie sie an Percy weiter. „Dann sind also keine Singles mehr hier auf der Party."

Percy sah immer noch mit offenen Mund auf den Gefährtentest. „Das ist kein Scherz?"

„Percy, das wäre nun echt nicht nett, nachdem die blöde Schnepfe dich abservierte", Kerry umarmte ihn. „Wäre der Test schief gegangen, hätten wir dir nie etwas davon erzählt. Du hast jetzt nicht nur dein eigenes Vampirmädchen, sondern dieses Mädchen ist sogar zu Hälfte eine Wassernymphe."

„Danke", Percy umarmte Kerry urplötzlich und zog gleich danach Cinnia in seine Arme. „Danke, dass ihr so tolle Schwestern seid."

„He, eigentlich solltest du jetzt mich umarmen", Lynn grinste und winkte Percy zu sich. „Guten Tag, ich bin Lynn Merida Ameda Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, werde aber Lynn gerufen." Sie hakte sich bei ihren Gefährten unter und führte ihn abseits, um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

„Puh, das hat ja gut geklappt", Tom bat Platz zu nehmen, dann blieb sein Blick an Bill hängen. „Oh, wann ist es passiert?"

„Vor knapp 6 Stunden", stellte Bill mit einem Blick auf seine Taschenuhr fest. „Ein Blitzentschluss von Cia und mir und Dad war nur zu gern bereit, uns diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen."

„Kerry ärgerte mich gestern, wie toll es sei, wenn der Gefährte einen beißt."

„Oha", Lucianus lachte schallend. „Bill, Charlie – ihr wisst ja dann auch, dass ihr in den nächsten Tage es nicht gut vertragt, voneinander getrennt zu sein."

„Das erwähnte unser zukünftiger Schwiegervater. Aber was könnte uns besseres passieren", Charlie zog Kerrys Hand an seine Lippen. „Nur noch eine Woche, dann wird uns nie wieder etwas trennen und diese Bilder, die man sieht, wenn der Blutaustausch stattfindet? Ich möchte nie mehr auf sie verzichten."

„Ich auch nicht", Bill zog Cinnia enger an sich. „Nie wieder."


	51. Treffen zur Weihnachtszeit

**Treffen zur Weihnachtszeit**

Hannah und Severus betraten die Winkelgasse am frühen Morgen und begaben sich zu Florean Fortescue, wo sie sich mit Hannahs Vater und ihrer Stiefmutter verabredet hatten. „Ich hab gar keine Lust, sie zu sehen", Hannah verzog das Gesicht und kuschelte sich in Severus Arme. „Lass uns das so kurz wie möglich halten und dann auf den Weihnachtsmarkt in Muggellondon gehen. Wir können natürlich auch gleich wieder in unser Manor reisen und dort ..." Hannah sah ihren Mann vielsagend an.

„Alles sehr verlockend, Süße, besonders der letzte Vorschlag", Severus schmunzelte und stahl sich einen Kuss. „Erst das Treffen, dann der Weihnachtsmarkt und dann lass ich mich gerne von Dir verführen."

„Dann lass es uns schnell hinter uns bringen", Hannah atmete tief durch und betrat Hand in Hand mit ihrem Mann das Café.

„Von Pünktlichkeit halten sie aber auch nichts", Severus sah zum wiederholten Male auf seine Taschenuhr, ein Geschenk von Hannah zur Hochzeit.

Hannah lachte: „Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, dass das allseits beliebte Rosa-Plüschmonster immer einen Aufstand veranstaltete, wenn man zu spät kam. Ist Ron einige Male passiert und Dean und Colin ebenfalls. Sie mussten sich dann immer einen ellenlangen Vortrag anhören. Sie meinte, sie würde Wert auf solche Dinge legen, ganz besonders in ihrer Familie."

„Merk wir gerade – ihre Nichte scheint diesen Vortrag nicht zu kennen", bemerkte Severus trocken. „Sollten sie in den nächsten zehn Minuten nicht auftauchen, gehen wir. Ich sehe nicht ein, dass wir unsere kostbare Zeit verschwenden, indem wir auf sie warten."

„Seh ich genauso, Schatz. Ich würde gerne noch einiges an Dekorationsartikel für die Weihnachtszeit besorgen, wenn du einverstanden bist." Hannah sah ihren Mann sehnsüchtig und etwas bettelnd an.

„Etwas?" Severus grinste, „Etwas wird für unser Manor nicht reichen, meine Süße. Ich bestehe darauf, dass du dich gleich so richtig austobst beim shoppen."

„Du bist ein Schatz", jubelte Hannah und küsste Severus überschwänglich.

„Stören wir?" hörten sie eine süffisante, weibliche Stimme hinter sich.

„Ganz ehrlich – ja. Einmal das und Sie sind", Severus sah auf seine Taschenuhr, „35 Minuten zu spät. Wir waren kurz vom Gehen."

„Machst Du das auch bei Tante Dolores, Lorraine?" spottete Hannah. „Deine Tante hält doch so gerne Vorträge darüber, dass Pünktlichkeit eine Tugend ist."

Lorraine Abbott zog es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten, sondern studierte lieber die Speisekarte.

„Gut siehst du aus, Hannah", stellte ihr Vater schließlich fest.

„Danke, mir geht es auch sehr gut. Ich habe nette Schwiegereltern, nette Ersatzeltern, Geschwister und jede Menge Verwandte und vor allem den besten Mann der Welt bekommen", Hannah gab sich nicht besonders viel Mühe, freundlich zu sein.

„Das ist ja wohl die Höhe, wie sprichst du denn mit deinem Vater, Fräulein", fauchte da ihre Stiefmutter.

„Ganz normal, Stiefmama, wie man halt mit seinem Vater spricht, der einem deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hat, dass man unerwünscht ist."

„Ganz ruhig, mein Schatz", Severus hauchte einen Kuss auf Hannahs Schläfe und fixierte gleich danach seine Schwiegereltern. „Ich gebe meiner Frau recht, Mrs. Abbott, sie hat nur auf die Frage ihres Vaters geantwortet – nicht mehr, nicht weniger."

„Was macht ihr Weihnachten? Wir porten ins magische New York zu einer exquisiten Weihnachtsparty – nur geladene Gäste", erklärte Lorraine hochmütig. „Mitch fängt dort am 1. Januar eine neue Stelle an."

„Weihnachten in New York? Muss nicht sein – ich würde gerne mal zu shoppen dorthin und mir den Weihnachtsbaum im Rockefeller Center ansehen. Doch Weihnachten will ich daheim verbringen mit meinen Liebsten." Hannah lächelte Severus verliebt an, zog seine Hand an ihre Lippen. „Heiligabend hat mein Schatz irgendetwas geplant, will mir aber nicht verraten was, den Tag davor sind wir bei den Lestranges zum Essen eingeladen. Den ersten Weihnachtstag verbringen wir zu zweit auf unserem Manor, schließlich ist es unser erstes gemeinsames Fest.

Am zweiten Weihnachtstag sind wir bei Sevs Eltern eingeladen und zwar die gesamte Familie samt Freunden. Das wird herrlich – Pa macht mir schon den Mund wässrig, wenn er schwärmt, was es alles leckeres zu essen gibt. Sollte also wieder einmal ein Schuldiger – oder auch gleich mehrere – gebraucht werden, weiß man, wo wir zu finden sind. Ach ja, Tom wird ebenfalls dort sein – oder wenn es für euch geläufiger ist – der Dunkle Lord."

„Du hast dich anscheinend sehr zu deinem Nachteil verändert", Mr. Abbott sah seine Tochter missbilligend an. „Was macht die Schule?"

„Ich habe sehr gute Noten, danke der Nachfrage. Nach meinem UTZ beginne ich eine Ausbildung bei Sev zum Tränkemeister, bereits jetzt forschen wir gemeinsam", Hannah warf ihrer Stiefmutter einen hochmütigen Blick zu. „Wie sieht es eigentlich bei dir aus, Lorraine? Hast du mittlerweile deinen UTZ nachgeholt und eine Ausbildung in Aussicht?"

„Nun", Lorraine lachte gekünzelt, „ich bin der Meinung, ein Schulabschluss ist nicht so wichtig, den kann ich immer noch nachholen. Bei uns steht erst einmal die Familienplanung im Vordergrund. Ich sehe mich halt mehr als Hausfrau und Mutter."

„Nun, auch ein Baby zu diesem Zeitpunkt könnte mich nicht daran hindern, meinen Schulabschluss zu machen. Schließlich will ich ja unseren Kindern mit gutem Beispiel voran gehen. Ist in unserer Familie auch nicht schwer – Bella, meine super-tolle, liebevolle Ersatzmutter, Tante Cissy, Tante Medea aber auch meine Schwiegerväter und vor allem auch mein geliebter Sev stünden voll hinter mir und würden mir unser Baby für die Dauer des Unterrichts abnehmen."

„Das wäre überhaupt kein Problem", brummte Severus, „ich stell mir gerade Tom vor, der sein und unser Baby in einem Laufstall in seinem Unterricht betreut."

Hannah lachte: „Der große, böse Dunkle Lord als Babysitter, dieser Vorstellung gefällt mir, die muss ich später Susan, Destiny und Cassie erzählen. Stell dir nur vor, Schatz, wie unserer Baby seinem Onkel auf den Umhang spuckt und er dann sofort nach Cassie ruft. Cassie ist übrigens meine Ersatzschwester", berichtete sie dann hochmütig ihrem Vater und ihrer Stiefmutter. „Sie ist mit Sevs Bruder Tom verheiratet. Susan ist meine beste Freundin und mit Lord Sirius Black verheiratet und Destiny ist Cassies beste Freundin und mit unserem Cousin Lord Lucianus Hufflepuff-Slytherin verheiratet. Wir acht verbringen so manchen gemütlichen Abend zusammen. Wir müssen später noch einige Weihnachtsgeschenke für die Minis besorgen", erinnerte Hannah ihren Mann.

„Das dürfte keine Schwierigkeit sein, besonders für unsere süßen Mädels fällt mir gleich eine Menge ein – was hältst du von einer schönen Halskette und einem Armband?"

„Sehr viel, das wird Misty, Ashley, Tiffany, Raven und Caitlin freuen."

„Vergiss Felicia, Emily und Samantha nicht."

„Auf keinen Fall", lachte Hannah, „wir haben aber auch süße kleine Mädchen in unserer Familie. Ich hoffe, Schatz, du bekommst das wenigstens auch einmal hin."

„Mehr als einmal, versprochen." Severus zwinkerte vielsagend. „Schließlich bleibt uns die Ewigkeit."

„Du scheinst in eine sehr kinderreiche Familie eingeheiratet zu haben",

„Eine sehr große Familie, Lorraine", korrigierte Hannah lächelnd. „Ja, das hab ich und weißt du was, ich bin überglücklich über diesen Umstand. Ich liebe jedes einzelne Familienmitglied und freue mich über jedes neues Mitglied das dazukommt. Endlich habe ich die Familie bekommen, die ich mir schon mein Leben lang wünschte, die mich so akzeptiert wie ich bin."

„Du hast dich wirklich durch deine Ehe zu deinem Ungunsten verändert, hab ein wenig mehr Respekt vor Lorraine, immerhin ist sie jetzt deine Stiefmutter."

„Leider, kann ich dazu nur sagen. Ich versteh immer noch nicht, wie man eine Verwandte des Rosa-Plüschmonsters freiwillig heiraten kann, aber dass ist ja dein Problem, Vater."

„Es ist genau anders herum", Severus grinste spöttisch, „Ihre Frau müsste mehr Respekt vor meiner Gemahlin haben und Sie auch. Durch unsere Eheschließung wurde Hannah immerhin Prinzessin, Prinzessin Hannah Mary Gryffindor-Slytherin. Sie hat das Anrecht auf die Anrede Prinzessin oder sogar Hoheit, denn mein Vater Salazar ist ein regierender Fürst. So viel zum Thema Respekt."

„Lass es gut sein, mein süßer Tiger", Hannah verschränkte lächelnd ihre Finger mit Severus. „Ich respektiere Lorraine ja auch nicht. Und ob sie mich respektiert ist mir so was von schnurz, wie wenn in der Bibliothek ein Buch aus dem Regal fällt"

„Wir gehen – ich hatte gedacht, dass du froh wärst, wenn du deine Eltern hättest, aber da hab ich mich wohl getäuscht", Mitch Abbott machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Ich bin auch froh, Eltern zu haben, aber die sitzen nicht vor mir. Meine Eltern sind seit den Sommerferien Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange sowie Godric und Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin. Sie sind meine wahren Eltern. Eltern, die ich liebe, respektiere, wertschätze und achte und die mich lieben und wertschätzen. Sie stört es nicht, dass ich einige Pfund zu viel drauf habe, für sie bin ich genau richtig wie ich bin." Hannah erhob sich elegant, Severus folgte, legte seiner Frau umgehend den teuren und sehr chicen Winterumhang um. „Danke, Geliebter. Lass uns gehen und den Tag sinnvoll und mit netten Menschen verbringen. Guten Tag."

„Guten Tag", Severus grinste und schlang den Arm um die Schultern seiner Frau. „Hannah – du warst großartig. Ich bin stolz auf dich."

„Ich bin auch stolz auf mich", bekannte Hannah lachend. „Zum ersten Mal hab ich mich gegen meinen Vater und Lorraine behauptet und es ist ein sehr gutes Gefühl, richtig befreiend. Aber jetzt lass uns den Tag genießen."

„Alles was du möchtest, meine Sternschnuppe. Lass uns aufbrechen zu unserer Shoppingtour. Ich hab da eine ganz bezaubernde Halskette gesehen, die würde dir fantastisch stehen. Hannah." Dann wandte sich Severus an seine Schwiegereltern. „Leben Sie wohl – von uns aus, müssen wir so ein Treffen nicht wiederholen. Meine bezaubernde, liebreizende Gattin erklärte bereits vor Monaten, dass Sie es nicht wert sind, jemals unsere Kinder kennenzulernen. Ihre Stelle als Großeltern werden von Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange eingenommen werden. Guten Tag."


	52. Ball auf Lestrange Manor oder

**Ball auf Lestrange Manor oder erholsame, geruhsame Weihnachten?**

Die letzten Tage vor den Weihnachtsferien flogen nur so dahin. Cassie wusste teilweise nicht, wo ihr vor lauter Hausaufgaben, Aufsätzen und Arbeiten der Kopf stand. Dazu kam noch ihre Aufgaben als Vertrauensschülerin, sie verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihren kleinen Geschwistern, ging mit ihrer Mutter Geschenke kaufen – auch Babysachen waren darunter. Tom durfte auch nicht zu kurz kommen, doch den sah sie ja zum Glück auch noch im Unterricht und ihr Mann fand immer eine Gelegenheit, sie dabei zu küssen. Die Abende beschlossen sie dann gemeinsam in der Badewanne bei einem ausgiebigen Bad.

Auch die Wochenenden waren verplant – erst fand die Doppelhochzeit von Charlie und Kerry, Bill und Cinnia statt, der nächste Tag gehörte den Geschwistern, die sich darauf freuten, mit ihnen auf einen Muggelweihnachtsmarkt und in ein Weihnachtsmärchen zu gehen. Auch Molly und Fenrir, Bellatrix und Rodolphus, Lucius und Narzissa sowie Severus und Hannah waren dabei und genossen das schöne Winterwetter.

Dann kamen fünf furchtbar anstrengende Schultage, die gespickt waren mit Massen an Hausaufgaben und unangemeldeten Tests. Die Gryffindors stöhnten, die Hufflepuffs jammerten, die Ravenclaws klatschten Beifall für die vielen Aufgaben und schleimten ihren Dank durch die Gegend – nur die Slytherins verzogen keine Miene oder äußerten sich hierzu in irgendeiner Weise. Stattdessen lieferten sie Bestleistungen ab – von der ersten bis zur siebten Klasse. Niemand aus Slytherin erwähnte diese einzigartigen Noten – die anderen Häuser merkten es nur daran, dass das Punkteglas der Schlangen geradezu zu explodieren schien. Es sah aus, als wenn dieses Glas demnächst vergrößert werden müsste, um die ganzen Smaragde überhaupt noch fassen zu können.

Am Samstagmorgen reisten die Schüler dann in die wohlverdienten Weihnachtsferien ab – Albus Dumbledore allerdings hatte es schon am Freitagabend fortgezogen, er lief nur noch mit einer Miene herum, als wenn er ständig unter extrem heftigen Zahnschmerzen leiden würde. Doch dies fiel nur wenigen auf. Ron hingegen hatte die Einladung von Taylor Smith abgelehnt mit der Begründung, er wolle lieber in Hogwarts bleiben um zu lernen, er bräuchte schließlich einen guten Schulabschluss. Doch dies hatte er erst beim Frühstück verkündet, so dass Smith seine eigene Entscheidung nicht mehr ändern konnte.

Doch auch dieses Wochenende brachte keine Ruhe für Cassie – abends fand der Winterball auf Lestrange Manor statt und sie, Tom, Sev und Hannah waren schon am Nachmittag angekommen, um bei den letzten Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Darüber freuten sich Ashley und Joshua am Meisten, die ihnen keine Sekunde von der Seite wichen. „Schlaft Ihr hier, dann können wir gleich morgen spielen?" Ashley sah Tom aus großen Augen bettelnd an.

„Mäuschen, wenn du mich so anschaust, kann ich dir doch nichts abschlagen", Tom hob das kleine Mädchen in seine Arme. „Das fällt mir schon bei deiner großen Schwester immer schwer, Ashley."

„Setzt mein Töchterchen wieder ihre Geheimwaffe ein?" Rodolphus Lestrange trat schmunzelnd auf die Gruppe zu.

„Ja, wenn Cassie und Ashley mich mit ihren großen braunen Augen ansehen, dann schmelze ich dahin. Wie soll das erst werden, wenn ich selbst eine Tochter habe?"

„Dann bist du verloren, Tom. Glaub mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung. Soll ich Zimmer vorbereiten lassen? Sev, Hannah?"

„Gern", kam es von Sev, während seine Frau strahlte. Man merkte ihr an, sie fühlte sich bei den Lestrange sehr wohl, betrachtete sie diese doch als ihre Ersatzeltern.

„Cassie?"

„Für uns nicht, wir nehmen einfach mein altes Zimmer?"

„Kein zweites Zimmer?" vergewisserte sich ihr Vater grinsend.

„Nein, nicht mehr nötig, ich habe Tom vor einiger Zeit dazu gebracht, mich bei sich schlafen zu lassen. War eine Heidenarbeit, Dad."

„Ich wollte dich doch nicht überfordern, Engelchen, wenn mein Vampir Amok läuft. Dazu bist du mir viel zu wichtig, außerdem bleibt uns ja bis in alle Ewigkeit Zeit", Tom strich Cassie die Haare zurück.

„Ja, aber ich will auch endlich", jammerte Cassie. „Nur wegen dem blöden Dumbledore müssen wir warten."

„Ich warte gerne, es wartet ja auch ein schöner Preis auf mich, eine wunderbare Belohnung", tröstete Tom seine Frau. „Obwohl, ich muss ja gestehen, ich schlafe sehr viel besser mit dir an meiner Seite."

„Verstehe ich völlig, geht mir mit meiner Hannah auch so. Auch wenn ich Finch-Fletchley und Macmillian bestimmt keinen Dankesbrief schreien werde, da sie ihr und Susan ja solche Alpträume bescherten."

Drei Stunden später stand Cassie vor dem großen Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer und steckte sich Klemmen in ihre langen Locken – Tom hatte darum gebeten, dass sie ihre langen Haare nicht aufsteckte und ihr extra dafür verschiedenen Haarschmuck anfertigen lassen. Urplötzlich schlangen sich zwei Arme um sie: „Ich kann einfach nicht die Hände von dir lassen, Sweety", Toms Hände wanderten über Cassies Körper.

„Gut zu wissen", Cassie lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an ihren Mann und genoss seine Zärtlichkeiten. „Geht mir nämlich genauso – allerdings würde ich dann Deinen Festumhang zerknittern."

„Leider", Tom half jetzt, die Klemmen zu befestigen. „Holen wir aber alles in den Weihnachtsferien nach. Drei Wochen kein Hogwarts und keine Hausaufgaben, keine Arbeiten korrigieren, ist das nicht toll? Drei lange Wochen für uns und die Familie. Lass uns am Montag beginnen, unser Manor zu schmücken – ich möchte, dass unser erstes Weihnachtsfest etwas ganz besonderes wird."

„Vielleicht sind wir dann beim Nächsten schon zu dritt", Cassie sah Tom sehnsüchtig an.

„Und wenn nicht, bist du dann aber schon schwanger. Beides ist ein großer Anreiz für mich." Toms Hände legten sich auf ihren flachen Bauch, dieser wuchs, so dass es aussah, als wenn Cassie im 7. Monat wäre. „Steht dir ausgezeichnet, Sweety."

„Ich freu mich drauf, wenn …."

„Mia, Onkel Tom", es klopfte kurz und dann stürmten die Zwillinge in den Raum. Joshua trug den gleichen Festumhang wie sein Vater, Ashley ein pinkfarbenes Kleidchen.

„Wow, seht Ihr gut aus."

„Ist von Tante Milli und Tante Megan", erklärte Ashley stolz. „Mommy meint, sie hätte jetzt wenigstens keine Schwierigkeiten mehr schöne Kleider zu finden. Sie müsste nur die zwei fragen. Als sie dich bekam, war das viel schwerer."

„Eure Mommy war ziemlich am Fluchen damals", erinnerte sich Tom schmunzelnd. „Ich seh darin aus wie ein Walross, wie kann man solche Sachen nur anbieten. Dazu kam dann noch das Geschrei von Narzissa, während Andromeda das schon hinter sich hatte und deshalb nur ihre Schwestern auslachte."

„Ich hörte gestern von Tonks, dass ihre Mutter jetzt Zwillinge erwartet."

„Scheint irgendwie ansteckend zu sein bei den Schwestern – vielleicht schaffen die drei es ja auch noch einmal, gemeinsam schwanger zu werden. Vielleicht sollte ich mal die Bemerkung fallen lassen, dass es Zeit wäre, dass wieder einmal drei der Blacks gleichzeitig durch Hogwarts geistern, diesmal aber drei Cousinen."

„Mach es, Tom, die Zwillinge und ich schauen dann aber zu."

Tom grinste und und die vier gingen los um Severus und Hannah abzuholen.

Schließlich trudelten die Gäste ein, Hannah und Sev standen neben Tom und Cassie und begrüßten ebenfalls die Gäste. „Du bist schließlich auch unsere Tochter, Hannah", war Bellatrix Begründung gewesen, als sie ihre Pflegetochter an die Tür zog. „Ich bin stolz auf dich", flüsterte sie ihr dann zu. „Du bist ein tolles Mädchen, ich hätte dich niemals abgeschoben. Tja, Pech für deine richtigen Eltern, dass sie dich nicht wollten, Glück für Rod und mich und wir geben dich nie wieder her, Hannah."

„Danke, Mom", Hannah merkte anhand von Bellatrix Strahlen, dass sie das richtige gesagt hatte. „Ich hätte euch nur gerne viel früher kennengelernt. Ich freu mich schon auf unser Geschwisterchen, kann es gar nicht erwarten, bis es da ist. Ich hab schon so niedliche Babysachen gefunden, die muss ich dir unbedingt bald zeigen."

„Willst du die nicht für dein eigenes Baby aufbewahren, Engelchen?"

„Nein, für das haben wir auch schon eingekauft", gestand Hannah verlegen. „Aber Sev weiß nicht, dass das für unser Kind ist. Ich erzähl dir später den Hintergrund."

„Ich werde nichts verraten, Engelchen", versprach Bellatrix Lestrange.

Auch die Zwillinge begrüßten die Gäste, darunter ihre Freunde Patrick, Raven, Misty, Tiffany, Sean, Robin, Samantha und Jamie, die bei ihnen schlafen durften. „Unsere Minis sollen auch ihren Spaß haben und ob zwei Kinder hier schlafen oder zehn ist völlig egal. Tilly wird auf sie aufpassen und hat allerhand für sie vorbereitet. Ich hörte etwas von Geschichten vor dem Kamin, dazu Kakao und Kekse, Kinderpunsch, Marshmallows."

„Ich glaube, ich pass mit auf die Kinder auf", Tom lachte. „Das hört sich gut an, Cassie-Schatz?"

„Bekommst du, den Kinderpunsch ersetzen wir dann für dich durch einen Grog oder Tee mit Schuss", lachte seine Frau. Sie kannte schließlich ihr kleines Schleckermäulchen.

„Du kennst mich viel zu gut", Tom verbeugte sich elegant vor seiner Frau und geleitete sie zum Tisch.

Nach dem mehrgängigen Menü eröffneten Bellatrix und Rodolphus den Tanz – ihnen folgten die Zwillinge, Tom und Cassie sowie Hannah und Severus. Hannah strahlte – zeigten die Lestranges durch diese Geste, dass sie auch offiziell eine Tochter des Hauses war. „Du hast es verdient, Mäuschen", Severus schmunzelte und geleitete seine Frau spielerisch leicht durch den Walzer, wirbelte sie gekonnt über die Tanzfläche.

„Dad hat sich wieder gemeldet", Hannah sah zu ihren Mann auf. „Er hätte vergessen, uns etwas zur Hochzeit zu schenken. Dies täte ihm leid, er wäre schließlich der Brautvater gewesen."

„Was war deine Antwort?"

„Dass wir dankend ablehnen, ich hätte einen tollen Brautvater gehabt, genauso wie eine liebe Brautmutter, die seid Monaten meine Ersatzeltern sind. Diese würde ich für nichts in der Welt mehr eintauschen. Zudem würden mich meine Schwiegereltern für alles entschädigen, was er und Mom mir antaten. Von meinem geliebten, einzigartigen Mann gar nicht erst zu sprechen."

„Freut mich, wenn du glücklich bist."

„Kann ja nur glücklich sein, mit dir an meiner Seite, der tollen Familie, meinem zukünftigen Ausbildungsplatz und unserem tollen Zuhause, das wir jetzt drei Wochen genießen können." Hannah lehnte ihren Kopf an Severus Brustkorb.

Auf einer anderen Seite der Tanzfläche genossen Kerry und Charlie ihren Tanz. „Sie tanzen ausgezeichnet, Lady Moonwalker."

„Sie aber auch, Vicomte. Es ist schön, mit dem eigenen Ehemann zu tanzen."

„Ich bin Mom und Dad so dankbar, dass sie uns verkuppelten. Lass uns morgen überlegen, wohin unsere Flitterwochen gehen sollen."

„Auf unsere Insel", Kerry lehnte genau wie Hannah ihren Kopf an den Brustkorb ihres Gemahls. „Dort war es wunderschön."

„Also abgemacht, schau mal, da vorn sind Lynn und Percy. Sie tut Percy richtig gut, ich habe meinen kleinen Bruder noch nie so locker gesehen."

„Lynn schrieb mir eine Eule, dass sich diese komische Freundin von Percy gemeldet habe, sie wolle jetzt doch eine Fernbeziehung zu ihm. Percy habe ihr jedoch sofort abgesagt – er hätte bereits eine neue, feste Freundin, die er bald heiraten wird."

„Oho, auf einmal hat es da wohl jemand besonders eilig. Das sollten wir auf alle Fälle fördern."

„Seh ich genauso, Lynn schrieb noch, dass ihre Eltern begeistert sind von ihrem zukünftigen Schwiegersohn. Er wäre auch nicht so nervig wie Sander zur Zeit."

Charlie prustete los: „Es ist, als wenn sie Sander zu viel Kaffee gegeben haben, der hüpft hier herum wie ein Springteufel. Was schreibt Lynn noch?"

„Dass sie Percys Drachen liebt, ist völlig begeistert von ihrem ersten Flug. Ging mir damals genauso, mein wunderschöner Drache."

Auch Cinnia und Bill turtelten in ähnlicher Weise herum – Molly sah es mit Wohlwollen: Ihr sonst so zurückhaltender Bill strahlte, seit er seine Frau kennengelernt hatte in einer Tour, zeigte deutlich, wie verliebt er war. Und was sollte das, dass dauernd eine Hand ihrer beiden ältesten Söhne auf dem Bauch ihrer jeweiligen Frau lag? Bedeutete dies etwa?

Sie machte Fenrir, der heute ihr Begleiter war, und Lord Moonwalker darauf aufmerksam. „Ist mit auch schon aufgefallen", bekräftigte Thädeuz. „Eure Jungs tun meinen Mädels richtig gut, Kerry sprüht vor Lebensfreude, gewinnt langsam an Selbstbewusstsein und fand neue Freundinnen, bislang war nämlich 'nur' ihre kleine Schwester ihre Freundin. Cia ist merklich ruhiger geworden, früher konnte sie kaum stillsitzen."

Fenrir schmunzelte: „Man kann es riechen, dass da Nachwuchs unterwegs ist, jedenfalls, wenn man ein Werwolf ist. Aber verratet es bitte nicht, ich nehme an, die Vier wollen es uns an Weihnachten erzählen als kleines Extrageschenk."

„Solche Geschenke könnte ich von den Vieren öfters bekommen", Molly strahlte, dann wies sie auf Percy und Lynn: „Da bahnt sich die nächste Hochzeit an. Lynn ist genauso wie Kerry und Cia, ich hab Percy noch nie so viel erzählen und lachen hören. Sie fängt jetzt im Übrigen auch im Zaubereiministerium an und zwar arbeitet sie für Luc und Percy."

„Wenn unser Percy dann überhaupt noch zum Arbeiten kommt, Molly", Fenrir schmunzelte. „Aber ich gebe dir recht, der Junge hat sich wirklich positiv verändert. Sonst redete er ständig nur von seiner Arbeit, machte Überstunden noch und noch. Luc war schon am verzweifeln, denn wie hätte Percy diese vielen Stunden jemals wieder abbauen können. Doch das hat sich mit Lynn alles geändert."

Das fröhliche, ausgelassene Fest gefiel allen, allerdings wurde es kurz vor Mitternacht, als das Feuerwerk der Weasley-Zwillinge beginnen sollte, auf einmal jäh unterbrochen. Kingsley Shaklebolt sowie 20 Auroren und vier kleine Kinder betraten den Festsaal und steuerten auf den Zaubereiminister los. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung, Minister, doch es gab da mal wieder einen Zwischenfall."

„Lassen Sie mich raten, Kingsley", Fudge grinste, doch seine Augen blieben ernst. „Todesserüberfall, das Dunkle Mal am Himmel und Voldemort höchstpersönlich, womöglich noch mit seiner entzückenden kleinen Frau im Ballkleid an seiner Seite, waren mittendrin."

„Bis auf die Anwesenheit von Cassie stimmte alles, allerdings wurden diesmal angeblich zwei Jungs an seiner Seite gesehen, die auffällige Ähnlichkeit mit den Gryffindor-Slytherin-Zwillingen hatten."

„Mal was ganz Neues, dass Onkel Tom uns mit auf seinen „Todesfeldzug" nimmt", Nathaniel klang verächtlich, legte einen Arm um Pansys Schultern. „Das denen das nicht irgendwann einmal langweilig wird, begreif ich nicht. Die Signaturen von Onkel Tom und seinen Leuten, auch die von Nick und mir wurden doch beim Ministerium hinterlegt."

„Das haben wir den Nachbarn, die uns alles schilderten, auch mitgeteilt. Es war übrigens eine gewisse Cho Chang, die Nick und Nate gesehen haben will."

„Das sagt schon alles, sie kann meinen Nick nicht haben, jetzt versucht sie es auf diese Art und Weise", Megan war sauer. „Die kann nach den Ferien etwas erleben, wenn ich die in die Finger bekomme."

„Ist nicht so schlimm Schatz, die Hauptsache ist, dass du weißt, dass ich so etwas nicht mache."

„Das weiß ich schon längst, ich fand dich schon im letzten Schuljahr nett."

„Wer ist zu Schaden gekommen, Kingsley?"

„Die Carpenters, eine vierköpfige Familie, die vor zehn Monaten die Kinder des verstorbenen Bruders aufgenommen hatte, davor lebten sie bei der Großmutter", der Chefauror verwies auf die vier Kinder, die auf den Armen von einigen Auroren verteilt waren.

„Die Carpenters – die beiden Kinder gingen doch bis zu den Sommerferien noch in Hogwarts zur Schule und gehörten zu Slytherin. Wir haben uns schon gewundert, warum die auf einmal nicht mehr kamen. Tom, das sollten wir nachprüfen."

„Auf alle Fälle, Sev. Carpenter posaunte doch immer herum, er wolle zu den Todessern gehören und was für eine große Hilfe er uns doch wäre. Ich hab immer dafür gesorgt, dass der auf Abstand bleibt. Zu einigen Feiern war die Familie allerdings eingeladen. Lasst uns überprüfen, ob er ein Spion von Dumbles war und diesem unbequem wurde."

„Die Tochter schmiss sich wiederholt an mich heran – superkurzer Minirock, knappe Bluse, so tauchte sie abends in meinem Büro auf und meinte, sie hätte die Hausarbeit nicht verstanden", Severus zog Hannah dicht an sich, zwinkerte ihr zu. „Ich hab sie immer gleich rausgeschmissen – so interessiert mich nämlich nur eine Frau, meine eigene."

„Oh, du bist süß", Hannah bedankte sich mit einen Kuss und entsprechenden Gedanken, die Sev sehr gerne „hörte" und später in die Tat umsetzen wollte.

„Das Haus der Carpenters brannte lichterloh, darüber das Dunkle Mal", berichtete Kingsley weiter. „Die vier Krümel hier waren im Keller eingesperrt."

„Im Keller, warum?"

„Dort war unser Zimmer", kam es leise von dem ca. sechsjährigen Jungen. „Sie hassten unsere Mom. Mommy war ein Vampir, Tante Elsbieta und Onkel Cliffort sagten, sie wäre Abschaum, wir dreckige Halbblüter. Sie schimpften immer mit Daddy, dass er Mommy geheiratet hat, er wäre doch für besseres geboren gewesen. Er hätte große Schande über die Familie gebracht." Der Junge begann zu weinen.

„Komm mal her, Schätzchen. Die Tante und der Onkel hatten unrecht. Schau mal, meine Söhne und ich sind Werdrachen, zwei von ihnen mit Vampiren verheiratet und jetzt ist jeder ein Vampir-Werdrachen-Mix. Mein dritter Sohn Percy ist auch mit einem Vampirmädchen zusammen, besser gesagt mit einem Vampir-Wassernymphen-Mix und glaub mir, ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, wenn meine Zwillinge mit Vampiren, Nymphen oder Waldfeen ankommen und mir erzählen, sie wollen bald heiraten. Ich wäre überglücklich. Mit einem Troll oder Sabberhexe in der Familie müsste ich mich allerdings erst einmal anfreunden. Mein verstorbener Mann war im Übrigen ein Mensch und kein magisches Wesen, mein jetziger Partner ein Werwolf ist, der sich allerdings auch zum Werdrachen wandeln lassen will. Eine bunte Familie, nicht wahr." Molly übernahm den Jungen und tröstete ihn gekonnt, so dass schnell die Tränen versiegten.

Fenrir schmunzelte und seine zukünftigen Söhne stießen sich vergnügt an – Molly war voll in ihrem Element. „Wie heißt du denn, mein Süßer?"

„Jack Damian, ich bin siebenJahre alt."

„Wie heißen denn deine Schwestern?" forschte Molly weiter.

„Caprina Noelie, Cara Elea, Carina Malin – sie sind Drillinge und vierJahre alt."

„Ich glaube, Molly, die Sache ist schon erledigt", mischte sich jetzt Fenrir ein. „Wenn ihr mögt, nehmen wir euch gerne zu uns. Ihr hättet dann fünf große Brüder, zwei große Schwestern, eine zukünftige große Schwester und unsere Zwillinge Fred und George müssen noch nachziehen, dazu noch einige Wahlbrüder und Wahlschwestern. Oder habt ihr etwas gegen kleine Geschwister?" wandte er sich an Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred und George.

„Überhaupt nichts, Pops." Die Brüder grinsten und traten mit ihren Partnerinnen nach vorn. Lynn, Kerry und Cinnia übernahmen jede eines der kleinen Mädchen. „Aber dann solltest du vielleicht ganz schnell unsere Mom heiraten, sonst wird das wohl nichts mit der Adoption."

„An mir soll es nicht liegen", dröhnte Fenrir und küsste Molly vor allen Augen. „Natürlich nur, wenn du möchtest. Ich werde dich nie zu etwas drängen oder zwingen", flüsterte er dann Molly ins Ohr. „Versprochen, ich habe die letzte Vollmondnacht sehr genossen."

„Salazar, könntest du uns trauen?" Molly strahlte bei dieser Frage.

„Sehr gerne – Minister, sind Sie denn mit der Adoption einverstanden, wenn die Kinder es wollen?"

„Wollen wir", Jack-Damian hatte schon für seine Schwestern und sich entschieden. „Wir versprechen auch, keinen Ärger zu machen."

„Ich bin Mutter von denen da", Molly schnaubte und wies auf die Zwillinge. „Glaub mir, Jack Damian, ich bin schon so oft zum Direktor vorgeladen worden, bekam unzählige Mahnbriefe wegen Fred und George, schrieb gefühlte tausend Heuler an die Chaoten hier." Das leise „he" der Zwillinge überhörte Molly großzügig. „Mich kann also nichts mehr so leicht aus der Bahn werfen. Außerdem bin ich der Meinung, dass meine Jungs kleine Geschwister brauchen. Sie hatten zwei gehabt. Ich hätte gern noch einmal die Chance auf jüngere Kinder, denn die letzten Jahre waren nicht gerade einfach.

Meine Söhne haben sich sogar schon Ersatzgeschwister besorgt. Und zwar einmal Cassie", Molly wies in die entsprechende Richtung. „Nick und Nate stehen da vorn und die anderen vier – Patrick, Joshua, Misty und Ashley – schlafen hoffentlich schon."

„Nein", hörte man da von der Tür und die vier angesprochenen sowie Robin, Sean, Samantha, Raven, Tiffany und Jamie erschienen in ihren Schlafanzügen. „Wir wollten nur das Feuerwerk sehen und hörten dann die Gespräche", erklärte Patrick. Salazar schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und zog seine zwei zu sich. „Sagte ich doch, genau wie eure großen Brüder." Doch Misty und Patrick merkten sofort, dass ihre Adoptiveltern nicht böse waren.

Bellatrix zückte schon den Zauberstab und verwandelte die Kleidung ihrer Kinder in wärmere. „Auch wenn es wieder Todesfälle gab – lasst uns das Feuerwerk von George und Fred genießen. Das wäre auch eine schöne Abwechslung für Mollys und Fenrirs Kinder."

„Erst wird geheiratet", widersprach Charlie entschieden. „Wir können schließlich nicht verantworten, dass Mom und Pops in Sünde leben."

„Werd nicht frech, Charles Benedict, sonst weiß ich deiner Kerry so einiges zu erzählen", drohte Molly lachend. Dann verwandelte sie die Kleidung von ihren zukünftigen neuen Kindern. „Kerry, ich glaube, du musst mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit deinem Mann sprechen."

„Keine Süßigkeiten für die nächsten drei Tage, Schatz."

„Ist mir egal, du bist eh meine Lieblingsnascherei, Engelchen." Charles grinste anzüglich. „Was brauch ich da Schokofrösche und Torte."

„Oh bitte, musst du immer so herumschleimen", George und Fred taten so, als wenn ihnen schlecht wurde.

„Ihr seid ja nur neidisch", konterte Kerry. „Wäre ich wohl auch, wenn ich genauso wie ihr solo wärt und die älteren Brüder schon in festen Händen sind. Tja, da könnt ihr halt nicht mithalten."

„Bravo", Hannah und Cassie klatschten Beifall. „Sehr gut, Kerry." Lord Moonwalker schmunzelte, so kannte er seine stille, schüchterne Tochter gar nicht. Doch es gefiel ihm ausnehmend gut – und schon wieder lagen die Hände seiner Schwiegersöhne auf den Bäuchen seiner Töchter. Oh, wie ihn das freute, er würde – sobald er zu Hause war – gleich mit dem Portrait seiner Frau sprechen. Diese Neuigkeit durfte er ihr auf keinen Fall lange vorenthalten.

Doch jetzt war erst einmal Salazar dran. „So langsam gewöhne ich mich ja daran, improvisierte Hochzeiten zu leiten", schloss er seine sehr gefühlvolle Traurede. „Alles Glück der Erde für euch und eure Kinder. Du darfst deine Braut jetzt küssen, Fenrir."

Dies ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen und drückte Remus, der als sein Trauzeuge fungierte, kurzerhand den Brautstrauß in die Hand. „Kannst schon mal üben – wir wollen bald die Hochzeit von Tonks und dir feiern."

„Dann nimm dir bitte am 1. März des kommenden Jahres nichts vor, Fenrir", kam es prompt von diesem. „Haben wir doch schon längst geplant und wenn du jetzt wissen willst, warum das noch so lange hin ist, lass dir gesagt, sein, dass an diesem Tag Andromeda und Ted heirateten und du siehst ja, wie glücklich meine zukünftigen Schwiegereltern sind und jetzt mach hinne und küss endlich deine Frau, nicht, dass die sich noch vernachlässigt fühlt. Nach nur sechs Minuten Ehe!"

„Wo er recht hat, hat er recht", murmelte Fenrir grinsend, bevor er Molly zärtlich küsste.

Die vier zukünftigen Kinder hatten dies alles mit großen Augen beobachtet. „Dürfen wir wirklich bei euch bleiben?" piepste eine der Drillinge.

„Das haben wir doch versprochen. Verrätst du mir einmal deinen Namen? Es wird noch etwas dauern, bis ich dich und deine süßen Schwestern auseinanderhalten kann. Bei Jack Damian ist das da ja schon etwas einfacher. Wirst du eigentlich mit beiden Namen angeredet, mein Sohn?"

„Nein, nur wenn ich etwas anstellte, riefen Granny, Mom und Dad mich mit vollem Namen."

Fenrir lachte und verwuschelte Jack die blonden Haare. „Verständlich."

„Ich bin Caprina Noelie, werde aber nur Caprina oder Pina gerufen. Cara Elea – Cara oder Carry und Carina Malin – Carina oder Kiki." Man merkte, dass Caprina die Wortführerin der blonden Drillinge war.

„Also Jack, Pina, Carry und Kiki", zählte Fenrir auf. „Kann man sich gut merken. Jetzt sollten eure Brüder aber mal für das Feuerwerk in die Hufe kommen, ihr müsst so langsam ins Bett. Devon könntest du danach kurz die Kinder durchchecken, ob sie irgendwelche Schäden durch das Feuer erlitten?"

Devon nickte und schwang schon die Zauberstab. „Es ist alles in Ordnung", meldete er dann. „Ich gebe euch etwas Traumlostrank mit – wir wollen doch nicht, dass die vier Alpträume bekommen. Der Tag war sehr lang und aufregend für eure Vier."

„Heute 11.00 Uhr Brunch bei uns", Molly sah ihre Söhne und Schwiegertöchter und die zukünftige Schwiegertochter mahnend an. „Seid pünktlich."

„Wann waren wir schon jemals zu spät, wenn es Essen gab", die Zwillinge sprachen wieder einmal gleichzeitig, die Drillinge kicherten. Sie fühlten sich merklich wohl auf den Armen von Lynn, Cinnia und Kerry, Fenrir trug Jack, während Molly dafür sorgte, dass die neuen Familienmitglieder für das Feuerwerk warm angezogen waren.

„Konnte man irgendetwas von den persönlichen Gegenständen der Kinder retten?"

„Ja, haben wir hier alles eingepackt", zwei Auroren zogen verkleinerte Taschen hervor. „Obwohl, viel war es nicht und bestimmt nichts, was Sie Ihren Kindern freiwillig anziehen würden, Molly."

„Danke für den Hinweis, dann werden wir später einmal Kataloge wälzen."

„Und vor allem, unsere beiden Lieblingsdesignerinnen befragen", ergänzte Fenrir trocken. Dann drängten alle nach draußen, um das Feuerwerk der Weasley-Zwillinge zu bewundern.


	53. Stammbäume

**Zwischenkapitel – Stammbäume**

Zur besseren Übersicht und Verständlichkeit kommen jetzt wieder die Familienstammbäume – jetzt sind (fast) alle Paare bekannt, so dass ich damit nichts mehr verraten kann. Es fehlt nur noch Constantin:

Ich hoffe, die Übersicht ist verständlich – ansonsten einfach fragen.

 **Familienmitglieder Lestrange:**

Rodolphus Pollux Lord Lestrange verheiratet mit Bellatrix Cynthia geb. Black

Kinder

Cassiopeia Aurora Bellatrix Lestrange (vormals bekannt als Hermine Granger) – verheiratet mit Tom Alessandro Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin

Adoptivkinder

Ashley Jane Bellatrix Granger-Lestrange (5 Jahre)  
Joshua Robert Rodolphus Granger-Lestrange Herr Canterbury (5 Jahre)

Rabastan Lestrange verheiratet mit Millicent geb. Bulstrode

 **Familienmitglieder Malfoy**

Lucius Abraxas Lord Malfoy verheiratet mit Narzissa Elisabeth Malfoy geb. Black

Kinder:

Draconis Lucius Malfoy verheiratet mit Luna Elisabeth Malfoy geb. Lovegood

Raven Narzissa Malfoy (6 Jahre)

Jamie William Winter (6 Jahre)

Tiffany Serena Winter (4 Jahre)

Caitlin Faye Malfoy-Baby

 **Familienmitglieder Tonks**

Theodore Charles Tonks verheiratet mit Andromeda Symphonia Tonks geb. Black

Kinder:

Nymphadora Andromeda Calipso Tonks verlobt mit Remus John Lupin

 **Familienmitglieder Gryffindor-Slytherin**

Godric Vincent Gryffindor verheiratet mit Salazar Gregorius Slytherin

Kinder:

Tom Alessandro Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin verheiratet mit Cassiopeia Aurora Bellatrix Gryffindor-Slytherin geb. Lestrange (vormals Hermine Jane Granger)

Severus Raphael Godric Gryffindor-Slytherin verheiratet mit Hannah Mary Gryffindor-Slytherin geb. Abbott

James Ricardo Luzifer Gryffindor-Slytherin, verheiratet mit Lily Marie geb. Evans (bekannt als James und Lily Potter), ermordet

Adoptivkinder:

Misty Serena Carmichael-Gryffindor-Slytherin geb. Carmichael (5 Jahre)  
Patrick Lysander Carmichael-Gryffindor-Slytherin geb. Carmichael (8 Jahre)

Enkelkinder:

Dominic James Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin (vormals Harry James Potter) verheiratet mit Mary Megan Catherine Gryffindor-Slytherin geb. Bones (vormals O'Reily)

Nathaniel Riley Godric Gryffindor-Slytherin (vormals Neville Frank Longbottom) verheiratet mit Pansy Claire Gryffindor-Slytherin geb. Parkinson

 **Familie Hufflepuff-Slytherin**

Helga Hufflepuff verheiratet mit Lucifer Slytherin

Kinder

Lucianus Raphael Gabriel Hufflepuff-Slytherin (750 Jahre)  
verheiratet mit Destiny Hope Hufflepuff-Slytherin geb. Brennigan

Robin Carson Lucifer Hufflepuff-Slytherin (700 Jahre)  
verheiratet mit Debora Windsong

Constantin Aurelio Lucifer Hufflepuff-Slytherin (567 Jahre)

Aurelius Maximus Tizian (243 Jahre)

Melody Maisy Constance Lady Summerwood geb. Hufflepuff-Slytherin (30 Jahre)– verheiratet mit Brandon Lord Summerwood

Felicia Madeleine Helena Hufflepuff-Slytherin (5 Jahre)

Emily Alessa Diana Hufflepuff-Slytherin (2 Jahre)

Enkelkinder

Reily Vicomte Summerwood (3 Jahre)

Melissa Hoffnung Summer (Baby)

 **Familie Ravenclaw-Gryffindor**

Rowena Ravenclaw verheiratet mit Gideon Gryffindor

Kinder

Sander Lennard Gideon Ravenclaw-Gryffindor (700 Jahre)  
verlobt mit Amelia Bones

Silas Joel Magus Ravenclaw-Gryffindor (243 Jahre)

Dylan Ciaran Roxas Ravenclaw-Gryffindor (150 Jahre)

Lisanne Galadriel Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryffindor (30 Jahre)

Lynn Merida Amedea Ravenclaw-Gryffindor (25 Jahre)  
verlobt mit Percival Elijah Weasley

 **Familie Black**

Sirius Orion Black verheiratet mit Susan Serena Black geb. Bones

Regulus Arcturus Black verheiratet mit Emily Rose Black geb. Flowers

Adoptivkinder/Geschwister von Emiliy Rose

Robin (9 Jahre)

Samantha (7 Jahre)

Sean (5 Jahre)

 **Familie Weasley**

Molly Bernadett Weasley geb. Prewett,  
verheiratet in erster Ehe mit Arthur Weasley (verstorben),  
verheiratet in zweiter Ehe mit Fenrir Greyback

Kinder

William Arthur Weasley Lord Dragonstone verheiratet mit Cinnia Enid Weasley Lady Dragonstone geb. Moonwalker

Charles Benedict Weasley Vicomt Moonwalker verheiratet mit Kerry Tara Lady Moonwalker

Percival Weasley Verlobt mit Elijah Lynn Merida Amedea Gryffindor-Ravenclaw

George Fabian Weasley

Frederic Gideon Weasley

Adoptivkinder

Jack Damian Greyback geb. Carpenter (7 Jahre)  
Caprina-Noelie Greyback geb. Carpenter (4 Jahre)  
Cara-Elea Greyback geb. Carpenter (4 Jahre)  
Carina-Malin Greyback geb. Carpenter (4 Jahre)


	54. Was bei Gesprächen mit Kindern alles

**Was bei Gesprächen mit Kindern alles ans Licht kommen kann ...**

Cassie war froh, dass jetzt erst einmal Ferien waren. So konnte sich Tom einmal so richtig erholen – schon lange merkte sie, dass die Doppelbelastung Lehrer – Geschäftsmann ihn stark forderte, stärker als er zugeben wollte. Müde sah Tom aus, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte und Cassie beschloss, dagegen etwas zu unternehmen. Sie erinnerte ihn deshalb als erstes daran, dass sie schließlich seine Assistentin sei und somit auch ihren Anteil an der Arbeit übernehmen würde. Allerdings verordnete sie ihm nach dem Ball bei ihrem Eltern erst einmal eine dreitägige Zwangspause, aber auch danach achtete sie sorgsam darauf, dass Tom es nicht übertrieb. „Zeig mir, wie es geht, dann kann ich dir zukünftig immer helfen", lautete ihre Begründung oder: „Man kann nie früh genug anfangen, seine persönliche Assistentin anzulernen."

Tom gehorchte lachend und stellte fest, dass Cassie ihm eine große Hilfe war. Zusammen lösten sie jedes Problem im Handumdrehen und schlossen so sogar noch mehrere neue Geschäfte ab. „Mrs. Gryffindor-Slytherin, seien Sie versichert, dass Ihnen die Stelle als meine Assistentin gewiss ist. Allerdings hätte ich Sie noch viel lieber als gleichberechtigte Geschäftspartnerin."

„Sehr gerne, Mr. Gryffindor-Slytherin."

Cho Chang war noch in der Nacht des Balles auf Lestrange Manor vorläufig festgenommen worden. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung tauchten gegen 2.00 Uhr morgens zehn Auroren bei ihr zu Hause auf, die gleichen, denen gegenüber sie die Aussage hinsichtlich des Todesserüberfalls auf die Familie Carpenter machte. (Die Auroren hatten sich das Feuerwerk der Weasley-Zwillinge nicht entgehen lassen wollen, außerdem hatte Bellatrix sie zum Mitternachtsimbiss eingeladen. Cho Chang sollte ruhig schlafen, wenn die Auroren sie mit ihrem Besuch beehrten.) „Ms Chang – bitte kommen Sie mit", Kingsley Shaklebolt sah sie grimmig an. „Wir nehmen Sie vorläufig wegen Falschaussage fest."

„Was denn für eine Falschaussage?" Cho tat unwissend.

„Die, die Sie vor einigen Stunden tätigten – ihre Beobachtungen hinsichtlich des Überfalls auf die Carpenters. Nun, wir suchten natürlich umgehend den Zaubereiminister auf, um ihn von Ihren Beobachtungen zu berichten. Sie verstehen natürlich unsere große Verwunderung, als wir dort auch Tom Gryffindor-Slytherin und seine gesamte Familie antrafen." Cho erblasste.

„Und nicht nur die Gryffindor-Slytherins waren anwesend, auch die Hufflepuff-Slytherins, Ravenclaw-Gryffindors, die Weasleys, Malfoys, Tonks, Remus Lupin, Fenrir Greyback, und natürlich auch die Lestranges als Gastgeber und noch etliche weitere Familien. Und niemand, absolut niemand von denen stand unter dem Imperius oder log uns bewusst an.

Megan und Pansy Gryffindor-Slytherin waren, wie Sie sich sicherlich vorstellen können, arg erbost darüber, dass Sie ihre Ehemänner neben ihrem Onkel gesehen haben wollen. Von Prinzessin Cassiopeia wollen wir gar nicht erst sprechen. Da kommt noch so einiges auf Sie zu – Godric und Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin sowie ihr Sohn Tom kündigten schon über ihren Anwalt Lord Malfoy an, dass sie eine Verleumdungsklage gegen Sie einreichen werden und das schon in den nächsten Stunden. Kommen Sie mit – schicken Sie Ihren Freund nach Hause", Kingsley sah verächtlich auf Taylor Smith, der sich gerade aus dem Haus schleichen wollte. „Ihre Trauer um Cedric Diggory kann ja nicht so groß sein, wie Sie immer behaupten, wenn Sie sich schon wieder mit jemanden vergnügen."

Cho Chang musste sehr, sehr lange im Zaubereiministerium ausharren, bis sie vernommen wurde. Kingsley und seine Kollegen ließen sich absichtlich so viel Zeit, tranken in Ruhe Kaffee, Tee und frühstückten unbeschwert, sorgten aber dafür, dass niemand zu dem Mädchen kam mit Ausnahme der Eltern, und auch die durften nur in Anwesenheit eines Auroren mit ihr sprechen.

Die Changs waren sehr erzürnt, kochten vor Wut, allerdings auf ihre Tochter. „Wie kannst du nur solche Behauptungen aufstellen", fuhr ihr Vater sie an. „Wie kannst du es wagen, deinen Lehrer und seine Neffen derart zu diskreditieren? Bist du nicht mehr ganz bei Trost? Ich würde genauso handeln wie die Gryffindor-Slytherins und dich verklagen. Mensch, Mädchen, was sollte das ganze? Wie willst du aus dieser Angelegenheit wieder herauskommen?"

„Prof. Dumbledore wird mir schon helfen", entgegnete Cho trotzig. „Ihr werdet schon sehen."

„KOMM ZUR VERNUNFT UND ZWAR SOFORT", brüllte ihr Vater los. „Prof. Dumbledore ist doch gar nicht in der Lage, dir zu helfen und warum sollte er das auch. Außerdem was fällt dir ein, diesen Jungen heimlich in unser Haus zu bringen, wenn wir nicht da sind? Was ist eigentlich aus deiner Erziehung geworden? Da muss man sich ja schämen."

„Beruhig dich, Tao", versuchte Mrs. Chang ihren Mann zu beruhigen. „Cho wird schon zur Vernunft kommen, dann zieht sie ihre Aussage zurück und entschuldigt sich bei der Familie Gryffindor-Slytherin."

„Den Teufel werde ich tun, Mom", fuhr Cho auf. „Die sind doch an allem schuld. Ihr werdet schon sehen, Prof. Dumbledore holt mich hier heraus und dann werde ich reich belohnt werden. Jawohl, so wird es kommen."

„Wenn Du das meinst, Cho, dann muss du das alleine durchziehen", entgegnete ihr Vater knallhart. „Komm Katara, unsere Tochter will es nicht anders. Vielleicht hilft ihr die Gerichtsverhandlung und das ganze Drumherum um zur Vernunft zu kommen. Dann kannst du dich auch wieder bei uns melden."

„Aber Tao, wir können Cho das doch nicht alleine durchstehen lassen."

„Sie will unsere Hilfe doch gar nicht Katara, sie hofft doch auf ihren großen Prof. Dumbledore. Lass sie eine Weile schmoren, dann wird sie hoffentlich wieder zur Vernunft kommen und wir zwei schreiben jetzt erst einmal eine Entschuldigung an die Familie Gryffindor-Slytherin."

Cho blieb uneinsichtig bei dem Verhör und musste die nächsten zwei Tage im Gefängnis bleiben, denn es bestand Fluchtgefahr. Prof. Dumbledore ließ sich im Übrigen nicht sehen, reagierte auch auf keine Nachrichten, die Cho ihm beinah stündlich per Eule schickte. Schließlich bekannte sie sich schuldig und kam mit 800 Sozialstunden und einer Verwarnung davon – sie konnte auch nichts dazu sagen, wer hinter dem Überfall auf die Carpenters stand. Sie hatte nur den Auftrag bekommen zu sagen, dass sie Lord Voldemort zusammen mit seinen Neffen gesehen habe.

Die Schulleitung Hogwarts reagierte allerdings auch entsprechend – nur zwei Stunden nach ihrer Verhaftung bekam sie die Mitteilung, dass sie fortan in der Schule unerwünscht sei. Man könne es nicht dulden, dass ein Lehrer sowie zwei ihrer Mitschüler von ihr mit haltlosen Beschuldigungen verdächtigt wurden. So schlich Cho wie ein geprügelter Hund zu ihren Eltern zurück und bat um Aufnahme. Sie war allerdings immer noch von ihrem richtigen Verhalten überzeugt, doch dennoch ließen ihre Eltern sie in der Hoffnung wieder hinein, dass die Tochter irgendwann wieder zur Vernunft kommen möge.

In Absprache mit den Gryffindor-Slytherins sorgten die Changs dafür, dass Cho ihre Sozialstunden im Ausland absolvierte und zwar in Durmstrang als Mädchen für alles. Der dortige Schulleiter war über die Hintergründe informiert und versprach dafür zu sorgen, dass Cho keine Dummheiten machen würde. Karkarov war dafür bekannt, dass er Durmstrang mit strenger, aber gerechter Hand regierte und schlechtes Verhalten nicht duldete. Zudem war auch bekannt, dass Ivan Karkarov ein sehr guter Freund der Gryffindor-Slytherin-Brüder war. Er trug zwar kein dunkles Mal, wie das Gerücht beim Trimagischen Turnier umging, doch auch er gehörte zu den Todessern, gab dies sogar offen zu. Warum auch nicht, warum sollte er nicht erzählen, mit wem er befreundet war?

Sein Auftreten beim Trimagischen Turnier war nur Show gewesen, über die er mit seinen Freunden noch heute jedes Mal herzhaft lachen konnte. Es würde also kein Zuckerschlecken für Cho werden, in Durmstrang unter den Argusaugen von Ivan Karkarov ihre Sozialstunden abzuleisten, zumal ihr jeglicher Kontakt zur Außenwelt untersagt worden war. Karkarov würde alles tun, damit der Aufenthalt in Durmstrang zu einem unvergesslichen Ereignis für Cho Chang werden würde. Vielleicht bestand bei diesem Mädchen ja Hoffnung, dass sie doch noch auf dem rechten Pfad zurückfand.

Die vier Carpenter-Kinder oder Greyback, wie sie jetzt hießen, lebten sich sehr gut bei ihren neuen Eltern ein und wurden von ihren Geschwistern restlos verwöhnt. Molly musste immer lachen, wenn sie die Drillinge mit den großen Zwillingen tuscheln sah, denn Fred und George meinten, sie würden den Nachwuchs schon einschulen. Doch Molly hörte sehr genau, dass es um Weihnachtsgeschenke für die Familie ging oder um Schlittenfahren im Park, Schneeballschlachten, Schneemänner bauen oder Rundflüge mit den Drachen. „Kindsköpfe ihr", sagte sie dann nur und verwuschelte all ihren Kindern die Haare.

„Fenrir, da hast du dir echt was angelacht, ich hoffe, du bereust es nicht irgendwann einmal."

„Auf keinen Fall", der Werwolf schlang seinen Arm um Mollys Taille. „Niemals mein Mädchen. Ich hätte auch noch mehr Kinder vertragen. Hab ich dir eigentlich schon einmal gesagt, wie hübsch du bist, Mrs. Fenrir Greyback?"

„Nicht seit gestern Abend, Fen. Jack, alles klar bei dir?" Jack war das Ruhigste der vier Kinder, er erinnerte Molly an Bill, auch dieser hatte große Schwierigkeiten, aus sich herauszukommen. Dies war erst Cinnia gelungen. Molly zog ihn in ihre Arme, sie hatte die leise Ahnung, dass seine Verwandten nicht gerade nett gewesen waren und dass es ihn als Ältesten immer besonders hart getroffen hatte. „Ich find es schön, dass Fen und ich noch vier Kinder bekommen haben, mein Kleiner. Bill hat im Übrigen alles in die Wege geleitet, dass eure richtigen Eltern und die Großeltern hierher in die Kapelle überführt werden. Dann können wir ihnen jederzeit Blumen bringen und wir sorgen dafür, dass ein ewiges Licht für sie brennen wird."

„Woher, woher weißt du, dass ich ihr Grab mal wieder besuchen wollte?"

„Würde mir doch auch so ergehen würde, Jack." Molly strich ihm über die Haare. „Haben sie euch geschlagen, mein Kleiner?"

„Mmh, die Drillinge weniger, weil sie dachten, ich wäre es immer gewesen."

„Du hast also alles auf dich genommen, um deine Schwestern zu schützen. Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Sohn", Fenrir hob Jack hoch und zog gleichzeitig Molly in die Arme. „Von jetzt an wird euch niemand mehr schlagen, Jack. Versprich uns bitte, dass du sofort zu uns oder deinen großen Geschwistern kommst, wenn dich jemand ärgert oder sogar schlägt. Das Gleiche werden wir auch den Mädels sagen. Auch wenn du Kummer hast, friss ihn bitte nicht in dich hinein, sondern vertrau dich einen von uns an. Wir sind eine Familie, wir halten zusammen und sind für einander da.

Molly war vor mir mit Arthur verheiratet, er ist auch der Vater von Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred und George. Arthur liegt auch hier in der Kapelle begraben und ich weiß, dass Molly ihm Blumen bringt und täglich sein Grab besucht. Ich weiß aber auch, dass sie mich liebt. Ich besuche auch Arthurs Grab, rede mit ihm, erzähle von Fred und Georges Schandtaten und danke ihm immer wieder für diese tollen Söhne. So wie Molly und die Jungs Arthur schildern, weiß ich, dass wir sehr gute Freunde geworden wären."

Einige Minuten war es still, niemand sagte ein Wort, sondern hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Jack kuschelte sich mittlerweile in Mollys Arme, ließ es zu, dass diese ihm sanft über die Haare streichelte. Für Fenrir ein Zeichen dafür, dass der Junge diese Worte geholfen hatten, denn er schien langsam aufzutauen und Vertrauen zu fassen.

„Da, da war öfters so ein komischer alter Mann zu Besuch bei Onkel und Tante", begann Jack zu erzählen. „Wenn er kam, wurden wir aus dem Zimmer geschickt. Ich hab einige Male gelauscht und durch den Türschlitz gelinst. Cousine Clementine himmelte ihn richtig an, begrüßte ihn sogar mit Küsschen auf die Wange."

„Wie alt war Cousine Clementine?" schob Fenrir eine Frage ein.

„Vierzehn, Cousin Willibert dreizehn Jahre alt. Warum?"

„Wir ermitteln gegen einen alten Mann. Weißt du wie der Besuch hieß und wie er aussah, Jack?"

„Prof. Dumbledore, Brille, langer, weißer Bart, hässliche, bunte Umhänge. Ist das der Mann?"

„Ja, das ist er." Fenrir raufte sich die Haare. Dann trat er zum Kamin und flohte Godric, Salazar, Tom und Cassie an, erklärte kurz, um was es ging. Einige Minuten später manifestierten sich sechs Personen im Raum und Jack erschrak heftig.

„Entschuldige, kleiner Bruder", Cassie schloss ihn lächelnd in die Arme. „Das ist eine Reiseart der Slytherins, flohen, apparieren, fliegen und porten bekommt mir einfach nicht. Ich fühl mich am wohlsten, wenn mich mein Tom beim Reisen im Arm hält." Cassie knuddelte Jack ausgiebig. „Schön, dass ich jetzt noch ein Brüderchen und drei kleine Schwestern bekommen habe. Ich kann gar nicht genug Geschwister haben."

Jack entspannte sich wieder und ließ sich danach auch von den Anderen umarmen. „Patrick, Misty – wollt ihr zu den Zwillingen gehen?"

Die Kinder nickten, sie wussten, dass sie nicht alles hören sollten und akzeptierten dies. Wenn es etwas geben sollte, was für sie wichtig war, würden ihre Väter sie informieren. So hatten die vier es schon bei der Adoption beschlossen. Molly brachte sie zu Fred und George, die mit ihren kleinen Schwestern am Basteln waren.

„Du hat also bei deinen Verwandten des Öfteren Prof. Dumbledore gesehen?" vergewisserte sich Salazar behutsam.

„Mmh, ja, Clementine himmelte ihn regelrecht an und begrüßte ihn mit Wangenküssen. Die Tante lächelte sogar dazu. Fand sie wohl toll. Ich mochte den nie."

„Hast du etwas von den Gesprächen belauschen können, Jack?"

„Ja, es ging darum, dass geplant sei, dass Clementine sich an ihren Lehrer, Prof. Snape heranmachen sollte. Sie sollte ihn dazu bringen, sich in ihn zu verlieben. Dann sollte Prof. Dumbledore das Alles erfahren und der würde Prof. Snape dann von der Schule schmeißen. Doch das hat nicht geklappt. Prof. Dumbledore war deshalb furchtbar böse und bestrafte Onkel, Tante und Clementine. Die schrien ganz doll. Clementine meinte, sie hätte alles so gemacht, wie der Professor es ihr gesagt und gezeigt habe, doch Prof. Snape warf sie gleich aus seinem Büro."

„Dieser Prof. Snape ist unser Sohn Severus", erklärte Godric Jack. „Hast du sonst noch etwas mitbekommen?"

„Ja, Clementine sollte sich jetzt an einen Mitschüler heranmachen, sie mochte ihn nicht, sie nannte ihn blondes Frettchen."

„Draco, also", seufzte Cassie und strich Jack über die Haare. „Draco ist seit dem Sommer mit einer Freundin von mir verheiratet, Luna, er ist mein Cousin und tut immer nur so als wäre er arrogant. Ich hab ihm mal in der dritten Klasse eine geklebt, weil ich mich über ihn ärgerte."

Jack kicherte. „Genau der. Clementine weigerte sich, die Tante meinte, dafür müsste Clementine dann aber auch eine gewaltige Belohnung haben. Der Professor wurde wütend, wollte wissen, was das sei. Sie, sie wollten, dass Clementine Harry Potter heiratet, doch der Professor sagte nein, Ginny Weasley würde den heiraten. Sie stritten sich, vertrugen sich aber wieder, als der Professor sagte, er würde sich etwas anderes überlegen."

„Hast du gehört was das war, Jack?"

„Nein, Sir."

„Sag einfach Onkel Sal und Onkel Ric zu uns", schlug Godric vor. „Wir sind die Schwiegerväter von Cassie."

„Prof. Dumbledore hab ich nur noch zweimal gesehen – einmal, da war er wütend, weil Willibert und Clementine nicht mehr nach Hogwarts gingen und dann noch einmal in der Nacht des Brandes."

„In der Nacht des Brandes?

„Ja, sie haben sich gestritten, dann schrien sie wieder ganz laut und ich versteckte mich mit den Drillingen ganz hinten im Keller, dort hatten wir ein Versteck. Prof. Dumbledore hatte uns noch nie gesehen, wusste auch nichts von uns, ich hatte Angst vor ihm."

„Danke, Jack, du hast uns sehr geholfen. Fenrir – Bill soll die Schutzzauber erhöhen, das gleiche gilt für Lord Moonwalker und Charlie. Sobald der Gummigeier erfährt, dass es einen Zeugen für seine Besuche bei den Carpenters gibt, wird er hinter Jack her sein. Deshalb werden wir das ganze auch vorerst für uns behalten."

„Damit bin ich einverstanden. Jack – du und die Drillinge bleibt bitte nur auf dem Grundstück hier. Geht nicht über die Grenze hinaus, denn dort hören die Schutzzauber nämlich auf."

„Okay."

„Wir passen auf euch auf, Spatz", Molly hob ihn auf ihren Schoß. „Wir lassen nicht zu, dass euch etwas passiert. Diese Ginny, von der du hörtest, war mal meine Pflegetochter. Sie versuchte vor einigen Wochen Cassie und ihre Freundin im Zaubertränkeunterricht zu verletzen, erwischte aber eine andere sehr gute Freundin von Cassie, Susan, die gleichzeitig mit dem Cousin ihrer Mutter verheiratet ist. Susan wurde furchtbar verletzt, hat immer noch viele Narben am ganzen Körper und auch im Gesicht. Dafür wurde Ginny bestraft."

Jack, der merkte, wie traurig Molly über das Verhalten ihrer Pflegetochter war, schlang seine Arme um ihren Hals. „Du hast ja jetzt Pina, Carry, Kiki und mich, Mommy. Nicht traurig sein."

Jetzt weinte Molly erst recht, doch vor Freude, sie hatte überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet, dass Jack sie so schnell mit Mommy anreden würde. „Danke, mein Schatz, das hab ich gebraucht. Ich denk immer noch, ich hätte bei der Erziehung von Ginny und Ron versagt."

„Molly, das hast Du nicht, sonst wären ja auch Bill, Charlie, Fred, George und Percy so geworden", widersprach Tom sofort. „Das war ganz alleine Moodys und Dumbles Einfluss. Wir sollten sofort Sev informieren, der muss umgehend wissen, dass Dumbles ihn auf dem Kicker hatte. Hannah wird ausrasten."

„Ist aber auch nicht verwunderlich, Tom, würde mir genauso gehen."

„Wir erwarten Euch im Übrigen alle am zweiten Weihnachtstag bei uns auf Slytherin Manor", Godric strahlte in die Runde. „Das wird ein Fest, endlich ist die Familie komplett – selbst James und Lily sind ja irgendwie bei uns."

„Wie geht es dem Baby, Ric?"

„Sehr gut", der Gründer Gryffindors strahlte und strich über seinen Bauch. „Er tritt zwar ganz schön um sich, taten seine Brüder aber auch."

„Wird also wieder ein Junge?"

„Ja, unser fünfter Sohn. Misty hat schon angemeldet, dass sie bald ein Schwesterchen möchte", Salazar grinste. „Ich muss sagen, der Vorschlag hat was für sich oder meinst du nicht, Schatz?"

„Ganz deiner Meinung, Schatz, besonders jetzt, wo Milli und Megan uns so schöne Kleidchen für unsere Töchter schneidern lassen können. Die zwei können sich vor Aufträgen gar nicht mehr retten. Jetzt sind sie am überlegen, wie sie es nach der Schule am besten hinbekommen. Wir wollen sie zu Weihnachten damit überraschen, dass sie von uns den Laden 'Hexenträume' bekommen. Daphne Greengras und ihre Schwester Astoria teilten bereits mit, dass sie eine Schneiderlehre absolvieren werden und dann gerne bei unseren Mädels einsteigen wollen. Genauso wie Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell und Angelina Johnson – sie streben zwar zur Zeit eine Quidditchkarriere an, doch nebenbei wollen sie auch eine solide Ausbildung für die Zeit danach haben. Man weiß ja nie, ob das überhaupt klappt mit der Profikarriere, was ich sehr vernünftig finde. Alicia ist sehr geschickt im Stricken und Sticken und wird diesen Bereich abdecken, während Katie und Angelina sich zur Goldschmiedin ausbilden lassen. Doch auch das erfahren Milli und Megan erst zu Weihnachten. Es wäre schade, wenn sie ihr Talent 'nur' der Familie und Freundeskreis zuteil kommen lassen können durch die vielen Anfragen."

„Da haben die beiden mit der Kindermode echt eine Marktlücke erschlossen", stimmte Salazar zu. „Cissy und Bella sind auch restlos begeistert von der Auswahlmöglichkeit, die gab es bis Milli und Megan kamen überhaupt nicht."

„Es sah aber auch zu süß aus, wie Misty in ihrem Kleidchen bei der Gerichtsverhandlung mit dir nach vorne ging", Molly schmunzelte. „Solche Kleider brauch ich auch noch für unsere drei und für unseren Jack einige Festumhänge. Wir kommen sehr gerne. Unser Jack kann dann in Ruhe die anderen Kinder kennenlernen, findet sicher noch Freunde."

„Ich hab doch die Mädchen."

„Und deine anderen Geschwister auch", Fenrir strich Jack über die Wange. „Patrick ist nur ein Jahr älter als du, Jamie ein Jahr jünger genauso wie Raven. Sie sind alle furchtbar nett – du wirst sehr viel Spaß mit ihnen allen haben. Wir bringen schon eine stolze Kinderschar zusammen, wenn ich mich nicht verzählt habe, sind das mit dir und den Drillingen noch dreizehn andere Kinder. Dazu dann noch Baby Caitlyn und Baby Melissa. Glaub mir Jack, man kann gar nicht genug richtige Freunde haben und die wirst du unter den ganzen Kindern auf jeden Fall finden, mein Sohn. Aber das wirst du im Laufe der Zeit merken, da bin ich mir sicher.

Mit Samantha wirst du später nach Hogwarts kommen, Jack. Sie ist ein sehr nettes Mädchen, das gerne liest und Pferde liebt."

„Onkel Reg hat schon ein Pony organisiert", verriet Cassie. „Er meint, Sammys Pferdeliebe würde er auf alle Fälle fördern. Warst du denn schon mit deinen Geschwister fliegen, Jack?"

„Gestern haben Charlie und Kerry mich mitgekommen, das war toll. Kerry hat mich eingemummelt und ganz festgehalten", Jack begann zu strahlen. „Morgen darf ich wieder mit."

„Also einen Besen für unser Brüderchen", notierte Tom auf einem imaginären Notizblock. Jack sah ihn erstaunt an. „Oder möchtest du keinen eigenen Besen?"

„Doch sehr gerne."

„Dann ist es beschlossen – Du bekommst von uns einen Besen. Man kann gar nicht früh genug anfangen, den Nachwuchs für Slytherin zu trainieren."

„Denk dran, Tom, Molly, Arthur und ich waren in Gryffindor, genauso wie die Jungs."

„Jetzt sind Fred und George aber in Slytherin", triumphierte der Dunkle Lord.

„Ich feuer aber unsere Familie an bei dem Quidditchspiel" kam es leise von Jack.

„Recht so, kleiner Bruder", Fred und George waren mit den anderen Kindern hereingekommen. „Gib es dem Dunklen Lord ruhig. Tom braucht das manchmal."


	55. Destiny und Lucianus

**Destiny und Lucianus**

„Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht", sang Destiny leise vor sich hin, während sie das Manor schmückte, „alles schläft, einsam wacht..."

„Du hast eine bezaubernde Stimme", hörte sie da eine müde Stimme hinter sich, „ich könnte dir stundenlang zuhören, Blumenfee.

„Lucan", Destiny fuhr herum, „du siehst müde und erschöpft aus. Geht es dir gut?"

„Jetzt, wo ich wieder da bin, bei dir, ja", Lucianus Hufflepuff-Slytherin zog seine Gefährtin in die Arme. „Es war anstrengend, da alle nicht nachgeben wollten. Am liebsten wäre ich aufgesprungen und abgehauen."

„Mein armer, süßer Lucan."

„Ich bin nicht süß."

„Doch, für mich schon. Komm, das Essen wartet auf dich. Dabei kannst du mir alles erzählen und ich erzähle dir später in der Wanne von meinem Tag. Aber bevor es dorthin geht, bekommst du erst einmal eine Massage von mir."

„Du weißt immer was ich brauche, meine Blumenfee", Lucianus strahlte und bedankte sich gleich darauf mit einem Kuss. „Was steht noch auf deinem Verwöhnprogramm für deinen armen, gestressten Gemahl?"

„Nun, ich habe heute morgen deinen Lieblingskuchen gebacken, den gibt es zum Nachtisch in der Wanne – dazu Tee. Dann hätte ich natürlich nichts dagegen, mit meinem Mann zu schmusen und zu kuscheln, gerne auch mehr."

„Willst Du damit sagen...?"

„Ich hab auch gegen Küsse nichts einzuwenden", Destiny lachte schelmisch und brachte sich schnell in Sicherheit. „Oder warum glaubst du, hab ich sonst die vielen Mistelzweige aufgehängt? Ich dachte, dann komm ich wenigstens nicht zu kurz."

„Kleines Biest", Lucianus lachte, holte seine Gefährtin blitzschnell ein und warf sie sich über die Schulter. „Du bist ganz schön frech geworden, Blumenfee."

„Aber so magst du mich."

„Ganz genau so", schmunzelte Lucianus.

Nach dem Dinner schlenderten sie Arm in Arm gemächlich zur Mastersuite und Destiny zeigte stolz ihr Werk vor. „Du brauchst mehr Weihnachtsschmuck", stellte Lucianus schließlich fest, „sehr viel mehr, Destiny."

„Wäre nicht schlecht, aber nur, wenn du auch damit einverstanden bist, Lucan."

„Sonst würde ich es nicht sagen, Blumenfee", Lucianus schmunzelte und zog sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus, legte sich aufs Bett und sah seine Frau an. Destiny zauderte erst, doch dann verwandelte sie ihre Jeans und das Sweatshirt in einen kurzen, knappen Rock und eine kurze Bluse. „Steht dir gut."

„Dreh dich bitte um, Lucan." Dieser Aufforderung kam dieser nur zu gern nach und Destiny begann mit ihrer Massage,

„Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen", Lucianus merkte, wie sich seine Muskeln unter den Händen seiner Frau entspannten.

„Jederzeit wieder, Mylord", Destiny lachte und setzte sich auf den Rücken ihres Mannes, beugte sich hinab und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.

„Hör bloß nicht auf", Lucianus genoss es, so verwöhnt zu werden. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zwei morgen einkaufen gehen? Du stockst unseren Weihnachtsschmuck auf und alles, was du haben möchtest. Dann gehen wir zwei essen, danach Geschenke für die Familie kaufen und danach geht es nach Hause, wo ich mich für diese Massage revanchieren werde."

„Meinst du das ernst? Du hast doch noch so viel zu tun."

„Meine Frau geht vor, schließlich sind Weihnachtsferien und ich gedenke diese mit meiner Frau zu verbringen mit so wenig Unterbrechungen wie möglich", erklärte Lucianus bestimmt, drehte sich blitzschnell herum und zwar so, dass Destiny auf einmal auf seinem Bauch saß. Dann zog er sie zu sich hinunter. „Du bist für mich das Wichtigste auf der Welt."

„Du für mich auch, mein Lucan", Destiny kuschelte sich an ihren Gefährten. „Ich bin so glücklich wie noch nie im Leben." Sie drückte ihre Lippen auf seine Brust. „Du riechst immer so gut."

Lucianus lachte und rollte sich herum, so dass er auf seine Frau hinabsehen konnte. „Du auch, meine Kleine. Darf ich?"

„Du weißt doch, dass du nicht fragen musst." Destiny drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Lucianus kam dieser Aufforderung nach und begann an ihren Hals zu knabbern, diesen zu küssen. Schließlich biss er zu, trank einige Schlucke. „Danke, meine Blumenfee, möchtest du auch?"

„Nein, danke. Aber zu einem Kuss sag ich nicht nein, mein Märchenprinz."

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sie sich sehr zeitig mit Cassie und Tom in der Nähe eines Einkaufszentrum – ganz alleine mit Destiny hatte Lucianus sich dann noch nicht in die Muggelwelt getraut. Damit sie nicht so auffielen bzw. der Altersunterschied, hatten die vier einen Illussionszauber auf sich gelegt, denn Tom und Lucianus hatten vehement abgelehnt, auf das Händchenhalten in der Öffentlichkeit zu verzichten. Cassie und Destiny grinsten darüber nur, waren sie doch insgeheim der gleichen Meinung wie ihre Männer.

Lucianus bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu, als er die ganze Dekoration sah. „Wir haben definitiv zu wenig", brachte er nach wenigen Minuten heraus. „Destiny, wie gesagt, du hast hier die freue Auswahl und das unbegrenzt."

„Danke, mein Lucan", Destiny strahlte und bedankte sich mit einem Kuss.

„Cassie, für dich gilt das gleiche." Tom staunte ebenfalls über die Dekoration. Auch seine Frau bedankte sich mit einem Kuss.

Über die Farben der Kugeln waren sie sich schnell einig – sie nahmen alle außer rot und gold. Jedoch dauerte es einige Zeit, bis sie sich über die Anzahl einigen konnten. „Denkt daran, wir haben jeweils ein Manor", erinnerte Lucianus schließlich die Frauen. „Kalkuliert lieber etwas großzügiger."

Schließlich nahmen sie von jeder Farbe einhundert große Kugeln und einhundert kleine Kugeln. Nachdem dieser Punkt abgearbeitet war, ging es weiter – Kerzen, Anhänger, Figuren in verschiedenen Größen und Ausführungen, Dekostoffe und sonstiges wanderte in die Einkaufswagen. Tom und Lucianus waren fast schlimmer als ihre Frauen beim Aussuchen. „Bekommen wir alles nicht bei uns", flüsterte Lucianus seiner Cousine zu. „Ich wette mit dir, Cassie, sobald unsere Mütter, Tanten, Cousinen und Onkel Ric die ganzen Sachen zu Gesicht bekommen, gehen wir nächstes Jahr nicht nur zu viert Weihnachtssachen shoppen. Wir sollten diese Stoffe hier für Megan und Milli mitnehmen. Das gibt schöne Tischware und ist zudem eine schöne Überraschung zu Weihnachten."

„Wenn wir alle hier aufschlagen und jeder zuschlägt, ist gar nicht genug da", flüsterte Cassie zurück. „Ich werde gleich mal Kataloge organisieren und mich bis zum nächsten Jahr umhören, ob es einen Großhandel gibt, wo wir einkaufen können."

„Eine sehr gute Idee", lobte Tom. „Haben wir jetzt alles?"

„Scheint so."

„Na, dann können wir ja den nächsten Laden in Angriff nehmen", Tom steuerte die Kasse an und die drei anderen folgten.

Müde machten sie gegen 14.00 Uhr eine längere Pause und stärkten sich. „Das war klasse", Destiny strahlte überglücklich. „Jetzt fehlen uns nur noch einige Geschenke."

„Der eine Laden hatte schöne Spiele – das wäre was für die Kinder und auch für die Erwachsenen. Wir könnten Spieleabende veranstalten und auch für den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin welche besorgen."

„Au fein", Cassie klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Dazu noch einige schöne Puzzle – Josh liebt so etwas, damit kann er sich stundenlang beschäftigen."

„Gebongt, dazu für unsere süßen Mädels einige Puppen samt Kleidchen."

Sie zahlten also und stürzten sich wieder in den Einkaufsrummel.


	56. Spaß in der Muggelwelt

**Spaß in der Muggelwelt**

Megan rutschte aufgeregt auf ihren Stuhl herum. „Megan-Schätzchen, du hast viel zu wenig gegessen, meine Süße. Bist du krank?" besorgt eilte Godric zu seiner Enkelin und fühlte ihre Stirn. „Nein, warm bist du nicht. Was ist los, Schätzchen?"

„Ich bin nur aufgeregt, Grandpa. Ich war noch nie in Muggellondon, wollte immer schon einmal dorthin. Ich durfte früher noch nicht einmal mit Muggel sprechen."

„Dann bin ich beruhigt, meine Kleine", Godric setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. „Es wird dir gefallen. Was habt ihr alles geplant?"

„Nun, erst einmal wollen wir Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen und auch noch andere Kleinigkeiten. Dann geht es auf den Weihnachtsmarkt und anschließend ins Kino", berichtete Nate.

„Megan braucht unbedingt neue Skizzenblöcke, Milli wollen wir auch bei dieser Gelegenheit welche besorgen. Ich schätze mal, wir werden Schwierigkeiten haben, Pansy und Nate aus der Buchabteilung wegzubekommen." Nick grinste frech. „Die haben keine Kräuterkundebücher mehr zum lesen."

„Dann deckt euch mal gut ein", forderte Salazar sie schmunzelnd auf. „Wer begleitet euch?"

„Remus, Tonks, Luna und Draco. Remus wollte immer schon mal ins Kino, Tonks und Luna freuen sich aufs shoppen und Draco auf den Weihnachtsmarkt."

„Haltet bitte die Augen offen – ich glaube zwar nicht, dass euch dort Gefahr droht, doch man kann nie wissen. Ihr habt im Notfall die Erlaubnis, euch zu verteidigen, denkt daran", schärfte Godric seinen Enkeln ein.

Keine Stunde später waren sie in Muggellondon und betraten Harrods. „Ist das schön, Dray, hast du die ganze Deko gesehen?" Luna fasste aufgeregt nach der Hand ihres Gefährten.

„Hab ich, Luna. Sie gefällt mir auch." Draco schmunzelte, er liebte es ganz besonders, dass seine Frau so begeisterungsfähig war.

„Denkt daran, in der Muggelwelt ist es mehr als ungewöhnlich, in unserem Alter schon verheiratet zu sein. Wir gehen also miteinander, sollte jemand fragen", schärfte Nick Pansy, Nate, Luna, Megan und Draco ein.

„Was ist das denn für eine Bezeichnung – miteinander gehen", maulte Draco. „Ich sag, Luna ist meine Freundin und damit hat es sich. Ist sie ja auch, zusammen mit Pansy meine aller-, allerbeste."

„Du bis süß", Luna strahlte und bedankte sich mit einem Kuss.

„Männer sind nicht süß", wehrte der Eisprinz von Slytherin ab, doch man merkte, ihm gefiel, wie Luna von ihm sprach.

„Meiner schon." Luna lächelte verträumt. „Ich freu mich auf unser erstes Weihnachten."

„Ich mich auch, Luna."

„Ich möchte gerne in die Lebensmittelabteilung", Tonks studierte gemeinsam mit den Anderen die Tafel mit den Angaben, wo sich alles befand. „Cassie schwärmte davon in den höchsten Tönen. Die sollen einiges an Teesorten führen. Da hätte ich gleich die perfekten Weihnachtsgeschenke für Mom, Tante Bella und Tante Cissy."

„Dazu vielleicht ein neues Teegeschirr", schlug Remus vor. „Cissy berichtete, dass das ihres noch von ihrer Mutter stammt – ein Hochzeitsgeschenk."

„Mom kann es nicht ausstehen", hörte man Lunas leise Stimme. „Sie ist nur nie dazu gekommen, sich ein schönes zu kaufen. Dazu vielleicht zwei schöne Teegläser, sie trinkt ja auch ab und an alleine mit Dad Tee."

„Du meinst für traute Stunden zu zweit?" Draco grinste vielsagend. „Die legen wir zwei uns auch zu, Luna."

„Hört, hört", Nate und Nick sprachen gleichzeitig.

„Eine sehr gute Idee", Remus sah die Zwillinge tadelnd an. „Genau das gleiche werden Tonks und ich auch tun. Sonstige Wünsche?"

„Wir müssen unbedingt zu den Büchern", erklärte Pansy eifrig, „und damit meine ich diesmal nicht nur die über Kräuter und Pflanzen. Cassie schwärmte mir von Muggelkrimis und -romanen vor. Davon möchte ich mir unbedingt welche besorgen. Das wäre auch eine Geschenkidee für einige. Außerdem soll es schöne Märchenbücher geben, das wäre was für Luna."

„Sehr gut, Mrs. Gryffindor-Slytherin", lobte Remus. „Wären wir im Unterricht, würdest du für diese schöne Idee einiges an Punkten von mir bekommen. Weitere Vorschläge?"

„Die Süßigkeitenabteilung soll gigantisch sein", meldete sich Draco zu Wort.

„Da spricht das Leckermäulchen", lachte seine Cousine.

Kabbelnd machten sie sich auf den Weg durch die verschiedenen Abteilungen: Einige waren schnell abgeharkt wie die Abteilung für Kleidung, die würden sie ein anderes Mal besuchen. Beim Geschirr dauerte es schon etwas länger, das passende Geschirr für Narzissa auszusuchen, aber auch da waren sie sich irgendwann einig, ebenso mit den Teegläsern. „Wir nehmen auch welche für Mom, Tante Bella, Tante Cissy, Hannah, Destiny, Susan, Molly, Cinnia, Kerry, die Bones, Finnigans, Thomas und Creevys", schlug Tonks schließlich vor. „Jeweils zwei Stück, dazu gibt es Tee. Ist ein schönes zusätzliches Geschenk."

„Das ist immer sehr gerne gesehen", bestätigte die Verkäuferin lächelnd. „Vielleicht dazu etwas Gebäck, eine Kerze und für die Herren eine Flasche Wein."

„Dazu zwei Weingläser", ergänzte Megan. „Das gefällt mir, wenn ich mich nicht verzählt habe, kommen wir somit auf vierzehn Geschenkboxen."

„Lasst uns zwanzig daraus machen, sollten wir jemand vergessen haben", schlug Remus vor. „Dann sucht mal die Tee- und Weingläser aus. Danach geht es weiter. Wo bekommen wir die Geschenkboxen?" erkundigte er sich höflich bei der Verkäuferin.

„Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag – stellen Sie in Ruhe alles zusammen und sagen Sie in der jeweiligen Abteilung, sie mögen es bitte zu Ms. Green schicken. Ms. Green verpackt hier im Hause die Geschenkte zusammen mit einigen Kolleginnen. Dann bekommen Sie am Schluss Ihres Besuches hier gleich die fertigen Präsente."

„Die Idee gefällt mir", lobte Remus. „Dann auf, auf. Wir haben viel vor."

Nick stöhnte innerlich – Remus war wirklich unerbittlich, scheute sie kreuz und quer durch Harrods. Gegen 14.00 Uhr gestand er ihnen endlich eine Pause zu, doch auch diese wurde natürlich ausgenutzt, um verschiedene Teesorten zu probieren. „Warst du in einem früheren Leben mal Sklaventreiber?" maulte Draco.

„Wer weiß, wer weiß", Remus grinste. „Die Jugend von heute kann auch gar nichts mehr ab. So viel sind wir doch gar nicht gelaufen"

„Oh doch, das waren gefühlte einhundert km", widersprach Tonks sofort, grinste aber. „Es war klasse, ich hab noch nie so viele schöne Sachen auf einen Haufen gesehen. Hier müssen wir unbedingt öfters herkommen. Ich hab jetzt auch alle Weihnachtsgeschenke zusammen – Onkel Luc freut sich bestimmt über die neue Aktentasche."

„Gehen wir gleich auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt?" erkundigte sich Draco hoffnungsvoll und sah seine Pommes skeptisch an.

„Probier einfach, Dray – du wirst sehen, sie werden dir schmecken." Nick streichelte Megans Hand. „Geht es dir gut, meine Schöne?"

„Mir tun zwar etwas die Füße weh, doch der Besuch hat sich auf jeden Fall gelohnt. Wir müssen nur gleich heimlich entweder unsere Einkäufe verkleinern oder nach Hause zaubern. Damit möchte ich nicht auf den Weihnachtsmarkt."

„Ich auch nicht", bestätigten alle und aßen in Ruhe weiter. Nur Draco beäugte weiter seine Pommes. Irgendwann hatte Luna genug davon und schob ihm einfach etwas in den Mund. „Dray, kalt schmecken sie nicht."

Notgedrungen begann Draco zu kauen. „Hmh, die sind ja richtig lecker."

„Sagen wir doch, wir drehen dir schon nichts an was nicht schmeckt."

„Du warst sehr tapfer", lobte Luna ihn grinsend.

„Frechdachs."

Auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt bekam Draco seinen Mund nicht mehr zu. „Oh, Merlin, ist das toll", mehr brachte er nicht heraus. „Das wäre was für Mom, Raven, Tiffany und Jamie."

„Wir nehmen sie beim nächsten Mal mit. Diesmal bringen wir ihnen einfach was Schönes", Luna deutete auf bunte Zuckerwatte. „Das sieht lustig aus, was ist das?"

Nick antwortete nicht, sondern ging zum entsprechenden Stand und kaufte etwas davon, ließ jeden kosten. „Lecker", Luna strahlte überglücklich. „Die nehmen wir auf jeden Fall mit. Was ist das?" sie zeigte auf einen kandierten Apfel. Nick besorgte auch hier etwas davon und auch das wurde für gut befunden.

So aßen sie sich langsam durch den kompletten Markt, erstanden Kerzen, Figürchen und andere nette Kleinigkeiten. Megan, Pansy und Luna bekamen von ihren Gefährten jeweils eine Kette, Tonks kaufte sich einen kleinen Plüschwolf, meinte grinsend, der würde sie an ihren Lieblingswolf erinnern, worüber Remus lachte.

„Einfach nur lecker", mampfte Nate und biss von seinem Steak ab. „So ein Schwenkgrill ist schon was feines."

„Von den Champignons wollen wir gar nicht erst sprechen, die sind einsame spitze", Luna bestellte sich noch eine zweite Portion.

„Lass noch etwas Platz", riet ihr Nick. „Im Kino gibt es Chips und Popcorn, das musst du auch noch probieren. Nachos und verschiedene Dips brauchen wir auch noch, dazu Cola."

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was das ist, doch ich bin dabei", Luna ließ Draco von ihren Pilzen probieren. „Notfalls muss Dray mich tragen, wenn ich zu voll zum laufen bin."

„Stets zu Ihrer Verfügung, Mylady", Draco verbeugte sich formvollendet vor seiner Gefährtin.

„Mein Held", Luna lächelte und hauchte dem Eisprinzen einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Im Kino angekommen diskutierten sie erst einmal einige Minuten, was für einen Film sie sehen wollten. Die Jungs waren ursprünglich für einen Horrorfilm, doch Tonks ging dazwischen: „Ihr wollt ja nur, dass eure Mädels heute zu euch ins Bett krabbeln vor lauter Angst. Wir sehen uns eine Komödie an und damit basta."

„Ja, Tante Nymphadora."

„Ich geb dir gleich was mit Tante Nymphadora, Draconis", schimpfte seine Cousine und zog an seinen Ohren.

„Aua, lass das. Sonst sind meine Ohren bald so lang wie die von Dobby", jammerte Draco und brachte sich hinter Luna in Sicherheit.

„Fehlt nicht viel", Tonks sah seine Ohren prüfend an. „Höchstens einige Millimeter."

Megan und Pansy kicherten. Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf und scheuchte alle zur Kasse, um die Karten zu besorgen. Danach kaufte Nick Popcorn, Chips und Nachos sowie die Getränke und erklärte leise, was sie im Vorführsaal gleich erwarten würde.

„Es wird dunkel?" erkundigte sich Pansy vorsichtig.

„Ja, damit man den Film sehen kann. Nur an den Wänden ist eine Notbeleuchtung", erklärte Nick. „Sieht aus, als wenn einige Lumos gesagt hätten."

„Okay", ganz überzeugt klang Pansy nicht. Sie kuschelte sich eng an ihren Gefährten, der dies sichtbar genoss.

Remus legte vorsichtshalber einen Schutzzauber über ihre Gruppe. Es bestand zwar hier eigentlich keine Gefahr, dass jemand sie erkannte. Doch man konnte ja nie wissen.

Dann begann die Werbung und alle sahen gebannt auf die Leinwand. „Wow", nachdem diese beendet war, wollte Draco schon seine Jacke anziehen. „Das war genial. Das müssen wir öfters machen."

„Dray, das war erst die Werbung und der Vorspann", Nick grinste. „Jetzt gib es Eis und Konfekt und danach beginnt der eigentliche Film."

„Das geht noch weiter, klasse", Draco setzte sich schnell wieder, sprang gleich darauf aber wieder auf und besorgte Eis und Konfekt für alle. „Wie gesagt, das müssen wir öfters machen."

Sie lachten herzhaft über den Film – Jumanji hatten sie sich ausgesucht. Draco hätte sich danach gleich den nächsten Film angesehen, doch auch er war eigentlich dazu zu müde. „Wir nehmen das Programm mit und suchen uns schon den nächsten Film aus", tröstete Tonks ihren Cousin. „Mir hat es auch sehr gut gefallen. Wir sollten das wirklich öfters machen – entweder davor shoppen, bummeln oder auch schön essen gehen."

Mit diesem Vorschlag erklärten sich alle einverstanden und so kehrten sie nach einen schönen Tag zurück nach Hause.


	57. Weihnachtsbäckereien

**Weihnachtsbäckereien**

Müde und erschöpft kehrten Fenrir, seine beiden ältesten Söhne, Tom und Severus Gryffindor-Slytherin, Lucianus Hufflepuff-Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, Sirius und Regulus Black von einer anstrengenden Sitzung nach Dragonstone Manor zurück, wo sich ihre Frauen, Kinder und Geschwister aufhielten. „Wo sind die Damen, Mipsy?" erkundigte sich Bill bei einer Hauselfin.

„In der Küche, Lord Dragonstone", pipste diese und nahm ihnen die Winterumhänge ab.

Die Männer sahen sich verblüfft an und suchten diese auf. Kaum hatten sie die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet, hörten sie schon die Kinder singen. „Daddy", die Drillinge hatten Fenrir entdeckt und stürmten auf ihn zu, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass ihre kleinen Patschhändchen voller Mehl waren.

„Hallo, meine Süßen", Fenrir hob die drei kleinen Mädchen gleichzeitig hoch. „Wart ihr artig oder sollte ich dazu Mommy befragen?"

„Wir sind immer artig, Daddy!"

„Das behaupten George und Fred auch immer", konterte Fenrir trocken.

„Die sind ganz doll lieb", widersprach Kiki und busselte ihren Vater.

„Besonders wenn sie schlafen", murmelte Molly ihren Schwiegertöchtern zu, die losprusteten und zustimmend nickten.

Lucianus trat auf Destiny zu, die ihn glücklich anstrahlte, Mehl klebte an ihrer Wange. „Lucan, ich hab dich vermisst, du siehst müde aus. Geht es dir gut?"

„Jetzt, wo ich dich sehe, ja." Lucan begrüßte kurz die Anderen, dann zog er Destiny in seine Arme.

„Ist Dessy schlecht geworden, bekommt sie keine Luft mehr?" hörte Lucianus kurz darauf das Stimmchen seiner Schwester Emily.

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf?" Lucianus löste sich mühsam von Destiny.

„Weil du Mund-Mund-Beatmung bei Dessy machst, das macht man nur, wenn jemand keine Luft mehr bekommt."

Hannah, Cassie, Kerry und Cinnia prustete los und tarnte dies schnell als Husten „Die küssten sich doch nur, beruhige dich", antwortete Felicia ihrer kleinen Schwester, „das macht man wenn man groß ist. Kennst du doch von Mommy und Daddy."

„Ich mach das nicht, wenn ich groß bin, das ist bäh", widersprach Emily ihrer Schwester sofort.

„Wir sprechen uns in ein paar Jahren, Emily", Lucianus grinste verschmitzt und küsste seine Frau erneut. „Dann wirst du sehen, dass das nicht bäh sondern schön ist."

Das kleine Mädchen schüttelte sich und brachte die Erwachsenen damit nur noch mehr zum Lachen.

„Was macht ihr hier", Lucianus nahm dankend einen Keks entgegen und besah sich das Werk seiner Frau.

„Kerry, Lynn, Cassie und ich backen Knusperhäuschen für alle. Die kann man später auch essen."

„Die sind viel zu schade zum aufessen", Lucianus gefiel was er sah.

„Ich kann dir jederzeit ein neues backen, Lucan."

„Trotzdem viel zu schade, die Kekse sind klasse. Destiny, ich glaube, ich muss dir gelegentlich unsere Küche zeigen."

„Die kenn ich doch schon, Lucan, ich hab dir doch schon einmal einen Kuchen gebacken. Sag mir einfach, wenn du Kekse möchtest. Ich back gerne für dich."

„Da würde ich nicht nein sagen, Lucianus." Charlie nahm sich den nächsten Keks.

„Werd ich auch nicht, Charlie, so ein großzügiges Angebot werde ich bestimmt nicht ablehnen."

„Wie viele Kekssorten habt ihr eigentlich gebacken?" Fenrir sah sich staunend in der Küche um – mittlerweile saßen alle um den großen Tisch herum, tranken Tee und probierten die Kekse.

„Warte mal, Fen", Molly zählte schnell nach, „fünfundzwanzig verschiedene Sorten sind es geworden, dazu die Knusperhäuschen, Marmelade, Weihnachtsbrot, Christstollen."

„Wow, das ist ja gigantisch, Mom", Charlie sah die Frauen ungläubig an.

„Wir haben uns alles gut aufgeteilt und es lief wie geschmiert. Ihr könnt uns sagen, welche Kekse ihr überhaupt nicht mögt, welche bedingt und welche ihr nächstes Jahr wieder haben mögt."

„Dazu überlegen wir uns bis dahin noch neue Rezepte", ergänzte Kerry.

„Müssen wir wirklich bis Weihnachten warten, Kerry?"

„Nein, Schatz, ich back auch zwischendurch für dich. Nur wollen wir natürlich wissen, welche Sorten den Aufwand nicht lohnen. Dafür probieren wir lieber neue Sorten aus."

„Gibt es auch neue Sorten, sollten uns alle schmecken?"

„Ja, gibt es Bill, ich muss doch dafür sorgen, dass mein Drache fit bleibt."

„Will ich hoffen, Cia, will ich hoffen."

„Die knutschen ja auch", maulte Emily.

„Ganz genau, kleines Mädchen, aber ich werde dich daran erinnern, sobald wir dich dabei erwischen." Bill zwinkerte vergnügt.

„Das wirst du nicht, Onkel Bill", widersprach Emily Hufflepuff-Slytherin.

„Werde ich, wenn ich falsch liege, bekommst du von mir ein Eis. Wenn ich recht habe und ich erwische dich beim Knutschen, bevor du achtzehn Jahre alt bist, dann bekomm ich ein Eis von dir. Abgemacht?" Bill streckte Lucianus kleiner Schwester die Hand entgegen.

„Abgemacht und ich gewinne."

„Tust du nicht", flötete Bill.

„Tu ich doch", Emily grinste frech.

„Ich gewinne", Bill reckte siegessicher die Faust.

Die Anderen amüsierten sich köstlich über das Gekabbel von Emily und Bill. Schließlich stoppte Destiny dies vorerst, indem sie ihrem Schwesterchen noch ein kleines Stück Kuchen hinstellte und Bill ebenfalls. „Esst", befahl sie lachend, bevor sie sich um ihren Mann kümmerte, dieser schielte bereits sehnsüchtig zum Christstollen hinüber.

„Tut mir ja leid", erklärte Fenrir schließlich, „aber mir schmecken bislang alle Sorten."

„Geht mir genauso, Pop", erklärte Charlie. „Also müsst ihr nächstes Jahr mehr Zeit zum Backen einplanen."

„Oder mehr Leute dazu rekrutieren", ergänzte Sirius. „Wahrscheinlich sogar beides."

„Sollten wir hinbekommen", erklärte seine Frau trocken und erhielt dafür einen Kuss.

„Schon wieder", maulte Emily und verzog das Gesicht. „Was findet ihr denn nur am Knutschen, da werden doch nur Patzillen übertragen."

„Das heißt Bazillen", belehrte sie Jack.

„Wer hat dir das denn erzählt?" Lucianus sah seine kleine Schwester verblüfft an.

„Niemand, das weiß doch jeder", belehrte Emily ihrerseits ihren ältesten Bruder.

„Gut zu wissen", Lucianus grinste verschlagen und zog Destiny sofort in seine Arme, küsste sie minutenlang. „Schmecken gut deine Bazillen, Blumenfee."

„Igittigitt", Emily schüttelte sich.

„Ich werde dir die Sache mit den Bazillen unter die Nase reiben, sobald wir dich beim Knutschen erwischen."

„Mach das, doch du wirst mich nicht erwischen Onkel Bill.

„Werd ich doch oder einer von uns anderen", Bill amüsierte sich sichtbar über das kleine aufgeweckte Mädchen.

„Nein", sang Emily und begann ausgelassen durch die Küche zu tanzen.

„Oh doch", lautete Bills gesungene Antwort.

Es wäre bestimmt noch stundenlang so weitergegeben, hätte Lucianus sich nicht seine Frau und Schwestern geschnappt, um mit ihnen nach Hause zu teleportieren. Doch bevor die vier verschwanden, hörte man noch einmal Emilys leise Stimme: „Und ich gewinne doch, Onkel Bill."


	58. Heiligabend bei

**Heiligabend bei ...**

Salazar hatte für seinen Gefährten eine Überraschung für den Heiligabend geplant – ein Abend ohne Kinder und Enkel. Nur sie zwei würden ihn verbringen. Dies hatte er schon vor Wochen vorsichtig gegenüber Patrick und Misty zur Sprache gebracht. Nicht, dass seine Adoptivkinder sich abgeschoben und nicht geliebt fühlten, weil ihre neuen Eltern sie an ihren ersten gemeinsamen Heiligabend nicht um sich haben wollten.

Doch weit gefehlt – diese waren begeistert davon, dass Godric überrascht werden sollte und begannen sofort beim Pläneschmieden zu helfen. „Wo geht ihr hin?" Das war Mistys erste Frage.

„Nun, Ric und ich gehen gerne in die Oper und da war mir noch jemand einen Gefallen schuldig. Wir zwei werden eine Privatvorstellung in der Grand Opera erleben und dazu ein exquisites Dinner. Was haltet ihr davon?"

„Toll, nehmt ihr uns auch mal mit in die Oper?"

„Gern Patrick, vielleicht gefällt es euch ja. Sev und James waren immer am maulen, wenn wir sie mitnahmen. Sie meinten, so ein Gejaule wäre nichts für sie."

„Und Tom?" Misty lachte über Sals Erzählungen.

„Der fand das ganz okay, er meinte, man könne es sich ab und an mal anhören – solange es kein Dauerzustand wird."

„Mom und Dad haben Opern-CDs zu Hause gehabt", berichtete Paddy. „Uns hat es sehr gut gefallen, besonders die von Hänsel und Gretel."

Salazar sah seine jüngsten Kinder verblüfft an. „Ich bin begeistert, Paddy, Misty. Ich verspreche euch – ich besorge Karten für den Tag nach Weihnachten und dann sehen wir vier euch erste Oper an."

„Fein, da kann ich wieder eins meiner schönen Kleidchen anziehen", freute sich Misty. Sie machte sich ganz gerne chic, wie Salazar schmunzelnd feststellte.

„Das kannst du, ich mag es, wenn du dich für Ric und mich schön machst, Misty."

„Was ziehst du an, Onkel Sal?"

Salazar grinste und winkte Paddy und Misty ihm zu folgen. In der Mastersuite von Ric und ihm angekommen öffnete er die Tür zum Ankleidezimmer. „Hier sind unsere Smokings, die werden wir tragen."

„Cool, das sieht stark aus", Patrick befühlte ehrfürchtig den Stoff.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?" Godric tauchte unvermutet hinter ihnen auf.

„Planungen", Salazar grinste, „Misty, Paddy und ich überlegen gerade, ob wir nicht unseren Privatflügel renovieren lassen sollten. Neue Farbe an den Wänden, neue Gardinen – vielleicht auch das eine oder andere Möbelstück."

„Eine sehr gute Idee", Godric war völlig in seinem Element und merkte gar nicht, dass Salazar ihn angelogen hatte. „Wie ist der Stand eurer Überlegungen?"

„Wir haben gerade erst angefangen, wir wussten ja, dass du bald wieder kommst und ohne dich wollten wir nicht anfangen."

Ric war gerührt über so viel Rücksichtnahme und bedankte mit einem Kuss bei seinen Lieben. Danach ging es ans Planen für die Renovierung – Salazar nahm es gelassen, warum auch nicht.

„Schatz, was machst du hier? Ich dachte, wir wollten mit Misty und Patrick Monopoly spielen." Es war der Spätnachmittag des Heiligabend, als Godric zu seinem Mann in die Mastersuite kam.

„Nun, unsere Kinder und ich beschlossen eine kleine Planänderung und das schon vor Wochen", Salazar grinste. Er trug bereits seine Smokinghose und knöpfte sich gerade das schneeweiße Hemd zu. „Wir zwei werden uns jetzt fein machen und dann wartet in der Grand opéra ein Galadinner auf uns und eine Privatvorstellung von Zar und Zimmermann."

„Aber, aber wir können doch nicht unsere beiden Jüngsten ...", fing Godric an.

„Doch, können wir. Die zwei waren mir sogar bei der Planung behilflich. Gleichzeitig stellte sich heraus, dass Paddy und Misty gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern Opern hörten. Wir sehen uns deshalb am Tag nach Weihnachten Hänsel und Gretel in London an, Kindervorstellung. Unser Töchterchen freut sich schon, sich herausputzen zu können."

Godric sah seinen Gefährten verblüfft an. „Im Ernst? Das ist mal eine Überraschung nach dem Fiasko mit Jim und Sev."

„Mein völliger Ernst, die zwei wissen für ihr Alter überraschend gut Bescheid über Opern. Wir sollten das also zu einer regelmäßigen Einrichtung machen, Besuche in der Oper, der Operette und im Musical."

„Ich werde mich nach Weihnachten gleich um den Spielplan kümmern", versprach Godric eifrig und begann sich umzuziehen. „Wir sind aber rechtzeitig wieder zurück wegen der Bescherung?"

„Auf jeden Fall, auch wenn ich hoffe, dass Misty und Paddy uns nicht schon um 5.00 Uhr morgens aus dem Bett schmeißen wegen den Geschenken."

„Nö, erst um 6.00 Uhr, frühestens", hörte man Misty von Tür aus. „Dürfen wir hereinkommen?"

„Aber immer doch. Hilfst du mir bei der Schleife, Prinzessin?"

„Gern, Dad", Misty schoss ins Zimmer und Salazar setzte sich aufs Bett. Geschickt band ihm das kleine Mädchen die Smockingfliege. „So fertig – soll ich dir auch helfen, Pa?"

„Aber gern doch, Prinzessin."

Misty kicherte, sie mochte es, wenn ihre Väter sie so ansprachen. Patrick grinste, seine kleine Schwester hatte schon früher gerne Prinzessin gespielt und durch die Adoption war sie sogar eine geworden. Ihre kleine Prinzessin nannten seine neuen Väter Misty ab und an, doch Paddy war darüber weder böse noch eifersüchtig. Er freute sich, dass Misty so verwöhnt wurde. Er ging dafür lieber mit Salazar brauen und Godric und er lieferten sich Schlachten mit ihren Wasserpistolen.

Diesmal ließ Salazar es sich nicht nehmen, seinen Mann zu teleportieren. „Macho", raunte ihn Godric dafür nur grinsend ins Ohr, doch er genoss es sichtbar.

„Dafür liebst du mich doch", Salazar grinste und küsste Godric schnell. Dann wurden sie auch schon vom Direktor der Grand opéra begrüßt. Man plauderte einige Minuten und erkundigte sich gegenseitig nach der Familie. Ric berichtete hoch erfreut, dass seine jüngsten Kinder ebenfalls Opern liebten.

„Also keine Opermuffel wie James und Severus", lachte dieser und führte das Paar zu ihren Plätzen. „Genießt die Aufführung, es sind alles junge Nachwuchstalente, die noch keinen Auftritt hatten. Dementsprechend aufgeregt sind sie natürlich. Doch nachdem uns alle unsere Sänger und Sängerinnen verließen, wurde es Zeit für etwas Neues."

„Wir lassen uns überraschen, hoffentlich sind sie uns nicht bös, weil sie nicht bei ihren Familien sein können am Heiligabend."

„Nein, sie sind wie gesagt alle noch jung und freuen sich auf diese Chance. Ihre Familien haben dafür Verständnis und so wurde das Festmahl und die Bescherung auf 22.00 Uhr bei ihnen verlegt."

„Wir werden uns später bei ihnen bedanken", Salazar rückte Godric den Stuhl zurecht und nahm dann Platz. Wenig später begann die Aufführung und zog die männlichen Gründer sofort in ihren Bann.

„Das war eine hervorragende Leistung", lobten sie die Darsteller nach der Aufführung und bedankten sich bei jedem einzeln. „Wir fühlen uns geehrt, dass wir in den Genuss der ersten öffentlichen Aufführung gekommen sind und möchten uns schon jetzt Karten für den Samstag nach Neujahr sichern – wir werden dann mit unseren jüngsten Kindern Misty und Patrick kommen. Unsere ältesten Söhne sind leider Opernmuffel." Gelächter brandete auf, die jungen Darsteller entspannten sich merklich. Sie hatten gewusst, dass diese zwei Männer großzügige Gönner der Grand opéra waren und dadurch stieg die Nervosität natürlich ins Unermessliche. Doch dies war anscheinend nicht nötig gewesen, die beiden Männer, die wie sie wussten, verheiratete waren, waren sehr nett und freundlich, fanden für jeden die passenden Worte. Sogar mehrere Kinder hatten sie, vorbildlich, wie viele fanden.

„Wir wünschen Ihnen, Ihren Familien und Freunden ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und einen Guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr. Wir freuen uns schon auf unser Wiedersehen und sind mehr als überzeugt davon, dass dieses neu zusammengestellte Ensemble große Erfolge feiern wird", richtete Salazar Abschiedsworte an alle, während Ric Umschläge, Präsentkörbe und Blumen verteilte. „Auf Wiedersehen."

den Lestrange

Cassie und Tom machten sich am Nachmittag des Heiligabend auf den Weg zu Cassies Eltern und Geschwistern. Eigentlich hatten auch Hannah und Severus dabei sein wollen, doch der Tränkemeister hatte sich etwas ganz besonderes für seine Frau überlegt. Sie würden später eventuell nachkommen.

„Ihr seid endlich da", Joshua sprang die letzten Treppenstufen hinunter und ließ sich von Tom auffangen. „Warum seid ihr so spät da?"

„Wir hatten doch 15.00 Uhr vereinbart, Josh", Cassie begrüßte gerade ihre Eltern und danach die Zwillinge. „Wir sind pünktlich auf die Minute."

„Wäre es nach den Zwillingen gegangen, hättet ihr schon mit uns frühstücken können"; Bellatrix lachte glücklich, so gefiel es ihr.

„Spielt ihr mit uns?"

„Später Ashley, erst einmal trinken wir gemeinsam Kaffee und es gibt Kuchen und Kekse", vertröstete Rodolphus sein Töchterchen.

Im Kaminzimmer machten es sich alle gemütlich und genossen die leckere Weihnachtstorte, die die Hausherrin gemeinsam mit ihren jüngsten Kindern gebacken hatte. „Lecker, das Rezept hätte ich gerne, Mom."

„Bekommst du, Schätzchen. Tom schielt schon zum nächsten Stück", grinste Bellatrix und lud ihrem Schwiegersohn ein zweites gewaltiges Tortenstück auf.

„Das ist einfach nur lecker, Bella", nuschelte dieser. „Schatz, bekomm ich die Torte zum Geburtstag?"

Cassie verdrehte grinsend die Augen. „Wo lässt du das alles nur, so wie du immer mampfst müsstest du doch schon einen Bauchansatz haben."

„Veranlagung, Erbe von Dad und Pa."

„Das ist so was von unfair", maulte Cassie. „Ich kann das leider nicht."

„Doch, Engelchen, kannst du. Stört mich überhaupt nicht, wenn du einige Pfund mehr drauf hast. Bestimmten Leuten redest du dann halt ein, dass das ein Babybäuchlein ist. Ich freu mich immer noch auf eine gewisse T-Shirt-Aktion von euch."

„Wäre eine Möglichkeit, muss ich mal mit Hannah besprechen." Cassie grinste und nahm sich auch noch ein Stück Torte nach.

Danach wurde gespielt und gesungen, viel gelacht und Geschichten erzählt. Um 18.00 Uhr bat der Hausherr zu Tisch – erst gab es eine leichte Suppe, danach Truthahn mit Klößen und Rotkraut. Der Abschluss bildete der traditionelle Plumpudding. „Puh, das war lecker." Joshua legte seine Gabel hin.

„Joshua, du scheinst voll zu sein", grinste sein großer Bruder Tom.

„Nur etwas, das war einfach zu lecker."

„Geht mir aber genauso, Josh", Rodolphus lächelte seinen Jüngsten an. „Was haltet ihr von einem kleinen Spaziergang?"

„Au ja, da können wir eine Schnellballschlacht machen, Onkel Tom", erklärte Joshua eifrig.

„Alles was du möchtest, Brüderchen."

Lachend lief Tom mit den Zwillingen durch den mit Fackeln beleuchteten Garten und ließ sich mit Schnellbällen bewerfen. Cassie und ihre Eltern folgten langsam und unterhielten sich. „Davon würde ich gern ein Foto an die Zeitungen geben – der ach so gefürchtete Dunkle Lord liefert sich mit zwei Fünfjährigen eine Schneeballschlacht und lässt sich sogar einseife." Rodolphus rief per Accio eine Kamera herbei und schoss unzählige Fotos.

„Er muss sich austoben", Cassie seufzte und ging allein mit ihrer Mutter weiter.

„Was ist los Schätzchen, was quält dich so?"

„Ach, mein Vampir ist immer noch nicht erwacht, Mom. Tom und ich schlafen zwar in einem Bett und kuscheln auch miteinander", Cassie errötete heftig.

„Da ist wohl mehr als harmloses Kuscheln dabei", schmunzelte ihre Mutter.

„Ja, wir duschen gemeinsam, seifen uns ein und ich liebe es, wenn Tom meine Brüste streichelt oder sogar küsst. Er wagt sich aber nicht weiter als bis zum Slip", schloss Cassie betrübt.

„Das kommt noch, Schätzchen, glaub mir, es wird dir gefallen. Darf ich fragen, ob du Tom auch streichelst?"

„Ja, mach ich. So kann ich Tom wenigstens etwas gutes tun. Ich liebe es, Tom zu streicheln und zu sehen, was ich damit bei ihm auslöse."

„Das ist doch schon etwas", tröstete Bellatrix ihre Tochter. „Glaub mir, bald ist es soweit. Willst du immer noch sofort ein Baby?"

„Auf jeden Fall, jeden Tag ein Stückchen mehr. Ich hoffe so, dass wir nächstes Jahr Weihnachten schon zu dritt sind."

„Ich würde mich für euch freuen, Engelchen. Ihr habt es verdient."

Hannah und Severus

Hannah war ziemlich enttäuscht, als Severus ihr beim Frühstück mitteilte, dass sie erst später zu den Lestrange reisen würden. „Sei nicht enttäuscht, meine süße Sternschnuppe. Wir besuchen ja deine Ersatzeltern und kleine Geschwister, allerdings hab ich heute als erstes etwas ganz anderes für uns geplant", Severus zog Hannah in seine Arme. „Ich möchte dich verwöhnen, dir zeigen, dass du das Wichtigste für mich auf der Welt bist."

„Das zeigst du mir jeden Tag mit jeder kleinen Geste, mit jeden Kuss, mit jeden verliebten Blick, Sev", Hannah merkte, dass ihre Enttäuschung sofort verschwand. „Was plant mein Herr und Gebieter?"

„Dein Herr und Gebieter wird dich sofort nach Paris entführen und dort zu einem exquisiten Einkaufsbummel einladen. Die weiteren Pläne erfährst du danach."

„Du, du bis einmalig Sev. Wenn ich nicht schon in dich verliebt wäre, wäre es spätestens jetzt der Fall." Hannah küsste Severus stürmisch und leidenschaftlich.

„Vorsichtig, Süße, sonst landen wir gleich in unserer Mastersuite im Bett und nicht in Paris", warnte Severus seine Frau grinsend.

„Wenn das nicht deine Pläne über den Haufen werfen würde, würde ich sagen, lass uns wieder ins Bett gehen", Hannah lachte und küsste Severus erneut.

Dieser schob sie irgendwann grummelnd vor sich, warf ihr einen gespielt strafenden Blick zu und zog sie nach draußen. In der Halle sorgte er dafür, dass Hannah sich warm anzog, bevor er ihrem Beispiel folgte. Anschließend teleportierte er sie ins winterliche Paris. Hier schlenderten sie über die  
Champs Elysées, bestaunten die weihnachtliche Dekoration und kauften fleißig ein. Severus erstand für seine Frau eine wunderschöne Halskette nebst Armband und Ohrringen.

„Danke Sev, das ist wunderschön."

„Nicht so schön wie die Trägerin, Sternschnuppe." Severus ließ sich gerne mit einem Kuss danken. Die Verkäuferinnen, die sie bedienten, seufzten. Das war einfach nur schön. Sie kamen sich vor wie in einem Film, wo der Prinz seine Prinzessin verwöhnte. Dieser Eindruck wurde noch verstärkt durch die Tüten und Taschen, die Sev und Hannah bei sich hatten. Alle wiesen den Aufdruck exquisiter Boutiquen und Läden auf.

Nachdem die Läden geschlossen hatten, ließen sie ihre Tüten verschwinden und schlenderten und bummelten weiter durch das weihnachtliche Paris, bestaunten alles. Am Nachmittag ging es in ein Weihnachtsmusical, das von vielen Kindern und Eltern besucht wurde. Trotzdem amüsierten sie sich köstlich und genossen die Musik. Sev nutzte die Pausen und gab Hannah versteckte Hinweise auf den nächsten Programmpunkt.

„Ich komm nicht drauf, Sev", jammerte diese schließlich. „Bitte verrat es mir, bekommst auch einen Kuss von mir."

„Den bekomm ich doch auch so von dir", Severus lachte und fing sich im nächsten Moment einen kleinen Klaps seiner Frau ein. „Soll ich es dir wirklich schon verraten, oder soll es weiterhin eine Überraschung bleiben."

„Nur, wenn du aufhörst mich damit zu ködern."

„Ich mach doch gar nichts."

„Nein, überhaupt nichts, Schatz." Hannah legte ihr Hand auf Severus Knie und begann langsam seinen Oberschenkel hinaufzuwandern. Da es gerade dunkle war und sie eine Loge für sich alleine hatten, konnte sie dies ja machen.

„Das ist jetzt aber unfair", Severus hielt Hannahs Hand auf, als sie begann, ihn durch die Hose zu streicheln.

„Stimmt, ich hör auf, wenn du mir verrätst, was wir als nächstes machen."

„Vielleicht will ich ja gar nicht, dass du aufhörst", Severus fiel das Atmen schon schwerer.

„Es sind Kinder hier", warnte Hannah ihn grinsend.

„Wir sind Hexe und Zauberer. Gut, ich verrate es dir – wir besteigen ein Schiff, fahren die Seine hinab und dazu gibt es ein festliches Weihnachtsdinner. Danach geht es zu deinen Eltern und Geschwister."

„Merlin, wie ich dich liebe. Deine Einfälle sind einfach gigantisch, fantastisch, phänomenal."

den restlichen Gryffindor-Slytherins 

Nachdem Sal und Ric sich verabschiedeten hatten, ging Augusta Longbottom mit ihren 'Enkelkindern' ins Kaminzimmer und sie machten es sich dort gemütlich. Augusta briet Bratäpfel über den Kamin, es gab Plätzchen, Kuchen – dazu Tee und Kakao. Weihnachtliche Musik lief im Hintergrund und sie spielten als erstes eine Runde Monopoly, wobei Misty sie alle schlug. „Hab gewonnen", das kleine Mädchen riss die Arme in die Luft. „Was machen wir als nächstes?"

„Grandma hat mir früher immer Geschichten vorgelesen", berichtete Nathaniel, der Pansy auf den Schoss hatte.

„Sehr gute Idee, das machen wir ..." weiter kam Megan nicht, denn es rumpelte im Kamin. „Mom – dachte, du wolltest etwas mit Sander unternehmen."

„Wollte ich auch, doch der Kerl treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. Der wollte mich doch tatsächlich dazu bringen, mit ihm durchzubrennen und euch vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen." Amelia nahm schnell den Kamin vom Flohnetzwerk, nicht, dass Sander ihr noch folgte.

„Du weißt Amelia, dass die Familie hierein teleportieren kann?" Augusta lachte sich fast tot, dieser Sander, der würde sie auch wahnsinnig machen. Aber er sah auch verteufelt gut aus, richtig sexy. Schade, dass sie schon so alt war. Aber vielleicht gab es ja noch einen ledigen Onkel oder Großonkel in der Familie. Vampire hatten schon was für sich."

„Hab ich völlig vergessen", jammerte Megans Mutter und nahm dankend den Tee entgegen. „Wie hält seine Familie das nur mit ihm aus?"

„Oh, Onkel Lucan hat ihn letztens mit dem Ganzkörperfluch belegt und ihn 3 Stunden nicht aufgehoben und das dann auch nur, weil Tante Rowena ihn darum bat. Sie meinte, es könne nicht angehen, dass er faul herumliegen würde, während alle anderen arbeiten."

„Sollte ich vielleicht auch mal in Erwägung ziehen – wenn dieser Mann nicht so sexy wäre. Bei dem bekomm ich immer weiche Knie."

„Ist doch eine gute Voraussetzung für eure Ehe", Augusta grinste anzüglich.

„Seh ich ja auch so, auch wenn ich ihn noch auf Abstand halte. Ich glaube, sobald wir erst einmal miteinander geschlafen haben, sieht er sich schon als meinen Mann an auch ohne Trauschein."

„Davon kannst du ausgehen, Amelia", Pansy kicherte fröhlich. „Hoffen wir mal, dass Sander sich einkriegt nach dem Ja-Wort."

„Das hoffe ich auch", Nick stöhnte. „Der schlug mir doch gestern allen Ernstes vor, dass Megan und ich für die nächsten 10 Jahre doch getrennte Schlafzimmer haben sollten. Dann nahm er es mir noch krumm, dass wir für das, was er verhindern will, nicht auf ein Schlafzimmer angewiesen sind. Schließlich tue es auch eine gemütliche Couch oder so."

„Ganz böser Fehler, Nick, ganz böser Fehler", Amelia verschluckte sich an ihrem Tee. „Sander ist der Meinung, sein Töchterchen dürfte noch keinen Sex haben. Mach doch mal gelegentlich ein paar Andeutungen, leg deine Hand auf Megans Bauch und Sander geht ab wie eine Rakete."

„Dann sollte ich mir aber vorher Onkel Tom, Onkel Sev, Onkel Lucan, Onkel Constantin und Onkel Siri als Leibwächter organisieren. Vielleicht Onkel Luc und Onkel Reg noch dazu."

„Plan dann vielleicht auch noch Rodolphus und Rabastan ein", schlug Augusta ihrem 'Enkel' grinsend vor. „Könnte nützlich sein."

„Hallo", hörte man da eine Stimme aus dem Kamin – Sander. Amelia tauchte sofort unter.

„Hallo Sander, suchst du jemanden?" Megan tat unwissend,

„Ja, Schätzchen, deine Mom. Hast du sie gesehen – ich hab eine Überraschung für sie, so einen kleinen Überraschungstrip."

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Wo soll es denn hingehen?"

„Gretna Green", nuschelte Sander.

„Gretna Green – du willst meine Mom ohne mich heiraten? Also wirklich Sander, was ist das für eine miese Masche", Megan redete sich richtig in Rage. „Das hätte ich wirklich nicht von dir gedacht."

„Hast ja recht, entschuldige bitte", Sander war ehrlich zerknirscht.

„Du musst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen, sondern bei Mom."

„Ja, mach ich, sobald ich sie finde."

„Schreib ihr einen Brief Onkel Sander, die Eule wird sie doch finden", schlug Patrick vor. Ihn machte das Spiel großen Spaß.

„Danke für den Tipp, werd ich machen." Sander verschwand.

„Dann warte ich mal seinen Brief ab, lass ihn noch etwas zappeln und dann sehen wir weiter", beschloss Amelia und suchte das nächste Spiel aus.

den Malfoys

Lucius hatte sich etwas ganz besonderes für seine Familie ausgedacht – gut, das Baby war zu klein dafür, doch da Andromeda schwanger war, passte sie nur zu gern mit Ted auf ihre Nichte auf. „Wo geht es hin, Daddy?"

„Das ist eine Überraschung, Raven. Zieh deine Jacke an, du auch Jamie. Wir wollen doch alles schaffen."

„Was denn?"

„Nicht so neugierig, Draco", Lucius schmunzelte und half seiner Frau in die Jacke. Anschließend kontrollierte er, ob Tiffany, Jamie und Raven warm angezogen waren. „Gut, dann los. Wir reisen per Portschlüssel."

Keine fünf Minuten später kamen sie in einer entlegenen Ecke eines Parkplatzes an. „Wo sind wir hier, Luc?"

„Disneyland Paris, Cissy."

„Echt, cool – da wollten Mom und Dad immer mal mit uns hin." Tiffany fasste Ravens Hand und hopste herum. „Danke Daddy."

„Ja, danke Daddy", schloss sich Jamie an.

„Gern, Mäuse. Lasst uns reingehen – es gibt viel zu sehen."

„Ist das schön", Cissy bestaunte bereits am Anfang die weihnachtlich geschmückte Main Street. „Sieh mal, das Märchenschloss."

„Schön, Mom", auch Luna war begeistert und luggte in die Schaufenster. „Einfach herrlich. So detailverliebt." Sie zückte ihre Kamera und schoss die ersten Fotos.

Narzissa stimmte ihr zu und bat gleichzeitig, das Schloss, das sich vor ihnen auftat, zu fotografieren. „Einiges von der Dekoration könnten wir auch für unser Manor übernehmen, Luna. Sollten wir nach Weihnachten einmal in Ruhe besprechen."

„Au ja, Mommy", Raven hatte alles mitbekommen und freute sich schon auf dieses Gespräch.

„Da sollte ich euch wohl ein Zimmerchen für herrichten", Lucius grinste und schlang den Arm um Narzissas Schulter. „So mit gemütlichen Sitzmöglichkeiten für euch alle und für Medea. Einen großen Tisch für die Vorbereitungen und genug Stauraum für euer Deko- und Bastelmaterial."

„Das würde uns sehr helfen, Luc. Da können auch die Babys schlafen und später um uns herum spielen", Narzissa war begeistert über den Vorschlag ihres Mannes.

„Sprechen wir nach Weihnachten drüber und suchen das Zimmerchen dazu."

„Zimmerchen ist gut, ich hab so etwas noch nicht gefunden im Manor", Luna kuschelte sich enger an Draco.

„Gibt es auch nicht, Luna. Das ist ein Spruch zwischen den Beiden. Damals nach der Hochzeit meinte meine Großmutter", Draco verzog angewidert das Gesicht, „Mom solle froh sein, wenn Dad ihr ein winziges Zimmer zum Eigengebrauch zugestehen würde. Das wäre eigentlich in Reinblüterkreisen nicht üblich."

Narzissa lachte und ergänzte: „Mein Luc grinste nur und meinte, das würde wohl gerade so klappen und was bekam ich? Ein wunderschönes Turmzimmer mit gemütlichen Möbeln, neue Bücher, alles, was ich mir schon immer gewünscht hatte. Dazu die Erlaubnis, das komplette Manor neu einzurichten, wenn es mir nicht gefiel. Dies verkündete Lucius übrigens bereits schon auf unserer Hochzeitsfeier, sehr zum Ärger meiner Mutter."

„Das ist meine Lieblingsgeschichte", verriet Draco leise. „So fing die Liebe meiner Eltern an."

„Sie gefällt mir", Luna sah ihre Schwiegereltern lächelnd an. „Wir haben irgendwann auch einmal so schöne Geschichten über uns."

„Freu mich drauf."

Die Kinder drängten jetzt ins erste Fahrgeschäft, zum Glück waren Tiffany und Jamie in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen und kannten sich sehr gut aus. Luna war genauso ausgelassen wie ihre kleinen Geschwister und fuhr überall mit. Draco zwar auch, doch von den Kinderkarussells hielt er sich fern – seine langen Beine hätten auch keinen Platz gefunden.

Müde legten sie mittags eine Pause ein, aßen Fastfood, wozu Luna und Draco die Eltern etwas überreden mussten, doch Narzissa gab später sogar zu, dass es ihr ab und an schmecken würde. Die Umgebung müsse nur dazu passen – so wie hier im Park.

Für die Nachmittagsparade fanden sie gute Plätze und bejubelten jeden einzelnen Wagen. Zwischenzeitlich besaßen Raven und Tiffany schon jede ein Prinzessinnenkleid und freuten sich riesig, dies zu Hause tragen zu können. Jamie hatte dagegen ein Piratenoutfit bekommen, das ihm sehr gut gefiel. „Ich bin Capt'n Jamie", verkündete er auch sofort.

„Dann komm Capt'n Jamie", forderte sein großer Bruder ihn auf. „Ich hab Hunger."

„Du hast immer Hunger, Dray", grinste Jamie und brachte sich lachend in Sicherheit.

Die Malfoys blieben bis zum Schluss, sie bestaunten die Baumzeremonie, sangen gemeinsam mit den anderen Besuchern Weihnachtslieder und erfreuten sich an der festlichen Beleuchtung, die sich einschaltete, nachdem der Weihnachtsbaum in all seiner Pracht erstrahlte. Lucius ließ sich sogar dazu herab, gemeinsam mit Jamie und Draco mehrmals Achterbahn zu fahren, während der Rest wartete. Narzissa merkte, dass es ihrem Mann riesig Spaß machte, sich hier einfach mal wie ein Kind zu benehmen.

Großzügig war ihr Mann schon immer gewesen und auch hier im Park zeigte er sich äußert spendabel: Die Kinder und auch Luna bekamen mehrere Stofftiere, auch an das Baby wurde natürlich gedacht. Narzissa war selig – sie hatte eine Nachbildung des Cinderella-Schlosses erstanden und freute sich wie ein Kind darüber.

Langsam wurden die Kinder aber müde, lehnten es aber ab, vor dem Feuerwerk nach Hause zu gehen. „Nicht, dass ihr Santa verschlaft", konnte sich Lucius nicht verkneifen.

„Machen wir nicht, Daddy", entrüstete sich Raven.

„Aber ihr steht nicht um 5.00 Uhr morgens vor unserem Bett", warnte Lucius grinsend seine Kinder.

„Wir gehen zur Dray oder Luna."

„Na klasse, dann kann ich schon wieder nicht ausschlafen", maulte Draco auch sofort.

„Ihr kommt zu mir", Luna störte es anscheinend nicht, so früh gestört zu werden. „Ihr wisst doch, dass unser Dray seinen Schönheitsschlaf braucht."

„Frechdachs."

„Nicht frech, die Wahrheit", lachte die ehemalige Ravenclaw, bevor das Feuerwerk die Kabbelei unterbrach.


	59. Erster Weihnachtstag

**Erster Weihnachtstag**

Tom wachte auf, viel zu früh, wie seine innere Uhr ihm auch sofort maulend meldete. Warum eigentlich? Warum wachte er am Weihnachtsmorgen so früh auf? Es konnte doch gerade einmal 6 oder 7 Uhr in der Früh sein. Zeit genug, um noch einige Zeit zu schlafen, tief und fest sogar, vor allem, weil die bezauberndste Frau der Welt in seinen Armen lag und sich eng an ihn schmiegte. Warum also war er schon aufgewacht.

Mühsam strengte Tom sein müdes Gehirn an, doch er kam zu keiner Lösung. Innerlich grummelnd wollte er sich umdrehen, um noch etwas Schlaf zu finden, da drang ihm auf einmal ein betörender Geruch in die Nase. Ein Duft, der sein Blut in Wallung brachte. Konnte es etwa sein? Konnte es gerade jetzt passieren? Heute, am Weihnachtstag?

Er lehnte sich vorsichtig über Cassie, atmete tief ein. Ja, das war es, was ihn geweckt hatte. Der Vampir seiner Gefährtin war erwacht, buhlte jetzt um seine Gunst, betörte ihn, verführte ihn, fachte sein Verlangen an. Tom merkte, dass seine Fangzähne hervortraten. Mühsam zog er sie wieder ein und presste seinen Mund auf den von Cassie, während seine Hand begann, unter ihr Nachthemd zu wandern.

„Tom", müde drehte Cassie ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Nicht jetzt, bin noch müde."

„Ich auch, doch deine Freundin ist anscheinend anderer Meinung, Sweety." Tom lächelte, seine Frau sah sogar begehrenswert aus, wenn sie so verschlafen und verwuschelt war.

„Du meinst", Cassie war mit einem Schlag wach, riss die Augen auf und sah direkt in die feuerroten ihres Mannes, „du meinst wirklich, gerade heute?"

„Ganz genau, Sweety, genau in diesem Augenblick." Tom zog ihr das Nachthemd aus, sein Schlafanzug landete per Handmagie direkt darauf, dann begann er an ihrem Hals zu knabbern, während seine Hand sie zärtlich streichelte. „Frohe Weihnachten und danke für dieses nicht zu übertrumpfende Geschenk."

„Gerne, kannst du, kannst du noch einen Moment aufhören. Ich muss noch Destiny, Susan und Hannah mit meinem Patronus informieren."

„Kann das nicht warten?" Tom unterbrach nur, um diese vier Worte zu murmeln. Mittlerweile zog sein Mund eine Spur über Cassies Körper, saugte hier, küsste dort.

„Nein, Tom, wir wollen doch gleichzeitig schwanger werden. Gönn deinem Bruder, Cousin und Freund auch diese Geschenke." Cassie konnte sich kaum kontrollieren, ihre Hand fand einfach ihren Zauberstab nicht. Gerade beschäftigte Tom sich hingebungsvoll nacheinander mit ihren Brustwarzen.

„Ich gönn es ihnen doch, doch ist das ein Grund, mit dieser Beschäftigung aufzuhören, Sweety?"

„Ja, nein, ja, nein. Du bringst mich völlig durcheinander, ich kann gar nicht mehr denken, wenn du das machst." Trotz dieser Worte presste Cassie Toms Kopf an sich, genoss seine Zärtlichkeiten.

„Sollst du ja auch nicht, du sollst nur daran denken, was gleich passieren wird. Noch kannst du dich entscheiden, ob du wirklich schon ein Baby willst." Tom schob sich höher und widmete sich wieder Cassies Mund, verwickelte sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss.

Mehrere Minuten war nichts zu hören, doch dann versuchte Cassie wieder blindlings nach ihren Zauberstab zu angeln, erwischte ihn schließlich, auch wenn sie dabei den halben Nachttisch abräumte, doch sie war dermaßen abgelenkt, dass sie keinen Patronus zustande brachte.

„Am fehlenden Glücksmoment kann es eigentlich nicht liegen, oder Sweety?" Tom grinste vielsagend und unterzog ihren Bauchnabel einer Spezialbehandlung, bevor er sich hinunter zum Rand ihres Slips küsste, das einzige Kleidungsstück, das noch vorhanden war, denn Tom war schon völlig nackt.

Schließlich hatte er Erbarmen. „Will ja keinen Ärger mit Sev, Lucan und Sirius bekommen." Per Handmagie beschwor er seinen Patronus hervor, ein Rotkehlchen. „Geh zu Hannah, Destiny und Susan. Sag ihnen, dass es soweit ist, Cassies Vampir ist erwacht, es ist Zeit für das Spezialgeschenk an ihre Männer." Der Patronus schien zu nicken und verschwand. „Zufrieden?"

„Danke. Aber jetzt mach endlich weiter."

„Du hinderst mich doch die ganze Zeit, Sweety. Wenn du mich nicht dauernd unterbrechen würdest, würde es unseren Sohn schon geben." Tom lachte dunkel und widmete sich wieder ausgiebig Cassies Brüsten. „Kaum vorstellbar, dass in neun Monaten unser Sohn hier trinken wird."

„Wenn du, wenn du, wenn du weiter so langsam machst, dann wohl nicht", Cassie genoss Toms Zärtlichkeiten, auch wenn sie drängelte.

„Jetzt hab ich so lange warten müssen, jetzt kann ich dich auch nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführen, schließlich ist es dein erstes Mal. Ich möchte doch nur, dass es wunderschön für dich wird."

„Das ist es schon jetzt. Bitte Tom, denk auch an dich, nicht nur an mich. Du wirst mir schon nicht weh tun, dafür lieben wir uns zu sehr." Cassie begann Tom zu streicheln, schon vor Wochen zeigte Tom ihr, was ihm gefiel.

„Lass das bitte, Sweety", bat Tom nach einigen Minuten und stoppte Cassies Hand. „Sonst ist es vorbei, bevor es begonnen hat. Später darfst du experimentieren, aber jetzt überlass bitte mir die Führung." Seine Hand schob sich in ihren Slip, stimulierte sie. Doch nach wenigen Sekunden hörte Tom auf und ließ mittels Handmagie den Slip verschwinden. „Besser so, jetzt gibt es keine Barrieren mehr zwischen uns." Tom ersetzte seine Hand durch seine Lippen.

Cassie hielt es nicht mehr aus, unruhig bewegte sie ihr Becken hin und her. Tom hob kurz den Kopf und grinste sie verschmitzt an. „Soll ich lieber aufhören?"

„Untersteh dich, bitte Tom."

„Sag es, was soll ich tun?" Tom schob einen Finger in Cassie und widmete sich gleichzeitig erst ihrer linken, dann ihrer rechten Brust.

Cassie wollte antworten, brauchte aber nur ein Stöhnen zustande. Tom ließ von ihren Brüsten ab und sah seine Frau fies grinsend an. Gleichzeitig verschwand sein Finger, aber nur, um kurz darauf mit einem zweiten zurückzukommen. „Nun, keine Antwort, dann sollte ich vielleicht doch aufhören."

„Du bist fies", brauchte Cassie schließlich mühsam heraus. „Bitte, bitte komm zu mir. Lass mich diese wunderschönen Worte hören, wenn wir unsere Ehe endlich vollziehen. Ich liebe dich Tom."

„So wie ich dich liebe, meine wunderschöne Cassiopeia." Tom schob sich vorsichtig über Cassie und schob ihre Beine auseinander, stützte sich aber ab, so dass er seine zierliche Frau nicht mit seinem Gewicht erdrückte. Dann drang er vorsichtig in sie ein, verharrte einen Moment, damit Cassie sich an seine Größe gewöhnen konnte. „Ganz ruhig, meine Schöne, ganz ruhig ein und ausatmen. Gewöhn dich in aller Ruhe an mich."

„Tom", unterbrach Cassie ihn und schlang ihre Beine um ihn. „Du bist endlich dort, wo ich dich seit Wochen, ja Monaten haben will. Davon träum ich schon so unsagbar lange, es fühlt sich traumhaft an, mein Schatz. Ich liebe es."

„Gut zu hören, denn ich habe enormen Nachholbedarf", Tom begann sich langsam zu bewegen, steigerte sein Tempo immer mehr, nachdem er merkte, dass Cassie seinen Rhythmus aufnahm. Dann biss er unvermittelt zu, trank Cassies Blut, während er dafür sorgte, dass sie gemeinsam auf den Höhepunkt zusteuerten.

Cassie hörte ihr Blut rauschen, instinktiv wusste sie, was sie machen musste. Tom fühlte sich einfach nur gut in ihr an. Dann hörte sie die Worte, die sie so lieben gelernt hatte:

„Für dich mein Mädchen, von jetzt bis in alle Ewigkeit bist du mein. Neben dir wird es keine Andere für mich geben. Ich behüte und beschütze dich vor jedweder Gefahr. Dir gehört mein Körper, mein Geist, meine Seele und mein Herz, wie auch mir dein Körper, dein Geist, deine Seele und dein Herz gehört. Du und unsere Kinder seid von heute an das Wichtigste in meinem Leben. Du bist meine Gefährtin für die Ewigkeit."

Bei Lucianus und Destiny:

Lucianus fuhr hoch, als Toms Patronus in der Mastersuite erschien und lautstark seine Mitteilung verkündete: „Es ist soweit, Cassies Vampir ist erwacht, es ist Zeit für das Spezialgeschenk an eure Männer."

„Ich brauch einen neuen besten Freund", knurrte Lucianus und legte den Zauberstab wieder zur Seite.

„Was'n los?" murmelte Destiny und kuschelte sich enger an ihren Mann.

„Tom glaubt, dass es so wichtig ist, dass der Vampir seiner Gefährtin endlich erwacht ist, dass er uns dies per Patronus mitteilt. 'Sag ihnen, dass es soweit ist, Cassies Vampir ist erwacht, es ist Zeit für das Spezialgeschenk an eure Männer'", äffte Lucianus sauer die Patronusnachricht nach.

„Es ist wichtig, Lucan, sehr wichtig sogar", Destiny war auf einmal hellwach und lächelte ihren Gefährten zärtlich an. „Denn das ist eine Nachricht für Hannah, Susan und mich gewesen."

„Wieso für dich?"

„Ganz einfach, mein Lucan: Vor Wochen erzählten mir die Mädels was sie planten. Mir gefiel das so gut, dass ich darum bat mitmachen zu dürfen."

„Wobei mitmachen, Destiny Hope Hufflepuff-Slytherin", forschte Lucianus fordernd.

„Wir planen, alle gemeinsam schwanger zu werden und zwar zu dem Zeitpunkt, wenn Cassies Vampir erwacht, also heute", Destiny lächelte süß.

„Du meinst...?" Lucianus konnte sein Glück gar nicht glauben.

„Ja, schlaf bitte mit mir, es wird Zeit für unser erstes Mal. Ich hab dich viel zu lange warten lassen. Danke für deine immense Geduld." Destiny stricht durch die dunklen Locken ihres Mannes.

Dieser ließ sich nicht lange bitten und zog Destiny in einen stürmischen, sehr leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Wir können aber noch mit unserem ersten Baby warten."

„Möchte ich aber nicht, es ist mein Geschenk, mein ganz persönliches Weihnachtsgeschenk an Dich, Lucan. Ich mag dich, sehr sogar, bin schon lange in dich verliebt und ..." Weiter kam Destiny nicht, denn Lucianus verwickelte sie erneut in einen Zungenkuss, während er per Handmagie das Nachthemd und seinen Schlafanzug verschwinden ließ.

„Genug der Worte", knurrte er schließlich, „lass uns jetzt dafür sorgen, dass du in neun Monaten unseren ersten Sohn bekommst. Du willst es doch wirklich?" erkundigte er sich im nächsten Moment aber ängstlich. „Ich will dich nicht bedrängen, meine Blumenfee, mir reicht vorerst auch weiterhin eine platonische Beziehung."

„Lucan", Destiny ergriff die Hand ihres Mannes und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. „Ich will es, unbedingt, und du bedrängst mich absolut nicht. Ich will dir endlich ganz gehören. Lass uns unsere ganz persönliche Weihnachtstradition schaffen und den Weihnachtsmorgen damit beginnen, dass wir miteinander schlafen."

„Gefällt mir sehr gut", Lucianus lächelte vielsagend und kam dem Wunsch seiner Frau nach.

Bei Susan und Sirius

Susan erwachte, sobald der Patronus zu sprechen begann, aber Sirius schlief friedlich weiter. „Siri, aufwachen."

„Nein, zu früh. Die Geschenke laufen nicht weg", brummte Sirius Black irgendwann und zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf.

„Vielleicht doch – bist du damit einverstanden, dass unser ältester Sohn aussieht wie der Postbote?" fragte Susan ganz beiläufig und machte Anstalten, aus dem Bett zu steigen.

„Wieso Postbote?"

„Nun, Tom teilte uns gerade mit, dass Cassies Vampir erwachte und du weißt doch, was das bedeutet? Oder etwa nicht?"

Sirius war plötzlich hellwach und zog seine Frau mit einen Ruck unter sich. Fordern strich er mit den Händen über ihre Seiten. „Das vergiss mal ganz schnell, diesen Körper hier berühre nur ich, denn er gehört mir, mir ganz alleine. Nur ich darf dir Babys machen, ich ganz alleine."

„Dann komm dieser Aufgabe jetzt auch nach, schließlich gilt es, die neuen Rumtreiber zu gründen", forderte Susan ihren Mann heraus, der diese Herausforderung auch umgehend entgegennahm und sich „an die Arbeit machte".

Bei Hannah und Severus

„Der hat doch einen Schaden", fauchte Severus los, nachdem der Patronus wieder verschwunden war. Hannah kicherte, es war einfach nur köstlich, wie Sev aus dem Schlaf hochgefahren war – noch bevor er die Augen ganz offen hatte, war der Zauberstab schon in seiner Hand. „Als ob mich das Sexleben meines großen Bruders interessieren würde."

„Das sollte es aber in diesen Fall, Schatz, denn diesmal betrifft es dich auch."

„Warum sollte es mich betreffen, wenn mein Bruder Sex hat? Nur weil er dann endlich ruhiger und ausgeglichener ist?"

„Nö, darum nicht. Ein ruhiger Tom – wäre das nicht zu langweilig?" Hannah dachte scheinbar angestrengt nach. „Aber das ist nicht der Grund, sondern ..."

„Sondern was, Mrs. Gryffindor-Slytherin?"

„Nun, die Mädels und ich schlossen vor Wochen einen Pakt – sobald Cassies Vampir erwacht, informiert sie uns und dann gründen wir die Rumtreiber neu."

„Willst du mir etwa damit sagen, Sternschnuppe …?"

„Ganz genau, ich würde gerne dafür sorgen, dass wir heute in neun Monaten zu dritt sind. Natürlich nur, wenn du das möchtest und gerade jetzt Lust und Zeit hast, mit mir zu schlafen. Vielleicht meinst du, Sex an Weihnachten vor der eigentlichen Bescherung wäre unpassend. Dann natürlich hättest du recht und wir sollten noch zwei bis drei Stunden schlafen." Hannah gähnte übertrieben und kuschelte sich wieder auf ihre Seite des Bettes. „Schlaf gut, träum was schönes. Bis später."

Severus zog umgehend die Decke von seiner Frau. „Schlafen kannst du später", knurrte der Tränkemeister, bevor er das Nachtgewand seiner Frau zerriss. „Es gefiel mir eh nicht, Sternschnuppe, war viel zu unförmig, viel zu weit. So was möchte ich nie wieder an dir sehen, auch nicht, wenn du schwanger bist."

„Also auch nicht heute Abend, wenn du an der Neugründung der Rumtreiber mitzuwirken gedenkst?"

„Auch dann nicht."


	60. Zweiter Weihnachtstag

**Zweiter Weihnachtstag**

Nach und nach trudelten alle auf Slytherin Manor ein. Tom und Cassie trafen zeitgleich mit Destiny, Lucianus, Susan, Sirius sowie Hannah und Severus ein. „Da ist ja meine ganz persönliche Mrs. Claus", Sirius strahlte und zog Cassie in seine Arme. „Danke, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir für dieses schöne Geschenk danken kann."

„He, gib sofort Mrs. Claus her", forderte Severus lachend und holte Cassie in seine Arme. „Ich schließe mich Sirius an – danke, danke dafür, dass ich in neun Monaten Hannahs und meinen Sohn in den Armen halten darf. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel."

„Mir auch", Lucianus war jetzt an der Reihe und umarmte die Frau seines besten Freundes und Cousins. „Danke dafür, dass meine Destiny mir gestern genau wie du Tom das allerschönste Geschenk machte. Es war der perfekte Zeitpunkt", Lucianus küsste Cassie auf die Wange. Dann zog er Destiny in seine Arme und streichelte zärtlich ihren Bauch. „Du siehst süß aus, Mrs. Hufflepuff-Slytherin, die Schwangerschaft steht dir ausgezeichnet."

„Mein kleiner, süßer Spinner", Destiny lachte und gab ihrem Mann einen Kuss. „Ich bin gerade mal einige Stunden schwanger, da kann das doch gar nicht auffallen."

„Doch uns schon", widersprach Severus grinsend. „Schließlich waren wir live dabei. Aber ganz im Ernst – ihr vier strahlt richtig von innen heraus. Jedem wird auffallen, dass da irgendetwas anders ist."

„Ich hoffte eigentlich, wir könnten es noch etwas für uns behalten, jedenfalls für diejenigen, die nicht zum Familien- oder Freundeskreis gehören", Susan zog einen Fluntsch.

„Das können wir auch. Ihr habt doch noch eure spezielle T-Shirt-Aktion für Dumbledore vor", Sirius grinste fies. „Auf die wollen wir auf keinen Fall verzichten, Lady Black. Wem ihr das nicht erzählen wollt, sagt ihr einfach, ihr seid bis über beide Ohren in eure Ehemänner verliebt, das stimmt ja auch."

„Was höre ich da, Enkelkinder sind im Anmarsch?" Salazar und Godric waren unbemerkt herangetreten.

„Ja, zwei Dad, Pa – Ihr müsst nur noch knapp neun Monate warten", Tom strahlte und legte seine Hand deutlich sichtbar auf Cassies Bauch. „Dazu eine neue Großnichte und einen kleinen Freund der Familie."

„Ihr wart fleißig", Salazar grinste und umarmte seine Schwiegertöchter. „Danke, für das schöne Weihnachtsgeschenk."

„Das haben wir auch schon gesagt, Onkel Sal", Lucianus grinste, „wir haben Cassie schon zu unserer ganz persönlichen Mrs. Claus erklärt."

„Gestern also, das freut ich für euch", Godric drückte Cassie an sich. „Ein sehr schöner Zeitpunkt für das Erwachen deines Vampirs. Geht es dir gut? Nicht, dass das Erwachen durch den Gummigeier zu schmerzhaft war?"

„Ich hab nichts bemerkt, nur, dass Ton mich auf einmal küsste und zwar zu nachtschlafender Zeit", Cassie lachte mit feuerrotem Gesicht.

„Dann ist ja gut, meine Kleine", Godric atmete auf und auch Salazar entspannte sich. „Ihr vier seht zauberhaft aus, einfach nur süß. Kommt, lasst uns zu den anderen gehen." Godric winkte auch noch Hannah zu sich und ging mit seinen beiden Schwiegertöchtern voran.

Stundenlang wurde gegessen, immer wieder von kleinen Pausen durchzogen. Godric hatte auf eine lange Tafel verzichtet, stattdessen standen überall kleine Tische für acht Personen. Die Kinder hatten ihre eigenen Tische, Misty hatte diese dekoriert und erntete sehr viel Lob dafür. „Misty hat zusammen mit mir das gesamte Manor dekoriert", verriet Godric stolz. „Wir haben dabei sehr viel Spaß gehabt."

„Das war toll, Pa", Misty trug ein grünes Samtkleidchen und schmiegte sich an ihren Adoptivvater. „Können wir das immer zusammen machen?"

„Aber klar, meine Süße. Wir zwei sind doch ein tolles Team", Godric zwinkerte verschmitzt.

„Misty kann schon sehr gut helfen", bestätigte Salazar und strich seiner Adoptivtochter über die Haare. „Vor allem hat Ric jetzt endlich jemanden, der alles mit ihm plant und organisiert. Paddy und ich sind dabei nur ausführende Kräfte oder bestenfalls Handlanger."

„Ihr seid für die Weihnachtsbäume im Manor zuständig, Slytherin", Ric gab Salazar einen Kuss. „Mir gefällt unsere Arbeitsteilung."

„Mir auch Gryffindor", Salazar zog seinen Mann in die Arme und erwiderte den Kuss. „In jeder Hinsicht", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, strich unauffällig über den Babybauch seines Mannes.

„Süß die zwei", Hannah kuschelte sich in Severus Arme. „Einfach nur süß."

„Genau wie wir", Severus schmunzelte.

„Wie wir alle", verbesserte Tom.

Zwischen den einzelnen Gängen gab es immer wieder Pausen. Pausen, in denen es immer wieder Überraschungen für die vielen Kinder gab: Mal durften sie sich einen gefüllten Strumpf vom Kaminsims pflücken, mal mussten sie kleine Aufgaben lösen, um Preise zu gewinnen. Ein anderes Mal sangen die Kinder Weihnachtslieder. Bellatrix strahlte voller stolz, als ihre Zwillinge ihr dabei fröhlich zuwinkten. „Du wirst eine sehr junge Granny werden", flüsterten Hannah und Cassie ihr gleich darauf ins Ohr.

„Ihr meint...?" Bellatrix wartete gar nicht auf die Antwort, sondern zog ihre Mädels gleich in die Arme. „Wann ist es passiert, Cassie?"

„Gestern Morgen, ich hatte große Mühe, Hannah, Destiny und Susan zu informieren. Wir wollten doch gleichzeitig schwanger werden."

„Lass mich raten, Tom tat alles, um dich abzulenken", Bellatrix grinste wissend. „Kann dein Vater auch sehr gut."

„Ich hab noch nicht einmal einen Patronus zustande gebracht, dabei bereitet der mir sonst absolut keine Probleme. Zuletzt hatte Tom Mitleid und übernahm die Aufgabe."

„Sev war anfangs ziemlich sauer, dass Tom uns so früh weckte. Ich meinte, wenn er sich halt an dem Gemeinschaftsprojekt nicht beteiligen wolle, könne ich ja noch 2 – 3 Stunden schlafen. Muss ich noch erwähnen, dass ihm daraufhin auf einmal mein Nachthemd nicht mehr gefiel, auch wenn er es selbst aussuchte?"

„Nein, Schätzchen, die Sprüche kenn ich zur Genüge. Daran gewöhnst du dich", Bellatrix lachte mit ihren Töchtern. „Und wie geht es euch?"

„Hervorragend, es war traumhaft schön", schwärmte Cassie und Hannah nickte zustimmend. „Besonders dieses spezielle Kribbeln danach im Bauch."

„Das Zeichen, dass ein Kind entstanden ist. Es ist ein wunderschönes Gefühl", Bellatrix strich verträumt über ihren Bauch. „Euer Dad wird sich freuen über diese schönen Geschenke, sagt es ihm gleich nach dem Essen und unsere Zwillinge werden völlig aus dem Häuschen sein, wenn sie erfahren, dass sie Onkel und Tante werden. Misty und Paddy nicht zu vergessen, die vier sind ja schon völlig aus dem Häuschen wegen den Babys und dann werden sie kurz danach auch noch Onkeln und Tanten. Macht euch auf was gefasst."

„Vor allem können wir jetzt bald unsere Pläne hinsichtlich Dumbledore umsetzten." Hannah grinste. „Babybauch, enge Shirts."

„Wehe ich bin dann nicht dabei, dann gibt es Ärger", drohte Bellatrix lachend ihren Töchtern an. „Ich freu mich so, auf dieses dumme Gesicht."

„Wir uns auch."

Destiny und Lucianus standen gerade bei dessen Eltern. „War euer erstes gemeinsames Weihnachten schön?" Helga saß in einem gemütlichen Sessel und hatte ihre Tasse auf ihrem Babybauch abgestellt.

„Sehr schön, Mom." Lucianus strahlte und zog Destiny auf seinen Schoß, seine Hand legte sich auf ihren Bauch. „Meine kleine, süße Blumenfee machte mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt und wird mich in 9 Monaten zum ersten Mal zum Vater machen."

„Oh, ist das schön", Helga wollte aufspringen, doch ihr Mann Lucifer hielt sie zurück. „Schatz, langsam, ganz langsam."

„Hast ja recht", lachte die schwangere Gründerin und zog ihre Kinder an sich. „Geht es dir gut, Dessy? Fühlst du dich wohl?"

„Es ging mir nie besser, Mom. So ein schönes Weihnachten hatte ich noch nie – Lucianus liest mir seit unserer Hochzeit jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab. Ich liebe euren Sohn, deshalb wollte ich auch sofort bei Cassies, Hannahs und Susans Plan mitmachen, als ich davon hörte."

„Was für ein Plan?" Lucifer sah seine Schwiegertochter neugierig an.

„Ganz einfach, Dad, die vier Mädels schmiedeten den Plan, dass sie die Rumtreiber neu gründen wollen und zwar an dem Tag, an dem Cassies Vampir erwacht. Das war gestern."

„Oh, wie süß", Helga war begeistert. „Ein schöneres Weihnachtsgeschenk hättest du unserem Lucan gar nicht machen können, Dessy. Ich bin stolz auf dich."

„Da schließe ich mich Helga an. Dessy – danke, dass du dich so um unseren Ältesten kümmerst. Er ist richtig aufgeblüht und umgänglich geworden, seit du in sein Leben getreten bist."

„So schlimm war ich doch auch nicht, Dad", maulte Lucianus grinsend.

„Schlimmer, mein Sohn, schlimmer."

In einer anderen Ecke standen Cinnia, Bill, Kerry und Charlie mit den Lestrange-Zwillingen, Raven, Tiffany und Jamie Malfoy sowie Jack Greyback und ließen sich von den Kindern ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke schildern. „Wir haben Ponys bekommen", strahlte Tiffany Malfoy. „Mein Pony heißt Ribanna, das von Raven Malaleika und das von Jamie Mikado. Morgen will Daddy mit uns ausreiten."

„Da müsst ihr aber sehr brav gewesen sein", schmunzelte Charlie und hielt Kerry dabei im Arm.

„Waren wir auch, wir haben die letzten Wochen keinen Blödsinn gemacht", erklärte Jamie ernsthaft. „Gut, wir haben einmal den Bettbezug von Dray zugenäht und sein Haargel vertauscht und stattdessen Zuckerwasser hingestellt, doch das zählt nicht, sagt Daddy. Er meinte, Dray braucht das und stand sogar Schmiere."

„Lucius Malfoy beteiligt sich an Streichen seiner Kinder, wer hätte das gedacht." Bill prustete los und bekam einen Hustenanfall.

„Daddy hat ganz viele Einfälle – Mommy meint immer, er wäre fast schlimmer als George und Fred."

„Das scheint mir auch so." Cinnia lachte schallend. „Wenn die zwei es mal zu doll treiben, soll Mom sich halt an Lucius wenden, der hilft garantiert.

Cassie zeigte währenddessen ihrer Mutter, deren Schwestern, Godric sowie Misty Bilder von ihrer Weihnachtsdekoration. „Das stammt alles aus der Muggelwelt?" Narzissa sah fasziniert auf die Fotos.

„Ja, absolut alles – Destiny, Lucan, Tom und ich waren vor einigen Tagen dort und deckten uns ein."

„Ohne uns – im nächsten Jahr sind wir auf jeden Fall dabei", bestimmte Godric. „Was Misty und ich damit für Möglichkeiten hätten. Einfach genial."

„Damit können wir ganz, ganz viel machen, Pa. Schau mal die ganzen Farben?" Misty war begeistert.

„Wir sind auch dabei", kam es im Chor von den Black-Schwestern.

„Damit haben Dessy, Tom, Lucan und ich schon gerechnet", Cassie grinste, zog etwas aus der Tasche und vergrößerte es. Kataloge kamen zum Vorschein, die sie jetzt verteilte. „Hier, für euch zur Einstimmung auf unseren Einkaufsbummel. Ich bin gerade dabei, einen Großhandel zu suchen. Bei unseren Auflauf fallen wir mehr als auf und ich glaube auch nicht, dass die diese Mengen haben, die wir benötigen."

„Ein sehr guter Einfall", lobte Bellatrix ihre Tochter. „Ich fange auf jeden Fall morgen schon einmal mit der Vorauswahl an. Kann man aus den Katalogen auch bestellen?"

„Aber ja doch, mühelos. Ich zeig euch, wie es funktioniert."

„Dann mal los." Godric griff bereits zu Stift und Block.

Schließlich war auch der letzte Gang beendet und alle hingen mehr oder minder müde und pappsatt auf ihren Stühlen oder in ihren Sesseln – Kaffee, Espresso und Tee wurde gereicht. Einige Kinder hatten sich zusammengerollt und genutzten die Knie ihrer Eltern als Kopfkissen. Eine halbe Stunde ließ Salazar so verstreichen, bis er an sein Glas klopfte und aufstand. Godric neben sich. „Nun, da Weihnachten fast vorbei ist für dieses Jahr, haben mein Mann und ich noch ein letztes, ein allerletztes Geschenk zu überreichen und zwar an zwei bezaubernde, talentierte junge Hexen. Milli, Megan – kommt ihr einmal zu uns."

Megan und Milli sahen sich verblüfft an und kamen dieser Aufforderung nach. „Wir haben eine Überraschung für euch und zwar kauften Ric und ich in den letzten Tagen in der Winkelgasse ein Haus. Dieses Haus wird im neuen Jahr nach euren Wünschen umgebaut und gestaltet, damit ihr dort eurer Geschäft 'Hexenträume' nach eurem UTZ-Abschluss eröffnen könnt. Dazu hörten wir von Daphne und Astoria Greengras, dass sie eine Schneiderlehre absolvieren werden und gerne bei euch anfangen wollen.

Gleichzeitig konnten wir Alicia Spinnert für den Bereich Stricken und Stickerei gewinnen sowie Angelina Johnson und Katie Bell für den Bereich Schmuck – sie absolvieren nämlich neben dem Quidditch noch eine Ausbildung."

„Ist, ist das dein Ernst Granddad, Grandpa?" Megan war sprachlos.

„Unser voller Ernst, Schatz. Ihr habt es verdient – es wäre jammerschade, wenn euer Talent nicht dementsprechend gefördert und unterstützt wird. Die Pläne bekommt ihr später mit und dann sind wir gespannt auf das was kommen wird."

„Danke", mehr brachte Milli nicht heraus, die Freudentränen liefen über ihre Wangen, sie fiel den männlichen Gründern dafür um den Hals und drückte sie fest.

„Vielen, vielen Dank an euch. Das ist ein super Weihnachtsgeschenk." Megan strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und umarmte ebenfalls die Gründer.

„Wie soll ich so ein Geschenk jemals toppen können", flachste Rabastan und bedankte sich ebenfalls für das Geschenk an seine Frau und die Freundin. „Ihr hängt die Latte für Geschenke sehr hoch, Ric, Sal."

„Tja, da können wir halt nur sagen, streng dich an, Rusty."


	61. Silvester oder Toms Geburtstag

**Silvester oder Toms Geburtstag**

Müde schlug Cassie ihre Augen auf und beschwor einen Tempus-Zauber. Zehn Uhr, Zeit aufzustehen. „Bleib hier", knurrte Tom und zog sie unter sich.

„Tom, es gibt noch so viel vorzubereiten für deine Geburtstagsparty", wehrte Cassie ab.

„Dafür ist gleich auch noch Zeit, sagtest du nicht, ich hab heute mehrere Wünsche frei?" Vielsagend streichelte Tom seine Frau zwischen den Beinen, strich mit der Zunge über ihre Brustwarzen.

„Doch hab ich, doch unsere Gäste kommen doch bald und ich möchte, dass alles perfekt ist Tom", Cassie drückte ungeachtet ihrer Worte Toms Kopf an sich.

„Es wird perfekt sein, meine süße Frau, wie immer, wenn du etwas in die Hand nimmst." Vielsagend bewegte Tom seine Hüften.

„Schmeichler du, ich kann dir einfach nicht widerstehen?" Cassie begann jetzt ihrerseits Tom zu streicheln.

„Willst du mir denn widerstehen, Mrs. Gryffindor-Slytherin?"

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich bin doch froh, dass wir endlich miteinander schlafen können."

„Wir kümmern uns gleich gemeinsam um die Vorbereitungen, zu zweit macht das auch mehr Spaß", versprach Tom, bevor er sanft aber bestimmt in Cassie eindrang. „Ich mag gar nicht daran denken, dass wir in ein paar Tagen wieder zurück nach Hogwarts müssen und dann nicht mehr so viel Zeit füreinander haben."

Cassie lachte, schlang ihre Beine um Tom: „Vielleicht gefällt es dir ja, mich in Schuluniform flachzulegen."

„Mir gefällt eher, dir diese so schnell wie möglich auszuziehen und aus meinen Augen zu verbannen", Tom steigerte seinen Rhythmus. „Ich hasse diese Dinger."

Eine Stunde später waren sie geduscht, hatten kurz gefrühstückt und kümmerten sich zusammen mit den Hauselfen um die Vorbereitungen. „Hab ich dir doch gesagt, es ist schon alles perfekt – auf unsere Hauselfen ist immer Verlass." Tom zog seine Frau in den Ballsaal. „Wir hätten also noch Zeit genug gehabt für eine zweite Runde", vielsagend knabberte er am Hals seiner Frau.

„Du hast wirklich einen enormen Nachholbedarf – wäre es indiskret, wenn ich dich frage, wann du, wann du, äh, also ..."

„Du meinst, wann ich das letzte Mal Sex hatte vor unserer Ehe", half Tom grinsend nach.

„Ja, genau."

„Eine Woche vor deiner Geburt", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich auch nur eine andere Frau angefasst habe, nachdem ich dich, meine kleine Gefährtin sah und in den Armen hielt."

„Merlin, du bist so süß", Cassie liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. „Womit hab ich dich nur verdient?"

„Womit hab ich dich verdient, müsste die Frage eigentlich lauten. Viele wären schreiend weggelaufen bei der Mitteilung, dass sie die Gefährtin des Dunklen Lords sind."

„Bin ich viele? Ganz bestimmt nicht. Lass uns schnell unseren Rundgang beenden und dann stehe ich dir bis eine Stunde vor Beginn des Festes zur Verfügung."

Gemeinsam begrüßten Cassie und Tom ihre Gäste in der Halle. Ganz besonders Tom wurde gratuliert, umarmt und mit Geschenken bedacht. „Wie alt bist du geworden Tom?" Misty knuddelte ihren Bruder ganz doll.

„751 Jahre bin ich alt."

„So alt schon?" Misty riss überrascht die Augen auf.

„Ja, gegen deine fünf Jahre bin ich uralt", Tom drückte sein Schwesterchen an sich. „Hast du mich aber trotzdem noch lieb?"

„Ja, bist ein toller großer Bruder", Misty schlang ihre Ärmchen um Toms Hals. „Dürfen wir wirklich heute hier schlafen?"

„Ja, eure Zimmer sind schon fertig. Wir frühstücken morgen in der Schwimmhalle, wenn ihr wach seid."

„Au fein. Pa hat gesagt, Paddy und ich dürfen ganz lange aufbleiben heute, bis zum Feuerwerk und länger."

„Bin gespannt, ob du das durchhältst, Schätzchen."

„Du schläfst halt zwischendurch etwas, Misty", schlug Hannah ihrer kleinen Schwester vor. „Wir wecken dich rechtzeitig. Ein Feuerwerk von Fred und George darf man einfach nicht verpassen."

„Das mach ich", Misty strahlte und bedankte sich mit einen Küsschen für diese Idee.

Tom klopfte an sein Glas und erhob sich: „Vielen Dank, dass ihr alle unserer Einladung gefolgt seid und mit uns Silvester und auch meinen Geburtstag verbringt. Mein Schwesterchen Misty wollte vorhin wissen, wie alt ich denn geworden bin und meinte dann, 751 Jahre wären ziemlich alt."

Gelächter brandete auf. „Aber zum Glück empfindet meine süße, anbetungswürdige Gefährtin nicht genauso. Wenn mich jemand nach meinen Geburtstagswünschen fragen würde, würde ich sagen, ich bin wunschlos glücklich: Ich hab endlich meine Gefährtin gefunden, sie war sofort bereit, mich zu heiraten, ja sogar damit, die Hochzeit vorzuverlegen, weil ich es vor Sehnsucht nach ihr nicht mehr aushielt.

Durch meine Cassie erhielt mein düsteres Leben wieder Farbe und Freude. Sie ist mein Fels in der Brandung, sie stört es noch nicht einmal, dass so viele Unwahrheiten über mich in der Welt sind. Wenn ich sie über mich reden höre, glaube ich fast selbst, dass der Dunkle Lord der reinste Engel ist."

Wieder lachten alle, Cassie warf Tom eine Kusshand zu. „Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich für all die tollen Geschenke bedanken, ich hab mich über jedes einzelne gefreut, obwohl ich gestehen muss, dass nichts und niemand das Weihnachtsgeschenk meiner Gefährtin toppen kann. Sie macht mich in knapp neun Monaten zum ersten Mal zum Vater."

Beifall brandete auf, Tom ging zu Cassie und küsste sie zärtlich vor aller Augen. „Ich danke dir mein Engel, danke für alles."

„Ich danke dir."

Später wurde getanzt und für die Kinder gab es allerhand Spiele mit Gewinnen. Jack saß anfangs schüchtern in der Ecke und sah den Kindern zu. Seine Schwestern amüsierten sich bereits prächtig mit Emily und Reily. „Schätzchen, fühlst du dich nicht wohl?" Molly nahm ihren jüngsten Sohn in die Arme.

„Doch, nur ..."

„Du weißt nicht, wie du jemanden ansprechen sollst", Fenrir verstand seinen Sohn sofort.

„Ja, tut mir leid."

„Das muss dir nicht leid tun, Jacky. Bill war genauso wie du", Molly lächelte den Jungen beruhigend an. „Jeder ist halt anders, die Drillinge haben halt den Vorteil, sie sind nie alleine."

„Mmh."

„Schau doch, da ist Samantha", Fenrir wies auf Emily Rose und Regulus Tochter. „Du hast sie doch Weihnachten auf Slytherin Manor kennengelernt."

„Die war nett", kam es leise von Jack. „Sie liest gerne und mag Pferde, hat sie mir erzählt."

„Und du liest auch gerne, das ist doch schon mal ein guter Anfang. Komm, wir gehen jetzt mal gemeinsam rüber und dann fragst du, was sie gerade liest und erzählst dann von deinem Buch."

„Okay", Jack ergriff Mollys und Fenrirs Hände und gemeinsam gingen sie zu Samantha, die still neben ihren Eltern saß.

„Süß die zwei", Emily wies eine Stunde später auf Samantha und Jack, während sie mit ihrem Gefährten tanzte.

„Wenn sie älter wären, würde ich ein ernstes Gespräch mit Jack führen müssen", Regulus sah ebenfalls zu den zwei Kindern hinüber, die sich angeregt unterhielten.

Emily sah ihren Gefährten fragend an. „Schließlich muss ich auf unsere Tochter aufpassen, Engelchen", Regulus hauchte einen Kuss auf die Stirn seiner Frau. „Wie auf alle unsere Töchter."

„Danke, Reg, danke, dass du so über Samantha denkst."

Regulus zog Emily dichter an sich. „Ich denke über alle drei so, meine Kleine." Regulus tanzte wie zufällig hinter eine große Palme in einer Ecke des Ballsaals. Dort verschloss er Emilys Lippen mit den seinen. „Nur, damit du dich später nicht erschreckst, ich möchte nicht auf den Mitternachtskuss verzichten."

Emily errötete, verbarg ihren Kopf an Regulus Schulter. „Dein Bruder wird schon Vater", platzte sie dann heraus.

Regulus steuerte eine Bank hinter der Palme an und setzte sich dort mit seiner Frau. „Ja, schon in knapp neun Monaten."

„Susan ist genauso alt wie ich."

„Ja, was willst du damit andeuten, meine Rosie?"

„Möchtest du vielleicht auch ein Baby?"

„Ich möchte das, was du möchtest, Rosie. Klar beneide ich meinen großen Bruder darum, wie weit er schon in seiner Ehe ist, wenn ich es mal so umschreiben darf. Andererseits genieße ich es, dich in meinen Armen zu halten, mich mit dir zu unterhalten, zu tanzen oder einfach nur zu schweigen. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, wir müssen auch nicht gleich ein Baby bekommen."

Emily Rose schwieg eine Weile, dann setzte sie sich bei Regulus auf den Schoß. „Dein Bruder bekommt ein Weihnachtsbaby und wir zwei ein Neujahrsbaby, wäre dir das recht?" Ganz leise nur war dieser Satz zu hören.

Regulus knurrte leise und beantwortete diese Frage mit einem stürmischen Kuss. „Zum Glück schlafen unsere Kinder heute hier, ich möchte mich schließlich in aller Ruhe und ausgiebig dem Wunsch meiner Gefährtin widmen können. Danke, schöner kann das neue Jahr für mich gar nicht beginnen."

„Du hast es verdient, Reg. Du bist so lieb zu den Kindern und mir und ich will es auch. Hab mich noch nie so gut gefühlt wie bei dir und in unserer Ehe."

„Noch so was süßes von dir und wir verschwinden gleich", warnte Regulus seine Frau grinsend. Diese lachte aber nur und himmelte ihren Mann gespielt übertrieben an.

Gegen 22.00 Uhr schlief auch das letzte Kind, Robin Black, um fit für das Silvesterfeuerwerk zu sein. George und Fred waren schon einmal kurz verschwunden, um alles vorzubereiten. Doch jetzt waren sie wieder da. „Wollte Bella euch nicht verkuppeln?"

„Doch, Tom, wollte sie, doch über das Auftauchen von Kerry, Cinnia und Lynn ist sie ganz drüber weggekommen", grinste Fred. „Aber wehe, Cassie, du erinnerst sie daran."

„Würde mir nicht im Traum einfallen – haben wir nicht noch zwei Cousinen, die noch unverheiratet sind, Tom?"

„Nicht dass ich wüsste, aber wir können ja mal eine kleine Umfrage beim nächsten Vampirtreffen anstellen: Wer hat zwei Töchter oder jüngere Schwestern, die ihre Gefährten noch nicht gefunden haben. Bieten im Gegenzug Chaosbrüder, die Werdrachen sind. Anfragen bitte an Cassie und Tom."

„Untersteht euch", lachte Fred, doch George unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung. „Hätte ich nichts dagegen, wenn sie so süß wie Lynn, Kerry oder Cinnia sind. Macht mal."

„Okay, also eine Umfrage für George", notierte sich Tom auf einen imaginären Block.

„Also gut, dann auch für mich", gab Fred sich geschlagen. „Kann doch nicht zulassen, dass nur ich kein süßes Vampirmädchen an meiner Seite habe."

„Du wirst es nicht bereuen, Fred", Tom lächelte Cassie verliebt an. „Es ist mehr als angenehm, wenn mein Vampirmädchen mich anknabbert."

„Du musst auch alles ausplaudern", Cassie gab Tom einen Klaps auf den Arm.

„Das wussten wir schon vorher von Percy, Bill und Charlie – die sind total begeistert. Ich hab Percy noch nie so glücklich und entspannt erlebt. Lynn tut ihm gut."

„Wir haben übrigens eine Überraschung für dich, Tom", Megan und Milli nutzten eine kurze Tanzpause aus und überreichten dem Dunklen Lord zwei Päckchen. „Es ist aber auch noch eine Überraschung für jemand anders."

„Ihr macht mich neugierig", Tom lachte und nahm sich das erste Päckchen vor. Alle anderen sahen neugierig zu. Tom zog eine grün-silberne Sweatjacke heraus, auf dem Rücken stand: „Ich bin ein Voldy-Boy und Mini-Todesser". Tom hob die Jacke grinsend hoch: „Der Gummigockel wird austicken", lachte er. „Ihr seid genial Nichte, Tante Milli."

„Jetzt das zweite Päckchen", Megan reichte es feixend ihrem Onkel.

Tom öffnete dies schnell, nahm sich keine Zeit, das Papier besonders schonend zu behandeln. Dafür war er viel zu neugierig. Wieder kam eine grün-silberne Jacke zu tage, doch diesmal mit der Aufschrift: „Ich bin eine Todesser-Tussi und stolz darauf."

„In rosa oder pink würde sich das doch besser machen, oder nicht?" lästerte Severus und bekam im nächsten Moment eine zerknüllte Papierkugel an den Kopf.

„Seit wann würdest du deine Frau so etwas tragen lassen?" kam sofort die Retourkutsche von Tom. „Reicht dir nicht, dass du mit dem Rosa-Plüschmonster durch Hannah verwandt bist?"

„Erinnere mich nicht daran", stöhnte Severus.

„Gefällt mir sehr gut, danke für die Geschenke. Wer soll das alles tragen? Nur die ehemaligen DA-Mitglieder?"

„Nun, wir dachten eigentlich, dass es doch ein nettes Geschenk für die Slytherins insgesamt wäre. So zum Beginn des neuen Halbjahres", Megan sah ihre Onkels mit harmlosen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Könnt ihr das schaffen? Allzu viel Zeit habt ihr ja gar nicht mehr."

„Das schaffen wir."

„Na dann, dann würde ich mich freuen."

Eine halbe Stunde vor Mitternacht wurden die Kinder geweckt, nur die Greyback-Drillinge, Reily Summerwood und Emily Hufflepuff-Slytherin ließ man schlafen, nachdem sie sich grummelnd auf die andere Seite gedreht hatten. Stattdessen brachte man die Drei- und Vierjährigen ins Bett, George und Fred würden am nächsten Nachmittag für sie ein kleines Feuerwerk starten.

Bevor es los ging, stärkten sich alle noch am Buffet, die Kinder hopsten aufgeregt zwischen den Erwachsenen herum. „Ganz ruhig, Josh. Es dauert noch etwas bis George und Fred loslegen", Tom drückte dem kleinen Jungen einen Teller in die Hand. „Iss bitte etwas, möchtest du einen Kakao?"

„Ja, Onkel Tom. Aber fangen die auch nicht ohne uns an?"

„Nein, Josh. Du hast noch zwanzig Minuten Zeit. Um Mitternacht beginnt das neue Jahr und das wird dann mit dem Feuerwerk begrüßt."

„Okay, aber du sagst mir rechtzeitig Bescheid, ja, versprochen?"

„Versprochen, kleiner Bruder."

Kurz vor Mitternacht gingen alle auf den großen Balkon, der an den Ballsaal grenzte, zählten gemeinsam den Countdown runter. „Frohes Neues Jahr, Sweety", Tom beugte sich zu Cassie hinunter und küsste sie hingebungsvoll. „Auf das das neue Jahr noch schöner, noch besser für uns wird, sofern dies überhaupt möglich sein sollte."

„Das wünsche ich Dir auch, Tom. Auf ein schönes neues Jahr und dass Dumbledore bald endgültig Geschichte ist."

Hannah und Severus standen Arm in Arm und sahen das Feuerwerk zu: Raketen in unzähligen Farben erhellten den Himmel, Feuerräder waren zu sehen und viele Figuren: Da jagte z.B. ein Basilisk Dumbledore über den Himmel und eine Hexe mit Geierhut schlug Dolores Umbridge den Schirm auf den Kopf. „Könnten die das nicht noch einmal in Hogwarts wiederholen?" grinste Severus. „Einige Gesichter wären bestimmt sehenswert."

„Sollten wir mal mit den Zwillingen besprechen. Hätte was für sich."

Molly und Fenrir standen eng umschlungen in einer Ecke, küssten sich und bekamen vom Feuerwerk gar nichts mit. Auch nicht, dass die anwesenden Kinder jede neue Figur am Himmel mit Jubel begrüßten und mehr von den Zwillingen forderten.

Regulus und Emily Rose dagegen hatten sich bereits schnell von Tom und Cassie und ihren Geschwistern verabschiedet und waren in ihr eigenes Manor verschwunden. Es galt schließlich ein Neujahrsbaby zu planen und auf den Weg zu bringen. Keine Minute länger wollte Regulus vergeuden.

Doch davon bekam niemand außer Samantha, Robin, Sean, Tom und Cassie etwas mit – das Feuerwerk zog jeden in seinen Bann und George und Fred ließen sich natürlich nicht lumpen. Erst nach einer Stunde explodierte die letzte Rakete am Himmel und ein Spruch wurde sichtbar: 'Frohes Neues Jahr und alles Gute für jeden von uns – außer dem Gummigeier und seinen Anhängseln.'


	62. Der Alltag hat uns wieder

**Der Alltag hat uns wieder**

Leider waren die Ferien viel zu schnell vorbei und Cassie maulte ziemlich, als sie ihre Sachen in Hogwarts in den Schrank räumte. „Engelchen, ich vermisse unser Zuhause doch auch, aber wenigstens sind wir zusammen", versuchte Tom sie zu trösten.

„Hast ja recht, ohne dich würde ich es hier überhaupt nicht aushalten. Und auch noch gerade jetzt, wo wir endlich miteinander schlafen können. Das ist so unfair, dass wir jetzt nicht mehr so viel Zeit für uns alleine haben." Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Cassie hätte mit dem Fuß aufgestampft vor lauter Frust.

Tom schmunzelte und warf die aufquietschende Cassie aufs Bett. Dabei war es ihm völlig egal, ob die Schuluniform zerknittert wurde oder nicht. Er hasst die Dinger eh wie Pest, verschandelten den Körper seiner Frau völlig. „Glaub mir", knurrte er, bevor er seine Zähne gar nicht mal sanft in ihren Hals versenkte, „ich werde dich die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen lassen, wenn du so weitermachst. Also sollten wir jetzt lieber sehen, dass wir in die Große Halle kommen, ansonsten kann ich für nichts garantieren und glaub mir, ein Quickie würde mir überhaupt nicht ausreichen. Verführ mir also lieber an einem Tag, an dem du keine Schule hast, denn ich werde auch dir, meinem geliebten Weib Punkte abziehen müssen, solltest du unaufmerksam sein vor Müdigkeit oder weil du an Dinge denkst, die wir noch Stunden zuvor miteinander anstellten."

„Na toll, du darfst mich dann in Gedanken ausziehen und in dunkle Ecken drängeln, aber ich nicht", maulte Cassie lachend und strich über Toms Hintern. „Der ist richtig schön knackig, schade, dass man das durch die Lehrerrobe nicht sieht."

Tom knurrte und bekam sich nur mühsam unter Kontrolle. „Ganz schön frech für deine Größe, Sweety, ich muss dich wohl mal übers Knie legen." Er ließ sofort Taten folgen und Sekunden später hing Cassie über seinen Knien und er schob ihren Rock hinten hoch. Danach bekam sie einige Klapse, die zwar nicht weh taten, sie aber dennoch merkte. Doch es war nur ein angenehmes Kribbeln, das ihr mehr versprach. Mehr, sobald sie das Abendessen in der Großen Halle hinter sich gebracht hatten.

Arm in Arm spazierten sie in die Große Halle und trennten sich erst am Slytherintisch voneinander. „Bis später." Ein letzter Kuss, der wegen einigen Anwesenden doppelt so lange ausfiel und Tom schritt zu seinem Platz neben seinem Bruder.

„Neue Robe, Tom?" Pomona sah den Dunklen Lord aufmerksam an, bewunderte merklich seine Robe.

„Ja, Entwurf von Megan und Milli, Pomona. Die Mädels bekamen mit, dass ich während der Gerichtsverhandlung von Ginny Bones ständig an meiner Robe am zupfen war und sprachen mich an, meinten, ich würde mich wohler fühlen mit einem anderen Schnitt und schon einige Tage später hatte ich etliche Entwürfe vorliegen. Die Mädels sind echt genial, endlich sitzen die Roben vernünftig. Sev, Sirius und etliche Andere haben sich auch schon eingedeckt."

„Sieht phantastisch aus", Pomona war begeistert. „Ich glaube, ich werde später einmal mit Mrs. Gryffindor-Slytherin und Mrs. Lestrange sprechen oder meinst du, damit wären die Beiden überlastet?"

„Sie werden begeistert sein, Pomona. Lass dich überraschen, was die Beiden alles als Entwürfe parat haben und was sie noch nicht haben, gibt es dann halt einige Minuten später. Die Mädels haben zu Weihnachten von Pa und Dad ihre eigene Boutique geschenkt bekommen, samt Mitarbeitern, und werden diese nach ihrem UTZ-Abschluss gemeinsam betreiben."

„Oh, Tom, das hört sich super an. Danke für den Tipp – Madame Malkins bekommt es leider nicht hin, mir gut sitzende Roben zu schneidern." Die Kräuterkundelehrerin strahlte und winkte Megan und Milli am Tisch der Slytherins zu.

„Fenrir, ein Ring an Ihrem Finger, wer ist denn die Glückliche?" Pomona wandte sich dann interessiert ihren Sitznachbarn zur linken zu.

„Molly Weasley, wir haben am", Fenrir überlegte kurz, „da es schon kurz nach Mitternacht war, am 21. Dezember geheiratet."

„Gratuliere", Pomona umarmte ihn kurz, sie hatte noch nie Probleme damit gehabt, dass Fenrir Greyback angeblich der gefährlichste Werwolf der ganzen Welt war, sie hatte sich vom ersten Moment an sehr gut mit ihm verstanden und schätzte ihn als Kollegen. „Da muss ich doch später gleich einmal Molly schreiben."

„Tun Sie das, Pomona. Wollen wir nicht diese blöde, steife Sie weglassen?"

„Sehr gerne, Fenrir. Wie fühlst du dich denn, als Stiefvater der berühmt-berüchtigen Weasley-Zwillinge?"

„Sehr gut, die Jungs nennen mich alle Pops. Fred und George zeigten mir etliche neue Erfindungen in den Ferien und ich muss sagen, ich bin schwer begeistert von den Einfällen meiner Söhne. Außerdem haben Molly und ich am Tag unserer Hochzeit vier Waisenkinder adoptiert – einen siebenjährigen Jungen namens Jack Damon und vierjährige Drillinge – Caprina Noelie, Cara Elea und Carina Malin. Alle vier haben blonde Haare und blaue Augen. Molly und ich genießen es richtig, in unserem Alter noch einmal Eltern geworden zu sein."

„Sollte Molly dann nicht hier zu dir ziehen mit den Kids?"

„Nein, zu Hause fühlen sie sich wohler, man muss auch bedenken, dass sie keine leichte Zeit hinter sich haben, weswegen unsere vier ganz viel Zeit mit der Familie brauchen um Vertrauen aufzubauen. Auch für meine Frau waren die letzten Jahren ja sehr, sehr schwer. Ich werde deshalb auch nur zum Unterricht in Hogwarts erscheinen und ansonsten bei meiner Frau und den Kindern sein und damit meine nicht nur die vier Jüngsten, sondern auch Bill und seine Cia sowie Percy."

„Wie geht es Percy? Ich hörte, dass seine Freundin Schluss machte."

„Das ist richtig – sie ist mit ihren Eltern auf einer mehrjährigen Studienfahrt und wollte keine Fernbeziehung, fühlte sich auch noch zu jung, um sich auf einen Mann festzulegen", Fenrir verzog das Gesicht. „Also keine Frau für meinen Sohn, doch da ist jetzt auch wieder alles in Ordnung, Kerry, Cinnia, Bill und Charlie haben ihn verkuppelt. Er ist seit einigen Tagen mit Lynn Ravenclaw-Gryffindor verlobt, einem sehr netten, süßen Mädchen. Sie tut meinem Percy richtig gut, er ist richtig aufgeblüht. Zum ersten Mal spricht er nicht permanent von seiner Arbeiten oder reißt jede erdenkbare Überstunde an sich. Der Junge beginnt endlich zu leben."

Pomona grinste, Fenrir war schon der typische Familienvater. „Dann wirst du wohl bald Großvater?"

„In einigen Monaten, im September ist es soweit. Molly ist schon völlig aus dem Häuschen und die Drillinge können es gar nicht erwarten Tante zu werden. Sie üben schon kräftig mit ihren Puppen und streichen die Tage im Kalender vor dem Schlafengehen ab."

„So wie vor Weihnachten?" Pomona lachte herzhaft.

„Genau so."

Ihre Unterhaltung erstarb, als Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin an sein Glas klopfte und sich erhob: „Willkommen zurück, ich hoffe, ihr habt euch gut erholt und seid bereit für neue Hausaufgaben und die Prüfungen am Ende des Schuljahres.

Nun, wie einigen von euch vielleicht aufgefallen ist, sitzt Cho Chang nicht mehr am Haustisch der Ravenclaws. Damit hat es folgende Bewandtnis: Am 20. Dezember des vergangenen Jahres fand ein Überfall auf die Familie Carpenter statt. Viele von euch kannten Clementine und Willibert Carpenter, die dem Hause Slytherin angehörten, doch zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres auf eine andere Schule wechselten.

Clementine und Willibert sowie ihre Eltern wurden ermordet, das Haus im Brand gesteckt. Im Keller überlebten vier kleine Kinder, Geschwister, die seit einigen Monaten dort lebten und niemals ihr Zimmer verlassen durften." Salazar wandelte die Geschichte absichtlich etwas ab, damit Dumbledore nicht den Verdacht hegen konnte, dass eines der Kinder etwas von seinen ständigen Besuchen mitbekommen hatte. „Das rette den Kindern das Leben.

Jedenfalls erzählte Ms Chang den herbeieilenden Auroren, sie hätte meinen Sohn Tom alias Lord Voldemort zusammen mit meinen beiden Enkelsöhnen bei den Carpenters gesehen, es sei also ein Überfall der Todesser gewesen. Allerdings konnte Ms Chang bei ihrer Aussage nicht wissen, dass sich meine komplette Familie zum Zeitpunkt des Überfalles auf Lestrange Manor aufhielt, zusammen mit dem Zaubereiminister und vielen anderen Familien, die allesamt bezeugen können, dass weder mein Sohn Tom noch meine Enkel Nathaniel und Dominic etwas mit den Morden zu tun haben. Auch fand man nicht ihre magischen Signaturen und Ihr wisst ja, dass es so gut wie unmöglich ist, diese zu verändern.

Jedenfalls, Ms Chang erklärte sich schließlich schuldig, dieses Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt zu haben, kann oder will aber nicht sagen, wer wirklich hinter dem Überfall steckt. Ihr werdet sicher verstehen, dass Ms Chang somit untragbar für Hogwarts wurde. Zudem muss sie etliche Sozialstunden ableisten, da meine Familie gegen sie Klage wegen Verleumdung stellte. Sie ist jetzt in Durmstrang – ihre Eltern hoffen, dass sie dort wieder auf den rechten Pfad findet. Ivan Karkarov, der dortige Direktor, der zudem ein sehr guter Freund meiner Söhne ist, wird sein Bestes tun, um ihr dabei behilflich zu sein.

Das nur in Kürze zu Ms Chang. Ich wünsche allen ein erfolgreiches zweites Schulhalbjahr und bin gespannt, ob es auch wie das letzte so viele Überraschungen mit sich bringt und wen diese – egal ob positiv oder negativ – ereilen." Salazar sah kurz zu Dumbledore hinüber, der am Ende des Tisches saß und aufmerksam lauschte, jetzt anscheinend befreit aufatmete, weil sein Name nicht gefallen war.

„Also daher stammen eure Kids", Pomona zwinkerte Fenrir verschwörerisch zu.

„Ja, das sind Mollys und meine jüngsten Kinder. Ich befürchte schon fast, dass Kiki, Carry und Pina die Zwillinge mit ihren Streichen schlagen werden, sie stecken schon jetzt dauernd die Köpfe zusammen." Pomona merkte bei diesen Worten, dass Fenrir darüber keineswegs besorgt war, denn er hörte sich ziemlich vergnügt an. Er zog sogar ein Foto aus der Tasche und zeigte es stolz der Kräuterkundelehrerin.

Nach dem Festessen schlenderten Tom und Cassie in aller Ruhe zurück in ihre Wohnung – was eigentlich merkwürdig war, wenn man bedachte, dass sie es sonst kaum erwarten konnten, alleine zu sein. Der Grund für diesen gemütlichen Spaziergang lag daran, dass sie wussten, dass Dumbledore heute die Aufsicht habe würde. Godric hatte ihnen sogar schadenfroh den genauen Bereich mitgeteilt. „Habt Spaß", wünschte er seinen Kindern sogar noch und ein spitzbübisches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Den haben wir immer, Pa", konnte sich Tom die Bemerkung natürlich nicht verkneifen.

„Das kann ich mir denken, Tom, bist schließlich genau wie dein Dad. Der zog mich auch immer in jede dunkle Ecke und konnte seine Finger nicht bei sich behalten."

„Kann ich heute auch noch nicht, Schatz, was man ja an deinem Babybauch bemerkt", kam es trocken vom Gründer Slytherins. „Außerdem muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass dir das doch auch immer sehr viel Spaß gemacht hat und auch noch immer macht. Oder muss ich dich auch noch an Sevs und Jims Entstehung erinnern?"

„Oh man", jaulte Tom los, „das sind echt zu viele Einzelheiten. Dinge, die man absolut nicht über seine Eltern wissen möchte. Also wirklich! Jetzt werde ich jedes Mal daran denken, dass meine Brüder in einer dunklen Ecke Hogwarts gezeugt wurden, wenn ich in einer solchen meine Cassie küsse."

Seine Väter grinsten: „Ist wohl auch besser, schließlich ist Cassie hier noch Schülerin und minderjährig, du zudem ihr Lehrer. Tse, tse, tse – da kann es viele Punktabzüge geben, Tommylein."

„Nennt mich nicht Tommylein, reicht ja schon, dass das dauernd Sev und Jim taten. Ich mag das nicht", Tom hörte sich an wie ein kleines Kind, wenn er so schmollte und Cassie kicherte.

„Weib, lachst du etwa deinen Mann aus, dem du vor Monaten Gehorsam geschworen hast?"

„Ja, ganz genau, mein Gebieter, du bist immer so süß, wenn du schmollst. Da möchte ich dich immer ganz doll knuddeln. Tooooom", kreischte Cassie los, denn Tom hatte sie über seine Schulter geschwungen und gab ihr einen Klaps auf die Kehrseite. „Langsam wirst du wirklich aufmüpfig, Sweety."

„Deshalb liebst du mich ja auch."

„Geht bloß auf euer Zimmer", befahl Godric lachend und schob die zwei auf den Gang. „Tut nichts, was euer Dad und ich nicht auch tun würden."

Tom und Cassie gehorchten natürlich gern, so liefen sie wie gesagt einige Umwege. An einer strategisch günstigen Stelle hob der Dunkle Lord seine Gemahlin auf die Fensterbank und stellte sich zwischen ihre Knie. „Glaub mir, ich werde dies genießen, aber noch viel mehr die Fortsetzung später in unserer Wohnung, in unserer Wanne und anschließend in unserem Bett." Toms Augen begannen rot zu leuchten. „Ich liebe dich meine Schöne, du bist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben."

„Ich liebe dich auch, mein Held, ich brauche dich wie die Luft zum Atmen." Kaum hatte Cassie ausgesprochen, versanken sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, in dem Toms Zunge nach nur wenigen Sekunden das Duell gewann und den Mund seiner Frau eroberte.

„Was ist das denn hier, Prof. Gryffindor-Slytherin, Sie als Lehrer müssen doch mit guten Beispiel vorangehen und dürfen keine Schülerin in den Gängen küssen!" wie erwartet stand Prof. Dumbledore hinter ihnen und sah missbilligend auf sie.

Tom trennte sich nur sehr langsam vom Mund seiner Frau und drehte sich um: „Tja, Kollege, dieses bezaubernde Geschöpf ist aber nun einmal nicht nur eine meiner Schülerinnen, sondern auch mein Weib, mit der ich machen kann, was ich will und zwar jederzeit und an jedem Ort. Und im Moment will ich meine Süße halt nun einmal küssen", Tom ließ diesen Worten Taten folgen und küsste Cassie wieder leidenschaftlich. „Oder sind Sie so verklemmt, Prof. Dumbledore, und würden Ihre Frau nur in Ihrer Wohnung küssen? Haben Sie noch nie davon geträumt, eine Ihrer Schülerinnen zu küssen? Da entgeht Ihnen aber eine Menge, das kann ich Ihnen versichern. Einer der Gründe, warum ich eine der schönsten Schülerinnen Hogwarts ehelichte. Komm meine Schöne, lass uns in unsere Wohnung eilen und dort fortfahren, wo wir eben so rüde unterbrochen wurden." Tom hob Cassie auf seine Arme, nickte Dumbledore noch einmal spöttisch zu und teleportierte sich vor dessen Augen weg in ihre Wohnung.

Dort lachten sie schallend und flohten als erstes Sev, Hannah, Destiny und Lucianus an und erzählten, was sie gerade angestellt hatten. Lachen mit Freunden machte halt noch mehr Spaß als nur zu zweit.

Während für alle anderen das neue Schulhalbjahr sehr gut begann, war dies für Dumbledore nicht so – ständig stolperte er in den ersten drei Tagen bei seinen Patrouille über knutschende Pärchen, doch leider konnte er nie etwas gegen sie ausrichten oder ihnen gar Punkte abziehen. Einmal versuchte er es, da er im schummrigen Gang nicht sah, um wen es sich handelte. „Das ist ja wohl das allerletzte, weit nach der Sperrstunde hier herumzulungern und herumzumachen, wie es in eurer schlampigen Sprache doch so schön heißt, zeigt mir zu welchem Haus ihr gehört, damit ich jedem von euch 300 Punkte abziehen kann, jawohl, das werde ich tun. Außerdem gibt das Strafarbeit bis zum Ende des Schuljahres, Küchendienst. REDET", brüllte er seine letzten Worte.

Die zwei drehten sich um, der etwas kleiner von beiden entzündete mit einer lässigen Handbewegung unzählige Fackeln und Albus Dumbledore erbleichte. „Salazar Gregorius Gryffindor-Slytherin aus Slytherin", peitschte es durch den Gang. „Godric Vincent Gryffindor-Slytherin aus Gryffindor, wir sind seit 999 Jahren verheiratet. Zieht du uns deswegen Punkte ab, Albus."

„Ich äh, ich äh", stotterte Dumbledore.

„Sie wollten uns Punkte abziehen und Küchendienst aufbrummen", half Godric ihm weiter.

„Der letzte der mir Punkte Abzug war mein Hauslehrer vor unendlich langer Zeit", brummte Salazar. „Tom und Sev werden brüllen vor Lachen, wenn wir das erzählen. Also, Albus, tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können und ziehen schon die Punkte ab." Die Gründer sahen den ehemaligen Direktor Hogwarts auffordernd an. „Wir warten, wir haben noch besseres vor in dieser Nacht." „Ja, ich muss meinen Mann und unser Baby ins Bett bringen."

Dumbledore öffnete und schloss einige Male seinen Mund, während Salazar und Godric ihn auffordernd ansahen. Dann drehte er sich wortlos um und verschwand.

„Schade", Godric sah seinen Mann bedauernd an, „ich hätte zu gern einmal mit dir Strafarbeit verrichtet, Sal."

„Beim nächsten Mal vielleicht, Ric. Lass uns ins Bett gehen – Helga und Rowena lachen sich schlapp, wenn sie das mit den Punktabzügen hören."

Morgens beim Frühstück gab es lautstarkes Geflüster – über Nacht waren je dreihundert Punkte aus den Gläsern der Gryffindors und Slytherins verschwunden und alle waren am Rätseln, wer für diesen hohen Punkteverlust verantwortlich war. Bei den Slytherins fiel dies zwar kaum auf, da die Smaragde eh kaum noch Platz im Glas fanden, doch die Gryffindors waren jetzt noch weiter im Minus als zuvor.

„Guten Morgen", Rowena und Helga traten mit lachenden Gesichtern nach vorne. „Ihr spekuliert ja schon die ganze Zeit, wer gestern Nacht so viele Punkte bei den Gryffindors und Slytherins verloren hat. Nun, wir können es euch verraten: Unsere Freunde Salazar und Godric wurden gestern am späten Abend von Prof. Dumbledore in einem dunklen Korridor beim Knutschen erwischt und mit je dreihundert Punkten Abzug sowie Küchendienst bis zum Ende des Schuljahres bestraft."

Die Schüler sahen ungläubig die beiden männlichen Gründer an, die sie entschuldigend angrinsten. Dann wanderten ihre Blicke zu Albus Dumbledore, der fassungslos über das Gehörte war. Wahrscheinlich hätte er niemals ein Wort über den Vorfall von letzter Nacht verloren oder gar die Punkte abgezogen. Dann brach schallendes Gelächter in der Großen Halle los.

„Unsere Väter verlieren je dreihundert Punkte weil sie beim Knutschen erwischt werden", Severus schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. „Da können die Gryffindors und Slytherins ja nur froh sein, dass Albus euch nicht bei Schlimmerem erwischte."

„Ach sei still", grinste Salazar, „Albus hat dich und Hannah schließlich auch schon erwischt."

„Aber weder Hannah und ich oder Cassie und Tom haben dabei Punkte verloren. Küchendienst müssen wir auch nicht leisten. Sollen wir schon einmal vorsichtshalber neues Geschirr kaufen, Dad, Pa?"

„Noch ein Wort und ich verdonnere dich und Tom zu einem sehr, sehr langen Auslandseinsatz, wo ihr eure Frauen nicht mitnehmen dürft", Salazar sah seine Söhne finster an. „Denkt daran, ich bin der Fürst über alle Vampirclans und ihr habt mir die Treue geschworen, Prinz Severus, Prinz Tom. Also benehmt euch dementsprechend respektvoll eurem Herrscher und seinem Gemahl gegenüber."

„Aber sicher doch, Eure Hoheit", Tom und Severus verneigten sich spöttisch und sehr theatralisch. „Vielleicht sollten wir diese Geschichte bei der nächsten Ratssitzung zum Besten geben, Eure Hoheit."

„Raus hier", Sev stieß seinen Bruder an und dann sahen die Schüler den Zaubertränkelehrer und den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vor ihrem sie verfolgenden Vater reißaus nehmen.

„Wie die kleinen Kinder"; Godric schüttelte den Kopf und winkte seine Schwiegertöchter zu sich. „Dann leistet ihr mir jetzt Gesellschaft, bis unsere Männer wieder da sind. Habt ihr auch genug gegessen, Hannah, Cassie? Wie wäre es mit einem Brötchen mit Marmelade und einem schönen Tee?"

„Gerne, Pa."

„Wir müssen unbedingt etwas wegen diesen hässlichen Schuluniformen tun", Godric sah seine Schwiegertöchter kritisch an, nachdem er ihnen die geschmierten Brötchen gereicht hatte. „Die verschandeln euch völlig – kein Wunder, dass meine Jungs euch dauernd an die Wäsche gehen, wenn ihr diese Fetzen anhabt."

„Pa!"

„Ist doch wahr", Godric befühlte den Stoff von Cassies Rock. „Alles total kratzig und steif. Wie haltet ihr das bloß den halben Tag darin aus? Also wirklich – das werden wir umgehend ändern."

„Ich habe die Uniformen vor Jahren extra so gewählt, dass sie nicht zu aufreizend sind. Denn es gibt schließlich immer wieder Schülerinnen, die es darauf anlegen, sich wegen guter Noten an ihren Lehrer heran zuschmeißen."

„Oder die auf ihre Lehrer angesetzt werden – oder meinen Sie nicht, Albus, dass es auch solche Fälle gibt? Habe ich schon so manches Mal gehört", Godric kochte vor Wut. „Seien Sie gewiss, dass meine Freunde und ich ein solches Verhalten an unserer Schule niemals dulden würden."

„Vielleicht könnte man auch bei dieser Gelegenheit darüber nachdenken, ob die Schülerinnen bei allzu kalten Temperaturen nicht auf Hosen zurückgreifen dürfen wenn sie das möchten", Minerva McGonagall machte diesen Vorschlag. „Ich weiß noch aus meiner Schulzeit, wie oft ich im Winter fror und wir mussten bei Wind und Wetter an die frische Luft es sei denn, es goss wie aus Eimern. Zumal die unteren Klassen noch gar keine vernünftigen Wärmezauber beherrschen, jedenfalls keinen, der wirklich und permanent warm hält – Poppy und Severus bekommen dadurch nur mehr Arbeit."

Verblüfft sahen alle Lehrer die Verwandlungs- und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor an, die sich zum ersten Mal gegen ihren Mentor stellte. „Also wären auch Sie für eine Änderung der Schuluniformen?" hakte Godric sogleich nach.

„Auf alle Fälle, das Schulhalbjahr ist gerade einmal ein paar Tage alt und schon sind etliche wieder erkältet – von dem Schnitt und den Stoff wollen wir gar nicht erst anfangen, sonst könnten wir den Unterricht gleich ausfallen lassen. Mir gefielen die Roben von Tom, die ja von Millicent Lestrange und Megan Gryffindor-Slytherin entworfen worden sind. Lasst uns die zwei doch bitten, etwas zu entwerfen", sprudelte Minerva hervor.

„Das geht doch nicht, dass die Schüler über die Schuluniform bestimmen", begehrte Albus Dumbledore auf. „Wo kommen wir dann denn hin!"

„Das seh ich völlig anders", Prof. Flitwick meldete sich jetzt zu Wort. „Mir gefällt Minervas Vorschlag. Meine gesamte erste und zweite Klasse hat es erwischt, zwei Drittel davon liegen im Krankenflügel, die Schüler in Ravenclaw, die nicht am husten und am schniefen sind, kann man mühelos an einer Hand zählen."

„Minerva, wie sieht es da bei Ihnen aus?"

„Genauso, Rowena, meine gesamte vierte Klasse leistet Poppy Gesellschaft."

„Sev kann ich nicht fragen, der spielt ja Fangen mit seinem Dad und Tom. Cassie, Hannah – dann übernehmt ihr die Antwort."

„Kein einziger Krankheitsfall, Pa, bei uns in Slytherin verteilt Sev schon rechtzeitig Aufpäppelungstränke und vorbeugende Tränke. Außerdem sprechen die höheren Klassen für die Minis die Wärmezauber und frischen die auch immer wieder auf."

„Sehr gut, Pomona?"

„Bei mir hat es die Minis und die sechste Klasse voll erwischt, die sind ebenfalls im Krankenflügel und bis auf zehn müssten alle anderen erkältet sein."

„Das reicht jetzt aber", Rowena verständigte sich mit einem Blick mit Helga und Godric. „Der Unterricht fällt aus bis zum Wochenende. Die Kinder sollen sich erst einmal erholen, bis zur nächsten Woche können wir auch das Problem mit den Schuluniformen regeln. Hannah, Cassie – könntet ihr zusammen mit Sev – sollte Sal ihn am Leben lassen – vorbeugende Tränke und Aufpäppelungstränke für die gesamte Schule brauen? Gut, dann werde ich das jetzt erst einmal verkünden."

Rowena setzte ihre Worte gleich in die Tat ein und die Schüler applaudierten dankbar. Viele beschlossen, sich wieder ins Bett zu legen und sich auszukurieren. Milli und Megan zogen sich ins Direktorenbüro zurück und begannen Entwürfe zu fertigen, während Hannah, Cassie, Draco, Luna, Nick, Nathaniel, Blaise, Theo und Pansy in Sevs persönlichen Labor zum Brauen verschwanden. Tom, Sev und Salazar waren immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht.

Erst gegen Mittag, als sich alle zum Essen trafen, waren auch Sal und seine Söhne wieder anwesend, allerdings trugen Sev und Tom jetzt rosa-pinkfarbene Roben, selbst ihre Haare besaßen diese Farbe und wurden von vielen rosa Schleifen geziert. „Wie seht ihr denn aus?" Godric prustete los. „Langsam solltet ihr doch bemerkt haben, dass ihr gegen euren Dad nicht gewinnen könnt und ihm schon gar nicht entkommen. Aber ihr müsste es ja immer wieder versuchen. Wie lange müssen sie als Rosa-Plüschmonstern wie die Söhne von dieser schrecklichen Dolores Umbridge herumlaufen, Sal?"

„Bis morgen früh – ihre anderen Sachen sind bis dahin auch rosa oder pink", Sal feixte und bedeutete Colin und Dennis Creevy Fotos von seinen Söhnen zu schießen. „Erst wollte ich sie ja in den See schmeißen, damit Ugu was zu spielen hat. Aber dann hätten unsere süßen Töchter ja kranke Ehemänner gehabt und dass wollte ich Hannah und Cassie nicht zumuten."

„Wer ist Ugu?" Pomona konnte sich kaum das Lachen verkneifen, Tom und Sev sahen aber einfach auch zu komisch aus.

„Der Krake, Misty gab ihm diesen Namen. Also, was hab ich verpasst, während ich meinen frechen Söhnen Manieren beibrachte."

„Die halbe Schule ist krank, Rowena hat den Unterricht für diese Woche abgesagt, wofür die Schüler sehr dankbar waren, denn viele sind wieder ins Bett verschwunden und Milli und Megan entwerfen neue Schuluniformen, der Vorschlag stammt von Minerva", fasste Pomona in Stichpunkten zusammen. „Außerdem werden gerade Aufpäppelungs- und Vorbeugungstränke von Hannah, Cassie und einigen anderen hergestellt."

„Das mit den Schuluniformen gefällt mir sehr gut", Sal winkte seine Schwiegertöchter zu sich. „Setzt euch zu uns, meine Süßen. Ich hörte, ihr wart sehr fleißig?"

„Mit etlichen anderen, Dad", Hannah schmunzelte, als sie neben Sev Platz nahm. „Du erinnerst mich an eine gewisse Lehrerin, die ich absolut nicht ausstehen kann und über die ich wegen meinem Stiefmonster leider verwandt bin."

„Alles Dads Schuld", maulte der Tränkelehrer und funkelte seine Neffen, die ihn gerade unverhohlen auslachten, böse an.

„Sie sind mit der Umbridge verwandt, Hannah?" Pomona Sprout und Filius Flitwick sahen die Schülerin entgeistert an.

„Ja, sie ist die Tante meiner Stiefmutter, leider. Vaters neue Frau meint sogar, die Bestrafung mit der Blutfeder hätten wir verdient. Zum Glück muss ich mich mit ihnen nicht mehr abgeben, ich war meinen Eltern eh nur ein Klotz am Bein. Die Lestrange sind jetzt meine Eltern und Cassie, Ashley und Joshua so meine Geschwister. Ich bin also mehr als zufrieden." Hannah lächelte ihren Wahleltern zu.

„Danke, Schätzchen.

„Wir bringen die Trankzutaten", hörte man im dem Moment. Lynn und Percy kamen mit mehreren Tüten auf den Lehrertisch zu. „Guten Tag alle zusammen."

„Lynn und Percy – schön euch zu sehen", Godric strahlte und zog seine Nichte in die Arme, Salazar, Helga und Rowena folgten, die gleichzeitig ihren zukünftigen Schwiegersohn umarmte. „Müsst ihr denn nicht arbeiten?"

„Luc gab uns frei, Onkel Ric", die Neuankömmlinge nahmen an der Lehrertafel Platz. „Wir hatten Grund zum Feiern."

„Welchen?"

„Wir haben heute Morgen Umbridge entlassen", ließ Lynn grinsend die Bombe platzen. „Endlich hatten wir genug Beweise gegen sie gesammelt und überbrachten ihr die „gute" Neuigkeit gleich bei der Ankunft. Ihr Gesicht hättet ihr sehen müssen, als Luc ihr mitteilte, dass Anklage gegen sie erhoben wird und die Verhandlung vor dem Zaubergamot in ca. drei Monaten stattfindet. Vorher bekommen wir das leider zeitmäßig nicht hin."

„Gratuliere, sehr gute Arbeit, Percy", Rowena strahlte den Verlobten ihrer Tochter an. „Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Sohn. Das müssen wir unbedingt gleich Gideon mitteilen – der ist über jede Ablenkung von Sander dankbar."

„Warum zieht er nicht hierher?" Percy sah die Gründerin Ravenclaws lächelnd an. „Dann bist du nicht allein, bald kommt ja auch euer Baby und er hätte Ruhe vor Sander."

„Eine sehr gute Idee, weiß gar nicht, warum wir nicht selbst darauf gekommen sind." Percy bekam einen Kuss und Rowena zog ihre Kinder hinter sich her.

„Schade, hätte zu gern gewusst, weswegen die Umbridge angeklagt wird", grummelte Fenrir.

„Auf die Verhandlung freu ich mich. Godric, Salazar – ihr seid doch im Zaubergamot oder hab ich das falsch im Kopf?"

„Nein, da liegst du richtig Filius. Warum?"

„Ich würde gerne eure Erinnerungen an die Verhandlung sehen", platzte der Zauberkunstlehrer hinaus und auch Pomona und Minerva nickten eifrig. „Der tragbare Sumpf der Weasley-Zwillinge war damals echt klasse. Das rosarote Plüschmonster und Filch haben sich mächtig abgequält um den wieder zu beseitigen. Helga – dein Sohn muss sich dabei prächtig amüsiert haben."

„Hat er, es war für ihn eine Genugtuung, da Umbridge ihn immer von oben herab behandelte. Lucianus wird sehr gerne bei dieser Verhandlung sein Amt als Gamotmitglied ausüben." Helga hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als auch schon ihr ältester Sohn samt Frau in die Große Halle stürmte. „Ihr wurdet also schon informiert?"

„Percy und Lynn haben uns als erstes angefloht", Lucianus düsteres Gesicht hellte sich auf, verdunkelte sich aber gleich wieder, als er die anzüglichen, begehrlichen Blicke bemerkte, die einige Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw und Gryffindor seiner Frau zuwarfen. Wütend und mit feuerroten Augen funkelte er diese an.

Destiny bemerkte dies und kuschelte sich in seine Arme, ließ es zu, dass Lucianus seinen Umhang um sie schlug und sie so vor den Blicken anderer verbarg. „Lucan – die Blicke von denen sind mir egal. Erstens bin ich deine Frau und ich will überhaupt keinen anderen Mann. Solche Blicke gefallen mir nur von dir und zweitens sind das die Typen, die mir früher immer als Krüppel und hässliche, graue Maus bezeichneten. Ich liebe dich, mein Lucan." Dann begann Destiny zu kichern. „Es ist irre gemütlich und kuschelig unter deinem Umhang. Das sollten wir später noch einmal wiederholen, wenn wir zwei alleine sind. Wir könnten für das Geschwisterchen für unseren Sohn üben."

„Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Mylady." Lucianus Mine hellte sich wieder auf und seine Mutter atmete auf. Ihre Schwiegertochter wusste aber auch ihren schwierigen Sohn zu nehmen. Destiny war ein Glücksfall für Lucan.

„Du kommst genau richtig, Destiny", Megan und Milli begrüßten die Neuankömmlinge. „Wir arbeiten gerade an neuen Schuluniformen. Du kannst uns als Externe gleich einmal deine Meinung sagen, trägst deine Uniform ja nur zu den Prüfungen."

„Schließt mich das mit ein, schließlich muss ich mit einer neuen Uniform ja auch leben können?"

„Willst ja nur schon überlegen können, ob du sie deiner Frau gleich ausziehst, wenn sie nach Hause kommt oder ob du sie in Uniform verführst."

„Du bist ganz schön frech, Mrs Lestrange", Lucianus grinste.

„Ich sag doch nur die Wahrheit." Milli grinste frech, lachte schließlich sogar.

„Rusty, deine Frau ist frech zu mir."

„Warum soll es dir besser gehen als mir."

„Schöner Freund."

Beim Abendessen waren sowohl Gideon Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, als auch seine Tochter Lynn und Percy anwesend. „Weshalb klagt ihr Umbridge jetzt eigentlich an?" wollte Pomona neugierig wissen. Tom und Severus – immer noch ganz in pink-rosa gewandelt – bemerkten, dass Albus Dumbledore unauffällig näher rutsche, so tat, als wäre er mit seinem Essen beschäftigt aber erkennbar lauschte. Sie grinsten sich unauffällig an und informierten mental auch die Familienmitglieder.

„Sie hat Cassie weh getan", kam es gleich von Ashley.

„Das ist ein Grund, Maus", Percy wandte sich an das kleine Mädchen, „und steht ganz oben auf der Liste, versprochen. Aber sie hat nicht nur unserer Cassie weh getan, sondern auch noch vielen Anderen. Sie unterschlug Gelder zusammen mit ihrem Mann, einem dubiosen Heiler, sie versteckte sogar gemeinsam mit ihm Peter Pettigrew."

„Das ist doch der, der Jim und Lily angeblich an Voldemort verriet", unterbrach Patrick aufgeregt. „Hat sie auch geholfen, unseren Bruder umzubringen?"

„Dafür haben wir keine Beweise gefunden, Paddy. Aber sie war als Todesser verkleidet im Ministerium und gab sich als Bellatrix Lestrange aus. Tonks konnte es sich bei der Verhaftung nicht verkneifen und redete sie mit Tantchen an. Ach, übrigens Bella – sie lässt dich grüßen."

„Sie hat mich dabei hoffentlich nicht Tantchen genannt, sonst kann sie sich auf was gefasst machen", grummelte die Angesprochene.

„Äh, doch. Sie grinste dabei und lässt dir ausrichten, du und Cissy seid klasse Tanten und sie freut sich schon auf euer Baby."

„Da hat sie ja noch einmal Glück gehabt, ansonsten hätte ich sie bei nächstbester Gelegenheit mit Nymphadora angeredet."

Am nächsten Tag erschien ein Exklusivbericht von Rita Kimmkorn im Tagespropheten sowie im Klitterer. Lucius hatte sie eingeladen, live bei der Entlassung von Dolores Umbridge anwesend zu sein und die Reporterin hatte sich diese Gelegenheit natürlich nicht entgehen lassen. Genüsslich berichtete Rita in allen Einzelheiten von ihren Erlebnissen und spickte diese mit vielen Fotos.

„Jedenfalls, meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser"

schloss Rita ihren Bericht,

„wird der ehemaligen Untersekretärin in ca. drei Monaten der Prozess gemacht werden. Ihr Mann wird ihr in einigen Punkten „Gesellschaft" dabei leisten. Sie wird angeklagt wegen Unterschlagung, Unterbringung eines gesuchten Verbrechers, Auftritt als Todesser im Zaubereiministerium, Verwendung verbotener Flüche, Bestrafung von unschuldigen Schülern mit einer sogenannten Blutfeder, Vorteilsnahme um nur einiges zu nennen.

Auf jeden Fall wird es ein sehr interessanter Prozess werden, auf den ich mich schon jetzt freue. Glauben Sie mir, ich werde auf alle Fälle exklusiv für Sie darüber berichten und verspreche schon jetzt, dass ich viele Fotos im Gepäck haben werde.

Bis dahin verbleibe ich

Ihre Rita Kimmkorn"

„Einsame Spitze", Blaise und Theo lasen den Artikel schon zum zweiten Mal. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte so gut schreiben. Warum schreibt Rita eigentlich keine Romane?"

„Keine Zeit dazu", Luna sah kurz von ihrem Exemplar des Klitterers hoch. „Ich hab sie gefragt, aber irgendwann einmal wird sie das schon hinbekommen.

„Ja, spätestens dann, wenn Dumbledore und Konsorten Geschichte sind", vervollständige Draco den Satz. „Dad hat übrigens dafür gesorgt, dass sie und ihr Mann bis zur Verhandlung nicht arbeiten dürfen. Zudem können sie auch das Land nicht verlassen, wir wollen ja nicht, dass sie flüchten."

„Auf keinen Fall, wir wollen doch beim Prozess dabei sein", Nathaniel schenkte Pansy und sich Kakao nach. „Ich hoffe, wir bekommen Plätze in der ersten Reihe."

„Sollten wir schon einmal bei Dad anmelden. Ich will nämlich auch dabei sein." Draco nahm sich umgehend Pergament und Feder aus der Tasche und schrieb seinem Vater schnell eine Nachricht. „So, wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir noch schnell in die Eulerei. Kommst du mit, Luna?"

Das blonde Mädchen nickte und ergriff die Hand des Eisprinzens. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Große Halle.

Die Anderen sahen sich interessiert um und beobachteten die Gryffindors und vor allem Dumbledore. Dieser hatte merklich Farbe im Gesicht verloren und las immer wieder den Artikel durch – dabei trommelte mit einem Finger auf dem Tisch herum. „Dumbledore sieht ziemlich nervös aus, das ist gut, denn wer nervös ist, macht irgendwann einmal Fehler. Gefällt mir sehr gut", murmelte Seamus vor sich hin. „Lassen wir uns überraschen, vielleicht erleben wir ja nicht nur den Umbridge Prozess, vielleicht leistet ihnen der Gummigeier dabei ja Gesellschaft."

„Dann möchten wir aber erst recht dabei sein – das wollen wir uns bestimmt nicht entgehen lassen", antworteten die Slytherin-Zwillinge im Chor.


	63. Alice und Frank

**Alice und Frank**

_Anmerkung:_

 _Ich habe einen Kommi bekommen, dass die Geschichte geklaut worden sein soll, da sie von Kelly 71 stammt. Das ist richtig und ich bin Kelly71 und veröffentliche gleichzeitig auf . Da diese Anmerkung von einem Gast kam, kann ich leider nicht direkt antworten. Ich bedanke mich auf diese Weise fürs Aufpassen._

Die Longbottoms machten große Fortschritte, wie Augusta in ihren Gesprächen mit Devon Zabini und Severus erfuhr. Sie waren zwar noch nicht wieder aufgewacht, doch Devon war sehr zufrieden mit ihnen. Er verabreichte ihnen schon seit Monaten leichte Stärkungstränke, die auch gut für die Muskulatur waren. Gleich am Anfang seiner Behandlung hatte er sich Frank und Alice lange angesehen und sie durchgecheckt. „Da müssen wir sehr viel machen", lautete seine nüchterne Einschätzung. „Das Mungos hatte nicht die Zeit, sich richtig um solche Langzeitpatienten zu kümmern, da kann man ihnen keinen Vorwurf machen. Doch leider ist ihre Muskulatur ziemlich verkümmert in all den Jahren. Da müssen wir schnell was gegen machen, auch wenn sie noch lange nicht aufwachen. Leichte Massagen können nicht schaden, dazu ist es sehr empfehlenswert, immer wieder mit ihnen zu reden, ihnen Musik vorzuspielen. Das regt ihre Gehirnzellen an, auch wenn man es äußerlich nicht merkt. Aber so können wir schon etwas für die Zeit tun, wenn sie wach sind."

Seitdem war ständig Besuch bei Frank und Alice – jeder, der Zeit hatte, setzte sich zu ihnen und erzählte etwas aus seinem Tagesablauf. Augusta z.B. las ihren Enkeln, zu denen sie auch Patrick und Misty zählte, dabei Geschichten vor. Patrick und Misty erzählten von Hogwarts und den Streichen der Weasley-Zwillinge. Dabei hielten sie die Hände von Frank und Alice, redeten diese mit Onkel und Tante an.

Schon nach wenigen Wochen stellte Devon die ersten Fortschritte fest, ein Ansporn weiterzumachen, besonders Augusta verbrachte mehrere Stunden am Tag bei ihren Kindern. Sie las ihnen sogar aus der Zeitung vor und diskutierte dann sozusagen mit sich selbst das Geschehen in der Magischen Welt.

Nochmal mehrere Wochen später checkte Devon Frank und Alice erneut einmal ausführlich durch: „Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern", lautete seine Diagnose. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie in maximal 2 Wochen aufwachen werden. Wir sollten also verstärkt weitermachen und auch schon überlegen, welche gymnastischen Übungen wir ihnen nach dem Aufwachen als erstes zeigen werden. Nur ganz leichte Übungen selbstverständlich am Anfang. Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit Alice und Frank. Sev – der Trank von Hannah und dir wird eine wahre Bereicherung für die Krankenhäuser sein."

13 Tage später saß Augusta Longbottom wie so oft am Bett ihrer Kinder und sprach mit ihnen, erzählte von ihren Enkeln. „Eure Schwiegertöchter werden euch gefallen – Pansy und Megan sind zwei liebe, süße Mädchen. Sie lassen euch grüßen, genauso wie eure Söhne. Nick und Nate haben sich entschlossen, dass sie euch Mom und Dad nennen wollen – schließlich haben sie so die Gelegenheit, auch mal Eltern zu haben. Ric und Sal begrüßen diese Entscheidung, auch sie lassen viele Grüße schicken.

Ich bin so aufgeregt, ob der Trank von Sev und Hannah wirkt. Wäre das nicht schön, wenn ihr endlich aufwachen würdet? Ich weiß, es ist viel Zeit vergangen seit dem Anschlag auf euch. Doch wir könnten dann alles nachholen. Eure Kinder brauchen euch und ihr werdet ja auch mal Großeltern. Nicks beste Freundin Cassie ist bereits schwanger, sie ist mit Tom verheiratet. Tom Gryffindor-Slytherin, besser bekannt als Dunkler Lord. Nick, Nate und ihre Frauen wollen sich allerdings noch einige Jahre Zeit mit Nachwuchs lassen, warum auch nicht. Sie sind ja noch so jung.. Ich hab mich übrigens von Sal wandeln lassen, bin also jetzt auch ein Vampir. Erst wollte ich nicht, dachte, dazu bin ich zu alt. Doch eure Jungs haben ein Talent jemanden zu überreden, also wirklich Alice, das müssen sie von dir und Lily haben. Die können einen glatt an die Wand reden, wenn sie was wollen. Auch eurer Ritual ist bereits vollendet. Doch das erklären wir euch so nach und nach. Das hat keine Eile."

„Irgendwelche Veränderungen, Granny?"

„Megan, meine Kleine. Wie geht es dir, bist du alleine hier?"

„Ja, Nick, Nate und Pansy schreiben gerade auf, was ihnen alles zu Umbridge und der DA einfällt. Da dachte ich mir, ich könnte doch mal wieder Mom und Dad besuchen, stellvertretend für uns vier."

„Das ist schön. Schau mal Alice, dass ist unsere kleine Megan. Sie ist mit unserem Nick verheiratet. Sie und Milli entwerfen traumhafte Kleider – sie können sich vor Aufträgen gar nicht mehr retten. Glaub mir, Alice, du wirst begeistert sein."

„Hallo Mom, hallo Dad", Megan begrüßte ihre „Schwiegereltern" liebevoll und strich ihnen über die Wange. „Granny übertreibt etwas. Wir stehen noch ganz am Anfang."

„Hört nicht auf Megan. Frank – du wirst zukünftig auch deine Umhänge bei deiner Tochter schneidern lassen."

„Dad soll sich erst einmal unsere Entwürfe ansehen, Granny."

„Glaub mir, Herzblatt, sobald Alice nur einen Entwurf von dir gesehen hat, lässt sie Frank keine andere Wahl. Warum denn auch – eine bessere Auswahl als bei euch gibt es gar nicht. Singst du uns was vor, Megan?"

„Ja, gern." Megan atmete tief durch und begann:

„Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memories seep from my veins  
let me be empty  
oh and weightless then maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight  
In the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you feel  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
So tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lies  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe  
in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
In the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you feel  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here."

(Quelle: „In The Arms Of An Angel" von Sarah McLachlan)  
watch?v=22V6ZHjjxBY

„Wunderschön", murmelte jemand.

„Alice?" Augusta Longbottom glaubte sich getäuscht zu haben.

„Hallo Mom, war das Megan?"

„Ja, Schatz", die sonst so resolute Augusta begann zu weinen. „Ja, das war unsere kleine Megan, Nicks Frau."

„Schön", tiefe Atemzüge verrieten, dass Alice wieder eingeschlafen war.

„Danke, meine Süße", Augusta drückte Megan stürmisch an sich. „Meine Alice ist wieder da. Fehlt nur noch Frank. Sing bitte noch einmal dieses wunderschöne Lied. Vielleicht erreichst Du diesmal auch meinen Sohn."

Megan gehorchte sofort und sang noch einmal. „Mom?" hörte sie am Ende des Liedes. „Bist du da, Mom?"

„Ja, Frank, ich bin hier."

„War das ein Engel?"

„Ja, ein Engel, der gleichzeitig auch deine Schwiegertochter ist. Megan, sie ist mit unserem Nick verheiratet. Sie ist eine Bannsängerin."

„Du singst gut, Mädchen. Später noch, noch einmal." Auch hier verrieten tiefe Atemzüge, dass Frank wieder schlief.

„Endlich, endlich hab ich meine Kinder wieder. Megan, Schatz – ich kann dir gar nicht genug danken."

„Granny, du musst mir nicht danken, ich profitiere doch auch davon, dass meine Schwiegereltern endlich wieder wach sind." Megan umarmte ihre Großmutter. „Jetzt, müssen wir aber sofort Nick, Nate und Pansy informieren."

An diesem Tag wachten Frank und Alice nicht mehr auf, doch sie lächelten im Schlaf, als Megan erneut für sie sang. Erst am nächsten Abend, als die Zwillinge und ihre Frauen wieder zu Besuch waren, erwachten die Longbottoms wieder. „Mom, Dad."

„Hallo, lasst euch umarmen." Alice strahlte und ließ sich aufhelfen. „Bist du unsere Megan? Du hast eine wunderschöne Stimme. Sie zog mich magisch an und befahl mir regelrecht wieder aufzuwachen. Hübsch bist du und du bist unsere Pansy? Du bist genauso hübsch – Frank, Schatz, haben unsere Jungs nicht schöne Mädchen?"

„Wunderschön, Alice", Frank schmunzelte und ließ sich umarmen. „Erzählt, erzählt uns alles. Wie viel haben wir verpasst?"

„Ne ganze Menge, Dad", Nick grinste und begann abwechselnd mit seinem Zwilling zu erzählen. Doch nach zwei Stunden wurden die Longbottoms müde und schliefen wieder ein.

„Das ist normal" beruhigte Devon lachend alle. „Die ganzen Neuigkeiten wirken natürlich ermüdend auf Frank und Alice. Sie müssen so viel aufnehmen – doch ihr habt ja durch das Gespräch gemerkt, dass beide geistig völlig auf der Höhe sind. Wir konnten dank des Trankes und der Wandlung alle Schäden rückgängig machen.

Sie werden jetzt immer länger wach bleiben können. Morgen können wir sie schon einmal etwas in die Rollstühle setzen, denn die Muskulatur der Beiden ist am schwersten geschädigt, muss sich erst einmal langsam wieder aufbauen. Doch dank der Massagen konnten wir schon etwas dagegen machen, Vorarbeit sozusagen."

„Wir haben Zeit", Augusta Longbottom deckte ihre Kinder lächelnd zu. „Die Hauptsache ist, wir haben Frank und Alice wieder. Alles andere ergibt sich von ganz allein. Bin gespannt, wie Dumbledore reagieren wird, wenn er hört, dass Frank und Alice wieder bei Bewusstsein sind."

„Granddad hat die Schutzzauber für Slytherin Manor schon erhöht, ebenso Onkel Tom für Mystery Castle und Onkel Sev für Prince Castle. Sie wollen kein Risiko eingehen."

„Verständlich, Pansy. Wir alle haben die Schutzzauber erhöht – mir tun nur die Kinder leid, dass sie mit so vielen Einschränkungen leben müssen."

„Das ist bald vorbei, dann können die Kinder auch ungestört und unbeaufsichtigt durch Hogwarts toben. Das wird schon, Devon", Augusta Longbottom war da sehr zuversichtlich.


	64. Die Suppe versalzen

**Die Suppe versalzen**

Nick und Nate steckten die Köpfe zusammen, als Fred und George ihnen begegneten. „Was hecken die kleinen Zwillinge denn da aus?"

„Wir sind nicht klein", Nick richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und demonstrierte, dass er einige Zentimeter größer war als Fred und George. Nate folgte seinem Beispiel und grinste frech.

„Okay, habt gewonnen, aber aushecken tut ihr was. Wir haben da so ein Gespür." George grinste frech.

„Wir wollen Dumbledore eins auswischen", gab Nate zu. „Schon allein vor dem Hintergrund, weil er unsere Eltern umbrachte, meine Pflegeeltern folterte, unsere Familie zerstörte. Wäre er nicht gewesen, wäre Nick niemals zu den Dursleys gekommen."

„Und da kommt ihr nicht zu uns und bittet uns um Hilfe, wir sind enttäuscht", Fred bedeckte theatralisch seine Augen. „Wir sind ganz Ohr, wie weit seid ihr mit eurem Plan?"

„Noch nicht allzu weit – wir wollen, dass niemand auf uns schließen kann, aber auch, dass die gesamte Schule es mitbekommt."

„Also ein Streich deluxe, sehr interessant. Aber euer Planungsort ist strategisch unklug. Lasst uns in eine von euren Wohnungen verschwinden. Muss ja nicht jeder mitbekommen."

Zwei Tage später saßen alle beim Mittagessen zusammen und ließen sich die Suppe schmecken. Dumbledore freute sich schon die ganze Zeit darauf, Linseneintopf liebte er ganz besonders. Er nahm erwartungsvoll seinen Löffel auf und tauchte ihn ein. Doch dann merkte er, dass der Löffel feststeckte, er bekam ihn einfach nicht los. Er versuchte ihn zu drehen, doch erfolglos, so dass er seine Bemühungen verstärkte und deshalb mit seinen Armen herumruderte.

„Albus, pass doch bitte etwas auf", fuhr Minerva McGonagall ihn an . „Du stichst mir fast ein Auge aus."

„Tut mir leid, Minerva, aber ich hänge mit meinem Löffel fest, siehst du", Dumbledore wollte es demonstrieren, doch auf einmal glitt der Löffel leicht durch die Suppe.

„Weiß gar nicht was du hast, träumst du jetzt schon beim Essen." Die Verwandlungslehrerin schüttelte verärgert den Kopf und wandte sich wieder ihrer eigenen Suppe zu.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf, hatte er sich das wirklich nur eingebildet. Musste wohl so sein. Er begann zu essen und es schmeckte köstlich, so dass er sich noch einen Nachschlag nahm.

Doch kaum wollte er den ersten Löffel schöpfen, fing die Suppe im Topf auf einmal an zu blubbern und quitschorange anzulaufen. Dumbledore schloss die Augen, zählte bis zehn und öffnete sie wieder. Alles wieder normal. Was war denn heute nur mit ihm los? Er begann zu essen und alles war gut, doch dann nach drei Minuten ging das schon wieder los, es blubberte und diesmal wurde die Suppe blau-lila.

Dumbledore ließ seinen Löffel fallen und es spritzte. „Mensch Albus, sieh dir doch an, was du angerichtet hast", schimpfte die Verwandlungslehrerin laut los, die ersten Schüler blickten schon zum Lehrertisch hoch, stießen ihre Nachbarn an. „Du hast mich vollgespritzt. Selbst ein Kleinkind isst besser als du. Sieh doch mal, wie gesittet Misty, Patrick, Joshua und Ashley essen, an denen kannst du dir ein Beispiel nehmen, Albus." Pomona und Poppy hatten den Wortwechsel mitbekommen und versteckten ihr Lachen mit dem Taschentuch.

„Da, da blubberte es auf einmal und erst war die Suppe orange und danach blau-lila", rechtfertigte sich der ehemalige Direktor und wies auf seine Terrine.

„Hast du etwa getrunken, Albus?" Prof. McGonagall schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Wie verträgt sich das eigentlich mit deiner Regel, dass ein Lehrer Hogwarts tagsüber nicht zu trinken hat?"

„Nein, hab ich nicht – du weißt doch, dass ich nicht trinke, wenn ich unterrichte." Dumbledore war beleidigt wegen diesen Unterstellungen.

„Sieht aber so aus, dann pass halt besser auf." Prof. McGonagall säuberte sich mit einem Zauberspruch. „Sonst müssen wir dir ein Lätzchen verpassen, Albus, und den Tisch mit Plastikdecken bedecken."

Dumbledore sah argwöhnisch in seine Suppe, doch wieder sah seine Linsensuppe völlig normal aus. Er aß weiter, denn er hatte Hunger. Die Slytherins waren dagegen aufmerksam geworden und behielten den Lehrertisch im Auge, wer weiß, was noch kam!

Dumbledore atmete schon auf, es war alles normal geblieben und so löffelte er genüsslich den letzten Suppenrest, schob ihn sich in den Mund. „Verdammter Mist, das ist ja Schlamm."

„Schlamm, das ist Suppe, Albus." Minerva McGonagall verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein, Schlamm, sieh doch", Dumbledore hielt seine Suppenterrine hoch.

„Ich seh nur Suppe. Bist du krank? Scheint mir die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, wenn du nicht betrunken bist, Albus." Die Verwandlungslehrerin ging sogar soweit und legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn. „Nein, warm bist du nicht, also doch Alkohol."

„Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ich nicht getrunken habe, Minerva."

„Dann versteh ich dein Verhalten aber nicht, Albus."

Als nächstes gab es Fish and Chips, ein sehr beliebtes Gericht in Hogwarts. Dumbledore war anfangs misstrauisch, doch nichts geschah. Die ersten beiden Bissen und es war alles normal. Doch dann passierte es: Die Gabel brach ab mit einem lauten Krachen. Alle Schüler sahen nach vorn. „ALBUS", Minerva McGonagalls Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Was sind das für Manieren in deinem Alter? Was sollen die Kinder von dir denken?"

„Das mir die Gabel abgebrochen ist, kann doch passieren. Schließlich haben wir das Besteck seit etlichen Jahren, da kann das doch mal passieren."

„Eigentlich nicht, passierte ja auch nur dir anscheinend. Aber wenn du deine Gabel mit einer Mistgabel verwechselst magst du wohl doch recht haben."

Die Slytherins lachten schallend. Sie ahnten, wer dahintersteckte.

„Hier ist eine neue Gabel", Minerva McGonagall verwandelte ihr Taschentuch erst in einen Stein und dann in eine Gabe. „Eine aus Stein sollte vielleicht länger halten."

Dumbledore funkelte seine Kollegin wütend an, doch das ließ diese völlig kalt. Die Schüler beugten sich schnell über ihre Teller und aßen weiter. Wie hatten Fred und George das nur wieder hinbekommen.

Der Rest des Hauptgangs verlief ohne Zwischenfälle, was einige Schüler schon bedauerten. Als Nachtisch gab es dann Vanilleeis mit heißen Himbeeren. Genüsslich aßen alle ihr Eis, kein einziges Wort war zu hören bis …

„Igitt, das ist ja ekelig", Albus Dumbledore ließ seinen Löffel scheppernd fallen.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los", Prof. McGonagall sah so aus, als wenn gleich Qualm aus ihren Ohren kommen würde.

„Das schmeckt nach Senf."

„Das ist Eis, Albus, und kein Senf."

„Hier, probier doch mal Minerva, dann hörst du vielleicht auf so klug zu schnacken." Dumbledore hielt ihr auffordernd sein Schüsselchen hin, sein Gesicht war grün vor Wut.

„Aber auch nur, damit du endlich Ruhe bist. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, ganz gemütlich in einer ruhigen, entspannten Atmosphäre essen zu können, aber dank dir klappt das ja heute irgendwie nicht." Minerva McGonagall nahm einen Löffel aus der Eisschale ihres Kollegen. „Eindeutig Vanilleeis mit heißen Himbeeren, das, was es auch sein sollte, Albus. Tu uns allen einen Gefallen und meld dich für den Rest des Tages krank, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was heute in dich gefahren ist!"

Dieser brummte beleidigt und verließ die Große Halle.

„Ich schon", flüsterte Tom seinem Bruder zu und wies unauffällig auf ihre Neffen, Fred und George. „Mir scheint, da wurden eifrig neue Scherzartikel ausgetestet."

„Hmh, seh ich auch so und ich geh jede Wette ein, Dobby hat nur zu gerne geholfen."

Die Brüder lachten schallend, beantworteten aber keine Fragen, warum und weswegen. Sie waren bestimmt nicht die einzigen, die eins und eins zählten und in diesem Fall auf vier kamen.


	65. Dumbledore und die Babyparty

**Dumbledore und die Babyparty**

Albus Dumbledore lief grummelnd zum Samstagsfrühstück. Er hasste einfach alles, angefangen mit den widerlichen, ekeligen Slytherins – sowohl die Mitglieder des Hauses als auch den Gründer selbst. Dann natürlich den ekeligen Godric Gryffindor selbst, von seinen verdammten Söhnen ganz zu schweigen.

Aber am schlimmsten war, dass er keine Kontrolle mehr über diesen verdammten Potter, den verdammten Longbottom und diese mehr als verdammte Granger hatte. Das musste sich schleunigst wieder ändern. Er brauchte nur einen Plan, einen verdammt guten. Obwohl, alle seine Pläne waren genial, einzigartig, unübertrefflich – es war einfach nur Glück gewesen, dass die Anderen in letzter Zeit mehr Erfolg gehabt hatten. Sybill Trelawney hatte ihm gestern aus dem Kaffeesatz gelesen und gesehen, dass seine Pechsträhne schon bald ein Ende haben würde. Er müsste nur noch durchhalten, konnte nicht mehr lange dauern.

Albus Dumbledore, ehemaliger Direktor Hogwarts, merkte, dass seine Laune sich hob und er begann, sich aufs Frühstück zu freuen. So öffnete er schwungvoll die Tür zur Großen Halle und prallte sogleich wieder zurück. Alles war in hellblau geschmückt. Überall waren Luftballons und Luftschlangen, Konfetti regnete von der verzauberten Decke. Er beschloss, auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen. „Ah, Prof. Dumbledore, schön, Sie mal wieder zu treffen." Charlie Weasley und seine Frau standen hinter ihm. „Sie wollen doch wohl nicht die Babyparty verpassen, oder?"

„Babyparty?"

„Ja, spontaner Einfall von Milli, Pansy, Megan und den Slytherin-Zwillingen."

„Aha." Dumbledore verstand gar nichts mehr.

„Ja, kommen Sie schon, dann verstehen Sie gleich alles." Charlie drängelte den ehemaligen Direktor hinein. „Seht mal, wen wir mitgebracht haben."

„Hallo Professor, schön Sie zu sehen", Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe kamen auf die Neuankömmlinge heran. Aber was war das? Die Slytherins trugen alle die gleichen Jacken, wie Dumbledore entsetzt feststellte, selbst die Kinder trugen diese Jacken. Diese waren grün-silber (er haste diese Farbkombi!) und hatten Aufschriften auf dem Rücken. Dumbledore fiel alles aus dem Gesicht. Bei den Jungen stand zu lesen 'ich bin ein Voldy-Boy und Mini-Todesser' und bei den Mädchen, diesen Schlampen 'Ich bin eine Todesser-Tussi und stolz darauf'.

Dumbledore wurde schlecht, doch Flucht war aussichtslos, denn die vier Slytherins trieben ihn zum Lehrertisch. Dort saßen heute sogar Sirius Black und seine Frau Susan, dieser furchtbare Lucianus Hufflepuff-Slytherin mit dem ehemaligen Humpelbein Destiny, dieser Giftpanscher Severus nebst Frau Hannah und der Dunkle Lord nebst der ehemaligen Hermine Granger. Aber auch Bill Weasley mit seiner Frau war da.

„Wer ist denn schwanger?" wagte Dumbledore die vorsichtige Frage, obwohl es ihm so was von schnurzegal war.

„Oh, als erstes bekommen meine Schwester Kerry und ich Nachwuchs", antwortete Cinnia Weasley auch prompt. „Es wird jeweils ein Junge Bran Ewan Arthur Thädeuz Fenrir und Darion Connor Arthur Thädeuz Fenrir– unsere Eltern sind schon völlig aus dem Häuschen, die ersten Enkelkinder, Sie verstehen. Aber kurz danach gibt es vierfachen Nachwuchs, auch wieder Jungen und zwar von Hannah, Destiny, Susan und Cassie - Silas Jamie Severus, Lucianus Caspian Valerius, Valentino Matteo und Alessandro Robert Rodolphus. Unsere sechs Buben werden also gemeinsam nach Hogwarts kommen. Das wird bestimmt lustig."

„Ob es für die Lehrer lustig wird, bezweifle ich allerdings", Bill grinste und gab seiner Frau einen Kuss. „Drei der Kinder sind mit George und Fred verwandt, Sirius ist einer der Rumtreiber, Severus hat Zaubertränke im Blut und kann damit jedem Streiche spielen und zwar ohne das man ihn dabei erwischt, Lucianus ist ein Brummbär und lässt Destiny überhaupt nicht mehr aus den Augen und aus seinen Armen und von Tom wollen wir gar nicht erst reden."

„He", kam es von diesem grinsend. „Ich bin völlig harmlos und jetzt packt endlich aus. Ich will wissen, was es für Geschenke gibt."

„Neugierig bist du gar nicht", Destiny lachte und steckte Cassie damit an.

„Nur wissbegierig, kleine Cousine."

Dumbledore überlegte krampfhaft, wie er von hier verschwinden konnte, doch im Moment fiel ihm nichts ein. Also musste er dadurch. Vorsichtshalber verwandelte er schon einmal seinen Tee in Feuerwhiskey Schaden konnte es ja nicht. Er konnte es einfach nicht begreifen, die ganze Schule war hier – selbst die Gryffindormädchen sahen ebenfalls so aus, als könnten sie es gar nicht erwarten, dass endlich die Päckchen geöffnet wurden.

„Hier, das ist für euch", Nate und Nick verteilten jeweils ein Päckchen an die werdenden Väter.

Als erstes packten Bill und Charlie aus und zwei Plüschdrachen mit Vampirzähnen und Umhang kamen zutage. „Oh herrlich, das erste Kuscheltier", Kerry strahlte und fiel Nick und Nate um den Hals. „Danke, vielen Dank."

Als nächstes packte Sirius aus und ein schwarzer Hund kam zum Vorschein: „Ah, ihr richtet euch nach meinem Animagus", freute sich der Rumtreiber. Jetzt war es an Lucianus und alle waren gespannt, was bei diesem finsteren Mann als Kuscheltier für seinen ersten Sohn gedacht war. „Oh wie süß, ein Teddybär", Destiny fiel ihrem Mann um den Hals. „Nick und Nate wissen halt, dass du mein süßer, geliebter Brummbär bist."

Lucianus knurrte und zog Destiny an sich: „Übertreib es nicht Blumenfee."

„Niemals, mein Lucan." Destiny klimperte übertrieben mit ihren Wimpern, küsste die Hand ihres Mannes und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. „Du bist doch mein Held." Dumbledore verdrehte die Augen, war das hier eine billige Schmierenkomödie?

Währenddessen hatte Severus still und heimlich ausgepackt – er hatte sich anscheinend geschworen, das Kuscheltier verschwinden zu lassen, wäre es zu peinlich. Ein Tigerbaby erschien. „Oh, Schatzi, auch dein Animagus fließt in die Kuscheltier unseres Sohnes ein. Süß – aber du bist ja auch mein zuckersüßer Tiger."

Severus stöhnte: „Hannah, das muss doch nicht jeder wissen, wie du mich nennst."

„Ist doch nicht schlimm, Tiger", Hannah zwinkerte verschmitzt und schob Tom das letzte Päckchen näher. „Los, Tom, wir sind alle neugierig."

„Dein Animagus als Plüschfigur vielleicht", hänselte Lucianus seinen besten Freund, der ja wusste, dass das ein Rotkelchen war.

Doch weit gefehlt, ein Plüschbasilisk erschien, der Parsel zischte. „Niedlich, passt zu dir mein Schatz", Cassie tätschelte Tom die Wange. „Man kann gar nicht früh genug mit Fremdsprachen anfangen."

„Seid wann ist Parsel eine Fremdsprache, Cassiopeia?"

„Nun, Tom Alessandro Salazar, ich spreche nun einmal kein Parsel, das können die wenigsten und mein Kleiner hier", sie strich über ihren nicht vorhandenen Babybauch, „wird es auch können. Nicht, mein Schätzchen, dein Daddy hat dich ganz toll hinbekommen."

Tom verdrehte in Richtung seines Bruders die Augen, achtete aber darauf, dass seine Frau es nicht sah, wie Dumbledore schnell bemerkte. War der Dunkle Lord etwa ein Pantoffelheld? Konnte ja doch ganz interessant werden diese Babyparty!

„Weiter auspacken", hörte man jetzt Draco und Luna rufen. „Macht weiter, wir sind neugierig."

„Das wissen wir schon längst", antwortete sein Patenonkel grinsend.

Doch die werdenden Mütter waren schon dabei weiter auszupacken und hielten anschließend alles hoch. Als erstes kamen T-Shirts zum Vorschein – jeweils identisch bei den Mädchen. Cinnia hielt das erste hoch mit der Aufschrift: 'Todesserbrutkasten' dazu zeigte ein Pfeil nach unten Richtung Bauch. Die Slytherins johlten und klatschten begeistert, während Salazar nur den Kopf schüttelte, Milli und Megan kamen aber auch auf Ideen.

„Gibt es die auch in XXXXL", wollte Ric im nächsten Moment wissen. „Dann hätte ich auch gerne eins."

„Ist nicht dein Ernst?"

„Doch, Sal, ist es." Ric nahm grinsend ein T-Shirt von Milli entgegen und hexte es sich an. Durch seinen gerundeten Babybauch kam der Pfeil nach unten besonders gut zur Geltung.

Kerry packte als nächstes aus und fand ein T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift 'Drachenbaby'. Als nächstes hielt Susan ein Shirt hoch mit der Aufschrift 'Nachwuchstodesser – meine Aufnahmeprüfung erfolgt in 18 Jahren'. Dann folgte 'Mein Onkel Tom ist der Dunkle Lord und ich bin stolz darauf', 'Minigiftmischer', 'Tat eines Todessers' und Cassie hielt zum Abschluss ein Shirt mit der Aufschrift: 'Voldis Werk' hoch.

Alle T-Shirts wurden bejubelt und beklatscht. Prof. McGonagall bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein vor lauter Lachen, die Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

Aber auch an Strampler und T-Shirts für die Babys mit Sprüchen war gedacht worden. Da gab es z.B. 'Voldemorts Sohn', 'Ich bin ein kleiner Drache', 'Wir sind die neuen Rumtreiber', 'Wenn Mommy und Daddy nein sagen, geh ich zu Granny und Grandpa', 'Ich kann Parsel – du auch?', 'Mein Lieblingstier ist ein Basilisk', 'Ich bin nicht schlimm, ich bin der Neffe von Fred & George'.

Als nächstes folgten Schildchen für die Türen der Babyzimmer: 'Schlangennest', 'Drachenhöhle' und Tom und Cassie bekamen für ihre Wohnungstür sogar ein extra großes Schild auf dem 'Schlangengrube' stand.

Dumbledore wurde wieder schlecht, mittlerweile war er schon beim fünften Feuerwhisky. Er hoffte nur, er konnte bald von hier verschwinden. Warum war er bloß nicht im Bett geblieben? Er trat an eines der Fenster, öffnete es und holte tief Luft.

Nick und Nate sahen dies und feixten. Sie gaben Colin und Dennis Creevy einen Wink, die sofort verstanden. Sie schossen unbemerkt etliche Fotos vom Gummigeier. Diese würden sie zusammen mit den Slytherin- als auch den Weasley-Zwillingen vergrößern und bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit in Hogwarts verteilen. Vielleicht waren ja auch Rita Kimmkorn und Xenophilius Lovegood an dem Bildmaterial interessiert?

Doch es ging noch weiter. Jetzt gab es verschiedene Erziehungsratgeber für werdende Eltern. Doch die meisten bekam Tom Slytherin. Sein Bruder Severus hielt diese extra hoch, damit jeder in der Großen Halle die Titel lesen konnte: 'Wie passiere ich auf mehrere Babys gleichzeitig auf? Eine Anleitung für zukünftige Onkels und Väter'; 'Wie babysitte ich richtig, ohne meine Frau zur Hilfe zu holen?'

„Echt sehr witzig, Severus, sehr witzig", maulte Tom. „Dad, Pa – euer Sohn ist fies zu mir."

Salazar blätterte die Bücher durch: „Könnten sehr hilfreich für dich sein, Tommylein. Pa und ich waren auch schon am überlegen, wie lange es dauert, bis du nach Cassie rufst."

„Ich kann sehr gut auf meinen Sohn aufpassen, da kann Cassie beruhigt zur Schule gehen."

„Klappt das auch, wenn du gleichzeitig noch auf deinen Neffen aufpasst?" Godric lachte schadenfroh. „Denk daran, Zwillingsgeburten können sich in Familien wiederholen – du solltest also schon einmal vorbereitet sein. Cassie schafft so etwas spielend, da haben wir keine Bedenken. Unser Töchterchen stemmt sogar Sechslinge spielend."

Tom antwortete nicht, sondern schnitt seinen Vätern Grimassen. Das brachte ihn von Godric einen Klaps ein. 


	66. Dümmer gehts immer

**Dümmer geht's immer**

Die 6. Klässler brauten diesmal jeder alleine ihre Tränke, Ron hatte sich ganz nach vorn gesetzt um seine Ruhe zu haben. Er merkte mittlerweile, wenn er es ganz ruhig anging und sich die Anweisungen an der Tafel gründlich durchlas, bekam er es sogar ohne Cassie hin, einen vernünftigen Trank zu brauen. Hätte er doch nur früher auf sie gehört und das nicht nur als Meckerei abgetan, dann wäre er jetzt besser in der Schule, hätte mehr ZACs erreicht.

Ron dachte immer noch nach, doch durfte er auch nicht auffallen, sonst würden ihm die Gryffindors und besonders Dumbledore das Leben zur Hölle machen. Wenn ihn jemand fragte, sagte er einfach, er überlege, wie Ginny es hätte besser machen können, forderte die anderen Gryffindors sozusagen auf, Pläne zu schmieden und niemanden fiel auf, dass er sich gar nicht daran beteiligte. Er hatte sogar schon einen Brief, einen Entschuldigungsbrief an Susan geschrieben, diesen wieder verworfen, neu begonnen und sich schließlich getraut, ihn an die Blacks zu senden. Dabei hatte er aber ausdrücklich darum gebeten, keine Antwort zu schicken. Niemand sollte etwas erfahren.

Allerdings hatte Sirius doch reagiert und zwar über den Zwilling seines besten Freundes. Dieser richtete ihm in einer Randnotiz auf seiner Hausaufgabe aus, dass die Entschuldigung angekommen und angenommen worden war. Doch gleichzeitig war der Hinweis enthalten, dass nur er, Ron, diese Antwort lesen könne. Für alle anderen wäre es eine Kritik an der Hausarbeit.

Ron bemerkte aus den Augenwinkel, wie Smith sich wieder mal aufspielte wegen seinen Haaren. Dauernd war der mit seinen Haaren im Gange – der war ja sogar schlimmer als Malfoy. Bei dem hatte er schon gedacht, dass der einen Affenaufstand wegen seinem Haaren machen würde. Doch Smith war noch um ein vielfaches schlimmer. Stundenlang verbrachte er im Bad – Vorwäsche, Hauptwäsche, Nachwäsche, Spülung, Kurpackung – und das täglich. Er wünschte, er könnte mit Harry, äh Nick, darüber lästern und lachen. Das vermisste er so ziemlich. Und Cassie würde mit ihnen schimpfen und meinen, man solle sich nicht über andere lustig machen. Doch schließlich würden sie alle drei über Smith lachen.

Vielleicht sollte er auch einen Brief an seine ehemaligen besten Freunde schreiben und sich entschuldigen. Doch würden sie diesen Brief überhaupt lesen oder gleich vernichten? Nick traute er dies zu, doch Hermine, äh Cassie, hatte jeden immer noch eine Chance gegeben. Vielleicht sollte er es wirklich mal riskieren.

Und vor allem vermisste er seine Mom. Gut, Molly Weasley und jetzige Greyback war nicht seine leibliche Mutter. Doch an diese, Bonita Bones, konnte er sich überhaupt nicht erinnern. Also war Molly seine Mom, würde es auch bleiben. Er hasste sich dafür, dass er sich so verhalten hatte. Er hatte zum Teil mitbekommen, wie Moody sie behandelte und doch hatte er nichts dagegen getan! Ginny war dies egal gewesen, sie hatte sich darüber amüsiert und Molly als Dienstmagd angesehen. Doch Ginny war ja auch eine Schlampe, mit jedem hatte sie ins Bett steigen müssen. Vor fast niemanden hatte sie da halt gemacht.

Er vermisste das gute Essen seiner Mom, die Fresspakete, die sie ihm immer nach Hogwarts geschickt hatte. Er vermisste, wie er sich nach Erhalt eines solchen Pakets am Seeufer mit Cassie und Nick darüber hergemacht hatte. Warum nur hatte er auf Moody gehört und hatte diese Mutter, diese Freundschaft aufs Spiel gesetzt?

Ron braute weiter und kam gut voran. Jetzt musste das ganze noch zwanzig Minuten köcheln und dann konnte er seinen Trank abfüllen und zum bewerten abgeben. Er räumte schnell auf und begann mit seinen Notizen über den Trank. Das erleichterte später die Hausaufgaben – auch zu dieser Erkenntnis war er mittlerweile gelangt. Cassie hatte auch in diesem Punkt recht gehabt. Was würde Smith eigentlich machen, wenn ihm der Trank um die Ohren fliegen würde und dabei auf seine Haare. Nein, besser nicht drüber nachdenken – wie sollte er sonst sein Grinsen erklären können.

Severus ging durch die Reihen, lobte und kritisierte. An Rons Trank hatte er nichts auszusetzen, was er dem Jungen auch mit einem Nicken mitteilte. „Vorsicht, Seamus, lass dir Zeit", raunte er dem Iren stattdessen zu. „Du bist einfach zu hektisch."

„Tschuldigung", Seamus riss sich zusammen und konnte gerade noch seinen Trank retten. Severus grinste auf einmal fies, doch nur Hannah sah es. 'Mir kommt da gerade eine Idee', hörte diese in ihrem Kopf. 'Schließlich war er bei der Chang, als diese Tommy und unsere Neffen beim letzten Todesserüberfall gesehen haben will. Das müssen wir doch rächen, oder wie siehst du das?' Hannah hatte Mühe, ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken und wartete gespannt, was ihr Mann sich ausdenken würde. Dieser nahm seinen Rundgang wieder auf, argwöhnisch beobachtet von seiner Frau.

Doch erst einmal geschah nichts, die meisten waren kurz davor, die letzte Phase des Brauens einzuläuten, da passierte es auf einmal. Der Trank von Taylor Smith begann auf einmal zu zischen und zu knallen – die anderen Gryffindors brachten sich schnell in Sicherheit und standen auf einmal neben den Slytherins. Ron war sogar so geistesgegenwärtig und nahm seinen Kessel mit, wollte wohl nicht riskieren, dass etwas seinen gelungenen Trank ruinierte! Dann fuhr eine giftgrüne Fontäne aus dem Kessel und spritzt gegen die Decke, ein sehr großer Teil landete aber auch auf Smiths Haaren. „Igitt, stinkt das", kreischte Loredana Slogan los und hielt sich ihr Taschentuch vor die Nase

„Ist ja ekelig", pflichtete Dean ihr bei. „Smith, das sind anscheinend deine Haare, die so miefen. Ron, wie hältst du das nur im Schlafsaal mit dem aus? Da können Nate, Nick, Seam und ich ja doppelt froh über unseren Wechsel nach Slytherin sein. In diesen Mief würde ich es keine Minute aushalten!" Ron grinste fies, sagte aber nichts. Doch seine ehemaligen Zimmergenossen wussten, dass er sich seinen Teil dazu dachte.

„Kann gar nicht angehen, hab ich gerade frisch gewaschen." Smith strich seine Haare zurück, schnupperte anschließend an seinen Fingern und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Also doch", feixte Draco leise, doch nur Luna hörte dies. Sie rümpfte die Nase und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Dracos Umhang. „Hier riecht es tausendmal besser, Dray."

„Sind Sie denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Smith", fuhr ihn Severus Slytherin an, als er eine weitere Katastrophe verhindert hatte. „Das gibt Strafarbeit, das ist Ihnen wohl klar. Sie werden den gesamten Kerker und die Große Halle säubern, mit einer Zahnbürste und zwar jeden Tag drei Stunden für die nächsten vierzehn Tage."

„Aber Sir, es ist mir unbegreiflich wie das geschah, ich bin genau nach Rezept vorgegangen", widersprach Taylor Smith und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie einfach einmal Ihre Haare in Ruhe lassen beim Brauen. Könnte helfen", kam es spöttisch vom Tränkemeister.

„Ich mach doch gar nichts."

„Jetzt sind es schon einundzwanzig Tage, noch ein Widerspruch von Ihnen und es sind an den Samstagen und Sonntagen nicht nur jeweils drei Stunden, sondern zehn", drohte der Tränkemeister. „Ich hab da keine Probleme mit und mein Cousin Constantin garantiert auch nicht. Der singt Ihnen sehr gerne während der gesamten Dauer Ihrer Strafarbeit etwas vor." Smith öffnete noch einmal den Mund, schloss ihn aber schnell wieder. „Kluge Entscheidung", mehr sagte Severus Slytherin nicht zu ihm, sondern entließ alle aus seinem Unterricht. Ron raunte er jedoch beim Hinausgehen zu: „Nur zu Ihrer Information – Constantin kann man nur stoppen, indem man ihn mit dem Silencio belegt. Die Frage stellten Sie ihm doch einmal vor Wochen im Verbotenen Wald!" Ron lachte schallend und verschwand.

Nur Hannah blieb zurück, doch das fiel niemanden auf – schließlich war sie die Ehefrau des Tränkemeisters und die Gryffindors waren insgeheim froh, dass sie es übernahm, ihren Mann zu beruhigen. Wer weiß, was sonst noch alles passierte. Nicht, dass er die gesamte Klasse zum Putzen verdonnerte. Zuzutrauen war es ihm, sie kannten ihn schließlich lang genug.

„Also, mein süßer Tiger, was hast du gemacht?"

„Ihn etwas in den Kessel geschmissen, er war so beschäftigt mit seinen Haaren und damit Megan zu beobachten, da war das kein Problem", Severus grinste fies, nahm sich die Tasche seiner Frau und lotste sie zu in ihre Wohnung. „Wir essen heute hier", ordnete er an.

„Mit welcher Begründung", Hannah ließ sich nur zu gern auf die Couch drücken. Mit einer Handbewegung hatte Severus dafür gesorgt, dass sich die ihm so verhasste Schuluniform in ein chicke Bluse und Rock verwandelt hatte.

„Mit der Begründung, dass die Kesselexplosion meiner schwangeren Frau schadete und ich mich für den Rest des Tages um sie kümmern muss. Schließlich bin ich ja ein fürsorglicher Ehemann und Vater." Severus Hand schob sich unter Hannahs Bluse auf ihren Bauch.

„Da geb ich dir recht – unser kleiner Silas hat sich sehr erschreckt, von seiner Mommy gar nicht erst zu sprechen." Hannah kuschelte sich in Severus Arme. „Und jetzt erzähl, wie du es gemacht hast, ich möchte alles erfahren und im Anschluss werde ich es ausgiebig belohnen."

„Ausgiebig hört sich perfekt an", Severus grinste anzüglich und begann zu erzählen.

Beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle war die Kesselexplosion das Gesprächsthema – auch Tom und Cassie blieben dem Abendessen fern, mit dem gleichen Argument wie Hannah und Severus. Die beiden Paare hatten ihre Eltern allerdings vorab informiert, dass es den Schwangeren sehr gut gehen würde. Salazar grinste fies als er dies hörte und zitierte Taylor Smith ins Direktorenbüro, wo er ihm 30 Minuten lang eine geharnischte Strafpredigt hielt und ihm unter anderem vorhielt, er habe mit dieser Explosion nicht nur das Leben seiner Klassenkameraden, seines Lehrers gefährdet, sondern auch das von zwei Ungeborenen, die auch noch rein zufällig seine Enkelsöhne wären.

Als Strafe entzog er ihm die Erlaubnis, für den Rest des Schuljahres und für das komplette kommende Schuljahr Hogsmeade zu besuchen, die Teilnahme am Quidditchtraining, die Berechtigung, sich für die Hausmannschaft zu bewerben und außerdem dazu, die ersten zwei Monate des kommenden Schuljahres an den Samstagen je fünf Stunden nachzusitzen und zwar bei ihm, Salazar Slytherin höchst persönlich. Er würde ihm dann zeigen, dass Strafarbeit bei seinem Neffen Constantin das reinste Zuckerschlecken sei – auch wenn dieser dabei die ganze Zeit singen würde.

Kaum war Salazar fertig, stürmte Godric ins Zimmer, an der Hand Misty und Patrick. Auch Ric hielt Smith eine Strafpredigt, doch diese dauerte geschlagene 50 Minuten – ohne dass der Gründer Gryffindors sich auch nur einmal wiederholte. Von einer zusätzlichen Bestrafung sah Godric ab, er schloss sich Salazars Strafmaß an.

Wie ein geprügelter Hund schlich Smith danach aus dem Direktorenbüro, ließ sich beim Abendessen nicht mehr sehen.

Am nächsten Tag sahen ihn die Drittklässler aus Slytherin im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer auf den Knien und mit der Zahnbürste den Boden reinigen. „Mr Smith wird uns heute Gesellschaft leisten", verkündete ihr Lehrer. „Er beschloss, seine beiden Freistunden heute sinnvoll zu nutzen und schon einmal mit seiner Strafarbeit zu beginnen. Sehr klug, wie mir scheint, sehr klug. Und nun lassen Sie uns beginnen. Schlagen Sie bitte Seite 437 im Buch auf und Vorsicht, Herrschaften, Vorsicht – passen Sie auf, dass Mr Smith Ihren Kesseln nicht zu nahe kommt.

Wir wollen schließlich vermeiden, dass sich das gleiche von gestern wiederholt. Sonst kommt Mr. Smith überhaupt nicht mehr aus dem Putzen heraus. Vielleicht sollte ich meinem Cousin Constantin eine Nachricht kommen lassen, dass er seinen Vorrat an Zahnbürsten erheblich aufstockt. Mr Smith wird sie wohl gebrauchen können."


	67. Zu früh gefreut

**Zu früh gefreut**

Über mangelnden Besuch konnten sich Alice und Frank in den nächsten Tagen nicht beklagen – die Besucher gaben sich praktisch die Klinke in die Hand. Doch den Longbottoms war dies nur recht – zu viel hatten sie verpasst, zu viel gab es zu erfahren. Sie wollten jede kleinste Einzelheit wissen, es wurde ihnen auch nicht langweilig, alles doppelt und dreifach berichtet zu bekommen.

Doch leider konnten sie sich an Einzelheiten des Überfalls auf sie selbst und die anschließenden Folterungen nicht erinnern. „Es ist wie ein schwarzes Loch", bemerkte Frank und seine Frau nickte bestätigend. „Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass es klingelte und ich öffnete. Von da ab ist alles weg. Tut uns leid."

„Das ist nicht so schlimm – wir haben schon alles von Alastor Moody und Peter Pettigrew erfahren – sie und Dumbledore waren es, die Euch folterten und es anschließend Lord Voldemort in die Schuhe schoben."

„Oh."

„Moody haben wir bereits aus den Verkehr gezogen, doch angeblich nur wegen des Mordes an Arthur Weasley und der Misshandlungen und des Missbrauchs von Molly. Peter Pettigrew haben wir offiziell auch nicht wegen den Morden an den Potters und den Folterungen an Euch angeklagt. Wir wollen noch etliches wegen Dumbledore aufklären", grinste Lucius, der gerade mit seiner Familie zu Besuch war. „Der Gute wird morgen früh sein blaues Wunder erleben, da werde ich nämlich in offizieller Mission in Hogwarts auftauchen."

„Das hört sich interessant an, Lucius. Was wirfst du ihn vor?"

„Unterschlagung, Diebstahl und zwar zu Lasten von Hogwarts und einzelner Schüler. Dumbledore bediente sich über Jahre hinweg an den Geldern von elternlosen Schülern – auch an dem Vermögen von Harry James Potter. Angeblich, weil er dessen Vormund in der magischen Welt sei."

„Das war aber doch Sirius als Pate."

„Ganz genau, allerdings saß der ja unschuldig in Askaban und so vertrat halt Dumbledore die Ansicht, dass er somit der Ersatzvormund sei und teilte unserem Nick ein mehr als bescheidenes Taschengeld zu. Zudem konnten wir die Kontotransaktionen zurückverfolgen und stellten fest, dass auch die Dursleys von ihm bezahlt wurden. Sie bekamen pro Monat 2.000 Galleonen und was bekam Nick dafür? Kaum was zu essen, Schläge, eine durchgelegene Matratze, wurde Freak oder Bursche genannt.

Zudem stahl er Hogwartsgelder, gab Geld für 'Schmetterlingsfutter' aus."

„Wofür? Unkrautvernichtungsmittel hätte ich noch verstanden, aber Schmetterlingsfutter", Frank schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Über die Jahre unterschlug Dumbledore so etliche tausende von Galleonen", berichtete Lucius weiter, „und das sind nur die Gelder von Hogwarts, dann kommen noch die Gelder der Schüler dazu, denen er sich als Vormund aufdrängte. Wir werden ihn daher morgen als Wahrsagelehrer ablösen – Firenze wird seinen Unterricht übernehmen. Zudem wird er unter Hausarrest gestellt und wir durchsuchen seine Wohnung."

„Da wäre ich gern dabei."

„Kein Problem, Frank. Lynn, Percy und ich holen dich morgen an. Alice – möchtest du auch dabei sein?" Mittlerweile waren 12 Tage vergangen, seitdem die Longbottoms wieder aufwachten und Devon war sehr zufrieden mit ihnen und ihren Fortschritten. Besonders Frank war unermüdlich mit seinen Übungen und musste gebremst werden, da er sich sonst übernommen hätte.

Devon sah auch nur noch alle 3 Tage nach ihnen und das auch nur zur Kontrolle und um seine Aufzeichnungen hinsichtlich des Genesungsverlaufes zu vervollständigen. Sie hatten sogar schon eine eigene Wohnung auf Slytherin Manor bezogen und sich davon überzeugen lassen, auch dort wohnen zu bleiben, wenn Dumbledore Geschichte wäre. „Wir haben schließlich Platz genug", meinten Ric und Sal. „Außerdem lebt Augusta auch bei uns. Eure Kinder wären beruhigter, wenn sie euch in ihrer Nähe wüssten.

„Ehrlich gesagt, möchte ich Dumbledore nicht wiedersehen. Auch wenn ich mich nicht an die Folterungen durch ihn erinnern kann, allein der Gedanke, dass er es war, reicht mir völlig aus."

„Das verstehen wir, Alice." Molly war gerade mit ihrer Familie zu Besuch und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihren alten Freunden. Molly lächelte wissend, während Jack still neben ihr saß. „Fenrir, die Kinder und ich werden ebenfalls dabei sein. Ich möchte Dumbledore ins Gesicht sehen, wenn Luc ihn die Unterschlagungen und Betrügereien ins Gesicht wirft."

„Würde ich an deiner Stelle aber auch wollen, Molly. Für dich ist es notwendig, ihn noch einmal oder vielleicht auch noch ein zweites Mal bei der Gerichtsverhandlung ins Gesicht zu sehen und dann endgültig mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen."

„Es wird morgen eine große Genugtuung werden zu sehen, wie der große, einmalige Albus gestützt wird."

Früh am nächsten Morgen machten sich Lucius Malfoy, seine Assistenten Percy Weasley und Lynn Ravenclaw-Gryffindor sowie Frank Longbottom auf den Weg nach Hogwarts, sie wollten auf keinen Fall das gemeinsame Frühstück in der Großen Halle verpassen. Frank wurde von Percy im Rollstuhl geschoben, seine Beine wollten ihn noch nicht tragen. Doch das war dem ehemaligen Auroren egal – die Hauptsache war, er konnte dabei sein.

Fenrir, Molly und ihre Kinder – denn auch Bill, Cinnia, Charlie und Kerry wollten sich dieses Spektakel nicht entgehen lassen – saßen bereits an der Lehrertafel. „Meine Familie möchte mich halt auch mal gern am Arbeitsplatz besuchen", lautete Fenrirs Erklärung.

„Hallo junger Mann", Pomona Sprout zwinkerte Jack freundlich zu, der nicht von Mollys Seite wich. „Ich bin deine zukünftige Kräuterkundelehrerin – dein Daddy hat mir schon viel von dir und deinen süßen Schwestern erzählt, ich hab sogar Fotos von euch sehen dürfen."

„Unser Jack ist etwas zurückhaltend", erklärte Molly und zog den Jungen zwischen sich und Pomona „Da sind unsere Mädels ganz anders, aber das hab ich schon bei George und Fred erlebt – die geben sich gegenseitig eine ganz andere Stärke."

„Gehen halt nicht allein durchs Leben", Pomona schenkte Jack Kakao ein und zauberte ein großes Sahnehäubchen darauf.

„Danke, Prof. Sprout."

„Gern geschehen, Jack. Du kannst das wenigstens noch vertragen – bei mir schlägt so etwas leider immer auf die Hüften."

Albus beobachtete die Kinder mit Argusaugen. Das waren also die Kinder aus dem Keller der Carpenters. Sie sahen überhaupt nicht zu ihm herüber, schienen wirklich nichts von seinen gelegentlichen Besuchen mitbekommen zu haben. Er lauschte einige Minuten den Gesprächen, dann wandte er sich wieder aufatmend seinem Frühstück zu. Nicht auszudenken, wenn diese vermaledeiten Gören irgendwelche unwahren Gerüchte in die Welt setzen würden. Er würde niemals an die Kinder herankommen, das machte Fenrir nur allzu deutlich, der das anscheinend jüngste Mädchen auf seinem Schoß hatte. Ihre beiden Schwestern saßen bei Charlie und Bill sowie deren Frauen.

Was Dumbledore nicht wusste, Fenrir hatte Jack mit einem Zauber belegt, so dass er immer eine neutrale Mine sah, wenn er den kleinen Jungen ansah. Fenrir wollte schließlich nicht, dass seinem kleinen Jungen etwas passierte. Obwohl, da musste dieser blöde Gummigeier erst einmal an ihm vorbei. Niemand, absolut niemand tat seiner Familie etwas. Dann würde er nämlich wirklich so werden, wie er von Dumbledore in all den Jahren in der Öffentlichkeit hingestellt worden war – der gefährlichste und blutrünstiges Werwolf der Welt. Fenrir verstand keinen Spaß, wenn es um seine Frau, seine Kinder und zukünftigen Enkelkinder gehen würde, absolut keinen Spaß, nicht den Geringsten. Dumbledore sollte bloß aufpassen und sich in Achtnehmen, dass es nicht so weit kommen würde.

„Ganz ruhig, Pops", Bill grinste während er Fenrir dies zuraunte.

„Hab mich wohl doch nicht so gut unter Kontrolle."

„Nicht, wenn man dich sehr gut kennt, Pops. Von diesen süßen Geschwistern könnten wir übrigens mehr vertragen."

„Soll das ein Wink mit dem Quidditchschläger sein, William?"

„Wenn Du es so auslegen willst, Pops."

„Eure Mom und ich hoffen doch stark, dass es nicht nur bei dem einem Baby bei dir und Cia bleiben wird", folgte umgehend die Retourkutsche.

„Keine Angst, Pops", grinste seine Schwiegertochter, „ich möchte mindestens fünfmal schwanger werden – schon allein um einer gewissen 'Schleim' zu beweisen, dass viele Frauen gibt, die es lieben, viele Kinder von ihrem geliebten Mann zu haben und ..."

„und außerdem macht dir Spaß, was zu diesen Schwangerschaften führt."

„Das natürlich auch", lachte Cinnia überhaupt nicht verlegen. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an Bills Schulter. „Warum sollte es auch nicht, ich bin mit einem wahren Traummann verheiratet – mein Bill ist das Beste, was mir passieren konnte."

„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben, meine Traumfrau", Bill strahlte bei diesem öffentlichen Liebesbeweis seiner Frau, strich zärtlich über ihren Bauch. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Fred und George dafür danken soll, dass sie Fleur vertrieben. So bekam ich dieses wunderschöne, bezaubernde Mädchen."

„Schenk ihnen neue Rennbesen oder richte ihnen im leerstehenden Verwalterhaus eine Wohnung samt Labor ein", schlug Fenrir vor und schmierte seiner jüngsten ein Brötchen. „Platz genug ist vorhanden, mehr als genug sogar und das Haus wird dann auch endlich wieder genutzt. Außerdem haben wir die Zwillinge dann auch unter Kontrolle."

„Sehr sehr gute Idee, Pops. Cinnia – bist du damit einverstanden?"

„Aber sicher doch, mir gefällt es, wenn die Familie zusammenwohnt. Die sauren Gurken mit Matjes, Sahne, Karamellsauce, Anis, Kürbiscreme und Himbeeren schmecken hervorragend. Möchtest du auch einmal probieren, Bill?"

„Nein, danke, Schatz, ich verzichte. Beim nächsten Mal vielleicht." Bill und Fenrir sahen leicht angewidert auf den Teller der jungen Frau.

„Ihr wisst ja gar nicht, was gut schmeckt", lachte Cinnia und aß genüsslich weiter.

„Daran solltest du dich gewöhnen, Bill. Glaub mir, wenn man schwanger ist, spielen die Geschmacksnerven völlig verrückt. Einmal aß ich Sauerkraut mit Pflaumenkuchen und genoss es. Deinem Dad wurde so was von schlecht, der aß die nächste Woche nur noch alleine", grinste Molly und stupste Jack an die Nase.

„Ich versteh Arthur völlig", murmelte Fenrir und schüttelte sich. „Ich hätte danach auch nichts mehr essen können."

„Männer – aber dafür lieben wir euch", Molly beugte sich zu Fenrir und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss. Dass sie dabei von Albus Dumbledore mit stechenden Augen beobachtet wurde, war ihr völlig egal. Sie freute sich vielmehr, dass es ihm gleich an den Kragen ging.

Auch Jack würde es gut tun zu sehen, dass der böse alte Mann gleich einen gewaltigen Dämpfer erhielt – der arme Junge hatte fast jede Nacht einen Alptraum, träumte von dem Brand, von den Besuchen des alten, weißbärtigen Zauberers. Doch Fenrir wusste Rat – heute würde Jack einen Vierbeiner als Begleiter bekommen. Ein Begleiter, der ihn auf Schritt und Tritt bewachen würde und zwar einen magischen Wolf, die besonders gut für Kinder geeignet waren, denn sie sahen diese als ihre Welpen an und beschützten sie mit ihrem Leben.

Molly lächelte still vor sich hin und strich Jack über die Haare. „Mein kleiner, süßer Sohn – ich bin so froh, dass ich euch habe."

„Hab dich lieb, Mommy", Jack lächelte seiner neuen Mutter zu und kuschelte sich vertrauensvoll an sie.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, mein Spatz." Dann flüsterte Molly ihm unbemerkt ins Ohr: „Gleich macht jemand ein dummes Gesicht – vielleicht hilft es dir, die Alpträume zu verjagen."

„Wäre schön. Dann müsst ihr nicht immer aufstehen."

„Wir werden immer für dich da sein, egal wie spät oder früh es auch ist, mein Jack. Dafür sind Eltern da. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir später noch etwas zusammen unternehmen. Die Mädchen lassen wir bei Bill und Cia, die können schon einmal üben."

„Au ja." Jack strahlte, er liebte es, wenn Molly und Fenrir ab und an mal etwas mit ihm alleine unternahmen. Aber auch die Drillinge kamen in den Genuss, dass ihre Eltern ab und an mal mit einer von ihnen allein einige Stunden verbrachten.

„Daddy und ich haben eine Überraschung für dich", verriet Molly lächelnd.

„Aber ich hab doch gar nicht Geburtstag. Was ist es denn, Mommy?"

„Wenn ich es dir verrate, wäre es doch keine Überraschung mehr, mein Spatz."

„Stimmt auch wieder, Mommy", Jack lächelte und genoss die Nähe seiner Mutter. Irgendwie war er froh über den Brandanschlag auf das Haus seiner Verwandten. Hätte es diesen nicht gegeben, würden die Drillinge und er immer noch im Keller hocken und auf die Launen der Carpenters angewiesen sein.

Jetzt hatten sie neue Eltern, viele große Geschwister und es war immer jemand da, der mit ihnen spielte, ihnen vorlas oder einfach nur für sie da war. Ab nächster Woche durfte er sogar am Unterricht teilnehmen. Darauf freute er sich schon. Dieser Unterricht fand auf Malfoy Manor statt. Obwohl, lesen konnte er schon ganz gut. Seine Granny hatte es ihm beigebracht und Mommy und Kerry übten fleißig mit ihm, genauso wie schreiben. Percy brachte ihm rechnen bei und Bill und Charlie das Fliegen. Er hatte wirklich von Tom zu Weihnachten einen Besen bekommen, seinen eigenen. Von Cassie gab es dazu eine Quidditchuniform – seine Schwester meinte, sie wolle schließlich nicht, dass er sich beim Spielen verletze. Er wusste, dass Cassie Höhenangst hatte, doch sie hatte bereits jetzt versprochen, ihn anzufeuern, sobald er in die Schulmannschaft kam. Laut Tom würde dies Slytherin sein, doch dies störte Jack nicht, er wusste ja schon, dass auch alle seine neuen Freunde und Schwestern dorthin kommen würden.

Er verstand gar nicht, warum die Leute alle so furchtbare Angst vor dem dunklen Lord hatten, zu seinen Schwestern und ihm war Tom immer ganz furchtbar lieb und machte seine Späßchen. Jemand, der wirklich so böse war, würde doch bestimmt nicht dauernd seine Frau Sweety oder Märchenprinzessin nennen, wie Tom es bei Cassie tat. Auch die hatte keine Angst und die lebte ja ständig mit Tom zusammen. Er verstand die Großen echt nicht.

Jetzt öffnete sich Tür zur Großen Halle und Lucius Malfoy in seiner Eigenschaft als Schulminister sowie seine beiden Assistenten Percy Weasley und Lynn Ravenclaw Gryffindor traten ein. Lynn schob Frank Longbottom im Rollstuhl vor sich her, der sich begeistert umsah. „Himmlisch, endlich sind die schreienden bunten Wandteppich weg", hörte man ihn sagen. „Die taten ja in den Augen weh."

„Onkel Ric bedauert schon, dass er rot-gold als Hausfarben wählte", Lynn grinste. „Er meint, wenn er Onkel Sal mal schocken will, nimmt er ihn in den Gryffindorturm mit. Onkel Sal bekommt nämlich schon Zustände, wenn sein Mann nur ein rotes Hemd trägt."

„Das passt", gluckste Frank, „ich hab Sal nämlich dabei erwischt, wie er am Wochenende zwei Seiten mit roten Hemden aus dem Katalog entfernte und im Kamin verbrannte. Er meinte nur zu mir, ich solle davon nichts Ric erzählen."

„Die Beiden sind manchmal schlimmer als kleine Kinder. Anfang der Sommerferien schlug Sal vor, er würde Ric einen Papagei zum Reden schenken. Ric meinte nur trocken, als erstes würde er dem Papagei beibringen zu sagen, Salazar Slytherin trägt rosa Schlüpfer.", berichtete Lucius.

Frank, Percy und Lynn prusteten los. „Typisch Onkel Ric – das wäre ihm auch zuzutrauen."

„Ah, Lynn, Frank, Luc und Percy – was verschafft uns die Ehre eures frühen Besuches. Wollt ihr mit uns frühstücken?" Rowena musste sich das Lachen verkneifen und umarmte ihre Tochter, so dass sie ihr Gesicht verstecken konnte. „Hallo, mein Sohn. Gut siehst du aus Percy."

„Danke, Mom." Percy strahlte und umarmte dann seine eigene Mutter.

„Das würden wir sehr gerne tun, Rowena, doch erst einmal müssen wir den offiziellen Teil abarbeiten." Lucius grinste, machte kehrt und umarmte erst einmal seine beiden Kinder am Slytherintisch, ebenso seine Nichten und alle anderen Verwandten. Dann kehrte er nach vorn zurück – seine Begleiter hatten ebenso gehandelt.

„Nun", Lucius zog eine Pergamentrolle aus der Tasche, hielt sie etwas von sich. „Dad ist mal wieder zu eitel, seine Lesebrille aufzusetzen", raunte Draco Luna zu und schlang seinen Arm um ihre Taille.

„Versteh ich nicht, Dray", Luna lehnte sich an Dracos Brust und genoss seine Nähe. „Daddy sieht doch auch mit Brille gut aus. Du riechst gut", wechselte sie abrupt das Thema. „Richtig lecker."

„Du aber auch, meine kleine Mondprinzessin." Draco küsste sie sanft auf den Hals.

„Du darfst gerne trinken", bot Luna ihm leise an.

„Bestimmt nicht hier, mein Mädchen", Draco lachte leise und zog Luna nur noch enger an sich. „Lass uns darüber sprechen, wenn wir später alleine in unserer Wohnung sind. Vielleicht darf ich ja zu dir ins Zimmer ziehen?"

„Oder ich zu dir? Lass uns überlegen, welches unserer Zimmer besser als Arbeitszimmer zu nutzen ist", schlug Luna vernünftig vor. „Da reicht meiner Meinung nach das kleinere Zimmer."

„Eine sehr gute Idee, meine Süße", Draco küsste Luna auf die Wange und knabberte unauffällig an ihrem Ohrläppchen. „Ich hoffe, dass der Unterricht ausfällt."

„Hast du etwa Hintergedanken und willst diese dann ausleben, Draco?"

„Bestimmt nicht alleine, Nick, du hättest doch auch nichts gegen unterrichtsfrei oder warum liegt deine Hand auf Megans Oberschenkel?"

„Mir ist was runtergefallen, Draci."

„Wer's glaubt, Nicky", brummte dieser und lauschte den Worten seines Vaters.

„Ich, Lucius Lord Malfoy, Schulminister, enthebe Sie, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore hiermit Ihres Amtes als Lehrer."

„Was, sind Sie von Sinnen, Malfoy? Ich bin ein genialer Lehrer, von mir können die Kinder immens viel lernen. Es ist doch eh schon eine Schande, dass ich meines Amtes als Direktor enthoben wurde. Das ist doch eine einzige Mauschelei – was wird mir denn zur Last gelegt?"

„Nun, da ist so einiges. Fangen wir erst einmal mit Unterschlagung an, Sie haben sich über Jahre hinweg an den Geldern der verwaisten Schüler bedient, denen Sie sich als Vormund aufdrängten und diese armen Kinder waren mit Ihnen, der sich als lieber, milder Großvater aufspielte, nur zu gern einverstanden. Percy lies doch einmal die vorläufige Aufstellung vor."

„Gern, Lucius", Percy zog seinerseits eine Pergamentrolle aus der Tasche und begann:

„Sie, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, entwendeten Schülern folgende Gelder, das Sie sich in Ihrer selbst gewählten Eigenschaft als Vormund einsteckten:

Hailey Simmons 12.000,00 Galleonen,  
Sydney Anderson 5.000,00 Galleonen,  
Christopher Dickey 2.000,00 Galleonen,  
Laura Goldsmith 7.000,00 Galleonen,  
Boris Elkis 20.000,00 Galleonen,  
Tracy Adams 50.000,00 Galleonen,  
Joseph Finder 17.000,00 Galleonen,  
Deborah Appelpie 3.000,00 Galleonen,  
Mark Plummer 35.000,00 Galleonen,  
Gregory Taylor 4.000,00 Galleonen,  
Scott Roberts 25.000,00 Galleonen,  
Parker Fisher 70.000,00 Galleonen,  
Tucker Cole 69.500,00 Galleonen,  
Robert Twohy 40.000,00 Galleonen,  
Harry James Potter alias Dominic James Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin 500.000,00 Galleonen,

Hinzu kommen noch Gelder aus dem  
Schulfonds für bedürftige Schüler 340.000,00 Galleonen,  
Schulvermögen Hogwarts 569.000,00 Galleonen.

Dazu kommt noch das Vermögen von Edgar und Bonita Bones 120.000,00 Galleonen,

sowie noch etliche Andere, die wir noch nachreichen werden." Percy streckte grinsend seine Pergamentrolle wieder ein. „Hab ich dir eigentlich schon für diesen Job gedankt, Luc?"

„Ja, hast du, Percy."

„Trotzdem noch einmal tausend Dank – das macht viel mehr Spaß, als im Auftrag von einem gewissen jemand die kleine Schwester und einen Freund auszuspionieren. Ja, Prof. Dumbledore, ich schloss mich schon in der sechsten Klasse Lord Voldemort an und beschützte in seinem Auftrag seine Cassie. War ja nett, dass sie mir zusicherten, dass sie irgendwann mir gehören würde, doch für mich war sie immer nur die kleine Schwester."

Dumbledore sah den drittältesten Weasleysohn fassungslos an. Dieser grinste nur noch mehr und zog seine Verlobte in einen stürmischen Kuss. „Klasse Percy", begannen die Zwillinge zu jubeln und klatschten wie wild. „Zugabe, Zugabe, Zugabe."

„Als wären wir im Quidditschstadion", murmelte Percy, bevor er dieser Aufforderung nur zu gern nachkam.

„Schön", Molly und Rowena lächelten sich an. „Sie sind so ein schönes Paar." Fenrir Greyback und Gideon Ravenclaw-Gryffindor grinsten sich an als wollten sie sagen, typisch unsere Frauen.

„So, weiter im Text", Lucius hatte gewartet, bis Percy und Lynn ihren Kuss beendet hatten und hielt wieder die Pergamentrolle mit gestreckten Arm von sich. „Das war Punkt eins. Punkt zwei wir beschuldigen Sie, eine Schülerin auf Prof. Severus Gryffindor-Slytherin angesetzt zu haben, damit diese ihn verführt und Sie so einen Grund haben, ihn zu entlassen."

„Was für eine bodenlose Frechheit", empörte sich Albus.

„Keine Frechheit, sondern die Wahrheit – wir haben dafür einen Zeugen", fuhr Lucius unberührt fort. „Punkt drei auf unserer vorläufigen Liste ist, dass Sie Schülern Magie abzweigten und diese sogar mit Blockaden belegten. Hier nenne ich nur drei Beispiele: Cassiopeia Gryffindor-Slytherin geb. Lestrange, Dominic und Nathaniel Gryffindor-Slytherin. Weitere Vergehen werden wir sicher noch finden und auch die Ergänzung der bisherigen Punkte werden folgen.

Wir stellen Sie hiermit unter Hausarrest – allerdings nicht in der von Ihnen seit dem neuen Schuljahr inne gehabten Wohnung, sondern vorerst in einer anderen, da wir beabsichtigten, Ihre Gemächer zu durchsuchen."

„Das erlaube ich nicht", brüllte Dumbledore los und sprang hoch. „Das sind alles haltlose Anschuldigungen, die jeder Tatsache widersprechen. Ich verwehre Ihnen den Zutritt zu meiner Wohnung."

„Das können Sie gar nicht", mischte sich jetzt zum ersten Mal Lynn ein. „Wir haben alle nötigen Befugnisse dafür."

„Wer sind Sie eigentlich, Sie kleines unscheinbares Gör, dass Sie es wagen, dem großen Albus Dumbledore zu widersprechen?"

„Ich bin Lynn Merida Amedea Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, Tochter von Rowena Ravenclaw und Gideon Gryffindor, dem Bruder von Godric Gryffindor", erklärte Lynn sanft. „Außerdem bin ich die Assistentin von Lord Malfoy, dem Schulminister."

„Lachhaft, einfach nur lachhaft, wer alles behauptet, Kinder der Gründer zu sein."

„Meine Tochter behauptet das nicht nur, sondern sie ist die Tochter einer der Gründerinnen", fuhr Rowena hoch. „Glauben Sie mir, mein Mann und ich waren bei ihrer Geburt höchstpersönlich dabei."

„Und auch noch bei etwas anderem davor", murmelte Tom seinem Bruder leise zu.

„Werd nicht frech, Tom Alessandro Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin", mahnte ihn seine Tante grinsend und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Kopf. „Sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen zu erzählen, wie der Dunkle Lord in Windeln aussah." Rowena Rawenclaw war nicht auf den Mund gefallen, wie die Schüler wieder einmal feststellen konnten. Die, die bei ihr Unterricht hatten, wussten, wie schlagfertig sie sein konnte.

„Bin schon artig", kam es blitzschnell von Tom, der gleichzeitig die Hände zum Zeichen der Kapitulation hob.

„Ist auch besser so, mein Kleiner", bestätigte ihm sein Onkel grinsend.

Albus Dumbledore hatte diesen Moment genutzt und einen Fluch auf Lucius und seine Mitarbeiter geworfen. Luc sah dies als erstes und stellte sich vor Frank und Lynn, versuchte gleichzeitig, den Fluch abzuwehren, doch dies klappte nicht ganz. Eine einzige, gewaltige Schmerzwelle überrollte ihn und Luc brach in die Knie. Gleichzeitig wurde er mit einer übelriechenden Substanz überschüttet, die lila-grün glänzte. Sobald sie ihn berührte, begann sie zu brennen. „Luc", brüllte Severus los und sprintete auf seinen besten Freund zu, beschwor schon im Laufen den Aguamenti, genauso wie Tom, Percy und Lynn. Frank ließ sich aus dem Rollstuhl fallen und erstickte die Flammen so gut es ging mit seinem Umhang.

Ganze zwei Minuten verstrichen, bis alles gelöscht war, doch es kam allen vor, als wären es Stunden gewesen. Mittlerweile waren auch Poppy, Godric und Helga herbeigeeilt und schickten Lucius als erstes schlafen. Dann begannen sie mit der Erstversorgung.

Währenddessen drehten sich Salazar, sein Schwager Gideon, Fenrir sowie seine Söhne Bill und Charlie zu Dumbledore um, doch dieser war nicht mehr da. Der ehemalige Direktor Hogwarts hatte die allgemeine Verwirrung genutzt und hatte sich abgesetzt. „So ein Schwein", fauchte Salazar und teleportierte sich auf der Stelle vor die Gemächer von Dumbledore, die Anderen folgten ihm laufend so schnell sie konnten.

Hier standen sie vor verschlossenen Türen, auch kein Alohomora verschaffte ihnen sofortigen Zutritt. „War ja klar, dass der Gummigockel Vorsorge getroffen hat", knurrte Tom, der mittlerweile dazugestoßen war. Gemeinsam mit seinem Vater probierte er diverse Zaubersprüche aus, auch schwarzmagischer Art, doch es sollte eine halbe Stunde dauern, bis die Tür sich öffnete. Doch auch hier keine Spur von Dumbledore – das Gummihuhn war ausgeflogen.

„Versiegelt die Wohnung, wir durchsuchen sie später. Lasst uns erst einmal nach Luc sehen."

„Ich hoffe, dass es schlimmer aussah als es war. Jetzt bedaure ich, dass Molly und ich die Kinder mitbrachten. Wir hatten gehofft, dass es für Jack endlich ein Abschluss sein könnte und sein Alpträume nachlassen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es jetzt nicht schlimmer wird", Fenrir fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Wir wollten später los und Jack einen magischen Wolf besorgen. Der kann dann immer bei ihm bleiben."

„Eine sehr gute Idee", Salazar nickte dem Werwolf zu. „Ich spreche später mit den Mädels und mit Ric – ich würde sagen, wir ändern demnächst mal die Schulregeln wegen den mitzubringenden Haustieren. Es gibt bestimmt noch einige andere Schüler, die einen magischen Wolf besitzen. Sofern sie und die Eltern garantieren können, dass diese gehorchen und gut erzogen sind, sollte meiner Meinung nach nichts dagegen sprechen, dass sie mit nach Hogwarts kommen."

„Das würde mich für Jack freuen – er soll in einigen Jahren nicht traurig sein, weil er sich von seinem Freund während des Schuljahres trennen muss. Der Junge hat genug Verluste in seinem kurzem Leben erfahren müssen."

„Das seh ich genauso, Fenrir."


	68. Eine haarige Sache

**Eine haarige Sache**

„Wie geht es Luc?"

„Einigermaßen", Helga stand etwas schwerfällig auf und Salazar half ihr umgehend. „Danke, Brüderchen."

„Gern geschehen, Schwesterchen."

„Es sah schlimmer aus, als es war – Luc hat sich zum Glück einigermaßen schützen können. Einige grobflächige Verbrennungen sind vorhanden. Am schlimmsten ..."

„Ja, was ist am schlimmsten, Helga?"

„Lucs Haare – die hat es arg erwischt."

„Au weia, das wird ihn am härtesten treffen." Salazar sah entsetzt auf den Kopf des Malfoyoberhauptes. Das gab Ärger – da konnte sich schon mal jemand warm anziehen, wenn Luc diesen jemand erwischte. Wenn es um seine Haare ging, verstand der blonde Aristokrat absolut keinen Spaß.

Narzissa schien dies nicht zu stören – sie saß auf Lucius Bett und drückte den Kopf ihres Mannes an sich. „Die Hauptsache ist, meinem Luc ist nichts schlimmes passiert. Haare wachsen wieder." Sie grinste und lachte schließlich: „Wir werden die nächsten Wochen so einiges sparen, da mein Liebster ja weniger Haarshampoo benötigt von Haarkuren wollen wir gar nicht erst sprechen."

Die Anderen prusteten los. „Ja, ich werde definitiv weniger zu tun haben im Hinblick auf Lucs Sonderwünschen beim Shampoo", bestätigte Severus grinsend. „Aber in Dumbledores Haut möchte ich nicht stecken, wenn Luc ihn in die Finger bekommt."

„Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern. Dass uns einmal im Urlaub in Andalusien das Shampoo ausging und Luc mich sechs Stunden durch die Läden hetzte, nur um festzustellen, dass es weder in der Muggelwelt noch in der magischen Welt etwas gibt, was ihm bzw. seinen Haaren gefällt. Da war Draco gerade einmal drei Jahre alt. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, wie anstrengend so eine Tour mit einem Kleinkind ist?" Narzissa sah grinsend in die Runde.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen, Cissy."

„Es war grauenhaft", erinnerte sich Draco. „Dad gönnte uns keinen Moment Ruhe, las sich alles gründlich durch, löcherte die Verkäuferinnen, nur um am Ende doch Onkel Sev anflohen zu müssen. Er ließ mir noch nicht einmal Zeit für ein Eis!"

„Mitten in der Nacht, wie ich mich erinnern kann und ausgerechnet noch an einem Tag, wo Albus mich auf Trab hielt mit seinen Verschwörungstheorien und Gefasel über dem bösen, bösen Voldemort. Ich glaub, ich war nicht allzu nett, als wir miteinander sprachen."

„Nein, absolut nicht", Narzissa lachte und streichelte ihren schlafenden Mann über die Wange. „Ich war nur froh, dass Dray schon lange schlief, ansonsten hätte er seinen Wortschatz an Schimpfwörtern arg vergrößert."

„Luc hat mich eine Stunde lang belatschert, dass ich ihm doch bitte sein Shampoo herstelle und in den Urlaubsort sende. Ich war nahe dran, ihn sonst was zu schicken, doch was macht man nicht für seinen besten Freund."

„Jetzt kannst du ja erst einmal pausieren mit der Shampooherstellung für Luc."

„Aber auch nur für den, meine Schwester Cassie schwört ja auch auf mein Shampoo."

„Das ist einfach nur genial, Sev, zum ersten Mal hab ich keine Probleme, meine Locken zu entwirren. Außerdem riechen deine Shampoos alle so gut und auch die von Hannah", Cassie geriet richtig ins Schwärmen. „Vorher ist mir so mancher Kamm abgebrochen."

„Schön, dass wir dir helfen konnten."

„Ich möchte nicht in Dumbledores Haut stecken, wenn Luc herausfindet, was mit seinem Haaren passiert ist." Tom lachte schallend.

„Ich auch nicht, mein Gemahl kann sehr ungemütlich werden, wenn sich jemand an seinen heißgeliebten Haaren vergreift", Narzissa klang vergnügt bei diesem Gedanken. Sie küsste ihren Mann auf den Kopf. „Irgendwie ganz angenehm, nicht dauernd seine Haare im Gesicht zu haben."

Wieder prusteten die Anderen los – die jüngste Black-Schwester war aber auch ein Original. „Stört dich also nicht, dass Lucs Haare jetzt die nächste Zeit anders sind, Cissy?"

„Nicht die Spur – ich find Luc ja nicht nur wegen seinen Haaren sexy und anregend."

„Du bist unmöglich, Cissy", Andromeda mit Zwillingsbabybauch, ihr Mann, ihre Tochter sowie deren Verlobter betraten lachend den Krankenflügel. „Du siehst aus wie ein kleines, unschuldiges Engelchen und hast es dabei faustdick hinter den Ohren."

„Deshalb liebe ich meine Süße ja auch so sehr", murmelte Luc mit geschlossenen Augen. „Cissy, du bist so schön weich."

„Danke, mein Herz. Tut dir irgendetwas weh, mon ami?"

„Nein, auf keinen Fall, wenn ich in deinen Armen liegen darf."

„Oh wie süß", Hannah, Cassie und Luna seufzten.

„Luc, mein Schatz", begann Narzissa vorsichtig und streichelte ihn sanft über die Wange. „Da ist etwas, was wir dir sagen müssen."

„Was denn, mein Engelchen", Luc genoss es sichtbar, in den Armen seiner Frau zu liegen.

„Dumbledore hat dich doch erwischt, mein Liebling."

„Ja, das hat ziemlich gebrannt und dann wusste ich nichts mehr. Ist mit Lynn, Percy und Frank alles in Ordnung?"

„Den Dreien geht es hervorragend, mein Süßer. Weißt du, Luc, die Heiler haben dich erst einmal für mehrere Stunden schlafen geschickt – nur zur Sicherheit, damit du keine Schmerzen hast. Aber ..."

„Was aber, meine Schöne?"

„Er hat dich auch noch mit einer Substanz erwischt, die Helga, Ric, Poppy und Sev schnell entfernen konnten, aber ..."

„Aber was, Narzissa?"

„Sie und deine Haare haben sich nicht ganz so gut vertragen, Lucius."

„WAS. Ich will sofort einen Spiegel haben." Lucius setzte sich abrupt auf und wollte seine Haare anfassen, doch Narzissa hinderte ihn daran. „Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz, für mich bist und wirst du immer der schönste, aufregendste und sexiste Mann der ganzen Welt sein.

„Danke Cissy, aber ich will sofort einen Spiegel haben. SOFORT."

„Daddy, du siehst ganz toll aus", Tiffany setzte sich jetzt neben ihren Adoptivvater. „Ich find dich hübsch."

„Danke, meine kleine Süße." Lucius strahlte schon etwas wieder.

„Ja, Daddy. Du siehst echt toll aus. Es macht gar nichts, dass deine Haare ..."

„Was ist mit meinen Haaren, Raven-Maus?"

„Sie, sie sehen einfach toll aus, nur anders", mischte sich jetzt Jamie Malfoy ins Gespräch. „Du sagst doch immer selbst, Daddy, einen hübschen Mann kann nichts entstellen."

„Was verheimlicht ihr mir alle? Was ist mit meinen Haaren passiert?" Wieder wollte Luc nach seinen Haaren greifen, doch seine Töchter warfen sich in seine Arme. „Das muss ja grauenhaft aussehen, wenn ihr mich so daran hindert nachzusehen. Nicht, dass ich euch Mäuse nicht gerne in den Armen halte. Jamie – du bist schon ein ziemlicher Charmeur. Felicia kann sich freuen, dich zu bekommen."

Sein Sohn errötete verlegen. „Will doch so werden wie du und Daddy."

„Danke, mein Sohn. Komm her, lass dich umarmen."

Jamie kam dem sofort nach – er mochte seine Adoptiveltern, die alles taten, damit er und Tiffany den gewaltsamen Tod ihrer leiblichen Eltern gut verarbeiten konnten, die Schäden an ihren Kinderseelen langsam heilten.

Alle grinsten, das sah aber auch zu niedlich aus. Außerdem hinderten die drei Kinder Lucius so, seine Haare anzufassen. Luna kam jetzt auch heran, in der Hand einen Spiegel – Draco stand neben ihr. „Luna-Schätzchen, bitte zeig es mir."

„Du siehst wirklich gut aus, Daddy, glaub es Mommy und den Kindern."

„Du jetzt auch, meine kleine Luna." Lucius seufzte und ließ sich jetzt auch noch das Baby in die Arme drücken. „Es muss ja wirklich schlimm aussehen, wenn Ihr mir alle so schmeichelt und Euch in meine Arme werft. Nicht, dass ich mich über euer Verhalten beklagen will. Ganz im Gegenteil – das könnt Ihr jederzeit wieder tun. Aber jetzt will ich wirklich meine Haare sehen."

„Okay Daddy." Luna sah etwas kläglich aus. Draco erbarmte sich schließlich und nahm seiner Frau den Spiegel ab. Er atmete tief durch und schwenkte den Spiegel blitzschnell vor seinem Vater hin und her. „Siehst du, Dad, alles in Ordnung."

„Wie soll ich etwas sehen können, Draconis, wenn du so schnell bist. ICH WILL JETZT ENDLICH MEINE HAARE SEHEN, SOFORT!"

„Lucius Malfoy, schrei nicht so. Sonst wacht Caitlin auf", beschwerte sich seine Frau.

„Verzeih, Liebes, aber ich will jetzt wirklich wissen, was der vermaledeite Gummigeier mit meinen Haaren gemacht hat."

„Also gut." Narzissa gab Draco ein Zeichen und dieser hielt den Spiegel erneut vor seinem Vater, doch diesmal hielt er ihn still.

„Merlin, meine Haare! Was hat dieses A... mit meinen Haaren gemacht." Lucius sah entsetzt in den Spiegel.

„Abgefackelt trifft es zwar nicht, aber diese Flüssigkeit hat sie arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen – sie waren nicht mehr zu retten, Luc."

„Aber sie wachsen doch wieder nach", tröstete Raven ihren Vater.

„Und sehen dann noch viel, viel hübscher aus, Daddy", übernahm jetzt Tiffany.

„Wir haben schon etwas besorgt für dich, Dad", Jamie griff in die Tasche und holte ein Päckchen hervor „Hier für dich von Caitlin, Raven, Tiffany und mir."

„Danke, meine Süßen." Lucius öffnete das Päckchen und fand eine silber-farbene Spange mit einem blauen Muster vor.

„Das sind Schutzzauber", erklärte Raven eifrig. „Die hat Tante Rowena für uns eingearbeitet. Die sind extra für deine Haare."

Tom und Sev prusteten los, tarnten dies aber schnell als Husten.

„Danke, das ist wirklich lieb von euch", Lucius war sichtbar gerührt. „Doch leider kann ich sie im Moment nicht tragen."

„Im Moment nicht, Luc, aber Hannah und ich werden für dich ein spezielles Haarwuchsmittel ansetzen, doch das ist erst in drei Monaten fertig."

„Was auch gut ist", mischte sich Poppy ein. „Die Haare sind im Moment dermaßen strapaziert, da würde der Rest auch noch ausfallen."

„Was für ein Rest", ächzte Lucius Malfoy und besah sich erneut das, was von seinen ehemals halbrückenlangen blonden Haaren übrig geblieben war. „Das sind ja nur noch Stoppeln, ich seh aus wie die Typen, die bei den Muggeln beim Militär sind, die muss ich ja noch nicht einmal kämmen! Da ist überhaupt nichts zum kämmen!"

„Das wächst doch alles wieder nach, mein Schatz", tröstete Narzissa ihn. „Ich find dich immer noch wahnsinnig sexy. Das bringt mich so auf gewisse Ideen." Sie beugte sich zu Lucius Ohr und flüsterte ihm was zu.

„Wann darf ich hier raus, Poppy?"

„Wenn ich sage in zwei Wochen, verhext du mich unter Garantie", flachste die Heilerin.

„Die Möglichkeit würde bestehen", grinste Lucius und beäugte weiter seine verbliebenen Haarstoppeln.

„Du kannst sofort nach Hause, lieber wäre es mir allerdings, wenn du über Nacht zur Beobachtung bliebst, Lucius."

„Er bleibt", bestimmte Narzissa sofort.

„Aber Cissy."

„Du bleibst und wir auch", bestimmte die blonde Frau bestimmt. „Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag, mein Schatz."

„Du hast recht", gab sich Lucius geschlagen. „Aber ihr bleibt doch auch hier?"

„Wir bleiben hier bei dir, mein Liebling", bestätigte Narzissa schmunzelnd. „Unsere lieben Elfen erhöhen bereits die Schutzzauber für Malfoy Manor, jetzt, wo Dumbledore auf der Flucht ist."

„Wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme", knurrte Lucius leise, er wollte auf keinen Fall das Baby wecken. „Der kann was erleben. Habt ihr schon seine Wohnung durchsucht?"

„Nein, noch nicht. Wir haben die Wohnung versiegelt und mit Zaubern gesichert, doch erst einmal warst du wichtiger, Luc.", antwortete ihm Severus.

„Danke, mein Freund. Wie schnell wachsen die Haare mit eurem Trank?"

„Sehr schnell, Luc, sehr schnell. Zweieinhalb Wochen später solltest du dann schon deine gewohnte Haarlänge haben."

„Vielleicht willst du dann ja gar keine langen Haare mehr haben, Onkel Luc?"

„Das vergiss mal ganz schnell wieder, Cassie. Die Haare werden wieder lang", erklärte das Oberhaupt der Familie Malfoy energisch. „Oder möchtest du, dass dein Tom stoppelkurze Haare hat."

„Ach nö, obwohl mein Tom immer gut aussieht." Cassie lachte und umarmte ihren Onkel. „Aber du siehst auch immer gut aus, Onkel Luc."

„Danke, meine kleine Cassie-Maus. Du bist und bleibst ein süßes kleines, Dingelchen."


	69. Überraschung geglückt

**Überraschung geglückt**

Die Durchsuchung von Dumbledores Wohnung wurde auf den nächsten Tag verschoben – Lucius wollte unbedingt dabei sein und die Anderen verwehrten ihm diesen Wunsch nicht. Fenrir brachte seine Töchter nach Hause, die sich mit Cinnia einen vergnüglichen Nachmittag in der Schwimmhalle machen wollten. Auch Kerry würde dabei sein und den Tag mit ihren Schwestern genießen.

„Gibt es jetzt die Überraschung, Daddy?" Jack war ganz aufgeregt und plapperte in einer Tour. Er hatte die Flucht von Dumbledore erstaunlich gut verarbeitet. „Ich weiß doch, dass ihr ihn kriegt", beteuerte er seinem Vater und seinen großen Brüdern, als sie ihn zu trösten versuchten weil er den Anschlag auf Lucius Malfoy mit ansehen musste. „Ihr passt doch gut auf mich auf, da muss ich keine Angst haben", beruhigte er seine Familie und lachte fröhlich. „Erzählt ihr mir jetzt, was meine Überraschung ist?"

„Dann wäre es doch keine Überraschung mehr, Jack", Bill hob sein Brüderchen hoch und lachte fröhlich. „Etwas musst du dich noch gedulden."

„Okay", gab sich der Junge geschlagen. „Gefällt dir denn meine Überraschung, Bill?"

„Ja, sehr sogar – aber du bekommst trotzdem keinen Hinweis von mir, Brüderchen. Ganz schön raffiniert für deine sieben Jahre."

„Tom würde jetzt sagen, da kommt der Slytherin zu Tage", grinste Charlie. „Aber ganz ehrlich – mir ist es auch lieber, wenn Jack und die Mädels nach Slytherin gehen."

„Tom hat gesagt, ich bekomm dann einen Rennbesen von ihm, wenn ich in die Hausmannschaft komme", erklärte Jack eifrig und strahlte.

„Der greift aber wirklich zu allen Mitteln", Molly schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Dann komm, Jack, wir holen jetzt die Überraschung ab und danach kannst du auch noch in die Schwimmhalle."

„Meine Überraschung auch?"

„Die auch, die kannst du überall mit hin nehmen."

„Ein neues Kuscheltier?"

„Keine Tipps, Jack, keine Tipps", Fenrir lachte schallend und schnappte sich seinen Sohn und zog seine Frau an sich. „Kiki, Pina, Carry – benehmt euch und seid artig."

„Sind wir immer Daddy."

„Das haben George und Fred auch immer behauptet", brummte Molly, „und dann flog einem was um die Ohren. Einmal haben eure Brüder einen neuen Scherzartikel entworfen und Cassie bekam davon ein blaues Auge."

„Das war absolut keine Absicht", beteuerten George und Fred schnell, als sie den mörderischen Blick von Tom bemerkten. „Wirklich nicht, Tom. Ginny hat sogar noch versucht, Cassie zu warnen, doch irgendwie klappte das nicht so ganz."

„Ihr solltet lieber Fersengeld geben", riet Lucius den Chaos-Zwillingen. „Glaubt mir, dafür bekommt ihr von mir auch noch eine Abreibung. Niemand verpasst einer meiner Nichten ein Veilchen. Jetzt lass ich aber erst einmal Tom den Vortritt."

„Danke Luc."

„Ups", die Zwillinge verstanden und stoben aus dem Krankenflügel, Tom war ihnen schon hinterher.

„Guten Tag", grüßte Fenrir den Züchter, als er mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn dort ankamen. „Mein Name ist Fenrir Greyback, das ist meine Frau Molly und unser Sohn Jack. Unser Sohn würde sich gern einen magischen Wolf aussuchen."

„Darf ich wirklich, Daddy?" Jack sah seinen Vater aus großen Augen an.

„Darfst du – wir waren der Meinung, dass du einen ganz speziellen Freund bekommen solltest, Jack." Molly drückte ihren jüngsten Sohn an sich. „Er wird auf dich aufpassen und Onkel Sal will mit Tante Helga, Tante Rowena und Onkel Ric sprechen, dass sie die Schulregeln ändern werden – du darfst also deinen Wolf mitbringen. Zusätzlich zu der Eule, denn ich erwarte ganz viel Post von dir, mein Spatz."

„Wirklich? Danke, Mommy, danke, Daddy." Jack weinte vor Freunde und ließ sich nur zu gern umarmen.

„Wirklich, Jack. Komm, lass uns schauen, was wir für dich finden."

„Möchten Sie einen Welpen?" Der Züchter sah Fenrir fragend an.

„Eventuell – unser Sohn soll ganz allein die Entscheidung treffen", antwortete dieser. „Es soll Jacks Freund oder Freundin werden, sein Beschützer. Es wäre nur wichtig, dass der Wolf stubenrein ist und er muss damit klar kommen, dass meine Frau und unsere Söhne Werdrachen bzw. Werdrachen-Vampir-Mixe sind, unsere Schwiegertöchter, Jack und seine Schwestern Vampire und ich ein Werwolf."

„Eine Mulitkulti-Familie also", schmunzelte der Züchter. „Damit hat keiner meiner Wölfe ein Problem – sie spüren, wer gut ist und wer nicht. Außerdem gebe ich nur stubenreine Tiere ab und zudem sind sie schon einigermaßen erzogen bzw. kennen die Grundregeln."

„Sehr gut – Jack, lass dir Zeit."

Jack nahm seine Eltern an die Hand und sah sich alles in Ruhe an. Am liebsten hätte er alle mitgenommen. Doch ganz hinten, da war es wirklich um ihn geschehen. „Der soll es sein?" der Züchter grinste, er hatte den Jungen richtig eingeschätzt und sich schon nach einigen Minuten denken können, welcher Wolf es sein würde.

„Mmh", mehr brachte Jack nicht heraus.

Der Züchter grinste nur noch mehr und öffnete den Zwinger. „Das ist unser Cartouche, er ist zwölf Wochen alt und ein großer Spaßvogel." Ein schneeweißer Wolf kam heraus getrottet und sah sich interessiert die Besucher an.

„Passt – Jacks Brüder George und Fred sind als Chaos-Zwillinge in der Schule bekannt."

„Cartouche wird es spielend mit ihnen aufnehmen können, doch seine Streiche sind nie böswillig und es geht auch nichts kaputt. Geben Sie ihm den Auftrag, die Zwillinge aus dem Bett zu schmeißen und er wird diesen Auftrag in Handumdrehen erledigen."

Jack kniete schon vor seinem neuen Freund und knuddelte ihn, ließ sich beschnuppern. Dann waren Molly und Fenrir an der Reihe. Cartouche schien zufrieden und setzte sich dann unaufgefordert neben Jack hin.

„Als möchtest du Cartouche mitnehmen?" vergewisserte sich Fenrir, obwohl schon alles klar war.

„Ja, wenn ich darf."

„Deshalb sind wir hier, Spatz." Molly war über den neuen Mitbewohner ebenso begeistert wie ihr Sohn.

„Wir nehmen ihn. Er wird gut auf unseren Sohn aufpassen." Ein kleines Heulen von Cartouche folgte wie zur Bestätigung, außerdem stupste der Wolf Fenrir mit seiner weichen Schnauze an.

„Eine sehr gute Wahl, Jack", bestätigte der Züchter. „Cartouche ist wirklich ein ganz lieber, er wird dich und deine Familie immer beschützen. Lass ihn einfach gewähren. Sollte er dich irgendwann einmal wegzerren oder sich dir knurrend in den Weg stellen, folge ihm sofort, er will wirklich nur dein Bestes. Ach, und bevor ich es vergesse – Cartouche hat eine Schwäche für Schokolade. Gib ihm ab und an ein Stückchen, es schadet ihm nicht. Du solltest dich aber auch nicht wundern, wenn irgendwann einmal dein Schokofrosch verschwunden ist."

Molly lachte schallend. „Das machst du am besten bei den Zwillingen Cartouche. Du gefällst mir schon jetzt, kleiner Freund. Die Chaoten brauchen jemand, der ihnen endlich einmal Paroli bietet. Für jeden gelungenen Streich Fred und George gegenüber bekommst du von mir eine Belohnung, versprochen Cartouche."

Der Wolf schien verstanden zu haben, denn er schob seine Schnauze in Mollys Hand. „Kommt mir bekannt vor", Molly grinste Fenrir an. „Das machst du auch immer in der Vollmondnacht, mein Schatz."

„Ich hoffe ja, dass ich dein Lieblingswolf bleibe, Molly-Schatz."

„Auf immer und ewig, Fen."

Auf Dragonstone Castle angekommen stürmten die Drillinge sofort auf den neuen Mitbewohner zu und knuddelten ihn durch. Cartouche ließ sich alles gutmütig gefallen und beschnupperte alle ausgiebig. Danach kehrte er zu Jack zurück und legte sich mit auf dessen Liege. Jack strahlte und streichelte seinen Wolf begeistert. Müde schlief er schließlich neben seinem neuen Freund ein.

„Süß die zwei", Kerry nahm eine Decke und breitete sie über die zwei aus. „So kuschel ich auch immer mit meinem Charlie."

„So ein magischer Wolf hat schon was für sich", Bill nickte seiner Schwägerin zu. „Er wird unserem Jack gut tun. Die Drillinge sind in dieser Hinsicht viel robuster als der Junge."

„Er hat in den Monaten bei den Carpenters zu viel einstecken und mit ansehen müssen, die Alpträume sprechen da für sich. Doch es wird besser, vor allem vertraut er uns und erzählt von ihnen", Molly strich ihrem jüngsten Sohn die Haare aus der Stirn. Die Drillinge spielten in ihrer Spielecke mit Puppen.

„Leben die Zwillinge eigentlich noch oder hat Tom sie verflucht?"

„Doch, doch, die leben noch Pops – allerdings waren sie voller Federn, als wir sie später wieder sahen. George und Fred sahen wie übergroße Hühner aus", lachte Kerry und aß genüsslich ihr Eis. „Schlimmer war noch, dass sie 48 Stunden so herumlaufen müssen, dazu gackern sie wie Hühner und Dennis und Colin schießen massenhaft Fotos."

„Davon brauch ich unbedingt Abzüge", Molly lachte schallend, legte vorsichtshalber einen Stillezauber über Jack und seinen vierbeinigen Freund. „Herrlich muss das gewesen sein. Laut dem Züchter ist unser Cartouche genauso ein Spaßvogel und mühelos in der Lage, es mit den Zwillingen aufzunehmen."

„Das hört sich gut an", Percy und Lynn kamen Hand in Hand auf die Familie zu. „Die brauchen mal jemand, der ihnen Kontra gibt."

„Gibt es Neuigkeiten von Lucius?"

„Nein, mit dem ist wieder alles in Ordnung, wenn man davon absieht, dass er immer noch seinen Haaren hinterher jammert." Percy legte Lynn und sich Kuchen auf und schenkte Kaffee ein. „Wie fand Jack seine Überraschung?"

Molly wies in die entsprechende Richtung und Lynn und Percy grinsten als sie die Schlafenden sahen. „Süß, einfach nur süß. Ich hoffe, du bekommst auch irgendwann einmal so ein süßes Kind hin, Perce", Lynn lehnte den Kopf an die Schulter ihres Verlobten. „Dazu noch so süße Mädels wie die Drillinge."

Percy sah die Tochter von Rowena Ravenclaw sprachlos an „An die Arbeit, Percy, würde ich mal sagen", spottete Charlie und streichelte demonstrativ den Bauch seiner Frau. „Glaub mir, unsere Mädels sind es wert, dass man ihnen sofort diesen Wunsch erfüllt."

„Das musst du mir nicht erst sagen, Charlie", knurrte Percy, „das weiß ich auch so. Ich würde nur gern vorher Lynn heiraten und ein Heim möchte ich ihr auch bieten können."

„Dad wollte deshalb eh mit uns reden, Perce. Er hat von einem entfernten Verwandten vor ca. 200 Jahren ein Haus geerbt, für das keine Verwendung besteht. Wenn es uns gefällt, schenkt er es uns zur Hochzeit. Es liegt genau zwischen Dragonstone, Moonwalk und Gryffindor Castle." Lynn kramte in ihrer Tasche und zog etliche Fotos heraus. „Hat Daddy mir vorhin noch zugesteckt."

Percy sah sich alle Bilder gründlich und ausgiebig an. „Das will er uns wirklich zur Hochzeit schenken?"

„Ja, wie gesagt, steht seit 200 Jahren leer und Daddy meint, das müsste nicht sein."

„Das sieht traumhaft aus und hat auch sehr viel Platz für Kinder", Molly zwinkerte Lynn zu. Das Mädchen gefiel ihr immer besser.

„Ganz genau – im Garten können wir einen Spielplatz einrichten."

„Dürfen wir da auch spielen, Lynn?" Die Drillinge waren unbemerkt herangekommen.

„Aber hallo, ich wäre sehr traurig, wenn ihr da nicht spielen würdet. Ich erwarte sogar eure ständigen Besuche zusammen mit Jack."

„Warum kneifst du dich eigentlich, Perce?" Auch Jack und Cartouche waren wieder wach.

„Weil das alles nur ein Traum sein kann: Meine Freundin lässt mich sitzen, macht Schluss, weil sie sich zu jung für eine Beziehung fühlt, sich noch nicht auf einen Mann festlegen will und meine Geschwister und Freunde verkuppeln mich mit einem wahren Traum von Frau. Einer Frau, die sich blendend mit meiner Mom und meinen Geschwistern versteht, einer Frau, die mir zeigt, dass es Wichtigeres im Leben gibt als arbeiten, arbeiten und nochmals arbeiten.

Jetzt will mein Schwiegervater uns sogar ein wahres Traumhaus zur Hochzeit schenken. Ich hab irgendwie Angst, dass ich aufwache und alles ist nur ein wunderschöner Traum gewesen."

„Wenn, dann träumen wir gemeinsam." Lynn zog Percys Hand an ihre Lippen und anschließend auf ihren Bauch. „Lass uns zusammen mit unserer Familie das Haus ansehen, schnell heiraten und dann - natürlich nur, wenn Du schon magst – Nachwuchs planen."

„Wer möchte von dir nicht sofort Kinder haben, Lynny. Nächste Woche?"

„Was ist nächste Woche?"

„Wir zwei, du im weißen Kleid, ich im Festumhang, unsere Familie, Hochzeit im kleinen Kreis – auch wenn das bei unseren Familien kaum möglich sein wird. Allerdings können wir nur über das verlängerte Wochenende verreisen."

„Und? Das holen wir alles nach, wenn der Gummigockel Vergangenheit ist. Wir mache es uns dafür ganz kuschelig zu Hause."

„Einverstanden."

„Immer diese Blitzhochzeiten", Molly seufzte gespielt. „Ich bin nur froh, dass es Megan und Milli gibt – ohne deren Entwürfe wären eure Hochzeiten echt stressig."

„Dann blühst du doch erst richtig auf, Molly-Schatz", Fenrir grinste und gab seiner Frau einen Kuss. „Hättest du mehr Zeit, würdest du erst wochenlang Pläne schmieden, diese wieder verwerfen und wieder von vorn beginnen. So ist es sehr viel stressfreier für dich und uns."

„Auch wieder wahr. Aber jetzt muss ich Rowena anflohen, es gibt viel zu tun."


	70. Der Hühnerstall wird durchsucht

**Der Hühnerstall wird durchsucht**

Am nächsten Tag während des Unterrichts begannen Salazar, Godric, Lucius, Percy und Lynn die Wohnung von Albus Dumbledore zu durchsuchen. Molly, Kerry, Cinnia planten währenddessen gemeinsam mit Rowena und Helga die anstehende Hochzeit – ihr Kleid hatte sich Lynn bereits bei Milli und Megan ausgesucht, zudem ihre Wünsche für die Feier ihrer Mutter mitgeteilt.

„Das ist ja ein Alptraum", Salazar stand sprach- und fassungslos im Wohnzimmer und sah sich angewidert um.

„Tja, Schatz, jetzt weißt du wenigstens, wie es im Gryffindorturm aussieht und ich bin nicht dafür verantwortlich." Godric grinste und gab seinem Mann einen Kuss.

„Wie haben Cassie, Destiny und die Kinder das dort nur all die Jahre ausgehalten?" Salazar war immer noch fassungslos – alles war in gold-rot gehalten, einfach alles in dieser Wohnung.

„Laut Nick, Nate, Seamus und Dean trägt Ron dazu noch einen roten Schlafanzug mit Goldenen Schnatzen drauf."

„Ein Alptraum, ein einziger Alptraum", brummte Salazar und sah sich weiter um. „Ric, nimm dir den Schreibtisch vor, ich werde ihn vorher nur noch auf Zauber durchchecken."

„Das kann ich aber auch, Schatz."

„Weiß ich, Schatz, doch ich will einfach nur jede Gefahr ausschließen für dich und unseren Kleinen."

„Du bist einfach nur süß, Sal", dem Gründer Gryffindors liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. „Diese blöden Hormone", fluchte er dann leise.

„Schatz, ich liebe deine Hormone", Salazar schloss seinen Mann in die Arme, drückte ihn an sich, bevor er damit begann den Schreibtisch auf irgendwelche Zauber zu durchsuchen. „Hoffen wir, dass Albus nicht alle Spuren beseitigen konnte."

Schweigend arbeiteten sie sich durch die Räume. Lynn und Percy suchten die Wände und den Fußboden nach Geheimverstecken ab. „Hier ist eine versteckte Tür – durch die ist Dumbledore also entkommen", meldet Lynn nach einer Stunde und zeigte ihren Fund im Badezimmer.

„Sehr gut, Lynn, sicher sie bitte ab."

„Mach ich Onkel Ric."

„Der Gummigockel hat schon die Weltherrschaft geplant", Godric sah von den Unterlagen aus dem Schreibtisch auf. „Erst wollte er Großbritannien und Irland unter seine Kontrolle bringen, danach Frankreich, Deutschland und Spanien. Anschließend wären Italien, Portugal und Österreich dran gekommen und so fort."

„Warum wundert mich das nicht", brummte Lucius, der gerade die tausenden von Bücher unter die Lupe nahm. Der blonde Aristokrat sah mehr als ungewohnt mit den stoppelkurzen Haaren aus.

„Weil wir uns schon so etwas gedacht haben", Severus und Tom, die gerade Pause hatten, betraten gemeinsam mit ihren Frauen die Wohnung und beantworteten diese Frage.

„Ja, ganz genau", seufzte Lucius und nahm sich die nächsten Bücher vor.

„Macht mal eine Pause", schlug Hannah vor. „Wir haben Kaffee, Tee und belegte Brötchen dabei. Ihr habt das Mittagessen ausgelassen. Deshalb bekommt ihr gleich noch eine Suppe dazu."

„Danke, das kann ich gebrauchen." Godric erhob sich etwas schwerfällig und Salazar eilte ihm sofort zur Hilfe. „Danke Sal."

„Ric, leg dich doch bitte etwas hin."

„Es geht schon, Sal, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin nur froh, wenn unser Sohn endlich da ist. So langsam werde ich unbeweglich."

„Für mich bist du immer wunderschön, vor allem, wenn man sieht, dass du schwanger bist, von mir schwanger bist."

„Danke, das hör ich gerne – vor allem, wenn ich ausseh, als hätte ich eine übergroße Wassermelone verschluckt." Godric lachte und machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem, legte die Beine hoch. „So ist es schon bequemer. Von hier aus werde ich einfach weiterarbeiten."

„Mach das, Ric." Salazar stopfte seinem Seelengefährten mehrere Kissen in den Rücken, aber nicht bevor er sie grün-silber gehext hatte.

„Schon besser – ich überlege ernsthaft, ob ich mir nicht andere Hausfarben aussuchen sollte."

„Warum denn, gemäßigt sind die doch ertragbar", brummte Salazar.

„Das hätte ich gerne schriftlich, Slytherin."

„Vergiss es, Gryffindor."

„Das ist ja ekelig", kam es nach der Pause angewidert von Lynn aus dem Schlafzimmer. Kurz danach kam die junge Frau heraus und warf Fotos auf dem Tisch. „Das hab ich im Nachtisch gefunden und ich hab dort gerade mal angefangen zu suchen."

„Das ist ja Dumbledore." Percy sah fassungslos die Bilder an. „Dumbledore in Strapsen oder hier, boah, ist das ekelig – Dumbledore im roten Stringtanga. Das ist ja widerlich. Geschminkt ist er dazu auch noch."  
(Falls jemand sein Kopfkino unterstützen möchte: Ich dachte an Frank'n Furter aus der Rocky Horror Picture Show und Patrick Swayze in „Mord im Pfarrhaus")

Percy und die Anderen sahen angewidert die Fotos an – Dumbledore hatte sich bei jeden richtig in Pose geworfen und schien sich wunderschön zu finden. Godric sah sich nur einige Fotos an, dann schob er sie von sich. „Mir reicht es, ansonsten wird dem Krümel und mir schlecht."

„Das sind aber nicht nur Fotos von Dumbledore", Lucius sortierte die Fotos. „Das sieht so aus, als wenn er einige Mädchen heimlich beobachtet hätte – scheinen aber nur welche aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw zu sein und natürlich auch die Gryffindors, aber keine Slytherins. Ich seh z.B. kein Mädchen aus unserer Familie."

„Die Bilder reichen bestimmt 30, 40 Jahre zurück und niemand ist dem Spanner auf die Spur gekommen." Percy legte die Bilder schließlich angewidert in eine Schachtel und verschloss sie. „Soll ich im Schlafzimmer weiter suchen, Lynny?"

„Nein, lass mal. Es ist besser, wenn ich das mache. Wer weiß, ob..." Lynn unterbrach sich.

„ob du noch etwas über Ginny herausfindest", vollendete Percy den Satz seiner Verlobten. „Ich will nur nicht, dass du dir so etwas ansehen musst."

„Dann tausch ich mit Lynn", Salazar nickte seiner Nichte zu. „Du solltest so etwas wirklich nicht sehen, Schatz."

„Onkel Sal, ich bin erwachsen. Ich kann so etwas vertragen – außerdem beabsichtige ich, später mit meinem ganz persönlichen Drachen zu kuscheln und alles zu vergessen, was ich heute sah und hörte."

„Gute Methode", pflichtete ihr ihr Onkel grinsend bei. „Das werde ich später auch machen – allerdings bevorzuge ich meinen ganz persönlichen Vampir, der Feuerbälle schmeißt."

Gegen 18.00 Uhr unterbrachen sie die Durchsuchung – es war Zeit fürs Abendessen und für einen Tag hatten sie genug Dreck aufgespürt, morgen war schließlich auch noch ein Tag. Allerdings verzichteten Godric und Salazar auf das Essen in der Großen Halle, der Gründer Gryffindors war einfach zu müde dafür und zog es vor, mit seinem Mann und den jüngsten Kindern in der Wohnung zu speisen.

Die Malfoys kehrten in ihr Manor zurück, doch Percy und Lynn bezogen ein schönes Gästeappartement in Hogwarts für die Dauer der Durchsuchung, das ersparte ihnen das ständige Hin- und Herpendeln. „Ist schon einmal ein Testlauf für unsere Ehe", grinste Lynn und zog Percy unter die Dusche. „Die haben wir uns jetzt verdient und anschließend ein schönes langes Bad."

„Traumhaft nach dem ganzen Dreck", brummte Percy und folgte seiner Verlobten nur zu gern.

Am nächsten Tag ging die Durchsuchung von Dumbledores Wohnung weiter – diesmal hatte Godric es sich gleich auf der Couch bequem gemacht und arbeitete von dort. „Hier ist ein versteckter Raum", meldete Percy nach zwei Stunden. „Jetzt weiß ich definitiv, dass der Gummigeier durchgeknallt ist."

Salazar, Godric, Lynn und Lucius eilten zu Percy und sahen sich verblüfft um. Überall an den Wänden hingen Fotos von Dumbledore: Dumbledore bei seiner Ansprache beim Festbankett, Dumbledore als Festredner beim internationalen Direktorentreffen, Dumbledore in allen Lebenslagen. „Grauenhaft, einfach nur grauenhaft", murmelte Lucius. „Was ist das für Papierkram?"

„Kann ich dir noch nicht sagen, Luc, bin gerade erst hereingekommen. Das sind Berge, das kann Tage dauern, die alle durchzusehen."

„Ich hol Verstärkung", beschloss Lucius, „wie wäre es mit meinem Schwager Ted und den Vätern von Dean, Seamus und Colin?"

„Hört sich perfekt an. Willst du sie herholen oder sollen wir den Papierkram zu euch ins Manor schaffen?"

„Ich hol sie her – wer weiß, auf was wir hier noch alles stoßen. Das möchte ich den Frauen und Kindern nicht zumuten oder gar antun."

Die Verstärkung traf schon zwanzig Minuten später ein und machte sich sofort begeistert an die Arbeit. „Rita feilt schon am nächsten Artikel", berichtete Ted, während er sich durch seinen Papierberg arbeitete. „Hier sind Zeiten und Daten aufgelistet – über Jahre hinweg. Sieht aus wie Überfälle, sollten wir vielleicht mal mit den angeblichen Todesserüberfällen von Tom und seinen Freunden abgleichen. Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass die Daten übereinstimmen."

„Die Wette nehme ich auf keinen Fall an, Ted", Lucius schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Ich wette nur, wenn zumindest eine 50 : 50 Chance besteht zu gewinnen."

„Schade", sein Schwager grinste und las weiter, machte sich dabei selbst Notizen.

„Ich hab glaube ich auch Daten von vermeintlichen Todesserüberfällen", meldete sich Douglas Creevy. „Wenn die Daten übereinstimmen, ist Tom endgültig aus dem Schneider."

„Wird auch Zeit", knurrte Salazar. „Unser Sohn war lange genug der Sündenbock."

Lynn verschwand für einige Zeit ins Zaubereiministerium und kam mit den Daten der angeblichen Überfälle von Tom und seinen Todessern zurück. „Stimmen überein", verkündete Ted nach dem Abgleich. „Das bedeutet, Xenophilius und Rita sollten die Auflage des Klitterers und des Tagespropheten drastisch erhöhen. Das schlägt ein wie eine Bombe."

„Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, was wir noch alles finden werden", Sean Finnegan nahm sich den nächsten Stapel vor. „Aber leider weiß ich es jetzt", murmelte er dann nach einigen Seiten. „Hier sind Pläne für die Hochzeit von Harry James Potter und Ginevra Molly Weasley. Pläne über den genauen Ablauf, die Hochzeitsnacht, die sofortige Schwangerschaft von Mrs. Harry James Potter, die Geburt und auch, dass Harry Potter drei Wochen nach der Geburt das Zeitliche segnen würde. Da hat der Alte wohl ein kleines Duell zwischen Harry und Lord Voldemort geplant gehabt. Der Bösewicht tötet den Goldjungen und der große Albus Dumbledore wäre untröstlich gewesen und nur zu gern bereit, das Vermögen der Potters und Blacks für den kleinen Sohn von Harry und Ginevra Weasley zu verwalten. Klingt doch ziemlich uneigennützig, meint Ihr nicht auch?"

„Was?" fauchte Godric los und riss Sean Finnegan das Blatt aus der Hand. „Das ist, das ist unfassbar. Wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme, den werde ich dermaßen die Feuerbälle um die Ohren knallen, dass dem Hören und Sehen vergeht." Funken sprühten bereits jetzt aus Godric Gryffindors Fingerspitzen.

„Und da sagen die Leute immer, der Slytherin ist der Wüterich", Salazar sah sich den Wutausbruch seines Gefährten einige Minuten an, dann zog er ihn ungeachtet der Funken in die Arme und küsste ihn minutenlang. „Beruhig dich, Schatz, denk an unseren Sohn."

„Das tu ich die ganze Zeit", fauchte Godric ihn an, bevor er sich beruhigte. „Ach, du meinst das Baby?"

„Ganz genau, Schatz, ganz genau." Salazar strich über den stark gerundeten Bauch seines Gefährten. „Ich ärger mich genauso wie du, dass Tom all die Jahre diesen Verdächtigungen ausgesetzt war. Doch wir kriegen Dumbledore, versprochen."

„Tut mir leid, Sal. Ich wollte dich nicht anfahren."

„Das weiß ich doch, Ric. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du hier aufhörst und dich um Misty und Patrick kümmerst. Der Rest hier wird bestimmt nicht besser sein."

„Ich will euch aber nicht im Stich lassen."

„Das tust du nicht, Ric. Du hast genug geholfen, denk jetzt einmal ausschließlich an dich und das Baby." Ted grinste dem Gründer zu. „Du kannst uns ja in regelmäßigen Abständen etwas zu essen und zu trinken schicken. Damit unterstützt du uns sehr, ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, wenn zum Abschluss ein Feuerwhiskey dran wäre."

Der Gründer Gryffindors nickte und verschwand. „Danke Ted, ich dachte schon, ich müsste Ric mit Gewalt hier rausbringen."

„Das hätte ich zu gern gesehen", flüsterte Lynn Percy zu. „Da wären so einige Feuerbälle geflogen."

Percy prustete in seinen Tee und bekam einen Hustenanfall. „Lynn, wenn du zukünftig Weihnachtsgeschenke haben möchtest, solltest du solche Bemerkungen unterlassen", tadelte sie ihr Onkel grinsend.

„Ach, menno – du hast doch immer so tolle Einfälle bei Geschenken. Letztes Jahr hab ich von Onkel Sal und Onkel Ric eine Spieluhr bekommen – eine Schneekugel mit einer Landschaft und einem fahrenden Zug. Die spielt fünfzig verschiedene Melodien", schwärmte Lynn ihrem Verlobten vor. „Aber Onkel Ric hätte dir so einige Feuerbälle um die Ohren geworfen, hättest du ihn aus dem Zimmer gebracht ohne seine Zustimmung."

„Einige Feuerbälle wären noch das kleinste Übel gewesen, ich hätte die nächsten Jahre auf der Couch schlafen dürfen und unser nächstes Töchterchen wäre in weite Ferne gerückt. Das will ich unter gar keinen Umständen riskieren.

Aber Ric hätte sich nur noch mehr aufgeregt, wäre er hier geblieben. Misty und Patrick haben schon gestern Abend von mir den Auftrag bekommen, ihren Pa abzulenken, sobald er bei ihnen auftaucht."

„Ganz schön raffiniert, das muss ich mir für Cissys nächste Schwangerschaft merken."

„Ist da schon was geplant?"

„Wir dachten eigentlich, dass es schön wäre, wenn wieder drei Black-Mädchen durch die Korridore Hogwarts streifen, auch wenn es diesmal 'nur' Cousinen sein sollten", Tom und Severus betraten das Zimmer. Constantin folgte ihnen.

„Gute Idee", lobte Ted. „Werde ich heute Abend mal mit Medea besprechen – also wir wären dabei."

„Cissy und ich auf alle Fälle auch – müssten wir nur noch einmal mit Rod und Bella sprechen."

„Constantin – musst du dich nicht um die Dursleys kümmern? Wo sind die eigentlich, die hab ich schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen, wenn ich hier war?"

„Oh, die hab ich erst die Kerker schrubben lassen – war auch mal wieder nötig, dann war der Dachboden an der Reihe. In die Küche durfte ich sie ja nicht mehr lassen, weil bei deren Ungeschicklichkeit ansonsten die Hauselfen gekündigt hätten. Die hätten sich doch selbst Kleidung geschenkt, wären die Dursleys noch länger in der Küche geblieben. Wundert mich gar nicht mehr, dass Nicky denen den Haushalt führte. Kochen kann Petunia auch nicht, lässt sogar Wasser anbrennen, und Vernon und Dudders können nur essen. Zum neuen Schulhalbjahr haben wir sie dann '„ausgeliehen' und zwar an die russische Zauberschule nach St. Petersburg. Da können sie eifrig Schnee schippen und Hauselfen gibt es dort auch nicht. Sie können sich also weiterhin in der Küche austoben."

„Oh ha – das wird ihnen überhaupt nicht schmecken", lachte Lucius.

„Unser Constantin ist aber so nett und sieht alle paar Tage nach ihnen oder hat das noch einen ganz anderen Grund?" Tom grinste anzüglich.

„Ja, hat es. Er heißt Anastasia Katharina Romanowa, ist achtzehn Jahre alt und arbeitet dort in der Küche. Ihre Familie ist tot, sie ist selbst eine Hexe, die nebenbei lernt – sofern es ihre Zeit erlaubt. Sie weiß allerdings nicht, wer ich bin. Sie denkt, ich wäre der Hausmeister Hogwarts, der ab und an Botendienste für die Direktoren verrichtet."

„Bist du ja auch."

„Meinst du nicht, dass es an der Zeit wäre, diesen Zustand abzuändern und deine Anastasia hierher zu holen", Lucifer Hufflepuff-Slytherin stand auf einmal hinter seinem Sohn.

„Du meinst, ich soll meinen besten Umhang anziehen und um ihre Hand bitten?"

„Ja, genau, das mein ich. Wenn sie deine Gefährtin ist, sollte sie dort nicht länger bleiben, sondern die Sicherheit einer Familie kennenlernen. Keine Braut unserer Familie arbeitet länger als nötig in der Küche. Hast du in letzter Zeit einen Gefährtentest gemacht, Constantin?"

„Ja, sofort nachdem ich Anastasia kennenlernte." Constantin zog ein Dokument aus der Tasche und zeigte es seinen Vater:

„Gefährtentest:

Getestete Person: Constantin Aurelio Lucifer Hufflepuff-Slytherin  
Wesen: Geborener Vampir  
Eltern: Helga und Lucifer Hufflepuff-Slytherin  
Gefährtin: Anastasia Katharina Romanow."

„Und dann bist du immer noch hier, mein Sohn. Glaub mir, sobald deine Mutter davon erfährt und vor allem, dass du dir so lange Zeit gelassen hast, deine Gefährtin nach Hause zu bringen, bekommst du Ärger, großen Ärger. Glaub mir, ich kenn meine Frau in dieser Beziehung."

Constantin sah seinen Vater entsetzt an, nickte dann aber, verwandelte seine Kleidung und verschwand umgehend. „Da wird er einiges erklären müssen", grinste Tom.

„Wenn ihm etwas an dem Mädchen liegt, ist dies schon lange überfällig", erklärte sein Onkel grimmig. „Anastasia kann ihren Abschluss auch von hier aus machen – hier ist sie in Sicherheit und Constantin kann wirklich froh sein, wenn seine Mutter ihn nicht die Ohren lang zieht, weil er ihr bislang die zukünftige Schwiegertochter unterschlagen hat. Helga versteht da überhaupt keinen Spaß, das kann Lucan aus eigener Erfahrung bestätigen."

„Wenigstens ist Constantin nicht so nervig wie Sander – der dreht ja mächtig am Rad", brummte Severus. „Wenn der so weiter macht, verheirate ich Amalia eigenhändig mit dem, nur damit endlich Ruhe herrscht."

„Rowena meinte vorhin, die Hochzeit findet zusammen mit der von Lynn und Percy statt."

„Also müssen wir den Springteufel namens Sander nur noch ein paar Tage aushalten. Können wir den nicht solange irgendwo einsperren oder mit dem Ganzkörperfluch belegen? Das ist nicht mehr zum aushalten, Daddy", jammerte Lynn.

„Du wohnst doch jetzt erst einmal hier mit Percy", tröstete sie ihr Vater.

„Wenigstens singt Sander nicht dauernd wie Constantin – vielleicht kann seine Anastasia ihm das ja austreiben." Lynn fand doch etwas Gutes an ihrem ältesten Bruder.

„Er lässt es spätestens sein, wenn seine Kinder am Schreien sind, während er sie in den Schlaf singen will", lästerte Lucius. „Glaubt mir, da wird er ganz schnell aufhören mit seinem Gekreische."


	71. Constantin und Anastasia

**Constantin und Anastasia**

Constantin teleportierte sich umgehend nach St. Petersburg in die Академия Магии Санкт-Петербурга (Magische Akademie von St. Petersburg) und tauchte dort direkt im Direktorenbüro wieder auf. „Ah, Constantin, mein Freund, du bist wieder da. Hast du Sehnsucht nach deinen Schützlingen?" Iwan Iwanowitsch, der Direktor der Akademie, grinste wissend.

„Oh ja, sehr große. Nein, ich möchte dir ein ganz bestimmtes Küchenmädchen abwerben, wenn sie damit einverstanden ist."

„Weiß sie denn mittlerweile, wer du bist, mein Freund?"

„Nein", Constantin fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Sie denkt immer noch, ich bin der Hausmeister von Hogwarts, was ja auch stimmt. Zur Zeit jedenfalls."

Iwan Iwanowitsch lachte schallend. „Da würde ich am liebsten dabei sein, wenn Anastasia erfährt, wer ihr Zukünftiger ist. Nimm sie mit, sie ist ein gutes Mädchen, das leider viel zu früh Vollwaise geworden ist. Wenn jemand ein liebevolles Zuhause verdient hat, dann Anastasia. Ich wünsche euch Zweien auf alle Fälle alles, alles Gute für die Zukunft. Kommt doch noch einmal vorbei, bevor Ihr nach Hause reist."

„Danke, Iwan, das werden wir. Doch jetzt muss ich erst einmal beichten. Drück mir die Daumen, mein Freund."

„Alle die ich hab – ich leih mir auch gern noch welche aus", lachte der Russe.

Constantin durchschritt, wie schon so oft, die Gänge der Schule. Doch diesmal war er nicht einfach gekleidet wie ein Hausmeister, nein, er trug seinen besten Umhang mit dem Wappen der Hufflepuffs-Slytherins. Die Schüler, denen er begegnete, tuschelten über ihn und einige Mädchen warfen ihm bewundernde, aber teilweise auch anzügliche Blicke zu, flirteten mit ihm.

Constantin ließ dies jedoch kalt, für ihn gab es seit einigen Wochen nur noch ein Mädchen: Anastasia Katharina Romanowa. Ein Name, der sich, seiner Meinung nach, wie Gesang anhörte. Noch besser würde sich jedoch Anastasia Katharina Hufflepuff-Slytherin anhören, ja, das gefiel ihm noch viel besser. Er hoffte nur, dass Anastasia ihm verzeihen würde und einwilligte, ihm in ein unbekanntes Land zu folgen.

Doch jetzt blieb keine Zeit mehr zum Nachdenken, denn er hatte die Küche erreicht. Leise öffnete er die Tür und blieb überrascht stehen. Die Dursleys waren zusammen mit Anastasia in der Küche und schälten Kartoffeln, während das Mädchen mit Magie Karotten säuberte und dazu den Nachtisch vorbereitete. „Constantin heißt er also", hörte der Sohn von Helga Hufflepuff die hämische Stimme von Petunia Dursley. Er entschloss sich, noch etwas zu lauschen.

„Was macht denn dein Constantin so?"

„Er ist Hausmeister in Hogwarts."

„So so Hausmeister? Nun, da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Der Hausmeister ist in Wahrheit gar kein Hausmeister, sondern der Sohn der einen Direktorin, die gleichzeitig eine der Gründerinnen Hogwarts ist."

„Das muss eine Verwechslung sein."

„Nicht die Spur", bestätigte Onkel Vernon und machte die 13. Pause in einer Stunde.

„Arbeiten Sie weiter, Mr. Dursley", musste er sich auch gleich darauf von Anastasia anhören. „Wir wollen doch irgendwann einmal fertig werden mit der Arbeit."

„Ist doch egal, kannst ja mit deiner Magie nachhelfen."

„Das werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht Dudley. Du bist zum arbeiten hier und nicht um mir dabei zuzusehen."

„Nun, um auf deinen Hausmeister zurückzukommen. Er macht sich garantiert nur einen Spaß mit dir und gaukelt dir ernst gemeinte Gefühle vor. Männer wie er wollen doch eh nur das eine. Sobald er es von dir bekommen hat, lässt er dich fallen wie eine heiße Kartoffel. Was soll er schon mit so einem armen Mädchen wie dir, seine Familie würde einer Heirat niemals zustimmen."

„Mein Constantin ist ein ehrenwerter Mann und er ist der Hausmeister Hogwarts." Anastasia verteidigte ihren Freund vehement, auch wenn ihre Stimme immer kläglicher und voller Zweifel klang.

„Ja, ja und ich bin eine Hexe", Petunia Dursley lachte hämisch. „Du wirst es schon noch sehen. Dein ach so toller Constantin lässt dich spätestens fallen, wenn du ein Balg von ihm erwartest. Du bist viel zu unbedeutend, unscheinbar und arm, um einem Gründersohn etwas bedeuten zu können. Ich habe immer recht, ich kann Männer immer einschätzen, weiß, wer es ehrlich meint und wer nicht."

„Ja, da hast du recht, du magersüchtige, streitsüchtige Muggelziege", Constantin hatte genug gehört und trat aus seinem Versteck hervor. Anastasia sah ihn sprachlos an – sie wusste schlagartig, dass die Dursleys recht gehabt hatten. So, wie Constantin jetzt gekleidet war, war er auf keinen Fall ein normaler Hausmeister. „Hallo, meine Schöne, ich habe dich vermisst." Constantin zog Anastasia in seine Arme und küsse sie zärtlich. „Allerdings hast du nur in einem Punkt recht, liebste Petunia. Ich nenn dich jetzt einfach mal so, denn wir sind ja leider verwandt. Dein Neffe, besser gesagt deine Neffen Nathaniel und Dominic sind die Söhne meines Cousins James."

Constantin lachte hämisch, während er Anastasias Kopf an sich drückte. „Da bist du jetzt aber sprachlos, wurde auch Zeit, du missgünstige Person, du pferdegesichtiges, magersüchtiges, klappergestelliges, neugieriges, trampeliges Klatschweib. Macht eure Arbeit, aber zack, zack." Er führte das Mädchen etwas abseits und küsste sie erneut. „Ich bin wirklich der Hausmeister Hogwarts, doch nur auf Zeit, kleine Anastasia.

Ich heiße auch Constantin, doch mein vollständiger Name ist Constantin Aurelio Lucifer Hufflepuff-Slytherin, ich bin 567 Jahre alt und der Sohn von Helga Hufflepuff und Lucifer Slytherin. Meine Mutter und ihre drei Freunde, die gleichzeitig meine Tante und meine Onkels sind, gründeten vor über 1000 Jahren Hogwarts und ich bin ein geborener Vampir."

„Dann hatte Mrs. Dursley also recht – du hast nur mit mir gespielt?"

„Nein, das auf keinen Fall – ich habe einiges verschwiegen, doch nie mit dir gespielt. Könnte ich auch gar nicht, denn du bist meine Seelengefährtin, die eine Frau, die mein Herz zum höherschlagen bringt, die eine Frau, in die ich mich verliebt habe, die ich brauche wie die Luft zum atmen." Zärtlich strich Constantin Anastasia die schwarzen Locken aus dem Gesicht. „Ich bin gekommen, um um deine Hand anzuhalten und dich, wenn du einverstanden bist, mit nach Hause zunehmen. Nach Hause, wo schon meine Eltern, meine Geschwister und die ganze große Familie auf dich warten und furchtbar neugierig sind, meine Gefährtin kennenzulernen."

Constantin ließ sich auf ein Knie nieder, ergriff die Hände von Anastasia und sah ihr lächelnd in die Augen. „Anastasia Katharina Romanowa – erweist du mir die überaus große Ehre meine Frau zu werden, mir zu gestatten, dich zu lieben, zu beschützen und überaus glücklich zu machen? Erweist du mir die große Ehre, dich in naher Zukunft ehelichen zu dürfen, auf dass wir uns niemals wieder trennen müssen?"

„Ich, ich bin nicht gut genug für dich", stotterte Anastasia. „Ich bin eine Waise, ich bin nur eine einfache Küchenmagd und du bist mit allen vier Gründern verwandt. Ich bin noch nicht einmal fertig mit meiner Ausbildung. Ich mag dich sehr und bin schon froh, dass du mein Freund bist."

„So etwas möchte ich nie wieder hören, Anastasia", unterbrach Constantin sie bestimmt. „Mir ist egal, dass du eine Küchenmagd bist, das ist eine ehrenhafte Arbeit und ich bewundere dich dafür, dass du nebenbei noch lernst um deinen Abschluss zu erreichen. Den kannst du jetzt in Hogwarts nachholen. Ein Großteil meiner Verwandtschaft ist dort Lehrer. Destiny, die Frau meines ältesten Bruders Lucianus, ist im Übrigen auch Vollwaise. Sie hatte nur ihre sterbenskranke Großmutter als sie Lucan heiratete – sie geht ebenfalls noch zur Schule, erhält jetzt allerdings Fernunterricht. Als Lucan sie kennenlernte, zog sie aufgrund eines Geburtsfehlers das Bein stark nach und wurde von etlichen Mitschülern gehänselt.

Jetzt, einige Monate später, ist das Bein gerichtet und Destiny schwebt graziös durch die Räume. Den Mitschülern, die sie früher verspotteten, läuft jetzt das Wasser im Mund zusammen, wenn sie sie sehen, zur großen Verärgerung meines großen Bruders im Übrigen. Destiny lacht dann nur und kuschelt sich an ihren Mann, erzählt ihm, wie gut er riecht, wie sehr sie ihm mag und dass es ihr völlig am Allerwertesten vorbei geht, dass ihre Mitschüler ihr hinterher glotzen. Für sie gäbe es nur einen Mann. Glaub mir, Lucianus ist ein sehr schwieriger Mann, den man nicht als Feind haben möchte, doch Destiny schafft es spielend, ihn um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln, worüber unsere Mutter sehr, sehr glücklich ist. Weihnachten verrieten sie uns, dass Nachwuchs unterwegs ist."

Anastasia sah schon etwas hoffnungsvoller aus. „Heiratest du mich jetzt, willigst Du ein, Anastasia Katharina Hufflepuff-Slytherin zu werden und mir in ein dir unbekanntes Land zu folgen?"

„Ich bin auch schon damit zufrieden, wenn du mein Freund bist und wir eine schöne Zeit miteinander verbringen."

„Ich aber nicht, das reicht mir bei weitem nicht. Ich will dir deinen Ring anstecken, ich will, dass du meinen Namen trägst und wir uns irgendwann einmal über Nachwuchs freuen. Wie schon gesagt, bin ich ein geborener Vampir und der verliebt sich nur einmal in seinem Leben – in seine Seelengefährtin. Wir können gerne einen Gefährtentest bei Dir machen, wenn du möchtest. Meinen hab ich im Übrigen in der Tasche."

Constantin erhob sich, zog eine kleine Pergamentrolle aus der Tasche und übergab sie Anastasia.

„Gefährtentest:

Getestete Person: Constantin Aurelio Lucifer Hufflepuff-Slytherin  
Wesen: Geborener Vampir  
Eltern: Helga und Lucifer Hufflepuff-Slytherin  
Gefährtin: Anastasia Katharina Romanow."

„Ich hätte gern so einen Test, aber nur, um auch so was schönes zu besitzen", Anastasia strahlte und strich mit dem Finger über Contantins Namen. „Dann kann ich ihn mir immer wieder ansehen."

„Also nimmst du meinen Antrag an?"

„Sehr, sehr gern", Anastasia fiel ihm um den Hals und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Ich liebe dich Constantin."

„Ich liebe dich auch, meine Schöne", Constantin neigte den Kopf und verschloss den Mund seiner Braut mit seinem. Erst nach mehreren Minuten trennten sie sich atemlos voneinander und Constantin nahm die Gelegenheit wahr und steckte Anastasia einen Verlobungsring mit einem grün-roten Turmalin, einem sogenannten Wassermelonenturmalin, an. „So, jetzt ist es offiziell, du bist meine Braut. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir nächste Woche zusammen mit meinem Cousin Sander und seiner Verlobten Amelia sowie seiner Schwester Lynn und ihrem Verlobten Percy heiraten. Dann müssen wir auch nicht mehr so lange warten."

„Meinst du, die sind damit einverstanden, sie kennen mich ja gar nicht."

„Werden dich aber gleich heute kennenlernen. Vielleicht willst du dann ja gar nicht heiraten – seit Sander weiß, dass Amelia seine Gefährtin ist, führt er sich auf wie ein Springteufel und treibt die gesamte Familie in den Wahnsinn. Es fehlt nicht viel und wir belegen ihn mit dem Ganzkörperfluch und sperren in ihn einen Schrank um endlich Ruhe zu haben."

Anastasia kicherte und prustete schließlich los. „Das will ich sehen, Amelia tut mir dann aber leid."

„Mir auch, Kleines, mir auch." Wieder küssten sie sich und Constantin störte es absolut nicht, dass die Dursleys sie dabei beobachteten. „Da schaust du Petunia, ich mein es nämlich wirklich ernst mit diesem bezaubernden Geschöpf. Aber ich kann verstehen, dass die Männer so bei dir verfahren – du bist es halt nicht wert, dass ein Ehrenmann dich ehelichen würde. Anastasia – hier siehst du die Personen, die unseren Großcousin Dominic als Hauselfen missbrauchten, seit er 3 Jahre alt war. Erledigte er die Arbeiten nicht zu ihrer Zufriedenheit, setzte es Prügel oder Essensentzug.

Der liebe Dudders und seine Freunde jagten und verprügelten ihn, steckten sogar seinen Kopf ins Klo. Zudem sorgten sie dafür, dass niemand sich mit ihm anfreundete aus Angst, dass es ihnen genauso ergehen würde. Ich hoffe, dieser Teil der Verwandtschaft schreckt dich nicht so ab, dass du mich doch nicht heiraten willst, Anastasia. Doch glaub mir, nur die drei sind so scheußlich."

„Die drei zähl ich einfach nicht zur Verwandtschaft dazu", beschloss Anastasia lachend. „Der Direktor ist sehr unzufrieden mit den Dursleys, sie sind nirgendwo vernünftig einsetzbar. Am liebsten würde er sie wieder loswerden."

„Kann ich verstehen – ich hab sie einmal in der Küche von Hogwarts eingesetzt und schon brauchten wir neues Geschirr. Vielleicht sollten wir sie einfach wieder in die Kerker von Slytherin Manor schaffen."

„Der Bruder des Direktors leitet ein Krankenhaus mit einer geschlossenen Abteilung. Vielleicht kann der sie unterbringen – dort bekommen sie sehr viel Leid und Unglück zu sehen, vielleicht hilft das etwas. Bettpfannen sollten sie leeren können oder meinst du nicht, Constantin?"

„Mädel, der Einfall ist spitze. Wir fragen gleich Iwan, du kannst dich dann auch verabschieden. Komm, lass uns deine Sachen packen und dann geht es nach Hause. Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, dass wir übergangsweise in Hogwarts wohnen werden. Ich erzähl dir später zusammen mit der Familie die Hintergründe, außerdem planen wir dann schon einmal deinen Unterricht. Dort können wir auch in aller Ruhe den Umbau unseres Häuschens planen, bislang hab ich mich nie groß darum gekümmert, es kommt also sehr viel Arbeit auf dich zu."

„Macht nichts, ich arbeite gern. Hast du ein Cottage?"

„Nein, ein Cottage gehört uns Beiden nicht, es ist schon etwas größer", Constantin grinste verschmitzt und verließ mit Anastasia die Küche. „Weiterarbeiten", fuhr er die Dursleys allerdings noch im Hinausgehen an. „Noch hab ihr keinen Feierabend."

„Lass sie doch, Constantin, sie werden sich noch hierher zurückwünschen, wenn sie erst einmal einige Zeit im Krankenhaus gearbeitet haben. Hast du eigentlich außer Lucianus noch weitere Geschwister?"

„Ja, hab ich und somit auch Du. Da ist wie schon gesagt Lucianus, er ist 750 Jahre alt und mit Destiny verheiratet, sie ist 16. Dann Robin, er ist 700 Jahre und mit Debora verheiratet, sie ist 30 Jahre. Als nächstes kommt Aurelius, mit 243 Jahren, der ist noch ledig. Dann meine älteste Schwester, Melody, sie ist 30 und mit Brandon Lord Summerwood verheiratet. Sie haben zwei Kinder Reily, 3 Jahre alt, und Melissa ist gerade einmal einige Wochen. Als nächstes haben wir da unsere Felicia, sie ist 5, und Emily ist 2 Jahre alt. Und in einigen Wochen bekommen wir noch ein Schwesterchen. Es soll Melisande Scarlett Eliana heißen."

„Ich hätte auch gern Geschwister gehabt", Anastasia klang sehr wehmütig. „Doch, meine Eltern starben als ich 10 Jahre alt war und nur dem Direktor hab ich es zu verdanken, dass ich hier zur Schule gehen durfte."

„Jetzt hast du doch Geschwister, Ana, ich teil sie sehr gerne mit dir. Halten Lucan, Robin und Melody auch so mit ihren Partnern."

„Wirklich? Das wäre wunderschön. Aber vielleicht wollen sie mich gar nicht als Schwester."

„Die wollen dich, glaub mir. Sie hoffen unter Garantie darauf, dass du mich vom Singen abhältst. Ich versteh gar nicht warum, so schlecht sing ich doch gar nicht."

„Für mich singst du wunderschön", Anastasia lachte. „Aber ich bin auch in dich verliebt, Constantin"

„Wird wohl der Grund sein", auch Constantin musste lachen.

Es dauerte nur 20 Minuten, dann war Anastasia reisefertig. Constantin registrierte, dass seine Braut nur sehr wenig besaß und beschloss, dies umgehend zu ändern. Doch er hatte auch vorgesorgt und Anastasia einen kuscheligen Winterumhang mitgebracht. „Ich möchte schließlich nicht, dass du frierst – auch wenn du wahrscheinlich größere Kälte gewöhnt bist."

„Danke, er ist schön weich – so einen hab ich mir schon immer gewünscht." Anastasia strich andächtig über ihren Umhang, den Constantin eigenhändig geschlossen hatte.

„Und sollte es dir zu kalt werden, halte ich es wie Lucan und zieh dich unter meinem Umhang", Constantin demonstrierte, wie er das meinte.

„Ich glaube, dein Bruder macht das auch aus dem Grunde, weil er seiner Destiny so nah wie möglich sein will", Anastasia kicherte und schlang die Arme um Constantins Taille. „Ich find es jedenfalls sehr gemütlich hier und du riechst auch sehr gut. Das sagt Destiny doch auch immer zu Lucianus oder nicht?"

„Doch, genau das. Lucan ist dann jedes Mal kurz davor, sie in ihre gemeinsame Wohnung zu verschleppen. Ich glaube, Destiny legt es teilweise auch darauf an – machen Cassie, Hannah und Susan auch und meine Mom ebenso." Constantin sah seine Verlobte vielsagend an.

„Du möchtest also, dass ich mir in dieser Hinsicht einige Tipps geben lasse."

„Bin ich denn so leicht zu durchschauen?"

„Ja, bist du, Constantin, doch mir gefällt es."

Arm in Arm gingen sie zum Direktorenbüro und wieder trafen sie auf einige Schüler. Anastasia registrierte, dass Constantin sich jetzt ganz anders benahm. Er war jetzt jeder Zoll der Sohn eines Lords und einer Gründerin Hogwarts. Würde sie ihm nicht irgendwann maßlos enttäuschen, weil sie nur ein einfaches Mädchen war? Konnte eine Ehe zwischen ihnen überhaupt gut gehen?

„Wird sie, mein Mädchen, wird sie", Constantin hatte die Gedanken seiner Verlobten gehört und zog sie kurz vor dem Direktorenbüro ein eine dunkle Nische. „Nur du hast die Macht, mich restlos glücklich zu machen und bald bist du genauso wie ich. Vorausgesetzt, Du erteilst mir deine Erlaubnis, dich in unserer Hochzeitsnacht zu wandeln."

„Reiche ich dir wirklich? Ich möchte nicht, dass du irgendwann enttäuscht von mir bist, Constantin."

„Werde ich niemals sein, Ana. Du vervollständigst mich. Zusammen sind wir ein Ganzes. Ich verrat dir ein Geheimnis, dann werden deine Zweifel verschwinden: Meine Brüder suchten sich ebenfalls solche Mädels wie du eines bist aus und sie sind überaus glücklich. Brandon, Melodys Mann, ist zwar ein Lord und führt etliche Geschäfte, doch im Keller hat er eine Tischlerei und stellt wunderschöne Möbel her.

Mein Cousin Tom, besser bekannt als Lord Voldemort ist mit Cassie verheiratet. Diese hieß mal Hermine Granger und wurde vom ehemaligen Direktor Hogwarts darauf gedrillt Tom zu vernichten. Mein Cousin Severus ist mit Hannah, einer seiner Schülerinnen verheiratet, die zusammen mit Cassie und einigen anderen Freunden eine Schülerorganisation gründete, die es sich zum Ziel machte, den Dunklen Lord und seine Freunde zu bekämpfen. Sev zog seinen Schülern sehr gerne Punkte ab.

Das könnte ich noch stundenlang so ausführen, aber ich will dir damit verdeutlichen, dass wir normale Partner bevorzugen."

„Schon verstanden, verzeih, Constantin. Ich will nur nicht, dass du unglücklich wirst in einer Ehe mit mir."

„Ich werde der glücklichste Mann der Welt sein, sobald du ja gesagt hast, denn dann kannst du mir nicht mehr entkommen, wirst bis in alle Ewigkeit mir gehören." Constantin drängte Anastasia in die Ecke der Nische und zog sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Wir sind füreinander bestimmt, vergiss das niemals, meine kleine Ana."

„Werde ich nie mehr, versprochen. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich Deine Argumente liebe, ich liebe es, wenn du meine Zweifel widerlegst. Danke, Constantin. Komm, lass uns gehen. Ich freu mich darauf, meine neue Familie kennenzulernen."

„Sie freuen sich auch auf dich. Ich hoffe nur, meine Mom wird nicht allzu böse sein, weil ich dich bisher verschwieg. Lucan handelte sich damals einige Ohrfeigen von ihr ein, weil er sich Destiny gegenüber daneben benahm."

„Ups, aber ich bin froh, dass du mir Zeit gelassen hast. Ich mochte meinen Hausmeister sehr."

„Den wirst du auch noch eine Weile behalten, denn in Hogwarts bin ich ja zur Zeit Hausmeister. Doch sobald gewisse Leute aus dem Verkehr gezogen sind, lege ich diesen Job nieder und wir ziehen uns in unser Häusle zurück."

„Schade, ich hab so viel über Hogwarts gehört. Ich wollte es schon immer kennenlernen."

Constantin seufzte: „Ich hoffe, du wirst nicht enttäuscht sein, wenn Du die Wahrheit erfährst. Das Hogwarts, von dem du immer gehört hast, gibt es schon lange nicht mehr. Doch wir hoffen, dass es bald wieder entsteht."

„Du machst mich neugierig, kann ich helfen?"

„Wir freuen uns über jede Hilfe, mein Engel."

„Du hast es also geschafft Constantin", begrüßte sie der Direktor grinsend.

„Ja, meine Ana hat mir meine kleinen Lügen oder Unwahrheiten verziehen, Iwan. Wir heiraten nächste Woche zusammen mit Lynn und Sander."

„Das freut mich für euch, meine herzlichsten Glückwünsche. Ana, dein Constantin hat immer in den höchsten Tönen von dir geschwärmt. Glaub mir, es ist ihm jedes Mal schwer gefallen, wieder von hier abzureisen."

„Sehr schwer", bestätigte Constantin. „Doch jetzt wird uns nichts mehr trennen. Aber jetzt noch einmal was anderes, bevor meine Ana und ich abreisen. Ich hab in der Küche mitbekommen, dass die Dursleys mehr herum gammeln als arbeiten. Ana berichtete, dass dein Bruder in einem Krankenhaus mit geschlossener Abteilung arbeitet und sie vielleicht gebrauchen könnte. Könnte ein heilsamer Schock für die Faulpelze sein."

„Eine sehr gute Idee, doch ich erhielt eben die Nachricht von Lucius Malfoy, dass ihnen in der Muggelwelt der Prozess gemacht werden soll. Anscheinend hat der gute Vernon Firmengelder veruntreut, was Luc in mühevoller Kleinarbeit herausfand. Dazu kommen noch Steuerhinterziehung und Kindesmisshandlung bei ihm. Seine Frau wird wegen Kindesmisshandlung und ebenfalls wegen Steuerhinterziehung angeklagt und bei ihrem lieben, netten Dudders kam heraus, dass er und seine Gang diverse Einbrüche verübten, Autos aufbrachen und in Brand setzten und Schutzgelder kassierten. Diejenigen, die nicht zahlen wollten, wurden so verprügelt, dass sie im Krankenhaus landeten."

„Auf Luc ist immer Verlass", stellte Constantin grinsend fest und erklärte Anastasia schnell, bei wem es sich um diesen Luc handelte.

„Jetzt versteh ich, warum du meintest, Hogwarts wäre nicht mehr das, wie man es aus Erzählungen kennt. Können wir wirklich, wenn dieser Dumbledore Geschichte ist, in dein Häuschen ziehen?"

„Unser Häuschen, Ana, unser Häuschen. Ja, können wir – glaub mir, ich kann es gar nicht mehr erwarten, Hogwarts den Rücken zu kehren und das, obwohl meine Mutter, meine Tante und meine Onkels Hogwarts gründeten. Und es geht nicht nur mir so, auch etlichen anderen. Meine Onkels haben noch kleine Kinder, ebenso die Familie Lestrange. Die dürfen nur unter Aufsicht durch Hogwarts laufen. Ein Umstand, den meine älteren Geschwister, Cousins und Cousinen und ich gar nicht kennen. Wir sind früher immer ohne Erwachsene durch die Schule gestromert und erkundeten alles, sämtliche Geheimgänge und auch die Kerker.

Das ist jetzt überhaupt nicht möglich, wir müssten immer befürchten, dass entweder Dumbledore oder einer der Schüler, die nicht zu Slytherin gehören, ihnen irgendetwas antut oder sie als Druckmittel gegen uns benutzt."

„Das ist aber auf die Dauer für die Kinder kein Zustand."

„Ist es auch nicht Iwan, doch was sollen wir machen? Ich gehe deshalb stark davon aus, dass die Gründer die Leitung der Schule wieder abgeben, sobald Ruhe eingekehrt ist. Mom bekommt bald ein Baby, ebenso Tante Rowena und Onkel Ric."

„Und ihr zwei zieht euch dann also auch in euer Häuschen zurück", Iwan grinste und betonte ganz besonders das Wort „Häuschen".

„Ja, ganz genau. Vorher werden wir zwei dann aber noch ausgiebig verreisen und flittern. Da sich die Situation zur Zeit in Hogwarts zuspitzt, bleibt nach der Hochzeit leider nur ein langes Wochenende für uns zwei. Tut mir leid, Ana."

„Das macht doch nichts, ich freu mich auf unser Wochenende nach der Hochzeit. Du hast doch gesagt, Du musst das Häuschen noch renovieren und umbauen."

„Stimmt, ganz genau", Constantin sah den Direktor strafend an, der vor Lachen fast vom Stuhl fiel. Gut, ein Manor war etwas größer als ein Häuschen, aber das sollte ja auch eine Überraschung für seine Braut werden. Sie sollten lieber schnell nach Hogwarts aufbrechen, nicht, dass Ana noch Verdacht schöpfte.


	72. Hochzeitsstress

**Hochzeitsstress**

Constantin teleportierte sich mit Anastasia direkt in das Direktorenbüro, wo schon etliche Familienmitglieder auf sie warteten. Hatte sein Vater wohl seiner Mutter etwas gesteckt, war ja klar gewesen. „Was muss ich da hören, Constantin Aurelio Lucifer Hufflepuff-Slytherin?" Helga Hufflepuff baute sich mit ihren 1,50 vor ihrem sie um zwei Köpfe überragenden Sohn auf und stieß ihm ihren Zeigefinger in die Brust. „Du hast schon vor Wochen deine Gefährtin gefunden und unterschlägst sie mir und deiner Familie? Was ist denn das für ein Benehmen, haben dein Vater und ich dich so erzogen?"

„Mom, ich …, reg dich nicht auf, es schadet dem Baby."

„Dem Baby geht es gut, auch wenn ich mich aufrege. Dein Schwesterchen regt sich auch gerade über dich auf, mein Sohn. Wegen dir benutzt sie meinen Bauch für ihre Stepptanzübungen. Nimm dir ein Beispiel an deinen Brüdern Lucan und Robin, die haben mir ihre Gefährtinnen sofort vorgestellt, ebenso Melody mit ihrem Brandon – nur du tanzt aus der Reihe." Helga verabreichte Constantin mehrere Klapse auf den Arm. „Niemand unterschlägt mir Schwiegertöchter oder Schwiegersöhne, merk dir das, Constantin Aurelio Lucifer Hufflepuff-Slytherin."

„Ja, Mom, ich verspreche es, ich werd dir keine Schwiegertochter mehr unterschlagen, aua. Darf ich dir jetzt meine Anastasia vorstellen? Ihr vollständiger Name ist Anastasia Katharina Romanowa, sie ist 18 Jahre alt und wurde in St. Petersburg geboren. Außerdem ..."

„Das kannst du mir später erzählen", unterbrach ihn seine Mutter, die ihn kurzerhand zur Seite schob. „Herzlich willkommen in der Familie, Anastasia. Verzeih bitte meinen flegelhaften Sohn, er hätte dich sofort zu uns bringen sollen, dann wärst du nicht länger alleine gewesen."

„Vielen Dank für die nette Begrüßung, Mrs. Hufflepuff-Slytherin. Ich bin Constantin dankbar, dass er mir Zeit ließ – hätte ich gleich gewusst, wer er in Wirklichkeit ist, wäre ich wahrscheinlich abgehauen, aus Angst, dass er nur mit mir spielt."

„Man kann meinen Söhnen vieles unterstellen, doch sie spielen nie mit einer Frau oder einem Mädchen. Aber ich versteh dich vollkommen, Anastasia, ich hätte an deiner Stelle genauso gedacht. Und nenn mich bitte Helga, vielleicht wird später ja Mom daraus, darüber würde ich mich freuen." Helga zog das Mädchen in ihre Arme. „Hübsch, sehr hübsch, ihr seid ein sehr schönes Paar. Ich hoffe, ihr wartet nicht allzu lange mit der Hochzeit?"

„Nein, Mom, wir werden zusammen mit Lynn und Percy, Amelia und Sander heiraten."

„Wenigstens bist du nicht so nervig wie Sander", brummte Lucianus und rieb sich im nächsten Moment den Arm. „Aua, Destiny, schlägt man etwa seinen Mann?"

„Ab und an, Schatz, ab und an. Hallo Anastasia, ich bin Destiny. Ich bin die Frau von diesem süßen Brummbär hier. Du brauchst vor meinen Lucan keine Angst haben, er ist ganz anders, als er am Anfang rüberkommt, nämlich ein süßes, kuscheliges Bärchen."

Anastasia lachte: „Constantin erzählte schon von euch, auch, dass dein Mann dich ganz gerne einmal unter seinen Umhang zieht."

Destiny grinste: „Oh ja, das ist mein Lucan, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass dies ein urgemütliches Plätzchen ist. Dort bin ich meinem Gefährten ganz nah. Glaub mir, es gibt hier einige Tussis, die werden ganz grün vor Neid im Gesicht, wenn sie sehen, wie ich mich an Lucan schmiege."

Auch Lucianus begrüßte jetzt die Verlobte seines Bruders, die Anderen schlossen sich nach und nach an. Es kam schnell ein angeregtes Gespräch zwischen allen auf und Anastasia merkte, dass alle sie ehrlich und vom ganzen Herzen willkommen geheißen hatten. Sie verstand sich gleich mit allen gut, musste aber sehr schnell feststellen, dass Sander wirklich so ein Springteufel war, wie Constantin erwähnte.

„Wie hältst du es eigentlich mit Sander aus, Amelia?"

„Och, das geht ganz gut – aber auch nur, weil ich voll berufstätig bin, Anastasia. Glaub mir, ansonsten würde ich Sander auch mit dem Ganzkörperfluch und den Silencio belegen. Sander, benimm dich und sei brav– oder die Hochzeit fällt aus."

„Was, Amelia, das kannst du mir nicht antun. Ich hab doch schon so lange auf dich warten müssen. Wie soll ich es denn noch länger ohne dich aushalten? Ich muss doch auf Megan aufpassen, sie braucht einen Daddy!"

„Vergiss bitte nicht, dass meine Tochter eine verheiratete Frau ist, wenn jemand auf sie aufpasst, dann in erster Linie ihr Mann."

„Der soll bloß noch nicht auf den Gedanken kommen, mein kleines Mädchen zu schwängern. Ich will noch nicht Großvater werden. Erst einmal bekommen wir einige Kinder und dann gibt es Enkel."

„Als ob du ein Mitspracherecht hättest, wenn es um unsere Kinder geht, Sander", Nick sah ihn böse an. „Das ist allein eine Entscheidung von Megan und mir, da lassen wir uns nicht hereinreden. Also halt dich aus unserem Eheleben raus."

„Das seh ich genauso, Sander, wir zwei können unseren Kindern nur Ratschläge geben und nicht mehr. Aber glaub mir, unsere Megan und unser Nick sind sehr vernünftige und besonnene junge Leute, sie werden wissen, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt für ein Kind ist. Ich weiß jedenfalls, dass ich gleich nach der Hochzeit ein Baby von dir will."

„Schön, das freut mich." Sander hüpfte begeistert durch den Raum, so schien es jedenfalls.

„Reiß dich jetzt endlich einmal zusammen, mein Sohn", fauchte ihn Gideon auf einmal an. „Du machst hier alle nervös. Normalerweise ist doch die Braut immer nervös, doch du übertriffst alles. Du gehst jetzt sofort nach Hause und bereitest dort alles vor. Du willst doch, dass deine Frau, deine Tochter und dein Sohn nach der Hochzeit in ein schönes Heim kommen."

„Ja, klar will ich das."

„Dann lass dich nicht länger aufhalten und leg los, Sander." Dieser nickte und verschwand auf der Stelle.

„Endlich Ruhe", stöhnte Lynn, „wie kann ein einziger Mann nur so viel Stress machen? Da wird man ja selbst nervös oder plant gar einen Mord am eigenen Bruder."

„Wir sollten uns etwas für Sander ausdenken als kleine Rache", Lucianus grinste und schlang seinen Arm um Destinys Taille. „Schließlich müssen wir diesen nervigen Springteufel schon seit Mitte Dezember ertragen."

„Ich bin dabei", kam es sofort von Tom, Lucius, Severus, Constantin und vor allem von Sanders Geschwistern.

Eine Woche später war es soweit – die Dreierhochzeit fand statt. Constantin und Percy standen ruhig vor dem Altar und unterhielten sich miteinander und mit ihren Trauzeugen. Sander dagegen flippte und hüpfte wieder neben ihnen herum. „Wie siehst du eigentlich aus", Percy richtete erst einmal dessen Umhang. „Nimm dich zusammen, du ruinierst sonst noch deinen Festumhang, Sander."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ihr so ruhig sein könnt – ich kann es gar nicht mehr erwarten, bis Amelia gleich meine Frau ist", jammerte Sander und zerrupfte schon wieder seinen Hemdkragen.

„Glaubst du uns ergeht es anders? Wir möchten genauso, dass unsere Mädels endlich unsere Namen tragen. Hört sich doch fantastisch an: Anastasia Katharina Hufflepuff-Slytherin und Lynn Merida Amedea Weasley, einfach nur perfekt", Percy klang sehr zufrieden und glücklich, als er den Namen seiner zukünftigen Frau nannte.

„Ich werde dazu ja auch noch Vater", brüstete sich Sander, „da darf man wohl aufgeregt sein. Ich bin schließlich auch für ihre Erziehung verantwortlich."

„Mensch, Sander, Megan ist schon fast erwachsen, also geh es locker an. Sie ist ein sehr vernünftiges Mädchen, um Megan musst du dich also kaum sorgen."

„Ich mach mir eher Sorgen um Nick, dass er meiner Megan zu nahe kommt. Der soll bloß noch nicht an eigenen Nachwuchs denken."

„Ich dachte eigentlich, dieser Punkt sei geklärt", Constantin sah seinen Cousin streng an. „Megan und Nick sind verheiratet und zwar glücklich. Nur die zwei bestimmen, wann sie Nachwuchs haben wollen, das geht dich nichts an."

„Außerdem glaube ich eh, dass Megan und Nick in letzter Zeit mehr Sex hatten als du", grinste Percy und brachte sich schnell hinter Lucianus in Sicherheit.

„Das seh ich genauso wie Percy", grinste dieser und baute sich vor seinem wütenden Cousin auf „Lass es sein, Sander, gegen mich hast du eh keine Chance." Dieser grummelte und ging wieder an seinen Platz.

Die Anderen merkten, dass Sander mit ihnen maulte, denn er drehte ihnen den Rücken zu, doch das störte sie nicht. Dazu war auch keine Zeit mehr, denn jetzt erklang Musik und kündigte den Einzug der Bräute an.

Lynn schwebte am Arm ihres Vaters Gideon Ravenclaw-Gryffindor herein und gleich dahinter Anastasia am Arm des Direktors der magischen Schule von St. Petersburg, der es sich nicht hatte nehmen lassen, dieses Amt freudestrahlend zu übernehmen. Doch wo war die dritte Braute, Amelia, die eigentlich von ihrer Tochter Megan übergeben werden sollte. Sander wurde blass.

„Wir warten halt noch etwas", schlug der Zaubereiminister vor, der die Trauungen durchführen sollte „Bräute verspäten sich ja öfters einmal. Sie müssen sich ja auch erst für uns herrichten. Mach dir also keine Gedanken, Sander. Ganz ruhig, atme tief durch und entspann dich vor allem."

„Du hast gut reden, Cornelius", grummelte dieser und versuchte den Rat des Ministers zu befolgen. Doch erfolglos.

15 Minuten tat sich nichts und Sander wurde immer unruhiger. Da öffnete sich auf einmal die Tür und Amelia, Nick und Megan schlüpften herein. Aber Amelia trug nur ein normales Kleid, kein weißes Brautkleid. Was war da los? „Entschuldigt die Verspätung, aber wir hatten Schwierigkeiten die Geschenke einzupacken." Lachend winkte Amelia den Brautpaaren zu und setzte sich mit ihren Kindern in die nächste Bank. „Sander, was machst du eigentlich da vorn bei den Brautpaaren in dem feinen Zwirn?"

„Heiraten, wir warten nur noch auf dich, Amelia. Wo ist dein Brautkleid?" Sander war fassungslos.

„Heute heiraten wir doch nicht. Oh Sander, hast Du wieder mal alles durcheinander gebracht? Muss ich dir auch noch deinen Terminkalender führen, mein Schatz. Wir zwei heiraten erst in 3 Wochen."

„Nein, nein, nein, heute. Wir wollten doch zu dritt heiraten."

„Das bekommst du nun aber wirklich durcheinander, Sander", mischte sich jetzt seine Mutter Rowena ein. „Der Stress in letzter Zeit war wohl zu viel für dich, Schatz."

„Nein, heute wollen Amelia und ich heiraten. Ich weiß es doch ganz genau, so kann ich mich nicht irren." Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Sander hätte mit dem Fuß aufgestampft.

„Warte mal Sander, ich kann es dir beweisen", Cassie stand auf, wobei sie in ihrer Handtasche herumwühlte. „Hier, ich hab eure Einladung in meinem Kalender. Siehst du, hier steht, das Datum Eurer Hochzeit." Cassie hielt Sander die entsprechende Einladung unter die Nase.

„Tatsächlich, hab ich mich wohl getäuscht." Sander schlich mit gesenkten Kopf nach hinten und nahm neben Amelia Platz. „Tut mir leid."

„Ist schon gut, mein Schatz, das kann doch mal passieren", Amelia tätschelte ihm das Knie.

„Du wirst halt alt, Sander", stellte Lucius grinsend fest.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich."

„Nun, dann können wir ja fortfahren", Cornelius Fudge musste sich arg zusammennehmen, um nicht laut loszulachen. „Wir haben uns hier versammelt, um Anastasia und Constantin, Lynn und Percy und, was steht hier, ich hab aber auch manchmal eine Sauklaue, wer soll das denn überhaupt lesen können. Lucius, kannst du mir bitte einmal mit deiner Lesebrille aushelfen?"

„Ich brauch doch keine Lesebrille", plusterte sich Lucius auf. „Ich kann sehr gut ohne sehen. Ich habe Augen wie ein Luchs."

„Hältst du deshalb alles schriftliche einen halben Meter von dir weg, Luc?" stichelte Sanders Bruder Silas.

„Also, ich muss doch sehr bitten."

„Luc, mein Schatz, jetzt hör endlich auf so eitel zu sein und gib es doch zu, dass du zum Lesen eine Brille brauchst. Du siehst richtig sexy damit aus, mein Großer", Narzissas Hand lag sichtbar auf dem Knie ihres Mannes.

„Ja, okay, ich brauch zum Lesen eine Brille. Seid ihr jetzt zufrieden? Gib schon her, Cornelius." Lucius stapfte nach vorne, setzte demonstrativ seine Lesebrille auf, funkelte alle an – Cassies Meinung nach hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte allen die Zunge herausgestreckt – und las vor:

„Wir haben uns hier versammelt, um Anastasia und Constantin, Lynn und Percy sowie Amelia und Sander in den heiligen Stand der Ehe zu führen."

„Wie, was?" Sander fuhr hoch.

„Ich sagte", wiederholte Lucius langsam und sehr deutlich, „wir haben uns hier versammelt, um Anastasia und Constantin, Lynn und Percy sowie Amelia und Sander in den heiligen Stand der Ehe zu führen. Hast du es jetzt gehört Sander, oder soll ich noch einmal vorlesen und diesmal noch etwas langsamer? Hat deine Mom dir nicht beigebracht, dass du dir vielleicht ab und an mal die Ohren waschen musst, um besser hören zu können? Also wirklich Sander, ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass Rowena das verabsäumte?"

„Hab ich auch nicht, Lucius, hab ich auf keinen Fall vergessen. Mein Sohn hat nur leider die dumme Angewohnheit, manchmal wirklich geistesabwesend zu sein, wenn es wichtig wird. Ich hoffe ja, dass Amelia das irgendwann einmal in den Griff bekommt. Ach und wenn nicht, ich werde zukünftig eh ihr alles Wichtige mitteilen und sie regelt dann alles für meinen Sohn."

„Aber, aber die Einladung – ihr habt doch gesagt, dass Amelia und ich erst in drei Wochen heiraten?"

„Sander, das war ein Scherz, weil du uns in den letzten Wochen so auf die Nerven gegangen bist", erklärte Gideon Ravenclaw-Gryffindor seinem ältesten Sohn grinsend. „Das war halt unsere Rache."

Amelia stand auf und verwandelte ihr gelbes Kleid in ein wunderschönes Brautkleid. „Komm, mein Schatz, lass uns vorne unsere Plätze einnehmen." Sie streckte Sander die Hand entgegen, zog ihn hoch und dann auch noch nach vorn. Sander ließ alles mit sich geschehen und trottete mit ihr mit.

„Wir heiraten jetzt wirklich? Ich muss nicht mehr drei Wochen warten?" vergewisserte er sich dann doch noch einmal.

„Nein, Du musst nicht mehr warten, Sander. Oder zumindest nur noch solange, bis wir Beide ja gesagt haben", Amelia gab Sander trotzdem schon einmal einen Kuss. „Versprich mir Bitte, dass du in Zukunft nicht immer so nervös bist. Ich möchte dich auf keinen Fall so erleben, wenn wir in einigen Monaten unser erstes Baby bekommen."

„Versprochen, Amelia. Glaub mir, ich werde nie wieder so sein, ich weiß ja jetzt, dass du immer an meiner Seite sein wirst."

„Werde ich, versprochen Sander."


	73. Grauenhafte Tagebücher

**Grauenhafte Tagebücher**

Sander hielt wirklich Wort – seit der Hochzeit war er die Ruhe in Person und ließ auch Nick endlich in Ruhe. Er und Amelia halfen jetzt dabei, die Beweise gegen Dumbledore aus dessen Wohnung zu verwerten, Amelia hatte sich nämlich in die Abteilung von Lucius, Percy und Lynn versetzen lassen. Sander war darüber sehr erfreut, denn so konnte Percy sowohl auf seine Frau als auch auf seine Schwester aufpassen. Außerdem wusste Sander, dass Lucius und sein Team auch nach dem Ende von Dumbledore noch sehr viel Arbeit würden leisten müssen, nützliche und sinnvolle Arbeit.

Er selbst las sich durch Dumbledores umfangreiche Tagebuchsammlung – der Mann hatte wirklich über jeden einzelnen Tag Buch geführt und sich seitenweise schon darüber ausgelassen, wenn es im Herbst nur geregnet hatte– und schrieb die wichtigsten Details heraus. Zwei Stellen fielen ihm besonders ins Auge und er sprach Tom, Severus, Lucianus, Lucius, Salazar, Godric, Rodolphus, Rabastan und Sirius darauf an.

„Kein Irrtum möglich, Sander?"

„Nein, meiner Meinung nach ist es eindeutig, es sei denn, Dumbledore hat sich irgendetwas zusammenphantasiert. Glaube ich in diesem Zusammenhang aber nicht."

Tom fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Jane und Robert hatten schon so einen Verdacht in einem Brief geäußert. Sie hatten das Gefühl verfolgt zu werden und planten bereits ihren Rückzug mit den Kindern. An dem Tag, an dem der „Unfall" geschah, hatten sie Lebensmittel, Kleidung und ähnliche nützliche Dinge in ihr geheimes Cottage gebracht, dort Briefe für Cassie und die Zwillinge deponiert sowie Geld. Nur Cassie wusste von diesem Rückzugsort, niemand sonst."

„Es war also Mord", stellte Rodolphus grimmig fest. „Aber warum?"

„So hoffte er Cassie als beste Freundin von Harry James Potter unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen und somit auch den Jungen selbst. Doch zum Glück ist unsere Cassie schlau und weiß ihr Köpfchen zu gebrauchen. Aber wie soll ich das nur meiner Kleinen beibringen, dass ihre Pflegeeltern und die Eltern von Ashley und Joshua vom Suppenhuhn und seinen Leuten ermordet wurden. Stand dort, von wem genau?"

„Er gab einem Vernon Dursley den Auftrag – er bekam hierfür 10.000 Galleonen. Auf einer Landstraße, die zu ihrem Haus führte, drängte er sie von der Straße, sorgte dafür, dass es ein tödlicher Unfall war."

„Wie soll ich das meiner Kleinen nur erklären?" Tom sah die Anderen, insbesondere seinen Schwiegervater, ratlos an. „Wie soll ich ihr erklären, dass ihre Pflegeeltern umgebracht wurden."

„Indem du mich in deine Arme nimmst und es mir erzählst", Cassie war unbemerkt hereingekommen und warf sich weinend in die Arme ihres Vaters, bevor sie sich an Tom kuschelte. „Wie ich diesen Mistkerl hasse – er hat die Zwillinge um eine schöne Kindheit gebracht. Wird die Anklage gegen Vernon Dursley deshalb erweitert?"

„Das ist möglich, aber willst du das wirklich, Cassie?" Lucius sah seine Nichte forschend an.

„Was schlägst du vor, Onkel Luc?"

„Nun, ich schlage vor, dass wir Vernon Dursleys vor den Vampirrat bringen oder zumindest vor den Zaubergamot. Kommt er vor dem Gamot, kommt er niemals wieder raus aus Askaban. Kommt er vor dem Vampirrat ..."

„wird er zum Tode verurteilt", vollendete Rodolphus eiskalt den Satz seines Schwagers. „Ich stimme für den Vampirrat."

„Ich auch", kam es von allen Seiten.

„Ist, ist das denn möglich? Mommy Jane und Daddy Robert waren schließlich keine Vampire."

„Nein, das nicht, meine kleine Cassie-Maus", Lucius drückte seine Nichte an sich. „Aber sie passten auf die Tochter ihrer besten Freunde auf, deren Vater ein Mitglied des Vampirrates ist. Diese Tochter ist gleichzeitig die Gefährtin des Kronprinzen und geriet so in Gefahr und mit ihren Pflegegeschwistern in große Not. All dies reicht aus, um Vernon Dursley vor den Vampirrat zu bringen. Vielleicht bist du aber mit einem Todesurteil nicht einverstanden, weil du damit nicht leben könntest."

„Ich vollstrecke ja nicht selbst – aber du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Aber ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn ihr ihm so richtig Angst macht und zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt."

„Sehr gerne, Kleines", Salazar und Ric zogen Cassie jetzt in ihre Arme. „Du bist ein tapferes, süßes Mädchen. Such schon einmal deine beste Robe heraus, du erhältst für diese Verhandlung eine Sondergenehmigung daran teilzunehmen. Ich erwarte, dass Prinzessin Cassiopeia ihren Platz neben ihrem Schwiegervater als regierenden Fürsten einnimmt."

„Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Eure Hoheit. Aber nicht, dass du Ärger bekommst, weil du mich teilnehmen lässt, Dad?"

„Bekomm ich nicht, Mädchen, bekomm ich nicht. Jedes Mitglied des Hohen Rates wird bei dieser speziellen Verhandlung mit deiner Anwesenheit einverstanden sein."

„Danke Dad, danke Pa." Cassie umarmte noch einmal ihre Schwiegerväter, danach zog Tom sie wieder an sich.

„Was hast du noch gefunden, Sander?"

„Nun, Dumbledore forscht schon seit Jahren nach diesem besagten schwarzmagischen Ritual, mit dem unsere Familie zu vernichten ist und er hat es vor ca. zwanzig Jahre gefunden und genau studiert. Schließlich war er soweit um es auszuprobieren, ihm fehlte nur noch ein „Freiwilliger". Wie es der Zufall so wollte, belauschte Pettigrew in seinem sechsten Schuljahr Jim, Sirius und Remus. Er erfuhr so, dass Jim kein Potter war, sondern ein Gryffindor-Slytherin und rannte mit diesem Wissen sofort zu Dumbledore."

„Und so gewann das Suppenhuhn nicht nur einen „Freiwilligen", sondern gleich zwei", knurrte Severus. „Er erkannte, dass James und Lily für seine Zwecke die Richtigen waren und musste nur noch auf eine günstige Gelegenheit warten, die zwei aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Diese Gelegenheit kam einige Jahre später in der besagten Halloweennacht."

„Ganz genau, Sev. Wenn er könnte, würde er uns alle ausrotten, wie er so schön schreibt", Sander zeigte die entsprechende Tagebuchseite vor. „Hier ist zudem die Bestätigung, dass Moody und Pettigrew bei dem Mord an Lily und James dabei waren."

„Keine weiteren Hinweise?"

„Nein, absolut keine", bestätigte Sander. „Ich weiß also nicht, ob das für eine Erweiterung der Anklage gegen Dumbledore reichen wird."

„Wäre aber auch egal, wir haben so viele Beweise gegen ihn, da kommt es auf diesen Punkt auch nicht mehr drauf an. Eventuell wird er aber so nebenbei in der Verhandlung angesprochen." Salazar sprach nur noch leise und wies wegen der fragenden Blicke auf seine Schwiegertochter, die in den Armen seines Sohnes eingeschlafen war. „Bring unsere Kleine ins Bett, Tom, sie kann etwas Schlaf gebrauchen."

Tom grinste und schulterte gehorsam seine leichte Last, dann verabschiedete er sich, während die anderen Männer noch lange weiter diskutierten.

Am nächsten Tag erschien wieder einmal eine Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten und des Klitterers zum aktuellen Stand des Geschehens – Rita Kimmkorn berichtete in dieser Ausgabe ausgiebig und ausführlich darüber, dass Albus Dumbledore auf der Flucht sei, welche Verbrechen ihm zur Last gelegt wurden und auch die Rolle von Moody und Pettigrew wurde diesmal in allen Einzelheiten geschildert und durchleuchtet.

„Sehen Sie auf der Hut",

schloss Rita ihren Artikel,

„sollte Ihnen Prof. Dumbledore über den Weg laufen, alarmieren Sie bitte umgehend die Auroren. Unternehmen Sie nichts alleine gegen ihn. Er ist sehr gefährlich und zu allem fähig, da er nichts mehr zu verlieren hat.

Er brachte Lily und James Gryffindor-Slytherin um, besser bekannt als Lily und James Potter, folterte Alice und Frank Longbottom über mehrere Stunden, verübte so manch andere Gräueltat, die vorstehend näher erläutert wurden und unterschlug Gelder von verwaisten Schülern, Schulgelder von Hogwarts und Gelder aus dem Schulfonds, der dafür da ist, bedürftige Schüler und Schülerinnen zu unterstützen. Gelder, deren Höhen noch gar nicht genau feststehen. Lassen Sie mich einmal kurz zusammenfassen, wie die Anklage gegen Albus Percival Wulfric Brian in etwa aussehen wird, sobald er gefasst wurde:

Mord an Lily und James Gryffindor-Slytherin,  
Mord bzw. Beteiligung am Mord an Bonita und Edgar Bones,  
Mord bzw. Anstiftung zum Mord an Gideon und Fabian Prewett,  
Folterung von Alice und Frank Longbottom,  
Vertuschung des Mordes an Arthur Weasley durch Alastor Moody,  
Unterbringung von Dominic James Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin alias Harry James Potter bei der Schwester seiner Mutter und deren Familie obwohl er wusste, dass diese alles magische hassen und verabscheuen – die eigene Schwester, Schwägerin bzw. Tante ebenso,  
Duldung, dass Dominic Gryffindor-Slytherin von diesen körperlich und seelisch misshandelt und als Hauselfe missbraucht wird,  
als Auftraggeber des Mordes an Jane und Robert Granger, Pflegeeltern von Cassiopeia Aurora Bellatrix Gryffindor-Slytherin geb. Lestrange und Eltern von Joshua und Ashley Granger-Lestrange,  
Blockierung des magischen Kerns von Dominic und Nathaniel Gryffindor-Slytherin alias Neville Longbottom sowie Cassiopeia Gryffindor-Slytherin,  
Abzapfung von Magie bei Dominic und Nathaniel Gryffindor-Slytherin sowie Cassiopeia Gryffindor-Slytherin,  
Veruntreuung von Geldern in noch nicht geklärter Höhe,  
Aneignung von Mündeln und Veruntreuung derer Gelder unter dem Vorwand, dass das seine Aufwandsentschädigung als Vormund sei,  
Beobachtung Schutzbefohlener – es stellte sich nämlich heraus, dass Albus Dumbledore seit Jahrzehnten seine Schülerinnen beim duschen, baden und umziehen beobachtete und auch fotografierte. Hierüber wurden hunderte, ja tausende Fotos gefunden,  
Missbrauch von Dorcas Meadowes und Bonita Bones.

Meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser,

wie gesagt, das ist erst einmal eine vorläufige Übersicht der Anklagepunkte gegen Albus Dumbledore. Wer weiß, was noch alles dazu kommt, denn noch sind nicht alle gefundenen Unterlagen ausgewertet. Es wird auf alle Fälle eine sehr interessante Verhandlung werden, das kann ich Ihnen versprechen. Ich werde Sie auf dem Laufenden halten.

Ihre Rita Kimmkorn.

P.S.

Ich kann diesmal sogar über etwas schönes berichten, meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser: Die Familien der Gründer haben Nachwuchs bekommen:

Gestern erblicken im Abstand von 30 Minuten erst Morgaine Nimue Leona Ravenclaw-Gryffindor und dann Melisande Scarlett Eliana Hufflepuff-Slytherin das Licht der Welt. Sowohl die Mütter als auch Morgaine (genannt Mory) und Melisande (genannt Sandy) sind wohlauf.

Ich wünsche diesen beiden wunderschönen Babys alles, alles Gute für die Zukunft.


	74. Warum man niemals eine Braut verärgern

**Warum man niemals eine Braut verärgern sollte – und seine Ehefrau schon gar nicht**

Die Sonderausgabe des Klitteres und des Tagespropheten war innerhalb von zwei Stunden ausverkauft und musste nachgedruckt werden. Doch dies war kein Problem – die Druckerpressen in Malfoy Manor liefen auf Hochtouren.

Gleichzeitig wurden überall Fotos von Albus Dumbledore verteilt und aufgehängt, eine Belohnung von 50.000,00 Galleonen war für seine Ergreifung ausgesetzt worden, für jeden brauchbaren Hinweis auf seinen Aufenthaltsort sollte es 3.000,00 Galleonen geben.

Die Auroren schwärmten aus und suchten alles ab, doch zunächst erfolglos. Albus Dumbledore war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden, keine einzige Spur war von ihm zu finden.

Alle paar Tage brachte Rita wenigstens einige Zeilen über den verschwundenen ehemaligen Schulleiter Hogwarts, spekulierte teilweise wild herum, um Dumbledore aus der Reserve bzw. seinem Versteck zu locken, doch erfolglos.

So blieben alle während dieser Zeit sehr wachsam, lagen eigentlich mehr auf der Lauer als sich zu entspannen. In diese Zeit der Unsicherheit fiel auch die Hochzeit von Remus John Lupin und Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks. Zum Leidwesen der Braut und zum Amüsement der anderen Gäste nannte der Zaubereiminister, der die Trauung vornahm, ihren ihr so verhassten Rufnamen, wiederholte ihn sogar mehrere Male während der Zeremonie. Eine Bitte von Sirius, der meinte, er wolle testen, wie oft seine Großcousine während der Trauung die Haarfarbe vor Wut wechseln würde. Es war zwanzigmal, wie Sirius später in seiner Rede offenbarte. Dass ihn daraufhin ein extrem fieser Kitzelfluch traf, verwunderte die anwesenden Gäste überhaupt nicht. Lord Black hätte schließlich wissen müssen, dass man es sich besser nicht mit einer Aurorin verdarb – Großcousine hin oder her – ungestraft kam man halt aus dieser Sache nicht heraus.

„Bist doch selbst schuld", scholt ihn Black's Ehefrau anschließend auch noch laut. „Du weißt doch genau, dass Tonks diesen Namen nicht ausstehen kann. Was würdest du machen, wenn ich dich ständig Orion nennen würde."

„Würde mir nicht gefallen, Susan", brachte Sirius mühsam zwischen zwei Lachern heraus.

„Siehst du", Susan pickste ihren Mann in die Rippen, „aber selbst machst du so einen Quatsch. Ich kann es nicht bedauern, dass dich dieser Fluch traf, hast es dir selbst zuzuschreiben."

„Aber Susan, sei doch nicht so hart", jammerte Sirius und legte seinen besten Welpenblick auf.

„Ich geb dich gleich sei doch nicht so hart", grummelte seine Frau und sah ihn böse an. „Wegen dir kann ich jetzt nicht mit meinem Mann tanzen, du wälzt dich ja fast auf dem Boden vor Lachen. Tonks, ich hoffe, dass deine Rache schön lange anhält."

„Reichen dir 6 Stunden, Susan?" Die Braut grinste ihren Cousin triumphierend an.

„Ja, das hört sich gut an, sehr gut sogar. So Sirius, du lachst dich hier in Ruhe aus", Susan hatte Sirius mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes und der Braut in eine Abstellkammer bugsiert, „und ich geh mich jetzt amüsieren. Zum Glück sind George und Fred auch solo hier, da hab ich wenigstens Tanzpartner."

„Du bist meine Frau und tanzt mit mir", Sirius musste selbst bei diesen wütenden Satz lachen.

„Tja, deine Frau mag ich sein, aber tanzen kannst du heute anscheinend ja nicht. Ich geh dann mit Tonks zurück. Vielleicht fällt dir ja irgendetwas ein, damit deine Cousine dir verzeiht. Mach es gut mein Schatz und geh in dich. Komm Tonks, lass uns deine Hochzeitsfeier genießen."

„SUSAN", war das letzte, was die zwei hörten, als sie lachend zurück zu den Anderen gingen.

Stündlich sah Susan mit Tonks nach ihrem Mann, doch dieser schmollte die ersten drei Stunden, wenn sie hereinkamen und drehte ihnen den Rücken zu. „Tja, Siri-Schatz, auch ein schöner Rücken kann entzücken. Aber in diesem Fall brauchen Tonks und ich uns hier auch nicht länger aufhalten. Gleich schneiden Tonks und Remus die Hochzeitstorte an, ich ess ein Stück für dich mit, Sirius. Bis später."

„Sind wir nicht doch etwas hart?" fragte Tonks zerknirscht, als sie nach dem vierten Besuch zurück zu den Anderen gingen.

„Find ich nicht, Sirius muss endlich lernen, dass es auch jemanden geben kann, der sich nicht alles gefallen lässt. Du hast richtig gehandelt, Tonks."

„Ja, aber du hast dich doch schon darauf gefreut, mit deinem Mann zu tanzen."

„Hab ich, gebe ich offen zu. Doch ich amüsiere mich auch ohne Sirius blendend. Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Tonks, und lass dir bloß nicht deinen schönsten Tag verderben. Mir tut nur Remus leid, weil er auf seinen besten Freund verzichten muss."

„Tja, da muss mein Mann halt durch, er meinte vorhin nur, er würde jede Wette eingehen, dass Sirius sich erst 'kurz vor knapp' entschuldigen würde. Leider will keiner diese Wette annehmen."

„Würde ich ja auch nicht machen, ich kenn doch den Dickschädel meines Mannes."

Kur vor Ablauf der 6-Stunden-Frist taumelte ein lachender und kichernder Sirius aus der Abstellkammer. „Es tut mir leid, Tonks, wirklich leid. Ich hab es wirklich nicht bös gemeint, mit dem Namen N...", Sirius kratzte gerade noch die Kurve, beinah wäre ihm doch schon wieder der verhasste Name seiner Cousine herausgerutscht. „Ich verspreche, ich mach es auch nie, nie wieder, großes Rumtreiberehrenwort."

„Okay, dann glaub ich dir mal, aber den Patenonkel musst du dir erst wieder verdienen", Tonks nahm den Fluch von Sirius und nickte in Richtung Susan. „Viel Spaß und Erfolg damit, deine Frau zu versöhnen."

„Susan-Schatz, es tut mir leid, ich mach es wirklich nie nie wieder, versprochen. Kannst du mir noch einmal verzeihen?"

„Ich verzeih dir, aber nur, weil Tonks deine Entschuldigung angenommen hat, wäre das nicht der Fall gewesen, hättest du solange auf der Couch geschlafen, bis sie angenommen hätte. Und glaub ja nicht, dass das nur eine leere Drohung ist."

„Glaub ich nicht, ehrlich nicht", beeilte sich Sirius zu sagen und zauberte einen kleinen Blumenstrauß herbei, den er Susan mit einer tiefen Verbeugung übergab. „Wirklich nicht, ich weiß, dass du keine leeren Drohungen ausstößt, ehrlich meine kleine Susan."

„Dann ist ja gut, lass uns tanzen. Du hast mich die letzten 6 Stunden in dieser Hinsicht arg vernachlässigt."

„Verzeihen Sie, Lady Black, das wird nie wieder vorkommen, versprochen."


	75. Chapter 75

Das wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht wissen!

So laut öffentlich die Suche nach Albus Dumbledore ablief, so still und heimlich fand die Verhandlung von Vernon Dursley vor dem Vampirrat statt. Eines Abends erschienen die Auroren bei den Dursleys in der Gemeinschaftszelle und führten Vernon ab. Fragen beantworteten sie überhaupt nicht, sie sprachen noch nicht einmal dabei, auch nicht miteinander. Es fiel kein einziges Wort, obwohl Vernon Dursley sie anfangs mit Fragen und Beschimpfungen bombardierte, doch es erfolgte keine Reaktion, die Minen der Auroren blieben völlig unbeweglich.

Per Apparation gelangten sie in den Verhandlungssaal – sollte dem Angeklagten doch ruhig schlecht werden, die Auroren hatten beschlossen, darauf keine Rücksicht zu nehmen. Er hatte schließlich auch keine Rücksicht gekannt, als er drei Kindern die Eltern nahm.

Vernon Dursley war schlecht, als er schließlich am Ziel angekommen war. Richtig gehend schlecht – er konnte es gerade noch vermeiden, sich zu übergeben. Man ging auch nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihm um. Er wurde auf einen Stuhl gestoßen und darauf nieder gedrückt. Dann ließen die Auroren sich auf ihren Plätzen nieder. Auf Fesseln wurde verzichtet, warum auch? Wer war schon so bekloppt und haute aus einem Raum voller Zauberer ab? Noch nicht einmal Dursley war so blöd. Nun ja, bei dem Sohn wäre das wahrscheinlich etwas anderes gewesen, denn der war echt strohdumm.

„Angeklagter", begann Lucius Malfoy, der es sich nicht hatte nehmen lassen, die Anklage zu vertreten. Niemand tat ungestraft seiner lieben, süßen Nichte Cassie weh und absolut niemand tat dies bei Ashley und Joshua, absolut niemand, der es nicht mit ihm zu tun bekommen wollte. „Wir klagen Sie vor dem Hohen Rat an, Jane und Robert Granger ermordet zu haben. Diesen Auftrag bekamen Sie von Albus Dumbledore. Sie nahmen dadurch drei Kindern die Eltern, verurteilten sie zu einem schrecklichen, tristen und ungeliebten Leben bei Verwandten, die sie ablehnten, die ihnen ihr Geld stahlen."

„Wer sind Sie eigentlich, dass Sie es wagen, mich vor diese komische Versammlung zu bringen und zu glauben, Sie könnten mich anklagen?" fuhr ihm Vernon auf einmal in die Parade.

„Verzeihen Sie", höhnte Lucius dagegen. „Verzeihen Sie mir diesen großen Faux pax – ich werde ihn umgehend wieder gut machen. Mein Name ist Lucius Abraxas Lord Malfoy – ich bin der Onkel von Cassiopeia, Ashley und Joshua, den Kindern, denen sie die Eltern nahmen. Dort oben sitzt einmal meine Nichte Cassiopeia Gryffindor-Slytherin, für Sie Prinzessin oder Euer Hoheit, ihr Mann Prinz Tom Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin, ihr Vater Rodolphus Lord Lestrange, ihr Schwager Prinz Severus sowie ihre Schwiegerväter die Lords Godric und Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin. Lord Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin ist zudem der Fürst über die Vampirclans und Vorsitzender des Vampirrates, vor dem Sie heute angeklagt werden.

Lord Lestrange und Prinz Tom werden heute auf ihre Sitze im Hohen Rat verzichten, da ihr Urteil als Vater und Ehemann von Prinzessin Cassiopeia schon längst feststeht. Auch Prinz Severus verzichtet auf die Ausübung seines Stimmrechts, weil er die Prinzessin nicht nur als Schwägerin ansieht, sondern auch als kleine Schwester. Ich hoffe, ich habe damit meinen Fehler wieder gut gemacht.

Ach, einen Punkt habe ich vergessen: Sie werden vor dem Vampirrat angeklagt, weil durch Ihr Handeln die Prinzessin, deren Pflegeeltern Sie umbrachten, gemeinsam mit ihren kleinen Geschwistern in große Gefahr und Not geriet. Dass Prinzessin Cassiopeia die Gefährtin unseres Kronprinzen und Tochter eines Mitgliedes des Hohen Rates ist, rechtfertigt es, dass wir sie hier anklagen und nicht vor dem Zaubergamot."

Lucius grinste spöttisch, verbeugte sich knapp vor Vernon Dursley und schritt zu seinem Platz zurück. „Ach ja", er drehte sich noch einmal zum Angeklagten um, „sollten Sie in allen Punkten schuldig gesprochen werden, droht Ihnen die Todesstrafe und glauben Sie mir, bei uns erfolgt keine Begnadigung weil Sie ein Muggel sind, wir vollstrecken das Urteil gegen Sie auf jeden Fall."

Vernon Dursley erbleichte und brachte kein Wort heraus. Er hob nur einmal den Blick und sah Cassie an, die ihn unverwandt ansah. Er wunderte sich nun, warum nur eine einzige Frau zugegen war. Merkwürdig, echt merkwürdig. Die Männer, die neben dieser, dieser Prinzessin Cassiopeia saßen, sahen ihn drohend an, hielten während der ganzen Zeit deren Hand. Der eine Mann, der Ehemann, hatte blutrote Augen, die ihn anfunkelten und ihn in Grund und Boden starrten. Vernon brach der Schweiß aus, er bekam jetzt Angst. Angst, dass das Urteil wirklich so hart ausfallen würde.

„Angeklagter, wie plädieren Sie und möchten Sie ein Geständnis ablegen?"

Vernon dachte angestrengt nach, wie konnte er sein erbärmliches Leben retten? Er würde ins Gefängnis kommen, für eine lange Zeit oder auch für immer, das war ihm klar.

Lucius ließ ihn nachdenken, denn das Vernon das tat, war für alle klar erkennbar. „Wenn ich mich schuldig bekenne", kam es nach 20 Minuten Bedenkzeit, „bleibt mir dann die Todesstrafe erspart?"

„Das kommt ganz darauf an – vielleicht erfahren wir ja einiges, was wir noch nicht wissen. Bedenken Sie auch, Angeklagter, wir haben Mittel und Wege um zu prüfen, ob Sie die Wahrheit sagen."

„Gut, ich versuch es. Also, ich bekam den Auftrag von Albus Dumbledore", begann Vernon Dursley sein Geständnis. „Ich erhielt dafür Geld, viel Geld, denn ich hatte gerade Firmengelder veruntreut, die ich beim Roulette verlor."

„Was ist Roulette?" kam der Zwischenruf von Lord Moonwalker, der mit Charlie in der ersten Reihe saß.

„Ein Glücksspiel, bei dem man viel Geld gewinnen, aber auch verlieren kann. Da ist eine Runde Scheibe mit Nummern in den Farben schwarz und rot. Eine Kugel wird geworfen und wenn man auf die richtige Nummer setzt, gewinnt man", erklärte Vernon in Kurzform. „Jedenfalls ich wollte es zurückzahlen, Petunia machte mir das Leben zur Hölle als sie davon erfuhr. Sie ging schließlich sogar soweit und schrieb an Dumbledore, dass wir Geld bräuchten. Ansonsten könnten wir uns nicht mehr um den Freak kümmern."

„Es heißt Prinz Dominic", fuhr Godric dazwischen.

„Verzeihung", kam es umgehend von Vernon, der sich noch gut an den Feuerball werfenden Vampir erinnern konnte. „Jedenfalls ging es um den Jungen. Dumbledore kam zwei Tages später zu uns und war furchtbar wütend. Petunia hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihn zu beruhigen, das gelang ihr erst nach einer Stunde."

„Wie hat Ihre Frau das gemacht?" kam die Zwischenfrage von Lord Gordon Travers.

„Meine Frau und der Professor haben ab und an miteinander geschlafen – wir führen eine offene Ehe, so dass jeder sich ab und an ein kleines Abenteuer gönnt."

„Das sind Einzelheiten, die wollte ich gar nicht über Tante Petunia wissen", kam es jammernd von Nick.

„Das tut mir leid, Junge, aber so war es nun einmal. Denk einfach nicht weiter drüber nach."

„Das sagst du so einfach Onkel Vernon, diese Bilder von Tante Petunia und Dumbledore haben sich gerade so richtig tief bei mir eingegraben. Erzähl mir jetzt aber bitte nicht, dass du und Mrs. Figg ..." Sein Onkel grinste etwas und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schaff dir später halt neue Bilder mit Megan", schlug Sander jetzt zur Überraschung aller grinsend vor.

„Ich versuch es, Sander."

„Nicht nur versuchen, tun", war die Antwort von diesem.

„Jedenfalls lieh der Professor mir das Geld und im Gegenzug hatte ich den Auftrag bekommen, die Eheleute Granger von der Straße zu drängen. Nicht mehr – um alles weitere hat sich Prof. Dumbledore gekümmert, denn die Beiden lebten noch, als ich ins Auto schaute. Sie waren auch nicht allzu schwer verletzt. Aber wie gesagt, Dumbledore war bei dem Unfall dabei, schickte mich dann weg und erledigte den Rest. Ich bin kein Mörder, ich sollte ihnen nur einen Schreck einjagen."

Die Ratsmitglieder nickten, sie glaubten Vernon. Cassie weinte jetzt hemmungslos und schmiegte sich in Toms Arme. „Sollen wir gehen, Sweety?"

„Nein, ich schaff es schon. Ich hoffe nur, Dad und Pa sind nicht sauer, weil ich mich nicht wie eine Prinzessin verhalte."

„Jeder würde weinen, Engelchen, wenn er mit anhören müsste, dass seine Eltern umgebracht wurden Lucius merkte, wie es um seine Nichte stand und unterbrach für dreißig Minuten die Verhandlung. Salazar und Godric beugten sich zu Cassie und spendeten ihr genauso Trost wie Tom und Rodolphus. „Du bist die perfekte Schwiegertochter, wie auch Hannah und Lily. Pa und ich wollen gar keine andere haben, mein kleines süßes Mädchen. Du bist unserem Tom die ideale Kronprinzessin, übst dein Amt mit sehr viel Würde und Liebe aus, jeder liebt und verehrt dich hier." Salazar's Stimme war laut und deutlich im Versammlungssaal zu hören und man sah von allen Ratsmitgliedern ein zustimmendes Nicken.

„Du bist wirklich nicht enttäuscht, Dad?"

„Nein, Engelchen, nicht die Spur. Tom – Sev sollte Cassie vielleicht vorsichtshalber einen Trank für die Nacht geben."

„Du meinst also damit, ich bin nicht in der Lage, meine Gefährtin abzulenken?" Tom grinste anzüglich und Cassie schaffte ein kleines Lachen.

„Im Prinzip schon, nur bedenke, dass morgen Schule ist und ich möchte nicht, dass Cassiopeia von ihren Lehrern zu Tante Helga, Tante Rowena, Pa und mir ins Büro geschickt wird, weil sie während des Unterrichts eingeschlafen ist. Sie kann ja schlecht sagen, das war, weil du die ganze Nacht nicht die Finger von ihr lassen konntest und ihr die ganze Nacht Sex hattet.

„Hast du wieder einmal gut hinbekommen, Tom", maulte Cassie mit hochrotem Kopf.

„Konnte mein großer Bruder schon immer sehr gut, Schwesterchen", mischte sich Severus ein, kramte in den Tiefen seines Umhangs und zog schließlich einen entsprechenden Trank hervor. „Tom hat wahrscheinlich vergessen, dass du morgen die ersten beiden Stunden bei mir hast und ich akzeptiere die Ausrede nicht, dass ihr die ganze Nacht Sex hattet. Aber wir kennen ja unseren Tom. Ist eines seiner Supertalente neben dem, jeden Kessel in die Luft zu jagen. Ich hoffe doch stark, dass du dafür sorgen wirst, dass all eure Kinder dein Talent fürs Brauen bekommen und nicht die Ungeschicklichkeit meines Bruders."

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben, Sev, versprochen. Schauen wir mal, was ich tun kann."

Die Verhandlung ging weiter, nachdem die Ratsmitglieder sich beraten hatten. „Wir verurteilen Sie zu 10 Jahren Askaban", lautete das Urteil. „Ihre Frau wird Ihnen dort für einige Jahre Gesellschaft leisten, da sie ja von der Geschichte wusste."

„Aber bitte nicht in der gleichen Zelle", bat Onkel Vernon. „Ihr Gezänke und Gekeife würde ich in der engen Zelle nicht ertragen können. Da mach ich lieber die ganzen Jahre freiwillig Küchendienst."

„Wir werden darüber nachdenken", schloss Lucius Malfoy die Verhandlung und ließ Vernon abführen.

Die Ratsmitglieder trennten sich allerdings noch nicht, sie ließen jetzt Petunia Dursley kommen, konfrontierten sie mit dem soeben Gehörten und setzten sie unter Veritaserum, als sie sich weigerte zu reden.

„Ja, es stimmt alles. Ich habe mit Prof. Dumbledore alle paar Wochen geschlafen und es war klasse. Auch ab und an mit Peter, wenn man sich sein Gesicht wegdachte, war der gar nicht mal so übel. Ich saß am Unfalltag bei Vernon im Auto und sorgte dafür, dass er auch ja seinen Auftrag ausführte. Wo kommen wir denn da hin, erst Geld unterschlagen, es im Casino verspielen und dann Schieß bekommen. Vernon ist manchmal echt so ein Weichei", plauderte Tante Petunia munter los. „Da ist Albus doch ein ganz anderer Kerl, aus völlig anderem Holz geschnitzt. Vernon musste sich übergeben nach dem Unfall, doch ich sah zu, wie Albus die zwei Unfallopfer mit dem Avada tötete. Einfach großartig."

„Darf ich eine Frage stellen?" Cassie stand auf und sah ihren Onkel fragend an.

„Gern, Eure Hoheit", Lucius verneigte sich formvollendet vor der Kronprinzessin.

„Wussten Sie, um wen es sich bei den beiden Insassen handelte, Mrs. Dursley?"

„Nein, das war ja auch egal. Albus wollte sie weg haben, also mussten sie weg, so einfach ist das, Mädchen."

„Sie sprechen die Prinzessin gefälligst mit Eure Hoheit an", fuhr Lucius Malfoy dazwischen.

„Es war Ihnen also egal, dass dort die Eltern dreier Kinder saßen, dass die jüngsten davon erst wenige Monate alt waren?"

„Ja, völlig."

„Wäre es genauso gewesen, wenn Sie und Ihr Mann an Stelle dieses Ehepaares gewesen wären und Sie gewusst oder geahnt hätten, dass Ihr heißgeliebter Sohn Dudders bald alleine auf der Welt ist?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Mein Dudders ist einzigartig auf der Welt – klug, intelligent, sportlich und ein Bild von einem Mann. Da kommt er ganz nach seinem Vater."

„Sie meinen, dass er das Ebenbild von Ihrem Ehemann Vernon ist?"

„Der doch nicht", Petunia lachte spöttisch los. „Ich spreche von Albus Dumbledore – er ist Dudders Vater."

„Mir wird schon wieder schlecht", murmelte Nick und war ganz grün im Gesicht. „Ich glaub, ich betrink mich gleich."

„Wehe, morgen musst du fit für die Schule sein, Nicky", Constantin lachte schallend über das Gesicht des Jungen. „Du bekommst einen speziellen Trank von deinem Onkel Sev und dann kannst Du schlafen wie ein Baby, Nicky. Die Jugend von heute kann auch gar nichts mehr ab."

„Hör auf mich Nicky zu nennen, Conny. Hast du deiner Anastasia eigentlich schon gebeichtet, dass euer Häuschen doch etwas größer ist, nämlich ein Manor?"

„Ja, gestern Abend. Es hat ihr sehr gut gefallen, doch vorher zog sie mir die Ohren lang. Ana verbringt eindeutig viel zu viel Zeit mit Mom." Constantin lachte, es störte ihn keineswegs, dass seine Frau sich so gut mit ihrer Schwiegermutter verstand.

Zwischenzeitlich war das Verhör von Petunia Dursley beendet worden und die Ratsmitglieder begannen mit ihrer Beratung. Doch eigentlich war diese schnell beendet, doch um Petunia Dursley auf die Folter zu spannen, unterhielten sich die Ratsmitglieder noch eine halbe Stunde lang über privates. Doch schließlich nahmen alle wieder ihre Plätze ein, die Ratsmitglieder hatten es diesmal Charlie Weasley überlassen, ihre Entscheidung zu verkünden.

„Wir die Mitglieder des Hohen Rates", las Charlie vor, „erkennen Sie, Petunia Lavinia Dursley geb. Evans für schuldig der aktiven Beihilfe beim Mord an Jane und Robert Granger. Sie erhalten dafür eine 15 jährige Haftstrafe, abzusitzen in Askaban und zwar in Einzelhaft, da Ihr Mann darum bat, auf keinen Fall mit Ihnen die Zelle teilen zu müssen und stattdessen lieber die ganze Zeit Küchendienst leistet.

Die Wände Ihrer Zelle werden so verhext, dass Sie sich täglich das Unfallgeschehen anhören und ansehen müssen und zwar so, als wären Sie anstelle der Unfallopfer. Des Weiteren werden Sie so die Leiden Ihres Neffen Dominic immer wieder durchleben müssen. Eine Begnadigung ist ausgeschlossen."

Tante Petunia begann zu kreischen, doch das störte die Auroren nicht weiter, sie trieben sie vor sich her und brachten sie nach Askaban.


	76. Chapter 76

Weasley Clan versus Gründer Clan

Über all die Probleme mit Dumbledore und Konsorten war jedoch nicht in Vergessenheit geraten, dass die Weasleys die Gründerfamilien im Quidditch herausgefordert hatten. Alle trainierten hart und eifrig und an einen schönen Tag Mitte März fand dieses Spiel in Hogwarts statt. Die Schüler waren neugierig und so ein Quidditchspiel außerhalb der Reihe hatte auch was für sich – besonders bei diesen Spielern, diesen Familien.

„Einen wunderschönen Guten Tag", erscholl die Stimme des Stadionsprechers. Lee Jordan war nur zu gerne bereit gewesen, dieses historische Spiel zu kommentieren. „Es ist ein wunderschöner, klarer und sonniger Tag zum Quidditch spielen. Begrüßt mit mir als erstes die Herausforderer:

Als Treiber sehen wir George und Fred Weasley, besser bekannt als die Chaoszwillinge vom Dienst, als Hüter bei seinem ersten öffentlichen Quidditchspiel Percy Weasley, als Jäger Bill Weasley, Cinnia Weasley und Kerry Weasley und zum Schluss Charlie Weasley als Sucher. Denkt dran, Mitglieder der Gründerfamilien, eben dieser Charlie hätte für England Quidditch spielen können, jawohl."

„Denk dran, Lee, du bist unparteiisch als Stadionsprecher", brüllte Nathaniel ihm zu.

„Bin ich doch auch, oder glaubst du etwa Nate, ich halte zu meinen besten Freunden Fred und George?"

„Ganz genau das, ich kenn dich schließlich lang genug."

„Pure Unterstellung, Nathaniel, pure Unterstellung", Jordan gackerte los und zeigte, dass er ein Quidditchfanshirt mit der Aufschrift „Weasleys siegen immer" trug. Doch die Slytherines hatten vorgesorgt – alle Mitglieder dieses Hauses einschließlich der vier Gründerfamilien standen mit einem Mal auf und drehten dem Spielfeld den Rücken zu. Auf ihren grün-silbernen Jacken war zu lesen: Wir haben schon gewonnen, da wart ihr noch gar nicht geplant'.

Die Professoren lachten schallend, ebenso die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs, selbst einige Gryffindors konnten sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen, darunter Ron. Als Taylor Smith ihn dafür wütend anzischte, meinte der Rotschopf nur: „Bleib mal locker, Lee hatte immer schon eine große Klappe beim Quidditch. Ist mal schön zu sehen, dass man das noch topen kann. Lach einfach mit, sonst bekommst du nur Falten oder dein Gesicht bleibt irgendwann mit der Grimasse stehen. Kommt nicht gut bei den Mädels an." Danach schlug er ihm noch kräftig auf die Schulter. „Lass uns mal schauen, was die Oldies für Tricks drauf haben. Vielleicht brauchen die später eine Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung von ihren Frauen."

Lee Jordan nahm die Retourkutsche gelassen hin und begann mit der Ansage: „Begrüßt jetzt mit mir die Mannschaft der Gründerfamilien: Als Treiber Constantin Hufflepuff-Slytherin und Sander Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, als Hüter Silas Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, als Jäger Lucianus Hufflepuff-Slytherin, Tom und Severus Gryffindor-Slytherin und als Sucher Dominic Gryffindor-Slytherin. Schauen wir mal, was der Nachwuchs der Gründer beim Quidditch drauf hat. Vielleicht halten sie ja wenigstens 30 Minuten durch. Aua, Cassie, hör doch auf mich zu hauen, Hannah für dich gilt das gleiche. Das schadet nur euren Babys. Was seh da auf euren Shirts: 'Ich bin ein Mini-Giftmischer' bei Hannah und bei dir, Cassie: 'Das war Voldemort'. Also die erste Tat, die dein Mann zugibt. Wird ja auch mal Zeit, bald kannst du es nicht mehr verbergen. Aua, Cassie, hau mich doch nicht schon wieder!"

„Dann hör endlich auf, unsere Familien, und unsere Männer zu beleidigen oder zu ärgern, Lee."

„Ich mach doch gar nichts. Ich bin völlig harmlos."

„Nur wenn du schläfst, das weiß doch jeder Lee. Prof. McGonagall – wussten Sie eigentlich, dass Lee damals eine Vogelspinne mitbrachte?"

„Das war doch das Ding, das ich irgendwann mal erschlagen habe und das Sev nur zu gern als Zaubertrankzutat nahm", kam es grinsend von der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Lachen war zu hören, Ron applaudierte sogar und berichtete dann Taylor Smith von der Geschichte. Dieser verzog angewidert das Gesicht, Spinnen mochte er genauso wenig wie Ron.

„Sie waren das, Professor? Und mir redeten Sie ein, ich solle besser auf mein Haustier aufpassen und noch einmal alles absuchen, wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich mir viel Zeit sparen können." Lee konnte es anscheinend nicht glauben, was er jetzt erfuhr.

„Wofür denn sparen, Jordan? Hätten Sie etwa freiwillig mehr Zeit bei Ihren Hausaufgaben und Aufsätzen verbracht? Seien Sie froh, dass ich Sie damals nicht meldete – Prof. Dumbledore hat nämlich eine sehr ausgeprägte Spinnenphobie und Ihre Strafe wäre dementsprechend hoch ausgefallen. Prof. Slytherin und ich haben Sie also vor einer enorm hohen Strafe bewahrt – seien Sie uns also dankbar. Sie hätten Mr Filch alias Lucianus Hufflepuff-Slytherin wochenlang die Arbeit abnehmen dürfen."

„Mal schauen", brummte Lee, während Severus bestätigend nickte.

Viktor Krum ließ die Bälle frei und damit begann das Spiel – der Schnatz fegte sofort weg und verschwand. Die Klatscher flogen den Weasley-Zwillingen um die Ohren, nachdem Constantin und sein Cousin Sander sie ihnen entgegen schleuderten. „Es geht schon heiß los – Tom Slytherin ist im Ballbesitz und steuert zusammen mit seinem Cousin Lucianus und seinem kleinen Bruder Severus auf die Torringe zu. Percy, den hältst du doch mit links. Oder auch nicht. Macht nichts Percy, das war auch unfair von denen, du hast dich ja noch gar nicht warm geflogen."

„Nie um eine Antwort verlegen", brummte Cassie.

„Wir gewinnen eh", meinte Ashley, die es sich bei ihr auf dem Schoß gemütlich gemacht hatte und ein Fähnchen in den Slytherin-Farben schwenkte. „Die können uns gar nicht schlagen, wir haben Onkel Tom in der Mannschaft und Onkel Sev und Onkel Lucan, Onkel Sander, Onkel Silas, Onkel Con und Nick."

„Sehr gutes Argument, Mäuschen", Godric nickte dem Mädchen wohlwollend zu. „Du fliegst mir aber nicht so wild, Patrick, sonst nehm ich dir Besen weg. Misty, für dich gilt das Gleiche."

„Ich bin doch vorsichtig, Onkel Ric, versprochen."

„Ich mag die Höhe nicht, Pa, ich geh nicht fliegen, nie niemals", versprach das kleine Mädchen und kuschelte sich in die Arme des Gründers von Gryffindor. „Ich bleib lieber hier bei dir und seh mir alles an, das ist viel gemütlicher und schöner, Pa."

„Meine kleine, süße Schmeichelkatze, du."

Weiter ging das Spiel – die Jäger der Gründermannschaft machten es Percy auch echt schwer, ständig tauchten sie vor seinen Torringen auf und warfen ein Tor nach dem anderen. Silas, im anderen Tor hatte es da leichter. Er musste nur aufpassen, dass die Klatscher ihn nicht erwischten, mit denen die Zwillinge ab und an versuchten, ihn durch die Ringe zu werfen.

Doch dann wendete sich das Blatt und Kerry schnappte sich den Quaffel. Zusammen mit Cinnia und Bill flog sie geschwind vor die gegnerischen Torringe und erzielte das erste Tor für die Weasleys, so dass es jetzt 60 : 10 stand. „Endlich wendet sich das Blatt, zu früh gefreut, Nachwuchs der Gründer", rief Lee jetzt durch das magische Megafon. „Jetzt werdet ihr sehen, dass die Jugend bei diesem Spiel zählt – ihr habt teilweise ja schon mehrere Jahrhunderte auf dem Buckel."

„Lee – Du siehst ja jetzt schon älter aus als mein Mann mit seinen 568 Jahren", fauchte Hannah ihn an und war nahe dran ihn zu verfluchen.

„So alt ist Dein Mann also schon, Hannah? Oh ha. Da müsste er ja schon längst in Rente sein, wie die Muggel sagen."

„Du bekommst gleich gewaltigen Ärger."

„Ganz genau, Jordan, noch so eine Äußerung und ich nehme Ihnen das Mikro weg."

„Oh nö, nicht schön wieder, Prof. McGonagall. Was hab ich denn gemacht? Der Professor hat schließlich mein Haustier verwurstet."

„Das ist kein Grund, also nehmen Sie sich zusammen und kommentieren endlich weiter. Sie haben ganz übersehen, dass die Weasleys zwei weitere Tore geworfen haben und die Gründerfamilie eins."

„Ups, das ist mir ganz durch die Lappen gegangen, sorry dafür. Doch jetzt geht es weiter. Die Chaoszwillinge hauen nur so die Klatscher durch die Gegend, doch Constantin Slytherin und Silas Gryffindor sind noch besser als sie. Ich habe noch niemals gesehen, dass jemand so gewandt einen Klatscher in der Luft abfangen kann. Wow, Constantin Slytherin hat den jetzt doch glatt mit der rechten Hand gefangen. Den Trick solltet ihr euch auf alle Fälle zeigen lassen."

Charlie und Nick umkreisten währenddessen hoch oben das Spielfeld und hielten nach dem goldenen Schnatz Ausschau. Dabei behielt Charlie auch stets seine Frau Kerry im Auge, die eine sehr gute Figur auf dem Besen machte. Sie strahlte in einer Tour und warf sich gemeinsam mit seinen Bruder Bill und ihrer Schwester Cinnia die Bälle zu. Die gegnerischen Jäger waren aber nicht schlechter, eher besser. Lee würde jetzt sagen, bei Tom, Severus und Lucianus zeigte sich die jahrhundertelange Übung beim Fliegen und Quidditch. Damit hatte er ja auch recht, doch sagen würde er es nie so direkt. Man landete sonst sehr schnell in einem dreckigen Tümpel, besonders Tom und sein bester Freund Lucianus waren in dieser Hinsicht sehr erfinderisch, wovon Nick und Nate ein Lied singen konnten.

Eine Stunde lang zeigte sich der Schnatz kein einziges Mal, die Jäger warfen sich den Quaffel zu und erzielten sehr viele Tore – mittlerweile stand es 240 : 220 für die Gründerfamilie. Die Zuschauer hatten ihren Spaß und feuerten mal die eine, mal die andere Mannschaft an. Wirklich alle Schüler waren zum Spiel gekommen, auch die Gryffindors. Die hofften wahrscheinlich, dass so etliche von ihren Besen fielen und sich was brachen, doch es war ein sehr faires Spiel ohne jede Brutalität. Endlich mal ein Spiel, nachdem Molly ihnen nicht die Leviten lesen würde, wie Charlie grinsend hoch oben Nick erzählte. „Mom verteilte früher ganz gerne Stubenarrest, wenn sie von solchen Spielen hörte, während Moody nur lachte. Ihm war es völlig egal, in welchem Zustand wir vom Spielfeld kamen – auch wenn es um Ron ging. Nur Ginny durfte kein Haar gekrümmt werden. Jetzt wissen wir ja auch warum."

„Ja, Dumbledore wollte keinen Kratzer auf ihrer Haut vorfinden", Nick verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Habt ihr was von ihr gehört?"

„Ja, die Schwangerschaft verläuft ohne jede Probleme, Ginny ist am zetern und am fluchen und schreit, dass sie die Babys hasst. Doch wenn es besonders arg wird, wird sie halt mit dem Silencio belegt. Zum Glück kann sie den Babys nichts tun – gleich nach der Geburt kommen sie zu ihren richtigen Familien." Charlie erzählte dies völlig emotionslos.

„Ich kann sie nicht bedauern, Charlie. Ich freu mich für dich, dass du jetzt drei niedlich, liebe und süße kleine Schwestern hast und einen netten kleinen Bruder."

Charlie begann zu strahlen, beobachtete aber genauso wie Nick während der Unterhaltung die ganze Zeit den Himmel auf der Suche nach dem Goldenen Schnatz: „Ja, Jack, Carry, Pina und Kiki sind ein Geschenk des Himmels – Mom ist durch sie richtig aufgeblüht. Sie und Pops sind so süß zueinander, dauernd halten sie Händchen, küssen sich und kuscheln miteinander."

„Das freut mich für Molly, sie hat es verdient."

Abrupt unterbrach Nick die Unterhaltung und ging in den Sturzflug, Charlie war nur eine Sekunde später hinter ihm her. Seite an Seite rasten sie auf den Schnatz zu, der hinter den Torringen von Percy aufgetaucht war. Dieser sah schreckensbleich auf die beiden heranrasenden Sucher und konnte gerade im letzten Moment seinen Besen nach oben ziehen. Eine Sekunde vor Charlie schloss Nick seine Hand um den Schnatz, die wiederum von diesem umklammert wurde. „Dominic James Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin hat den Schnatz gefangen, jedoch nur um eine Handbreite vor Charles Benedict Weasley Vicomte Moonwalker", verkündete Lee in diesem Moment. „Damit gewinnt die Gründerfamilie mit 390 : 220. Wir hoffen, Ihnen und euch allen hat dieses Spiel Freude bereitet – eine Wiederholung im nächsten Jahr ist fest geplant."

Salazar konnte sich beim gegenseitigen Händeschütteln den Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „Wundert euch nicht, dass ihr verloren habt, immerhin hab ich die 'psychologische Kriegsführung' beim Quidditch erfunden."

„Ja, als er mit Hannibal und seinen Elefanten über die Alpen zog", flüsterte Tom lautstark Lucianus zu. Dieser prustete los und versuchte vergeblich, es als Husten zu tarnen.

„Was hast du da gesagt, mein lieber Tom?" Salazar funkelte seinen ältesten Sohn gespielt ärgerlich an.

„Och, dass du das perfektioniertest, als du Napoleon bei Waterloo die entscheidende Schlappe verpasstest", gelang es Tom, sich elegant aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Lucianus hatte mittlerweile schon Seitenstechen vom unterdrückten Lachen.

„So, so – Napoleon und Waterloo und deshalb lacht Lucan so? Ich dachte eher, ich hätte den Namen Hannibal gehört?"

„Da hast du dich geirrt, Dad. Du bist zwar schon alt, so so alt dann doch noch nicht." Salazar zögerte dennoch nicht und verpasste Tom einen Klaps auf dem Hinterkopf. „Denk daran – benimm dich mir und Pa gegenüber. Ich werde dich ansonsten auf eine längere Reise zum Nordpol schicken und zwar ohne deine Cassie. So", wandte sich Salazar an die Schüler, „wir haben für alle Kuchen, Tee, Kakao und sonstige Süßigkeiten in die Gemeinschaftsräume bringen lassen. Lasst es euch schmecken."

Die meisten Schüler jubelten und klatschten, nur die Gryffindors verließen ohne jede Regung das Stadion und strebten wieder dem Schulgebäude zu. „Komisch, ich hätte gedacht, dass die was anstellen, wo wir doch so gute Zielscheiben in der Luft bilden", Bill schüttelte etwas irritiert den Kopf.

„Och, wir haben sicherheitshalber die Zuschauerblöcke der Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws mit Zaubern belegt. Die konnten gar nichts machen", grinste Salazar gehässig.

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass wir sonst zwei Schwangere hätten spielen lassen."

„Danke, das war sehr fürsorglich von Ihnen, Eure Lordschaft."

„Sal, Ric und du, Kerry. Wir sind doch eine Familie", der Gründer Gryffindors lächelte verschmitzt. „Das war ein sehr schönes Spiel – das sollten wir wirklich zu einer Dauereinrichtung machen."

„Wir sind dabei", kam es sofort von allen Seiten, so dass das Quidditchspiel Weasleys versus Gründerfamilien für das kommende Jahr bereits abgemacht war.

„Dann gibt es aber einen Wetteinsatz", grinste Severus. „So etwas wie, dass die Verlierer den Siegern ein Jahr lang die Stiefel putzen müssen oder ähnliches. Ihr könnt ja schon einmal auslosen, wer mir dann die Tränkezutaten ausnimmt und putzt. Denn die Gewinner stehen ja jetzt schon fest."

„Wir werden sehen", auch Bill grinste. „Wir werden sehen, wer im nächsten Jahr lacht – ihr oder wir."

„Na wir natürlich", kam es von Tom und Lucianus wie aus einem Mund.


	77. Chapter 77

Wo sind die Kinder?

Prof. McGonagall streifte in ihrer Freistunde einsam durch die Gänge. Sie fühlte sich hier nicht mehr zu Hause, ein Gefühl, das sie gar nicht kannte – schließlich war Hogwarts schon viele lange Jahre ihr Zuhause. Jetzt fühlte sie sich ausgeschlossen, doch sie wusste, dass das alles ihre eigene Schuld war. Wie konnte sie auch nur so dumm sein, sich hinter Albus zu stellen, auch noch als ihr klar war, dass er unrecht hatte, dass er einige ihrer ehemaligen Schüler mies behandelte. Das war ihr seit einigen Wochen klar geworden – sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es für eine Kehrtwende noch nicht zu spät war, dass die Anderen ihre Abkehr von Albus Dumbledore glauben würden, dass sie es ernst meinte. Sie musste nur noch überlegen, wie sie am besten den ersten Schritt machen könnte.

Vielleicht war der erste Schritt schon gewesen, dass sie die ehemaligen Erstklässler aus ihrem Hause beschützte und dafür sorgte, dass sie nach Slytherin kamen. Vielleicht auch schon, dass sie Albus wegen den Schuluniformen widersprach und anregte, dass Milli und Megan neue entwarfen.

In den Pausen unterhielt sie sich mittlerweile gerne sowohl mit Pomona als auch Bellatrix und Fenrir. Die angeblich ach so schlimme Hexe ging, wie sie beobachtete, voll in ihrer Rolle als Vierfachmutter auf und schwärmte ständig von ihrem Baby. Insgeheim bewunderte sie diese Frau, die ohne eine Sekunde zu überlegen zwei fremde Kinder aufnahm und umgehend adoptierte. Die mittlerweile zur Ersatzmutter von Hannah geworden war und die diese und Rodolphus mit Mom und Dad anredete. Die Frau, die über das ganze Gesicht strahlte, wenn sie Pläne für ihre zukünftigen Enkel schmiedete.

Es störte auch niemanden – mit Ausnahme von Albus und Sibyll! -, dass die Zwillinge, Patrick und Misty sich bei ihren Eltern im Lehrerzimmer aufhielten. Die Kinder waren einfach goldig und sehr gut erzogen, sie bekamen sogar schon Unterricht, sprachen mittlerweile bereits sehr gut französisch und spanisch, spielten kleine Liedchen auf dem Klavier, stapften mit ihrer Tante Helga regelmäßig zu den Gewächshäusern und bekamen auch kleine Verwandlungen, etwa von einem Streichholz in eine Nadel, mühelos hin. So mancher Erstklässler konnte sich einiges von diesen Kindern abgucken.

Sie hatte sich sogar getraut, Bellatrix auf ihre Zwillinge anzusprechen:

„Sie lieben die Kinder wirklich sehr, Bellatrix."

„Ja, wie meine eigenen Kinder. Die Grangers passten jahrelang auf unsere Cassie auf und jetzt ist es an uns, Ashley und Joshua ein liebevolles Elternhaus zu geben. Und die Zwerge machen es Rodolphus und mir sehr einfach: Sie sind anschmiegsam, lieb, sehr gut erzogen und bereiten meinen Mann und mir nur Freude. Durch sie können wir nachholen was wir bei unserer Cassiopeia verpassten. Ich bekam am 30. Juni nicht nur unserer geliebtes Töchterchen zurück, sondern auch noch unsere Zwillinge."

„Muss schwer sein in Askaban zu sitzen und nicht zu wissen, was mit dem Kind ist."

„Das wussten wir zum Glück, meine Freundin Jane Granger war gerade bei uns zu Besuch als wir verhaftet wurden. So konnte sie sich Cassie schnappen und mit ihr verschwinden. Rod, Rusty und ich wussten, dass unser Mädchen in Sicherheit war und geliebt wird. Ich möchte mir gar nicht ausmalen, was mit unserer Tochter passiert wäre hätte man sie gefunden. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dann zu meiner Schwester Narzissa und meinem Schwager Lucius gekommen wäre. Mit viel Glück eventuell zu meiner Schwester Andromeda und meinem Schwager Ted, weil die ja nicht als Todesser galten, da Ted ja ein Muggel ist.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht, Cassie wäre wahrscheinlich im Heim gelandet", gab Prof. McGonagall zu und nippte an ihrem Tee.

„Seh ich genauso und bei den Grangers war sie in Sicherheit. In unserer Welt hätte man sehr schnell herauskommen können, dass Cassie die Gefährtin des Dunklen Lords ist und das hätte sie in sehr große Gefahr gebracht.

Aber nicht nur wir drei litten unter dem Verlust unserer Kleinen – auch Tom lebte jahrelang in der Ungewissheit, was mit seiner Gefährtin passiert war, denn leider riss der Kontakt zu den Grangers irgendwann ab. Durch einen Brief, den Robert und Jane uns hinterließen, erfuhren wir, dass dies geschah, weil sie verfolgt wurden und bereits ihre Flucht mit Cassie und den Zwillingen planten. Doch dann geschah dieser verhängnisvolle Autounfall, der, wie wir jetzt wissen, keiner war, und unsere besten Freunde starben.

Cassie wusste von dem geheimen Rückzugsort der Familie und plante bereits ihre Flucht mit Ashley und Joshua, weil sie von Roberts Schwester und deren Familie nicht gut behandelt wurden. Sie bekamen nur gebrauchte, abgetragene Kleidung, obwohl die Grangers nicht arm waren und die Kinder als Erben einsetzten. Cassie wurde zudem dazu angehalten, in den Ferien Geld zu verdienen und den Haushalt zu führen."

„Mommy, Tante Jacky, Onkel Ernest und Jillian sind in Askaban, die können uns nichts mehr tun", Ashley schmiegte sich an ihre Mutter, schlang ihre Ärmchen um deren Hals.

„Hast recht, Engelchen, die kann euch nichts mehr tun und ich gebe euch nie, nie wieder her." Minerva merkte, wie sehr Bellatrix diese Umarmungen ihrer Tochter gefielen.

So in Gedanken verloren ging Prof. McGongall durch die entferntesten Gänge, durch die kaum ein Schüler jemals kam. Sie war zwar auf Patrouille, doch eigentlich beabsichtigte sie gar nicht, einen Schüler bei einer unerlaubten Handlung zu erwischen. Warum auch, das würde sie nur vom Nachdenken ablenken und so eine Ablenkung wollte sie jetzt auf keinen Fall haben, konnte sie einfach nicht gebrauchen.

Wie sie so in Gedanken durch die Gänge schritt, bemerkte sie auf einmal einen leblosen Körper auf dem Boden liegen. Minerva McGonagall beschleunigte ihre Schritte und eilte dorthin. „Das ist doch, das ist doch Patrick, oh Merlin." Sie kniete sich neben den Jungen und untersuchte ihn im Rahmen ihrer begrenzten Möglichkeiten. „Kopfwunde, Prellungen, wahrscheinlich eine Gehirnerschütterung." Sie zauberte eine Trage und ließ Patrick behutsam darauf schweben. „Dann bring ich dich mal ganz schnell zu Poppy und deinen Eltern. Was hast du bloß hier alleine gemacht, mein Kleiner."

Prof. McGonagall machte sich unverzüglich, dennoch behutsam und äußerst vorsichtig auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel und schickte gleichzeitig ihren Patronus in das Direktorenbüro. „Poppy, komm schnell."

„Was ist denn Minerva?"

„Ich hab Patrick bewusstlos in einem der Korridore gefunden, er hat eine Kopfverletzung, Prellungen und eine Gehirnerschütterung konnte ich auch feststellen."

„Benachrichtige sofort seine Eltern", ordnete Poppy an und begann mit der Untersuchung.

„Das hab ich schon gemacht", entgegnete Minerva und begann vorsichtig die Kopfwunde zu reinigen, „Seine Väter müssten jeden Moment hier sein."

„Was ist passiert? Was ist mit Patrick", Salazar und Godric, gefolgt von Helga und Rowena stürmten den Krankenflügel.

„Ich habe ihn bewusstlos in einem der entlegenen Korridore gefunden", berichtete Minerva und beendete ihre Arbeit.

„Allein?"

„Ja, niemand war sonst da. Ich wunderte mich schon, warum der Junge alleine durch die Gänge streift, normalerweise ist das ja nicht so."

„Diesmal auch nicht, Misty, Ashley und Joshua waren bei ihm, zudem würde Patrick die Kleinen niemals alleine lassen und er hat einen Notfallportschlüssel bei sich und zwar in seiner Kette."

„Da ist aber keine Kette", stellte Prof. McGonagall schnell fest. „Freiwillig würde Patrick diese wohl kaum abnehmen, es sieht auch mehr aus, als wenn ihn jemand die Kette abgerissen hätte. War sonst niemand bei den Kindern?"

„Der Fette Mönch und der Fast Kopflose Nick waren bei ihnen, zudem war es nur ein kurzer Weg, sonst wäre ja einer der Erwachsenen dabei gewesen", Godric raufte sich die Haare. „Sie wollten auch nicht in diese entlegenen Korridore – das haben wir den Kindern ausdrücklich verboten." Kleine Feuerbälle tanzten auf Godrics Fingerspitzen.

„Denk an das Baby, Schatz", erinnerte ihn Salazar schließlich besorgt.

„Tu ich die ganze Zeit, doch das kann jetzt nicht angehen, dass die drei verschwunden sind. Was ist mit Paddy?"

„Wie Minerva schon feststellte, eine Kopfwunde sowie Gehirnerschütterung, blaue Flecken und Prellungen. Im Moment ist er bewusstlos, ich weiß nicht, wann er wieder zu sich kommt."

„Was können wir unternehmen?"

„Wir müssen die Geister finden", schlug Prof. McGonagall leise vor. „Sie müssten ja wissen, was mit den Kindern passierte. Dann könnten wir noch den Korridor untersuchen, indem ich Patrick fand, vielleicht finden wir dort irgendwelche Informationen."

„Sehr gut, danke." Godric lief immer noch wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch den Krankenflügel, besorgt beäugt von den Anderen.

„Wir sollten sofort den Korridor absuchen, jetzt ist noch Unterricht, da entsteht keine Unruhe." Minerva wandte sich an Poppy und Salazar. „Es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn Ihr Mann einen Beruhigungstrank bekommt, nicht, dass das Baby jetzt kommt."

Poppy nickte und drücke Godric umgehend einen Trank in die Hand, dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und schluckte alles hinunter. „Bleib bei Paddy, Ric, es wäre besser, wenn unser Sohn einen von uns sieht, wenn er aufwacht."

„Aber …."

„Wir schicken gleich eine Nachricht, sobald wir etwas herausgefunden haben", beruhigte Minerva McGonagall ihn, bevor einer der Anderen noch etwas sagen konnte. „Vielleicht könnten Sie schon einmal Bellatrix und Rodolphus herholen, die Beiden wissen ja noch gar nicht, dass die Zwillinge verschwunden sind."

„Daran hab ich jetzt gar nicht gedacht, danke Minerva, allerdings haben die noch Unterricht."

„Remus hatte immer ein Ohnegleichen in Geschichte der Magie, er ist in der Lage, mühelos einzuspringen", Minerva McGonagall wurde von den Anderen überrascht angesehen. „Es tut mir leid, ich hatte in den letzten Tagen und Wochen viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und könnte mich jetzt selbst verfluchen, dass ich Albus immer in Schutz nahm, obwohl mir schon vor einiger Zeit klar wurde, dass seine Aktionen nicht in Ordnung sind. Ich möchte mich dafür bei allen Beteiligten entschuldigen und meine Taten wieder gut machen."

Die Gründer nickten und gaben ihr die Hand. „Gut, dann informieren wir Remus und was ist mit Etikette der Reinblüter?"

„Constantin müsste doch auch mühelos einspringen können oder nicht?" wandte sich Prof. McGonagall an die Gründerin von Hufflepuff.

„Sehr gute Idee." Helga Hufflepuff schickte umgehend ihren Patronus zu ihren Sohn und auch Remus wurde auf diesen Weg informiert. Constantins Frau Anastasia kümmerte sich bereits liebevoll um die Babys der weiblichen Gründerinnen.

Gleich danach machten sich Helga, Rowena, Minerva und Salazar auf den Weg in den besagten Korridor. „Hier hab ich Patrick gefunden." Die vier untersuchten den Korridor gründlich, doch sie fanden kaum eine Spur. „Was ist das?" Minerva wies entsetzt auf die Wand. „Ist das der Fette Mönch und Sir Nicolas?"

„Tatsächlich." Die beiden Geister steckten in der Wand, und waren kaum von dieser zu unterscheiden. Salazar begann umgehend, verschiedene Zaubersprüche anzuwenden, doch es dauerte geschlagene 50 Minuten, bis er damit Erfolg hatte. „Wo sind die Kinder?"

„Dumbledore hat sie, er überwältigte und bannte uns zudem und dann mussten wir zusehen, wie er Paddy niederschlug und schockte. Wir konnten leider nichts machen, Salazar, tut uns leid."

Sie eilten zurück zum Krankenflügel, um nach Patrick zu sehen. „Wo sind die Kinder?" überfiel Bellatrix Lestrange sie sofort nach ihrem Eintreffen.

„Wissen wir nicht, Dumbledore hat sie, mehr konnten die Geister, die wir gebannt in der Wand fanden, nicht sagen. Paddy wurde vom Suppenhuhn geschockt und niedergeschlagen."

„Wo könnte der denn jetzt stecken, wir müssen das Schloss umgehend durchsuchen. Wie konnte der überhaupt ins Schloss zurückkommen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Albus so dumm sein wird, hier zu bleiben", widersprach Minerva. „Er besitzt ein Haus im Verbotenen Wald."

„Waren Sie schon einmal dort, Minerva?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, eventuell. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, obwohl ich der Meinung bin, ich wäre einmal dort gewesen, doch immer wenn ich über diesen Punkt nachgrüble, bekomme ich starke Kopfschmerzen und mir wird schlecht."

„Hört sich an, als wenn da jemand nachgeholfen hätte", Salazar sah die Verwandlungslehrerin prüfend an. „Darf ich einmal in Ihre Gedanken eintauchen, Minerva?"

„Wenn es hilft die Kinder zu finden gerne", stimmte diese sofort zu. Salazar nickte und drang unverzüglich in ihre Gedanken ein, durchstöberte sie auf der Suche nach Dumbledores Haus. Schließlich stieß er auf eine düstere Wolke, die er so behutsam wie möglich abtrug. Kein Wunder, dass Prof. McGonagall immer schlecht wurde und ihr Kopf zu schmerzen begann. Da hatte jemand ziemlich herumgepfuscht mit ihren Erinnerungen.

Schließlich hatte er alles abgetragen und da lagen die Gedanken ausgebreitet. Salazar sah sich alles gründlich an und dann tauchte er wieder auf, doch nicht ohne diese Erinnerungen abzuschwächen und verblassen zu lassen.

„Sie waren in dem Haus, Minerva. Poppy – gibt ihr bitte einen Beruhigungstrank."

„So schlimm", die Stimme der Verwandlungslehrerin klang kläglich.

„Ja, leider. Ich habe Ihre Erinnerungen daran stark abgeschwächt, nachdem ich die Barriere gebrochen hatte. Dumbledore hat Sie sowie einige andere Frauen zu einer „speziellen Festivität" eingeladen, an dem sonst nur Männer teilnahmen. Sie waren allerdings nur einmal dort und nur Dumbledore „vergnügte" sich mit Ihnen", beruhige Salazar dann sofort die völlig verstörte Kollegin. „Es tut mir leid, Minerva."

Bellatrix zögerte nicht und nahm ihre ehemalige Lehrerin in den Arm. „Es wird alles wieder gut, wir besorgen Ihnen notfalls einen Therapeuten, mit dem Sie über alles sprechen können."

„Ich glaube, das ist nicht nötig, alles ist sehr weit weg. Salazar hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Vielen Dank. Wenigstens ist jetzt die Ungewissheit weg. Doch haben Sie auch gesehen, wo das Haus steht?"

„Nein, das leider nicht, den Standort hat Dumbledore sehr gut verborgen."

„Wenn doch nur Hagrid hier wäre, der kennt den Wald wie seine Westentasche."

„Sie wissen also auch nicht, wo er steckt, Minerva?"

„Leider nein, die Sache mit Grawp war meiner Meinung nach nur Tarnung, um Hagrid aus Nicks Nähe zu bekommen. Hagrid würde ihm niemals schaden wollen, hätte sich auch sogleich auf seine Seite geschlagen. Ich nehme an, dass Hagrid begann Fragen zu stellen und so unbequem wurde. Hagrid kann ziemlich hartnäckig werden, wenn er etwas in Erfahrung bringen möchte und wenn es dann noch jemand betrifft, an dem ihm sehr viel liegt, wie bei Nick, wird er nicht aufgegeben haben. Also musste ein Halbriese aus dem Weg geräumt werden."

„Glauben Sie, er hat Hagrid umgebracht?"

„Nein, das glaube ich eigentlich nicht. Ich nehme an, er hat ihn irgendwo auf Reisen geschickt, vielleicht wirklich zusammen mit Grawp. So ist Hagrid aus Nicks Reichweite, aber das muss ja auch nur so lange geschehen, bis Nick entweder zur „Vernunft" gekommen ist oder die Schule verlassen hat."

„Gute Überlegungen, wer kennt sich also noch im Verbotenen Wald aus?"

„Ich weiß, dass Nick und Ronald Bones sich in ihrem 2. Jahr dort einmal herumgetrieben haben um herauszufinden, was es mit der Kammer des Schreckens auf sich hatte. Außerdem waren Nick und Cassie im letzten Schuljahr dort mit Umbridge unterwegs. Wie oft die Herren Fred und George Weasley dort unterwegs waren, entzieht sich leider meiner Kenntnis."

„Ich tippe mal auf sehr oft. Außerdem würde mich mal interessieren, was Nick und Cassie uns noch so alles verschwiegen", Godric brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. Patrick war immer noch nicht wieder aufgewacht. „Der Unterricht ist jetzt beendet, wir sollten die restlichen Familienmitglieder informieren."

„Ich würde die Schüler mit einbeziehen", schlug Minerva McGonagall vor. „Es wird Zeit, dass jetzt endlich alle wach werden und sehen, wie Dumbledore wirklich ist. Vielleicht meldet sich ja dann jemand, der etwas weiß. Vor allem würde mich interessieren, wie er hier hereingekommen ist. Er muss Hilfe gehabt haben."

„Gute Idee, Minerva."

„Ich bleibe bei Paddy", beschloss Godric sofort. Er saß mittlerweile auf dessen Bett und hielt seinen Sohn in den Armen.

Bevor das Mittagessen begann, erhob sich Salazar Slytherin und klopfte an sein Glas. „Ich habe eine Mitteilung zu machen: Während des Unterrichts wurde Patrick, Misty, Ashley und Joshua in einem Korridor aufgelauert, die sie begleitenden Geister gebannt und unser Paddy geschockt und niedergeschlagen. Er liegt jetzt bewusstlos mit einer Gehirnerschütterung im Krankenflügel – die drei Kleinen sind verschwunden, entführt von Albus Dumbledore."

„Das ist eine Lüge", fauchte Mariah Slippo am Tisch der Gryffindors.

„Halten Sie den Mund, Ms Slippo", schrie Prof. McGonagall sie an. „Ich habe Paddy bewusstlos im Korridor gefunden und war zugegen, als der Fette Mönch und der Fast Kopflose Nick erst aus der Wand befreit wurden und anschließend über den Überfall berichteten. Es war Prof. Dumbledore. Jetzt nehmen Sie Vernunft an und begreifen Sie das endlich. Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich selbst viel zu lange den Kopf in den Sand steckte und alles hinnahm, was er von sich gab. Doch damit ist jetzt Schluss, Aus, Ende. Es sind drei kleine Kinder verschwunden, Paddy wurde mit seinen gerade mal 8 Jahren niedergeschlagen. Es geht jetzt in erster Linie darum, die Kinder zu finden. Wer etwas weiß, meldet sich bitte – entweder jetzt sofort, oder auch gerne später persönlich oder auch anonym. Nur sagen Sie es bitte, sofern Sie etwas wissen oder auch nur vermuten."

„Ich glaube es immer noch nicht", beharrte Mariah Slippo weiter auf ihren Standpunkt.

„200 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für Ignoranz", war die Antwort von einer sehr erbosten Prof. McGonagall. „Außerdem 1 Monat Nachsitzen – bei wem überlege ich mir noch, obwohl ich bereits jetzt zu Mr. Hufflepuff-Slytherin tendiere oder bei einem seiner Cousins. Möglicherweise lasse ich Sie auch zwischen allen dreien pendeln, Ms Slippo. Damit hab ich absolut kein Problem!"

„Wie können wir helfen?" der halbe Slytherintisch stellte diese Frage und der Rest nickte bestätigend bei dieser Frage.

„Wir werden gleich Suchtrupps zusammenstellen und vorsichtshalber einmal das gesamte Schloss absuchen, auch wenn wir eigentlich davon überzeugt sind, dass sie nicht mehr in hier sind. Gleichzeitig werden die Ländereien abgesucht."

„Wir melden uns für die Ländereien."

„Damit haben wir schon gerechnet, Fred. Sucht euch aus, wen Ihr mitnehmen wollt."

Die Suche blieb wie erwartet ergebnislos und es war schon zu dunkel, um noch an diesem Tag den Verbotenen Wald unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Also mussten sie wohl oder übel bis zum Morgen warten. Cassie weinte die ganze Zeit, sie machte sich furchtbare Sorgen um ihre Geschwister – Misty war schon lange für sie zur kleinen Schwester geworden. Tom hob sie schließlich auf seine Arme, verabschiedete sich von den Anderen und ging zu ihrer Wohnung. „Cassie, Engel, beruhig Dich doch etwas." Er trug Cassie direkt ins Badezimmer, ließ ihnen Badewasser ein und stieg mit seiner Frau hinein.

„Kann ich nicht, wie konnte Dumbledore das nur machen. Schlägt unseren kleinen Paddy nieder, schockt ihn auch noch und entführt die Mäuse."

Auch das Bad half nicht, das Cassie sich entspannte. Schließlich wusste Tom sich nicht anders zu helfen, flohte seinen kleinen Bruder an und verabreichte Cassie danach einen leichten Beruhigungstrank. Von Severus hatte er erfahren, dass er mit Hannah genauso verfahren war. Schließlich sollte den Babys ja nichts passieren.

Erholt wachte Cassie am nächsten Tag in Toms Armen auf. „Geht es wieder Sweety?" Tom strich über den Babybauch.

„Ja, danke Schatz. Ich hoffe so, dass wir gleich in den Krankenflügel kommen und die drei Kleinen sind wieder da." Schon wieder flossen die Tränen.

„Das hoffe ich doch auch, Sweety. Ich mag gar nicht daran denken, was unsere Geschwisterchen für Angst haben müssen. Dumbledore soll ja die Finger von ihnen lassen, sonst lernt er wirklich einmal den Dunklen Lord kennen."

Kurz danach standen sie auf, machten sich frisch und machten sich auf zum Krankenflügel, vielleicht warteten dort ja positive Neuigkeiten auf sie. Aufgrund der frühen Zeit begegnete ihnen niemand. Erst vor der Tür zum Krankenflügel stießen sie auf Severus, Hannah, Lucianus, Destiny, Sirius und Susan. Destiny sah genauso verweint aus wie Cassie und Hannah, Susan murmelte ständig irgendwelche Verwünschungen gegen Dumbledore.

„Morgen", murmelte Patrick, als seine Familie sich über sein Bett beugte.

„Geht es dir gut, Paddy?"

„Hab nur etwas Kopfweh, Sev", kläglich sah der Achtjährige seinen großen Bruder an.

„Hier, trink das Brüderchen, dann es dir gleich besser." Vorsichtig flößte Severus dem Kleinen den Trank ein. „Hast du Hunger?"

„Etwas, wo sind Misty, Ashley und Joshua?"

„Das wissen wir nicht. Wir dachten, du hättest irgendetwas mitbekommen."

„Nein, mich traf was im Rücken und ich stürzte, danach weiß ich nichts mehr." Der Junge begann bitterlich zu weinen.

„Nicht weinen, mein Kleiner", Salazar schloss ihn samt Godric in die Arme. „Wir finden sie, versprochen. Alles wird wieder gut, Paddy."

„Versprochen, Daddy, Pa?"

„Versprochen, mein Sohn." Trotz der Umstände strahlten die beiden Gründern, denn es war das erste Mal, dass Patrick seine beiden Adoptivväter so anredete. „Wir beginnen gleich damit, den Verbotenen Wald abzusuchen."

„Ich habe gestern noch mehrere Patroni an Hagrid geschickt. Vielleicht erreichen sie ihn ja und er kommt zurück", Nick sah gedankenverloren in die Dunkelheit vor dem Fenster.

„Das würde die Sache enorm erleichtern."

„Wir hörten, Ihr braucht Drachenreiter." Verblüfft sahen alle zur Tür, dort standen Lynn, Kerry und Cinnia hinter ihnen Percy, Bill, Charlie und die Zwillinge.

„Wie dürfen wir das verstehen?"

„Ganz einfach, Lucan", Fred grinste. „Die Mädels werden auf uns reiten, d.h. George und ich brauchen noch zwei Freiwillige und dann überfliegen wir das Gelände."

„Wow, darf ich, Daddy?"

„Nein, Paddy, du musst genauso wie Pa hierbleiben", Salazar schmunzelte und drückte seinen Sohn vorsichtig an sich. „Pass bitte auf Pa auf, ich befürchte, dass unser Baby durch den Stress zu früh kommt."

„Leider", Godric war mittlerweile blass geworden, Schweißperlen liefen über seine Stirn, Salazar stützte ihn umgehend. „Dein Sohn will sich unbedingt an der Suche beteiligen, Sal, hat anscheinend mitbekommen, dass noch Drachenreiter gesucht werden."

„Auf einmal ist es mein Sohn – warst du nicht an dieser Gemeinschaftsarbeit beteiligt? Ich möchte ja nicht näher darauf eingehen, ..."

„Weil ich dabei bin", half Paddy grinsend weiter. „Dann pass ich gleich auf Pa und auf den Krümel auf."

„Krümel?"

„Ja, Krümel, unser Baby ist ja kleiner als Misty und den Namen habt ihr ja noch nicht verraten. Danach will ich aber eine Schwester haben, am liebsten aber gleich zwei."

„Kleine Nervensäge", Salazar brachte seinen Mann in den Nebenraum zu Poppy. Alle anderen machten sich auf die Suche nach den Kindern. Sie wären zwar gern geblieben um gleich das Baby zu sehen, doch dank Dumbledore war dies ja nicht möglich. „Paddy, sag uns danach gleich Bescheid", schärfte Tom seinem kleinen Bruder ein.

„Mach ich Tom. Ich werde unserem Brüderchen dann alles erzählen und mit ihm kuscheln."

„Wir nehmen dich auf einen Ausflug mit, wenn es dir besser geht", versprach Bill. „Mom kommt gleich mit den Kindern, sie leisten dir Gesellschaft."

Stundenlang durchstreiften sie sobald es langsam hell wurde in mehreren Gruppen den Verbotenen Wald, der Unterricht fiel dafür aus. Doch erfolglos, selbst die Zentauren hatten nichts bemerkt, versprachen aber, die Augen offenzuhalten. Als es dunkelte, kehrten sie zurück nach Hogwarts – müde, hungrig, niedergeschlagen und am Ende mit ihren Kräften. Es würde lange dauern, den gesamten Verbotenen Wald zu durchsuchen. Selbst Suchzauber hatten nichts bewirkt. Der Wald war auch an fast allen Stellen dicht bewachsen, so dass auch die Drachenreiter nicht gut sehen konnten. Doch sie steuerten jede, von ihrer Größe her anfliegbare Lichtung an, verwandelten sich dort zurück und checkten die nähere Umgebung. Doch erfolglos.

Am Abend kehrten auch sie müde zurück und eilten sofort in den Krankenflügel. „Schau mal, da sind unsere großen Geschwister", Patrick hielt sein kleines Brüderchen im Arm und redete leise auf ihn ein. „Jetzt fehlen noch Misty, Ashley und Joshua. Die wirst du alle mögen."

„Ist der süß", Cassie stand neben Godric und umarmte ihn. „Wie geht es dir, Pa?"

„Sehr gut, wenn man davon absieht, dass mir Misty und die Zwillinge fehlen. Euer Brüderchen war innerhalb von einer Stunde auf der Welt und lächelte Dad und mich an. Dazu die vielen Löckchen, ein süßer kleiner Engel."

„Deshalb haben wir ja auch seinen ersten Vornamen geändert – geplant war Luca Darius Demetrius", Salazar nahm seinen Mann in den Arm und küsste ihn. „Jetzt heißt unser jüngster Sohn Angelus Luca Darius Gryffindor-Slytherin. Danke Schatz, dass du mir noch ein Kind schenktest. Dafür kann ich dir gar nicht genug danken, Ric, ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Sal. Ich könnte noch ein paar Kinder von dir vertragen." Ein langer Kuss folgte, der allen zeigte, wie sehr sich die Gründer liebten. „Wenn wir alleine sind, geht's dann aber weiter", grinste Godric.

„Oh Pa", jammerte Patrick. „Tom und Sev würden jetzt sagen, das sind mehr Informationen als ich haben muss."

„Kleiner Naseweis, du." Salazar zog ihn in seine Arme. „Ich verspreche dir, das hat Dumbledore nicht ungestraft gemacht", flüsterte er ihm dann zu. „Der kann was erleben, uns unsere kleine Misty und die Zwillinge wegzunehmen und dazu noch unseren Sohn niederschlagen. Niemand tut einem meiner Kinder ungestraft etwas an, so war ich Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin heiße."

„Danke Dad." Patrick gähnte, lehnte sich an Salazar und schlief mit dem Baby im Arm ein.

„Süß", Cassie machte mehrere Fotos. „Angelus ist wunderschön, Dad, Pa."

„Nimm ihn dir, Kleines", Godric schmunzelte. „Kannst ja schon einmal üben für unseren Enkel."

Cassie grinste wie auch Hannah. „Ist doch ein süßes Baby zum üben", sie atmete den süßen Babygeruch ein, strich behutsam über die zarte Wange. „Lenkt auch ein wenig von unserem Kummer um die Kinder ab. Paddy hat doch bestimmt den ganzen Tag mit unserem Angelus gekuschelt und von den Geschwistern und Freunden erzählt.

Noch eine Weile plauderten sie, dann verabschiedeten sich alle. „Und weg sind sie", Salazar grinste und schlief – mit seiner unvollständigen Familie im Arm – ein.

Die nächsten vier Tage liefen nach dem gleichen Schema ab, allerdings waren sie jetzt sogar dazu übergegangen, in Zelten im Wald zu übernachten, um keine Zeit zu verlieren. Godric und Bellatrix waren am Ende ihrer Kräfte und standen die Zeit nur mit Beruhigungstränken durch. Godric ließ Patrick keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen, voller Sorge, dass auch dieses Kind noch verschwinden könnte. Schließlich schickte er den Jungen schweren Herzens zu den Malfoys, er wusste, dass es dort für Patrick sicherer war und dort noch andere Kinder waren, die seinen Sohn ablenken konnten.

Patrick gehorchte nur schweren Herzens, kehrte aber allabendlich zurück, um bei seinen Vätern und dem Baby zu sein. Er brauchte jetzt unbedingt die Nähe seiner Familie, hatte furchtbare Angst um seine kleine Schwester und um die Zwillinge. Er konnte auch nur schlafen, wenn Salazar und Godric bei ihm waren, ansonsten hatte er Alpträume.

Zuviel hatte Patrick schon mitbekommen, was Dumbledore alles auf dem Kerbholz hatte. Auch wenn die Erwachsenen viel vor ihm zurückhielten, weil sie der Meinung waren, er müsste mit seinen 8, fast 9 Jahren noch nicht alles hören, das würde ihm sonst nur Angst und Alpträume bescheren, hörte er doch so einiges, wenn die Schüler sich unterhielten. Er las die Zeitungsartikel von Rita wenn es sich ergab und er stellte natürlich auch Fragen.

Aber sein Dad hatte ihm ja versprochen, dass Dumbledore dieses Mal nicht davon kommen würde, so wie die letzten Male. Dies war ja auch nur geschehen, weil sie alle Verbrechen vom Suppenhuhn aufklären wollten. Auf seinen Daddy war Verlass, wenn Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin etwas versprach, hielt er es auch ein. 


	78. Chapter 78

Hagrid

Hagrid hatte sehr wohl die Patroni von Harry bekommen. Nein, nicht Harry, verbesserte er sich sofort: Dominic. Er lächelte, der Name war ihm egal, Hauptsache, seinem kleinen Freund ging es gut und davon hatte er sich aus der Ferne überzeugt. Auch Cassie, alias Hermine, ging es sehr gut und sie sah blendend aus.

Ja, er hatte Grawp besucht, weil Dumbledore es ihm befohlen hatte, doch nur für zwei Wochen. Danach hatte er sich mit seinem kleinen Bruder zurückgeschlichen und im Verbotenen Wald versteckt. Dort hatte ihn auch der Patronus, dass die Kinder verschwunden sind, erreicht und sofort hatten die Brüder sich auf die Suche gemacht. Gar nicht so einfach, sich unbemerkt zu bewegen, wenn man so groß war, doch auch Grawp hatte schnell verstanden, sich geschickt zu verhalten. Dazu hatte es eigentlich nur eines Satzes bedurft: Dumbledore hat Kinder entführt und will ihnen weh tun!

Diese paar Wörter hatten gereicht und Grawp bewegte so behutsam wie ein Balletttänzer, sein kleiner Bruder hatte Dumbledore noch nie gemocht. Im Gegensatz zu Minerva wusste Hagrid, wo Dumbledores Haus im Verbotenen Wald stand, er war ihm schon einige Male hinterher geschlichen. Er war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore sich hierhin zurückziehen würde um seinen nächsten Schlag vorzubereiten. Die Kinder sollten ihm dazu bestimmt als Druckmittel dienen.

Mittlerweile hatten sie das Haus erreicht und beobachteten es bereits seit drei Stunden. Einige Male hatten sie Dolores Umbridge und Dumbledore an einem der Fenster erkennen können, doch sonst niemanden. Schließlich verließen Dumbledore und Umbrige das Haus und Hagrid machte sich auf dem Weg zur Haustür, während Grawp alles weiter beobachtete. Dumbledore musste sich ziemlich sicher, denn die Tür ließ sich so öffnen. Vorsichtshalber packte Hagrid seinen Schirm mit dem zerbrochenen Zauberstab fester und begann das Haus zu durchsuchen.

Im Erdgeschoss und den beiden oberen Stockwerken war niemand, also nahm sich Hagrid den Keller vor. Er beeilte sich, wusste er doch nicht, wann Dumbledore und Umbridge zurückkehren würden. Im Keller begann er nach den Kindern zu rufen. „Hier, hier sind wir." Hörte er schließlich eine zitternde Kinderstimme. Schnell eilte er weiter und fand drei völlig verweinte und verstörte Kinder in einer Zelle. Auch diese Tür ließ sich ohne weiteres öffnen, jedenfalls, wenn man die Kräfte eines Riesen hatte. „Kommt, kommt schnell. Wir müssen hier weg. Mein kleiner Bruder wartet draußen auf uns."

„Bist du Onkel Hagrid? Nick, Nate und Cassie haben von dir erzählt."

„Ja, ich bin Onkel Hagrid." Schnell nahm der Halbriese die Kinder auf den Arm und eilte nach draußen und dort zu Grawp. Dieser nahm ihm sofort Misty ab und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. Doch sie waren kaum 100 m weit gekommen, als sie wütende Stimmen hinter sich hörten. „Versteckt euch", flüsterte Hagrid den Kindern zu und setzte die drei Kinder in einen hohlen Baum ab. „Seid ganz leise, egal was passiert."

Er entfernte sich zusammen mit Grawp von den Kindern und dann warteten sie darauf, dass die Stimmen näher kam. „Kommt heraus, ihr Kinderchen", hörte man da auch schon Umbridge Stimme gurren. „Wo seid ihr Plagen, warum können nicht alle Kinder so sein wie mein Ceddy. Daddy, kannst du mir diese Frage beantworten?"

„Nein, meine süße, kleine Dolly-Polly. Liegt wahrscheinlich an den Genen – er hat die Schönheit von dir geerbt und den Verstand seines Großvaters." Hagrid wurde bei diesen Worten von Dumbledore fast schlecht. Da hatte sich anscheinend was ganz anderes vererbt, nämlich Wahnsinn und nichts anderes.

Grawp nutzte den Überraschungsmoment und sprang Umbridge an, rang sie zu Boden und schlug sie bewusstlos, ihren Zauberstab zerbrach er dabei. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte den rosafarbenen Knallbonbon umgebracht. Wenn es um Kinder ging, verstand Grawp gar keinen Spaß, er liebte Kinder. Grawp würde bestimmt ein guter Babysitter werden, sobald sie wieder in Hogwarts waren.

Hagrid hatte nicht ganz so viel Glück mit Dumbledore, er zögerte eine Sekunde zu lange und diese Sekunde nutzte dieser aus, um seinen Zauberstab auf ihn zu richten. Hagrid tat es ihm mit seinen Schirm nach. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Hagrid, Dein Zauberstab ist zerbrochen, dafür hab ich doch in der 3. Klasse gesorgt. Ich war es, der versuchte die Kammer des Schreckens zu öffnen, ich, der große Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, der größte Zauberer seit Merlin."

„Aber warum, Prof. Dumbledore?"

„Ich brauchte einen Sklaven, ein getreues Hündchen, der alles für mich tat. Also dich mit anderen Worten", Dumbledore lachte hämisch, senkte sogar den Zauberstab. „Nun los, versuch es. Versuch zu zaubern. Ich werde mich auch nicht wehren. Zeig, was du in drei Schuljahren alles gelernt hast oder ob du überhaupt was gelernt und behalten hast."

Hagrid überlegte kurz und schrie dann: „Expelliarmus."

Dumbledore lachte, doch das verging ihm schnell. Hagrids Zauberstab schien regelrecht zu explodieren, als es Dumbledore den Zauberstab entriss. Durch diese Wucht wurde Dumbledore zurückgeschleudert und blieb bewusstlos liegen. „Zu früh gefreut", knurrte Hagrid, während er Dumbledore fesselte und dessen Zauberstab an sich nahm. „Funken sprühen kann ich auch noch, hat Tom mir damals gezeigt, als ich Schwierigkeiten hatte." Hagrid ließ diesen Worten Taten folgen und entfachte ein wahres Feuerwerk, das hoch über den Bäumen zu sehen sein müsste. „Kinder, kommt heraus. Wir gehen jetzt nach Hause."

Nur Minuten später machten sie sich auf dem Heimweg, Dumbledore war mittlerweile wieder zu sich gekommen, doch irgendwie schien er verwirrt zu sein, denn jetzt sang er Kinderlieder vor sich hin, Muggelkinderlieder:

„Es tanzt ein Bi-Ba-Butzemann  
In unserm Haus herum, bidebum,  
Es tanzt ein Bi-Ba-Butzemann  
In unserm Haus herum.

Er rüttelt sich, er schüttelt sich,  
Er wirft sein Säckchen hinter sich.  
Es tanzt ein Bi-Ba-Butzemann  
In unserm Haus herum.

Er wirft sein Säcklein her und hin,  
Was ist wohl in dem Säcklein drin?  
Es tanzt ein Bi-Ba-Butzemann  
In unserm Haus herum.

Er bringt zur Nacht dem guten Kind  
Die Äpfel die im Säcklein sind.  
Es tanzt ein Bi-Ba-Butzemann  
In unserm Haus herum.

Er wirft sein Säcklein hin und her,  
Am Morgen ist es wieder leer.  
Es tanzt ein Bi-Ba-Butzemann  
In unserm Haus herum."

Dieses Lied schien es Dumbledore besonders angetan zu haben, denn er sang es stundenlang, während sie durch den Wald liefen. „Ich werde nie wieder dieses Lied hören können, wenn wir hier raus sind", grummelte Misty nach 2 Stunden. „Nie wieder."

„Ich glaube, ich habe ihn etwas zu heftig getroffen, Misty", entschuldigte sich Hagrid zerknirscht.

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm, Onkel Hagrid. Das war doch nur ein böser alter Mann", Ashley gab dem Halbriesen einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange und auch Grawp ging nicht leer aus. „Mommy und Daddy und Onkel Tom und Mia werden ganz doll böse auf ihm sein. Er hat Paddy weh getan, hat ihn geschlagen."

„Das geht aber nicht, Ashley, das ist ganz böse. Aber ich kann dieses Lied bald auch nicht mehr hören. Wenn Dumbledore wenigstens noch singen könnte, doch das hört sich richtig kratzig an. So hörte es sich auch immer an, wenn die Schulhymne gesunden wurde."

„Wie geht die, Onkel Hagrid?"

„Hogwarts, Hogwarts,  
warzenschweiniges Hogwarts,  
bring uns was Schönes bei,  
ob alt und kahl oder jung und albern wir sehnen uns Wissen herbei.  
Denn noch sind uns're Köpfe leer, voll Luft und voll toter Fliegen,  
wir wollen nun alles erlernen, was du uns bisher hast verschwiegen.  
Gib dein Bestes - wir können's gebrauchen,  
unsere Köpfe, sie sollen jetzt/nun rauchen!"  
(Quelle: Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen)

Die Kinder kicherten und schon bald waren alle am singen – mit Ausnahme von Umbridge, die sich über diesen furchtbaren Lärm beklagte. Sie lief mit sauertöpfischer Miene vor ihnen her, ihr Vater scholt sie auch noch, dass sie doch mitsingen möge, seine süße, kleine Dolly-Polly.

Als es dunkel wurde, ließen sie sich auf einer Lichtung nieder und Hagrid und Grawp entfachten ein Feuer, gaben den Kindern etwas von ihren Vorräten zu essen. „Schlaft etwas, ihr habt doch bestimmt nicht viel geschlafen in den letzten Tagen oder?"

„Nein, der da kam öfters zu uns und meinte, er würde uns nie, nie wieder freilassen, wir würden unsere Eltern nie wieder sehen. Wir wären Dreck, doch er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass wir wertvoll wären." Ashley schluchzte und Grawp zog sie tröstend in seine Arme, wiegte sie hin und her bis das Mädchen schließlich einschlief.

„Das ist jetzt vorbei – lasst uns doch einmal raten, wer uns als erstes findet. Ich tippe auf George und Fred Weasley, die kennen sich hier besonders gut aus. Was glaubt ihr, wie oft ich die hier aufgefunden habe."

„Onkel Charlie", das kam gähnend von Joshua.

„Daddy", murmelte Misty schon im Einschlafen.

Hagrid und Grawp schmunzelten, die Kinder waren echt goldig. Hagrid legte noch mehr Holz nach, das Feuer sollte ruhig weithin sichtbar sein. Dann versuchte er sich an einem Patronus, Grawp sah ihn dabei zu und passte auf die Gefangenen auf. Schließlich brachte Hagrid, nach stundenlangem Üben – die Sonne kam schon wieder heraus - einen gestaltlichen Patronus zustande, einen Kröter. „Geh zu Nick, sag ihm, wir haben die Kinder, Dumbledore und Umbridge und dass es den Kindern gut geht."

Der Patronus schien zu nicken und verschwand.


	79. Chapter 79

Kamingespräche

Mittlerweile waren 3 Tage vergangen und es gab immer noch keine Spur von den drei Kindern oder Dumbledore. Rita Kimmkorn hatte bereits eine Sonderausgabe herausgebracht, dazu gab es diverse Flugblattaktionen. Doch niemand hatte Dumbledore zu Gesicht bekommen, niemand hatte etwas gehört. Es schien, als wenn der ehemalige Direktor Hogwarts wie vom Erdboden verschwunden war.

Tom, Severus, Sirius und Lucianus kehrten müde und erschlagen von der Suche zurück in die Wohnung von Tom und seiner Frau. Kaum hatten sie die Tür geöffnet, hörten sie schon lautes Weinen und sie eilten in den Wohnraum. Hannah wurde von Susan getröstet, die leise und beruhigend auf sie einredete. Destiny liefen die Tränen zwar auch in Strömen über das Gesicht, doch sie drängte diese tapfer zurück und kümmerte sich um ihre beste Freundin.

„Nicht weinen, Sweety", Tom zog Cassie in seine Arme, die drei anderen Männer verfuhren genauso mit ihren Frauen.

„Es wird alles gut, meine kleine Blumenfee", Lucianus setzte sich mit Destiny auf dem Schoß auf die Couch und drückte seine Frau an sich. „Wir finden die Kinder, glaub mir."

„Ich hoffe es, sie sind doch noch so klein. Sie müssen so furchtbare Angst haben", Destiny war kaum zu beruhigen.

Aber auch Hannah und Cassie waren völlig aufgelöst, während Susan nur vor sich hinstarrte.

Schließlich rief Severus nach Winky und bat um Tee mit Schuss, wie er der Elfe zuflüsterte. Winky verstand sofort und kam nur Minuten später mit acht verschiedenen Teetassen zurück – grüne und silberne Tassen. Die grünen Tassen bekamen die Männer, die silbernen die Frauen. Destiny, die gerade einige Minuten im Bad gewesen war, kam zurück und fand ihre drei Freundinnen schlafend vor. „Habt ihr uns was in den Tee getan?" lautete ihre Frage.

„Ja, ein Schlafmittel, kleine Blumenfee", gab Lucianus unumwunden zu. „Ihr braucht Ruhe, ihr und unsere Babys. Wir wollten nicht riskieren, dass euch etwas passiert, dafür lieben wir euch viel zu sehr."

„Ihr seid süß", Destiny lächelte unter Tränen, während sie sich in die Arme ihres Mannes kuschelte. „Ihr möchtet also, dass ich auch meinen Spezialtee trinke?"

„Wäre uns lieb", bestätigte ihr Mann und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Denk daran, wir wollen nur das Beste für dich und unseren kleinen Sohn. Sobald das vorbei ist, fahren wir zwei in den Urlaub, wir hatten schließlich noch keine Flitterwochen."

„Hört sich traumhaft schön an. Aber, aber ich kann doch morgen wieder mit suchen oder?"

„Keine Angst, Destiny", Tom sah sie beruhigend an, „die Dosis bewirkt nur, dass ihr vier und unsere Babys eine ruhige Nacht habt. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Wir sind doch froh, dass ihr in diesen schweren Stunden an unserer Seite seid."

„Wie könnten wir nicht, wo wir mit so tollen, liebevollen Männern verheiratet sind. Ohne euch wäre unser aller Leben leer." Destiny lächelte, gab ihrem Mann einen zärtlichen Kuss und trank ihren Tee. Keine Minute später schlief auch sie wie ihre Freundinnen tief und fest.

„Deine Dessy ist wirklich pflegeleicht", brummte Sirius und strich der schlafenden Susan sanft über die Haare. „Susan hätte erst einmal lang und breit mit mir diskutiert und das Für und Wider erörtert."

„Da scheint sie wie Lily zu sein", lachte Severus und hauchte Hannah einen Kuss auf die Haare. Seine Hand strich über den Babybauch, beruhigte so das Baby. „Lily wäre fuchsteufelswild geworden, hätte Jim das mit ihr gemacht. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sogar einige Nächte auf der Couch schlafen dürfen."

„Dann weißt du ja, was mich erwartet, sollte ich keine gute Ausrede vorweisen können", Sirius verzog gequält das Gesicht. „Ich glaube kaum, dass Susan glaubt, dass sie und ihre drei Freundinnen gleichzeitig eingeschlafen sind. Aus heiterem Himmel."

„Da gleicht deine Frau unserer Lily", lachte Lucianus und schulterte seine leichte Last. „Destiny und ich verabschieden uns, wir sehen uns bei Sonnenaufgang. Nutz die Zeit, Sirius, und denk dir eine gute Ausrede aus." Lucianus lachte schallend und teleportierte sich samt Frau in sein Manor.

„Der hat gut reden", maulte Sirius und schulterte Susan. „Meine Frau wird sofort Lunte riechen." Er trat zum Kamin und flohte nach Hause.

„Bin ich froh, dass unsere Frauen auch so pflegeleicht wie Destiny sind", Tom schmunzelte und deckte Cassie zu. „Ich mochte Lily, liebte sie wie eine Schwester, doch ihr Temperament wäre mir oft zu viel gewesen."

„Mir auch", gab Severus zu. „Sie war eine tolle Freundin, wir haben viel gelacht und gemeinsam gelernt. Doch als Frau ziehe ich so eine sanfte, liebe Person wie meine Hannah vor. Es ist ein schönes Gefühl, seine Frau beschützen zu können. Lily hätte so viel Fürsorge nie zugelassen. Doch James brauchte so eine kleine rothaarige Furie."

„Oh ja", lachte Tom leise, „unser Chaot von einem Bruder brauchte wirklich so eine Frau. Sie brachte ihn zur Vernunft, wenn es erforderlich war."

„Ganz genau, unsere kleine Schwester Lily hat aus unserem Bruder einen besseren Menschen gemacht." Severus wiegte Hannah sanft in seinen Armen. „Ich vermisse ihn so, Tom, jeden Tag. Manchmal, manchmal erwische ich mich bei den Gedanken, etwas Jim erzählen zu wollen. Sei es etwas was Nick und Nate anstellten, sei es, dass ich Vater werde."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen, auch wenn ihr so verschieden wart, habt ihr doch stets gefühlt, was der Andere dachte."

„Ja, aber nicht nur das. Ich hab die gleichen Schmerzen gefühlt, als Dumbledore Lily und Jim umbrachte, die mein Zwilling erlitt. Es waren Höllenqualen", gestand Severus und nahm dankend den Feuerwhiskey entgegen, den Winky jetzt servierte.

„James und Lily waren mit dem kränkelnden Nick zu Hause", begann er dann leise zu erzählen, was er wie erstarrt durch eine Version miterlebt hatte, ohne jedoch die Chance zu haben, rechtzeitig eingreifen zu können. „Es klingelte und Jim ging öffnen, es wussten ja nur Wenigsten, wo sie sich aufhielten und das waren ja 'eigentlich' nur Personen, denen sie vertrauten. Dumbledore stand vor der Tür, doch nicht alleine, Pettigrew und Moody standen so, dass Jim sie nicht sofort sah, drängten ins Haus und überwältigten ihn. Jim rief noch zu Lily hoch, sie sollte sich Nick schnappen und verschwinden. Doch du kennst ja Lily, stur wie ein Ochse und niemals bereit, jemanden, schon gar nicht ihre große Liebe, in Stich zu lassen.

Lily zog also ihren Zauberstab, wollte nach unten zu Jim laufen, doch da stand schon der Gummigeier im Zimmer und entwaffnete sie. Er lachte sie aus, als sie um Gnade für Nick bat, meinte, er würde dem Kind nichts tun, er bräuchte das Balg noch. Er müsse schließlich später Voldemort vernichten. Er, er sprach einen leichten Schneidefluch und brachte dem armen Nick diese scheußliche Narbe bei, verankerte einen Schmerzfluch daran.

Dann zog er Lily an den Haaren nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, wo schon Jim auf dem Boden lag. Peter wollte sich schon auf Lil stürzen, doch Dumbledore hielt ihn zurück, meinte, er würde selbst gerne, doch das würde dann nicht mehr nach Voldemort aussehen und sie wollten ihm schließlich den Mord in die Schuhe schieben.

Sie folterten Lil und James eine Zeit lang, dann erst sprach Dumbledore das entsprechende Ritual, tötete unsere Geschwister. Danach verschwanden sie und die Version war beendet. Ich, ich informierte gleich Dad und Pa und teleportierte mich nach Godrics Hollow, doch es war zu spät, ich konnte weder Jim noch Lil helfen. Ich konnte sie nur noch kurz in den Armen halten, bevor das Ministerium ankam. Ich hab sogar so lange getrödelt, dass ich mir noch nicht einmal Nick schnappen konnte und das werde ich mir wohl niemals verzeihen können, deshalb kam er zu den Dursleys anstatt zu uns." Severus ließ sich einen doppelten Feuerwhiskey nachgießen und trank in ihn einem Zug aus.

„Davon hast du nie etwas erzählt, Sev", Tom stieß mit seinem kleinen Bruder an.

„Warum, es hätte euch noch mehr belastet, vor allem Pa war völlig neben der Spur. Also beschloss ich, es niemanden zu erzählen."

„Du sollst doch nicht immer alles in dich hineinfressen", rügte Tom erschüttert.

„Das sagt meine Hannah auch immer."

„Unsere Frauen hätten Jim gefallen. Er hätte sie zwar geneckt, doch andererseits auch beschützt."

„Und Lily hätte sich mit Cassie und Hannah verbündet", ergänzte Severus und trank seinen Feuerwhiskey aus, ließ sich noch einmal nachschenken. „Auch wenn ich mich jetzt gerne betrinken möchte, Tom, lass uns noch einmal auf Jim und Lily anstoßen und dann sollten wir schlafen gehen. Die Nacht wird eh viel zu kurz."

„Und wenn Sirius Pech hat, muss er die nächsten Nächte auf der Couch schlafen." Tom prostete Severus zu. „Auf Lily und Jim – wir werden sie nie vergessen sein."

„Auf Lily und Jim, auf die, und auf die, die wir lieben", erwiderte Severus und stieß mit Tom an.


	80. Chapter 80

Endlich gerettet

In Hogwarts herrschte schon Hochbetrieb – die Große Halle war voller Schüler, von denen etliche sich an der Suche nach den verschwundenen Kindern beteiligen würden, zumindest die Schüler aus Hufflepuff und Slytherin. Die Dachse hatten sich besonnen, entschuldigt und standen nun geschlossen hinter der neuen Schulleitung unter ihrer Gründerin Helga Hufflepuff. Die Ravenclaws waren hochmütig wie immer und sahen gar nicht ein, etwas ihrer kostbaren Zeit auf der Suche nach Kindern, die nicht zu ihrer Familie gehörten, zu verschwenden. Die Gryffindors waren dagegen gar nicht erst gefragt worden. Die Sechst- und Siebtklässler tuschelten miteinander, nur Ron saß ganz am Ende des Tisches für sich allein.

Doch das war auch egal – es hatte nämlich bereits am zweiten Tag der Suchaktion am frühen Morgen eine Überraschung gegeben: Während des Frühstücks öffnete sich auf einmal die Tür zur Großen Halle und Madame Maxime, Lavender Brown, Padma und Parvati Patil betraten an der Spitze von etlichen Schülern in blauen Umhängen die Halle. Dicht gefolgt von Igor Karkarov und Viktor Krum mit den ältesten Schülern aus Durmstrang sowie Iwan Iwanow mit der 5. - 7. Klasse aus St. Petersburg. „Wir wollen helfen", Madame Maxime grinste, während sie sich mit den anderen beiden Direktoren an der Lehrertafel niederließ. Ihre Schüler verteilten sich am Slytherintisch. „Die Schulen sollten in Notsituationen zusammenhalten, besonders wenn es um kleine Kinder geht."

„Wir hatten Mühe, die Kleinsten zurückzuhalten", ergänzte Lavender grinsend und nahm sich ein Brötchen. „Wenn es nach ihnen gegangen wäre, wären sie alle mitgekommen."

„Danke, Lavender, vielen Dank."

„Nicht dafür, Cassie. Wie Madame Maxime schon sagte, die Schulen sollten zusammenhalten, besonders wenn es um die Kinder geht."

Seitdem durchkämmten sie gemeinsam den Verbotenen Wald, suchten nach den Kindern, suchten nach dem Unterschlupf von Dumbledore, doch bislang vergeblich.

Jetzt betraten Godric, Salazar, Patrick und das Baby die Große Halle. Patrick trug sichtbar stolz sein Brüderchen und sprach leise auf ihn ein. Aber auch Hannah, Cassie, Megan, Pansy, Nick, Milli und Nate hatten bei ihren Eltern, Großeltern und Gefährten am Lehrertisch Platz genommen.

Patrick und seine Eltern hatten noch nicht ihre Plätze erreicht, da tauchte ein Patronus auf, ein hässlicher, großer Kröter: „Hallo Nick", hörte man, „die Kinder sind bei uns und gesund. Dumbledore und Umbridge haben wir auch. Gruß Hagrid und Grawp.

„Juhu", brandete der Jubel los. Bellatrix begann zu weinen und Poppy verabreichte ihr schnell einen Beruhigungstrank. Nicht, dass jetzt noch ein Baby zu früh kommen würde. „Würde doch passen", grinste Salazar. „Dann können unsere Babys sich die Wiege teilen. Wisst Ihr eigentlich jetzt, was es wird, Bella?"

„Nein, wir wollen uns bis zur letzten Sekunde überraschen lassen. Unser Josh wünscht sich einen kleinen Bruder, meinte, sonst wären die Mädels noch mehr in der Überzahl und die Jungs müssten uns ja beschützen. Aber an Weihnachten meinte er, eigentlich wäre es ihm egal was es wird. Hauptsache, er bekommt noch mehr Geschwister und irgendwann würde er dann auf alle Fälle ein Brüderchen bekommen. Das war so süß – und bald hab ich meine Zwillinge wieder."

„Angelus, Tom, Sev und ich dann haben auch unsere Misty wieder, nicht wahr Krümelchen?" Patrick schmuste mal wieder mit seinem kleinen Bruder.

„Wenn unser Baby dir jetzt antworten würde, würdest du dich jetzt ziemlich verjagen, nicht Paddy?"

„Bist ja nur neidisch, weil Krümelchen in meinen Armen schlafen durfte und nicht in deinen Sev."

„Dafür hat meine Frau in meinen Armen geschlafen", feixte dieser.

„Ist das eine von den Stellen, wo ihr immer sagt, das sind mehr Informationen von Dad und Pa als ihr haben wollt?" Patrick grinste.

„Bravo Paddy", Lucius Malfoy samt Gattin und Kindern stand in der Tür. „Du verstehst es bereits jetzt, deinen Brüdern Kontra zu geben. Das brauchen die zwei."

„Und so was schimpft sich bester Freund", Severus tat beleidigt und berichtete über die so eben erhaltene Nachricht.

„Auf Hagrid ist halt Verlass, dann müssen wir sie nur noch aufstöbern, schauen wir mal, ob sie schneller hier sind oder ob einer von uns sie zuerst erreicht." Lucius und Narzissa besahen sich den Nachwuchs. „Das machst du schon richtig klasse, Paddy. Da muss ich mir um meine Enkelkinder später keine Gedanken machen."

Patrick und Raven liefen rot an. „Daddy – du bist unmöglich, so was sagt man doch nicht."

„Warum denn nicht, es steht doch schon fest, dass Patrick mein Schwiegersohn wird." Lucius amüsierte sich köstlich über die verlegenen Gesichter seiner Tochter und von Patrick. „Bei meiner kleinen Tiffany kam übrigens Dylan Ciaran Roxas Ravenclaw-Gryffindor heraus und bei unserem Jamie Felicia Madeleine Helena Hufflepuff-Slytherin." Lucius schien sehr zufrieden mit seinen zukünftigen Schwiegerkindern.

„Noch so etwas, Malfoy", Narzissa funkelte ihren Mann an, „und du schläfst zukünftig im Schuppen."

„Wir haben doch gar keinen Schuppen, Cissy-Schatz."

„Dann schon, Malfoy!" Lucius zog es jetzt vor, den Mund zu halten, ein Schuppen erschien ihn nicht recht gemütlich zu sein. „Okay, dann können Lynn, Amelia, Percy und ich ja jetzt endlich richtig arbeiten,."

„Habt ihr vorher nicht richtig gearbeitet, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Doch, Colin, doch jetzt beginnt die Hauptarbeit. Die Anklage vorbereiten und alle Einzelheiten der Gräueltaten von Moody, der Umbridge-Kuh, Pettigrew und Dumbledore offenlegen. Ich gehe auch davon aus, dass wir noch gar nicht alles wissen, werden wir vielleicht auch niemals. Doch mach schon einmal deine Kamera bereit, Colin. Du und Dennis werdet sie gebrauchen. Sprecht euch vielleicht schon einmal mit Rita und Xenophilius ab."

Die Jungs grinsten und verschwanden sofort, nachdem Ric ihnen erlaubt hatte, den Kamin im Direktorenbüro zu nehmen. „Dann kann Dumbles sich ja mit dem rosa-roten Plüschmonster eine Zelle teilen", grinste Severus. „Müssen wir nur noch einen entsprechenden Gefängnisoverall organisieren."

„Meinst du damit uns, Onkel Sev?"

„Ganz richtig, Megan, dich und Milli. Vielleicht ein besonders scheußliches Strickjäckchen dazu – je hässlicher, desto besser. Umbridge trug da am liebsten, was mir in den Augen schmerzte."

„Cissy und ich haben sie vor Monaten auf einer Abendveranstaltung im Ministerium getroffen", Luc schüttelte sich. „Sie trug eine große pinkfarbene Schleife im Haar, dazu eine mehr als knappe Bluse mit vielen, vielen Rüschen – da sprangen schon fast die Knöpfe ab –, dann einen knallengen, superkurzen Minirock und dann noch als krönenden Abschluss rosa-pinke Strümpfe mit Strumpfhaltern. Da vergeht einem ja alles – wäre ich mit so etwas verheiratet, würde ich mir selbst den Avada auf den Hals hetzen."

„Jetzt reicht es mir aber", brüllte unvermittelt Taylor Smith los. „Niemand, absolut niemand und schon gar nicht so ein blöder, eingebildeter, arroganter Slytherin beleidigt meine intelligente und bildschöne Mutter. Das werdet ihr büßen und ich weiß auch schon wie." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und legte auf Patrick und das Baby an. „Avada Kedavra."

Doch bevor der grüne Strahl des Todesfluches die beiden Jungen treffen konnte, hechte auf einmal Ron dazwischen und wurde getroffen. „Du Schwein", brüllte Nick und schleuderte einen Angriffszauber auf Smith. „Du wolltest meine Onkel umbringen – erst lässt du mich denken, dass du, Cedric Diggory, vor meinen Augen auf dem Friedhof in Little Hangleton von Wurmschanz ermordest wurdest und jetzt das. Das ist ja wohl das allerletzte."

Ein Duell entstand, indem sich schnell zeigte, dass Nick haushoch überlegen war, doch er spielte etwas mit Smith oder Diggory, wie man ihn auch immer nennen wollte. Nick traf ihn immer wieder mit schmerzhaften Flüchen, wich aber gekonnt denen seines Gegners aus. Cassie tröstete währenddessen den weinenden Patrick, der Angriff hatte den Achtjährigen völlig geschockt und zwar so sehr, dass Sev ihm einen Beruhigungstrank verabreichte.

„Ist dir wohl arg aufgestoßen, als du hörtest, dass Megan meine Gefährtin ist", Nick lachte schadenfroh und schickte den nächsten schmerzhaften Fluch auf die Reise. „Sie gehört mir, mir ganz alleine – glaub mir, ihr Gesang ist unwiderstehlich, ich liebe die glockenhelle, verführerische Stimme meiner Frau. Ich träume bereits jetzt davon, wie es sein wird, wenn sie damit unsere Kinder in den Schlaf singen wird."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Nick", lachte Megan und begann zu singen:

„If I should stay  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you  
Every step of the way.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.

You my darling you mhhh  
Bittersweet memories,  
That is all I'm taking with me.  
So goodbye, please don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have  
All you dreamed of.  
And I wish to you joy  
And happiness.  
But above all this, I'm wishing you love.  
And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I, I will always love you.  
You, darling I love you.  
I'll always, I'll always love you.

(Quelle: „I will allways lovin you" in der Version von Whitney Houston, geschrieben von Dolly Parton)  
watch?0v=f15laUXKsLs

Megans gefühlvolle, wunderschöne Stimme erfüllte ohne jede magische Verstärkung die Große Halle. Jeder lauschte ihr, Smith/Diggory senkte sogar den Zauberstab. „Selbst schuld", murmelte Nick, schickte ihm seinen Expelliarmus entgegen und fing den Zauberstab geschickt mit links auf. „Megan-Schatz, das Lied möchte ich gerne öfters von dir hören."

„Wie wäre es mit heute Nacht, Schatz?"

„Sehr gerne, wer bringt wen ins Bett?"

„Wir uns gegenseitig, Nick." Dann zeigte sie auf den immer noch wie erstarrt dastehenden Smith/Diggory: „Wer hat ihn jetzt eigentlich besiegt?"

„Wir beide, mein Engel, auch wenn er wohl behaupten wird, ich wäre unfair gewesen, weil ich ihn entwaffnete, als er meiner wunderschönen, süßen Bannsängerin lauschte." Nick lachte verächtlich und warf einen Fesselungszauber über ihn. „Ist mir aber auch egal, niemand greift ungestraft meine Familie an."

„Du Bastard", schrie jetzt Tanuschka Pigbottle, eine 7. Klässlerin aus Gryffindor, los und griff ihrerseits an. Cassie blockte jedoch den Fluch, der für Nick bestimmt war ab. „Dann also du, ist auch völlig egal, du Streberin, Todesserliebchen."

„Stimmt, ich bin ein Todesserliebchen, sogar vom Oberhaupt der Todesser, meine Gute, von Lord Voldemort höchstpersönlich – mein Mann teilt nämlich nicht. Eine Streberin muss ich gar nicht sein, mir fliegt alles zu, wenn ich mal etwas angeben darf. Aber kommen wir doch einmal zu dir, Tanuschka, du hörst dich doch gerne selbst reden und magst am liebsten die Leute, die dir hinten reinkriechen, weil du ja ach so toll bist.

Bei dir besteht doch immer die Gefahr, dass du dich irgendwann mal hinlegst, weil du deine Nase so eingebildet hoch trägst. Das zeigte sich ja schon dann, wenn du meine beste Freundin Destiny immer Krüppel, Hinkepott, hässliche, graue Maus und ähnliches nanntest. Wo bitte schön ist Destiny eine graue Maus? Du brauchst, glaube ich, eine Brille."

Cassie wehrte spielerisch die Flüche ihrer Klassenkameradin ab. „Mehr kannst du nicht? Das ist doch Pippifax." Sie lachte und brachte Tanuschka dadurch nur noch mehr gegen sich auf. „Liegt vielleicht auch daran, dass ich die Frau von Lord Voldemort bin und nur von den besten Lehrern trainiert werde. Allen voran meinem geliebter Tom.

Aber jetzt wird mir langweilig", Cassie gähnte gespielt herzhaft. „Beenden wir es – ich glaube, ich nehme Leviscorpus", Tanuschka baumelte auf einmal in der Luft mit dem Kopf nach unten und Cassie spielte mit ihr Jojo, ließ sie sich mehrfach in der Luft überschlagen. „Du bist keine Gegnerin für mich, für niemanden aus meiner Familie oder meinem Freundeskreis."

Sie winkte Destiny zu sich und diese sprach einen Fesselungszauber. „Schade, dass es nicht gerne gesehen wird, sonst hätte ich ein Seil aus Dornen oder Brennnesseln genommen."

„Wie bist du eigentlich in Gryffindor gelandet, meine Süße?" Lucianus grinste und zog seine Frau an sich. „Der Hut muss dermaßen manipuliert gewesen sein, sonst hätte er es gar nicht zugelassen, dass du dorthin kommst."

„Ich bin halt lernfähig, mein Lucan", Destiny bemerkte die giftigen Blicke, die Tanuschka ihr zuwarf, anscheinend gönnte ihr da jemand immer noch nicht den Mann. Also trat Destiny noch enger an ihren Mann, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, als Lucianus sich nur zu gern zu ihr hinunter beugte und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft. „Ich liebe dich, mein Lucan, du bist das Beste, was mir passieren konnte." Lucianus schmunzelte, er wusste zwar, dass Destiny diese Show gerade für diese Tussie abzog, allerdings hatte seine kleine Frau ihm dies auch schon bereits gestern Abend gesagt, als sie sich liebten. Aber, er gönnte ihr den Spaß, warum auch nicht?

„Was ist denn hier los?" Molly, Fenrir und ihre gesamte Kinderschar betraten die Große Halle. Molly erstarrte, als sie den toten Ron auf dem Boden sah. „Ron."

„Smith wollte den Todesfluch auf Patrick und Angelus werfen, doch Ron sprang dazwischen", berichtete Nick in Kurzform. Patrick weinte immer noch in den Armen seiner Eltern, hielt Angelus an sich gedrückt.

Bill trat an den gefesselten Smith heran und trat ihn in die Seite, so dass man eine Rippe brechen hörte. „So, du wolltest dich also an kleinen Kindern vergreifen und erwischtest Ron. Was bist du doch für ein Feigling, traust dich nicht an Hexen oder Zauberer heran, die dir ebenbürtig sind. Mieses Stück Dreck, du."

Es folgte ein weiterer Tritt, danach hielt Fenrir ihn zurück. „Er ist es nicht wert, Bill. Ich tippe mal, jetzt landet er nicht vor dem Zaubergamot – da hätte ihm eigentlich nicht viel passieren dürfen. Nein, jetzt ist er ein Fall für den Hohen Rat und da hat er keine Chance auf Gnade, nicht, wenn die Lords hören, dass dieser Cretin zwei der Prinzen umbringen wollte."

„Hast recht, Pops. Wenn ihr alle einverstanden seid, lassen wir Ron neben Dad begraben. Er scheint ja in den letzten Wochen doch zur Vernunft gekommen zu sein."

„Das ist er, er erkundigte sich sogar öfters mal nach Mom, fragte, wie es ihr geht. Wir sollten aber nichts erzählen, er meinte, er hätte zu viel falsch gemacht, hätte kein Anrecht mehr darauf, zur Familie zu gehören." George sah auf Ron herunter, der aussah, als wenn er friedlich schlafen würde.

Kerry und Cinnia hielten Molly im Arm, die um „ihr Kind" weinte. „So einen Tod hat er sich gewünscht", flüsterte Charlie. Alle sahen ihn erstaunt an. „Moody las uns mal eine Geschichte vor, da war ein Zauberer, der seine große Liebe vor einer bösen Hexe rettete, indem er sich in den Zauber vor sie warf und starb. Ron meinte, das würde ihm sehr gefallen, der Zauberer hätte alles richtig gemacht. Moody wurde sehr böse, meinte, nur ein Dummkopf würde so handeln. Frauen wären jederzeit ersetzbar.

Ron meinte dagegen, seine Frau oder Freundin müsse man beschützen, er hätte genauso gehandelt. Dafür gab es dann Hausarrest und Ron wusste noch nicht einmal wofür. Damals war er sechs Jahre alt und wir mussten ihm heimlich die Geschichte immer wieder erzählen, nicht Bill?"

„Ja, er liebte diese Geschichte, bat sogar darum, dass wir sie ihm aufschreiben, damit er sie auch lesen könne, wenn wir nicht da sind. Heimlich versteht sich."

„Armer Ron, ich bring es einfach nicht fertig, ihn Samuel zu nennen", Molly strich dem Toten die Haare zurück.

„Er bleibt halt Ron für uns", Bill rief eine Hauselfe von zu Hause und bat sie, Ron nach Dragonstone Castle zu bringen.

„Hagrid und Grawp haben die Kinder gefunden", fiel es jetzt Luna wieder ein. Durch die ganzen Ereignisse in den letzten Minuten, war diese Nachricht völlig vergessen worden. „Umbridge und Dumbles auch. Dieser Smith hier rastete völlig aus, als negativ über Umbridge gesprochen wurde, er meinte, sie wäre seine Mutter und wunderschön und intelligent."

„Das ist deine Mutter? Kein Wunder, dass du so verkorkst geworden bist, Smith, jetzt wissen wir echt alles. Bist echt gestraft vom Schicksal. Aber hast es auch nicht anders verdient." Bill wollte schon wieder ausholen, doch seine Frau hielt ihn zurück. „Liebling, er ist es nicht wert, dass du deine schönen Stiefel an ihn dreckig machst. Lass uns aufbrechen und uns auf die Suche machen, schauen wir mal, wer die Kinder, Hagrid und Grawp als erstes findet."

„Du hast recht, Cia, wie immer", Bill ergriff die Hand seiner Frau und zog sie an seine Lippen. „Dann komm, mein kleiner Engel, lass uns aufbrechen. Hab ich dir schon gesagt, wie wunderschön du aussiehst?"

„Nicht, seit wir hier sind, Bill."


	81. Chapter 81

Wieder vereint

Jetzt hatten es auf einmal alle eilig, die Suche wieder aufzunehmen. Godric und Bellatrix informierten die Auroren und übergaben ihnen Cedric Diggory und Tanuschka Pigbottle. „Dir geht es nicht gut, Bella", Godric sah sie schmunzelnd an, während er Angelus im Arm hielt.

„Merkt man es so deutlich?"

„Ja, vor allem, wenn man gerade das gleich durchmachte. Komm, Bella, bringen wir dich mal zu Poppy. Wäre das nicht schön, wenn unsere Kinder Gefährten werden? Gut, sind Cassie und Tom sowie Hannah und Sev ja schon. Aber stell dir mal vor, wir schaffen das noch einmal."

„Das wäre perfekt", brachte Bella mühsam zwischen zwei Wehen heraus. Zum Glück waren sie bereits im Krankenflügel. „Aber auf alle Fälle würden sie gute Freunde werden."

„Auch wieder war. Sind wahrscheinlich die Hormone – im Moment möchte ich einfach, dass jeder genauso glücklich ist wie ich", Godric grinste und half Bella sich hinzulegen. „Poppy – der nächste Schüler möchte aufgenommen werden."

„Ich sollte eine Gehaltserhöhung verlangen", lachte die Schulheilerin. „Na, Bella, dann wollen wir mal. Schauen wir mal, ob es ein Töchterchen oder ein süßer kleiner Junge wie Joshua wird."

„Ist mir eigentlich egal, Hauptsache gesund."

„Soll ich Rodolphus informieren?"

„Nein, es ist wichtiger, dass er an der Suchaktion teilnimmt. Außerdem hab ich die Befürchtung, dass dieses Kind es besonders eilig hat."

„Das seh ich genauso", Poppy lachte und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Bellatrix hatte recht – schon 40 Minuten später konnte sie ihr Baby, ein Mädchen, in den Armen halten. „Sie ist wunderschön", Godric ließ sich mit Angelus neben ihr nieder. „Wie soll sie heißen, hattet ihr euch schon entschieden?"

„Ja, ihr Name ist Catriona Ceana Hermine."

„Wollt ihr schon einen Gefährtentest durchführen?"

„Ja", kam es einstimmig und Poppy machte sich an die Arbeit. „Gratuliere, ihr haltet da wirklich das nächste Gefährtenpaar in den Armen."

„Und zum dritten Mal", Godric grinste hoch erfreut, „Es heißt doch, aller guten Dinge sind drei."

„Mir würde es auch noch ein viertes Mal gefallen – dann bekommst du die Tochter und ich den Sohn."

„Wäre mal eine neue Variante – lass uns das bei nächster Gelegenheit mit unseren Ehemännern besprechen."

„Warum besprechen", murmelte Poppy grinsend vor sich her, „die sind doch eh immer mit solchen Plänen von euch einverstanden und beteiligen sich nur zu gern an deren Umsetzung."

Währenddessen machten sich die Suchtrupps auf, jeder wollte Hagrid, Grawp und die Kinder als erstes finden. Wetten wurden abgeschlossen und alle waren guter Dinge. Sie wussten jetzt ja, dass die Kinder in Sicherheit waren. „Dann müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, wo das Haus von Dumbledore ist."

„Wir können ihn bald befragen, Sev", Cassie, Tom, Hannah, Sev, Lucianus, Anastasia, Destiny und Constantin bildeten einen Suchtrupp.

„Ich bin mir irgendwie sicher, dass Hagrid weiß, wo wir dieses Haus finden. Wahrscheinlich ist er Dumbledore ab und an mal nachgeschlichen. Man kann so einiges über Hagrid sagen, doch dumm ist er auf keinen Fall. Dafür hielt Albus ihn nämlich."

„Wäre gut, dann wären wir wenigstens nicht auf Dumbledores Hilfe angewiesen."

Eine andere Gruppe bestand aus Salazar, seinem Bruder Lucifer, seinem Schwager Gideon, Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy sowie Sirius und Regulus Black. Sie porteten direkt in die Mitte des verbotenen Waldes und liefen dann einfach weiter hinein. Ab und an riefen sie nach den Kindern. Erst einmal ohne Erfolg.

Nach 3 Stunden legten sie eine kurze Pause ein und gönnten sich einen Imbiss. Schweigend aßen sie, doch auf einmal hörten sie Gesang. „War das nicht eben die Schulhymne?"

„Ja, jedenfalls das, was Dumbledore daraus machte", grummelte Sirius und lauschte angestrengt. Da, schon wieder hörte man Gesang.

„Ashley, Joshua?" rief Rodolphus laut und lauschte.

„Daddy", kam es leise zurück, „Daddy."

„Es sind die Kinder", alle sprangen auf und liefen in die Richtung, aus der die Rufe und der Gesang kamen.

„Daddy, Daddy", nach einigen Minuten warfen sich zwei weinende Kinder in Rodolphus Arme.

„Meine Knuddelmäuse, endlich hab ich euch wieder." Rodolphus drückte seine Kinder fest an sich. „Mommy wird genauso überglücklich sein wie ich, Cassie, Hannah, Tom, Sev und die Anderen natürlich auch."

„Daddy, mein Daddy", auch Misty klammerte sich an ihren Vater und wollte ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen.

„Ich bin hier, meine kleine Süße. Ich lass dich nicht mehr weg."

Hagrid und Grawp standen daneben und strahlten. Dabei passten sie auf, dass Umbridge und Dumbledore keinen Fluchtversuch unternahmen, obwohl, eigentlich bestand nur bei der ehemaligen Untersekretärin diese Gefahr. Dumbledore stand selig lächelnd daneben und murmelte vor sich hin. „Danke Hagrid, danke Grawp", Salazar streckte den Riesen die Hand entgegen. „Danke, dass ihr die Kinder gefunden und beschützt habt."

„Onkel Grawp und Onkel Hagrid waren ganz furchtbar doll lieb zu uns", erzählte Joshua. „Wir haben zusammen im Wald geschlafen am Lagerfeuer, gesungen haben wir auch."

„Ja, aber der alte Mann nervt beim singen", Misty sah Dumbledore böse an. „Der singt stundenlang das Gleiche, meistens den Bi-ba-Butzemann. Ich kann das Lied nicht mehr hören." In diesem Moment begann Dumbledore wieder lauthals an zu singen.

„Hört sich grauenvoll an in meinen Ohren", flüsterten die Black-Brüder.

„Ist es auch, der kann gar nicht singen. Wie geht es Paddy?"

„Wieder gut, Mäuschen. Er hatte einen ziemlichen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen und war einige Stunden bewusstlos. Doch jetzt trägt er die ganze Zeit Euer Brüderchen, erzählt ihm von seinen Geschwistern."

„Ist das Brüderchen schon da?" Misty strahlte und gab ihrem Vater einen Kuss.

„Ja, es wollte nicht mehr warten. Dein Brüderchen heißt Angelus Luca Darius."

„Schöne Namen, Daddy, aber jetzt bekomm ich bald eine Schwester?"

„Bekommst du, Mäuschen, Pa und ich brauchen unbedingt noch so ein süßes Töchterchen, das uns mit links um den kleinen Finger wickelt."

„Dann hast du zwei Prinzessinnen, Daddy."

„Ganz genau, Mäuschen, zwei süße, kleine, bezaubernde Prinzessinnen zum Verwöhnen."

Jetzt ging es aber schnell nach Hogwarts, sie wollten die Anderen nicht länger im Unklaren lassen wegen der Kinder. Ihre Patroni schickten sie allerdings schon voraus – selbst Hagrid schaffte es wieder, seinen Kröter zu erzeugen. „Sehr gut, Hagrid, was hältst du eigentlich davon, wenn wir deine Schulausbildung beenden."

„Meinen Sie das ernst, Prof. Gryffindor-Slytherin?"

„Salazar für dich und Grawp. Ja, das mein ich ernst. Du musst nicht alle Fächer belegen, kannst dir ja die aussuchen, die dir damals am meisten Spaß machten."

„Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Geschichte der Magie, Kräuterkunde, Astronomie, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst – für Zaubertränke sind meine Hände leider zu groß und ungeschickt – Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, das würde mich schon interessieren."

„Dann stellen wir dir einen Stundenplan zusammen, Hagrid."

„Darf Grawp auch bleiben? Er könnte sich nützlich machen, er liebt Kinder."

„Selbstverständlich darf Grawp bleiben. Ric, die Kinder und ich werden wohl noch mindestens ein Jahr in Hogwarts bleiben um alles zu ordnen. Bei Helga und Rowena wird es das Gleiche sein, zudem werden auch Felicia und Emily dazu stoßen, genauso wie Gideon und Lucifer hier wohnen werden. Dazu gibt es drei Babys zum Aufpassen."

„Grawp passt auf, versprochen."

„Das weiß ich Grawp, ich wünschte, wir hätten dich schon vorher gehabt, an dir wäre Dumbledore nicht so schnell vorbei gekommen. Den Fast Kopflosen Nick und den Fetten Mönch hat er einfach in die Wand gebannt. Wir wissen allerdings noch nicht, wie er ins Schloss gekommen ist."

„Wurde hereingelassen, ich wurde hereingelassen", kam es singend vom ehemaligen Direktor, der gar nicht aufhören konnte zu summen und zu trällern.

„Von wem denn, Albus?"

„Von Sybill."

„Die haben wir ja komplett vergessen, kommt davon, wenn man zwei Lehrer für das gleiche Fach hat", schimpfte Salazar „Die kann was erleben, wenn ich sie in die Finger bekomme."

„Ist meine Tochter, genauso wie meine süße Dolly-Polly hier", Dumbledore umarmte Umbridge und kniff sie anschließend in die Wange. „Ich kann ganz tolle Kinder machen, alle intelligent, liebenswert und wunderschön."

„Das kann man auf alle Fälle von zwei Seiten sehen", kam es angeekelt von Regulus.

„Wie viele Kinder haben Sie denn noch, Albus?"

„Och, ganz viele Lucius, ganz, ganz viele: Da wäre noch Dudley Dursley, Piers Polkiss, Amanda Edkinson", begann Dumbledore eifrig aufzuzählen. Erst nach 29 Namen hörte er schließlich auf.

„Sind anscheinend alles Squibs mit Ausnahme von Umbridge und Trelawney", merkte Lucius nach einer kurzen Überlegung an. „Sie tauchen jedenfalls nicht auf den Schullisten oder der Liste der magischen Kinder auf."

„Nick erzählte, dass dieser Polkiss ein Freund von Dudley sei und genauso schlimm wie dieser."

„Möchtest du ihn als Hund einmal durch Little Whinging jagen, Sirius?"

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Luc."

„Das bekommen wir garantiert hin."

Sie trennten sich – Salazar und Rodolphus wollten mit ihren Kindern zurück nach Hogwarts, Lucius schloss sich ihnen an, es kam jetzt sehr viel Arbeit auf ihn zu – die Anderen gingen mit Hagrid und Grawp zurück zum Haus um dort alles zu sichern. Nicht, dass Beweise verschwanden. Sie würden dort solange warten, bis die Auroren eintrafen.

„Jetzt geht es nach Hause, meine Süße, Pa wird dich als erstes in die Wanne stecken. Glaub ja nicht, dass du diese Kleider noch einmal zu sehen bekommst." Salazar drückte sein Töchterchen an sich.

„Hab dich lieb, Daddy, und Pa auch. Ich freu mich schon auf unser Brüderchen."

„Wir haben dich auch lieb, meine kleine Prinzessin. Wir sollten vielleicht noch einmal etwas klären. Dumbledore – wer war bei dem Überfall auf Castlebay dabei?"

„Ich, Moody, Pettigrew, Dolly, der Mann von meiner süßen Dolly-Polly, meine bezaubernde Sibyll, sowie 10 Anhänger von mir."

„Dann habt ihr meine Mommy und meinen Daddy umgebracht! Ihr seid böse!"

„Ja, das sind sie, Engelchen, doch jetzt weißt du, wer es war und kannst mit dem Kapitel abschließen. Patrick erfährt es später auch, ebenso Jamie und Tiffany. Denk immer daran, eure Eltern hatten euch ganz furchtbar doll lieb, genauso wie Pa und ich euch lieb haben."

„Darf ich ihnen vors Schienbein treten, Daddy?"

„Nein, Misty, das wäre einer Prinzessin nicht würdig. Außerdem willst du dir doch nicht dein süßes Füßchen dreckig machen, oder?"

„Nein, auf keinen Fall, eure Hoheit", Misty lächelte schon wieder und gab Salazar einen Schmatzer. „Meinst du, Pa schmeißt für mich Feuerbälle?"

„Macht Pa bestimmt gerne für dich", Salazar klang sehr amüsiert, er konnte seiner Tochter halt keinen Wunsch abschlagen. Er hob die Hand und Blitze schlugen vor den Füßen von Dumbledore und Umbridge ein, trafen teilweise sogar die Fußspitzen.

„Toll Daddy, zeigst du mir später einmal wie das geht?"

„Du willst also nicht nur Feuerbälle werfen können wie Pa, sondern auch Blitze schleudern?"

„Mmh, das wäre doch lustig."

„Nur nicht für den, der dich verärgerte, Misty-Schatz. Komm, Pa wartet auf uns."

„Sie sind alle im Krankenflügel", bekamen die Ankömmlinge von Seamus die Nachricht, der die Kinder umarmte. „Schön, dass ihr wieder da seid. Glaubt ja nicht, dass wir euch noch einmal aus den Augen lassen. Jedenfalls nicht, bis das ganze hier vorbei ist."

„Wir haben schon vorgesorgt und Grawp hat sich als Babysitter, äh Kindersitter beworben."

„Dann kann ja nichts passieren, wer will sich schon mit Grawp anlegen", Seamus lachte und ging weiter.

„Meine Babys", Bellatrix sprang hoch, als sie ihren Mann mit den Zwillingen sah. „Meine süßen, süßen Kinder. Endlich hab ich euch wieder. Glaubt ja nicht, dass ich euch in der nächsten Zeit von meiner Seite lasse."

„Mommy", Ashley und Joshua hingen an ihrem Hals und ließen sich drücken, genauso wie Misty von Godric. „Wo ist dein Bauch?"

„Nicht mehr da, unser Baby hatte es besonders eilig. Es tut mir leid, Josh, es ist doch ein Schwesterchen geworden", Bellatrix legte ihrem Sohn das Baby in die Arme.

„Macht nichts, dafür wird es danach bestimmt ein Brüderchen." Joshua schmuste bereits mit dem Baby, während Ashley ihm über die Wangen strich. „Sie ist süß, genauso wie Ashley und Mia, wie heißt sie?"

„Euer Schwesterchen heißt Catriona Ceana Hermine, wir wollten sie Cat nennen."

„Schön. Hallo Cat, wir sind deine Geschwister und passen jetzt auf dich auf?"

Catriona gähnte und streckte sich leicht. „So, jetzt nimmt Daddy mal euer Schwesterchen und Poppy checkt euch durch. Danach geht es in die Badewanne und eure Sachen verbrenn ich im Kamin."

„Hat Onkel Sal schon bei Misty und Onkel Ric vermutet", Joshua kicherte und ließ sich untersuchen.

„Ja, ja, da hat mein Mann völlig recht – Misty wird gleich erst einmal eingeweicht", Ric wollte seine Tochter gar nicht mehr loslassen. „Meine Süße, ich hab dich so vermisst. Du und Paddy bleibt die nächste Zeit immer bei Daddy und mir."

„Daddy hat schon Onkel Grawp als Kindersitter angestellt, Pa."

„Sehr gute Idee, Sal, wer ist schon so blöd und legt sich mit einem Halbriesen an."

„Gefällt dir also die Idee?"

„Mehr als gut – so fühlen sich die Kinder auch nicht so eingeengt und eingesperrt. Mit Grawp können sie auch mal alleine durch Hogwarts streifen. Wir müssen Hagrid und Grawp unbedingt noch danken."

„Das werden wir Schatz, das werden wir. Hagrid wird übrigens seinen Schulabschluss nachholen, allerdings nicht in allen Fächern. Er meint, für Zaubertränke wären seine Hände zu groß."

„Jedenfalls für die Praxis – die Theorie wäre machbar. Lass ihn doch mal zuschauen, wenn du mit Hannah und Sev braust."

„Eine sehr gute Idee, Ric. Poppy, ist alles klar mit den Kindern?"

„Ja, alles in Ordnung, es ist ihnen absolut nichts passiert." Poppy nickte den beiden Elternpaaren beruhigend zu. Diese atmeten auf, sie hatten verstanden, was die Heilerin ihnen ohne Worte hatte sagen wollen. „Allerdings könnte ein langes, heißes Bad nicht schaden, sie müffeln etwas."

Die Kinder kicherten, als die Heilerin sich demonstrativ eine Wäscheklammer auf die Nase zauberte.

„Riecht fast so, als hätte Angelus die Windeln voll?"

„Das stimmt nicht Paddy", plusterte sich Joshua auf. „Wir haben nicht in die Hose gemacht – das hat im Keller nur so gestunken und wir durften nur selten raus."

„Ist schon gut, Kleiner, war auch nur ein Vergleich. Ich weiß doch, dass ihr nicht mehr in die Hose macht, sondern stubenrein seid."

„Wir sind doch nicht Jacks Wolf Cartouche!" Irgendwie verstand Joshua alles falsch.

„Kleiner, das ist doch nur eine Redewendung."

Plötzlich grinste der kleinere Junge: „Weiß ich doch, sagt Onkel Fenrir auch immer."

„Du hast mich reingelegt", empörte sich Patrick.

„Ja, hat Spaß gemacht." Lachend nahm Joshua reiß aus und Patrick jagte ihm hinterher.

„Jungs", stellten Misty und Ashley einträchtig fest, rümpften das Näschen und schmusten weiter mit ihren neuen Geschwistern.


	82. Chapter 82

Wieder zu Hause

Cassie rannte geradezu in den Krankenflügel, als sie erfuhr, dass die Kinder wieder da waren. „Meine Mäuse", sie begann zu weinen und zog Misty, Joshua und Ashley in ihre Arme. „Ich wäre nie wieder froh geworden, wenn euch etwas passiert wäre."

„Nicht weinen, Mia", bat Joshua und strich seiner großen Schwester über die Wange. „Es ist alles wieder gut, wir sind wieder zu Hause. Grawp ist jetzt unser Kindermädchen."

Cassie lachte unter Tränen und ließ sich von Tom aufhelfen, der jetzt ebenfalls die drei Kinder umarmte. „Da kann ja nichts mehr passieren, Grawp wird gut auf euch aufpassen."

„Hier ist noch jemand, der dich begrüßen möchte, Cassie-Schatz", Rodolphus Lestrange trat mit einem Bündel auf den Armen auf seine älteste Tochter zu. „Darf ich vorstellen - Catriona Ceana Hermine Lestrange genannt Cat."

„Oh ist die süß", bei Cassie flossen schon wieder die Tränen. „Hallo kleine Cat, ich bin deine Schwester Cassie und das ist mein Tom, er ist dein großer Bruder."

„Hallo, kleine Schwester", Tom schloss die beiden Schwestern in seine Arme. „Willkommen in der Familie – Rod, alle deine Töchter sind wahre Schönheiten, wie schaffst du das nur?"

„Kann ich dir verraten, liegt alles bei der Mutter", Rodolphus küsste Bellatrix zärtlich.

„Mein süßer Schmeichler, du", lachte diese. „Ratet mal, wer der Gefährte von unserer kleinen Cat sein wird."

„Etwa Angelus?" Hannah hielt jetzt ihr Schwesterchen im Arm.

„Richtig geraten, kleine Hannah. Dein Schwesterchen und Sevs Brüderchen werden später mal heiraten."

„Oh wie schön – bin gespannt, ob ihr das noch ein viertes Mal hinbekommt."

„Haben wir jedenfalls vor, Ric und ich haben bereits darüber gesprochen. Allerdings dann anders herum: Die Gryffindor-Slytherins steuern das Mädchen dazu und die Lestranges den Jungen."

„Guter Plan", lobte Salazar, „sehr guter Plan. Wann darfst du hier heraus, Bella?"

„Leider erst morgen, Poppy meinte, durch die Aufregung sollte ich über Nacht bleiben. Dabei will ich doch nur eins – in unsere Wohnung und die Zwillinge in die Wanne stecken."

„Das machen Cassie und ich, Mom", Hannah konnte sich gar nicht von der kleinen Cat trennen. „Erhol dich, wir kommen danach wieder und dann machen wir es uns alle zusammen gemütlich und tauschen Geschichten aus."

„Au ja, Geschichten", jubelte Misty und sprang Salazar in die Arme.

„Eigentlich solltet ihr dann schlafen, Prinzessin Misty", Salazar drückte sein Töchterchen an sich.

„Och Daddy, wir schlafen halt, wenn uns danach ist. Aber wir müssen doch Tante Bella beistehen und sie trösten. Die möchte doch auch lieber nach Hause und jetzt muss sie hier bleiben."

„Misty hat recht, es ist wohl besser, wenn wir es uns gemeinsam gemütlich machen und Geschichten erzählen", regte Godric an. „Poppy wäre es auch lieber, wenn die Kinder über Nacht blieben."

„Nur zur Sicherheit", beruhigte Poppy den Gründer Slytherins schnell. „Es ist alles in Ordnung mit den dreien. Ich befürchte allerdings so einige Alpträume."

„Würde mich nicht wundern", brummte Salazar. „Komm Prinzessin Misty, es geht in die Wanne, meine Süße."

Eine Stunde später waren sie wieder im Krankenflügel versammelt: Cassie, Tom, Hannah, Severus, Salazar, Godric, Megan, Pansy, Nate, Nick, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, die vier Kinder und die beiden Babys. Wobei die kleine Cat und der kleine Angelus friedlich in ihrer Wiege schlummerten. Patrick hatte sich in Godrics Arme gekuschelt, Misty schmiegte sich in Salazars Arme und die Zwillinge saßen bei ihren Eltern.

„Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass jetzt alles vorbei ist?" fragte Severus plötzlich in die Runde. „Dumbledore und seine Spießgesellen sind gefasst und warten auf ihren Prozess. Wenn sich alles normalisiert hat hier, können die Kinder endlich einmal ungestört durch Hogwarts stromern, so wie Tom, Jim und ich früher gemeinsam mit unseren Cousinen und Cousins."

„Wirklich?" Paddy bekam große Augen.

„Wirklich, Paddy", schmunzelte Salazar. „Doch lasst uns euer erstes Abenteuer auf die Sommerferien verschieben, wenn niemand hier ist. Aber Pa und ich haben auf jeden Fall nichts dagegen, wenn ihr mit Grawp durch die Gegend düst. Er wird gut auf euch aufpassen."

„Das sehen Bella und ich auch so", pflichtete Rodolphus bei. „Ich bin froh, dass wir langsam die Zügel lockern können, es war in letzter Zeit ziemlich hart für euch Kinder, ständig in unserer Nähe bleiben zu müssen oder etwa nicht?"

„Wir kannten ja den Grund, Onkel Rod", widersprach Paddy. „Hätten wir ihn nicht gewusst, hätten wir bestimmt so einige Dummheiten angestellt, um auszuprobieren, was ihr uns durchgehen lasst. Doch so – wir freuen uns halt schon darauf, gemeinsam mit unseren Freunden im Sommer alles erkunden zu dürfen."

„Ich gebe euch die Karte der Rumtreiber mit", versprach Nick, „dann wisst ihr immer, wo ihr uns finden könnt."

„Das wird toll", Ashleys Augen fielen langsam zu und sie kuschelte sich enger in die Arme ihres Vaters. „Hab euch lieb, Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Schätzchen, wir haben dich auch lieb." Rodolphus deckte seine Tochter zu.

Leise unterhielten sich alle weiter, so nach und nach schliefen die Kinder alle ein.

„Was passiert jetzt?" Nate stellte diese Frage.

„Erst einmal finden die Verhöre statt, Dumbledores Haus wird gründlich durchsucht und ehrlich gesagt möchte ich glaube ich gar nicht wissen, was wir da noch so alles finden", Godric strich dem schlafenden Patrick sanft über die Haare.

„Vor allem sollten wir es von den Kindern fern halten", stimmte Tom zu. Auch Cassie schlief mittlerweile tief und fest in seinen Armen. „Cassie und ich werden nach diesem Schuljahr Hogwarts verlassen. Sie nimmt dann als externe Schülerin am Unterricht teil. Wir sind der Meinung, unsere Kinder sollen nach Hogwarts gehen, wenn sie hier zur Schule gehen. Meine Kleine meint, unsere Kinder sollen nicht schief angesehen werden, weil ihr Vater der Dunkle Lord ist."

„Das gleiche gilt für Hannah und mich", nickte Severus. „Auch wir werden Hogwarts nach diesem Schuljahr verlassen und uns auf unser Manor zurückziehen. Auch Hannah wird den Unterricht als externe Schülerin besuchen."

„Das versteh ich, Tom, Severus, würde ich an eurer Stelle genauso handhaben", nickte Salazar. „Ric, die Kinder und ich werden noch etwas bleiben und Helga und Rowena helfen Hogwarts wieder zu dem zu machen, was einst mal war. Schauen wir mal, ob Gryffindor sich im neuen Schuljahr endlich wieder so darstellt, wie Ric es einst plante."

„Das wünschen wir dir Ric", Bellatrix kam gerade zurück, nachdem sie die kleine Cat gestillt hatte. „Schlimmer kann es auf keinen Fall werden."

„Nein, nur besser", lachte Godric leise. „In den Sommerferien nehme ich euch mal mit in den Turm der Gryffindors."

„Sollen wir von deinen Hausfarben Alpträume bekommen, Pa?" flachste Severus und wiegte Hannah sanft in seinen Armen.

„Es liegt an dir, von was du Alpträume bekommst", lachte dieser. „Ein Versuch ist es auf jeden Fall wert."


	83. Chapter 83

Doch noch Hoffnung für Ginny?

Molly atmete tief durch, dieser Besuch fiel ihr absolut nicht leicht. „Wir müssen nicht hineingehen", Cassie legte ihre Hand auf Mollys Arm.

„Doch, ich will es Ginny persönlich sagen, das mit Ron. Immerhin haben die Heiler mittlerweile festgestellt, dass 'jemand' schon in jungen Jahren in ihren Gedanken herumpfuschte. So wurde die Ärmste genauso wie Moody und Dumbledore sie haben wollten", regte Molly sich auf. „Zu einer Schlampe, einer Hu... Ich mag das Wort gar nicht aussprechen. Nein, das bin ich dem Mädchen schuldig."

„Aber ein Wort gegen dich und wir verschwinden auf der Stelle", kündigte Fenrir ihr an, der genauso wie Tom und Bill mit dabei war. „Ich dulde es nicht, dass das Mädchen dich wieder beleidigt."

„Das gilt auch für dich, Cassiopeia. Ich will nicht, dass der Besuch dich aufregt und unserem Sohn schadet", Toms Augen wurden blutrot.

„Schatz, alles ist gut, ich verspreche mich nicht aufzuregen. Außerdem geht es unserem Alessandro ausgezeichnet. Er schläft gerade und tritt deshalb seine Mommy nicht."

„Mein Sohn ist immer brav", tönte Tom grinsend.

„Deiner vielleicht", konterte Cassie trocken, „meiner ist ein richtiger Lausbub, muss er von seinem Daddy haben."

Sie mussten fünfzehn Minuten warten, bis Ginny hereingebracht wurde. Ginny sah schlecht aus, die Haare stumpf und sie war blass im Gesicht. „Wollt ihr euch an meinem Elend erfreuen?" sagte sie statt einer Begrüßung,

„Nein, das haben wir bestimmt nicht vor. Wir wollten nur..., du sollst es von uns erfahren statt von jemand Fremden", antwortete Cassie ihrer ehemals besten Freundin.

„Was denn erfahren?"

„Ron ist tot", Molly liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. „Er, er … Cedric Diggory, der Enkel von Dumbledore brachte ihn um mit dem Todesfluch. Ron, er, stellte sich dem Avada in den Weg, der eigentlich Patrick Gryffindor-Slytherin und seinem Brüderchen Angelus gelten sollte. Ron rettete damit die Kinder, opferte sich."

Ginny sagte einige Minuten gar nichts, nicht eine Regung war auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. „Dieses miese Schwein, dieses verdammte, elende Schwein", fauchte sie dann los und fluchte. „Das wird er mir büßen, meinen Bruder umzubringen. Ron", jetzt flossen auch bei Ginny die Tränen.

Molly konnte nicht anders, sie stand auf und zog ihre Pflegetochter in die Arme, spendete ihr so Trost. „Es tut mir so leid, Ginny. Ron hatte sich von Diggory abgewandt und lernte fleißig in der Schule. Die Sache mit Susan ..."

„Hat ihn geschockt, ich weiß. Er schrieb mir regelmäßig, redete mir ins Gewissen. Es tut mir leid, leid, was ich alles tat und gesagt hab, Mom. Ich weiß, ich hab nach alledem kein Recht mehr, dich so zu nennen."

„Hast es dir gerade eben wieder verdient, Ginny-Maus", Molly konnte einfach nicht anders. „Erzähl, wie geht es dir, hast du große Probleme mit der Schwangerschaft. Du bist ja schon im 6. Monat"

„Mir ist morgens immer so schlecht, Mom", Ginny klang müde und lehnte sich in die Umarmung.

„Cracker vor dem Aufstehen, das ist das ganze Geheimnis", zwinkerte die mehrfache Mutter.

„Ich werde veranlassen, dass du die Cracker bekommst, Ginny", versprach Bill. Ihn hatte der Zusammenbruch seiner Pflegeschwester erschüttert. Von den Heilern wusste er ja mittlerweile das ganze Ausmaß der Herumpfuscherei in der Gedankenwelt von Ginny. Dumbledore und Moody hatten sie sozusagen einer Gehirnwäsche der Muggels unterzogen, nur sehr viel modifizierter und effektiver. Godric war durch Zufall auf diesen alten Fluch gestoßen, nachdem er einen Bericht der Heiler gelesen hatten, die von Ginnys Verhalten seit ihrer Einlieferung berichtet hatten. Ein Detail daran hatte ihn stutzig werden lassen und er hatte Salazar auf seinen Verdacht angesprochen. Ein Verdacht, der sich nach einigen Untersuchungen bestätigt hatte. Sofort hatte Godric sich daran gemacht, mit Hilfe von Salazar den Gegenfluch zu sprechen, was sehr anstrengend gewesen war, denn er hatte nur dosiert und in mehreren Etappen gesprochen werden. Ansonsten hätte es nicht gut für die Babys ausgesehen, die Ginny erwartete.

„Danke, Bill."

„Ich werde auch meine Anordnung wegen der Leihmutterschaft aufheben. Hätten wir vorher gewusst, was Dumbledore und Moody mit dir anstellten, hätte ich es gar nicht ausgesprochen, Ginny."

„Ich hatte es nicht anders verdient, Bill. Ich beleidigte Mom, euch – die gesamte Familie", widersprach Ginny. „Glaub mir, damals meinte ich wirklich jedes einzelne Wort. Ich bestand nur aus Hass, überlegte, ständig, wie ich Cassie und Nick schaden könnte. Dumbledore und Moody stachelten mich sogar an, lobten und belohnten mich für jede fiese Idee. Wie kann ich euch helfen?" wechselte Ginny abrupt das Thema.

„Wie meinst du das Ginny?" Cassie sah die Freundin neugierig an. Sie lehnte gegen Tom, der ihren Bauch streichelte.

„Wann ist es bei dir soweit?"

„Mitte/Ende September – aber nicht nur bei mir, sondern auch bei Hannah, Destiny und Susan. Wir haben ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt daraus gemacht, wollen sozusagen die Rumtreiber neu gründen."

„Sehr gute Idee, auf jemand wie Pettigrew kann man echt verzichten. Der war so stolz auf seine Tat, James und Lily Potter verraten zu haben und vor allem bei dem Mord dabei gewesen zu sein. Am liebsten hätte er sich noch an Lily vergangen vor James Augen, doch das verhinderte Dumbledore. Er meinte, er könne es verstehen, würde auch gerne mal Lily zeigen, was ein richtiger Mann wäre, doch es würde auffallen. Dann würde niemand glauben, dass Voldemort dahinterstecken würde."

„Interessant, was kannst du uns noch erzählen, Ginny?"

„So allerlei, aber unter einer Bedingung: Ich will bei der Gerichtsverhandlung dabei sein, ich will dem Mörder meines Bruders, meiner leiblichen Eltern, auch wenn ich mich nicht an sie erinnern kann, in die Augen sehen."

„Und am liebsten auf Cedric losgehen", ergänzte Bill.

„Du kennst mich viel zu gut, Bill", Ginny lächelte leicht und versuchte sich bequemer hinzusetzen.

„Ist schwer ich weiß", Molly lachte leise.

„Und wie – die sprechen sich irgendwie ab und treten an zwei Seiten", lachte Ginny. „Wenn sie keine guten Freunde oder sogar sehr gute werden, weiß ich es auch nicht. Na ja, Gryffindor braucht auch gute Quidditchspieler, wenn ihr all euren Nachwuchs nach Slytherin schicken wollt. Hat Ron mir geschrieben."

„Zu viel war in Gryffindor im Argen, als dass diese in den nächsten Jahren würdig wären, einen Nachfahren von Godric Gryffindor aufnehmen zu dürften", stellte Tom klar.

„Habt ihr denn schon die ganzen Spicklöcher in der Umkleide gefunden?"

„In den Gemeinschaftsbädern ja", bestätigte Tom.

„Die mein ich eigentlich nicht – ich meine die in den Quidditchkabinen und auch im Vertrauensschülerbad sind welche", Ginny nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Teetasse.

„Nein, von denen wussten wir nichts", Cassie wurde blass. „Ich, ich war ab und an mit Destiny im Vertrauensschülerbad, immer wenn wir dich abhängen konnten."

„Dich und Destiny sowie Susan und Hannah beobachtete er nie, auch die Slytherinmädchen nicht", beruhigte Ginny ihre ehemalige beste Freundin. „Megan hätte er gerne, doch Cedric machte einen Affenaufstand, meinte, sie wäre seine Frau, nur er dürfte sie anschauen und anfassen – jedenfalls in der ersten Zeit. Danach könnten sie gern mal drüber sprechen und eventuell tauschen. Dumbledore stand vor allem auf Mädchen, die frühreif sind und gut ausgestattet", Ginny zeigte mit ihren Händen, was sie meinte.

Tom wollte was sagen, doch Ginny hob die Hand. „Ich hab gelogen, hab ihm gesagt, dass es bei Cassie nichts zu sehen gibt, den BH würde sie sich mit Taschentüchern auspolstern, damit man überhaupt zwei Hügelchen unter der Bluse sehen würde. Ich wollte nicht, dass Cassie in seinen Fokus gerät – nach der alten Einstellung, aus Eifersucht, aber jetzt weiß ich, dass da mein eigener Verstand rebellierte und ich so meine beste Freundin schütze wollte. Destiny ließ er in Ruhe, weil sie ein Krüppel war und Susan und Hannah gerieten zum Glück nie in sein Radar."

„Danke, dafür danke ich Ihnen, Ginny", Tom drückte dankbar die Hand der Rothaarigen.

„Das war das Mindeste, was ich tun konnte. Ich hoffe, man kann mir irgendwann vielleicht verzeihen."

„Ganz bestimmt, Susan und Hannah, aber auch Destiny lassen grüßen."

„Danke, grüß bitte zurück Cassie. Aber Nick sollte vielleicht nicht das über Megan erfahren. Ihr solltet auch verhindern, Cedric unter Veritaserum zu verhören, wenn er dabei ist – jedenfalls, wenn Fragen gestellt werden, die Megan betreffen."

„Er hatte keine netten Absichten mit meiner Nichte?" Tom schwante Böses.

„Nein, nicht wirklich – er hätte sie erniedrigt, unter Druck gesetzt, notfalls auch in ihren Geist eingegriffen. Er liebt es, Frauen zu dominieren, zu unterdrücken."

„Auch ..."

„Nein, bei mir nicht – ich hab zwar mit ihm geschlafen, mehr als einmal sogar, doch stand ich sozusagen unter dem Schutz von Dumbledore und Moody, mir durfte kein Haar gekrümmt werden. Dumbledore plante insgeheim noch mehr Kinder zu zeugen. Ich weiß, er hat schon jede Menge da draußen herumschwirren, doch die waren ja alle irgendwie ...", Ginny wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor ihrer Stirn.

„Komplett durchgeknallt", ergänzte Fenrir trocken.

„Ja, ganz genau Prof. Greyback. Er wollte von Megan welche und von mir. Fand ich damals gar nicht mal so schlimm, irgendwie fand ich den Mann … ich erspar es Cassie lieber, sonst dreht sich ihr der Magen um", lachte Ginny bitter und strich über ihren Babybauch.

„Ich danke dir", Cassie war wirklich grün um die Nase. „Bereitet dir das keine Alpträume, Ginny?"

„Doch und wie, am liebsten würde ich dann stundenlang duschen", Ginny schüttelte sich. Doch sie erzählte weiter. Detail für Detail. Tom, Bill und Fenrir kamen kaum mit beim aufschreiben. Doch sie erfuhren noch sehr viel Neues, das Puzzle setzte sich dadurch immer mehr und mehr zusammen.

Moody und Dumbledore hatten ihre Pläne in Ginnys Gegenwart geschmiedet, durch die Gedankenmanipulation war ihnen ja bekannt gewesen, dass sie nichts verraten konnte oder auch würde, denn schließlich hatten sie dafür gesorgt, dass das Mädchen genauso dachte wie sie.

Ginny konnte sich an jede Kleinigkeit erinnern, und erzählte diese nun den Anderen: Es waren verschiedene Todesserüberfälle, die Tom in die Schuhe geschoben wurden, dass Dumbledore begeistert erzählte, wie Nick von Tante Petunia gequält und erniedrigt wurde. Ganz besonders ausgeschmückt hatte der Gummigockel immer erzählt, wenn sein Sohn Dudley mit seiner Bande Nick durch die Straßen jagte.

Bill und Tom schrieben mittlerweile gleichzeitig, um auch ja alles mitzubekommen. „Woher weißt du das alles noch?" wunderte sich Molly schließlich.

„Fotografisches Gedächtnis", grinste Ginny, „so nannte Cassie es mal, als Lavender wissen wollte, warum sie sich alles merken kann. Funktionierte leider nicht so richtig, als ich noch unter der Manipulation stand, doch jetzt kommt langsam alles wieder. Eigentlich schade, da hätte ich so manche bessere Note erzielen können."

„Ich besorg dir die Bücher und du machst einen Fernabschluss", schlug Fenrir vor.

„Dafür wäre ich Ihnen dankbar, Prof. Greyback. Ich bin zwar nur die Leihmutter, doch die Kinder sollen schließlich nicht sagen, die wäre dumm. Von dem einem Baby ist übrigens die Mutter gestorben, sie war krank, deshalb konnte sie auch selbst keine Kinder bekommen. Ihr Mann will das Baby jetzt nicht mehr haben, er meinte, er sucht sich lieber eine neue junge Frau und lässt die seine Nachkommen zur Welt bringen. Er war auch nicht der biologische Vater des Babys, stand nie hinter der Leihmutterschaft, seine verstorbene Frau war da die treibende Kraft. Ich hoffe, dass ich es behalten darf, ich möchte es wirklich nicht hergeben. Hört sich verrückt an, oder?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht", Cassie legte ihre Hand auf die von Ginny. „Du bist wieder du selbst, Ginny, das ist der Grund. Glaub mir, wenn mir jemand meinen Alessandro wegnehmen würde, würde ich durchdrehen."

„Schöner Name, der gefällt mir. Wie wird euer Sohn weiter heißen?"

„Wir dachten an Alessandro Robert Rodolphus nach seinen Großvätern mütterlicherseits."

„Sehr schön, ich bin noch am überlegen – aber glaubt mir, es wird weder Albus noch Alastar oder Cedric", Ginny zog eine Grimasse. „Irgendwie schwebt mir Bonita Molly oder Edward – statt Edgar – Arthur vor. Ich weiß nämlich noch nicht, was es werden wird. Das andere Baby wird definitiv ein Junge, das haben die leiblichen Eltern schon feststellen lassen. Sie haben mir schon versprochen, dass ich Fotos und Berichte über den Kleinen bekomme."

Molly liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. „Danke, Kleines."

„Nichts zu danken, Mom. Vielleicht verzeiht ihr mir irgendwann alle mal."

„Wir bekommen das schon hin, Ginny", Fenrir drückte Molly an sich und nickte Ginny zu. „Das schaffen wir schon. Sag Bescheid, wenn es Probleme gibt, dass du hier das Baby behalten darfst, die Großeltern nehmen es sonst sehr gerne, bis du hier raus bist."

„Würde mich freuen, dafür wäre ich sehr dankbar. Sirius und Susan haben dafür gesorgt, dass ich nur zwei Jahre hier bleiben muss", Ginny streckte Cassie die Hand entgegen, die diese ergriff und drückte. „So, jetzt weiter im Text. Lass uns weitermachen – der Gummigockel hat wirklich keine Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen, um Prof. Gryffindor-Slytherin als das absolut Böse hinzustellen. Ach übrigens, Dudley Dursley und Piers Polkiss sind jetzt hier – Dudley ist wahnsinnig geworden, was mich nicht wundert bei den Eltern und sein bester Freund wurde angeblich von einem riesigen, schwarzen Hund durch sein Wohnviertel gejagt, der sich am Ende in einen großen, schwarzhaarigen Zauberer mit funkelnden dunklen Augen verwandelte, der ihn verfluchte, sich schließlich wieder in den Hund verwandelte und dann anpinkelte. Jetzt wird er hier auf seinen Geisteszustand untersucht. Hat Susan ihrem Sirius Ausgang gegeben?"

„Ja, das war seine Rache an diesen Polkiss wegen Nick", Tom grinste fies.

„Hab ich mir schon gedacht. Ich hab mich jedenfalls blendend amüsiert, auch wenn niemand verstand warum. Ich werde auf keinen Fall erzählen, dass ich diesen Hund kenne. So, jetzt aber zu den Schandtaten vom Suppenhuhn und Anhang."

Und schon hatten Tom und Bill wieder Schwierigkeiten alles mitzuschreiben, denn Ginny hatte wirklich genauso wie Cassie ein absolutes Gedächtnis.


	84. Chapter 84

**Der Schrecken hat ein Ende oder wie schön kann doch Schule sein**

Die Auroren schlugen ihr Quartier vor Dumbledores Haus auf und nahmen es bis in die kleinste Ecke auseinander. Nichts entging ihnen. Sie fanden eine Million Galleonen in verschiedenen Verstecken – sowohl in der Wand als auch im Fußboden - , weitere Tagebücher, durch die sich Sander stöhnend und angeekelt las, sowie unzählige Fotos von jungen Mädchen, Frauen aber auch von Dumbledores Kindern - hübsch aufgereiht auf dem Kaminsims und auf dem gigantischen Schreibtisch. „Ich hab mich mal nach diesen Kindern erkundigt", berichte Lucius, als er die Auroren besuchte und sich nach ihren Fortschritten erkundigte „Ganz durch bin ich noch nicht, doch zwanzig Kinder konnte ich schon überprüfen. Wundert es jemanden, dass alle davon psychische Probleme haben und drei davon sogar in der geschlossenen Abteilung eines Krankenhauses sind?"

„Nein, irgendwie nicht", antwortete Kingsley. „Aber Dumbledore schwärmt die ganze Zeit in seiner Zelle von seinen ach so tollen Kindern. Ich kann es schon fast nicht mehr hören."

„Geht mir genauso", brummte ein anderer Auror und blinzelte in die Sonne. „Und dann singt er dauernd das Lied vom Bi-Ba-Butzemann, ich bekomm diesen blöden Ohrwurm nicht mehr weg. Dieses Haus ist ein einziges Grauen, ich bin froh, wenn unsere Arbeit beendet ist."

„Wir müssen immer noch in den Keller, wer weiß, was wir dort finden."

„Ich hab mich eben durch sein Schlafzimmer gekämpft – eine Robe war scheußlicher als die andere. Wie kann man so etwas nur anziehen?" Tonks schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „Onkel Luc, glaub mir, das hättest du nicht sehen wollen."

„Glaub ich dir unbesehen, mein Mädchen. Du kannst ja später mit den Kindern spielen um dich abzulenken, Dora."

„Sehr gerne, Onkel Luc, deine süßen Kinder bauen mich immer wieder auf."

„Vielleicht solltest du dir auch so etwas zulegen", schlug Jack Jackson grinsend vor.

„Das dauert noch etwas. Remy und ich wollen warten, bis dies hier alles vorbei ist. Danach lässt sich mein Mann zum Werdrachen wandeln. So wird unser Kind dann ein Werdrachen-Vampirmix, es gibt zwar keine eindeutigen Beweise dafür, dass sich das Werwolfsgen vererbt, doch Remus will nichts riskieren."

„Versteh ich", Jack Jackson nickte seiner Kollegin zu. „Dass ihr noch abwarten wollt, meine ich, ihr wollt deine Schwangerschaft schließlich in aller Ruhe genießen."

„Mmh, ganz genau. Deshalb werde ich auch demnächst den Posten für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in Hogwarts übernehmen – Tom hört auf und kümmert sich wieder um seine Geschäfte. Dann unterrichten Remy und ich gemeinsam in Hogwarts", Tonks strahlte überglücklich.

„Das gefällt mir sehr gut, Dora, du wirst eine tolle Lehrerin sein."

„Danke, Onkel Luc, ich freu mich auch schon drauf."

„Erzähl das später deinen Cousinen und Cousins, die werden sich freuen, dich irgendwann als Lehrerin zu bekommen."

„Ich freu mich auch schon drauf. Wir passen auf eure Kids auf, versprochen, Onkel Luc."

„Da mach ich mir gar keine Gedanken, Dora. Ich weiß doch, dass auf dich und Remus Verlass ist."

Lucius, neugierig wie er nun einmal war, nahm die Einladung von Kingsley gerne an, bei der Durchsuchung des Kellers dabei zu sein. „Wir müssen uns dann aber überlegen, was wir hiervon Sal und Ric erzählen. Vor allem bei Ric sollten wir nur eine verschönerte Version der Kellerdurchsuchung zum Besten geben."

„Ist wahrscheinlich besser so, er warf einige Feuerbälle durch die Gegend, als wir Trelawney verhafteten."

„Das passt", sagte Lucius trocken, „und da behaupten die Leute immer, Salazar wäre der Gefährlichere von den Beiden – ich würde eher sagen, Ric steht ihm in nichts nach."

„Das würde ich auch sagen", lachte Tonks. „Aber Onkel Ric weiß sich gut zu tarnen."

Mit diversen Lichtzaubern hexten sie den Keller, der gigantische Ausmaße hatte, taghell. Gemeinsam durchsuchten sie zu sechst alles bis in den kleinsten Winkel. Es gab insgesamt zwanzig Zellen, ganz vorne lag die, in der die drei Kinder gefangen gehalten worden waren. Schmutzige Decken zeugten noch von ihrer Anwesenheit. „Furchtbar, wundert mich nicht, dass Misty, Ashley und Joshua Alpträume haben. Die hätte ich auch", brummte Jack Jackson und schoss unzählige Fotos von der Zelle. „Ist schon bekannt, was mit Dumbledore passiert?"

„Ja, wir haben ihm gestern den Trank von Hannah und Severus verabreicht – schauen wir mal, ob er auch bei Dumbledore anschlägt. Bei Frank und Alice Longbottom hat er ja geholfen."

„Also wird er sich für alle seine Schandtaten verantworten müssen. Das gefällt mir sehr gut", Kingsley grinste. „Es hätte mich irgendwie arg gestört, wenn er dafür nur in die Klapsmühle gekommen wäre. Oh man, stinkt das hier."

„Ja, absolut übel", stimmte Jack Jackson zu und schnupperte noch einmal. „Den Geruch kenn ich doch. Ich war vor zwei Wochen auf einem Seminar bei unseren Muggelkollegen – so riechen verweste Leichen."

„Oh Schande", fluchte Lucius, „und hier mussten die Kinder bleiben? Zum Glück haben sie davon nichts mitbekommen. Ich könnte Dumbledore dafür bis zum geht nicht mehr verfluchen."

„Geht mir genauso, Onkel Luc. Das sollten wir Onkel Ric auf keinen Fall erzählen, nie, niemals."

„Auf keinen Fall, der stürmt umgehend die Zelle von Dumbledore und bringt ihn um. Aber Sal, Tom und Sev sollten wir es erzählen, ebenso deinem Vater und Rodolphus und Rabastan. Deiner Mutter und ihren Schwestern auf keinen Fall, die sind sonst schneller als Ric."

Sie fanden insgesamt siebenunddreißig Leichen im Keller – dem Untersuchungen zufolge war die älteste seit vierzig Jahren dort, die jüngste seit vier Jahren. „Die Identifizierung wird dauern", stöhnte Kingsley, als sie wieder an der frischen Luft waren, alle ziemlich blass um die Nase

„Sagt mal, hat Sander nicht irgendwo eine Liste gefunden?"

„Ja, sagte er jedenfalls. Warum?"

„Wir konnten doch nichts mit den Namen anfangen, wunderten uns, warum dort Edgar und Bonita Bones auftauchten, genauso wie Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon ihre Töchter Meredith und Gwen sowie ihr Mann Brian, aber Frank und Alice sowie James und Lili waren nicht dabei. Und bei diesen Vieren wissen wir ja definitiv, dass Dumbledore bei den Folterungen bzw. Morden dabei war."

„Stimmt – was soll diese Liste also darstellen?" Lucius ahnte anscheinend schon etwas.

„Die Liste der Leichen, wenn darauf siebenunddreißig Namen auftauchen."

Die Auroren sahen ihre Kollegin sichtbar geschockt an, Lucius beschwor seinen Patronus herauf und sandte ihn an Sander. Dieser erschien schon wenige Minuten später mit einem Notizbuch. „Es sind genau siebenunddreißig Namen auf dieser Liste", fiel er gleich mit der Tür ins Haus und zeigte die entsprechenden Eintragungen vor.

„Also müssen wir die Namen nur noch den Leichen zuordnen, wissen wir, wann jeder Verschwand oder zuletzt gesehen wurde?"

„Wissen wir Jack."

„Also, dann los – auch wenn ich da nicht wieder runter will."

„Bleib hier, Tonks, du hast genug gemacht. Geh doch noch einmal mit deinem Onkel in Ruhe durchs Haus und schaut nach, ob wir auch wirklich alles gefunden haben."

„Okay", gab Tonks sich sehr schnell geschlagen, sehr viel schneller als ihre Kollegen das von ihr gewohnt waren. Doch sie konnten ihre grünhaarige Kollegin verstehen – auch sie wollten so schnell wie möglich fertig werden.

Dennoch dauerte es einige Tage, alle Leichen eindeutig zu identifizieren, so dass es für die Anklage gegen Dumbledore ausreichen würde, denn jedes seiner Opfer sollte gesühnt werden. Doch dann atmeten die Auroren auf, endlich konnten sie von hier verschwinden. Der Zaubereiminister spendierte ihnen dafür drei Wochen zusätzlichen bezahlten Urlaub für dieses Jahr sowie eine Gratifikation in Höhe von 5.000,00 Galleonen. Die hatten sie sich aber auch verdient.

Die Familie Gryffindor-Slytherin legte zusätzlich ein langes Wochenende mit der Partnerin in einem Luxus-Wellnesshotel darauf, sowie für die jeweiligen Kinder einen Besuch im Freizeitpark samt Übernachtung und allem drum und dran. Gute Arbeit musste halt auch belohnt werden.

Jetzt galt es nur abzuwarten, bis und ob Dumbledore wieder 'normal' wurde. Dies entschied darüber, ob ihm der Prozess gemacht werden konnte oder ob er bis zum Lebensende in die geschlossene Abteilung des St. Mungos kommen würde. Seinen Töchtern Umbridge und Trelawney sollte der Einfachheit halber gemeinsam mit ihm der Prozess gemacht werden, ebenso dem Schwiegersohn Fitzpatrick Umbridge und dem Enkel Cedric.

Den Helfershelfern, deren Namen Dumbledore in seiner derzeitigen geistigen Umnachtung freiwillig ausgeplaudert hatte, war bereits eine Woche nach ihrer Verhaftung der Prozess gemacht worden. Insgesamt waren fünfunddreißig Verhaftungen durchgeführt worden und alle waren zu lebenslanger Haft in Askaban verurteilt worden. Waren die Angeklagten anfangs noch gut gelaunt im Gerichtssaal erschienen, verschwand diese Zuversicht doch sehr schnell, als ihr Blick auf einige der Anwesenden fiel: Ausnahmsweise war nicht nur der gesamte Zaubergamot versammelt, sondern auch der Hohe Rat der Vampirclans war erschienen, um der Verhandlung beizuwohnen. Die Familie Slytherin saß in der ersten Reihe bzw. die Frauen der Familie und die Nicht-Mitglieder des Gamots, denn sowohl Salazar, Godric und Tom als auch Severus nahmen ihre Plätze ein, genauso wie ihre Brüder, Schwager, Cousins und Neffen. Fudge hatte ihnen dazu seine Genehmigung erteilt, er sah zwar einen gewissen Grad an Befangenheit als gegeben an, doch wer war das bei diesem Fall nicht, nicht einmal als Nichtgeschädigter von Dumbledore und seinen Anhängern? Bei Dumbledore und seiner Familie würden sie dagegen nur Zuschauer sein. Doch sie würden sich nicht eine Sekunde des Prozesses entgehen lassen, soviel stand fest!

Es war Severus ein großes Vergnügen, den Entwirrungstrank, wie Tom ihn respektlos nannte, so ekelig wie möglich zu brauen und ihn dann Dumbledore höchst persönlich einzutrichtern. Bei Alice und Frank hatten Hannah und er ihn mit Vanillegeschmack verfeinert, doch bei seinem ehemaligen Vorgesetzten mischte er Essig, Rizinusöl, extra scharfen Pfeffer und Lakritze darunter. Die Basis des Trankes, die beim Brauen am längsten Zeit in Anspruch nahm, hatten Hannah und Severus stets vorrätig, so dass es nur drei Tage dauerte, ihn anzusetzen.

Sehr unsanft zwang Severus Dumbledore, das große Glas auf ex auszutrinken, achtete gar nicht darauf, dass dieser ihn in ein Gespräch ziehen wollte. „Kennen wir uns junger Mann?"

„Leider", knurrte Severus, während er zurücktrat und Hannah in die Arme zog.

„Und so eine süße, kleine Frau, sie sieht richtig lecker aus." Anscheinend kam der alte Dumbledore schon etwas zu tage, denn er leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen, während er Hannah lüstern ansah.

Severus funkelte ihn an und schob seine Frau unter seinen Umhang. „Alter Lustmolche, du, wag es nicht noch einmal, so von oder mit meiner Gefährtin zu reden", fauchte er seinen ehemaligen Chef an. „Kingsley, du brauchst uns ja nicht mehr. Wir gehen besser, bevor ich dieses Suppenhuhn seiner Bestimmung zuführe."

„Warum denn dieser Aggressivität, junger Mann", kam es weinerlich von Dumbledore, der wieder zum Kleinkind mutierte. „Ich sing uns jetzt mal ein Liedchen und dann ist alles wieder gut:

(1) Ich bin ein kleiner Hampelmann,  
der Arm und Bein bewegen kann.  
(2) Man hängt mich immer an die Wand,  
und zieht an einem langen Band.  
(3) Im Kopf da ist mir schon ganz doll,  
weil ich nur immer hampeln soll.  
(4) Doch mach ich nie ein bös' Gesicht,  
denn Spielverderber bin ich nicht.  
Refrain:  
Mal rechts hm-hm, mal links hm-hm, mal auf hm-hm, mal ab hm-hm  
und auch mal klapp, klapp, klapp.

(Quelle: /seiten/kinderlieder)

„Oh bitte, Albus, hör bloß aufzusingen. Du hörst dich schlimmer an als mein Cousin Constantin und dem stopfen wir schon regelmäßig den Mund."

„Ich singe sehr gut, hab meinen süßen, kleinen Töchtern auch immer was vorgesungen", beschwerte sich Dumbledore über diese Ignoranz.

„Ich übergeb mich gleich", knurrte Severus und verschwand eilig mit Hannah.

Kingsley grinste und verschloss die Zelle wieder. „Hey, Mr. Kingsley, soll ich Ihnen etwas vorsingen?"

„Nein, lassen Sie mal, Prof. Dumbledore. Mir reicht es noch von eben."

„Aber später wieder, ja?"

„Schauen wir mal. Sie sehen müde aus, Professor, legen Sie sich doch etwas hin."

„Ja, danke Kingsley, das werde ich machen." Folgsam legte Dumbledore sich und begann gleich darauf zu schnarchen."

„Danke Mr. Shaklebolt", schallte es gleich aus mehreren Nachbarzellen.

„Gern geschehen, Leute, müsst Ihr euch sehr viele Schlaflieder anhören?"

„Yap, und ein Lied ist schlimmer als das andere."

„Besonders übel wird es, wenn er im Chor mit seinen Töchtern singt. Askaban wird daher eine wahre Erholung sein."

„Gut zu wissen, Leute." Kingsley lachte, dann belegte er die Zellen der anderen Gefangenen – mit Ausnahme der von Dumbledores Familienangehörigen mit einem Schallschutz. „Jetzt müsstet ihr eure Ruhe haben."

„Danke schön."

Danke, Mann.

„Danke, Mr. Shaklebolt."

Der „Entwirrungstrank" - Sev nahm sich vor, Tom für diese Namensgebung noch gehörig die Meinung zu sagen oder sogar zu verfluchen, weil Rita ihn bereits in einem Zeitungsbericht erwähnte – schlug bei Dumbledore an und schon nach drei Tagen war er wieder „normal". Severus hatte die Dosis verdreifacht, denn er sah nicht ein, warum er auf diesen Mann, den Mörder seines Zwillingsbruders Rücksicht nehmen sollte. Wen würde es kümmern, wenn er dabei drauf gehen würde? Gut, Umbridge, Trelawney und seinen Enkel wohl schon, doch die zählten für ihn nicht.

„Schatz", sprach Hannah ihn leise an und streichelte ihn zärtlich, „denk nicht an Dumbledore. Er wird seine gerechte Strafe bekommen und glaub mir, ein schneller Tod wäre viel zu gut für ihn. Er nahm Nick und Nate die Eltern, Pa und Ric den Sohn, Tom und dir den Bruder, dir sogar den Zwillingsbruder. Glaub mir, wenn es nach mir gehen würde, könnte seine Strafe gar nicht hart genug ausfallen. Unsere Kinder werden niemals Onkel Jim und Tante Lily kennenlernen." Hannah nahm die Hand ihres Mannes und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. „Mein süßer Kleiner, Daddy wird dir und deinen Geschwistern ganz viel über Onkel Jim und Tante Lily erzählen. Wir zwei werden alles tun, damit dein Dad und mein geliebter Mann langsam seinen großen Kummer überwindet. Vergessen wird er ihn zwar nie, doch du, deine Geschwister und ich werden alles tun, damit es Daddys Herz wieder besser geht. Daddy hat ein gutes, sehr großes Herz – ich liebe ihn von ganzen Herzen, er ist die Liebe meines Lebens, es wird niemals einen anderen für mich geben."

„Hannah, danke für diese lieben Worte." Sev zog Hannah an sich und schloss sie fest in die Arme. „Du bist das Beste, was mir passieren konnte, ich liebe dich, meine kleine, süße Gefährtin – mein Herzblatt." Ein langer zärtlicher Kuss folgte, dann legte er seine Hand wieder auf Hannahs Bauch. „Hallo mein Sohn, Deine Mommy scheint ja fest davon überzeugt zu sein, dass Du ein Junge wirst. Doch mir ist es egal, ich freue mich sowohl über einen kleinen Lausbuben als auch über eine süße Prinzessin. Deine Mom ist eine ganz Liebe, sie hat es schon geschafft, mein Herz zu heilen und ihm Frieden zu geben."

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen, in unser Manor meine ich, Schatz", Hannah lächelte Severus verliebt an. „Dort werde ich dich für den Rest des Tages verwöhnen – essen können wir auch im Bett – und auf andere Gedanken bringen. Schließlich müssen wir schon für das Geschwisterchen von unserem Krümel üben."

„Du hast also Angst, dass ich vergessen könnte, wie man so etwas macht?" Severus grinste anzüglich und schwang sich seine Frau auf die Arme. „Ich verspreche dir, sobald das Schuljahr zu Ende ist, kündige ich und wir werden die gesamten Ferien verreisen und zwar auf unsere Insel. Dort werde ich dich noch viel mehr verwöhnen. An einigen Tagen werden wir bestimmt nicht aus dem Bett kommen."

„Hört sich ausgezeichnet an, mir gefallen Deine Pläne."

Tom und Cassie führten ähnliche Gespräche – Tom würde genauso wie sein Bruder nur noch bis zu den Sommerferien unterrichten und danach seine Geschäfte wieder verstärkt führen. Seine Nachfolgerin würde Tonks werden, während Salazar wieder Zaubertränke unterrichten würde. Fenrir würde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe nach den Ferien fortan alleine unterrichten und Remus würde von Rodolphus Geschichte der Magie übernehmen, Theos Onkel Alan, der gleichzeitig der Gefährte von Victor Krum war, Etikette der Reinblüter. Denn auch die Lestrange würden Hogwarts den Rücken kehren – ihre Kinder sollten auf Lestrange Manor aufwachsen. Dafür würde Rabastan Alte Sprachen statt Pflege magischer Geschöpfe übernehmen, allerdings nur für ein Jahr – sobald Milli ihren Abschluss hätte, würden auch sie Hogwarts verlassen.

Doch dafür stand Sander bereit – er würde das erste Jahr als Vertretungslehrer arbeiten und danach Alte Sprachen übernehmen. Sein Vater hatte mittlerweile eingesehen, dass sein ältester Sohn sich absolut nicht als Geschäftsmann eignete, ihm fehlte einfach die Geduld. Im Gegensatz zu Silas, der jetzt, zum Glück für ihn, mit seinem 243 Jahren endlich einspringen würde. Alle waren gespannt, wie besonders renitente Gryffindors und Ravenclaws auf Springteufel Sander reagieren würden.


	85. Chapter 85

Verhandlung

Die unmittelbar bevorstehende Verhandlung gegen Albus Dumbledore, Dolores und Fitzpatrick Umbridge, ihren Sohn Cedric sowie Sybill Trelawney stellte das Zaubereiministerium vor ein großes Problem: Wo sollten sie die vielen zu erwartenden Zuschauer bloß unterbringen? Die Gerichtssäle im Zaubereiministerium waren viel zu klein, denn das Interesse der magischen Bevölkerung war enorm hoch. Schon nach dem ersten Bekanntwerden von Dumbledores Schandtaten kamen die ersten Anfragen, Reporter aus aller Welt hatten sich bereits angesagt, denn Dumbledore hatte es sich nie nehmen lassen, weltweit mit seinen „Ruhmestaten" zu prahlen. Sei es bei den Treffen der Schulleiter der magischen Welt, sei es bei den Konferenzen der Internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer oder den Sitzungen der vereinigten Hexenmeister. Sie alle wollten die Verhandlung, ja den Sturz, des überheblichen und angeberischen Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore auf keinen Fall verpassen.

Cornelius Fudge, Lucius Malfoy, Sander und Amelia Ravenclaw-Gryffindor sowie Lynn und Percy Weasley setzten sich mit Kingsley Shaklebolt und einigen Auroren zusammen und beratschlagten. Schließlich einigte man sich darauf, das Atrium des Zaubereiministeriums zu vergrößern – dies war eh schon geplant gewesen – und dort den Prozess abzuhalten. Hier fanden alle genug Platz – die Zuschauertribünen konnten über mehrere Stockwerke errichtet werden – sie mussten nur dafür sorgen, dass die Akustik und die Sicht einwandfrei war.

Doch dies war alles kein Problem wie sich herausstellte – Helfer gab es genug und innerhalb von zwei Tagen war alles fix und fertig.

An einem Donnerstag begann gegen 8.00 Uhr der Prozess, ganz Hogwarts war zugegen – die Direktoren wollten so versuchen, den letzten noch verblendeten Gryffindors und Ravenclaws die Augen über ihren Mentor, über ihr Vorbild Albus Dumbledore zu öffnen. Klappte dies nicht, war halt bei denen Hopfen und Malz verloren.

Tuschelnd nahmen die Schüler ihre Plätze ein und sahen sich aufgeregt um. „Seht, da kommt die Familie Slytherin", Annabeth Wilkens aus der 3. Klasse von Slytherin wies aufgeregt zur Tür. Voran schritten Godric und Salazar, dahinter Tom und Cassie, Severus und seine Hannah, dann Nick und Megan sowie Nathaniel und Pansy. Die Familien Hufflepuff-Slytherin und Ravenclaw-Gryffindor folgten – alle Männer trugen ihre prachtvollen Roben, auch wenn sie diesmal nicht ihre Sitze im Zaubergamot ausübten, die Frauen waren edel und elegant gekleidet.

Die Kinder hatten sie dieses Mal zu Hause gelassen, Alice Longbottom sowie Dobby und Winky passten auf sie auf. Diese Verhandlung war nicht für ihre jungen Ohren bestimmt und auch die anschließende Verurteilung nicht.

Die fünf Angeklagten wurden hereingeführt und auf die für sie vorgesehenen Anklagesessel platziert. Eigentlich waren jetzt alle anwesend bis auf den Zaubereiminister. Doch da ging noch einmal die Tür auf und Ginny Weasley betrat in einen schlichten Gewand an der Seite von Fenrir Greyback den Gerichtssaal – ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen, alle wunderten sich auch darüber, dass Ginny neben ihrer Ziehfamilie Platz nahm.

Getuschel war zu hören, während Albus Dumbledore Ginny wütend anfunkelte, doch die würdigte ihn keines Blickes, vielmehr durchbohrte sie dessen Enkel mit ihren Blicken. Pure Mordlust war in ihren Augen zu sehen. Cedric Diggory oder Cedric Albus Fitzpatrick Umbridge, wie er eigentlich hieß, konnte Ginnys Blick nicht standhalten und sah schon nach einigen Sekunden wo anders hin. Jetzt fehlte nur noch der Zaubereiminister als Vorsitzender des Gamots. Cornelius Fudge erschien keine fünf Minuten später und begann die Anklageschrift zu verlesen.

„Fangen wir mit Cedric Albus Fitzpatrick Umbridge an:

Sie werden angeklagt,

sich als Cedric Diggory ausgegeben zu haben und unter diesem Namen im vergangenen Jahr am Trimagischen Turnier in Hogwarts teilgenommen zu haben. Dabei täuschten Sie mit Hilfe von Peter Pettigrew, Ihrem Großvater Albus Dumbledore, Ihren Eltern, Ihrer Tante sowie diversen Helfershelfern Ihren Tod vor, gaukelten dem hier anwesenden Dominic James Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin alias Harry James Potter vor, Sie wären im Zuge der Auferstehung von Lord Voldemort alias Tom Alessandro Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin ums Leben gekommen;

als Lord Voldemort verkleidet im letzten Sommer im Zaubereiministerium gewesen zu sein und dort Luna Malfoy, Cassiopeia Gryffindor-Slytherin alias Hermine Granger, Nathaniel Gryffindor-Slytherin alias Neville Longbottom, Dominic Gryffindor-Slytherin zusammen mit Ihrem Großvater Albus Dumbledore, Ihren Eltern, Ihrer Tante sowie diversen Helfershelfern angegriffen zu haben;

diverse Dörfer zusammen mit Ihrem Großvater Albus Dumbledore, Ihren Eltern, Ihrer Tante sowie diversen Helfershelfern überfallen zu haben, Dorfbewohner dabei gefoltert und getötet zu haben

an diversen Unterschlagungen, Manipulationen, Vorteilsnahmen und Bestechungen beteiligt gewesen zu sein."

Cornelias Fudge senkte das Pergament und ließ einige Minuten verstreichen, damit die Zuschauer Gelegenheit hatten, über die soeben gehörten Anklagepunkte nachdenken zu können. Er merkte, dass alle Blicke auf den jüngsten Angeklagten ruhten, der sich sichtbar unwohl fühlte im Augenmerk der Aufmerksamkeit. Doch Fudge konnte ihn nicht bedauern, das hatte er sich selbst zuzuschreiben.

Dann fuhr er fort, nachdem er sich die nächste Pergamentrolle genommen hatte. „ Dolores Albina Umbridge geb. Dumbledore – Sie werden angeklagt:

als Bellatrix Lestrange verkleidet im letzten Sommer im Zaubereiministerium gewesen zu sein und dort Luna Malfoy, Cassiopeia Gryffindor-Slytherin, Nathaniel und Dominic Gryffindor-Slytherin zusammen mit Ihrem Vater Albus Dumbledore, Ihrem Mann, Ihrem Sohn Cedric, Ihrer Schwester Sybill sowie diversen Helfershelfern angegriffen zu haben;

diverse Dörfer zusammen mit Ihrer Familie sowie diversen Helfershelfern überfallen zu haben, Dorfbewohner dabei gefoltert und getötet zu haben;

an diversen Unterschlagungen, Manipulationen, Vorteilsnahmen und Bestechungen beteiligt gewesen zu sein;

gemeinsam mit Ihrem Mann dem flüchtigen Mörder Peter Pettigrew Unterschlupf gewährt und ihn so der Strafverfolgung entzogen haben;

Benutzung des Imperius gegen Amos Diggery und seine Frau Ivy – so suggerierten Sie Ihnen, dass sie einen Sohn namens Cedric hätten;

sich mit Hilfe Ihres Vaters die Stelle der Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in Hogwarts erschlichen zu haben, dort Schüler mit einer sogenannten Blutfeder gequält zu haben und mit Hilfe Ihres Vaters die Stelle der Direktorin der Schule erhalten zu haben und so versucht haben, Hogwarts unter Ihre Kontrolle zu bringen."

Cornelius Fudge legte erneut eine Pause ein und trank einen Schluck Wasser. Dann fuhr er fort:

„Ebenso angeklagt ist Fitzpatrick Quasimodo Umbridge – Sie werden angeklagt:

als Todesser verkleidet im letzten Sommer im Zaubereiministerium gewesen zu sein und dort Luna Malfoy, Cassiopeia Gryffindor-Slytherin, Nathaniel und Dominic Gryffindor-Slytherin zusammen mit Ihrem Schwiegervater Vater Albus Dumbledore, Ihrer Frau, Ihrem Sohn Cedric, Ihrer Schwägerin Sybill sowie diversen Helfershelfern angegriffen zu haben;

diverse Dörfer zusammen mit Ihrer Familie sowie diversen Helfershelfern überfallen zu haben, Dorfbewohner dabei gefoltert und getötet zu haben;

an diversen Unterschlagungen, Manipulationen, Vorteilsnahmen und Bestechungen beteiligt gewesen zu sein;

gemeinsam mit Ihrer Frau dem flüchtigen Mörder Peter Pettigrew Unterschlupf gewährt und ihn so der Strafverfolgung entzogen haben;

in Ihrer Eigenschaft als Heiler eines Krankenhaus für bedürftige Hexen und Zauberer Patienten und/oder deren Angehörige u.a. Delilah Harrison, Maybel White, Tessa-Luisa McBeth, John Whithbag, Julian Moore genötigt zu haben, Ihnen für eine bessere Behandlung oder bessere Tränke Geld zu geben. Sie nötigten zudem bedürftige Hexen und Zauberer, u.a. wieder Delilah Harrison, Maybel White, Tessa-Luisa McBeth, John Whithbag, Julian Moore, ihnen Geld dafür zu geben, um längere Wartezeiten zu vermeiden. Patienten, die entweder nicht zahlen konnten oder wollten, mussten zum Teil stundenlang, ja teilweise sogar tagelang warten, bis Sie sie behandelten.

Zudem werden Sie angeklagte, während Ihrer Tätigkeit als Heiler abgelaufene Tränke und Cremes verabreicht zu haben. Den Patienten, die dadurch Schaden nahmen, verkauften Sie daraufhin ohne jedes schlechtes Gewissen überteuerte Tränke, für die sich die Hilfesuchenden verschuldeten."

Cornelius Fudge schwieg wieder, doch dafür lärmten jetzt die Zuschauer, die es nicht fassen konnten, was sie eben gehört hatten. Wie konnte man sich nur an Menschen bereichern, die eh nicht auf der Sonnenseite des Lebens standen. Der Zaubereiminister schwieg knapp zehn Minuten, gab den Zuschauern so Gelegenheit, ihren Unmut Luft zu machen. Dann erst fuhr er fort:

„Die vierte Angeklagte ist Sybilla Albina Trelawney geb. Dumbledore – Sie werden angeklagt:

als Todesser verkleidet im letzten Sommer im Zaubereiministerium gewesen zu sein und dort Luna Malfoy, Cassiopeia Gryffindor-Slytherin, Nathaniel und Dominic Gryffindor-Slytherin zusammen mit Ihrem Vater Albus Dumbledore, Ihrer Schwester Dolores, Ihrem Neffen Cedric, Ihrem Schwager Fitzpatrick sowie diversen Helfershelfern angegriffen zu haben;

diverse Dörfer zusammen mit Ihrer Familie sowie diversen Helfershelfern überfallen zu haben, Dorfbewohner dabei gefoltert und getötet zu haben;

an diversen Unterschlagungen, Manipulationen, Vorteilsnahmen und Bestechungen beteiligt gewesen zu sein;

die Lehrer und Schüler von Hogwarts ausspioniert zu haben und die so gewonnenen Informationen Ihrem Vater zugänglich gemacht zu haben."

Der Zaubereiminister machte wieder eine Pause und trank ein Glas Wasser. „So, kommen wir jetzt zum letzten Angeklagten für heute:

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – Sie werden angeklagt:

im letzten Sommer im Zaubereiministerium gewesen zu sein und sich dort ein Duell mit „Lord Voldemort" geliefert zu haben, der in Wirklichkeit Ihr Enkel Cedric war. Dadurch wollten Sie vortäuschen, dass Lord Voldemort wieder auferstanden sei und versetzten somit die Magische Welt in Angst und Schrecken;

diverse Dörfer zusammen mit Ihrer Familie sowie diversen Helfershelfern überfallen zu haben, Dorfbewohner dabei gefoltert und getötet zu haben;

an diversen Unterschlagungen, Manipulationen, Vorteilsnahmen und Bestechungen beteiligt gewesen zu sein;

verschiedene Schülerinnen sexuell genötigt und sich gefügig gemacht zu haben, sowie die Unterhaltung diverser Liebesaffären mit Minderjährigen;

Unterschlagung in 4.763 Fällen;

Entführung von Misty Serena Carmichael-Gryffindor-Slytherin,

Entführung von Ashley Jane Bellatrix Granger-Lestrange;

Entführung von Joshua Robert Rodolphus Granger-Lestrange, Lord Canterbury;

Versuch der Kuppelei zum Nachteil von Harry James Potter alias Dominic Gryffindor-Slytherin:

Diebstahl und schwerer Diebstahl in 1.467 Fällen zum Nachteil von Dominic und Nathaniel Gryffindor-Slytherin;

Diebstahl und schwerer Diebstahl in 435 Fällen zum Nachteilen von elternlosen Schülern, deren Vormundschaft Sie übernommen hatten;

Diebstahl zu Lasten des Schulvermögens Hogwarts in Höhe von 569.000,00 Galleonen;

Diebstahl zu Lasten des Schulfonds zugunsten bedürftiger Schüler in Höhe von 569.000,00 Galleonen

Veranstaltung sogenannter Mondjagden, wo Unschuldige in der Vollmondnacht zu einem Werwolf gesperrt wurden und Zuschauer Wetten abschließen konnten;

Vergewaltigung und sexuelle Nötigung von 234 Frauen;

die Schülerin Clementine Carpenter gebeten zu haben, ihren Zaubertränkelehrer Severus Gryffindor-Slytherin zu verführen um ihn dann Hogwarts verweisen zu können;

Folterung von Alice und Frank Longbottom;

Ermordung von James und Lily Gryffindor-Slytherin, alias James und Lily Potter, Ermordung von Jane und Robert Granger, Ermordung von ..."

Der Zaubereiminister las und las, insgesamt dauerte es geschlagene drei Stunden, um die Anklageschrift gegen Albus Dumbledore zu verlesen.

„Wie plädieren Sie?"

„Nicht schuldig", kam es von allen fünf Angeschuldigten.

„Nun", fuhr der Zaubereiminister fort, „es war abzusehen, dass Sie so plädieren. Anstatt Sie alle groß unter Veritaserum zu verhören, werden wir Ihre Verhöre abspielen lassen und noch eine Zeugin anhören. Danach sind Fragen der Gamotmitglieder zugelassen. Zuerst machen wir aber eine Pause, damit sich jeder stärken kann.."

Es folgte eine Pause von dreißig Minuten, damit sich alle stärken konnten, danach eröffnete ein leicht heiserer Cornelius Fudge die Verhandlung wieder.

Fudge gab seinem Assistenten einen Wink und der begann mit dem Abspielen der Verhöre.

Insgesamt dauerte diese Vorführung sechs Stunden – Fudge ließ nach jeweils zwei Stunden eine fünfzehnminütige Pause einlegen, damit jeder etwas zu sich nehmen oder gewisse Örtlichkeiten aufsuchen konnte.

Den Zuschauern merkten man oft an, dass sie von dem Gehörten mehr als angewidert waren, Tuscheleien waren zu hören, doch sie störten den Ablauf der Verhandlung nicht. Die Stimmung war sehr geladen und zwar eindeutig zum Nachteil der Angeklagten.

„Ich rufe jetzt Ann Bonita Bones in den Zeugenstand", rief der Zaubereiminister nach den Verhören Ginny in den Zeugenstand. Diese erhob sich schwerfällig und nahm auf den Stuhl für die Zeugen Platz. Sie nannte ihre Namen und ihr Alter. Dann begann sie zu erzählen und zwar schonungslos alles, an das sie sich erinnern konnte.

„Albus Dumbledore plante die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen", berichtete Ginny am Ende. „Mit England, Schottland, Wales und Irland wollte er anfangen und sich dann so nach und nach in ganz Europa ausweiten. Danach sollten die anderen Kontinente dran kommen. Seine Kinder, von denen er so viel wie möglich zeugen wollte, sollten ihn dabei unterstützen, ebenso die Enkelkinder, und als Statthalter in den einzelnen Ländern fungieren. Seiner Meinung nach könne man nur dem eigenen Fleisch und Blut vertrauen."

„Wer sollten die Mütter dieser Kinder sein?" Lord Moonwalker stellte diese Frage.

„Jede Frau, die Dumbledore gefiel, auch mich hatte er dazu auserkoren."

„Wollten Sie ihm freiwillig Kinder schenken?"

„Damals ja, doch damals hätte ich alles für ihn und seine Ideale getan. Zum Glück fand Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin heraus, dass ich schon als Kind manipuliert worden war und deshalb so dachte. Jetzt dreht sich bei mir der Magen um, wenn ich nur daran denke – nicht sehr angenehm, wenn man schwanger ist. Den Babys gefällt der Gedanke daran auch nicht." Ginny verdrehte die Augen und die Zuschauer lachten. Die ehemalige Gryffindor hatte schnell die Sympathien der Zuhörer erlangt mit ihrer ehrlichen und offenen Aussage.

„Sie arbeiten also nicht mehr für Dumbledore?" vergewisserte sich der Zaubereiminister.

„Auf keinen Fall, Sie können mich gerne unter Veritaserum dazu befragen."

„Was möchten Sie mit Ihrer Aussage erreichen?"

„Das Dumbledore und seine Familie die Strafe bekommen, die sie verdient haben. Außerdem möchte ich dem Mörder meines Bruders Ron in die Augen sehen. Leider kann ich ihn ja nicht mehr verfluchen. Aber vielleicht bekomme ich die Gelegenheit, ihn zu treten oder einige der Zauberscherze meiner Brüder auszuprobieren."

„Das kann ich verstehen", murmelten einige der Zuschauer.

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre ehrliche Aussage", der Zaubereiminister stand auf und geleitete Ginny höchstpersönlich zu ihrem Platz bei ihrer Familie zurück. „Dank Ms Bones waren die Auroren in der Lage, noch verschiedene Häuser der Angeklagten zu finden und zu durchsuchen. Dabei wurde kostbarer Schmuck, wertvolle Gemälde und zwei Millionen Galleonen entdeckt. Sie werden ihren rechtmäßigen Besitzern zurückgeben.

Ich schließe mit dieser Aussage die Verhandlung, die Gamotmitglieder mögen sich nunmehr zur Beratung zurückziehen", der Zaubereiminister nahm wieder Platz und die Gamotmitglieder zogen sich in das Beratungszimmer zurück.

Die Urteilsverkündung sollte am nächsten Morgen stattfinden – falls der Zaubergamot bis dahin zu einem Ergebnis gekommen war. Die Gefangenen wurden wieder in ihre Zellen gebracht und alle Anderen gingen nach Hause.

Die Direktoren Hogwarts hatten noch ein warmes Essen richten lassen – danach hatten die Schüler Gelegenheit Fragen zu stellen. Fragen in Bezug auf die heutige Gerichtsverhandlung, die ihnen von Percy und Lynn Weasley sowie Amelia Ravenclaw-Gryffindor ausführlich beantwortet wurden.

„Wie wird wohl das Urteil ausfallen?" eine Viertklässlerin aus Gryffindor stellte diese Frage.

„Für wen?"

„Prof. Dumbledore."

„Das wird sehr, sehr hart ausfallen – Milde wird bei diesen ganzen Beweisen nicht gewährt werden können, Ms Dieks. Lebenslang in Askaban ist ihm auf alle Fälle sicher, vielleicht noch Entzug der Magie. Ich kann es Ihnen wirklich nicht sagen, wie die einzelnen Gamotmitglieder entscheiden werden. Ich weiß, dass ist eigentlich keine richtige Antwort auf Ihre Frage, doch jeder würde halt anders entscheiden", erläuterte Percy seine Begründung. „Sie können ja selbst einmal überlegen, wie Ihr Urteil ausfallen würde bei jedem der fünf Angeklagten – vergleichen Sie Ihre Entscheidung auch mit Fällen, die Sie aus der Vergangenheit kennen und dann entscheiden Sie ganz für sich alleine. Eventuell sehen Sie ja schon morgen, ob Sie recht hatten."

„Danke Mr. Weasley."

„Ich danke Ihnen für die Frage."

Jetzt prasselten die Fragen nur so auf Percy, Amelia und Lynn ein. Die Direktoren merkten, dass die Schüler aus Gryffindor und Ravenclaw, die immer noch zu Dumbledore gehalten hatten, langsam umschwenkten, ja aufwachten könnte man sogar sagen, denn jetzt fertigte jeder eine Liste an. „Wie wäre es damit", Godric Gryffindor-Slytherin hatte sich kurz mit den anderen drei Direktoren verständigt und ging jetzt nach vorn zum Rednerpult. „Ihr schreibt kurz dazu, warum ihr so urteilen würdet und warum entweder ein Freispruch oder ein Schuldspruch für euch überhaupt nicht in Frage kommt. Das werten wir als Hausaufgabe für heute und jeder von euch bekommt dafür fünfzig Punkte. Bei besonders guter Begründung winken Extrapunkte. Wer ein Urteil in jeder Einzelheit richtig trifft, bekommt dafür sogar noch zehn Extrapunkte – für alle fünf richtig geratenen gibt es sogar einhundert Sonderpunkte."

Eifrig machten sich sofort alle wieder an die Arbeit und gaben nach dreißig Minuten ihre Zettel ab.

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sie um 8.30 Uhr wieder im Zaubereiministerium ein und suchten sich ihre Plätze. Eifrig diskutierten die Schüler mit ihren Nachbarn und warteten gespannt auf den Beginn der Verhandlung. Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern, denn es wurden bereits die fünf Gefangenen hereingeführt. Gleich dahinter folgte Fudge.

„Guten Morgen – ist der Zaubergamot zu einem Urteil gekommen?"

Lord Horatio Ashburn, der Sprecher des Zaubergamots erhob sich: „Sind wir, Herr Minister." Er wandte sich den Angeklagten zu: „Wir, die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots, befinden die fünf Angeklagten für schuldig, schuldig in allen Anklagepunkten." Er setzte sich wieder.

„Haben sich die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots auch auf ein Strafmaß geeinigt?" lautete die nächste Frage des Zaubereiministers.

Lord Ashburn erhob sich wieder: „Sind wir, Herr Minister." Wieder wandte er sich den fünf Angeklagten zu, sein Lächeln war eiskalt, kein Funken Mitleid war in seinen Augen zu sehen. „Wir, die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots haben folgendes einstimmig beschlossen." Er zog eine Pergamentrolle auseinander und las vor:

„Cedric Albus Fitzpatrick Umbridge – Sie wurden in allen Anklagepunkten für schuldig befunden. Aufgrund Ihres jugendlichen Alters werden Sie dazu verurteilt, in einer entlegenen Zelle in Askaban bis zum Lebensende eingemauert zu werden – nur eine schmale Öffnung soll dazu dienen, Ihnen Wasser und Brot zu reichen. Irgendwelche Art der Zerstreuung wird Ihnen nicht zugestanden, Ihr magischer Kern wird noch heute zerstört. Außerdem werden Sie bei der Vollstreckung der Urteile gegen Ihre Familie zusehen.

Sybilla Albina Trelawney geb. Dumbledore, Fitzpatrick Quasimodo Umbridge, Dolores Albina Umbridge geb. Dumbledore und Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – der Zaubergamot befindet Sie in allen Anklagepunkten für schuldig, schuldig im Sinne der Anklage. Sie werden zusammen mit Alastor Moody und Peter Pettigrew gefesselt, in Büßerkleidung und kahlgeschoren zum Mystic Stone gebracht und dort auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt, davor wird Ihr magischer Kern zerstört werden. So lautet unser Urteil."

Lord Ashburn setzte sich wieder und der Zaubereiminister erhob sich. „So sei es, das Urteil ist sofort zu vollstrecken."


	86. Chapter 86

**Trost und Aufarbeitung**

Den Schülern wurde nicht gestattet, an den Hinrichtungen teilzunehmen – diesen Punkt wollten die Direktoren ihnen nicht zumuten. Tatsächlich hatten einige Schüler richtig gelegen bei den Urteilen und zwar waren es zur Überraschung aller zwei Ravenclaws und eine Gryffindor sowie die Weasley-Zwillinge. Allerdings nahmen Tom, seine Eltern, sein Bruder sowie seine Onkels und Cousins, Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange, Sirius und Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy, Bill, Charlie und Percy Weasley, Fenrir Greyback, Remus Lupin und Frank Longbottom an den Hinrichtungen teil, ebenso die meisten Zuschauer der Verhandlung. Sie wollten einen Schlussstrich unter dieses Kapitel ziehen.

Cassie wartete in ihrer Wohnung auf Tom – sie wusste, ihm würde es nicht allzu gut gehen, sobald er zurückkam. Sie bereitet deshalb ein Bad vor und erwartete ihren Mann dort. Dieser trat lautlos ein und sah seine wartende Frau. Schnell zog er sich aus und stieg zu ihr ins Wasser. Fordernd zog er sie an sich und streichelte sie besitzergreifend, stimulierte sie. Cassie entzog sich ihm etwas und setzte sich auf seinen Schoss, ließ Tom in sie eindringen und gab den Rhythmus vor. „Cassie, ich tu dir weh", Tom versuchte sie zu stoppen.

„Nein, tust du nicht, ich hab dich schließlich erwartet, mein Gebieter. Mir war klar, dass es dir nicht gut gehen würde und ich dich ablenken muss. Hör jetzt auf zu denken und genieße einfach."

„Danke, Cassie." Tom legte seine Hände um die Taille seiner Frau und beschleunigte ihr Tempo. „Was hast du dir noch ausgedacht", brachte er etwas mühsam hervor.

Cassie ließ sich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort, sie wollte es erst einmal genießen, ihren Mann in sich zu spüren. Erst als ihr gegenseitiges Verlangen nacheinander fürs Erste gestillt war und sie nebeneinander in der Wanne saßen, bekam Tom seine Antwort: „Nun, dein Schreibtisch klingt sehr interessant, Tom, oder wie wäre es mit deinem Klassenzimmer?"

„Du meinst, weil meine Brüder hier in einem dunklen Flur gezeugt wurden, sollen wir für unser zweites Kind im Klassenzimmer üben. Da klingt mein Schreibtisch im Manor viel interessanter oder der flauschige Teppich vor dem Kamin."

„Alles was du möchtest – wir haben auch noch nicht auf unserer Insel miteinander geschlafen", erinnerte Cassie Tom grinsend.

„Sollten wir so schnell wie möglich nachholen und in den Ferien erwarte ich, dass du mich am Strand verführst."

„Liebend gern, Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin. Ich habe übrigens vor, demnächst mal unten ohne zum Unterricht zu erscheinen, nur damit du es weißt. Nur du wirst wissen, dass ich keine Unterwäsche trage." Cassies Hand ging bereits wieder auf Wanderschaft und Tom ließ sie zu zu gern gewähren.

Severus schloss sich erst einmal alleine in seinem Labor ein. Erst nach zwei Stunden kam er heraus und zog Hannah sofort in seine Arme. „Verzeih, doch ich musste erst einmal alles verarbeiten." Hannah bemerkte, dass die Augen ihres Mannes rot waren, rot vom Weinen.

„Schatz, das versteh ich völlig. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn man den Tod seines Zwillingsbruders in jeder Einzelheit miterlebt, seine Schmerzen fühlt, wie er gefoltert wird." Hannah zog Severus neben sich auf die Couch und brachte ihn dazu, seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust zu legen. „Das Wichtigste ist, dass du jetzt bei mir bist und wir über alles reden, wenn dir danach ist."

„Im Moment nicht, Hannah", gestand Severus. Seine Hand streichelte den Babybauch. „Ich will nur von dir gehalten werden."

„Dann ist es so, mein Freund."

„James hätte dich gemocht", begann dann Severus dennoch. „Du bist zwar ganz anders als Lily, doch er hätte dich sofort als Schwester anerkannt und beschützt. Er hätte sich maßlos über deine Eltern und deine Stiefmutter aufgeregt und wäre sofort mit Sirius losgezogen, um ihren alle möglichen Streiche zu spielen. Glaub mir, James war da sehr erfinderisch, noch besser als George und Fred. Besonders dein Stiefmonster hätte sich so einiges anhören müssen."

Hannah lachte leise, streichelte durch Severus Locken. „Hätte ich zu gern erlebt. Was hätte er noch gemacht?"

„Sich so manches Wettessen mit Sirius geliefert, sie übertrieben da so einige Male. Einmal aßen sie jeder dreißig Eiskugeln und natürlich wurde ihnen schlecht. Doch diesmal hatte Pa die Nase voll und verweigerte ihnen den entsprechenden Trank. Er meinte, sie wären mittlerweile zu alt für solche Dummheiten. Sie haben es nie, nie wieder gemacht."

„Verständlich, mir wird ja schon nach sechs Kugeln schlecht, wie schafft man da dreißig?"

„Sie haben sie sich schließlich reingezwungen, niemand wollte aufgeben. Das waren zwei Sturköpfe. Lily hat sie heimlich fotografiert und die Bilder in der gesamten Schule verteilt – das war noch die Zeit, als sie Jim nicht ausstehen konnte. Glaub mir, die ganze Schule war am Lachen über die zwei. Sie haben nie wieder ein Wettessen veranstaltet."

Severus schwieg eine Weile, ließ seine Hand wandern. „Ich würde gerne mit dir schlafen, Hannah, doch ich will nicht, dass du denkst, dass ich es nur jetzt will, um mich abzulenken."

„Und wenn schon, dann ist es halt so. Ich brauch es auch ganz besonders, wenn so ein 'netter' Brief meiner Eltern ankommt. Wir sind doch Freunde und die helfen sich in jeder Lebenslage." Hannah stand auf und zog Severus ebenfalls hoch. „Bring mich nach Hause und lieb mich, die ganze Nacht, wenn dir danach ist."

Severus zog Hannah in seine Arme und teleportierte sich sofort weg.

Salazar und Godric hatten ihre jüngsten Kinder Anastasia und Constantin anvertraut und zogen sich ebenfalls in ihr Manor zurück. Die Kleinen sollten nicht sehen, wenn ihre Eltern sich den einen oder anderen Feuerwhiskey genehmigten. Sie betranken sich mit anderen Worten, dabei tauschten sie Geschichten über ihren jüngsten Sohn und ihre Schwiegertochter aus, leerten knapp zwei Flaschen des besten Feuerwhiskeys in ihrer Bar.

Am nächsten Morgen erschienen sie wie gewohnt in Hogwarts, nur ihre etwas blutunterlaufenen Augen zeugten von ihrem Gelagere. Doch niemand konnte es ihnen verübeln.

Nick und Nate besahen sich gemeinsam mit ihren Frauen alte Fotoalben in der Nacht und lasen dazu die kleinen Anekdoten, die daneben standen. So erfuhren sie viel über ihre Eltern, was ihnen bislang unbekannt gewesen war: Sirius berichtete in seinem Beitrag u.a. von den Stunden vor der Hochzeit, als Pettigrew ihn und James einschloss und dann den Schlüssel abbrach. Die Zauberstäbe hatten sie natürlich nicht dabei, das Fenster war mit Gittern verschlossen.

James und er hatten Peter Pettigrew durch die geschlossene Tür angebrüllt und schließlich dazu gebracht Remus zu holen. Dieser war anfangs nicht auffindbar, da er noch den vergessenen Brautstrauß abholen musste. Erst fünf Minuten vor Beginn der Trauung tauchte er auf und es gelang ihm, den Bräutigam und den ersten Trauzeugen zu befreien. Peter hatte sich so einiges deshalb anhören müssen und brach in Tränen aus.

Die ganze Nacht verbrachten die vier so und schliefen schließlich allesamt auf der Couch ein.

„War es schlimm", fragte Cassie am nächsten Morgen, während sie in Toms Armen lag.

„Ja, ich verbiete dir hiermit, jemals an so etwas teilzunehmen."

„Brauchst du mir gar nicht verbieten, Gebieter, doch gestatte mir, dich hinterher auf andere Gedanken bringen zu dürfen."

„Erlaubnis erteilt, Gebieterin", Tom küsste Cassie auf den Kopf und zog sie noch enger an sich. „Umbridge und Trelawney waren die ganze Zeit am Schreien als es zum Richtplatz ging. Die Zuschauer bewarfen sie mit allerlei Verfaultem, verhöhnten und verspotteten sie. Nachdem sie am Pfahl auf dem Scheiterhaufen festgebunden waren, entfernten die Unsäglichen ihren magischen Kern – sie gingen nicht gerade zimperlich dabei um."

„Versteh ich aber auch, wer weiß, ob einer von denen auch jemand durch Dumbledore und seine Familie verlor", Cassie malte Zeichen auf Toms Brust. „Du riechst so gut, mein Süßer. Heute fällt übrigens der Unterricht aus, wir können also liegen bleiben."

„Passt sehr gut in meine Pläne, aber ich würde vorschlagen, da heute eh Freitag ist, verschwinden wir entweder in unser Manor und probieren meinen Schreibtisch aus oder wir testen unser gemeinsames Schlafzimmer auf der Insel aus."

„Hört sich alles interessant an – entscheide du, Gebieter?"

„Nach dem Frühstück Insel, Sonntagnachmittag geht es in das Manor, weihen meinen Schreibtisch ein und dann geht es am Montagmorgen zurück."

„Wie ging es gestern weiter, Süßer?"

„Nach Zerstörung des magischen Kerns – Cedric musste die ganze Zeit zusehen, ein Zauber verhinderte, dass er seine Augen schließen konnte – bekamen die Verurteilten die Gelegenheit, noch letzte Worte zu sagen: Sagen wir es mal so, Pettigrew war die ganze Zeit am Heulen, ebenso Umbridge und Sybill. Moody fluchte vor sich hin, während Fitzpatrick Umbridge lethargisch vor sich hinstarrte. Dumbledore dagegen begann eine seiner langatmigen Reden zu halten, schwafelte davon, dass alles nur zum Wohle der magischen Welt geschah, insbesondere die ganzen Morde und dass er halt ganz viele Kinder haben wollte, die er nach seinem Vorbild formen wollte. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, Sweety, dass danach noch mehr Eier und verfaultes Gemüse flog."

„Bildlich, Süßer. Was passierte dann, mein Herz?"

„Nach langen 44 Minuten mit Dumbledores Gesabbel verstummte er endlich und sah in die Runde, meinte dann noch, jetzt müsse man ihn doch eigentlich freisprechen – es würde doch völlig ausreichen, wenn Pettigrew, Moody, seine Töchter und sein Schwiegersohn hingerichtet würden."

„Oha, das kann doch nicht wahr sein."

„Doch, Sweety. Das hat Dumbledore wirklich und wahrhaftig von sich gegeben. Seine Töchter begannen daraufhin zu brüllen, Moody beschimpfte ihn und Pettigrew heulte einfach weiter wie eine Heulboje. Doch es half alles nichts, die Scheiterhaufen wurden in Brand gesteckt – Pa schleuderte nur zu gern dafür seine Feuerbälle. Wir sind so lange geblieben, bis nur noch Asche übrig war – diese wurde anschließend in alle Winde verstreut, um das Übel ein für allemal zu vernichten. Es hat furchtbar gestunken, doch Pa legte zum Glück gleich einen Zauber über den ganzen Platz. Sonst wären so einigen schlecht geworden. War uns eigentlich gar nicht recht, dass Nick und Nate dabei waren, doch sie bestanden darauf, meinten, danach könnten sie endgültig mit den Mord an ihren Eltern abschließen.

So schlimm es sich auch anhört, Sweety, doch mir ging es besser, je weiter die Hinrichtung fortschritt. Es war, als wenn ein Stein, besser gesagt ein ganzes Gebirge von meiner Seele fiel, es war wie eine Befreiung.

Severus stand die ganze Zeit mit geballten Fäusten da, keine Sekunde wendete er seinen Blick von den Verurteilten ab. Er sagte kein Wort, beteiligte sich auch nicht daran, irgendetwas zu werfen oder gar Feuerbälle auf die Scheiterhaufen zu schleudern. Kann mein kleiner Bruder nämlich auch sehr gut, hat er von Pa geerbt. Seiner Mine war keine Reaktion zu entnehmen, doch ich merkte, dass es ihn ihm brodelte. Sobald nur noch Asche übrig war, war er verschwunden. Ich nehme an, er wird sich erst einmal eine Weile zurückziehen um alleine zu sein. Danach wird er Hannah brauchen, so wie ich dich brauche.

Dad und Pa nahmen während der Hinrichtung die Zwillinge zwischen sich, legten ihren Arm und sie und spendeten so Trost. Dads Augen waren die ganze Zeit über feuerrot, aus seinen Fingerkuppeln schossen kleine Blitze, doch er beherrschte sich fast die ganze Zeit – das kann er besser als Pa. Doch einmal, als Dumbledore ganz besonders übel über Jim herzog, schlug ein gewaltiger Blitz vor seinen Füßen ein und er kreischte los wie ein kleines Mädchen. Die Zuschauer lachten ihn daraufhin aus und brachten den Gummigockel für einige Minuten aus dem Konzept, dauerte aber nicht lange, leider. Danach ging sein Gesülze weiter."

Tom lachte zynisch auf: „Er hat wirklich felsenfest damit gerechnet, dass er aufgrund seiner 'flammenden' Rede noch im Nachhinein freigesprochen wird. Zum Glück ließ er die Geschichte mit Megan aus. Ich glaube, hätte er erwähnt, dass er auch Megan als Mutter seiner Kinder auserkoren hatte, wäre unser Nick durchgedreht, wäre ich auch, wenn von dir die Rede gewesen wäre."

Tom schwieg einige Zeit, streichelte Cassie dabei unentwegt, es schien, als bräuchte er einen Teddyersatz. „Jetzt ist es endlich vorbei, Cassie", flüsterte er dann. „Unsere Kinder, Geschwister, Nichten und Neffen können jetzt unbeschwert durch Hogwarts laufen und hier spielen. Niemand wird ihnen jemals wieder etwas tun."

„Schön, traumhaft schön. Nach all dem Kummer den wir die letzten Monate hatten, haben wir uns dies auch verdient." Cassie beugte sich über Tom und küsste ihn zärtlich und ausdauernd. "


	87. Chapter 87

**Endlich Ruhe**

Das restliche Schuljahr verlief ereignislos: Tom teilte sich seine Unterrichtsstunden mit Tonks, teilweise hielten sie den Unterricht gemeinsam ab und brachten die Schüler mit ihren Witzen so manches Mal zum Lachen.

Auch Severus und sein Vater hielten jetzt den Zaubertränkeunterrricht abwechselnd ab und forschten auch viel mehr gemeinsam. So gaben die Brüder langsam ihren Unterricht an ihre Nachfolger ab und diese konnten sich einarbeiten.

Misty, Patrick, Ashley und Joshua düsten jetzt unter Grawps Aufsicht durch Hogwarts. Auch ihre Freunde spielten liebend gern mit Hagrids Bruder, der es genoss, für so viele Kinder verantwortlich zu sein. Grawp war gutmütig und machte jede Dummheit mit, oft trug er alle vier Kinder gleichzeitig, damit sie schneller beim Essen waren.

Hagrid dagegen genoss es sichtbar, wieder am Schulunterricht teilnehmen zu dürfen und seine Lehrer bestätigten ihm, dass er gute Fortschritte machte. Die Schüler störte es überhaupt nicht, dass ihr ehemaliger Lehrer jetzt mit ihnen gemeinsam den Unterricht besuchte, sie halfen ihm beim sogar Lernen. Allerdings hatte Hagrid auf eine Hausneueinteilung bestanden – war er ursprünglich in Gryffindor gewesen, teilte der Sprechende Hut ihn jetzt nach Slytherin ein. „Ich hoffe, du siehst mir nach, Severus, dass ich keine Schuluniform in meiner Größe gefunden habe."

„Ausnahmsweise, aber nur weil du es bist, Hagrid.", grinste sein Hauslehrer.

Langsam begann die Prüfungszeit, doch ausnahmsweise war Cassie keineswegs nervös, sondern ging ruhig und entspannt in die einzelnen Prüfungen. Nick und Nate lästerten lautstark, ob dieses Jahr wohl Onkel Tom jede einzelne Prüfungsfrage mit Cassie durchgehen müsste. „Nein, Jungs, denn ich habe ein sehr gutes Mittel, meine Frau von den Prüfungen abzulenken." Demonstrativ strich Tom über den Bauch seiner Frau und begann an ihren Hals zu knabbern.

„Oh bitte, Onkel Tom", jaulte Nate los. „Jetzt werde ich heute Nacht Bilder davon sehen, wie du eine meiner besten Freundinnen flachlegst."

„Selbst schuld Nathaniel. Erstens hast du mit deinem Zwilling angefangen und zweitens würde es mir leid tun, wenn du und Pansy nicht in der Lage seid, euch andere Bilder zu erschaffen. Seid ihr wahrscheinlich noch zu jung dafür. Sweety, hast du etwas dagegen, wenn wir heute Abend für unser nächstes Baby üben?" Tom grinste seine Neffen überlegen an, die so taten, als müssten sie sich übergeben.

„Keine Einwände, Geliebter, ich mag deinen Einfallsreichtum bei diesen Gelegenheiten", Cassie grinste anzüglich und strich mit ihrer Hand über Toms Po.

„Komm Nick, lass uns gehen. Wir fragen Granddad, ob er uns das Gedächtnis verändern kann."

„Wahrscheinlich schafft er euch ganz andere Bilder – ich weiß nämlich aus erster Hand, dass euer Dad und sein Zwilling in einem der Gänge hier gezeugt wurden. Wenn ihr ganz lieb fragt, erfahrt ihr bestimmt auch in welchem."

„Igitt, bäh", die Zwillinge liefen weg.

„Geschafft, das soll mir mal einer nachmachen", Tom klang sehr zufrieden mit sich.

„Komm, du Held, lass uns deinem Bruder, deinem besten Freund und meinen Freundinnen von deiner Tat berichten."

Cassie wurde erst zappelig, wie ihr Vater es grinsend nannte, als es zur Zeugnisverteilung kam. Die Direktoren hatten die Prüfungen diesmal so gelegt, dass die Korrekturen der Arbeiten noch bis zum Beginn der Ferien erledigt waren. „Was war das denn für eine Art und Weise, die Schüler so lange im Unklaren zu lassen", grummelte Rowena, während sie mit ihrer kleinen Morgaine im Arm Arbeiten korrigierte. „Lass mich raten, Minerva, wessen Idee das war."

„Albus", grinste Minerva, „er meinte, wir müssten ja nicht zu eifrig sein. In meinem ersten Jahr hier, hatte ich meinen Teil der Tests schon nach drei Tagen korrigiert und zensiert. Ich ging damit zu Albus, doch der grinste nur und schloss die Arbeiten in seinem Schreibtisch ein. Ich solle lockerer werden, ich würde zu viel verpassen. Dann lud er mich auf ein Glas Wein ein und danach wusste ich nichts mehr. Ich hatte einen Filmriss, wie die Muggel sagen, der drei Tage umfasst."

„Das tut mir leid, Minerva."

„Das ist vorbei, dank Salazar weiß ich ja in etwa, was passiert – die ganze Wahrheit möchte ich gar nicht wissen. Aber so kann ich wenigstens vergessen und grüble nicht mehr darüber nach, was in diesen drei Tagen passierte. Albus redete mir nämlich ein, ich hätte den Wein nicht vertragen und ich wäre lallend durch die Korridore zu meiner Wohnung gelaufen."

„Alter Sack", grummelte Severus. „Ob wir überhaupt alle seine Schandtaten herausgefunden haben?"

„Keine Ahnung, die Hauptsache ist, er und seine Familie kann keinen Schaden mehr anrichten, Brüderchen." Tom hielt gerade Angelus im Arm, während er seinem Bruder und sich Kaffee nachschenkte. „Luc, Lynn und Percy halten auf alle Fälle die Augen offen."

„Das ist beruhigend – was ist mit seinem Haus im Verbotenen Wald passiert?"

„Das wurde dem Erdboden gleich gemacht, Minerva. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass die Lichtung wieder dicht wächst. Nichts soll mehr an diesem Ort des Schreckens erinnern."

„Das ist gut, Ric. Vielleicht sollte man für diejenigen, die dort den Tod fanden, eine Mahnmal errichten."

„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Minerva. Megan soll einige Entwürfe fertigen.

Cassie bestand die Prüfungen als Jahrgangsbeste, wie nicht anders zu erwarten war. Tom verkündete dies, nach dem Vorliegen der Ergebnisse, stolz. „Hallo Tommy", Salazar gab ihm einen Klaps auf dem Kopf. „Ich Direktor, du Lehrer, ich verkünden, du setzen."

„He, das ist meine Frau, ich bin zurecht stolz auf meine Cassie."

„Kannst du auch sein, doch solche Ankündigungen obliegen deinen Tanten, deinem Pa und mir."

„Aber Dad!" Die Schüler grinsten und verkniffen sich das Lachen – es war einfach nur herrlich, wenn der ach so böse, furchtbare und grausame Dunkle Lord von seinen Vätern und seinen Tanten und Onkeln wie ein kleiner Junge behandelt wurde.

„Nichts aber Dad, Tom Alessandro Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin, setz dich auf deinen Hosenboden und halt dein Schnütchen – ansonsten gibt es Hausarrest und zwar ohne Deine Cassie."

Tom schloss schnell den Mund und setzte sich. „Braver Tommy", flüsterte Severus deutlich hörbar in der Großen Halle. „Lobenswert, dass du in deinem zarten Alter von 751 Jahren noch so auf deinen Daddy hörst. Aua, Pa."

„Auch du solltest in deinem Alter von 568 Jahren noch auf deine Eltern hören, Severus Raphael Godric Gryffindor-Slytherin. Ansonsten gibt es gemeinsamen Hausarrest mit deinem großen Bruder und ohne deine schwangere Frau."

„Ja, Pa, entschuldige." Auch der Tränkemeister setzte sich brav wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

„Ihr dürft ruhig lachen", erlaubte Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryffindor den Schülern, „über so ein unreifes Verhalten darf man ruhig lachen." Jetzt gab es kein Halten mehr, die Schüler lachten schallend.

„Mein übereifriger und zurecht stolzer Sohn Tom gab ja schon bekannt, wer Klassenbeste in der 6. Stufe ist, nämlich meine bezaubernde und süße Tochter Cassiopeia. Nur zehn Punkte dahinter ist meine Nichte Destiny Hufflepuff-Slytherin und Platz 3 teilen sich Megan Gryffindor-Slytherin, Luna und Draco Malfoy. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.

Kommen wir jetzt zur 7. Klasse – Helga."

„Danke, Sal. In der 7. Jahrgangsstufe belegen Sally Brown aus Hufflepuff und Rianna Macbeth aus Ravenclaw den 3. Platz, Platz 2 geht ebenfalls an Hufflepuff und zwar an Sarah Blues. Platz 1 belegt Slytherin und zwar Polly Anne Nicols. Ich darf außerdem verkünden, dass alle 7. Klässler ihre UTZs bestanden haben. Herzlichen Glückwunsch an die Absolventen – eure Direktoren und Lehrer wünschen euch alles, alles Gute für die Zukunft. Und nun, lasst das Fest beginnen."

Kaum hatte Helga diese Worte gesprochen, stand auch schon das Festmahl auf den vier Haustischen. Die Hauselfen hatten sich mal wieder übertroffen und jeder Schüler fand sein Lieblingsessen vor. Alle ließen es sich schmecken und erzählten von ihren Plänen. „Hannah und ich werden nach den Ferien nur noch zum Unterricht nach Hogwarts kommen", berichtete Cassie. „Die Ferien verbringen Tom und ich auf unserer Insel."

„Sev und ich ebenso, ist ja die Nachbarinsel", Hannah warf ihrem Mann am Lehrertisch eine Kusshand zu. „Wird das schön, zwei Monate Freizeit und nur einige Hausaufgaben. Das haben wir uns aber auch verdient."

„Seh ich auch so", Seamus reichte die Kartoffeln und den Reis herum. „Dean und ich werden in ein Feriencamp fahren – zwei Zauberer unter Muggeln. Wir werden bestimmt viel Spaß haben."

„Ihr fahrt aber mit uns im Hogwartsexpress, Cassie, zum Schulbeginn?"

„Würden wir gerne, Colin", Hannah nahm sich etwas Torte zum Nachtisch. „Doch dann sind wir schon im 9. Monat und es wäre wohl ziemlich unbequem als wandelndes Walross. Aber wir werden am Ende des 7. Schuljahres mit euch fahren, versprochen."

„Ich freu mich schon auf das kommende Schuljahr", ließ sich Luna verträumt vernehmen. „Endlich keine Angst mehr haben, dass hinter jeder Ecke jemand lauert. Ständig auf der Hut sein müssen, dass Flüche fliegen könnten oder Angst um die Kinder haben müssen. Es wird zwar ein ziemlicher Stress wegen den Abschlussprüfungen, aber dennoch die reinste Erholung im Vergleich zum vergangenen Schuljahr."

„Oh ja, das wird es", Cassie lächelte versonnen und sah verträumt vor sich hin.


	88. Chapter 88

**Abschlussball der besonderen Art**

Als alle satt waren, verschwanden die Speisen. „So, meine Lieben", Rowena Ravenclaw stand auf. „Wir dachten uns, da das letzte Schuljahr besonders aufregend und auch nicht immer schön war, gibt es am letzten Schultag eine besondere Überraschung: Wir werden gleich mit Portschlüssel zu einem unbekannten Ziel reisen und dort das Ende des Schuljahres und unsere Absolventen feiern. Diese Feier ist für alle – auch für die Erstklässler und geht bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Wer müde wird und nach Hause möchtet, meldet sich bei uns und bekommt einen Portschlüssel direkt zu sich nach Hause. Eure Sachen werden dann in den nächsten Tagen nachgebracht. Eure Eltern sind informiert und wundern sich also nicht, wenn ihr auf einmal morgen aus euren Zimmern kommt."

„Aber was sollen wir denn anziehen?" Der Einwand kam von einer Absolventin aus Hufflepuff.

„Dafür ist gesorgt, am Zielort verwandelt sich eure Kleidung ganz automatisch. Ihr müsst nur die Augen schließen und an eure Lieblingsfarben denken. Das ist ganz wichtig." Rowena lachte schelmisch. „Es wird euch gefallen, versprochen."

Alle standen eilig auf und fanden sich in Grüppchen zusammen. Tom und Severus zogen ihre Frauen an sich, wie auch Sirius und Lucianus. Aber auch Emily und Regulus Black waren anwesend. Emily strahlte vor Glück und es war deutlich zu sehen, dass sie Zwillinge erwartete.

Alle ergriffen ihre Portschlüssel und bei zehn, die Godric anzählte, ging die Reise los. „So Augen auf", kommandierte Salazar und alle kamen dem nach.

„Oh wie schön", Luna sah sich begeistert um. „Wo sind wir Onkel Sal?"

„In Frankreich, genauer gesagt in Versailles", grinste der Gründer von Slytherin. „Ric und ich haben hier schöne Feste erlebt, die gute Freunde von uns gaben. Louis und Philippe wussten, wie man Feiern veranstaltete."

„Louis und Philippe – meinst du etwa den Sonnenkönig und seinen Zwillingsbruder Philippe, aber ich dachte, das wäre nur eine Geschichte", platzte es aus Cassie hervor.

„Mitnichten, Madame", ein hochgewachsener Mann mit dunkelblonden Locken, die halblang und zu einem eleganten Zopf gebunden waren und gewandet im Kleidungsstil des 17. Jahrhunderts ( . , trat aus dem Schloss. „Es gab diese Zwillinge wirklich, Louis, den König, und Philippe, den ungewollten Zwillingsbruder. Doch anders als in der Geschichte verstanden sich die beiden Brüder sehr gut und ergänzten sich. Sie liebten es sogar, als eine Person durchzugehen und so manchen Streich spielen zu können. Das waren noch Zeiten – ich vermisse ihn sehr. Ah, Sal, Ric – schön euch mal wieder zu sehen. Warum lasst ihr euch nur immer so viel Zeit für eure Besuche?"

„Wir haben doch unendlich viel Zeit, Philippe, bis in die Ewigkeit. Du bist nur immer so ungeduldig."

„Das sagt ihr jedes Mal", der noch unbekannte Mann, der mit Philippe angesprochen wurde, grinste. „Jetzt kommt herein – ich habe mir gedacht, wir gehen erst noch in die Gärten, sie sind besonders schön um diese Jahreszeit. Ihr könnt spazieren gehen, später gibt es ein Buffet und wir werden auf der Terrasse und im Ballsaal tanzen. Ihr seid ja alle passend gekleidet, Louis hätte es sehr gefallen. So manches Mädel hätte er jetzt sicher angebaggert."

„Ja, dein Bruder ließ wirklich nichts anbrennen", knurrte Salazar. „Da hätte ich jetzt fast Angst um unsere Töchter, aber ich weiß ja, dass er verheiratete Frauen in Ruhe ließ. Auch wenn es in der Öffentlich immer anders hieß."

„Ja, Louis war wirklich als Schürzenjäger verschrien. Dabei war er seiner Frau stets treu."

„Oh wie schön", kreischte da eine kleine Hufflepuff und sah bewundernd auf ihr Kleid. „So ein Kleid wollte ich immer schon einmal tragen, das ist wie im Film der Mann in der eisernen Maske."

„Ich hasse diese Bezeichnung", flüsterte der Mann namens Philippe seinen beiden Freunden zu, die nur grinsten.

Dann bat er alle herein.

„Ist das, was meinst du?" Cassie, Hannah, Emily, Destiny und Susan standen zusammen und flüsterten.

„Aber dann müsste er ja uralt sein, wenn er es ist, wäre sein Geburtsdatum der 5. September 1638", gab Destiny zu bedenken.

„Dad, Pa, Tante Helga und Tante Rowena sind ja auch über 1000 Jahre alt." Cassie sah unauffällig zu ihrem Gastgeber. „Er sieht genauso aus wie Leonardo di Caprio in dem Film."

„Ich liebe diesen Film", schwärmte Susan. „Ich könnte ihn mir immer wieder ansehen, da bekomm ich richtig das Sabbern. Darf ich nur Sirius nicht sagen, dann grantelt der wieder."

„Der hat doch früher schließlich auch geschaut, also darfst du das auch." Hannah sah das locker. „Wollen wir mal Pa und Dad fragen? Ich möchte das schon gerne wissen."

„Kommt", die fünf machten sich auf den Weg, doch sie trafen die männlichen Gründer nicht alleine an, sondern mit ihrem Gastgeber.

„Na, stellt schon eure Frage", Godric grinste wissend.

„Was für eine Frage?" Cassie tat unwissend.

„Die euch auf der Seele brennt, seitdem ihr den Namen unseres Gastgebers hörtet."

„Weiß gar nicht was du willst, Pa", Hannah tat so, als wenn sie angestrengt nachdachte.

„Sind Sie Philippe, der Zwillingsbruder des Sonnenkönigs?" sprudelte es aus Susan dagegen heraus.

„Ja, der bin ich Philippe Henri Antoine de Bourbon, geboren am 5. September 1638", der Prinz verneigte sich. „Ich kam fünfzehn Minuten nach Louis auf die Welt."

„Aber wie, aber wie …?" Destiny sprach nicht weiter.

„Ich hatte einen Unfall und Ric rettete mir das Leben, indem er mich wandelte. Louis wusste davon, wollte aber selbst nicht. Er nahm mir aber das Versprechen ab, auf seine Nachfahren ein Auge zu haben. Klappte leider nicht bei Louis XVI. und Marie Antoinette. Zum Glück konnte ich aber ihre Kinder Marie Thérèse Charlotte und Charles Louis retten und durch Golems ersetzen. Ich adoptierte sie, sie leben hier ganz in der Nähe. Sie sind meine Kinder, da ich meine Gefährtin noch nicht fand. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen. Ich bin mittlerweile stolzer Großvater, Urgroßvater, Ururgroßvater und so weiter. Das war Louis Lieblingsspruch, wenn ihm die Worte fehlten."

„Wenigstens etwas, mir tat es immer leid, dass der Dauphin im Kerker starb", Cassie atmete auf.

„Das Gerücht haben wir gestreut, damit die Kinder in Sicherheit sind. Sie haben zum Glück nicht mitbekommen, dass ihre Eltern hingerichtet wurden. Es gelang mir, sie gleich nach der Verhaftung zu befreien. Wir verließen auch erst einmal das Land, bis sich die Lage wieder beruhigt hatte", Philippe nahm sich ein Glas Champagner. „Ich hoffe, den Damen wird es nicht zu viel in ihrem Zustand."

„Nein, es ist wunderschön hier", Emily ließ sich dennoch dankbar auf einem Stuhl nieder. „Leider sind meine Zwillinge heute ziemlich aktiv."

„Sie wollen halt mitfeiern, Schatz", Regulus Black tauchte auf und nahm neben seiner Frau Platz. „Wenn es gleich wieder geht, können wir eine Runde in den Park gehen. Er ist wunderschön."

„Die Gärten von Versailles wollte ich immer schon einmal sehen, Samantha wird morgen neidisch sein, wenn sie davon hört. Samantha ist meine kleine Schwester und schwärmt von diesem Schloss und seinen Parks, seitdem sie es das erste Mal im Fernsehen sah. Ganz besonders schwärmt sie von der Geschichte vom Sonnenkönig und seinem Zwilling", erläuterte Emily dann dem Hausherren.

„Bringen Sie doch in den nächsten Tagen einfach mal Ihr Schwesterchen vorbei. Wir machen dann eine Privatführung, ich erzähl ihr dann von meinem Bruder, das mach ich sogar sehr gerne", schlug Prinz Philippe lachend vor. „Zum Glück gibt es hier einen installierten Zauber, so dass niemand mitbekommt, dass ich hier lebe und Besucher empfange. Idee von Sal und Ric im Übrigen."

„Super Idee", lobte Cassie ihre Schwiegerväter.

„Danke, Schätzchen."

Wenig später wurde es noch etwas voller, denn die Schüler von Durmstrang, Beauxbatons und St. Petersburg nahmen ebenfalls an dem Fest teil zum Dank für ihre Teilnahme an der Suchaktion nach den verschwundenen Kindern. Prinz Philippe war ein sehr charmanter Gastgeber, der sich um alle sehr bemühte, so lange, bis er Lavender Brown über den Weg lief. Danach war es um ihn geschehen und er verbrachte den Rest des Abends mit ihr. „Mir scheint, Philippe hat endlich seine Gefährtin gefunden", flüsterte Salazar seinem Gefährten zu.

„Wurde aber auch Zeit, er tat mir immer so leid, dass er alleine hier in diesem Kasten lebte."

Cassie und ihre Freundinnen grinsten nur über dieses Ereignis, sie schafften es schließlich sogar, einige Minuten ungestört mit der ehemaligen Mitschülerin sprechen zu können. Diese strahlte überglücklich und schien sich über ihr plötzliches Glück sehr zu freuen.

Lange dauerte diese Unterhaltung jedoch nicht, denn Philippe tauchte auf und flüsterte Lavender etwas ins Ohr. Diese sah ihn verblüfft an, nickte dann jedoch. „Die Damen mögen uns entschuldigen." Der Bruder des Sonnenkönigs hauchte jeder einen Kuss auf die Hand. „Doch ich möchte jetzt meine Gefährtin entführen."

„Du hast es aber eilig", stichelte Salazar, der mit Godric herankam. „Dabei bist du doch schon Vater, Großvater, Urgroßvater und einiges mehr" ."

Lavender errötete. „Sagt der Mann, der gerade mit seinen über 1000 Jahren wieder Vater geworden ist", konterte Philippe und zog Lavender eng an sich. „So wie ich dich kenne, Sal, hast du doch schon die nächsten zehn Kinder mit Godric durchgeplant."

„Nein, erst einmal nur die nächsten beiden. Unsere Tochter Misty wünscht sich unbedingt Schwestern und Ric und Bella wollen ausprobieren, ob unsere nächsten Kinder auch wieder Gefährten werden wie Tom und Cassie, Sev und Hannah, Catriona und Angelus."

„So ein kleines süßes Mädchen wie Lavender würde mir schon gefallen", Philippe grinste verschmitzt und zog seine Gefährtin mit sich fort. „Wir sehen uns, es wartet Arbeit auf mich, schließlich muss ich mich ab sofort um den Erhalt der Familie kümmern."

Die Anderen folgten ihnen vor das Portal und sahen zu, wie Philippe Lavender aufmerksam in ein rotes Cabrio half und dann mit quietschenden Reifen davonfuhr.

Alle winkten dem Paar lachend hinterher und feierten dann weiter. Doch leider war dieser wunderschöne Abend viel zu schnell vorbei, aber er wurde von einem gigantischen Feuerwerk gekrönt, das selbst die von Fred und George weit in den Schatten stellte. Danach hieß es Abschied nehmen von Schloss Versailles und seinem Hausherren Phillippe Henri Antoine de Bourbon – Zwillingsbruder von Ludwig XIV. König von Frankreich, genannt der Sonnenkönig.

****************************************************

Anmerkung:

Die Sache mit dem roten Cabrio gab es wirklich. Meine Beta hatte die Chance Leonardo di Caprio nach Dreharbeiten zu dem Film „Der Mann in der eisernen Maske" beobachten zu können, wie er im Filmoutfit in ein solches rotes Cabrio stieg und davon fuhr. Nachdem sie mir davon berichtete, konnte ich einfach nicht anders und so entstand dieses Kapitel.

Philippe und Lavender

Philippe und Lavender fuhren davon, Ziel war Philippes Ferienhaus in der Camargue. Ihre Eltern hatte Lavender noch kurz informiert und gemeint, sie würde sie in ein paar Tagen anrufen und ihnen alles erklären. Lavenders Eltern, die eh auf den Sprung auf eine Geschäftsreise waren, baten nur darum, dass die Tochter auf sich aufpasste und wünschte ihr eine gute Fahrt.

Philippe legte zwischendurch, wenn er an einer Ampel halten musste, immer wieder kurz seine Hand auf Lavenders Hand, drückte sie. „Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, dass ich dich einfach so entführt habe. Doch sicher weißt du von deinen Freundinnen wie es ist, wenn ein Vampir nach Jahrhunderten endlich seiner Gefährtin begegnet. Dann gibt es kein Halten mehr, dann will er sie auch umgehend zu seiner Frau machen."

Lavender errötete, doch sie lächelte. „Ich war immer etwas neidisch auf Cassie, Hannah, Susan und Destiny, dass sie so ein Glück fanden. Ich war dagegen nur mit Ron zusammen, der aber auch durchblicken ließ, dass er eigentlich jemand ganz anderem wollte. Er schlug mich irgendwann sogar, ich war nur noch eine Art Besitz für ihn. Ein Besitz, der einem das Bett wärmte."

„Ich würde niemals eine Frau schlagen", Philippe fuhr kurzerhand an den Straßenrand und zog Lavender in seine Arme. „Das geht ja mal gar nicht. Du wirst in unserer Beziehung genauso viel zu sagen haben wie ich, wir sind gleichberechtigte Partner, entscheiden alles gemeinsam. Du wirst auch nicht mein Besitz sein, auch wenn ich dich wie meinen Augapfel behüten und beschützen werde. Allerdings hab ich nichts dagegen, wenn du mir bis in die Ewigkeit mein Bett wärmst."

„Ich darf also eine Ausbildung machen?"

„Selbstverständlich", schmunzelte Philippe und strich über Lavenders Haare, „was schwebt dir da denn vor?"

„Ich habe vor einigen Wochen ein Praktikum bei einem Zauberstabhersteller gemacht in Orleans und er wollte mich sofort als Auszubildende. Die Ausbildung dauert drei Jahre und beginnt am 1. Oktober."

„Trifft sich gut, dass wir dort ein Jagdschloss besitzen", schmunzelte Philippe. „Die Zeit reicht auch vollkommen aus, um bei deinem Vater um deine Hand anzuhalten, dir meiner Familie vorzustellen, zu heirateten, Flitterwochen und uns einzurichten. Einfach perfekt."

„Du willst mich wirklich heiraten?" Lavender glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen.

„Selbstverständlich, Lavender. Ich meine das völlig ernst. Ich will nicht nur ein Tête-à-Tête mit dir, ich will das volle Programm, einfach alles."

„Kinder auch?"

„Gehört für mich zu einer Beziehung, einer Ehe, dazu", schmunzelte Philippe und drückte einen Kuss auf Lavenders Haare. „Stört es dich eigentlich, dass du mit unserer Hochzeit schon mehrfache Ururgroßmutter wirst?"

„Nein, gar nicht", Lavender lachte schallend. „Ich kann wenigstens noch mit meinen Ururgroßenkeln um die Wette laufen."

„Es wird sie freuen, meine gesamte Familie wird sich freuen, dass du mich endlich gefunden hast. Besonders Marie Thérèse Charlotte wird in Jubelschreie ausbrechen, wunder dich also nicht, wenn sie Maman zu dir sagt."

„Werd ich nicht, werd ich nicht. Erzählst du mir auch von deiner Zeit mit deinem Bruder. Ich fand die Filme, die in der damaligen Zeit spielen ja schon immer gut und die Kleider", begann Lavender zu schwärmen.

„Das Kleid steht dir hervorragend. Wir werden einfach öfters mal Feste veranstalten wie die aus der damaligen Zeit. Louis hätte so etwas gefallen. Er liebte prunkvolle Feste, plante diese bis in jede Einzelheit. Er tauchte sogar unvermittelt in der Küche auf und half beim kochen."

„Der Sonnenkönig kochte?"

„Oh ja, der Sonnenkönig war ein begnadeter Koch. Louis war sehr kreativ in der Küche – seine Minister trieb er damit so manches Mal in den Wahnsinn. Wenn es ihm zu viel wurde, spielte ich König und Louis hatte seine Ruhe."

„Das ist der Hammer, davon könnte ich noch stundenlang etwas hören."

„Wirst du, mon coeur, wirst du. Doch jetzt sollten wir weiterfahren. Schlaf etwas, die Fahrt dauert noch ein paar Stunden. Träum von uns und unserem gemeinsamen Leben."

„Ich werd von dir träumen, von meinem Prinzen."

„Philippe Henri Antoine Prinz de Bourbon, Prinz von Frankreich, Herzog von Orleans, stets zu Diensten." Philippe verbeugte sich so elegant wie dies in dem engen Cabrio möglich war und fuhr dann weiter. Weiter in eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit seiner Gefährtin Lavender Brown.


	89. Chapter 89

**Epilog oder 11 Jahre später**

Langsam fuhr der Hogwartsexpress los, Cassie und Tom winkten ihrem ältesten Sohn sowie ihren Neffen und Nichten hinterher. „Mommy, warum darf ich nicht mitkommen?"

„Weil du noch keine elf Jahre alt bist, Hermine", erklärte Cassie geduldig.

„Aber ich kann doch mit zum Festessen kommen, Mommy. Dann kann ich auch Grandpa und Granddad sehen."

„Du hast deine Großeltern erst vorgestern zuletzt gesehen, Minchen, und zwar in Hogwarts. Du bleibst zu Hause und passt auf dein Brüderchen auf."

„Aber Mommy, Daddy – ich bin doch so neugierig, wie so ein Festessen in der Großen Halle abläuft", jammerte die kleine Hermine und warf ihrem Vater einen bettelnden Blick zu.

„Du bist noch keine elf Jahre alt, Hermine Bellatrix Joanna Gryffindor-Slytherin, und wirst deshalb auch an keinem Festessen dort teilnehmen", erklärte ihr Vater streng. „Das ist ein Privileg der Hogwartsschüler."

„Aber Daddy."

„Nichts aber Daddy. Deine Mutter und ich haben nach unserer Hochzeit gemeinsam entschieden, dass unsere Kinder nicht in Hogwarts aufwachsen sollen, sondern eine ungestörte Kindheit genießen sollen. Sie sollen nicht mit den Einflüssen aufwachsen, dass ihre Großeltern und Großtanten Hogwarts gründeten noch dass ich der Dunkle Lord bin. Du wirst früh genug nach Hogwarts kommen und dann dürfen auch deine jüngeren Geschwister nicht dabei sein."

Tom zog seinen kleinen Liebling an sich – die kleine Hermine hatte genauso schwer zu bändigende Locken wie ihre Mutter früher: „Du bist doch Daddys großes Mädchen, mein Engelchen. Pass doch für uns auf deinen kleinen Bruder Joel Leandro auf, er ist doch erst zwei Jahre alt."

„Na gut", gab Hermine sich geschlagen und lief zu ihren Cousinen Beltaine, der Tochter von Severus und Hannah Gryffindor-Slytherin, Jodee-Faye, der Tochter von Lucianus und Destiny Hufflepuff-Slytherin sowie ihrer Freundin Isolina Black, der Tochter von Sirius und Susan. Wie ihre älteren Brüder waren auch die vier Mädchen unzertrennliche Freundinnen und konnten es gar nicht mehr erwarten, Schülerinnen in Hogwarts zu werden.

„War euer Töchterchen auch am nerven?" lachte Sirius, der mit Susan im Arm auf sie zukam.

„Seit gestern Abend geht das nonstop so. Bin ich froh, dass wir sie im nächsten Jahr auch in den Zug stecken können."

„Beltaine hat sogar versucht, sich in Silas Koffer zu verstecken – auf so eine Idee wäre ich niemals gekommen", Severus schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Bei uns nahm Jodee-Faye schon einmal Lucas Zimmer in Augenschein und meinte, sie könnte es ja jetzt übernehmen, wo er fast ständig in Hogwarts wäre, eine Besenkammer würde es auch tun", Destiny grinste und schlang ihren Arm um die Taille ihres Mannes. „Der Streit war garantiert bis Hogwarts zu hören. Und unser kleiner Connor wollte Luca gar nicht gehen lassen, das war richtig süß."

„Kendra hat Silas ihr Stofftier zum Abschied geschenkt, damit er heute Abend nicht so alleine ist."

„Süß, warum können sie nicht immer so bleiben."

„Du hast doch unseren kleinen Joel, Sweety."

„Ja, unser Jüngster ist richtig knuddelig", Cassie strahlte und schmiegte sich an ihren Mann.

„Marisol schläft heute Mal bei Oma und Opa und ist ganz stolz darauf", verkündete Sirius grinsend. „Wir dachten, das wäre eine sehr gute Gelegenheit, an einem Geschwisterchen zu arbeiten. Wie wäre es – wollen wir vier noch einmal gemeinsam für Nachwuchs sorgen?"

„Von mir aus muss es auch nicht bei diesem einmal bleiben, Sirius", Severus grinste und sah Hannah fragend an. Diese nickte strahlend. „Hannah und ich sind dabei."

„Lucan und ich auch", übernahm Destiny die Antwort. „Ich dachte schon, dass wird langweilig nach unserer Teilnahme am Festessen."

„Frechdachs", Lucianus lachte schallend und küsste seine Frau voller Leidenschaft. „Ich dachte eigentlich, ich biete dir genug Abwechslung?"

„Tust du auch, mein Lucan, doch ich freu mich halt schon jetzt darauf, mit dir wieder für Nachwuchs zu sorgen."

„Cassie-Schatz?"

„Du weißt doch, dass du mich in dieser Angelegenheit nie fragen muss, Geliebter. Übrigens Mom, Tante Cissy und Tante Medea sind auch wieder gemeinsam schwanger."

„Sehr gut", Tom strahlte, „dann klappt es vielleicht diesmal, dass wieder einmal drei Black-Mädchen gemeinsam durch Hogwarts streifen."

„So wie unsere Kinder."

„Lassen wir uns überraschen, ob unsere vier ältesten Töchter genau solche Rumtreiber werden wie unsere ältesten Söhne."

„Auf alle Fälle", lachte Severus, bevor alle vier Familien verschwanden.


	90. Chapter 90

**Was aus allen wurde – Familie Gryffindor-Slytherin**

Nick und Megan verreisten nach ihrem Schulabschluss zusammen mit Nate und Pansy. Sie reisten für sechsMonate durch Nord- und Südamerika und gewannen sehr viele Eindrücke. Gleich am 10. Juli hatten sie gemeinsam mit Regulus und Millicent Black noch einmal in einem festlichen, großen Rahmen geheiratet. Die Brautkleider stammten natürlich von Milli und Megan.

Nach ihrer Rückkehr von der Reise begann Nick eine Ausbildung zum Goldschmied und Schmuckdesigner. Auror, wie ursprünglich geplant, hatte er nicht mehr werden wollen. Er zog es vor, gemeinsam mit seiner Frau zusammenzuarbeiten. So hockten sie zwar vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag aufeinander, doch wenn es nach ihnen gegangen wäre, hätte der Tag auch achtundvierzig Stunden haben können, und dennoch hatten sie nicht voneinander die Nase voll.

Megan und Millicent begannen nun, „Hexenträume" wahr werden zu lassen. Selbst in ihrer sechsmonatigen Abwesenheit hatte Megan ihre Entwürfe wöchentlich an Milli geschickt, doch davon hatte niemand von den Daheimgebliebenen etwas gewusst bis auf Rabastan. So wurden alle mit einer neuen, fantastischen Kollektion überrascht. Milli war in der Zwischenzeit schwanger geworden und erwartete gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann ihr erstes Baby, einen Jungen, wie sich später herausstellte, der Samuel Dorian heißen sollte. Zwei Jahre später folgte die erste Tochter, namens Paige Lisanne.

Milli genoss jede ihrer Schwangerschaften und Rabastan witzelte gerne, dass seine Frau mit jeder Schwangerschaft kreativer wurde; Hatte sie während der ersten Schwangerschaft zweiunddreißig neue Kleider entworfen, waren es bei der zweiten schon siebenundreißig gewesen. Milli sprudelte nur so vor Ideen und hatte es sogar schon einmal so weit gebracht, Rabastan an einen Sonntag in die Winkelgasse zu scheuchen, weil sie keine Skizzenblöcke mehr hatte.

Megan und Nick dagegen ließen sich mit Nachwuchs noch fünf Jahre Zeit und reisten bei jeder Gelegenheit herum. Auch sahen sie sich gerne Quidditchspiele gemeinsam an und feuerten ihre Lieblingsmannschaften dabei lautstark an. „Wir holen nach, was uns früher verwehrt wurde", lautete ihre Begründung. Doch danach ging es Schlag auf Schlag: Erst bekamen sie eine Tochter namens Kira Maria, dann noch eine Tochter namens Samantha Lorena und anschließend Zwillinge namens James Frank und Lily Alice.

Nate und Pansy begannen nach ihrer Rückkehr mit dem Kräuterkundestudium bei Prof. Sprout und Helga Hufflepuff und dazu kamen Fernkurse in Garten- und Landschaftsbau. Diese Studien schlossen sie in Rekordzeit ab. Doch auch schon während dieser Zeit begannen sie damit Kräuter und Zaubertrankzutaten für Hannah und Severus zu ziehen. Wie versprochen, halfen sie zudem in der Firma von Sirius Black und entwarfen Gärten und Parkanlagen. Genauso wie Megan und Nick ließen sie sich mit dem ersten Kind Zeit – sie wussten ja, das die Ewigkeit lang genug war, um Kinder zu bekommen.

Aber wie es bei Zwillingen nun einmal vorkommen konnte, wurden Pansy und Megan jedes Mal zur gleichen Zeit schwanger. Allerdings bekamen Pansy und Nate erst zwei Söhne – Kenneth Frank und Craig Dane und anschließend Zwillinge – Alice Lilian und Frances Jamie.

Cassie kehrte für ihr letzte Schuljahr als externe Schülerin zurück, die Hogwarts nur zum Unterricht betrat. Ansonsten lebte sie mit Tom und dem kleinen Alessandro Robert Rodolphus in ihrem Manor. Während sie in Hogwarts war, passte Tom auf den Kleinen auf, doch ab und an hatte Cassie Sehnsucht nach ihren Liebsten und kehrte in den Pausen kurz zurück. Sehr zur großen Freude von Tom, der ab und an leicht überfordert war, wenn er gleichzeitig auf seinen Sohn und seinen Neffen aufpasste. Was er nicht bemerkte war, dass seine Frau, sein Bruder und seine Schwägerin hinter der Tür standen und im Bild festhielten, wie der ach so gefürchtete Dunkle Lord von zwei kleinen Kindern in die Knie gezwungen wurde. Cassie fertigte aus den besten Bildern ein Fotoalbum und schenkte es ihrem Mann zu Weihnachten.

Nach der Schule stieg Cassie voll in die Geschäfte von Tom ein und entlastete ihn so enorm. Tom war hiervon begeistert, denn Cassie hatte einen Sinn für das Geschäft. Auch um ihre Hauselfen kümmerte sie sich rührend, ja, sie ging sogar soweit und schenkte ihnen an ihren Geburtstagen etwas und natürlich auch zu Weihnachten.

Des Weiteren hatte Cassie als letzte Amtshandlung von Salazar als regierenden Fürsten die Aufgabe übertragen bekommen, die Gesetze der Vampire zu überarbeiten, was sie natürlich nur zu gern tat. Salazar hatte drei Monate nach Cassies Schulabschluss erklärt, er habe jetzt lang genug regiert und das junge Gemüse sei ab sofort dran und hatte zugunsten von Tom und Cassie abgedankt.

Viel Arbeit kam jetzt auf das junge Paar zu, doch Cassie blühte dadurch richtig auf. Sie genoss es, sich um so viele Dinge kümmern zu dürfen. Da Tom ihr nichts abschlagen konnte, kam bald nach Alessandro die kleine Hermine Bellatrix Joanna auf die Welt und einige Jahre später Joel Leandro.

Hannah hielt es genauso wie ihre Schwester Cassie– auch sie kehrte für ihr Abschlussjahr nur noch zum Unterricht nach Hogwarts zurück. In dieser Zeit passte Severus auf Silas Jamie Severus auf. Aber wie Cassie tauchte Hannah in den Pausen ab und an im Manor auf und knuddelte kurz ihre Lieben, bevor sie wieder verschwinden musste.

Hannah blühte immer mehr auf, ließ sich nur zu gern von ihrem Mann verwöhnen. Es warf sie nur ab und an etwas aus der Bahn, dass ihre Eltern versuchten, wieder mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten und ziemlich ungnädig wurden, als Hannah dies ablehnte. Sie beschimpften sie sogar in Briefen, nannten sie undankbar.

Aber sie hatten die Rechnung ohne Severus gemacht – dieser bekam dies natürlich mit und fing irgendwann die Briefe einfach ab, machte sich auf den Weg zu den Abbotts und machte sie rund, wie seine Neffen es salopp nannten. Zudem verbot er es ihnen, jemals wieder mit Hannah in Kontakt zu treten.

Das zweite Kind von Sev und Hannah hieß Beltaine Hannah Bellatrix und ihr drittes Kendra Tempeste Melody. Genau wie Cassie, Susan und Destiny schaffte Hannah es spielend, Familie und Job unter einen Hut zu bekommen. Durch Zufall liefen sie eines Tages Mitch und Lorraine Abbott in der Winkelgasse über den Weg. Deren Sohn heulte die ganze Zeit und trat nach seinen Eltern, weil er kein Eis bekam.

Hannah und Severus dagegen hatten nicht nur die eigenen drei Kinder dabei, sondern auch noch die von Tom und Cassie. Silas und Alessandro sahen fassungslos auf den anderen Jungen, von dem die Mutter bzw. Tante Hannah behauptete, dass wäre ihr Bruder. „Den würd ich niemals freiwillig als Bruder nehmen", pfefferte Alessandro los. „Da geb ich mich lieber zur Adoption frei."

Severus genoss es, keine ignoranten Schüler mehr unterrichten zu müssen. Er braute jetzt für den Krankenflügel von Hogwarts, diverse Krankenhäuser – darunter das St. Mungos – sowie Apotheken. Hannah und er verfeinerten bekannte Tränke und Cremes, erfanden und erforschten neue Tränke. Dabei war ihnen die Familie eine große Hilfe – in jedem Urlaub wurden die Buchläden nach seltenen Tränkebüchern durchforstet – egal in welchem Land man auch gerade war. Dabei kam sehr viel zusammen.

Salazar und Godric Gryffindor-Slytherin hatten mittlerweile noch einen Sohn bekommen, Santos, aber auch eine Tochter Xenia, über die sich die kleine Misty ganz besonders freute. So hatten die beiden männlichen Gründer nun zwei Prinzessinnen, die sie verwöhnen konnten.

Nachdem Salazar sich aus den Regierungsgeschäften zurückgezogen hatte, verbrachte er wieder mehr Zeit mit dem Erforschen von Tränken und arbeitete hier eng mit Hannah und Severus zusammen. Godric tobte sich dagegen dahingehend aus, dass er sich gemeinsam mit den gemeinsamen Töchtern ständig neue Dekorationen für ihr Manor ausdachte und diese in Bildern festhielt. So entstanden nach und nach einige Bildbänder mit Hilfe von Dennis und Colin Creevy über Dekorationsmöglichkeiten.

Die Gründer hatten Hogwarts mittlerweile den Rücken gekehrt, doch die vier kehrten jeweils zum Schulanfang am 1. September zurück und nahmen am Festmahl teil, sahen sich die Auswahlzeremonie an und ließen es sich nicht nehmen, mit den Mitgliedern ihres jeweiligen Hauses zu plaudern.

Misty hatte gleich nach ihrem Abschluss ihren Blaise geheiratet, der gemeinsam mit seinen besten Freunden Draco Malfoy und Theodore Nott magisches Recht studierte und für das Zaubereiministerium arbeitete.

Patrick hatte bei seinem Vater und Bruder eine Ausbildung zum Tränkemeister absolviert und unterrichtete mittlerweile in Hogwarts. Seine Frau Raven Narzissa Malfoy unterrichtete Latein in Hogwarts.

Alice und Frank Longbottom erholten sich immer mehr von ihren Schäden und fühlten sich sehr wohl in ihrer neuen Umgebung. Sie bewohnten eine großzügige Wohnung bei Sal und Ric und nahmen am Familienleben teil. Sobald Devon es erlaubte, arbeitete Frank wieder im Ministerium und kümmerte sich darum, dass die Auroren vom überflüssigen Schriftverkehr entlastet wurden, den er für sie übernahm. Alice arbeitete ebenfalls halbtags im Ministerium und unterstützte Lucius bei seiner Arbeit als neuer Zaubereiminister.

Anfangs riet Devon von Kindern ab, sollten sich die zwei doch erst einmal von den ganzen Schäden erholen, die sie Dumbledore zu verdanken hatten. Doch nach drei Jahren gab Devon hierfür grünes Licht und neun Monate später erblickte Miranda Noel das Licht der Welt, zwei Jahre später folgte Ricardo Frances und vier Jahre später Cindy Marie.

Augusta Longbottom war mit Leib und Seele Groß- und Urgroßmutter. Sie behandelte alle Kinder gleich, spielte mit ihnen oder half bei den Schulaufgaben. Doch sie ging auch sehr gerne auf Reisen und schrieb unzählige Postkarten und Briefe an die Lieben daheim. Sie bereute es niemals, dass sie sich noch in ihrem Alter wandeln ließ. Auch sie bewohnte eine Wohnung auf Slytherin Manor.


	91. Chapter 91

**Was aus allen wurde – Familie Lestrange**

Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange hatten zwei Jahre nach Catriona Ceana Hermine noch eine Tochter bekommen Selina, danach zur großen Freude von Joshua einen Sohn, Stuart, und fünf Jahre später eine weitere Tochter namens Roxanne. Ob damit die Familienplanung abgeschlossen war, hatten sie noch nicht entschieden. Außerdem bestand Joshua darauf, noch mindestens einen Bruder zu bekommen.

Ashley hatte gleich nach ihrem UTZ-Abschluss, den sie genau wie ihre große Schwester mit Spitzennoten ablegte, ihren Gefährten Theodore Nott geheiratet. Bei Ashley hatte sich sehr schnell ein unglaubliches Zeichentalent herausgestellt und sie entwarf Dessous und Nachtwäsche, ein Punkt, den Milli und Megan bislang noch nicht abgedeckt hatten. Ihre besten Abnehmer waren selbstverständlich ihre Mutter, Schwestern, Tanten, Cousinen und sonstigen Verwandten. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Freundin Misty war sie bereits neun Monate nach der Hochzeit zum ersten Mal Mutter geworden, der kleine Robert Rodolphus Theodore war der ganze Stolz seiner Eltern.

Theodore arbeitete als Auror und war der schärfste Kritiker für die Entwürfe seiner Frau. Kein Entwurf ging an Milli und Megan, der von ihm nicht abgesegnet und für gut befunden wurde.

Joshua hatte eine Ausbildung als Fluchbrecher hinter sich und arbeitete jetzt mit Bill und Charlie zusammen. Auch er war bereits verheiratet – gleich nach dem UTZ-Abschluss von Caitlin Faye Malfoy fand die Hochzeit statt. Auch Caitlin arbeitete bei Gringotts als Fluchbrecher. Sie ließen sich Zeit mit Kindern, reisten lieber viel in der Welt herum. Erst nach fünf Jahren Ehe nahmen sie den Nachwuchs in Angriff – Sheena und Donatus hießen ihre Zwillinge.

Die kleine Catriona war ein richtiger Wirbelwind und heckte gemeinsam mit ihrem Gefährten Angelus einen Streich nach dem anderen aus. Stubenarrest schreckte die Zwerge nicht ab, doch niemand konnte ihnen böse sein, sie waren einfach nur süß.


	92. Chapter 92

**Was aus allen wurde – Familie Malfoy**

Auch Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy hatten nach Caitlin nochmals Nachwuchs bekommen und zwar: Allyson und Leon-Joel.

Lucius hatte zwischenzeitlich Cornelius Fudge als Minister abgelöst, der seinen Lebensabend genießen wollte. Cornelius flachste immer, dass die Geschichte mit Dumbledore mehr Arbeit gemacht habe, als seine ganze vorherige Laufbahn im Ministerium zusammen und er sich seinen Ruhestand somit doppelt und dreifach verdient habe.

Narzissa unterstützte Lucius bei seinen Aufgaben als Minister und nahm ihn dadurch eine Menge Arbeit ab. Sie bereitete seine Reden vor oder korrigierte seine Entwürfe dazu. Sie las Akten und lange Anträge für ihn durch und lieferte ihm eine Zusammenfassung davon. Sie lachte nur, wenn ihre Kinder sie mit Frau Minister ansprachen und meinten, eigentlich würde es derzeit zwei Zaubereiminister geben statt einem.

Draco übernahm, nachdem sein Vater Zaubereiminister wurde, die Familiengeschäfte und führte diese erfolgreich weiter und zwar mit seinem Bruder Jamie, dem Gefährten von Felicia Hufflepuff-Slyhterin.

Luna ließ sich zur Heilerin ausbilden und unterstützte nach Ablauf der Ausbildung Poppy in Hogwarts. Sie und Draco hatten mittlerweile drei Kinder bekommen – Jaylen Draco, Heather Luna und Jaspin Xeno, die während der Arbeitszeit ihrer Mutter – Luna arbeitete zur Zeit halbtags – von ihrer Großmutter Narzissa betreut wurden.

Lunas Vater Xenophilius Lovegood hatte sich noch einmal verliebt und zwar in Rita Kimmkorn. Sie hatten sogar geheiratet und führten erfolgreich eine Tageszeitung, die magischen Nachrichten.

Raven Narzissa hatte ihren Gefährten Patrick Gryffindor-Slytherin geheiratet und unterrichtete Latein in Hogwarts.

Bei Tiffany Malfoy hatte sich durch einen Gefährtentest herausgestellt, dass sie der Gegenpart zu Dylan Ravenclaw-Gryffindor war. Tiffany hatte sich als Weddingplanerin einen Namen gemacht und war sehr erfolgreich in ihrem Beruf. Sie und Dylan hatten zwei Töchter – Imogen und Morgana.

Andromeda und ihr Mann Tonks lebten immer noch in ihrem Häuschen im Park von Malfoy Manor. Andromeda kümmerte sich um die Kinder, die Zwillinge Marisol und Mary sowie den kleinen William Edward.

Ted dagegen leitete mittlerweile gemeinsam mit Sean Finnegan, dem Vater von Seamus sowie Douglas Creevy, dem Vater der Creevy-Brüder, die Abteilung im Ministerium, die sich mit allen Zusammenstößen von Hexen und Zauberern mit Muggeln befasste. Sehr erfolgreich waren die drei und bei ihren magischen Kollegen und Kolleginnen sehr beliebt.

Tonks hatte planmäßig die Stelle von Tom übernommen und unterrichtete seitdem Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und war bei ihren Schülern sehr beliebt. Sie war lustig und für jeden Spaß zu haben, doch sie ließ sich auch nicht auf der Nase herumtanzen.

Remus war nun Lehrer für Geschichte der Magie und brachte es spielend fertig, seine Schüler mit den Unterrichtsstoff zu fesseln. Niemand schlief bei ihm ein wie bei Prof. Binns, der ab und an am Unterricht teilnahm. Remus hatte dann große Mühe, seine Schüler wachzuhalten, weil Prof. Binns der Meinung war, er müsste ab und an etwas zum Unterrichtsstoff beitragen.

Wie geplant, hatten Remus und Fenrir sich gleich zu Beginn der Sommerferien wandeln lassen zu Werdrachen. Es war ein sehr schmerzhaftes und langes Ritual gewesen und ohne Tränke von Severus und seinem Vater Salazar hätten sie es kaum durchgestanden. Außerdem hatten ihnen Molly und Tonks die ganze Zeit zur Seite gestanden und hielten ihre Hand.

Doch jetzt ging es ihnen ausgezeichnet und sie genossen ihr neues Leben als Werdrachen, auch wenn sie niemals in der Lage sein würden, sich in Drachen zu verwandeln und zu fliegen. Doch die Schmerzen waren es ihnen wert gewesen, wert gewesen, ein neues Leben anzustreben.

Kaum war die Wandlung von Remus vollzogen, gingen er und Tonks die Familienplanung an. Ihr erstes Kind war ein Junge, Edward John, bald darauf folgte eine Tochter, Annabella Medea. Zu viert lebten sie in Hogwarts und fühlten sich sehr wohl.


	93. Chapter 93

**Was aus allen wurde – Familie Black**

Susan Black studierte nach ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts Geschichte der Magie und Muggelgeschichte per Fernstudium und half nebenbei ihrem Mann bei seinen Geschäften. Immer noch gab sie ihrem Mann kräftig Kontra und vertrat ihre Meinung. Dass dabei ab und an die Fetzen flogen, muss glaube ich nicht gesagt werden – doch sie und Sirius liebten diese kleinen Streitereien, lachten später darüber und versöhnten sich nur zu gern. Ihre Kinder Valentino Matteo, Isolina Helena und Marisol Melinda waren vom Temperament her die reinste Mischung ihrer Eltern. Sirius bedauerte schon deshalb die Lehrer in Hogwarts, sie würden es mit seiner Rasselbande gewiss nicht einfach haben.

Susans Eltern David und Miranda Bones lebten immer noch bei ihnen, doch auch sie hatten wieder Nachwuchs bekommen: Nach Henry Julian kam drei Jahre später Ginger Lee auf die Welt, die zusammen mit dem Black'schen Nachwuchs durch das Manor tobten.

Regulus und Emily Rose Black waren glücklich wie nie. Emily hatte sich von der schweren Zeit bei ihren Verwandten restlos erholt und blühte durch ihren Ehemann, durch ihre Familie immer mehr auf. Sie hatten bislang vier Kinder – neben den adoptierten Geschwistern – zweimal Zwillinge: Leonardo & Santino sowie Charlotte & Diana. Sirius witzelte schon, ob es beim nächsten Mal wieder Zwillinge werden würden.

Robin Black arbeitete im Zaubereiministerium als Auror und war verheiratet mit Cara-Elea Greyback

Samantha Black entpuppte sich als die Gefährtin von Silas Ravenclaw-Gryffindor und arbeitete als Heilerin im St. Mungos.

Sean Black arbeitete wie sein Bruder als Auror und stellte sich als der Gefährte von Melisande Scarlett Eliana Hufflepuff-Slytherin heraus.  
,


	94. Chapter 94

**Was aus allen wurde – Familie Greyback-Weasley**

Lynn und Percy Weasley hatten bislang drei Kinder, drei Jungen – Evan, Corentin und Mael. Sie arbeiteten beide im Ministerium und waren eine glückliche Familie. Weitere Kinder waren in Planung.

Molly und Fenrir Greyback waren mit Leib und Seele Eltern und Großeltern und kümmerten sich um die immer größer werdende Enkelschar. Fenrir arbeitete immer noch als Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und war bei den Schülern sehr beliebt. Auch er hatte seine Wandlung zum Werdrachen keine Sekunde lang bedauert oder bereut. Er wusste ja, dass er jetzt niemals seiner Familie gefährlich werden konnte, nur noch ihren Feinden.

Bill und seine Cinnia hatten mittlerweile fünf Kinder – Bran, Molly, Mary, Henry und Greg. Bill arbeitete immer noch bei Gringotts, aber auch Cinnia hatte dort eine Anstellung gefunden und kümmerte sich halbtags um das Archiv, denn die Sache mit Dumbledore hatte gezeigt, dass dies keineswegs mehr vernachlässigt werden durfte.

Auch Charlie und seine Kerry hatten fünf Kinder: Darion, Shane, Kendra, Robin und Amy. Charlie hatte seine Anstellung bei Gringotts aufgegeben, um die Familiengeschäfte der Moonwalkers zu übernehmen, Aber sein Schwiegervater war nicht in den Tod gegangen, wie er es geplant hatte, nein, er hatte vielmehr noch ein spätes Glück gefunden und zwar in Minerva McGonagall. Zusammen bereisten sie die Welt und schrieben ihren Lieben daheim unzählige Briefe und Postkarten. Kerry unterstützte Charlie wo sie nur konnte und kümmerte sich ansonsten um die gemeinsamen Kinder.

George und Fred hatten nach ihrem bestandenen Schulabschluss ihr Scherzartikelgeschäft wieder aufgenommen und waren erfolgreicher denn je. Ihre Gefährtinnen hatten sie noch nicht gefunden, doch das störte sie nicht im mindestens. Sie hofften allerdings, dass es auch für sie irgendwann ein niedliches Vampirmädchen geben würde. Sie sahen ja, wie glücklich ihre Brüder waren. Sie waren gern gesehene Gäste auf den verschiedenen Bällen.

Jack Greyback hatte genauso wie Patrick eine Ausbildung zum Tränkemeister gemacht und arbeitete jetzt für Severus und Hannah. Seine Gefährtin Emily war dagegen Heilerin geworden und arbeitete im St. Mungos.

Auch die Drillinge Caprina-Noelie, Cara-Elea und Carina-Malin Greyback hatten ihr Glück, ihre Seelengefährten, gefunden: Cara-Elea war mit Robin Black zusammen, Caprina-Noelie mit Aurelius Hufflepuff-Slytherin und Carina-Malin mit Seamus Finnigan. Sie arbeiteten im Ministerium in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung und unterstützten so die Arbeit der Auroren.

Ginny Weasley kehrte nach Verbüßung ihrer Strafe mit ihrer Tochter Bonita Molly genannt Bonny zu ihrer Familie zurück und half den Zwillingen in ihrem Ladengeschäft. Ihr magischer Kern war immer noch blockiert, war nur kurz geöffnet worden, damit sie die Prüfungen ablegen konnte, doch dies störte sie überhaupt nicht. Erst in fünf Jahren würde die Blockierung endgültig aufgehoben werden. Sie war mit Leib und Seele Mutter, lehnte bislang jede Einladung eines Mannes ab mit der Begründung, sie wäre noch nicht soweit. Des Weiteren hielt Ginny immer wieder Vorträge in Schulen und erzählte, von ihrem Leben, von ihren Untaten. Damit wollte sie verhindern, dass jemand wieder so ein Schicksal erlitt wie sie.


	95. Chapter 95

**Was aus allen wurde – Familie Hufflepuff-Slytherin**

Helga Hufflepuff und ihr Mann Lucifer leiteten zusammen mit Rowena und ihrem Mann Gideon noch für einige Zeit Hogwarts, doch dann zogen auch sie sich zurück, genossen es einfach, nur noch Eltern und Großeltern zu sein. Lucifer hatte sich zudem aus den Familiengeschäften zurückgezogen und alles seinem ältesten Sohn Lucianus und dessen Frau Destiny übertragen.

Lucianus machte es genau wie sein bester Freund Tom und erkor sich seine Frau Destiny zur Geschäftspartnerin aus. Gemeinsam lösten sie alle Probleme, entwickelten neue Konzepte und schlossen viele neue Verträge und Geschäfte ab. Daneben legte sich Destiny einen Traumgarten samt großen Gartenteich mit Wasserspielen an. Auch den Park des Manors gestaltete sie komplett neu. Für die Kinder gab es einen großen Abenteuerspielplatz, der mit Begeisterung aufgenommen wurde. Gleichzeitig überarbeitete Destiny gemeinsam mit ihrer besten Freundin Cassie die veralteten Gesetze des Vampirrates.

In ihrem gemeinsamen Arbeitszimmer gab es eine Spielecke für ihre Kinder. Ihren ältesten Sohn nannten sie Lucianus Caspian Valerius, er war der beste Freund von Alessandro Gryffindor-Slytherin, Silas Gryffindor-Slytherin und Valentino Black. Als nächstes bekamen sie eine Tochter Jodee-Faye und danach einen weiteren Sohn Connor Anthony. Nach der Einschulung ihres ältesten Sohnes gingen sie die Planung ihres vierten Kindes an.

Constantin Hufflepuff-Slytherin hatte mit seiner Anastasia das große Los gezogen. Sie störte es nicht, wenn Constantin seine Liedchen schmetterte. Nur ihre Kinder – Drillinge – Nikita, Nikolaj und Valeria beschwerten sich bei ihren Onkels über dieses Gejaule und erflehten Hilfe, die sie auch bekamen. Constantin war derzeit Direktor von Hogwarts und zwar gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder Aurelius, dem Gefährten von Caprina-Noelie Greyback, und seinem Cousin Sander Ravenclaw-Gryffindor.

Die kleine Emily Hufflepuff-Slytherin verlor ihre Wette gegen Bill Weasley sehr schnell. Sie schwärmte seit sie acht Jahre alt war für dessen kleinen Bruder Jack, der drei Jahre älter war als sie. Als sie mit zehn Jahren auf dem Silvesterball bei Tom und Cassie sah, dass dieser lachend mit seiner besten Freundin Samantha Black tanzte, stürmte sie die Tanzfläche und gab dem verblüfften Jack einen Kuss auf dem Mund, erklärte kategorisch, dass er ihr Freund sei.

Samantha lachte nur, meinte, dass könnte Jack ja auch sein, doch er wäre und bliebe ihr bester Freund. Sie wüsste schließlich schon lange, dass Silas Joel Magnus Ravenclaw-Gryffindor ihr Seelengefährte für die Ewigkeit wäre.

Felicia Hufflepuff-Slytherin fand ihren Gefährten in Jamie Malfoy.


	96. Chapter 96

**Was aus allen wurde – Familie Ravenclaw-Slytherin**

Rowena Ravenclaw und und Mann Gideon blieben noch einige Zeit in Hogwarts und versuchten den Schaden, den Dumbledore im Laufe der Jahre angerichtet hatte, wieder zu beseitigen, was keine leichte Aufgabe war, zu viel lag im Argen, doch auch das war irgendwann erledigt und sie zogen sich mit ihren jüngsten Kindern ins Privatleben zurück.

Sander Ravenclaw-Gryffindor leitete danach gemeinsam mit seinen Cousins Constantin und Aurelius Hogwarts, nachdem die Gründer sich endgültig zurückzogen, und passte dabei auf die Kinder von Amelia und ihm auf: Lance, Raven, Willow, Kate, Mary-Jane und Lindsey – Sechslinge. Amelia arbeitete immer noch für das Ministerium eng mit Percy, Lynn und Lucius zusammen. Sander war ein sehr beliebter Lehrer geworden. Er war zwar immer noch der Hektiker und Chaot von früher und die Schüler schüttelten oft den Kopf, wenn Sander wieder einmal am rotieren war, doch er war ein sehr gerechter Lehrer, der seinen Unterricht spannend gestaltete.

Sein kleiner Bruder Silas leitete die Familiengeschäfte sehr erfolgreich und war mit Samantha Black verheiratet, die als Heilerin arbeitete. Auch sie ließen sich mit Nachwuchs Zeit und verreisten so oft es ging.


	97. Chapter 97

**Was aus allen wurde – Diverse**

Hagrid ging sehr gerne zur Schule und hatte immer seine Hausaufgaben erledigt, trieb sogar seine sehr viel jüngeren Mitschüler dazu an und ermahnte sie, wenn sie nachlässig wurden. Nick stellte einmal grinsend fest, dass Hagrid genau wie Cassie war in dieser Beziehung. Hagrids Lieblingsfach war Zaubertränke, auch wenn er hier nur zusah. Doch da er aus seiner Laufbahn als Wildhüter wusste, wo seltene Kräuter im Verbotenen Wald wuchsen, bekam er so viele, viele Extrapunkte. Er bestand seine ZACs und seinen UTZ und unterrichtete danach wieder in Hogwarts und zwar die 1. und 2. Klasse in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

Grawp arbeitete nach wie vor als Kindermädchen für die Kinder, die in Hogwarts lebten. Ihre Eltern wussten so, dass ihnen nichts passieren konnte, auch wenn die Feindseligkeiten der Gryffindors schon lange verschwunden waren. Doch riskieren wollte noch niemand etwas. Grawp freute sich immer unbändig, wenn wieder ein neues Kind zu seiner Gruppe stieß – diese Gruppe konnte für ihn gar nicht groß genug sein.

Dudley Dursley, der Sohn von Petunia Dursley und Albus Dumbledore, befand sich zusammen mit seinem besten Freund und Halbbruder Piers immer noch in der geschlossenen Abteilung. Die Heiler hatten festgestellt, dass er genauso wie sein Vater unter Größenwahn litt, er hielt sich mittlerweile abwechselnd für Al Capone und Napoleon und lief genau wie diese gekleidet durch das Krankenhaus, redete sogar wie diese und plante den ganz großen Clou oder die nächste Schlacht bei Waterloo. Die Heiler zweifelten daran, dass er jemals geheilt entlassen werden konnte.

Piers dagegen lief mittlerweile nur noch mit einer Hundeleine durch die Anstalt und redete mit einem schwarzen, riesigen Hund, den nur er sah. Auch bei ihn sahen die Heiler keine Aussicht auf Heilung.

Vernon Dursley war ein mustergültiger Gefangener, der nie Schwierigkeiten machte und ausgezeichnet seine ihm übertragenen Arbeiten verrichtete. Nach seiner Entlassung zog er zu seiner Schwester Magda und niemand hörte mehr etwas von ihm.

Petunia Dursley traf es dagegen nicht so gut, sie war völlig durchgedreht in Askaban, saß nur noch in ihrer Zelle und wiegte eine männliche Babypuppe in ihren Armen, die sie Harry genannt hatte. Sie redete mit der Puppe, fütterte sie und behandelte sie wie ihr eigenes Kind.

Nach Verbüßung ihrer Haftstrafe würde sie ins St. Mungos kommen.

Cedric Diggory schrie sich in Askaban heißer, jaulte und jammerte herum, er wäre noch viel zu jung, um hier zu versauern. Was hätte er denn schon schlimmes gemacht? Gar nichts, es wäre alles zum Wohle der Menschheit geschehen.

Die Mitgefangenen beschwerten sich schließlich beim Direktor und dieser verhängte einen Silencio über dessen Bereich, so dass endlich wieder Ruhe in Askaban eintrat.

Er verweigerte irgendwann das Essen und starb mit 25 Jahren, geistig völlig umnachtet.

Lavender Brown heiratete noch vor Antritt ihrer Ausbildung zur Zauberstabmacherin ihren Philippe. Sie bestand ihre Ausbildung mit Auszeichnung und wurde von ihrem Ausbilder auch übernommen.

Ein Jahr nach Abschluss der Ausbildung kam ihr erster Sohn Louis Philippe auf die Welt, der eine große Ähnlichkeit mit dem Sonnenkönig als Kind aufwies, wie sie und ihr Mann immer wieder hörten. Philippe grinste dann immer nur und meinte, läge wohl daran, dass Louis XIV. ein Verwandter von ihm sei. Drei Jahre später kam Anna Maria Mauricia auf die Welt. Mit den Adoptivkindern ihres Mannes sowie deren Partnern, Kindern und Kindeskindern verstand Lavender sich vom ersten Augenblick an, genauso wie Philippe sich mit seinen Schwiegereltern verstand.

Brauchte jemand aus den Familien Gryffindor-Slytherin, Hufflepuff-Slytherin, Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, Malfoy, Lestranges, Weasley-Greyback jemals einen Zauberstab, ging er zu Lavender, denn sie war in ihrem Fach sehr viel besser als Olivander.

Philippe und Lavender gaben von nun an gemeinsam die Feste in Versailles, zu denen sie ihre Freunde und Verwandten einluden. Gekrönt wurden diese Feste jedes Mal von einem gigantischen Feuerwerk.


End file.
